Take The Ice de bellamarie117 - TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: La patineuse artistique Bella Swan rencontre le joueur de la Ligue Nationale de Hockey Edward Cullen. Les rêves olympiques de Bella sont anéantis par une blessure. Pourra-t-il l'aider à retrouver la force de remonter sur la glace? Vont-ils trouver l'amitié ou l'amour en attendant?
1. Minnesota Nice

s/5773626/1/Take-the-Ice

Twilight est à S. Meyer

 **Take The Ice** à **bellamarie117**

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

* * *

 _La patineuse artistique Bella Swan rencontre le joueur de la_ _ **L**_ _igue_ _ **N**_ _ationale de_ _ **H**_ _ockey Edward Cullen. Les rêves olympiques de Bella sont anéantis par une blessure. Pourra-t-il l'aider à retrouver la force de remonter sur la glace? Vont-ils trouver l'amitié ou l'amour en attendant?_

 _26 chapitres_

* * *

 **TAKE The Ice de bellamarie117**

[vaincre la glace - en piste]

 **1 – MINNESOTA NICE***

Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à ma vie "après". Cela n'avait jamais semblé être un problème urgent. Quand le destin vous donne un rêve si loin au-delà de votre imagination, il est difficile de croire que cela finira un jour et qu'il faudra repartir dans le tambour quotidien de la normalité.

Ordinaire. C'était un concept que ne je connaissais pas du tout.

Pour moi normal c'était se lever à cinq heures du matin pour être sur la glace avant que le soleil se lève. Passer des heures à s'étirer et à s'entraîner et à se préparer tandis que les autres allaient en classe ou au travail. Essayer des costumes, écouter des musiques jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal aux oreilles pour trouver la sélection parfaite qui correspondrait au ton du prochain morceau. C'était se prendre la tête avec les entraîneurs et les chorégraphes. C'était avoir mal aux muscles, être frustrée et déçue et vouloir toujours mieux. Et ça avait été ma vie…. jusqu'à présent.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais été une patineuse. J'aimais la glace – sa surface lisse et vitreuse m'offrait un monde complètement différent et c'était mieux que tout rêve que je pouvais évoquer. Je ressentais de la joie chaque fois que je mettais le métal de mes lames sur la surface gelée. Ma mère Renée avait répéré mon intérêt quand j'étais très jeune et sauté sur l'opportunité pour me pousser et m'inciter à faire de la compétition. Des leçons particulières avec les meilleurs entraîneurs, des consultations avec des champions passés, différents chorégraphes qui cherchaient les programmes parfaits et des analystes pour les contrôler et s'assurer que nous pourrions faire pression sur tous les points possibles. Rien de mieux que le meilleur pour la fille de Renée Swan.

Si quelqu'un pouvait la critiquer d'être mon entraîneur et projeter ses propres rêves et aspirations sur sa fille je ne pouvais la blâmer pour ses actions. Elles m'avaient amené au plus haut et je n'y serai jamais arrivée seule. La compétition n'était pas ce qui me motivait en fait la politique sur la glace m'aurait fait tomber bien plus tôt si Renée n'avait pas été là pour en supporter le poids. Ce qui était important c'était ma sensation quand mes patins glissaient sur la glace, me permettant de me déplacer d'une façon qui n'arriverait jamais sur un sol solide. Non je ne pourrai jamais blâmer Renée. Même maintenant que le tapis m'avait été retiré sans coussin pour me protéger.

Ma mère avait été patineuse avant moi. Elle avait eu du potentiel mais n'avait jamais été une concurrente sérieuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu les ressources qui auraient pu l'aider et profiter des opportunités comme il fallait pour devenir une force de ce sport. A la place elle avait été enceinte de moi et s'était mariée avec mon père quand elle était jeune. Le regret des rêves qu'elle avait laissés la poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus longtemps tolérer d'être une femme et une mère. Quand elle remarqua que j'aimais patiner et vit mon talent naturel sur la glace, elle sauta sur la chance de me faire devenir la championne qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Renée avait rencontré Charlie Swan quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Il était venu du Minnesota de Washington pour suivre une formation sur l'application de la loi. Elle avait vécu là toute sa vie et rêvé de l'excitation loin de ce qu'elle connaissait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir avec des amis. Une romance tourbillonnante, un test de grossesse positif et un mariage rapide avaient assuré que Charlie reste dans le Midwest.

J'avais grandi dans le Minnesota jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans. Quand mes parents avaient divorcé, Renée et moi avions déménagé dans le Colorado pour poursuivre mon avenir de patineuse. Charlie était retourné dans sa ville natale de Forks, Washington. Son travail de chef de police le satisfaisait et il appréciait la familiarité de la ville. Peut-être est-ce la toute la différence entre Charlie et Renée : il était satisfait de la vie qu'il connaissait et elle éprouvait un besoin pressant de tenter de nouvelles choses. J'étais l'équilibre entre les deux. Bien que j'apprécie de voyager et les nouvelles expériences en patinage de compétition, j'aimais la familiarité du seul endroit où j'étais restée plus longtemps et que je pouvais appeler chez moi. J'avais besoin de trouver ce sentiment d'appartenance et de stabilité.

Ça faisait des années que je n'étais pas revenue. Renée méprisait sa ville natale et tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici et avec Charlie partit il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de revenir. Alors que ma réputation augmentait au point que mon nom était reconnu et lié au patinage, Renée gardait mon emploi du temps toujours complet ça rendait difficile de prendre des vacances. Charlie pouvait venir et me voir pendant de longs weekends de temps en temps mais même cela devenait de plus en plus rare.

Un bourdonnement monotone dans l'interphone de l'avion me fit sortir de ma rêverie, ramenant le battement sourd de mon genou à mon esprit.

"Mesdames et messieurs, c'est votre capitaine qui vous parle. Nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport St Paul à Minneapolis dans quinze minutes. Heure locale dix-huit heures et il fait moins neuf degrés. S'il vous plait rangez vos bagages et mettez vos ceintures de sécurité, rangez vos tablettes. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et profiterez de votre séjour dans les villes jumelles*."

Chez moi. J'y étais finalement arrivée. Il avait fallu beaucoup de discussions pour la convaincre de me laisser venir ici. Certains pourraient penser que je voudrai être proche de ma famille dans ces circonstances mais même si j'aimais Charlie, Washington ne m'accueillerait jamais, je n'y avais été qu'une poignée de fois. Etre proche de Renée en ce moment ne m'aiderait pas du tout ni ne me procurerait aucun réconfort. Le Minnesota n'était pas seulement le juste milieu entre les deux mais c'était là que je me souvenais avoir été heureuse avant que Renée et Charlie se tourment le dos et avant que ma vie ne soit complètement absorbée par le monde du patinage. Ici j'étais juste Bella et j'espérais la retrouver. Bien sûr ça avait bien aidé que les meilleurs médecins et kiné soient ici.

Je rencontrerai le Dr Cullen lundi pour évaluer ma blessure et il me donnerait un pronostic pour mon temps de récupération. Je le savais déjà. La deuxième fois que mon patin a touché cette partie rugueuse sur la glace j'ai vu que la fin et "après " venaient frapper mon avenir immédiat.

Tout était encore très clair dans ma tête. Juste un entrainement un après-midi, un jour paresseux de fin d'automne. C'était une accalmie dans la saison, le calme avant la tempête si vous voulez. C'était quelques-uns de mes entraînements préférés. Je prenais n'importe quelle musique et je patinais librement sur la glace. Bien sûr je devais faire des sauts et encore des sauts pour rester en forme mais il n'y avait pas de chorégraphie à retenir, pas d'exercices à faire, pas de répétition d'un seul mouvement jusqu'à ce que ce soit la perfection à chaque fois. Je patinais simplement.

Si je fermais les yeux maintenant je pouvais voir la patinoire vide, il y avait juste moi et la glace. Elle était pratiquement abandonnée car la fin de la journée approchait. Renée et mon entraîneur étaient assis dans les gradins, discutant de la prochaine série d'exercices pénibles à ajouter à ma routine, sans aucun doute. Les accords du Lac des Cygnes résonnaient dans les haut-parleurs de la patinoire. Nous avions récemment choisi le programme pour le libre de cette saison et je me distrayais en imaginant les mouvements qui correspondraient parfaitement à chaque note.

J'avais trouvé un rythme facile autour de la patinoire, accumulant un peu de vitesse au fur et à mesure que j'arrondissais pour prendre le virage pour étendre ma jambe et faire la spirale lorsque j'ai senti ma lame s'accrocher sur une surface rugueuse. Ma jambe d'appui est restée en arrière comme collée sur ce point pendant que mon corps et ma jambe libre continuaient dans la direction voulue.

J'avais senti le monde se dérober sous moi, mes bras voulant rattraper ma jambe tendue pour la rétracter avant de percuter le sol. Mes réflexes n'arrivaient pas à suivre et je m'effondrais sur la glace, le poids de mon corps sur ma cheville qui se tordit dans une direction contre-nature. Je me souviens de l'éclair de douleur dans ma tête et un petit cri de préoccupation des gradins, avant d'être enveloppée par des ténèbres au son du Tchaïkovski en arrière-plan.

Le crissement d'atterrissage me sortit de ma rêverie. Je devais vraiment arrêter de rêvasser.

Alors que l'avion s'arrêtait à la porte du terminal, j'étirai mes bras et regardai les passagers prendre leurs affaires, pressés de sortir le plus rapidement possible. J'avais la chance d'avoir deux sièges vides dans ma rangée et je n'avais pas besoin de me presser. J'attendis que la ruée vers la sortie se calme avant de prendre ma sacoche puis j'enfilais mon manteau, pensant qu'il valait mieux avoir trop chaud que d'essayer de l'enfiler plus tard une fois en équilibre sur mes béquilles, en attendant mes bagages.

Je réalisai que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre mon livre ou mon iPod pendant tout le voyage. Je riais sobrement pensant à la possibilité que pour les autres passagers je devais avoir l'air d'un zombie, fixant l'air pendant tout de voyage de Jacksonville à Twin Cities.

Tu commences à perdre la boule Bella!

Me poussant pour me mettre debout, je boitillai dans l'allée, gardant mon poids sur ma bonne jambe pendant que je tâtonnai dans le casier pour récupérer mes béquilles. Je n'étais jamais la personne la plus coordonnée sur la terre ferme et les béquilles entravaient définitivement le peu de grâce que je possédais habituellement. Je parvins à marcher dans l'allée de l'avion, attraper mon sac sur le siège, ne trébuchant que deux fois.

Progrès!

Après avoir récupéré ma valise, je la fixai, me demandant comment j'allais arriver jusqu'au taxi avec mes sacoche, sac de sport et valise à roulettes et pas de mains libres.

"Besoin d'un coup de main?"

Je jetai un regard légèrement à ma gauche, sourire poli, prête à décliner l'offre purement par habitude, quand je rencontrai la plus pure nuance de vert émeraude de ma vie. Sous la chaleur amicale, dans ces yeux il y avait une profondeur et une intensité que je n'avais jamais senties dans le regard d'une autre personne. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder vraiment dans les yeux des gens avant, juste des regards passagers qui me disaient à peine la couleur de leurs iris. Maintenant, je trouvai qu'il m'était impossible de m'empêcher de ne pas me perdre dans cette vaste étendue de vert.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie quand un passager heurta ma béquille, voulant attraper son sac sur le carrousel. La soudaineté du coup me fit perdre équilibre et ma béquille frappa la barrière métallique du carrousel. Je tendis mon bras pour essayer de me rattraper et je rencontrai une silhouette chaude et solide. Levant les yeux, une fois de plus je rencontrai ces yeux. Je déviai mon regard rapidement. Ce que je trouvai valait bien plus qu'un coup d'œil de passage mais je m'étais déjà bien assez embarrassée et je marmonnai "Désolée" avant de reculer pour essayer de me stabiliser.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" La préoccupation était évidente dans sa voix de baryton veloutée. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de moi.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je vais bien," dis-je, toujours dans son étreinte. Son étreinte par souci pour ma sécurité plutôt que par passion ou désir, mit mon cœur en branle. Je craignais de perdre tous mes sens si je restais dans ses bras.

Je me raclai la gorge nerveusement, réussissant à sortir, "Merci" et regardant ses bras autour de mon torse.

Il devait avoir réalisé qu'il devait les bouger car soudainement il les retira.

"Désolé, tu m'as fait peur pendant une minute," dit-il, nerveusement?

Il se pencha pour ramasser mes béquilles et je profitai d'inspirer un bon coup, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je retenais mon souffle.

"Voilà," dit l'étranger aux yeux verts en me tendant mes béquilles. Rapidement je les mis sous mes bras, m'appuyant dessus. Même des mois après l'accident, j'étais encore bancale sur mes pieds sans leur aide.

"Je te remercie, encore une fois," dis-je, levant les yeux sous la frange qui tombait sur mes yeux. Je remarquai sa main se tendre vers mon visage avant qu'il ne la retire rapidement et la coince dans sa poche.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème," m'assura-t-il, sa main libre montant dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Sa coiffure était désordonnée et d'une étrange couleur pas brune, pas rouge ou orange mais presque bronze. Comme ses yeux, c'était une couleur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je me trouvais vouloir remplacer sa main par la mienne pour repousser les mèches errantes sur son front. Je commençais même à soulever ma main avant de me rattraper et la passer mes cheveux dans une habitude nerveuse.

Son visage était distrayant et terriblement beau. Son nez était légèrement tordu, comme s'il l'avait cassé dans le passé, sa mâchoire était forte, ciselée et mal rasée, pas un truc délibéré, mais plus comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Mon désir de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux fut remplacé par l'envie de poser ma joue contre la sienne pour le sentir contre ma peau lisse.

"Euh, as-tu besoin d'aide? Il semble que tu aies les mains pleines."

"Oh, non. Je veux dire, oui... euh tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, je suis sûre que tu as autre chose à faire," balbutiai-je, atterrée un peu par ma propre maladresse. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement la fermer et accepter gracieusement l'aide de ce magnifique étranger? Oh, c'est vrai, je suis têtue comme une mule et j'ai habitude de prendre toujours soin de moi-même sans aide.

"Vraiment, il n'y a aucun problème," dit l'étranger magnifique. J'hésitai encore, mon sourcil levé. "Promis, je ne suis pas pressé," dit-il.

"Bien sûr, ce serait génial. Merci," cédai-je. "Attends-tu tes bagages?" J'avais à peine enlevé mon regard de son visage depuis qu'il m'avait aidé à rester debout, mais je vis un immense sac de sport à ses pieds à côté de mes propres sacs. Il le mit facilement à son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien, même si le sac avait l'air assez lourd.

"Non, j'ai tout," dit-il, tapotant le sac avant de prendre la poignée de ma valise puis l'étirer et poser mon sac de sport dessus. Je saisis la sangle de ma sacoche avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter encore plus de charge pour lui. Je ne suis pas complètement handicapée et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser tout transporter.

"Quelqu'un vient te chercher ou tu es garée quelque part?" demanda-t-il, en me faisant signe d'avancer vers les portes coulissantes automatiques.

"Non je vais juste prendre un taxi je pense," répondis-je, en essayant de faire attention où je posai mes béquilles et en faisant attention à la foule autour de moi. La dernière chose que je voulais faire c'était me mettre encore un peu plus dans l'embarras.

"Tu veux que je t'amène quelque part? Ma voiture est garée dans le parking de nuit."

Mes yeux allèrent vers les siens avec un mélange d'envie et de confusion. Ça devait être ça le "sympa le Minnesota*!" auquel tout le monde se référait toujours. Visiblement la chevalerie avait toujours cours dans cet état.

"Non vraiment, un taxi sera parfait," l'assurai-je et il me regarda en hochant la tête. Son visage avait une expression qui ressemblait presque à… de la déception? Je secouai la tête à ma propre bêtise, mais ne voulant pas paraître ingrate, je lui dis que j'appréciais son offre.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux portes, l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'aéroport céda sa place au froid glacial et je me maudis d'avoir laissé mes mitaines au fond de mon sac. Je pouvais sentir mes oreilles devenir roses dans l'air glacial et je haletai au changement soudain de température.

Il regarda vers moi, un coin de sa bouche levé en un petit sourire à ma réaction évidente au froid. "Tu viens d'où? Son ton contenait une pointe d'humour comme s'il trouvait que mon inconfort était amusant.

"Euh… d'ici à l'origine mais ça fait longtemps. Je suppose que j'ai oublié à quoi janvier ressemble dans le Minnesota," je rougis, à la fois à cause du froid et aussi parce que j'étais en train de me comporter comme une petite fille timide et penaude. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas grandi dans des patinoires et des espaces gelés toute ma vie. Reprends-toi Bella!

"Alors où étais-tu si ce n'était pas le Minnesota?" s'enquit-il, réellement intéressé, il y avait de la curiosité dans son ton. Il ne semblait pas demander juste pour faire la conversation. Et franchement qui demanderait ça par curiosité à l'extérieur d'un aéroport par ce froid glacial?

"Le plus récemment la Floride. Avant le Colorado. D'autres endroits ici et là. Nous avons beaucoup déménagé je suppose," dis-je, en posant mon sac à mes pieds, me tournant légèrement vers lui et faisant glisser mon regard de mes chaussures à son visage.

"Nous?"

"Oui, ma mère et moi. Elle ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir s'installer quelque part, tu sais? Et jusqu'à très récemment… où elle allait j'allais."

"Hum, comme des nomades modernes, hein?"

"Oui, je… je suppose que tu peux dire ça," dis-je, en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

Pourquoi était-il toujours là en train de me parler? Il n'avait aucun indice de qui j'étais et il ne connaissait même pas mon nom. La courtoisie et la gentillesse auraient dû mettre fin à son obligation il y a cinq minutes quand nous étions arrivés sur le trottoir. Il restait là, plus beau que n'importe qui d'autre sur lequel j'avais posé les yeux de toute ma vie, sa main toujours sur ma valise et continuant à bavarder avec moi.

"Tu es ici pour un moment alors?" demanda-t-il, sa tête se baissa mais ses yeux regardaient sous ses cheveux qui tombaient en désordre sur son front pour trouver les miens.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux même si je le voulais. J'étais leur prisonnière mais ça n'était pas déplaisant. "Pendant l'avenir prévisible," répondis-je timidement.

Je fermai les yeux et me giflai mentalement. Enfer Bella? Sérieusement es-tu en train de flirter avec ce merveilleux bon samaritain qui est vraiment hors de ta portée? Penses-tu vraiment que tu puisses flirter avec des béquilles alors que tu ne peux pas le faire quand tu es au mieux? Dans tes rêves. Tes rêves très vifs qui seront maintenant beaucoup plus agréables après avoir ces souvenirs.

"Eh bien c'est bon à savoir." J'ouvris les yeux et les levai pour rencontrer les siens à nouveau, il avait un sourire en coin à couper le souffle.

Je crois que je me suis juste un peu pâmée. Totalement magnifique, sexy à mort, à couper le souffle, tellement sexy. Je pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour la mâchonner comme je le faisais toujours quand j'étais nerveuse ou hors de mon élément. Et être là à flirter avec un Adonis de un mètre quatre-vingt trois était réellement être en dehors de mon élément. Et être la destinataire de ce sourire tordu et sexy réveillait des sentiments que je ne pensais jamais être capable d'avoir pour une autre personne. Une chose à laquelle je réfléchirai plus tard, lorsque je ne serai plus sous son regard observateur.

"Peut-être que ça signifie qu'on pourra se croiser ailleurs en ville," dit-il en levant sa main de ma valise pour mettre ses cheveux en désordre à nouveau. Je me demandais si c'était une de ses habitudes comme pour moi de mâchonner ma lèvre. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, créant un beau désordre bronze au sommet de sa tête.

"Oui c'est une possibilité. Tu vis dans le coin?" demandai-je, ne voulant pas mettre fin à la conversation malgré le froid et le fait que je pourrai prendre un taxi et être en route depuis une dizaine de minutes.

"Oui St Paul."

"Bien moi aussi. Je veux dire que j'emménage."

"Au centre?"

"Oui, je ne connais pas bien le coin mais de ce que j'en ai vu ça parait bien."

"Ma sœur vit là-bas et il semblerait qu'elle aime ça. Je suis près de Summit Hill."

"Vraiment? C'est vraiment un beau quartier. Je l'aimais beaucoup quand je vivais ici, les vieilles maisons."

"Oui," dit-il, ses yeux passant de mes yeux à ma bouche alors que nous restions en silence simplement à nous regarder. Je revins au présent quand une bourrasque de vent froid s'abattit. Je me recroquevillai et poussai un cri étranglé parce que gémir et jurer rend toujours plus chaud, pas vrai?

"Bienvenue dans le Minnesota alors!" dit-il, en attrapant mes mains nues, les tenant entre les siennes et les frottant doucement pour les réchauffer.

Je fus abasourdie par deux choses. Ses mains étaient chaudes, en particulier contre mes doigts tout froids. Il n'avait pas de gants et ses mains auraient dû être aussi froides que les miennes mais le contraste était formidable. L'autre était le moment où sa peau toucha la mienne, je sentis un choc, pas vraiment comme la piqûre rapide de l'électricité statique mais un peu comme si mon corps tout entier était branché et maintenant un courant électrique bourdonnait à travers. Je levai les yeux pour voir s'il l'avait senti aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûre, le seul changement dans son expression était un léger plissement de son front, comme s'il se concentrait sur un casse-tête.

"Nous devrions probablement héler un taxi, il gèle ici et tu n'es pas vraiment habillée pour ce temps," dit-il après un moment, hochant la tête vers mon manque de bonnet et mitaines.

"Oui, sans doute j'aurais dû sortir mes gants avant l'atterrissage." Je souris à mon manque de prévoyance et il rit, serrant mes doigts doucement avant de lâcher prise et d'héler un taxi. Dès qu'il enleva sa main j'éprouvais immédiatement un sentiment de perte, réalisant que c'était la fin de cette conversation de rêve avec ce bel homme. Bien que nous n'ayons pas parlé de quoi que ce soit d'extrêmement important, je m'étais sentie instantanément connectée à lui. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, je ne savais rien sur lui, mais je sentais qu'il me manquerait quand il ne serait plus à mes côtés.

Il plaça mon sac de sport et ma valise dans le coffre avant de le fermer et puis alla vers la portière du passager pour l'ouvrir pour moi. Il prit ma sacoche et la glissa sur le siège de l'autre côté. Je boitillai vers le bord du trottoir mais hésitai avant de monter, debout d'un côté de la portière et lui de l'autre, ses avant-bras sur la portière quand il se pencha vers moi.

"Merci de ton aide…"

"Edward."

"Edward," répétai-je, profitant de son prénom sur ma langue. Un beau prénom inhabituel pour un bel et insolite homme. Il semblait que rien en lui ne soit ordinaire ou attendu. "C'était sympa de te parler."

"Pareil…" Il fit une pause, attendant que je dise mon prénom.

"Bella," dis-je, le regardant sous mes cils.

"Bella. Ce fut un immense plaisir." Et de nouveau ce sourire sexy en coin. Je soupirai silencieusement et pris mes béquilles pour les poser sur le siège.

Je levai les yeux pour lui faire un sourire et un petit salut avant de me glisser dans le taxi.

Il ne ferma pas la portière de suite, au contraire, il se pencha et toucha mon épaule timidement. "Bella?"

"Ouais, Edward?"

"Hum, mes amis et moi traînons dans un bar sur l'artère principale presque tous les mardis soir, vers huit heures. Le bar c'est _Billy's_."

"Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler."

"Peut-être que je te verrai là- bas un de ces soirs?" suggéra-t-il, le ton de sa voix plein d'espoir et incertain. Il était si étrange de voir un homme si beau agir en moins confiant, mais pas moins convaincant.

"Ouais, je pourrais probablement y passer un jour. Une fois que je serai installée, tu sais…" balbutiai-je. Il voulait me voir à nouveau et à cette seule pensée mon cœur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine.

"Super! Eh bien, j'espère te voir bientôt, Bella," il recula et récupéra son sac avant de fermer ma portière.

Il leva la main, me saluant et je me retournai timidement pendant que le taxi partait. Quand le taxi tourna, je m'adossai dans mon siège, enfin capable de reprendre mon souffle et me détendre maintenant qu'il était hors de ma vue. Je donnai mon adresse au chauffeur avant de fermer les yeux, appuyant ma tête contre le dossier. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais effectivement le courage de le voir encore une fois, probablement que je me convaincrais que c'était un coup de chance. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse retenir l'attention d'un homme comme Edward. Mais pendant un petit moment j'imaginais son beau visage et rêvais que d'une certaine manière il pourrait être à moi.

…

*Minnesota Nice (Minnesota sympa)….

Le comportement stéréotypé des gens du Minnesota d'être courtois, réservé et doux, est populairement connu sous le nom de Minnesota Nice. Les caractéristiques culturelles de "Minnesota Nice" comprennent la politesse amicale, une aversion pour la confrontation, un manque d'envie de faire des histoires ou de se démarquer, la retenue émotionnelle et l'auto dépréciation.

* Villes jumelles Minneapolis-Saint Paul …Saint Paul est la capitale de l'État du Minnesota, aux États-Unis. Elle en est la deuxième ville par le nombre d'habitants après Minneapolis avec laquelle elle forme la conurbation de Minneapolis-Saint Paul, d'où l'expression villes jumelles car les deux villes se sont fondues en une grande ville


	2. Connexion inattendue

**.**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Connexion inattendue

* * *

Il était près de dix-neuf heures quand le taxi arriva enfin en face de mon immeuble. Assez tôt dans la soirée mais j'étais vraiment crevée. Et affamée, mon estomac se faisait entendre de façon audible. Le portier fut assez aimable pour récupérer mes bagages et m'aider à monter jusqu'à ma porte quand il vit mes difficultés avec mes béquilles. Une fois que je fus entrée dans l'appartement 311, mon nouveau chez moi, la seule chose que je voulais faire était de me reposer. Mais je manquais d'absolument tout.

En premier, la nourriture. Ne pas sortir signifiait que les options étaient un peu limitées. Pizza donc. Après avoir composé le 411 pour trouver la pizzeria la plus proche, je commandai une grande pepperoni avec champignons, des gressins et deux litres de coca. Franchement je ne savais pas quand je pourrai aller à l'épicerie, alors les restes seraient définitivement pratiques.

La nourriture commandée, je passai à la deuxième chose sur ma liste : appeler Renée et lui faire savoir que j'étais arrivée en un seul morceau. Elle confirma que le reste de mes affaires avaient été envoyé et qu'elles devraient arriver demain après-midi, que la voiture qu'elle m'avait achetée m'attendait chez le concessionnaire local. Ça prit douze minutes avant que je puisse mettre fin à l'appel. Elle savait l'essentiel : j'étais là, en vie et oui je me rappelais que j'avais rendez-vous avec mon nouveau médecin lundi. Je n'avais pas besoin de rester en ligne pour l'écouter se plaindre de mes blessures ou de mon déménagement ou de faire des projets pour mon avenir dans le patinage qui ne se produiraient probablement pas. J'avais juste besoin de calme.

Il restait encore une vingtaine de minutes à attendre jusqu'à ce que la pizza arrive, je décidais de visiter mon nouvel appartement. Il était vide, sans vie sauf pour mes trois sacs et mon manteau empilés près de la porte d'entrée. C'était une sorte de loft avec de hauts plafonds, des planchers et de la brique pour le mur de façade. Le reste des murs était grand, vide et blanc.

Je me fiche des apparences mais je pouvais déjà dire que cet appartement avec ses murs blancs allait me rendre doucement folle. On dirait bien qu'il fallait que j'ajoute de la peinture à ma liste. _Après_ avoir résolu le problème du véhicule et avoir fait les courses.

J'avais commandé des meubles simples mais mon statut de livraison me disait _demain_ avec le reste de mes affaires de chez Renée. J'allai passer la nuit sans lit, ni canapé, ni chaise. Rien.

Au moins le chauffage fonctionnait. Dieu merci pour les petits miracles !

Un tour rapide dans reste de l'appart me fit me sentir légèrement plus optimiste. La chambre était assez spacieuse et conviendrait très bien à mon lit traîneau en bois sombre et armoire assortie. Une fois les murs peints et quelques étagères et photos accrochées ce serait parfait. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose de fantaisiste mais je voulais que ce soit accueillant. Les deux grandes fenêtres étaient fantastiques. Elles commençaient à mi-hauteur pour s'élever jusqu'au haut plafond laissant entrer beaucoup de lumière quand le soleil brillerait, m'offrant une belle vue sur le Mississipi.

La salle de bain était agréable avec son carrelage et son lavabo simple. Pas de baignoire, juste une douche à colonne ce qui était très bien, un petit plaisir inutile j'en étais sûre, j'allais devenir pourrie gâtée très rapidement.

Dans le couloir un placard abritait un lave-linge à chargement frontal ainsi qu'un sèche-linge. Je n'étais pas impatiente de passer des soirées dans les laveries publiques donc c'était une bonne surprise.

Je suppose que Renée peut arranger quelques bonnes choses sans me rendre complètement folle. Elle avait insisté pour choisir mon appartement, c'était le compromis que j'avais dû faire pour qu'elle "me laisse partir".

La pièce principale était grande et longue – beaucoup de place pour le canapé qui arrivait demain ainsi que quelques bibliothèques, une table basse et une télé. Je mettrai une petite table et des chaises sur le côté le plus proche de la cuisine pour faire une salle à manger de fortune. A ce stade je ne m'attendais pas à voir de la compagnie mais c'était bien d'avoir quelque part où pouvoir manger au lieu que ce soit sur le canapé.

La cuisine était plus grande que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, les appareils étaient modernes et il y avait un ilot central. Je devrais m'assurer que Renée m'envoie plus de matériel de cuisine que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle ne l'utiliserait certainement pas, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle ait jamais cuisiné un seul repas. Et moi j'avais beaucoup de temps. Peut-être que je commencerai à faire de la pâtisserie et que je deviendrai une professionnelle pour faire des cupcakes et que je prendrai 25 ou 30 kilos. C'est une idée.

La vraie surprise était cette pièce face à l'entrée. Pas vraiment une pièce mais plutôt un coin. Quatre marches conduisaient à un espace clos pas plus grand qu'un mètre carré, un siège de fenêtre était sur le mur du fond avec des bibliothèques intégrées de chaque côté, une alcôve. Je me voyais déjà m'installer là-haut avec des oreillers moelleux, un plaid, un chocolat chaud et un de mes livres usés sachant que ce serait mon nouvel endroit préféré. Je me blottirai et me perdrai dans les pages pendant des heures, la neige tombant dehors, jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse et que je ne puisse plus distinguer les mots sur la page. Avec cette image en tête je savais que j'avais trouvé mon chez moi, que j'avais fait le bon choix en déménageant ici.

Je fus brusquement sortie de ma rêverie par un coup léger mais rapide contre la porte. Mon estomac se réjouit à la pensée de la nourriture si proche.

Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à la porte et après un moment de lutte contre ce verrou inconnu je pus ouvrir pour révéler une minuscule femme aux cheveux noirs qui tenait ma boite à pizza. Ça ne m'aurait pas déconcerté s'il n'était pas aussi évident qu'elle n'était pas la personne qui livrait la pizza. Elle était petite, plus que mon mètre soixante trois mais d'après ses très hauts talons il me semblait qu'elle arrivait à atteindre le mètre cinquante.

Elle portait un t-shirt noir recouvert presqu'entièrement de paillettes dorées avec des leggings qui lui arrivaient sous le genou. Son poignet gauche disparaissait sous un nombre fou de bracelets. Elle était pâle juste un plus de couleur que mon teint d'avant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et partaient dans tous les sens, encadrant son visage délicat et angélique. Le plus important était une paire frappante d'yeux verts familiers. Des yeux qui me ramenaient à l'aéroport avec Edward. En dehors de lui je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux avec cette intensité de vert.

Ces yeux étaient éclairés par de l'amabilité, de l'excitation et une grande dose de curiosité. "Hé ! Je suis Alice, ta voisine de l'autre côté du couloir. 312 ? Mon amie Rose et moi vivons ensemble. J'étais tellement excitée de voir à qui ils avait enfin loué cet appartement, ça fait quatre mois qu'il est vide. C'est ridicule pour cet endroit si tu veux savoir, je me demande bien pourquoi personne ne l'a pris plus tôt. Tu vis seule ?"

"Ouais," réussis-je à placer, prise au dépourvu par sa tirade. J'étais une personne de peu de mots et j'avais toujours été déconcertée par les flots de paroles. "Juste moi."

"Super, je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer cet immeuble où il y a surtout des jeunes, des célibataires, des jeunes couples, pas beaucoup d'enfants ou de personnes grincheuses qui vont se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non… Les espaces communs sont plutôt sympas. Il y a une piscine et une salle de sport au rez-de-chaussée et une terrasse sur le toit, ce qui n'est pas très pratique actuellement mais c'est super en été pendant les quelques mois de beau temps dont nous pouvons profiter. Tu viens d'où ?"

"Euh, Floride. Du moins récemment. J'ai vécu ici avant."

"Oh je suis jalouse. Ce n'est que janvier et je suis déjà prête pour le soleil et la chaleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste dans le Minnesota alors que je déteste tellement le froid mais voilà je suis là. Oh mince, je suis désolée !" Elle me tendit la boite à pizza. "Je parle et j'oublie tout. Ta pizza est arrivée chez nous par erreur alors j'ai pensé te l'emmener et me présenter."

"Merci," marmonnai-je, en voulant tendre la main mais en réalisant une fois de plus que mes béquilles n'allaient pas me laisser faire ça. "Hum, ça t'embête de la poser à la cuisine ? Je suis un peu handicapée là," et je fis bouger mes béquilles.

"Bien sûr pas de problème !" Elle passa gracieusement devant moi pour la poser sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Comment pouvait-elle bouger sur ces pièges mortels, je ne le comprendrais jamais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que si j'essayais j'aurais probablement besoin d'un fauteuil roulant à la place de béquilles. "Que s'est-il passé si ça ne te dérange pas que je te le demande."

"Ça ?" demandai-je, en agitant mes béquilles. Elle hocha la tête et je répondis :" Euh une blessure sportive, je ne suis pas la personne la plus coordonnée."

Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'étais vraiment très maladroite, partout, sauf sur la glace. Et c'était une blessure sportive. Ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. Mais si les gens ne me reconnaissaient pas je n'avais pas hâte de faire éclater la vérité sur mon identité tout de suite.

Pendant des années je m'étais battue avec la notoriété qui accompagnait ma carrière de patineuse et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être le centre de l'attention. La seule fois où ça passait c'était pendant mes prestations. C'est vraiment à ce moment-là que je perdais sur la glace – dans le patinage, le mouvement et la musique – et que j'étais capable de me fermer complètement au public et de faire… ce que je fais de mieux. Une fois que j'avais commencé à gagner des compétitions ma popularité avait augmenté aussi.

Ce n'était plus un passe-temps amusant pour lequel j'étais douée, c'était toute ma vie et la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais connue. Il y avait des interviews avec les journaux, des magazines et des émissions de télévision. Les caméras avaient commencé à me suivre de plus en plus, surtout pour les grandes compétitions nationales et internationales et Renée ne faisait qu'encourager tout ça.

Il y a trois ans, je n'avais plus pu me cacher. Les Jeux Olympiques d'hiver arrivaient et j'étais la petite fille du patinage américain. Un pari sûr pour ramener l'or à la maison. Mon visage était partout sur les magazines de patinage, _Sports Illustrated_ , les tabloïds et les magazines de mode pour adolescents. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu plus de photos de moi que cet hiver-là. Vingt et un ans et juste au sommet de ma carrière. J'avais le meilleur entraîneur, des costumes à couper le souffle, des programmes qui vous feraient fondre en larmes. Rien ne m'avait retenue.

Je me débarrassai de la mélancolie et de l'apitoiement sur moi-même qui s'installerait si je m'attardais trop longtemps sur le passé et revins à la petite femme énergique devant moi. "Alors Alice, merci d'avoir ramené ma pizza. Combien je te dois ?"

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai déjà payé pour cette fois. Considère que c'est un geste de bienvenue."

"Ça n'est pas vraiment nécessaire."

"J'insiste," m'interrompit-elle, en me faisant un geste de la main avant de pouvoir lui dire que je pouvais encore payer pour mon dîner. Je remarquai son coup d'œil autour de mon appartement et son expression confuse. "Où sont tes meubles ?"

"Ils ne seront pas livrés avant demain," expliquai-je. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur comme si c'était une nouvelle catastrophique pour elle. "Et comment tu fais cette nuit ? Où tu vas dormir ?" demanda-t-elle, une note d'irritation passant dans sa voix de clochette.

"Je n'en sais rien. J'allais entasser quelques trucs, ce n'est que pour une nuit."

"Oh non, tu peux venir chez nous, on a un canapé très confortable, tu pourras t'y affaler… Je ne peux pas te laisser dormir sur le plancher ici, tu es blessée pour l'amour du ciel !"

"Alice, vraiment, j'apprécie mais ça va aller."

"N'essaie même pas de discuter avec moi. Prends ton pyjama ou n'importe quoi d'autre et viens avec moi. Je kidnappe la pizza pour m'assurer de ta coopération." Et sur ce la gentille petite femme attrapa mon dîner et partit, me laissant bouche bée et un estomac grognon.

Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Bon considérant le manque de pizza à présent, je supposais que oui, elle venait de le faire. Merde. Je suppose que je vais passer la nuit chez mes voisines.

Ronchonnant juste un peu au changement de plan, vu qu'Alice avait perturbé ma solitude, j'allais vers mes sacs en sortis un débardeur, un pantalon en flanelle et une veste de survêtement. Je me changeai, pris ma brosse à dent, mon dentifrice et mes clés avant de me déplacer dans le couloir, verrouillant ma porte et frappant au 312.

A la place d'Alice ce fut une blonde sculpturale qui m'ouvrit. Comme Alice elle était à couper le souffle mais c'était là que leur similitude s'arrêtait. Où Alice était petite, elle était grande, sûrement un mètre soixante et quinze. Elle était mince mais tout en courbes, certainement une concurrente des tops model. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en un léger mouvement devant ses épaules et ses yeux avaient une nuance profonde de bleu. Elle n'était pas apprêtée comme l'était Alice, elle portait un pull gris à manches longues et un jeans foncé. La simplicité n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

"Hey, entre donc. Alice a dit que tu allais t'installer ici pour la nuit," la blonde me fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Merci," répondis-je et je passai devant elle pour entrer. "Je ne pense pas…" commençai-je mais je fus immédiatement interrompue.

"N'en pense rien, une fois qu'Alice a décidé… il n'y a plus moyen de l'arrêter, nous avons de la place, ce n'est pas un problème."

Alice sortit par l'une des portes de la pièce principale, habillée de façon beaucoup plus décontractée avec un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt. "Hé je savais que tu céderais et que tu viendrais frapper à la porte."

"Eh bien j'étais obligée, tu as pris mon repas en otage," plaisantai-je.

"Ça a fonctionné pas vrai ? Tu es ici, il y a des endroits où s'asseoir, manger, dormir… Tu as vraiment envie de rester dans cet appartement vide et déprimant toute seule ? Je peux dire que tu es une fille intelligente…" Sa bouche s'arrêta brusquement et elle posa rapidement sa main dessus. "Oh seigneur je viens juste de réaliser que je ne connais même pas ton nom ! Je te l'ai dit je parle, je parle et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue !"

"Bella… euh… Swan," j'hésitai sur mon nom de famille faisant attention de ne pas trop en faire. Pour l'instant je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon anonymat au cas où l'une d'entre elles y connaîtrait quelque chose en patinage artistique. Quand rien dans leur expression ne changea, je sentis la tension quitter immédiatement mes épaules.

"Bienvenue dans l'immeuble Bella," dit la blonde, me poussant vers un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine. "Je suis Rosalie et tu es déjà habituée à Alice…" Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alice avant d'attraper des assiettes et des verres. Je vis qu'il y avait plus que ma pizza posée sur leur îlot. Il y avait les même boites à pizza familières empilées ensemble avec une plus petite qui contenait mes gressins.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demandai-je.

"Oh ! Nous avions aussi commandé de la pizza ça devait être en même temps parce qu'elles ont toutes atterri chez nous," expliqua Alice, en commençant à ouvrir les boites.

Rosalie sortit la bouteille de soda light que j'avais commandée et me fit signe. "Des glaçons ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il te plait."

Nous piochâmes dans la pizza et la conversation coula facilement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'aise. L'idée de traîner et d'avoir des amis m'était étrangère pourtant m'asseoir avec Rosalie et Alice pour discuter me semblait naturel.

J'appris rapidement qu'Alice possédait son entreprise d'organisation d'événements, qui s'occupait aussi bien de mariages, de fêtes de naissances, de fêtes et d'événements caritatifs. D'après ce que j'avais vu d'elle, je ne doutais pas qu'elle devait être excellente dans son travail. Elle était née ici ainsi que ses parents et ses deux frères aînés. Apparemment un des deux sortait avec Rosalie depuis deux ans.

Rosalie travaillait dans un garage de rénovation de voitures de collection. Elle sourit en voyant ma réaction et dit que c'était presque la réaction de tout le monde en entendant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait développé un talent pour cela en travaillant avec son père qui avait le même genre d'affaire. Elle était venue du Texas il y a trois ans. Une autre surprise car on ne détectait aucun accent. Elle rit et expliqua que dès qu'elle avait quitté l'état, elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de cet accent le plus rapidement possible, même si quelques consonances avaient tendance à revenir surtout après quelques cocktails. Son frère aîné n'avait pas tout à fait renoncé à cette habitude et avait encore apparemment les inflexions du sud.

Bizarrement et de façon intéressante alors que Rosalie sortait avec l'un des frères d'Alice, Alice était avec celui de Rosalie. Il était visible que ces deux étaient complètement amoureuses de leurs partenaires et je découvris rapidement que le moyen le plus facile de détourner la conversation de moi était de parler d'Emmett ou de Jasper.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je fus choquée de voir qu'il était onze heures passées. Où avaient filé les trois dernières heures ? J'étais si sûre que je ne tiendrais pas au-delà de huit heures ce soir avant de m'effondrer d'épuisement mais pas une seule fois je ne m'étais sentie fatiguée ou ennuyée avec mes deux nouvelles... amies. L'étaient-elles ?

Si j'étais honnête, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. Renée et mes entraîneurs ont toujours eu un horaire d'entraînement si strict qui laissait très peu de place à la socialisation. Elle m'avait même retiré de l'école à onze ans et avait insisté sur le fait qu'avoir des profs à domicile serait beaucoup plus bénéfique et plus facile avec mon patinage.

Sur la glace, c'était difficile - les filles étaient toujours si compétitives et faux cul, disant des choses gentilles en face et ensuite... parlaient de toi derrière ton dos. J'en avais tellement marre d'essayer de voir qui était vraiment sincère que je me suis fermée aux autres. Etre ici avec Alice et Rose, c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elles ne savaient pas qui j'étais, elles ne voulaient pas traîner avec moi à cause de mon patinage ou de mon statut, elles n'avaient aucune rancune ou rivalité contre moi. Elles étaient juste deux normales, quoique étonnantes femmes, m'offrant leur amitié.

Je les connaissais depuis quatre heures et je pouvais déjà dire qu'elles étaient probablement les amies plus proches que je n'ai jamais eues.

"Alors, Bella," la voix d'Alice me tira de mes pensées, "As-tu de grands projets pour ta première journée complète en ville… ?"

"Ouais, ça va être un peu fou, je pense. J'ai des meubles qui arrivent ainsi que le reste de mes affaires de Floride. Ensuite, je dois faire les courses et voir pour la voiture. Je pensais aller acheter de la peinture mais cela devra attendre... un autre jour."

"Tu voudrais de la compagnie ? Je suis libre demain et je suis très efficace. On ferait beaucoup plus à deux, d'autant plus que tu as à juste un pied…" se moqua Alice. Elle avait l'air excité et je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non. Et vraiment, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de faire les choses avec quelques mains de plus.

"Ouais, en fait, ce serait génial."

"Ne la laisse pas trop te pousser, Bella," prévint Rose, "Une fois qu'elle se met en route, on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Elle fera 'Maison à rénover' dans ton appartement avant que tu puisses cligner des yeux."

Alice essaya d'avoir l'air offensé mais ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de rire. "Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose de vouloir qu'elle dispose d'un espace confortable, accueillant et magnifique pour vivre ? Je suis juste une bonne amie. Vraiment Rose, tu ne t'ai jamais plainte de l'endroit où tu vis."

"Oui, mais j'ai eu des années pour m'habituer à tes pitreries. Vas-y doucement avec la recrue," Rose me fit un clin d'œil avant de ramasser la vaisselle et de la poser dans l'évier.

Je ne pus retenir un gros bâillement. Alice gloussa et me dirigea vers la salle de bains pour que je puisse me brosser les dents et me laver le visage.

Quand je retournai au salon, Alice et Rose sortaient des oreillers et des couvertures. En ce moment, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus invitant que ce canapé. Je savais que j'allais m'endormir avant même de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller.

"Merci encore les filles, c'est vraiment mieux que de dormir sur un tas de sweat-shirts."

"Arrête avec ça ! Ce n'est pas un problème Bella," m'assura Rose. "Je serai à la maison vers quatre heures demain et je viendrai te sauver de la mini-Martha-on-Prozac."

"Merci Rose, j'ai l'impression que j'en aurai besoin," répondis-je avec un sourire prudent envers Alice qui rigola.

"Je vais appeler les gars, pour voir s'ils seront disponibles pour nous aider. Je sais qu'ils ont un match à Anaheim vendredi mais ils devraient être en récupération ce week-end. Nous pourrions attendre avec la peinture jusque-là."

" Match ?" demandai-je.

"Oui, tous les trois, Jasper, Emmett et mon autre frère jouent pour le Minnesota Wild."

Le nom m'était familier mais je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres sports en dehors du patinage. "Devrais-je savoir ce que ça veut dire ?"

"NHL, Bella, ce sont des joueurs de hockey professionnels," me dit Rose.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Ça me semblait familier…" ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi je n'en savais pas grand-chose. Renée détestait ce sport, se plaignant toujours que les équipes locales essayaient de prendre le contrôle de la glace. Pour tous les matchs qui se déroulaient dans les patinoires où je m'étais entraînée, je n'avais jamais pu regarder les matchs. Au lieu de cela, Renée m'emmenait au gymnase pour faire de l'exercice pendant que ces "barbares stupides et en sueur " détruisaient la glace.

"Nous devrons t'emmener à un match un jour… ils en sont en plein milieu de la saison et ils ont l'air plutôt bien cette année."

"Alice, tu penses qu'ils sont bien chaque année…"

"Ouais mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de cette saison !" insista Alice. "En plus, même s'ils étaient nuls. Ça vaut quand même la peine d'aller reluquer les garçons. La vitesse, l'endurance..." soupira-t-elle, avec un regard lointain.

"Alice," dis-je, "tu sais que deux d'entre eux sont tes frères, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr, Bella, ce n'est pas comme si je reluquais mes frères ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a plein d'autres mecs super chou à regarder. D'ailleurs, même si je ne les reluque pas, je peux quand même apprécier d'être liée à deux beaux spécimens de la gent masculine."

"C'est vrai. Les frères d'Alice sont sexy. Evidemment, je pense qu'Emmett l'est mais Edward est plutôt bien aussi."

 _Edward_ ? Ce devait être une coïncidence. Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'Edward d'Alice soit mon Edward. _Mon Edward ?_ Sérieusement, Bella, tu as parlé avec ce mec pendant quoi, dix minutes et tout d'un coup, il est _ton Edward ?_

"Dommage qu'il ne soit sorti avec personne depuis que Kate et lui ont rompu l'année dernière. C'est une honte qu'un homme aussi sexy soit célibataire…" poursuivit Rose.

"Tu sais qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup. Quand il sera prêt, il le saura," d'après le regard d'Alice, il était évident qu'elle aimait son frère et qu'elle se sentait très protectrice à son égard.

"Ce n'est pas par manque d'essai de la population féminine du Twin City, c'est sûr," dit Rose en riant.

"Toutes ces Garces du Ring ont intérêt à jouer cool au prochain match, sinon je ne serai pas tenue pour responsable de mes actions, " grogna Alice.

"Waouh, Alice, la tueuse. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais t'embêter," plaisantai-je, en m'allongeant sur le canapé et posant mes béquilles à portée de main.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bells, certaines des femmes à ces matchs sont tout simplement horribles. Et elles n'aiment même pas le hockey, elles viennent juste pour reluquer les joueurs et essayer de se faufiler dans les vestiaires. Est-ce mal de ma part de me sentir un peu possessive pour les trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ?"

"Non Alice, tu as parfaitement le droit de te battre contre les Garces du Ring…" l'assurai-je pour l'apaiser, en grimaçant légèrement à cause de mon genou.

"On se voit demain matin, Bella. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !" Sur ce, Alice partit de la pièce.

"Ça va aller ici ?" demanda Rose.

"Oui, c'est parfait. Merci encore de me laisser dormir ici. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part."

"N'en parle plus. J'ai l'habitude de me lever et de me préparer pour le travail vers sept heures, alors je m'excuse si tu es une dormeuse légère."

"Pas du tout, je me lève tôt…" Huit semaines plus tard et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir au delà de six heures du matin. Mon corps était tellement habitué au son du réveil matinal pour s'entraîner.

"D'accord, dors bien, Bella."

"Ouais, toi aussi," je hochai la tête avant de me blottir plus profondément contre l'oreiller. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir entendu sa porte se refermer. J'étais au pays de rêves avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'yeux verts étincelants et de cheveux bronze ébouriffés.

 **⁂**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin comme presque tous les matins de ces huit dernières semaines : avec une douleur lancinante dans mon genou. Est-ce que ça allait redevenir normal ? A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas. C'était légèrement pire ce matin que la semaine dernière parce que j'avais été coincée dans l'avion trop longtemps hier. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je levai ma jambe jusqu'à ma poitrine pour l'étirer un peu. On dirait que je vais devoir prendre des analgésiques aujourd'hui. Aménager n'allait pas être amusant.

Le léger étirement calma un peu les élancements et j'ouvris les yeux. Un coup d'œil rapide à mon téléphone me dit qu'il était cinq heures quarante-huit. Il faisait encore nuit noire à l'extérieur et l'appartement était silencieux, sauf pour le doux ronronnement du radiateur. Je savais que je ne me rendormirais pas mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me lever déjà. Alors je m'étirai sur le canapé au confort absurde, mes mains reposant sur l'oreiller et regardai le plafond.

En repensant aux événements d'hier, j'eus le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais rencontré Alice et Rose. Et Edward. En pensant à lui, j'eus un sourire ridicule et je roulais légèrement des yeux à ma bêtise.

 _Ok, très bien. Il est sexy à tomber raide morte, tu ne lui as parlé que pendant peut-être quinze minutes. Ça change à peine la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et encore une fois, ma petite voix répondit.

 _Bella, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu ce genre de réaction physique envers un homme avant : le cœur battant, à bout de souffle, attirance pure et véritable._

D'accord, c'est peut-être vrai. Peut-être qu'Edward est le premier homme dans mes vingt-quatre ans qui provoque ce genre de réaction en moi. Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est complètement hors de ma portée. Et même s'il était intéressé, ce dont je doute mais pour des raisons d'argumentation, s'il l'était... intéressé, il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment être dans une relation, avoir un rencard, s'engager dans une aventure décontractée. Le seul exemple que j'aie, c'est mes parents qui n'avaient que récemment... atteint le niveau où ils pouvaient tolérer un appel téléphonique occasionnel si nécessaire. Ça les aidait qu'ils vivent loin l'un de l'autre.

Je ne sais même pas si je crois vraiment que l'amour véritable et durable existe Le concept me semble si étrange. Je savais sans doute que mes parents m'aimaient mais Charlie n'avait été qu'une figure fugitive dans ma vie depuis quinze ans, depuis que ma mère était partie. Il avait essayé de son mieux de garder le contact et me soutenait toujours. Il s'était même mis à envoyer des SMS récemment dans un effort pour communiquer davantage avec moi.

Dans le cas de Renée, quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent du temps, il semblait que l'affection qu'elle me prodiguait était fonction de sa satisfaction à l'égard de mon entrainement et de ma performance. Les mots de louange et d'éloge, les gestes tendres étaient peu nombreux et pas usuels dans la famille Swan.

Avec le manque de contact physique, j'ai commencé à ressentir un niveau d'inconfort à n'importe quel contact. Je ne peux pas toucher les gens de façon décontractée sauf pour une poignée de main courtoise et j'ai tendance à reculer devant les gens qui sont trop tactiles, je ne prends pas les gens dans mes bras non plus.

Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ce genre de détachement mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me sens mal. Comment pourrais-je même penser à avoir une relation avec une personne alors que l'idée même de s'embrasser et de se câliner ressemble plus à une cause d'anxiété que d'excitation ?

 _Bon sang, Bells, il est peut-être temps que tu te débarrasses de ce truc de la princesse de glace. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais peur d'attirer l'attention. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vécu un événement traumatisant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te ferait craindre qu'un type te touche. Alors peut-être que tu n'as pas eu de parents câlins. Peut-être que tu n'as pas grandi avec un cercle d'amis. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien et tu as toujours été libre de poursuivre ce que tu aimais le plus. Arrête de râler et de gémir et de t'apitoyer sur toi-même !_

La voix intérieure était féroce ce matin et un peu grincheuse. Plutôt que de rester allongée là et d'écouter mes divagations intérieures plus longtemps, je me levai à la recherche de caféine. Je ne savais pas où elles gardaient leur café et je n'allais pas fouiller dans leurs armoires, au lieu de cela, je sortis mon thermos et appréciai le sucre et la caféine qui restaient.

L'horloge du micro-onde indiquait 6 h 04 du matin. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Alice devait se lever, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la voir de sitôt. Plutôt que de me balader dans leur appartement, je choisis de retourner chez moi. J'allai prendre une douche et faire les étirements que mon médecin de Jacksonville m'avait recommandés de faire.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, j'étais beaucoup plus alerte et prête à affronter la journée. Les étirements et Tylenol avaient fait des merveilles pour mon genou et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Alice arriva vers huit heures et demie avec du café provenant du bar à café au coin de la rue. Il semblait qu'elle soit à la fois une personne du matin et du soir. J'ai essayé de ne pas avoir l'air accusateur quand je lui ai demandé si elle n'était qu'une petite boule d'énergie, elle haussa simplement les épaules gaiement.

"Alors, quel est le plan ?"

"Les meubles doivent être livrés vers neuf heures. Ils devraient être capables de mettre tout en place, donc il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire de ce côté-là. Le reste de mes affaires devrait venir de Floride mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Je suppose que nous devrons probablement attendre ici avant de pouvoir sortir et faire le reste. J'ai commencé à faire la liste des choses que nous devrons chercher," je lui passai la feuille de papier sur laquelle j'avais gribouillé la liste de courses en commençant par du lait, du pain et des œufs en passant par le dépoussiérant et le papier toilette.

"Eh bien, je pense que _Super Target_ sera l'endroit où on trouvera le plus de choses," dit-elle. "Tu devrais pouvoir trouver presque tout là-bas."

Pendant que nous attendions l'arrivée du camion de livraison, Alice plongea dans la refonte complète de mon appartement sur une feuille de papier brouillon, jetant des couleurs et des accents qui étaient 'complètement nécessaires' pour que je vive dans ce loft. Plutôt que d'être un rabat-joie et de me disputer, je décidai de m'asseoir et de la laisser parler. Tout n'allait pas se faire en une journée et j'aurais certainement le temps d'insister sur le fait que... huit coussins coordonnés sur mon canapé de salon n'était que de l'exagération.

Les livreurs furent étonnamment ponctuels et Alice se mit au travail en indiquant aux deux pauvres hommes où exactement chaque pièce devait être mise pour que cela soit optimal. La chance semblait être de mon côté pour une fois car le camion de Fed Ex avec mes neuf cartons de déménagement arriva juste quand ils finissaient. Cette journée allait se dérouler beaucoup mieux que prévu.

Je fermai la porte derrière les déménageurs et fis demi-tour pour trouver Alice en train d'observer les boîtes avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Tu en as d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute que les quelques rares boites ne pouvaient pas être tout ce que j'aie apporté.

"Non, c'est tout."

"Mais... vraiment ? Un tiers de tes biens sont des livres ! Comment peux-tu tout mettre là-dedans ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule, en examinant les étiquettes.

"J'ai aussi mes bagages," dis-je. "Je ne sais pas, je ne garde pas beaucoup de choses. Je suis plus du genre minimaliste. Moins de tracas."

"Bella, minimaliste ne commence même pas à le couvrir ce truc. La chambre d'Emmett à l'université avait plus que ça !"

Je haussai simplement les épaules. Je n'ai vraiment pas gardé une tonne d'effets personnels et j'ai choisi de laisser tous mes costumes et la majorité de mon attirail de patinage avec Renée. Je ne l'utiliserai pas de sitôt et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de voir ces choses pour me rappeler tous les jours ce que je n'ai plus.

"Et tes meubles," continua Alice en fulminant en faisant des gestes dans la pièce. "Je veux dire, c'est bien, mais c'est tellement spartiate ici, Bella. On va vraiment avoir besoin de te trouver quelques trucs pour pimenter un peu cet endroit."

"Je peux déjà voir des plans diaboliques de décoration se former dans ta tête, Alice. Et si on s'occupait de l'essentiel d'abord - comme le papier hygiénique - et d'épicer ma vie plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Trouble-fête," marmonna-t-elle. "D'accord, mais dis-toi que ça sera plus tard. Et pas comme deux mois plus tard, comme ce week-end plus tard. Je refuse de laisser une de mes amies, qui est si mignonne et adorable, vivre dans un appartement fade qui pourrait passer pour une garçonnière."

"Zut, Alice, tu me connais depuis quinze heures et tu prends déjà le contrôle de ma vie," plaisantai-je avec un soupir exagéré.

"Je sais ! Imagine ce que ce sera dans quelques semaines quand tu me connaîtras mieux !"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas imaginer que ce sera très différent."

"Tu as probablement raison. Mais je ne me retiendrai pas autant."

"Tu te retiens là ?" me moquai-je. "Tu es un peu terrifiante, Alice."

"Seulement de la meilleure façon," dit-elle. "Maintenant, ta liste est prête ? On peut aller au magasin. Et s'en occuper avant revenir ici et d'organiser les choses."

"Ça a l'air bien. Euh, je n'ai pas encore ma voiture ici, je dois la chercher à l'aéroport."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, laisse-moi appeler Jasper et voir si on peut emprunter son pick-up pour un moment, il n'y aura pas de place pour tout dans la mienne."

Après un appel rapide, nous étions parties au pas de charge. Alice ne plaisantait pas sur son manque d'espace dans le coffre.

Il s'avère qu'elle conduisait une Porsche jaune canari ridiculement peu pratique. Elle conduisit aussi comme un pilote de Formule 1 pendant les cinq courtes minutes qu'il nous fallut pour arriver chez Jasper et j'étais très reconnaissante que les routes aient été dégagées et sèches.

Alice s'arrêta dans l'allée à côté d'une grosse camionnette. Nous avons rapidement changé les voitures de place. Un baiser rapide envoyé vers la maison de la part d'Alice et nous étions en route de nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais certaine de deux choses. Et d'une, je ne ferai plus jamais du shopping avec Alice et de deux, j'aimais bien cette fille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous entendions si bien. Elle était pleine d'entrain où j'étais sèche, énergique et plus terne. Elle portait des stilettos de créateur et j'étais à l'aise dans mes One Stars. Pourtant, plus nous passions du temps ensemble, plus nous nous entendions bien - plus je me rendais compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué d'avoir de vraies amitiés dans ma vie.

J'avais toujours été si occupée que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de m'arrêter et de penser que je me sentais seule.

Renée a toujours été là - avec un grand nombre d'entraîneurs, de chorégraphes, de profs particuliers pour que je ne sois jamais vraiment seule. Mais, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avec Alice et Rose, moins que cela en réalité, m'avaient fait réaliser le vide que j'avais eu sans la simple compagnie d'amis.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure pendant que nous poussions nos deux chariots rouges chargés jusqu'au pick-up, je remarquai qu'il était midi passé. J'étais complètement épuisée.

"Je te le dis, Bella, ces chemises étaient absolument nécessaires. Et vraiment, quand tu en trouves une qui est si bien, il faut en prendre de plusieurs couleurs !"

Après environ trois quarts de notre shopping, je commençai lentement à voir qu'Alice pouvait me faire faire n'importe quoi, et à sa manière subtile, elle avait fait cela toute la matinée. Vraiment, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. J'étais une fille têtue, si je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire ou acheter quelque chose je ne le ferais pas. J'ai ouvert les yeux quand j'ai trouvé des chemises Converse dans le chariot, en trois couleurs différentes. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est joli et cent pour cent mon style mais était-il vraiment nécessaire d'en acheter trois ? Selon Alice : oui.

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait jeté dans le chariot. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait camouflé des choses sous mon nez. Ce serait un peu comme Noël à notre retour à l'appartement quand on commencerait à tout décharger.

"Ok. La chemise est mignonne," concédai-je. "Pouvons-nous trouver de la nourriture, s'il te plaît ? Je boite, tu te souviens ? Je dois garder mes forces."

"D'accord, d'accord. Hé, tu aimes le chinois ? On peut en prendre sur le chemin du retour."

"Ça a l'air bien," dis-je, pendant que nous chargions les derniers sacs dans le pick-up.

Sur le chemin de retour Alice voulut appeler Jasper pour qu'il vienne aider. Elle insista pour que les murs soient peints avant que tout soit déballé. Après avoir essayé de la raisonner, de la bouderie sans honte quand la raison ne fonctionnait pas, j'arrivais à la faire changer d'avis. Au moins pour cet après-midi.

De retour à l'appartement nous essayâmes de ranger et quand les produits frais ou surgelés eurent trouvé leur place nous nous effondrâmes sur le canapé avec nos boites de nourriture chinoise grasse et quelques baguettes. Je réussis à aller de la cuisine au canapé trois fois et trébucher sur les meubles nouvellement placés. Alice me jeta un regard d'amusement déconcerté et me demanda,3 "Tu vas bien Bella ?"

Je hochai la tête et roulai des yeux théâtralement. J'étais définitivement prête à me débarrasser de ces satanées béquilles. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour moi de me déplacer sur mes deux pieds sans me faire mal à moi-même et à ceux qui m'entouraient. J'espérai désespérément que mon nouveau médecin me donnerait son accord pour me débarrasser de ces trucs lundi.

Me sentant suffisamment rassasiée, je remarquai qu'Alice était occupée avec un magazine qui était dans son courrier alors je saisis cette opportunité pour me blottir dans mon cousin et me perdre dans mes pensées.

Et bien sûr, comme l'autre fois, je me retrouvais en train de repenser à ce jour, mes pensées glissaient immédiatement vers lui.

Edward.

Je ne connaissais même pas son autre nom. Vraiment je ne savais rien de lui sauf qu'il vivait dans le coin et était complètement magnifique. Oh et que ses potes et lui traînaient chez _Billy_ les mardis soirs.

Aujourd'hui c'était jeudi, ce qui signifiait que j'avais encore cinq jours complets pour rassembler mon courage et y aller. Je voulais y aller, simplement revoir son visage, entendre sa douce voix une fois de plus. Mais que faire s'il était simplement poli ? Techniquement il ne m'avait pas demandé, il avait plutôt laissé entendre que je pourrais y faire un tour un jour. Peut-être aimait-il ce bar et pensait-il que c'était une bonne recommandation pour quelqu'un de nouveau en ville ? Enfer pour tout ce que j'en savais, il pourrait y travailler et essayait juste d'augmenter leurs revenus dans l'espoir d'avoir une augmentation. Mais s'il ne voulait pas me revoir il ne m'aurait pas dit le soir précis où il y serait, n'est-ce pas ? Argh c'était tellement déroutant ! Je souhaitai presque que ça puisse vraiment être comme cette chanson country : est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Coche Oui ou Non.

Après le déjeuner on appela Alice pour une urgence, un mariage. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça signifiait mais ça impliquait beaucoup de cris aigus de l'autre côté du téléphone. Elle me fit promettre de ne rien faire et qu'ils viendraient plus tard pour m'aider à tout mettre à sa place. Pour une fois je décidai d'être paresseuse et plutôt que de me dépêcher de tout organiser moi-même, je m'endormis sur mon nouveau canapé avec mon iPod.

⁂

Après avoir réussi à retenir Alice pendant deux jours, elle arrêta d'écouter mon excuse de décalage horaire et de handicap quand elle se montra à ma porte le samedi matin avec café et muffins. Elle proclama ce jour 'le jour divin de la création'. Et elle dit qu'elle avait déjà appelé des renforts. Jasper et Emmett seraient là vers dix heures pour aider à peindre et installer l'appartement. Bien que je râle à la pensée d'une autre journée épuisante, j'étais excitée de rencontrer les gars dont Alice et Rose étaient, à l'évidence, folles.

Visiblement elle avait essayé de faire venir son frère Edward mais il passait la journée avec le médecin de l'équipe et l'entraîneur après une grosse bousculade lors du match de la veille. J'avais entendu Rose et Alice crier de l'autre côté du couloir quand ils jouaient bien et rouspéter contre les arbitres quand ils prenaient une mauvaise décision. Je ne les avais pas rejointes et m'étais installée avec un bon livre mais après avoir écouté leur récit excitant je m'étais promis d'aller avec elles la prochaine fois.

"Allons-y Bella, nous devons aller chercher de la peinture et les fournitures avant que les gars ne se lèvent," Alice frappa dans ses mains pour me faire bouger. Je grognai, pris mon manteau, mon portefeuille et mes béquilles avant de suivre Alice.

"Rose ne vient pas avec nous ?"

"Non, elle a dit que si je la réveillais avant neuf heures, elle commencerait à mettre des tranquillisants dans mes boissons. Elle sera debout quand on reviendra."

"Pas de folie Alice, mon n'appartement n'a pas besoin de faire la une de _Better Homes & Gardens_, d'accord ?"

"Tu refuses juste de me laisser m'amuser n'est-ce pas ? Et si je te donnais un droit de véto, est-ce que ça te ferait te sentir mieux ?"

"Beaucoup."

"Très bien tu n'en auras pas besoin mais si ça doit t'empêcher de te plaindre alors…"

Nous allâmes vers la BMW de Rose, Alice m'expliqua qu'il y avait plus de place dans le coffre que la Porsche. Nous montâmes et ça me rappela qu'il fallait que j'aille encore à la concession récupérer ma voiture.

"Tu sais Alice j'ai un véhicule, je devrais probablement m'arrêter chez le concessionnaire pour la récupérer… un jour."

"Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser conduire avec ces béquilles."

"J'espère que le docteur va vouloir que je les laisse, lundi."

"Ce serait bien, tu as un rendez-vous ?"

"Oui mon médecin à Jacksonville m'a recommandé quelqu'un, Renée voulait que je le rencontre le plus tôt possible."

"Où est-ce ?"

"Je crois que c'est à l'Hôpital St Joseph."

"Vraiment ? Mon père travaille là-bas, quel est le nom de ce docteur ?"

"Docteur Cullen ?"

"C'est lui !" couina-t-elle.

"Qui lui ?"

"Mon père, idiote, mon nom de famille est Cullen," expliqua-t-elle.

"Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?" demandai-je un peu incrédule, me sentant comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours alors que je venais tout juste d'apprendre son nom de famille.

"Tu peux sûrement me le reprocher. Bavardage etc. J'ai oublié ces petits détails… bon j'imagine." Alice rit. "Le monde est petit après tout."

"Dingue, non ?"

"Bon, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Il a soigné tout un tas de joueurs de hockey pendant les vingt-cinq dernières années. Il connait son travail."

C'était choquant que nous soyons entrées et sorties du magasin de bricolage en moins d'une heure. Alice m'avait stupéfiée en sortant toutes les mesures, diagrammes et couleurs sur un de ses plans. En regardant l'une des listes d'Alice j'eus l'impression que n'importe quelle future mariée pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette fille était une machine bien huilée.

Comme elle me l'avait promis j'avais eu le droit de veto. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, je n'en avais eu besoin qu'une seule fois. J'avais adoré les couleurs de peinture que nous avions choisies et j'étais tellement excitée de voir disparaître la nudité des murs.

Il était juste un peu avant dix heures quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'immeuble pour décharger.

"Oh les gars sont déjà là !" commenta Alice, en voyant le pick-up de Jasper et la Jeep musclée à côté. "Laisse-moi juste les appeler et ils pourront transporter tout ça… pas de protestation Bella," me coupa-t-elle avant que je puisse dire un mot.

"Je n'ai rien dit," je levai les mains en signe de protestation.

"Non mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aimes pas demander de l'aide. Il va falloir que tu dépasses ça parce que tu ne vas pas toucher un seul rouleau de la journée."

"Oh allez…"

"Euh euh euh," dit-elle en agitant son doigt vers moi. "C'est pour cela que j'ai appelé les muscles. Ils font les travaux manuels, tu reposes ta jambe et ton appartement sera fini et fabuleux sans que tu te sois fatiguée."

"Alice je pensais que c'était ton père mon médecin, pas toi," plaisantai-je et elle me répondit en me tirant la langue tout en téléphonant.

"Nous sommes en bas, venez décharger !" dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de remettre son téléphone dans son sac.

"Oh Alice tu es toujours un aussi autoritaire ?"

"Il aime quand je suis énergique," répliqua-t-elle.

Moins d'une minute plus tard Rose et deux gars passaient la porte. L'un fut immédiatement caché quand Alice se jeta sur lui. A son rire et comme il ne broncha pas à son enthousiasme je supposais que c'était sa façon habituelle de l'accueillir.

Celui que je pouvais voir était Emmett supposai-je, le propriétaire de l'énorme bras autour des épaules de Rose. L'homme approchait le mètre quatre-vingt seize et était un pur mur de muscles. Je le trouverai probablement intimidant si ce n'était pour son sourire, complet et avec des fossettes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial et un regard rempli de malice. Comme Alice, ses cheveux étaient foncés, presque noirs et rasés.

Rose le poussa vers moi. "Em, c'est Bella, Bella ce crétin frimeur c'est Emmett."

"Rosie tu sais que j'aime quand tu me donnes des surnoms," taquina-il, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Et quand elle essaya de le regarder, je pus voir un sourire adorateur pointer avant qu'elle n'aplatisse ses cheveux.

"Alors c'est toi la viande fraîche ?" me demanda Emmett.

"Oui c'est moi. Directement de l'étal du boucher."

"Je l'aime bien celle-là chérie, elle est impertinente, pouvons-nous la garder ?"

"Tu es tellement idiot !" Rose le frappa sur la tête.

"Que s'est-il passé avec tes ailerons ?"

"Hein ?" fis-je, en me retournant complètement perdue.

"Les béquilles. Ailerons," clarifia-t-il, comme si c'était évident.

"Oh blessure sportive."

"Ah tu es une joueuse ?" dit-il avec un sourire léger.

"Non," ris-je.

"Je ne sais pas, Rose, la grincheuse là ne sera peut-être pas en mesure de nous suivre," il me tendit la main et ébouriffa mes cheveux de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Rose.

"Je t'en prie au rythme où tu vas je pourrais te laisser tomber et la garder," le poussa Rose. "Va mettre à profit tes gros biceps et commence à rentrer les choses," dit-elle, en le poussant en avant.

"Et si Jasper prenait ce qui est le plus lourd pendant que je me charge de l'estropiée," dit-il, en me soulevant et riant de bon cœur à mon gémissement de surprise étrangement enfantin. "Oh oups Goose et Mav* plongent…" s'exclama-t-il, alors que mes béquilles tombaient sur le trottoir puisque je n'étais plus là pour les tenir. "Un homme à la mer !"

"Emmett !" gronda Alice, s'extirpant finalement de l'autre gars pour se joindre à nous. "Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blessée ? Tu ne peux pas la malmener."

"Mais Alice, elle presqu'aussi petite que toi, d'ailleurs elle devra s'y habituer si elle a l'intention de traîner avec nous."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Eh bien elle ne restera pas bien longtemps si tu lui fais peur en la malmenant dans les cinq minutes qui suivent votre rencontre !"

"Oh allez, elle aime ça, n'est-ce pas Bella ?"

J'étais encore un peu abasourdie de me retrouver suspendue à un mètre vingt du sol, dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu et il me fallut une seconde pour répondre avec hésitation. "Euh oui bien sûr Emmett." Et en le disant je réalisais que c'était vrai. Emmett me serra immédiatement comme un gros ours en peluche, tout moelleux, doux et chaud sous son extérieur massif. J'aimais qu'il soit amical et que rien ne l'arrête. Je ne ressentis pas le pincement de mon habituel malaise.

"Tu vois, Bella est ma copine."

"Oh tu le sais, G," plaisanta Rose, avec une moue boudeuse et un geste bizarre de la main.

"Femme, pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout gâcher ?" se moqua Emmett et il me balança pour que je voie Alice et l'homme à côté d'elle.

"Jazz, mec, lâche ma sœur et dis bonjour à ma copine," dit Emmett, terminant sa déclaration dans une interprétation parfaite d'Al Pacino.

"Mec, tu as déjà eu ta session de pelotage ce matin alors je dois profiter un peu de ma fiancée."

"Ouais, ouais garde tes mains là où je peux les voir, Hale."

Il tendit sa main pour serrer la mienne. "Ravi de te rencontrer Bella," dit-il et les filles n'avaient pas plaisanté. Il avait l'accent du Texas et il pourrait rivaliser avec n'importe quel chanteur de country, il portait même les bottes du cowboy sous son jeans foncé. Alice était nichée sous son bras et elle le regardait avec adoration.

C'était facile de voir pourquoi elle était sous son charme. Alors qu'Emmett était une masse solide, Jasper était long et mince. Ses cheveux blond sale étaient tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval épaisse et ses yeux étaient du même bleu royal que ceux de sa sœur. Je lui serrai la main timidement. Alors qu'Emmett m'avait tirée de ma réserve habituelle j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais quand il serra ma main et me fit un sourire charmeur, ça me mit instantanément à l'aise.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella," dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Tu vas t'habituer à leurs manières en peu de temps."

Je rigolai doucement à son assurance, optimiste qu'il ait raison.

"Ça suffit les gars on vous a appelé pour travailler, allez hop hop !" ordonna Alice.

"Oui Madame," dit Jasper, en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses avant d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture de Rose et de commencer à décharger.

J'essayai de me dégager de la poigne d'Emmett mais me retrouvai coincée.

"Où comptes-tu aller ?"

"Euh ? Par terre ? Où les gens marchent ?"

"Pas question petite demoiselle, je t'ai dit que je te transportais."

"Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher Emmett," insistai-je. "En plus Jasper a besoin de ton aide pour transporter des choses."

"Non, j'ai la marchandise juste ici," dit-il, tapotant sur ma jambe avant de me jeter sur son dos... "Accroche-toi bien, Bella. Rosie, sauve Goose et Maverick, tu veux bien ?"

"Qui ?" demandai-je.

"Tes ailes, Bella. Tu ne peux pas voler sans les bons vieux Goose et Mav."

"Tu es vraiment ridicule, tu le sais, Emmett ?"

"Je sais et c'est ce qui me rend si adorable…" Il ramassa les sacs de pinceaux, de ruban adhésif et d'autres objets. Jasper et Alice transportèrent les seaux de peinture et Rose mes béquilles et nous allâmes tous chez moi.

Le reste de la matinée et tout l'après-midi fut rempli de rires d'un groupe d'amis très soudés qui s'appréciaient vraiment. En me basant sur ce que j'avais déjà vu avec eux, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'ils m'accueillent sans problème dans leur groupe. A l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais fait rire Emmett de façon hystérique, quand je m'étais détendue et finalement lâché des blagues contre lui.

Rose, Emmett et Jasper s'occupèrent de poser des bâches pour que tout soit prêt pour la peinture, tandis qu'Alice les dirigeait, bloc note à la main. D'abord j'essayai de rester à l'écart mais je finis par aller au milieu de n'importe quelle pièce où ils travaillaient et ce juste pour le plaisir de leur compagnie.

En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient fait assez de progrès pour que je puisse commencer à déballer mes affaires. J'ai tout de suite su que je voulais commencer par mes livres, en remplissant mon coin comme je l'avais imaginé dans ma tête. Jasper avait trimbalé mes trois cartons de livres pour que je puisse commencer, avant de rejoindre Emmett dans la chambre pour finir la pièce. Le fait qu'ils aient fini de peindre deux pièces et une troisième avant l'heure du dîner m'étonnait vraiment.

J'avais toujours considéré que l'aménagement et la décoration de mon appart seraient des projets de longue haleine, qui prendraient des semaines.

A vrai dire, si j'avais été laissée à moi-même, c'est ainsi que ça se serait probablement passé... si j'avais réellement... eu le temps de m'y mettre. Mais avec quatre adultes et Alice qui brandissait le fouet, c'était une journée efficace.

En ouvrant le premier carton, je fus remplie de chaleur en voyant mes vieux livres favoris. J'adorais les livres. Je sentais le papier sous mes doigts pendant que je feuilletais les pages, le parfum musqué des anciennes éditions, les bords impeccables des nouveaux. Je soufflai de contentement en passant le bout de mes doigts sur la boîte avant d'enlever les livres un par un.

Rapidement, les trois cartons furent vides, les livres éparpillés autour de moi en piles alors que je réfléchissais à comment les organiser sur les étagères. J'avais décidé d'opter pour un placement par genre et ensuite... alphabétiquement. Lorsque je fus satisfaite de ma décision je les installai dans les étagères vides.

"Hé, Bella ?" appela Alice du salon. "Veux-tu qu'on commence les cartons ici ? La peinture est assez sèche pour qu'on puisse mettre les choses en place."

"Euh, oui, c'est bien," dis-je. "Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand-chose à faire dans cette pièce."

Honnêtement, je me dis qu'il n'y avait que quelques DVD, quelques couvertures et peut-être une photo ou deux. Je ne gardais pas beaucoup de bibelots et je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir empaqueté beaucoup de choses qui auraient leur place dans le salon. J'avais des trucs pour la cuisine, des vêtements et mes livres... c'était à peu près tout.

"Il reste quelques cartons ici."

"Qu'y-a-t-il écrit dessus ?"

"Euh..." Alice s'arrêta, les regardant sans aucun doute. "L'un dit _Divers_."

"C'est celui qui devrait aller là-dedans."

"L'autre n'a pas d'étiquette à ce que je vois."

"Hum, c'est bizarre. Je pensais les avoir tous étiquetés…" Je restai perplexe un instant en repensant à ce que j'aurais pu emballer avant de hausser les épaules. "Je n'en sais rien Alice, ouvre-le."

Je l'entendis déchirer le ruban adhésif en allant ranger les livres sur les étagères. Quelques instants plus tard, un cri aigu résonna dans l'appartement.

"Bon sang, Alice !" me dis-je, "tu essaies de rivaliser avec tous les chiens dans un rayon de six pâtés de maison ?"

"Bella ?" entendis-je une fois de plus, bien que le ton semble cette fois... rempli d'un mélange d'excitation et d'espièglerie.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?"

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ?" demanda-t-elle, faussement effarouchée. Je continuai à ranger les livres, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'alcôve.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" demandai-je, vraiment confuse. "Y-a-t-il un truc particulier qui t'intrigue ? Tu ne me connais que depuis quatre jours, je suis sûre qu'il y en a beaucoup de choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé."

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par une médaille olympique dans tes affaires ?" s'interrogea-t-elle. Ma tête tourna, les yeux écarquillés en voyant entre ses mains la plaque que ma mère avait fait faire pour moi après les Jeux Olympiques de 2006.

 _Merde._

"Euh..." bégayai-je, ne sachant pas comment gérer ça. J'espérais avoir un peu de temps pour préparer mon plan sur ce qu'il faudrait dire. Vraiment, ça ne changeait rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si réticente à ce que ces gens sachent qui j'étais vraiment. Je suppose que pour une fois, j'étais juste reconnaissante d'avoir eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un sans avoir une réputation à défendre… ou des idées préconçues sur moi.

 _Et ben trop tard._ Alice était assise là, me regardant avec impatience. Je ne pouvais que me dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ça ne changerait rien.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?" demandai-je. Je savais que j'avais laissé la plupart de mes trucs de patinage dans ma chambre à Jacksonville. Je me souvenais l'avoir tenu quand j'étais en train d'emballer, traçant mes doigts sur le bord incurvé du disque métallique avant de le replacer dans le tiroir et de le refermer.

"Dans le carton sans étiquette…" dit Alice.

 _Renée. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Y avait-il autre chose dedans ?" Je commençai à la dépasser pour aller vérifier et elle m'arrêta.

"Je ne crois pas, Swan. Comme Isabella Swan, médaillée d'argent olympique et championne nationale de patinage artistique…" fit-elle. "Est-ce que c'était un petit quelque chose que tu avais l'intention de partager avec ta nouvelle meilleure amie ?"

Je gémis doucement, passant mes mains sur mon visage avant de la regarder. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère ni même déçue. Elle avait simplement l'air... amusé ?

"Alice…" commençai-je. "Oui, d'accord, tu m'as coincée. Et oui, j'avais prévu de te le dire. Je ne sais pas quand mais j'en aurais parlé. Éventuellement. C'est juste que, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas en faire un grand truc. J'ai aimé pouvoir connaître quelqu'un pour une fois sans qu'il sache qui je suis ou flippe comme si j'étais une grande célébrité ou un truc du genre. Je voulais juste que tu me connaisses, moi Bella - la personne - et non Isabella la patineuse…" continuai-je à radoter, me rendant compte à quel point c'était ridicule. "C'était stupide," marmonnai-je, en me détournant d'elle.

"Non," Alice m'attrapa le bras avant que je puisse m'éloigner. "Ce n'est pas stupide, Bella. Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Rose et moi t'avons regardé patiner à la télé tant de fois, en fait, je suis surprise qu'aucune de nous ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toujours facile de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes quand elles ont déjà l'impression de te connaître. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça n'a pas d'importance. Pour moi, c'est sûr et je suis certaine que pour Rose non plus. Et si Jasper ou Emmett connaissent quelque chose au patinage artistique, ce dont je doute, ils ne vont pas s'en soucier non plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter que quelqu'un ici se transforme en groupie," elle me fit un clin d'œil et je souris un peu.

"Merci," murmurai-je avant d'ajouter : "Je suis désolée d'avoir menti."

"Tu ne nous as pas vraiment menti, Bella, tu as juste omis de donner… beaucoup d'informations," dit-elle, en riant et en chahutant pendant que nous descendions l'escalier toutes les deux.

Je laissai tomber les béquilles et m'agenouillai pour passer au crible la boîte mystère et sortir mes souvenirs de patinage. Photographies, magazines, médailles, voire même quelques-uns de mes costumes les plus récents. L'un était accompagné d'une petite note de l'écriture manuscrite de Renée.

 _Au cas où._

Je roulai des yeux avant de jeter ce tas de lycra et paillettes dans la boîte.

"Subtile… Renée."

"Qui est Renée ?" demanda Alice, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle attrapa la boîte et me jeta un regard pour demander si ça me dérangeait. Je haussai les épaules et fis un geste pour qu'elle regarde dedans si elle le voulait.

"Ma mère."

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas tout emballé toi-même," fit-elle remarquer en fouillant, en retirant deux ou trois magazines de là et en les feuilletant rapidement.

"Non. Certainement pas. J'avais prévu de laisser la plupart de mes affaires de patinage à Jacksonville. Il n'y a pas de raison de les avoir ici."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-elle, sortant l'un de mes costumes et agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

"Donne-moi ça," dis-je en riant, lui l'arrachant. "Il n'y a pas de raison parce que je ne peux pas et je ne pourrai probablement plus patiner d'après mon médecin à Jacksonville. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir tous ces trucs à portée de main à me narguer."

"Bella…" dit Alice avec sympathie, sa main se posant sur mon genou dans un geste réconfortant.

"Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'elle a tout envoyé ici. Parce que je suis juste un peu trop dramatique avec tout ça. Selon elle c'est 'une blessure absurde' et je devrais déjà être de retour à l'entraînement."

"Mais, c'est ridicule…" dit Alice. "Tes médecins ne lui ont pas dit ce qu'il se passe ? Ou tes entraîneurs ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle ne sait rien du processus de guérison pour se remettre de ce genre de choses ?"

"Renée n'entend que ce qui l'arrange…" soupirai-je, en tripotant les perles cousues à la main sur le tissu sur mes genoux. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," je lui fis signe de main. "Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec mon genou et je m'en occupe. Renée ne va pas me pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, autre que peut-être sauter d'un pont…" ajoutai-je en plaisantant.

"Nous sommes là pour toi, Bella. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, juste dis-le."

"Merci, Alice," je jetai un coup d'œil sur elle une fois, avant de regarder de nouveau mes genoux et de continuer à tripoter les paillettes. "Ecoute, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les trucs émotionnels... mais je suis vraiment heureuse de… t'avoir rencontrée. Et Rose. C'est juste sympa d'avoir de vraies amies pour une fois. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que vous êtes. Des amies, je veux dire," finis-je doucement.

"Hé," elle tapa son genou contre le mien. "Meilleures amies."

"Oui," je lui donnai un coup de coude. "Meilleures amies."

Nous nous assîmes en silence quelques instants avant que je dise. "N'est-ce pas un peu bizarre ?"

"Non," m'assura-t-elle en se couchant sur le dos. "C'est comme un coup de foudre... entre filles. Mais d'une manière non lesbienne."

Je ris à la description de notre relation.

"On est comme Romy et Michelle. Ou Cher et Dee. Buffy et Willow. Bella et Alice. C'est juste le destin."

"Eh bien, c'est certainement une façon de voir les choses," je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, tête contre tête et nos corps perpendiculaires pendant que nous fixions le plafond. "Tu sais, même si je t'apprécie, je dois admettre que je suis un peu déçue que tu aies épuisé mon destin et mon amour pour toi. J'avais en quelque sorte l'espoir que peut-être un gars serait la cause de cela un jour."

"Idiote," elle fit claquer sa langue. "Je suis sûre que tu as encore beaucoup d'amour à revendre."

"Hé, fainéantes !" Rose sortit de la chambre où elle aidait les gars à peindre. "Vous allez rester allongées sur vos fesses toute la journée et nous laisser faire tout le travail ?"

"Oui, ça me parait pas mal, n'est-ce pas, Bells ?"

"Euh, ouais, c'était à peu près le plan."

"Eh bien, laissez-moi au moins participer…" dit Rose en se joignant à nous sur le plancher.

"Alors, Rose, Bella, ici présente, est une grande patineuse artistique…" piailla Alice, se retournant pour me faire un clin d'œil.

"Sans déconner ? Euh, je pensais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose. Cool," dit Rose sans en rajouter davantage.

Alice me sourit avec une expression 'je te l'avais dit' et je secouai la tête, amusée par toutes les deux.

"Tu sais Bella," commença Rose nonchalamment, "Toi, tu sais comment botter des culs."

Je laissai échapper un petit éclat de rire. "Merci, Rose."

"Sérieusement," dit Alice, se retournant sur le ventre et se redressant sur ses coudes pour me regarder. "Les choses que tu peux faire avec tes jambes ! Waouh, si j'étais aussi souple, Jasper ne me laisserait pas quitter le lit pendant des jours !"

Je gloussai et puis m'assis.

"Elle a raison, Bells," dit Rose en riant en se retournant, imitant la position d'Alice. "Ça doit être un tel avantage dans une chambre. Pense à toutes les positions. Comme c'est excitant…"

"Merci, Rose. Contente de savoir que je peux t'exciter."

"Pas moi, crétine, les gars. Les mecs."

"Je ne sais rien à ce propos mais c'est très rassurant de voir que j'ai quelques options comme stripteaseuse, démonstrateur Kama-Sutra, contorsionniste nue..."

"Attends une minute…" interrompit Alice. "Tu ne sais pas ? Comme... Bella es-tu vierge ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je me levai et partis en boitillant vers la cuisine, en espérant cacher le rougissement qui inondait mes joues. "Je pense qu'on a assez farfouillé dans ma vie privée pour l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Gardons quelques ragots à partager en mangeant de la glace Ben & Jerry et pendant les batailles d'oreillers."

"Bella, vraiment, on est tes meilleures amies. Nous ne farfouillerons jamais assez, comme tu l'as dit. Mais très bien, tu veux être timide et toute secrète à ce sujet, pas de problème. On finira par tout savoir. Rose et moi sommes maintenant officiellement, à plein temps, les farfouilleuses de Bella Swan. Aucun secret n'est trop profond pour nous, nous continuerons à creuser jusqu'à ce que tout soit à découvert…"

Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement ou simplement d'énoncer des faits mais de toute façon, j'étais certaine... que je ne pourrais jamais rien cacher à Alice pendant très longtemps.

…

*Goose and Mav… Goose et Maverick personnages de Top Gun


	3. Y a-t-il une vie sans la glace ?

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Y a-t-il une vie sans la glace ?

* * *

Comme d'habitude, lundi matin, je me réveillai avant le soleil. Au lieu de sortir du lit immédiatement à la recherche de café, je restai enfoncée dans les oreillers moelleux en plume - Alice avait insisté pour que je les achète parce qu'ils étaient plus propices à une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'étais déjà assez énervée sans caféine. Aujourd'hui était le jour où mon sort se décidait. D'accord, peut-être que j'exagérais un peu l'importance de ce rendez-vous mais j'en étais au point dans mon rétablissement où je devais prendre une décision quant à la façon de procéder. Ça faisait suffisamment longtemps que j'étais bloquée et il était temps d'avancer.

Une grande partie de cette décision reviendrait à ce nouveau médecin. Le docteur Cort, mon médecin à Jacksonville, avait essentiellement dit de ne rien espérer. _Le Dr Cullen dirait-il la même chose ?_ Renée avait insisté en disant que j'étais stupide et que je réclamais de l'attention en mettant autant de temps à me rétablir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle avait raison. _Agissais-je juste comme une hypocondriaque, juste pour rester malade aussi longtemps que possible ?_ Mon genou m'élançait encore quand j'essayais de rester sans les béquilles trop longtemps mais étais-je juste douillette ? Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de m'endurcir et de faire passer la douleur avant que ça ne s'améliore.

Il ne servait à rien de rester couchée dans mon lit à m'inquiéter de cela. Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

Ce matin la douleur était absente et ça me rendait légèrement optimiste pendant que je faisais ma routine d'étirements, appréciant le fait que ma souplesse n'ait pas souffert de la pause prolongée dans l'entrainement. Ma souplesse avait toujours été un point fort de mon patinage, ce qui m'avait permis de me démarquer de mes concurrentes puisque j'étais capable de tenir des séquences en spirale contrôlée plus longtemps que les autres.

Si j'apprenais que je pouvais à nouveau patiner je savais qu'il faudrait que je revienne à mon entrainement habituel de Pilates aussi vite que possible. Plus longtemps ma convalescence se prolongeait, plus il serait difficile d'assouplir mes muscles à leur niveau habituel. Honnêtement l'afflux d'énergie que me procurait cet entrainement me manquait et si les deux mois passés ne m'avaient rien montré d'autre, ça m'avait révélé combien je détestais rester assise à rien faire.

La semaine qui avait suivi mon opération avait été une sorte de bol d'air frais. Je n'avais plus d'emploi du temps rigide auquel me soumettre, je n'avais besoin d'aller nulle part et je n'avais personne à voir. En fait j'avais simplement la chance de rester sur le canapé et de me perdre dans un bouquin. J'avais relu trois de mes préférés de Jane Austen, m'arrêtant juste pour aller aux toilettes, manger et pour faire une sieste à l'occasion. Ça avait été fabuleux.

Mais ensuite la seconde semaine arriva et la troisième puis la quatrième.

Vers la mi-décembre j'étais prête à me noyer dans l'ennui. La quatrième semaine avait aussi été celle où Renée avait commencé à me faire revenir à la patinoire dans l'espoir de me ramener à la réalité et sur la glace.

Les exercices de musculation que le Dr Cort m'avait donnés pour la rééducation n'étaient pas suffisants pour la satisfaire et elle se plaignait quotidiennement que le processus prenait trop de temps. Une démonstration de dix secondes et une chute sur les fesses après qu'elle m'ait poussée sur la glace, lui prouva que mon genou n'était pas encore guéri. Elle arrêta d'essayer après ça mais insistait toujours pour que je discute avec mon entraîneur Marcus et songe à mon avenir.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à penser à partir. Avec Renée si près je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Je ne pouvais entendre rien d'autre que ses harcèlements et ses demandes. Si ma carrière de patineuse était finie, comme le docteur l'avait pensé initialement, il me fallait du temps pour moi, pour envisager ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire du reste de ma vie. Et ce dont j'avais besoin ce n'était pas de traîner à Jacksonville et regarder ma mère se raccrocher désespérément à l'espoir que je pourrai toujours aller à Vancouver l'hiver prochain pour lui ramener la médaille d'or qu'elle désirait depuis son enfance.

Le Dr Cort m'avait dit qu'il y avait d'excellents médecins dans le Minnesota qui étaient spécialistes de mon type de blessure. Dès qu'il l'avait mentionné, je m'étais raccrochée à cette idée. Les médecins apaiseraient Renée et la région satisferait mon besoin d'espace. Au début elle n'avait pas bien pris cette nouvelle mais quand elle avait réalisé que je ne cèderais pas, elle avait accepté à contre cœur. Pas sans compromis, bien sûr.

Renée m'avait trouvé l'appartement, acheté la voiture, pris le rendez-vous avec le médecin et réservé mon billet. Tout cela m'importait peu. La seule chose sur laquelle j'avais insisté c'était le timing, je voulais partir aussi vite que possible. Moins d'une semaine avant le nouvel an et j'embarquai pour échapper à la chaleur de la Floride.

A présent j'étais ici et j'avais confiance que ce changement était l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit jamais arrivée. Pendant ces quelques jours je m'étais sentie bien plus à la maison qu'ailleurs, depuis que mes parents s'étaient séparés. Je sentais qu'enfin j'avais une opportunité d'être juste Bella, sans qu'aucune attente ne soit placée en moi.

Bien que je sois inquiète de savoir ce que le médecin dirait, je ne ressentais pas le même niveau d'anxiété que quand j'avais ma mère sur le dos, prête à accueillir l'apocalypse s'il se révélait que je ne pourrais plus faire de la compétition. Si c'était le cas je savais que je serai en colère, déçue et extrêmement nerveuse pour mon avenir. Je me sentirai perdue. Mais quoi qu'il en soit les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse ne resteraient plus très longtemps près de ma porte d'entrée.

Je n'avais plus besoin d'être Isabella Swan, la championne de patinage. Je pouvais être Bella Swan. Je ne savais pas encore ce que Bella Swan pourrait entreprendre mais il semblait plausible que j'y arrive. Je savais déjà que Bella Swan était amie avec Rose et Alice… et être amie avec elles était un très bon début.

 _Pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, Bella. Un bon début._

Avec ça en tête, je pris une douche rapide, séchai mes cheveux et pris un yaourt et un muffin aux graines de pavot pour le petit-déjeuner.

J'étais en train d'essuyer les miettes sur le comptoir quand j'entendis taper à la porte puis la voix de clochette d'Alice qui disait qu'elle allait entrer. La veille je leur avais donné une clé de mon appartement au cas où je m'enfermerai dehors… ou pour des fois comme celle-là… où elle était pressée d'entrer. Je pouvais dire qu'elle serait utilisée plus souvent que je ne l'avais initialement prévu. Cela ne faisait peut-être que quelques jours que nous nous étions rencontrées mais je savais déjà que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Renée dirait que c'est naïf de ma part mais il était grand temps que je commence à me fier à mon instinct. Et il me disait qu'Alice et Rose étaient de bonnes personnes.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle, en arrivant dans la cuisine. "Bonne journée pour laisser tomber les béquilles !"

"Alice," je secouai la tête. "Tu peux être si bizarre."

"Allez Bella, tu ne peux pas me tromper, je sais que tu es excitée de perdre tes aides, peut-être qu'avec ces deux appendices en moins tu vas arrêter de te cogner partout."

"J'en doute Alice, j'en doute. J'ai toujours été extrêmement maladroite, c'est drôle hein un champion de patinage artistique qui trébuche sur l'air ?"

"Je ne dirai pas 'drôle', peut-être que tu es simplement née sur la glace, as-tu déjà pensé à ça ?"

Je ris. "Non, en fait je n'y ai jamais pensé."

Elle me jeta un regard taquin par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle atteignait le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. "Vraiment, hum peut-être que tu devrais."

"Bien sûr Alice, la prochaine fois que je trébucherai sur quelqu'un, je lui dirai juste que c'est la faute de la société de ne pas répondre à mes besoins et de ne pas transformer les trottoirs du pays en patinoire…"

Elle rigola un peu avant de s'appuyer à l'îlot central, face à moi. "Je suis sérieuse Bella, je t'ai vue patiner c'est incroyable à regarder, maladroite ou pas tu es née pour faire ça."

J'avais déjà entendu cela avant. On entendait souvent cela dans les médias et sur les sites de fans mais c'était la première fois que je l'entendais de quelqu'un de réel. Son visage ne montrait que de la sincérité et elle me regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait me faire croire que ses mots étaient véridiques rien qu'en ne détournant pas son regard.

Je rompis ce contact, regardai mes doigts posés sur le comptoir et me raclai la gorge. "Merci Alice," je regardai de nouveau et essayai de lui répondre avec le même niveau de sincérité qu'elle me montrait. "Vraiment. Merci."

Elle hocha la tête une fois avant que l'expression grave sur son visage ne cède la place à sa joie habituelle. "Allez nous avons des choses à faire. Prends Mav et Goose et lançons-nous !"

Je roulai des yeux avec amusement au surnom ridicule de mes béquilles avant de la suivre jusqu'à la porte en m'arrêtant pour mettre mes baskets et mon manteau.

Elle haussa un sourcil en désapprouvant mon choix de chaussures mais ne dit rien. Elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre que ma garde-robe avait besoin d'une mise à niveau complète - avec ou sans ma coopération. Et ça ne valait pas la peine que je perde de l'énergie pour ça avec elle.

"Merci encore de faire le chauffeur," dis-je, pendant que nous allions en ville.

"Combien de fois ai-je besoin de te le dire ? Ce n'est pas un problème, Bella. En même temps ça me donne l'occasion d'être une bonne fille et de m'arrêter pour voir papa."

"Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas difficile pour toi de garder ce titre de bonne fille."

"Oui mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de s'arrêter dire bonjour. Nous sommes vraiment très proches et maman et papa sont très bons pour ne pas avoir de préférés. Emmett, Edward et moi sommes très différents mais ils sont vraiment géniaux pour nous encourager dans tout ce que nous entreprenons. Tu pourrais penser que nous avons une sorte de rivalité, spécialement les garçons qui sont si compétitifs mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça chez nous. Nous sommes tous aimés de la même façon par Carlisle et Esmée et nous nous encourageons mutuellement," dit Alice, avec un sourire content alors qu'elle passait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je me sens très chanceuse que nous ayons pu rester aussi proches. Emmett a été repêché par la Ligue Nationale de Hockey puis l'année suivante Edward, j'avais peur que ça nous sépare, avec la distance c'est ce qui arrive dans beaucoup de familles."

"Comment se sont-ils retrouvés dans la même équipe ? Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?" demandai-je, vraiment curieuse, ma connaissance de ce sport était pathétique.

"Non pas vraiment, non. Emmett n'avait pas de grandes chances d'être choisi au repêchage mais le fait qu'il soit d'ici l'a sûrement aidé. Il a toujours été très bon mais son nom n'était pas sur leur radar. C'est après qu'il ait intégré l'équipe qu'ils ont commencé à voir son potentiel. On pourrait penser qu'avec sa grande taille il ne peut pas aller vite sur des patins mais il a toujours été léger sur ses pieds. Ils l'ont mis au poste défenseur ce qui ajoute un plus puisqu'il peut prendre l'adversaire par surprise quand il part sur la glace avec le palet. L'année suivante Edward a été repêché. Je pense que le fait qu'Emmett soit déjà là a aidé mais Edward a toujours été talentueux sur la glace. Comme c'était lui le mieux classé, les _Wild*_ se sont battus pour lui. C'est une bonne publicité d'avoir les deux frères du Minnesota dans la même équipe, pas vrai ? Et ça a beaucoup aidé qu'ils soient tous les deux de sacrément bons joueurs."

"C'est plutôt cool."

"Oui ils aiment ça ici. Maman et papa ont toujours été très compréhensifs pour leurs rêves de devenir pro. Beaucoup de parents de joueurs de hockey enlèvent leurs enfants en disant qu'il faut qu'ils se concentrent plus sur leurs études ou pour trouver un vrai travail mais maman et papa ne les ont jamais découragés. Ça toujours été important pour eux que nous trouvions quelque chose que nous aimions plutôt que de faire quelque chose juste pour avoir de l'argent."

Alice continua avec une conversation légère pour le reste du trajet en me racontant des histoires idiotes la concernant, elle et ses frères, pendant leur enfance et comment ils faisaient des bêtises.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de St Joseph puis nous entrâmes et je remplis le dossier à la réception. Je fus surprise quand cinq minutes plus tard on appela mon nom. Après être allée en salle de consultation, l'infirmière vérifia les trucs de base : taille, poids, la tension artérielle, température avant de nous laisser attendre.

Je m'assis sur la petite table d'examen, déterminée à ne pas paniquer maintenant que le moment était presque arrivé. _Pourquoi étais-je en train d'en faire une telle affaire ?_ Oh c'est vrai toute ma vie se résume à ça ! Je savais que le patinage n'était pas une carrière qui allait durer éternellement mais je pensais que j'aurai plus de temps pour me préparer. Et vraiment il y a des personnes qui patinaient encore professionnellement arrivées à la trentaine. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aurai dû arrêter la compétition en raison de mon âge que j'aurai dû pour autant arrêter de patiner.

Je soufflai et essayai de m'empêcher de tirer sur mes cheveux comme je le faisais quand j'étais nerveuse. Je réussis mais n'arrivai pas à m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure à cause de l'anxiété, je tapai mon pied contre le côté de l'armoire.

Alice se pencha en avant et arrêta mon pied maniaque.

"Hé," dit-elle doucement, me sortant de ma transe nerveuse et me faisant me détendre pendant une fraction de seconde. "Ça va ?"

Je hochai rapidement la tête avant de regarder mes genoux et de reprendre ma lèvre entre mes dents.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme incroyablement attirant. Il était près de la quarantaine mais si c'était le père d'Alice il aurait dû avoir près de cinquante ans. Sa peau était pâle, naturellement ou à cause du manque de lumière du soleil au cœur de l'hiver. Il était du type scandinave, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds presque blancs qui encadraient son visage, le faisant paraître sophistiqué mais pas mielleux.

Sérieusement c'est quoi ça ? Le Minnesota n'était-il pas être censé être plein de petites villes avec des gens moyens qui s'habillent en flanelle de la tête aux pieds, qui parlent de plats chauds, de chasser, pêcher et de la météo, tout ça avec un drôle d'accent ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes que je rencontrais avaient l'air de sortir d'un film ? Avaient-ils mis quelque chose dans l'eau depuis que j'étais partie d'ici ? Peut-être avaient–ils découvert un traitement magique à base de poisson séché façon scandinave et cuisiné à la mode viking avec de l'huile de poisson pour que tout le monde soit beau.

"Isabella Swan ?" s'enquit-il, avant de remarquer Alice. Son comportement professionnel se transforma en plaisir inattendu. "Oh hey der*, Alice. Je ne t'avais pas vue !"

Heureusement, ils étaient tous les deux occupés quand Alice sauta pour le serrer dans ses bras parce que je restai bouche bée et je dus me mordre à nouveau la lèvre, cette fois pour ne pas rire. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire "Hey der" en guise de salutation ?

"Papa, Bella est ma nouvelle voisine et je me suis dit que j'allais l'amener ici pour te dire bonjour en même temps," dit Alice, pour expliquer sa présence dans la pièce.

"Vraiment ? Eh bien, n'est-ce pas quelque chose ! J'espère que mon Alice ne t'a pas déjà rendue trop folle, Bella," dit-il, en se tournant pour s'adresser à moi, le bras toujours serrés autour de ses épaules.

Par les regards amusés sur leurs visages, il était facile de voir l'affection entre eux, ainsi que sa connaissance et son acceptation de la personnalité excentrique d'Alice.

"Non, pas du tout. Alice a été géniale, Dr. Cullen."

"S'il te plaît, Bella, appelle-moi Carlisle. Si tu es amie avec Alice, nous vous verrons probablement beaucoup."

"Oh, ça me rappelle… !" dit Alice, en frappant légèrement sa main contre son front. "Est-ce que toi et maman allez au match vendredi ?"

"Bien sûr que oui. Nous ne le manquerions pour rien au monde."

"Génial ! Bella, tu veux venir au match des _Wild_ avec nous ? Rose et moi y allons et ensuite on se retrouve toujours avec les gars après. Ce sera amusant ! S'il te plaît, dis que tu viendras ?"

"Alice, ce n'est pas juste de me faire cette moue boudeuse, cette chose est dangereuse."

"Je sais, Jasper cède à chaque fois. S'il te plaît ?" Elle fit la moue avec sa lèvre en exagérant cette fois. J'avais peur que son menton se rétracte dans sa mâchoire.

"Très bien. J'irai."

"Oh, ça va être génial ! C'est tellement plus amusant à voir en vrai qu'à la télévision. Puis-je choisir ta tenue ?"

"D'accord, Alice," Carlisle l'interrompit par un rire. "Je dois ausculter ma patiente."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Je serai dans la salle d'attente, Bella. A vendredi soir, papa !" Un baiser rapide sur sa joue et elle était à la porte.

Je laissai échapper un souffle presque trop fort dans le silence soudain qu'elle avait laissé dans son sillage. "A-t-elle toujours été comme ça ?"

Carlisle laissa échapper un rire, "Yah, elle a toujours été une sorte de pétard."

"Mais elle est géniale, vraiment. Je n'ai pas seulement dit ça parce qu'elle était là," dis-je en espérant qu'il ne pensait pas que je voulais dire que sa fille était folle.

"Alice peut-être difficile à gérer mais c'est une bonne amie à avoir de ton côté. Peut-on commencer ?"

Les papillons étaient de retour après avoir été distraits par Alice et Carlisle. "D'accord," dis-je, en soufflant pour essayer de me débarrasser de ma nervosité.

"Ton médecin de Floride m'a envoyé ton dossier," commença-t-il, en ouvrant le dossier. Je n'ai pas pu retenir le rire en l'entendant prononcer la Floride avec un long 'o' exagéré.

Immédiatement, je mis ma main sur ma bouche et sentis mon visage rougir. "Désolé," craquai-je. "Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici et il faut que je m'habitue encore à l'accent."

Cette fois, son rire était un vrai rire. "Oh, Bella, tu es tout simplement délicieuse. Que dirais-tu que je jette un coup d'œil à ton genou, hein ?" dit-il, exagérant délibérément son accent cette fois-ci.

Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement d'humiliation amusée avant de hocher la tête.

"Très bien, on dirait que tu as subi une grave déchirure du ligament croisé antérieur en novembre, ainsi qu'une légère commotion cérébrale à la suite d'une chute sur la glace…" Il me lança un coup d'œil pour que je confirme et continua quand je hochai la tête. "D'après ce que j'ai vu, ta commotion cérébrale s'est guérie et tu as subi une chirurgie reconstructive du ligament croisé antérieur à la fin novembre. Comment se passe le post-opératoire ?"

"Très bien. J'ai encore un peu mal si j'en fais trop. Le Dr Cort m'a fait porter une attelle avant l'intervention et une autre jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Il m'a laissé l'enlever pour commencer la rééducation. J'ai fait les étirements et les exercices de force qu'il recommandait et j'utilise encore les béquilles."

"Bien," dit-il d'un signe de tête approbateur lorsqu'il commença à bouger ma jambe, demandant constamment si j'avais mal. Après avoir passé une série de tests, il prit du recul et ajouta quelques notes dans mon dossier.

"Eh bien, jeune fille, d'après ce que je vois, tu guéris très bien. La récupération du ligament croisé est un processus de longue haleine. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, surtout quand la déchirure est aussi grave que dans ton cas. Les douleurs et les palpitations dont tu as parlé sont tout à fait normales à ce stade. Ton genou est en train de s'habituer à pouvoir bouger à nouveau sans que l'attelle le maintienne en place et il faut du temps pour qu'il puisse s'adapter à ton niveau d'activité.

Si tu es à l'aise d'essayer de marcher sans béquilles, je dirais que tu peux essayer. Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'un entrainement et d'activités intensives et que tu étais en très bonne condition physique avant ta chute, ce qui t'aidera à accélérer ton temps de récupération. Je dirais que d'ici la fin de la semaine, si tu es bien, tu peux commencer à marcher sur un tapis roulant.

Tu devrais augmenter graduellement ton niveau d'activité aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas d'arrêts brusques ou de virages soudains. Si tu es prudente, tu pourrais même retourner sur la glace mais seulement pour faire des tours lents et réguliers. Pas de saut, pas de pirouette, pas de changement rapide de direction et je vais te donner une autre orthèse à porter chaque fois que tu feras de l'activité physique jusqu'à ce que je donne le feu vert pour arrêter.

J'ai des exercices et des étirements supplémentaires à ajouter à ta routine et je veux que tu rencontres un physiothérapeute. Il sera en mesure de suivre ton rétablissement et d'augmenter régulièrement ton niveau d'activité les prochaines semaines. As-tu suivi RICE ?" demanda-t-il, se référant à la formule de Repos, Glace, Compression et Elévation et je hochai la tête encore une fois.

"Bien. Tu vas pouvoir continuer cette pratique pendant le reste de ta période de convalescence. Nous devrions fixer un rendez-vous de suivi pour le début du mois d'avril. A ce moment-là nous évaluerons où tu en es. As-tu des questions spécifiques ?"

Il n'y en avait qu'une seule dans ma tête et cela m'assourdissait en attendant qu'on me le demande. "Pourrai-…" commençai-je, mais les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. J'avais peur de demander. Peur qu'il réponde, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me dise la même chose que le Dr. Cort : que la déchirure était trop importante pour récupérer complètement et revenir à cent pour cent au niveau où j'étais avant.

"Oui, Bella ?"

Je regardai dans ses yeux où je ne vis que patience et compassion, avant de demander avec une détermination résolue, prête à faire face à n'importe quelle réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

"Serai-je capable de concourir à nouveau ?"

"C'est une bonne question, Bella… et honnêtement une question à laquelle je ne peux pas encore répondre avec certitude. C'est possible et très courant pour les athlètes de revenir de ce type de blessure, certains à cent pour cent et certains seulement dans une certaine mesure. Une partie de la réponse dépendra de ces prochains mois.

Tu devras trouver un équilibre dans le réentraînement de ton genou sans le surmener. Le danger réside dans le fait de revenir trop rapidement à ton niveau d'activité antérieur." Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

"Au cours du prochain mois, tu sentiras probablement ton genou revenir à la normale et c'est là que réside le plus grand danger pour une nouvelle blessure. Promets-moi que jusqu'au mois d'avril, tu vas t'en tenir aux exercices que je te donne et écouter ce que ton kinésithérapeute te recommande. Quand nous nous reverrons, nous pourrons en parler davantage."

Je hochai la tête, regardant mes genoux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

"Bella, je ne veux pas que tu perdes espoir. Je sais que cela peut-être frustrant mais ta détermination mentale t'aidera beaucoup à revenir là où tu étais. Si tu es patiente et décidée à te mettre au travail pendant ta rééducation alors je n'ai aucune raison de croire que tu ne seras pas en mesure de guérir complètement et revenir à un niveau compétitif."

Mes yeux étaient dans les siens, s'écarquillant un peu, alors que je sentais les premières vraies bouffées d'espoir. "Vraiment ?"

"Je ne peux pas te donner de garanties pour l'instant… comme je l'ai dit, cela dépendra en grande partie de ta volonté de faire des restrictions au début et de ta résolution mentale à récupérer," il hésita et me fit un petit sourire. "Tu pourras peut-être redevenir olympien."

Un poids énorme quitta mes épaules et l'oppression dans ma poitrine - dont je n'étais pas consciente - se desserra. Finalement je sentis que je pouvais respirer à nouveau et soufflai longuement de soulagement.

"Merci Dr. Cu-, euh, Carlisle," modifiai-je, quand il leva un sourcil.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, Bella. C'est entre tes mains. Promets-moi juste que tu ne vas pas trop pousser. Il y aura du temps pour ça plus tard quand tu seras guérie."

"Oui, monsieur," et je lui fis un salut militaire.

"Ok, alors je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je t'obtiendrai une carte pour le kiné que je veux que tu rencontres. Il faudra juste appeler et fixer un rendez-vous. Et je te vois vendredi soir. Pour le match…" précisa-t-il, en voyant mon expression confuse.

"D'accord, ouais, on se voit là-bas alors."

"Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella," il me serra la main alors que je me relevai, saisissant mon sac à main et mes béquilles devenues inutiles.

"Encore merci," dis-je, en sortant pour retrouver Alice dans le hall.

"Penses-tu !" répondit-il, en riant et partant dans le couloir.

⁂

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, nous prîmes un déjeuner rapide avant qu'Alice me conduise chez le concessionnaire local où Renée avait dit que mon véhicule m'attendrait. C'était une allemande SUV bien trop tape à l'œil et pas du tout à mon goût. C'était parfaitement adapté à ma mère et à ses goûts pour tout ce qui est luxueux et extravagant. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de sa sélection mais j'en étais déçue. Non pas que je sois ingrate, ce n'était qu'un autre exemple du peu qu'elle savait de moi.

Alors que je sortais ma nouvelle voiture du parking pour suivre Alice, mon téléphone émit la sonnerie familière de Renée. Argh. Bien sûr qu'elle appellerait. Elle savait exactement quand était mon rendez-vous. Elle l'avait pratiquement arrangé elle-même. En général, je répondais immédiatement à ses appels. _Comme un chiot bien dressé_ , pensai-je avec une dose de dégoût de soi. Mais pour une fois, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour l'envoyer vers la messagerie vocale. Je n'étais pas encore prête à discuter. Si elle était contrariée plus tard, je pourrais toujours utiliser l'excuse que je conduisais et que je ne voulais pas téléphoner en conduisant une nouvelle voiture.

Nous arrivâmes juste au moment où Rose rentrait à la maison et les filles décidèrent que nous devrions tester mes jambes en faisant une promenade dans le quartier.

"Les filles, on est mi-janvier. Dans le Minnesota. Et vous voulez aller vous promener ?" demandai-je, incrédule.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Bella, tu es une patineuse artistique. S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas d'agir comme si tu ne pouvais pas supporter le froid," me réprimanda Alice.

"Tout ira bien," lui répondis-je. "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait quelque chose que vous voudriez faire."

"Il fait moins cinq dehors aujourd'hui. C'est pratiquement une vague de chaleur, ma fille," se moqua Rose, en attrapant une écharpe pour l'enrouler autour de son cou avant de repartir.

Nous nous mîmes en marche sans réelle destination en tête. C'était bien de marcher à nouveau.

Moins d'un bloc dans notre excursion, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, ce qui me fit gémir d'exaspération mais je mis en mode silencieux.

"Qui est-ce ?" s'enquit Alice.

"Ma mère. Je lui parlerai plus tard," lui dis-je.

"Tu vivais avec elle jusqu'à la semaine dernière ?" demanda Rose.

"Ouais. Mon père et elle se sont séparés quand j'étais plus jeune. Charlie, mon père, est retourné à Washington et Renée et moi sommes allées un peu partout."

"Ça a l'air si excitant. Je parie que tu as été dans toutes sortes d'endroits géniaux avec ton patinage et tout," dit Alice.

"En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je ne suis jamais arrivée à vraiment voir grand chose sauf l'intérieur d'une patinoire. Elles se ressemblent vraiment sur tous les continents."

"Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du tourisme ?"

"Non."

"Ça craint," dit Rose et je ris un peu.

"Oui un peu," convins-je. "Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de toutes les opportunités que j'aie eues… ne pense pas le contraire. Ce n'est simplement pas le style de vie super glamour auquel on s'attend. Beaucoup de temps passé à faire du sport puis sur la glace, entrainement et travail."

"Pas trop de relations sociales sur le circuit de patinage ?" demanda Alice avec curiosité.

"Non, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Beaucoup de filles malveillantes et ultra compétitrices et leur mère."

"Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un pousser une Tonya ?" fit Rose, avec un petit rire.

"Harding ? Non le sabotage est un tout petit peu plus subtil qu'un bâton dans un genou," rigolai-je.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as été blessée alors ?" demanda Alice inquiète.

"Non, non pas du tout. Je suis tombée pendant un entrainement. Vraiment stupide." Je secouai la tête avec ce soupçon de confusion que je ressentais à chaque fois que je repensais à ce jour. "Je suis habituée à tomber sur le sol dur, pas sur la glace, mon patin s'est mis dans une mauvaise position et je suis partie, commotion cérébrale et ligament croisé déchiré."

"Waouh !" dit Rose, avec compassion.

"Ouais, pas trop amusant."

"Ça ne s'est pas su, je ne savais même pas que tu ne patinais plus… Oh allez Rose nous savons tous que Bella est une grande célébrité ?" dit Alice, au regard exaspéré de Rose. "Ce n'est pas grave, je peux dire que rien n'a filtré dans la presse."

"Non c'est bon," dis-je, en regardant Rose pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait. "C'est ma mère qui gère et elle fait du bon travail pour ne pas que la presse soit au courant et elle s'accroche à l'espoir que je serai de retour sur la glace et que je ne manquerai aucune compétition notable. Et bien ça se saura quand je ne serai pas au championnat national."

"C'est bizarre… ?" demanda Rose. "… d'avoir ta mère comme manager ?"

"Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, je suppose, ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est étrange à certains égards mais ça a toujours un sens, c'était une mère célibataire quand on a déménagé alors elle était toujours responsable de moi. En grandissant elle a continué à faire tout ce qui avait avoir avec cette activité."

"Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?" demanda Alice. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais partir de l'autre côté du pays, loin d'Esmée."

"Jusqu'à présent ça me fait une bonne pause, je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle alors que tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était se plaindre de mon genou, je pense qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire si je ne patine pas et ne la garde pas occupée."

"Ça deviendrait vite pénible."

"Oui certainement," dis-je.

Le reste de notre promenade fut remplie de rires alors qu'Alice nous parlait de sa dernière fiancée cauchemardesque et de sa saga de robes de mariée. Avant que je le sache nous étions de retour devant notre immeuble et prenions l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre étage.

"Donc c'est un lundi soir, aucune de nous ne doit travailler demain et les gars sont occupés, vous avez ce que cela signifie ?" demanda Rose avec un sourire sournois.

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre, les regardant toutes les deux.

"Soirée entre filles !" couina Alice.

"Soirée entre filles ?"

"Oh jeune Padawan tu as tellement de choses à apprendre !" dit Rose, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je croisai les bras, ne sachant pas où les mettre.

"Les soirées entre filles sont merveilleuses, Bella, nous mangeons de la malbouffe, buvons des cocktails et regardons des films pour les filles jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop fatiguées et ivres pour garder les yeux ouverts."

"Et c'est amusant ?" demandai-je.

"Euh ouais ?" dit Rose, comme si c'était fou de penser autrement.

"Euh je ne suis pas une grosse buveuse," dis-je calmement, un peu gênée par le fait que ce que je venais de dire était un euphémisme total.

"Parce que tu es un poids léger ou que tu n'aimes pas ça ?" essaya de comprendre Rosalie.

"Je… euh, je ne sais pas vraiment," marmonnai-je. "Je n'ai jamais bu avant. Genre jamais."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Alice, un soupçon de choc dans sa voix. Je secouai la tête, ne les regardant ni l'une ni l'autre, me sentant gênée par mon manque d'expérience.

"As-tu une opposition morale à cela ?"

"Non, non, non, je ne l'ai pas fait. L'alcool n'est pas bon quand on a un entrainement intensif, vous savez ? En même temps je suis toujours couchée à vingt et une heures."

"Bon, ce soir tu n'as pas besoin de te coucher tôt. Tu es partante ?" demanda Rose.

"Oui je suppose."

"Génial ! Nous attrapons nos affaires et nous serons là dans une minute !" Alice se précipita chez elle, entraînant Rose avec elle. Elles ne refermèrent même pas la porte et je pouvais les entendre se parler.

"Alice, choisis les films. Comme tu le sens… Hey Bella !" Rose parla plus fort et je passai leur porte observant avec amusement Rose prendre un panier à linge et commencer à le remplir de bouteilles et de trucs à grignoter.

"Quel genre de film aimes-tu ?" demanda-t-elle quand elle me vit, mais ne s'arrêtant pas de remplir sa corbeille.

"Peu importe, je ne suis pas difficile."

"Bon Alice, charge des classiques !"

"Déjà fait," Alice surgit à côté de moi, apparemment sortie de nulle part avec une pile de DVD dans les mains.

"Nous n'allons pas regarder tout ça, si ?" demandai-je sceptique. Un marathon était une chose mais à en juger par la taille de sa pile nous pourrions rester collées à la télé pendant des jours.

"Non mais on ne peut jamais savoir dans quel état on sera plus tard. En général ça paie d'avoir le choix…" dit Alice, en posant les boites dans la corbeille de Rose.

"D'accord, laisse-nous une seconde pour nous passer une tenue confortable et nous venons tout de suite," dit Rose, finissant enfin de piller la cuisine.

"Tenue confortable ? Alice ? Tu en as vraiment ?" plaisantai-je. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en tenue plus confortable que des jeans bien serrés.

"C'est une soirée entre filles, Bella des concessions doivent être faites," répondit-elle, avec une fière moquerie.

"Très bien, je laisse ma porte ouverte, les filles."

Je retournai à mon appartement, me changeai me passant mon pantalon molletonné et mon sweat à capuche Team Us. Même trois ans plus tard cette chose avait la doublure la plus douce qui existait. Bonne incitation à aller à Vancouver pour en avoir un autre. Je sortis une paire de chaussettes de mon tiroir et j'entendis les filles entrer.

Au moment où j'arrivai dans le salon elles s'étaient déjà mises à l'aise. Alice avait allumé la télé et elle mettait un disque dans le lecteur et Rose était dans la cuisine, faisant beaucoup de bruit en alignant différentes bouteilles sur le comptoir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle amena la corbeille à linge dans le salon, elle était à moitié remplie de sachets de chips et autres. _Renée serait malade si elle me voyait manger ce genre de choses,_ pensai-je un peu avec un sourire mauvais. Ce soir allait être une première : première soirée entre filles, premier marathon de films pour filles, premier cocktail, première mal bouffe. J'étais déterminée à profiter de chacun de ces moments.

"Avec quoi commençons-nous Ali ?" demanda Rose, en poussant un paquet de chips maïs vers elle.

"Bon nous devons garder les larmes pour plus tard dans la soirée, je pensais que nous allions commencer par _Comment se faire larguer en 10 leçons._ Le rire et le beau mec d'abord, tu sais ?"

"Humm. McConaughey…" marmonna Rose, avec un regard lointain. "Ce gars me fait juste regretter nos gars du sud. Juste un peu."

"Hey tu aurais dû t'agripper à un texan. J'en ai un moi," rigola Alice.

"Et si ce n'était pas mon frère, je serais jalouse mais ça va, Emmett fait plus que compenser le manque d'accent."

"Euh... en parlant d'accent…" et je me rapprochai.

"Oh mon dieu Bella !" Alice éclata de rire. "J'aurai dû te prévenir pour mon père, n'est-ce pas hilarant ? J'y suis habituée évidemment mais je suis toujours surprise par certaines choses qu'il dit. "

"Cet homme est comme une barbe à papa," dit Rose en retournant à la cuisine.

"Rose !" m'exclamai-je en rougissant.

"Admets-le Bella, le Dr Cullen mérite bien qu'on lui bave dessus."

"Ouais, il est beau mais n'est-il pratiquement pas ton futur beau-père ?"

"Exactement," dit-elle, en me faisant signe avec sa bouteille en verre et en la débouchant.

"Cela me donne un aperçu de mon avenir et il sera sacrément bon dans vingt-cinq ans !"

"Je suis sûre qu'Alice n'apprécie pas que tu associes le sexe et son père dans la même phrase," balbutiai-je, en essayant de comprendre cette conversation.

"Arrête d'être une telle nonne Bella, je sais que mon père est un DILF*"

"DILF ?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella tu as tellement de choses à rattraper," soupira Rose dramatiquement. DILF pour père que j'aimerai baiser."

Je m'étouffai avec mes chips, toussant et rougissant encore davantage.

Alice me tapota le dos et rigola. "Oh Bells tu es si facile à corrompre !"

"Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir du côté sombre de la force. Rejoins-nous et ensemble nous dirigerons la galaxie…" dit Rose d'une voix grave, en faisant des bruits de souffles entre les mots.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale il n'y a pas de place pour _Star Wars_ dans une soirée entre filles !"

"Alice, il y a _toujours_ une place pour _Stars Wars_ pas vrai, Bella ?"

"Tu l'as vu quand même ?" demanda-t-elle en flippant, comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa tête que je ne l'aie pas vu.

"En fait, non."

"OH MON DIEU !" s'écria-t-elle, sa mâchoire tombant alors qu'elle posait la bouteille avec un fort bruit sur le comptoir et se penchait pour me regarder à travers l'ouverture du bar.

"Tu plaisantes ? Alice va dans mes éditions limitées, on doit corriger ça immédiatement !"

"Pas moyen José. Films pour filles, pas batailles célestes."

"Hey _L'Empire contre-attaque_ est très romantique," insista Rose.

"Ouais jusqu'à ce que le mec se fasse couper la main avec un sabre laser…"

"Peu importe, tu es dérangée," Rose se tourna vers moi. "Bientôt ma puce, je commencerai ton éducation."

Elle revint de la cuisine avec trois verres qui semblaient remplis d'eau et en tendit un à chacune de nous avant de s'installer dans le canapé à côté d'Alice. Mon canapé était assez grand et il était toujours confortable pour nous trois mais je me rapprochais de l'accoudoir pour ne pas empiéter sur l'espace d'Alice.

"Tu l'as mis ?" demanda Rose.

"Ouais, nous y sommes," dit Alice, en tendant la main vers la télécommande.

"Très bien alors. Je propose un toast," dit Rose en levant son verre sérieusement. "A la première de ces soirées avec notre nouvelle BFF.*"

"Et que Bella soit ivre, que nous puissions lui faire raconter des ragots juteux," enchaîna Alice, me faisant tellement rire que j'en renversai presque mon verre.

"Santé !" trinquâmes-nous ensemble. Elles les levèrent pour en prendre une grande gorgée pendant que je sentais mon verre avec méfiance. On aurait dit de l'eau, donc ça ne pouvait pas être trop dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux.

Je pris une gorgée et je dus immédiatement poser mon verre sur la table en commençant à tousser.

"C'est dégoûtant ! Comment pouvez-vous boire ça ?" demandai-je, incrédule.

"C'est un peu un goût acquis", concéda Rose, en prenant une autre gorgée. Au prochain tour, nous ferons quelque chose de fruité pour toi."

"Tiens, Bella, je boirai le tien. Rose, fais-lui un Kami," ordonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

"Si autoritaire," se plaignit Rose, mais elle disparut dans la cuisine pendant une minute, revenant avec quelque chose de rose cette fois.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je, quand elle me le remit.

"Essaie," dit-elle.

"Rose fait le meilleur Kami Framboise," renchérit Alice.

Je sentis de nouveau avant d'en prendre prudemment une petite gorgée.

Trop bon.

Il y avait encore une légère brûlure au fur et à mesure que le liquide descendait dans ma gorge mais elle était compensée par le goût délicieux de framboise avec un soupçon d'agrume. J'en pris un autre verre, cette fois avec empressement.

"Bon, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rose.

"Vraiment bon, merci," dis-je, en sirotant à nouveau.

"Fais attention, Rookie. Ça n'en a peut-être pas le goût mais il y a beaucoup d'alcool dedans..." me prévint Alice.

"Nous garderons un œil sur toi, Bells," m'assura Rose, à mon expression sans doute inquiète.

Alice lança le film et nous étions parties. Cinq heures et quatre Kamis, ou comme je venais de l'apprendre kamikazes, plus tard, nous terminions _'Clueless'_ * avec une crise de rire. Des emballages de bonbons et des miettes jonchaient le sol autour de nous. La table basse était recouverte de produits de beauté d'Alice. Idée inspirée par la scène où Cher et Dee maquillaient Tai. Je discutai pendant cinq bonnes minutes pendant qu'Alice caressait continuellement mes cheveux, m'appelant jolie, jusqu'à ce que je cède à ses pleurnicheries.

"La nuit ne fait que commencer les filles, et maintenant ?" demanda Rose, s'étirant au fur et à mesure que le générique passait.

"Léo !" se mit à crier Alice. "La nuit n'est pas complète jusqu'à ce que Léo se montre !"

Rose arrêta le film avant de prendre son verre vide. "Je vais en prendre un autre, quelqu'un en veut ?"

Alice répondit avec un "Putain oui !" retentissant.

"Je ne devrais pas..."

"Fais-en une autre, barman," interrompit Alice, en me tapotant le visage avec son doigt. "Cette jeune fille est entièrement trop sobre."

Rose ramena une autre tournée et le film commença.

"Vide le verre, Bells," dit Alice. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment apprécier ce film en étant sobre."

"Je suis à peine sobre, Alice," insistai-je. En fait, je ressentais plutôt une agréable sensation et j'avais la tête légère.

"Trop sobre pour Léo. Si tu dis non à cet homme s'il demande à entrer dans ton pantalon, tu n'es pas assez ivre," dit-elle, montrant du doigt l'écran. "Cul sec !"

Je roulai des yeux et bus mon verre en trois gorgées.

"A toi," Rose me porta un toast, renversant un peu sa boisson. "Oups !" s'exclama-t-elle, puis lécha l'alcool renversé sur son verre.

Quand Jack recula de la balustrade avec Rose, nos verres étaient tous vides et nous étions juste un tas sur le canapé. Progressivement tout au long de la soirée, je me trouvai être de plus en plus à l'aise. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool ou peut-être que c'était juste leur nature amicale, avec ma tête sur les genoux de Rose et Alice recroquevillée derrière moi, sa tête reposant sur mes mollets, j'étais complètement détendue.

Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant toute la durée du film, à l'exception d'un passage de deux minutes lorsque Rose et Alice sautèrent du canapé pour imiter Jack et Rose perchés sur la proue du navire. Rose prit une bouteille de vin et la fit circuler entre nous, en disant "Liqueur avant vin, je me sens bien !" A une heure du matin notre tas était un désordre de sanglots et j'y voyais à peine.

Plutôt que de mettre un autre film, Alice sauta sur l'occasion et me fit passer au gril pendant que mes inhibitions étaient au plus bas.

"Vraiment, Bella ? Jamais ?"

"Non."

"Mais c'est tellement... mal," insista Rose. "Ta partie féminine doit être prête à se révolter !"

"Il y a beaucoup de gens qui arrivent à vingt-quatre ans sans avoir eu de relations sexuelles," insistai-je.

"Oui, mais tu es sexy ! Les mecs auraient déjà dû te sauter dessus."

"Je te sauterais dessus," dit Alice.

"Merci, Alice. C'est de la vraie amitié que tu me portes..."

"Je sais," dit-elle, en souriant paresseusement alors qu'elle enlevait les peluches de mon pantalon.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'occasion."

"Il doit y avoir au moins un patineur artistique masculin sexy sur lequel tu aurais pu sauter dans la salle de musculation," dit Rose.

"Rose certaines personnes utilisent la salle de sport à des fins récréatives."

"Oh, crois-moi Bella c'est pour ça que je m'en sers. Mon idée de la récréation ne correspond pas à la tienne."

"Perverse," plaisantai-je.

"Fière de l'être."

'Il faut que nous te trouvions un gars," nous interrompit Alice. "Rose, qui connaîtrais-tu ?"

"Pas question, vous n'allez pas me mettre avec quelqu'un."

"Mais Bella !"

"Je peux en trouver si je veux," argumentai-je, mes pensées allant immédiatement à Edward et ce qui me fit rougir.

"Ok regarde-moi ce visage ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, pas vrai ?"

"Non," dis-je juste un petit peu trop vite.

"Tu ne peux pas nous mentir, chérie. Ce visage nous montre que tu as craqué sur lui ! Qui est-il ? Il est sexy ? Il est ici ? Tu l'as embrassé ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?" s'enquit Alice, parlant à toute vitesse pour me faire avouer.

"Il n'y a rien à dire."

"Bella ! Nous sommes avec Jazz et Emmett depuis deux ans, nous avons besoin de vivre tes aventures romantiques par procuration."

"Quelles aventures ?"

Rose me fixa un sourcil levé. "Tu nous caches quelque chose en relation avec ce gars. Crache le morceau."

"Bon !" craquai-je. "J'ai rencontré un gars à l'aéroport. Nous avons parlé quelques minutes pendant qu'il m'aidait avec mes bagages. C'est tout. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?"

"On ne passe pas à autre chose, ma belle. Il était mignon ?"

"Oui je suppose," dis-je.

"Tu supposes ?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment qualifié de "mignon"."

"De quoi l'aurais-tu qualifié ? Torride ? Sexy ? Beau à tomber à la renverse ? Sexy à lui sauter dessus ?"

"Euh… encore mieux que ça ?" lâchai-je parce qu'il l'était. Je dus me boucher les oreilles à cause de leurs cris.

"Tu l'as embrassé ? Tu lui as laissé ton numéro ? Quand est-ce que tu le revois ?"

"Non je ne l'ai ni embrassé ni ne lui ai donné mon numéro. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrais un jour," dis-je, m'empêchant de parler de cette invitation vague pour le lendemain soir puisque je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler mes nerfs si j'y allais.

"Oh Bella. Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas donné ?" demanda Alice, déçue par la tournure des événements.

"Je ne sais pas Alice, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec les gars, il n'a pas demandé et je n'allais pas le lui donner s'il ne m'a aidé que par politesse."

"Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas que par politesse," dit Rose.

"Peu importe les filles. Il était beau et gentil et oui j'ai ressenti des papillons mais je ne le reverrai probablement plus jamais alors est-ce que nous pourrions parler d'autre chose ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, Les papillons sont quelque part, là dehors," dit Alice avec un sourire rêveur. "Il faut juste que tu les attrapes."

⁂

 _OH. Mon. Dieu. Qu'est-ce que ce martèlement dans ma tête ?_

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, je les plissai rien qu'à la lumière qui filtrait à travers mes paupières. Je pris un oreiller et le posai sur mon visage et poussai un gémissement malheureux. On aurait dit que de la fourrure avait poussé sur mes dents du jour au lendemain.

 _Oh oui. Hier soir. Soirée entre filles. Kamikazes. Vin._

C'était donc ça la gueule de bois. Je savais déjà que ne n'en aurai pas d'autre, c'était trop tôt.

Un bip strident retentit quelque part dans mon appartement et je m'obligeai à enlever l'oreiller de mon visage et à ouvrir les yeux. Le jour était bien levé alors j'avais dormi plus que d'habitude.

Je m'assis sur le lit avec précaution m'appuyant en arrière sur mes mains pendant un moment pour prendre mes repères. Les couvertures étaient entortillées autour de moi et j'avais visiblement dormi en travers du lit. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'Alice et Rose étaient retournées chez elles après une série de câlins et de déclarations d'amour et de dévouement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans ma tête ce matin, ma première nuit d'ivresse était une explosion.

Le bip retentit de nouveau et je sortis du lit pour voir ce que c'était. Le salon était une pagaille d'oreillers, de couvertures et des restes de notre folie d'hier soir. Mon téléphone gisait là où je l'avais jeté sur l'étagère de l'une des bibliothèques, un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran résolut le mystère des bips incessants.

 **12 appels manqués.**

 _Sérieusement Renée ?_

Neuf pour hier du moment où j'avais ignoré son premier appel après mon rendez-vous jusqu'à ma soirée et ensuite déjà trois ce matin.

Attends. Cet après-midi. Visiblement sur mon téléphone il était midi huit.

Pas possible. Je vérifiai à l'horloge de la cuisine et bien sûr elle disait la même chose. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà dormi aussi tard avant. Bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que j'avais l'intention de faire, pour moi dormir tard s'apparentait à un péché.

Faire face à Renée et à ma première gueule de bois en même temps me sembla être la recette d'un désastre. Au lieu de cela, je démarrai la cafetière dans la cuisine avant de sauter dans la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard et un récurage complet de ma bouche, je me sentis de nouveau humaine.

Je pris ma tasse à café et allai voir comment Alice et Rose s'en sortaient.

"Hé, belle endormie !" répondit Alice à la porte, joyeuse comme toujours.

"Ce n'est pas juste !" me plaignis-je. "Sérieusement, femme, rien ne te ralentit ?"

"Chipotle burritos."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Chipotle burritos. Ils me transforment en une bouillie incohérente pendant au moins trois heures."

"Je m'en souviendrai."

"Entre, Rose souffre aussi."

Bien sûr, Rose s'assit à leur bar en s'appuyant sur ses mains alors qu'elle s'affalait au-dessus d'un mug du café, comme si elle était sur le point de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Salut, Rose."

"Hum," me répondit-elle en grognant, sans bouger un seul muscle.

"Très bien, mesdames grincheuses, je sais exactement ce dont nous avons besoin aujourd'hui."

"Et de quoi, Alice ?" demandai-je avec une grande inquiétude. Son ton était juste un peu trop joyeux pour moi.

"Shopping bien sûr !"

"Quelqu'un a dit shopping ?" Rose se redressa sur son siège, apparemment ressuscitée de sa misère en une fraction de seconde. Moi, par contre, je m'affalai sur le comptoir, en posant ma tête sur mes bras.

"Non, s'il vous plaît pour l'amour de ciel. Pas de shopping," plaidai-je.

"Allez, Bells. "Ne sois pas rabat-joie, ça va être génial !" insista Alice.

"D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas encore allée au centre commercial," dit Rose, maintenant tout aussi ennuyeuse et rebondissante qu'Alice.

"Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème avec un centre commercial, ce sont les mêmes partout," dis-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

" _Mall of America_ , Bella. Nous parlons de quatre niveaux du paradis du shopping. Cinq cents magasins et restaurants."

Mes yeux sortirent un peu de ma tête. "Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux me traîner dans des centaines de magasins ? Je serai morte dans l'heure."

Alice me poussa du tabouret et vers la porte. "Bella, la moitié des magasins de cet endroit ne nous sont d'aucune utilité. Nous ne te traînerons que dans deux cent cinquante au 'maximum'."

Je m'arrêtai et lui lançai un regard noir, essayant de l'intimider. Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. "J'espère sincèrement que tu t'entraînes à être comédienne et que c'est ta blague d'ouverture."

"Va t'habiller. Ce sera un excellent cardio, ça te remettra sur pied," dit-elle, en essayant de m'adoucir.

"Très bien. On ne va pas trop faire les folles, d'accord ?" Je réalisai qu'il était inutile de la combattre mais je n'étais pas tout à fait prête de tomber dans le terrier du lapin d'Alice et me laisser emporter dans un monde de magasins et de designers sans fin. Je pouvais déjà sentir ma carte de crédit chauffer dans ma poche.

En rentrant dans mon appartement, j'entendis encore une fois biper mon téléphone.

 _Laisse tomber, Renée._

Je mis un jean et une chemise flanelle confortable avant de retrouver les filles dans le couloir. J'étais déterminée à ne pas penser à Renée ou au patinage et à profiter d'une journée avec les filles. Régner sur Alice serait sans doute assez stressant en soi.

Nous décidâmes de prendre ma voiture parce qu'elle avait le plus d'espace dans le coffre, bien que ça semble un peu comme de mauvais augure pour moi.

"C'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans le fait qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a un horaire de travail très strict," dit Alice alors que nous étions en train de grimper dans la voiture, je laissai le volant à Rose car je ne savais toujours pas où j'allais. "Nous n'aurons pas à combattre les foules du soir et du week-end."

"Oui", dit Rose. "Les mardis sont généralement plutôt morts. C'est un bon jour pour du shopping."

 _Mardi. Merde. Edward._

Dans le tourbillon d'Alice, du déballage de mes affaires et de la rencontre avec le médecin et les Kamikaze, le mardi soir m'était sorti de la tête.

Ce soir, Edward a dit que ses potes et lui et traîneraient dans ce bar. J'avais cherché sur G°°gle une fois que ma connexion Internet a été branchée et j'avais imprimé l'adresse. Ce n'était qu'à sept minutes de mon appartement mais le stationnement pourrait être un problème selon leur site Web. Edward était dans mes rêves toutes les nuits. Ils n'étaient ni élaborés, ni même érotiques à part le fait qu'il était là avec moi. Son beau visage tourné vers moi et provoquait des petits papillons excités qui voltigeaient dans mon estomac.

Je voulais le revoir. Désespérément. Mais même si je voulais aller voir si cette connexion était toujours là ou si cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination, j'étais terrifiée.

Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avant. J'avais à peine eu un rencard. Je n'avais pas suivi de scolarité traditionnelle et la majorité des gars avec qui j'avais été associée sur la glace n'étaient de toute évidence pas attirés par les filles. Et si j'y allais et que je me ridiculisais ? Et s'il s'était transformé en un connard et m'avait demandé de venir pour me ramener chez lui… un coup d'un soir avant de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette ? Et s'il s'attendait à ce que je sois aussi une femme sexy, expérimentée, confiante et qu'il soit complètement désabusé quand il s'apercevrait qui j'étais vraiment : timide, peu sûre de moi et complètement ordinaire. J'adorais le sentiment de vertige que je ressentais quand je pensais à lui mais que se passerait-il si quand je le voyais ce sentiment avait disparu ?

Les relations de Renée, si on peut les appeler ainsi, ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine ou deux et semblaient être basées strictement sur le sexe. Bien qu'Edward m'attire, je savais que je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de rencontre, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir faire face à son rejet si c'est tout ce qu'il cherchait.

"La terre à Bella," chantonna Alice, en faisant claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

"Hein ?"

"Où étais-tu passée ? Depuis que nous sommes là tu n'as pas dit un seul mot."

"Oh désolée, je réfléchissais," marmonnai-je, embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

"Pas de souci, allons-y !" Alice passa son bras sous le mien et sous celui de Rose et partit à une vitesse effrayante vers les portes.

"Hola, Seabiscuit*, restons-en au trot aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours mes jambes à faire suivre."

"Oh oui désolée Bella," dit-elle ralentissant légèrement mais me tirant toujours à sa suite.

"Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ce soir, Bella ?" demanda Rose.

"Vous sortez ?"

"Ouais, nous sortons toujours le mardi," ajouta-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Allez Bella, tu dois venir, je sais qu'Emmett et Jasper aimeraient te revoir, ce ne sera pas drôle sans toi," plaida Alice en faisant sa moue puissante.

"Nous verrons Alice, peut-être que j'aurai quelque chose à faire…"

"Bon nous allons trouver une nouvelle tenue, juste au cas où."

Et sur ce, Alice me poussa et nous nous perdîmes dans un dédale de boutiques et de rayons de vêtements. Et bien j'étais perdue. Alice et Rose semblaient savoir exactement où elles allaient. Comment… je n'en avais aucune idée parce que le centre commercial était aussi énorme que ce qu'elles m'avaient dit. Quand nous arrivâmes au troisième étage mes pieds commençaient à se rebeller. Nous étions chargées de sacs et j'essayai de me demander comment je m'étais laissé convaincre d'acheter autant. Elles étaient dangereuses de par leurs subtiles manipulations et avant que je le sache je me dirigeai vers une autre caisse.

Aussi fatigante et confuse qu'elle soit, cette journée avait été très agréable. Je devais me souvenir de ne jamais laisser connaitre mes petits secrets à Alice ou j'avais l'impression que les choses allaient s'aggraver. J'avais complètement éteint mon téléphone quand nous avions quitté l'appartement ce matin et j'étais restée fidèle à ma promesse de juste profiter de ma journée. Alice et Rose étaient si faciles, elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que je m'étais autant amusée. Elles gardaient la conversation fluide tout au long de la journée. Alice parlait tellement que je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment elle n'aurait plus rien à dire mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Alors que l'après-midi se transformait en soir les filles décidèrent de rentrer pour se préparer.

Une fois que nous fûmes à notre immeuble, nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur avec nos courses, nous dirigeant ensuite vers nos portes respectives avec un bruissement de papier plastique. Alice se précipita à l'intérieur dès que sa porte fut ouverte, impatiente de ranger ses nouveaux achats dans son placard. Je me retournai pour déverrouiller ma porte, secouant la tête et gloussant à son enthousiasme.

"Hé, pour ce soir ?" appela Rose depuis l'autre côté du couloir avant que ma porte ne se referme.

"Oh, je ne suis pas encore sûre, je te le dirai bientôt, d'accord ?"

"Habituellement nous partons vers sept heures, donc pas de soucis, tu as encore du temps."

"Génial, merci. On se voit dans un moment."

Je rentrai tous les sacs sans m'inquiéter de les ranger sur le côté ou les emmener dans la chambre. J'étais crevée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été emportée par un ouragan et je venais juste d'en ressortir. Ça semblait convenir. Ouragan Alice. En regardant le tas de sacs qui maintenant bloquaient ma porte d'entrée je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir besoin d'acheter un autre vêtement pour les cinq prochaines années. Mais bien sûr Alice préparait déjà notre prochaine sortie.

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé et profitai du silence pendant quelques minutes, reposant mon genou et reprenant mon souffle. J'étais contente de voir à quel point mon genou avait résisté à autant de marche. Un peu de douleur de temps en temps mais rien qui ne soit arrivé auparavant.

 _Je suppose que ces machines de musculation ont une certaine utilité après tout._

Je n'étais pas du tout prête à courir le marathon mais je me sentais confiante que je pouvais au moins refaire de la gym dans deux jours. Il faudrait que j'aille faire le tour de la salle de sport de l'immeuble demain.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Seize heures vingt-cinq ça me laissait suffisamment de temps pour n'avoir plus de justifications de remettre ça à plus tard. J'allumai mon téléphone ignorant le nombre d'appels manqués et de messages vocaux et tapai 2 sur la numérotation rapide.

"Bon, bon je suppose je pense que je peux ajourner mon avis de recherche," répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

"Salut, maman."

"Salut maman ? Tu te moques de moi Isabella ? J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ton comportement."

"Comportement ?"

"Oui Isabella. Ignorant délibérément mes appels pendant vingt-quatre heures, spécialement après un rendez-vous important c'est très irresponsable."

"Rien de grave. J'étais occupée."

" _Occupée ?_ A quoi pouvais-tu bien être occupée ? Tu n'as rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qui a pu être plus important que me contacter pour me tenir au courant pour ton genou ? C'est ta carrière Isabella. Ta vie. Il n'y a rien de plus important que ça."

Je roulai des yeux et éloignai mon téléphone de mon oreille. "Je passai du temps avec mes nouvelles voisines. Et je t'appelle maintenant."

"Oui un jour plus tard que ce que tu devrais. Tu aurais pu complètement oublier d'aller à ce rendez-vous."

"J'ai vingt-quatre ans Mère, je pense que je peux gérer un rendez-vous par moi-même."

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Tu as peut être vingt-quatre ans mais c'est la première fois que tu vis seule. Ça peut être une grosse adaptation alors que tu as toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tout."

"Oui c'était comme ça mais il semblerait que je puisse survivre."

"Jusqu'à présent."

Quelque chose dans ces mots me retourna complètement et je ressentis une agitation qui voulait se libérer. "Merci pour ta confiance. Maintenant y avait-il une raison spécifique à part de confirmer mon niveau de responsabilité ?"

"Je n'apprécie pas ton aplomb, jeune fille. Peu importe quel âge tu as et ton nouveau goût pour ton indépendance, je suis toujours ta mère ainsi que ton manager. Toute information concernant ta santé me concerne."

"Rien n'a changé, je suis aujourd'hui comme j'étais hier. Mon genou ne va pas guérir tout seul du jour au lendemain."

"Pouvons-nous nous passer de cette attitude ? Je dois dire que tu es très égoïste."

"Egoïste ? Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non certainement pas. Tu devrais être ici en Floride où je pourrai suivre tes progrès et décider de quand tu seras prête à retourner sur la glace."

"Je pense que la décision m'appartient mère. A moi et à mon médecin avant tout."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais l'enfant. Patiner est ta vie Isabella. Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta vie ?"

"Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas me blesser à nouveau au genou et causer des dommages permanents parce que j'aurai recommencé trop tôt."

"Oh je t'en prie. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, des centaines de patineurs sont tombés et se remettent sur pied, cette petite pause est tout simplement ridicule, tu manques toute une saison essentielle."

"Je suis consciente que tu as des problèmes avec la façon dont mon rétablissement est géré, je serai heureuse de demander au Dr Cullen de te contacter et de t'expliquer le processus complet. Encore."

"Bon je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça si tu prenais le soin de me contacter avec ces informations."

"Peut-être que je le ferais si tu arrivais à m'entendre… au moins une fois."

"Est-ce que tu as fini de me répéter la même chose ?"

Je reculai le téléphone de mon oreille avant de laisser tomber ma tête sur les oreillers trois fois enfouissant mon visage et en laissant échapper un cri étouffé de frustration.

"Isabella !"

Je laissai sortir une longue expiration et remis mon téléphone à l'oreille. "Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me répéter ce qu'à dit le médecin ?"

"J'abandonne les béquilles, je dois prendre rendez-vous avec le kiné la semaine prochaine, je peux commencer à augmenter progressivement mon niveau d'activité tant que je ne change pas brusquement de direction, de pivot ou ne fait d'arrêts brusques. Le rendez-vous de suivi est en avril et c'est à ce moment là que je saurai si je peux retourner à l'entrainement pour la compétition," dis-je en rationalisant l'information pour elle. C'était bien mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Renée.

"Ah c'était si difficile ? Je voudrais que tu fixes ce rendez-vous avec le kiné le plus tôt possible," continua-t-elle sans attendre que je réponde. "Peut être que ça te motivera plus… avril semble excessif, tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien nous verrons, je suis sûre qu'il se trompe, nous devrons être agressif avec ton entrainement une fois que tu seras remise. J'ai parlé à ton nouveau coach, qui je pense, fera des merveilles avec toi."

"Attends, un nouvel entraîneur ?" l'interrompis-je, avant qu'elle puisse continuer. "Et Marcus ? Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'un nouvel entraîneur ?"

"Marcus est beaucoup trop mou, Isabella il ne tiendra jamais la discipline dont tu auras besoin pour rentrer dans l'équipe olympique après tant de temps libre."

"Tu l'as viré ?" demandai-je un peu frénétiquement. Marcus avait été mon entraîneur pendant les six dernières années, bien avant Turin. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, à l'aise. Il m'avait poussé jusqu'à mes limites sans les dépasser. Cela me rendait nerveuse de penser poursuivre ma carrière sans lui.

"Pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

"Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai mon mot à dire quand il s'agit de mon entraîneur ?"

"Oh s'il te plaît, Isabella ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'embêter avec ce côté des choses. En tant que ton manager c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu as ce qu'il y a de mieux. Marcus n'est peut-être plus ce qui est le mieux pour toi."

"Maman, je te le demande, s'il te plaît, ne vire pas Marcus ou n'amène pas quelqu'un d'autre sans me consulter d'abord."

"Tu te concentres sur ton retour sur la glace. Je m'inquiéterai du reste."

"Maman..."

"Nous n'en discuterons pas plus, Isabella. Maintenant, nous devrons travailler sur le remaniement de ton programme au cours des prochains mois. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'en tenir à tes programmes les plus récents, ça sera trop vieux pour la saison prochaine, et Alec devra se mettre au travail sur tes costumes..."

"Tu sais quoi, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, maman, je vais m'allonger un peu."

"Nous n'avons pas fini de parler. Ce sont des questions importantes..."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. En ce moment, je ne suis pas un patineur artistique de compétition. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie le feu vert je ne discuterai pas de ça avec toi."

"On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre..."

Je la coupai encore. "Tu vas devoir le faire, parce que j'en ai fini."

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus, sautant du canapé pour faire des cent pas, pleine de colère. Je jetai mon portable sur le canapé avec un cri de frustration. Ma mâchoire était si serrée que j'avais l'impression que mes dents allaient se souder ensemble.

Bien sûr, mon téléphone sonna encore. Cette femme _ne_ savait pas quand s'arrêter.

J'appuyai sur tous les boutons, les yeux brouillés par des larmes de colère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Honnêtement, je me fichais de savoir si j'étais égoïste ou pas. Etait-ce si horrible de vouloir quelque chose de temps en temps pour moi-même ? Après quinze ans à donner à Renée tout ce qu'elle voulait, à faire tous les programmes avec chaque costume dans chaque compétition à laquelle elle m'avait inscrite, je pense que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'égoïsme.

Je pris quelques oreillers et une couverture et je trouvai ma place dans l'alcôve. Je me recroquevillai et regardai la rivière.

Au fur et à mesure que la lumière s'estompait, ma colère aussi, passant de la frustration au désespoir.

Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sur moi. Pas vraiment. Elle m'avait parlé de mon genou mais pas de moi. Elle n'a pas demandé comment j'étais installée, comment je me débrouillais seule, si je rencontrais du monde. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de me remettre sur la glace. C'était tout ce que j'étais pour elle ? Juste son billet pour le grand spectacle ? Rien de plus qu'un véhicule pour l'amener là où elle avait toujours voulu être ?

Je serrai mes bras autour de l'oreiller, espérant pour une fois que je pourrais tenir quelque chose qui me retiendrait.

Je restai là sans rien faire pendant un moment, en regardant par la fenêtre, même quand il faisait si sombre et que je ne pouvais plus voir grand-chose. On toqua à ma porte.

 _Alice._ _Mince_ , j'avais complètement oublié.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, je vis qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures cinq. J'allai vers la porte espérant pouvoir l'ouvrir quand elle semblait peser dix kilos de plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais fait.

Bien sûr, Alice était là, habillée pour tuer dans une mini robe et des talons hauts. Le sourire sur son visage tomba immédiatement quand elle me vit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Quoi ? Rien," répondis-je, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

"Arrête tes conneries, Bella. Je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis très longtemps mais je sais quand tu es contrariée. C'est évident que tu as pleuré."

"Ce n'est pas grave," insistai-je. Je pensai à blâmer mon genou et combien nous avions marché ce jour-là mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable de m'avoir traînée dans le centre commercial alors que j'avais vraiment passé un bon moment.

"Si ce n'était pas grave, tu pourrais me le dire. Je suis ton amie, Bella. Les amis s'aident les uns les autres à se sentir mieux, c'est notre travail numéro un."

"Je ne suis pas prête à sortir ce soir, c'est tout."

"Je vais rester avec toi," commença-t-elle et je la coupai immédiatement.

"Non, Alice, s'il te plaît, non. Je ne vais vraiment pas être de très bonne compagnie ce soir et je sais que tu veux voir Jasper."

"Je vois Jasper tout le temps, une soirée n'a pas d'importance."

"S'il te plaît, sors. Amuse-toi bien. Je vais me coucher tôt. Je promets que tout ira bien." Elle avait l'air sceptique, s'attardant dans ma porte.

"Alice, vraiment, vas-y. Je serai encore là demain, tu pourras essayer de me faire dire tout ce que tu veux."

"Très bien. Mais nous parlerons demain…" insista-t-elle, avant de s'approcher et d'envelopper ses bras autour de moi dans un câlin. Je me raidis un moment avant de me laisser détendre au contact momentané.

C'est ce que je cherchais il y a quelques minutes et je me sentis tout de suite un peu mieux. Je détestais que quelque chose d'aussi banal et décontracté qu'une étreinte amicale me soit si étrangère, que ma réaction ait été de me détourner de quelque chose d'aussi facile et réconfortant. Alice avait l'air d'une grande câline, peut-être que je m'y habituerai avec le temps.

"Nous sommes là pour toi, Bella, tu n'as qu'à nous laisser entrer," dit-elle en s'éloignant. Mes yeux s'embrouillèrent un peu en entendant ses paroles. Un concept si simple. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur pour moi de la laisser entrer ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je hochai la tête en la tournant et en essayant d'essuyer furtivement les larmes de mes yeux.

"A demain, Bella !" Alice retourna dans leur appartement pour appeler Rose.

"Bonne soirée, Alice," dis-je avant de fermer doucement ma porte et de tirer la chaîne, en m'enfermant pour la nuit. Je m'appuyai contre la porte et glissai jusqu'au sol, en repliant mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine.

 _Va au diable, Renée._

Elle n'était même pas dans le même état et elle contrôlait encore mes émotions et mes décisions.

En repensant à notre conversation, je fus surprise de moi-même. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Je n'avais jamais parlé à Renée comme ça avant. Bien sûr, j'avais pensé ces commentaires grotesques dans ma tête mais je n'ai jamais rien dit à voix haute. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment tenu tête et je ne me suis jamais défendue. Je ne savais pas si je venais d'atteindre ma limite ou si c'était le fait que j'avais enfin une certaine distance par rapport à elle et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir du cran pour une fois.

Peut-être que c'était l'influence de voir une telle force chez des femmes comme Rosalie et Alice, prenant leurs propres décisions, s'épanouissant à leur propre mérite. J'avais tant d'admiration pour elles et j'avais beaucoup d'admiration de voir comment elles vivaient leur vie. Rose s'était attaquée à un monde dominé par les hommes et l'avait assommé. Alice avait bâti son entreprise à partir de zéro et avait transformé un rêve en une entreprise prospère, ce qui lui laissait un sentiment de satisfaction et d'accomplissement.

Au cours des nombreuses années qui ont jalonné ma carrière de patinage, j'ai eu plus que ma juste part de... succès. La liste des prix que j'avais reçus et des médailles que j'avais remportées était très longue, ce n'était certainement pas à balayer d'un revers de la main. J'étais fière de mes réalisations et j'appréciai les sommets que j'avais atteints mais en y repensant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui me poussait à... réussir. Je m'entraînerais plus fort pour plaire à mes entraîneurs et à Renée, à mes fans, aux critiques. Si je gagnais plus médailles, peut-être que ça _les_ rendrait heureux. Si je pouvais gagner une médaille d'or olympique serait-ce suffisant pour ma mère ? Elle serait enfin satisfaite.

J'étais triste de réaliser que je n'avais jamais rien fait pour moi. Oui, j'adorais patiner. Oui, je célébrais chacune de mes victoires. Mais au fond, j'étais toujours en compétition pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était temps de commencer à penser à ce que _je_ voulais. Ce dont _j'avais_ besoin.

Ce n'était pas vraiment important pour moi si je gagnais des centaines de médailles d'or si je ne le faisais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Oui, le patinage était devenu toute ma vie mais était-ce encore ma passion ? J'avais besoin de trouver cela avant même d'envisager de retourner à l'entraînement. Je ne pouvais pas juste le faire parce que Renée le voulait, parce que les gens s'attendaient à ce que je le fasse ou parce que j'avais peur de comment ma vie serait sans patinage.

En me relevant du sol, j'entrai dans la cuisine, me sentant déjà plus forte. Non, je n'avais pas encore de but mais j'avais une nouvelle détermination à en trouver un.

Je pris une boite de Ben & Jerry's dans le congélateur et je piochai dedans. Alice m'a présenté la substance quand elle l'avait glissée dans mon chariot au magasin, en insistant sur le fait que chaque femme avait besoin d'une boite d'urgence dans son congélateur. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu cinglée à ce moment-là mais debout ici, penchée contre le comptoir et mangeant de la glace Chubby Hubby directement de la boite, je réalisai qu'elle n'était rien de moins qu'un génie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisinière, 19 : 53. Edward serait bientôt dans le bar s'il n'y était pas déjà. Je me demandais s'il me cherchait. _Se souviendrait-il qu'il m'avait dit qu'ils traînaient là-bas ?_ _Est-ce qu'il m'attendrait ?_ Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il serait déçu quand il verrait que je ne suis pas là. Nous n'avions parlé que quelques minutes et un homme aussi beau que lui doit avoir des filles qui se jettent sur lui à chaque pas qu'il fait. _Des filles qui savent ce qu'elles font. Des femmes beaucoup plus désirables que moi._

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui manquer.

Mais _il_ me manquait.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'étais dévastée à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de me ressaisir et d'aller le rencontrer. Bien sûr il avait mentionné qu'ils allaient à ce bar presque toutes les semaines mais d'ici mardi prochain, il serait ridicule de se montrer et de penser qu'il se souviendrait de moi.

Je restai au même endroit jusqu'à ce que je touche le fond de la boite. Une fois vide je la jetai ainsi que la cuillère dans l'évier et m'enfonçai dans le canapé, mettant 'The Cutting Edge*'.

Je m'endormis avant que Moira Kelley puisse se moquer de D.B. Sweeney avec sa chute.

…

*Wild : sauvage

*Hey der... avec l'accent du Minnesota pour dire Hey there / hey toi.

DILF : Dad I'd Like to Find – père que j'aimerai trouver – et c'est la version polie…

BFF – Best Friend Forever – meilleure amie pour toujours

Film _Clueless_ … Cher Horowitz, lycéenne issue du milieu huppé de Bervely Hills, est une jeune fille pourrie gâtée qui sait jouer de ses atouts. Écartant ses rivales grâce à son sens de la mode, se défaisant de ses problèmes scolaires d'un claquement de doigts, Cher essuie tout de même les réprimandes de Josh qui ne se cache pas pour lui dire tout le mal qu'il pense de son attitude superficielle.

The Cutting Edge - Le Feu sur la glace est un film américain réalisé par Paul Michael Glaser, sorti en 1992.

Seabiscuit est le nom d'un cheval.


	4. Il est temps de lancer le palet

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Il est temps de lancer le palet

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Alice était arrivée toute pimpante et tôt le lendemain matin pour me donner tous les détails, comme promis. Elle était douée pour obtenir des informations de façon subtile mais j'étais tout aussi habile à enfouir mes problèmes profondément à l'intérieur après toute une vie à n'avoir personne à qui les confier.

Renée était plus souvent que pas la cause de mes problèmes et je ne pouvais aller pleurer vers elle pour rien. La conversation avait été une bataille amicale de volonté dans laquelle Alice poussait et je tenais obstinément mes positions. Hé je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait essayer de m'embobiner pour me faire parler mais je n'allais pas tout lui servir sur un plateau.

Je lui en avais assez donné pour qu'elle sache que ma mère m'agaçait à cause de la lenteur de ce processus de rétablissement et que nous en avions discuté. Je lui avais parlé de ma détermination à réfléchir et à comprendre comment je voulais exactement avancer. Je ne lui parlais pas d'Edward et de comment je m'étais dégonflée. J'étais sûre que cela m'aurait valu une conférence sur la "girl power" et que j'allais y aller. J'étais toujours en colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour aller le rencontrer même si cela aurait probablement fini par un désastre et une déception… _Oh et bien Bella… le bateau Edward est passé, te laissant avec rien à part des souvenirs plaisants dans son sillage._

Au cours de ces derniers jours, je commençai à me retrouver. Pas de la même façon que j'étais il y a trois mois mais plus que ce que je l'avais été depuis mon accident. J'avais repris la gym, donnant à l'installation abandonnée à l'étage de notre immeuble plus d'action qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue. Mais le rythme léger que je devais garder me frustrait, c'était stimulant de redevenir active, d'avoir un autre but que de flâner dans mon appartement toute la journée.

Alice et Rose me tenaient compagnie de temps en temps. Elles ne s'entraînaient jamais ni même ne donnaient l'impression de vouloir le faire mais elles s'installaient sur les tapis de yoga et bavardaient joyeusement pendant que je travaillais de machine en machine.

Mon genou allait bien. La légère douleur que je ressentais après tant d'activité après une longue pause me stimulait plus que tout. Si c'était douloureux c'est qu'il fonctionnait. Je n'exagérais pas, portant religieusement l'orthèse que le Dr Cullen m'avait conseillée et essayant de garder mon rythme aussi régulier et lent que possible. C'était facile de voir que ça allait rapidement devenir ennuyeux.

Avant mon accident je commençais ma journée par du Pilates et courais habituellement huit kilomètres chaque matin avant d'aller patiner pendant trois heures au moins. Je faisais une courte pause pour déjeuner et ensuite je me concentrais sur le programme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur quoi je travaillais, apprenant ou améliorant les mouvements.

Pour finir ma soirée je faisais une heure de yoga avant de m'écrouler dans le lit et le lendemain je recommençais. Les quelques étirements, poids et puissance et les promenades étaient loin de mon activité physique d'avant et ça me faisait me sentir agitée.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi le Dr Cullen avait été si catégorique en soulignant le fait que je ne pouvais pas forcer même si mon genou allait bien. Moins d'une semaine de repos sans béquille et il me tardait de reprendre mon footing du matin.

J'avais appelé le kiné et était allée à mon premier rendez-vous. Seth était formidable. Il était jeune et maladroit et il savait jusqu'où me laisser aller avant de me recadrer. La thérapie physique n'allait pas être amusante mais au moins avec Seth pour me faire rire ce ne serait pas complètement détestable. Nous nous verrions plusieurs fois par semaine au cours des deux prochains mois.

Renée continuait à me bombarder en utilisant n'importe quelle méthode de communication qu'elle pouvait trouver. Mon e-mail allait de diatribes décousues au mail court exigeant que je réponde à ses appels. Ma boite vocale était rarement vide et je dus finalement changer sa sonnerie parce que j'en avais marre d'entendre constamment ce son qui brisait le calme de mon appartement.

Je cédai et lui parlai au moins une fois par jour de peur que si je coupais complètement elle ne se montre à ma porte. Elle vociféra de colère parce que j'étais entêtée et que je la repoussai et rejetai toute notre conversation en disant que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une adolescente maussade souffrant du syndrome prémenstruel.

Je détestai que ce soit ainsi qu'elle choisisse de me voir. Je détestai qu'elle ait une raison de le faire. J'avais vingt-quatre ans et c'était la première fois que je vivais par moi-même. Je ne contrôlais pas mes finances et ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait si ça ne concernait pas ma carrière sur la glace. Avant l'accident j'allai à tous mes rendez-vous à l'heure sans réfléchir à ce qui m'attendait. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était le patinage. C'était plutôt enfantin comme comportement non ?

Même en étant seule, je n'étais pas vraiment responsable de quoi ou de qui que ce soit, ni même de moi pour être honnête. Renée disait que je ne faisais qu'un caprice en quittant la maison pour venir ici et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle gérait toujours ma vie et je la laissais toujours faire. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de couper les ponts et de me débrouiller par moi-même, spécialement maintenant que ma vie n'était plus cadrée. Alors je prenais ses appels, lui donnant le minimum dans un effort d'apaisement sans complètement renoncer à lui tenir tête.

Sans Renée je ne sais pas comment serait ma vie. Il semblait que ce que j'étais était ce qu'elle avait fait de moi. Si je me regardais dans un miroir je verrais une fille moyenne et ordinaire : cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur mes épaules et des yeux bruns ennuyeux qui ressortaient sur une peau naturellement pâle qui était ainsi à cause du peu de temps que je passais au soleil. J'étais petite et mince, la seule caractéristique notable dont je pouvais me vanter était le tonus musculaire que j'avais à cause de mon style de vie excessivement actif.

Renée avait pris la fille simple et l'avait rendue glamour. Les articles de presse me disaient belle mais seulement parce qu'ils me voyaient sur la glace en costume et maquillage de scène. Renée m'attaquait avec une équipe de stylistes chaque fois que j'avais une séance photo ou que je faisais une apparition à la télé. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle cela n'avait jamais été aussi difficile pour moi.

Ce n'était pas que je méprise nécessairement cette partie. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je préférais, les séances photos et la publicité me semblaient toujours si étranges. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être une célébrité et j'avais l'impression de jouer un rôle la moitié du temps.

Ce que je détestais vraiment c'était le fait d'être coaché dans tous les aspects de ma vie. Je m'y attendais sur la glace, peu importe le nombre de médailles que vous gagnez ou le prestige dont vous jouissez, vous en avez toujours besoin. Hors de la glace c'était une chose différente. J'étais coaché sur quoi dire à tout moment, comment agir, quand sourire aux caméras, quoi porter, quoi manger, où aller.

C'est pourquoi la semaine passée avait été si merveilleuse. Personne n'était là pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr Alice était un peu enthousiaste à certains moments mais je savais qu'elle ne me forcerait jamais à quelque chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas sous prétexte que c'était "pour mon bien" ou "le bien de ma carrière".

Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je portais ce que je voulais, même si cela faisait parfois grincer les dents d'Alice. J'allais me coucher et je me réveillais quand j'en avais envie, pas quand l'alarme se déclenchait pour me dire de sortir mes fesses du lit et aller à la patinoire. Bien sûr je me réveillai plus tôt que nécessaire mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Je mangeais ce que je voulais mais je savais que le grignotage incessant ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps sans conséquence puisque je ne brûlais pas les calories comme j'étais habituée à le faire.

Avec ça en tête je décidais de me mettre à ma session de yoga du soir. Alice serait ici dans moins d'une heure et nous serions sorties jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Ce soir c'était le match de hockey et en fait j'étais assez excitée. Alice et Rose semblaient apprécier d'y aller, elles en avaient parlé toute la semaine et se serait agréable de voir les garçons à nouveau. Je me changeai rapidement et poussai la table basse contre le canapé pour faire de la place pour mon tapis, appréciant la routine et l'étirement bienvenu de mes muscles.

"Toc, toc !" entendis-je, Alice appeler un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard alors que j'étais au milieu de la pose du scorpion.

J'entendis le claquement de ses talons alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce mais je ne pouvais voir que ses genoux quand elle s'arrêta devant moi. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit que c'est vraiment malsain que tu restes assise comme ça sans jamais rien faire ? Sérieusement Bella ta paresse me dégoûte !" dit-elle, sarcastiquement.

"Nous ne pouvons pas tous être aussi bénie que toi et avoir cette capacité à manger tout ce que nous voulons sans prendre un seul kilo," commentai-je, en baissant lentement mes jambes pour m'étirer dans la pose de l'enfant.

"Blague à part, comment diable fais-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas normal !"

"Je ne sais pas, tu le fais juste je suppose."

"Ça fait mal. "Je crus entendre le grincement dans son ton alors que je faisais la posture du corbeau volant. "C'est plutôt confortable," répondis-je, entre deux respirations gloussant simplement à son soupir d'incrédulité.

"As-tu bientôt fini ?"

"Oui je termine," lui assurai-je, en me baissant vers le sol. "Je ne t'ai pas oubliée."

"Bien sûr que non, je suis tout à fait inoubliable."

"C'est sûr," ricanai-je,.

"Va prendre une douche, je vais préparer tes vêtements."

"Alice nous allons à un événement sportif décontracté, je pense que je peux choisir ma tenue."

"Sornettes Bella, remballe tes affaires de contorsionniste dans la salle de bain et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste," ordonna-t-elle, en m'attrapant par les épaules et en me poussant hors de la pièce.

Je roulai des yeux mais fis ce qu'elle me dit. Même Alice n'était pas suffisamment folle pour me faire porter une robe de cocktail pour une soirée à l'extérieur dans une patinoire bondée et bruyante. _Si ?"_

Qui sait ?

"Pas question Alice que je me mette… ça ?" protestai-je, en montrant le vêtement qu'Alice tenait quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

"Oh allez Bella, Rose et moi allons porter pratiquement la même chose."

"Ça ne rend pas les choses meilleures."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?" demanda-t-elle, en agitant la chemise vers moi.

"Je ne fais pas dans le strass."

Sa réponse fut simplement de hausser les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"Bella j'ai une preuve sur photo que tu peux porter des strass. Probablement plus que j'en ai jamais porté pendant ma vie entière."

"C'est différent. Ce sont des costumes. Dans ma vie de tous les jours, pas de strass, sequins, paillettes ou quoi que ce soit qui contienne plus que l'absolu minimum de lycra."

"Mais tu peux à peine le deviner !" gémit Alice, en me passant la chemise.

Je la reculai pour lui jeter un autre coup d'œil. Elle était verte avec une petite icône au centre, c'était le logo des _Wild_ avais-je, appris. Elle n'était pas si mal en dehors des strass.

Je négociai, "Je choisis le jeans et les chaussures que je veux alors," levant les yeux pour voir une expression de joie sur son visage avant que j'expose ma dernière exigence. "Et un truc pour me mettre sur la tête,"

"Hein ? Mais Bella…"

"Ce sont mes conditions. Tu veux que je porte quelque chose qui étincelle alors tu dois me laisser un peu de liberté."

"Bien", bouda-t-elle. "Puis-je, choisir le chapeau ?"

"Si l'une de vous a une casquette de baseball, j'accepterai de coordonner."

"Hé. Ce n'est pas le cas. Rose en a peut-être une qu'Emmett lui a donnée. Laisse-moi aller vérifier." Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, avec une simple casquette de baseball rouge à la main, la tenant devant elle avec deux doigts comme si elle avait peur qu'elle soit contagieuse.

"Parfait, merci !" Je l'arrachai de sa main et la jetai sur le lit à côté de mon jean et t-shirt.

"Si tu veux couvrir tes cheveux avec ce truc, je peux au moins te maquiller ?"

"Oui mais n'en fais pas trop," concédai-je.

Vingt minutes plus tard, mes cheveux étaient secs et tirés à travers le trou de la casquette pour être attachés dans une queue ondulée dans mon dos. Alice tint sa promesse et ne m'attaqua qu'avec un peu d'eye-liner, du mascara et du brillant à lèvres.

Elle se précipita chez elle pour se préparer et attraper Rose pendant que j'enfilais les nouvelles bottes que j'avais achetées au centre commercial plus tôt dans la semaine. Elles étaient incroyablement confortables et je pourrais facilement devenir infidèle à mes converses préférées.

Je fermai ma porte et frappai chez Alice et Rose. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de me dire d'entrer sans frapper mais je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise de le faire.

"Entre, Bella !" dit Rose de l'intérieur. Le son d'un sèche-cheveux venait de chez Alice et Rose était en train de remonter ses bottes noires aux genoux pendant qu'elle était perchée sur l'accoudoir de leur canapé.

"Hey !" la saluai-je.

"Hé ! Alice ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est étonnamment rapide quand on la force à l'être..." A ce moment-là, le bourdonnement s'arrêta et Alice se retrouva dans le séjour moins de trente secondes plus tard.

Elle ne m'avait pas menti en disant que Rose et elle porteraient pratiquement la même chose. Elles avaient toutes les deux des chemises semblables à celle qu'Alice m'avait imposée, seulement en rouge et avec encolure plus basse et des manches plus courtes. Au moins, elles avaient pris des pulls pour se couvrir un peu ou j'aurais remis en question leur santé mentale. A l'intérieur ou non, c'était encore janvier et une patinoire n'était pas un endroit pour les débardeurs. A partir de la taille, nous aurions pu être des triplés : jeans et bottes noires, bien que Rose et Alice aient les talons pendant que je restais à plat sur mes pieds.

"On y va ?" demanda Alice, en ouvrant la porte et en nous faisant sortir.

Nous avions décidé de prendre un taxi jusqu'au Xcel Energy Center car notre appartement était un peu trop loin pour que nous bravions l'air nocturne mordant. Alice avait mentionné que nous allions probablement retrouver les gars après le match soit pour fêter, soit pour compatir, selon la façon dont ils allaient jouer et nous ne voulions pas avoir à nous occuper des voitures et à mettre en place un système de chauffeur désigné si cela devenait nécessaire. Je haussai les épaules et allai avec elles. Il semblait qu'elles aient l'habitude de faire ainsi. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le nombre de matchs auxquels elles avaient assisté avec trois personnes si proches d'elles dans l'équipe.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la patinoire quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait des gens qui traînaient partout dans un mélange de rouge et de vert. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux portaient une sorte de maillot d'équipe et j'avais repéré une grosse partie de ceux qui portaient E. Cullen, Em. Cullen et Hale. Nos billets validés, nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous en nous frayant un chemin à travers la foule de fans bruyants.

"Ils sont là-bas !" Alice pointa du doigt quand nous avons eûmes une trouée dans la foule et nous vîmes Carlisle debout à côté d'une petite femme qui nous faisait signe. Alice fila pour leur donner une étreinte exubérante, nous laissant à la traîne Rose et moi. Quand nous les atteignîmes, Rose me lâcha le bras pour étreindre la femme et puis Carlisle, tournant son visage vers moi, agita ses sourcils en s'amusant et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu.

"Bella !" dit Carlisle quand Rose recula. "C'est merveilleux de te revoir." Il m'entraîna dans une étreinte et j'avalai ma langue en état de choc. Ça me prit un moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

"Ouais, euh, toi aussi, Carlisle," dis-je,, en me frottant la nuque.

Il fit signe à la femme à côté de lui. "Voici ma femme, Esmée."

La femme était d'une beauté classique. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit à couper le souffle vu le reste de sa famille. Elle me rappelait Hollywood et des stars de cinéma comme Rita Hayworth et Greta Garbo. Elle était plus grande qu'Alice, juste de ma taille. Ses cheveux caramel tombaient en vagues autour de ses épaules et il était clair qu'Alice avait hérité des beaux yeux verts de sa mère, bien que ceux d'Esmée ressemblent plus au vert d'une prairie. Tout en elle émettait de la douceur et de l'élégance.

"Quel plaisir de te rencontrer, chérie," dit-elle, m'enveloppant d'une étreinte rapide. Et voilà ça c'est prouvé. Ces Cullen aiment définitivement faire des câlins. C'était peut-être un autre truc du Minnesota. "Carlisle et Alice m'ont tant parlé de toi. Oh, et Emmett aussi, bien sûr…" Je rougis, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit.

"Veux-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi pendant le match, ma chère ? J'adorerai avoir l'occasion de te parler un peu puisque le reste de ma famille semble si pris avec toi", dit-elle, avec un sourire amical.

"Bien sûr, c'est très bien," lui dis-je, en mettant gauchement mes mains dans mes poches.

"Merveilleux ! Allons trouver nos places, d'accord Carlisle déteste rater l'échauffement." Esmée se retourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carlisle, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille et il se blottit à son contact. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit affectueusement, en enroulant son bras autour d'elle avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le tunnel menant à la patinoire.

Alice et Rose les suivirent et ils m'appelèrent quand je restais sur place, momentanément enchantée par l'amour évident que Carlisle et Esmée manifestaient l'un envers l'autre. Bien que j'aie été impressionnée et légèrement envieuse de voir les relations solides entre Jasper et Alice et Emmett et Rosalie, voir Carlisle et Esmée ensemble était vraiment merveilleux.

Au bout du tunnel court et sombre, j'émergeai au sommet d'un escalier raide et en béton dans une patinoire bien éclairée. C'était encore plus bruyant ici que dans le couloir. Le bourdonnement des centaines de personnes bavardant pendant qu'elles trouvaient leur siège, avec des applaudissements occasionnels et la musique en arrière-plan.

Le match ne commençait pas avant trente minutes et déjà beaucoup de gens remplissaient les gradins. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette patinoire avant mais elle semblait être un magnifique endroit pour patiner. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas sur ce tapis de glace lisse, j'eus un petit coup de nostalgie. Je n'avais toujours pas fait de progrès pour décider de ce que je voulais mais je savais une chose : la glace me manquait.

A ce moment-là, je ne voulais rien d'autre que lacer mes patins et tourner en rond sur cette surface sans défaut.

J'émergeai de mes pensées quand quelqu'un me poussa légèrement par derrière, en essayant de passer.

Je descendis les marches et les rangées jusqu'à l'endroit où je voyais Alice et le reste de notre groupe.

"Quoi, vous n'avez pas de loge ?" demandai-je, à Alice, en plaisantant quand j'atteignis le bon gradin.

"Nous avons déjà eu cette expérience avant. Esmée et Carlisle aiment être dans l'action. En plus, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de cette façon." Nous étions à trois rangs derrière le verre et en plein centre de la glace. Nous ne pouvions pas être beaucoup plus dans l'action me sembla-t-il. Nous nous installâmes dans nos sièges, Rose en premier puis Alice, moi ensuite Esmée et Carlisle au bout.

"Les filles me disent que c'est ton premier match de hockey, " dit Esmée.

"Oui," confirmai-je.

"Eh bien, tu vas te régaler, c'est amusant," dit-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme. C'était facile de suivre son excitation sincère et je commençai à comprendre un peu d'où Alice tenait son enthousiasme.

"Ça a l'air," dis-je, en lançant un regard vers un groupe de fans purs et durs à quelques rangs de là. Ils étaient ornés de perles multicolores et plein de peinture sur le visage. L'un d'eux avait même un pichet grand et rouge qui semblait être un porte-gobelet puisque la bière était dedans. Esmée rit un peu et m'informa que Carlisle en avait un à la maison. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour le voir étudier attentivement le programme. Il semblait se concentrer autant sur la lecture des statistiques que sur mes dossiers médicaux à l'hôpital.

"Hé ?" Alice se tourna vers nous. "Rose et moi allons aller chercher à manger avant que ça commence, vous voulez quelque chose ?"

"Juste de l'eau pour moi, Ali," répondit Esmée.

"Non, ça ira", lui dis-je. Alice roula simplement des yeux et je sus qu'elle n'écouterait pas. J'étais sûre qu'elle reviendrait avec une brassée de friandises qu'elle essaierait de m'imposer.

"Alors, Bella, tu aimes le Minnesota ? Alice a dit que tu as déjà vécu ici auparavant…" dit Esmée une fois que les filles furent passées devant nous.

"Oui, quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère et moi avons déménagé quand mon père et elle se sont séparés."

"Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Cela a dû être difficile pour toi," dit-elle, tendant sa main pour caresser la mienne légèrement.

"Un peu, je suppose. Mon père est retourné à Washington, je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Ma mère est en Floride, c'est là où je vivais jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

"Grand changement de climat," gloussa-t-elle.

"Mais c'est sympa. J'aime les changements de saison ici. J'aime le fait que ce soit une plus grande ville mais pas écrasante et désagréable."

"Alors tu t'installes ?"

"Oui, c'est vraiment génial jusqu'à présent. Alice et Rose ont été si amicales. Jasper et Emmett ont aidé à la peinture et à l'aménagement de mon appartement. Ils sont tous géniaux."

"Oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Jasper et Rosalie dans les parages. Ils ont été si merveilleux pour mes enfants. Alice et Emmett en particulier, pour des raisons évidentes."

"D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils vont tellement bien ensemble."

"C'est vrai", acquiesça Esmée. "Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas leurs problèmes, tous les couples en ont. Le calme et la patience de Jasper contrebalance l'étrangeté et la vivacité d'Alice et Rose ne laisse pas Emmett s'en tirer avec n'importe quoi. En tant que mère, je ne pourrais pas être plus chanceuse qu'ils aient tous les deux trouvé des partenaires qui les acceptent tels qu'ils sont et les aiment ainsi. J'aimerais seulement que mon autre fils puisse avoir autant de chance."

"Edward, c'est ça ?"

"Oui," soupira-t-elle, légèrement. "Edward n'a jamais été aussi extraverti qu'Alice ou Emmett. Il est plus calme, content d'être seul la plupart du temps. Il est un peu plus casanier, on pourrait le dire. Tout le monde ne comprend pas cela, surtout les femmes qu'il a tendance à rencontrer. Elles le voient toutes comme un brillant prix. Un athlète professionnel devrait faire la fête et vivre la grande vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a jamais été quelque chose qui l'a attiré."

"Je ne sais pas. D'après mon expérience, la vie d'un athlète professionnel n'a rien à voir avec le scintillement et le glamour. Au moins, si tu fais de vrais efforts dans le sport."

"C'est bien de voir une jeune femme comme toi avoir les pieds sur terre." Elle s'arrêta un moment, semblant hésiter un peu avant de continuer. "Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je parle de ça. Je suis sûre que tu en as assez de tout ça. Je voulais juste dire que je suis une de tes admiratrices depuis toujours."

"Oh, merci, Esmée," répondis-je, me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de l'attention.

"Comme je l'ai dit, je suis sûre que tu en as assez d'entendre cela tout le temps mais tu es une si belle patineuse. C'est une joie de pouvoir te regarder patiner. Je me souviens encore d'avoir regardé les derniers Jeux Olympiques. Alice a pleuré pendant ton Clair de Lune, bien qu'elle ne veuille jamais l'admettre. On a même convaincu les garçons de regarder. Bref, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise..."

"Non, non, Esmée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Merci d'avoir dit ces choses. Ça me touche beaucoup de l'entendre, surtout maintenant."

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop…" m'encouragea Esmée, en frottant mon genou blessé. "Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. Et toi, ma chère, tu es censée être sur cette glace."

"Et si je ne peux plus ?" demandai-je, tranquillement, me surprenant de parler de mes insécurités à voix haute à une femme que je ne connaissais à peine. Il semblait que ça m'arrive beaucoup dernièrement. "Je veux dire, j'y étais habituée mais peut-être que c'est fini ?"

"Eh bien tu trouveras quoi faire en partant de là. Bella d'après le peu que je connais de ta personnalité, ce que j'ai appris grâce à mes enfants et en te regardant au fil du temps, je suis optimiste, tu trouveras une façon de t'épanouir, peu importe les circonstances. C'est quelque chose qui est en toi. Si patiner n'est plus dans ton jeu, tu trouveras autre chose."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais," admis-je, la regardant dans les yeux et n'y voyant rien d'autre que de la confiance et de la compassion.

"Si, ma chère. Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus forte que ce que tu croies," dit-elle, doucement, posant son doigt sous mon menton pour le lever légèrement et elle me sourit chaleureusement.

Rose et Alice revinrent, nous passant devant et comme je l'avais prévu dès qu'elle fut assise, Alice fourra un grand verre dans mon porte-gobelet et tendit un gros bretzel salé. Plutôt que de me plaindre, je roulai simplement des yeux et mordis dedans.

"Tu as une mauvaise influence, Alice," marmonnai-je, la bouche pleine. "Je vais devenir un dirigeable en un rien de temps, vu la façon dont tu me fais manger…"

"Je t'en prie, tu es si petite, Bella comme si un bretzel et quelques bonbons allaient y changer quelque chose, tu dois te lâcher une fois de temps en temps."

"En général quand je pense aux collations je dois débattre pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je prenne du poids que tôt ou tard je vais devoir perdre."

"Nous savons toutes les deux que tu vas te remettre à travailler avec ces mouvements fous… Sois indulgente Bella ça peut-être une chose merveilleuse," soupira-t-elle, en mordant dans son hot dog avec un gémissement.

Je ris et mordis à nouveau dans mon bretzel, profitant du goût comme elle l'avait suggéré. Le bourdonnement de la foule s'intensifia avant d'éclater en des séries d'acclamation et le bruit familier du métal résonna sur la glace.

Je levai les yeux et vis des hommes se frayer un chemin. Ils se séparèrent en deux, une masse de vert et une autre blanche et bleue. Rose et Alice applaudirent à côté de moi, lâchant quelques cris ridicules alors qu'elles cherchaient Emmett et Jasper dans la mêlée. Carlisle se contenta de s'asseoir sur son siège, posant son menton sur ses mains et étudia les joueurs.

"On n'en tirera plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de la soirée," me dit Esmée, en roulant des yeux vers son mari. "Il est dans la zone maintenant, il analysera chaque mouvement que font les garçons et les entraînera dans un jeu passionnant plus tard, tu ne te douterais jamais qu'il n'a pas joué au hockey une seule fois dans sa vie."

"Vraiment ? Jamais ?" demandai-je, vraiment surprise. "Alors comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec deux fils qui jouent au hockey professionnellement ?"

"Carlisle a toujours été un fan de ce sport donc nous avons commencé avec la petite ligue quand ils étaient jeunes, Carlisle est comme tous les hommes, il n'a jamais pratiqué de sport mais il aime regarder, il s'est mis dans les statiques et prédisait les résultats puisqu'il est plus à l'aise dans les maths et il a même lancé des paris sportifs à l'université."

"Pas possible ! ?" ris-je, trouvant difficile d'imaginer l'homme sérieux en face de moi, prendre des paris et distribuer des statistiques, donner des conseils pour parier.

"Il était assez rebelle quand je l'ai rencontré," soupira Esmée avec nostalgie. "Ce sont les gens calmes que tu dois surveiller le plus, Bella il y a toujours quelque chose qui couve sous la surface."

Je regardai vers la glace à l'endroit où les joueurs tournaient à présent, envoyant les palets dans le filet. Emmett était facile à trouver en raison de sa taille. Et avec les centimètres supplémentaires que lui donnaient ses patins il devait se rapprocher des deux mètres treize. Jasper était plus difficile à repérer parmi le groupe car ils étaient tous lourdement équipés et portaient des casques avec des masques en plastique pour protéger leurs visages. Je le trouvai enfin à la fin de la file d'attente après avoir fait son tir. Les têtes d'Alice et Rose étaient l'une contre l'autre et elles rigolaient comme des collégiennes et occasionnellement montraient quelque chose.

"Alice est-ce que tu as parlé à ton frère récemment ?" demanda Esmée, en regardant la glace et en se penchant contre moi pour qu'Alice puisse l'entendre.

"Non pas depuis mercredi," répondit-elle, elle regardait au même endroit qu'Esmée.

"Il a semblé un peu distrait ces derniers temps, très calme, je me suis demandé s'il était malade ou quelque chose…" songea Esmée, une légère inquiétude teintait sa voix.

"Il ne m'a rien dit. Il a été vraiment bizarre mardi et ensuite quand je l'ai appelé mercredi pour lui demander comment il allait… il était de mauvaise humeur. Même pour lui."

Je passai mon regard sur chaque joueur essayant de lire les noms sur le dos de leurs maillots pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient jusqu'à finalement arriver au numéro dix : E. Cullen. Il me faisait face la plupart du temps, attendant son tour devant le filet et passant négligemment le palet de l'avant à l'arrière de sa crosse. Quand son tour arriva il décolla en un éclair, traversant doucement la glace, passant le palet une fois, deux fois, trois fois d'un côté à l'autre devant lui avant de le lancer au gardien. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour derrière le filet je pus mieux voir son visage.

 _Pas possible._

C'était difficile de le voir clairement à travers le masque mais ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. C'était ce même visage qui était apparu dans mes rêves chaque nuit pendant les dix derniers jours. Toutes les pièces s'assemblèrent en un instant. Le prénom Edward n'était pas si commun que ça pour un jeune homme. Il avait dit que sa sœur vivait en ville. Il sortait le mardi soir avec ses amis. Alice et Rose étaient sorties rejoindre les gars mardi. Les yeux. Les yeux d'Alice. Ce n'était pas seulement une coïncidence qu'ils me semblent aussi familiers. C'était les mêmes dans lesquels je m'étais noyée ce jour-là.

Edward était le frère d'Alice.

Je refermai la bouche et tournai la tête vers Alice, effrayée qu'elle ait remarqué que je bavais stupidement mais elle regardait toujours vers son frère en discutant avec Esmée, ignorant totalement ma découverte.

"Hé Bella !" Elle me poussa du coude et le désigna du doigt. "C'est Edward. Numéro 10. Il faut que tu le rencontres après le match !"

"Ouais super," je tentai d'apparaître nonchalante alors que les papillons commencèrent à s'agiter dans mon estomac à l'idée d'être à nouveau face à lui. J'étais à moitié horrifiée et à moitié folle de joie. S'il se souvenait de moi ? Et si non ? Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Serait-il, en colère que je ne sois pas allée le retrouver l'autre soir ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Malgré toutes ces questions je n'arrivais pas à faire redescendre l'excitation que je ressentais rien qu'en le voyant.

Il existait vraiment en dehors de mes rêves. Il était là, juste devant moi. Et il avait été très proche pendant tout ce temps-là. J'allais le voir à nouveau.

Très bientôt.

"Il faudra que tu lui pardonnes," continua Alice, inconsciente de ma lutte intérieure. "Il s'est conduit de façon bizarre et il n'est pas des plus sociables."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive," la coupa Esmée, le sourcil froncé par une vague inquiétude. "D'habitude il me parle si quelque chose le dérange."

"C'est vrai," me dit Alice. "Il est vraiment le fils de sa maman."

"Oh ne plaisante pas Mary Alice !" la réprimanda Esmée. "Edward a toujours eu un cœur si doux… il ne digère pas les choses aussi vite qu'Emmett ou toi."

"Ça doit être un problème de fille," intervint Rose, lorgnant toujours sur Emmett du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se déplaçait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Rose ?" demanda Esmée, alors que j'essayai de cacher mon rougissement sous la visière de ma casquette.

"Au bar il était nerveux, il regardait la porte et ne pouvait pas enlever sa main de dans ses cheveux. Vers la fin de la soirée il est devenu teigneux et pinçait son nez comme il le fait toujours quand il est énervé… tu sais les tics habituels d'Edward."

"Pas ça," Alice était totalement en désaccord. "Je le saurais s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, je peux toujours le dire."

"Tu n'es pas omnisciente Ali, peut-être que je me trompe mais mon radar me dit que notre cher Eddie a une fille en tête."

J'essayai de ne pas top me faire d'illusions par rapport à ce qu'elles disaient mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes pensées de courir en me regardant tordre mes doigts sur mes genoux anxieusement. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il pense à moi. Si ?

Mardi soir, il m'avait dit qu'il sortait avec des amis. Avait-il, pu m'attendre ? Etait-il, contrarié parce que je ne m'étais pas montrée et qu'il était déçu ? C'était si difficile de penser que j'avais pu occuper ses pensées dans une petite mesure au cours des dix derniers jours. Il avait été dans les miennes mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il était tellement beau et apparemment si extraordinaire, c'était sûr qu'il allait rester dans mes pensées. Je n'étais rien. Une fille simple, hésitante, avec des béquilles quand nous nous étions rencontrés. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnue en tant que patineuse. Il n'y avait rien en moi qui puisse attirer son attention. Non, il avait été seulement poli. D'après le peu que j'en savais par Esmée il était évident qu'elle l'avait élevé ainsi. Peut-être avait-il, rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ça devait être ça.

En levant les yeux je remarquai qu'il regardait vers nous en patinant paresseusement, en attendant son tour. Je pus voir un éclair de reconnaissance sur son visage à travers le masque quand il trouva ses parents dans la foule. Il passa de moi à sa sœur puis à Rose et puis il s'arrêta soudainement. Ses lames provoquèrent un petit raz de marée de copeaux de glace alors que ses yeux revinrent sur moi. Tout le mouvement et tout le bruit autour de moi s'arrêta. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton PAUSE de ma vie.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge alors que nos yeux se connectaient à travers le verre et la patinoire entre nous, l'intensité de son regard me donnait l'impression qu'il était très près de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Devais-je, sourire ? Saluer ? Détourner le regard ? Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de tout cela. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux. J'étais figée.

Puis quelque chose m'empêcha de voir Edward pendant un instant et les sons et l'action revinrent. Le bouton _play_ se réenclencha lorsque notre contact visuel fut rompu.

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées mais je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. Edward était toujours là, regardant dans ma direction mais Emmett s'était approché de lui et tapotait son casque. Edward lui dit quelque chose et il jeta un coup d'œil, saluant jovialement lorsqu'il repéra notre groupe. Emmett le poussa de façon joueuse dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le secoue et le tape sur la tête puis il me regarda immédiatement.

"Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Alice, me faisant sauter un peu sur mon siège et rougir d'être prise à le regarder fixement. J'avais pratiquement oublié tout le monde autour de moi et je me rendis soudain compte à quel point j'étais malheureusement transparente. Je me tassai un peu dans mon siège, saisissant le verre qu'Alice m'avait apporté pour me distraire.

"Quoi ?"

"Edward ? Il est mignon."

"Euh, bien sûr. Je suppose," répondis-je, autour de ma paille. Mignon, c'était un euphémisme radical. Je sirotai le soda glacé dans l'espoir que ça me rafraîchisse le visage.

"N'essaie pas de me tromper, Bella. Je te vois rougir sous cette vilaine casquette," dit Alice en se moquant de moi, son doigt manucuré sur ma joue.

"Peu importe, Alice," essayai-je, de la repousser, en voulant ajuster la vilaine casquette.

Elle gloussa simplement et dit : "Tu n'es pas la seule à regarder..."

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les gens qui nous entouraient, apercevant quelques femmes qui ricanaient, faisant des signes de la main vers les joueurs, essayant d'attirer leur attention.

"Eh bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, Alice, il est mignon. Bien sûr que les gens le regardent."

"Non, idiote, pas les dégoûtantes du palet. Edward. Qui te regarde fixement."

Ma tête tourna, mes yeux reviennent automatiquement à l'endroit où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. C'est sûr, il était toujours là à me fixer. Emmett n'était plus avec lui, après être retourné à son échauffement mais Edward se tenait toujours là, son front légèrement plissé de concentration. Quand il me vit le regarder à nouveau, un beau sourire tordu se répandit sur son visage. Il secoua un peu la tête et eut une expression confuse avant de soulever sa main gantée dans un léger mouvement de salut. Je levai timidement la mienne pour lui rendre son salut et je me mordis la lèvre quand je réalisai que je lui souriais en retour.

Un buzzer strident résonna dans l'arène et il patina, rejoignant ses coéquipiers pour sortir de l'autre côté de la glace, en me jetant un regard. Je suivis sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le tunnel.

"Ahem," Alice s'éclaircit la gorge et je la regardai d'un air penaud. Elle souleva simplement un sourcil avec un sourire sournois et s'assit sur son siège, se tournant vers l'autre côté pour chuchoter de façon suspecte avec Rose.

La machine Zamboni commença à lisser la glace, effaçant les marques des lames de l'échauffement. Esmée continua à me demander comment je m'adaptais et à me renseigner sur des magasins et cafés locaux.

Bientôt, les lumières s'éteignirent lorsque la Zamboni sortit et toute la patinoire fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Une chanson rock hurla dans les haut-parleurs et des clips furent diffusés sur l'écran géant, montrant les faits importants du dernier match pour exciter les fans. La vidéo se transforma en ce qui devait être une sorte d'hymne de l'équipe et je pus en distinguer quelques mots puisque les filles chantaient à côté de moi. Quelque chose à propos de se battre jusqu'à la fin, s'aiguiser les dents et Pays du hockey. Ça avait l'air violent.

Les applaudissements reprirent lorsqu'un projecteur toucha la glace à la suite d'un jeune garçon en maillot de hockey qui patinait pour planter un drapeau dans le cercle central. La foule fit de plus en plus de bruit et je commençai à applaudir aussi en me retrouvant prise dans toute cette énergie.

"Ok, Minnesota, debout ! Les voilà qui arrivent : Vos Minnesota Wild !" rugit l'annonceur, alors que les projecteurs balayaient la foule et qu'une corne de brume se faisait entendre. Je me levai en même temps que les autres, autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'entendre penser tant la foule criait pendant que les joueurs réapparaissaient sur la glace, tournant comme des requins sur leurs côtés respectifs.

"Maintenant, voici l'équipe de Minnesota Wild !" Je fus étonnée d'entendre le nom de Jasper annoncé en défense et Edward au centre. Emmett apparemment entrerait en jeu plus tard quand ils auraient besoin d'un homme fort*. Les cris devinrent assourdissants quand Edward fut présenté et je me mis à rire toute incrédule, en voyant autour de moi les milliers de fans qui criaient pour lui. Je me demandais s'il était poussé par leur enthousiasme ou s'il se sentait dépassé par tout cela parfois, comme ça m'était déjà arrivé.

La foule se calma un peu quand on nous demanda de nous lever pour l'hymne national et je surpris Edward me regardant à nouveau pendant que l'air familier était chanté par un artiste local. Une fois de plus, je ne pus pas détourner de lui.

Après l'hymne national, les joueurs prirent position. Je vis Edward s'accroupir au centre de la glace et l'arbitre se mit entre son adversaire et lui alors qu'ils attendaient que le palet retombe sur la glace pour commencer à jouer. Je retins mon souffle quand je le vis tomber et je fus instantanément soufflée par la vitesse et l'excitation.

Alice et Rose étaient encore plus intenses que ce dont je me souvenais en les écoutant quand elles avaient regardé le match à la maison. Mais Esmée était une vraie surprise. Le volume que cette minuscule femme polie pouvait produire était époustouflant et elle était très vocale pour encourager ses garçons. Tous les trois. Chaque fois qu'un d'eux était sur la glace et surtout quand il contrôlait le palet, elle criait.

Je me demandais s'ils pouvaient l'entendre de là-bas.

Carlisle restait en état de transe. Je penserais qu'il s'était endormi les yeux ouverts si je ne les voyais pas bouger et faire le tour de la glace et suivre l'action. De temps en temps, sa mâchoire se serrait s'il y avait une action particulièrement intense. Sinon, il restait silencieux et immobile.

J'applaudis en même temps que la foule et Alice et Rose essayèrent de me donner des indices sur certains des points du match. Ce n'était pas trop difficile à suivre même si j'étais sûre de rater un grand nombre de détails.

Chaque fois que je voyais le numéro dix sauter par-dessus la barrière… et revenir sur la glace, mes yeux se collaient à lui.

Edward était vraiment un beau patineur. Je suis sûre qu'un joueur de hockey ne trouverait pas nécessairement cette description flatteuse mais c'était la seule que j'avais. La façon dont il se déplaçait sur la glace était à la fois impitoyable et élégante. Il était incroyablement rapide mais il avait à peine l'air de dépenser de l'énergie.

De temps en temps tout au long de la première période, je sentais ses yeux sur moi. Chaque fois, c'était comme un bourdonnement d'énergie qui me traversait.

"C'est quoi son problème ?" se plaignit Alice, clairement frustrée.

"Quoi ? Qui ?"

"Edward. Il est juste bizarre. Distrait… à nouveau."

"Comment ça ?" demandai-je, nerveusement, je n'avais rien remarqué, trop occupée que j'étais à le regarder pendant tout ce temps mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait réellement.

"Il a raté une simple passe, a été collé deux fois. Juste des erreurs stupides. Ici," dit-elle, en faisant un geste.

"Regarde ça."

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, je vis Edward faire une pause de l'autre côté de la glace, contre la rambarde et un joueur adverse arriva droit sur lui. Je grimaçai un peu, en mettant mes mains sur mon visage alors qu'il était fortement projeté contre la barrière et qu'il retombait.

Jasper patina devant lui alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds et semblait lui dire quelque chose. Je pouvais voir Edward serrer sa mâchoire de détermination et ses yeux brûler alors qu'il fila sur la glace après le joueur en bleu et blanc avec le palet. Quelques manœuvres rapides avec sa crosse et Edward avait pris possession du palet. Il faisait face à leur gardien de but. Il fit semblant d'aller à gauche avant de revenir en arrière et de tirer un coup dans le coin supérieur droit du filet, passant devant le gardien de but pour marquer le premier but du match.

La foule se leva alors que la corne de brume s'embrasait de nouveau et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier à pleins poumons. Voir Edward mettre un but était exaltant. Ce qui le rendit encore plus important, c'est le fait que même si ses coéquipiers étaient entassés dans une accolade autour de lui, ses yeux étaient pointés directement sur moi alors qu'un sourire fier ornait son visage.

Par la suite le match resta serré, l'avance oscillant entre les équipes et dans les dernières minutes de la deuxième période, il semblait que chaque personne dans le stade était au bord de son siège. Sur la glace, il était clair que les joueurs devenaient de plus en plus agressifs. Je ne surpris plus Edward en train de regarder vers moi à nouveau mais j'aimais le voir dominer sur la glace. Il avait marqué un deuxième but et avait appuyé l'un de ses coéquipiers lors d'une passe décisive.

Au cours d'une accalmie, Rose m'expliquait quelque chose, alors que l'un des joueurs blancs sortit de nulle part et patina derrière Emmett, saisit sa crosse avec deux mains devant lui et percuta Emmett contre la balustrade avec force. Rosalie cria et devint encore plus hargneuse quand il devint évident que l'arbitre n'avait rien vu et n'allait pas siffler la faute.

Esmée sauta sur pieds et je ne pus empêcher ma mâchoire de tomber, en état de choc, en entendant ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

"Allez, l'arbitre, vous êtes aveugle ?! Sors la tête de ton cul et ouvre les yeux !" dit-elle. Personne d'autre autour de moi ne broncha, Carlisle toujours concentré sur la glace pendant que le match reprenait et Alice et Rose continuèrent à commenter jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient mon regard. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Esmée puis me regarda à nouveau en riant.

"On ne plaisante pas avec les petits de Maman Ours !"

Je me mis à rire avec elle alors qu'Esmée se réinstallait dans son siège, les yeux maintenant rivés sur la glace.

"Tu peux croire ce type," demanda-t-elle, en marmonnant. "C'était un cas d'école de mauvaise utilisation de la crosse, il devrait être en prison !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée, Emmett se nourrit des mauvais coups, ça lui donne l'occasion de faire un retour sur investissement," dit Rose, en applaudissant alors que les Wild volait le palet à l'autre équipe.

Je pouvais voir Emmett bouillir alors qu'il restait au bord alors que la possession changeait d'équipe plusieurs fois. Il ressemblait à un gros chat qui n'attendait que sa chance pour bondir. Effectivement il ne restait que vingt secondes dans la période et le joueur qui l'avait frappé passait avec le palet. Emmett lui coupa la route, carrant les épaules, faisant tomber le gars, récupérant le palet et s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Il le passa à un coéquipier qui le fit glisser à côté du gardien et il finit au fond du filet.

Pendant la troisième période Edward marqua son troisième but et les Wild menaient cinq à trois et quand nous nous réinstallâmes dans nos sièges, je surpris Alice souriant et secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je,.

"En parlant de sautes d'humeur," se moqua-t-elle. "Pendant la première période il a agi comme s'il était totalement dans les nuages et maintenant il joue super bien. Il n'est jamais aussi bon tu sais. Ne me comprends pas mal, il est génial la plupart du temps mais ce n'est pas comme s'il atteignait ces records à chaque fois. C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est tout !"

"Ouais bizarre," convins-je, en rigolant à la perplexité d'Alice. Je pouvais deviner la cause de sa distraction précédente car il semblait que chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur, il regardait dans ma direction. Et je sais que quand je fais une erreur stupide dans mon programme je suis d'autant plus déterminée à coller à chaque mouvement qui arrive pour compenser. Peut-être qu'Edward est pareil.

Le match se termina sans qu'aucun autre but ne soit marqué et le bruit de la foule s'amplifia alors que les gens se dispersaient dans les allées, impatients de rentrer chez eux.

Carlisle finit par sortir de sa transe et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage alors qu'Esmée et lui se tapait dans la main pour ce match gagnant. Nous restâmes dans le coin quelques minutes pour bavarder avant qu'ils nous disent au revoir et aillent voir les garçons pour les féliciter avant de rentrer chez eux. Les gars viendraient ici où ils retrouvaient régulièrement Alice et Rose avant d'aller prendre un verre pas loin.

Esmée et Carlisle me serrèrent dans leurs bras pour me dire au revoir, ils firent de même avec les filles et Esmée me demanda si ça me plairait de la retrouver pour prendre un café un jour. J'acceptai avec enthousiasme sans ressentir le moindre sentiment d'obligation. J'appréciai vraiment la compagnie d'Esmée. C'était différent d'Alice ou de Rose mais bienvenu en même temps.

Vingt minutes plus tard je commençai à flipper sérieusement. Je ne pouvais pas rester tranquille, tordant mes doigts aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Alice ou de Rose. Elles bavardaient joyeusement et quand elle m'incluait dans la conversation pour me demander ce que j'avais pensé du jeu et me disant ce que nous allions faire ensuite, j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur leurs mots.

J'essayai de répondre et commenter vaguement au bon moment mais je pense qu'elles parlaient de moi quand elles se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter. Mes yeux allaient partout ne voulant pas être prise au dépourvu mais n'ayant aucune idée de la direction par laquelle les gars allaient arriver. Soudain j'entendis la voix amicale et envoûtante d'Emmett.

"Babybel !" Je me tournai vers sa voix, roulant des yeux. Il se précipita et me prit dans une étreinte écrasante avant que je puisse voir si quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui.

"Salut Emmett," je me sentis souffler à cause de sa pression sur ma cage thoracique avant qu'il me pose sur le sol.

"Voler en solo hein, fille ? Où sont tes ailes ?"

"A la retraite, espérons-le pour toujours."

"Chouette, alors je peux vraiment te faire tourner maintenant. Alice se plaint beaucoup quand j'essaie. Et elle mord aussi !"

"Ça oui," dit Alice, en faisant claquer ses dents alors que Rose et elle se rapprochaient de nous. "Il a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen de me défendre avec un grand gars comme toi."

"Hé tu me fais mal," dit Emmett, en touchant l'endroit où était son cœur avant de tendre le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Merde Emmett !" s'écria-t-elle, en se dégageant de sa main pour se cacher derrière Jasper qui était près de nous à présent. Emmett enlaça Rose dans une grosse étreinte, embrassant sa tempe bruyamment et révélant Edward qui était derrière lui.

Il se tenait un peu en arrière, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans. Le voir si près de moi à nouveau sans son équipement ne pouvait me donner meilleure appréciation. Ses cheveux étaient humides, de transpiration ou de la douche après match, les rendant plus foncés que ce dont je me souvenais et ils retombaient en mèches sur son front. La légère barbe qui recouvrait sa mâchoire à l'aéroport avait disparu laissant son visage lisse, faisant ressortir la ligne de sa mâchoire et dévoilant une légère cicatrice sur son menton.

Laissant son visage je réalisai que je n'avais jamais réellement vu son corps jusqu'à présent. A l'aéroport il portait une grosse veste et sur la glace il était rembourré ce qui empêchait de voir sa silhouette. Il portait une chemise gris foncé à manches longues ajustée mais pas trop. Je pouvais dire que ses bras étaient musclés mais on ne pouvait pas réellement les voir. Il était beaucoup plus proche de la constitution de Jasper que de celle d'Emmett. A la façon dont le tissu s'étirait sur son torse il était évident qu'il était tonique mais encore une fois je ne pouvais rien voir de précis.

Son jeans foncé couvraient ses longues jambes et il portait des converse usées. En les voyant je dus sourire. J'avais exactement les mêmes à la maison et dans un état similaires, usés. Je rougis un peu lorsque je revins à son visage espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je le détaillais.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau et je lui offris un sourire timide. Il s'avança laissant un peu de distance entre nous. Il n'envahissait pas mon espace personnel mais je sentis l'air se charger entre nous. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir sa chaleur s'enrouler autour de moi et me tirer vers son étreinte.

"Hé," dit-il, tranquillement, m'envoyant un de ses regards entre ses cils comme il l'avait fait à l'aéroport. Je fondis un peu en entendant sa voix douce à nouveau même si ce n'était qu'une toute petite dose.

"Hé," répondis-je, dans un souffle essayant d'arrêter de vouloir me dérober à son regard et regarder mes pieds. Nous restâmes là sans parler pour je ne sais combien de temps. J'avais complètement perdu la parole, la seule chose que mes pensées pouvaient invoquer c'était 'tu m'as manqué'. J'étais sûre que si je lui disais ça il aurait peur, je me mordis la langue et me contentai juste d'être là, en sa présence, sentant ce regard émeraude me brûler comme s'il pouvait voir jusqu'à mon âme.

"Alors ?" pépia Alice, attirant notre regard alors qu'elle apparaissait à côté de moi, nous regardant l'un puis l'autre plusieurs fois. "Vous vous connaissez ?"

Quelque chose dans son ton était un petit peu trop ravi quand elle posa la question et elle connaissait clairement la réponse.

"Oui en quelque sorte," bafouilla Edward, enlevant une main de sa poche pour tirer sur ses cheveux.

"Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que quelques minutes," ajoutai-je, quand il ne dit rien de plus.

Le visage d'Alice ressemblait à celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël car je me rappelais juste un instant trop tard que je lui avais confessé mon béguin pour le gars qui m'avait aidé pour les bagages. Ça me prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas pour ne pas me taper la tête contre le mur

"Oh vraiment ?" fit-elle, en me lançant un regard avisé alors que je rougissais comme une tomate. "N'est-ce pas une heureuse coïncidence ? Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, Bella c'est mon frère Edward Cullen. Edward voilà Bella Swan, notre nouvelle voisine."

"Bella Swan," répéta-t-il, doucement, en tendant sa main pour prendre la mienne, ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique qui secoua tout mon bras à son contact. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement."

"Pour moi aussi," murmurai-je, en réponse, un peu étourdie de me retrouver face à lui et de sentir sa main sur la mienne. Il ne la serra pas mais la tint, dans le petit espace entre nous.

"Allez venez tous les deux," appela Jasper et je levai les yeux pour voir que les autres avaient avancé jusqu'aux portes et qu'ils nous attendaient. "On s'en va…"

Edward sembla hésiter un moment avant de relâcher ma main. Je ne bougeai pas tout de suite, touchant mes paumes pour essayer de retenir la chaleur que sa main y avait laissée.

"Tu viens pas vrai ?" demanda Edward, dans un mélange d'espoir et un soupçon d'urgence. Je levai les yeux pour voir qu'il avait fait quelques pas vers les autres. Il avait dû se retourner quand je ne l'avais pas suivi.

"Oui," dis-je,, en le rejoignant rapidement et marchant avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les autres. Jasper portait Alice sur son dos et elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant que le bras d'Emmett était drapé sur les épaules de Rose. Ils avaient l'air tellement à l'aise ensemble. Je levai les yeux vers Edward avec un sourire timide alors que nous passions les portes et que je gardai mes bras enroulés autour de moi pour éloigner l'air froid de la nuit. Il marchait près de moi alors que nous suivions le groupe, ses mains dans ses poches.

Nous n'allions pas loin, juste de l'autre côté de l'intersection, dans une sorte de bar irlandais de style pub appelé _Le Liffey*_. Nous trouvâmes une table dans un coin à l'arrière, le gars recevant des félicitions alors que nous nous éloignions de la foule bruyante.

C'était plus calme quand nous nous installâmes autour de la table et je fus soulagée de pouvoir m'entendre réfléchir à nouveau après le bruit dans la patinoire. Les couples restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, blottis, nous laissant Edward et moi entre eux.

Une serveuse vint vers nous quelques minutes plus tard et Emmett passa commande pour toute la table sans même nous consulter.

"Une tradition," m'expliqua Edward, en voyant mon expression confuse.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Nous prenons toujours la même chose quand nous gagnons. Si nous perdons chacun choisit ce qu'il veut."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Chacun à sa recette pour digérer la défaite. Jasper a besoin du réconfort du sud, un peu cliché mais ça fonctionne. Emmett aime _Captain et Coke_ quand il n'a pas le moral, la caféine le remet d'aplomb et il commence à se mettre à courir partout et à faire la pose pour les publicités. Le problème c'est qu'à ce moment il est trop soul par rester sur une jambe et il finit par tomber sur son cul."

"Et toi ?" demandai-je,, en rigolant encore à la description d'Emmett soul. Ce n'était pas très difficile à imaginer.

"Oh Eddie ici présent aime des trucs de fille," le coupa Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que tu as bu l'autre soir ? Daïquiris à la fraise ?"

Le visage d'Edward se teinta d'un adorable voile de rose et je réalisai qu'il était en train de rougir. C'était bon à savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce problème.

"Un fois mec. Une putain de seule fois j'ai commandé un truc fruité et je vais devoir payer pour toujours."

"Tu le sais frangin. C'est comme ça."

"En fait c'était assez délicieux," dit-il, me lançant un regard étrange que je n'arrivais jamais à déchiffrer.

"Tu me tues, Eddie," gémit Emmett.

"Emmett combien de fois dois-je, te demander d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?"

"Trois millions, nous en sommes actuellement à un million trois cent douze et tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir, Eddie." Il se mit à ébouriffer ses cheveux en riant alors qu'Edward tentait de s'échapper et de le taper sur sa main.

"Alors qu'a-t-on ?" demandai-je, attirant son attention vers moi et essayant de le sauver du harcèlement.

"De la Guinness."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Minute papillon !" Emmett haussa la voix reposant sa main sur la table face à moi. "Tu n'as jamais bu de Guinness avant ? "

"Non."

"Oh Swan !" Il secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

"Laisse-la un peu tranquille, mon grand, c'est un goût acquis," me défendit Alice.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le seul verre le plus délicieux que tu auras goûté de toute ta vie," déclara Emmett.

"C'est un type de bière irlandaise," éclaircit Edward pour moi.

"Ce n'est pas seulement un type de bière, c'est la _seule_ bière _."_

"Emmett est un peu rattrapé par notre héritage quand il s'agit d'alcool," expliqua Alice, en roulant des yeux vers son frère.

"Alors vous êtes irlandais ?" demandai-je,.

"Aussi vert que la feuille d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles, Lassie," piailla Emmett, ressemblant un peu au lutin porte bonheur.

"Je t'en prie Emmett," se moqua Alice. "Maman est juste à moitié irlandaise et papa, quoi un quart ?" Elle regarda Edward pour confirmation. "Cela fait de nous des trois huitièmes d'irlandais."

"Et ces trois huitièmes comptent pour quelque chose," insista Emmett alors que la serveuse revenait avec un plateau rempli de verres. La boisson était presque noire avec une couche de mousse au-dessus et je la regardai douteusement quand elle fut devant moi.

"Allons-nous trinquer les gars ?" fit Rose, dans une tentative de fêtard irlandais.

"Oh Rosie, mon amour tu n'as pas la moindre goutte irlandaise en toi !" rigola Emmett, en gardant son accent.

"Au contraire, j'en ai un bout assez souvent," répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

"O-ho !" Emmett explosa de rire et tapa bruyamment dans ses mains. "Tu as entendu ça, Hale ?"

"Tu ne veux pas commencer ça à nouveau Em," répondit Jasper en s'adossant à son siège et en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Alice pour la blottir contre lui. "J'ai plus qu'assez de munitions pour me défendre, comme la nuit dernière quand Alice s'est déguisée…"

"Dégoûtant, arrête là mec, c'est ma petite sœur avec qui tu joues."

"Et c'est ma petite sœur que tu colles à tes irlandais," rétorqua Jasper.

"Ouais… mais elle… je veux dire c'est ma Rosie," bégaya Emmett, avec une moue pathétique.

"C'est mon Alice."

"Mec, j'ai besoin d'avoir des amis qui ne soient pas liés à moi par le sang."

"Je pense que techniquement cette étape prendra fin lorsque nous serons fiancés," fit remarquer Alice.

"Pas moyen, ça signifie simplement que tu traîneras avec lui régulièrement. La phase de la lune de miel et tout ça."

"Pouvons-nous faire ça tout de suite ?" intervint Edward, en claquant son verre sur la table. "Il va me falloir plus d'alcool si je dois en supporter davantage."

"De la bouche de quelqu'un qui a désespérément besoin de rendez-vous réguliers…" marmonna Emmett, avant de lever son verre au centre de la table.

Edward lui jeta un regard et leva le sien avec tous les autres. "A la santé de ces Canucks et de leurs mamans canadiennes," fit-il,, nous faisant rire alors que nos verres se touchaient bruyamment.

"Bien joué ce soir les gars !" ajouta Rose, avant de prendre une gorgée.

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres, mes yeux se connectant à ceux d'Edward. Je regardai sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il avala, buvant avidement pour étancher sa soif soudaine. Ce liquide inconnu n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était amer mais étonnamment doux. Cela me rappelait la voix d'Edward, profonde et velouté, intense comme un doux coup de poing dans mon ventre.

"Tu aimes, Swan ?" demanda Emmett, quand je posai mon verre.

"C'est étonnant mais oui," répondis-je.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter joyeusement du match. C'était amusant d'écouter les gars parler de comment ils voyaient les choses de leur côté. J'étais parfaitement consciente que ce qu'il se passait sur la glace était souvent juste aussi intéressant que ce qui se jouait face au public. Il semblerait qu'un de leur coéquipier ait oublié sa coque de protection pendant la première période et qu'il l'avait chèrement payé avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner dans le vestiaire pour la pause.

"Sérieusement c'est comme s'ils avaient un radar ou quelque chose," s'esclaffa Emmett à l'infortune de son coéquipier. "Le pauvre il a pris plus de coups là pendant cette mi-temps que pendant toute l'année !"

Alice et Rose offrirent leurs commentaires sur les gens drôles qu'elles avaient observés dans le public, comme les deux flamboyants qui portaient des chemises à logo pailleté et des perles de mardi gras et avaient passé toute la seconde période à débattre des attributs physiques de leur équipe nationale. L'un d'eux avait même sortit un stylo pour prendre des notes. Alice détailla la réaction d'Esmée pour le défendre et je ne pus pas m'arrêter de rire à cette réaction.

Plus la soirée avançait plus je m'étonnai d'être aussi à l'aise avec ces gens et combien ils m'acceptaient facilement. Quand je parlais ils m'écoutaient réellement et me répondaient. La plupart du temps quand je parlais les autres faisaient une pause polie avant de continuer comme si je n'avais rien dit du tout.

J'aurai été complètement détendue si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'un peu après l'arrivée des paniers d'amuse-gueule alors que tout le monde se servait, Edward avait jeté son bras négligemment sur le dossier de ma chaise.

J'étais hyper consciente de combien il était proche.

Chaque fois que son bras passait sur mon dos, je fermai les yeux et me chauffai à la chaleur que son contact faisait scintiller à travers moi. Bien que j'essaie de cacher comment il m'affectait, Rose et Alice me surveillaient, me jetant des regards moqueurs et gloussant toutes les deux.

Alors que les amuse-gueule disparaissaient, ils reprirent leurs commentaires sur la soirée et je me tendis légèrement quand j'entendis Edward se racler la gorge.

"Alors c'est toi la vedette ?" Il baissa le bras et se tourna un peu sur sa chaise pour me faire face.

"Pardon ?"

"Alice n'a pas arrêté de bavarder au sujet d'une patineuse artistique qui vient d'emménager à côté," gloussa-t-il, un peu, baissant la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas écouter. Je me tournai vers lui imitant sa position pour mieux l'entendre.

"Je n'aurai pas dit vedette. Plus modestement entraînée," répondis-je, le faisant rire.

"C'est bien. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que la jolie fille avec des béquilles se transforme en une des meilleurs athlètes au monde."

"Ça c'est un peu exagéré," dis-je, attrapant ma boisson pour cacher un peu mon rougissement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir des papillons se réveiller dans mon ventre en l'entendant dire que j'étais jolie.

"C'est vrai ?" dit-il,, le ton de sa voix était sincère et il ne posait pas vraiment une question.

"Tu n'es pas si mauvais non plus," déviai-je, essayant de tenir la conversation loin de moi.

"Je ne peux pas le dire," rit-il, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "De nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui aie une médaille olympique."

"Hé tu pourrais toujours troquer ta crosse contre une chemise pailletée et ça le ferait. Montre-moi tes mains de jazz !" demandai-je.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, avec un froncement adorable de confusion.

"Tes mouvements de mains jazzy, Edward," répétai-je, en lui montrant. "Tu ne vas pas gagner une médaille d'or sans les perfectionner."

"Je suppose que je vais devoir travailler dessus," rigola-t-il.

Edward et moi continuâmes à bavarder doucement à notre coin de table, notre conversation allant de la musique que nous aimions tous les deux aux livres que nous avions lus. Je fus étonnée de constater que nous avions les mêmes goûts. Nous aimions les Kings of Leon et Muse et détestions Nickelback et Lady Gaga. Il gémit quand j'avouai secrètement aimer les romans Harlequin et je ris quand il me dit que son plaisir coupable était de collectionner les bandes dessinées Batman vintage.

J'appris qu'il pouvait parler sans fin des compositeurs classiques et je m'aperçus que j'aimais sa passion et sa perspicacité sur des chansons que j'écoutais depuis l'enfance. J'appris aussi qu'il jouait au piano pendant ses moments de liberté, chose qu'Esmée avait fait pour chacun de ses enfants quand ils étaient plus jeunes pour équilibrer leur engagement sportif. Apparemment Edward était le seul à l'avoir accepté. Je pouvais l'imaginer là, assis sur le banc devant un piano noir et brillant, ses longs doigts élégants caressant les touches d'ivoire.

Quand j'attrapai mon verre pour soulager ma gorge sèche je m'aperçus qu'il était complètement vide. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce et je me rendis compte que nous étions là depuis des heures. La foule diminuait et les barmen nous informaient qu'il était temps de partir. Rose avait l'air endormi alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur le bras d'Emmett tandis qu'Alice avait les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et je ressenti un léger pincement que la soirée touche à sa fin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et remarquai qu'il ne semblait pas trop heureux que la soirée soit finie mais nous nous levâmes à contrecœur pour rejoindre les autres.

"Vous partez demain les gars ?" s'enquit Alice, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle demandait, elle avait complètement mémorisé leur calendrier pour la saison.

"Tu sais bien que oui baby," confirma Jasper, en passant ses bras autour d'elle par derrière.

"Vous rentrez dimanche matin ?"

"Oui à l'aube de l'aube," se lamenta Emmett.

"Nous devrions faire quelque chose ! Nous tous," proposa-t-elle, en arrivant finalement là où elle voulait en venir et en haussant un sourcil vers moi.

"Ne pense même pas à me tirer du lit avant midi, minus. Tu sais bien que tu es incapable de lever mon énorme corps," plaisanta-t-il,, en fléchissant les bras.

"Le carnaval d'hiver commence," proposa Jasper. "Pourquoi ne pas aller à Rice Park ? Landmark a déjà probablement ouvert sa patinoire extérieure."

"Est-ce que ça te va Bella ?" demanda Edward. "Je veux dire tu ne devrais probablement pas encore patiner, si ?"

"Non tout va bien," le rassurai-je, appréciant qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. "Ton père a dit que je pouvais patiner tranquillement, une patinoire c'est fait pour ça de toute façon."

"Génial !" s'enthousiasma Alice. "Alors treize heures ? Ça vous donne assez de temps pour récupérer ?"

"Je suppose," dit Emmett, avec un gros soupir.

"Oh je t'en prie," souffla Rose. "Vous serez probablement debout avant nous toutes."

"Sauf celle-là," ajouta Alice, en me montrant du doigt. "Elle est à la salle de gym et en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant même que mon réveil sonne."

Nous sortîmes et Jasper héla un taxi puisque leurs voitures étaient garées de l'autre côté. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit, le taxi s'arrêta et leur souhaitâmes bonne chance pour leur match du lendemain soir.

Les filles qui avaient fini leurs au-revoir montèrent dans le taxi, me laissant assez de place pour que je puisse y entrer après elles. Je m'arrêtai avant de monter, voyant qu'Edward restait là et s'était appuyé contre le toit au dessus de la portière ouverte.

"C'est comme si on avait déjà été là," dit-il, avec son sourire en coin, faisant référence au fait que nous avions déjà été devant un taxi nous disant au revoir à l'aéroport.

"Oui, du déjà vu," agréai-je, avec un doux rire.

"Tu ne vas pas disparaître cette fois, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il, Il était clair qu'il tentait de plaisanter mais qu'il était sincèrement curieux en même temps.

"Ça risque d'être difficile," dis-je. "Tu sais où j'habite."

"C'est vrai. Tu ne peux plus te cacher Swan."

"J'ai très peur Cullen."

"Tu devrais." Il tendit sa main soulevant le bord de ma casquette, mettant une mèche qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval, derrière mon oreille. "On se voit dimanche ?"

"Oui. Dimanche," convins-je, sans bouger.

"Allons-y Bella !" gémit Rose, depuis l'intérieur du taxi en attrapant ma jambe, me prenant par surprise et me déséquilibrant un peu.

Edward me stabilisa en m'attrapant par les coudes.

"Déjà vu aussi," rigola-t-il. "Comment tu fais quand je ne suis pas là pour te rattraper ?"

"Je tombe," dis-je, sérieusement. "Beaucoup." Nous rigolâmes tous les deux et il fit le tour de la portière, passant ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour serrer mes mains avant de me relâcher.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir rester près de toi alors." Je rougis, mordillant ma lèvre pour ne pas faire un sourire ridicule.

"Allez Juliette," marmonna Rose, attrapant ma main et me tirant à l'intérieur.

"Bonne nuit Edward," fit Alice.

"Bonne nuit Ali. Rose," leur dit-il,. "Bella."

"'nuit Edward !" répondis-je,, avant qu'il ferme la portière et recule sur le trottoir avec Emmett et Jasper.

Nous les avions à peine perdus de vue qu'Alice et Rose commencèrent à me bombarder. Je me recroquevillai dans mon siège au grand volume de leurs demandes enthousiastes.

"Oh mon dieu Bella je ne peux pas croire que c'était Edward ton porteur de bagage sexy !" s'exclama Rose.

"Sérieusement c'est trop fou. Quand l'as-tu compris ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

"Est-ce qu'il te plait ?"

"C'est sûr que tu lui plais."

"Oh seigneur, Ali est-ce que tu les as vus au bar ? Dans leur petit monde, ils étaient si mignons !" Rose se tourna vers Alice et elles se mirent à discuter comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Je sais, et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet au-revoir ? Je jure si ce n'était pas mon frère je serais jalouse de la façon dont il la regardait," s'écria Alice.

"Waouh, waouh, waouh," les coupai-je, finalement. "Tout d'abord Rose tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi et es éperdument amoureuse d'Emmett, de quoi parles-tu "

"Oui Bella mais c'est différent, Emmett et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois ans, nous sommes pratiquement mariés, c'est différent des débuts d'une romance, tomber amoureux est tellement excitant !"

"Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point," continuai-je. "Il n'y a pas d'amour, je connais à peine ce gars. Oui. J'avoue être attirée par lui mais qui ne le serait pas ?" L'attraction est loin de l'amour.

"Laisse-nous une pause Bella," se moqua Alice. "Nous vous avons regardés vous faire les yeux doux toute la soirée, peut-être que ce n'est pas encore de l'amour mais il est facile de voir où ça mène."

"Comment tu peux voir ça ?" demandai-je, avec un soupçon de panique. "Je ne sais rien de sortir avec un mec ou d'être en couple, comment peux-tu nous imaginer tomber amoureux quand je ne peux même pas m'imaginer aller à un rendez-vous sans avoir une attaque de panique ?"

"Bella tu en fais une affaire trop sérieuse, ça ne doit pas être si intimidant de vivre une relation amoureuse."

"Ouais," ajouta Rose. "Certaines personnes pourraient considérer ça comme amusant. Réconfortant même. Ça peut être vraiment bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui est toujours de ton côté."

"Je n'ai pas le moindre indice de quoi faire," insistai-je,, me sentant au bord de l'hystérie.

"Tu n'as rien à faire, Bella sois toi-même… Edward semblait t'apprécier ce soir et tu t'es bien amusée pas vrai ?"

"Eh oui," admis-je. "Mais c'est différent, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, vous étiez tous là."

"Bella, vous ne nous avez pratiquement pas parlé de toute la soirée," constata Rose d'un ton neutre. "Tu pourrais tout aussi bien avoir été seule."

"Ne t'en fais pas autant," dit Alice, en récupérant le ticket de taxi dans son sac alors que nous nous garions devant notre immeuble. "Nous sortirons dimanche, Rose, Emmett, Jasper et moi serons tous là avec toi, vas-y et regarde ce qu'il se passe."

Alors que je me lavai le visage et rampai dans mon lit ce soir là, j'essayai de me répéter les mots d'Alice comme un mantra. _Vas-y et vois ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas une affaire. Sois toi-même._ Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il faudrait plus que la répétition de quelques mots pour me calmer.

Ça ne serait pas la fin. Mais le sommeil prit le dessus, je me concentrai pour me rappeler la chaleur des contacts d'Edward qui était toujours sur ma peau et des visions de ses yeux verts, brillant de rire ou concentrés dans une intensité tranquille. J'imaginais son sourire tordu et je m'endormis en souriant.

…

*Enforcer en anglais, un défenseur.

*Fleuve irlandais traversant Dublin.


	5. Chérie il fait froid dehors

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Il fait froid dehors chérie*

* * *

Quand Alice arriva pour m'aider à me préparer le dimanche matin j'étais une épave complète. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas être si anxieuse en attendant le début de mon programme à Turin. Peu importe combien de fois Rose et Alice m'avaient rassurée que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

D'un côté j'étais ravie de revoir Edward mais de l'autre j'étais nerveuse de ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre et terrifiée à l'idée de me planter d'une manière ou d'une autre et de me ridiculiser. Il était si charmant. Alors que je ne l'étais juste… pas. Jusqu'à présent la seule chose embarrassante qui m'était arrivée en sa présence c'était quelques petits trébuchements, rien pour perdre le sommeil. J'étais inquiète que ma chance ne dure pas une journée complète en sa compagnie.

A cela s'ajoutait le fait que nous allions patiner. _Pourquoi avais-je été d'accord avec ça ?_ Je n'étais pas revenue sur la glace depuis des semaines et la dernière fois ça n'avait pas été un joli spectacle. J'étais sûre que j'allais me ridiculiser. _Championne nationale, c'est ça. Jusqu'où les puissants sont-ils tombés ?_ J'allais probablement rester accrochée au bord comme un bébé qui apprend à marcher. Qui sait peut-être que ma chute avait fait disparaître le peu de talent que je possédais et que je m'étais transformée en une empotée. Des choses plus étranges arrivaient. Je savais au fond de moi que la raison pour laquelle j'avais eu tant de mal auparavant c'était parce que Renée m'avait renvoyée sur la glace avant d'être prête physiquement. J'étais prête maintenant. Si j'échouais et ne m'en sortais pas quelle pourrait bien être mon excuse ?

 _Trop tard,_ pensai-je alors qu'Alice s'occupait de mes cheveux avec un fer à friser. J'avais déjà renoncé à le retrouver une fois et peu importe combien j'étais nerveuse aujourd'hui, j'allais le voir maintenant. Et même si je voulais l'éviter Alice serait là pour m'y traîner. Cette femme était comme un chien qui rongeait son os, entièrement déterminée à nous mettre ensemble.

Hier soir, nous avions campé toutes les trois sur le canapé de leur appartement et regardé le match. Ce n'était pas aussi excitant que d'y être mais c'était amusant quand Rose et Alice commentaient à la place des journalistes. Bien sûr ça consistait surtout à souligner l'attraction des joueurs et à baver sur Jasper et Emmett chaque fois qu'ils entraient en scène mais bon, c'était amusant.

Au début, j'étais un peu découragée de voir comment Alice et Rose étaient l'une avec l'autre. Même si elles étaient intimes avec leurs frères respectifs, elles n'arrêtaient pas de bavarder sans fin sur des " détails coquins."

Et à présent Alice était sûre qu'Edward et moi étions des âmes sœurs depuis la nuit des temps qui s'étaient cherchées pour finalement se trouver au moment et à l'endroit les plus inattendus (sa description pas la mienne) et je m'étais laissée entraînée par leur bavardage incessant.

J'en avais probablement plus découvert sur Jasper et Emmett que j'en avais besoin et après avoir écouté Alice essayer de me faire l'inventaire des charmes d'Edward pendant vingt minutes, je l'avais coupée, insistant sur le fait que si je voulais vraiment apprendre à le connaitre, je lui demanderai à lui et pas à sa sœur. Même si elle était ma meilleure amie.

Elle se calma un peu après ça mais elle mit un point d'honneur à le ramener dans la conversation aussi souvent que possible pour le reste de la soirée. Je savais qu'elle essayait de m'encourager en disant que c'était un mec génial, que je tomberai amoureuse de lui mais honnêtement tous ses mots me faisaient me sentir de plus en plus accablée.

Je savais déjà qu'Edward était un mec bien. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'il était drôle et intelligent, qu'il se comportait bien et était totalement merveilleux. J'avais pu voir de mes deux yeux qu'il était absolument magnifique. Mes genoux pouvaient en témoigner car ils devenaient guimauve chaque fois que je me retrouvais face à lui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'Alice pour m'en convaincre. Je savais déjà qu'il était parfait.

Que pourrait-il voir en moi ?

Nous avions passé un agréable moment l'autre soir et il semblerait qu'il apprécie ma compagnie mais je ne pouvais simplement pas imaginer pourquoi je l'intéressais. Je me sentais comme si je n'avais rien à offrir à un homme comme Edward. J'étais ordinaire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide financière ou de bénéficier de mon statut de "célébrité" parce qu'il en avait suffisamment tout seul.

Il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par mes amis ou ma famille. Mes amis étaient d'abord les siens et ma famille était pratiquement inexistante pour l'instant. En même temps il avait déjà des parents parfaits et des frères et sœurs qui l'étaient également. Comment pouvais-je être à la hauteur de tout cela ?

Bien sûr, j'appréciai de traîner avec eux et les considérer comme mes amis les plus proches que j'aie jamais eus mais être l'un des six copains était loin d'être la moitié d'un couple dans un groupe de gens parfaits.

"Hé !" Alice claqua deux fois des doigts devant mon visage et me désigna avec une expression sévère alors que sa main tenait le fer. "Arrête ça !"

"Quoi ?" demandai-je sur la défensive.

"Je peux lire sur ton visage comme un article de _Cosmo_ , arrête de réfléchir, amuse-toi, tu n'as pas de décision importante à prendre aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, d'accord," dis-je, en soufflant et en essayant de me débarrasser de ma nervosité. Elle avait raison. Juste apprécier la compagnie d'Edward. J'aimais passer du temps avec les filles, Emmett et même Jasper. J'avais juste besoin de me détendre.

Trente minutes plus tard et nous étions entassées dans la voiture de Rose. Le centre était seulement à un pâté de maisons de l'endroit où nous avions passé la soirée précédente et nous arrivâmes avant même que j'aie eu l'opportunité de me détendre.

La journée était plutôt chaude pour un mois de janvier dans le Minnesota : moins cinq degrés et comme nous allions rester pratiquement dehors toute la journée Alice nous avait équipées chaufferettes pour nos gants et j'ouvris le mien pour l'activer, frottant mes paumes et trouvant quelque chose à faire pour mes mains en attendant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et je me rendis compte à quel point le centre de la ville était joli. Rice Parc était principalement composé d'un grand carré empierré bordé de bancs en fer forgé avec une belle fontaine qui était éteinte pour l'hiver. Un peu de neige enlevait la sévérité de l'étendue cimentée. Des arbres bordaient le carré et de beaux bâtiments anciens l'entouraient, le plus impressionnant était le Landmark Center. On aurait dit un château de conte de fées avec ses tourelles, ses arches et la tour de l'horloge qui dépassait. Je pouvais presque imaginer Cendrillon fuir par ses marches, laisser tomber sa pantoufle et disparaître sous les arbres alors que le prince charmant lui courait après.

"Hé !" entendis-je, une voix familière à mon oreille. Je haletai de surprise et me tournai pour lui faire face, laissant tomber mon petit sachet par terre. Nous nous baissâmes en même temps, nos doigts se touchant et me faisant un peu sursauter puis je me relevai.

"Je suis désolée," fis-je un peu maladroitement, "je rêvassais, je ne t'ai même pas vu." Il rigola un peu et se redressa, attrapant ma main pour mettre le sachet dans ma paume et laissant sa main par-dessus, ce qui fit qu'une délicieuse chaleur se répandit dans mon corps tout entier, rendant la température glaciale carrément étouffante.

"Je suis juste furtif," sourit-il.

J'entendis les rires des autres qui étaient rassemblés juste à quelques mètres de là et j'enlevai ma main de celle d'Edward, ne voulant pas alimenter le feu de leurs spéculations. Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant enfoncer mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau blanc et noir mais il ne dit rien alors que nous rejoignions les autres.

"Vous êtes prêtes, mesdames ?" demanda Jasper, pliant son bras pour qu'Alice mette sa main.

"As-tu apporté ton attelle ?" demanda Edward doucement alors que nous nous approchions des bancs entourant la patinoire.

"Oui, docteur," le taquinai-je, tapotant le sac sur mon épaule ou il y avait l'attelle et mes patins.

Il grimaça. "Je vérifiais juste."

Alice et Jasper s'assirent sur un banc pendant qu'Edward et moi prîmes celui d'en face. Emmett accompagna Rose jusqu'au kiosque de location pour elle. Apparemment, trois ans au Minnesota n'avaient pas été assez longs pour qu'elle puisse en acquérir une paire. Je tirai sur l'ouverture de mon sac et le laissai tomber sur mes genoux en voyant ce qu'Alice retirait du sien. C'étaient des patins artistiques. Je pense. Ils étaient aussi rose vif avec des lacets argentés scintillants et ses initiales en strass.

Elle ne vit pas mon regard amusé mais en sentant un coup dans mes côtes je réalisais qu'Edward l'avait fait. Je le regardai pointer son doigt sur sa tempe en signe de folie avec un sourire affectueux sur son visage, me faisant rire. Alice jeta alors un coup d'œil vers nos têtes proches l'une de l'autre, alors qu'elle finissait de lacer ses patins. Elle agita ses sourcils vers moi pendant que j'essayais de virer l'expression étourdie de mon visage.

"Allez, Jazzy !" ordonna Alice, prenant sa main et le traînant pratiquement vers le tapis de caoutchouc qui menait à la glace.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir baisser un peu ma garde. Ses yeux voyaient davantage que je ne le voulais.

"Sérieusement ?" demandai-je avec étonnement.

"Ouais. Elle les a eus quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Jasper. Elle a dit que si elle devait épouser un joueur de hockey, elle avait besoin de posséder une paire de patins. C'est ceux qu'elle a ramenés à la maison."

"C'est sûr qu'elle est autre chose", dis-je en tirant l'attelle de mon sac.

"Oui, elle a toujours été un drôle de loustic."

"Mais tu l'aimes. C'est facile à voir avec toi et avec Emmett."

"Ils sont bien, je suppose," répondit-il.

"Tu ne me trompes pas, Cullen. Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire sans eux."

"Oui, tu as probablement raison," concéda-t-il, laçant ses patins et tirant le bas de ses jeans par-dessus pendant que j'attachais mon orthèse puis je détachais le velcro, en ajustant la tension un peu avant de refermer les sangles. Attrapant mon sac j'en sortis mes patins en cuir blanc poli.

 _Bonjour, mes amis._

"Pas de location pour toi, hein, Swan ?"

"Dégoûtant. As-tu la moindre idée de qui a mis les pieds dans ces choses ? Ou pourrais-tu contracter un champignon ?"

"As-tu aussi tes propres chaussures de bowling ?"

"Non. Je n'ai jamais joué au bowling."

"Vraiment ?"

"Non, jamais."

"Huh."

Alors que je me penchais pour tirer sur mes patins, je me cognai contre le genou d'Edward. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais à quel point nous étions assis près. Bien sûr, mes nerfs prirent le dessus et je commençai à tâtonner avec les lacets, manquant les boucles et lâchant les lacets. Tout nerveuse, je gémis et virai mon bonnet pour que mes cheveux tombent vers l'avant et fassent un rideau autour de mon visage tout rouge. _Reprends-toi, idiote !_

Grâce à la vision tunnel que m'offrait mon bouclier capillaire, je pus me concentrer sur mes mains et je me figeai quand Edward apparut au-dessus.

"Ici," murmura-t-il, poussant doucement mes mains sur le côté puis soulevant mon pied pour qu'il repose sur ses genoux, m'obligeant à m'asseoir en arrière. "Puis-je ?" Je repoussai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles timidement, me mordant la lèvre et hochant la tête.

Ses mains étaient incroyablement douces alors qu'il passait les lacets de ma chaussure à travers les crochets, en tirant de temps en temps pour serrer le lacet autour de mon pied et l'attacher dans un arc parfaitement symétrique.

"Fais ça plusieurs fois ?" essayai-je de le taquiner, mais j'étais si émue par son contact que ça sortit plutôt comme un halètement qu'ironiquement.

Il me regarda en agitant les sourcils, "Tous les jours."

"Les patins de hockey sont un peu différents."

"Pas si différents," dit-il, en posant mon pied sur le sol, en ramassant l'autre et en enlevant ma chaussure. Ses doigts touchèrent légèrement ma voûte plantaire, ce qui me fit tressaillir un peu par réflexe.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, ses sourcils soulevés en interrogation.

"Désolée. Chatouille," murmurai-je.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, un sourire diabolique se répandant sur son visage.

"Ne t'avise pas !" l'avertis-je, mon ton dur se transformant quand je souris et éloignai mon pied hors de sa portée.

"Ne fais pas quoi, Bella ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Tu sais quoi. N'y pense même pas."

"Idiote, Bella. Tu ne peux pas contrôler les pensées de quelqu'un. Je peux penser à toutes sortes de choses que tu ne sauras jamais."

"Très bien, garde tes pensées et regarde tes mains, monsieur," lui ordonnai-je, en remettant le pied à sa portée.

Il le prit dans ses mains, tirant un peu ma jambe, de sorte que j'étais assise contre lui sur le banc. Je croisai ma jambe sur sa cuisse pour que mon pied pende entre ses jambes et je dus me rappeler comment respirer. Le contact était décontracté mais intensément intime en même temps. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'un homme. Bien sûr, j'étreignais mon père, Emmett et Carlisle. Mais tout cela était si différent. Je n'avais jamais senti d'étincelles d'électricité quand ils me tenaient dans leurs bras. Je n'avais jamais senti le sang s'écouler de ma tête, me laissant un peu étourdie lorsque mon corps entrait en contact avec eux. Mais à chaque fois que n'importe quelle partie de moi entrait en contact avec Edward, même le moindre contact fugace, je sentais plus d'intensité que jamais auparavant.

Il tira sur ma chaussure, ses bras enroulés autour de ma jambe dans une étreinte étrange pendant qu'il le laçait aussi efficacement que l'autre. En me tapotant le pied, il me regarda. S'il était aussi affecté par l'échange que je l'étais, il ne le montrait pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de sourire.

"Prête, championne ?"

Je roulai des yeux au surnom mais hochai la tête en enfonçant mon bonnet sur mes oreilles. Il poussa sa jambe de la mienne et se leva, tendant sa main pour prendre la mienne et m'aider. Quand je fus à côté de lui, il ne la lâcha pas mais commença simplement à marcher sur le tapis de caoutchouc, ma main dans la sienne. J'avais l'impression que ces chaufferettes seraient complètement inutiles.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la porte, nous penchant un peu pour dégager nos protège-patins et les laisser tomber sur le côté. Edward commença à avancer pour sortir sur la glace mais je tirai sur sa main, le retenant. "Attends."

Il me regardant, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

"Donne-moi une seconde, d'accord ?" demandai-je, un peu embarrassée de faire ça.

"Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Bella," répondit-il, revenant vers moi pour me faire face et me prenant l'autre main. "Je ne vais nulle part."

"Ça fait un bon moment que je ne suis plus allée sur la glace," balbutiai-je, essayant de rire de la soudaine nervosité qui me frappait alors que je voyais la glace à mes pieds. "C'est stupide d'être nerveuse."

"Non," insista-t-il doucement mais fermement. "Pas du tout stupide, tu as fait une chute brutale, Bella, tout le monde serait secoué après ça." Je pouvais sentir ses pouces caresser doucement le dos de mes mains à travers mes mitaines.

"De quoi as-tu peur ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Tomber," ris-je essayant de cacher à quel point j'étais vraiment inquiète.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Le problème est résolu. Autre chose ?" dit-il avec confiance, ne laissant aucune place au doute qu'il le ferait.

"C'est que… j'ai déjà essayé une fois. Revenir sur la glace. Et ça a été une sorte de désastre. C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas répéter."

"Quand est-ce que c'était ?"

"En décembre," l'informai-je, avec désinvolture.

"Quoi ?" s'écria-t-il. "Enfer à quoi tu pensais, Bella ? Tu aurais pu vraiment aggraver les choses en te remettant à patiner aussitôt après cette grosse intervention !"

"Je sais ! Je ne voulais pas le faire mais ils…" je m'arrêtai, ne voulant pas en dire plus.

"Ils quoi ?" insista-t-il.

"Rien."

"Bella s'il te plait ?" implora-t-il, la voix pleine de douceur et de compréhension. Et quand je regardai ses yeux je vis la même chose.

"Ce n'est pas bien grave," essayai-je d'esquiver, "Ma mè… manager, a voulu que je revienne sur la glace pour m'entraîner."

"Quelle idiote !" l'entendis-je marmonner entre ses dents alors qu'il relâchait une de mes mains pour pincer l'arête de son nez. "Ton médecin ne lui a-t-il pas dit que c'était dangereux ?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Seigneur, je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la journée. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, c'était complètement hors de propos."

"Non, non Edward, j'apprécie. Je… est-ce que nous pouvons…" bafouillai-je, en faisant un signe faible de la main.

"Oui," dit-il, acceptant ma demande tacite.

Je regardai la glace devant nous. La patinoire était parsemée de personnes, des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Certaines étaient en couple, d'autres en groupes plus importants. Quelques jeunes enfants tournaient autour de la glace en une seule file, tenant la taille de celui qui était devant eux. Je repérai Alice et Jasper dans le coin le plus éloigné de nous, se serrant les mains et tournant en cercles vertigineux alors que leurs rires emplissaient l'air, se mêlant à la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs.

Partout où je regardai les gens souriaient et je réalisai que je voulais vraiment être l'une d'entre eux. J'avais toujours aimé être sur la glace. C'est là où je me sentais chez moi. Je sentis ma résolution se consolider. Il fallait que j'arrête d'être une mauviette. C _ourage Swan._ Je soufflai et levai les yeux vers Edward, marchant le long du bord.

"Prête à remonter en selle ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire rassurant.

"Oui," dis-je, avec confiance.

"D'accord allons-y championne," il me fit un clin d'œil et alla sur la glace en premier, tenant toujours fermement ma main.

Je posai un pied sur la surface lisse puis l'autre appuyant lourdement sur mes pointes pour me stabiliser.

"Le premier pas est le plus difficile," me rassura-t-il, faisant un demi-cercle pour me faire face et prendre mon autre main avant de glisser en arrière doucement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons séparés de la longueur de nos bras. "Allons-y."

Je me laissai glisser lentement mais mes jambes étaient si tendues que je ne pouvais pas déverrouiller mes genoux. J'accrochai un peu la glace, partant en avant. Et voilà la chute, pensai-je automatiquement, me préparant pour la chute. Mais Edward tint parole et fut là pour me retenir, avançant pour passer ses bras autour de moi et me stabiliser.

"Je te tiens," me rassura-t-il, me tenant toujours près. "D'accord ?"

"Oui," dis-je, en hochant la tête contre la laine de sa veste. "Ça va ?"

"Essayons encore ?" suggéra-t-il gaiement, déroulant ses bras et reprenant sa position initiale. J'essayai de me détendre cette fois en pliant légèrement les genoux et en laissant mon corps glisser naturellement vers l'avant sur mes lames. C'était lent, je serrai les mains d'Edward et refusai de lever les yeux mais je ne tombais pas. C'était déjà une grande amélioration.

"Hé," dit Edward, une fois que nous eûmes fait un tour de patinoire.

"Quoi ?" répondis-je, toujours tendue et regardant mes pieds.

"Hé," dit-il à nouveau, riant légèrement cette fois et me faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

"Tu patines !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Je t'en prie," soufflai-je. "Edward un bambin pourrait faire ça."

"Tu as juste besoin de retrouver ton niveau de confiance, tu vas faire une triple boucle piquée en un rien de temps."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est une triple boucle piquée ?"

"Non. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un triple deke ?"

"Non."

"Non hein," il me sourit.

Nous continuâmes à patiner, Edward glissait en reculant pendant que je commençai à retrouver du plaisir. Mes pas devinrent graduellement plus longs et plus faciles, notre vitesse augmenta. Je me souvins comment croiser mes jambes. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire mais je patinais. Et c'était incroyable. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, souriant victorieusement pour le voir sourire aussi.

"Tu vois c'était du gâteau, comment va le genou ?"

"Bien," dis-je sincèrement. Il ne me faisait pas le moindre mal.

"Tu veux essayer seule un peu ?"

"Bien sûr," dis-je, hésitant à le lâcher. "Ne va pas trop loin."

"Je reste juste là," m'assura-t-il, serrant mes mains une fois et me relâchant. Je vacillai un moment, ses bras restant là juste au cas où j'aurai besoin de lui mais j'étais capable de récupérer, de redresser mes épaules avant de recommencer. Il resta là à mes côtés marchant à pas rapides alors que nous faisions le tour de la patinoire. Au cinquième passage je me sentais à nouveau bien et lui lançai un sourire espiègle avant de décoller à toute vitesse. Je l'entendis hésiter derrière moi avant de se précipiter derrière moi avec un sourire chaleureux et décomplexé.

"Je t'aurais, Swan," appela-t-il derrière moi, déjà sur mes talons. Je sentis ses mains passer sur ma veste alors qu'il essayait de m'attraper et il alla sur ma droite, j'échappai de justesse à sa prise et je me tournai pour lui faire face, riant et haletante, alors qu'il fit un arrêt brusque et un pas en arrière pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu penses que tu es mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Parfois," répondis-je, m'autorisant à me blottir dans sa chaleur pour un moment.

"Hé les gars !" entendis-je Rose crier derrière nous alors qu'Edward relâchait un peu ses bras en s'éloignant de moi, mais toujours en me souriant.

"Trop cool pour le reste d'entre nous ?" plaisanta-t-elle, en s'arrêtant avec Emmett contre la balustrade à côté de nous.

"J'ai juste permis à Bella de se réhabituer à la glace," expliqua Edward.

"Ouais ?" demanda Alice, patinant à côté de lui avec Jasper juste derrière elle. "Maintenant que tu en parles les choses avaient l'air plutôt amicales par ici." Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil, haussant les sourcils en voyant son frère plisser les yeux.

"Arrête de l'accaparer, Eddie," se plaignit Emmett.

"Et si je ne le veux pas ?"

"Dommage ! Maman disait toujours que tu devais partager. C'est mon tour," dit-il en tirant sur mon bras et en m'extrayant d'Edward, puis me prenant sur son épaule.

"Emmett !" criai-je de surprise, "Pose-moi."

"Pas question, Eddie va juste essayer de te piquer de nouveau. Il a déjà eu assez de temps avec toi."

"Eh bien, Emmett, c'est comme ça que toutes les filles veulent être traitées. Comme un nouveau jouet brillant."

"Tu vois ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé aussi. Heureux que tu sois d'accord avec moi," dit-il en me tapotant les fesses alors que je sentais qu'il s'éloignait des autres.

"Attention à tes mains, grosse pieuvre !" le réprimandai-je, en plaisantant.

"Bella, tu sais que je le fais juste pour secouer la cage d'Eddie. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. Si je n'étais pas son frère, il m'aurait frappé."

"Je suis sûr que tu te trompes…"

"Non. Pas le moins du monde. Comme c'est vrai, je devrai probablement surveiller mes arrières à l'entraînement au cours des prochains jours. Le gamin sait être rancunier. J'oublierai tout ça et Boom ! Attaque furtive."

"Il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère contre toi," affirmai-je.

"Bien sûr que si. J'ai mis mes mains sur sa femme."

"Je ne suis pas sa femme."

"Pas encore au moins. Allez, Babybel, apprends-moi quelques mouvements !" demanda-t-il, en changeant rapidement de sujet.

"Emmett, je viens à peine de maîtriser le fait de patiner en ligne droite, je ne pense pas être prête à faire une démonstration."

"Alors ne fais pas de démonstration, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire. Ça ne doit pas être trop dur, je suis un professionnel."

"Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit possible de faire du patin artistique avec des patins de hockey," protestai-je, quand il me traîna jusqu'au centre de la patinoire. Le reste du groupe suivit, se rassemblant à proximité et nous regardant avec désinvolture tout en bavardant.

"S'il te plaît, Bella ?" supplia-t-il, boudant pathétiquement avec sa lèvre inférieure.

"Bon, très bien," cédai-je.

Emmett cria un 'oui' victorieux, le poing en l'air pendant que j'entendais Jasper murmurer, "Ca va être bon," dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre, imbécile ?"

"Peu importe. "Éclaire-moi sur tes voies mystérieuses, Senseï."

"T'es vraiment bizarre."

"Babybel, n'essaie même pas de faire comme si tu ne m'aimais pas. La résistance est futile."

"Tu es toujours aussi bizarre."

"Arrête de gagner du temps et apprends-moi quelques mouvements, coach."

"D'accord. Hum, voyons voir. Essayons juste une rotation verticale de base, c'est probablement plus facile."

Emmett était un élève étonnamment assidu. Il m'écouta attentivement lorsque je décrivis la position et les principes de base du mouvement : comment il faudrait qu'il garde les pieds parallèles en les rapprochant tout près de son corps pour aller plus vite. Il a seulement essayé de faire une blague inappropriée sur le fait de replier une partie du corps très spécifique. Quand je lui lançai un regard noir, il se contenta de murmurer, "Aïe ce regard noir. C'est une arme puissante que tu as là, Babybel," et il continua à appliquer mes instructions.

"Tu veux essayer ?" demandai-je, quand je fus sûre qu'il l'avait compris.

"Ouais, mec, faisons-le !" il applaudit, clairement excité.

"Vas-y, mon grand !" lui dis-je, en glissant à quelques mètres de lui, juste devant les autres.

Emmett prit position, les bras perpendiculaires, un genou fléchi et l'autre tendu de côté.

"Tête haute," dis-je. "Tu vas être partout si tu te penches comme ça." Il se redressa immédiatement puis poussa sa jambe, en alignant ses pieds et ses bras. C'était lent et brouillon mais c'était une pirouette par définition. Il termina même en levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et levant sa jambe dans une imitation maladroite de ce qu'il avait probablement vu à la télé.

"Regardez la petite ballerine !" dit Jasper en riant, et je le vis pousser Edward qui toussa essayer de couvrir son rire et tourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

"T'as l'air en forme, frangin," encouragea Edward, en cachant son amusement. "Très... gracieux." Ils ricanèrent tous les quatre en regardant Emmett s'irriter.

"Hé," cria-t-il, "vous vous moquez de moi, vous vous moquez de ma copine, Bella. Et si vous vous moquez d'elle je n'hésiterai pas à vous botter le cul." Je souris en regardant chacun d'eux essayer d'avoir l'air contrit mais l'un après l'autre, ils perdirent leur sang-froid, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre en pouffant de rire.

"N'écoute pas les critiques, mon grand c'était un bon début."

"Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, " insista-t-il avec pétulance. "La tienne a probablement l'air plus cool. Allez, viens, montre-moi."

"Je ne peux pas Emmett, je ne suis pas encore censé faire quoi que ce soit."

"Ho, allez. Tu n'as probablement même pas besoin de ta jambe boiteuse. Ne connais-tu pas une pirouette sur une jambe ?"

"Eh bien oui, mais…"

"Fais ça, fais-le !"

"Je jure devant Dieu, Emmett, si je me blesse de nouveau à cause de tes fesses pleurnichardes, tu vas devoir répondre à tous les courriers de fans en colère que je reçois. Écrite à la main. Et tu devras les signer avec un bisou au rouge à lèvres."

Il ne répondit pas, il agita seulement la main pour que je le fasse. J'hésitai, évaluant si c'était vraiment un risque ou non. _Allez, Swan. Une pirouette, c'est juste une pirouette, une des choses les plus faciles que tu sais faire. Il n'y a rien d'effrayant à propos d'une putain de pirouette. Un jeu d'enfant. C'est comme faire du vélo, on n'oublie jamais ces conneries._

"Bien," soufflai-je, pestant contre lui. Emmett se tint à l'écart avec les autres, en frappant chacun d'eux sur la tête alors qu'il patinait le long de la ligne pour freiner et s'arrêter à côté d'Edward.

"Un peu de respect !" réprimanda-t-il.

Je gloussai en passant derrière eux, dérivant vers l'arrière et tournant pour obtenir un peu de vitesse avant de prendre appui sur ma bonne jambe, en tournant lentement au début avec ma jambe légèrement tendue devant moi et l'amenant à l'intérieur alors que j'accélérais. Le monde qui m'entourait disparut dans une brume de couleurs, les lames de mes patins ronronnant sur la glace dans un cercle. Je levai mes bras repliés lentement au-dessus de ma tête jusqu'à ce que je devienne une longue ligne. Enfin, tant que je pouvais me débrouiller avec cette pose. Ralentissement légèrement, je soulevai ma jambe pour sortir du mouvement et glisser jusqu'à l'arrêt. Je piquai mon patin et mis les mains sur mes hanches, en pinçant légèrement mes lèvres et en faisant un signe de tête satisfait. Pas trop miteux.

"Sainte," commença Jasper.

"Merde," finit Emmett.

"Comment diable peux-tu ne pas tomber après ça ? Tu n'as pas le vertige ?" demanda Rose.

"Tout est dans le repérage," dis-je, en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas modeste, une pirouette la base quelque chose de fondamental. "Ce n'est pas un mouvement très difficile une fois qu'on a la technique."

Edward se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Emmett le remarqua et le poussa dans les côtes en lui jetant un regard que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Edward le regarda plus attentivement et lui frappa le front.

 _Que se passait-il là ?_

"D'accord Swan assez de cette merde tournante. Faisons quelque chose de mieux. Je veux sauter !" Emmett tapa Edward dans le dos et revint vers moi en patinant.

"Emmett…" essayai-je de protester.

"Allez Bella, s'il te plait ? Juste un petit saut ?" gémit-il, en mettant un genou sur la glace face à moi et en me prenant la main.

"Très bien, très bien, relève-toi. Mais celui-là je ne peux pas te faire de démonstration."

Je lui expliquai les bases d'un saut. Il était aussi attentif que lorsque je lui avais expliqué la pirouette et je pouvais voir l'éclat de son amusement d'enfant dans ses yeux à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il fallut que je lui répète pendant dix minutes, essayant de le guider étape par étape. Finalement je devais juste le laisser essayer.

Il tourna quelquefois autour de moi pour prendre son élan. Il se prépara avant de lancer sa forme massive en l'air.

Je sus immédiatement que ça n'allait pas être joli.

Effectivement quand il retomba, son patin glissa sous lui. Ses pieds bougèrent comiquement en un va et vient alors qu'il essayait de se rattraper, sans succès. Il tendit la main à l'aveugle et réussit à attraper un peu de mon manteau, m'entraînant moi aussi. Nous atterrîmes sur la glace avec un ouf exagéré dans une pile de membres. Je restai là un moment essayant de retrouver mon souffle et dépasser le choc qui arrive toujours quand on tombe sans s'y attendre, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que quelque chose bougeait sous moi.

Un moment après j'entendis Emmett renifler avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Ça ne prit qu'une seconde avant que je me joigne à lui, roulant pour me coucher à côté de lui sur la glace. Nos têtes l'une contre l'autre, nos bras autour de nos ventres alors que nous avions un accès de fou rire incontrôlable.

"Très gracieux Emmett," réussis-je à dire, en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil. "5.7 au moins."

"Tu n'es pas objective !" s'écria-t-il. "Je demande un autre juge. C'est truqué !"

"Je pense que tu devrais t'en tenir au hockey, chéri," suggéra Rose alors qu'elle s'accroupissait aux côtés d'Emmett. J'essayai de calmer mes rires en voyant les autres nous entourer.

"Rosie ! Est-ce que tu m'as vu, baby ?"

"Oui Emmett j'ai vu," l'assura-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "C'était merveilleux."

"Tu as sacrément raison, femme," dit-il en tendant la main pour lui taper sur les fesses et la tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Tu verras, je vais devenir la prochaine Michelle Kwan."

"Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, Bella. On dirait que tu as un adversaire de plus," fit Jasper sarcastiquement.

"Tu vois Emmett," Edward sourit à son frère en s'accroupissant près de moi. "C'est pour ça que je ne te laisse jamais utiliser mes jouets. Tu essaies toujours de les casser." Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère et tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer à la dure, n'est-ce pas baby ?" Il adressa cette partie de la question à Rose qui était encore étendue sur lui.

"Sur cette note…" fit Jasper. "Nous allons vous laisser là, à votre petite fête perverse."

"Il ne t'a pas fait mal hein ?" demanda Edward alors que nous nous accrochions le long de la patinoire.

"Non je vais bien, ils sont très… affectueux," je fis signe à l'endroit où Emmett et Rose étaient en train de se peloter au milieu de la glace.

"Ça ? C'est rien," dit Edward en suivant mon regard. "Tu devrais les voir quand on va danser. C'est dégoûtant."

"Danser Cullen ?"

"Je suis connu pour fouler la piste de temps en temps," il sourit malicieusement. "Peut-être que si tu as de la chance un jour, tu verras par toi-même."

"Je suis impatiente d'y être."

Rose s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Emmett tapant sur ses mains quand il essaya de la ramener. Elle nous rejoignit en faisant bouger sa mâchoire.

"Mâchoire coincée ma sœur ?" lui demanda Jasper.

"Tais-toi," lui dit-elle, en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas l'avoir fait avec Alice en premier."

"Allez tigre," Alice prit le bras de Rose et me tendit sa main nous entraînant vers la sortie. "On fait une pause les gars. Vous aimez chahuter, allez faire ce que les hommes virils adorent faire…" Edward et Jasper allèrent chercher Emmett pendant que nous retournions sur la terre ferme.

Il y avait un petit stand qui vendait du chocolat chaud juste à côté toujours sur le caoutchouc, nous n'aurions pas à enlever nos patins. Nous en prîmes et nous installâmes sur l'un des bancs où nous pouvions encore voir les gars. Il était évident rien qu'à les voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les trois. Ils avaient l'air de trois frères qui s'amusaient, essayant de frapper l'un l'autre, de se battre. Emmett était le plus grand mais Edward était rapide et Jasper insaisissable. Ils étaient bien assortis et c'était suprêmement amusant d'être assises à les regarder faire.

"Alors il semblerait qu'Edward et toi vous entendiez bien."

"Ne commence pas Alice," suppliai-je.

"Quoi ? Je fais juste une observation."

"Et bien tu devrais les garder pour toi. Nous sommes amis."

Elles échangèrent un regard alors que Rose se mit à tousser. "Déni !"

"Les filles, je sais que vous voulez bien faire mais s'il vous plait, laissez tomber !"

"On n'essaie pas de t'embêter Bells," m'apaisa Rosalie.

"Je voulais simplement dire que vous semblez à l'aise ensemble. C'est agréable de vous voir sourire tous les deux," dit Alice avant de changer de sujet. Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes je les écoutai discuter des avantages et des inconvénients d'un buffet plutôt que d'un repas assis pour le mariage de Jasper et d'Alice en juin. J'écoutai à moitié et regardai les gens autour de moi en sirotant mon chocolat, appréciant cette accalmie. Une fois que nos tasses furent vides nous revînmes sur la glace et rejoignîmes les gars dans un jeu de loup.

Une heure et demie après Alice dit qu'elle arrêtait. Jasper et elle rangèrent leurs patins et rentrèrent pour se réchauffer un peu. Rose et Emmett traînèrent encore, flirtant sans honte de l'autre côté.

Edward et moi fîmes des tours de patin paresseusement main dans la main. Alors que l'après-midi s'étirait, la glace était moins encombrée et il était plus facile de se détendre. Edward et moi parlions peu, nous nous contentions de patiner en silence, écoutant la musique dans les haut-parleurs maintenant que le bruit de fond n'était plus là pour la recouvrir.

L'une de mes préférées arriva, me faisant soupirer de contentement. Après quelques mesures j'entendis Edward fredonner doucement et il me sourit.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, quand il remarqua que je le fixais.

"Rien," je secouai la tête et regardai ailleurs, toujours en souriant.

"Tu la connais ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est une de mes préférées."

"Ah oui ?" Il sourit et regarda ailleurs de nouveau. Au lieu de fredonner cette fois, il chanta doucement en un doux baryton. " _Je prendrai tes mains, elles sont comme de la glace_."

Je ris un peu mais à l'intérieur je fondais pour sa voix, chantant doucement juste pour moi.

"Allez Swan," dit-il en agitant nos mains jointes. "Chante avec moi."

"Euh euh," protestai-je. "Je ne chante pas."

"Jamais ?"

"Pas quand quelqu'un peut m'entendre," expliquai-je timidement.

"S'il te plait ?"

Je secouai la tête mais sentis ma volonté vaciller devant son regard incroyablement vert et implorant.

" _Ma belle, ne te presse pas,_ " continua-t-il avec la chanson, en même temps que la chanteuse sur les quelques lignes suivantes. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter chanter avec elle.

" _Les voisins pourraient penser,_ " je me joignis tranquillement au début du vers suivant, jetant un coup d'œil vers lui et le voir sourire. Il ne manqua pas un mot et continua. Nous chantâmes, ma voix s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise et qu'il ne riait pas du fait que j'étais juste un peu décalée.

Bientôt, je n'entendis plus la voix à travers les haut-parleurs, seulement les voix d'Edward et la mienne ensemble, se chevauchant ligne après ligne. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson se poursuivit, Edward devint un peu plus flirtant et attachait des actions aux lignes qu'il chantait.

Quand il chanta : " _Je vais prendre ton chapeau, tes cheveux ont l'air ébouriffé_ ", il arracha mon bonnet et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. A _"Et si je me rapproche_ ", il le fit en pliant son bras autour de moi tout en tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. Il était assez joueur avec ses actions pour que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise. Oui, je voyais bien qu'il flirtait. C'était plus pour jouer les mots que nous chantions que n'importe quoi d'autre. Sa voix était forte et pleine de rires.

Au moins à ce moment-là.

Mais le vers suivant commença et sa voix s'adoucit.

" _Baby, il fait froid dehors_ " chanta-t-il, alors que nos mouvements ralentissaient.

" _Oh, chérie, il fait froid dehors,_ " Edward tourna en rond devant moi et nous arrêta.

" _J'ai de la chance que tu sois tombée_ ," nous étions face à face. Je n'étais consciente de rien autour de moi. La seule chose que je voyais c'était Edward. La seule chose que je ressentais c'était Edward. Il avait gardé nos bras entrelacés. Son autre main s'étendit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, en la mettant derrière mon oreille. Mais il ne la posa pas. Il la laissa là, sur le côté de mon visage.

" _Regarde la tempête par la fenêtre,_ " chanta-t-il encore, mais à peine. Je réalisai que j'avais complètement arrêté. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, mes lèvres légèrement écartées, je respirai à peine.

" _Mec, tes lèvres ont l'air délicieuse,_ " chuchota-t-il avec la chanson, ses yeux descendant vers ma bouche puis remontant jusqu'à mes yeux avec le regard plus intense que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était silencieux, laissant la chanson se poursuivre, alors que nous nous tenions simplement enlacés et le regard fixe. Je vis un flash traverser ses yeux juste un instant avant qu'il ne commence lentement à baisser sa tête.

Je me sentis céder, mes yeux se fermant. Je retins mon souffle en prévision de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais ça n'arriva jamais.

Au lieu de cela, je sentis le corps d'Edward s'avancer contre moi soudainement, mon front heurtant sa mâchoire, son bras se serrant autour de moi alors que nous perdions tous les deux l'équilibre et basculions. Edward atterrit sur moi alors que nous nous étalions la glace, l'air sortant de mes poumons. La main qui était dans mes cheveux protégeait ma tête de la glace. Nous restâmes parfaitement immobiles pendant un moment avant que je ne l'entende parler dans mon oreille.

"Ça va ?" sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. Je hochai la tête presque imperceptiblement dans son épaule.

"Bella ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix paniquait légèrement.

"Oui," réussis-je à dire à bout de souffle. "Je vais bien. Et toi ?"

"Ouais. Quelque chose m'a heurté. Désolé," s'excusa-t-il. "Et maintenant je t'écrase. Je suis désolé, Bella." Il roula, inversant nos positions alors que nous nous reculions un peu. Voyant nos visages et la situation comique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions nous nous mîmes à pouffer de rire.

Quand je recommençai à prendre le contrôle, mon cerveau se mit à cogiter. Mon cerveau stupide, irréfléchi, névrotique et peu sûr. Il tint compte du fait que mon visage était caché contre sa poitrine, la laine de manteau doux contre ma joue, le son de son rire flottant au-dessus de moi. Il prit en compte le fait que nos jambes étaient emmêlées et que ses bras étaient autour de moi. Il prit en compte le fait qu'il m'avait presque embrassé trente secondes plus tôt. Et que fit mon cerveau ? Il envoya un avertissement massif.

 _Attention ! Attention ! Tu te précipites, Bella ! Éloigne-toi, vite !_

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on arrêtait avant que je te fasse d'autres bleus ?" plaisanta-t-il, et je sautai sur l'opportunité de m'échapper et de me ressaisir. Sortir de la glace, c'était comme revenir à la réalité et le changement était comme un coup de poing dans les tripes. Dès que j'eus franchi le seuil, je me sentis commencer à trembler. J'essayai d'enlever mes patins aussi vite que possible, en attachant les gardes par-dessus les lames et en les lançant dans mon sac avec mon attelle.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Edward.

"Ouais. Bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" répondis-je, un peu trop vite pour paraître aussi décontractée que je l'espérais.

"Tu es devenue vraiment silencieuse tout d'un coup."

"Juste fatiguée."

"Tu veux que j'emmène ton sac à la voiture de Rose ? Je pense que nous allions nous promener un peu, peut-être dîner aussi."

"Oui, ce serait génial. En fait, je vais aller aux toilettes," lui dis-je, en faisant des gestes maladroits vers le bâtiment.

"D'accord. On se voit dans une minute," dit-il, ramassant nos deux sacs.

Je m'échappai avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de se lever, en essayant de ne pas sprinter quand je me détournais de lui. Je grimpai les escaliers et poussai les lourdes portes, en essayant d'apprivoiser ma respiration au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse entrer dans les toilettes et ne plus être vue du public.

Quand je trouvai les toilettes pour dames, j'étais toute haletante. Je me sentais en surchauffe et claustrophobe et je défis les boutons de mon manteau pour essayer de me libérer. Je le savais, que ce n'était pas le manteau qui causait mon malaise mais cela m'aida un peu avant d'arriver aux toilettes. Heureusement que c'était vide et je m'effondrai pratiquement sur le comptoir, penchée en avant, dissimulant ma tête dans mes bras croisés.

 _C'est quoi ton problème, Bella ? Sérieusement. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être complètement cinglée ?_

Toujours penchée sur le comptoir, je réussis à me ressaisir un peu et je levai la tête pour voir mon visage dans le miroir. Mes joues, mon nez étaient rouges et mes yeux brillants de panique. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre. En les remettant en ordre, je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait toujours mon bonnet qu'il l'avait mis dans sa poche pendant la chanson.

La chanson. Le baiser. Enfin presque. Mes doigts touchèrent mes lèvres en me rappelant comment je m'étais sentie à ce moment-là, sa bouche à un souffle de la mienne. J'avais pratiquement pu le goûter.

Ce moment sur la glace avant que nous soyons tombés avait été l'un des moments les plus parfaits de ma vie. Je me tenais là dans les bras d'un bel homme et j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Mais ce moment était pratiquement un rêve. Quand la réalité est apparue, j'ai réalisé que c'était une blague de penser une seconde que je pourrais l'embrasser.

Les hommes comme Edward n'avaient rien à faire avec des filles comme moi. C'était le problème. C'était un homme, c'est sûr, et j'étais visiblement une fille. Il était sexy, fort et talentueux. Indépendant. Il avait besoin d'une femme à la hauteur, capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Qui n'était pas si perdue. Il méritait mieux.

J'entendis des voix qui s'approchaient et je m'enfermai rapidement dans une des toilettes, pas tout à fait prête à affronter le monde.

On aurait dit deux jeunes femmes. Elles riaient et bavardaient et je me tus en attendant qu'elles finissent et me laissent à ma solitude.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu as vu les frères Cullen ?" demanda l'une d'elles, captant mon attention.

"Putain, tellement torrides."

"Je sais ? Je veux dire, Emmett est censé être pris mais depuis quand ça signifie quelque chose ? Je veux dire c'est un joueur professionnel, on sait bien qu'il fait des choses à côté." Ma mâchoire se décrocha un peu son effronterie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment était Emmett. Non, je ne le connaissais pas depuis bien longtemps, mais je savais sans aucun doute qu'il ne tromperait jamais Rosalie. _Le ferait-il ?_ Je suppose que les gens se trompent tout le temps, ce ne serait pas inhabituel. Renée avait trompé les hommes plus de fois que je ne voulais m'en souvenir. Mais Emmett ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'imaginer.

"Edward est célibataire et c'est vraiment lui que je préfère," dit la deuxième femme avec une sorte de ronronnement à la fin.

Je voulais me boucher les oreilles. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ça. Spécialement en ce moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas _ne pas écouter_. Je devais être une sorte de masochisme.

"Sérieusement cet homme est totalement magnifique," acquiesça la première.

"Je le laisserais bien mettre son bâton dans mon filet n'importe quel jour de la semaine, c'est probablement un putain de dieu du sexe, rien qu'un regard vers son petit sourire sexy et je mouille ma culotte."

"Le maître du clito. Tu vas l'aborder ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il a passé toute la journée avec cette autre fille."

"Tu peux totalement gérer, tu es tellement plus sexy."

"Non, je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une bagarre avec une autre, peut-être que je vais essayer de lui glisser mon numéro, qu'il m'appelle quand il sera débarrassé de l'autre."

"Second choix, Bree ?"

"Non. On peut dire qu'elle n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, il peut la mettre au lit tôt et puis venir ramper dans le mien." Elles repartirent vers la porte, continuant à fanfaronner.

Les mots qu'elles avaient prononcés étaient dégoûtants. Je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour croire ce que ce genre de femme intéressait Edward. Je n'étais pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'Edward était totalement inexpérimenté mais j'étais assez cynique pour croire qu'Edward était un coureur de jupons comme le prétendaient ces femmes.

Le problème c'est qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un juste entre les deux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une petite fille pathétique comme moi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une garce comme elles avec qui il pourrait passer la nuit. Un jour il trouverait une femme aussi merveilleuse que lui pour être sa partenaire, qui pourrait aller au lit avec lui et se blottir contre son épaule. Qui pourrait le tenir aussi solidement qu'il la tenait. Et j'étais jalouse de cette femme sans visage.

Cela importait peu qu'Alice pense que nous serions parfaits ensemble. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il semble apprécier ma compagnie. Au fond je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je ne pourrais jamais être digne de lui.

Ce qui était vraiment terrifiant c'est que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, et vite… je n'avais aucune idée de comment arrêter ça.

"Bella ?" j'entendis la voix familière d'Alice quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Tu es là chérie ?" suivit la voix de Rose, leurs voix décontractées me firent comprendre qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée que j'étais sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique complète quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Ouais," les appelai-je, faisant en sorte que ma voix soit forte. "Je sors dans une seconde."

"D'accord, nous t'attendons dehors, nous allons acheter à manger et ensuite nous nous promènerons pour voir les sculptures."

J'attendis le bruit de la porte pour sortir de mon box. Je reboutonnai mon manteau et je pris quelques profondes respirations calmantes. _Tu peux le faire, Bella. Arrête de t'angoisser et retourne avec tes amis comme une personne normale._

Je souhaitai d'oublier ce que je venais d'entendre. Ce n'était pas juste ni pour Emmett ni pour Edward d'agir différemment envers eux en me basant juste sur les non-sens de deux inconnues qui ne les connaissaient pas. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour trahir ma confiance. Bien au contraire.

En même temps je savais que je ne pouvais pas me comporter de la même manière avec Edward. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser continuer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, le laisser croire que j'étais quelqu'un que je n'étais pas en réalité. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, il ne méritait pas ça je ne pouvais pas me laisser être plus proche de lui.

Je reculai, enfilai mes mitaines en m'approchant du groupe qui était au pied de l'escalier. Edward me lança un sourire plein de question quand il me vit m'arrêter et me mettre entre Rose et Alice et j'essayai de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Je suis presque sûre qu'il était sorti comme une grimace.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller au restaurant pendant que je me cachais aux toilettes et nous commençâmes à y aller. Je ne voulais pas être avec Edward par défaut alors je restais proche des filles, entraînant Alice dans une conversation dans un effort pour l'éloigner furtivement de Jasper. Ça fonctionna comme sur des roulettes. Assez rapidement nous nous promenâmes bras dessus bras dessous quelques pas devant les gars, tout en allant vers le restaurant.

Au diner je tentai d'éviter subtilement Edward. J'étais assise à côté de lui ne voulant pas séparer les autres couples et ne voulant pas le heurter en me mettant le plus loin possible de lui mais je ne tombais pas dans une conversation facile comme avant. Je faisais un effort actif pour me concentrer sur les échanges des autres membres de notre groupe, intervenant de temps en temps dans la conversation pour m'assurer qu'il ne capte pas mon attention et m'entraîne dans un dialogue. Je savais que dès qu'il me dirait un mot de sa douce voix, destinée uniquement à mes oreilles, je serai incapable de m'arrêter.

J'essayai de ne pas le regarder mais je me surpris en train de le faire inconsciemment du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. De toute évidence, il avait l'air normal, heureux et en train de s'amuser. Mais je pouvais distinguer un soupçon de grimace dans son sourire, comme s'il devait le forcer et y avait un plissement autour de ses yeux. Le regret que je pouvais le blesser me traversa l'esprit mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ça devrait l'être.

Nous retournâmes au parc qui s'était transformé le temps que nous étions partis. Quand nous étions partis le soleil était bas dans le ciel. A présent il faisait nuit, des centaines de lumières scintillantes brillaient à travers les arbres qui bordaient le parc, projetant une lueur fantastique. Les sculptures de glace qui avaient paru impressionnantes pendant la journée étaient maintenant encore plus accentuées par les lumières qui brillaient de l'intérieur, soulignant les pics et les creux des sculptures. Nous nous promenâmes en prenant des photos en groupe.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Alice de façon inattendue. En regardant autour de moi je réalisai que Rose et elle nous avaient subtilement séparées des autres, les dépassant juste assez pour qu'ils ne puissent rien entendre de ce que nous disions.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu es bizarre depuis que nous sommes allés manger," dit Rose.

"Je n'ai pas été bizarre…" insistai-je.

"Si tu l'es, tu n'es vraiment pas une très bonne actrice, Bella," fit remarquer Alice.

"Vous savez, l'entraîneur me dit toujours que le jeu est l'un de mes points forts, je suppose que je devrai le virer pour m'avoir menti," éludai-je d'un ton sec.

"Isabella Marie Swan," gémit Alice. "Nous savons qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu peux aussi bien nous dire ce que c'est."

"Comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom ?" demandai-je, encore une autre tentative pour détourner son attention et aussi parce que j'étais curieuse.

"Je l'ai cherché sur le net," dit-elle avec désinvolture.

"Tu as cherché sur G°°gle ?"

"Bien sûr Bella c'est mon travail de meilleure amie de garder un œil sur ce qui se dit à propos de toi, de cette façon je peux te tenir au courant et te débarrasser des idiots qui essaient de dire de la merde."

"Waouh c'est à la fois doux et effrayant."

"Et tu évites le sujet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien, je suis juste un peu nerveuse c'est tout." Je me détendis essayant de minimiser l'étendue de mon état.

"A quel sujet ?"

"Edward ?" demanda Alice et j'acquiesçai.

"Bella, Edward est un gars bien il ne va pas te mettre la pression si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

"Sérieusement mon frère est un vrai gentleman je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de pousser une femme hors de sa zone de confort."

"Surtout toi," renchérit Rose. "Tu devrais voir comment il te regarde, Bella."

 _Cela faisait partie du problème. Je voyais la façon dont il me regardait. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment le gérer._

"Tout semble tellement rapide," expliquai-je. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou comment agir."

"Alors dis-lui ça," suggéra Alice.

"Ce n'est pas si facile."

"Ça l'est. C'est toi, Bella qui compliques les choses," dit doucement Rose.

Nous retournâmes vers les gars et continuâmes à marcher autour du parc, faisant le tour des blocs de glace qui avaient été soigneusement sculptés. Emmett fit rire tout le monde en essayant de les mimer ou en faisant des commentaires ou des gestes inappropriés. Ça lui attira le regard très mauvais de deux femmes plus âgées qui passaient juste à côté quand il fit une blague sur la taille de la trompe de l'éléphant. Je commençai à sentir que la tension me quittait. Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de ces personnes. Bien sûr lorsque ma garde était baissée, ma détermination diminuait également.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je remarque que Rose et Emmett et Alice et Jasper s'étaient remis en couples. Comme ils devraient. Ils étaient amoureux pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas avoir du temps seuls ? Bien sûr, cela me laissait avec Edward et il est impossible d'éviter quelqu'un quand tu es seul avec lui.

Les autres étaient toujours à proximité mais si vous ne saviez pas que nous étions ensemble vous n'auriez pas pu le deviner.

"Bella ?" demanda Edward avec hésitation et je me tendis mais levai le regard vers lui. "Tu voudrais peut-être un peu marcher avec moi, je veux dire tu n'as rien à faire je pensais juste que ce serait bien de m'éloigner d'eux, de leur laisser un peu d'espace," balbutia-t-il. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise de les voir si bien ensemble mais pas d'une manière qui désapprouvait leurs démonstrations d'affection.

Mon cerveau disait non. Alors bien sûr je lui répondis oui.

Et là son hésitation disparut et son sourire perdit tout signe d'être forcé. Je gardai mes mains dans mes poches pour maintenir un semblant de protection.

Pendant les deux premières sculptures nous eûmes de petites conversations remplies de pauses gênantes et désagréables alors que nous nous efforcions de retrouver nos marques l'un avec l'autre. J'essayai de trouver un équilibre entre être amicale et me laisser complètement aller. Il était, j'en suis sûre en train d'essayer de trouver un sens à ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et qui avait causé un changement aussi radical dans mon comportement.

Plus nous avancions, plus notre conversation devenait facile. Je me sentis me détendre alors que les lumières du parc s'évanouissaient derrière nous et que les rues s'obscurcissaient à mesure que nous avancions vers la ville par les rues calmes. Il me parlait des concerts auxquels il avait participé pour des groupes et des chanteurs avec lesquels nous partagions un intérêt mutuel.

Je lui racontai comment j'avais rencontré Michael Bublé à un événement caritatif il y avait quelque temps. Il me raconta quelques anecdotes sur Alice et Emmett et je lui racontai comment ça s'était passé quand nous nous étions rencontrés. Les choses n'étaient plus forcées ou tendues entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus penser à mes préoccupations quand il riait à quelque chose que je disais ou quand il me faisait ce sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants de joie. Mon cerveau s'apaisait et mon cœur reprenait le dessus.

Alors que nous tournions, mon souffle se suspendit et je sentis revenir le conte de fées. Le coin face à nous ressemblait à une version miniature de Rice Park. Un petit carré de glace qui était complètement entouré par des arbres nus éclairés par des lumières blanches. Deux côtés étaient bordés par des bouleaux qui semblaient être dans le lit d'une rivière. De l'autre côté il y avait un petit pavillon, une plate-forme en pierre couverte d'un toit voûté et éclairé. La neige avait commencé à tomber légèrement pendant que nous marchions et recouvrait les allées d'une mince couverture blanche.

Cela n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant, pas après avoir vu le grand parc mais ce petit endroit était si différent. Comme si nous avions trébuché sur un lieu magique et secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Contrairement à la foule animée de Rice Park cet endroit était complètement abandonné et isolé. Il n'y avait personne en vue, ni même le bruit d'une voiture. Pas une seule empreinte n'entachait la neige au sol. C'était juste nous.

"Waouh ! C'est tellement beau," soupirai-je, tournant sur place une fois que nous eûmes atteint le centre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

"Oui, il y a peu de monde qui connait cet endroit mais c'est un de mes endroits préférés en ville. Spécialement l'hiver quand c'est comme ça. Calme, vide. Je viens ici pour m'éloigner quelquefois."

"De quoi as-tu besoin de t'éloigner ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tout ? Ne te méprends pas, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Ma famille est incroyable. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un travail que j'aime. Mais parfois, j'ai juste besoin de m'échapper. Aussi géniale que ma famille soit… ils sont tous très intenses. Ils peuvent être un peu trop puissants. Et maintenant, avec tous les couples…." dit-il.

"Cinquième roue ?"

"Oui, plutôt la septième roue. Je suppose que c'est approprié. Ils sont aussi subtils qu'un semi-remorque," il bougea pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la plate-forme, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. La neige collant à ses cheveux et à son manteau.

"J'ai eu cette impression," compatis-je, me hissant pour le rejoindre sur le rebord, mes pieds pendant.

"Ne laisse pas Alice t'embobiner. Elle aime repousser les limites mais vraiment, elle respectera tes limites. Eh bien, la plupart du temps," dit-il en riant.

"Ça doit être sympa…" me dis-je, "d'avoir une famille si proche."

"Tu n'es pas proche de ta famille ?"

"Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. Je ne vois presque jamais mon père."

"Et ta mère ?"

"Je suppose que ça dépend de ta définition de proche. Du point de vue de la proximité, nous avons toujours été proches. J'ai vécu avec elle jusqu'à ce que je déménage ici. Elle a toujours été très impliquée dans mon patinage. Mais à part ça ..."

"Et les grands-parents ? Tantes, oncles ?"

"Non. Enfant unique d'enfants uniques. Et tous mes grands-parents sont décédés. Au moins, je suis presque sûre qu'ils sont morts, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment là."

"As-tu beaucoup d'amis en Floride ?"

"Pas vraiment. C'est assez difficile quand on a des horaires de fou au niveau de compétition où j'étais. Mon Dieu, écoute-moi… Pauvre fille gâtée, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me plaindre, je suis bien."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, j'ai demandé. Et peu importe combien tu as ou à quel point tu as du succès. Tu peux encore te sentir seule."

Je le regardai à travers mes cils. L'expression dans ses yeux était comme une couverture en laine polaire chaude enveloppée autour de moi, pleine de réconfort et de compréhension sans un soupçon de pitié ou de jugement. Je n'ai pas pu regarder ailleurs et j'ai trouvé que je ne voulais pas le faire.

Une brise passa, soufflant mes cheveux et des flocons de neige autour de mon visage mais je ne détournai pas les yeux.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda-t-il, et je me rendis compte que je frissonnais. Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant frotter ses mains vers le haut et le bas de mes bras et puis m'attirer contre sa poitrine. Je soupirai et je sentis me fondre dans sa forme, sa tête reposant sur le dessus de la mienne, mes mains coincées entre nous. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes assis là dans le silence et la neige qui tombait. Minutes, heures. Je me serai contentée d'y rester pour toujours.

Ses bras se relâchèrent autour de moi, sa tête se souleva de la mienne juste assez loin pour qu'il puisse me regarder quand je soulevai la tête de sa poitrine. Le temps ralentit encore. Je pouvais presque voir chaque flocon autour de nous descendre dans l'air alors que mon cœur battait la chamade dans mes oreilles. J'étais pleinement consciente de sa main sur ma taille. Je sentais la traînée de chaleur que ses doigts laissait quand il leva son autre main vers mon bras et vers mon visage, virant des flacons de neige de ma joue puis s'ancrant légèrement dans mes cheveux, la paume de sa main sur mon visage.

Son visage s'abaissa, hésitant à peine, ses yeux cherchant. Puis ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, juste un murmure de douceur et de chaleur pressé contre elles avant qu'il se retire, en reposant son front contre le mien pendant un moment avant d'avancer à nouveau, mes yeux se fermant à l'instant où sa bouche rencontra la mienne. Le baiser était douloureusement doux au début, une danse de caresses de soie. Son goût était enivrant alors que son haleine se mêlait à la mienne et me consumait. Peu à peu, le baiser s'approfondit. Il ne força pas, ne bougea même pas ses mains. Il augmenta juste la pression et la ferveur de sa bouche alors que nous nous perdions dans cette première exploration.

Sa langue traça ma lèvre inférieure et un faible gémissement dériva vers mon oreille. Je fus choquée de réaliser qu'il venait de moi. Le son qu'il émit en réponse était bas et guttural et me frappa directement entre les jambes. Une avalanche d'émotions, principalement le désir, me balaya et j'étais partie.

"Stop," haletai-je, nous surprenant tous les deux. Je ne réfléchis pas à quitter ses lèvres. Ça se produisit. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je savais que je le pensais vraiment. J'avais arrêté pour une raison. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter pour une raison.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, toujours à un souffle de moi, la voix grave et rauque comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

"Je ne peux pas," chuchotai-je, n'ayant pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il et je ne savais pas s'il était confus ou s'il ne m'avait tout simplement pas entendue.

Je déglutis en ouvrant les yeux et en me répétant un peu plus fort. "Je ne peux pas, Edward."

"Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Tu ne peux pas quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," je reculai un peu, sentant sa main s'éloigner de mon visage et l'autre de ma taille alors que je mettais une légère distance entre nous. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, un mélange de rejet et de déception et je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait d'être la cause de ce regard-là. Donc au lieu de reconnaître, je glissai de la plate-forme, m'éloignant d'un pas et regardant le parc vide.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis sûre que ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis probablement en train de te donner le tournis. Honnêtement, je n'essayais pas de te mener en bateau ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser cela se produire. Mais tu es si gentil et parfait et toute cette journée a été merveilleuse et j'ai juste... je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'embrasser. La plus grande partie de la journée. La partie de la journée où je n'agissais pas comme une crétine complète. Ou peut-être que la partie où j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire ça, quand j'agissais stupidement, je ne sais pas." Je faisais des va et vient, essayant de donner un sens à mes pensées alors qu'elles se précipitaient à travers mes lèvres.

"Edward, tu me plais. Beaucoup. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas censée te dire ça. Je pense que les filles sont censées être timides et jouer les dures, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis et je suis tellement dépassée que ce n'est même pas drôle. Je ne suis ni sophistiquée ou coquine. Je ne suis pas compétente ou intelligente dans ce domaine, je me sens juste dépassée. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Pour toi."

"Bella…" dit-il pour la première fois, juste derrière moi. Il avait dû se lever et bouger pendant que j'étais incohérente. Au lieu d'écouter, je me précipitai et lui coupai la parole.

"Non, s'il te plaît. Ne dis rien du tout. Je suis tellement gênée. Je veux dire que je me suis pratiquement jetée sur toi et maintenant je fais ça. Mon Dieu, je suis une telle idiote. Tu devrais t'éloigner le plus possible de moi. C'est probablement contagieux," babillai-je, sentant les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Bien que j'essaie de les combattre je sentis une larme traîtresse couler sur ma joue.

"Bella," dit-il doucement, ses mains sur mes épaules pour me tourner vers lui, son index levant mon menton quand je refusai de lever les yeux. "Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ?"

Je ne pouvais pas refuser et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il frotta doucement le pouce sur ma joue, essuyant une larme. "Je ne te précipiterais jamais ou ne te pousserais jamais dans quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ou pour laquelle tu n'es pas prête. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassée mais si ce dont tu as besoin, c'est que je ne sois que ton ami en ce moment, je peux le faire. Je peux être ton ami."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça Edward ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

"Je me suis attachée à ton… genre de gâchis."

"Je ne suis pas bien pour toi, Edward. Tu mérites tellement mieux."

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas décider de ce que je mérite ?"

Je fis une pause avant de demander avec scepticisme : "Tu veux être mon ami ?"

"Oui, Bella, c'est vrai." Je fouillai ses yeux et n'y trouvai rien d'autre que la sincérité.

"D'accord," dis-je doucement.

"D'accord," répéta-t-il. "Alors, mon amie, je peux avoir ton numéro pour t'envoyer un texto pendant qu'on est sur la route cette semaine ?"

Je laissai échapper un rire étranglé, reconnaissante qu'il semble dire la vérité sur le fait de vouloir... être mon ami et soulagée qu'il ait pu briser la tension que je ressentais. "Ouais, je peux faire ça." C'est le moins que je puisse faire puisque j'avais été un tel fiasco. Je pris le téléphone qu'il m'offrait et programmai mon numéro. Quand je le lui rendis il appuya sur un bouton. Un instant plus tard, je sentis mon téléphone bourdonner dans la poche de mon manteau.

"Et voilà. Maintenant, tu as le mien aussi."

"Merci."

"Devrions-nous rentrer ?"

"En fait, je suis un peu fatiguée. On n'est pas très loin de l'appartement," commençai-je, en faisant une pause pour me mordre la lèvre, je ne savais pas si c'était approprié de lui demander de marcher avec moi ou si je devrais le laisser revenir vers aux autres.

"Puis-je te raccompagner chez toi, Bella ?" demanda-t-il, m'ôtant un poids.

"Es-tu sûr ? Je veux dire, comment vas-tu revenir, alors ? On peut juste y aller et je vais voir si Rose..."

"Bella, j'en suis sûr. Puis-je te raccompagner chez toi ?" répéta-t-il.

"Merci," répondis-je tranquillement.

Il nous fallut dix minutes pour revenir à mon immeuble, le temps était rempli de silence, bien que cette fois ce n'était pas tout à fait confortable. Ma main se sentait vide sans la sienne. Je la poussai au fond de ma poche, mes pensées emportées dans le doute, l'apitoiement sur soi-même et le dégoût.

Pourquoi devait-il être si parfait ? Pourquoi suis-je si imparfaite ?

Bientôt, il se lasserait de mes défauts et se sentirait frustré que je sois vicieusement imparfaite. Il ne voudrait pas rester, j'en étais certaine. J'étais assez égoïste pour souhaiter qu'il le fasse, même en sachant que je n'étais pas capable de lui donner plus.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de savoir que je sois rentrée à l'intérieur en toute sécurité. Je m'attardai dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et lui fis un petit sourire.

"On se parle bientôt ?" Ça sortit comme une question.

"Oui," confirmai-je. "Tu vas être parti pour un moment ?"

"Juste quelques jours."

"Eh bien. Sois prudent," dis-je, et le coin de sa bouche se souleva.

"Toi aussi. Doucement sur la jambe."

"Je le ferai," l'assurai-je.

Nous restâmes maladroitement là, aucun de nous ne voulant dire au revoir. Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur pouvoir me pencher et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que j'avais eu tort, qu'on devrait... que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que nous ne l'étions pas. Il n'était pas à sa place avec moi.

Après une longue pause, il soupira doucement. "Bonne nuit, Bella."

"Bonne nuit, Edward." Je me glissai à l'intérieur et fermai avec un clic silencieux. Je verrouillai et mis la chaîne, fermant le monde dehors et moi-même dedans.

Je ne n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment ouvrir la porte de mon cœur. Pourtant je voulais l'ouvrir… Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège à la fenêtre et regardai la neige tomber. La ville était comme une boule à neige, un monde séparé de moi par le verre. Serai-je toujours à l'écart des autres ? Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Je craignais que ce ne soit pour toujours.

…

*Baby is cold outside : extrait de la comédie musicale de 1949 La fille de Neptune reprise par Michael Bublé en 2014


	6. Qui a dit ?

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

 _Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi ?_

* * *

Cette journée était royalement nulle. En fait, les quatre jours suivants promettaient d'être tout aussi déplaisants.

Championnats nationaux.

La plupart du temps le patinage artistique passait pratiquement inaperçu et ne faisait pas l'objet de commentaires réguliers mais les championnats nationaux mettaient le patinage sous les projecteurs. Des millions de téléspectateurs regardaient, pour voir qui était les nouveaux, qui était prometteur et qui était en difficulté.

L'année dernière j'avais été au plus haut et les Championnats étaient devenus un zoo. Il y avait eu tout un tas d'interviews et de répétitions de dernière minute, j'avais dû être présente plus tôt et plus de stress pour le maquillage et l'ajustement des costumes. L'année dernière j'étais face à des milliers de spectateurs écoutant l' _hymne des Etats-Unis_ et essayant de m'adapter au lourd poids de la médaille qui venait d'être mise autour de mon cou.

Quelle différence en un an !

Cette année je voulais me goinfrer, je m'étais barricadée devant la télé en survêtement et chaussettes pour une séance de torture auto infligée.

J'en avais tellement marre de me faire pitié à moi-même…

Je m'étais toujours considérée comme forte et autonome, travaillant dur pour gagner tout ce que j'avais dans ma carrière et ne m'attendant pas à ce que quoi que ce soit me soit donné.

Sur la glace j'avais confiance. Ça me donnait un espace où me sentir vraiment bien dans ma peau et dans mes capacités. Cela ne m'avait jamais tellement dérangé d'être si nulle hors de la patinoire parce qu'au moins j'avais un endroit où je pouvais m'échapper.

En tombant j'avais perdu cet endroit… je m'étais perdue aussi et je n'avais aucune idée de comment le récupérer.

Reconnaitre que j'étais une pleurnicheuse devait être un pas dans la bonne direction, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien ce n'est pas ce soir que ça allait changer, c'était certain. Ce soir était parfait pour me sentir désolée, pour m'apitoyer sur moi-même.

C'était jeudi soir, les programmes courts féminins étaient programmés dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je décidai que c'était le temps qu'il me fallait pour trouver de la vodka à ajouter à mon milkshake et me bourrer.

Je n'avais jamais beaucoup bu, je n'en avais jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin… et avec Renée qui me surveillait comme un faucon, ça aurait été impossible d'essayer. Raison de plus de le faire ce soir, ce serait d'autant plus satisfaisant.

Je mélangeai une bonne dose de vodka à la vanille dans le shaker et je sortis ma plus grande tasse de mes placards. Bien sûr ça devait être celle en plastique que j'avais récupérée au match des Wild avec les filles.

Et bien sûr, ça me fit penser à Edward. Encore.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me sortir cet homme de la tête ?

Bien sûr il était superbe, personne ne pouvait ou ne devait le discuter. Et totalement sexy avec ses muscles toniques et athlétiques. Et il avait énormément de talent sur la glace. Et il avait un sourire qui me rendait toute molle. Ne parlons même pas du baiser.

D'accord, il y avait donc tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de la tête.

Peut-être est-ce le fait que bien que j'aie insisté pendant notre conversation sur le fait que je n'étais pas intéressée pour autre chose que de l'amitié, il avait continué à appeler et envoyer des textos au moins une fois par jour, souvent plus que ça.

Quand je le lui avais dit, j'étais tellement sûre qu'il arrêterait et que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui sauf quand il s'agissait d'être en groupe. Mais il m'avait complètement surprise quand il avait voulu parler et apprendre à me connaitre.

Le premier message qui était arrivé plus tard ce soir-là n'avait rien dit d'autre que Fais **de beaux rêves**.

Il avait continué à m'envoyer des messages le jour suivant, des petits mots pour dire _salut,_ me racontant ce qu'il faisait en préparant son départ avec l'équipe le lendemain matin.

Au début j'ai évité de répondre. Bien sûr je me précipitai sur mon téléphone chaque fois qu'il faisait un bruit, dévorant rapidement chaque mot qu'il m'envoyait, aussi banal soit-il mais je ne répondis pas.

Juste après sept heures du soir mon téléphone sonna. Edward. J'étais trop nerveuse pour répondre et le laissais aller sur la boite vocale, seulement pour entendre le bip quelques secondes plus tard m'avertissant qu'il y avait un nouveau message, je pris une profonde inspiration et l'écoutais.

"Bella je sais que tu es chez toi," fit sa voix rauque légèrement déformée par le téléphone mais toujours tout à fait séduisante. "Je ne vais pas arrêter d'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes, ça va sonner dans une dizaine de secondes."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'appuyer sur le bouton pour mettre fin à l'appel. Moins de sept secondes plus tard mon téléphone sonna à nouveau. Oui j'ai compté.

"Salut," répondis-je timidement à la première sonnerie.

"Tu es vivante !" s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement exagéré. "Tu sais que je me suis un peu inquiété que tu m'aies donné un mauvais numéro et que j'aie envoyé des textos à un vieux mec toute la journée."

"C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies rien raconté d'embarrassant…"

"Ah ! Alors tu as lu mes messages…" dit-il. Et je pus pratiquement voir ce sourire tordu sur son visage.

"Oui je l'ai fait. Je suis découverte. Oui je les ai lus."

"Tu sais, le comportement poli de base c'est de répondre quand un ami t'envoie un message."

"Merci Emily Post*," répondis-je sarcastiquement.

"Hey ma maman m'a bien élevé. Je n'y peux rien si je suis un maniaque de la bienséance."

"Alors comment ça explique ton frère ?"

"Bon, Emmett a été adopté par un groupe de gorilles. Nous avons gardé ça secret pour que ses sentiments ne soient pas blessés."

"Très charitable de votre part."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?" demanda-t-il, changeant abruptement de sujet de conversation. Il ne paraissait pas contrarié, ni blessé, seulement curieux.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je évasivement, parce que franchement mes raisons de ne pas répondre me semblaient sans fondement, même à moi.

"Tu ne sais pas comment envoyer un message ?"

"Si je sais, je ne suis pas abrutie," l'informai-je, avec une indignation amusée.

"Tu as oublié qui j'étais et as flippé à l'idée qu'un gars quelconque te harcèle ?"

"Non," rigolai-je à cette suggestion. "On ne peut pas t'oublier, Edward."

"Tu as eu des engelures hier soir et tous tes doigts sont devenus noirs et sont tombés ?" s'enquit-il.

"Non… dégoûtant."

"Alors je n'ai plus d'idées. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement. Je ne répondis pas, pinçant ma lèvre entre mes dents en essayant quoi savoir dire. Penserait-il que je suis stupide si je lui disais la vérité. Avant que je puisse commencer il parla. "Bella arrête de te mordiller la lèvre et dis-moi simplement."

"Comment tu peux savoir que je me mords la lèvre ?" demandai-je, surprise.

"Parce que tu fais toujours ça quand tu es nerveuse ou essaie de trouver quoi dire. Dis-moi simplement, s'il te plait."

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'être honnête avec lui quand il utilisait ce ton, alors je répondis d'une voix timide, "J'avais peur que tu ne le penses pas. Que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment être mon ami et que tu veuilles éviter qu'on soit gêné tous les deux. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu m'appelles. Ou que tu m'envoies un texto. Et quand tu l'as fait, je n'ai pas su quoi dire."

"Très bien, d'abord, nous sommes tous les deux un peu embarrassés, donc c'est tout simplement inévitable et c'est quelque chose que nous devrons dépasser," me dit-il, me faisant rire doucement.

"Deuxièmement," continua-t-il, et je pouvais l'imaginer en train de compter sur ses doigts. Ses longs doigts élégants et sexy. _Arrête, Bella_. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. "Nous avons parlé en trois occasions différentes et nous n'avons jamais eu des problèmes pour trouver des choses à dire. Et troisièmement, je n'ai jamais dit et ne dirai jamais rien que je ne pense... Donc, après avoir dit cela, je vais te dire que j'ai été honnête avec toi quand j'ai dit que je veux être ton ami. Mais…" il hésita et je retins mon souffle.

 _Mais._

 _Mais tu ne vaux pas la peine d'attendre. Mais j'ai décidé que c'est trop d'efforts. Mais j'ai besoin d'une vraie femme qui puisse satisfaire mes besoins._

Tous ces trucs et bien d'autres me traversèrent la tête pendant que j'attendais la suite en retenant mon souffle.

Il poussa un gros soupir et gémit un peu, le son étant étouffé comme s'il avait recouvert sa bouche avec sa main ou un oreiller. "Écoute, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais bien. Tu le pensais vraiment ?"

"Oui," dis-je, calmement sans hésiter. S'il était prêt à mettre les cartes sur table, il fallait que je sois assez courageuse pour essayer et faire la même chose.

"Alors, ce soir je me mets à nu et je te dis que je t'aime bien aussi, Bella. Beaucoup, probablement plus que ce qui serait logique mais c'est le cas. Et je veux avoir plus avec toi… quand tu te sentiras prête. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression et j'espère que ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin que tu saches que je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement."

"Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses," lui dis-je, dans à peine plus qu'un murmure. La tension commença à quitter mes épaules et les fissures qui étaient apparues sur mon cœur lorsque je l'avais bêtement ignoré, commencèrent à s'estomper un peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse tomber. Je voulais croire qu'un jour je pourrais devenir assez bien pour lui, même si je n'en étais pas encore là.

"Bien. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, je veux qu'on soit amis. J'aime parler avec toi, passer du temps avec toi. Et pour l'instant c'est suffisant," dit-il sincèrement, en me faisant pleurer légèrement. "Alors, penses-tu que tu pourrais répondre à mes textos ?" Sa voix, ridiculement exaspérée, me fit étouffer un rire.

"Je pense que je peux y arriver."

Nous avions parlé pendant trois heures ce soir-là. Il m'avait raconté où ils allaient voyager pendant les quatre prochains jours et les équipes contre lesquelles ils allaient jouer. J'avais parlé de ma rééducation et ma nouvelle haine pour l'exercice du mur. Il m'avait mise sur haut-parleur et faisait ses bagages. Je fis la même chose en préparant le dîner, en marmonnant des réponses la bouche pleine, trop envoûtée par la conversation pour me souvenir de mes manières et d'avaler avant de parler.

Cela avait pris vingt minutes après qu'il ait dit qu'il devrait raccrocher et se coucher pour que nous arrivions à raccrocher. Quelque chose qu'il avait appelé un "Minnesota Long Goodbye". Quand on s'était finalement quittés, je m'étais accrochée à mon téléphone, essayant de garder ces sentiments de réconfort et de bonheur qui ne m'envahissaient rien qu'en écoutant sa voix. Moins de trente secondes après avoir raccroché, j'avais reçu un SMS.

 **Tu me manques déjà, mon amie.**

J'avais ri, lui répondant d'aller au lit. Je m'étais effondrée sur mes oreillers, enfouissant le visage et couinant comme une ado. J'étais dans la merde.

Le texto suivant était arrivé le lendemain matin après leur départ. Il m'avait envoyé le MMs d'un champ de maïs avec un petit mot : **Salutations du pittoresque Iowa.**

Il avait continué à m'envoyer des photos tout au long de leur voyage, des panneaux de signalisation routière et de petits monuments pendant leur voyage jusqu'au Tennessee où ils jouaient contre les Nashville Predators la veille de leur départ vers le nord jusqu'en Ohio, puis de retour tard le jeudi.

Apparemment, les gars l'avaient surpris parce que les texto Edward étaient entrecoupés d'autoportraits d'Emmett faisant des grimaces drôles et des commentaires suggestifs. Il avait même réussi à m'envoyer une photo qu'il avait prise d'Edward faisant une adorable grimace et son bras tendu comme s'il essayait de récupérer son téléphone. J'avais réglé mon téléphone pour avoir une sonnerie spéciale chaque fois que c'était lui qui m'envoyait un texto.

Chaque message me faisait sourire. Il était toujours amical tout en flirtant et j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise pour lui répondre. Il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait me dire avant que je ne sache moi-même ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Malgré ma détermination, je tombais amoureuse de lui un peu plus à chaque nouveau bip sur mon téléphone.

Mon hésitation avec Edward n'était pas parce qu'il ne m'attirait pas. Il m'attirait et ça en était presque gênant. Chaque fois que je le voyais ou même que je l'imaginais dans ma tête, je me trouvais en train de perdre complètement le fil de mes pensées. Mon esprit s'éteignait et la seule chose qui restait c'était Edward.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'étais effrayée, complètement terrifiée serait plus précis, de la façon dont il me faisait me sentir après l'avoir connu si peu de temps. Mon expérience avec les hommes était inexistante et ma connaissance des relations en général était biaisée par le fait que Renée était mon seul exemple dans vie. Franchement, le fait qu'elle saute d'homme en homme avait laissé un mauvais goût dans ma bouche.

J'ai toujours détesté quand elle ramenait un nouveau mec à la maison. Avant même que j'aie le temps de connaitre son nom il était parti et elle filait chercher le prochain, parfois même sans attendre de virer le premier pour amener le suivant.

En plus de tout cela, il y avait le souvenir de son mariage raté avec mon père. Notre maison avait été un champ de bataille jusqu'à leur divorce, une cacophonie de hurlements, de cris et d'objets lancés quand Renée voulait faire une scène.

Edward semblait si... incroyable. Je n'avais pas le courage de le décevoir alors je continuais à me retenir.

Mon téléphone sonna juste au moment où je finis de mélanger mon milkshake, faisant sursauter mon cœur d'impatience dans ma poitrine.

 **Je viens d'arriver en ville. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'une épaule.**

 _Cet homme pourrait-il être encore plus parfait_ ? Il savait que j'étais déprimée à propos des Nationaux. Nous avions parlé hier soir, lorsqu'il avait appelé après le match. Le match que j'avais enregistré pour le regarder de nouveau, pour pouvoir juste le mettre en pause à chaque fois qu'Edward était sur la glace.

Les filles et moi nous retrouvions pour regarder le match à chaque fois que les Wild jouaient. Parfois chez moi mais la plupart du temps chez elles vu qu'elles avaient un abonnement pour un pack sport pour voir tous les matchs possibles de leurs mecs. Ça, c'est de la dévotion.

Ce qui m'avait vraiment déconcerté, c'est que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche. Avec toutes les discussions qui avaient eu lieu lors de notre petite sortie, la seule fois où Alice avait juste demandé si j'avais passé un bon moment, c'était quand elle m'avait ramené mes patins. Je n'avais rien dit et elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Je me demandais si Edward lui avait dit quelque chose et j'étais inquiète qu'elle me donne un semblant de paix et qu'à un moment elle me tombe dessus en voulant tous les détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

Depuis quatre jours j'avais passé plus de temps à trop analyser la situation que je n'osais l'admettre. Chez le kiné, j'étais passée à compter les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais folle de le repousser. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'étais là, au moment le plus romantique de toute ma vie et j'avais dit au bel homme qui m'embrassait d'arrêter. Chaque texto et chaque appel de sa part m'avait fait réaliser plein de choses _. Tu es une telle idiote, Bella._

Renée m'avait envoyé des texto toute la journée, juste pour s'assurer que je regarderai ça et me donner des conseils sur les choses que je devrais étudier et rechercher dans ma "compétition". _Et ne pas devenir paresseuse juste parce que tu es assise sur la touche_. J'étais vraiment tentée de juste éteindre mon téléphone pour le reste de la soirée mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de manquer un appel ou un message d'Edward, et peu importe à quel point Renée m'embêtait, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prête à faire. Ses messages étaient la seule chose qui me faisait sourire au milieu de tout ce cauchemar déprimant.

Un coup de poing sur ma porte se fit entendre quelques minutes avant le début du programme et je me blottis obstinément encore plus dans le canapé, avalant mon mélange de vanille par une paille et jurant d'ignorer qui que ce soit.

"Bella !" dit Alice derrière la porte, "Nous savons que tu es là-dedans. S'il te plaît, ouvre la porte !"

Je voulais vraiment être seule. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre au fond des abimes ou de les laisser voir combien j'étais pathétique.

Bien sûr, c'était Alice et elle n'abandonnait pas facilement. Quand je ne répondis pas, elle essaya avec sa clé. La porte ne s'ouvrit qu'un peu, la chaîne l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

"Je suis sérieuse, Bella, ouvre la porte ! Nous ne partirons pas tant que tu n'enlèveras pas la chaîne. Je peux vraiment être chiante si je veux..."

"Elle peut, crois-moi," dit une autre voix, une voix qui me prit par surprise et me fit filer vers la porte avant de pouvoir réfléchir davantage. Je refermai la porte, décrochai la chaîne et rouvris un instant plus tard. Là, dans le couloir, se tenaient Alice, Rosalie et Esmée.

"Tu ne regarderas pas ça toute seule !" ordonna Rose, passant devant moi pour entrer dans l'appartement. Je ne pus faire rien d'autre que de rester en arrière et les laisser entrer.

"Bonsoir ma chérie," me salua Esmée, me picorant la joue en passant.

"Ah ouais, je vois que tu as commencé sans nous…" dit Alice, en voyant les couvertures, les mouchoirs et la nourriture. "Ne t'inquiète pas. On a apporté des renforts." Avec ça, elle montra le sac d'épicerie qu'elle avait et commença à sortir des boites de crème glacée, en les empilant dans mon congélateur.

"Voilà," dit-elle, me tendant une boite de Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ben & Jerry's avec une cuillère et pointant vers la vodka pour que je la lui passe. "Crois-moi, sucre et bonne compagnie vont rendre cette soirée bien meilleure que l'alcool."

Je soupirai et lui tendis le gobelet, enlevant le couvercle de la boîte de crème glacée et piochant dedans en allant vers le salon. Alice me suivit en transportant des cuillères et de la crème glacée à distribuer. On était toutes empilées sur le canapé, Rose d'un côté, Esmée de l'autre, avec Alice et moi, au milieu.

La soirée fut remplie de rires. Elles commentaient, commentant les costumes ou la sélection musicale, les mouvements qu'elles aimaient ou n'aimaient pas. Elles m'ont distrait avec des questions sur ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses, m'interrogeant sur comment étaient les autres patineuses dans la vraie vie et je me retrouvai en train de profiter de l'émission.

Pour une fois, c'était sympa de s'asseoir et regarder le sport que j'aimais. Bien sûr, le coup de nostalgie était toujours là et mon esprit jonglait avec des pensées comme "Purée, je pourrais faire ce mouvement tellement mieux" ou "J'utiliserais ce morceau de musique si différemment si j'étais là." Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais toujours été une compétitrice féroce.

De temps en temps Edward envoyait un message, quelques mots, typiquement quelque chose pour me faire rire. J'essayai d'être discrète en les lisant et en lui répondant mais c'était difficile à faire avec trois personnes assises pratiquement sur tes genoux.

Le seul bémol de la soirée c'était les messages occasionnels de Renée. Au début je les regardai, roulant des yeux à ses commentaires sur les programmes. Après le huitième j'arrêtais de les ouvrir, vérifiant seulement que ce soit son nom avant de reposer le téléphone à l'envers sur la table basse.

Vers le milieu de la diffusion, le groupe suivant de patineuses en était à l'échauffement et les commentateurs débitaient les absurdités habituelles. Je les écoutais peu, discutant avec Esmée jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelque chose qui fit s'arrêter mon cœur. Mon nom.

Tout le monde se tut et regarda la télé. _" La championne de l'année dernière Isabella Swan a complètement disparu entre les deux saisons. Aucune annonce n'a été faite sur son statut officiel ou si elle avait pris – ou non, la décision d'arrêter. Swan qui a été médaille d'argent à Turin et une excellente patineuse a été considéré comme la meilleure chance de médaille en or des Etats Unis pour les prochains Jeux Olympiques de Vancouver. Plusieurs ont tenté de contacter ses représentants mais n'ont pas réussi à obtenir d'informations sur l'enfant chérie du patinage américain. Elle n'apparait dans aucune compétition cette saison. Le temps seul nous dira si Swan a quitté la glace de façon définitive."_

"Aïe," marmonnai-je, en retombant dans les coussins. Esmée passa son bras autour de moi et posa ma tête contre son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais," encouragea Alice en serrant ma jambe. "Ce n'est pas une surprise que tu sois mentionnée, Bella. Tu as gagné l'année dernière et tu n'es pas là cette fois."

"Je sais, ce n'est pas un choc," convins-je. Mais ça faisait mal de l'entendre.

Mon téléphone sonna cette fois, c'était la sonnerie de Renée. Apparemment un texto n'avait pas suffi pour celui-là.

Je ronchonnai et tendis la main pour arrêter la sonnerie et retombai contre l'épaule réconfortante d'Esmée.

"Ta mère ?" demanda Alice, en montrant le téléphone.

"Ouais, elle est en super forme ce soir."

"Quel est son problème ?" demanda Rose.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours voulu patiner, faire de la compétition mais sa famille n'avait pas les moyens quand elle était jeune. Puis elle m'a eue…"

"Une maman qui régente tout, pas vrai ?"

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Ma carrière a toujours été importante pour elle. Tu sais que j'ai voulu arrêter ? Quand j'avais douze ou treize ans, je détestais tout ça. Je voulais juste être une fille normale qui allait à l'école et avait des amis, des envies, des petits-amis, qui n'aurait rien d'autre à se plaindre que d'avoir trop de devoirs ou de corvées. Plus je grimpais dans la compétition plus mon patinage devenait envahissant et ça me rendait malade. J'ai piqué une grosse crise, je l'ai mise dans l'embarras, elle a intensifié mes heures d'entrainement pour que je sois trop épuisée pour pouvoir pleurnicher," me rappelai-je, en me blottissant contre la main d'Esmée qui caressait mon bras.

"Quelle garce !" murmura Rose et je haussai simplement les épaules, ne trouvant pas vraiment à discuter. Renée n'était pas une personne gentille et bien qu'il me semble que je devrais la défendre simplement parce qu'elle était ma mère, je ne pouvais pas justifier son comportement devant mes amies.

"D'un côté je suis contente qu'elle ait insisté parce que j'aime vraiment ça," soulignai-je. "J'aurai seulement souhaité ne pas avoir à abandonner tellement de choses à côté, je suppose."

"Tu as toujours voulu devenir une patineuse, chérie ?" demanda doucement Esmée.

"Je suppose que oui. Ça m'a toujours plu et il semblerait que ce soit la seule chose à laquelle je sois bonne. J'étais si bizarre et si maladroite quand j'étais enfant. Et ne nous le cachons pas, je le suis toujours. Mais pas sur la glace. Je me sens forte et belle là. Ça rendait ma mère heureuse, ce qui me rendait heureuse à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à faire autre chose. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que cette interruption me perturbe autant."

Alice détourna notre attention vers le programme quand la prochaine patineuse entra en piste dans une débauche de plumes et de paillettes rose vif et nous retournâmes à nos plaisanteries. Ensuite ce fut fini pour la soirée, samedi soir ce serait les figures libres et je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir survécu à cette soirée. Je pensais que les filles et Esmée allaient rassembler leurs affaires et partir. J'aurai dû le deviner…

"Bien, parlons d'Edward !" ordonna Alice, se tournant légèrement sur le canapé et s'appuyant sur le dossier pour me faire face.

"Alice !" réprimanda Esmée.

"Non. Je lui ai laissé trois jours et demi pour tout ressasser et analyser. Là c'est ma limite..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Alice ?" demandai-je, en reculant légèrement.

"Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu le repousses alors que c'est si évident que tu l'apprécies, n'essaie même pas de le nier," ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. "Tu as ce petit sourire étourdi sur le visage chaque fois que tu reçois un texto de lui… Et oui je sais que ça vient de lui parce que tu n'aurais pas cette expression aux textos de ta mère."

"C'est compliqué," marmonnai-je, en enlevant une bouloche de ma chaussette et ne voulant pas discuter avec elle.

"Je suis une femme intelligente. Je pense que je peux comprendre."

"Alice, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. C'est entre Bella et Edward," dit Esmée en arrangeant ma queue de cheval.

"Bella, je dis ça seulement parce que je me soucie de toi. Je veux juste te voir heureuse et là… tu ne l'es pas. Je ne dirais rien si c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je veux."

"Bien sûr que si ! Ne sois pas ridicule !" dit Rose, en changeant de position pour pouvoir me voir derrière Alice.

"Il devrait se trouver quelqu'un qui soit comme lui. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de femmes dehors qui pourraient lui donner beaucoup plus que moi, qui pourraient le rendre heureux."

"Chérie, Edward et moi sommes très proches. Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance mais je te dirai que je ne l'aie jamais entendu parler d'une femme comme il parle de toi," dit Esmée.

"Sérieusement Bella je ne l'ai jamais vu agir avec quelqu'un de cette façon. Pas même son ex," insista Alice.

"Si tu ne veux rien d'autre que de l'amitié avec lui alors c'est une chose, Bella et c'est bien si c'est ton choix. Mais si tu te retiens à cause d'une peur quelconque – que tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, je trouverais ça vraiment très… triste ?" dit Esmée, en soulevant mon menton pour que je la regarde. "C'est un adulte Bella qui est capable de décider ce qu'il veut et avec qui. **Tu te le dois à toi et tu le dois à Edward de lui laisser** ce choix si c'est quelque chose que tu veux."

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Ne voyez-vous pas ? Je n'ai rien à offrir à quelqu'un comme lui. Après ces quelques semaines j'en suis venue à comprendre que ma vie était une plaisanterie. Je suis une préado dans le corps d'une fille de vingt-quatre ans. Je ne suis responsable de rien, j'ai tout juste le contrôle de ma vie. Tout ce que j'aie c'est le patinage. Toute ma vie a été consacrée à ça, 1600 m² de glace. Et maintenant que j'en suis privée je me sens perdue et pathétique. Qui pourrait trouver ça attirant ?" fulminai-je, "Et il tellement parfait…"

"Bella je suis la plus grande fan de mon fils mais il est loin d'être parfait, il est têtu et d'humeur changeante, il essaie de prendre les décisions pour les autres et il peut être tête brûlée. Il fait craquer ses articulations et rigole bêtement quand il est impatient ou nerveux, ce qui fait trembler tout le canapé. Il est presque toxique après un match ou un entrainement et ses cheveux sont un perpétuel désordre parce qu'il ne peut pas les laisser tranquilles. C'est un homme bien mais il n'est pas parfait," trancha Esmée.

"Tu ne peux pas le mettre sur un piédestal, Bella. Ce n'est pas juste, ni pour lui ni pour toi," insista Rose.

"Ou alors mets-le sur ce piédestal mais ouvre les yeux et réalise que tu es assez bonne pour être avec lui," lança Alice.

"Sérieusement, regarde-toi dans un miroir," continua Rose. "Tu es belle, talentueuse, forte et drôle. Tu es une des plus douces personnes que j'aie rencontrée dans ma vie. Alors peut-être que tu as été un peu à l'écart mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as laissé ça derrière toi maintenant, tu as eu le courage de tout quitter pour venir ici, ce qui te rend assez étonnante à mes yeux d'ailleurs."

"Tu n'es pas pathétique Bella, ta vie a été gérée pour toi et on ne t'a pas laissé le choix mais c'est toi qui as décidé de venir ici. Ta mère voulait que tu restes en Floride et tu as sorti l'artillerie et fait ce que tu pensais être bien. Alors prends cette détermination et commence à la suivre," implora Alice. "Prends ta vie en charge, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parce que c'est toi qui dois être satisfaite de ta vie. Ta mère ne sera pas avec toi pour toujours."

"Chérie on peut te rabâcher que tu es merveilleuse indéfiniment mais cela ne servira à rien si tu n'arrives pas à le voir par toi-même, tu dois le voir vraiment et le croire," déclara Esmée.

"Ecoute, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que tu coures vers lui en lui déclarant ton amour éternel, nous savons que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tu commences à te débrouiller seule et tout est en attente. Tu es sûrement dépassée. Mais réfléchis-y. Ne tourne pas le dos à quelque chose qui pourrait définitivement vous rendre heureux _tous les deux_ ," finit Alice, me laissant un peu étourdie par l'assaut qu'elles venaient de me faire subir.

"Waouh, vous êtes une force avec laquelle il faut compter," dis-je, en secouant la tête d'admiration.

"Enfer ! Oui ! Power Rangers, équipe puissante et merveilleuse !" s'exclama Rose, en tendant son poing face à elle.

"Activation !" renchérit Alice, faisant 'tope-la ' avec Rose et Esmée.

"Ramène ton poing de guerrière, Bells. C'est ton initiation officielle," m'informa Rose.

"Ai-je droit à un t-shirt ?" demandai-je avec un petit sourire, en tendant la main et en rejoignant leur cercle.

Une heure plus tard, alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Esmée m'entraina à l'écart pendant que les filles ramassaient des boites de glace vides.

"Bella, pour ce que vaut mon opinion, je pense que mon fils a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans sa vie," dit-elle doucement et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier à ses paroles.

"Merci, Esmée," réussis-je à dire, retenant les larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. "Ton avis signifie beaucoup pour moi. Plus que je ne peux vraiment le dire."

Elle me serra contre elle pendant un moment et je me laissai me détendre, m'immergeant dans son étreinte maternelle.

Après leur départ, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qu'elles avaient dit et à ce dont nous avions parlé. Esmée avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas juste pour moi de faire ce choix pour Edward. On avait choisi pour moi tellement de fois et je détestais même la pensée de lui faire ça. Je l'aimais bien. Je voulais plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Mais j'avais besoin de me ressaisir d'abord. Je n'allais pas le bombarder avec mon désordre émotionnel. En rampant dans mon lit, je commençai à esquisser mon plan pour l' _Opération Bella_.

⁂

Samedi soir, nous retrouvâmes les gars dans le restaurant d'un petit village à la périphérie de la ville, appelé le _Chatterbox Pub_. Au début de la soirée, j'étais nerveuse comme d'habitude. Bien que nous ayons parlé tous les jours, je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis qu'il m'avait déposée à ma porte le soir du Carnaval. Je me sentais tellement à l'aise avec lui au téléphone et j'étais inquiète que ça ne soit plus la même chose quand on se retrouverait face à face.

Apparemment, je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter. Les gars attendaient déjà à l'extérieur quand nous arrivâmes. Emmett me fit un de ses câlins d'ours, suivi d'une rapide et amicale accolade de Jasper, ce qui me surprit un peu parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais semblé affectueux comme les autres, sauf envers Alice. Puis je me retrouvai face à Edward et je n'eus même pas eu un instant pour me sentir mal à l'aise. Le sourire sur son visage était contagieux alors qu'il me tira dans ses bras et que ça dura quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Egoïstement je me laissais aller contre lui, profitant du fait que je ne me sentais jamais mal à l'aise de lui montrer de l'affection. Son contact était toujours à la fois réconfortant et excitant.

Il prononça son habituel, "Hey" en reculant mais en gardant une main sur le bas de mon dos, en me faisant passer la porte avec le reste du groupe. Le restaurant était assez bruyant en raison de la foule du samedi soir, l'environnement était branché et éclectique. Il y avait des box et des tables normales mais il y avait aussi des fauteuils et des canapés mal assortis, l'un d'entre eux étant centré autour d'une télé où un groupe de personnes jouaient à Super Mario Brothers.

"Es-tu déjà venu ici ?" demandai-je à Edward alors qu'on nous amenait à notre table.

"Oui, plusieurs fois. Le service prend un peu de temps mais ils ont une tonne de jeux de société et tout ça, donc on a l'habitude de venir ici."

Quand nous arrivâmes à la table, Edward enleva son manteau ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Swan ?"

"Rien… Je crois que je vais devoir garder mon manteau pour le reste de la soirée."

"Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous ?" demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux, en tirant de façon espiègle sur le col de mon manteau.

Je le déboutonnai pour lui montrer la source de mon amusement. "On est faits l'un pour l'autre !" En fait, nos tenues étaient assorties presque complètement. Nous avions tous les deux des jeans foncés avec des converse noires et blanches et une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge en flanelle. La sienne était déboutonnée et il portait un t-shirt blanc dessous. Je portais un bonnet noir mais à part cela, nous étions identiques.

Il sourit et secoua la tête alors qu'il m'aidait à enlever mon manteau et il le posa par-dessus le sien sur la patère. "Je suis tellement tendance que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me copier…"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es totalement en vogue, Edward. C'est quoi ce t-shirt… Batman ?" le taquinai-je, en tirant sur sa chemise pour mieux voir.

"Bien sûr que oui, c'est un t-shirt Batman. Ne te moque pas du style, jumeau de flanelle."

"Alice n'a pas encore vu ma tenue, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu aller aussi loin sans qu'elle ne me crie pas dessus."

Comme un fait exprès, Alice me vit et gémit.

Emmett gloussa et dit : "Oh oh, c'est comme Sadie Hawkins. * Vous devriez aller chercher une grange et vous rouler dans le foin tous les deux."

Je rougis, probablement au point où ma peau devint aussi rouge que ma chemise et je tirai le bonnet sur mon visage juste un instant, en maudissant le fait de rougir aussi facilement.

"Bella, tu es tout aussi difficile à amadouer que mon frère," gémit Alice, "Tu n'aurais pas pu porter quelque chose de plus mignon ? Tu sais, qui ne soit pas en tissu écossais ?"

"C'est confortable," fis-je en haussant les épaules, défendant mon choix de garde-robe.

"Les pantalons de survêtement aussi et tu ne les porterais pas en public, **pas vrai** ?" dit-elle, en soulignaient les deux derniers mots.

"Laisse-la tranquille, Ali. Je trouve qu'elle est mignonne," intercéda Edward derrière moi.

"Evidemment, Al Borland*. C'est mon travail en tant que ta sœur et quelqu'un qui a bien meilleur goût pour... t'informer que la flanelle n'a rien d'attrayant," lui répondit Alice par-dessus mon épaule.

"Au contraire, je trouve la flanelle très sexy," l'informa-t-il en enveloppant ses bras autour de moi par derrière et caressant mon estomac doucement à travers le tissu, le pinçant et le froissant doucement entre ses doigts. Puis il pencha la tête et me murmura à l'oreille, "C'est très doux sous les doigts."

Je suis presque sûre que mes yeux sortirent de ma tête et que mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je faillis presque m'étouffer avec ma propre langue. Mon esprit s'égara dans un truc complètement inapproprié impliquant Edward et des draps de flanelle. Et c'était très sexy.

"Humm. Il semble que tu aies raison, Edward. Qu'en penses-tu, Bella ?"

"Hein ?" piaillai-je, la voix haut-perchée, alors que je sortais de mon étourdissement pour voir Alice me regarder avec un sourire sournois.

"Penses-tu que la flanelle soit sexy ?"

"Euh, ouais. Bien sûr. On peut s'asseoir maintenant ?" demandai-je un peu désespérément, en m'extrayant des bras d'Edward et me laissant tomber dans le box à côté de Rose. Je vis Edward et Alice partager un regard tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, se tirant la langue pour mettre fin à leur désaccord.

Les deux heures et demie qui suivirent furent très agréables et très confortables une fois que je me souvins de comment faire pour respirer. Personne ne me donnait jamais l'impression d'être une étrangère, ils me traitaient comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de leur petit cercle douillet. Plus je les connaissais, plus je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais besoin de cela dans ma vie – d'amitié et de rires, de gens qui m'aimaient bien et s'intéressaient à moi et à ce que j'avais à dire. Des gens qui semblaient vraiment se soucier de moi.

La soirée fut une frénésie de divertissement, on rit comme des fous pendant les jeux, on se chamailla pour savoir qui allait s'étouffer avec les dernières frites trempées dans la fondue au fromage. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre jeu de _Trivial Pursuit_ que nous finîmes par manger avec les assiettes sur nos genoux pour faire de la place pour le plateau sur la table. A chaque nouvelle partie, on changeait d'équipe. Une fois c'était les garçons contre les filles, une autre fois les couples, bien que cela n'ait pas été exprimé comme ça puisque techniquement Edward et moi n'étions pas un couple. Quand Alice parla des frères et sœurs, Emmett me dit qu'il appréciait le fait d'avoir enfin un partenaire dans la lutte contre les "jumeaux criminels magnifiques," alias Edward et Alice.

Faire équipe avec Emmett fut un plaisir même si je craignais pour mes tympans. Quand les autres étaient en train de gagner il disait des bêtises, essayant de les distraire pour qu'ils fassent un mauvais geste. Chaque fois que nous avions bien joué, il applaudissait odieusement. A la fin, nous gagnâmes d'un cheveu et je pensais qu'Emmett allait me déboulonner la tête quand il enroula son bras colossal autour du cou, m'arrachant mon bonnet et frottant vigoureusement ses jointures sur mon cuir chevelu pendant qu'il déclarait notre victoire.

"Merde, Emmett ! Tu vas m'étouffer dans ton aisselle puante…" criai-je, en le tapant et essayant de me libérer.

"Babybel, tu es la petite sœur la plus cool du monde. Désolé, Ali, tes services ne seront plus nécessaires…" taquina-t-il et il lui tira la langue. "Eddie et toi pouvez aller lécher vos blessures pendant que Bella et moi, nous prélassons dans notre gloire."

Pendant le reste de la soirée, j'appréciai le cadre et la compagnie. C'était difficile d'imaginer que moins de trois semaines plus tôt, j'avais vécu une existence aussi solitaire. J'étais certaine que je ne pourrais jamais revenir à cela maintenant que je savais ce qui me manquait durant tout ce temps.

Au milieu du repas, je sentis quelque chose contre mon mollet. En jetant rapidement un coup d'œil autour de la table, je regardai Edward, assis en face de moi. Il prêtait attention à une histoire que Jasper racontait mais il y avait un petit soupçon d'espièglerie dans son attitude et il semblait ne pas accorder toute son attention aux paroles de son ami.

Je fis un test, pivotant ma cheville, en tapotant légèrement contre l'objet qui m'avait touchée. Et voilà. Son sourcil se leva, sa bouche faisant ce sourire tordu caractéristique et sa mâchoire se serra légèrement. Je m'enhardis au fur et à mesure de mes explorations, appuyant ma jambe contre la sienne de la manière la plus discrète possible. Le seul truc qu'il fit fut un clin d'œil. En dehors de cela, nous n'attirâmes pas l'attention sur le flirt léger qui avait lieu et continuâmes notre petit jeu de pieds jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un suggère d'aller chez Alice et Rose pour un film.

De retour à leur appartement, Rose et Emmett se blottirent sur le canapé, tandis que Jasper et Alice firent de même dans un fauteuil surdimensionné. Edward et moi, nous allongeâmes sur le sol, sur le ventre et en appui sur nos coudes. Nous regardâmes _Transformers_ , surtout pour apaiser les mâles qui étaient là mais je me retrouvais en train de m'amuser avec Edward qui m'expliquait le fond de film, son chuchotement m'envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

Alice et Jasper abandonnèrent au milieu pour partir chez lui. Quand le film fut terminé Edward et moi vîmes que Rose et Emmett s'étaient endormis à un moment donné. Rose ronflait doucement sur le torse massif d'Emmett et lui avait la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave dégoulinait sur son menton.

"Ahh n'est-ce pas intéressant de voir ça ?" Je fis un geste vers eux avant de poser ma tête sur mon bras pour trouver une position plus confortable.

"Ouais si tu voulais penser qu'ils sont doux et innocents tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux," rigola Edward, en roulant sur son dos et en mettant ses mains sous sa tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. A cause de sa position, son t-shirt était remonté juste assez pour monter un peu de peau de ses abdos et une étroite bande de gris apparaissait sous la ceinture de son jeans. J'essayai de contrôler la couleur de mes joues à cette vision, ce rougissement était sans doute dû plus au désir qui me parcourait qu'à ma timidité habituelle. J'essayai autant que possible de contribuer à la conversation que nous partagions mais j'étais distraite par des visions d'Edward et de moi à différents stades de déshabillage.

Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre je n'avais jamais été aussi bombardée par des sentiments de désir, de pensées érotiques et de tension sexuelle frustrée. Tout cela m'était étranger mais en fait je commençai à accueillir avec bienveillance ces émotions qui se réveillaient en moi.

Mes yeux commencèrent à devenir lourds alors que nous étions couchés là, à parler à voix basse nos têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre. La dernière chose dont je me souvins de cette nuit fut les yeux verts d'Edward, en vrai cette fois et pas dans mon imagination.

⁂

Lundi je rentrai chez moi après ma séance avec le kiné et je me sentais distraite. Ce matin Seth m'avait informée que mon genou guérissait bien et que je devais recommencer à entraîner progressivement ma force et mon amplitude de mouvement. Ensuite il lâcha la bombe et me conseilla de trouver une patinoire et d'y aller quelques jours par semaine. Je ne m'attendais pas à revenir sur la glace aussi tôt, du moins pas avant d'avoir revu Carlisle en avril. Mais Seth m'avait assuré que ce serait la meilleure chose pour moi car c'est là que je m'entraînais la plupart du temps avant ma blessure. Il m'avait suggéré de chausser les patins et de revenir graduellement à mon entrainement habituel pour avancer dans mon rétablissement sauf que je ne pouvais pas sauter. Un pied devait toujours rester en contact avec le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que c'était bon.

Ma tête était un fouillis et mes sentiments partagés à cette nouvelle. D'un côté j'étais soulagée et excitée par la possibilité de revenir sur la glace et de l'autre j'étais nerveuse. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si je voulais vraiment revenir à la compétition. Voulais-je même essayer ?

Je n'avais pas appelé Renée mais j'avais envoyé un message à Alice et Rose pour leur faire connaitre la tournure des événements. Je savais qu'elles seraient excitées mais qu'elles accepteraient sans problème la décision que je prendrai.

Renée serait furax si je lui disais que j'arrêtais mais il fallait que j'arrête de prendre des décisions en fonction de ses réactions. Penser à elle d'abord et ensuite à moi est ce qui m'avait amenée à cette triste situation.

Il fallait que je sache ce que je voulais faire. Il y avait tellement de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Qu'allais-je faire au sujet du patinage ? Pour Renée ? Pour Edward ? Combien de temps allais-je pouvoir continuer à vivre dans cet état étrange ?

Une chose était certaine, je n'allais pas trouver de réponse en restant assise dans mon appartement.

Avant que je m'en aperçoive j'étais en train de chercher des informations sur une patinoire locale dans un dossier que Renée m'avait donné quand j'étais partie. J'appelai et réservai un créneau quand la femme me dit qu'ils avaient de la place cet après-midi. Je me changeai et attrapai mon sac puis conduisis au seul endroit où je pensais pouvoir réfléchir en toute tranquillité.

Je m'arrêtai devant un grand bâtiment en pierre et même si je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant tout m'était familier. Comme dans toutes les autres patinoires par lesquelles j'étais passée, je m'y sentais plus chez moi que n'importe où ailleurs.

Le bourdonnement du système de refroidissement constituait le bruit de fond, ensuite celui du métal contre la glace, l'odeur de l'eau gelée mêlée à celle de la sueur, la façon dont l'air piquait les poumons et la peau, toutes ces choses étaient réconfortantes pour moi. Elles disaient _maison._ J'étais là, assise dans ma voiture sur un parking vide, plus effrayée de revenir là où je me sentais le plus chez que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il y avait tellement de "si" dans ma tête. Et si ça ne me convenait plus ? Et si je ne pouvais plus le faire ? Et si j'essayais quand même ?

Pour finir mon côté pratique l'emporta. J'avais loué cet endroit. Allai-je vraiment rester assise là, dehors et me morfondre ? _Tu es pathétique Bella, c'est juste une patinoire. Sors de là et va jusqu'à la porte._

J'attrapai ma veste et allai jusqu'à la porte avant de changer d'avis. Les portes étaient lourdes, un poids bienvenu dans mes mains et je fus accueillie par le mur familier d'air froid et vif lorsque j'entrai dans la patinoire.

Les gradins en métal s'alignaient d'un côté tandis que les bancs des joueurs étaient de l'autre, la glace marquée de lignes et de cercles constituait une patinoire de hockey. Ça me fit penser à Edward et je me sentis immédiatement un peu plus à l'aise.

Le bâtiment était calme et vide. J'avais loué l'espace pour deux heures et je ne savais pas exactement comment ça allait se passer. J'étais sûre qu'il y avait des gens de la maintenance quelque part mais pour l'instant j'étais complètement seule.

Je marchai à l'extérieur des rambardes, mes doigts les effleurant jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'endroit où on pouvait rentrer sur la glace. J'ouvris le battant métallique et regardai par terre, la surface lisse à quelques centimètres de mes pieds.

Je n'étais pas prête à chausser mes patins. Même si j'avais patiné avec Edward - et tous les autres - ça c'était complètement différent. Là-bas il n'y avait eu aucune pression, pas de résultats à montrer. J'avais été une fille ordinaire qui ne devait savoir rien faire d'autre que patiner en cercle avec ses amis. Quand j'aurai posé mes lames sur cette glace ce serait le vrai test pour savoir si j'allais y retourner ou non. Il faudrait que j'essaie les pirouettes et les spirales et je devais me préparer à la conclusion que c'était définitivement terminé pour moi. Je n'étais pas encore prête à découvrir ça.

Je me débarrassai de ma veste et la posai sur la rambarde avant d'avancer sur la glace avec mes chaussures de ville. Renée serait horrifiée que je la salisse avec mes semelles sales, que je ramène de petits graviers sur la surface lisse. Pour l'instant tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'être là, retrouver la connexion que j'avais toujours eue. Je marchai près du bord puis m'arrêtai au niveau du filet des buts. Je me penchai contre la vitre et tombai sur le sol, les genoux serrés contre ma poitrine alors que je sentais la fraîcheur bienvenue s'infiltrer à travers mon jeans et me glacer la paume des mains.

 _D'accord Bella. Ça suffit. Il est temps de voir ce que tu peux faire. Il n'y a personne ici qui te le dira. Il n'y a personne qui attende quelque chose de toi. C'est juste la glace et toi._

Je fermai les yeux, appuyant ma tête contre la rambarde, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

 _Est-ce que c'est toi qui veux ça Bella ? Pas Renée ?_

 _Pourquoi veux-tu patiner à nouveau ?_

 _Est-ce que tu veux refaire de la compétition ? Parce que si tu as cette chance c'est à toi de te mettre au travail. Renée peut faire toutes les demandes qu'elle veut mais au final c'est ton corps qui prend la punition de l'entrainement, tes nerfs qui doivent encaisser le stress et l'anticipation. C'est toi qui vas souffrir si tu échoues. C'est toi qui triompheras si tu y arrives. Pas elle._

Trente minutes plus tard j'étais toujours là à retourner toutes ces questions dans ma tête et à chercher les réponses en fixant la glace vide quand la porte de la patinoire s'ouvrit, un claquement perturbateur traversant le silence suivi de pas tranquilles.

"Bella ?" La voix familière me serra le cœur et je ne pus m'énerver de cette interruption.

Je levai la main au-dessus de ma tête, tapotant contre la vitre et pointant vers le bas afin qu'il comprenne où j'étais. Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté de la vitre puis le bruit de ses pas franchit le portillon et arriva devant moi.

"Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un endroit plus confortable pour rêvasser ?" taquina-t-il en regardant en bas, un coin de sa bouche se souleva en un petit sourire.

"Cela m'a semblé être le bon endroit," lui dis-je en inclinant la tête en arrière pour mieux le voir, debout au-dessus de moi.

"Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ?" demanda-t-il, en tirant ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Je secouai la tête et désignai l'espace vide à côté de moi. Il s'installa de la même façon que moi, sa main à plat sur la glace juste à côté de la mienne, son petit doigt si près du mien que je pouvais sentir la chaleur et l'électricité qui se produisaient toujours à son contact. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu es assise là ?"

"Un moment," répondis-je avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu serais ici. Puisque tu as obtenu le feu vert du kiné."

"'Comment tu as…"

"Alice."

"Ah," fis-je et je retournai mon regard à la patinoire vide. "Je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais ici," réalisai-je en haussant un sourcil. "Est-ce que tu me surveilles ?"

"Non, non !" s'exclama-t-il, en levant les mains. "Je passai par là et j'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking. Non vraiment," insista-t-il quand je continuai à le regarder.

"Edward ça va. Je te taquine c'est tout," dis-je, lui souriant pour le rassurer. Ses traits se détendirent et il appuya son dos contre la balustrade.

"Tu sais j'ai patiné ici quand j'étais gamin. Dans la ligue Pee Wee, nous avions tous nos matchs ici."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Tu es assise sur la glace où le légendaire Edward Cullen a pris son envol," dit-il sérieusement. Je ricanai et je lui donnai un de ces regards 'Tu te fous de moi'.

"Si modeste."

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, vraiment," continua-t-il doucement, l'arrogance factice de son ton s'estompant, "Ça a toujours été ma patinoire préférée."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je viens encore patiner ici quand j'ai envie de m'évader. Je me souviens d'avoir eu mon premier but ici, ma première pénalité, m'être ébréché ma première dent. C'est un rite de passage au hockey."

"Je ne le savais pas."

"En fait, j'en ai ébréché trois et j'en ai perdu une."

"Tu mens…" dis-je, "tes dents sont parfaites."

"Je ne mens pas, tu vois ?" me dit-il, en me montrant ses dents et les petits défauts.

"J'ai l'impression que tu as un bridge complet," dis-je, en tortillant mon cou pour inspecter.

"Celle-là," dit-il en montrant l'incisive à gauche. "C'est une fausse."

"Quelle a été ta première pénalité, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'étais un peu... enthousiaste. Bon sang, maman est devenue folle quand ils m'ont envoyé sur le banc et toutes les autres mamans ont été horrifiées que cette charmante Esmée Cullen sache même ce que signifiait la moitié des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle j'aime cette patinoire, tous les souvenirs d'elle et mon père nous encourageant. Ils sont venus à autant de matchs qu'ils le pouvaient mais il n'y a rien comparé à ces jours-là."

Je lui souris doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ma tête contre le garde-corps. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward puisse avoir ce genre de souvenirs mais je pus m'empêcher de ressentir une légère envie pour ce qu'il avait eu en grandissant, pour ce qu'il avait encore. Juste une fois, ça aurait été sympa de voir Renée se comporter comme ma mère, pas comme mon manager. Je savais que le patinage artistique n'était pas une tasse de thé pour Charlie mais ça aurait été sympa de le voir là pour _moi_.

"Veux-tu que je parte ?" demanda-t-il, timidement. Je réalisai que je fronçais les sourcils et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que c'est à cause de lui ou de ce qu'il avait dit.

"Non. Tu peux rester", dis-je puis j'ajoutai vite : "Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas… ou si tu as d'autres choses à faire."

"Bella ?" me coupa-t-il tranquillement et je me retournai pour rencontrer ses yeux, des piscines vert émeraude qui avaient l'air si invitantes.

"Oui ?"

"Je vais rester."

"D'accord. Merci," dis-je avec un petit sourire. Nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable, rien que sa présence suffisait à soulager mon fardeau mental. Il y avait toujours une tension sous-jacente quand Edward était proche, pas nécessairement inconfortable, juste une prise de conscience dans chaque nerf de mon corps qu'il était proche. En même temps, sa proximité me permettait de me détendre et empêchait mon esprit de partir à cent à l'heure.

"Tu sais qu'il n'est pas permis de porter des chaussures sur la glace !" se moqua-t-il légèrement, en désignant mes bottes.

"Quoi, tu vas me dénoncer ?"

"Bien sûr. Je prends l'entretien de la glace très au sérieux, Swan," répondit-il sèchement.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demandai-je avec une curiosité exagérée, en agitant mon doigt vers ses baskets, "Oh attends !"

"Oh, je me suis fait prendre. Tu vas cafter, Swan ?"

"Ne me tente pas."

"Et si on se débarrassait des chaussures et qu'on lace nos patins. Ça résoudrait le problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je, me refermant un peu sur moi-même.

"Bella. C'est pour cela que tu es venue ici," dit-il, d'un ton sérieux mais décontracté, comme si je ne devrais pas hésiter.

"Je sais. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête," murmurai-je.

"Prête pour quoi ? Tu y es bien allée dimanche dernier."

"C'était différent," insistai-je.

"Ça n'a pas à l'être."

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors fais-moi comprendre, Bella," demanda-t-il, calmement mais fermement, alors qu'il prenait mon menton dans sa main pour que je le regarde en face. "Ne me repousse pas, je suis là et je t'écoute."

"Et si je ne suis plus cette fille, Edward ?" demandai-je, exposant mes insécurités. "Je ne sais pas comment être autre chose."

"Bella, être une patineuse artistique ne te définit pas. Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que tu es." Ses doigts caressaient ma joue et je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de me pencher à son contact même si je l'avais voulu. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais me délecter de ce réconfort qu'il offrait librement.

"C'est la seule chose que je sais faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes quand tu es sur la glace ?" demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix passant d'une voix douce et intense à son rythme normal et décontracté.

"Quoi ?"

"Allez, fais-moi plaisir, Swan," dit-il, tapotant légèrement son doigt sur le bout de mon nez. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes quand tu es sur la glace ?"

Je réfléchis sérieusement à sa question et je réalisais que la meilleure réponse était simple et honnête. "C'est là où je me sens le plus heureuse."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que sur la glace, je me sens forte. Je me sens capable, confiante. J'ai l'impression de savoir quel est mon but et qui je suis. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ailleurs."

"Penses-tu que tout cela a disparu parce que tu as fait une chute ? Tu t'es déchiré le ligament, Bella, ne laisse pas ce truc te briser…" Je regardai profondément dans ses yeux en me permettant d'absorber ses paroles. Il avait raison. J'étais vraiment immature à ce sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que je laissais tout ça m'atteindre autant ? Les patineurs tombaient tout le temps, les athlètes se blessent tous les jours et ils se remettent sur pied. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais différente ? C'était seulement différent parce que je le permettais.

"Allons-y," dit-il, en se poussant pour se lever et en offrant sa main pour m'aider à faire de même. "Tu n'iras nulle part en regardant la glace fondre."

Je n'hésitai plus avant de hocher la tête et de prendre sa main. "D'accord."

"Alors, as-tu une routine ou un échauffement standard ?" demanda-t-il, alors que nous étions assis dans la première rangée de gradins, en train de sortir nos patins.

"Pas vraiment. D'habitude, je ne fais que des tours et des trucs avec mon iPod."

"Tu l'as avec toi ?"

"Oui, mais je ne porterai pas de casque avec toi ici. C'est un peu antisocial, non ?"

"Puis-je le voir ?" demanda-t-il, la main tendue.

Je sortis mon Nano bleu, lui montrant la playlist que j'utilisais avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les gradins. Je continuai à lacer mes patins. J'attachai mon orthèse et tirai mes jambières multicolores vers le bas. Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'entendis _Set the Fire to the Third Bar_ de Snow Patrol sortir des haut-parleurs et résonner dans la patinoire. Edward réapparut en souriant et s'assit à côté de moi pour lacer rapidement ses patins.

"Comment as-tu..."

"Je ne peux pas révéler mes secrets…" m'arrêta-t-il avec un sourire sournois et des sourcils levés. "Prête ?"

Nous entrâmes en piste ensemble et décollâmes à un rythme régulier, nous adaptant facilement à l'état de la glace et au rythme de la chanson en arrière-plan. Jusqu'à présent, tout allait bien. Rien de différent de ce que j'avais fait à la patinoire du Landmark.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous échauffions, Edward augmentait occasionnellement sa vitesse, ce qui me poussait à augmenter la mienne pour rester en ligne avec lui. Au début, ce n'était même pas perceptible mais ensuite... je commençai à me sentir de plus en plus derrière lui. Je grinçai des dents, me précipitant en avant pour revenir en ligne avec lui. La troisième fois, je jetai un coup d'œil sur lui avec un léger soupçon d'exaspération.

Il répondit à mon regard avec un sourire arrogant. Il se déplaça juste en face de moi, se tournant pour me faire face sans perdre de la vitesse.

"Allez Swan, je sais que tu peux patiner plus vite que ça."

Je le fusillai du regard avant de me décaler sur le côté et de me propulser devant lui, le prenant par surprise avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Nous étions au coude à coude sur la glace mais alors que je donnais tout ce que j'avais je pouvais sentir qu'il me dépassait alors que nous approchions de la ligne d'arrivée tacite.

"J'ai gagné !" cria-t-il triomphalement alors que nous coupions la ligne bleue.

"Ce n'était pas très chevaleresque de ta part," me plaignis-je, en le repoussant légèrement quand il tourna autour de moi. "Est-ce que ta mère ne t'a pas appris qu'il fallait toujours laisser les femmes gagner ?"

"La chevalerie passe au second plan quand il s'agit de ma virilité, femme…" plaisanta-t-il sèchement alors que nous nous dirigions au bord pour boire.

"Tu sais les patins de hockey sont faits pour aller plus vite et c'est sûr que tu vas me battre," dis-je en me penchant contre la balustrade et en sirotant mon eau.

"Excuses, excuses," grommela-t-il en se glissant à côté de moi, en me poussant du coude tout en buvant. "Tu vas vraiment me laisser gagner au motif de la qualité de l'équipement ?"

"Ce n'est pas de la technique, c'est un fait scientifique que les patins de hockey sont conçus pour la vitesse et l'agilité alors que ceux pour le patinage artistique non."

"Je ne sais pas Swan d'après ce que j'ai vu tu es très… agile," dit-il, en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

"De quoi tu parles, tu ne m'as jamais vu sur la glace ?" rétorquai-je, en buvant tout d'un coup pour étancher ma soif et refroidir ma peau rougie. "Tu m'as vue ?" Comme il ne répondit pas, je le regardai. Il tirait sur ses cheveux sur sa nuque et souriait d'un air penaud. "Tu m'as vue… ?" l'incitai-je, avec un amusement étonné en le chatouillant.

"Peut-être," concéda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

"Vraiment ? Le joueur de hockey macho Edward Cullen regarde des compétitions de patinage artistique… c'est trop mignon."

"Moque-toi Swan, je voulais juste voir les mini jupes," me lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Alors quelle est ta préférée ?" demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

"Les spirales," répondis-je après y avoir réfléchi.

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un glissement sur un pied alors que l'autre est en l'air," expliquai-je en rigolant.

"C'est quelque chose que tu peux faire sans mettre de la pression à ton genou ?"

"Bien sûr," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Merveilleux. Montre-moi," demanda-t-il, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord et croisant ses mains en attendant.

"Quoi ? Maintenant ?" demandai-je, en reculant un peu et mordillant ma lèvre tout en enroulant mes bras autour de moi.

"Pourquoi tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Si tu veux repartir du bon pied il te faut une bonne motivation. Ton mouvement préféré est sans doute la bonne chose pour commencer, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Oui mais là ? Avec toi qui me regardes ?" éclaircis-je en hésitant.

"Bella tu as patiné face à des millions de gens et tu es effrayée de devoir patiner devant moi ! ?"

"Bon… oui. Je suis dans un état différent quand je suis devant la foule."

"Alors si ça t'aide fais comme si je n'étais pas là."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Je ne peux pas, c'est tout."

"Oh si tu ne me donnes pas une raison, je peux rester assis là tout l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses," dit-il, en posant ses mains sur la rambarde de chaque côté de lui et en s'y appuyant légèrement, montrant bien son intention de s'installer là pour un bon moment.

L'éclat dans ses yeux ne me laissa aucun doute quant au fait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Ou sa menace. Peu importe comment vous le voyez. Plutôt que de discuter je décidai qu'il avait raison. C'était idiot d'être nerveuse à l'idée de patiner devant lui. Il était temps de voir ce que je pouvais vraiment faire… Je décollai, croisant mes pieds tout en reculant pour prendre de l'élan. Quand je sus que j'avais pris assez de vitesse pour me propulser, je m'avançai, étendant ma jambe droite bien au-dessus de ma taille derrière moi et étirant mes bras. L'air frais de la patinoire me submergea et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de sourire et de fermer les yeux alors que finalement je compris.

 _Je pouvais le faire. Il fallait que je puisse. Pour moi._

Pour moi patiner c'était comme respirer, c'était naturel, pas toujours sans effort mais presque. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à cette joie pure que je ressentais quand j'étais comme ça. Il n'y avait rien de plus proche à part voler. Les sauts vous libéraient de l'attraction mais le stress annulait beaucoup de ce plaisir. Pour moi il n'y avait rien de mieux que de glisser sur la glace pour une séquence de spirale forte et régulière. Alors que je me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la patinoire, je baissai la jambe et retournai la tête dans l'autre sens, levant l'autre jambe derrière moi et me penchant jusqu'à ce que mes doigts effleurent la glace.

 _Rien de mieux que de se retrouver chez soi._

Cette seconde position me ramena sur la longueur de la glace et je me relevai faisant quelques pas pour retrouver de l'accélération et continuer la section finale de cette séquence. C'était celle-là qui avait conduite à ma blessure, la Fan spirale. Je pris une grande inspiration et forçai ma nervosité à se calmer comme je changeai de jambe, étendant la droite devant moi, pliant légèrement ma jambe d'appui et levant les bras au-dessus de ma tête alors que je faisais un demi-cercle, terminant par planter mon patin là où j'avais commencé devant Edward.

 _Je l'avais fait._

"Eh bien regarde-moi ça !" Edward haussa un sourcil et se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. "Maintenant je pense que c'est vraiment phénoménal, putain. Tu n'es pas vraiment miteuse, Swan."

"Oh je t'en prie ! Je me dois de déclarer que je n'aie jamais reçu de compliment plus doux, monsieur," fis-je avec cet accent idiot du sud.

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies la grosse tête. Elle ne rentrerait plus dans tes petits bonnets," dit-il en me prenant le bonnet.

"Hey ! Rends-moi ça," ris-je, en sautant vers lui pour essayer de le lui arracher mais il leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

"Pourquoi tu couvres toujours tes cheveux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne le fais pas," insistai-je, me sentant perdue.

"Si tu le fais. Chaque fois que je te voie tu as un bonnet."

"Tu es ridicule."

"Non, vraiment. Le match, le carnaval, samedi et maintenant ici ?" compta-t-il sur ses doigts.

"Quatre fois ce n'est pas encore une habitude," chantonnai-je, en attrapant mon bonnet et en le remettant sur ma tête et en revenant sur le bord. "En même temps c'est l'hiver dans le Minnesota."

"Bella," murmura-t-il, se baissant pour être à ma hauteur, sa main se levant et faisant doucement glisser le bonnet de ma tête, mes cheveux tombant sur mes épaules. "Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi."

"Tu analyses trop tout ça," essayai-je de dire aussi calmement que possible, ne voulant pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point ses paroles et ses actions m'affectaient.

"Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas," constata-t-il sérieusement et je le regardais à travers mes cils. Sous son regard je me sentais complètement nue, comme s'il pouvait tout voir de moi mais cette exposition ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais ou comment décrire la façon dont il me regardait. La chose la plus proche qui me venait c'était… de l'adoration ?

"Ça donne vraiment la nausée de voir combien tu es parfait tu le sais ça ?" dis-je, en serrant mes mains avec de la frustration feinte avant de les poser provisoirement sur son torse.

"J'espère que ton estomac est fort parce que je n'irai nulle part," dit-il doucement, en caressant doucement ma joue avec le dos de son index, avant de me saisir les épaules et de me pousser en arrière. "Maintenant assez de relâchement, allons au travail !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu fais juste un mouvement et c'est fini pour la journée ? C'est ce genre d'entrainement qui t'a valu une médaille olympique ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me mets au patinage artistique tout de suite. Quelle vie charmante tu as !"

"Ah c'est malin," haletai-je.

"Très malin en fait. Un 2025 à mon SAT*. Et tes fesses ont eu combien ?"

"Mon cul n'a pas pris le SAT," dis-je ne roulant des yeux.

"Sérieusement ? Je me suis tapé la tête contre les murs pendant six mois à cause de ce test stupide."

"Je peux voir que j'ai vraiment manqué beaucoup de choses, "dis-je sèchement, en faisant des cercles d'avant en arrière paresseusement pour garder mes jambes en mouvements.

"Oh, tu l'as fait. La beauté du SAT était un petit quelque chose appelé "les rendez-vous d'étude".

"Je suis sûre que tu étais un partenaire d'étude très populaire."

"Je n'y peux rien si je suis doué…" dit-il en soufflant sur ses doigts et en les frottant sur le revers de sa veste.

"Aurais-tu besoin d'emprunter ceci pour contenir cet ego massif, Cullen ?" Je le frappai, en lui offrant mon bonnet.

"Merci," me dit-il, me surprenant lorsqu'il l'arracha de ma main et le mit sur sa tête, couvrant le désordre sexy qu'était ses cheveux de bronze.

"Je ne sais pas si le bleu vert est ta couleur…" taquinai-je, glissant pour me mettre devant lui et touchant son nez avec un des pompons.

"Tu es juste jalouse que ça m'aille mieux qu'à toi."

"Tu m'as eu là," méditai-je doucement, faisant un nœud papillon sous son menton et en tapotant sa joue avec un sourire.

"Alors, qu'as-tu d'autre dans ton sac à malices ?"

A sa question, la chanson sur les haut-parleurs changea et le son d'une guitare électrique dans _Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_ résonna dans la patinoire et me remplit complètement d'énergie du désir de patiner. Je n'ai jamais pu l'utiliser, c'était trop contemporain pour n'importe quelle compétition et trop sexy pour une exhibition.

Mais le rythme, la montée en puissance puis descente, était la toile de fond parfaite pour la légèreté que j'adorais dans le patinage artistique et j'avais trouvé une routine d'entrainement après l'avoir entendu pour la première fois. Je ne serais pas capable de faire tout l'enchaînement avec mon genou mais je savais que je pouvais m'en sortir facilement.

Edward avait raison. J'avais besoin de me rappeler ce que j'aimais dans le patinage. J'avais besoin de reprendre confiance en moi. Et il n'y avait pas de routine dans mon arsenal qui pourrait le faire aussi bien que celle-ci.

"Pas de malices. Mais j'ai peut-être un certain nombre de choses dans ma manche, Cullen," murmurai-je évasivement en le poussant doucement contre le bord et en reculant pour commencer la routine juste avant qu'il ne saisisse mes mots.

J'oubliais tout sauf la sensation de la glace sous mes lames, le balancement de mes bras et de mes hanches. Ce que j'adorais dans cette routine, c'est que je n'avais jamais eu à réfléchir. Aucun souvenir négatif n'y était associé puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été jouée en public, je n'avais pas de souvenirs d'erreurs que j'avais faites ou de points qui avaient été effacés. La musique courait à travers mes veines, me rendant légèrement euphorique. J'avais toujours eu confiance en moi sur la glace et j'étais enfin en train de la récupérer.

En partie, mes mouvements me rapprochaient d'Edward. Il était assis sur la balustrade et regardait silencieusement, tenant mon bonnet dans ses mains. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil quand je le vis mais il ne cligna même pas des yeux et avait une expression des plus étranges. Edward avait un drôle de regard et pendant une seconde, je crus presque qu'il ne me regardait pas, qu'il était absent.

Mais à chaque fois que je jetai un coup d'œil sur lui, ses yeux me suivaient et restaient sur moi. Avec un tressaillement, j'eus un choc en réalisant qu'Edward aimait vraiment mon patinage. Genre, _aimait_ _vraiment_. Je n'avais jamais pensé au patinage artistique comme quelque chose de séduisant et sensuel mais en voyant le désir dans les yeux d'Edward, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sexy.

Je décidai de tester un peu ma théorie et ajoutai un peu plus d'amplitude à mes mouvements et une oscillation à mes hanches, en me livrant à la musique et en me permettant de croire, même si ce n'était que pour un moment...que j'étais une femme séduisante qui pouvait captiver ce bel homme devant moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je cherchais discrètement toute altération de son comportement. Et voilà. J'engageai un Bauer, une fente parallèle et je pris délibérément tout mon temps pour remonter mon torse. Quand j'arrivai, je l'observai et je pus voir de subtiles mais indubitable différences. Ses articulations étaient blanches alors que sa main serrait le bonnet qu'il tenait. Sa mâchoire était serrée et je pouvais voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger. Puis son genou commença à rebondir légèrement et je me souvins qu'Esmée avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses habitudes nerveuses.

Je dus me détourner pour cacher le sourire de satisfaction étourdissante alors qu'une lueur de confiance et d'accomplissement m'inondèrent. Il n'y avait pas à le nier. Je rendais Edward nerveux. Edward était attiré par moi. Edward pensait que j'étais sexy. Moi. Bien qu'il n'eût pas gardé secret le fait qu'il m'aimait bien, voir la preuve devant les yeux, me le fit comprendre bien plus que n'importe quels mots.

Cette révélation me donna le peu de confiance dont j'avais besoin. J'avais flirté avec Edward toute la semaine mais il l'avait toujours initié. Il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Alors, je patinai plus près de lui, attirant son attention pour le secouer un peu et pour le sortir de son étourdissement. Je m'attardai près de lui et l'appelai avec mon doigt.

"Tu vas rester assis là, sur ton cul de paresseux toute la journée ou tu vas venir et patiner avec moi ?" lui demandai-je, en essayant de rendre ma voix séduisante et en espérant désespérément ne pas être ridicule.

Il sourit, se frottant les mains sur ses cuisses pendant un moment avant de sauter de son perchoir, touchant à peine la glace avant de décoller pour me rattraper. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que ses pas ne correspondent parfaitement aux miens, nos patins se déplaçant à l'unisson alors que nous nous tournions sur la patinoire.

Alors que nous passions le coin de la patinoire, je sentis la chaleur de son corps tout près de moi, il ne me touchait pas mais copiait ma position. Ses mains s'étendirent et trouvèrent les miennes, entremêlant nos doigts et levant nos bras. Sa poitrine s'appuya contre mes épaules. Je n'avais jamais patiné en couple et je ne pensais pas qu'Edward l'avait fait avant mais nos pas se fondirent si bien ensemble qu'il semblait impossible que nous n'ayons jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant. Il leva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, me conduisant habilement pour me retourner et lui faire face, nos bras se croisant maintenant dans un x entre nous et je me penchai vers lui, soulevant une jambe en arabesque avant qu'il ne m'attire vers lui.

Je respirai profondément et décidai de tenter ma chance, emmêlant mes doigts aux siens et en le tirant doucement vers moi, enveloppant nos bras joints autour de mon torse, l'un à ma taille et l'autre autour de mes épaules, frissonnant légèrement à l'intensité de la sensation, sa tête appuyée sur la mienne.

Je sentis ses bras s'éloigner, me tenant toujours les mains pendant qu'il me retournait vers lui une fois de plus. Ses yeux étaient sombres et intenses, d'un vert profond et persistant, par opposition au vert étincelant normal. Ses doigts se relâchèrent, se frottant contre les miens une fois avant de laisser aller et amener ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes allèrent vers le haut de ses bras pour saisir légèrement ses biceps.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, il me pencha, touchant mon front avec le sien puis bougeant ses sourcils. Je gloussai, reconnaissante qu'il fasse quelque chose pour briser la forte tension qui s'était formée entre nous pendant que nous patinions.

Il m'avait promis de ne pas me pousser et semblait vouloir tenir sa parole, ce qui me fit me sentir en sécurité pour explorer et élargir ma zone de confort avec cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, entre nous.

"Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais fait de patinage artistique ?"

"Non, jamais."

"Euh. Tu sais qu'ils ont probablement une place dans l'équipe olympique masculine si tu veux essayer. Tu serais vraiment adorable en lycra."

"Je pense que je vais passer mon tour."

"Oh allez, Emmett et toi pourriez le faire ensemble, un peu d'action de Lames de la Gloire," dis-je, roulant ma langue dans un ronronnement.

"Arrgh. Super. Maintenant, je vois mon frère en pantalon scintillant. La matière moulante sur lui n'était pas l'image que je voulais dans ma tête. Merci beaucoup, Swan..." marmonna-t-il, puis il enfonça ses doigts dans mes côtes quand j'éclatai de rire en essayant de m'échapper.

"Non, non, non, stop ! Edward, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas respirer," plaidai-je en riant de façon incontrôlable pendant qu'il continuait son attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête finalement et me jette sur son épaule.

"Tu as commis un crime odieux, Swan. Tu dois être punie," plaisanta-t-il et je m'emparai de lui, m'agrippant à ses côtés et le chatouillant de mon perchoir sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement et gloussa.

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu viens de commencer !" m'avertit-il, me laissant tomber légèrement sur mes pieds. Nous nous poursuivîmes autour de la glace, nous nous retrouvâmes puis libérâmes, ne nous arrêtant que brièvement pour reprendre notre souffle avant de nous réengager dans notre petite guéguerre de flirt.

Je demandai une trêve et baissai ma garde quand il allait me serrer la main. Je fis semblant de me rendre seulement pour bondir quand il s'approcha pour m'aider à me relever. A la fin, nous nous étendîmes sur la glace à bout de souffle et épuisés.

Alors que nous étions allongés là, dans un silence satisfait, en nous regardant, je reconnus finalement que je voulais réellement Edward. Plus que juste un ami. C'était facile d'être avec lui, aussi naturel que de respirer, de patiner. J'avais un peu peur que tout cela change si nous commencions à sortir ensemble mais il me faisait sentir exaltée, comme si je pouvais flotter sur un nuage de béatitude et il était difficile d'imaginer que cela disparaîtrait.

Je ne croyais toujours pas que j'étais assez bien pour lui, du moins pas maintenant mais j'étais finalement arrivée à croire que je _pourrais_ y arriver. J'y _arriverais_. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir du travail à faire sur _l'Opération Bella_. Quand je lui dirais que j'étais prête, je voulais être capable de me tenir à ses côtés en tant qu'égal. Je ne me donnais pas non plus l'illusion que ce qu'il se passait entre nous serait juste une aventure rapide et décontractée. Je voulais être prête à entrer dans une relation, une relation qui a le potentiel de durer, pas vouée à l'échec parce qu'une partie freinait.

Edward m'avait dit qu'il attendrait que je sois prête et j'avais confiance en lui. Je me fis la promesse silencieuse de ne pas le laisser attendre trop longtemps…

…

* Le premier Sadie Hawkins Day, fête folklorique américaine dédiée aux jeunes filles célibataires — équivalent aux catherinettes françaises — a eu lieu dans la bande dessinée Li'l Abner le 13 novembre 1937 : en effet, Sadie Hawkins est une éternelle fille à marier dont le père avait trouvé l'idée d'un jour dédié aux célibataires. Deux ans après la bande dessinée, de nombreux lycées et nombreuses universités avaient repris l'évènement à leur compte, notamment au centre et au sud du pays. Généralement c'est juste une soirée où les filles invitent les garçons. Cette fête a normalement lieu le 29 février mais vu qu'elle est assez populaire chez les ados, les lycées la fêtent (dans la plupart des cas) chaque année. Certains vont même jusqu'à porter des habits rappelant la ferme.

*Emily Post : femme de lettres américaine, auteur d'ouvrages sur le savoir-vivre (1872 -1960)

*Al Borland personnage de la série américaine Papa bricole (Home Improvement)

*SAT : est un examen standardisé sur une base nationale et utilisé pour l'admission aux universités des États-Unis. Tandis que l'administration du SAT est confiée au College Board1, l'examen qui a la forme d'un questionnaire à choix multiples est conçu, publié et corrigé par l'Educational Testing Service.*


	7. Garder le cap

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

 _Garder le cap_

* * *

Je me réveillai mardi matin à 6 : 30. Je me sentais en forme, résolue, comme si j'étais prête à prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Hier soir je m'étais couchée avec un calepin et avais mis par écrit mes projets pour "l'opération Bella." J'avais une liste de buts que je voulais atteindre et les avais numérotés selon leur priorité.

Alice serait si fière. Je n'avais jamais vu personne de toute ma vie faire des listes comme elle et ce tous les jours. Je sortis du lit, déchirai la feuille et l'amenai avec moi à la cuisine, la plaquant sur la porte du frigo avec un aimant des Minnesota Wild qui avait la forme d'un palet de hockey et qu'Alice m'avait donné. Voir ce symbole tenir ma liste était un bon rappel de ma motivation à progresser. Alors que je voulais récupérer ma vie, la pensée d'être avec Edward, _être vraiment avec lui,_ était un bonus définitif.

Mon premier but était de revenir à ma routine. J'avais toujours eu une vie structurée et bien que je n'aie pas forcément besoin de revenir à la rigidité à laquelle j'étais habituée, je voulais regagner un semblant d'ordre. Et ça commençait aujourd'hui, lever à six heures trente, petit déjeuner rapide et aller à la salle à sept heures pour une heure et demi de cardio, poids et étirements qui augmenterait progressivement quand je me rapprocherai de ma forme optimale.

Ensuite il serait temps de prendre une douche rapide pour me détendre. Je faisais mes courses le matin si j'avais besoin. J'avais encore des rendez-vous avec le kiné trois fois par semaine et je remplissais le reste de mon temps libre avec ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Ensuite retour à la maison pour ranger un peu, faire la lessive, vaisselle ou entretien de l'appartement.

Puis déjeuner et je recommencerai les séances quotidiennes à la patinoire. Trois heures c'était beaucoup moins que ce à quoi j'étais habituée quand j'étais en compétition mais ça irait pour l'instant.

Pendant mon temps là-bas je travaillerai à retrouver ma force et ma confiance, faisant de petits pas en avant pour retrouver la familiarité qui était en sommeil pendant ces deux derniers mois.

Mes soirées n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi structurées. Je voulais toujours apprécier la liberté de cette nouvelle vie dans laquelle j'étais tombée. Je voulais du temps à passer avec mes amis maintenant que j'en avais. Je voulais pouvoir trainer et regarder la télé ou lire un bouquin. Me détendre. Ma seule concession était que je devais vraiment me coucher à 22 heures 30 pour conserver mon style de vie actif. Je ne pouvais imaginer le genre de railleries qu'Emmett me ferait subir d'être un tel rabat-joie de devoir rentrer si tôt mais peut-être qu'il me surprendrait. Après tout ce mec était un athlète professionnel, il ne pouvait pas être totalement dépourvu de discipline de vie.

Le samedi et le dimanche seraient moins chargés mais du lundi au vendredi mon travail se concentrerait sur cette routine.

Tout en haut de ma liste il y avait aussi le fait que je devais contacter Marcus, mon coach et prendre une sorte de contrôle de mes finances. Appeler Marcus serait facile mais pour mes finances ça pourrait s'avérer un peu plus difficile. Tout ce qui était à mon nom était relié à Renée. Au fil du temps je commençais à voir de plus en plus à quel point elle m'avait prise au piège dans sa toile. Ma vie entière était centrée autour d'elle. Elle était impliquée dans tout jusqu'à mon départ. Cela devait changer. Si je voulais être adulte, je devais faire une sorte de coupure.

Son nom était sur tous mes comptes et je ne savais pas très bien comment procéder pour rompre ce lien surtout sans l'énerver au point où elle se montrerait à ma porte. Inviter Renée dans ma vie était quelque chose que je ne voulais définitivement pas pour le moment.

Je commençais à voir ce que cela voulait dire de prendre ma vie en main et être réellement une adulte indépendante. D'après ce que j'en avais compris ça semblait sacrément ennuyeux mais le résultat à la fin serait satisfaisant, j'en étais sûre.

Tout en grignotant au comptoir, j'enfilai ma tenue d'entrainement, pantalon de yoga et vieux t-shirt gris et laçai mes chaussures, pris mes clés, mon téléphone et mon iPod. Je mis mes écouteurs tout en remplissant une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine, mettant ma playlist entrainante que j'avais appelée "ça déchire" avant de fermer et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Je passai la porte vitrée de la salle avec le sourire au visage et un élan dans ma démarche. Plus de Bella qui se plaint, plus de bouderie pathétique ni d'apitoiement pour soi-même, pas de noyade de mes peines dans une cuve d'aliments gras et de crème glacée. Eh bien celles–ci ne disparaitraient pas complètement. J'aimais plutôt quelques-uns de mes nouveaux aliments qui avaient été introduits dans mon alimentation depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Les cupcakes au chocolat Hostess et les doritos Cool Ranch. J'avais toujours besoin d'un peu de plaisir, pas vrai ? La modération serait la clé et je roulai des yeux un peu à la pensée que revenir à la surveillance de ma nutrition était probablement une chose adulte nécessaire. _Au revoir beuveries, ça avait été amusant le temps que ça avait duré._

Je chantai secouant la tête au rythme d'AC/DC dans mes écouteurs en me dirigeant vers le tapis de course pour commencer par là quand je sentis une tape sur mon épaule. Je haletai et probablement criai légèrement de surprise. Ma main alla sur ma poitrine pour essayer de contenir mon cœur mais quand je vis qui c'était, le martèlement ne fit qu'augmenter, non plus à cause du choc mais de l'excitation. Il y avait devant moi Edward dans un t-shirt gris et un short de basket noir, montrant plus de ses muscles délicieux que je n'en avais vu jusqu'à présent puisque c'était la fin de l'hiver.

"Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" criai-je par-dessus la musique alors que je lui tapai doucement sur l'épaule. Il tira doucement sur le cordon, délogeant l'écouteur et baissant le volume à rien de plus qu'un léger bourdonnement alors qu'ils pendaient à mon cou.

"Trop concentrée Swan ? Nous t'avons appelée dès que tu as passé la porte."

"Nous ?" demandai-je en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Emmett et Jasper assis sur les bancs de musculation.

"Babybel ! Salut à toi mademoiselle !" grommela Emmett en remplissant la pièce de sa voix enjouée nous faisant signe de nous approcher. Quand j'arrivai à côté de lui, il me tira sur ses genoux me faisant couiner un peu alors que j'essayais de me relever. Son gigantesque bras m'empêcha de m'échapper et je me résignai à me percher inconfortablement sur ses jambes essayant d'éviter de peser sur lui.

"Arrête de te tortiller femme," rigola-t-il.

"Je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire si tu n'étais pas aussi agressif, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Un petit oiseau a mentionné que c'était ici le bon endroit pour jeunes adultes actifs."

"Ah vraiment ? Serait-ce un de ces oiseaux de l'espèce Cullenis Alici ? " demandai-je ironiquement.

"Tu as bien révisé ton ornithologie, ma fille ! Bonne façon d'entrainer ce cerveau sexy. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir de la compagnie," dit Emmett.

"Sérieusement les gars vous êtes venus vous entrainer ?" demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, confuse.

"Bon ce ne sont pas des vêtements pour aller à l'église, petite dame," fit Jasper.

"Et vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus à la mode, une salle de musculation ultra virile quelque part, les mecs ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, Bella mais je parie que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de voir ton petit cul mignon courir sur un tapis roulant qu'une bande de mecs en sueur qui essaient de montrer leurs muscles."

"Ah Emmett je suis tellement touchée que tu préfères me mater plutôt que ces crétins."

"Je suis juste un gars sensible, Babybel."

"Emmett je n'avais absolument aucun doute à ce sujet," pépiai-je impassible.

"Touché, touché, touché," taquina-t-il ponctuant chacun des mots en me piquant avec son doigt.

"Emmett," grogna pratiquement Edward.

"Tu vois Bella je t'ai dit qu'il devient irritable," gloussa Emmett et Edward roula simplement des yeux, prenant mes mains pour essayer de m'extraire de la prise d'Emmett. Il résista une minute alors que tous les deux se fixaient durant ce petit affrontement.

"Hey les gars ne sommes-nous pas venus là pour travailler ?" fit remarquer Jasper. Je lui lançai un regard de remerciement quand Emmett me relâcha et qu'Edward me mit sur le côté.

"Tu as raison Jazz mec, ça demande beaucoup d'entretien pour garder ces beautés en forme," Emmett fit gonfler ses biceps de manière arrogante et inclina la tête pour poser un baiser bruyant sur son muscle saillant. "Allez Swan, embrasse ça."

"Pas moyen Emmett," dis-je en reculant un peu au cas où Emmett essaierait de me rapprocher de lui.

"Ohhh c'est bon que tu sois un peu jalouse Olive, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir les mêmes muscles que Popeye," marmonna-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu m'as traité d'Olive sérieusement ?" me moquai-je, mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

"Oui toi et tes petits bras maigres," dit-il entourant mon biceps de son pouce et de son index et en l'agitant. Je ne répondis pas, à la place je le regardai le sourcil levé et passai près de lui brusquement en le poussant légèrement, me dirigeant vers les poids.

"Oh oh la garce au sourcil fait son apparition ! Ça devrait être bon les gars," entendis-je Emmett dire alors que je souriais intérieurement, essayant de voir mes options pour le défier un peu. Je sortis un poids de dix-huit kilos facilement, le posai à côté de moi en regardant Emmett fixement et en faisant une série rapide et régulière de dix, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel ou le laissant voir n'importe quel signe de lutte. Quand j'eus fini je remis le poids sur le support et me retournai vers lui. Le visage complètement impassible et j'imitais son action antérieure, fléchis mon biceps, tournant la tête pour l'embrasser avant de croiser mes bras et de le regarder dans l'expectative.

"Putain c'est torride Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre ?" demanda-t-il excité comme un chiot avec un nouveau jouet. Au lieu de lui répondre, je l'ignorai et serrai mes mains contre ma poitrine imitant une faible demoiselle.

"Tandis que vous, les hommes, restez ici à soulever ces gros poids effrayants avec votre force brute, je vais prendre mon petit cul maigrichon et courir sur le tapis roulant pendant quelques minutes," dis-je calmement gardant mon expression moqueuse alors que je le regardais en faisant des yeux de biche et essayais de paraitre impressionnée avant de les dépasser tous les trois. Une fois que j'eus le dos tourné je grimaçai, dix huit kilos était environ cinq kilos de plus que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire mais l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett valait bien un petit effort musculaire.

"Ah, mec, elle est _furieuse_ ," entendis-je Emmett chuchoter à haute voix alors que je me dirigeai vers les tapis roulants. Je ricanai dans ma barbe. Je n'étais pas du tout furieuse mais je pouvais le laisser mariner un peu.

"Eh bien, Emmett, tu l'as insultée… à quoi t'attendais-tu ?" demanda Jasper alors que je m'étirai à côté du tapis roulant, faisant semblant de ne pas écouter leur conversation alors qu'en réalité, j'en écoutai chaque mot en gloussant intérieurement.

"Je la taquinais, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si susceptible. Comment j'étais censé le savoir ?" demanda Emmett sur la défensive.

"Mec, tu as comparé une athlète olympique à un personnage de dessin animé anorexique et maigrichon."

"Tu es un crétin, grand frère," gémit Edward.

"Eddie, va lui parler. Elle a un faible pour toi. Va là-bas et fais courir tes doigts dans tes cheveux sexy pour la distraire afin qu'elle ne m'en veuille plus."

"Cheveux sexy, Emmett ?" Edward répondit, l'offense teintant son ton.

"Ouais mec, cette merde a des pouvoirs magiques, les nanas tombent toutes sous le charme."

"Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne façon de me demander de t'aider."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, Edward, tu veux bien aller parler à Bella pour moi ?" plaida Emmett avec un niveau de politesse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

"Waouh, Emmett. Tu dois être vraiment désespéré, tu ne m'as même pas appelé Eddie."

"Ramène ton cul là-bas."

"Lâche-moi, mec, je m'en vais," murmura Edward exaspéré, "Va jouer avec tes haltères ou quelque chose d'autre."

J'étais en train de finir de m'étirer quand Edward me rejoignit, en montant sur le tapis roulant à côté de celui que j'avais prévu d'utiliser et en s'appuyant sur la barre latérale. "Hé, Emmett ne voulait rien dire par là, il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant d'ouvrir la bouche."

"Je sais," dis-je simplement, en montant sur le tapis et en entrant le programme que je voulais faire.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?" gloussa Edward après une minute.

"Non," dis-je avec un sourire qu'Emmett ne pouvait pas voir, "mais il peut transpirer un peu." Il rit et se redressa.

"Je peux me joindre à toi ?"

"N'as-tu pas des bras de fer à faire avec tes camarades au chromosome Y, Cullen ?"

"La vue est bien meilleure ici, ça fait battre le cœur plus vite," dit-il en démarrant sa propre machine.

"Tu flirtes vraiment avec moi en ce moment ?" demandai-je, un peu incrédule.

"Toujours, Swan."

"Sur un tapis roulant. Quand on est tous les deux en tenue d'entraînement."

"Rien ne vaut l'instant présent. Je n'aime pas gâcher les opportunités qui se présentent à moi."

"D'accord, Lothario, vois si tu peux me suivre," le défiai-je, en appuyant sur le bouton pour augmenter la vitesse. Trente minutes et six kilomètres plus tard, nous avions tous les deux une respiration lourde quand nous commençâmes à ralentir pour enfin nous arrêter. En haletant, je descendis pour étirer à nouveau mes jambes et attraper une bouteille d'eau et une serviette qu'Edward me jeta.

Je me surpris en train de le lorgner Edward alors qu'il passait la serviette le long de sa nuque puis prenait une profonde gorgée de son eau. Un filet s'échappa du coin de sa bouche, coulant sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou et dans son t-shirt. Je planais un peu en imaginant le chemin qu'elle suivait sous son t-shirt, sur ses pectoraux définis puis par-dessus les sommets et les vallées de ses abdominaux, pour peut-être se faire prendre dans cette petite traînée de poils qui menait à…

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Swan ?" La voix amusée d'Edward me tira de mon fantasme et je me rendis compte qu'il était pleinement conscient de l'endroit où mon esprit m'avait emmené.

"Non, rien du tout," me moquai-je, déterminée à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé bien que mes joues rouges soient un indicateur clair que j'étais complètement mortifiée.

"Bien sûr," dit-il, riant un peu mais ne disant rien d'autre. Pendant un moment, je me détendis, en pensant qu'il allait juste laisser tomber. Alors que nous essuyions les barres des machines, il fit un signe vers mon visage.

"Bella, tu as un peu de bave sur le menton."

Je levai la main automatiquement avant de réaliser qu'il se moquait de moi. Je la laissai retomber et je le foudroyai du regard avant de rire toute penaude, "Très drôle, Cullen. Tu es tordant."

"Je pensais que c'était assez amusant," dit-il avec un sourire arrogant alors qu'il terminait d'essuyer l'écran avant de me donner une tape avec sa serviette sur la hanche. Je décidai qu'il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Je me souvenais de sa réaction à la patinoire et me demandais si je pouvais avoir la même hors de la glace. Cela valait certainement la peine d'essayer.

Sur le sol, juste derrière les tapis, j'écartai mes jambes, en ronronnant "Humm, c'était une course difficile. Mes muscles sont complètement ravagés," puis j'étirai les bras au-dessus de ma tête, ma poitrine en avant et l'ourlet de mon t-shirt se soulevant pour montrer un peu de peau puis je me pliai en deux pour toucher mes orteils avec un gémissement de plaisir.

C'était un coup bas mais c'est lui qui avait commencé. Je sus que ça avait marché quand j'entendis le plus délicieusement sexy gémissement guttural à ma gauche. Je souris un peu et lentement me relevai jusqu'à ce que je sois devant lui en demandant innocemment : "Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ?"

"Mon Dieu, Bella, tu me rends dingue," gémit-il de là où il se tenait, en s'adossant en arrière contre le tapis et se frottant les abdos comme s'il avait mal au ventre.

"Je n'essaie pas. Eh bien, peut-être juste un peu…" concédai-je en riant.

"C'est justement ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer, même un peu," dit-il, en tendant la main vers l'avant pour caresser ma joue.

"Eddie," se plaignit Emmett, faisant éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle nous étions quand Jasper et lui nous rejoignirent, "je t'ai envoyé pour m'aider, mon frère, pas pour flirter !"

"Je crois que ta demande était que je la distraie avec mes 'cheveux sexy'…" dit Edward en faisait des guillemets lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi.

"Bella, tu m'en veux toujours ?" Emmett fit la moue, imitant le look de chiot à la Alice. Je pinçai les lèvres en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Je promets de ne jamais te traiter de maigre ou d'Olive. A partir de maintenant, tu es comme Xena ou Lara Croft ou Wonder Woman. S'il te plaît, ne me botte pas les fesses !" Je cédai et ris quand il fit semblant d'avoir peur. "Non, Emmett, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

"Tu devrais lui botter le cul de toute façon, Bella" suggéra Jasper. "Je paierais cher pour te voir aplatir cet abruti comme une crêpe."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les machines de poids, chacun travaillant selon ses propres routines. Les gars avaient apparemment un système avec les chansons, chacun avait quatre chansons de son choix avant de passer à la personne suivante. Jasper commença par des country mettant en vedette Johnny Cash et Garth Brooks, celle d'Edward était beaucoup plus mon style avec les Stones et Aerosmith. Puis le tour d'Emmett arriva.

"Emmett, éteins cette merde !" gémit Edward quand il entendit le choix de son frère.

"Mec, ne déteste pas la Gaga. C'est de la merde de qualité platine ici."

"Emmett, tu écoutes ces conneries ?" me moquai-je.

"Bien sûr que oui, Babybel. Tu ne peux pas lire mon visage de poker, tu ne peux pas lire mon visage de poker," chantait-il dans un faux soprano, faisant semblant de chanter dans un micro d'une seule main, son doigt pointé autour de la pièce et bougeant ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

"Je crois que j'ai juste un peu vomi," dis-je sèchement, retournant à mon entrainement. Alors que je travaillais, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était agréable. Autant j'adorai traîner avec les filles mais passer du temps avec les gars était tout aussi amusant. C'était différent mais de façon surprenante j'étais à l'aise. Emmett plaisantait tout le temps et Jasper était calme mais plein d'esprit quand il le voulait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir un lien aussi étroit avec eux deux mais ils étaient comme des frères plus âgés, du moins comme je me l'imaginais.

En dépit de mon manque d'expérience et d'interaction avec l'espèce masculine, ils ne me faisaient jamais me sentir mal à l'aise. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Edward. Il ne ressemblait certainement pas à un frère mais l'amitié que j'étais déjà en train de construire avec lui rivalisait avec celle que j'avais avec Alice. Encore une fois, c'était différent mais tout aussi génial. Bien sûr que ça ne faisait pas mal qu'ils soient tous les trois d'une beauté dévastatrice et qu'ils travaillaient ces muscles à la sueur de leur front. Une fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue. _Sérieusement, c'est comme un rêve qui se réaliserait, pensai-je. Ils devraient enlever leur t-shirt et faire un calendrier. Ils se feraient des millions_.

En finissant avec les haltères, je me mis sur le tapis pour compléter ma séance d'entraînement avec un peu d'exercice d'étirement. Je commençai par le dos, en soulevant ma jambe et en la pliant vers le bas, ma cuisse appuyée contre la poitrine et le genou contre mon épaule.

"Bon sang, Bella, où sont tes os ? Tu es en caoutchouc," dit Jasper avec un petit clin d'œil.

"Mec, je parie qu'Eddie lui prêterait un os," ricana tranquillement Emmett. Edward dut l'entendre parce qu'il apparut juste derrière lui et le frappa fort sur la tête.

"Quoi !?" demanda Emmett.

"Tu sais **quoi** … imbécile !"

Après avoir répété l'étirement sur l'autre jambe, je fis une fente, fléchissant ma jambe pour tenir le pied à l'arrière de ma tête.

"Seigneur... mais… Bella ? Tu penses que tu pourrais aider un frangin et donner des leçons à Rosie, tu sais de quoi je parle ?"

"Emmett, pervers, ce sont de sérieux étirements athlétiques, pas du matériel pour tes sales fantasmes. Tu devrais avoir honte…" le grondai-je, m'attendant qu'il ait l'air chagriné avant de faire un sourire sournois. "En plus, qui peut dire que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?"

"Babybel, t'es géniale, putain," s'exclama-t-il. "Je pourrais t'embrasser tout de suite. Mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que j'aime bien mes couilles là où elles sont et si non Eddie les arrachera. Mec, je sors le Kama Sutra ce soir."

"Emmett, pour l'amour de Dieu, combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter de parler comme ça de ma sœur quand tu es près de moi ?" grogna Jasper.

"Jazz, mec, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ta sœur est canon et qu'il se trouve que c'est la femme dont je suis amoureux. Tu es mon pote, alors tu vas en entendre des choses que tu ne veux pas entendre…"

"Jasper, raconte-lui juste la fois où Alice et toi vous vous êtes amusés sur le siège arrière de sa Jeep, ça va le faire se taire…" dis-je de mon perchoir sur le tapis et je rencontrai les regards d'étonnement des trois hommes. Jasper devint rouge vif tandis qu'Emmett et Edward éclatèrent de rire.

"Seigneur, il n'y a pas d'intimité dans ce groupe. Bella, attends, chérie, ton heure viendra, ça va revenir te mordre le cul…" me prévint Jasper.

"Crois-moi, Jasper, je le redoute déjà," gémis-je, me déplaçant dans une posture d'aigle déployé, mes jambes en grand écart alors que je posais mon front sur le tapis.

"Alors...Bella..." dit Emmett.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je avec scepticisme, ma voix étouffée par le tapis.

"Vous parlez de quoi, les nanas, dans vos petites forteresses de mystère ?"

"Oh comme habitude : mecs sexy, strings contre des culottes, batailles d'oreillers topless, comment faire avec un garçon..."

"Aww mec… je veux être une fille. Je m'embrasserais bien moi."

"Mec, elle plaisante…" dit Jasper.

"C'est toujours un beau visuel," soupira Emmett avec un regard lointain.

"Emmett, je vais dire la même chose que j'aie dite à Alice... c'est un peu dégueulasse, vu qu'une de ces nanas est ta petite sœur." Il secoua immédiatement la tête et frissonna, le sourire rêveur cédant la place à une légère répulsion.

"Bella, pourquoi tu gâches mes fantasmes ?" marmonna-t-il, avec l'expression de quelqu'un à qui on vient de voler sa sucette. Je ris et jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant tout l'échange. Il me regardait mais pas vraiment. Il avait cette même expression étrange et vitreuse sur son visage que j'avais remarqué il y a quelques temps.

"Ça va, Edward ?" demandai-je, pour attirer son attention.

"Euh, ouais, je… euh, juste rêvassé pendant une seconde, je vais bien," bégaya-t-il rapidement, tournant la tête et toussant mal à l'aise. Une teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues, c'était un rougissement. Ça me surprenait toujours de le voir comme ça. Edward semblait toujours si confiant et sûr de lui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire rougir ? J'étais complètement consciente de mon penchant à le faire mais c'était une autre des choses que j'étais déterminée à surmonter. Une femme adulte ne devrait pas rougir pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Tu es sûr, Eddie boy ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre," dit Emmett en agitant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de vérifier la température d'Edward.

"J'ai dit que j'allais bien, Emmett !" insista Edward en repoussant sa main. Je remarquai qu'il tirait sur ses cheveux et semblait éviter délibérément mon regard. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir si peu sûr de lui-même, même si c'était à cause d'une plaisanterie de son frère. Même s'il était habitué, je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente le moindre malaise.

"Tu sais, Emmett, peut-être que tu aurais aussi de la couleur sur ton visage si tu faisais plus qu'essayer d'être beau. Pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas tes fesses paresseuses pour transpirer comme le reste d'entre nous ?" ricanai-je, en gardant mon ton assez léger pour lui faire savoir que je n'étais pas vraiment en train de le critiquer.

"Ooh ! Mec, quelqu'un te l'a enfin dit !" s'exclama Jasper en tapant des mains d'amusement.

Edward me regarda alors qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux dans une séance de taquineries et je lui fis un clin d'œil, essayant lui offrir un peu de l'assurance qu'il semblait toujours me donner à moi. Le sourire qui se répandit sur son visage réchauffa mon cœur, me remplissant d'une faible lueur alors que je réalisai que peut-être Edward n'avait pas toujours à m'encourager et à s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je pourrais peut-être le réconforter aussi.

⁂

Pour la suite de la semaine je m'en tins à ma routine avec de légères modifications. L'une c'était qu'Edward me rejoignait tous les matins à la salle. Quelquefois nous parlions, d'autres fois nous mettions nos écouteurs sur les oreilles et travaillons côte à côte dans un silence agréable. C'était génial d'avoir de la compagnie et de commencer mes journées avec un Edward transpirant en short ample et t-shirt fin.

Le meilleur moment c'était toujours quand il relevait l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour essuyer la transpiration de son front, me donnant une vision nette de ses abdos définis et d'un V vraiment séduisant qui se poursuivait sous son short.

La première fois qu'il le fit, je lâchais le poids que je tenais avec un embarrassant bruit fort de métal. Au moins j'étais facilement arrivée en m'en sortir en lui disant que tout allait bien, disant qu'il m'avait échappé et imputant ma rougeur à l'exercice physique. Ce qui était vrai après tout. Il fallait vraiment que je me retienne de lui sauter dessus et d'attaquer sa mâchoire avec ma langue. Je pouvais pratiquement goûter le sel sur sa peau.

Ça c'était une autre surprise. Plus les jours passaient plus mes pensées concernant Edward devenaient érotiques. Merci Seigneur il n'était pas télépathe parce ça aurait été mortifiant pour lui de connaitre la direction vers où allait mon cerveau à chaque fois qu'il pliait son bras, léchait ses lèvres ou avalait son eau. Ou respirait.

Je supposais que c'était la façon dont mon esprit et mon corps se rattrapaient d'avoir manqué ce stade de l'excitation adolescente. Tout ce temps perdu transformé en frustration sexuelle constante. Je me réveillais la nuit complètement agitée de rêves d'Edward et de moi ensemble, ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur ma peau, la sensation des muscles sous mes doigts.

Ce n'était pas seulement la luxure qui imprégnait mon cerveau. Le côté sexuel de l'attraction que je ressentais pour lui était nouveau et excitant mais il y avait tellement plus. Il était doux, gentil et hilarant. Il me faisait toujours rire et il appréciait mon sens de l' semblait avoir une patience infinie spécialement quand il s'agissait de moi mais il ne me laissait jamais oublier le fait qu'il m'appréciait plus qu'une amie. J'attendais ce flirt entre nous depuis le matin et si je devais le dire j'étais devenue assez bonne à ce jeu. Ça me donnait toujours un peu plus de confiance de voir les signes que j'affectais Edward au moins autant qu'il m'affectait et petit à petit je devins moins inhibée, n'ayant plus à me concentrer sur ce qu'il fallait que je dise avant de le dire.

Après les entrainements il rentrait chez lui puis s'apprêtait à aller s'entrainer ou préparer le match du soir. Certains jours, il devait honorer des contrats pour les sponsors ou pour des œuvres caritatives. Chaque matin quand nous nous séparions je sentais un léger pincement d'avoir à lui dire au revoir. Le matin était facilement devenu la partie préférée de ma journée. Emmett et Jasper étaient venus une fois ou deux mais c'était en général un moment pour nous deux.

Bien que je sois triste de le voir partir, mes journées étaient bien remplies. J'étais redevenue moi-même. Pas tout à fait la même que j'étais avant mais nouvelle et je crois une meilleure version de moi-même. J'avais des buts - sur et à l'extérieur de la glace – et j'avais la détermination pour tous les atteindre.

Tôt dans la semaine je m'étais assise et avais commencé à planifier un budget, Alice m'avait proposé son aide. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec son entreprise d'événements, bien sûr prévoir un budget pour un mariage était complètement différent de prévoir les dépenses quotidiennes mais j'avais confiance en son jugement.

J'avais un compte courant et une allocation mensuelle pour mes dépenses courantes. La majorité de mes fonds étaient gérés par Renée. J'étais encore mineure quand ma carrière avait décollé et une fois que j'eus dix-huit ans il n'y avait pas eu de discussion pour changer cet arrangement. A un moment ou à un autre il faudrait bien que je m'occupe de ça. En même temps je devais trouver des liquidités sans que Renée ne soient alertée. Je pensais à trouver un boulot mais si je devais m'entrainer je devrais démissionner rapidement. J'en étais là quand soudain je trouvais la solution tout en conduisant pour aller à la patinoire.

La voiture. La monstruosité ostentatoire. Je détestais cette voiture, de sa peinture beige à toutes ses options. Elle coutait vraisemblablement une fortune et elle était beaucoup trop extravagante. J'aurai été contente d'avoir une vieille berline et Renée avait tout payé. Techniquement c'était avec mon argent. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

Le lendemain j'avais mentionné devant Edward le fait que je voulais la vendre sans rentrer dans les détails. Il m'avait offert de m'aider à chercher une nouvelle voiture et contacter un concessionnaire pour la vendre.

Une partie de moi était obstinément déterminée à traverser "l'Opération Bella" toute seule. J'étais fatiguée qu'on gère tout pour moi. Je ne voulais pas laisser Renée gérer ma vie ni laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre la relève. Mais ni Alice ni Edward n'essayaient de prendre contrôle de ma vie. Et je savais que même avec leur aide c'était moi qui prendrais la décision finale. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de me convaincre d'une chose ou d'une autre mais m'avaient aidée à envisager toutes mes options et ils m'avaient laissé le choix.

Edward m'aida à affiner ce qu'il me fallait comme voiture et vint avec moi pour en tester quelques-unes. C'était un peu compliqué avec les différentes options et motorisations mais à la fin je fus heureuse de mon choix, échanger une BMW pour une Mazda 3 bleu roi peu utilisée. Elle était sportive, ce que j'aimais, offrait toutes les options pour la sécurité et Edward avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus. La différence de prix me laissait pas mal d'argent sur mon compte et la grande satisfaction d'avoir fait un grand achat moi-même. Une fois que l'argent fut sur mon compte, j'appelai mon propriétaire pour demander quelle était la procédure pour mettre le bail à mon nom et je lui fis un chèque pour les six mois suivants.

Sur la glace j'avais retrouvé une grande confiance en moi. Il était rare que j'aie un public bien que les filles soient venues un jour pour déjeuner et Edward était venu me voir en me demandant de faire une pause pour aller boire un chocolat chaud au café du coin. Seule sur la patinoire tous les jours je pouvais me concentrer sur mon patinage, travailler sur des points que je voulais améliorer, faire des combinaisons que je pensais intégrer dans mes programmes futurs. Personne d'autre n'était là pour me dire quoi faire mais je n'avais pas de mal à rester concentrée et motivée toute seule.

J'étais pleinement consciente du fait que quand – et non si – je retournais à la compétition j'aurais besoin d'aide. Dans cet esprit j'appelais Marcus, l'entraineur avec lequel je travaillais depuis six ans. Il était venu avec moi à Turin, il connaissait mes forces et mes faiblesses et j'espérais qu'il m'écoute. Il avait toujours été clair que Renée et lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage mais elle restait avec lui parce qu'il était excellent et arrivait à des résultats.

Marcus avait été heureux d'avoir de mes nouvelles et je lui racontai mes progrès, ce que le médecin avait dit, ce que je faisais en kiné et ce que je travaillais sur la glace. Il m'encouragea et me fit quelques recommandations. Il m'assura aussi qu'il viendrait dans le Minnesota quand j'aurai le feu vert et que tout ce que j'aurai à faire serait de l'appeler. J'étais soulagée d'avoir la garantie d'avoir un bon coach qui saurait comment m'aider à me relancer.

Je savais que Renée n'était pas partie de ma vie et je voyais de plus en plus à quel point ses actions avaient été mauvaises pendant si longtemps mais j'avais toujours l'espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger. C'était toujours ma mère. Malgré ses défauts j'avais besoin de croire qu'elle voulait quand même ce qui était le mieux pour moi, qu'elle m'aimait. Les dernières fois que je lui avais parlé elle avait été plutôt agréable. Je pense que le fait que je sois de retour sur la glace tous les jours l'avait un peu calmée et considérablement réduit ses jérémiades habituelles.

Bien sûr je ne lui avais pas parlé de la voiture ni vraiment de tous les changements de ma vie. Pas besoin de la provoquer avant de savoir que je pourrais affronter la tempête. Tandis que je tenais ferme la direction vers où je me dirigeais je n'étais pas encore prête à l'inviter à revenir dans ma vie. J'étais tout à fait consciente que je n'étais pas encore prête à l'affronter et à rester sur mes positions.

Dimanche après-midi nous allâmes au dernier match à domicile des Wild avant qu'ils ne partent sur la route pendant près de deux semaines. Esmée et Carlisle étaient là encore et c'était génial de les voir. Carlisle demanda comment allait mon genou et Esmée voulut connaitre tous les détails de ma vie maintenant que j'étais revenue sur la glace. Nous étions assises à côté, nos têtes penchées vers l'autre discutant la plupart du temps et c'était merveilleux d'être aussi à l'aise avec elle alors que je la connaissais si peu. Elle était l'incarnation de la grâce, sa nature même était apaisante.

Le match se termina sur une égalité mais c'était tout aussi amusant que le premier match, d'autant plus que maintenant je connaissais vraiment trois des joueurs et que je me sentais plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il se passait sur la glace. Je me retrouvai en train de sauter et de crier avec Esmée quand un des adversaires avait accroché sa crosse autour du poignet d'Edward alors qu'il s'échappait et criait bruyamment quand Emmett marqua un but ce qui les fit mener pendant la plupart de la deuxième période.

Pendant les pauses Alice et Rose m'avaient entrainée à la boutique remplie de toute sorte d'attirail pour les supporters. Des t-shirt, des pantalons de survêtement, des palets signés et des porte-clés. Il y avait même une étagère avec les têtes montées sur ressort des nombreux joueurs de l'équipe.

Je fis quelques petites folies, m'achetant un pantalon de survêtement confortable avec le logo de l'équipe et deux t-shirts à manches longues. Quand Alice et Rose mentionnèrent vouloir prendre une collation avant la reprise, je les chassais leur disant que je les retrouverai à nos places.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties je me faufilai vers le mur du fond scrutant nerveusement autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me reconnaissait et sortis un grand maillot avec le numéro 10 marqué E. Cullen dans le dos. J'avais choisi la version verte celle qu'il portait le premier soir où je l'avais vu jouer, le fourrant rapidement sous ma pile en me dirigeant vers la caisse. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que je l'avais acheté et m'assurai qu'il était au fond du sac opaque que je ramenais avec moi dans les gradins. Je le voulais juste pour moi.

Il partait treize jours et avoir ce petit bout de lui près de moi m'aiderait juste un peu à moins ressentir le manque. Et il me manquerait, je le savais sans aucun doute. J'appréhendais déjà le lendemain matin quand je passerai les portes de la salle d'entrainement et qu'elle serait vide.

Après le match nous décidâmes de rentrer chez Alice et Rose et de commander une pizza. Je laissais filer l'heure du coucher et je savais que je le paierai demain matin mais ça valait la peine passer un peu de temps avec les gars avant qu'ils ne partent. Nous jouâmes au Texas Hold'Em et Edward fit équipe avec moi pour m'apprendre les bases.

C'était hilarant de voir à quel point chacun d'eux jouait différemment. Alice ne faisait pas attention, jouant au hasard et s'occupant davantage de distraire tout le monde avec des ragots.

Rose était très expressive et c'était facile de voir quand elle était ravie de ses cartes ou dégoutée par son tirage. Jasper était étonnamment agité, ses doigts toujours sur ses jetons, les mélangeant minutieusement, les empilant, les étalant et les remettant en pile.

Edward était un mur de pierre, il ne tressaillait pas, déplaçant à peine un muscle pour soulever le coin de ses cartes avant de les remettre rapidement à plat. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il voyait même ce qu'il avait la moitié du temps.

Emmett avait sa casquette de baseball abaissée et une paire de lunettes de soleil noire pour cacher ses réactions. Pendant la main il était assez calme, sa concentration rivalisant avec celle d'Edward. La différence arrivait à la fin quand Emmett exprimait très clairement sa position sur la main précédente envoyant ses victoires au visage de tout le monde, ou inventant des excuses pour expliquer pour quoi il avait perdu habituellement avec beaucoup de langage vulgaire. Son excuse préférée c'était qu'Alice ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et bousillait son jeu.

Après le premier tour j'eus l'impression d'avoir enfin compris et de pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Au bout d'une heure, Alice avait arrêté après avoir tout misé sur une paire de trois, suivie peu de temps après par Rose. Jasper était avec ses derniers jetons, Emmett dominait et Edward et moi étions assez équilibrés au milieu. Rose distribuait et quand je soulevai le coin je trouvai des as. Je dus me mordiller la lèvre pour arrêter mon sourire idiot qui voulait s'échapper. Je posai mes cartes calmement et enchéris faisant continuer le jeu. Rose posa trois cartes : roi, as, deux, un cœur et deux trèfles. Je passai ma langue sur mes dents et essayai de paraitre hésitante alors que les autres jouaient. Je mordis ma lèvre comptant mes jetons et prenant mon temps.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà un flush ?" demandai-je essayant de paraitre un peu désemparée.

"C'est quand toutes tes cartes sont de la même couleur, comme des trèfles," expliqua Edward patiemment.

"Oh c'est vrai, je suppose que je vais relancer."

Edward relança aussi et Rose donna une carte. Reine de pique.

Chacun parla alors que les trois joueurs principaux réfléchissaient à leurs options. Je décidai qu'il était temps de remonter un peu et de jeter un minimum d'argent mais pas trop pour faire fuir quelqu'un. Tout le monde passa sans que personne ne se couche et Rose sortit quatre as. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je ne fis plus rien quand Emmett enchérit. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait mieux si ? Jasper relança et je suivis poussant un tas de jetons et ajoutant un bon montant. Edward se coucha, Emmett relança et Jasper poussa le reste de ses jetons. Une fois que tout le monde eut misé Jasper retourna ses cartes pour montrer trois rois. Et le double as lui donnait deux paires. Emmett applaudit et retourna ses cartes pour montrer un roi, une reine poussant Jasper hors du jeu. Je m'adossai à mon siège en souriant légèrement alors que je le regardais se réjouir prématurément.

"Attends une seconde Em, tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'à Bella ?" s'écria Edward.

"Elle a parlé de couleur, Eddie, tu l'as entendue mais bon, vas-y montre tes cartes Babybel que je puisse récupérer mes gains."

"Tu as raison Em, je n'aurai probablement pas dû rester aussi longtemps. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais," dis-je en tournant l'as de trèfle et regardant son visage se faner.

"Merde, la nouvelle m'a balayé avec un as," se lamenta-t-il en reculant sa chaise.

"Tu ne veux pas voir mon autre carte, Emmett ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Peu importe Bella tu gagnes déjà," bouda-t-il.

"Ouais," soupirai-je. "Mais ce qui est merveilleux ce n'est pas que je gagne… c'est que je te botte le derrière," dis-je en retournant le deuxième as.

"Putain tu plaisantes," dit-il alors que sa mâchoire tombait et qu'il prit la carte de ma main, l'approchant de son visage comme si la voir de plus près changerait quelque chose. "Tu as des putain de fusées de poche ?"

"Bien joué cette fois Bella," dit Jasper en me félicitant et en poussant les jetons devant moi en riant à la vision d'Emmett assis là, stupéfait, toujours en train de fixer les cartes devant lui et Jasper continua. "Ça m'est égal de perdre contre toi. Donne une leçon à cet abruti, il a besoin d'être remis à sa place des fois."

Alice s'installa sur ses genoux, sa tête posée au creux de son cou et sa main sur sa taille, ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de son chemisier. L'expression sur leurs visages était du pur contentement. Les voir ensemble me faisait envie d'avoir cela pour moi, cette confiance que tu appartenais aux bras de l'autre et que tu serais toujours bienvenue là. Jetant un coup d'œil à Edward pendant qu'on distribuait les cartes, il attira mon attention et me donna une combinaison mortelle de son sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil subtil et pour la première fois je commençais à sentir que cette possibilité devenait réelle pour moi.

Au tour suivant Edward se coucha, il s'adossa à son siège pour regarder la partie se dérouler. Il se rapprocha de moi, ses doigts se frayant un chemin vers mes cartes avant que je tape sur sa main. "Pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil, tu voulais voir ma main, tu devrais mettre ton argent dedans."

"Chut tueuse," rit-il avant de d'effleurer mon oreille avec son nez et de murmurer. "J'aime bien quand tu es déterminée. Nous devrions jouer en privé quelquefois, juste toi et moi."

"Edward ?" soupirai-je et je haletai exprès en me tournant pour le regarder sous mes cils, nos visages étaient si proches, je léchai mes lèvres et fis ce qu'Alice et Rose avaient appelé une fois mes yeux du lit.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-il c'était un grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge alors que ses yeux passaient à un vert foncé.

"N'essaie même pas de me distraire. Je suis en mission là et j'ai totalement l'intention de botter les fesses de ton frère," murmurai-je avant de tapoter sa joue.

"Petite coquine," marmonna-t-il s'adossant à nouveau à sa chaise et bougeant un peu mal à l'aise.

"C'est de bonne guerre, Edward. Tu ne peux pas être le seul à t'amuser. C'est juste un prêté pour un rendu pour ce tour de force que tu as fait au _Chatterbox_ avec ma flanelle."

"Quel tour de force ?" demanda-t-il innocemment. "Sincèrement j'ai apprécié la sensation du tissu. En fait tu devrais en porter plus souvent, donne-moi une excuse pour que je pose mes mains sur toi."

"Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'excuse pour essayer."

"Tu te plains, Swan ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça Cullen," dis-je en revenant à la partie en cours.

Pour finir, Emmett refusa d'accepter le fait qu'une fille débutante puisse lui botter le cul et pourtant c'est ainsi que ça finit. Il joua chaque main, jetant désespérément des jetons à droite et à gauche pour essayer de revenir dans la partie. Edward le sortit facilement avec une paire de dix.

Finalement il était minuit passé et plutôt que de trainer davantage, Edward et moi déclarâmes le match nul et il me murmura avec assurance que nous reprendrions une autre fois. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et sus instantanément à quoi j'allais rêver cette nuit.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma porte pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Pendant un moment nous fûmes gênés tous les deux, incertains de la façon de nous quitter. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de le faire. Peu importe combien de fois il m'avait dit que je lui plaisais ou montré par ses actions je ne pouvais pas tout à fait me débarrasser de la peur persistante qu'il me rejette ou qu'il se réveille et se rende compte qu'il était trop bien pour moi. Oui, je faisais des progrès mais je n'étais pas prête à abandonner mes insécurités et à sauter dans ses bras sans hésiter.

"Tu voudras m'envoyer un texto quand tu seras en route ?" demandai-je timidement, serrant et desserrant mes mains devant moi.

"Oui," répondit-il, posant ses mains sur les miennes pour calmer leur mouvement et me calmer instantanément. "Ça fonctionne dans les deux sens tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre pour m'envoyer un texto en premier."

"D'accord, " dis-je doucement regardant nos mains jointes.

"Bella ?" demanda-t-il et je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, une au bas de mon dos et l'autre sur mes épaules alors que ses doigts tortillait mes cheveux, arrivant à ma nuque. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse et posai ma tête contre sa poitrine, sentant tout mon corps appuyé contre le sien. Sa joue se posa sur le dessus de ma tête et il me sembla que tout son corps se relaxait contre moi tout comme je le faisais. Il resta là une minute, sans parler ni donner d'indication qu'il allait me laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il serre ses bras une fois.

"Fais bon voyage," dis-je en quittant son étreinte. "Essaie de ne pas perdre de dents."

Il rit et mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille puis laissa son doigt glisser le long de mon nez, "Pas de promesse." Il me fit un sourire en coin et se tourna pour partir.

"Edward ?" demandai-je brusquement, ma main se tendit pour l'attraper par le poignet. Il se tourna avec le regard interrogateur. Il fallait que je lui donne une indication quelconque de mes sentiments avant qu'il ne parte. J'hésitai un peu et ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais j'essayai de le dire. "Je suis… euh… tu vas vraiment me manquer," dis-je, mordillant ma lèvre et le regardant en face enfin. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre son expression avant que ses bras soient de nouveau autour de moi, cette étreinte était un peu plus ferme que celle d'avant.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Bella," murmura-t-il alors que je m'appuyai contre lui pour un autre instant. Je sentis la douce pression de ses lèvres sur mon front avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, serrant mes mains une fois de plus avant de les laisser. "On se parle demain," dit-il attendant que je hoche la tête pour partir.

En le regardant partir je me rendis compte que la moitié de mon cerveau était prêt à jeter toute prudence aux orties, à courir après lui pour l'embrasser. La partie la plus censée me dit de respecter mon plan, d'atteindre mes objectifs et ensuite je serai libre de courir après lui autant que je le voudrais.

Les treize jours passèrent lentement. Chaque fois que je parlais à Edward au téléphone, on avait l'impression de ne se parler que quelques minutes avant de devoir raccrocher, alors qu'en réalité on restait près d'une heure au téléphone. Mes matins dans le gymnase semblaient s'éterniser sans sa présence.

Il y avait les matchs à la télé tous les deux soirs et Alice, Rose et moi, on s'installait à regarder. Cela m'aida de pouvoir le voir à l'écran, même si son visage était masqué par son casque la plupart du temps. Vu qu'ils étaient équipe visiteur les spectateurs n'était pas très encourageants. Quand il marquait un but les encouragements étaient timides. Mais nous les filles on les encourageait à la maison à renfort de grands cris. Manifestement, ils n'entendaient pas mais ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

J'ai adoré le temps passé sur la glace. Avec la musique dans mes oreilles et mes patins aux pieds, le monde disparaissait entièrement pendant quelques heures.

Edward me manquait, à tel point qu'il était évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas continuer à me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient tellement plus que de l'amitié et je n'étais pas sûre si je pourrais continuer cette mascarade. Une partie de moi était nerveuse de voir à quel point mes sentiments pour lui étaient profonds et j'étais inquiète qu'une relation avec lui m'engloutisse complètement. Chaque partie de moi le désirait ardemment et je savais que ce n'était pas sain de penser autant à lui.

Ce qui me donnait de l'espoir c'était que je fonctionnais bien sans lui. Je gardai ma routine, m'amusai avec les filles, ma lessive était faite et mon appartement était en grande partie propre. Bien sûr, je me blottissais dans le canapé avec des couvertures et un bol de crème glacée de temps à autre en relisant ses texto ou pour écouter sa voix dans ses messages mais c'était assez normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Et peut-être que je dormais dans son maillot presque toutes les nuits mais surtout parce qu'il était confortable et pas seulement parce que ça m'apaisait d'imaginer ses bras enroulés autour de moi au lieu du tissu.

Pendant qu'il était parti, j'étais déterminée à faire des progrès pour me rapprocher autant que possible de mes objectifs avant son retour. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les différentes compétitions disponibles pour ma catégorie, celles auxquelles j'aurais besoin d'aller pour me qualifier et où j'obtiendrais une exemption en raison de mon précédent classement. Renée m'avait toujours soumis à tous les concours mais j'ai été sûre qu'il y avait une sorte de stratégie pour tout ça. Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passait de ce côté de ma carrière.

Edward m'envoyait des texto tous les jours et essayait de m'appeler tous les soirs, bien qu'il ait admis une fois qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger quand leurs matchs étaient tard car il savait que je m'entrainais tôt le matin. Il me fallut dix jours avant de trouver le courage et de suivre ses conseils et de l'appeler en premier.

La surprise dans sa voix à l'autre bout du fil enleva toute la nervosité que j'avais ressentie en composant son numéro. Chaque fois que je me sentais m'évanouir à cause de ses paroles ou rougir à cause d'un texto, je me le rappelais : _Reste là, reste dans la course, Bella, la récompense en vaudra la peine à la fin._

⁂

Jeudi je m'étais assise dans le hall d'une petite épicerie fine, en attendant Esmée. Elle m'avait appelé plus tôt dans la semaine, me demandant de me joindre à elle pour le déjeuner et je n'avais pas hésité à accepter l'invitation. J'aimais passer du temps avec Esmée, elle était si amicale et charmante. C'était facile de voir pourquoi ses enfants étaient gentils comme ça. Les Cullen devaient être une sorte de clan surnaturel, parce qu'en quelques semaines seulement, j'étais tombée sous leur charme et je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans eux.

Un bruit de talons me fit jeter un coup d'œil vers le haut pour voir Esmée, légèrement essoufflée se précipiter par la porte.

"Oh, Bella !" m'appela-t-elle en me voyant, traversant pour m'envelopper dans un rapide câlin. "Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire attendre, la circulation était dingue. Tu es ravissante, cette nuance de bleu est très tendance."

Je dis merci en rougissant un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'accepter ce genre de compliments. Alice et Rose voulaient toujours essayer de renforcer ma confiance en moi-même et Edward me faisait soupirer quand il m'appelait belle, je n'avais jamais eu de figure parentale qui m'offre des éloges ou même me fasse une remarque anodine comme celle d'Esmée.

Nous obtînmes une table rapidement et nous nous engageâmes dans une petite conversation facile sur le menu puis nous passâmes la commande.

"Je suis si contente que tu aies accepté de déjeuner avec moi, Bella," dit Esmée, en me donnant une tape amicale sur la main.

"Merci de m'avoir demandé," répondis-je timidement.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je le dise, sache que je ne ressens aucune pitié envers toi. Tu es une femme adulte et tu es très capable de te gérer toi-même, même si tu commences à peine à t'en rendre compte. D'après ce que tu as dit, il semble que tu n'es pas très proche de ta mère, que votre relation n'a jamais été la plus, eh bien, aimante ou encourageante je suppose. Je sais ce que c'est que de grandir avec une mère qui n'approuve rien, Bella. Ça peut être très difficile de s'épanouir quand on essaie de te retenir," dit-elle, de la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Ma mère était une femme très difficile à satisfaire, très froide et soucieuse uniquement de l'image. Mon père et elle avaient un mariage sans amour mais sont restés ensemble pour l'apparence. Pas de divorce à l'époque, c'était beaucoup trop scandaleux. En plus, mon père subvenait à ses besoins et elle était libre de passer ses journées au country club. J'étais leur seul enfant et honnêtement je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils m'ont eue, c'est parce qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent," dit-elle, en s'arrêtant car notre nourriture était arrivée. Elle remercia le serveur et me fit signe de manger pendant qu'elle prit sa propre fourchette, en continuant son histoire.

"J'ai grandi avec des nounous, certaines sont restées un moment, d'autres quelques semaines. Ma mère était un employeur très dur et très critique. Quand j'ai été assez vieille, elle a voulu que je suive ses traces. Me marier avec un riche et vivre une vie confortable et assez insignifiante. Je suis allée à l'université parce que mon père a insisté pour que je parte. C'était la seule fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir lui tenir tête. D'habitude, il s'asseyait là et la laissait jouer le rôle de parent. Il était à peine à la maison, se concentrant sur le travail et évitant probablement autant d'interaction avec elle que possible. Une fois que je suis partie, j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait tout un monde dont ma mère ne faisait pas partie et que je n'avais pas à finir comme elle. Et puis j'ai rencontré Carlisle, qui m'a aidé à voir que l'idée du mariage n'était pas nécessairement un piège ou simplement un contrat légal qu'on fait parce que tout le monde l'attend de toi. Quand on aime quelqu'un, ça peut être l'un des cadeaux plus merveilleux que l'on pourrait donner ou recevoir.

"Bella, je te l'ai dit, parce que j'espère que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu te sentiras à l'aise et que tu viendras me voir. Je sais que tu as ta propre mère et tu as Rose et Alice qui sont... des filles merveilleuses et qui savent écouter. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi, Bella. Tu es très spéciale pour moi, ma chère," elle tendit la main pour repousser mes cheveux de mon front.

Pendant un instant je n'arrivais à rien dire mais finalement je réussis à dire tranquillement, "Ça me plairait beaucoup, Esmée."

"Bien. D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre mon fils et toi ?"

Je m'étouffai un peu avec la gorgée d'eau que je venais de prendre.

"Hum, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" crachai-je après avoir maîtrisé ma toux.

"Bella, j'ai peut-être trente ans de plus que toi mais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes pendant les matchs et la façon dont il parle de toi. S'il n'y a pas déjà quelque chose qui se passe, ça arrivera."

"Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance. Tout ce que tu me dis ne sortira pas d'ici."

"Eh bien..." j'hésitai un moment de plus avant de sentir toute l'anxiété sous la surface s'échapper. "Je veux dire, tu sais déjà que je l'aime bien, tu étais là le soir des Nationales quand je me suis épanchée sur toi, Alice et Rose. Et j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de réévaluer ma vie et de commencer à voir ce que vous m'avez toutes dit.

Je ne pense pas être assez bien, on m'a dit toute ma vie que je ne suis pas assez bien, pas assez jolie, pas assez intelligente, pas assez douée, pas assez talentueuse mais je veux l'être. Je ne veux plus être ce bébé pathétique et pleurnichard.

Je veux dire, je vois Alice et Rose et ce sont des femmes si fortes, elles sont si sûres d'elles et je le veux tellement. Donc j'essaie, j'ai mis en place tout ce plan, et ensuite peut-être que je pourrais enfin être normale et avoir une relation avec Edward sans me sentir comme une petite sœur avec qui il est coincé et dont il doit s'occuper tout le temps. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, personne ne devrait avoir à prendre soin de moi, je devrais prendre soin de moi-même. C'est ce que je fais enfin, mais peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas attendre ou il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Bella, Bella, arrête," me coupa Esmée et elle prit mes mains dans les siennes. "J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes un instant, tu veux bien faire ça ?" Je hochai la tête, me mordis la lèvre, un peu gênée de voir à quel point j'avais tout sorti.

"Tu es très bien. Celui qui t'a dit ces choses a tort. Quand les gens doivent pousser constamment d'autres personnes vers le bas, c'est typiquement parce qu'ils essaient de se sentir mieux. Et c'est le cas pendant un petit moment mais le moment passe et ils redeviennent amers, alors ils le font encore et encore et encore. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai à ton sujet. Tu es aussi forte qu'Alice et Rose et tout le monde ressent de l'insécurité, certains le cachent mieux que d'autres.

Les changements que tu apportes dans ta vie ? C'est super et très admirable. Je crois vraiment que tu peux faire tout ce que tu as décidé et prendre ces mesures t'aidera à commencer à voir ce que nous autres voyons déjà mais les sentiments d'Edward pour toi ne sont pas déterminés par une liste. Il se soucie de toi à cause de la personne que tu es. Il n'a pas besoin que tu sois parfaite, il a juste besoin que tu sois toi-même, la belle et merveilleuse personne que tu es."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" demandai-je timidement, en fixant ses mains sur les miennes.

"Non," dit-elle fermement et je la regardai avec consternation. "Je le sais."

Mon visage s'adoucit et je lui fis un petit sourire.

"Et, Bella, peu importe ton âge, tout le monde doit être pris en charge. Ce qui est merveilleux dans une relation, c'est d'avoir un partenaire pour te soutenir. Il s'occupe de toi et tu t'occupes de lui."

"Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais m'occuper de lui ? Je peux à peine me débrouiller tout seule."

"Je le crois et ce qui est plus important, c'est qu'Edward le croie. N'aie pas peur de t'appuyer un peu sur lui, il peut le supporter. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te portera mais cela allège un peu la charge d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager. Que penses-tu du dessert ? Parce que ce pudding me fait des clins d'œil depuis les autres tables."

⁂

Samedi soir. La Saint-Valentin. Les gars étaient arrivés tard la veille au soir et Edward m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Nous avions bavardé un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions parlé de nous voir. Évidemment, avec les vacances, les couples allaient profiter d'un moment romantique seuls. Vers huit heures, je me résignais au fait que je ne verrais pas Edward ce soir-là.

 _Ce n'est pas si mal_ , Bella, me dis-je, _tu le verras demain matin_. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver le lendemain matin pour des crêpes et les potins du voyage des gars. _Je suppose que tu vas devoir attendre encore quelques heures_. _De plus, pensais-tu vraiment qu'il se précipiterait vers ta porte dès qu'il serait de retour en ville ? Ce mec a probablement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Comme les plantes à arroser ou le courrier à trier_.

Je pris une couverture sur le canapé et me préparai à me blottir dans l'alcôve avec un livre et profiter d'une soirée tranquille. Avant même que je puisse tourner une page, il y eut un coup à ma porte.

C'est bizarre, Rose et Alice étaient parties depuis des heures.

J'étais confuse en traversant la pièce et regardant par le judas, haletant de surprise quand je vis Edward de l'autre côté. Ma réaction immédiate fut d'ouvrir et de lui sauter dans les bras. Puis je me souvins exactement dans quel état j'étais.

Je gémis doucement, maudissant le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller me changer avant de le saluer. Au lieu de cela, je me contentais d'ouvrir la porte et d'essayer de me cacher derrière. Il sourit en me voyant et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, en disant un timide, "Salut".

"Hé, ça te dérange si j'entre ?" demanda-t-il, en soulevant son sourcil quand je restai derrière la porte.

"Non, entre," dis-je, en ouvrant plus grand pour le laisser passer.

"Très mignonne, Swan," dit-il, agitant sa main vers ma tenue d'un pull à capuche, un short court en coton rayé et jambières en laine grise, mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval désordonnée. "Tu portes toujours ces petits shorts ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir venir à l'improviste beaucoup plus souvent."

Je gloussai et rougis un peu avant de remarquer exactement ce qu'il portait. "Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Cullen. Trop paresseux pour t'habiller ? Au moins, j'ai l'excuse d'être à la maison."

Il portait un sweat rouge à capuche avec le nom de l'équipe en blanc sur la poitrine et un pantalon de survêtement noir. Il était mignon à croquer. Ou se blottir. Ouais … à croquer.

"La soirée exigeait une tenue décontractée." Il fit un clin d'œil avant de poser un sac à dos à côté, dans le recoin et jeter un coup d'œil autour. "Tu sais, je ne suis jamais vraiment venu dans ton appartement."

"Oui, tu as raison," dis-je, "Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"C'est sympa. Très _toi_."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?"

"Chaud, confortable, invitant, beau."

"C'est moi, hein ?"

"Eh bien, pas tout à fait," dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en prenant ma joue en coupe, sa main encore froide de l'extérieur.

"Tu es bien plus que ça, Bella."

"Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? Tu n'as pas un rencard sexy ?" Je souris, me blottissant légèrement contre sa main.

"Ouais, je le regarde. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'habiller comme ça, mais je ne me plains pas."

"Qui, moi ?"

"Oui," dit-il, tendant la main dans la poche de son sweatshirt et retirant une minuscule boîte rose de bonbons en forme de cœurs pour moi. "Veux-tu être ma Valentine, Bella ?"

L'homme était fatal. Mon cœur enfla au point où je crus qu'il allait éclater et je pus me sentir toute rayonnante. Je pris doucement la boîte de bonbons, voulant garder un ton léger.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir le faire. C'est trop tard pour que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre et je détesterais te laisser sans Valentine. Ça serait pathétique. En plus, tu m'as apporté des bonbons."

"J'ai apporté plus que ça, Swan," dit-il, se retournant et saisissant son sac avant d'avancer dans la pièce et se laisser tomber sur le canapé comme s'il était déjà venu ici un million de fois. Il semblait à l'aise dans mon appartement. Il mit son sac sur la table basse et l'ouvrit pendant que je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il en sortit un sachet de pop-corn, une petite pile de DVD, une pizza congelée et quelques bouteilles de bière irlandaise.

"Comme c'est romantique, Cullen," je poussai un soupir, "Pizza et bière, c'est le rêve de tout mec pour Saint-Valentin."

"J'ai apporté des films de filles…" se défendit-il en levant les DVD. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapidement, en ramassant un.

" _Miracle_ , Edward ? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un film de nana."

"Hé, je pleure à chaque fois que je regarde ce film, Swan," dit-il et je ricanai. "Quoi, est-ce que tu te moques de ma sensibilité ?"

"Pas du tout," gloussai-je en prenant la pizza de la table et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et disant, "Pleurnichard !"

"Hé, qui tu traites de pleurnichard ?" cria-t-il.

"Dit le mec qui vient d'avouer avoir pleuré pour un film de hockey."

Je mis la pizza à chauffer dans le four et retournai le rejoindre, lui souriant. "Alors, je mets ça et j'attrape les mouchoirs ?"

"C'est ça," murmura-t-il, me saisissant par la taille et me jetant sur le canapé, planant au-dessus de moi pendant qu'il attaquait mes côtés, me chatouillant implacablement pendant que je donnais des coups de pied et lui criais d'arrêter, riant si fort que j'en pleurais. "Euh, euh," dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. "Qui pleure maintenant, Swan ?"

"Très bien, très bien ! Tu n'es pas un pleurnichard. N'importe quel homme pleurerait en voyant l'équipe des USA battre les Soviétiques !" criai-je.

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il en arrêtant brusquement son attaque et se levant pour mettre un film. Il s'installa sur le canapé et décapsula les bouteilles de bière avant de m'en donner une et poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

"Jolies chaussettes," dis-je en riant, en regardant ses pieds couverts de chaussettes moelleuses. "J'en ai quelques paires moi-même."

"Ces choses sont géniales. Les chaussettes les plus confortables du monde."

Je mis mes pieds à côté des siens, devant me blottir un peu plus contre le canapé que lui.

"Jolies jambières," dit-il sur le même ton que celui que j'avais utilisé. "Très... _Flashdance_."

"Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu en as un tiroir plein à la maison ?"

"Non, je vais peut-être devoir tester les tiennes…" dit-il, en posant sa bière sur la table à côté de lui, agrippant mes chevilles et me balançant un peu sur le canapé pour que mes pieds reposent sur ses genoux. J'eus le souffle coupé quand il fit glisser ses mains vers le haut de mes mollets sous les jambières, à mi-chemin entre la surprise de la sensation de picotement que son toucher déclenchait mais surtout du fait que ses mains étaient gelées.

"Froid !" criai-je, en me reculant sans effet vu que ses mains étaient bien au chaud à l'intérieur de mes jambières, "Mon Dieu, Edward, tes mains sont gelées !"

"Et voilà la raison pour laquelle j'emprunte tes jambières... non mais !" dit-il en plaisantant.

"Oui, mes jambières. Qui sont censées garder mes guiboles au chaud, pas les glacer avec ce que tu fais passer pour des mains. Utilise ton sweat-shirt ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Non, c'est tellement plus efficace," insista-t-il, en levant les jambes sur le canapé et s'étirant derrière moi sans enlever ses mains. Nous étions allongés là, nos têtes à l'opposé sur le canapé, nous regardant au lieu de regarder le début du film.

"Tu sais que ta sœur aime bien s'allonger comme ça aussi," lui dis-je, un peu amusée par leur ressemblance.

"Oui, on faisait ça souvent quand on était petits. Nous aimions tous les deux lire, nous étions sur le canapé pendant les après-midis pluvieux ou quand il faisait trop froid dehors. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux," dit-il, prenant mon pied et frottant légèrement ma voûte plantaire alors que nous étions allongés là. "Tu as des orteils très mignons."

"Fétichiste des pieds, Cullen ?"

"Pas vraiment," rit-il, "Mais les tiens sont juste tellement adorables, Swan."

Nous bavardâmes un moment, décidant d'attendre que la pizza soit cuite pour commencer le film ainsi nous n'aurions pas à nous lever. Je remarquai que le générique était terminé et je regardai le résumé de _Princess Bride._

"Je pensai que tu voulais voir _Miracle,"_ dis-je.

"Pas question. Il faut que tu mérites ce privilège de regarder ce film avec moi. C'est une expérience sacrée Swan. Il y en a très peu qui l'ont mérité."

Je ricanai puis me mis sur mes pieds quand la minuterie sonna, je découpai la pizza sur le cercle en carton et l'amenai dans le salon avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout et deux assiettes. Nous commençâmes à manger et je la dévorai en réalisant que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé dans la journée. "Humm c'est bon," marmonnai-je, la bouche pleine de fromage fondant et délicieux.

"Tu es très facile à contenter tu le sais ? Une pizza à cinq dollars, des bonbons pour 95 centimes…"

"Quoi tu es en train de me traiter de rendez-vous bon marché, Cullen ?" dis-je, en jouant l'offensée.

"Crois-moi Swan quand je te sortirai pour un rendez-vous, je ferai bien mieux que des cœurs en sucre et un tas de dvd," m'assura-t-il en prenant une bouchée de pizza. Je rougis et retins le sourire idiot qui voulait se montrer.

La pizza fut rapidement finie, nos assiettes entassées d'un côté et nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le canapé pour voir le film, nos pieds sur la table pendant que nous regardions le conte de Wesley et Bouton d'or se dérouler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que sont les cinq baisers ?" demandai-je.

"Quoi ?"

"A la fin, l'histoire dit que le baiser de Wesley et Bouton d'or était dans le top cinq des baisers de tous les temps. C'est quoi les cinq ?" expliquai-je.

"Tu veux classer les baisers ?"

"Oui pourquoi pas. Les meilleurs cinq baisers de film de tous les temps. Alors ?"

"Bon il y a beaucoup de facteurs qui entrent en jeu. Quels sont les paramètres ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ils disent dans le film que les leurs étaient les plus purs et les plus passionnés. Donc pas de baiser porno. Ils doivent être romantiques, pas sexuels."

"Pas sexuels du tout ?"

"Bien. Les deux parties doivent être totalement habillées. Pas de pelotage ou quoi que ce soit qui dépasse la première base."

"D'accord. Tu commences, un des tiens d'abord."

Je fronçai les lèvres en réfléchissant, essayant de trouver ce qu'était un baiser parfait de cinéma pour moi. " _Blanche-neige," dis-je_ quand ça me passa par la tête.

"Le film de Disney ?" rit Edward un peu incrédule.

"Oui. Le prince charmant lui a donné le dernier baiser de véritable amour, ils ont brisé le charme ce qui leur a permis d'avoir leur fin heureuse. Je dirai que ça les met dans le top 5," expliquai-je, défendant mon choix.

"Bella, comment est-ce que ça peut compter ? D'abord c'est un dessin animé. Ce ne sont même pas des gens réels."

"Tu n'as pas spécifié cette règle," fis-je remarquer.

"Bien, je la donne maintenant. Pas de dessins animés. Ce doit être des acteurs bien vivants."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas avec Blanche-neige ?" demandai-je.

"C'est difficilement un baiser," s'étouffa-t-il. "La fille est morte, elle ne lui rend pas son baiser. Embrasser une princesse comateuse ce n'est pas de la passion, c'est flippant."

"Bien. Je le concède. Un des tiens alors ?" demandai-je et nous nous lançâmes dans un grand débat.

C'est _Spiderman_ qui gagna contre _N'oublie jamais_ et _Déjeuner à Tiffany_ pour le meilleur baiser sous la pluie, _N'oublie jamais_ menait au sexe et aucun de nous n'aimait les chats, éliminant ainsi le classique de Hepburn.

 _Roméo et Juliette_ était dans nos deux listes mais nous n'arrivâmes pas à nous mettre d'accord sur la version qui était la meilleure, celle de 1968 l'originale ou le remake avec Claire et Léo.

 _Ghost_ fut éliminé à l'unanimité au motif que le baiser avec de la glaise jusqu'au coude n'était pas du tout romantique.

A la fin _Titanic_ et _Autant en emporte le vent_ rejoignirent les rangs et nous n'arrivâmes pas à nous mettre d'accord sur le 5e.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que _Transformers_ a l'une des meilleures scènes de baiser. Tu es vraiment un gars."

"Pas de discussion là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui-là ?"

"Tu aimes celui-là parce que Megan Fox est vêtue scandaleusement et qu'ils font ça sur le capot d'une Camaro au coucher du soleil. C'est un fantasme totalement masculin."

"Je répète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui-là ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles en gaspiller un pour cette squelettique Megan Fox."

"C'est mon vote…"

"Je redis _Pirates des Caraïbes_."

"En parlant de genres de films, _Pirates,_ Bella ? Vraiment ?"

"Quoi ? C'est un bon baiser de fin."

"Hum. C'est sûr," dit-il avec scepticisme en se réinstallant dans les coussins, faisant en sorte que ma tête reste sur son épaule.

"Tu as déjà eu un baiser digne d'un film ?" demandai-je, n'étant pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

"Peut-être," répondit-il d'un ton taquin, "Et toi ?"

"Peut-être," fis-je en l'imitant. "Raconte le tien !"

"Toi d'abord."

"Pas question. En même temps tu as dû en avoir des douzaines."

"Non. Juste un." Il n'expliqua pas davantage et je ne racontais rien.

"Edward ?" demandai-je doucement, en jouant avec les fils de son sweatshirt. "Tu as déjà été amoureux ?"

"Je pense que je l'ai été une fois."

"De Kate ? Alice a mentionné son nom et que vous vous êtes séparés l'an dernier."

"Ouais, Kate. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans et avons rompu l'hiver dernier."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ça ?" demanda-t-il, en mettant ses doigts sous son menton pour que je le regarde."

"Oui, pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? Les amis discutent."

"Bon ouais mais…"

"Je veux savoir Edward et j'écouterai," l'assurai-je, le suppliant du regard pour lui montrer que je voulais être là pour lui, comme lui essayait toujours de l'être pour moi. Il souffla et s'enfonça dans le canapé un peu et me ramena contre son torse.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés peu après que je sois devenu pro. J'avais vingt-deux ans et était encore inconnu. J'ai été recruté dès la sortie de l'université mais comme la plupart des bleus, je n'ai pas beaucoup patiné. Elle était en dernière année à étudier le droit des Affaires. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une collecte de fonds à laquelle Alice m'avait trainé. La famille de Kate est super riche et aime le faire savoir à tout le monde, tu comprends ?" demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête, même si c'était hypothétique.

"Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, Kate n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être comme eux. Elle était douce, concentrée sur ses cours, ambitieuse. Elle aimait un peu faire la fête et j'ai pensé que c'était normal à notre âge. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait continuer ses études et avoir son Master of Business Administration.

On a commencé à sortir ensemble et je me suis laissé entrainer dans cette spirale. Ça m'était égal que personne dans ma famille ne semblait se préoccuper d'elle, moi je le faisais. Peu m'importait que ses parents désapprouvent parce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et je pensais que je l'aimais aussi," soupira-t-il, s'arrêtant un moment, ses doigts jouant avec le bout de mes cheveux. Ma main glissa sur sa nuque et je caressai doucement son crane espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

"Ma carrière dans le hockey démarrai doucement et je ne remarquai même pas que les choses commençaient à aller de travers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Avec mes matchs, mes entrainements et ses cours, nous nous voyons très peu et quand nous le faisions, nous étions toujours en train de nous chamailler pour quelque chose. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait abandonner ses études, qu'elle voulait se marier et commencer une famille mais j'hésitais. Nous étions trop jeunes et je n'étais pas prêt. Et plus que ça, je savais au fond de moi que je n'étais pas prêt à épouser Kate et que je ne le serai jamais.

"Je n'arrivais pas à nous imaginer sur le long terme. Je n'arrivais pas à voir à quoi ressemblerait la cérémonie du mariage ou à quoi pourrait ressembler nos enfants. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à imaginer ma vie avec elle. Malgré ça je restais avec elle parce que c'était confortable. Oh… ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier mais c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'attendait quand je revenais à la maison, sans avoir cette pression des rendez-vous à gérer ou avoir besoin de chercher quelqu'un de nouveau.

"Elle est devenue pleine de rancœur et c'est là que son vrai caractère s'est révélé. Un soir pendant une dispute elle a complètement perdu le contrôle. Elle s'est mise à hurler, me disant que je l'avais embobinée trop longtemps, me disant que ça faisait des mois qu'elle me trompait et qu'elle n'était restée avec moi que pour mon argent. Qu'elle avait voulu se marier avec moi ainsi elle n'aurait pas besoin de travailler et comme je voyagerai la plupart du temps ce serait un avantage supplémentaire, elle n'aurait pas besoin de passer du temps avec moi. Sans doute qu'ainsi elle pourrait continuer à sortir et à faire la fête, à se trouver des hommes d'un soir. J'ai craqué et lui ai dit que ça n'arriverait jamais et elle est partie."

"C'est horrible," dis-je doucement.

"C'était pour le mieux," fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je n'aurais jamais dû rester aussi longtemps avec elle. Ce n'était juste pour aucun de nous dès l'instant où je me suis rendu compte que ça ne nous mènerait nulle part."

"Tu es sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis ?"

"Pas vraiment, un peu ici et là mais rien de sérieux. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de gars. C'est plus le genre d'Emmett. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rose."

"Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas à cause du manque d'intérêt de la gent féminine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire Swan ?" dit-il malicieusement, l'humour revenant finalement dans sa voix.

"Edward ne fait pas l'idiot. Tu sais que tu es très beau."

"En fait, Bella, j'étais totalement inconscient de ce fait. Je pense que tu vas devoir m'éclairer."

"Tu es absolument torride, " dis-je en me penchant pour attraper la boite de bonbon et ouvrir le rabat en revenant à ma place. "Pas étonnant que tu aies la grosse tête."

"Crois-moi Bella, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai grosse."

"Edward !" dis-je avec un rire choqué alors que je m'appuyai à nouveau contre lui pour l'admirer alors que je rougissais.

"Quoi ? Je parlai de mes oreilles. N'aie pas l'esprit mal tourné, Swan," dit-il en tirant sur ma queue de cheval. Je fis une grimace, lui jetant un cœur violet sur le front. Il rebondit et atterrit sur son sweat shirt, il le récupéra et le mangea. "Merci !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, posant un peu la tête sur ses genoux, mes jambes recroquevillées sur le canapé à côté de nous, j'étais face à la télé, suçant des bonbons et essayant d'empêcher mes yeux de se révulser quand il commença à me caresser les cheveux.

"Alors et toi ?"

"Moi ?" dis-je soudainement très attentive à la forme des petits cœurs en bonbons.

"Des hommes au cœur brisé qui viennent frapper à ta porte et avec lesquels je vais devoir me battre ?" demanda-t-il, en tendant sa main pour avoir un bonbon. Je l'entendis en mettre quelques-uns dans sa bouche.

"Non tu es à l'abri de ça. Pas de prétendants rejetés à combattre," dis-je sèchement.

"Vraiment ? Euh."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien."

"Je sais, c'est pathétique. Vingt-quatre ans et jamais eu de petit-ami, ce n'est que récemment que j'en ai eu mon premier vrai baiser..."

"Waouh, waouh, waouh," me coupa-t-il. "Répète ça. Récent comment ?"

"Dans un passé pas si lointain ?" J'essayai de récupérer ma gaffe, en me donnant une gifle mentalement.

"Comme ces derniers jours ? Le mois dernier ? L'année dernière ? Aide-moi, Swan !" dit-il, essayant de me tourner pour le voir.

"Edward…" plaidai-je, me battant contre ses mains au début, mais en perdant la bataille quand il me tourna face à lui.

"C'était il y a quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ? Un type est parti par la fenêtre quand je suis arrivé. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec une mauviette comme ça, Bella."

"C'était toi. D'accord ?" m'exclamai-je.

"Vraiment ?"

Je hochai la tête, complètement embarrassée et me frottai les yeux, attendant juste qu'il se moque de moi. C'était pathétique. Il y avait des filles de huit ans qui avaient plus d'expérience avec les garçons que moi. Mais il ne rit pas. Au lieu de cela, il caressa mon front, ce qui m'apaisa quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Tu sais, pour une novice, tu embrasses très bien."

Je ricanai, "Oui, bien sûr."

"Tu sais tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà eu un baiser digne d'un film ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement, sobrement, "C'était... celui-là. Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie." Je le regardai et vis à l'intensité de son regard je ne pouvais pas douter de la véracité de sa déclaration.

J'étais complètement sans voix et je n'arrivai pas à dire quelque chose, juste le regarder avec émerveillement. Puis son visage s'assombrit de façon dramatique, sa main s'agrippait comiquement à son cœur et il murmura avec sarcasme : "Au moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que tu me rejettes, espèce de briseuse de cœur !"

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je vois que tu es vraiment blessé. C'était probablement bon pour toi. On ne peut pas avoir toutes les filles tomber à ses pieds, joli garçon. Je parie d'ailleurs qu'aucune fille ne t'a jamais fait attendre," plaisantai-je avec ironie.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il, son visage à nouveau sérieux, "J'ai l'impression que je t'attendrais un siècle. Parce que je crois que tu en vaux la peine." Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue. J'eus l'impression que ma tête tournait. Un moment, il était incroyablement doux et me coupait le souffle avec ses mots, son expression. L'instant d'après, il plaisantait et me faisait rire. C'était à la fois déroutant et exaltant.

"Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas attendre si longtemps. Je suis désolée que tu doives attendre," répondis-je en chuchotant, mon ton rempli de regrets.

"Moi je ne le suis pas," dit-il, allongé sur le canapé et me tirant contre lui, posant ma tête contre sa poitrine, mon front reposant contre son menton. "Les meilleures choses de la vie valent la peine d'attendre."

⁂

J'allais demander à Edward Cullen de sortir avec moi.

Esmée avait raison, c'était ridicule de penser que je devais être "réparée" avant de sortir avec lui. Je commençai à réaliser que "devenir adulte" était un processus continu. J'avais l'impression que d'avoir attendu avait été une bonne décision, parce que ce jour-là, à la fête foraine, ce n'aurait pas été un bon départ pour commencer une relation et dans les semaines qui ont suivi, Edward et moi avions construit une amitié solide que je chérissais vraiment. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, même lorsqu'il faisait battre mon cœur plus fort.

Bien que je n'aie pas encore compris à cent pour cent ce qu'il voyait en moi, je ne remettais plus en question le fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi. Quant à moi, je savais que je voulais être avec lui. Je voulais essayer d'être sa petite-amie. Je pouvais continuer à travailler sur l''Opération Bella' sans que le but final soit de sortir avec Edward. Je devais avoir confiance qu'il serait à mes côtés et m'aiderait à avancer. Ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin était de commencer à me faire confiance.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la Saint-Valentin, j'essayai de trouver le courage de lui demander, lui dire. J'étais prête. Au gymnase, je me motivais tous les matins. Dans un petit acte de vanité je frissonnais à l'idée de demander un rendez-vous cet homme dont je tombais amoureuse alors que j'étais en tenue de sport, mes cheveux ébouriffés en une queue de cheval crépue et moite. La plupart des soirées, nous traînions en groupe, et même si nous passions eu du temps seuls quelquefois, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de lui demander avec les autres autour de nous. Ils se mettraient à jacasser bien assez tôt quand ils l'apprendraient.

Puis samedi arriva. Une semaine après qu'il se soit pointé chez moi et m'ait fait perdre la tête avec les bonbons cœurs. Il avait beaucoup neigé cette semaine-là et les prévisions étaient ensoleillées et douces pour le weekend. Alice nous suggéra de nous adonner à une journée de "nostalgie de l'enfance" en nous dirigeant vers un endroit près de chez Jasper, où se trouvait une colline parfaite pour faire de la luge. Quand nous arrivâmes, empaquetés dans des vêtements de neige les gars étaient déjà là, entourés de traîneaux en plastique colorés et engagés dans une bataille de boule de neige.

Jasper avait aligné trois traîneaux, les plantant dans la neige comme barricade. Edward avait construit un petit mur de neige dans lequel il s'était enfoui comme dans un bunker, levant à peine la tête au-dessus pour tirer ses missiles. Emmett n'avait rien fait, courant librement autour de lui, balançant ses boules et se fichant d'être touché à plusieurs reprises par les deux camps. Edward faisait face à la direction opposée et ne nous voyait pas approcher. Je levai la main vers Emmett quand il me vit pour qu'il ne me trahisse pas pendant que j'amassais quelques boules de neige.

Je me faufilai derrière Edward aussi tranquillement que possible avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper qui criaient pour essayer de le distraire. Finalement je me retrouvai à quelques pas de lui et tirai rapidement dans le dos, touchant son bonnet qui tomba de sa tête, l'obligeant à s'enrouler en une petite boule défensive pendant que les autres éclataient de rire. Il souleva finalement la tête et me vit, balançant ma dernière boule de neige.

"Les règles, Edward, ne baisse jamais ta garde !" souris-je.

"Ah oui, Swan ?" demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de bravade, "J'ai une règle pour toi. Ne jamais commencer un combat quand tu ne connais pas ton adversaire." Disant cela il bougea juste assez pour que je puisse voir les boules de neige parfaites qu'il avait alignées le long du mur qu'il avait construit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me tourner avant qu'il ne commence à me bombarder, me saisissant un bras et me poursuivant quand je couinais et essayais de m'enfuir. J'essayai de ramasser de la neige et de riposter mais ça me ralentissait trop. Après avoir jeté quelques boules au hasard, j'abandonnai et courus, pour essayer d'éviter les boules. Il finit par manquer de munitions et se mit à me poursuivre, m'attrapant facilement par la taille et nous laissant tomber dans la neige.

Je pouvais à peine reprendre mon souffle, je riais si fort ! Je pouvais entendre les cris des quatre autres qui poursuivaient leur bagarre. Nous restâmes couchés là, dans la neige, ayant une crise de fou-rire et je me relevai pour enlever un peu de neige de ses cheveux. Quand il remarqua ce que je faisais, il s'ébroua comme un chien, m'aspergeant le visage de neige et recommençant à rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous calmâmes et Edward se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus la neige.

"Attaque furtive ?" suggéra-t-il, malicieusement.

"Je te suis." Je me mis au travail en façonnant des boules de neige, en silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Quand nous en eûmes assez, nous nous installâmes dans notre amoncellement de neige, attendant que l'ennemi s'approche.

Il fallut environ cinq minutes avant que les autres commencent à nous appeler. Mais ils étaient tous encore trop loin, nous nous regardâmes faisant signe de garder le silence.

"Où ont-ils disparu ?" demanda Alice.

"Peut-être qu'ils se sont enfin mis ensemble et sont allés quelque part pour s'embrasser," dit Rose et je dus mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas rire.

"Eddie !" cria Emmett : "Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu auras des engelures sur ta kékette ! Si tu veux déconner, fais-le à l'intérieur, mec !"

Edward gémit, son visage devenant rouge vif avant de l'enfouir dans son manteau.

"Hé," je le poussai et chuchotai, "Tu veux t'amuser ?"

"Définis s'amuser," répondit Edward.

"Fais comme moi, d'accord ?" dis-je, en pouffant de rire. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais faire ce que j'allais faire. Respirant profondément et mettant mes mains vers mon visage dans un mouvement calmant, je dis :"Oh, Edward, ça fait du bien," je gémis, m'assurant que c'était assez fort pour que les autres puissent entendre, à peine le dernier mot était sorti que j'éclatais en rires embarrassés, étouffés par mes mitaines.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha en état de choc avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans la neige, ses épaules tremblantes et riant silencieusement. Je lui donnai un coup exaspéré et lui demandai de m'aider.

"Hum, Bella, ouais, juste comme ça," gémit-il bruyamment.

"Mec, t'as entendu ça ?" fit Emmett et on s'effondra ensemble pour garder notre sang-froid.

"Ouais, mec, d'où ça vient ?" demanda Jasper. Ils étaient encore assez loin, alors nous décidâmes de continuer à les attirer un peu plus.

"Oh, mon Dieu, oui !" haletai-je, plus fort et Edward me soutint avec des gémissements exagérés.

"Bébé, c'est incroyable, continue à faire ça," cria Edward prenant les boules de neige et se préparant à bondir alors que nous entendions les pas qui se rapprochaient. Nous les entendîmes chuchoter en essayant de nous surprendre.

Edward compta un, deux, trois sur ses doigts et nous surgîmes de la neige, les bombardant. Bientôt, nous fûmes engagés dans une guerre.

Il n'y avait pas d'équipe, c'était chacun pour soi. La guerre mena directement aux luges et Alice en prit une et descendit la colline pour échapper à l'attaque d'Emmett. Emmett la suivit tout de suite après, se plaignant qu'elle trichait et en exigeant qu'ils reviennent au sommet pour recommencer la course. Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous grimpâmes la colline pour redescendre, parfois seuls, parfois par deux, une fois nous étions cinq sur une luge. Je revins au sommet après une course avec les filles pour trouver Edward allongé sur le ventre sur une luge, me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

"Monte, Swan", dit-il.

"Edward, je ne vais pas m'assoir sur toi."

"Non, ne t'assieds pas, tu t'allonges comme moi."

"Quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête !" Je me mis à rire.

"Je le pense vraiment ! Crois-moi, tu dois essayer le Superman."

Je roulai des yeux, descendant doucement sur lui, mon estomac se pressant sur son dos et je m'agrippai à ses épaules.

"Ok, quand on y va, tends tes mains comme ça," dit-il, étendant les bras vers l'extérieur. "Prête ?"

Je hochai la tête et il dut le sentir parce que, il nous poussa pour nous faire dévaler la colline. Au début, je restai comme j'étais, agrippée à lui. "Allez Bella, mets tes bras dehors !" Je fis ce qu'il me dit, ressentant une légère poussée d'adrénaline en descendant la colline de plus en plus vite.

Alors que nous arrivions à la fin, notre luge heurta une bosse, nous envoyant tous les deux dans la neige dans un mélange de rires.

Nous restâmes là à souffler et vîmes que les autres étaient en train de remonter.

"Hé," chuchota Edward, "Tu veux voir quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr," je haussai les épaules.

"Viens ici, nous devons nous dépêcher pendant qu'ils sont distraits ou ils verront…" dit-il, en saisissant ma main avec empressement et me tirant vers le bas de la colline avec lui. Edward me tenait la main, me conduisant vers un bosquet d'arbres. Le terrain était en pente et à une trentaine de mètres, il y avait une légère alcôve, comme une petite cavité en forme de grotte dans la neige. Edward me lâcha la main et commença à creuser la neige et je l'aidai pendant quelques minutes, nous avions creusé un trou assez grand. Nous étions complètement cachés de tout, le seul signe de notre emplacement à l'extérieur était un trou juste assez grand pour qu'Edward puisse se faufiler en rampant. Nous y entrâmes nous cognant un peu.

"Nous venions ici quand nous étions enfants," me dit-il en nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre, les visages proches et les jambes entrelacées dans le petit espace, la lumière était tamisée car elle était principalement bloquée par la neige. "Je me suis souvent caché ici. Emmett et Alice ont toujours été si bruyants. Parfois, j'avais juste envie de partir où je pouvais être seul pendant un moment. C'est suffisamment enfoncé, on ne peut pas être vus depuis l'autre côté du champ et on est toujours caché par les bosquets, ils n'ont jamais trouvé exactement où j'étais."

"Je suis sûre que c'était utile."

"Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois, j'ai accidentellement fait une sieste ici et je me suis réveillé aux cris de mes parents qui me cherchaient. Maman m'a grondé de lui avoir fait si peur… et était pratiquement en train de m'étrangler en me câlinant en même temps," dit-il en riant, en racontant et je ris avec lui, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

"Ta mère est vraiment géniale."

"Elle a dit que vous aviez passé du temps ensemble. Elle ne m'a rien raconté," se dépêcha-t-il de dire quand je rougis. "Je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien. Et tu peux lui parler."

"Moi aussi," dis-je doucement.

"Elle tient vraiment à toi, Bella. Nous le faisons tous," dit-il sérieusement, ses yeux m'implorant de le croire.

"Moi aussi, je tiens à toi," lui dis-je doucement, puis en le regardant dans les yeux, clarifias, "Vous tous".

Mon cœur se mit à battre quand je réalisai que c'était ça. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, personne d'autre et il n'y n'aurait jamais de meilleur moment. Prenant une grande respiration et rassemblant chaque morceau de courage que je possédais, je le regardai intensément dans les yeux et lui demandai : "Edward, sortirais-tu avec moi ? Comme avoir un rendez-vous ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre en attendant sa réponse, doutant que les mots soient enfin sortis. Il me tendit la main, tirant la lèvre de mes dents avec son pouce et frottant doucement tout en souriant.

"Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais."

…

 _*The Princess Bride_ '1987 un jeune garçon malade au lit écoute son grand-père lui lire une histoire de princesse et de vengeance.

 _*Miracle," (2004) histoire vraie du parcours de l'équipe de hockey sur glace des USA aux JO de 1980'_

*première base." Par analogie au baseball… qui ne dépasse pas un baiser chaste.


	8. Ne réfléchis pas

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Ne réfléchis pas, saute !

* * *

Oh _mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas hyperventiler et m'évanouir avant même qu'il n'arrive ici._

C'était vendredi soir, je faisais les cent pas au point qu'Alice commençait à s'inquiéter que j'use mon parquet. Avec Rose elles étaient venues plus tôt pour m'aider à me préparer, du moins c'est ce qu'elles avaient dit. Je pense vraiment qu'elles étaient venues pour essayer de me calmer. Depuis mon réveil ce matin j'étais complètement paniquée. Edward avait un entrainement tôt le matin et nous n'avions pas pu nous voir pour notre entrainement commun mais il m'avait envoyé un texto à l'heure à laquelle nous le faisions habituellement.

 **Il me tarde d'être à ce soir, ma Belle. –E**

 _Oh seigneur comment allais-je vivre avec ça ? Mais que fallait-il faire pendant un rendez-vous ? Etais-je censée agir différemment ? Attendait-il quelque chose de moi ? Devrais-je porter une robe ? Peut-être que je devrais prendre d'autres bonbons à la menthe au cas où…_

Depuis que j'avais demandé à Edward de sortir j'étais arrivée à me contenir… extérieurement. Je ne laissais voir à personne combien j'étais nerveuse et je ne m'étais que légèrement laissée aller en privé. J'avais même réussi à agir normalement avec lui pendant nos séances d'entrainement. Pourtant j'étais dans la tourmente alors que je faisais les courses la semaine dernière. J'étais même allée jusqu'à la librairie et avait fouillé dans les revues. J'étais partie avec le dernier numéro de _Cosmopolitan_ , contenant des articles comme _100 questions d'amour, 20 réponses à toutes vos questions sur les relations et qu'attend-il de sa petite-amie, avez-vous ces 9 traits surprenants ?_ Ainsi que le honteusement intitulé _Rencontre pour les nuls_. Je gardai celui-là bien caché sous le matelas, je ne le sortais que lorsque j'étais couchée avec la porte fermée.

Malgré ces lectures j'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'enjeux pour cette soirée. Alice et Rose étaient toutes les deux tellement excitées quand je leur avais dit qu'Edward et moi allions à un rendez-vous. Elle avait tellement crié que mes oreilles avaient sifflé pour le reste de la journée. Jasper et Emmett étaient moins bruyants mais ils avaient quand même fait quelques commentaires du genre "il était temps !"

Et Edward. Près de moi il agissait tout à fait normalement mais dès la mention de l'événement, il avait l'air excité comme un petit garçon qui sait que son anniversaire arrive dans quelques jours. Et si cette soirée était un désastre complet ? Je ne supporterai pas de les décevoir. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un échec, pas ça.

Il avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ce que nous allions faire, juste d'être prête à sept heures et de m'habiller décontracté. Bien sûr mon idée de décontracté était bien différente de celle d'Alice mais je réussis à m'en sortir avec un jeans et un t-shirt même s'il avait fallu que j'y ajoute un cardigan bleu. Les talons de sept centimètres que j'avais acceptés de porter faisaient du bruit sur le plancher alors que j'arpentais la pièce en me demandant encore une fois pourquoi je pensais pouvoir faire ça.

En passant devant le miroir dans l'entrée principale j'essayais de me regarder objectivement. Alice avait bouclé mes cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en vagues dans mon dos. Pas beaucoup de maquillage, j'avais rehaussé mes yeux avec une ombre et un mascara léger. En fait la fille dans le miroir était plutôt jolie, le bleu de son pull faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le brun de ses cheveux. Je décrétai qu'Alice était un génie. C'était toujours moi, juste une version plus apprêtée. Tant de fois j'avais été maquillée, pour les compétitions ou les séances photos, je me sentais complètement fausse, me cachant sous du lourd… mais pas cette fois.

Ce soir j'étais Bella. Et pour une fois _Bella se sentait belle._

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, je sursautai. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent quand je pivotais vers la porte et je tombai sur mes fesses avec un bruit sourd si fort que je craignis qu'il soit entendu de l'autre côté de la porte. Je laissai échapper un gémissement d'irritation devant la trahison de mon propre corps et faisant une brève prière en souhaitant que ce soit le seul truc désagréable qui m'arrive ce soir, je me relevai, époussetai mon pantalon et me dirigeai vers la porte.

 _Il est temps d'affronter la réalité Bella._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, la retenant dix secondes puis expirai, me débarrassant de ma nervosité tout en faisant un geste de calme avec mes mains comme je le faisais à chaque fois que j'étais nerveuse avant de patiner. J'ouvris la porte, mon sourire en place et semblant plus calme et plus confiante que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Et je me souvins exactement de pourquoi je voulais faire ça. Parce que c'était Edward et quand il me regarda avec son sourire en coin, je sentis que je pouvais tout affronter.

"Hé," me salua-t-il, de l'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux.

"Salut," répondis-je timidement, mon sourire forcé se transformant en véritable sourire alors que je m'accrochai à la porte pour ne pas tomber, que ce soit à cause de mes chaussures ou à cause de son sourire qui rendaient mes genoux tous mous.

"Tu vas bien ? C'est un sacré bruit que je viens d'entendre," dit-il et je reculai, levant les yeux au ciel, en maudissant ma maladresse.

"Tu ne pouvais simplement faire comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué ? Ouais je vais bien," l'assurai-je, en me déplaçant légèrement pour aller prendre mon sac.

"Attends juste une minute," m'arrêta-t-il, il fit un pas en avant et tendit la main avant que je puisse aller trop loin. "Tourne-toi que je puisse vérifier par moi-même."

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Complètement, Swan. Tu pourrais être blessée et ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voudrais commencer ce rendez-vous," déclara-t-il gravement. "Allez tourne-toi et laisse-moi faire une rapide inspection." Il fit un mouvement tourbillonnant avec son doigt et je soufflai, tournant rapidement sur moi-même et le regardant dans l'expectative quand j'eus fini.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," dit-il doucement. "Tu n'es pas _bien_. Tu es magnifique."

Je voulais rougir et faire un commentaire sarcastique à propos de son exagération mais j'avais déjà accepté de sortir avec lui, alors je laissai tomber. Cet éclat dans ses yeux était si sincère que tout ce que je pus faire était un soupir et un tranquille "Merci."

Je pus enfin reculer pour le voir vraiment, mes yeux glissant sur son corps jusqu'à ses longes jambes cachées par un jeans noir délavé, une chemise bleu clair dont il avait roulé les manches pour dévoiler des avant-bras toniques, ouverte sur un t-shirt gris moulant qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations. Il s'était fraîchement rasé et ses cheveux étaient dans un merveilleux désordre bien qu'il semble qu'il avait essayé de les apprivoiser un peu plus que d'habitude. Je voulais passer mes doigts dedans pour les ramener à la normale.

 _Devrais-je lui retourner le compliment et lui dire combien il était beau ?_ Il l'était. _Peut-on dire à un homme qu'il est beau ? Aiment-ils ça ? Peut-être préfèrent-ils superbes ou torrides._ Au lieu de parler et de dire la mauvaise chose j'évitais le sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est dans le sac ?" demandai-je, en apercevant un petit sac marron dans sa main, presque caché derrière lui.

"Ah ça ?" dit-il en plongeant sa main dedans pour sortir un bouquet de tulipes, "C'est pour toi."

Je voulais m'évanouir. Je voulais crier de joie comme les filles savaient le faire. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras.

Je ne pouvais rien faire à part rester là, à le regarder bouche bée, ayant complètement perdu tous mes mots. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques, un bouquet éblouissant de boutons colorés tenus ensemble par un ruban bleu. Et l'homme qui les tenait était encore plus à couper le souffle que chaque simple bouton parfait.

"Tu n'aimes pas les tulipes ? Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir autre chose mais j'ai vu celles-là et je sais comment tu as été cette semaine avec le temps dehors et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de printemps," finit-il mélancoliquement sa main encore tendue pour me donner le bouquet.

Juste au moment où je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus parfait, il m'apporte un arc-en-ciel de fleurs pour illuminer mon ciel sombre.

 _Ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, espèce d'imbécile !_

"Non elles sont adorables, elles sont très belles," soupirai-je, me laissant respirer leur parfum pendant un instant. En regardant par-dessus le bouquet je fus soulagée de voir son sourire ravi. "Laisse-moi un instant pour les mettre dans l'eau," dis-je, avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour attraper… _merde._

"Je crois que je n'ai rien pour les mettre…" commençai-je pour voir Edward dans la cuisine qui amenait un simple vase en verre. Je rigolai et le lui pris.

"Tu as été scout ou quoi ?"

"Il faut toujours être prêt," fit-il sérieusement, appuyé contre le chambranle de façon décontractée, il semblait toujours être ainsi.

Je pris un petit moment pour arranger les fleurs, caressant les pétales soyeux en les plaçant avec amour dans le vase. J'avais déjà reçu des fleurs auparavant - des centaines en fait - mais aucun des arrangements élaborés, exotique ou élégant ne ressemblait à la beauté de ce bouquet simple qui ornait maintenant le comptoir de ma cuisine.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il, en se balançant un peu sur ses talons.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que nous allons faire ?" m'enquis-je, en ouvrant le placard pour prendre ma veste.

"Non, tu as juste à t'asseoir et attendre d'avoir la surprise."

"Ce doit être le bon moment pour te dire que… je déteste les surprises."

"Ça me parait évident que tu n'as jamais eu assez de bonnes surprises dans la vie," dit-il, en me prenant la veste et en la tenant pour que je passe mes bras dedans. Il la mit en place sur mes épaules, soulevant doucement mes cheveux et les sortant de l'encolure, les soupesant presque dans sa main pendant un moment avant de les laisser tomber dans mon dos. "Allons-y."

En chemin vers sa voiture, il m'ouvrit chaque porte, posant sa main au bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer et me prenant la main chaque fois que nous avancions.

Le fait qu'il soit si tranquille aurait dû me calmer mais ça avait exactement l'effet contraire et je ne pense pas avoir dit plus de trois mots pendant le trajet qui nous conduisait je ne sais trop où.

Cet homme m'avait acheté des fleurs, trouvé le vase au cas où je n'en aurais pas. C'était un parfait gentleman, il m'avait aidé avec ma veste, m'avait ouvert les portes et il n'avait probablement pas lu _Rendez-vous pour les nuls_ , avant de faire tout ça. Tout semblait naturel pour lui, il n'y avait pas de pause étrange avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il pouvait faire ces choses, il les faisait sans y penser. Alors que moi j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout dans le détail, quasiment incapable d'ouvrir la bouche en me demandant _quelle était_ la bonne chose à dire.

"Ça y est, nous y sommes," dit-il, me sortant de ma petite bulle d'anxiété.

"Oh d'accord," crachai-je, détachant rapidement ma ceinture de sécurité et cherchant la poignée de la portière.

"Attends," dit-il, en posant sa main sur la mienne par-dessus la console centrale. "Attends juste une seconde d'accord?" Il attendit que j'enlève ma main de la poignée et acquiesce avant de sortir de la voiture, courant presque pour faire le tour, m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider. Dès que nous fûmes sur le trottoir, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et ne sus plus quoi faire. C'était comme quand nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois à l'aéroport. Je voulais le toucher mais je ne savais pas ce qui était approprié ou si j'allais paraître collante.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es vraiment très calme," demanda Edward, en avançant pour se mettre face à moi et me protéger du vent.

"Oui ça va," répondis-je, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler plus fort qu'un simple murmure.

"Bella," dit-il, le ton de sa voix m'informant qu'il n'allait pas laisser ça ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lui dise la vérité.

"C'est que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Aller à un rendez-vous," marmonnai-je, en regardant mes pieds.

"C'est ça le problème, Bella ?" dit-il, semblant un peu exaspéré et je tressaillis légèrement. Il se dépêcha, "Pas le fait que tu ne sois pas sortie avec quelqu'un, ce qui t'inquiète c'est le fait que ce soit un "rendez-vous". Bella regarde-moi, veux-tu ?" implora-t-il, en soulevant doucement mon menton pour que nos regards se croisent. "C'est moi tout simplement et rien ne doit être différent des autres fois où nous étions ensemble. Ne laisse pas ces petits mots te rendre nerveuse."

"D'accord," dis-je après un moment, relâchant mes épaules et tendant la main pour toucher la sienne qui était à mon menton. "Je suis désolée d'être si idiote."

"Hé ne t'excuse pas. Profite simplement. Euh tu n'as pas à…" bégaya-t-il, enlevant sa main et perdant tout contact avec moi. "Profite. Je veux dire amuse-toi mais ça ne veut pas dire…"

"Edward," le coupai-je, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "J'aime passer du temps avec toi." Il sourit et j'enlevai ma main doucement, touchant l'endroit où mon pouce avait touché ses lèvres pour tenter simplement de l'absorber.

"On peut… ?" demanda-t-il, en m'offrant sa main et en la serrant doucement quand je la glissai dans la sienne. Nous marchâmes dans un silence agréable, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent dans les arbres nus. Je n'avais pas remarqué quand nous nous étions garés mais en regardant je vis que nous étions dans une zone résidentielle.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demandai-je, un peu perdue quant à savoir où nous allions.

"Tu verras. On y est presque."

"Tu vas m'amener dans un sous-sol et me torturer, pas vrai ?"

"Aussi amusant que ça puisse paraître, je préfère garder la chambre de torture pour le troisième rendez-vous."

En approchant de la fin du pâté de maisons, le bruit augmenta un peu et des voitures passaient dans la rue en face. Nous tournâmes au coin et il y avait là des devantures, Edward tira sur ma main, faisant un geste de la tête vers la première porte alors que je passai à côté.

M'appuyant sur lui, j'essayai de lire le panneau et réussis à distinguer _Le Nook_ sur la porte pendant qu'Edward me poussait à l'intérieur. L'endroit était bondé, le restaurant était assez petit, offrant ce qui ne pouvait pas dépasser une douzaine de tables et quelques tabourets le long du bar. Les gens étaient entassés contre le bar en attendant leur tour pour avoir une table et je me préparai à m'installer pour une longue attente. Edward ne s'arrêta même pas, gardant ma main fermement dans la sienne en traversant la foule.

"Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne devrions-nous pas attendre à la porte ?"

"Pas nécessairement," répondit-il, levant la main pour saluer un homme qui travaillait au bar, pendant que nous passions devant lui, "J'ai des relations." Il me fit un clin d'œil et me conduisit jusqu'à l'arrière du restaurant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite table alignée contre le mur, le reste de la pièce étant occupé par un jeu de fléchettes, une table de billard et quelques jeux d'arcade. Contrairement aux autres tables où il n'y avait que des serviettes et du ketchup, celle-ci avait un petit vase plein de bourgeons multicolores de gerberas, une bougie avec une lumière vacillante et une carte 'Réservé'.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'une des chaises, me retournant pour regarder Edward avec un regard amusé et confus.

"Quelque chose me dit que cet endroit ne prend pas de réservations."

"J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un bonne observatrice, Swan," s'exclama-t-il, venant derrière moi pour enlever mon manteau. Il le mit sur le dossier de ma chaise et s'installa en face.

"Utilises-tu toujours ton statut de vedette pour impressionner les dames ?"

"Es-tu en train de dire que tu es impressionnée ?" riposta-t-il. "Non, en fait, je suis allé au lycée avec l'un des propriétaires. Son père avait cet endroit et le lui a transmis il y a quelques années."

"Ah, je vois. Relations,'' dis-je, en mimant les guillemets avant de prendre le menu.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ça," dit Edward et je le regardai intriguée. "Tu veux un Juteux Nookie."

"Un quoi ?" demandai-je un peu abasourdie.

"Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît ?"

Je haussai les épaules et suivis sa recommandation lorsque le serveur arriva un moment plus tard.

"Je pense que tu voulais juste que je dise Nookie," le taquinai-je en me penchant en avant, mes bras posés sur la table pour qu'il m'entende mieux vu le bourdonnement dans le restaurant.

"Eh bien, il y a de ça," sourit-il, en se rapprochant, posant ses avant-bras sur la table et jouant avec mes doigts.

"Je suppose que tu viens souvent ici ?"

"Presque chaque semaine. Emmett et moi avions l'habitude de venir ici après l'entraînement pour récupérer toutes les calories qu'on venait de brûler sur la glace."

"Avez-vous déjà joué dans différentes équipes ?" demandai-je, déconcertée quand il saisit ma chaise, me tirant autour de la table à côté de lui.

"Je ne t'entends pas," expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire innocent à mon regard interrogateur.

"Tu aurais pu me demander de parler plus fort, tu sais."

"J'aurais pu, c'était une solution plus efficace. Maintenant, je t'entends parfaitement et je vais faire ça en même temps," dit-il, en enroulant son bras autour de mon épaule et en me serrant contre lui. Je n'essayai même pas de retenir le sourire étourdi qui s'empara de mon visage pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec désinvolture avec les pointes de mes cheveux. "Quelle était la question ?"

Je dus me creuser le cerveau pendant un moment, chaque pensée s'étant envolée à la sensation de son bras sur moi. "Oh, c'est vrai, est-ce qu'Emmett et toi avez déjà joué dans des équipes différentes ?"

"Quand nous étions vraiment jeunes et que les âges nous séparaient," dit-il, revenant à une conversation simple. "Mais nous n'avons jamais eu à jouer dans des équipes adverses. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait bizarre si l'un de nous était vendu à une autre équipe un jour et qu'on doive s'affronter."

"Ce serait un match intéressant. Cullen contre Cullen."

"Je pense que ma mère exploserait si elle devait essayer d'encourager les deux côtés."

"Elle est hilarante. Vous l'entendez vraiment ?"

"Parfois. Cela dépend du niveau sonore du reste de la foule et de la distance qui me sépare sur la glace mais pas mal de fois, ouais. J'ai remarqué que tu as fait comme elle la dernière fois."

"Ce type était un crétin… essayer d'accrocher ton poignet comme ça ! Il aurait dû aller directement au banc des punitions, c'était un coup bas !" répondis-je, en m'asseyant pour pouvoir le regarder, un soupçon de la ferveur que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là s'infiltrait dans ma voix. Il rit de tout son cœur et appuya ma tête contre son épaule.

"Tu sais, tu es sexy quand tu râles," murmura-t-il, en tournant son visage de façon que sa voix rauque chuchote directement dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai un peu en sentant son nez frôler légèrement le lobe de mon oreille. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me souvins de ce premier jour à l'aéroport où j'étais remplie de l'envie de tout simplement me blottir contre sa joue. Même si la barbe n'était pas présente, j'ai quand même pensé que c'était assez séduisant. En bougeant à peine, je me nichai sous son bras, ma tête s'insérant dans l'espace comme dans un moule.

Le monde disparut alors que je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis soupirer contre moi, nous nous contentions tous les deux de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, tranquillement et sans bouger. Il me tenait pendant que je le tenais et c'était parfait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler subtilement le col de sa chemise, d'inhaler l'odeur qui était tout lui... légèrement musquée, avec des notes persistantes d'assouplissant et de savon, et complètement enivrant.

"Nous voilà, un double Nookie," dit le serveur, posant des paniers de nourriture devant nous et éclatant notre bulle. Je haletai un peu, en me secouant la tête comme si je me réveillai soudainement d'un rêve, un peu étourdie et ne comprenant pas tout à fait où je me trouvais.

"Hey !" protesta Edward, quand je ramenai ma chaise à son emplacement d'origine, "Où crois-tu aller ?"

"A ma place ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta situation actuelle ?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu me donneras probablement un coup de coude quand tu mangeras ton Nookie" taquinai-je.

"Je peux réduire ma voilure si cela signifie que tu restes près de moi," dit-il avec un clin d'œil, en tirant le panier posé de l'autre côté de la table devant moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire stupidement et me tournai pour concentrer mon attention sur la nourriture plutôt que sur l'envie de ramper sur ses genoux et de m'y installer pendant dix ou vingt ans.

"Bordel de m-" je jetai un coup d'œil au panier de nourriture devant moi avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche. Ce n'était probablement pas très distingué de jurer lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

"Ça a l'air bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ça a l'air d'une crise cardiaque tapie dans un coin," répondis-je avec horreur, en tenant le panier plus près de mon visage pour inspecter son contenu.

"Mais quelle façon d'y aller ! Tu essaies une bouchée et dis-moi que ça n'en vaut pas la peine !" me défia-t-il en me donnant quelques serviettes avant d'en poser une sur ses genoux.

Le regardant d'un air un peu incertain, je lui demandai : "Alors, qu'est-ce qui en fait exactement un "Juteux Nookie" ?

"Tout le fromage est cuit au milieu, donc quand tu mors dedans, c'est un peu comme si tu mordais dans un volcan de fromage."

"Ça a l'air ... euh, audacieux ?"

"Prends de petites bouchées au début et tu survivras, Swan," dit-il, me poussant avec son bras. Il prit son hamburger et fit un geste pour que je fasse de même.

J'hésitai, le regardant d'abord pour m'assurer que le fromage ne l'attaquait pas avant d'en prendre un peu pour tester. Il me fallut trois petites bouchées pour percer jusqu'au milieu, le fromage suintant sur les frites dans le panier. La première bonne bouchée que j'ai prise était étonnante, pain, viande et fromage chaud, fondant sur ma langue dans une délicieuse combinaison.

"Oh mon Dieu !" gémis-je.

"Tu vois ?" sourit-il, en prenant une autre bouchée.

"C'est délicieux," réussis-je à dire, entre deux bouchées enthousiastes de mon hamburger. "C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas une patineuse en couple, mon partenaire te tuerait."

"S'il te plaît, Bella, tu pèses pratiquement moins que mes patins de hockey..."

Je roulai des yeux un peu mais je me laissai aller à la légère lueur d'un plaisir vain. J'étais tout à fait consciente du fait que je n'étais pas du tout hors forme mais il m'avait toujours semblé que peu importe l'effort que j'avais fait à propos de ma nutrition ou à la salle de gym, rien n'avait été assez pour satisfaire Renée.

Ça avait toujours été : "Ne mange pas ça, Bella, tu ne pourras jamais lever ton cul en l'air si tu ne gardes pas ton poids " ou "tu feras mieux d'ajouter un ou deux kilomètres, tu es un peu rondouillarde aujourd'hui." Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me dise que j'étais petite, mince ou jolie mais ça me permettait tout de même de me sentir fière de savoir que tous mes efforts pour maintenir ma forme ne passaient pas complètement inaperçus.

Nous passâmes le reste du repas à discuter sans effort. C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais à court des choses à discuter quand nous étions ensemble. Il y avait toujours une nouvelle facette à découvrir. Avant Edward je ne m'étais jamais sentie intéressante. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était consacrée au patinage et que c'est tout ce qu'il y avait pour moi.

Edward, lui voulait connaitre les livres que j'avais lus ou voulais lire, les films que j'aimais ou que je ne pouvais même pas regarder en entier. La musique était un sujet sur lequel nous pouvions débattre pendant des heures. C'était une passion pour nous deux et nous avions des goûts très similaires. J'adorais lui parler de groupes dont il n'avait pas encore entendu parler mais qu'il aimerait, je le savais. Il était impatient d'entendre tout ce que j'étais prête à partager sur ma vie et il n'eut jamais l'air de s'ennuyer une seule fois, ses questions n'ayant jamais l'air d'être posées par politesse.

J'avais hâte d'échanger avec lui, de lui parler comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je parlai de mon patinage, ça me faisait du bien...

Je n'avais jamais l'impression de me vanter, comme je l'avais souvent ressenti lorsque je faisais des interviews ou que je parlais à quelqu'un dans le passé. Il était vraiment intéressé et dans la faible lumière je pouvais presque voir un regard plein de fierté quand je lui racontais l'histoire de certaines des plus grandes compétitions auxquelles j'avais participé.

Ma partie préférée était toujours de l'écouter parler. Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il riait à cause des souvenirs de sa famille ou de défendre avec passion le travail de F. Scott Fitzgerald dont je méprisais les livres et qu'il a énumérés parmi ses préférés, la cadence de sa voix était comme une sorte de berceuse pour moi, apaisant chaque rebord rugueux de mon âme en un contentement complet. Je voulais juste l'enregistrer en train de parler pour pouvoir m'endormir au son de sa voix de velours tous les soirs.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, notre nourriture avait disparu, les paniers vides depuis longtemps, poussés plus loin sur la table pour que nous puissions nous pencher au-dessus, nous aventurer dans notre petit monde où personne d'autre n'existait.

Il avait la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, son coude sur la table et l'autre main reposant sur mon genou sous la table. J'étais dans la même position que lui, mes doigts caressant doucement le dos de sa main, traçant la topographie des creux et des crêtes recouvertes d'une peau douce.

"Tu vas manger ça ?" demandai-je, lors d'une pause dans la conversation, en faisant des gestes vers un cornichon oublié à côté de son panier vide.

"Quoi, tu veux grignoter mon cornichon, Swan ?" fit-il, avec un plissement suggestif de son front en même temps qu'il me le passait.

Je me penchai un peu plus sur la table, en me rapprochant de lui avec des yeux langoureux. J'ouvris la bouche, en enveloppant mes lèvres autour du cornichon et en croquai une bouchée. "Mmm, savoureux," murmurai-je, lui faisant un clin d'œil insolent.

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'aisance que je ressentais en la présence d'Edward qui diminuait mes inhibitions ou si les conseils de Cosmo sur le flirt en étaient responsables mais je ne rougis même pas. Je n'avais pas de honte à flirter avec des insinuations, pas avec Edward. Je me sentais à l'aise, d'une manière confortable et séduisante en même temps.

"D'accord," dit-il, en posant sa main sur la table et en repoussant sa chaise. "Je pense que nous avons assez dîné, n'est-ce pas ? Attends ici, je dois prendre quelque chose au bar."

Edward se précipita et je gloussai devant son soudain sentiment d'urgence, en étirant mes jambes un peu. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, s'asseyant de nouveau et glissant une boîte enveloppée dans du papier bleu devant moi.

"Edward, tu ne peux pas m'offrir de cadeaux," argumentai-je automatiquement, en repoussant la boîte devant lui, "Tu m'as déjà offert des fleurs et un dîner."

"Tu en as besoin pour la prochaine partie de notre rendez-vous. C'est le dernier, je promets," insista-t-il doucement en poussant la boîte devant moi, sa main restant dessus pour la garder là jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Je la pris, en glissant soigneusement l'ongle de mon pouce sous le ruban adhésif.

"Oh, tu fais partie de ces gens, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il en riant. "Déchire le papier, Bella."

Je plissai le front et retournai à mon déballage minutieux, prenant encore plus de temps.

"Vu le temps que tu mets pour déballer, nous serons trop vieux pour utiliser ce qu'il y a dedans," se moqua-t-il, et je cédai, accélérant un peu mon rythme.

"Ne pense même pas à jeter ça sur moi," me prévint-il. "Je n'ai pas peur de riposter et j'ai plein de témoin dans cet endroit qui diront que c'est toi qui as commencé…" Je gloussai avant de soulever le couvercle de la boîte.

"Tu m'offres des chaussures ?" demandai-je, un peu déconcertée en voyant ce qu'il y avait là.

"Chaussures de bowling. Ou trouves-tu romantique de contracter un pied d'athlète ?" demanda-t-il, en retournant contre moi le commentaire que je lui avais fait ce jour-là au carnaval d'hiver.

"On va au bowling ?" demandai-je, en le regardant, l'idée m'excitait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais quand je soulevai l'une des baskets bleues nacrées pour la voir de plus près.

"En effet, Swan. Allons voir si on peut t'avoir ton premier strike."

Le bowling était juste à côté du restaurant, avec des machines pour poser les quilles et rendre les boules et des couloirs usés par des années d'utilisation.

"Ce n'est pas le plus chic mais ça marche," dit Edward, les mains maladroitement enfoncées dans ses poches alors qu'il scrutait mon visage, en essayant de déterminer ma réaction.

Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas une seule chose brillante ou nouvelle dans cet endroit et l'air était un peu moisi, à cause du manque de circulation d'air mais j'adorais. Le juke-box dans le coin était en train de brailler de vieilles chansons et le son des boules lourdes qui roulaient et s'écrasaient sur les quilles de bois était exactement comme je l'avais toujours imaginé.

"Cet endroit est génial," dis-je avec enthousiasme en serrant ma boîte à chaussures contre ma poitrine et en levant les yeux pour le voir me regarder fixement, à la recherche de quelque chose. "Quoi ?"

"Rien, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu pensais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?" demandai-je vraiment curieuse.

Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise, frottant son orteil dans un trou du tapis usé en répondant. "Ecoute tu n'es pas la seule à être un peu en dehors de ton élément ce soir Bella. Je n'ai pas vraiment fréquenté quelqu'un ces derniers temps, depuis… et bien ça fait longtemps. Et les filles, je t'ai parlé de Kate et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce soir, mais elle ne serait jamais venue dans un endroit pareil avec moi, et sûrement qu'aucune des autres non plus. Tu es si différente des autres que j'aie rencontrées, d'une bonne façon, vraiment de la meilleure des façons. Et j'ai l'impression de bien te connaitre mais il y a encore tellement de choses sur toi que j'apprends et je ne suis pas encore sûr…" il s'arrêta.

"Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" l'implorai-je, en passant légèrement le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il me regarde pour que je puisse essayer de déchiffrer exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il leva sa main et en recouvrit la mienne, appuyant sa joue dans ma paume.

"Bella je sais que tu as été en contact avec certaines des choses les plus raffinées de la vie, ce n'est pas comme si les athlètes de classe mondiale vivaient de sandwichs servis sur des assiettes en papier. Tu es probablement habituée aux serviettes en lin et aux hôtels étoilés et tout ce qui est de première classe, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de tout ça. C'est juste, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne peux pas te donner tout ça. J'aurai pu embaucher un chauffeur et t'emmener dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville avec champagne et des douzaines de roses rouges mais ça ne me ressemble pas Bella. Ça…" dit-il en montrant tout ce qui nous entourait, "hamburgers gras et pistes de bowling, ça c'est moi. Je veux te donner tout ce que tu mérites et plus encore et…"

Il s'interrompit avalant difficilement et détournant à nouveau son regard du mien. Je tendis mon autre main pour prendre son visage, caressant doucement sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses oreilles ne l'incitant pas à continuer mais essayant de calmer ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine crise d'anxiété. Il finit par me regarder de nouveau, ses mains enserrant mes poignets d'une pression douce mais ferme comme s'il essayait de m'ancrer à lui. "Et si ça ne te suffit pas ?"

J'en aurais ri s'il n'avait pas l'air si inquiet. En l'occurrence j'essayai de combattre mon incrédulité quant au fait qu'il puisse ressentir la moindre insécurité près de moi et trouver un moyen de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

"Edward," murmurai-je, la voix apaisante, mes doigts se serrant sur son visage pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur mes mots. "Ce soir a été l'une des meilleures soirées de toute ma vie, pas à cause de l'endroit où j'étais mais parce que c'était avec toi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je ne vais pas discuter et prétendre que je n'ai pas eu ces choses mais je n'en ai pas besoin et honnêtement elles m'ont toujours mises mal à l'aise. J'ai préféré être ici à manger des burgers gras avec toi que manger dans le restaurant le plus chic de la planète avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Ses lèvres affichèrent un doux sourire, ses doigts glissant de mes poignets vers mes avant-bras pour attraper mes coudes, me tirant près de lui et je dus incliner ma tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec lui. "Tu es bien mieux qu'assez," murmurai-je. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, mon front s'appuyant contre sa clavicule pendant un moment avant qu'il ne recule et suggère de prendre quelques feuilles pour noter nos scores et commencer à jouer.

L'ambiance lourde avait disparu et nous revînmes aux échanges faciles que nous semblions toujours avoir quand nous pouvions être détendus et juste profiter d'être ensemble. Je le taquinai, quand plutôt que de louer une paire de chaussures pour lui, il se dirigea vers une rangée de casiers le long d'un mur, ouvrant rapidement la serrure à combinaison et en sortant un sac vert contenant une paire de chaussures noires et grises brillantes et une boule de couleur ardoise et personnalisée.

"Tu es plein de surprises," rigolai-je faisant tourner la boule dans mes mains pour lustrer son nom et le petit symbole sous les trous des doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je, en le montrant en frottant la surface douce avec mon pouce.

"L'emblème de la famille," dit-il en la sortant plus en hauteur pour souligner chaque aspect du marquage. "Le lion pour le courage, la main pour la foi, la sincérité et la justice, les trèfles pour la longévité et le chevron pour la protection."

"Waouh c'est vraiment cool," dis-je, l'inspectant de plus près avant de lui sourire.

"Oui il a toujours été dans la famille. Ma grand-mère le portait en médaillon qu'elle a transmis à ma mère quand elle est morte et mon père l'a fait mettre sur le heurtoir lors de l'achat de leur première maison. Ils l'ont pris avec eux à chaque fois qu'ils ont acheté une nouvelle maison."

"Dans combien de maisons as-tu vécu ?"

"Trois, enfin deux avec mes parents et celle dans laquelle je suis maintenant. Ils ont déménagé une fois avant ma naissance et puis à nouveau quand j'avais six ans, ils sont encore dans cette maison d'ailleurs. C'est à peu près la seule dont je me souvienne."

"Ça doit être sympa cette continuité," dis-je.

"Oui. Je suis content qu'ils soient encore ici, qu'ils n'aient pas déménagé pour une maison plus petite quand nous nous sommes dispersés. C'est juste la maison de famille, tu sais ?"

Je hochai la tête bien que je ne sache pas vraiment. Je pouvais imaginer.

"Alors comment ça marche exactement le bowling ? On fait simplement rouler la boule en essayant de renverser le plus de quilles, c'est ça ?"

"A peu près. C'est un peu plus nuancé que ça, Swan," dit-il, tirant ma main pour aller à notre couloir, posant notre feuille de match sur la table inclinée et inscrivant nos noms avec un crayon pendant que je parcourrai les étagères pour choisir une boule de la bonne taille et du bon poids, finissant par en prendre une bleu clair et blanche juste parce qu'elle était jolie et assortie aux chaussures qu'il m'avait offertes. Une fois lacées elles allaient parfaitement. Je n'aurai pas dû en être surprise, Alice était sa sœur après tout et c'était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ses projets pour ce soir bien qu'elle ne m'ait absolument rien dit.

Il avait pensé à tous les détails, y compris à des chaussures pour moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel me souvenant de ses mots d'incertitude concernant la soirée. Personne n'avait jamais pensé à passer autant de temps avec moi. Comment pourrai-je penser que ce rendez-vous n'était pas juste parfait ?

Une fois que nous eûmes nos boules, Edward se tint sur la ligne avec moi, m'expliquant brièvement les règles du jeu, essayant de me montrer la technique pour faire le lancer parfait puis les choses à éviter comme lancer la boule trop haut.

Il commença, prenant position alors que je me rangeai sur le côté, fit quelques pas gracieux et relâcha la boule qui ne fit quasiment aucun bruit déviant, changeant un peu de direction puis fit tomber toutes les quilles en faisant du bruit.

"Frimeur," marmonnai-je, quand il me fit un petit sourire satisfait.

"Non, juste du talent pur, Swan."

Je roulai des yeux et récupérai ma boule sur le rail alors qu'il écrivait son score, tenant son menton dans ses mains pour me regarder lancer.

"Arrête de me regarder," ris-je, exaspérée puisque je sentais encore ses yeux sur moi.

"Je dois regarder ou tu essaieras de tricher en disant que tu as renversé plus de quilles que tu ne l'as fait," rit-il.

"Alors fixe les quilles pas moi !"

"Et si je veux te regarder ?"

"Non," je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement, gloussant un peu quand il cacha ses yeux de façon amusante, regardant à travers ses doigts.

Je tenais la boule dans ma main, laissant mon bras s'ajuster à son poids avant d'avancer et d'essayer de reproduire le mouvement qu'Edward avait fait. Ma boule ne fut pas aussi silencieuse ni aussi rapide sur la piste, elle ne resta pas sur le côté, elle resta assez droite, touchant juste à gauche et en haut, en renversant huit.

"Hey ! Pas si mal !" s'exclama-t-il, alors que je me tournai pour le regarder avec un sourire étourdi. "Tu apprends vite Swan."

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la partie je réussis à ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras n'atterrissant que trois fois dans la rigole, faisant sourire Edward de ravissement quand je jetai un regard noir aux quilles et lançai la prochaine boule avec un esprit de vengeance.

Je fis mon premier strike au septième carreau mais mon excitation fut complètement éclipsée par la joie totale que je ressentis lorsqu'Edward me souleva et me fit tourner à me donner le vertige pour célébrer ma réussite.

Après une triste performance, je me mis juste derrière Edward pour le regarder totaliser les scores. Mes cheveux tombèrent comme un rideau juste devant son visage et il me regarda avec un sourire, prenant la main que j'avais posée sur son épaule et me tirant pour m'asseoir sur le côté sur ses genoux, son bras passé autour du mien alors qu'il continuait à écrire le score, son menton posé sur le creux de mon épaule.

Nous fîmes trois parties et je devins de plus en plus compétente. Je n'aimais pas perdre même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de le battre. Il ne se retenait pas pour me laisser gagner comme certains auraient pu le faire, me mettant plutôt au défi de progresser et m'offrant des conseils petit à petit pour améliorer ma position. A la fin j'étais à soixante-dix points de lui et je ne puis retenir le sourire sur mon visage quand il dit qu'il faudrait qu'il m'achète ma boule bientôt alors qu'il rangeait mes chaussures dans le vestiaire avec les siennes.

Nous quittâmes le bowling peu après vingt-deux heures et Edward m'informa que nous avions encore un arrêt à faire. Cette fois nous prîmes la voiture, au son de _Flightless Bird,_ American Mouth d'Iron & Winneen qui passait doucement par les haut-parleurs tandis que nous roulions dans les rues faiblement éclairées.

Il s'arrêta et je n'essayai même pas de descendre avant qu'il puisse m'aider. Une forte brise soufflait, nous faisant tous les deux grincer des dents, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre sur le trottoir pour tenter d'éviter le froid mordant, riant car c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire. Dans un coin abrité nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte, son bras me tenant toujours près de lui en riant alors que nous entrions dans la chaleur. Le vent avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et il avait vu son reflet dans la vitre, essayant frénétiquement de les remettre en ordre à nouveau.

"Non," lui dis-je doucement, arrêtant son mouvement et ébouriffant à nouveau les mèches qu'il venait de remettre en place en profitant de la sensation de la texture soyeuse sous mes doigts. "J'aime ça comme ça."

"Quoi ? Ce désordre incontrôlable ?" rigola-t-il, luttant contre mes doigts.

"Ce n'est pas du désordre," dis-je, en écartant la main pour essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés en essayant de les remettre en ordre. "C'est sexy."

"Sexy hein ?" Il sourit et j'essayai de ne pas rougir alors que je retirai mes doigts. "Je dois dire que je j'ai un faible pour ta mine ébouriffée aussi," dit-il, en passant sa main sur toute la longueur de mes cheveux.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda une fille derrière le comptoir et je me souvins que nous n'étions pas seuls. Mais en regardant autour de nous je vis que nous l'étions en quelque sorte. Nous étions les deux seules personnes à part la fille de l'autre côté du comptoir. En regardant dans la vitrine je levai les yeux vers Edward.

"Crème glacée ?"

"La meilleure."

"Tu dois bien savoir qu'on est au mois de février ? Et qu'il fait moins douze dehors ?"

"Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec _Chez Izzy_ , Bella c'est un délice toute l'année."

Nous commandâmes nos cornets, fraise pour moi et menthe/pépites de chocolat pour lui avec une petite cuillère marquée Izzy plantée en haut. Nous nous assîmes à une table haute dans un coin, posant nos pieds au même endroit sous la table et nous léchâmes nos cornets, dans la boutique tranquille et déserte jusqu'à ce que la fille revienne de l'arrière-boutique.

Il avait raison c'était une parfaite fin de soirée, assis là nous regardant et riant, je rougis chaque fois qu'il me surprenait en train de l'observer par-dessus ma glace. Je léchai longuement sortant ma langue pour attraper ce qu'il restait au coin de ma bouche, ma mâchoire tombant un peu quand Edward tendit sa main essuyant le coin de mes lèvres puis lécha son pouce. "Hum il faudra que j'essaie la prochaine fois," dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que j'essayai de me souvenir de respirer. On se fit virer peu de temps après et j'eus le sentiment que cette soirée touchait à sa fin.

Je ne remarquai rien de différent dans le comportement d'Edward alors que nous allions vers mon immeuble mais je pouvais sentir les papillons se mettre à danser dans mon estomac en imaginant ce qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes à peine. Il me raccompagnerait à ma porte je n'en doutais pas. Que se passerait-il alors ? Tout ce que j'avais lu ou regardé, me disait qu'un baiser était inévitable. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi ressentir à ce sujet.

Je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau. Je me souvenais de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'avais hâte de recommencer. Une partie de moi avait peur de paniquer à nouveau. Je commençai à m'habituer aux contacts occasionnels avec Edward mais j'étais toujours incapable de les initier moi-même à moins qu'il ne m'ait touché en premier. Etais-je prête à l'embrasser de nouveau ?

Prête ou pas, je sentais que ça allait arriver.

Il se gara sur une place visiteur face à la porte d'entrée, m'escorta à l'intérieur, monta dans l'ascenseur et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma porte. Je me sentais comme abasourdie, tout se déroulait exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. En m'arrêtant devant ma porte je la déverrouillai mais ne l'ouvris pas et je me tournai vers lui et attendis, incertaine de quoi faire ensuite.

"J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir, Bella," dit-il, en me souriant et ses yeux semblaient briller dans la douce lumière du couloir.

"Moi aussi," dis-je doucement, mordant ma lèvre d'anticipation.

Il se rapprocha, prenant ma main, celle qui ne tenait pas les clés. "Nous avons un match demain soir et je fais quelque chose avec mes parents dimanche. Tu veux peut-être qu'on fasse quelque chose lundi soir ? Juste toi et moi ?"

"Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup," dis-je avec un sourire timide. Il sourit en retour et enroula ses bras autour de moi dans une éteinte chaleureuse que je lui retournai avec empressement alors que mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais qu'il puisse le sentir même à travers deux couches de lourds manteaux.

Il se pencha légèrement, me fixa profondément dans les yeux, baissa son visage contre le mien et frotta doucement le bout de nos nez une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tandis que mon souffle se bloquait dans ma gorge à ce geste intime. Il se recula, un sourire satisfait que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

"On se voit lundi matin," dit-il, relâchant son emprise autour de moi et prenant du recul alors que j'acquiesçai de la tête. "Bonne nuit, Bella."

"Bonsoir, Edward," répondis-je en chuchotant alors que je m'adossai contre ma porte et le regardai partir, tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée de la porte derrière mon dos et me faufilant à l'intérieur une fois qu'il eut disparu.

Je flottai pratiquement dans ma chambre, en me déchaussant, laissant tomber mon manteau par terre et me jetant contre les oreillers avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. La soirée avait été si parfaite. Il ne m'avait pas embrassée, et c'était un peu bizarre, mais son doux baiser d'esquimau ressemblait à un rêve merveilleux. En fait, j'étais un peu soulagée.

Je voulais l'embrasser a nouveau mais j'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de lui dire que même si j'étais prête a sortir avec lui, je n'étais pas du tout prête pour quelque chose de physique. Je n'allais pas m'en faire trop pour ça. Il m'avait montré de tant de façons différentes qu'il me trouvait attirante et qu'il voulait être avec moi, peut-être qu'il avait ses propres raisons de se retenir.

Après m'être brossé les dents et lavé le visage, je me glissai sous les couvertures et je me permis de revivre chaque moment de la soirée, des images, des sons et des contacts m'envoyèrent dans un sommeil paisible.

⁂

Le lendemain matin Alice vint frapper à ma porte, en me jetant mon sac à main et en me disant que nous étions en route pour le brunch "du matin d'après" et une séance de papotage. Apparemment, c'était comme une tradition entre Rose et elle, un moyen de décompresser après un grand événement dans leurs vies.

Elles m'emmenèrent dans une crêperie remplie de meubles anciens qui me rappelaient une vieille maison victorienne et je goûtai les meilleures crêpes à la banane de toute ma vie.

Avec des bouchées sirupeuses et des gorgées de café, je me remémorai les événements de la soirée précédente, en survolant d'abord les faits saillants, puis en plongeant dans les détails lorsqu'Alice insista pour je lui dise ce qu'elles avaient besoin d'en entendre le plus. Alternativement elles soupirèrent et poussèrent des cris quand je leur dis qu'il était arrivé avec des tulipes et en décrivant les différents endroits où il m'avait emmenée. Leur excitation atteignit son comble et j'étais à nouveau dans l'exaltation que j'avais ressentie la veille au soir.

"Alors, il t'a embrassée ?" demanda Rose à la fin de mon récit.

"Non," marmonnai-je.

"Non ? Quel imbécile !" couina Rose. "Il t'emmène à un rendez-vous merveilleux et ne t'embrasse même pas pour te dire bonne nuit ?"

"Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il voulait le faire mais il s'est retenu à la dernière seconde et m'a fait un bisou esquimau à la place."

"Aww," dit Alice, "On pourrait lui juste faire un câlinou, non ? Edward a toujours été un amour."

"Oh allez, Alice. Tu préfères vraiment te faire câliner plutôt que de te faire ravager, sauvagement, toute en sueur et sexy ?"

"Tout le monde n'aime pas des trucs torrides au premier rendez-vous, Rose," se moqua Alice, son ton ne voulait pas dire que c'était une critique, en réponse Rose fit une grimace et lui colla sur le front son sachet de sucre vide, lui montrant qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris comme une insulte.

"Sérieusement, comment arrivez-vous de parler de ça ? Ce n'est pas bizarre ?" Je posai la question qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais découvert qu'elles sortaient avec leurs frères respectifs.

"C'est une question de perspective, Bella," explique Alice," quand on papote entre filles, ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie."

"Ce n'est pas à toute épreuve mais ça fonctionne plutôt bien," dit Rose.

"On était amis avant de sortir avec Emmett ou Jasper. C'était un peu gênant au début mais quand on y pense, c'est plutôt parfait, tu vois ? Qui de mieux pour sortir avec mon frère que ma meilleure amie ? Et je sais que je ne me retrouverai pas un jour avec une belle-sœur salope avec qui je ne m'entends pas."

"C'est logique, je suppose," dis-je.

"Sauf que maintenant, j'ai deux fois plus de blocage à faire," gémit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil amical.

"Je ne pense pas que tu auras à t'inquiéter de bloquer quoi que ce soit quand il s'agira de moi, Alice."

"On ne sait jamais, Bella," dit-elle en riant, "Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était les plus calmes dont il fallait se méfier."

"Et Edward est définitivement un homme calme," convint Rose.

"Je ne parlais pas d'Edward !" dit Alice en me jetant un regard acerbe.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Toi, Bella, tu es calme. Je peux dire que tu as du feu caché sous toute cette douceur et légèreté. Mon frère ne saura jamais ce qui l'a foudroyé."

⁂

Lundi soir, Edward se présenta avec un sac bombé de nourriture chinoise et un scrabble. Nous nous allongeâmes par terre, nous piquant avec les baguettes et essayant de voir les mots de l'autre pour pouvoir tricher. De temps en temps, il me regardait avec cette expression étrange et sérieuse mais il était toujours prompt à se ressaisir quand il me voyait le regarder, en grimaçant vers moi ou en me chatouillant. A la fin de soirée, sur le pas de ma porte il se pencha suffisamment pour frotter son nez contre le mien, me faisant rire.

Mardi, j'arrivais finalement à ma première sortie en groupe chez Billy. Traîner avec le groupe en tant que couple n'était que légèrement différent qu'en tant qu'amie d'Edward. Edward était plus enclin à me toucher, drapant paresseusement son bras sur mes épaules ou enveloppant ses bras autour de moi par derrière.

Il s'empressait de lancer des regards noirs à n'importe quel mâle autre qu'Emmett et Jasper qui essayait de s'approcher de moi. Je ne l'admettrai jamais mais le fait qu'il soit si protecteur me faisait me sentir toute chaude à l'intérieur, tant qu'il se contenait. Son visage en colère était en fait assez sexy tant qu'il était dirigé contre les autres.

Au milieu de la soirée, Emmett essaya de m'apprendre l'art des fléchettes quand Alice cria de l'autre côté de la table où nous avions installé notre campement juste à côté de la cible.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bella, j'avais complètement oublié ! Tu dois faire le grand saut avec nous ce week-end !"

"De quoi parle-t-elle ?" murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Emmett quand nous nous approchâmes de la table.

"Plongeon de l'ours polaire, Babybel. Tu vas le faire !"

"Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que c'est."

"C'est un événement caritatif pour récolter des fonds pour les Jeux Olympiques Spéciaux," me dit Jasper.

"Nous l'avons fait ces deux dernières années, c'est génial, Bella," dit Alice.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un "plongeon" implique exactement ?" demandai-je, toujours sceptique.

"C'est au lac Calhoun. Ils creusent un grand trou dans la glace et les gens sautent dedans, habituellement en équipe," dit-elle et haussa les épaules comme si c'était une chose normale.

"Quoi ? Vous voulez aller sauter dans un lac gelé en février, vous êtes fous ? Je veux dire, vous trois, vous êtes des indigènes fous," dis-je en désignant les frères et sœur Cullen, "mais vous deux Vous êtes du Texas pour l'amour de Dieu, à quoi pensez-vous ?"

"Oh allez, Bella, c'est amusant. De plus, c'est pour une bonne cause," dit Rose. "Et on est déjà en mars." Je roulai un peu des yeux, comme si une poignée de jours pouvait faire une différence quand le lac serait aussi froid qu'il y a deux semaines.

"Oui, Bella, tu es une olympienne. Tu ne veux pas aider tes camarades athlètes ?"

"Jolie tentative de culpabilisation, Alice. Je peux soutenir mes camarades athlètes tout en restant au chaud et au sec, merci beaucoup," dis-je.

"S'il te plaît, Bella ?" Elle me fit sa moue avec les yeux de chiot.

"C'est un de ces moments de pression des pairs dont tout le monde parle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, 'Si tes amis veulent tous sauter dans un lac gelé, tu le ferais aussi '?"

"Je sauterai juste à côté de toi," offrit Edward, en glissant son bras autour de ma taille, ses doigts me serrant la hanche. Tout autour de moi, des visages me suppliaient et je sentais ma détermination s'effriter.

"Argh, très bien. Je ne veux pas en parler, je sens l'hypothermie se manifester rien qu'en y pensant…" dis-je en frissonnant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je te réchaufferai," promit Edward en chuchotant doucement à mon oreille.

A la fin de la soirée, Edward me retint un peu pour me dire bonne nuit pendant que les autres allaient vers la voiture. Ils partaient le lendemain matin pour un match à Toronto et reviendraient jeudi soir. Il me fit son baiser d'esquimau, s'accrochant à moi un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, en me disant qu'il m'appellerait de la route et qu'il me verrait quand ils reviendraient en ville avant de m'accompagner vers les filles.

Bien que son geste de salut n'ait jamais été maladroit et toujours le bienvenu, j'étais complètement confuse. Chaque fois qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, surtout seuls ensemble, je pouvais presque me noyer dans la tension sexuelle. Les choses n'ont jamais été tendues entre nous, loin de là.

Il me faisait rire plus que n'importe qui, même plus qu'Emmett. Il savait écouter mais il semblait désireux de parler aussi, ainsi ça n'a jamais semblé déséquilibré. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de me toucher ou d'être près de moi et ça ne m'a jamais mise mal à l'aise, du moins pas comme d'habitude.

L'embarras surgissait quand je me trouvais en sa présence, comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps vibraient. Mais il ne m'avait toujours pas embrassée.

Chaque fois qu'on se séparait, il me serrait dans ses bras et se penchait pour frotter son nez contre le mien. Autant j'aimais ces petits moments, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déconcertée. Bien que n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine du cœur, je savais qu'il voulait m'embrasser. C'était dans son regard chaque fois que son visage était près du mien, je pouvais voir le désir que je ressentais se refléter sur moi. Je ne doutais pas qu'il le voulait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour le lui demander et je n'avais certainement pas le courage d'initier un baiser, surtout sans savoir quelles étaient ses hésitations.

Alors, je m'inquiétais, je me mis à penser à toutes les différentes possibilités. Jeudi après-midi, alors que j'ouvrais ma porte après mon retour de la patinoire, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de raison possible. Complètement perdue et un peu frustrée, je laissai tomber mon sac dans l'entrée en soufflant et je filai dans la cuisine pour sortir mon péché mignon d'urgence, la glace au cheesecake à la fraise.

Pourquoi ne m'embrasserait-il pas ? Il a dit que j'embrassais bien, "le meilleur baiser de ma vie", je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit, alors quel était le problème ? Je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ça devrait vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Je fus interrompu de ma confusion par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Le sortant de mon sac de patinage le demi-sourire qui avait commencé à se former à l'idée de parler à Edward s'effaça.

Renée.

 _Inutile d'agir comme un bébé et de l'éviter, Bella_ , me dis-je et je répondis juste avant la messagerie vocale.

"Salut, maman."

"Bonjour, Isabella. Tu étais à la patinoire ? J'ai essayé de te joindre plus tôt."

"Oui, maman, à la même heure, comme tous les jours. Je viens juste de rentrer," dis-je avec impatience en traversant la pièce pour tomber sur le canapé. _Il vaudrait mieux te me mettre l'aise._

"Bien, je suis contente d'entendre que tu n'as pas complètement perdu ta discipline."

"Tu m'appelais juste pour me surveiller ou il y avait autre chose ?"

"Il y a quelque chose, en fait. As-tu pris rendez-vous avec le Dr Cullen ?"

"Il a dit avril, maman, c'est encore dans un mois."

"Je pense que tu devrais le rappeler pour voir si tu peux reprendre plus tôt. Tu as dit que ton kiné pense que tu progresses bien et que tu sembles bien patiner. Si tu peux avoir un rendez-vous rapidement et demander au Dr. Cullen de te donner carte blanche pour l'entraînement, on peut se remettre en route. Il va falloir qu'on soit très agressif si tu as l'espoir d'être en pleine forme cet automne."

"Maman, je sais que je vais devoir travailler dur mais le Dr Cullen a insisté pour que je n'en fasse pas trop ni trop tôt ou je risque de me blesser à nouveau au genou, peut-être définitivement cette fois."

"Isabella, tu as dit toi-même que tu n'éprouvais presque jamais de douleur ou d'inconfort. Cela dure depuis assez longtemps."

"Il a dit que c'était une période cruciale pour la récupération… que je retrouverai un état normal… mais que mon genou n'était pas encore assez fort pour supporter des chocs importants ou l'atterrissage de mes sauts."

"Bon ça ne peut pas faire de mal de l'appeler. Peut être changera-t-il d'avis une fois qu'il t'aura vue à nouveau."

"Peut-être," concédai-je doucement, pas que je pense que le diagnostic de Carlisle soit différent de celui de janvier mais simplement parce que je ne vois pas la nécessité de lutter contre Renée. Il faudra que je le dise à Carlisle la prochaine fois que je le verrai, il me dira la même chose et ainsi je pourrai lui répéter.

"Dans tous les cas il faut que nous commencions à parler de ce qui arrivera une fois que tu seras complètement remise."

"Qu'y-a-t-il à discuter ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà parlé à Marcus et il viendra ici pour travailler avec moi," dis-je fermement, incertaine de quel était le problème.

"Oui, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais ennuyée que tu l'aies contacté sans me le dire."

"Mais c'est _mon_ coach, maman. J'aurai aimé penser que tu sois contente que j'aie pris l'initiative d'aller de l'avant."

"Inutile de continuer avec ça, ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai discuté avec le futur entraîneur, Phil Dwyer et je pense qu'il va être parfait."

"Tu as parlé à un nouvel entraîneur sans me le dire ? Maman…" protestai-je avec colère.

"Isabella, Marcus est excellent mais tu as besoin du meilleur si tu veux gagner. Phil est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin pour te permettre de te remettre au top."

"Je veux Marcus. Il me connait, penses-tu vraiment que le mieux pour moi actuellement est que je doive m'adapter à un tout nouveau style d'entrainement ?"

"Oh je t'en prie quel genre de période d'ajustement faudrait-il ?" se moqua-t-elle et je pouvais juste la voir agiter la main devant mes inquiétudes. "Un entraîneur est un entraîneur, il te dit quoi régler et toi tu l'écoutes."

"Si un entraîneur est un entraîneur pourquoi pas Marcus ?" dis-je, ne me souciant pas de savoir si ça paraissait capricieux.

"Marcus est trop doux. Tu as perdu une saison entière, Isabella. Tu ne vas pas rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec Marcus qui te traite comme un bébé. Il te faut un coach qui te dise les choses telles qu'elles sont et qui te pousse à te surpasser."

"Marcus l'a toujours fait mais lui le fait en ayant conscience de mes limites."

"C'est juste ça Isabella. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir de limites, pas si tu veux l'or. Tu as regardé les Nationaux ? Tu as regardé les compétitions internationales ? Le Japon et le Canada ont dominé et tu peux parier qu'ils travaillent comme l'enfer pour être encore meilleurs pour Vancouver en février. Si tu veux rattraper leur niveau nous avons besoin de prendre des mesures drastiques pour t'y amener."

"Je ne suis pas une machine, maman, je suis un être humain. Les humains ont des limites. Tu ne peux pas appuyer sur un bouton et t'attendre à ce que sois comme tu le souhaites !" m'écriai-je, ma voix montant progressivement alors que je commençai à sentir le piège se refermer sur moi.

"Arrête ta comédie, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais le mieux c'est le mieux parce qu'ils savent comment te faire dépasser tes limites."

"Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas la meilleure d'ailleurs ? Parce que je ne veux pas me tuer pour une stupide médaille."

"D'où est-ce que ça sort Isabella ? Je n'apprécie pas du tout cette petite rébellion."

"Cette _rébellion,_ comme tu dis provient, du fait que cette fois tu vas trop loin. Comment as-tu osé contacter un nouvel entraineur sans me demander mon avis ? C'est ma vie !"

"C'est mon travail de manager de te trouver les outils dont tu as besoin pour gagner. Phil est un outil juste comme Marcus l'a été. Considère ça comme une promotion."

Je savais qu'elle ne ferait pas machine arrière, pas sans que j'aie l'air de prendre ses conseils en considération. Avec de la résignation je marmonnai. "Bien. Je le rencontrerai. Mais seulement rencontré. Marcus reste mon entraîneur officiel et je ne reviendrai pas sur ça."

"Ah ce n'était pas si difficile, pas vrai ?" dit-elle sa voix redevant polie maintenant qu'elle ne rencontrait plus de résistance.

"Il faut que j'y aille maman. Je n'ai pas encore fait les étirements et je peux sentir mes ischio jambiers se contracter," murmurai-je, attendant à peine qu'elle me dise au revoir avant de raccrocher. Je m'étais étirée avant de partir de la patinoire mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus au téléphone avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de m'aplatir devant elle une fois de plus.

Pourquoi tout devait-il être si difficile avec elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement m'écouter juste une fois ? Pourquoi ça ne faisait aucune différence ce que je voulais pour ma vie ?

A présent je pouvais voir que ce ne sont pas toutes les mères qui agissent de la sorte, comme je l'avais toujours supposé. Esmée n'était pas comme ça. Pourquoi était-il aussi facile de trouver du réconfort auprès d'Esmée alors que ma propre mère - la personne qui devrait le plus me soutenir, m'encourager, avoir de la compassion - n'arrivait tout simplement à avoir la fibre maternelle.

Etait-ce moi ? Peut-être que je l'avais amenée à ce point. Esmée ne me connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps… peut-être que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle et tous les autres ne commencent à ressentir la même chose.

Allongée sur le canapé de terribles larmes coulaient sur ma joue puis sur les coussins et je fixai le mur, l'air abasourdi essayant de vider ma tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là mais il faisait complètement sombre quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je frottai mes mains sur mon visage, essayant de me ressaisir et allumai la lampe au bout de la table. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que j'avais sombré.

On frappa de nouveau alors que j'étais à mi-chemin et j'entendis Edward crier : "Bella !"

En l'entendant quelque chose en moi me mit presque à genoux et je fus soudain désespérée qu'il me retienne. Que quelqu'un m'embrasse et me dise que je compte.

Je parcourus les quelques pas qu'il restait, trébuchant sur mon sac de patinage toujours posé à côté de la porte où je l'avais abandonné. J'ouvris la porte haletant son nom une fois avant de passer mes bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule et frissonnant de soulagement lorsque je sentis ses bras m'envelopper fermement.

"Hé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ?"

"Rien, tu m'as manqué," marmonnai-je, les mots étouffés par sa chemise alors que je refusais de bouger même d'un centimètre. Je tremblai mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais désirée, je me sentais bienvenue. Et je ne voulais jamais perdre ça maintenant que je l'avais enfin trouvé.

"Et bien tu m'as manqué aussi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que c'est," dit-il, inquiet alors qu'il entrait, ne relâchant pas sa prise, en donnant un coup de pied dans mon sac et en refermant la porte. Nous restâmes silencieux, sa main caressant mes cheveux doucement jusqu'à ce que je cesse de trembler.

Quand je repris un peu le contrôle j'essayai de me calmer en murmurant : "Je suis désolée. Je vais bien."

Il retira rapidement son manteau et enleva ses chaussures, me prit par les mains et m'amena au canapé, s'allongeant sur les coussins et m'ouvrant les bras. Je n'hésitai pas un instant, rampant sur lui pour essayer de m'approcher le plus près possible, cherchant le réconfort que son contact m'apportait toujours et m'accrochant aussi fermement que mes doigts le permettaient au tissu de sa chemise.

"Parle-moi, Bella," dit-il après une minute.

"C'est… j'ai juste parlé avec ma mère avant que tu arrives," dis-je puis je fis une pause pas vraiment sûre de quoi dire ensuite. Je savais que j'étais en colère mais pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment partager ce que je ressentais.

"Quelque chose est arrivé ?" s'enquit-il.

"Non. Bon oui et non. Elle n'écoute pas. Je lui ai dit il y a des semaines que je voulais recommencer avec mon ancien coach quand je pourrai à nouveau m'entraîner et c'est comme si ça rentrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Elle en a trouvé un nouveau et elle veut que ce soit lui. Apparemment ça fait un moment qu'elle l'a rencontré pour mettre en place un plan pour quand ton père me dira que c'est bon même si je continue à lui dire que c'est Marcus qu'il me faut."

"C'est courant dans le patinage ? Je veux dire… jamais mes parents n'ont eu leur mot à dire…"

"C'est mon manager Edward," l'interrompis-je doucement.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

"Ma mère est mon manager."

"TA mère ? C'est elle qui t'a faite revenir sur la glace quelques semaines après une opération majeure du genou ?" grogna-t-il, avec une voix très hostile et je pouvais presque le sentir vibrer de colère sous moi.

Je m'éloignai de lui, un peu nerveuse au ton de sa voix et ne pus répondre qu'en lui faisant un hochement de tête hésitant. Sa mâchoire était serrée je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer.

"C'est simplement… elle est…" bafouilla-t-il, cherchant les mots justes avant de croiser mon regard et sa colère s'adoucit. Il reposa ma tête contre son épaule, embrassant gentiment mon front et appuyant sa joue où ses lèvres m'avaient frôlé. "Je suis désolé Bella, ça m'a énervé."

"C'est Renée !" Je haussai les épaules parce que c'était vraiment la seule façon dont je savais le décrire.

"Elle a toujours été comme ça ?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais rien remarqué quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai pensé que toutes les mères étaient ainsi, les mères des autres patineurs semblaient être comme ça aussi. Après Turin quand je suis rentrée à la maison avec la médaille d'argent j'ai commencé à le remarquer davantage. Elle semblait me pousser beaucoup plus fort, ses critiques étaient beaucoup plus dures et personnelles, elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit quoi que ce soit d'encourageant. Avant, elle était toujours dure avec moi mais elle savait me dire quand je faisais quelque chose de bien. Après Turin rien n'était jamais assez bien. J'ai patiné de bons programmes et à ses yeux j'étais toujours une perdante."

"Perdante ? Putain tu as eu une médaille d'argent aux JO, Bella je ne pense pas que cela puisse être considéré comme une défaite," s'écria-t-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu à la rancœur qu'il ressentait à ma place.

"Pour elle c'est comme ça. Ce n'était pas l'or. Pour elle, elle a tout fait bien, m'a mise en relation avec de bons coaches, embauché les bons chorégraphes, choisi la bonne musique et m'a habillé dans les bons costumes, ça doit être quelque chose que j'aie fait ou n'aie pas fait. Je n'ai pas assez flirté avec les juges, j'ai laissé ma nervosité se montrer, j'ai fait trop de pas pour la transition dans un mouvement. Tout a été passé au peigne fin. Pour elle la question d'aller à Vancouver ne s'est même pas posé et cette fois je lui donnerai ce qu'elle veut."

"Et tu as réfléchis, tu sais, à ne plus l'avoir comme manager ?"

"Quoi, la virer ?" demandai-je et il hocha la tête contre moi. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Il me semble que si je le faisais il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Je ne sais pas si je peux rejeter entièrement ma mère de ma vie, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait ou n'a pas fait pour moi."

"Bella ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sera plus ton manager, qu'elle n'en restera pas moins ta mère."

"Je pense que si," répondis-je honnêtement, partageant l'une de mes craintes les plus profondes pour la première fois. "Avec elle c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"Quelquefois j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que je suis pour elle, sa patineuse, son billet pour le sommet. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arriverait si ça n'était plus comme ça."

"Si elle est assez stupide pour rater tout ce que tu as à offrir, je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite sa chance."

"Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme si j'avais autre chose à offrir. Pas avant toi, eh bien, toi, Alice et tous les autres."

"Bella," murmura-t-il, repoussant mes cheveux de devant mon visage et me regardant avec une telle adoration que je sentis que mon cœur pourrait exploser.

Il se pencha un peu en avant et je fus sûre que c'était le moment. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre de mon visage, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, ses yeux descendant vers ma bouche puis il me regarda dans les yeux. Je vis le changement se produire, si subtil que si j'avais voulu le chercher je ne l'aurai pas vu. C'était ce même changement qui s'était produit à chaque fois que nous nous étions approchés d'aussi près la semaine dernière. Il se pencherait et je retiendrai mon souffle d'anticipation, attendant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et à la dernière seconde ses yeux changeraient. Il frotterait doucement son nez contre le mien toujours avec un adorable sourire parfois incroyablement tendre, parfois extrêmement grave, comme maintenant. A chaque fois il s'arrêtait, se reprenait, érigeant un léger mur, presque imperceptible entre nous.

Après avoir frotté son nez trois fois contre le mien, laissant le bout traîner le long du mien il se réinstalla dans les coussins berçant ma tête contre son torse et tortillant mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Il ne laissa aucune indication quant à savoir s'il fallait poursuivre ou entamer une autre conversation, il était parfaitement immobile et complètement silencieux.

Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tant de choses à propos de cette chose entre nous, cette relation, était un tel puzzle pour moi. En lisant tous ces livres et magazines, je me souvenais de conseils sur la façon de flirter, de me retenir et de présenter un air digne, et le mystère, sur le fait de jouer les dures à cuire, de ne pas s'allonger trop vite. Je n'ai juste pas pu comprendre ces choses. Je ne savais pas jouer… trop naïve pour essayer d'apprendre les règles. J'espérais juste qu'Edward ne jouait pas non plus.

"Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?" chuchotai-je doucement, nerveusement, me serrant contre sa poitrine et essayant de trouver la force de continuer.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Bella."

"Pourquoi..." commençai-je, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge. Je secouai la tête presque imperceptiblement contre lui, m'agrippant nerveusement à la manche de sa chemise. "Laisse tomber, oublie ça."

"Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" me supplia-t-il de continuer avec ses yeux et sa voix, tout en relevant mon visage pour le regarder. "Tu peux me le dire."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de m'embrasser ?" dis-je en toussant inconfortablement. "Je veux dire on l'a déjà fait, j'ai juste supposé quand on est sortis ensemble..."

"Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Je le veux. Franchement, parfois, je ne pense qu'à ça. Le truc c'est que, Bella, je ne suis pas un saint. Je suis un mec. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou te donner l'impression que je te presse d'aller plus vite que tu ne le veux. Je ne dis pas que si je t'embrassais, je finirais par te déshabiller mais…"

Il s'arrêta, faisant une expression pleine de doute et d'irritation, bien qu'il soit clair que cette réaction était dirigée contre lui-même. J'essayai de l'implorer des yeux comme il l'avait fait pour moi, en le rassurant sur le fait que j'écouterais tout ce qu'il disait et je ferais de mon mieux pour comprendre. Ça eut l'air de fonctionner parce qu'il se tourna vers moi, passant doucement ses doigts tremblants contre ma joue.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter si je t'embrassais et que tu t'éloignes à nouveau de moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je ne peux pas recommencer. J'ai besoin que tu sois sûre cette fois," dit-il de sa voix rauque et sa constatation me remplit de honte.

"Je suis désolée, Edward."

"Non, Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ou te mettre la pression. Ecoute, je sais que c'est tout nouveau et ça suffirait à faire flipper n'importe qui. Mais il n'y a pas que toi qui aies peur ou qui sois nerveuse."

"De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ?" demandai-je, incapable de cacher que cette idée - penser que je pouvais faire peur à quelqu'un, encore moins à lui, me paraissait totalement absurde.

"Non, enfin pas spécifiquement. C'est juste que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment incroyable entre nous et je ne veux pas tout faire foirer en précipitant les choses. J'aime bien où nous en sommes maintenant et je ne vais pas partir. Je ne suis pas pressé avec toi, Bella," dit-il, en me replaçant dans ses bras et en me montrant par son toucher ce que ses mots voulaient dire.

Il embrassa doucement le dessus de ma tête en me murmurant à l'oreille avec un chuchotement rauque, "Mais ne pense pas que ça signifie que je ne penserai pas à te mettre à poil jusque-là."

Je gloussai un peu, un doux rougissement colora mes joues à l'idée que cela se produise un jour, à la fois enthousiaste et nerveuse à l'idée que cela devienne une réalité. "Tu pourrais être déçu."

"Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible."

⁂

Samedi matin, je sortis dans le couloir de bonne heure pour trouver Rose et Alice adossées contre le mur, de grandes lunettes de soleil leur couvrant la moitié du visage et des tasses du café fumantes dans leurs mains. Quand elles me virent émerger, elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur lourdement.

"Bonjour à vous aussi !" murmurai-je avec amusement.

"Nous ne te parlons pas," dit Rose par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle appuyait furieusement sur un bouton.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Mon frère chéri et toi, nous avez abandonnés hier soir, nous laissant deux fois plus de margaritas à consommer, ce qui a entraîné des gueules de bois massives … dont tu ne souffres manifestement pas," me dit Alice.

"Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais la gueule de bois, Alice," fis-je remarquer.

"Je me suis trompée et gravement. Apparemment tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une Margarita au-delà de ma limite…" gémit-elle en inhalant les vapeurs de son café sans le boire.

"Nous nous sommes trompées du tout au tout," murmura-t-elle, en tournant son attention vers sa camarade, "Nous aurions dû attendre environ douze heures et nous saouler ce matin, avant d'aller sauter dans le lac gelé. Pas hier soir… et maintenant on doit sauter dans le lac avec la gueule de bois."

"Alice, t'es la reine de la planification, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévu ça pour nous éviter cette misère."

"Ces margaritas avaient l'air si savoureuses."

"Ne dis pas ce mot," gémit douloureusement Rose.

"Quoi, savoureux ?"

"Non. L'autre. Le démoniaque. L'Etoile de la Mort des boissons."

Je ne pus retenir un grognement à sa comparaison, attirant leur attention sur moi.

"J'ai tellement envie de te haïr en ce moment," murmura Alice en sirotant son café.

"Euh, désolée ?"

"Non, tu ne l'es pas, Bella. Tu n'es pas du tout désolée de t'être faufilé avec ton nouveau jouet pour un peu du temps seuls," dit Rose, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil pour me faire un clin d'œil coquin.

"Tu as raison. Je ne le suis pas. Surtout en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel vous êtes tous les deux."

"Oh, on n'est même pas mauvaises. Tu aurais dû voir Emmett et Jasper. La tequila n'est pas leur amie."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de toute façon ?" demanda Alice.

"Pas grand-chose, juste regardé un film. C'était une longue semaine."

"Hum hum, bien sûr, regardé un film…'" se moqua Rose d'un ton suggestif.

"Oui, on a regardé un film. C'est tout."

"Vraiment ? Il ne t'a toujours pas embrassé ?" demanda Alice avec incrédulité et je secouai la tête. "Rose, il faut qu'on rentre un peu de bon sens dans le crâne de ce mec…"

"Non, les filles, ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît. Je le comprends et je ne veux pas en faire tout un foin, alors on laisse tomber, s'il vous plaît…?"

Elles haussèrent les épaules en signe d'accord et nous continuâmes à bavarder en nous dirigeant vers l'entrée. J'entendais les gars, le sourire se répandit sur mon visage avant même de les voir. Ils se tenaient dans le hall, Jasper et Emmett avaient l'air aussi mal au point que les filles. Le visage d'Edward s'illumina quand il me vit, il quitta son appui contre le mur. Je voulais tellement courir vers lui et le serrer dans mes bras.

 _Alors pourquoi pas, Bella ? Pourquoi tu te retiens toujours autant ?_

Ma voix intérieure était incroyablement persuasive ce matin et je bondis droit dans ses bras, mes pieds quittèrent le sol quand il me souleva tout en riant.

"Eh bien," marmonna-t-il contre mes cheveux, "Bonjour à toi aussi, ma belle."

"Oh, regarde comme ils sont mignons, Ali," roucoula Rose, la poussant sur le côté alors qu'elle s'affalait contre Emmett qui s'appuya contre le mur.

"Allez Rosie, on est aussi mignons qu'eux," dit Emmett d'un ton acerbe.

"Non, Emmett. On n'a jamais été aussi mignons. Tes mains errent trop pour nous qualifier de mignons."

"Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison," dit Emmett, frottant sa main sur les fesses de Rose et la pinçant avec espièglerie.

"Allons-y, les tourtereaux," gloussa Alice, entraînant Jasper dehors. Edward finit par conduire le pick-up de Jasper alors que les autres soignaient encore leur gueule de bois. Jasper et Alice se blottirent à l'arrière, chuchotant si bas que personne ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Rose avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le plus loin possible d'Alice. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Emmett prit la moitié de la banquette de devant, m'écrasant au milieu entre Edward et lui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lac Calhoun, toute notre compagnie était alerte et impatiente d'y aller.

Même si la température n'était pas complètement insupportable, elle était encore assez mordante pour que je m'interroge sur la santé mentale de chaque personne ici. Alice engagea notre équipe et remit nos dons et tout ceux qu'ils avaient collecté et nous nous installâmes sur une parcelle de terrain qui n'était pas directement au milieu de la foule qui avait commencé à se rassembler, chacun attendant son tour pour cette folie. Le premier saut était prévu pour dix heures et ça continuait dans l'ordre dans lequel les équipes avaient signé.

Nous avions le numéro dix-sept, alors nous patientâmes et j'aimais la distraction que les gens qui m'entouraient me procurait avec leur humour et leurs plaisanteries. Sous peu, j'entendis des cris suivis par le bruit de plusieurs corps sautant dans l'eau pendant que les premières équipes sautaient et je poussai un gémissement d'effroi.

"Excitée ?" demanda Edward de derrière moi, serrant ses mains sur mes épaules et me secouant un peu.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement le mot que je choisirais," murmurai-je et il gloussa.

"Allez, Swan! Pense à la montée d'adrénaline !" dit-il, en me frottant les bras avec vivacité et essayant de m'insuffler un peu de son énergie.

Je grimaçai et il se moqua de ma tentative pathétique de sourire.

"Ne réfléchis pas et saute, Bella."

Notre tour arriva bien avant que je sois prête alors que nous entassions nos couvertures et manteaux près du bord où nous allions sortir. Mais je commençais à me sentir excitée. Etre assise à regarder tout le monde faire le grand saut m'avait rendu nerveuse et tremblante mais être là debout, au bord du trou, forcée à relever le défi, me fit réaliser que j'étais prête.

Bien que j'appréhende le froid, je ne pouvais arrêter le petit frisson d'anticipation qui commençait à couler dans mes veines, surtout en levant les yeux pour voir Edward, un sourire étourdi et insouciant sur le visage.

"Prête ?" demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Il me prit la main, Alice me serra l'autre pendant que nous nous accroupissions en groupe et nous sautâmes.

Avant de toucher l'eau, j'entendis Alice hurler, Emmett crier 'Cowabunga'* et je sentis l'emprise d'Edward sur ma main quand il haleta de surprise. Je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant de toucher l'eau, d'avoir le souffle coupé et sentir le picotement du froid comme un million de petites pointes d'aiguille sur mon corps. Étonnamment, je me suis sentie complètement rafraîchie et revigorée, remontant à la surface et riant à bout de souffle en voyant Edward remonter à mes côtés.

"Putain, c'est froid!" suffoqua-t-il, en repoussant les cheveux de ses yeux et en me tirant dans ses bras, passant ses mains sur mon visage et ses jambes autour de moi. "Ça va ?"

"Ouais. Froid," réussis-je à dire, en riant.

"Allez, sortons d'ici avant de souffrir d'hypothermie," suggéra-t-il, en nageant jusqu'à la sortie, où nos amis étaient déjà, enveloppés dans de lourdes couvertures et partaient à la recherche des jacuzzis.

Edward se hissa en premier puis me souleva pratiquement de l'eau glacée et dans ses bras, dépliant une couverture et nous enroulant confortablement dedans. Il nous poussa sur le côté pour ne pas que nous gênions les autres, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre tandis que nos dents claquaient.

Il me frictionna le dos sous la couverture, en essayant de me réchauffer et j'essayai de faire de même, abandonnant après avoir réalisé que je ne le faisais pas bien et au lieu de ça, j'enroulai simplement mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottis contre lui.

Peu de temps après, je cessai de trembler. Je me sentais tout à fait en paix, la joue appuyée contre son torse, cachée dans le cocon du moelleux de la couverture, n'entendant rien d'autre que son souffle et le battement régulier de son cœur.

L'air était froid, nos vêtements trempés mais je n'étais pas pressée de bouger d'un pouce de l'endroit où je me tenais, dans la couverture et les bras chauds d'Edward.

Puis je tremblais à nouveau, non plus à cause du froid mais parce que je réalisais que je devais faire un autre plongeon. J'étais plus que prête pour ça.

Je me souvins de la voix d'Edward "Ne réfléchis pas et saute". C'est ce que je fis.

Avant qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes et Edward se figea, ses bras serrés autour de moi, raides et inébranlables. Il ne bougea pas un muscle, ses lèvres chaudes et douces sous les miennes mais il ne réagissait pas, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Découragée, je faillis reculer. Mais ensuite, j'eus l'impression que ses lèvres sourirent sous les miennes, ses bras relâchant leur emprise sur mes épaules juste assez pour qu'il puisse descendre d'une main jusqu'au creux de mon dos et me serrer plus près de lui, la couverture encore autour de nous, nous protégeant de l'air et du monde. Juste lui. Juste moi.

Soudain, il m'embrassait en retour et les sensations qui coururent en moi à cause de nos souffles mêlés envoyèrent des étincelles qui me parcoururent de la tête jusqu'au bout des orteils.

Avec hésitation, je glissai mes mains autour de sa taille, traînant mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses omoplates, ancrant mon corps au sien alors que je m'ouvrais à lui.

Ça commença doucement, une série de baisers légers sur mes lèvres qui se transforma en une exploration paresseuse, nos bouches n'étant pas disposées à se séparer même pour une respiration rapide. Mon emprise devint moins hésitante alors que je bougeais une main vers le haut pour enfiler mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés et partiellement gelés de sa nuque, ce qui provoqua chez lui un ronronnement bas et satisfait dans sa gorge alors qu'il inclinait légèrement sa tête sur le côté, modifiant la profondeur de la prochaine rencontre de nos lèvres pendant que je soupirais dans l'étreinte.

Bien avant d'être prête, je le sentis se reculer et j'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes et inhalant son gémissement profond quand sa langue tournoya avec la mienne. Le temps qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau, j'avais commencé à me sentir étourdie par le manque d'air et l'assaut de l'émotion que son baiser avait agité dans mon âme.

Bien que ses lèvres ne se soient plus sur les miennes, nous n'étions pas séparés. Il ne fit que baisser la tête pour parsemer des baisers doux sur ma joue, mon cou, ma clavicule, devenant de plus en plus malicieux alors qu'il souriait contre ma peau et commençait à rire, le plaisir total s'étalant sur son visage quand il se détendit pour me regarder et me rendre plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie.

Il se pencha pour presser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus, nos lèvres se rencontrant à cause de nos sourires exaltés assortis. Quand il recula cette fois-ci, il me regarda avec un sourire contemplatif.

"Tu es sûre que c'est nouveau pour toi, Swan ?" Je gloussai, serrant mes bras autour de sa taille et reposant ma joue sur sa poitrine avec un soupir satisfait.

"J'apprends vite."

"Tu sais, on dit toujours que les joueurs sont les meilleurs entraîneurs."

"Tu vas m'entraîner, Cullen ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Swan…!" s'exclama-t-il, touchant ma joue avec la sienne, ses prochains mots chuchotés contre mes lèvres.

"Peut-être que c'est toi qui peux m'entraîner…"

…

*'Cowabunga' Cri de guerre, ou expression de stupéfaction utilisé dans de nombreuses bandes dessinées et dessins animés tels que Peanuts, Les Simpson, Les Tortues Ninja, ou 1, rue Sésame. Celui qui le prononce est souvent un pratiquant de surf ou de skate-board.


	9. Ça laissera une marque

.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Ça laissera une marque

* * *

Le printemps au Minnesota n'est pas une belle saison. Il semble que Mère Nature ne parvienne pas à se décider, oscillant entre le froid mordant de l'hiver et les jours de fonte du printemps, changeant parfois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures.

Dehors les rues sont sales et tout est marron, des plaques de neige trainent encore ici et là recouvertes d'un film sale. En dépit de cet environnement terne j'étais toujours d'humeur enjouée.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon "premier rendez-vous" avec Edward. Deux depuis que j'avais eu le courage de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les jours qui étaient passés depuis semblaient être une brume de rêve pleins de 'bonjour' chastes dans la salle de sport avant de sauter sur nos tapis de course respectifs, de baisers enjoués lorsque nous trainions dans mon appartement ou de baisers passionnés avant de nous dire bonsoir.

Nous n'avions pas progressé au-delà, ses mains ne quittant jamais ma taille et ne s'emmêlant pas dans mes cheveux, ce dont il ne semblait pas se plaindre et moi non plus. Je le pris au mot quand il disait qu'il n'était pas pressé et me laissais simplement apprécier la phase initiale de notre relation, en particulier le fait que nous puissions nous voler des baisers à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, chose dont Edward profitait _très_ souvent.

Pourtant il y avait tellement plus que simplement s'embrasser. Cette amitié que nous entretenions depuis le début ne disparut pas, ni même ne changea pas du tout. J'ai toujours pensé que les gens disaient que quand on se fréquentait ça changeait les choses mais cela ne se passait pas pour nous. Edward disait que c'était essentiellement parce que nous sortions depuis le début et que je finissais juste de le rattraper. Je suppose que d'une certaine manière c'était vrai.

Quand on y pense sortir avec un ami c'est avant tout faire connaissance avec une personne et exprimer un intérêt commun à passer du temps ensemble. Alors oui vous pouvez dire que nous sommes "en couple" depuis la mi-janvier mais peu importe quand tout a commencé, j'étais heureuse de savoir où nous en étions pour le moment.

Plus tôt ce matin, Edward m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à ma porte après notre séance d'entrainement habituelle, me laissant complètement chancelante après un baiser torride. Il fallait qu'il aille se préparer, apparemment les Cullen et par extension les Hale avaient toujours eu de grands projets pour cette journée.

La Saint Patrick.

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin mais je pouvais déjà voir un fêtard occasionnel se promener dans les rues en bas, tout de vert vêtu.

Alice m'avait laissé un sac hier soir avec "mon uniforme" pour la journée. Je savais qu'on devait porter quelque chose de vert mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était à quel point ces personnes allaient loin pour ce jour de fête*. Une célébration que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant.

 _Eh bien là c'est bien ancré,_ pensai-je en étalant les vêtements sur mon lit, ils n'avaient fait que parler de ça la semaine dernière. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la mini-jupe en tartan vert avant de la prendre et de me précipiter dans le couloir.

"Alice Cullen !" criai-je, en tapant à leur porte. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire innocent sur le visage en me disant bonjour. Trop innocent.

"A quoi pensais-tu en me donnant ça ?" m'enquis-je furieusement, agitant le tissu incriminé devant son visage. "Reprends ça, je ne le mettrai pas."

"Allez Bella ! Tu vas être adorable !"

"Je vais ressembler à une pute ou à une écolière catholique salope."

"Tu sais nous sommes allées à l'école catholique. Nos uniformes n'étaient jamais aussi beaux que cette jupe."

"Ce n'est pas le but," je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

"Bella, tu ne vas pas ressembler à une salope," insista-t-elle. "La jupe n'est pas aussi courte qu'elle en a l'air et en plus tes jambes son géniales, tu devrais les montrer. Il va faire chaud aujourd'hui, pour une fois je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir profiter du beau temps." Je lui lançai un regard incrédule. "Veux-tu s'il te plait juste l'essayer ? Si tu détestes, ça ira, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise toute la journée. Essaie juste, s'il te plait ?"

"Très bien," cédai-je, avec un roulement d'yeux, en retournant dans mon appartement, me laissant aller à claquer ma porte avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver de ma séance d'entrainement du matin.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, après une douche vraiment agréable, je grinçai des dents et redoutai le fait de devoir dire à Alice qu'elle avait raison. Encore. La tenue était mignonne, sexy sans être provocante et je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. La jupe écossaise verte était associée à un pull noir à col en v et à une paire de chaussettes noires à losanges verts et orange qui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Au fond du sac il y avait une boite à chaussure avec une paire de baskets basses de couleur verte. Cette fille connaissait mon point faible.

En me regardant dans le miroir, je pensais toujours que cette tenue pourrait être un hommage aux écolières catholiques mais au moins ce n'était pas une tenue de salope. Une fois mes cheveux secs, je décidai de rester dans le thème en les attachant pour ressembler à Dorothy du Kansas. Je mis une veste légère et attrapai mon sac pour aller chez Alice et Rose sachant qu'elles essayeraient de me maquiller même si je le faisais moi-même.

Rose et Alice pouvaient parfois être insistantes, spécialement Alice mais malgré mes plaintes et grognements ça m'était plutôt égal. Aucune des deux n'avait jamais essayé de me transformer en quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. J'étais habituée à être transformée en quelque chose que je n'étais pas, ils faisaient ça tout le temps. J'étais habituée à détester ça parce que j'avais l'impression d'être une Bella Barbie méconnaissable mais avec les filles, chaque fois que je sortais d'une de leur petite transformation je me sentais toujours moi, juste plus mignonne et un peu plus confiante.

"Bon sang de bon soir, Bells, tu es sexy," commenta Rose quand j'ouvris leur porte, frappant en passant pour signaler mon arrivée. Je n'étais toujours pas à cent pour cent à l'aise d'entrer chez elles comme Alice le faisait chez moi mais je m'améliorais.

"Merci Rose je ne savais pas que tu avais tourné ta veste," plaisantai-je, en posant mon sac près de la porte.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais si c'était le cas tu serais définitivement mon type, baby," elle me fit un clin d'œil et attrapa sa veste en cuir dans le placard et appela Alice "On y va, pipsqueak* !"

"J'arrive. J'arrive," dit Alice, en sortant de sa chambre et en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à main, s'assurant qu'elle avait tous les éléments essentiels. "Bella tu es superbe, tu vois je te l'avais dit ?" dit-elle, en me voyant.

"Oh et j'ai juste un truc de plus !" fit-elle en claquant des doigts et en retournant dans sa chambre pour émerger quelques secondes plus tard avec deux petits rubans verts à nouer. "Et voilà c'est parfait."

"Edward va faire une attaque quand il va te voir," rigola Rose.

"Je sais, c'est bon ? Je veux être au premier rang pour voir ça," rigola Alice, retournant récupérer son sac sur le canapé. "Allons-y mesdames."

Elles faisaient la paire toutes les deux. Rose portait un débardeur vert et brillant avec le mot Irlande sur la poitrine, un jean moulant déchiré de manière stratégique et des talons aiguille assortis à la couleur de son haut. Autour du cou elle avait un collier de mardi gras avec des perles vertes, orange et blanches. Alice, elle, prenait ça plus au sérieux. Elle portait aussi des perles multicolores mais elle les avait associées à un t-shirt graphique vert citron sur lequel était écrit 'Embrasse-moi, je suis irlandaise,' une mini-jupe plissée noire plus courte que la mienne et un collant noir avec des trèfles aux couleurs vives. Et pour couronner le tout elle s'était fait des mèches vert citron… Alice ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

Nous avions rendez-vous avec les gars à onze heures et nous nous arrêtâmes à un bar pour un café et un muffin au café et aux baies. Nous profitâmes du matin de printemps pour nous asseoir à l'extérieur sur une corniche en béton et profitâmes d'un petit-déjeuner improvisé en attendant leur arrivée.

"Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui Alice ?" demandai-je, en prenant un peu du gâteau même si je savais que je ne devrais pas me laisser tenter.

"Eh bien la parade commence à midi par là-bas," elle fit un geste de côté "et finit par le Landmark où il y a des groupes de musique et de danse. Nous avons l'habitude d'y aller, c'est cool. Ensuite, bien sûr une fois que les gars commenceront à se plaindre, nous irons vers le bar où nous resterons probablement pour le reste de la journée."

"Donc en résumé, on marche pendant un bon moment et ensuite on se saoule ?"

"Oui en résumé c'est ça," acquiesça Rose.

"Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ce jour ?"

"Juste une manière de s'amuser, Bella," dit Alice, "on célèbre notre patrimoine, boit de la bonne bière, écoute de la musique géniale, on se détend pour une journée."

"Ce n'est pas mon héritage cependant," soulignai-je.

"Tout le monde est irlandais le jour de la Saint-Patrick, petite fille," expliqua Rose avec un terrible accent. "En plus c'est un grand jour pour observer les gens. Il y a vraiment des fous."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose se penchait pour surveiller l'arrivée des gars lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un sifflement. "Regardez ça !"

Alice et moi nous approchâmes pour regarder et elle avait repéré les gars dans la rue. J'étais reconnaissante d'avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil, je pouvais le mater sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Edward était du sexe pur et concentré. Je veux dire, il était super tout le temps mais à ce moment-là l'homme était si bon qu'il me donnait envie d'ouvrir mes jambes de vierge pour lui. Son jean était parfaitement ajusté, son t-shirt graphique d'un vert foncé était alternativement moulant et lâche aux bons endroits. Il portait une veste en cuir noire, laissée négligemment ouverte, des baskets kaki, était coiffé décontracté et des lunettes aviateur cachaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je suis quasiment sûre de m'être léchée les lèvres mais peut-être pas mon cerveau s'était déconnecté subitement. Il ne nous avait pas encore vues, aucun d'eux, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers nous en discutant.

"Hé ben… nous sommes les trois garces les plus chanceuses de la terre," soupira Rose. J'avais tout juste jeté un œil à Jasper et Emmett, mes yeux restant fermement fixés sur Edward mais je pouvais facilement être d'accord avec cette constatation.

J'étais réellement chanceuse. J'avais des amis géniaux. Un petit-ami ? … génial. Un appartement génial. Un travail génial. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite, les avantages l'emportant largement sur les inconvénients.

Alors que les trois hommes se rapprochaient, Alice les interpela, attirant leur attention, elle s'éloigna de nous pour accueillir Jasper dans un câlin enthousiaste. Emmett et Rose se laissèrent aller à leur regard typique bien avant qu'Emmett ne la prenne dans ses bras par la taille. Edward resta immobile un moment avant qu'un côté de sa bouche ne forme ce sourire tordu et se dirige vers moi alors que je lissai ma jupe.

"Salut," dit-il en s'arrêtant devant moi, légèrement haletant bien que je sache que ce n'était pas dû au pas rapide qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'à moi.

"Salut," répondis-je doucement, me mordant la lèvre avec un sourire timide.

Je me demandais toujours si nous arriverions à dépasser ces moments de timidité et d'incertitude. Ils semblaient être un moment d'hésitation mais disparaissaient toujours rapidement. Il se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et le moment de gêne disparut. Je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement et posai mes lèvres fermement contre les siennes, lui disant bonjour à nouveau, cette fois sans aucune trace d'insécurité alors qu'il prenait mes mains. Il m'embrassa une fois de plus avant de reculer, nos mains enlacées et il put me regarder.

"Tu ressembles à un péché…" grommela-t-il, me faisant souhaiter d'avoir laissé mes cheveux lâchés pour pouvoir cacher mon rougissement.

"Tu es vraiment allé dans une école religieuse ?" demandai-je.

"Oui, aucun de nous ne pratique vraiment et j'ai souffert dans le confessionnal pendant des années."

"Quelque chose me dit que c'est Emmett qui a dû faire le plus pénitence."

"Non Alice. Elle causait toujours des problèmes," murmura-t-il fort et je ris.

"Enfer Bells !" se mit à crier Emmett, en me prenant dans ses bras pour une accolade rapide pendant que je priais que ma jupe couvre tout le nécessaire. "Si les filles de l'école te ressemblaient j'aurais chassé beaucoup de jupes dans les couloirs."

"Plus ?" se moqua Alice alors qu'Emmett me reposait. "Tu pouvais à peine t'en sortir avec toutes celles que tu avais ! Emmett si tu avais passé plus de temps à courir après des jupes tu aurais manqué la moitié de tes matchs et tu te serais occupé d'hamburgers plutôt que de joueurs."

"Hey je ne peux pas contrôler mon magnétisme animal. Les dames sont attirées par moi."

"C'est vrai tu es un animal, Emmett, un gros, qui sent," plaisanta Alice.

"Rosie, est-ce que tu vas la laisser parler de moi ainsi ?" bouda Emmett.

"Tu es grand garçon. Tu peux supporter la vérité," dit-elle, en se rapprochant de lui et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter quelque chose de suggestif, sans aucun doute.

"Allez," dit Edward en prenant ma main. "Allons chercher un bon endroit pour regarder."

La parade était bruyante et agitée, remplie de gens vêtus de leur plus belle "fierté irlandaise". Une femme était allée jusqu'à teindre son petit West Highland terrier en vert. Les rues étaient bondées, tous célébrant et profitant de la belle matinée de printemps alors que la cornemuse bourdonnait et que le tonnerre des tambours résonnait dans la foule. Edward me serrait contre son torse tout le temps, se penchait pour me parler à l'oreille à cause du bruit de la foule et me montrer ce qui était intéressant à gauche ou à droite.

Je gardai mes lunettes de soleil dans la foule, protégeant mes yeux mais me cachant aussi. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on me reconnaissait mais c'était arrivé et je ne savais pas si j'étais tout à fait prête à renoncer à mon statut d'invisible. Le Minnesota n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les paparazzis mais avec le nombre d'appareils photo qui crépitaient, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être filmée.

Bientôt, le défilé nous dépassa et nous prîmes notre temps pour marcher jusqu'à Rice Park où nous nous arrêtâmes pour profiter des groupes de musique et de danses locales pendant un court moment.

Lors d'un déjeuner tardif, au-dessus de paniers de poisson, de frites et de pintes de Guinness dans un pub voisin, Alice brandit une feuille de tatouages temporaires, insistant sur le fait que tout le monde avait besoin de plus de "Fierté Irlandaise".

Elle la fit circuler autour de la table avec une paire de petits ciseaux qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac à main 'au cas où' et elle lançait des regards noirs vers ceux qui hésitaient jusqu'à ce qu'on cède un à un et à contrecœur découpions une décalcomanie.

Edward récupéra la feuille que lui tendit Rose et l'étudia rapidement avant d'en découper une. Avant que je puisse prendre la feuille il la jeta sur le dessus de la table et attrapa ma main.

Je la retournai, la paume en haut alors qu'il remontait doucement la manche de mon chandail pour exposer mon poignet. Il enleva la couche protectrice de la décalcomanie et la plaça doucement sur mon poignet pendant que mes veines battaient sous ses doigts.

Il plongea la serviette de table dans un verre d'eau glacée, continuant à tenir mon poignet dans sa paume et pressant la serviette mouillée sur ma peau soudainement surchauffée. Après avoir tapoté légèrement, il souleva le coin et enleva la protection puis leva mon poignet plus près de son visage pour inspection.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens alors qu'il soufflait sur ma peau pour sécher l'encre. Je ne vis même pas ce qu'il avait choisi, je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de son vert foncé.

Après avoir soufflé une dernière fois, il leva mon poignet pour poser un baiser doux et persistant à l'endroit où il avait posé le tatouage. Je ne pus retenir complètement le bourdonnement de plaisir que son contact provoquait mais je pus l'étouffer en serrant mes lèvres. Son regard me dit qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il me faisait et je décidai que je ne devais pas être la seule à souffrir.

Avant qu'il puisse le voir venir, je retirai mon poignet de sa douce prise et le posai autour son cou en sautant pratiquement sur ses genoux pour fusionner mes lèvres avec les siennes, mes doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux aussi vigoureusement que ma langue plongeait entre ses lèvres écartées.

Soit il en fut incapable soit il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il répondait avec empressement à mon contact, m'entourant avec un bras pour m'approcher pendant que son autre main touchait ma nuque avant de caresser mon bras jusqu'à atterrir sur la peau nue de ma cuisse mais pas plus loin que l'ourlet de ma jupe, me rendant dingue. Après quelques instants, de ce baiser torride, Edward reprit ses esprits et recula, légèrement haletant et posa son front contre le mien.

"Mon Dieu, Bella," dit-il en riant, encore essoufflé, "tu te fais tatouer et tu deviens instantanément une femme sauvage."

"Seulement quand c'est toi qui fais le tattoo," gloussai-je, me penchant vers l'avant pour picorer légèrement ses lèvres encore une fois avant de m'éloigner et de m'asseoir sur ma chaise, qu'il tira instantanément juste un petit peu plus près de la sienne.

Je regardai finalement mon poignet pour voir ce qu'il avait choisi et éclatai de rire. Il s'agissait d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles avec les mots 'Get Lucky*'en courbe autour. "Est-ce que c'est censé signifier quelque chose ?"

"Pas du tout !" dit-il innocemment.

"Est-ce que je peux faire le tien maintenant ?" demandai-je, en ramassant la feuille de décalcomanie abandonnée et soupesant mes options.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?" chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, en passant le bout de son nez le long de la courbe de ma mâchoire et embrassant mon cou.

"Ouais, tu as probablement raison," dis-je, abandonnant la feuille et posant ma tête contre son épaule.

"En plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc provisoire quand j'ai le vrai truc," dit-il.

Ça attira mon attention.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _le vrai_ Tu as un tatouage ?" demandai-je avec un sourire surpris, en reculant et le scrutant comme si je pouvais déterminer son emplacement, même à travers plusieurs couches de vêtements. Son sourire satisfait de ma réaction était juste un peu arrogant mais j'étais trop curieuse pour lui faire la tête.

"Où est-il ?"

"Un gentleman ne révèle pas ses secrets…" fit-il.

"C'est des conneries ou alors tu n'aurais rien dû dire ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? As-tu un piaf tatoué sur le cul, Cullen ?" me moquai-je, en essayant de trouver le truc le plus embarrassant. "Oh non, je sais, c'est un Batman sur ton épaule, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il rit de bon cœur et me serra contre lui. "Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et si tu es gentille, un jour, je pourrai te laisser voir ce que c'est vraiment…"

"Un vrai allumeur," murmurai-je, en claquant mes doigts contre sa poitrine, dans un faux sentiment de frustration.

"En as-tu un ?"

"Quoi, un tatouage ?" lui demandai-je, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait me lire tout à fait trop facilement.

"Ouais."

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" lui demandai-je avec sarcasme en haussant les sourcils, lui jetant un regard parce que je ne voulais pas ouvrir ma bouche et lui mentir.

"Dommage, Swan, les tatouages peuvent être très sexy."

"Je déteste les aiguilles," dis-je, parce que c'était la vérité, et une réponse attendue qui, je l'espère était suffisamment convaincante pour qu'il abandonne le sujet.

"Tu es plutôt une dure à cuire, tu pourrais le supporter," dit-il, et j'acquiesçais.

"Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin pour être sexy", dit-il en posant un tendre baiser sur ma clavicule et la caressant avec son pouce jusqu'à ce que le bord de mon pull le bloque. "Ta peau… c'est la perfection telle qu'elle est."

"Comment sais-tu toujours ce qu'il faut dire ?" soupirai-je.

"Je dis simplement la vérité."

"Edward, hé !" une voix cria derrière nous, attirant l'attention d'Edward vers un homme assez grand et mince aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux marron foncé.

"Salut, Ben, comment ça va ?" Edward le salua amicalement, glissant son bras de mes épaules et se levant pour serrer la main de l'homme une fois qu'il fut à notre table.

"Pas mal, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait te croiser aujourd'hui."

"Je ne peux pas briser la tradition," gloussa Edward et me tendit la main en retour, me faisant un rapide sourire rassurant en me tirant sur mes pieds et près de lui. "Bella, voici Ben Cheney. Il est ailier droit dans notre équipe. Ben, voici Bella, ma petite-amie."

C'était la première fois qu'Edward me présentait à quelqu'un comme étant sa petite-amie ou même qu'il utilisait le terme en ma présence et je ne pouvais pas arrêter la lueur exaltée qui se répandait en moi, sous la forme d'un sourire étourdi. Je réussis à peine à me souvenir de mes manières et à tendre la main à Ben pour serrer la sienne, "Enchantée de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi, Bella. Ne le laisse pas trop te bousculer, d'accord ? Parfois il peut être un connard autoritaire."

"Je ne suis autoritaire que quand tu traînes sur la glace et que tu ne couvres pas le palet. Angela est ici ?"

"Non, elle travaille aujourd'hui, pauvre fille."

"Angela est la petite-amie de Ben," expliqua Edward. "Elle te plaira, c'est une version moins folle de ma sœur."

"Oui, c'est vrai ?" Ben gloussa, jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et aperçut les autres et leur fit un léger signe de la main. "On dirait que tu as fait sortir toute la bande."

"Avec qui es-tu ici ?" demanda Edward, en regardant autour de lui.

"Oh, j'ai laissé Crowley et Newton au bar," dit-il, faisant vaguement un geste en direction de la foule. "Ils essayaient de faire des avances à des filles. C'était trop douloureux à regarder."

"Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?"

"Non, c'est cool. Je devrais probablement voir ce qu'ils font et voir si on s'en va. Amusez-vous."

"D'accord, on se voit au X demain."

"A plus tard. Bella, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée," dit-il avec un sourire amical, avant de partir vers le bar.

"Il est gentil," dis-je, en me rasseyant en face de lui, nos genoux s'entrechoquant dans l'espace entre nos sièges.

"Oui, c'est un type bien. Les deux autres pas tant que ça mais Ben est solide."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les deux autres ?"

"Ils correspondent au stéréotype, c'est tout," dit Edward, glissant ses mains sous les miennes, nos paumes à plat l'une contre l'autre.

"Quel stéréotype ?" demandai-je.

"Beaucoup de gens pensent que les joueurs de hockey professionnels, et bien les athlètes professionnels masculins en général je suppose, ne sont rien d'autre qu'une bande de machos crétins qui couchent avec une tonne de femmes simplement parce qu'ils le peuvent. Crowley et Newton jouent là-dessus, trouvant des femmes différentes à chaque fois, les amenant dans leur lit en se pavanant de leur statut de joueur de la NLH et ne les rappelant plus jamais après."

"C'est…" je fis une pause, cherchant exactement comment répondre.

"C'est dégoûtant, voilà ce que c'est…" murmura Edward. "C'est irrespectueux."

Je dus sourire au ton de sa voix, montrant clairement son dégoût pour le comportement de ses coéquipiers. Je me souvenais des filles des toilettes au carnaval d'hiver, la façon dont elles étaient si décontractées à propos de les draguer. Je savais déjà qu'Edward n'était pas comme ça mais l'entendre maintenant, et ayant eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître, de mieux connaître sa famille et les gens qu'il fréquentaient, je savais que non seulement c'était un comportement qu'il ne voulait pas avoir mais quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas cautionner. Il était trop gentleman pour trouver cela acceptable.

"Alors, petite-amie, hein ?" demandai-je, évoquant le sujet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que ces mots lui avaient échappé. J'entrelaçai nos mains, en les étudiant plutôt qu'en regardant son visage.

"Eh bien, oui. Comment t'appellerais-je autrement ?"

"Je ne sais pas," haussai-je les épaules, en me mordant la lèvre. "Je suppose qu'on n'a jamais rien dit de formel."

"Bella ?" Il m'incita à le regarder, en soulageant doucement ma lèvre entre mes dents et en la caressant avec son pouce.

"Ouais ?"

"Je te considère comme ma petite-amie. C'est-à-dire, si tu veux l'être," me sourit-il, juste un soupçon d'incertitude dans ses yeux pendant que je regardais son visage.

Un sourire timide remonta les coins de ma bouche. "Ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler mon petit-ami ? "

"Putain oui !" Il se pencha, toute trace d'incertitude disparue et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

⁂

Samedi matin, les filles et moi arrivâmes devant une belle maison Victorienne sur l'avenue Summit. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait directement des pages de Dickens ou des sœurs Brontë. C'était une maison à deux étages, entièrement en bois peint en brun moka avec garniture ivoire. Une terrasse couverte s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la maison et une tour polygonale s'élevait vers le ciel avec sa tourelle pointue.

"C'est la maison de tes parents ?" dis-je, en marchant sur le trottoir.

"Yup, home, sweet home," dit Alice en gazouillant, prenant ma main et me tirant derrière elle vers l'allée.

"Enfant, tu portais des robes longues et des chaussures boutonnées ?"

"Hein ?"

"Rien. On dirait juste qu'elle sort d'un livre d'histoire, c'est tout."

"C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Oh et regarde ça, il y a un gentleman qui t'attend pour te faire la cour," gloussa-t-elle, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'Edward sortit.

"Tais-toi !" Je la poussai sur le côté pendant que nous montions les marches et Edward m'enlaça pour m'embrasser rapidement. Rose et Alice se glissèrent à l'intérieur, appelant Esmée alors qu'elles allaient tout droit à l'arrière de la maison.

"Bienvenue à la Casa de Cullen," dit Edward, en prenant ma main et en marchant avec moi à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en essayant de m'imprégner de ce qui m'entourait.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies grandi ici. Je suis complètement jalouse."

"Pas un mausolée ?"

"Pas question ! C'est magnifique. Je veux dire, c'est historique mais c'est quand même un foyer, pas comme si on avait peur de toucher quelque chose."

"C'est maman, elle s'y connaît en décoration d'intérieur et elle en a fait beaucoup elle-même."

"Eh bien elle a fait un travail extraordinaire," dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil au salon qui contenait un beau piano à queue brillant.

"Merci ma chère." La voix d'Esmée résonna agréablement alors qu'elle s'approchait par un long couloir, un tablier en toile à fleurs noué autour de la taille. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là," dit-elle, en me saluant rapidement en me prenant la main.

"Edward, va chercher les garçons et trouvez-vous une occupation, je prends Bella."

"Mam," gémit-il pour protester, me faisant rire et il me foudroya. "Ça te fait rire, Swan ?"

"Non je peux tout à fait bien t'imaginer piquer une colère comme quand tu avais six ans avec cette même voix."

"Ouais, j'aurais pris le risque d'être puni si j'avais pu jouer avec toi pendant cinq minutes de plus," sourit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. "Assure-toi que Rose ne vole pas tout le pain à la banane avant que j'en prenne un morceau, elle essaie toujours."

"Alors," dit Esmée, en passant son bras sous le mien et en me conduisant vers la cuisine. "On dirait que vous vous entendez assez bien."

"Oh Esmée," soupirai-je, l'empêchant de s'approcher de la porte où j'entendais Rose et Alice, "Il est tellement merveilleux. Je suis tellement inquiète de tout gâcher. Je veux dire, ça a été si bien pendant les deux dernières semaines et tout semble si naturel avec lui…"

"Tu sais quoi, chérie ? Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Détends-toi et laisse les choses arriver. Si tu es simplement toi-même je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire tout foirer. Maintenant allons faire le brunch. Je vais partager ma recette secrète du pain à la banane et aux noix avec toi. C'est le préféré d'Edward et personne d'autre ne sait comment faire."

Le brunch chez les Cullen se passa sans effort. Nous étions nombreux mais chacun était accepté tel qu'il était, et différentes dynamiques semblaient être installées entre tous. Jasper et Rosalie étaient comme des membres de la famille et à ma grande surprise, je réalisai que j'étais aussi la bienvenue.

Les filles travaillaient dans la cuisine, coupant les fruits, préparant des frites, du pain perdu qui remplit la maison d'une odeur de cannelle à faire baver.

Le repas lui-même fut une cacophonie de voix qui parlaient ensemble ou en petits groupes, parfois tout le monde échangeait sur le même sujet. Le clou du repas fut lorsque Carlisle nous régala d'une sélection de blagues scandinaves qui parlaient de Sven, Ole et Lena, la plupart assez torrides dans leur chute. C'était un nouveau côté du bon docteur que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner et quand je ris et rougis à profusion à une blague particulièrement salace, je me demandais comment je ferai pour le prendre au sérieux lors de mon prochain rendez-vous.

A la fin du repas je me levai et commençai à récupérer les assiettes pour les ramener à la cuisine et aider à nettoyer.

"Hé ma belle, je m'en occupe," dit Edward, en me prenant les assiettes des mains et m'embrassant sur la tempe. "Va te reposer, je suis sûre que maman voudra te faire visiter la maison."

"Je peux aider," insistai-je.

"Non. Ce sont les règles de la maison, ceux qui cuisinent ne rangent pas. Tu seras bienvenue en cuisine mais après que chaque assiette sera étincelante."

"Eh bien c'est très strict," rigolai-je et je lui fis un baiser rapide avant de le laisser pour retrouver Esmée en suppliant qu'elle me fasse faire le tour de la maison.

Supplier fut totalement inutile. Esmée était trop désireuse de montrer son chef-d'œuvre avec Rosalie et même Alice qui était évidemment plus que familière de ces lieux et elle nous rejoignit alors que nous parcourions les couloirs.

Elles soulignèrent les points qui méritaient mon attention tout au long de la visite, comme la poignée de porte qu'Edward avait cassé un après-midi à neuf ans et était resté coincé dans sa chambre pendant trois heures avant que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent à cause de son silence.

Ou alors à l'étage, le coup dans le couloir qui datait de l'été où Emmett avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il fasse de la luge et était descendu dans un panier à linge par l'escalier… et s'était écrasé directement sur le mur.

Ou encore la fenêtre par laquelle Alice avait essayé de passer un soir quand elle était au lycée et qu'elle avait fini par tomber en arrière et atterrir dans les parterres de fleurs d'Esmée. Une fois qu'Esmée avait vu que sa fille était indemne, elle était plus en colère pour les dégâts causés à ses fleurs qu'autre chose.

Dans la chambre qui avait appartenu à Edward un petit tas d'articles de journaux était posé sur le bureau et celui qui était dessus me sembla très familier. C'était une coupure qui était parue dans la _Pioneer Press_ le lendemain de la Saint Patrick, une photo d'Edward et moi au pub. Je me souvenais du moment exact où la photo avait été prise.

C'était juste après que je l'ai appelé mon petit-ami et qu'il s'était penché pour m'embrasser. Ma première réaction avait été de m'énerver qu'un moment si personnel et intime soit diffusé mais la photo était si précieuse que je ne pouvais pas en ressentir de l'amertume. Nos lèvres se touchaient à peine et s'étiraient en un sourire. Quand je l'attrapai pour l'examiner pour ce qui devait être la trentième fois en quatre jours, Esmée s'approcha de moi, parcourant les papiers avec son pouce.

"Il faut vraiment que je me mette à jour. La pile ne cesse de grossir."

"Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?"

"Des coupures de journaux pour les enfants, principalement les garçons et le hockey, il y en a quelques-uns des magazines de mariage qui mentionnent Alice."

"Qu'en fais-tu ?"

"J'ai une sorte d'album pour les ranger. Je ne les laisse pas trainer car ils pourraient se vanter et les exhiber. Mais je dois les garder. Je suis si fière d'eux tous."

"Et celle-là par exemple ? Tu es fière que ton fils soit photographié dans un bar ?"

"Il n'y a rien de mal à montrer des signes d'affection Bella. Mais non je l'ai gardé parce que je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où j'ai vu mon fils aussi heureux."

"Il a l'air heureux pas vrai ?" demandai-je, en passant mon pouce sur la photo.

"Oui il l'est et c'est toi qui le rends heureux, chérie," dit-elle, en embrassant ma joue et me laissant seule dans la chambre.

Je m'assis sur le lit, le même dans lequel Edward avait dormi enfant et je me mis à lire le texte sous la photo.

 _"En balade à St Paul pour fêter l'Irlande nous avons vu le Capitaine des Wilds, Edward Cullen, très affectueux avec la patineuse olympique Isabella Swan dont l'absence mystérieuse en compétition a fait beaucoup parler ces dernières semaines. Visiblement Swan est venue dans le Minnesota et des sources disent que le tombeur joueur de hockey local et la princesse des glaces éblouissante ont récemment commencé à se fréquenter. Nous avons tenté de contacter le représentant de Swan pour avoir des informations sur la future championne ainsi que la nature de sa relation mais nous n'avons rien obtenu."_

Etre reconnue, voilà ce qui m'avait effrayée. Bien que je ne sois pas traquée, on m'avait reconnue une ou deux fois dans la rue depuis sa parution. Renée n'avait rien dit quand je lui avais brièvement parlé la veille et elle n'avait pas appelé pour m'engueuler alors je pouvais espérer qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce journal local.

Tôt ou tard elle finirait par apprendre pour Edward ou moi. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir honte, pas du tout. Je n'étais simplement pas désireuse de le porter à son attention. Les choses se passaient si bien entre Edward et moi. Je ne voulais rien gâcher de cela.

"Hé !" Edward m'avertit de sa présence avec un coup contre le chambranle de la porte. "Puis-je entrer ?"

"C'est ta chambre…"

"Ou ça l'était," dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi, reculant sur le lit et tenant ses genoux relevés pour pouvoir me tirer entre eux et reposer contre sa poitrine. " Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'elle était quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle est bien mieux maintenant."

"Oh vraiment ?" ris-je.

"Ouais. Un ado et un équipement de hockey puant la transpiration n'est jamais un bon mélange."

"Je peux imaginer."

"J'aime cette photo," commenta-t-il, appuyant son menton sur mon épaule et levant la coupure de journal.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne photo. Moi en train d'embrasser ma merveilleuse petite-amie."

"Ça t'est égal que ton nom soit étalé en tête ?"

"Je ne suis pas très fan de ça, c'est vrai mais ça n'a jamais été un grave problème. Je ne sors pas et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec la presse."

"Pas de squelette dans tes placards, hein ?" plaisantai-je.

"Non mes placards sont pathétiquement impeccables," dit-il, en récupérant la coupure et en la posant sur la table de chevet avant de passer ses bras autour de moi qui me contentais de rester tranquillement assise.

"Alors combien de filles as-tu embrassées sur ce lit ?" lui lançai-je après une minute.

"Zéro."

"Oh allez ! Tu n'as jamais amené une fille en cachette dans ta chambre ?" m'enquis-je, incrédule.

"Non, j'allais plutôt chez elle," fit-il en clignant de l'œil. "J'avais trop peur que ma mère nous surprenne."

Je me tournai et m'assis en tailleur entre ses genoux et fis courir mes doigts le long de ses bras en le regardant. "Alors est-ce que ça signifie que je vais être ta première pour quelque chose ?"

"Hum," fit-il, frottant ses mains dans mon dos et baissant la tête. "Promets juste d'être gentille avec moi," murmura-t-il, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

⁂

Plus tard dans la journée je décidai de prendre Carlisle à part et de lui parler. Il était venu à la cuisine pour un café et je sautai sur l'occasion pour attirer son attention sans que personne d'autre ne soit présent.

"Carlisle, puis-je te parler un instant ?" lui demandai-je tranquillement de la porte.

"Oui bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau ?"

"Euh ce n'est probablement pas nécessaire," dis-je, "ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, moins de chance d'interruption," dit-il, en désignant l'autre pièce alors qu'un éclat de rire retentissait.

"D'accord."

"C'est par là," me dit-il, en m'escortant dans l'escalier dans la pièce qu'Esmée avait désigné comme étant son bureau à la maison, refermant la porte tranquillement derrière nous et me faisant signe de m'assoir alors qu'il s'installait sur son bureau. "En quoi puis-je t'aider Bella ?"

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que tu es chez toi, j'aurai pu simplement prendre rendez-vous où appeler quand tu travailles," bégayai-je, réticente de discuter avec lui de quelque chose dont je ne ressentais même pas la nécessité.

"S'il te plait Bella je suis là chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi en tant que médecin ou ami. Sache juste que la confidentialité médecin patient existe même à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Tout ce dont tu me parles reste entre nous. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. "

"Eh bien je sais que mon prochain rendez-vous est en avril. Je fais la kiné avec Seth qui est génial. Je patine presque tous les jours et mon genou va bien mais je sais que tu as dit que c'est quand ça va mieux que ça devient risqué et qu'on peut se blesser à nouveau…" et il fut assez aimable de continuer lorsque je m'arrêtais.

"C'est exact. Alors que ton ligament a guéri au point de ne plus te causer d'inconfort physique, il faut encore du temps pour retrouver la force nécessaire à l'intensité de l'effort que tu exerces sur cette articulation."

"C'est exactement ça !" m'exclamai-je, incapable de rester assise pendant que la frustration frémissait. Je traversai la pièce pour regarder par la fenêtre, surplombant leur vaste cour arrière, toujours en hibernation.

"C'est exactement ce que je pensais et ce que je lui ai dit mais m'écoutera-t-elle ? Non."

"De qui parles-tu ?"

"Ma mère. Elle m'a appelé et voulait que j'avance mon rendez-vous. Elle pense que tu vas changer d'avis et me dire que je peux reprendre l'entraiment intensif… ou il y a deux semaines quand elle voulait que je te parle. Je n'ai rien fait que toi ou Seth m'ayez dit de ne pas faire," l'assurai-je en me tournant vers lui. "Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire mal. Elle est tellement... difficile. Elle n'a jamais vraiment compris la nature de ma blessure ou combien c'est sérieux, alors il lui semble que j'ai fait une petite chute et que j'exagère la gravité de la situation tous ces derniers mois."

"Eh bien, je suis content d'apprendre que tu ne l'as pas écoutée. Je t'assure que ce type de blessure peut être extrêmement grave s'il n'est pas traité correctement, ce qui entraînerait des dommages permanents qui affecteraient ta vie de tous les jours, sans parler de la fin de ta carrière de patineuse. Je sais qu'avril n'est qu'à quelques semaines et ça semble si près que ça ne devrait pas faire de différence mais si, ça en fait une. Tu es toujours en train de guérir et plus tu seras capable d'éviter l'effort, plus ton genou sera fort."

"Alors, tu crois que je vais devoir attendre encore plus longtemps ? Serait-il préférable de ne pas recommencer l'entraînement, même après le rendez-vous dans trois semaines ?"

"Quatre mois, c'est une période de convalescence parfaitement satisfaisante, Bella. Tu devrais être prudente au début et faire attention à ce que tu ressens. Si tu remarques que ton genou gonfle ou te cause des ennuis, tu devras mettre de la glace et te reposer. Tu devras porter l'attelle pendant un moment. Tu n'en auras probablement pas besoin après les premières semaines mais quand tu recommenceras à travailler tu devras la porter jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise de t'en passer."

"D'accord. C'est une bonne chose. Rien de différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais ou de ce que tu m'as dit au début."

"As-tu d'autres questions ?"

"Non. Ce n'étaient même pas vraiment mes questions. Tu veux appeler ma mère et lui dire tout ça ? Peut-être qu'elle t'écouterait toi…" dis-je, en plaisantant presque.

"Malheureusement, ma clause de confidentialité m'empêche de partager toute information concernant ta santé."

"Même avec ma mère ?"

"Oui, une fois que tu as plus de dix-huit ans, ta santé est complètement ton affaire. Il faudrait que tu signes une autorisation pour que je puisse en dire quelque chose…" Il s'arrêta un moment, l'air incertain de savoir comment continuer. "Bella, puis-je parler librement ?"

"Bien sûr," répondis-je, curieuse de savoir de quoi il voulait parler.

"Esmée m'a parlé un peu de ta mère. S'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas de me l'avoir dit, ma femme et moi avons une relation très ouverte, nous n'aimons pas garder de secret l'un pour l'autre."

"Non, c'est bon."

"Ma famille est très prise de toi, et bien que j'aie eu moins d'occasions d'apprendre à te connaître, je me soucie de toi et de ton bien-être. Je devrais te décourager fortement de... d'accorder à ta mère tout accès à tes affaires, qu'il s'agisse de ta santé ou d'autre chose. On dirait que c'est une invitation aux ennuis."

"Tu ne te trompes pas…" soupirai-je. "C'est quelque chose sur quoi je travaille. C'est compliqué."

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, de conseils, de recommandations… ? J'espère que tu sais que tu peux venir nous voir."

"Merci, Carlisle."

"Pas de problème. On va voir si Emmett a laissé des cookies ?"

"Je n'y compterais pas," gloussai-je. "Vas-y, je vais m'arrêter aux toilettes vite fait."

Il redescendit l'escalier et j'allai à la salle de bain, m'assis sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes en sortant mon téléphone et tapai un message rapide.

 **Le 7 avril et pas un jour avant. Ordre du médecin. Laisse tomber, c'est tout.**

⁂

Les derniers jours de mars filèrent et pas seulement pour moi. Avec la saison des mariages et l'approche de son propre mariage avec Jasper, Alice allait et venait plus souvent que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air d'être une mariée étonnamment calme et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa profession et le nombre de mariages qu'elle avait organisé pour d'autres. Jasper et elle avaient décidé de se marier en juin, au lac familial dans le nord du Minnesota. Elle avait dit que ce serait une petite affaire, relativement privée, ce qui m'aurait peut-être surpris si je ne la connaissais pas.

Tandis qu'Alice avait l'air élégant et appréciait d'être vue en société, j'avais appris qu'au fond, c'était une femme qui chérissait sa famille avant tout. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle ferait un mariage élégant, tout à fait adapté à son style et à celui de Jasper. Sa dernière 'corvée de mariage' a été d'assembler et d'écrire les adresses sur ses invitations. Elle nous avait déjà engagées, Rose et moi, pour une soirée entre filles début avril.

Les gars étaient tout aussi occupés alors que la saison régulière tirait à sa fin et que la course à la place dans les séries éliminatoires était passée à la vitesse supérieure. Leur classement leur laissait une bonne chance mais rien n'était garanti. Leurs entrainements étaient prolongés et quand ils n'étaient pas sur la patinoire ou sur la route, ils étaient tous assez épuisés et voulaient juste s'affaler et traîner dans un de nos appartements.

Pour ma part, je restai concentrée sur mon objectif d'être prête pour le mois d'avril et pour mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas trop espérer mais s'il donnait son accord, je serais prête à m'entrainer. Je commençai à m'impatienter de reprendre l'entrainement.

Les Championnats du monde de patinage artistique devaient avoir lieu à Los Angeles le week-end prochain et contrairement à la dépression que j'avais vécue pour les Nationaux, j'étais cette fois-ci remplie d'un désir ardent d'être là, de mettre la dernière main à mon rêve.

Les Mondiaux fixeraient le nombre de créneaux attribués à chaque pays pour Vancouver. Les préparatifs pour les Jeux Olympiques commençaient déjà et j'avais hâte de me remettre en action.

Edward et moi avons essayé de passer du temps libre ensemble, seuls ou avec nos amis. Un après-midi, il m'avait convaincue de faire l'école buissonnière et d'aller voir un film en matinée. Nous avons mis les pieds sur les sièges vides devant nous, relevant les accoudoirs et nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre, nos doigts prenant du pop-corn dans le grand seau et buvant avec la même paille dans l'énorme gobelet de soda.

Notre relation physique restait la même, avec des baisers innocents et des étreintes persistantes. Il y eut des moments où je voulais plus que cela, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'un baiser devenait peu trop intense, pour qu'il relâche le contrôle étroit qu'il semblait exercer sur lui-même et qui ne voulait pas laisser ses mains errer.

Je ne savais pas comment lui communiquer ça, donc pour l'instant, j'appréciai le point où nous en étions, me permettant ainsi d'être de plus en plus à l'aise et confiante dans notre relation. Quand nous ne pouvions pas nous voir, nous nous parlions encore au téléphone ou par SMS. Il savait que mon rendez-vous approchait mais je ne dis pas exactement quand il devait avoir lieu, ne voulant pas le distraire alors qu'il était si occupé par son job.

J'assistais à tous les matchs à domicile et j'applaudissais avec enthousiasme depuis les tribunes. Des fans m'avaient arrêtée une fois ou deux dans la foule, ils savaient, à cause de l'article, que je serais là pour soutenir Edward. Alice et Rose riaient à chaque fois qu'on s'approchait de moi, me disant que c'était étrange de me voir comme Isabella Swan, Princesse de la glace, plutôt que Bella, leur amie.

Sachant que l'endroit où je vivais était maintenant connu du public, j'aurais dû me préparer un peu pour l'appel téléphonique que je reçus un jeudi après-midi. Quand je pris l'appel je fis presque tomber le téléphone tellement j'étais choquée, réussissant à appuyer sur le bouton et à le mettre à mon oreille.

"Papa ?" demandai-je, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il appelait.

Il m'appelait si rarement, surtout à l'improviste. Il se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à me contacter pour mon anniversaire et avant les vacances de fin d'année. Nous nous envoyions des mails à l'occasion pour nous tenir au courant de nos vies mais je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis que j'étais arrivée dans le Minnesota.

Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge, le son était légèrement étouffé car il devait tenir le téléphone à distance. "Hey, Bells, euh Bella. Comment ça va, ma fille ?"

"Bien, super, euh... ok, je suppose," bégayai-je, me sentant toujours un peu mal à l'aise pendant nos conversations et sentant qu'il l'était autant que moi. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien, pas grand-chose à signaler."

"Rien d'excitant à Forks ?"

"Pas trop. Harry Clearwater a accroché une grosse truite il y a quelques semaines et Billy Black a passé beaucoup de temps à visiter mon écran plat avec la saison de hockey en pleine effervescence."

"Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Le fils de Billy joue, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je, me souvenant vaguement qu'il parlait de lui de temps en temps dans le passé.

"Ouais, Jake est à Chicago avec les Blackhawks."

"Ha. J'avais oublié ça…" marmonnai-je, curieuse de savoir si Edward ou les gars le connaissaient. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Jake mais je savais que Charlie et son père étaient de bons amis.

"C'est ce qui m'a poussé à t'appeler," bégaya-t-il, et je me demandai s'il avait toujours la moustache et s'il la touchait encore quand il était mal à l'aise comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite.

"Quoi ? Jake ? Je ne le connais même pas," dis-je, perplexe.

"Non, non, pas Jake. Euh les matchs de hockey. Nous regardions les Capitals jouer au Minnesota hier soir et je t'ai vue dans les gradins.

"Et ?" demandai-je bêtement.

"A la télé, Bells. Ils t'ont filmée dans les gradins sur ESPN pendant le match, et ont mentionné quelque chose te concernant ainsi qu'un joueur."

"Ah," dis-je tranquillement, incertaine de savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il essayait de confirmer ? Etait-il mécontent que je sorte avec un joueur de hockey ? Pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il ? Je veux dire je sais qu'il est mon père mais il avait si peu d'intérêt dans ma vie que cela ne me renseignait pas du tout sur le but de son appel.

"Je veux juste… je ne… Ecoute Bella tu as ta vie et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais bonne mine. Tu sembles heureuse. Et c'est bon de te voir comme ça."

"Merci papa," murmurai-je.

"Ouais et bien ce n'est pas mon rôle comme je l'ai dit. Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que tu sortais avec un garçon par le passé. J'espère juste qu'il te traite bien."

"Oui papa. Edward est génial. C'est un gars bien."

"Bon c'est bon. D'accord je voulais juste vérifier et dire bonjour. Comment va ta mère ?"

"Je n'en sais rien papa. Elle et moi ne sommes pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour le moment."

"Tu vas bien… Bella ? Je sais qu'elle peut être difficile."

"Oui je commence seulement à voir combien elle l'est," dis-je avec un long soupir.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?"

"Je ne sais pas, papa. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais concernant mon patinage, sur ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant. C'est juste très compliqué," marmonnai-je, en retombant dans mes oreillers.

"Quel est le problème, ma fille ?"

"C'est peut-être rien. Elle me harcèle beaucoup depuis quelque temps. J'essaie de me débrouiller toute seule depuis que je l'aie quittée mais elle est toujours responsable de ma carrière, de mes finances, Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment faire changer tout ça, faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de contrôler toute ma vie."

"Tes finances ?" demanda-t-il, de la surprise dans la voix. "Est-ce qu'elle gère encore tes comptes Bells ?"

"Oui elle l'a toujours fait. Pourquoi ? Papa ?" insistai-je, comme il ne répondait pas.

"Oui, désolé, je suis là," grommela-t-il après un instant.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû t'embêter avec ça. Ce n'est pas ton problème," murmurai-je, gênée de m'être ouverte autant à lui. Fréquenter les Cullen commençait vraiment à me faire perdre mon habileté à garder les choses pour moi. Et à me taire.

"Bella…" commença-t-il.

"Non vraiment c'est bon. Je m'en occupe. Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne veux pas t'en mêler et je ne veux pas t'entrainer dans mes problèmes. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies appelée papa. Je suis ravie de t'entendre," dis-je voulant mettre fin à l'appel.

"Oui d'accord. Bien j'espère que les choses iront bien alors. Prends soin de toi Bells."

"Oui toi aussi."

"Toujours," murmura-t-il et il y eut une pause maladroite avant que je raccroche.

Je restai allongée à regarder le plafond, mon front se plissa. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Nous. Si souvent nos appels ressemblaient à ceux de connaissances occasionnelles. Nous ne faisions pas vraiment partie de la vie de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su quoi lui dire et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il se souciait vraiment de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à mon patinage pourtant c'était notre seul sujet de conversation.

Quand j'étais enfant il venait rarement à la patinoire, ses horaires de travail à l'époque rendaient difficile sa venue à mes entrainements et il n'était venu que quelquefois me voir en compétition. Ma mère avait toujours été là alors peut-être pensait-il que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je suis sûre que le patinage artistique et les paillettes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, ça ne devrait pas me déranger autant qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas.

Mais il ne le faisait pas et je me débrouillais bien par moi-même. Bien sûr les choses avec Renée étaient compliquées mais j'arrivais à gérer. Je n'avais pas besoin que Charlie intervienne. J'avais peut-être souhaité que mon père s'investisse et me sauve quand j'étais petite mais les choses n'étaient pas ainsi entre Charlie et moi. Tout le monde n'est pas une fille à papa.

⁂

Le mardi suivant je m'assis, seule cette fois, dans la salle d'attente de St Joseph et attendis avec anxiété qu'on m'appelle.

Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon rendez-vous ce jour-là. Edward avait un long entrainement cet après-midi, Rose travaillait et Alice devait organiser plusieurs réunions avec des clients et faire des courses. Je ne voulais pas les déranger mais même plus que ça je ne voulais pas me porter la poisse. Si j'avais de la chance aujourd'hui allait être le jour où je pourrais recommencer à m'entrainer. Mon sac de patinage était dans le coffre de ma voiture et j'avais déjà appelé la patinoire pour prolonger mon temps sur la glace cet après-midi juste au cas où. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si Carlisle me disait que je n'étais pas encore prête. Je devais l'être.

L'infirmière m'appela, me guida dans les étapes préliminaires et me laissa attendre Carlisle qui arriva presque de suite.

"C'est le grand jour, Bella," dit-il en passant la porte, en me tapotant le dos affectueusement avant d'ouvrir mon dossier.

"Je l'espère."

"Bon, regardons ça et nous serons fixés,"' dit-il, en commençant son examen.

Quinze minutes plus tard j'avais ma réponse. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire les mots, le sourire encourageant sur son visage me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

"Alors ?" lui demandai-je, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop excitée.

"Bella, je veux que tu te rappelles ce que nous avons déjà dit. N'en fais pas trop, écoute ton corps et porte l'orthèse pour commencer mais si tu veux mon opinion professionnelle, c'est bon tu peux y aller."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment. Tu pourras nous réserver une place à Vancouver, à Esmée et moi, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un cri d'excitation et je me levai d'un bond et le serrai dans mes bras, me reculant rapidement, soudainement embarrassée. "Désolée ? Je suis désolée, je suis tellement soulagée. Merci beaucoup Carlisle."

"Hé je n'ai rien fait. Tout le mérite te revient."

"Alors je peux sauter à nouveau ? Aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, mais…" il leva un doigt. "Je précise, n'en fais pas trop. Tu peux sauter. Commence avec des sauts simples et ceux qui sont le moins difficiles. Tu ne vas pas exécuter des triples sauts tout de suite. Et si je peux te demander quelque chose… j'aimerais que tu m'envoies des nouvelles quand tu l'auras fait, simplement pour que je sache comment ton genou réagit."

"D'accord c'est promis," dis-je, prête à me précipiter dehors, vibrant pratiquement d'excitation.

"Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va retrouver la glace, Bella !"

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je lui souris, disant au revoir rapidement avant de partir précipitamment en direction de la patinoire.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard j'étais à l'entrée, un exploit impressionnant car il fallait généralement vingt minutes pour aller de l'hôpital, au centre-ville, à la patinoire. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline circuler dans mes veines, m'encourager. Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire un tour rapide sur la glace et me lancer pour un triple axel parfait. Et j'avais l'impression que je pourrais y arriver simplement grâce à cette montée d'adrénaline. Mais n'était-ce pas simplement provoquer des ennuis ?

Je fis un pas en arrière, levant ma jambe pour reposer mon talon sur les planches dans un long étirement, contrôlant ma respiration pour me calmer et ne pas me précipiter dans quoi que ce quoi qui pourrait me faire revenir voir Carlisle.

Quand je me sentis suffisamment souple, je lâchai la rambarde et glissai sur la glace vide. J'envisageai de mettre de la musique mais décidai que non. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour me motiver encore plus ou alors j'allais me mettre à rebondir contre le plafond en métal. Je me demandais si Alice se sentait comme ça tout le temps, elle semblait toujours avoir plus d'énergie que ce qui pouvait être contenu de manière réaliste dans une personne aussi petite.

 _Ok Bella commence lentement. Ne va pas trop loin._

Je me mis à faire mes tours d'échauffement, laissant les longues foulées régulières me calmer davantage. Ça fonctionna. En quelque sorte. Jusqu'à la fin de mes quinze tours obligatoires. Ensuite je redevins une boule de nerfs purs et d'énergie.

Peut-être devrais-je attendre Marcus ? _Non c'est stupide. Ça fait combien d'années que tu sautes ? Si tu n'arrives pas à te débrouiller seule, tu peux tout aussi bien tout arrêter maintenant._

Je détestais vraiment que ma voix intérieure ait raison.

 _Vas-y Swan. Rien de tel que le présent._

J'accélérai progressivement. Je sentais que je m'approchais d'une vitesse qui pourrait me lancer dans un solide double si je le voulais.

 _Pas si vite, Swan. Des petits pas._

Relevant légèrement le pied devant moi, je pris une grande respiration... et je paniquai. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de me mettre sur la pointe, une série d'images me traversèrent l'esprit, toutes impliquant la douleur et le désastre.

"Merde," murmurai-je, en tirant ma jambe vers l'arrière. Y avait-il un truc du genre syndrome post-traumatique quand il s'agissait de blessures de patinage artistique ?

J'étais déjà tombée un million de fois. Tous les patineurs tombent. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tomber correctement est le premier truc qu'un bon instructeur nous apprend. Et bien sûr, ça fait encore mal parfois mais la récompense de ce sentiment d'exaltation la seule fois où tu _n'es pas_ tombé vaut chaque tentative ratée.

C'est dans cet esprit que je décollai une fois de plus sur la glace, le bruit de patins semblait me murmurer à l'oreille "Allez, Bella. Allez, Bella." Un peu comme un petit moteur. Peut-être que ça pourrait m'aider.

En croisant les pieds, je chantai doucement : "Je crois que je peux. Je pense que je peux."

J'hésitai une fois de plus à tendre le pied, en me raffermissant pendant que je me mettais sur la pointe du patin, et me déconnectant de la glace pendant une fraction de seconde et… tombant.

"Aie !" gémis-je, quand l'air me quitta, en atterrissant lourdement sur ma hanche. "Ça va laisser une marque."

 _Tu vois, Bella. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas hésiter. Tu hésites, tu tombes._

Alors que je me préparais à une autre tentative, étrangement je me souvins de la scène d'un vieux film avec Fred Astaire et Ginger Rogers que j'avais vue quand j'étais gosse. Ginger essayait d'apprendre à Fred à danser car il tombait comiquement tout le temps. Comment c'était déjà ?

 _Reprends-toi en main. Dépoussière-toi. Recommence à zéro._

Alors, c'est ce que je fis. Encore et encore. Et encore une fois. Tombant à chaque fois, toujours pour des raisons différentes. Pas assez de vitesse, trop de rotation, pas assez de rotation. La douleur dans ma hanche me faisait frémir et un bleu sur l'épaule commençait à se voir. Ça ne me dissuada pas, ça m'incita simplement, déterminée à atterrir bien une seule fois.

Puis, lors de ce qui dut être ma vingt-cinquième tentative, je le sentis. Serrant les dents, je sautai, le pied en avant. Ça devait être la bonne. Vitesse parfaite, parfait timing, il n'y avait aucune chance que je n'atterrisse pas.

Alors que je m'envolais dans les airs, le temps sembla ralentir pendant un instant, toute ma concentration se rétrécit, visualisant un retour en douceur sur la glace et une seconde plus tard, c'était une réalité. Je glissai, la jambe suspendue derrière moi, les bras tendus pour l'équilibre alors que je m'abaissais pour arriver à m'arrêter et éclater triomphalement de rire.

Enfin.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas là, le reste de mon après-midi sur la glace fut rempli de tentatives de sauts divers mais jamais au-delà d'une seule rotation. Cela viendrait à point nommé. Certains vinrent facilement, tandis que d'autres me firent manger beaucoup plus de glace et augmenter le nombre de bleus qui se formaient sur ma peau.

Au bout de trois heures, j'étais fatiguée, en sueur, je pouvais à peine bouger. Et je me sentais fantastique.

Edward m'appela juste au moment où j'essuyais mes lames. Après une petite discussion, il m'invita à dîner chez lui ce soir-là. Je n'y étais jamais allée avant et j'étais excitée de voir son cadre de vie. Serait-ce moderne ou vintage, comme sa maison d'enfance ? Serait-il propre ou aurait-il des piles de trucs par tout ? Serait-ce la "garçonnière" typique ou quelque chose de complètement différent ? Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je m'amusais à deviner en rentrant chez moi et pendant que je me rinçais les cheveux, me donnant quelques minutes supplémentaires sous l'eau chaude pour soulager mes douleurs. Je voyais déjà du violet se montrer.

Habillée décontractée, en jeans, en débardeur et une chemise qu'Alice m'avait fait prendre le premier jour chez Target, je mis du mascara et du brillant à lèvres, me souvenant à la dernière seconde avant de partir que j'avais promis à Carlisle de lui dire comment s'était passé ce premier entrainement.

"Bella, comment ça s'est passé ?" répondit-il, après deux sonneries.

"Bien. Bien. J'ai survécu et mon genou est toujours intact, alors c'est bien ça ?" gloussai-je d'autodérision.

"Ça va devenir plus facile, Bella," dit-il, "Tu vas devoir être patiente."

"Je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste difficile d'accepter que je puisse faire si peu quand je sais que je suis capable de plus."

"Tu en es encore capable, tu n'as plus qu'à rééduquer le genou pour qu'il te soutienne. Tu y arriveras."

"Ouais. Je suis un peu mal en point mais mon genou ne me fait pas mal."

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Ecoute, Bella, je veux te prévenir de quelque chose," dit-il, sa voix pleine de réconfort.

"Oui, de quoi ?"

"Ta mère a appelé cet après-midi pour obtenir des informations sur ton rendez-vous. On ne lui a rien dit, je t'ai parlé de notre confidentialité. Mais j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir."

"Merci, Carlisle. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Je n'ai pas été aussi ouverte avec elle ces derniers temps, c'est logique qu'elle cherche l'information ailleurs."

"Eh bien, tu lui dis quand tu veux, c'est à toi de voir."

"Kay. Merci encore une fois."

"Bonne soirée, Bella."

"Ouais, à toi aussi. Dis à Esmée que je lui passe le bonjour, d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr, elle sera ravie de l'entendre."

Moins d'une minute après la fin de l'appel, j'appelai Renée, tenant le téléphone entre l'oreille et l'épaule pendant que je fermai à clé derrière moi. Elle n'arrêterait pas tant que je ne lui donnerais pas quelque chose.

Je fus surprise de tomber sur sa messagerie. C'était tellement rare qu'elle ne réponde pas à mes appels. Peut-être qu'elle était sortie pour la soirée. Je haussai les épaules, laissant un bref message disant que j'avais appelé et que je lui parlerais plus tard avant d'éteindre mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle interrompe ma soirée avec Edward.

Je montai dans ma voiture en faisant attention, sentant déjà les ecchymoses apparaître sur tout mon corps au vu de mes nombreuses chutes de cet après-midi. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Suivant les indications d'Edward, il me fallut moins de dix minutes pour me garer devant chez lui.

Une fois dans l'allée, je dus sourire. Ça lui ressemblait. Ce n'était pas prétentieux mais élégant et beau tout en paraissant encore chaud et confortable. C'était une maison de style Craftsman, grise et blanche avec un toit à deux pentes, bas, et une large terrasse à l'avant avec des colonnes effilées en pierre et bois blanc. C'était complètement charmant. Surtout quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'Edward sortit, s'appuyant sur la balustrade en attendant que je remonte l'allée, me donnant un léger baiser avant de me conduire à l'intérieur. Il prit mon manteau et le suspendit dans le placard pendant que je me déchaussai en observant l'entrée.

"Alors ?" dit-il, en se balançant un peu sur ses talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

"Alors ?" répondis-je, ne sachant pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Je gloussai un peu. "Je ne sais pas, jusqu'ici je n'ai vu que le placard à manteaux. C'est très organisé."

Il rit, ses épaules détendues alors qu'il retirait ses mains de ses poches, pour prendre la mienne. "Ouais, je suppose que je devrais te laisser voir cet endroit avant de te demander de te forger une opinion. Allons faire le tour," dit-il, me tirant avec empressement dans sa maison.

Plus j'en voyais, plus j'aimais sa maison. Chaque partie lui allait et il semblait complètement à l'aise dans son environnement. Les poutres de bois foncé au plafond, les bibliothèques encastrées pleines de livres et de photographies encadrées, la cheminée en pierre avec des bûches, l'élégant piano dans le salon, de belles portes-fenêtres, la cuisine récemment rénovée avec des appareils électroménagers en acier inoxydable et des placards en bois foncé. Autant j'aimais mon appartement, ce n'était rien comparé à ça.

"Maintenant je peux officiellement le dire…" dis-je, en terminant la visite dans la cuisine, "… je suis amoureuse de ta maison. Tu veux faire un échange ?"

Il rit en me prenant dans ses bras. "Ça dépend, Swan. Qu'es-tu prête à offrir ?"

"Il faudra peut-être que je vienne plus souvent."

Il fit un bruit d'acceptation, frottant son nez contre le mien. "Hum, j'aime ça. Tu es toujours la bienvenue "

"Tu ne devrais probablement pas faire une invitation aussi ouverte. Il se peut que mon courrier soit redirigé vers l'alcôve de ton salon."

"Tu n'entendras pas d'objection de ma part," dit-il, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Tu sais, tu as déjà une alcôve dans ton appartement..."

"Je sais, j'aime la mienne. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai vivre quelque part où il n'y en a pas."

"Alors quoi ? Ça fait de toi une dépendante au… siège de fenêtre ?"

"Tu pourrais dire ça. C'est juste l'endroit parfait pour se blottir et se perdre dans un livre ou rêver toute la journée."

"Eh bien tu es plus que la bienvenue de venir rêver ici sur mon siège de fenêtre."

La minuterie du four sonna, il y alla et prit un gant de cuisine.

"Tu as cuisiné ?" demandai-je, véritablement surprise.

"Oh non. Je ne cuisine pas. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir le faire… mais maman me gâte avec des repas surgelés de temps en temps. Celui-là est tout d'elle," dit-il, en sortant un plat de lasagnes du four, une odeur d'ail, de fromage et de sauce tomate flotta dans la cuisine. "J'ai quand même déballé le pain à l'ail…"

"Waouh tu es un vrai Mario Batali*," me moquai-je, appuyée contre l'îlot et il sortit des assiettes et des verres d'un des placards. "Puis-je aider ?"

"Je pense que c'est prêt. Le principal avantage des lasagnes c'est qu'il n'y a besoin de rien d'autre," dit-il, en découpant les pâtes avec une spatule et en déposant les parts dans les assiettes. "C'est assez pour toi ?"

"Oui ça semble génial," dis-je. Il coupa deux tranches de pain à l'ail et m'en tendit une.

"Le vin est déjà sur la table basse," me dit-il, en prenant deux serviettes en tissu sur le comptoir ainsi que deux fourchettes. "J'ai pensé que nous pourrions manger au salon. Je ne me sers pas vraiment de la table de la cuisine."

"Parfait pour moi."

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé moelleux et attaquâmes les délicieuses pâtes.

"Depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ?"

"Quelques années maintenant. J'avais un appartement près de chez toi mais vivre dans une maison me manquait. J'aime avoir un espace à moi avec personne d'autre dans le coin."

"Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. La vie en appartement n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux. Cet endroit est magnifique. Pas du tout comme celui d'un célibataire."

"Bon j'admets avoir une assez grande salle de jeux au sous-sol. J'essaie de ne pas laisser les souvenirs scintillants de sport déborder dans le reste de la maison.

"C'est Esmée qui a fait la décoration ?"

"Elle a aidé. Mais j'ai beaucoup fait par moi-même. Je ne suis pas tout à fait nul non plus."

"Quoi qu'il en soit c'est très impressionnant," dis-je, en posant ma fourchette et en reposant mon assiette sur la table basse.

"Tu as fini ?" demanda-t-il, en prenant mon assiette pour la ramener à la cuisine.

"Oui. Je ne pourrai pas en manger plus. Ta mère est vraiment une très bonne cuisinière."

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé confortablement quand il revint, la digestion me rendait somnolente alors que nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre et bavardions paresseusement. Je me surpris en train de m'assoupir quand il bougea un peu, touchant un point particulièrement douloureux à mon épaule. Je ne pus retenir la grimace à cause de la douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Oui ça va," le repoussai-je, ne voulant pas en faire une grosse affaire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien, Edward. Un bleu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

"Ça doit être méchant si tu fais cette grimace. Est-ce que je peux voir ?"

"Edward…" protestai-je.

"S'il te plait," plaida-t-il, défaisant ma résistance.

"Bien. Tu n'arrêteras pas tant que tu n'auras pas vu alors…"

"Ravi que nous nous comprenions," sourit-il, pendant que je déboutonnais mon chemisier pour pouvoir écarter le tissu et montrer mon épaule.

"Seigneur Bella," grimaça-t-il, alors que la peau violette de mon épaule apparaissait. "Que diable as-tu fait ? Plongé comme une bombe sur la glace ?"

"Euh ouais, en quelque sorte."

"Tu ne devrais rien faire qui conduises à ce résultat. Qu'as-tu fait ?"

"Des sauts."

"Bella…" commença-t-il, pour objecter mais je secouai la tête pour l'interrompre.

"Ton père m'a dit que ça allait. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec lui ce matin."

"Tu as eu ton rendez-vous ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"Oui je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit que je pouvais recommencer mon entrainement normal."

"Bella c'est formidable !" s'exclama-t-il, me serrant dans ses bras et faisant un effort pour éviter de toucher mon bleu. "Alors si je comprends tout, tu as recommencé immédiatement."

"Oui, oui, pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Ce n'était pas joli-joli mais j'ai réussi à me réceptionner sans tomber plusieurs fois. Je suis tombée, beaucoup c'est vrai… d'où les bleus."

"Tu en as d'autres ?"

"Probablement. Un sur ma hanche c'est sûr, je peux le sentir." Il m'observa un moment avant de se lever me tirant par la main.

"Viens avec moi," demanda-t-il.

"Où allons-nous ?" demandai-je, alors qu'il m'entrainait dans l'escalier.

"En haut. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aider."

"Où en haut ?"

"Ma chambre."

"Tu essaies de me mettre dans ton lit, Cullen ?" fis-je, un sourcil haussé en le suivant.

"Pas pour ce à quoi tu penses," dit-il, en me regardant par-dessus son épaule. "Je vais attendre que tu ne grimaces plus de douleur à chaque fois que je te touche. Reste là un instant."

Il me laissa en haut de l'escalier et entra dans une petite pièce, une salle de bain sûrement. Tout l'étage était sa chambre qui était mansardée, des fenêtres sur les côtés et un puits de lumière au-dessus de l'immense lit en bois sombre. Les murs étaient vert mousse, les rideaux et les coussins chocolat accentuaient l'espace et une couette ivoire recouvrait le lit.

"Tu as un débardeur là-dessous," demanda Edward en revenant, un petit pot à la main.

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Enlève ton chemisier."

"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je, surprise par sa demande.

"Le chemisier Bella," il roula des yeux. "Garde le débardeur et couche-toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu es autoritaire dans ta chambre," marmonnai-je, finissant de déboutonner mon chemisier et le posant au bout du lit.

"Ce sera quelque chose que nous pourrons explorer un autre jour. Sur le ventre Swan !"

Je fis ce qu'il dit. M'allongeant dans la largeur, ma tête reposant sur mes bras croisés. "Bon maintenant que tu m'as fait mettre là, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de me faire ?"

"Ça," dit-il, me mettant le pot devant le visage alors qu'il montait à genoux sur le lit pour se rapprocher de moi.

"Glace minérale ? Edward ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. J'en ai à la maison, je peux faire ça plus tard."

"Ou on peut le faire maintenant et tu te sentiras déjà mieux plus tard."

Je marmonnai un peu mais ne discutai pas alors qu'il dévissait le couvercle, le posant sur le matelas, mettant un genou de chaque côté de mon dos. Il sortit un peu de gel bleu, le frotta entre ses mains avant de caresser la peau de mon épaule avec la pommade. Je gémis alors que la chaleur apaisante remplaçait le froid initial, aidé par le contact réconfortant de ses mains. Le parfum du menthol se mêlant à celui qui était à Edward et imprégnait la couverture sous moi.

"Ça va ?"

"Bien vraiment bien," gémis-je, sentant la douleur s'atténuer alors qu'il continuait à se frayer un chemin sur mes épaules, accordant une attention particulière à la zone la plus meurtrie en travaillant les nœuds de tension dans mon dos alors que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là.

Ma peau était souple sous ses doigts fermes, mes muscles se liquéfiaient pratiquement. Une fois qu'il eut fini mes bras et mes épaules, il descendit un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perché plus près de mes genoux. Je le sentis relever l'ourlet de ma chemise quand il me redemanda : "Ça va ?"

Je dis : "Oui," la réponse sortant à peine plus fort d'un croassement quand il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, frottant en petits cercles le long de de mon jean.

Mon souffle devint court à mesure que le désir me traversait. Je voulais ses mains sur moi et pas pour me soigner. Je voulais sentir le poids de son corps m'enfoncer dans son matelas, il était au-dessus de moi mais il évitait tout contact soigneusement.

Je savais que je n'étais pas prête pour le sexe mais je voulais ressentir plus de cette passion que je savais qu'il retenait. Il massait encore mon dos, bien qu'il ait arrêté d'appliquer plus de gel. J'hésitai un peu, ne voulant pas enduire son lit de gel mais je l'entendis gémir aussi doucement quand ses pouces caressaient les deux fossettes peu profondes dans le creux de mon dos et je priai pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

Je me retournai facilement entre ses jambes, je le fixai un instant, éblouie par le vert sombre de ses yeux qui me regardait fixement. Je me soutins sur un bras, mon autre main s'enroula autour de son cou et je tirai fermement sa tête vers moi, me relevant juste un peu plus pour le rencontrer quand il refusa de coopérer complètement. Il n'hésita pas quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes mais il ne céda pas non plus, continuant à se retenir pendant que nous nous embrassions.

Je savais qu'il me tenait, je levai la main sur laquelle j'étais appuyée, saisis son épaule et essayai de le tirer vers le bas, sur moi y arrivant un peu. Il me fit redescendre jusqu'à ce que je sois couchée à plat mais il planait encore au-dessus de moi, baissant la tête pour m'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Je le tirai avec insistance vers moi, levant l'une de mes jambes pour tenter d'abaisser son corps pendant que je le distrayais en traçant sa bouche avec le bout de ma langue.

"Bella," il haleta, se secoua la tête "On ne peut pas..."

"Nous n'en sommes pas là. Nous ne le ferons pas," murmurai-je, en posant des baisers bouche ouverte contre son cou. "Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît ?"

Il capitula. Sa main plongea dans la masse de mes cheveux et il poussa un gémissement sourd et affamé avant de posséder ma bouche, sa langue balayant ma lèvre inférieure avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, s'abaissant finalement sur moi, nos corps alignés. La pièce était remplie des soupirs et des gémissements, de bruit de tissu froissé alors que nous nous déplacions l'un contre l'autre.

J'étais ravie du poids de son corps sur le mien, c'était tellement mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. C'était une expérience complètement nouvelle, si différente même de toutes les fois où il m'avait serrée dans ses bras ou m'avait embrassée sur le canapé. J'eus à peine eu le temps de réaliser exactement ce qu'était cette différence avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il releva son corps du mien, ne brisant pas notre baiser et me roulant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on soit allongé tous les deux sur le côté. Je poussai un gémissement de protestation et il tenta de se calmer, son souffle haletant alors qu'il chuchota : "Je ne peux pas, Bella. C'est juste... Pas encore. Je ne peux pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je, haletante.

"Je n'ai qu'une piètre maîtrise de moi-même. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit encore prêt pour ça."

"Alors, on ne peut pas..."

"Non, non, non, non, on peut le faire," se précipita-t-il, "c'est juste que, si je dois dégager, tu dois me laisser faire, d'accord"

"Okay," dis-je, mon regard oscillant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, voulant juste qu'il s'arrête de parler. Il accéda à ma demande tacite, me caressant les cheveux et se penchant à nouveau vers moi. J'avançai, reprenant la danse passionnée de nos langues et je mis mes bras sur son dos, mes doigts pétrissant les muscles tendus pendant que je me perdais en lui et que je le sentais se relâcher une fois de plus. Nous restâmes ainsi pour ce qui aurait pu n'être que quelques minutes ou des heures, ne nous séparant que quelques instants pour respirer avant de nous retrouver.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui arrêtais en posant un baiser final sur le bout de son nez avant de frotter le mien contre le sien et souriant quand il me regarda dans les yeux.

Il soupira, sa main relâchant sa prise sur mes cheveux pour les caresser légèrement sur toute leur longueur. Je chantonnai de contentement, profitant de la vue sur son visage reposant sur le matelas tout près du mien.

"Bella ?" chuchota-t-il, dans le silence de la pièce.

"Hmm ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ton rendez-vous ?" clarifia-t-il, à mon sourcil levé. "Je sais, que c'était important pour toi, que tu sois nerveuse à ce sujet."

Je haussai l'épaule et je me mordis la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas. Tu as été tellement occupé, avec les séries éliminatoires qui approchent et tout. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu as déjà pleins de trucs auxquels penser."

"Bella," il me roula dessus, me coinçant contre le lit et me cachant tout ce que je voyais sauf lui. "Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi. Compris ? Je veux toujours être au courant de ce qui est important ou même si ça ne l'est pas… Si ça compte pour toi, ça compte pour moi, d'accord ?"

"Kay," chuchotai-je, en lâchant ma lèvre juste avant que la sienne ne rencontre la mienne, dans un long baiser d'apaisement.

⁂

Le soir suivant, les gars jouaient à Detroit et les filles et moi nous installâmes chez Alice et Rose pour la Nuit des Filles. Alice était été assez gentille pour nous permettre d'avoir de l'alcool près de ses meubles impeccables, bien que sa règle du " liquide clair seulement " nous ait laissé avec des cocktails de Sprite et de Vodka. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait cette règle. Si quelque chose se renversait ça serait ruiné de toute façon, liquide clair ou pas…

Le match était à l'arrière-plan pendant que je mettais les invitations dans enveloppe, Rose les fermait et Alice estampillait, doublant avec précision l'affranchissement sur chaque enveloppe. Je dus admettre que les invitations étaient jolies. Cartes blanches simples avec de l'encre vert doux incrustée dans le papier, les mots encadrés de feuilles. Je fus étonnée d'apprendre qu'Alice hésitait à me donner ou non ma propre invitation et qu'elle envisageait d'attacher mon nom à celui d'Edward.

En fin de compte, elle finit par me donner mon invitation, juste au cas où j'aimerais en avoir une copie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été silencieuse sur le fait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on y assiste ensemble. Le fait qu'elle regardait devant elle et nous imaginait ensemble, me faisait chaud au cœur. Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à mon avenir mais maintenant qu'il était porté à mon attention, je savais que je voulais toujours être ici, avec ces gens, avec Edward et honorer deux de mes chers amis.

"Euh, Bella," commença Alice, voulant clairement quelque chose.

"Quoi ?" lui demandai-je, en la regardant d'un air un peu sceptique alors que je remplissais l'enveloppe suivante.

"Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je me demandais si tu pourrais envisager de tenir compagnie à Rose pour notre mariage ?"

"Quoi ?" bafouillai-je, dans un mélange de confusion et de surprise : "Comme une demoiselle d'honneur ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Ouais. Il n'y aurait que vous deux. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de porter des robes assorties ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu aurais des fleurs, tu serais sur des photos, tu garderais mes mouchoirs pour quand je serais complètement émue pendant que Jasper prononce ses vœux."

"Alice, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Bella, ne sois pas ridicule ! Rose et toi êtes mes meilleures amies… bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là avec moi."

"Oui, mais tu ne me connais pas depuis très longtemps, tu veux vraiment que je sois à ton mariage ?"

"Peu importe depuis combien de temps on se connaît, Bella. On est comme des filles âmes sœurs. Quand c'est juste, tu le sais, c'est tout."

"Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment que je sois une de tes demoiselles d'honneur ?" demandai-je, avec un sourire timide en voyant toutes les raisons logiques pour lesquelles elle ne devrait pas me le demander et d'accepter la possibilité que... qu'Alice pourrait bien être une amie de longue date.

"C'est un "oui" ?" couina-t-elle, en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour me serrer dans ses bras puis en reculant. "Oh, merde, j'ai écrasé quelque chose ?"

"Non, Alice," la rassura Rose, en levant les yeux. "Elles sont toutes en parfait état." Elle se tourna vers moi avec un murmure exagéré qu'Alice put entendre. "Dieu merci, tu as dit oui. Maintenant elle a quelqu'un d'autre à embêter avec toutes ces conneries..."

"Hé !" cria Alice avec indignation, tapant Rose avec un carnet de timbres en gloussant. "Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise."

Une fois les invitations terminées, alignées par ordre alphabétique dans l'une des nombreuses boites "mariage" d'Alice nous nous allongeâmes devant la télé pour regarder le reste du match.

Le score final donnait la victoir pour les Wild. S'ils gagnaient leur prochain match à domicile, samedi contre Edmonton, ils se qualifieraient pour les séries éliminatoires. Je m'attardai sur leur canapé pendant un moment, sachant que ça prendrait quelques minutes à Edward pour boucler les choses et pouvoir m'appeler et que je n'irais pas me coucher avant de lui avoir parlé. Alice parlait d'aller regarder des robes pour son mariage quand elle s'arrêta.

"Bella, est-ce que quelqu'un frappe à ta porte ?" demanda-t-elle, en tendant un peu la tête pour écouter. Nous restâmes calmes pendant un moment quand j'entendis le son dont elle parlait.

"Ça ne peut pas être chez moi. Qui ça serait ?"

Le coup revint, plus fort cette fois, et incontestablement de l'autre côté du couloir. Je plissai le front et me dirigeai vers leur porte, jetant un coup d'œil par leur judas et haletant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Maman ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

…

* c'est férié au US

*Demi-portion

*Get Lucky … être heureux mais aussi prendre son pied

*Mario Batali : Chef américain, écrivain, restaurateur et personnalité médiatique.


	10. Pendant une seconde

.

 **CHAPITRE** **10**

Pendant une seconde je me suis sentie entière

* * *

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" haletai-je, en la voyant là. Une partie de moi se demandait si j'avais déjà trop bu sans m'en rendre compte et que cette vision devant moi était une illusion.

Ou un cauchemar.

Si Renée était là en réalité, ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Je doutais fortement qu'elle soit venue pour une visite amicale à sa seule fille. Je fermai les yeux une fois, souhaitant que quand je les ouvrirais je découvrirais que le couloir était vide. Mais quand je les ouvris de nouveau elle était toujours là, cette mince brune d'un mètre soixante quatorze qui me ressemblait tellement mais était pourtant si différente.

Ma mère était une femme attirante mais il n'y avait aucune bienveillance sur son visage, pas de lignes qui montrent qu'elle avait déjà ri ou souri. Sa peau était plus foncée que la mienne, ses cheveux plus courts et attachés en un style élégant. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle était parfaitement soignée, depuis ses escarpins et au sac à main assorti jusqu'à la french manucure sur ses ongles immaculés.

"Tu as l'air surprise de me voir Isabella. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi."

"Tu n'as jamais rien dit alors oui, je suis surprise," marmonnai-je, en sortant dans le couloir et en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je pouvais imaginer Rose et Alice essayer d'écouter de l'autre côté mais je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tâche.

"Je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse," dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demandai-je essayant de parler à voix basse. "Je t'ai tout dit ce que tu avais besoin de savoir."

"Tout, Isabella ?" Elle prit une expression sceptique, le même regard que j'avais lancé à Emmett quand il m'avait affectueusement traité de bitch brow*. Renée était plus près de cette appellation d'après moi et je me sentis m'aplatir en sa présence, haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec ton médecin hier ?" demanda-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

"Je te l'aurai dit hier soir si tu avais répondu au téléphone."

"Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Isabella. Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'heure de ton rendez-vous. Combien de temps faut-il pour appuyer sur un bouton de téléphone ?"

"Je suis allée directement à la patinoire après mon rendez-vous et je t'ai appelée quand j'ai eu fini," insistai-je bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment arrivé juste après que j'aie fini et il est fort possible que je ne l'aurai pas appelée du tout si Carlisle n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle fouinait.

"Peu importe, ma présence ici est évidemment nécessaire. Tu as été assez peu coopérative et même si tu ne faisais que récupérer," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Maintenant que tu vas mieux et puisque tu refuses de revenir en Floride alors me voilà."

"Alors quoi ? Tu déménages ici ?

"C'est encore à déterminer."

"Où vas-tu t'installer ? Pas avec moi," m'enquis-je, cette idée m'horrifiait plus que je ne pouvais l'exprimer.

"Je ne pense pas. Tu penses que je vais dormir sur ton canapé pour quelque temps ? Sûrement pas. J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel Saint Paul."

"Je vois," murmurai-je. C'était comme si elle dormait à l'endroit le plus cher qu'elle ait pu trouver. "Quels sont tes projets pendant que tu es ici ?"

"Quelle question idiote," se moqua-t-elle. "Ce que j'ai toujours fait. Rien n'a changé, Isabella. Tu voulais fuir pour ta petite aventure et je t'ai laissé faire pendant un moment. Maintenant, il est temps de se remettre au travail. Le petit interlude est terminé."

"Cet interlude, c'est ma vie maintenant, maman."

"Vraiment ? Quelle est exactement ta vie ici ? Tu mens toute la journée, joue avec tes petits-amis, ton copain…" Je haletai doucement à cela comme si le vent venait de m'assommer. Elle sourit sans aucune trace d'humour. "Oh oui je sais tout à propos de toi et de ton hockeyeur. J'en attendais plus de toi que d'aller t'encanailler avec un voyou à la première occasion qui se présente."

"Ce n'est pas un voyou. Tu ne sais absolument rien de qui il est. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux quand il s'agit de moi mais laisse-le en dehors de ça," dis-je avec plus de passion que je ne lui en avais montrée même pour lui jeter des mots d'insulte, mes poings se serrant si fort que mes doigts étaient blancs. Edward était différent. Il était bon et la méchanceté de ma mère ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il ne méritait pas ça.

"Bells ? Tout va bien ?" J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et Rose parler derrière moi.

"Oui ça va," marmonnai-je doucement, me tournant vers elle sans la regarder dans les yeux. "On se voit plus tard les filles d'accord ?"

"Tu es sûre ?" fit Alice, en jetant un coup d'œil et je levai les yeux pour la surprendre en train de jauger Renée.

"Bien sûr. C'est bon," insistai-je, même si ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne pouvais pas les entrainer là-dedans et je ne le voudrais jamais. Il valait mieux que Renée soit contenue autant que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle touche à une partie de la vie que je m'étais faite ici de peur que tout ne se brise à son contact glacé.

"D'accord. Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," dit Rose, son ton étant une tentative évidente de me rassurer sur le fait que l'offre était plus qu'une simple politesse. Je hochai la tête et sortis mes clés de la poche de mon sweat-shirt, déverrouillant la porte et la laissant ouverte pour que Renée puisse suivre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle avait prévu de rester mais ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas continuer à discuter dans le couloir.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu vivre en appartement. Les voisins sont si curieux," murmura Renée en entrant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Elles ne sont pas curieuses, maman, ce sont mes amies."

"Comment peux-tu le laisser t'appeler par cet horrible surnom ? Ton père t'appelait ainsi," dit-elle avec dérision.

"Il le fait toujours."

"C'est vrai. Ton père a dit qu'il t'avait parlé récemment. Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour aller te plaindre à ton père, Isabella ?" dit-elle, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle voyait.

"De quoi tu parles ? Tu as parlé à papa ? Quand ?"

"Tu crois que te plaindre à ton père allait rendre les choses meilleures ? A-t-il jamais été intéressé par ta carrière ? Quel était le but de lui parler de tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle en errant plus loin dans la pièce, se talons claquant sur le sol alors qu'elle la traversait, s'arrêtant pour soulever des objets sur les étagères et les inspecter.

"Je ne lui ai presque rien dit," m'écriai-je, me sentant encore plus bête maintenant de m'être ouverte à lui. "Il a demandé comment j'allais et j'ai mentionné que les choses étaient un peu frustrantes pour le moment."

"Ce n'est pas tout ce dont vous avez parlé si je ne me trompe," me lança-t-elle avec un air condescendant. "Vraiment Isabella tu es très naïve si tu penses qu'il se soucie de tes petits problèmes insignifiants. Il est à l'autre bout du pays. La moitié de ta vie a été comme ça et même avant il ne t'apportait rien de bon."

"Je sais," murmurai-je démoralisée et je répétai. "Je ne lui ai rien dit."

"En tous les cas il ne s'agit que de il a dit ou elle a dit. Juste ciel," se plaignit-elle en s'arrêtant devant le canapé. "C'est une bonne chose que je dorme à l'hôtel, il est vraiment étroit."

"C'est toi qui l'as choisi, tu te souviens ?" dis-je, je sentais un horrible mal de tête s'installer.

"Oui, bon je suppose que c'est anecdotique. Tu n'as jamais semblé apprécier tous les avantages qui t'étaient offerts."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de n'avoir pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureux."

"Non. C'est du gaspillage," soupira-t-elle en prenant une photo dans ma bibliothèque. C'était une photo de nous six à la plongée de l'ours polaire. Nous étions trempés et frissonnant avec de grands sourires sur le visage. J'étais blottie sous le bras d'Edward avec Alice de l'autre côté. J'adorais cette photo et les souvenirs heureux qui y étaient associés. En la voyant dans les mains de Renée l'expression légèrement dégoutée sur son visage me fit me sentir violée. Je ne voulais pas d'elle ici. Je pouvais déjà la sentir menacer de gâcher ce sanctuaire que je m'étais construit.

 _Encore un peu Bella. Il est tard. Elle va repartir à son hôtel et avec de la chance nos prochaines interactions se dérouleront ailleurs. Quelque part où ce ne sera pas chez moi. Quelque part où sa négativité ne pourra pas déteindre._

"Tu ne devrais pas rentrer à l'hôtel ?" demandai-je, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais désespérée de me débarrasser d'elle. "Si tu as voyagé tout aujourd'hui je suis sûre que tu es fatiguée."

"Tu as raison il est tard. Bien sûr cela ne semble pas t'empêcher de socialiser à toute heure de la nuit," dit-elle avec un regard aiguisé en direction de la porte et de l'appartement des filles de l'autre côté. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Plus je fermai la bouche plus vite elle partirait.

"Je reviendrai dans la matinée. Nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner et commencerons à réparer tout ce bordel," m'informa-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Non !" m'exclamai-je, bafouillant pour me remettre de ma réaction viscérale. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir ici. Il me semblait déjà que j'allais devoir tout désinfecter de fond en comble pour effacer toute trace d'elle. "Je veux dire, euh pourquoi ne viendrai-je pas moi ? Ça serait plus facile pour toi non ? A neuf heures ? Je pourrai venir à l'hôtel après mon entrainement."

"Je suppose que ça irait," accepta-t-elle. "Ensuite nous irons à la patinoire. Il faut que tu rencontres Phil et commences tout de suite."

"Phil ? Ce coach ? Il est ici ?" demandai-je surprise.

"Bien sûr que oui. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre."

"Bon oui je sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit déjà là. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Et nous n'avons pas pris de décision pour l'instant."

"Tu lui parleras demain," dit-elle doucement comme si elle parlait à une gamine. "Et pour la décision je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle," lui rappelai-je. "Je veux toujours que ce soit Marcus mon entraineur."

"Tu veux la jouer difficile, bien," souffla-t-elle. "On va faire un tour d'essai. Tu auras Phil pendant deux semaines et ça commence demain. A la fin de cette période nous en reparlerons. Il faut que tu essaies, Isabella. Tu ne peux simplement pas rester les bras croisés et bouder pendant deux semaines."

"J'essaierai," marmonnai-je, étant donné que c'était exactement ce que je voulais faire.

"Bien. Phil se joindra à nous pour le petit-déjeuner," dit-elle avec légèreté en partant.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, je verrouillai et mis la chaine, et elle parut plus lourde que d'habitude. J'étais totalement drainée de toute énergie, comme si un virus avait envahi mon corps et n'avait rien laissé qu'une coquille vide. C'est ainsi que je me sentais. Frustrée qu'elle puisse me faire sentir ainsi aussi facilement. En colère contre moi-même de la laisser faire. Seule. Tellement seule.

Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser du lourd sentiment de trahison causé par le comportement de Charlie.

Il l'avait appelée. Renée ne l'appelait jamais. Jamais. Ce devait être lui qui l'avait fait. Pourquoi ? Pour bavarder à mon sujet ? Rire des petites plaintes de la petite fille gâtée ? Je me sentais stupide de lui avoir parlé. Renée avait raison. Quel bien aurait-il pu en sortir ? Il s'en fichait ! Pourquoi avais-je pensé que ça l'intéresserait ?

Je me trainai vers ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de retirer les bottines que j'avais mises chez Alice plus tôt dans la soirée. Je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il était vingt-trois heures trente-six. Si peu de temps était passé depuis que je rigolais avec Rose et Alice ? Quelques minutes seulement depuis que mon seul souci était de rester éveillée assez longtemps pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. _A quelle vitesse le vent peut-il tourner ?_

A la pensée d'Edward, je tâtonnai sur ma table de chevet cherchant mon téléphone, je le levai et allumai l'écran dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.

 **1 nouveau message vocal**

La vue de ce petit message sur mon écran suffit à me briser et je sentis des larmes tomber le long de mes joues et sur mon oreiller. Je ne pouvais pas le rappeler maintenant. Il saurait immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Je lui dirais juste que je m'étais endormie et que je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone sonner. Ayant besoin d'entendre sa voix, je voulais écouter ma boîte vocale et je tapais désespérément mon mot de passe sur les touches.

"Hé, ma belle !" dit sa voix de velours, "J'appelais juste pour dire bonne nuit. Je suppose que tu dors déjà ou quelque chose comme ça. Je t'appelle demain à notre retour. J'ai hâte d'y être et de voir ton doux visage. Alors, ouais. Tu me manques."

J'éteignis mon téléphone, mes larmes se transformant en sanglots pendant que je m'accrochais à mon oreiller et j'aurais préféré que ce soit Edward à la place. Quelque chose qui pourrait me retenir et me dire que tout irait très bien. Au lieu de cela, je restai éveillée pendant des heures, seule dans l'obscurité, mes sanglots s'évanouissant jusqu'à un doux hoquet pendant que mes yeux se fermaient et je finis par m'endormir et tomber dans un sommeil agité.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, je fis mes exercices dans une espèce de transe zombie. Edward n'était pas encore revenu alors j'étais tout seule. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec ce fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie mes yeux rouges ou les poches gonflées dessous. A huit heures trente, j'étais déjà épuisée et la journée commençait à peine. Je n'avais aucun doute que ce serait long si Renée faisait ce qu'elle voulait… et elle le ferait. Elle le faisait toujours.

Malgré mes pieds traînants, je me précipitai dans la douche et séchai rapidement mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un jean, un t-shirt et un pull-over alors que le temps était redevenu frais et vif. A la dernière minute, j'échangeai mon sweat à capuche contre un cardigan, ne voulant pas donner à Renée une raison de plus de se plaindre. _Je devrais peut-être mettre des boucles d'oreilles ?_ Je décidai de laisser tomber, sachant que trouver une paire de boucles d'oreilles me mettrait inévitablement en retard et ça la rendrait grincheuse et qu'elle ne se soucierait même pas de ce que je portais. L'hôtel n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres et je pus trouver une place dans la rue pour me garer, me précipitant dans le hall d'entrée fleuri pendant que je vérifiais ma montre.

8 h 58. Je soufflai de soulagement. Pas en retard. Bien sûr, elle était déjà là, assise dans l'une des causeuses dans le hall, tout près d'un gentleman que je ne pouvais voir que de derrière. Phil, supposai-je, pendant que Renée me remarquait en levant son sourcil et en regardant sa montre. Je haussai les miens à mon tour, me sentant juste un tout petit peu triomphante quand son visage devint inexpressif en voyant l'heure. _Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle se pencha et dit quelque chose à l'homme avant qu'ils ne se lèvent au moment où je m'approchais d'eux.

"Phil, voici ma fille, Isabella," dit-elle, une main enroulée autour de son avant-bras et de l'autre faisant un geste vers moi puis de nouveau vers lui quand elle nous présenta. "Isabella, Phil Dwyer."

Il était grand, probablement près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-treize et complètement chauve, bien qu'il soit clair que c'était par choix et non à cause de la génétique. Sa tête rasée était brillante, presque comme s'il avait mis de l'huile dessus. Il était plus jeune que je ne l'avais prévu, peut-être la mi-trentaine. Il était très en forme sous le manteau de sport et il portait un jean, presque ample.

"Isabella, ravi de te rencontrer," dit-il à voix basse, son ton me hérissant immédiatement. C'était évident que c'était un baratineur. J'en avais déjà rencontré pas mal dans ma vie et il était définitivement l'un d'entre eux. Il attrapa ma main et la souleva sur ses lèvres d'un geste, je suis sûre qu'il pensait être galant mais en réalité, c'était juste flippant. "J'ai vu beaucoup de vidéos de toi. Très impressionnant. Tu es une sacrée petite patineuse, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Merci," chuchotai-je doucement, voulant m'éloigner de son contact. Ses mains étaient moites et beaucoup trop chaudes. J'essayai d'extraire poliment mais fermement les miennes de son emprise. Renée me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule qui me disait d'être gentille. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer aussi."

"Mesdames, on y va ?" Il fit un geste en direction du restaurant, juste à côté de l'entrée du hall.

Sa main reposait légèrement au creux de mon dos, comme Edward l'avait fait tant de fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Avec Edward, c'était naturel, poli et ça me donnait toujours envie de me fondre en lui. Avec Phil ça me rendait raide et mal à l'aise et je redressai le dos en marchant dans un effort pour m'éloigner de sa main. Une fois installés, d'autres politesses furent échangées jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive. J'étais affamée après mon entraînement du matin et je demandai une omelette aux épinards et des toasts.

"Oh, non !" protesta Renée. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas manger ça Isabella, c'est beaucoup trop de calories. Elle va prendre un bol de granola et un demi-pamplemousse," dit-elle au serveur, en lui remettant la pile de menus et en le congédiant.

"Maman, je brûle des tonnes de calories, une omelette ne fera aucun mal," dis-je, mais c'était inutile de se battre avec elle. Elle avait déjà obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as mangé un peu trop d'omelettes depuis que tu es ici."

"Je pèse exactement le même poids qu'en Floride," dis-je sur la défensive, "je n'ai pas pris un gramme depuis que je suis ici."

"Humm. Ça doit être ton choix vestimentaire alors", murmura-t-elle.

"Allez, Renée, calme-toi, elle a l'air en forme," dit Phil en me faisant un clin d'œil ce qui me donna envie de grimacer et de resserrer mon pull pour couvrir chaque centimètre de peau qui était visible.

"Laisse tomber les omelettes," ordonna-t-elle, ne voulant jamais ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Phil, son visage se transformant du ricanement quand elle s'adressait à moi à la fascination. "Phil, pourquoi ne pas parler à Isabella de certaines des choses dont nous avons discuté. Tu as des idées merveilleuses."

Phil et Renée prirent complètement la relève, me laissant essayer de tout absorber, obtenant à peine un accord timide ici et là et finalement, j'abandonnai et mâchai mon granola en silence, poignardant mon pamplemousse avec juste un peu plus de force que nécessaire par frustration. Ce n'était pas important que je ne sois pas d'accord sur quelque chose, c'était clair. Tous les deux avaient formé un solide duo et il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Les principaux points que je saisis étaient plus d'heures sur la glace, plus de conditionnement que par le passé, plus de répétitions, plus d'entraînement de force que je n'en avais l'habitude, plus de sex-appeal dans mes programmes. Toujours plus. Leur exposé m'avait épuisé et j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir commandé cette putain d'omelette.

Quand Renée essaya de changer les choses en parlant de sponsors et de publicité, je dis stop. Une étape à la fois. J'avais besoin d'avoir une chance de concourir à nouveau avant de me jeter à la presse et aux sponsors. Heureusement, nous avions fini de manger à ce moment-là et je pus me libérer un moment, prétendant que j'avais oublié mon sac de patinage chez moi et que j'aurais besoin d'y retourner et le récupérer avant de les retrouver à la patinoire. Je ne l'avais pas oublié mais les quelques minutes supplémentaires de répit valaient bien le regard noir que Renée me lança avant que je file.

Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir dans ma voiture là où j'étais garée, s'ils passaient et me voyaient, elle dirait quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas aller directement à la patinoire. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi, juste au cas où Alice et Rose traîneraient dans le coin. Je n'avais pas le courage d'essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien.

L'idée de m'effondrer dans une rue latérale me sembla pathétique et c'est là que ça me frappa. Edward. Il serait toujours parti, je n'ai pas à parler à qui que ce soit ou à faire face aux regards désapprobateurs de mes amis quand ils verraient à quel point j'étais vraiment faible quand il s'agissait de ma mère mais je savais qu'être près de lui me réconforterait.

En quelques minutes, j'étais arrêtée devant chez lui. Sa Volvo argentée était garée dans l'allée, il était parti avec Emmett à l'aéroport. Je me garai derrière et après un moment d'hésitation, je sortis et montai les quelques petites marches de son porche, je m'appuyai contre la porte et glissai pour m'asseoir sur le ciment froid.

Je me dégoûtais tellement. Renée était en ville depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et elle s'engouffrait et volait les rênes de mes mains. Je ne m'étais même pas battue. C'est un peu comme si je n'avais même pas eu le courage d'essayer.

Tout s'était si bien passé ces dernières semaines. J'avais enfin l'impression que j'avais commencé à trouver ma voie. J'avais répondu à Renée plus d'une fois au téléphone. Pourquoi était-il si difficile d'essayer quand elle était devant moi ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Je restai assise là un quart d'heure, essayant de puiser de la force dans cet endroit qui me rappelait des souvenirs si chaleureux, qui contenait tant d'Edward. Je finis par craquer, remontai dans ma voiture et pris la direction de la patinoire, sachant que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner trop longtemps avant qu'ils ne réalisent que j'avais besoin de plus de temps que de récupérer mon sac.

En arrivant, je vis une Cadillac beige garée dehors, la voiture de location de Renée sans doute. Alors que je me garais à côté, je me souvins qu'elle ignorait que j'avais échangé la Mercedes. Super. Un truc en plus dans la longue liste.

Me sentant juste un peu plus forte après ces quelques instants où j'avais pu me ressaisir, je fis craquer mon cou et redressai mes épaules avant de tirer la porte, remarquant que Renée et Phil étaient assis ensemble dans les gradins. Je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre en les voyant si proches mais je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce que c'était.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas changée chez toi, Isabella ? Tu ne peux pas patiner en jean. Vas-y. Change toi," commanda-t-elle d'un simple geste dédaigneux de sa main. Je roulai des yeux et filai vers les vestiaires. _Tant pis pour tenir tête, Bella._

Sortir sur la glace avec Phil était si différent. Il n'y avait pas de musique dans la patinoire ou dans les écouteurs de mon iPod. Il n'y avait pas de tours de piste sur la largeur pour faciliter l'entrée dans la session.

Après un rapide étirement contre la balustrade, c'était vite vite vite. Phil me fit faire trois tours d'échauffement avant de commencer à donner des instructions. _Les épaules en arrière. Ne bouge pas tant les bras. Des croisements plus lisses avec tes jambes. Des pas plus longs. Pas aussi raide. Maintenant tu es trop lâche, resserre._ C'était frustrant. J'avais l'impression que chaque minuscule changement que j'apportais provoquait tout un tas de critiques.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que je travaillais avec Marcus, il était patient. Il me laissait essayer de comprendre mes problèmes toute seule au début, offrant ses conseils quand il était clair que je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. Avec Phil, il n'y avait aucune chance de régler quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne signale le prochain problème. S'il était si dur avec mes mouvements de base, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'il dirait quand on travaillerait sur des techniques avec lesquelles je savais que j'avais du mal.

Après seulement quarante-cinq minutes avec Phil, je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir comme entraîneur. J'étais prête à m'arracher les cheveux ou juste éclater en larmes. Renée n'aidait pas, elle le soutenait à chaque fois, en mentionnant qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'elle avait déjà remarquées auparavant et à quel point il était attentif vu qu'il voyait beaucoup de défauts dès le départ. Elle me regardait de temps en temps avec ces regards qui criaient : "Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ce type serait génial."

A la fin de la séance matinale de trois heures, j'étais épuisée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi maladroite sur la glace de toute ma vie. Phil me déconcertait. Il me rendait nerveuse, mes mouvements étaient raides et saccadés. J'avais trébuché sur les trucs les plus simples. Bien sûr, dans l'esprit de Renée, le blâme m'en revenait. C'est ma chute et le temps que j'avais passé à l'extérieur de la patinoire qui faisaient que j'avais des difficultés, pas le fait que Phil était un tyran exigeant.

"D'accord. Faisons une pause d'une heure, déjeunons et revenons pour recommencer," dit Renée, tapant dans ses mains quand j'enlevais mes patins, réprimant un gémissement aux douleurs de mes pieds.

"Encore ?" crachai-je, incrédule. Elle était folle ? "De quoi tu parles ? On en a fait trois heures, maman."

"Nous avons beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper. Trois heures ne suffiront pas, surtout avec le fait que tu as l'air coincée en ce moment. Honnêtement, Isabella. Même ta pirouette a l'air bancal. On a beaucoup de travail."

"Je suis épuisée, maman. Faut-il vraiment qu'on fasse une autre séance aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas censé fatiguer mon genou si fort."

"Ton médecin a dit que tu peux faire un entraînement compétitif."

"Oui, mais il a aussi dit d'y aller doucement."

"Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu essayer un seul saut," dit-elle, comme si c'était une sorte de faveur pour moi.

"Très bien. Peu importe. Je rentre chez moi pour une heure et demie. Je te retrouve ici," cédai-je et je filai avant qu'elle ne puisse discuter.

De retour à mon appartement, je pris une douche, laissant les jets enlever un peu la tension de mes épaules. Si je devais avoir encore trois heures d'activité, je ne pouvais pas repartir sans laver la sueur que j'avais déjà accumulée. Je me fis un sandwich puis un second puisque j'avais dévoré le premier en moins de deux minutes. Quand j'eus finis, il me restait encore une heure. Je pris un sac de glace de mon congélateur et décidai que ce serait une bonne idée de m'asseoir et le mettre sur mon genou pendant un petit moment. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste une mesure préventive.

Pendant que j'étais assise là et que je reprenais mon souffle, je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je voulais faire. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il répondrait ou ce qu'il était en train de faire mais je voulais juste entendre le son de sa voix. Quelque chose qui pourrait me rappeler qu'il était réel, que la vie que j'avais commencée à me faire ici était réelle, qu'il n'avait pas disparu comme un rêve merveilleux dont je venais de me réveiller.

Il ne répondit pas mais sa messagerie vocale suffit à me calmer, mes yeux se fermant pendant que je me berçais du ton rauque de sa voix qui me demandait de laisser un message. Je le fis, juste un petit "Hey, désolée de t'avoir raté," avant de raccrocher à nouveau. Je voulais aller mettre son maillot et me glisser sous les couvertures et me cacher. Au lieu de cela, je lâchai un gémissement bruyant avant de jeter la glace à nouveau dans le congélateur et de repartir par la porte.

Que les réjouissances reprennent !

Si j'avais pensé que ma matinée avait été rude, ce n'avait rien été comparé à l'après-midi. Phil me faisait faire des tours encore plus compliqués. La répétition constante combinée à mon faible niveau d'énergie me laissait étourdie et déséquilibrée. Je dus m'arrêter très souvent, me pencher en avant pour essayer de retrouver un certain sens de l'équilibre.

C'est à l'un de ces moments que j'entendis le bruit métallique des portes de la patinoire suivi par la voix aigüe de de Renée qui criait, "Jeune homme c'est un entrainement privé. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là."

Je levai les yeux, les mains toujours sur mes cuisses, toujours essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Quand je vis à qui elle s'adressait je ne pus empêcher le sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage. Chaque douleur dans mon corps, chaque crispation sur mon front, chaque inquiétude disparut à la vue de son sourire tordu à travers la vitre. Je partis en un éclair glissant vers la porte et l'ouvrant alors qu'Edward contournait les barrières inférieures ne semblant même pas avoir entendu l'avertissement de Renée. Il marcha sur la glace et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui et tirant ma tête près de la sienne.

"Tu vas bien ?" murmura-t-il à mon oreille, de l'inquiétude pointant dans son ton.

"Ouais, je vais bien," répondis-je contre sa joue, parce qu'à ce moment là ça allait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge irrité retentisse derrière lui, je me blottis contre lui juste un petit peu plus avant de me reculer, lui faisant un petit sourire nerveux avant de prendre sa main et de nous retourner face à ma mère qui se tenait juste devant l'entrée de la glace, un pli ennuyé sur son front.

"Edward, c'est ma mère, Renée. Maman voici Edward."

"Mme Swan," la salua poliment Edward mais sa voix était bien plus froide que jamais. Il tendit la main et elle le fixa un moment avant de lui donner la plus brève poignée de main à laquelle j'avais assisté. J'aurais été mortifiée si je n'avais pas saisi le petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Elle le congédia immédiatement, ce concentrant sur moi. "Nous n'en avons pas fini ici Isabella."

"Maman, nous y avons passé toute la journée," me plaignis-je.

"Nous n'avons pas fini," répéta-t-elle lentement, s'arrêtant entre chaque mot.

"Laisse-moi juste une minute alors. S'il te plait ?"

"Emmène-le dehors," céda-t-elle finalement, se retournant pour s'éloigner, puis disant par-dessus son épaule. "Les chaussures de ville ne sont pas autorisées sur la glace."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime beaucoup," murmura Edward en s'accroupissant près des gradins où je m'étais assise pour retirer mes patins. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour essayer de m'excuser quand je réalisai qu'il n'était pas contrarié le moins du monde. Il semblait plutôt amusé.

"Elle n'aime pas vraiment grand monde," lui chuchotai-je, appréciant le bruit de son rire alors qu'il me prenait la main pour passer les portes de la patinoire.

Une fois dehors il se pencha pour me soulever jusqu'à ce que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras me tenant fermement contre sa poitrine alors que je passai mes bras autour de son cou et baissai la tête pour inspirer son odeur. Je ne remarquai même pas qu'il s'était déplacé avant qu'il ne me pose sur une table de pique-nique à proximité, m'asseyant juste sur le rebord pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre mes jambes, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe et enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

"Comment vas-tu ? Tu es sûre que ça va bien ?"

"Ouais," exhalai-je, fermant les yeux et appréciant la sensation de sa joue appuyée contre mon front, mes mains glissant le long de ses bras pour entourer légèrement ses poignets, m'ancrant à lui. "C'était un peu un choc. Elle est arrivée hier soir quand j'étais chez Alice."

"Elle me l'a dit cet après-midi. Elle est venue nous récupérer à l'aéroport," clarifia-t-il, se reculant un peu, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose dans mon visage probablement pour voir par lui-même que tout allait vraiment bien.

"Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu parler hier soir," murmurai-je, en frôlant sa mâchoire de mes doigts.

"Tu m'as manqué," dit-il en levant mon menton avec son index avant d'ajuster ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupirai dans son baiser mais ne pouvais pas me laisser complètement aller. Je me sentais comme si les yeux de Renée étaient tout autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle me voie ainsi. C'était trop intime, trop parfait.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," murmurai-je quand je reculai, me léchant les lèvres et profitant de leur goût. "Félicitation au fait. Encore un c'est ça ?"

"Espérons. Au moins pour la saison," rigola-t-il.

"Tu étais superbe là-bas."

"C'est un travail difficile d'être une super star mais quelqu'un doit le faire…" se moqua-t-il, avec un simulacre d'épuisement. Je reniflai et claquai sa poitrine.

"Je devrai y retourner. Je préférerais ne plus être réprimandée," murmurai-je, glissant du bord de la table où je fus immédiatement tirée dans les bras d'Edward.

"Ne la laisse pas te pousser d'accord ?"

Je soupirai me blottissant contre lui un peu plus sans répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre ça. Parce que peu importe le nombre de fois où je m'étais dit que je devrais sortir de son emprise, elle réussissait toujours à m'y ramener.

Après qu'Edward soit parti, je rentrai espérant me remettre les patins et revenir sur la glace avant que Renée puisse dire quelque chose. Ni elle ni Phil n'était là. Je jetai un coup d'œil depuis les gradins essayant de comprendre où ils auraient pu passer. Puis juste au moment où je finissais d'attacher mes lacets je les vis sortir du vestiaire ensemble, Phil se frottant le menton, les vêtements parfaits de ma mère en désordre et un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

C'est alors que je compris ce qui était bizarre entre eux. Ils couchaient ensemble, j'en étais sûre. J'avais déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de ma mère après son retour à la maison après sa dernière conquête. La compréhension me frappa au ventre mais je n'eus pas le temps de digérer avant que Phil m'appelle pour que je retourne sur la glace.

⁂

L'après-midi suivant je dis à Renée que je partais à dix-sept heures. Le groupe avait des projets pour trainer et se détendre avant leur grand match du lendemain soir. Elle ne protesta pas autant que je m'y étais attendue, sûrement parce que ça leur laisserait plus de temps ensemble à Phil et elle. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je me sentais à ce sujet. Je me sentais trahie et blessée, cependant je ne pouvais pas réellement expliquer pourquoi. Et ça devait être en lien avec le fait que je n'aimais pas du tout cet homme alors qu'elle était fascinée par le moindre de ses mots. C'était comme si elle le choisissait lui plutôt que moi.

"Des projets avec tes petits amis ?" s'enquit-elle, alors que je rangeais mon sac.

"En fait, oui."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes," m'appâta-t-elle et bien sûr je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre à l'hameçon.

"Avec quoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas à ta place."

"Tu ne les as pas rencontrés," argumentai-je.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaitre pour le savoir. Tu es une nouveauté pour ces gens, quelque chose qui brille, de nouveau et intéressant. Tu es une patineuse et les gens pensent que c'est cool. Ils voient que tu mènes une vie qui semble glamour et totalement différente de la leur et ils en veulent un avant-goût. Un jour ils pourront dire qu'ils ont connu Isabella Swan. Ce sera un sujet de conversation lors de leurs dîners. C'est tout ce que tu seras pour eux. Tu n'es pas à ta place. Ils se lasseront tous assez vite. Surtout ton petit copain. Lorsque tu ne lui donneras pas ce dont il a besoin, il te jettera pour passer à la suivante."

"Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Edward se soucie de moi," insistai-je, même si mes mots semblaient faibles à mes oreilles. Tandis qu'elle parlait je pouvais me sentir me flétrir, me replier alors que son venin se répandait dans mes veines.

"C'est ce que tu penses maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à attendre et tu verras."

Je ne pus en supporter davantage. Je pris mon sac et courus pratiquement hors de la patinoire, sautai dans ma voiture et mis la clé dans le démarreur alors que les larmes remplissaient mes yeux.

Je savais bien que je ne devais pas l'écouter. Je les connaissais, ils m'avaient montré à maintes reprises qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour moi. C'était sa voix. La voix de Renée qui semblait tellement sûre d'elle-même. Elle m'avait toujours parlé ainsi et je l'avais toujours crue. Je pouvais sentir le doute s'infiltrer à travers les mailles du filet. J'aurai voulu pouvoir oublier ses mots mais je ne pouvais faire taire cette petite partie du moi qui se demandait s'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ses mots.

Ce soir-là quand nous étions tous les six je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser des mots de Renée. Je me sentais comme si je vivais une sorte d'expérience hors du corps. Une partie de moi essayait de rire et de plaisanter avec eux comme toujours tandis qu'une autre se tenait de côté avec un regard sceptique, essayant de creuser sous la surface de chaque mot et de chaque action des cinq personnes, à la recherche d'indices ou d'arrières pensées, de significations cachées, de condescendance ou de pitié dans les regards qu'ils me lançaient. Je n'en trouvais pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les chercher.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec eux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je devais m'empêcher de reculer à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me touchait même de façon décontractée. La partie sceptique en moi était inquiète de ne pas m'ouvrir plus à eux que je ne l'avais déjà fait… et si Renée avait raison ? J'avais l'impression que cela me tuerait si c'était le cas, si un jour je les ennuyais tous et qu'ils retrouvent leur vie normale sans moi.

J'avais déjà senti le coup de la trahison de Charlie et je n'étais pas aussi vulnérable avec lui. Non, après des années de négligence je n'aurais pas dû être surprise par ses actions. Mais si ça arrivait avec Emmett. Ou Alice. Ou Ed… Je ne pouvais même pas y penser. Je n'y survivrais pas. Pas si je ne gardais pas une partie de moi en arrière, en sécurité. A l'abri de tout le monde.

Au milieu de la soirée, Alice m'éloigna du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ?" demanda-t-elle doucement une fois qu'elle m'eut toute seule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu agis bizarrement ce soir. Comme si tu étais mal à l'aise."

"Non, je ne le fais pas," répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive, en croisant les bras devant moi, même si je savais que je devais l'être. Je n'aurais jamais pu me comporter normalement avec toute cette confusion dans ma tête.

"Si, Bells," dit Rose, en se joignant à nous. "Tu le fais."

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais même pas les regarder parce que j'avais peur qu'elles voient clair en moi comme elles le faisaient si souvent.

"On n'est pas fâchées, Bella, on s'inquiète juste pour toi. Je sais que ta mère te stresse quand elle n'est même pas en ville et maintenant… elle est ici," dit Alice. "On veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien."

"Oui, ça va," je hochai la tête en les regardant rapidement, avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux, en essayant d'être plus ferme. "Je vais bien. Juste fatiguée, je suppose. Ça a été une longue semaine." C'était la vérité mais une excuse bidon quand même.

"D'accord. On est là si tu as besoin de parler. Trois heures du matin ou n'importe quand. Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous."

Je hochai la tête pour les apaiser mais je savais déjà que je ne pouvais pas m'ouvrir à elles, pas à ce sujet.

Même si j'étais entourée de gens, dont certains m'étaient devenus très proches, je me sentais entièrement seule. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que Renée me faisait et je ne voulais pas qu'ils comprennent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'occupent de cette partie pathétique de ma vie, de ma personnalité. Alors à la place, je cachais cette partie au fond de moi pour le reste de la soirée et essayais d'agir comme la Bella qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, la Bella qui pensait qu'elle pourrait avoir sa place ici.

⁂

Samedi matin, je me rendis à la patinoire, espérant apaiser Renée avec quelques heures supplémentaires sur la glace et pour pouvoir m'évader pour le match des gars plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle s'était montrée coopérative hier soir, après tout.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Dès que j'entrai, Renée me fit signe de venir où elle se tenait avec Phil et une autre femme. Elle était mince et blonde décolorée avec un visage sévère et des yeux gris froids. Elle avait l'air vaguement familière mais je ne pouvais pas la situer.

"Isabella, voici Heidi Shapiro," me présenta Renée et c'est là que je compris. Heidi était une grande chorégraphe parmi les concurrents senior. Elle était surtout connue pour une interprétation audacieuse de Carmen qu'elle avait faite pour Tanya Denali, six ans plus tôt et qui avait eu le bronze aux Championnats nationaux. Heidi avait des programmes solides et créatifs. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Du tout. Ils étaient toujours très aguicheurs parfois suggestifs. Ses choix musicaux étaient audacieux où je préférais le doux et le classique. L'élégance et la grâce contre le feu et le sexe.

Je la saluai poliment avant de demander à Renée de s'éloigner un moment avec moi. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je me tournai vers elle.

"Que fait-elle ici ?" chuchotai-je en colère.

"Elle est ici pour me rendre un grand service. Tu as besoin de programmes solides si tu veux être au-dessus de la meute. Les programmes de Heidi, jumelés avec le bon patineur, sont une victoire garantie."

"Ce n'est pas moi, maman. Elle n'est pas du tout mon style."

"Ton style change avec chaque programme," répondit-elle. "C'est ton boulot. C'est de la comédie."

"Je ne me sens pas à l'aise..."

"La compétition n'est pas une question de confort…" dit-elle. "Si tu es à l'aise c'est que tu ne forces pas suffisamment."

"Marcus et moi avons toujours chorégraphié mes programmes ensemble."

"Marcus n'est pas là et tu n'es pas une chorégraphe assez forte pour le faire tout seule."

"Comment le saurais-tu alors que tu ne m'en as jamais donné l'occasion ?"

"Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait."

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je, en changeant de tactique, acceptant que cette discussion n'aboutirait à rien. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle venait ici ?"

"Elle est très occupée en ce moment. Elle est très demandée et je n'étais pas sûre qu'on puisse l'avoir. Elle ne peut rester ici qu'un jour et il faudra quelques semaines avant qu'elle puisse revenir. Elle a besoin de te voir pour se faire une idée de ton niveau d'habileté et de ta technique. Quand elle reviendra, elle aura ton programme long et court déjà en tête."

"Juste comme ça, hein ? Et si je n'aime pas ses programmes ?"

"Ce n'est pas une question de goût ou d'aversion. C'est une question de résultats. Maintenant, sortons d'ici. Elle a un vol ce soir à vingt et une heure. On a beaucoup à faire d'ici là."

"Je suis censée..." commençai-je à protester mais je me tassai sous l'intensité de son regard. Il n'y avait pas moyen de mentionner le match. Elle rirait à l'idée que j'ai envie d'aller à un match de hockey ridicule plutôt que de travailler avec une chorégraphe de renommée mondiale. "Peu importe. J'arrive dans une minute."

Je pensai à appeler mais je savais que je perdais la notion du temps en lui parlant et que ça finirait par une engueulade avec Renée pour avoir perdu un temps précieux. Alors à la place, j'envoyai un texto rapide à Alice, pour lui faire savoir que je ne pourrais pas y aller, pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas puis en tapai un autre à Edward, hésitant avant d'envoyer le message.

 **Je ne peux pas être au match ce soir. Il est arrivé quelque chose et je ne peux pas me libérer. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te rappelle plus tard. Bonne chance ! -B**

C'était pathétique et loin d'être suffisant mais quand Renée frappa à la porte, je décidai de l'envoyer et de mettre mon téléphone en mode silencieux quand je sortis des vestiaires.

⁂

En me garant devant la maison d'Edward le lendemain matin, j'étais un peu nerveuse. Edward avait l'air bien la veille, quand j'avais enfin pu lui parler après le match, évidemment déçu que je n'aie pas pu y aller mais pas en colère, du moins, c'est comme ça que je le sentis. J'aurais aimé _qu'il soit_ en colère. Je méritais sa colère de l'avoir laissé tomber, de ne pas avoir tenu bon, d'être une telle mauviette quand il s'agissait de ma mère.

Toutes les étapes que j'avais franchies, tous les progrès que j'avais faits pour rompre, pour construire ma propre vie. Ce qui m'avait pris des semaines à accomplir ne m'avait pris que quelques heures, quelques instants en fait, pour être détruit. J'étais de retour au point zéro et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de recommencer à grimper. Je voulais qu'il soit en colère contre moi pour me sentir mieux parce que je me détestais.

Au lieu de cela, il m'accueillit avec un sourire, les bras ouverts et un doux baiser, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Et peut-être que rien n'avait changé pour lui. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avais l'impression que tout mon être avait été démonté et réarrangé dans le mauvais ordre ces derniers jours.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je contre son cou alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier soir ? Arrête de t'excuser, Bella. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je le sais bien. Je suis désolé que tu aies manqué le match mais je comprends," dit-il en reculant juste assez loin pour frotter son nez contre le mien, ce signe d'affection qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à être si compréhensif. J'aurais dû être là. Je t'avais dit que j'y serai," murmurai-je, en plaçant mes mains sur sa poitrine et en me concentrant sur l'une des lettres imprimées sur le tissu.

"Bella, c'était juste un match."

"C'était important pour toi," insistai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Et il y en aura d'autres. Ne t'en fais pas tant pour ça, ma belle. Je ne m'en fais pas," dit-il en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière et baissant la tête pour m'embrasser doucement.

Je me sentais toujours mal d'avoir manqué quelque chose de si important mais je savais qu'il était inutile de continuer à me vautrer dans ma culpabilité, au moins à voix haute. Au lieu de cela, je figeai un sourire sur mon visage et demandai : "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui ? Je suis libre toute la journée."

"Je veux juste rester ici avec toi. Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours," dit-il, en prenant ma main et me tirant sur le canapé pour qu'on puisse s'allonger contre les coussins.

"Je sais, je sais. Les choses sont chargées en ce moment," je soupirais, alors qu'il me mettait à côté de lui, nos pieds se frottant paresseusement l'un contre l'autre.

"Pour nous deux. Comment se passe ton entraînement ?"

"Bien, je suppose. Phil est... eh bien, il est dur. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais j'ai dit que je lui donnais deux semaines, donc…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui ?" demanda-t-il, en me caressant les cheveux d'une manière qui m'apaisait toujours.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait ressortir le pire en moi. Je n'ai jamais l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, il est toujours si critique, il ne dit jamais rien de positif. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un coach qui me dise juste à quel point je suis merveilleuse, ne te méprends pas. C'est juste difficile d'entendre autant de négativité tout le temps," murmurai-je, en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

"Je suis sûr que tu t'en sors bien. Ça ne fait que quelques jours, Bella," dit-il en essayant d'être encourageant.

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis juste impatiente, je suppose. Je veux arriver à refaire tout ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire."

"Tu y arriveras bientôt.

"Oui," soufflai-je, me blottissant dans le creux de son épaule un peu plus. J'espérai que ce soit le cas mais pour le moment je n'en étais pas sûre.

"Alors tu ne penses pas que ça va fonctionner avec Phil ?" demanda-t-il, après un moment.

"Je ne veux pas. J'aime mon ancien entraineur. Phil me met mal à l'aise. Parfois…" Je m'arrêtais, pas vraiment sûre de devoir dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas vraiment de preuve après tout, à quoi servirait-il d'en parler ?

"Quoi ?" dit-il, m'invitant à continuer.

"Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble avec Renée. Comme ensemble _ensemble."_

"Quoi, comme ils couchent ensemble ?" demanda-t-il, ses mains se crispant dans mes cheveux.

"Ouais."

"Tu leur en as parlé ?"

"Non je ne saurais même pas quoi dire," murmurai-je dans sa poitrine, caressant la couture non boutonnée de sa chemise alors que ses doigts reprenaient leur mouvement réconfortant à travers les mèches de mes cheveux.

"Et ça te fait te sentir comment ?" demanda-t-il, embrassant mon front et laissant ses lèvres posées là.

"Je ne sais pas. Blessée ? Confuse ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait ça. Je veux dire peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et qu'ils s'aiment vraiment mais ça me gêne. Je ne sais pas si elle était déjà avec lui avant de décider de le faire travailler avec moi ou si elle a voulu que ce soit mon coach en premier et qu'ils se sont mis ensemble ensuite. Mais peu importe ça me gêne."

"Alors dis-le leur," me supplia-t-il ses lèvres douces contre ma peau. "Tu ne peux pas travailler avec un entraineur s'il y a tant de choses qui se cachent sous la surface."

"Je sais. Peut-être," cédai-je, pas sûre d'être capable de parler de cette situation délicate. Je savais qu'Edward n'accepterait pas un peut-être, il continuerait à insister jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je pouvais déjà le sentir reprendre son souffle pour continuer cette discussion, alors je changeai de tactique et m'échappai. "Alors ces séries éliminatoires. Tu es excité ?"

"Oui," dit-il après un instant d'hésitation, visiblement réticent à laisser tomber le sujet mais comprenant que je ne voulais plus en parler. "Ça va devenir fou mais nous avons une bonne équipe. Et nous avons la possibilité d'aller plus loin cette année."

"Vous allez être géniaux," dis-je, levant la tête de sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Je le pense vraiment. Tu es vraiment incroyable sur la glace."

"Nous verrons comment les choses se passent," dit-il, en faisant tourner une de mes mèches dans ses doigts. "Je déteste le fait qu'il y ait autant de déplacements, ça devient vite lassant."

"Ça commence à l'extérieur, non ?" demandai-je, déjà un peu nerveuse à ce sujet. Il était déjà parti avant et ça s'était bien passé mais je me sentais déjà mal, même avec lui à mes côtés.

"Oui pour quelques jours. Tu vas me manquer Bella. Tellement," murmura-t-il, en se penchant pour trouver mes lèvres.

"Oh tu vas me manquer aussi," soupirai-je, l'embrassant une autre fois avant de remettre ma tête sur sa poitrine et disant ce que je pensais que nous voulions entendre tous les deux. "Ça passera vite j'en suis sûre. Tu auras tellement de choses à faire."

"Pas assez. Ça me parait déjà une éternité et je ne t'ai pas encore quittée," se lamenta-t-il, me serrant plus fort pendant un moment.

"Oui," convins-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelque temps, contents d'être ensemble et redoutant les jours de séparation à venir, du moins de mon côté. Bien sûr en silence, mes pensées erraient et se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où je ne voulais pas qu'elles aillent.

 _Il va vite se lasser. Lorsque tu ne lui donneras pas ce dont il a besoin il te jettera pour passer à la suivante_ , me sifflait la voix de Renée à l'oreille.

Toutes les fois où nous avions été ensemble il avait été si prévenant avec moi, presque hésitant. Il était si ouvert avec l'affection physique mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point et bien que je sache qu'il avait parlé de quelque chose concernant la maitrise de soi, ce jour-là il m'avait passé la glace minérale, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher de me demander s'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ça.

"Edward je peux te poser une question ?" murmurai-je, en levant la tête de son torse. Il ne répondit pas, il mit juste mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et attendit que je continue. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer les mots. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter sa réponse si elle pouvait correspondre à ce que m'avait dit Renée alors au lieu de ça je me penchai et lui chuchotai : "Embrasse-moi."

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou et il poussa mes lèvres vers les siennes, exhalant un gémissement lorsque nos bouches se fondirent, un mélange de lèvres douces et chaudes et de langues humides et caressantes. Je gémis quand il caressa ma lèvre inférieure avec le bout de sa langue avant de l'enfoncer dans ma bouche, ma main serrant le tissu de sa chemise alors que sa prise sur mes cheveux se resserrait. Je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il me touche, pour me montrer combien il me voulait. Pour me faire croire que j'étais à ma place avec lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser partir, jamais. Pleine de détermination, je bougeai, jetant ma jambe sur son corps et me levant pour le chevaucher, mes lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes.

Il poussa un long gémissement à notre changement de position et j'avalai goulûment le son émanant de sa gorge. Ses mains tombèrent immédiatement sur mes hanches soit pour me retenir, soit pour m'aider, ses doigts crispés autour de l'ourlet de ma chemise. Instantanément je sentis sa longueur dure contre moi, la preuve de son désir que je cherchais, que je voulais ardemment. Je m'appuyai contre lui, mes hanches s'efforçant de le sentir encore plus près avant que ses mains ne se resserrent et n'immobilisent mes mouvements et qu'il arrache sa bouche de la mienne.

"Bella," gémit-il, les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils froncés de concentration. Je n'étais pas prête à m'arrêter. Je pouvais toujours sentir ces fissures dans mon cœur qui s'agrandissaient avec le poison de Renée et je voulais quelque chose pour les vider et les reboucher. Je posai mes lèvre sur son cou, déposant des baisers mouillés bouche ouverte, sentant ses muscles vibrer sous l'effort. Quand j'atteignis la jonction entre son cou et sa mâchoire, je posai mes lèvres sur la peau tendre et aspirai, mes hanches essayant de lutter contre la force inflexible de ses mains.

"Seigneur, Bella. Arrête, s'il te plait, tu dois arrêter," affirma-t-il, me rejetant pratiquement de lui mais seulement pour me reposer contre les coussins du dossier du canapé, son corps toujours aligné contre le mien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Il se frotta furieusement le visage avec les mains et gémit. "Non pas toi, femme irrésistible et idiote. Putain, putain tu fais tout absolument bien et c'est ce qui ne va pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, complètement perdue et essayant de lutter contre le sentiment de rejet.

"Parce que Bella. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. Non…" il continua rapidement alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, "… je sais que je te dis toujours que tu dois me laisser prendre des décisions par moi-même et je n'essaie pas de le faire ici. Je sais que ça y ressemble et ça l'est un peu mais le sexe, passer cette étape est important. Au moins ça devrait l'être et ça l'est pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ce soit quelque chose de décontracté qui se produit à un moment quelconque. Pas avec toi. Tu es trop importante. C'est trop important."

"Mais ce n'est pas que le sexe Edward. Tu ne me laisses pas te toucher, tu me touches à peine du moins pas de cette façon. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si prompt à t'éloigner de moi ?" demandai-je, incapable de garder ma douleur complètement pour moi.

"Bella," souffla-t-il, prenant ma joue en coupe et soulevant mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je veux que tu me touches. J'aime que tu veuilles essayer des choses avec moi. Je ne veux pas te décourager de le faire. Je veux tellement te toucher. Je veux mémoriser chaque centimètre de ta peau et trouver tous les petits endroits qui te font soupirer ou gémir mon nom," murmura-t-il, faisant courir son index le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma clavicule.

"Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?"

"J'ai peur de me laisser aller," admit-il, en me regardant intensément. "Je… je te veux tellement et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter assez vite et de te faire aller trop loin avant que tu sois prête. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu me demanderas de m'arrêter même si tu n'es pas prête."

"C'est probablement vrai," concédai-je, en repoussant une mèche sur son front. "Je me sens tellement bien chaque fois que je suis avec toi, spécialement comme maintenant, je suppose que je me mets un peu à planer parfois."

"On y arrivera Bella. Tu as raison, nous pouvons avancer sans que ça aille trop loin, trop tôt. Je vais travailler là-dessus, d'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai et reposai ma tête contre lui, me sentant un petit peu mieux. Nous restâmes blottis quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Edward demande, "Tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on cherche à manger ?"

"Non, est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça un petit peu plus longtemps ?" demandai-je.

"Autant que tu veux ma belle," soupira-t-il et il bougea juste un peu pour que nous puissions tous les deux être à l'aise. "Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être."

Après un petit moment Edward commença à fredonner doucement. Je sentais les vibrations de son torse contre ma joue tout autant que le son sourd à mon oreille. Je reconnus tout de suite la mélodie, un doux sourire caressant mes lèvres alors que je fermai les yeux, me blottissant contre lui alors qu'il commençait à chanter doucement les paroles du refrain.

"Si je restais ici, couché là, resterais-tu avec moi pour oublier le monde ?" chanta-t-il. Ma tête se vida, toutes les pensées de Renée, Phil ou des éliminatoires ainsi que le stress s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Edward et moi. Je m'endormis avant qu'il ait fini la chanson.

⁂

Lundi matin l'équipe partit pour Calgary où elle entamerait sa première série des éliminatoires contre les Flames. Leurs deux premiers matchs se dérouleraient à l'extérieur, les gardant loin d'ici jusqu'au vendredi. J'avais pu les accompagner pour le départ puis Renée avait raccourci la séance d'entrainement disant qu'elle avait des projets pour la soirée. Je me fichai que ses projets impliquent Phil. J'étais tellement excitée de revoir Edward avant son départ. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte presque toute la semaine sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que quand il partit, il prit avec lui la seule partie de moi qui avait une chance de tenir tête à ma mère.

Il emporta tout et bien sûr le fait que je sois si faible sans lui, me fit encore plus honte. Je me sentais comme une ombre qui avait perdu son corps, détachée avec à peine un soupçon de la personne que j'étais devenue, une personne avec laquelle j'étais heureuse. Le pire, c'est que je savais à quel point j'avais tort. J'étais tout à fait consciente du fait que je disparaissais peu à peu, me repliant sur moi-même.

Renée prenait le contrôle mais je me sentais complètement impuissante à l'arrêter, il n'y avait pas de branches auxquelles m'accrocher pour me sortir des sables mouvants.

Même s'il m'appela, je n'eus jamais l'occasion de lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas avoir mon téléphone portable à la patinoire, ce qui était presque tout le temps maintenant. J'eus plus d'appels manqués que d'appels auxquels je répondis et si j'arrivais à le rappeler, il était occupé et j'aboutissais sur sa boîte vocale. C'était un jeu frustrant qui me faisait me sentir désespérée d'échanger avec lui autre chose qu'un court message. Les miens étaient toujours brefs et vagues, ne voulant pas l'entraîner dans mon chagrin et ma solitude. Même mes textos étaient épars et pas plus qu'un "Super match" après leur première victoire ou de temps en temps "Tu me manques".

Je ne voyais pas les filles. De temps en temps, il y avait un message de l'une d'elles au milieu de ceux d'Edward. Je n'allais même pas allée chez elles pour regarder le match des gars, puisque Renée avait voulu que je dîne avec elle ce soir-là.

Sans elles, sans lui, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que Renée et elle se nourrissait de ma vulnérabilité comme un requin qui sent le sang dans l'eau. J'étais en train de dépérir et en prendre conscience me donnait envie de me recroqueviller et de pleurer en même temps, de sortir de mon propre corps pour pouvoir me retourner et me gifler d'être aussi bête.

Mercredi après-midi, Renée et moi étions assises dans une petite épicerie fine pour discuter 'de stratégie' pendant le déjeuner. Pour Renée, cela allait des compétitions auxquelles je devais m'inscrire, les décisions concernant le maquillage, les sponsors dont nous avions besoin pour faire la cour à la presse qu'elle essayait de mettre en place et des apparitions, et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux.

Tout ce qu'elle me dit me donna mal à la tête. Je ne voulais pas aller à New York pour parler à ABC News puis traverser le pays pour une séance photo de _Sports Illustrated_. Je ne voulais pas poser pour un MAC avec rien d'autre qu'une paire de patins artistiques et du brillant à lèvres.

Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait que ça venait juste de commencer et que je sentais déjà complètement épuisée. Peut-être que je n'en pouvais plus. Peut-être que je n'étais pas faite pour les compétitions impitoyables et le cirque qui les entourait, à ce stade de ma vie. Je ne ressentais pas une goutte de passion ou le désir de patiner quand je rentrais sur la glace pour travailler avec Phil. Peut-être que c'était fini pour moi. Il faudrait que je trouve autre chose à faire et patiner pourrait être un passe-temps agréable.

Cette pensée me brisait le cœur. Après tout le travail que j'avais déjà fait, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de quitter le patinage mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais tenir comme ça.

"Bella ?" Une voix familière me fit sortir de ma brume et je tournais la tête pour voir Esmée se diriger vers notre table. "Je pensais que c'était toi. Je suis si heureuse de te voir," dit-elle chaleureusement alors qu'elle se baissait pour embrasser ma joue.

"Esmée. Salut," répondis-je, sentant le réconfort instantané qu'elle me donnait toujours, en essayant de me battre contre la raideur de savoir que ma mère était juste là, à me juger.

"Tu nous as manqué au match de samedi."

"Oh, ouais. Je suis désolée. J'avais, euh, quelque chose," bégayai-je, mon regard qui voltigeait inconfortablement entre elle et Renée.

"Comment ça va, ma chérie ? Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle avant de prendre connaissance de ma compagnie. "Oh, je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que je t'interrompais."

"Non. Pas du tout," la rassurai-je, reconnaissante qu'elle soit là. Si j'avais à entendre un mot de plus sur la publicité, j'aurais peut-être perdu mon déjeuner.

"En fait, Isabella, nous étions au milieu de quelque chose," dit Renée d'un air acerbe.

"Je m'excuse, vous devez être Renée. Je suis Esmée Cullen," se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à ma mère. Quand Renée prit la sienne, je fus frappée par leurs différences. Physiquement elles étaient semblables, bien que Renée soit plus grande, toute les deux étaient habillées élégamment, avec les vêtements de marque. Esmée était plus pâle, mais tout en elle criait douceur et chaleur alors que Renée n'était que lignes dures, froides et hostiles. Mais elles n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes, à mon avis.

"Cullen ?" demanda Renée avec curiosité.

"Oui. Mon mari a travaillé avec Bella pour son genou, et mes enfants sont tous devenus très proches d'elle. Vous devez être très fière, Bella est une femme remarquable," dit Esmée, passant sa main le long de ma queue de cheval.

"C'est gentil à vous de dire ça, Mme Cullen."

"Pas du tout, c'est tout simplement la vérité," répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, même si je pouvais détecter un soupçon d'acier sous la douceur du timbre de sa voix.

"Oui, eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, Mme Cullen, Isabella et moi étions au milieu de quelque chose," dit Renée, essayant clairement de la presser de partir.

"C'est vrai. Bella, tu pourrais me raccompagner ?" demanda Esmée, "Ça ne prendra qu'un moment."

"Bien sûr, Esmée," dis-je, repoussant ma chaise et me tenant debout rapidement, désireuse de m'échapper, même pour juste quelques secondes.

"Isabella…"

"Maman, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde. On a tout notre temps avant d'être de retour à la patinoire," lui rappelai-je, en m'éloignant avec Esmée avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter davantage.

"Je suis désolée, Esmée," commençai-je tout de suite dès que nous fûmes hors de la vue de Renée.

"Pour quoi, ma chère ?"

"Elle," lui dis-je, en faisant un geste en direction du restaurant où Renée était encore assise.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi, Bella. Ses actions sont les siennes. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" m'interrogea-t-elle doucement, caressant ma joue.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de la regarder ou même d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait été plus facile d'ignorer Alice et Rose, mais la voix douce d'Esmée suffit à me faire pleurer.

"Bella, ma chérie, regarde-moi," dit-elle d'une voix douce et ferme. "Tu peux me le dire."

"C'est juste dur," cédai-je. C'est peut-être la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait une chance de comprendre.

"L'avoir ici, le nouvel entraîneur, retourner à l'entraînement, et maintenant Edward est parti. Je vais bien. C'est juste qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses."

"Tu as fait de grands progrès ces derniers mois, Bella. Tu dois juste t'en souvenir. Je sais que c'est dur. C'est beaucoup plus facile de se battre quand la force n'est pas face à toi."

"Oui," dis-je, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

"Edward a appelé hier soir. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi."

"Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Il a tellement d'autres choses à faire auxquelles il devrait penser."

"Néanmoins. Il pensera toujours à toi. C'est ce que les gens font quand ils s'en soucient. Peu importe à quel point ils sont occupés. Je sais que c'est dur, chérie, mais laisse-le être là pour toi. Il veut être là pour toi," dit-elle, attendant mon signe de tête avant de dire gentiment. "Je devrais te laisser. On devrait déjeuner ensemble la semaine prochaine. J'adorerais rattraper le temps perdu."

"Oui, bien sûr, Esmée. Ce serait sympa."

"Reste forte, ma chérie. N'aie pas peur d'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Je dus m'empêcher physiquement de mettre mes bras autour d'elle comme des chaînes pour qu'elle reste avec moi. Au lieu de cela, je lui rendis son étreinte avec les bras ballants et je la laissai partir, pour retourner à l'intérieur affronter Renée, seule une fois de plus.

Je voulais être forte comme Esmée l'avait proposé mais je me sentais si faible. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à vivre si longtemps comme ça, tellement sans vie et seule, toujours recroquevillée sur moi-même, toujours en reculant.

Maintenant que je savais que la vie pouvait être différente, que je l'avais goûtée moi-même, le retour à mon ancienne vie semblait encore plus pénible.

…

* Garce qui hausse les sourcils


	11. Traverser la tempête

.

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Traverser la tempête

* * *

"Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?" m'exclamai-je à la patinoire, le jeudi matin, le lendemain de mon déjeuner avec Esmée ou le matin de la deuxième partie des séries éliminatoires des gars.

Phil me faisait travailler comme une folle et j'espérai que c'était l'épuisement qui altérait mon audition. Sinon ça signifiait que Phil avait complètement perdu la tête.

"Il va bien falloir que tu essaies à un moment donné. Tu n'iras nulle part avec tes doubles et tes simples, Isabella. Le patinage individuel est basé sur les triples."

"Je le sais ça, Phil, je ne suis pas stupide," argumentai-je, mes mains posées sur mes hanches.

"Très bien alors, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Tu as fait des doubles sans problème ces deux derniers jours, il est temps de te lancer."

"Je ne pense pas être prête pour l'instant," insistai-je. Oui, il avait raison mes doubles étaient assez solides. Mais le triple était tellement plus risqué. Il y avait plus de vitesse, plus de hauteur et les réceptions étaient plus difficiles. Il y avait tellement plus de place pour l'erreur.

"Tu n'iras nulle part avec ce genre d'attitude. Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi hésitante. Tu dois être prête à passer à l'offensive et à attaquer avec tout ce que tu as… si tu veux gagner."

"Oui mais…"

"Isabella ! Ecoute-le c'est tout," cria Renée de là où elle était, le long de la rambarde, en train de parcourir des fiches. "Il sait de quoi il parle."

J'essayai de protester, essayai de leur dire à tous les deux que je connaissais mon corps et ses capacités bien mieux que chacun d'eux mais c'était inutile. Ils n'allaient pas céder cette fois alors finalement j'abandonnai.

J'utilisai ma colère et ma frustration pour me propulser sur la glace, pivotant pour repartir en arrière et accumuler autant de vitesse que possible avant de lancer ma jambe en arrière et mon poids dans les airs, les bras serrés alors que je tournai rapidement une ou deux fois ne franchissant que la moitié de la troisième rotation avant d'atterrir… durement. Trop durement. Mon genou céda, incapable de supporter la force que je lui avais imposé et je m'effondrai sur la glace.

Je ne ressentis pas la même chose qu'en novembre. Ce n'était ni aussi aigu ni aussi douloureux mais plutôt un battement sourd lorsque je serrai mon genou entre mes mains, grimaçant en respirant lentement pour essayer de combattre cette sensation.

Quand je m'assis, je vis que Renée et Phil étaient venus voir.

"Ça va ?" me demanda-t-il. Après un moment à évaluer la situation, je hochai la tête. Mon genou me faisait mal mais je pensais que ça n'était pas trop grave.

"Bien. Essayons de nouveau," dit Renée.

"Quoi ?" dis-je, le souffle coupé, en faisant les gros yeux. "Tu te moques de moi ? Ne viens-tu pas de voir ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu ne peux pas te laisser arrêter par une petite chute !"

"Si je peux… si je suis tombée c'est parce que mon genou n'est pas prêt. Je ne vais pas me faire mal en essayant de vous donner une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas prête. Je ne ferai pas d'autre triple avant d'être allée voir le Dr Cullen pour qu'il regarde mon genou."

"Oh allez !" protesta-t-elle.

"Non maman. Cette fois-ci je ne céderai pas. C'est mon corps et c'est moi qui dois vivre avec lui quand il a mal. Je vais allez le montrer."

"Isabella, ce docteur te rassure. Lui, son fils et sa petite femme essaient de mettre leurs griffes sur toi et…"

"Arrête ! Juste… arrête ça. Je vais voir le Docteur Cullen… et je te ferai savoir ce qu'il m'a dit," claquai-je, me levant et glissant sur la glace en ménageant ma jambe. Je pus les entendre discuter à voix basse mais ils ne me dirent rien de plus, alors je pus m'échapper rapidement, attendant d'être dehors pour composer le numéro de Carlisle.

"Allô ?" répondit-il.

"Carlisle, bonjour. Désolée de te déranger," dis-je, en sortant mes clés.

"Non Bella, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital ?"

"Je suis en train de partir. Esmée et moi avons prévu de nous retrouver avec les filles pour regarder le match ce soir. Tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?" offrit-il.

"Oh, euh oui, ça serait bien. Mais euh, il faudrait que je te parle avant," bafouillai-je, un peu anxieuse de lui dire pourquoi. Il avait été tellement clair dans ses conseils, m'avertissant de prendre les choses lentement. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

"Bien sûr. Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je le pense. Euh, je suis tombée rudement sur mon genou et je me demandai si tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?" m'enquis-je hésitante, ne voulant pas ruiner ses projets.

"Viens de suite," insista-t-il, sa gentillesse précédente se transformant immédiatement en ce que j'appellerai son ton de docteur, à la fois sérieux et inquiet," dis simplement ton nom à Mme Cope à la réception et elle te conduira jusqu'à moi. Ça fait mal ?"

"Pas trop," dis-je essayant de faire tourner le genou pour vérifier mais m'arrêtant immédiatement en gémissant. "Je veux juste être sûre."

"Bien, viens et nous allons regarder."

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur sa table d'examen, mon pantalon roulé au-dessus du genou et je pouvais voir qu'il avait déjà gonflé.

Après un rapide examen, il remit le tissu en place et s'assit dans son fauteuil. "On dirait que c'est juste un coup. Tu n'as rien de déchiré. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes tranquille quelques jours, tout le week-end si tu peux. Du repos et de la glace devraient tout arranger."

Je soufflai de soulagement. "Merci Carlisle," dis-je en regardant mes mains et en évitant son regard même si je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, semblant réfléchir pendant un moment avant de parler.

"Bella je suis inquiet. Je sais que j'ai dit que tu pouvais t'entrainer à nouveau et je pense que tu vois tes limites. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas de ta mère ou de ton nouvel entraineur."

Je haussai les épaules car il avait absolument raison et je le savais. Je n'aurai pas dû les écouter. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser me pousser alors que la voix dans ma tête criait qu'il fallait que je m'écoute.

"Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est bien pour toi, mais il faut que tu le découvres et vite. Si tu laisses d'autres personnes te mettre la pression, c'est toi qui vas souffrir à nouveau. Et je détesterai voir cela arriver."

"Moi aussi," murmurai-je.

"D'accord, alors je ne dis plus rien. Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé."

"Oui," dis-je le regardant dans les yeux et lui disant, "Merci."

"Tu vas quand même venir voir le match ? Nous avons tout un tas de pack de glace," offrit-il avec un sourire encourageant qui me rappelait tellement celui de son fils.

"Oui ça me plairait," acceptai-je, attendant qu'il range le dossier et se débarrasse de sa blouse pour que je puisse le suivre.

"Carlisle ? S'il te plait ne dit rien de tout ça et plus spécialement à Edward. Il a assez de choses à gérer pour lui," lui demandai-je pendant que nous marchions.

"Bella, je ne peux pas partager tes informations médicales mais tu devrais le dire à Edward. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir s'il était blessé ?"

"Je sais. Je voudrai. Pas maintenant. Ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter et il n'est même pas là. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose."

"Je te laisse faire alors," agréa-t-il alors que nous retrouvions chacun à notre voiture. Je savais qu'il était très probable qu'Edward le sache immédiatement de toute façon. Il était toujours trop attentif quand il s'agissait de moi.

Ce soir-là chez les Cullen je pus me détendre un peu et apprécier le match. Je ne pouvais pas effacer complètement les germes de doute que Renée avait plantés dans ma tête quelques jours plus tôt mais j'essayai très fort d'oublier tout ça et de trainer avec Alice et Rose.

Elles furent ravies de me voir arriver après Carlisle, ne paraissant ni bizarres ni froides car je ne leur avais pratiquement pas parlé depuis le soir où Renée était arrivée.

Mais peu importe combien elles étaient amicales je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me refermer en essayant de protéger mon cœur. Bien que je veuille leur faire confiance, j'avais trop peur de me brûler pour le faire complètement.

Je surpris Esmée me lancer des coups d'œil inquiets, souvent vers mon genou avec de la glace. Je leur dis que c'était juste endolori et elles ne me posèrent pas plus de questions mais il était clair qu'elles ne croyaient pas mon explication. Et à chaque fois que la conversation allait vers Renée et mon patinage, je changeais de sujet, leur demandant ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie ou attirant leur attention sur le match.

Voir le beau visage d'Edward sur l'écran haute définition était juste assez pour qu'il me manque mais pas assez pour me réconforter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il soit ici avec moi, me tenant au chaud et en sécurité dans ses bras. Quand il était avec moi, je ne me sentais pas si perdue, sans espoir. Il me faisait croire que je n'aurais pas à être comme ça pour toujours.

Sans lui, j'avais peur de l'être. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais trouver la force toute seule. Même le fait d'avoir les filles et Carlisle, même Esmée, n'aidait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas me donner ça.

Je pouvais les voir tous essayer mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter de leur part, je ne savais pas comment m'appuyer sur eux sans devenir trop dépendante d'eux, sans me sentir encore plus faible que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne voulais même pas l'accepter d'Edward. Je voulais trouver la force moi-même. Je voulais être indépendante et forte toute seule. Je ne savais juste pas si ce jour viendrait.

⁂

J'avais appelé Renée avant d'aller chez les Cullen ce soir-là, pour lui dire que je devais reposer mon genou pendant quelques jours. Elle était furieuse mais elle finit par accepter le fait que je n'allais pas patiner jusqu'à lundi. Bien sûr, l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il y aurait encore plein de jours avec Phil jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en débarrasser. Cette 'période d'essai' devenait de plus en plus pesante.

En plus le fait de savoir que Renée et lui couchaient ensemble, me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur moi pour ajuster ma position, je sentais des frissons courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et pas du genre agréables. Parfois, je le surprenais à me regarder d'une façon qui ne semblait pas du tout appropriée. Je savais qu'il devait m'étudier mais quelque chose à propos de ses yeux regardant ma silhouette me donnait la chair de poule.

Avec ma trêve forcée, je pus récupérer Edward à l'aéroport. A l'instant où je le vis sortir de l'aérogare, je sentis une grande partie de ma détresse s'évaporer. Avec lui je me sentis plus forte tout de suite, comme si j'étais capable d'entreprendre une fois de plus cette traîtresse d'ascension pour reprendre ma vie en main.

"Hé, ma belle," souffla-t-il dans les cheveux quand je descendis de la voiture, me précipitant pour me jeter dans ses bras, sans même me soucier que mon genou me fasse encore mal. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, ses mains dérivant juste sous l'ourlet de ma chemise pour caresser la peau au-dessus de mon jean. "Humm," fit-il contre mes lèvres, "Ça m'a tellement manqué."

La sécurité qui patrouillait nous chassa et nous bavardâmes de façon décontractée en voiture jusqu'à chez lui, parlant surtout de ses matchs et de son séjour à Calgary. Ils étaient à 1-1 dans leur série, ayant perdu lors de la prolongation la veille au soir mais Edward semblait de bonne humeur et était encore optimiste pour la suite. Leurs deux prochains matchs se dérouleraient ici, ce qui serait à leur avantage. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je manque cela, je me fichais de ce que dirait Renée.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez lui, Edward ne prit même pas la peine d'apporter son sac dans sa chambre, il le laissa simplement tomber par terre et me conduisit sur le canapé.

"Nous faisons ça souvent," fis-je observer, en me blottissant contre sa poitrine et en soupirant de contentement, reconnaissante de ne plus me sentir si vide.

"Tu te plains, Swan ?" demanda-t-il, embrassant le haut de ma tête avant que je ne la soulève pour le regarder.

"Pas du tout, Cullen." Je levai ma main pour lui caresser la joue où une courte barbe avait commencé à apparaitre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demandai-je, en sentant la texture grossière contre ma peau.

"La superstition des éliminatoires," répondit-il, en plaçant sa main au-dessus de la mienne.

"Vraiment ? C'est le seul truc que tu as ?" demandai-je, en riant.

"Pour moi oui. Beaucoup de mecs ont le leur. Certains se laissent pousser les cheveux à chaque fois qu'on arrive là et quand c'est fini ils se rasent le crâne."

"Je suis contente que tu ne fasses pas ça," lui dis-je, en passant mon autre main dans ses mèches bronze douces et épaisses en désordre. "Ça me manquerait vraiment."

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être chauve," dit-il. "Ma tête est trop bosselée."

"Quoi ?" gloussai-je.

"C'est vrai, sens-le !" il m'encouragea et je fis ce qu'il demandait, en lui passant les doigts dans les cheveux et sentant la texture de son cuir chevelu en dessous. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques endroits où la surface n'est pas parfaitement arrondie comme on pourrait s'y attendre.

"Oh ! C'est plutôt bizarre, Cullen," dis-je. "Heureusement que tu as de beaux cheveux. Espérons que tu ne commences pas à les perdre un jour."

"Alors ça ne te dérange pas ? La barbe ?" demanda-t-il en la frottant.

"Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?"

"Je ne sais pas, toutes les femmes n'aiment pas ça."

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te transformer en Grizzly Adams ou en mec barbu. Tu la raseras après les séries éliminatoires, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais."

"Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout. En fait, je veux juste essayer une chose, je peux ?" demandai-je tranquillement, cherchant ses yeux d'émeraude, mon visage près du sien.

Il ne parla pas, hocha à peine la tête, les yeux verrouillés aux miens, sa bouche à peine ouverte. Je me penchai vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser et ses yeux se fermèrent. A la dernière seconde, je tournai la tête sur le côté, me penchant pour appuyer ma joue contre son visage.

Je frottai sa mâchoire avec ma joue, les poils de sa barbe naissante légèrement abrasifs sur ma peau douce. C'était aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé et je me frottai contre lui une fois de plus, me retirant avec un sourire satisfait, attendant que ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau avant de parler.

"J'ai voulu le faire la première fois que je t'ai rencontré," avouai-je, avec un sourire timide.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, les lèvres courbées vers le haut.

"Ouais. A l'aéroport. Tu étais un peu débraillé à l'époque," lui dis-je, en passant mes doigts sur sa joue à nouveau, devenant rapidement un peu obsédée par la sensation que cela procurait.

"Je devrai sauter le rasage plus souvent si ça veut dire que j'aie des cajoleries comme ça," dit-il.

"Les cajoleries sont peut-être l'une de mes nouvelles choses préférées," gloussai-je. "Avec les baisers esquimaux."

"Oui, c'est bien," dit-il, en se penchant et en m'engageant dans l'un d'eux, en embrassant le bout de mon nez doucement, puis glissant sa joue contre la mienne jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient juste au niveau du lobe de mon oreille. "Est-ce que ce sont les seules choses que tu préfères ? " chuchota-t-il d'un ton bas et rauque qui m'envoya une merveilleuse sensation de picotement dans la colonne vertébrale et me fit me demander depuis quand il faisait si chaud dans la pièce.

"Non ?" chuchotai-je avec hésitation, presque comme une question. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je haletai quand il pressa ses lèvres sur ma peau, juste en dessous de mon oreille puis plus bas, traînant le long de mon cou jusqu'à l'encolure de ma chemise.

"Non ?" demanda-t-il, glissant ses mains dans mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent à l'ourlet de ma chemise, puis plus bas sous la ceinture de mon jean. "Quoi d'autre, Bella ? Dis-moi ce que tu aimes."

Je ne pouvais plus parler, je pouvais à peine respirer, mon cœur tapait dans ma poitrine alors que ses lèvres revenaient errer sur ma peau, s'arrêtant à un souffle de ma bouche où il chuchota à nouveau.

"Dis-moi, Bella."

"Embrasse-moi," exigeai-je, en gémissant quand il obéit immédiatement, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mes mains descendirent sur son torse, caressant son côté jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bas de sa chemise, en suivant son exemple et en glissant audacieusement ma main sous le tissu pour sentir la peau chaude en dessous.

Il gémit, un son grave et guttural, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser et se pressait contre moi, bougeant nos corps lentement en tandem, jusqu'à ce que je réalise enfin son intention. Et tout d'un coup, mon dos était pressé contre les coussins du canapé pendant qu'Edward était allongé au-dessus de moi, ses bras autour de moi, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il retenait son poids pour ne pas m'écraser. Je soupirai d'approbation, écartant légèrement les jambes sous lui pour les enrouler autour de son mollet et le tirer plus près, mon sourcil se soulevant de surprise quand je sentis son érection s'enfoncer dans ma hanche.

Il arrêta le baiser, haletant un instant, avant de baisser la tête et d'attaquer mon cou, en suçant doucement la peau tendre. Je gémis et bougeai, inconsciemment à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait soulager la merveilleuse douleur entre mes cuisses.

J'essayai de lever ma jambe plus haut un peu trop soudainement et j'haletais à la douleur aiguë dans mon genou. J'espérais qu'Edward ne le remarquerait pas ou qu'il le ferait passer pour un son de plaisir mais non... pas de chance. Il recula immédiatement, clignant rapidement des yeux, ses paupières semblant un peu lourdes et cachant le vert foncé de ses iris.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien," insistai-je, en essayant d'attirer ses lèvres vers les miennes sans grand succès.

"Bella," protesta-t-il, restant hors de ma portée. "S'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Je soupirai et gémis intérieurement parce que je savais qu'il était trop têtu pour laisser passer ça. J'avais l'intention de lui dire quand même. Rien de tel que le moment présent, je suppose.

"Je me suis blessée au genou hier. Rien de grave," continuai-je rapidement, voyant l'éclair d'inquiétude sur ses traits. "Ton père a dit que c'était juste une bosse et serait parfait pour lundi."

Il se leva entièrement de moi et s'assit sur le canapé en tirant ma jambe sur ses genoux pour examiner mon genou de plus près, en le frottant doucement. "Ça fait mal ?" murmura-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'il continuait à frotter.

"Pas trop. Juste quand je l'oublie et que je bouge trop brusquement. Ce n'est rien, je te le promets," jurai-je d'une voix apaisante, voulant effacer le pli de l'inquiétude sur son front.

Il se pencha en avant soulevant légèrement ma jambe pour pouvoir poser un doux baiser au creux de mon genou, la chaleur de ses lèvres évidente même à travers l'épaisseur du tissu. Il se rallongea sur le canapé et je roulai légèrement pour lui laisser de la place pour s'étendre, nos visages rapprochés et son bras s'enroulant autour de moi pour m'assurer que je ne serai pas trop près du bord.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit hier soir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas grave et tu n'étais pas là." Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas alors qu'il continuait à caresser mon dos pendant une minute avant de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'hésitai et il me lança un regard interrogateur. "Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches," lui expliquai-je, sachant que je devais lui dire mais pas pressée de le faire.

"Pourquoi me fâcherai-je ?" demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"A cause de la situation," soupirai-je, me concentrant sur une tache sur sa poitrine plutôt que de le regarder. "Phil me pousse trop fort depuis des jours et Renée le soutient. Hier ils m'ont harcelé pour que j'essaie de faire un triple. Je savais que je n'étais pas encore prête, que je ne devrais pas mais j'ai cédé. Je les ai laissé faire."

Je pus sentir Edward se tendre, son bras s'enroulant juste un peu plus fort autour de moi et au bout de quelques instants de silence je le regardai. Il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait au loin avec un regard meurtrier, la mâchoire serrée et le front plissé.

"Je suis désolée," murmurai-je sentant des larmes de honte m'étouffer. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur moi, la colère disparaissant complètement alors que ses traits restaient toujours aussi tendus.

"Bella, non," objecta-t-il, sa voix pleine de douleur. "Ne t'excuse pas pour eux."

"Pas pour eux," argumentai-je, alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. "Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ça arriver. J'aurai dû être assez forte pour leur dire non mais je ne le suis pas."

"Bella ?" il expira doucement, balayant la larme avec son pouce et appuyant son front contre le mien. "Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Je le pense. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est comme elle est. Tu as vécu avec ça toute ta vie. Une personne plus faible n'aurait pas survécu, ne serait pas partie, ne serait pas venue si loin même en dépit des difficultés. Tu dois rester forte, tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner maintenant… pas après être arrivée si loin."

"Je ne sais pas comment faire," murmurai-je, frottant mon front contre le sien et cherchant du réconfort.

"Bella, je vais te demander quelque chose et je veux que tu me promettes d'y réfléchir," dit-il après une minute. "Réfléchis-y c'est tout."

Je hochai la tête contre lui, lui faisant savoir que j'écoutais tout ce qu'il me demandait.

"Je connais un bon avocat. Il est habitué à ce genre de situation, contrat, finances, indemnités de licenciement, relations athlète/entraineur. Si je te donne son numéro, voudrais-tu au moins lui parler ?" Je me reculai pour pouvoir le voir et envisager sa demande.

"On dirait que les choses commencent à se dégrader avec ta mère," poursuivit-il, "et je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus à la fin si les choses continuent à se détériorer. Réfléchis à tes options. Veux-tu…"

Je l'arrêtai posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. "Je l'appellerai," murmurai-je.

⁂

Cet après-midi même j'eus une conversation avec Maître Caius McCormick. Je ne savais pas si quelque chose en sortirait mais au moins je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité, sachant que je ne serais pas seule si les choses tournaient mal avec Renée.

Caius était convaincu qu'il pourrait gérer la situation si cela devenait nécessaire même s'il était clair que l'argent pourrait devenir un problème. Je me sentais stupide de n'avoir pas eu cette idée plus tôt.

Honnêtement je ne savais même pas comment mes finances étaient gérées. Je savais que Renée avait une certaine emprise mais qu'elle avait ses propres comptes, séparés des miens à la hauteur du pourcentage qu'elle s'était attribué comme gérante de mon entreprise depuis qu'elle ne recevait plus de pension alimentaire de mon père.

Caius me dit qu'un comptable devrait jeter un coup d'œil à la situation mais je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à prendre une mesure aussi radicale. C'était peut-être naïf de ma part mais j'espérais toujours que les choses pourraient être réglées. Malgré tous les défauts de ma mère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit une voleuse.

Je n'entendis pas trop parler d'elle pendant le week-end et il était clair que Phil et elle continuaient à faire des projets pour moi et la patinoire. Lundi arriverait bien assez vite et je les gèrerai. Je profitais de cette pause pour rattraper mon sommeil et lire, essayant de retrouver mon équilibre et mon calme. Bien sûr je pris du temps pour être avec Edward quand il n'était pas occupé, ce qui était rare. Je me rendis à leur premier match des séries éliminatoires à domicile, me laissant emporter par l'excitation de la soirée alors qu'ils dominaient les Flames.

Lundi matin, je me sentais mieux. Mon genou allait bien et je me sentais reposée et prête à travailler de nouveau, apparemment Phil l'était aussi.

"Non !" cria-t-il une fois alors que nous en étions à la moitié de la séance de l'après-midi. Je jure que j'avais entendu ce mot plus de fois au cours de la dernière semaine et demie que durant toute ma vie. Nous avions travaillé tout l'après-midi sur les spirales, ce qui était généralement mon point fort et encore une fois, rien ne le satisfaisait.

Nous étions en train de décomposer mon grand aigle et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais mal. Il semblait que je ne fasse rien de bien. Entendre à nouveau qu'apparemment je ratais quelque chose alors que tout le mouvement me paraissait bien, était tellement frustrant. Je voulais taper sur quelque chose. "Allez Isabella sors la tête de ton cul et fais-le comme il faut."

Ça y était.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça !" J'allai vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je t'entends, à chaque fois je t'entends !'

"Si tu m'entendais, tu t'améliorerais," répondit-il, il était plus grand que moi d'une trentaine de centimètres.

"Je ne peux rien arranger si tu ne me dis pas quoi arranger, "dis-je, me détournant et enfouissant mes mains avec colère dans mes cheveux. "Tout ce que tu fais, c'est crier et me dire que je déconne sans rien me dire sur comment je peux mieux faire."

"Tu veux que j'arrange les choses pour toi ?" demanda-t-il, la voix dangereusement calme.

"Si tu veux être mon coach il faut que tu fasses autre chose que me crier dessus. J'ai déjà Renée qui fait ça très bien."

"D'accord, viens par là," me convoqua-t-il avec un doigt, alors que j'y allais en hésitant et m'arrêtais face à lui.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me touches," déclarai-je et j'essayai de me reculer quand il me contourna et posa ses mains à l'extérieur de mes jambes.

"Comment suis-je censé t'aider si je ne peux pas te montrer ce que tu fais mal ?" affirma-t-il, gardant ses mains fermement en place. "Juste ici ? Tes hanches doivent s'ouvrir davantage. Tu ne les écartes jamais assez. Ça n'est pas du tout impressionnant de faire un grand aigle sans écart," expliqua-t-il, en changeant ma position.

"Non attends, nous n'avons pas fini," protesta-t-il quand je me débattis contre lui. "Là. Ton bas est bon, assure-toi de rentrer ce petit cul serré," dit-il en le claquant. Ma mâchoire se serra de colère alors même que mes genoux commençaient à trembler.

"En-lè-ve tes mains de moi," demandai-je lentement, doucement.

"Hum, fougueuse pas vrai ?" murmura-t-il à voix basse, son corps s'alignant derrière moi. "Tu sais, ta mère est fougueuse aussi. Je parierai que tu es encore meilleure sous les draps. Je peux le voir. Tu dois être un chaton sauvage au lit."

"Tu es dégoûtant," dis-je la voix tremblante, j'étais nauséeuse.

"Je parie que tu ne dirais plus ça après cinq minutes dans mon lit. Tu crierais mon nom. Comme ta mère la nuit dernière. Et si nous faisions ce petit test, une petite comparaison ? Je suis sûr que je pourrai te montrer un tas de choses auxquelles ton petit-copain n'a même jamais pensé," murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

J'atteignis mon point de rupture et la montée d'adrénaline me permis de me débarrasser de sa prise, j'avançai avant de me retourner. Je ne pouvais même pas parler tellement j'étais en colère. Au lieu de ça je le regardai une fois et m'éloignai, m'asseyant sur le banc et retirant mes patins, oubliant de défaire mes lacets dans la précipitation.

"Isabella, où crois-tu aller ?" demanda ma mère en se dépêchant d'arriver.

"Je pars. Je ne remettrai pas un pied sur la glace tant que cet homme y est," grondai-je. Pointant en colère dans la direction de Phil.

"Tu as accepté deux semaines," persista-t-elle.

"Ouais et bien c'était avant que je sache que tu couchais avec lui et avant qu'il me propose de faire la même chose," criai-je pratiquement.

"Excuse-moi ?" s'étouffa-t-elle.

"Oui, tu m'as bien entendue. Ton chéri ou peu importe comment tu choisis de l'appeler vient juste de me demander de le rejoindre dans son lit bien que ses paroles n'aient pas été aussi dignes."

"Phil ?" appela Renée, lui demandant de se joindre à nous. "Isabella ici prétend que tu l'as draguée. Est-ce vrai ?"

"Pas du tout baby," dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à améliorer son grand aigle. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai pas ça."

Le connard osait mentir et Renée gobait tout, je pouvais le voir à son expression. Je ne lui laissais pas une chance de parler.

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu vas croire ce parasite plutôt que ta propre fille ? Ta famille ?"

"Je pourrai utiliser le même argument Isabella. Tu ferais ça à ta propre mère ?"

Je criai de frustration : "Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi tu ne te décides pas tout de suite ? Je suis soit une prude de ne pas avoir couché avec mon copain, soit une salope d'avoir couché avec Phil. Lequel choisis-tu ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, me regardant calmement, toujours du côté de Phil.

"Je veux qu'il parte !" exigeai-je.

"Nous avions un accord…" dit Phil.

"Je me fiche du genre _d'accord_ que vous avez avec ma mère mais vous n'en avez pas avec moi !" déclarai-je. "Je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services. Considérez que cet "essai" est officiellement terminé."

Je les regardai fixement une fois, expirant de dégoût en prenant mon sac du banc et en partant.

J'avais besoin d'une douche.

⁂

Après m'être frottée sous l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que ma peau s'écaille, je me sentais toujours sale. Penser à Phil et à ses mains moites sur moi me donnait des frissons. J'avais complètement flippé et j'étais contente d'en avoir fini avec lui.

Et Renée ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pris son parti ou cru un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. L'idée que je puisse draguer Phil était manifestement tirée par les cheveux, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ma mère.

Edward avait eu raison d'estimer que les choses avec elle se détérioreraient rapidement. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferai le lendemain matin mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir voir le match et oublier tout ça pour une soirée.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Même dans la foule assourdissante du Xcel, je n'arrivais pas à échapper à mes pensées, les moments de ma vie vacillant dans mon esprit comme un vieux film, avec les critiques constantes de Renée comme bande-son.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit différente, qu'on soit différentes. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle soit l'incarnation de la maternité comme Esmée. J'avais juste besoin qu'elle soit ma mère, qu'elle me fasse passer en premier pour une fois. Bien sûr, elle dirait qu'elle le faisait toujours mais pas vraiment. C'était ma carrière qu'elle faisait passer en premier.

Après avoir vu l'exemple de la relation d'Alice et d'Esmée, je voulais tellement ce lien. Et je savais que je n'y arriverais jamais avec Renée.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que le match était terminé avant que je m'en rende compte. Mes quatre compagnons me jetaient des regards un peu inquiets et j'étais certaine d'avoir plané tout le temps. Je prétendis que je ne me sentais pas bien, m'excusant et hélant un taxi pour rentrer, sachant que les autres sortiraient et fêteraient ça. J'avais trop de choses en tête pour faire la fête et ils méritaient de passer une bonne soirée sans que j'agisse comme un rabat-joie.

J'appelai Edward et tombai sur sa boîte vocale, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il ait eu le temps d'allumer son portable. Je lui laissai un message rapide avec ma voix la plus joyeuse, lui disant de s'amuser ce soir et que je le verrais demain.

Je ne dormis pas du tout cette nuit-là, je restai simplement allongée dans mon lit, regardant le plafond comme s'il allait me donner toutes les réponses dont j'avais besoin. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

⁂

Je franchis les portes de la patinoire le lendemain matin et m'arrêtai brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?" demandai-je, en voyant Renée et Phil debout juste vers l'entrée.

"Deux semaines, Isabella. Tu ne peux pas juste..."

"Je le peux. Je ne m'approcherai pas de cette glace avec lui dans les parages. Si tu veux que je m'entraîne, tu te débarrasses de lui," la menaçai-je, ma voix plus froide que la glace.

"Pourquoi es-tu si dramatique à propos de tout ça ?"

"Dramatique ? J'ai été très claire hier soir et tu n'as pas écouté. Tu n'écoutes jamais," je secouai la tête, à la fois déconcertée et fatiguée de son comportement.

"Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et ta carrière !" commença-t-elle et je l'arrêtai vite fait.

"Non. Apparemment non. Sors-le d'ici ou j'en ai fini !" répétai-je en la fixant, inébranlable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève enfin les yeux et se dirige vers la porte, Phil la suivant de près.

J'allai m'asseoir dans les gradins et fis tomber mon sac de patin par terre. J'en avais tellement marre de ce drame que je me sentais épuisée par ce petit effort que j'avais dû faire pour lui tenir tête. S'il m'avait fallu autant d'énergie pour cela, je me demandais comment je pourrais trouver la force pour l'éloigner de moi. Chaque pas avec elle me donnait l'impression de patauger dans la boue jusqu'à la taille avec des chaînes épaisses attachées à mes chevilles.

La porte s'ouvrit une minute plus tard et quand je jetai un coup d'œil, je dus y regarder à deux fois en voyant arriver Edward à la place de Renée.

"Hé !" Il me dit-il quand il m'atteignit, s'appuyant contre la balustrade devant moi, le regard sobre.

"Edward, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demandai-je, la tête reposant sur mes mains.

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ma mère et Alice m'ont dit que tu avais l'air contrarié hier soir, au match."

"Ouais. Juste quelques trucs avec Phil. Ce n'est rien," soupirai-je, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails dégoûtants alors que j'essayais encore de comprendre moi-même.

"C'est tout ?" dit-il.

"Ouais, pourquoi ?"

"Mon Dieu, Bella, si tu dois demander, je ne sais même plus quoi dire.." il se mit à crier de frustration, levant les mains en l'air de défaite. "Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te le dire, te demander, te supplier, de me parler. Laisse-moi entrer. Arrête de te cacher de moi. Ce n'est pas juste… pour aucun de nous."

"Quand pouvais-je t'en parler ? C'est arrivé hier après-midi et tu as eu un match hier soir," dis-je, instantanément sur la défensive après tout ce que j'avais traversé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

"C'est une excuse nulle, Bella, et tu le sais…" Il grogna, croisant les bras et se penchant une fois de plus.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse. On a tous les deux étés occupé. Tu as des choses plus importantes à penser que mes histoires de relation avec mon entraineur..."

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai été trop occupé pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. "Tu deviens l'ombre de toi-même, Bella. Tu as à peine parlé à Rose ou Alice depuis que ta mère s'est pointée. Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, tu réponds à peine aux sms. Tu n'es pas venue au match. Je sais…" dit-il en levant la main à mon expression, "je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Je n'ai pas de rancune, ce n'est qu'un exemple de plus."

"Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, Edward," murmurai-je, en me frottant la tempe et en voulant juste céder.

"Ça l'est ! C'est une grosse affaire, Bella !" cria-t-il. "Comment c'est supposé aller quelque part si tu ne peux pas me faire assez confiance pour me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance alors que tu continues à me cacher autant de choses ?"

"Ça ne t'affecte pas."

"C'est des conneries ! Bien sûr que ça m'affecte, je t'ai… tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Si elle te fait du mal, elle _me_ fait du mal. Si Phil te fait du mal, c'est à _moi_ qu'il fait du mal," dit-t-il en se penchant en avant et serrant ses mains autour de mes bras, me secouant légèrement, juste assez pour me faire comprendre.

Je n'eus pas eu le temps de répondre avant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Edward et moi jetant un coup d'œil pour voir Renée entrer et marchant droit vers nous.

"Isabella, va te changer !" exigea-t-elle, ne me regardant même pas, son regard furieux fixé sur Edward, et en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, le sien était dirigé vers elle.

"Maman..." commençai-je à protester.

"Bella," interrompit doucement Edward en me regardant. "Tout va bien."

Ses yeux me suppliaient de m'éloigner, le feu qui y mijotait me disait qu'il était prêt pour l'affrontement. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser sa chance, alors je hochai la tête, m'éloignant quand il me relâcha sans que j'aie eu le temps de jeter un regard en direction de ma mère. Mon sac sur l'épaule, j'allai vers les vestiaires, le silence derrière moi était rempli de tension et d'attente, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne dise un mot jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la pièce.

J'essayai d'écouter derrière la lourde porte mais je n'entendis rien. Je me changeai rapidement, fourrant mes vêtements dans le sac et me précipitai hors de la pièce quand leurs voix devinrent de plus en plus fortes. J'arrivai juste à temps pour voir Edward la surplomber comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus ou simplement lui briser le cou. Quand il me vit, juste à l'extérieur des vestiaires, il la foudroya du regard une fois de plus avant de partir en trombe, claquant les portes avec colère.

"Edward, attends !" l'appelai-je, me précipitant vers les portes aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, conduite entièrement par la peur. J'entendis vaguement la voix de ma mère qui criait après moi mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre ses mots. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que l'affolement de panique qui assourdissait mes oreilles à la pensée qu'il pourrait être parti.

Je franchis la porte, désespérée de l'attraper avant qu'il puisse aller trop loin. Lorsque je sortis, je jetai un coup d'œil fou sur le parking, mes yeux s'ajustant au soleil brillant de l'après-midi. Mes épaules se relâchèrent de soulagement quand je vis Edward. Il n'était pas parti, il n'était même pas sorti du parking. Il s'était arrêté près de la table de pique-nique et faisait les cent pas en m'attendant.

"Edward, je suis tellement, désolée…" essayai-je pour le calmer, en allant vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de moi Bella," explosa-t-il. "Je me fous de ce que cette femme a à dire sur moi. C'est ce qu'elle dit de toi. La façon dont elle te traite. Et tu la laisses faire ! Pourquoi diable la laisses-tu agir de la sorte envers toi ? Tu penses que c'est bien ? Ce que cette femme te fait c'est pratiquement de l'abus. C'est de l'abus, émotionnellement et toi tu restes là et endures !"

Je ne bronchai pas. C'était la colère que je cherchais depuis le début et je ne pouvais rien faire à part rester là et encaisser chaque coup.

"Pourquoi Bella ?" demanda-t-il impuissant, s'arrêtant juste devant moi pour me prendre par les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer Edward," dis-je doucement. "Ça toujours été comme ça."

"Et tu penses que c'est bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, les choses étaient juste comme ça. C'est la nature de cette vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est," soupirai-je.

"Tu crois que c'est quoi mon boulot, Bella ? Je suis mis sous pression tous les jours pour jouer, pour être le meilleur, pour patiner plus vite et taper plus fort. Alors oui je pense que je sais ce que c'est que cette vie et le genre de pression que tu subis," dit-il patiemment mais sa frustration était sous-jacente.

"Ça ne doit pas être comme ça," dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. "Il y a tellement plus dans la vie que patiner et gagner. Et je pense que tu le sais. Même si ta mère ne le croit pas, au fond de moi je sais que tu veux tellement plus dans ta vie."

"Tu ne dois rien à cette femme," continua-t-il, apaisant les inquiétudes que j'avais exprimées dans le passé. "Je sais que c'est ta mère et que tu veux toujours croire au meilleur des gens mais elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une sangsue. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est te pousser plus pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés et en récolter les bénéfices jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus rien à lui donner. Il y a sept personnes ici qui s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi. Toi Bella. Pas Isabella Swan l'athlète. Demande-leur à chacun, ils se ficheront que tu aies une autre médaille. Tu n'as pas à gagner leur amour. Ils veulent juste que tu sois heureuse."

"Demande-moi," m'incita-t-il dans un soupir passionné, en se baissant pour que nos visages soient au même niveau. "Je ne préoccupe de rien d'autre que de toi. Si tu étais enseignante, comptable ou que sais-je, je me soucierai autant de toi et j'aurai craqué aussi, peu importe que tu sois pauvre ou qu'aucune autre personne sur cette planète ne connaisse ton nom aussi longtemps que je te connais moi. Je te _connais_ Bella et je sais que tu ne veux pas vivre comme ça."

Il fit une pause, m'implorant d'un regard de lui faire confiance, de le croire, de comprendre. J'étais bouche bée, tellement bouleversée et pratiquement étourdie par tout ce qu'il se passait que je ne trouvais pas les mots pour parler. Comme je restai là à le regarder, il baissa les mains et secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi," murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de moi. "Je ne peux pas continuer à m'ouvrir à toi si tu ne crois pas en nous, pas assez pour lutter."

Quand je vis le derrière de sa tête, j'attirai immédiatement son attention et trouvai les mots.

"Attends," haletai-je dans un sanglot. Mon bras se tendant pour attraper son poignet et pour le tirer vers moi avec plus de force que je ne croyais posséder. Je fus instantanément dans ses bras, mon visage fermement appuyé contre son torse, mes doigts s'agrippant dans son dos dans l'espoir de le ramener à moi, ses mains berçant ma tête contre lui. "Je t'en prie ne t'en va pas."

"C'est tout ce que je veux, Bella," souffla-t-il contre ma peau, comme une berceuse calmante confirmant sa présence. "Que tu me demandes de rester. Je tiens tellement à toi, tellement et être ensemble pourrait être incroyable. Enfer ça l'est déjà. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois prête à te battre pour nous autant que je le suis. J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi autant que j'aie besoin de toi. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber," promit-il, nous séparant juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. "Mais il faut que tu sautes en premier. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, je te rattraperai." Il repoussa mes cheveux en arrière, soulevant mon visage comme s'il était très précieux. "T'ai-je déjà laissée tomber ?"

"Non," murmurai-je, en levant mes mains pour les poser sur les siennes. "Je te fais confiance. Plus que je n'ai jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un."

"Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Tu n'as pas à faire les choses toute seule. Avoir besoin des autres ne doit pas être un problème. Bella ta relation avec ta mère n'est pas saine et tu le sais. Elle t'a gardée isolée et prise au piège parce qu'elle est désespérée. Je sais que tu veux rompre avec ça, que tu ne veux pas dépendre des autres et je suis fier de toi pour ça, parce que tu es incroyable. Tu n'as plus besoin de ta mère. C'est pour toi. Je souhaiterai seulement que tu vois ce que je voie," soupira-t-il.

"Je commence à peine à m'en rendre compte."

"Bien. Parce que ce que je vois est très beau et tu ne devrais pas le rater," dit-il, posant son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes là donnant de la force et du réconfort à l'autre, essayant de retrouver cet équilibre que nous avions avant que toute cette merde ne déferle. Malgré le stress et la douleur je ne pouvais pas regretter les événements qui venaient de se passer. J'étais finalement sûre que ma place était près d'Edward et j'étais suffisamment forte pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

"Tu veux bien m'emmener quelque part ?" demandai-je serrant ses mains une fois puis me reculant.

"Oui," accepta-t-il, sachant déjà où je voulais aller. "Merci de me l'avoir demandé."

"Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, de t'avoir repoussé. De t'avoir blessé. C'est la dernière chose que je veux," dis-je, parce que même s'il semblait que nous soyons plus forts j'avais besoin de son pardon.

"Je te pardonne," dit-il en levant mon menton pour un baiser doux et apaisant. "Ne refais plus ça d'accord ?"

⁂

"Je viens avec toi," insista Edward alors que nous nous garions sur le parking de la patinoire plus tard dans l'après-midi. Après avoir rencontré Caius nous étions repassés par la patinoire et vu que sa voiture était toujours sur le parking.

Il fallait en terminer maintenant.

"Non s'il te plait attends-moi," l'implorai-je, en passant ma main sur sa joue râpeuse. "Je ne te demande pas de partir. J'ai juste besoin de l'affronter. Elle ne me prendra jamais au sérieux si tu es avec moi."

"Bella…" Il ouvrit la bouche pour me faire changer d'avis.

"S'il te plait Edward. Il faut que je le fasse. Pour moi."

"D'accord," dit-il à contrecœur, se rasseyant dans son siège.

Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la portière, me figeant au dernier moment et lui demandant calmement sans me retourner. "Tu restes là n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hé," me dit-il, posant sa main sur mon épaule et me faisant me retourner vers lui, il se pencha par-dessus la console pour m'embrasser intensément en caressant ma joue. "Je ne vais nulle part."

"Bien," exhalai-je, l'embrassant doucement une fois de plus. "Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Edward."

Sur ce, je trouvai la force de sortir de la voiture, fixant les portes de la patinoire et me reprenant. Ça n'allait prendre qu'un moment. J'étais prête pour ça et je n'allais pas revenir en arrière. Je carrai mes épaules et me dirigeai avec confiance vers la porte et vers elle qui était assise dans les gradins en train de feuilleter des dossiers.

"Ça y est, tu as fini ta petite crise ?" demanda-t-elle, prenant à peine le temps de me regarder.

"J'ai terminé."

"Bien Phil était très contrarié par tout ça mais je suis sûre que nous pourrons le récupérer si tu t'excuses."

"Non mère. J'en ai terminé avec tout ça."

"De quoi tu parles ?" soupira-t-elle longuement, en posant ses papiers à côté.

"Je ne vais pas concourir comme ça. Les entraineurs tyranniques, les costumes trop ajustés, la chorégraphie de la bombe sexuelle, les sessions interminables qui me rendent malade et me laissent épuisée," énumérai-je.

"C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour gagner, Isabella."

"Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire alors je ne veux pas gagner. Je ne veux pas en faire partie. J'ai déjà concouru avant et réussi sans ces choses et je suis sûre comme l'enfer que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça."

"Tu es devenue faible Isabella. Cette blessure et le temps passé loin de la glace t'a rendu molle. Tu es habituée à avoir le feu et l'entrainement. Tu étais prête à faire tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour atteindre le sommet."

"Ah oui ? Je n'ai jamais voulu gagner autant que tu le voulais. J'adore patiner. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ce besoin de gagner. Tu m'as poussé. Toute ma vie tu m'as poussé. Et je… j'en suis reconnaissante parce que sans cela je n'aurais peut-être pas vu tout mon potentiel. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ma vie en t'étant redevable."

"Tu _devrais_ être reconnaissante. J'ai sacrifié toute ma vie pour toi."

"Et quels sacrifices as-tu faits ?" me moquai-je incrédule. "Je suis allée partout où tu voulais. J'ai fait tout ce que tu as voulu. Je suis restée à l'écart pendant que tu batifolais avec tous les hommes de l'Etat. L'argent que j'aie gagné t'a donné une vie extrêmement confortable. Qu'as-tu sacrifié ? Que t'ai-je empêché de faire ?"

"Tu n'es rien qu'une petite fille gâtée ! On t'a tout remis sur un plateau d'argent mais tu refuses de donner quelque chose en retour."

"Quand cela suffira-t-il maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudra pour être heureuse ? La médaille d'or te suffira-t-elle ? Que se passera-t-il si je ne réussis pas ? Je ne serai plus en mesure de me qualifier dans quatre ans. Le jour même de ma retraite arrive plus tôt que tu ne le penses et que vas-tu faire alors ? Me jeter comme une vieille chaussure usée qui ne vaut plus rien ?"

Elle ne dit rien et ça me disait tout.

"Je ne continuerai pas si tu restes. La seule chance que tu aies de me voir concourir à nouveau, c'est sans toi à mes côtés."

"Tu mens. Tu ne peux pas abandonner."

"Je peux," dis-je froidement. "C'est la différence entre toi et moi. J'ai parlé à un avocat. Toutes les informations que tu as sur ma carrière me seront transférées. J'apprécierais que tu m'envoies le reste de mes affaires une fois rentrée à la maison. Je peux déposer une ordonnance si nécessaire mais j'ai bon espoir de ne pas en arriver là.

Tu recevras une indemnité de départ très confortable, après quoi tu n'obtiendras plus un centime de ma part. Un juriste comptable s'occupera de tout problème financier entre nous. Si tu as essayé de faire quoi que ce soit de sournois, ils le découvriront et je porterai plainte. Ne te donne pas la peine d'essayer d'accéder à mes comptes, ils ont été gelés. Je suis sûre que tu en as plus qu'assez pour un billet d'avion."

"Quoi, tu me vires ?" se moqua-t-elle, dubitative, en se levant pour se tenir devant moi. Là où je m'étais toujours recroquevillée, je tins bon, le menton levé pour rencontrer ses yeux.

"Si tu as des sentiments pour moi en tant que ta fille, retourne en Floride et laisse-moi commencer à vivre ma vie. Tu ne peux pas être mon manager et ma mère. Ça ne marche pas."

"Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule, Isabella. Tu ne vaudras rien sans moi."

"Tu te trompes !" Je me redressai, croyant enfin à ce que je disais et voyant ses propos pour ce qu'ils étaient - des menaces vides et désespérées. "Je suis une femme capable et intelligente. Je ne suis plus une petite fille perdue que tu peux commander et modeler à ta guise. Je peux et je me débrouillerai seule et je n'ai pas besoin que tu essaies de me rabaisser pendant que je le fais. Rentre chez toi, Renée. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'hommes qui t'attendent pour t'accueillir dans leur lit si tu t'ennuies."

Je ne vis rien venir jusqu'à ce que ce soit déjà fini. Un claquement aigu de mains résonna dans la patinoire, ma tête tourna de côté à cause de la force de sa main. Ma joue piqua et je sentis le sang affluer en surface où elle avait fait contact. J'étouffai un rire d'incrédulité, en me retournant pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient ombrageux, son visage rougissait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi bizarre.

"Vous voudrez peut-être faire examiner votre main. C'est plus de travail physique que d'habitude pour vous. Vous auriez pu vous casser un ongle," dis-je d'un air hautain. "Vous pouvez disposer, Mme Swan."

Ses yeux étaient comme un feu de forêt, dangereux et incontrôlable et je pensai qu'elle pourrait me frapper encore une fois. Mais je ne bronchai pas. Je ne me recroquevillai pas. Je ne dis rien sur la gifle. Je relevai la tête et la dévisageai. Finalement, elle sembla réaliser que je ne bluffais pas et qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle souffla une fois, se penchant pour prendre son sac à main et s'éloigner. Je comptai chaque cliquetis de ses talons sur le béton jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant derrière elle, ne laissant que le silence.

Je savais qu'elle ne s'en irait pas si facilement mais je m'occuperai des conséquences un autre jour.

Quand je fus seule, je caressai la peau rougie de ma joue, heureuse de ressentir une autre douleur que celle que j'avais dans le cœur. J'étais fière de moi pour ce que j'avais fait mais j'étais encore pleine de regrets que cela ait été nécessaire.

Je ne remarquai même pas qu'Edward était entré jusqu'à ce qu'il halète.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bella, mon amour, qu'a-t-elle fait à ton beau visage ?" demanda-t-il, en levant les doigts pour effleurer doucement ma joue. "Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser entrer toute seule. J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû l'arrêter, faire quelque chose."

"Non, Edward," le coupai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il se noie dans une culpabilité inutile. Je pris son visage en coupe. "Il fallait que je le fasse tout seule."

"Bella…"

"Edward, la marque s'estompera," l'assurai-je. "Et tu as fait quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui tenir la tête comme ça si ce n'était pas pour toi. Je savais que tu étais ici avec moi. Elle aurait pu me gifler une douzaine de fois ou me dire ce qu'elle voulait et j'aurais tenu bon. Grâce à toi... et à ce que tu as fait pour moi. "Je fis un pas, en glissant les bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras, s'il te plaît ?"

Ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de moi, me serrant contre lui alors qu'il nous berçait.

Le fait que ce lourd fardeau que j'avais porté si longtemps était parti me fit trembler, me laissant un peu étourdie.

"C'est bon maintenant, mon amour," chuchota Edward contre mes cheveux, ses bras se relâchant juste un peu autour de moi pour faire des cercles apaisants dans mon dos. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Ne me lâche pas," suppliai-je, resserrant mon étreinte autour de lui. "S'il te plaît. Ne me lâche pas."

Il revint à sa ferme prise sur moi et promit : "Jamais, Bella. Je ne lâcherai jamais."

⁂

Cette nuit-là, Edward ne voulut pas me quitter. Il insista pour rester chez moi, à camper sur mon canapé au cas où Renée déciderait de pousser les choses et de passer chez moi. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui avais dit que j'irais bien, il ne recula pas et au fond, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Surtout quand, à deux heures du matin, je décidai d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir pour aller le rejoindre sur le canapé, à l'étroit et blottis sous une couverture trop petite pour nous deux. Malgré la proximité et mes orteils gelés, je n'avais jamais mieux dormi que cette nuit-là, le dos chaudement blotti contre sa poitrine, nos mains entrelacées contre ma hanche, son autre bras sous ma tête. Son haleine chaude et endormie dans mes cheveux calma la douleur de mon cœur. Dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et satisfaite. A présent, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour m'empêcher de souffrir.

Le lendemain matin, je l'emmenai chez lui pour qu'il puisse faire ses valises puis je le conduisis à l'aéroport. Le cinquième match de leur série était prévu ce soir-là à Calgary. Le trajet fut assez calme. Edward ne parlait pas vraiment beaucoup et je n'essayai pas de forcer la conversation.

Sa main reposait sur la mienne au-dessus de la console centrale, son pouce dérivant d'avant en arrière sur mes articulations. Son genou qui tressautait légèrement était le seul indicateur qu'il n'était pas complètement calme.

Je le regardai, l'interrogeant mais il me sourit simplement et me serra la main. Quand je m'arrêtai près du trottoir pour le déposer, j'étais contente de voir que l'endroit était assez désert. J'espérai avoir une minute de plus pour lui dire au revoir avant que les agents de sécurité ne me chassent.

Il prit son sac dans le coffre et le posa sur le trottoir, claquant la portière et se tournant vers moi. Ma lèvre était coincée entre mes dents et mes bras enroulés autour de moi, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était nerveux à propos du match ce soir-là. C'était un match important et ce serait une explication valable. Peut-être que le drame de la veille avait finalement usé sa patience et il s'est senti mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il pensait que j'étais un fardeau maintenant, une fille difficile à vivre et c'était trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle valait.

"Arrête," demanda-t-il doucement, son pouce frottant ma lèvre inférieure, puis il prit mon visage en coupe.

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux te voir réfléchir. Je sais que j'ai été calme ce matin. Ce n'est pas toi. Eh bien, ça l'est. Je ne me sens pas bien de te quitter. Pas ici comme ça, pas si vite après ce qu'il s'est passé," expliqua-t-il, une expression peinée sur le visage.

"Edward…"

"Je devrais être là pour toi. J'aurais dû être là pour toi tout ce temps. Peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré si je n'étais pas autant parti quand elle était là."

"Non, Edward, tu ne peux pas penser comme ça", dis-je fermement, désireuse de soulager sa culpabilité. "Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi. Tu ne peux pas me sauver tout le temps."

"Je peux essayer," persista-t-il.

"J'avais besoin d'apprendre à me sauver," lui dis-je. "C'est fait. Eh bien, la partie la plus difficile au moins. Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire pour surmonter ça… mais _je vais_ m'en sortir. Je ne referai plus ces mêmes erreurs. Je vais m'en sortir et je t'attendrai ici à ton retour. Tu n'as _aucune_ raison de te sentir coupable, d'accord ? Aucune."

"Ouais," céda-t-il, puis il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre le mien, nous offrant à tous les deux le réconfort de ce geste familier et intime.

"Alors, va souffler ces Flames pour gagner ta série et revenir vers moi," dis-je.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi motivé," dit-il, me faisant enfin l'honneur de son sourire tordu, un vrai sourire. Il enleva sa casquette de baseball, sa préférée avec le logo des Wild et me la mit sur la tête, repoussant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser, ses lèvres s'attardant sur les miennes. "Je t'appelle ce soir."

"J'attendrai," jurai-je, lui donnant une fois de plus un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa son sac et l'accrocha sur son épaule alors qu'il s'approchait des portes coulissantes, levant la main dans un geste rapide que je lui rendis avant de disparaitre dans l'aérogare.

De retour dans la voiture j'enlevai la casquette. Elle était usée et légèrement décolorée et sentait comme lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration et un sourire étourdi fit son apparition car il m'avait laissé ce morceau de lui-même, tout comme les nombreux autres morceaux de moi-même qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. En souriant, je jurai de ne jamais lui rendre la casquette.

En m'éloignant du trottoir, j'entendis ces mots se répéter dans ma tête. "Je vais m'en sortir." Et finalement je sus que ces mots étaient vrais.

Je m'en sortirai.


	12. Réparer

**.**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Réparer

* * *

Après avoir laissé Edward à l'aéroport je fis un bref arrêt avant de retourner chez moi. J'avais des choses importantes à faire et ça ne ferait pas de mal d'être bien armée pour mon offre de paix.

Au lieu d'aller chez moi je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer et tapai chez Alice et Rose. Je ne savais pas si elles étaient chez elles ou même si elles répondraient. Je réalisai avec une certaine honte que je ne savais même pas ce qu'elles avaient fait ces derniers temps. J'avais dû les voir deux fois la semaine dernière et même quand nous trainions ensemble j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais réellement pas participé. OUI. M'excuser était vraiment nécessaire.

J'entendis le cliquetis du verrou avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Rosalie. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés avec une expression de mécontentement sur le visage.

"Euh, bonjour, Rosalie," balbutiai-je, en toussant un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. "Euh ? Pourrai-je entrer une seconde, peut-être ? Je viens avec des cadeaux…" dis-je en tendant un sac plastique contenant la glace Ben&Jerry que j'avais pris au magasin. Cela m'avait paru approprié sur le moment.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amical alors qu'elle me prenait par la main, me tirant par la porte. "Ramène ton petit cul par ici," ordonna-t-elle, donnant un coup sec sur mes fesses alors que je franchissais le seuil.

"Alice !" appela-t-elle, après avoir claqué la porte derrière nous. Alice sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta brusquement en me voyant à la porte. Je vis cette même expression d'inquiétude que j'avais remarquée dans ma brume les deux dernière fois et je sentis les larmes remonter dans ma gorge, rendant toute parole impossible. Je me sentais horrible de les avoir ignorées, de les éviter, de douter ne serait-ce que brièvement de leur amitié et de leur authenticité.

"Alice," grognai-je, "Je… je suis désolée. Tellement dé…" je n'eus même pas le temps de lâcher les tous premiers mots qu'elle s'élança sur moi et m'étreignit, je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol et m'accrochai à elle, des larmes de honte coulaient de mes yeux alors qu'elle me murmurait des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

"Je suis désolée," répétai-je encore quand j'arrivais à mieux me contrôler. "Je m'excuse les filles, " dis-je, en levant la tête de l'épaule d'Alice pour regarder Rosalie qui était à côté de nous.

"Oh," roucoula Rose "C'est un moment tellement émouvant."

"Bouge tes fesses, Hale," ordonna Alice, en reniflant un peu et en faisant un geste du bras. Un moment plus tard je sentis les bras de Rose passer autour de nous, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

Quelle bande d'émotives nous sommes," soupira Rose. "Tu sais, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Les larmes doivent s'arrêter. Il n'y a que quand on regarde _N'oublie jamais_ qu'elles sont acceptables."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Rose…" la rassura Alice, "… nous n'allons pas raconter tout ça aux gars du garage. Tu es une dure à cuire à cent pour cent."

"Bon sang," acquiesça-t-elle, se reculant et balayant furtivement l'humidité de ses yeux.

"Je pense que cela nécessite une nuit d'urgence les filles. Hale va chercher les provisions."

"Oui chef, bien chef," répondit Rose avec un salut impertinent, attrapant le sac de crème glacée tombé sur le sol et l'emportant avec elle dans la cuisine où je l'entendis s'activer pendant quelques minutes.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard nous étions plongées dans nos pots de glace et boites de mouchoirs pendant que je leur racontais les événements de ces deux dernières semaines, du moment où Renée était arrivée à ma porte jusqu'à l'après-midi précédent son départ. Elles étaient attentives et réagissaient parfois mais elles écoutaient surtout.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez si compréhensives avec tout ça," avouai-je à la fin, jetant la boite vide de Chubby Hubby sur la table basse. Je serrai un coussin contre ma poitrine, ma tête sur l'épaule de Rose pendant que je me lamentais. "J'ai été tellement bête."

"Bella tu n'es pas bête," dit Rose. "Oui tu t'es éloignée et non ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire et en entendant toute l'histoire on peut comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'être compréhensives," continua Alice posant sa tête sur ma cuisse et me regardant. "Nous sommes tes amies. Les vrais amis n'ont pas de rancune surtout quand leur amie est visiblement en difficulté. Je me sens vraiment mal à cause de tout ça. J'aurai dû essayer de te parler davantage et comprendre ce qu'il se passait."

"Seigneur tu ressembles tellement à ton frère parfois, Alice," rigolai-je, en me souvenant qu'Edward avait dit quelque chose de tout à fait semblable. "Personne n'a nullement besoin de se sentir coupable à part moi. Je ne _voulais_ parler à personne. _Je ne voulais pas_ que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis contentée de la fermer. C'était plus facile à ce moment-là."

"Peut-être que c'est ce qui semblait le plus facile mais j'espère que tu commences à réaliser que cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles à long terme," déclara Rose.

"Oui je suis en train de le comprendre," reconnus-je.

"Les meilleurs amis ne se contentent pas de rire et de regarder des films, de boire, de bavarder, on doit parler avec eux quand on ne sait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner, on peut aller vers eux quand on a l'impression que tout s'écroule et ils peuvent t'aider quand tu sens que tu ne peux pas y arriver seule."

En entendant ces mots je savais que je devais avouer ma faiblesse et purger complètement le doute qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que ces mots avaient été mis là par Renée.

"Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, la soirée que nous avons passée ensemble ? Avant le dernier match de la saison ?"

"Oui quand tu te comportais si bizarrement ?" dit Rose voulant en savoir plus.

"Oui, je suppose. Renée m'a dit des choses, ce jour-là à la patinoire," dis-je, en faisant glisser la casquette d'Edward de ma tête ainsi mes doigts pouvaient être occupés avec la sensation réconfortante du tissu usé alors que je me rappelais de son expression lorsqu'il me l'avait mise. "Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me sortir ça de la tête. Même si je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je les entendais encore et encore."

"Quel genre de choses ?" demanda Alice, les sourcils froncés, son regard passant au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'elle échangeait un regard confus avec Rose.

J'hésitai, ne voulant pas vraiment admettre ce que Renée m'avait fait croire même si ça n'avait été que brièvement.

"Nous ne serons pas en colère, Bella. Tu peux nous le dire," m'encouragea Alice avec une pression sur mon avant-bras.

"C'est juste que je sais qu'elle se trompait complètement," expliquai-je. "Je le savais avant aussi mais vous ne la connaissez pas et vous ne savez pas qui je suis quand je suis près d'elle. Elle sait exactement où appuyer pour me faire mal, là où je suis la plus vulnérable." Je soufflai et sus que c'était une bonne chose de leur dire. Les meilleurs amis parlent.

"Elle a dit que nous ne vouliez être avec moi que parce que j'étais célèbre, que vous vous intéressiez à moi maintenant mais que bientôt je vous ennuierai… je serais juste 'un sujet de conversation', je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Que je n'appartenais pas à votre monde et que j'étais stupide de croire que je pouvais être avec vous."

"Oh Bella," soupira Alice en serrant ses bras autour de moi. "Tu vas si bien avec nous. Tu es parfaite. N'en doute plus jamais."

"Mais quelle garce !" marmonna Rose, sa main me caressant le bras pour me réconforter, ce qui contredisait l'amertume de sa voix. "Putain qui dit pareille merde ?"

"Ma mère."

"Je pense vraiment que tu es très courageuse d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait, Bella," murmura Alice. "La laisser partir était la bonne chose à faire même si ça a été difficile."

"J'aurais juste aimé que ça n'aille pas si loin avant que je comprenne que l'avoir comme manager n'était pas une bonne chose. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure," dis-je, en soupirant longuement et retrouvant ce sentiment de liberté d'avoir réussi à m'occuper de cette situation.

"Eh bien maintenant tu peux tout recommencer, avancer sans elle. Vas-tu appeler ton ancien entraîneur ? Marcus, tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rose.

"Oui Marcus. Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir continuer à patiner," avouai-je.

"Bella," haleta Alice sous le choc. "Tu es sérieuse ? Mais tu as tellement travaillé. Pourquoi voudrais-tu arrêter maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pris la décision. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux. Travailler avec Phil et Renée ? C'était horrible. Je n'arrivais à rien faire correctement, je me sentais maladroite, usée, épuisée. Peut-être que ça ne vaut pas la peine de reprendre tout ça. Je devrais passer à autre chose. Je serais bientôt obligée de prendre ma retraite alors ce n'est pas comme si je renonçais a beaucoup de choses," expliquai-je, partageant les idées qui me hantaient ces derniers jours.

"Bells, on te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive," m'apaisa Rose. "On veut juste s'assurer que tu prennes ton temps. Il très possible que tu aies ressenti ça parce que Phil n'est qu'un entraîneur nul qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait."

"Ou peut-être que j'ai déjà atteint mon plein potentiel et qu'il vaut mieux que je m'incline élégamment," répondis-je, en adossant la tête contre le canapé.

"Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas," souligna Alice.

"Ouais. Peut-être," dis-je. "Pour l'instant, je vais prendre quelques jours de congé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la joie que j'ai toujours associée au fait d'être sur la glace. J'ai commencé à le sentir comme une corvée, comme quelque chose que je redoutais à chaque fois que je devais aller à la patinoire. Je déteste qu'ils m'aient pris ça."

"Tu le retrouveras, Bells," dit Rose d'un ton rassurant.

"Je l'espère", dis-je avec beaucoup moins de confiance qu'elles.

⁂

L'après-midi suivant, j'eus la compagnie d'Esmée, qui accepta finalement mon offre de déjeuner ensemble.

"Salut, merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer ici," la saluai-je à la porte, en la serrant dans mes bras.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chérie. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un café bondé," dit-elle, en rentrant et en se débarrassant de sa veste alors qu'elle reniflait l'air. "Quelque chose sent merveilleusement bon."

"Oh, c'est vrai ? J'espère que les pâtes sont bonnes," dis-je, me sentant un peu timide à propos de la simple nourriture après avoir goûté sa cuisine. "C'était la chose la plus facile à laquelle je pouvais penser."

"Tu as cuisiné ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire ravi illumina son visage. "Oh, chérie, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire autant pour moi."

"Non, je le voulais," protestai-je. "Tu as tant fait pour moi, je voulais juste faire quelque chose de bien pour toi."

"Eh bien, ça sent certainement délicieusement bon. J'apprécie ce geste, aussi inutile soit-il," dit-elle, venant dans la cuisine avec moi pour m'aider à préparer les assiettes.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, mangeant et discutant de tout et de rien. Nous parlâmes de la performance de l'équipe et de ses chances plus tard dans la soirée, comme ce serait bien pour eux s'ils gagnaient et se reposaient quelques jours de plus avant la prochaine série.

Esmée me mit au courant de certains des projets qu'elle avait en cours. Elle ne travaillait pas formellement mais elle était impliquée dans un certain nombre d'organisations caritatives et semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à faire.

"Alors, comment vas-tu vraiment ?" demanda Esmée, après avoir nettoyé nos assiettes et être retournées au canapé.

"Mieux," répondis-je sincèrement. "Beaucoup mieux en fait. Edward ou Alice ont-ils dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Edward m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé et que ta mère partait. Je suis contente que les choses se soient arrangées…" dit-elle en me tapotant la main, "… entre toi et Edward."

"Moi aussi," dis-je avec un sourire triste, me souvenant de ce qu'il avait fallu pour y arriver, de la douleur que je lui avais causée. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de le repousser plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Quand il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire ? J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, pas si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Est-ce que ça me rend faible ?" lui demandai-je, incapable de rencontrer ses yeux. "Le fait que j'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un que j'aie l'impression que je ne pourrais pas y survivre s'il n'était pas là ?"

"Non," affirma-t-elle d'une voix claire et sans hésitation. Elle m'attrapa la main et me fit m'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux, ses doigts me grattaient la tête. "Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, du tout. Ce que vous avez, Edward et toi, ça vous rend tous les deux plus forts. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à craindre, bien que cela puisse être effrayant et écrasant la plupart du temps. C'est quelque chose à embrasser et à chérir."

"Il lui a parlé, tu sais… à Renée. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, " dis-je, "J'étais hors de la pièce et je n'entendais rien de ce qu'ils disaient mais quand je suis revenue il avait l'air de vouloir l'étrangler. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle lui a dit, ou ce qu'il lui a dit, lui."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il essaie de te cacher des choses, Bella. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas te voir encore plus blessée que tu ne l'es déjà."

"C'est justement ça, je sais qu'il souffre aussi, ou du moins qu'il souffrait. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil pour lui, il est plus intelligent que ça et n'écouterait rien de ce qu'elle dit mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter si elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surtout si c'est quelque chose que je peux réparer."

"Edward sait qui il est et il sait qui tu es, Bella," me réconforta Esmée. "Rien de ce qu'elle a pu lui dire ne le fera douter de toi."

"J'espère que non. Elle est tellement..." je fis une pause, tordant mes mains et cherchant la bonne description.

"Elle est comme cette maladie invisible. On ne la sent pas vous infecter tant que vous n'êtes pas déjà malade et que vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire."

"Mais tu as fait quelque chose," me rappela-t-elle.

"Ouais. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose."

Je lui racontai tout. En remontant beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'avais fait avec Alice et Rose, plus loin qu'avec n'importe qui. Revenant à ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre ma mère et moi. Tant de souvenirs de moments et d'événements qui avaient semblé être des comportements normaux à l'époque mais maintenant, ils paraissaient si manifestement erronés. J'ouvris le torrent de tant d'années de répression, d'émotions, de pensées, de souvenirs. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de pleurnicher en parlant de tout ça, j'avais envie de guérir, de me purger. J'avais l'impression de partager avec quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de moi et qui voulait écouter.

Les larmes d'Esmée me firent sentir moins honteuse des miennes et j'avais moins peur de partager mes faiblesses avec elle.

"Bella, ma chérie, tu dois savoir à quel point elle a tort," dit Esmée, ses bras m'enlaçant fermement.

"Les choses qu'elle a faites mais surtout les choses qu'elle a dites. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" Je haussai les épaules, parce que même si je voulais croire que c'était vrai, c'était difficile d'oublier du jour au lendemain vingt-quatre années de souvenirs.

"Je suis sérieuse, Bella," dit-elle, se dégageant pour me regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. "Cette femme est émotionnellement abusive. Elle avait besoin d'un exutoire pour son amertume et son désespoir et tu étais là. Elle aurait dû subvenir à tes besoins en tant qu'enfant et au lieu de cela, elle a fait pression sur toi et t'a rabaissé. _Elle_ ne faisait pas son travail. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

"Et peut-être que maintenant qu'elle n'est plus professionnellement attachée à toi, elle va réaliser ses erreurs et les choses vont changer. Mais si ça ne change pas, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est elle qui a failli, Bella. Comprends-tu cela ?" demanda-t-elle, me tenant le visage dans ses mains, ses yeux me cherchant jusqu'à ce que j'aie finalement hoché la tête.

"Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seule," m'encouragea-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. "Tu es l'une de nous maintenant, Bella, et nous serons toujours là."

⁂

Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles et moi avons applaudi les Wild sur mon canapé pendant qu'ils triomphaient à Calgary, terminant ainsi leur première série éliminatoire en cinq matchs.

Le lendemain matin nous allâmes toutes les trois les accueillir à l'aéroport, ils étaient tous de bonne humeur et prêts à profiter de quelques jours de repos.

Ce soir-là, nous étions tous les six chez Alice et Rose, à célébrer leur succès avec un repas gastronomique de pizza et de bière. C'était si bon de se détendre et de rire à nouveau avec eux, sans avoir à me soucier du nuage qui planait au-dessus de moi avant.

Au milieu de la soirée, Alice nous réunit tous dans leur salon pour une " surprise ". Tout le monde campait à sa place habituelle, Rose et Emmett prenant tout le canapé, Edward et moi sur le sol, appuyés contre les oreillers de fortune pendant que je m'asseyais entre ses genoux fléchis. Jasper s'assit dans le fauteuil, attendant qu'Alice commence et le rejoigne.

"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?" chuchotai-je à Edward quand Alice demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

"Aucune idée," répondit-il en secouant la tête.

"Je sais ce que c'est !" annonça Emmett d'un battement de mains victorieux. "La morveuse est en cloque. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Alice, d'un rire déconcerté.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas ça !" grogna Jasper, en plaisantant de son siège.

"Personne n'est enceinte. Pas que je sache, en tout cas," dit Alice en regardant Rose d'un air inquisiteur.

"Hé, ne me regardez pas !" affirma Rose, d'un signe négatif de la main, tournant les yeux vers moi.

"Oh, allez !" gémis-je sarcastiquement. "Comme si vous deviez vous inquiéter de ce genre de chose à mon sujet…"

"Bon. Maintenant qu'il est établi qu'aucune d'entre nous n'est enceinte, puis-je poursuivre ?" demanda Alice, hochant la tête de satisfaction quand elle eut l'attention de tout le monde.

"Donc cette surprise est pour Bella en fait mais tout le monde va devoir la fermer et faire avec."

"Oh Seigneur," grogna Emmett, couvrant dramatiquement ses yeux avec son bras. "C'est des histoires de filles, pas vrai ?"

"Non, non pas histoires de nana. Bon… si en quelque sorte. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella il faut que tu attrapes un truc sous le canapé, c'est ta première surprise."

"Alice, sérieusement ? ! Je pensais que nous étions censés célébrer les gars ici présents," me plaignis-je, ne prenant aucun plaisir à être sous le feu des projecteurs inopinément.

"Oh s'il te plait, ils attirent beaucoup l'attention, ils peuvent se mettre un peu en retrait sur la banquette arrière," insista Alice avec un geste désinvolte de ses doigts.

"Hé je n'ai rien contre les sièges arrière !" déclara Emmett, agitant ses sourcils vers Rose qui répondit par un reniflement et un roulement d'yeux. "En fait… je suis très amical envers les sièges arrière."

"Oui Emmett, nous sommes tous conscients que tu es un peu exhibitionniste quand il s'agit d'activités dans les véhicules," dit Alice aux facéties de son frère. "Bella, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, regarder sous le canapé pour que nous n'ayons plus à écouter d'autres fantasmes d'Emmett."

Je me baissai et passai ma main dans le petit espace entre le canapé et le plancher et elle heurta quelque chose de petit, rond et en plastique, je le sortis pour l'inspecter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je, en tournant ce qui semblait être un grand bouton coloré.

"Appuie dessus !" ordonna Alice, en tapant des mains, toute excitée avec un sourire étourdi sur le visage.

Je haussai les sourcils, amusée, me tournant vers Edward pour obtenir une explication mais je ne reçus qu'un haussement d'épaule déconcerté en réponse. Ma curiosité triompha finalement et j'appuyai sur le bouton, le laissant tomber quand ça se mit à chanter. J'étais de plus en plus perdue jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la chanson et éclate de rire avec tous les autres.

 _"Ding dong la sorcière est morte. Laquelle ? La vilaine sorcière ! Ding dong, la sorcière est morte !"_ ça chantait.

"Alice où diable as-tu trouvé ce truc ?" demandai-je, quand la musique s'arrêta, essayant toujours de contrôler mon rire.

"Un magasin dans le centre commercial," dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. "N'est-ce pas génial ? C'est comme un petit bouton 'Bella Power.' Chaque fois que tu as besoin de te rassurer, tu appuies sur le bouton et tu te souviendras comment tu as dit à la sorcière de déguerpir sur son balai."

"C'est vraiment bizarre mais j'aime beaucoup. Merci," dis-je, en essuyant les larmes d'amusement et posant l'objet devant moi.

"D'accord alors pour continuer sur ça, j'ai toute une introduction élaborée. Reste juste avec moi," dit Alice se préparant clairement à nous honorer de la présentation qu'elle avait préparée. "Bella, tu es comme Dorothy et le Minnesota est ton Oz. Evidemment Renée est la Méchante Sorcière de l'ouest et nous tous sommes les habitants de ce nouveau monde coloré qui allons t'aider sur ton chemin en brique jaune."

"Oh oui ? Qui est qui ?" demanda Edward sceptique.

"Oui Alice," répétai-je. "Qui est qui ?" répétai-je, intéressée d'entendre ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

"Facile, Edward est ton épouvantail," dit-elle ne montrant son frère. "Je veux dire que ça devrait être évident. Il lui manque un cerveau et il a les cheveux fous."

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !" affirma-t-il.

"Tu as bien les cheveux fous, Eddie," soutint Emmett, en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Edward, récoltant un doigt d'honneur en retour.

"Continuons," dit Alice, interrompant ses frères alors que je faisais un sourire sympathique à Edward et remettais ses cheveux en place, les emmêlant un peu plus en fait parce que c'était ainsi que je les préférais. "Rose est le Lion parce qu'elle a un très grand cœur caché sous son aspect de bête féroce."

"Tu as beaucoup trop de temps pour toi," gémit Rose.

"Alors est-ce que ça fait de toi l'homme en étain parce que tu es brillante," demanda Emmett, faisant rire tout le monde.

"Pas parce que je suis brillante, idiot mais oui, ça marche pour moi. Maman pourrait être Glina et Papa son sage Magicien d'Oz."

"Tu sais que le sorcier n'était pas vraiment sage ?" argumentai-je. "Il ne pouvait même pas faire fonctionner correctement une montgolfière."

"Et bien ça marche encore mieux parce que papa peut faire des choses vraiment stupides pour un gars aussi intelligent."

"Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste pour Jazz et moi ?" s'enquit Emmett.

"Facile. Vous êtes les Microsiens," annonça-t-elle avec un rire.

"Quoi ?" cracha Emmett. "Pas moyen que je sois ça !"

"Tu pourrais être le maire de la cité des Microsiens, qu'en penses-tu Emmett ?" essaya de l'apaiser Alice.

"Euh non. Pas moyen. Vois-tu la moindre trace d'un Microsien dans ce corps ?" fit-il, en faisant un geste autour de lui.

"Je ne sais pas Em," sourit Alice, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches. "Je me souviens clairement d'avoir aperçu un truc miniature. En fait cette image est restée gravée de façon permanente dans mes rétines."

"Alice, tu as vu mon engin une fois, j'avais huit ans et j'ai presque tout perdu dans ce lac. En mai. Tu sais combien l'eau était froide ?" se défendit férocement Emmett.

"Excuse, excuse-moi," rétorqua-t-elle, en soupirant.

"Oh tu veux une preuve ?" dit-il, en lançant son bras autour des épaules de Rose et attrapant sa ceinture.

"Waouh ! Arrêtez-vous là ! Aucune preuve n'est nécessaire !" déclara Edward, s'éloignant d'où son frère était assis et essayant de se couvrir les yeux.

"Rose dis-leur ! Tu es censée défendre mon honneur, femme !" l'implora Emmett, avec un coup espiègle sur la cuisse.

"Tu veux vraiment que je donne une description détaillée de ton anatomie Emmett ? Quoi, tu as besoin que je mesure ce soir afin de te rassurer ?" ricana Rose.

"Quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour être un Microsien," maintint Emmett, croisant ses bras sur son torse, irrité.

"Ne sois pas un tel rabat-joie, Em," réprimanda Alice. "Qui pourrais-tu être d'autre ? Toto ?"

"Enfer non !" fit-il passionné.

"Chérie je suis avec le maire des microsiens, il y a des trous importants dans ta métaphore," l'informa Jasper, levant rapidement les mains dans un geste apaisant alors qu'Alice se tournait vers lui pour le fixer. "Ne sois pas offensée, chérie !"

"D'accord j'admets que ce n'est pas parfait," concéda Alice avec une expiration dégoutée. "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas apprécier une bonne métaphore sans la sur-analyser ? Le fait est que Bella est ici dans un voyage pour se retrouver et que nous sommes tous là pour l'aider. Avec cette pensée en tête, arrêtez de critiquer," continua-t-elle avec un regard ennuyé vers chaque personne dans la pièce, "J'ai préparé un petit quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" grognai-je d'horreur, un sentiment d'effroi me parcourut.

"Et bien l'autre soir, tu as dit avoir besoin d'un petit rappel des raisons pour lesquelles tu voudrais peut-être reprendre la compétition. Cela ne doit en aucun cas faire pression sur toi… mais j'ai préparé un peu… une rétrospective, si tu veux… dans l'espoir de te rafraichir la mémoire," dit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux, en tenant la télécommande du dvd.

"Oh seigneur," murmurai-je, sentant déjà mon visage rougir d'embarras alors que je me tournais pour enfouir ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

Elle ignora ma mortification et prit un siège après avoir mis le lecteur de dvd en marche.

"Où as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'ailleurs ?" demandai-je, en me dévissant la tête pour la voir.

"Internet. Je peux être très débrouillarde quand je veux. Maintenant… regardez ma petite princesse des glaces," dit-elle.

"Je te déteste vraiment en ce moment," marmonnai-je, en suivant ses ordres et en me tournant vers la télé juste au moment de l'introduction.

Emmett siffla d'admiration. "Babybel tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette petite jupe courte."

"Hé !" protesta Edward. "C'est les fessiers de ma petite-amie que tu mates, crétin."

"Eh bien pour ton information, je parlais des jambes, pervers toi-même… et strictement par goût sportif," se défendit Emmett, tirant la langue au regard sceptique de son frère. "Mais les fessiers sont très jolis aussi," ajouta-t-il après une longue pause, récoltant un coup d'Edward puis de Rose.

"Euh, petite-amie ? Assise juste là ?" lui rappela-t- elle, se désignant comme s'il n'était pas évident qu'elle parlait d'elle-même.

"Oh allez Rosie, tu sais que c'est ton cul que je préfère !" la réconforta Emmett, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, en la tenant dans ses bras.

"D'accord, ce n'est pas le but ici," grommela Alice. "Pouvons-nous en revenir au sujet ?

Une série de clips couvrant une multitude d'années sur la glace défila à l'écran. Des flashs de moi en compétition, m'échauffant, montant sur le podium du vainqueur, saluant la foule, assise dans le coin 'kiss and cry' en attendant mes notes. Je pouvais me rappeler chaque moment avec une clarté parfaite. Après quelques minutes, une chanson idiote commença et une sorte de bande-annonce de mes plus grandes gaffes débuta.

"Oh ouais, Alice, c'est vraiment inspirant !..." dis-je, en riant sarcastiquement, en grimaçant en me souvenant d'une chute particulièrement douloureuse lorsque le clip passa à l'écran. "… me regarder tomber sans cesse sur le cul."

"Ooooh !" Tout le monde gémit en chœur de sympathie après une autre chute épique.

"Eh bien, j'aurais pu ignorer tout ça," gloussa Alice, en s'expliquant, "mais une partie de ce qui fait de toi une super patineuse c'est ta capacité à te relever, à te secouer et à continuer. C'est important de se rappeler cela."

"Ta sœur peut-être très intelligente parfois," chuchotai-je à Edward, en soupirant enfin dans la défaite et me blottissant contre son épaule pour profiter du reste du spectacle.

C'était vraiment amusant de me regarder sans avoir à étudier chaque minuscule détail de chaque programme. Bien sûr, je voyais toujours des choses ici et là et je pouvais toujours dire quand j'avais foiré quelque chose, même un peu. Je remarquais pour la première fois qu'à chaque fois que ça arrivait, je me mordais la lèvre, brisant cette image froide et confiante pendant une fraction de seconde jusqu'à ce que je me ressaisisse.

Au début, je me sentais un peu vaniteuse en me regardant et je me concentrais davantage sur le commentaire et les plaisanteries de mes amis qui me donnaient un tout nouvel angle pour voir des choses. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait un seul terme technique ou n'avait aucune idée de ce qui jouait pour les points ou la stratégie de chaque mouvement. C'était rafraîchissant de voir les choses à travers leurs yeux.

Finalement, j'arrivais à ne plus écouter leurs commentaires lorsque mon programme long sur Clair de Lune arriva. J'aimais tout de ce programme, la musique, les mouvements, le costume et le fait que j'avais enfin pu participer à la chorégraphie.

Au lieu de vraiment le regarder à la télé devant moi, je sentis mon esprit me ramener à ces minutes de patinage aux Nationales l'hiver précédent et je commençai à me rappeler pourquoi j'avais fait ça, pourquoi j'aimais la compétition, pourquoi j'aimais partager cette partie de moi avec des millions d'étrangers autour du monde. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de pareil. C'était exaltant et effrayant et merveilleux et je voulais retrouver ce sentiment.

"Celui-ci est mon préféré," chuchota Edward à mon oreille et je lui souris, en me demandant encore une fois s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées parfois. Mais il était clair au vu de son regard fixe sur l'écran qu'il le pensait vraiment.

" Tu as regardé assez de mes programmes pour avoir un préféré ?" demandai-je.

"J'ai probablement vu à peu près tout ce que tu as fait," dit-il en riant.

" Tu ne l'as pas fait ! ?" insistai-je sceptique.

"YouTube. Les vols en avion passent beaucoup plus vite," dit-il, en m'embrassant la joue quand je restai bouche bée et qu'il ne pouvait pas capturer mes lèvres.

"Tu dois être le meilleur copain du monde," ris-je, en passant mentalement, en revue combien de vidéos il aurait pu visionner.

"Oui, je sais…" soupira-t-il, en souriant d'un air arrogant, baissant la tête vers l'avant pour m'embrasser doucement et ensuite me serrer plus fort dans ses bras alors que nous nous retournions pour regarder la suite de la vidéo.

Quand ce fut fini, Alice me jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

"Et alors ?"

"Quoi, tu veux que je prenne une décision maintenant ?"

"Tu me connais, je suis impatiente," dit-elle.

"Je crois avoir quelques appels à passer demain…" dis-je, avec un sourire, en tapant sur mes mains quand Rose et elle couinèrent et se jetèrent sur nous, rejoints quelques instants plus tard par Jasper et Emmett, dans le tas.

"Babybel est de retour !" jubila Emmett.

"Oh, Bella, on vient te voir patiner. Penses-tu que tu pourrais nous faire entrer en coulisses ?" demanda Alice toute ravie.

"Oui, et tu vas nous laisser t'aider choisir tes costumes. Je veux dire, si tu le veux, à moins que tu n'aies des gens pour ça ou quelque chose comme ça," fit Rosalie se joignant à son excitation.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Quelque chose de fleuri et d'impressionnant !" Alice partit en courant en jetant des idées entre elles et elles commencèrent à parler paillettes, strass et mousseline.

Je ris de leur enthousiasme, en rencontrant les yeux d'Edward au milieu de la mêlée.

"Bon retour," chuchota-t-il, en me donnant un baiser rapide. "Tu vas être géniale."

Je savais qu'un long chemin m'attendait mais ensevelie sous tout un tas d'amis, je n'avais aucun doute qu'ils allaient... être là pour me soutenir tout le long du chemin.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, j'appelai Marcus, qui semblait heureux d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Eh bien, aussi heureux que Marcus pouvait l'être. Il était plus âgé et britannique et correspondait à tous les stéréotypes que cela impliquait : doux et bien élevé, calme et un peu sans émotion. Pour la plupart. Il pouvait vraiment avoir ses moments.

Il avait l'air d'être surpris d'avoir eu de mes nouvelles après avoir reçu un appel de Renée disant que j'avais décidé de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre quelques semaines plus tôt. Quand j'entendis ça, je souhaitai juste que Renée soit à côté de moi pour pouvoir l'étrangler.

Heureusement, Marcus n'avait pas pris un autre patineur, bien qu'il se soit renseigné sur d'autres possibilités pour lui. Il me fallut un peu de douceur et beaucoup d'excuses en insistant sur le fait que Renée n'était plus là avant qu'il ne s'incline devant notre accord original, m'informant qu'il serait dans le Minnesota lundi pour qu'on puisse se remettre au travail.

Je passai la fin de semaine à "réviser", ne voulant pas me ridiculiser devant un homme que j'admirais et respectais. Le temps que je monte sur la glace lundi matin, je me sentais à nouveau moi-même, ne trébuchant plus inutilement sur mes pieds. Une fois que j'eus oublié tous les conseils que Phil m'avait donné, je me retrouvai à faire ce qui me semblait juste et ça m'avait l'air bien.

L'homme me mit à l'épreuve lors de ma séance du matin. J'avais fait un bon échauffement de dix minutes et à la fin de la première heure, je ne pouvais plus me faire passer pour " rayonnante ". C'était là de la sueur pure et travailleuse.

Finalement, il me donna un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et me réhydrater, en me rejoignant sur les bords pour discuter.

"D'accord, Isabella, je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots," commença-t-il d'un ton clair et concis. "Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail à faire si tu veux être prête pour la compétition de la saison prochaine."

Je hochai la tête en buvant de l'eau. Il ne disait rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà.

"Cependant, tes jambes ont l'air fortes et ta forme n'a pas souffert. Tu as toujours tous les ingrédients… il faut juste qu'ils se mélangent à nouveau."

"Alors, vous croyez qu'on a une chance ?" demandai-je, en m'occupant du bouchon de ma bouteille d'eau.

"Isabella, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à venir dans le Minnesota si je n'avais pas pensé qu'on n'avait pas une chance. C'est une bataille mais on peut y arriver si tu es prête à faire des efforts."

"Puis-je faire une demande ?" m'enquis-je sérieusement. "Appelez-moi Bella ? S'il vous plaît ?"

"Je pense que je peux faire une petite concession," accorda-t-il, en voyant que c'était une demande sincère. "Tu vas devoir le mériter. Mettons-nous au travail."

A la fin de l'après-midi, j'étais complètement épuisée. J'avais demandé à Edward de passer à la fin de la journée pour rencontrer Marcus et ils se mirent à discuter pendant que je rangeais mes affaires. Edward fit fonctionner son charme et fit même sourire Marcus une fois, ce qui était rare en effet, car il y avait des siècles de rivalité entre les Irlandais et les Britanniques. Une fois qu'Edward découvrit que Marcus était un fan de rugby, je pus à peine les séparer et je faillis finir par m'endormir sur les gradins.

Après que Marcus ait quitté la patinoire mardi, après une autre journée complète d'entraînement, je décidai de rester sur la glace juste un peu plus longtemps. Je ne me sentais pas aussi éreintée que la veille, me réadaptant rapidement à la routine que Marcus et moi avions toujours eue.

C'était si bon d'être de retour à ce que j'aimais. Marcus me comprenait. Il ne me laissait pas patauger mais il ne me jetait pas non plus dans des eaux infestées de requins. Il me mettait au défi sans menacer la joie absolue que je ressentais quand j'étais sur la glace et que je faisais ce que je faisais le mieux.

Après avoir travaillé avec Phil, je n'étais même plus sûre de vouloir essayer. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer de ne pas essayer. Il ne s'agissait pas de gagner des médailles ou des prix mais de voir jusqu'où je pouvais me pousser. Pour moi. Essayer et faire de mon mieux. Pas pour quelqu'un d'autre cette fois mais pour moi. Même si je terminais plus bas dans le classement qu'avant, ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer.

Je mis mes écouteurs, je glissai et bougeai avec la musique sans penser à la chorégraphie. Cela avait toujours été l'une de mes parties préférées du patinage, le fait d'être capable de mélanger mon amour de la musique aux mouvements sur la glace. Marcus avait pris note de ce fait dès le début de notre partenariat et m'avait permis de contribuer aux routines, d'abord en petits morceaux puis progressivement plus, au fur et à mesure que lui et moi avions plus confiance en mes capacités. Je n'avais jamais pensé à moi en tant que chorégraphe, pour moi, c'était juste jouer, tâtonner, rien de sérieux.

Les notes chantantes de la composition pour piano me traversèrent et je m'y laissais aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai sur la glace comme ça, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, les yeux fermés, mes mouvements paresseux, je me contentais de rester comme ça aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Sortant d'une pirouette je sentis un bourdonnement d'énergie familier juste un instant avant de sentir la main toucher mon épaule. Un sourire se répandit sur mon visage alors que je me tournais pour le saluer et mon sourire s'agrandit à la vue de son propre sourire tordu quand il tira sur le cordon de mes écouteurs.

"Je vois que tu es perdue dans ton petit monde à nouveau," rigola-t-il.

"Peut-être," répondis-je timidement, passant mes bras sous les siens et autour de sa taille. "Ne t'inquiète pas il y a autant de place que tu le souhaites dans mon monde."

"C'est très rassurant Swan," dit-il, se baissant pour m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. "Ça t'est égal alors que je me joigne à toi."

Je regardai ses pieds et vis qu'il avait déjà ses patins.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?" demandai-je, un peu amusée mais aussi gênée à l'idée qu'il ait pu me regarder depuis un certain temps sans que je m'en aperçoive.

"Assez longtemps pour tomber complètement sous ton charme. C'est un plaisir de te voir faire ce que tu aimes."

"Ça fait du bien aussi," admis-je, prenant sa main alors que nous faisions le tour de la patinoire nonchalamment.

"Oui ? Plus de doutes sur un nouvel essai ?"

"Non," dis-je avec confiance. "Ju suppose que j'étais simplement inquiète."

"A quel sujet ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su si j'entrais en compétition pour moi ou pour les autres et surtout pour Renée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup le choix en la matière. Cette fois c'est mon choix," affirmai-je, me sentant très bien à ce sujet. "Personne ne me force à m'entrainer ou à me dépasser, c'est juste pour moi. Il y a moins de pression, tu sais ? Je veux dire… il y en a encore beaucoup et je veux bien faire mais c'est une pression avec laquelle je peux composer car c'est moi qui le fais. Et…"

"Et ?" m'incita-t-il quand il vit que j'hésitais.

"Eh bien une partie de moi avait peur de revenir, cela signifiait peut-être que je ne pouvais pas lâcher prise," avouai-je. "Je pense que cela me fait peur plus que tout, plus que d'échouer ou de me blesser, c'est l'idée que je ne pourrais pas renoncer si je le devais. Parce que peut-être que cela me rendrait comme elle…"

"Bella," m'interrompit-il abruptement, tirant un peu sur mon bras pour m'arrêter et m'obliger à me retourner face à lui. "Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Tu ne pourras jamais être comme elle."

"Pourquoi pas Edward ?" argumentai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui me rend différente d'elle ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait toujours été comme elle l'est actuellement. Et si elle était comme moi et que l'amertume de ne pas pouvoir patiner l'avait amenée à ce qu'elle est maintenant ?"

Il ne répondit pas de suite, il me regarda simplement, réfléchissant un instant. "Pourquoi patines-tu Bella ?"

Je haussai les épaules et répondis par les termes les plus faciles auxquels je pouvais penser. "Parce que j'aime ça."

"Et là est toute la différence," dit-il. "Tu serais heureuse de patiner même s'il n'y avait personne pour te regarder. C'est elle qui avait besoin de gagner. Elle voulait la renommée et la notoriété qui l'accompagne. Tu n'as pas besoin de ces choses. C'est pour cela que tu ne seras jamais comme elle. Alors, pourquoi veux-tu concourir à nouveau ?"

"Pour le défi. Voir si je peux vraiment le faire. Même si je n'y parviens pas au moins j'aurais essayé et je pourrais prendre ma retraite en sachant que j'ai tout donné et pas abandonné en cours de la route."

"Bien, ce que je peux dire c'est que ça va être très agréable de te regarder essayer," dit-il, en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux qui était tombée de ma queue de cheval derrière mon oreille et reprenant ma main pour repartir. "Tu me feras un signe quand tu seras sur la plus haute marche du podium à Vancouver, pas vrai ?"

"Ne présumons de rien," suggérai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je fais ma demande tôt parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu m'oublies," dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Comme si c'était même possible," me moquai-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire Swan ?"

"Simplement qu'on ne peut pas t'oublier," soupirai-je exagérément.

"A tous les égards ? Et toujours plus c'est comme ça que tu resteras," fit-il avec les lignes suivantes, sa voix devenant un baryton lisse et pourtant mielleux alors qu'il tournait autour de moi.

"Tu sais Cullen je pense que tu as manqué ta vocation," ris-je.

"Ouais ? Laquelle ?"

"Tu devrais être pianiste. Peut-être un membre du Rat Pack. Eblouir les femmes autour du monde avec ta voix mélancolique."

"Eblouir ? Je t'éblouis Swan ?" demanda-t-il, avec un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

"Absolument. Je suis suffisamment éblouie. Je titube, au bord de l'évanouissement "

"Bon nous ne pouvons pas te laisser t'évanouir," dit-il, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire malicieux juste une seconde avant qu'il se baisse pour passer son bras sous mes genoux et me soulever.

"Edward !" m'écriai-je. "Pose-moi ! Tu vas me tomber dessus et ce sera moi qui aurais une jambe cassée parce que ce serait juste ma chance."

"Ne sois pas idiote Bella," dit-il en faisant un bruit amusé avec sa langue. "Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber."

"Oh si… si tu tombais aussi. De mauvaises choses arrivent à de bonnes personnes lorsqu'elles sont en équilibre sur une lame de métal de quatre millimètres," insistai-je. "Pose-moi, maintenant."

"Tu sais tu es une demoiselle très résistante. Et je pensais que tu titubais," se plaignit-il, en me remettant sur mes pieds.

"Tituber conduit généralement à l'inconscience," l'informai-je, faisant jouer mes doigts sur son torse et tapant légèrement sur son nez. Je crois que tu as dit une fois qu'embrasser une princesse évanouie n'était pas très sexy."

"Tu marques définitivement un point," concéda-t-il, se baissant pour poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Edward," murmurai-je, éloignant juste un peu ma bouche de la sienne.

"Ouais ?"

Je l'embrassai doucement une fois de plus avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres, "Tu l'es."

Avant qu'il ait une chance de comprendre, je m'éloignai de lui, décollant sur la glace en riant. Je l'entendis me poursuivre un instant plus tard et essayai d'échapper à sa prise quand il se rapprochait, je pivotai pour patiner à reculons alors qu'il me suivait. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, j'étais de retour en pleine forme au moins en termes de vitesse et d'agilité et utilisai cet élément de surprise pour lui échapper, le narguant plusieurs fois.

"Quel est le problème Cullen ? Je sais que tu peux patiner plus vite que ça," me moquai-je, en faisant une moue avec mes lèvres qui se transforma en cri quand il fonça, me prenant au dépourvu avec la soudaineté de son approche. Je réussis à peine à lui échapper une fois de plus parce que ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à agripper ma veste.

"Tu penses que tu es sexy maintenant que tu n'es plus sur la liste des boiteuses, pas vrai ?" taquina-t-il, ralentissant un peu, même si je pouvais dire qu'il était toujours sur le point de bondir dès que je baisserai la garde.

"Je suis plutôt sexy Cullen" répondis-je sagement, plantant le bout de mon patin dans la glace tout en me balançant pour faire un virage pivotant. "C'est _Sports Illustrated_ qui l'a dit. Tu peux vérifier sur G°°gle."

"Pas besoin de G°°gle pour savoir ce que je sais déjà."

"Et que sais-tu exactement ?" demandai-je, travaillant sans réfléchir à une série de mouvements imposés car j'avais tendance à les faire chaque fois que j'étais sur la glace. J'avais toujours du mal à rester immobile quand j'avais la glace sous les pieds.

"Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu continues à faire cette merde, tu vas au-devant de graves ennuis."

"Comme quoi ?" demandai-je, innocemment confuse mais je n'arrêtais pas mes mouvements.

"Ça," il avança vers moi avec un geste, là où j'avais glissé en une profonde fente. "Comment peux-tu faire ce genre de choses ?"

"Quoi ça ?" demandai-je le refaisant, avec un petit sourire malicieux pendant que je compris ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il se mit à gémir tranquillement, enfonçant profondément ses mains dans ses poches. "Ça s'appelle une pointe, Edward."

"Tu vois ces petits idiots ici ?" demandai-je, en levant mon pied devant moi et en le tournant pour montrer la petite griffe de ma lame. "Ils m'empêchent de tomber à plat sur mon visage quand je saute. Aussi utiles pour sauter, tourner, s'arrêter et tout autre petit mouvement, astucieux," expliquai-je, en allongeant ma jambe en arrière, ma jambe avant pliée légèrement.

Décidant de jouer juste un peu plus avec lui, je levai les bras et courbai le dos loin derrière moi pour faire ressortir ma poitrine. J'entendis son souffle devenir saccadé et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je le regardai en me relevant, son regard était un peu embrumé et il fixait mes jambes.

"Ça te pose un problème Edward ?" souris-je. "C'est le bout de mon patin qui te met dans cet état ?" Je ponctuai chaque mot avec quelques virages pivotants. Il ne parlait pas et ne bougeait pas les yeux.

"Bout de patin," chantai-je à son oreille alors que je l'entourai dans un grand aigle.

"Ce n'est pas une putain de pointe, Swan," dit-il sa tête tournant pour me suivre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?" demandai-je, en m'arrêtant juste devant lui.

"C'est toi. Juste toi ?" dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mon dos et me soulevant pour écraser avidement ses lèvres contre les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous deux n'arrive à plus à respirer.

Il recula lentement, les yeux fixés sur les miens, ses bras me serrant encore fort contre sa poitrine. J'essayai d'étirer les jambes pour remettre mes pieds sur la glace mais il me tenait un peu trop haut pour que je puisse. Au lieu de cela, je sentis à peine son changement de position jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient juste sous les miens. Je plaçai doucement mes lames juste au-dessus des orteils de ses bottes, en testant un peu mon poids d'abord pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise avant de lâcher tout mon poids et de réajuster ma prise autour de ses épaules pour être un peu plus détendue.

En le regardant dans les yeux, je fus instantanément prise au piège, perdue dans leurs profondeurs, m'imprégnant de leurs différentes nuances de vert. Ils étaient comme une forêt profonde de conifère avec des nuances herbeuses plus claires tourbillonnant en eux, une étincelle scintillante les transforma en joyaux les plus précieux que j'aie jamais vus.

Quand je pus détourner mes yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil à sa bouche. Elle était légèrement ouverte, sa respiration devenait superficielle. Il y avait un léger soupçon d'humidité au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure, laissée par notre étreinte précédente et qui me tenta un peu plus de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau. Il garda la tête en arrière, assez pour me décourager, bien que le désir grandissant dans ses yeux ne me faisait pas sentir rejetée mais simplement curieuse.

Ses mains se posèrent fermement sur mes hanches, me tenant en place pendant qu'il nous faisait traverser la glace, ses pieds sous les miens. Je ne prêtais pas attention à où nous allions jusqu'à ce que je sente le bois et le plexiglas de la bordure contre mon dos.

Sa tête s'inclina et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge, mon pouls flottant comme un colibri sous sa bouche pendant que mon souffle s'accélérait.

"Humm, Edward…" lâchai-je en gémissant alors que sa langue traçait ma clavicule.

"Mon Dieu, Bella, j'adore quand tu dis mon nom comme ça," gémit-il, en poussant ses hanches contre les miennes avec plus d'insistance pour que je puisse sentir chaque centimètre de son érection contre moi. "Sens- tu ce que ça me fait ?"

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme, gémissant doucement alors que je le sentais pressé contre mon ventre. Je bougeai mes hanches contre lui, inconsciemment au début, juste désespérée de ressentir plus. A son gémissement content, je devins plus audacieuse et juste un peu plus déterminée dans mes mouvements.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça fait du bien," dit-il, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse.

"Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée," répondis-je, ma voix basse. Je décidai de tenter ma chance et passai légèrement mes mains le long de ses côtés, mes yeux regardant son visage tout le temps. Laissant une main reposer sur sa taille, l'autre s'aventura plus loin, tout juste à peine caressant sa longueur avant que mes tentatives ne soient déjouées. Je n'eus même pas une chance d'être déçue parce qu'à l'instant où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec lui par-dessus son jean, quelque chose sembla craquer en lui.

Ses mains serrèrent mes poignets, levant mes bras au-dessus de la tête avec un bang retentissant contre le plexi, du coup je n'enregistrais même pas le son graveleux qui sortit de sa gorge quand ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes. Sa langue trouva la mienne et la défia en un duel passionné. Mes doigts cherchaient sans relâche, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour m'agripper, ne trouvant que de l'air alors que je gémissais de frustration contre ses lèvres. Il recula un instant pour poser son front contre le mien, son souffle haletant contre mon visage se mêlant au mien avant qu'il ne poursuive son attaque, avalant mon gémissement et gémissant aussi.

Pendant notre étreinte, Edward dut perdre son emprise sur la glace car nous avions dérivé je ne sentais plus la rambarde contre mon dos. Il dut le remarquer aussi, alors qu'il retirait sa bouche de la mienne, le feu coquin dans ses yeux enflammant les miens. Il me bouscula sur ses patins, ne me donnant même pas un moment pour sentir mes pieds sur la glace avant de me coincer à nouveau contre la paroi. Un boom assourdissant retentit dans la patinoire suivit d'un gémissement haletant de sa gorge qui résonna avec mon cri.

"Ça va ?"

Je hochai la tête rapidement, fixant passionnément ma bouche à la sienne à nouveau et nous poussant loin de la balustrade maintenant que mes mains étaient libres, espérant qu'il répète ses actions. Il ne me déçut pas, me coinçant rapidement une fois de plus, tendant ses mains vers le haut pour s'agripper au bord supérieur de la vitre, sécurisant ainsi notre position cette fois.

"Mon Dieu, Bella", dit-il contre mes lèvres. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que pousser quelqu'un contre le bord pourrait être si sexy."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," lui dis-je, en faisant pleuvoir des baisers sur sa mâchoire rêche. "Je ne vais pas te jeter sur le banc des punitions." Il gloussa un instant, le son se dissolvant quand mes mains errantes voyagèrent le long de ses flancs, traînant le long du haut de son jean.

Il siffla à voix basse, les yeux fermés et sa poigne se resserrant contre le plexi pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne lâche son emprise, ses mains s'étirant pour caresser l'arrondi de mes fesses et je le sentis me soulever. Je n'hésitai pas à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, en me rappelant au dernier moment de faire attention à mes lames. J'avais tellement envie de juste m'écraser plus fermement contre lui mais pas assez pour prendre le risque de le découper en tranches avec les arêtes aiguisées de mes patins.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes fesses, me collant encore plus contre lui, semblant lire dans mes pensées et comprendre exactement ce que je voulais. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou, la peau de sa mâchoire frottant mon cou avec la sensation d'inconfort la plus délicieuse que j'aie jamais ressentie.

Au bout d'une minute, ses mains tâtonnèrent aveuglément sur mes jambes, les exhortant à desserrer leur prise autour de sa taille alors qu'il retirait ses lèvres des miennes en respirant lourdement et me remettant sur mes pieds.

"Non, ne fais pas ça !" sursautai-je, mes mains le serrant de toutes mes forces, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner cette fois. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre son cou et murmurai contre sa peau, "Ne t'arrête pas."

"Je ne le fais pas," promit-il. Il accrocha son pouce dans l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et l'enleva, ses mains plongeant dans la masse qu'il venait de libérer, les doigts serrant fermement les mèches mais pas agressivement pour être douloureux, alors que son autre main finit dans le creux de mon dos. Soudain, je me sentis comme si je perdais l'équilibre, comme si je flottais, et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis le froid de la glace en dessous de moi que je réalisai qu'il nous avait couchés sur la glace, son corps parfaitement aligné avec le mien. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien et le froid de la glace dans le dos m'envoyait de délicieux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Son regard parcourut mon visage, avant que sa bouche ne soit sur la mienne une fois de plus. Sa main dériva par-dessus mon épaule, me persuadant de soulever mon bras et de l'enrouler autour de son corps, une demande que j'acceptai de tout cœur. Ses doigts passèrent le long des côtés, pressant légèrement contre mon corps et me faisant regretter de ne pas porter beaucoup moins de vêtements que le tissu lourd de ma veste.

J'arrachai mes gants. Je ne retirai mes mains de son dos que pendant les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour le faire et je les jetai désespérément. J'avais besoin de le toucher ou... Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. J'avais simplement besoin de le toucher. Mes mains plongèrent sous l'ourlet de sa chemise pour toucher les muscles chauds de son dos.

"Oh, Bella !" gémit-il, sa main continuant à descendre plus bas sur mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse envelopper la main autour de mon genou, le tirant hâtivement vers le haut pour l'accrocher autour de sa hanche. En faisant attention de garder ma lame assez loin de son corps, je serrai ma jambe autour de lui, soulevant mes hanches juste assez pour avoir la friction que j'attendais désespérément. Son corps répondit au mien, son bassin au début, s'appuyait légèrement contre moi mais qui graduellement prit un peu plus de vitesse.

Son corps transférait une chaleur inconnue à chaque poussée de ses hanches contre les miennes et qui semblait grandir jusqu'à ce que je sente le feu se propager dans tout mon corps. Nos sons résonnaient dans la patinoire vide pour chanter à nouveau dans mes oreilles, le froid de la glace disparaissant complètement à mesure que la chaleur en moi augmentait et je me demandais comment la glace n'avait pas fondu sous moi.

Mes doigts se serrèrent dans son dos, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche s'entrouvrit sur un gémissement étranglé alors que je sentais une rapide tension dans mon ventre suivie par une détente complète de chaque muscle de mon corps d'un seul coup.

Un instant plus tard, je le sentis se tendre au-dessus de moi. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, libérant un gémissement contre la peau de mon cou. Son corps s'immobilisa au-dessus du mien, sauf pour le mouvement de sa poitrine se soulevant et tombant, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Il se détendit après quelques minutes et je sentis son poids me quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur la glace à côté de moi, un bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre me cherchait à tâtons, se posant finalement une fois qu'il me sentit sur sa poitrine.

Allongé avec lui sur la glace, je me sentis heureuse mais pas sûre de moi en même temps. N'ayant jamais rien fait de tel avant, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la façon d'agir après coup ou de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Je restai donc allongée là avec rien d'autre que son souffle et le bourdonnement de la glace qui brisait le silence.

"Si c'est comme ça alors que nous sommes tous les deux habillés," dit-il enfin, la voix rauque et langoureuse. "Je ne sais pas si je survivrais quand tu seras nue…"

Je gloussai et enfouis mon visage rougissant contre sa poitrine pendant un moment avant de me pousser pour poser mon visage sur mon bras et le regarder fixement. Profitant de la vue remarquable de ses yeux mi-clos et de ses cheveux ébouriffés, la peau sous sa barbe, rose à cause de l'effort, de la glace ou de la friction, je n'étais pas sûre. La satisfaction pure sur son visage me rendit à la fois timide et étourdie et je dus enfouir mon visage dans son épaule une fois de plus. Bien que je me sente soudainement timide après ce que nous avions fait, je ressentais aussi un énorme sentiment de fierté parce que c'est moi qui avais provoqué cette expression sur son visage. Moi. Bella. Qui le faisait sentir si bien.

"Hé, ne te cache pas de moi. Je n'en peux plus que tu me caches ces beaux yeux bruns. Ils me disent tant de choses."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Secrets, Swan. C'est entre moi et tes yeux."

"Tu es si bête parfois."

"Ça fait mal ?" demanda-t-il, ses doigts frottant légèrement la peau de mon cou.

"Non ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté pendant une minute. Tu as une sacrée brûlure à cause de ma barbe. Désolé."

"Ne le sois pas, j'ai adoré," dis-je, posant ma main par-dessus ses doigts.

Il fit un bruit d'appréciation et leva son visage pour se blottir contre ma joue. "Bien. Moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup de choses."

Un frisson soudain rampa dans ma colonne, me faisant frémir entre ses bras.

"Nous devrions probablement quitter la glace," suggéra-t-il, ses mains me serrant contre lui pour nous asseoir. "Aussi bien que ce soit, la prochaine fois nous devrons probablement trouver un endroit plus chaud."

"Je ne sais pas. Ça me parait assez chaud à moi," rigolai-je, en me levant et en époussetant la glace de mon pantalon.

"Oui mais ce n'est pas très propice au retrait des vêtements," dit-il, en saisissant la main que je lui avais tendue pour l'aider à se relever. "Et je suis très intéressé par l'enlèvement des vêtements," dit-il, directement dans mon oreille, provoquant à nouveau des frissons pour une raison complètement différente cette fois-ci.

"Tu es bien sûr de toi, tu ne crois pas ?" demandai-je, en essayant de rendre ma voix plus ferme. "Tu penses que je vais te laisser enlever mes vêtements aussi facilement ?"

"Me laisser ?" Il gloussa, ses lèvres trouvant l'endroit parfait sous ma mâchoire, je fondais à chaque fois. "Crois-moi Bella, tu vas me supplier."

Un faible cri s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je réalisai qu'il avait cent pour cent raison. Des images de nous au lit traversèrent mon imagination, reflets de mes rêves ces derniers mois et il me fallut une minute pour réaliser qu'il s'était reculé et me fixait avec un sourire entendu.

Je quittai ses bras, essayant de mettre juste assez de distance entre nous pour reprendre pied. Je lui fis la moue en me dirigeant vers la porte. "Sois gentil ou je ne prêterai pas la serviette."

"Tu devrais Swan. C'est ta faute s'il m'en faut une."

"C'est vrai ! ?" demandai-je, avec un sourire triomphant.

"Oh oh, je pense que nous avons créé un monstre," dit-il et nous sortîmes de la glace, nos rires résonnant dans la patinoire.

⁂

Les jours suivants défilèrent rapidement. Je passai beaucoup de temps sur la glace à renouer avec Marcus et ses méthodes. Déjà, je pouvais sentir mon patinage devenir plus fort et plus constant. La trêve des gars étaient terminés et le reste des équipes atteignaient la fin de leur série principale. Ils commençaient leur quart de finale contre les Blackhawks à Chicago ce week-end. Ils avaient perdu leur premier match et gagné le deuxième la veille au soir. Ils devaient rentrer dans le Minnesota plus tard dans l'après-midi pour leurs deux matchs à domicile. Les filles et moi espérions faire un voyage à Chicago pour le cinquième match, la semaine suivante car c'était une garantie de pouvoir aller plus loin.

En regardant les matchs à la télé, je me souvins que le fils de l'ami de Charlie, Jake, jouait dans l'équipe. Je l'avais vu quelquefois sur la glace et bien sûr j'avais également vu sa photo en couverture d'ESPN. Je supposais qu'il était très beau mais rien à voir avec Edward. Il était grand, la peau foncée de ses ancêtres et les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval sous son casque. Il avait un visage enfantin et je savais qu'il avait un an de moins que moi.

Le voir sur la glace me fit penser à Charlie. Je ne l'avais pas appelé depuis que Renée était partie, toujours incapable de surmonter la douleur que j'avais ressentie à l'idée qu'il prenne parti pour Renée. Il n'avait pas tenté de me contacter non plus et je n'étais pas pressée de faire le premier pas pour réparer les choses. Pas encore, tout était trop frais dans ma tête. Peut-être que ça s'arrangerait avec lui. J'avais un petit plus d'espoir d'arranger les choses avec lui qu'avec Renée.

Juste après le déjeuner mon téléphone sonna. Alors que je l'arrachai de sa base sur le comptoir, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'identité de l'appelant, mon cœur s'accélérant un peu en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. C'était l'appel que j'attendais et redoutais toute la semaine. Caius avait dit qu'il appellerait quand ils auraient plus d'informations. Il semblait que mon temps à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé s'était écoulé. En appuyant sur le bouton pour décrocher je pris une profonde respiration et le portai à mon oreille. Il était temps de faire face.

"Bonjour ?"

"Oui, Melle Swan ? C'est Caius McCormick, nous avons parlé la semaine dernière."

"Bien sûr, Monsieur McCormick," répondis-je. Comme si je pouvais oublier... Avec une vague de nausée, je réalisai que je n'oublierai jamais avoir dû faire face à cette situation.

"Oui, bon je suis sûr que vous êtes anxieuse t'entendre ce que nous avons trouvé. Je préfèrerai que vous veniez au bureau ainsi nous pourrons discuter face à face. Mon emploi du temps est assez léger pour les deux prochains jours, pourriez-vous venir ?"

"Oui tout à fait. Dès que possible, si ça vous va. J'aimerais en finir avec ça."

"Oui je peux le comprendre. Bon si vous avez du temps dans l'après-midi, je pourrais vous recevoir vers quinze heures."

Bien que j'aie insisté pour le rencontrer plus vite, l'idée d'entendre éventuellement de mauvaises nouvelles me laissa sans souffle. Il me fallut un moment pour répondre. "Oui, ça me convient. J'apprécie monsieur McCormick."

"Génial, on se voit cet après-midi," dit-il après avoir vérifié que je me souvenais de son adresse.

Après avoir mis fin à l'appel j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais déjà mal à la tête… un million de scénarios possibles se bousculaient, tous pires les uns que les autres. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là où j'aurai souhaité être plus optimiste mais il était si difficile de voir un résultat positif sortir de tout cela.

J'appelais rapidement Marcus, pour lui expliquer que je n'irai pas à la patinoire cet après-midi. Nous avions organisé une courte séance plus tôt mais nous avions prévu de nous revoir plus tard.

Après avoir terminé avec lui je réalisai que je devrais appeler une autre personne. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure je vis qu'Edward devait être en train de prendre l'avion maintenant. Je pensais simplement attendre et le lui dire quand il serait rentré chez lui, ce soir après avoir déjà parlé à Caius.

Ensuite je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques jours avant, me demandant de m'ouvrir davantage à lui. Je voulais que les choses fonctionnent avec Edward et pour que ça se produise il fallait que je lui parle même si ça signifiait lui laisser un message. Avec cette pensée, je tapai sur le raccourci pour l'appeler.

Ça sonna trois fois et juste quand je m'entendais à sa voix sur son répondeur, il décrocha, un peu essoufflé comme s'il avait couru.

"Hé," souris-je au son de sa voix, un peu étouffé à cause du bruit de fond. "Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais. Je pensais que tu étais à l'aéroport maintenant."

"J'y suis. J'attends juste pour rentrer dans l'avion mais j'ai quelques minutes. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Je, euh, je voulais te dire que Caius avait appelé," l'informai-je, essayant de garder mon ton léger et désinvolte pour cacher à quel point j'étais nerveuse. "Je vais le voir dans un moment."

"A-t-il dit quelque chose au téléphone ? Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Il n'a rien dit, juste qu'il voulait me voir."

"Est-ce que ça va aller, tu peux y aller toute seule ? Je suis sûr qu'Alice ou même ma mère irait avec toi si tu leur demandais."

"Non ça va aller," l'assurai-je. "Il a été bien chaque fois que je lui ai parlé alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est…"

"Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, la voix apaisante même à des centaines de kilomètres. J'hésitai un instant de plus, toujours juste un peu mal à l'aise pour parler de mes soucis, de mes faiblesses.

"Seigneur Edward… et si je n'ai plus rien," murmurai-je, en me frottant le visage avec la main pour tenter de dissiper les émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger. "Et si elle avait tout pris ou tout dépensé sans même que je le remarque… ? J'ai été tellement stupide !"

"Hé, hé, hé ne parle pas de toi comme ça," demanda-t-il. "Je déteste t'entendre te rabaisser autant. Tu n'es pas stupide."

"Si Edward, je l'ai été à ce sujet," affirmai-je dans un reniflement, étouffant un rire sans humour. "J'aurais dû me rendre compte il y a longtemps que c'était une possibilité et je n'y ai jamais pensé, pas une seule fois… qu'elle puisse voler sa propre fille. Maintenant après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas sûre que cette pensée soit farfelue."

Ma voix s'estompa vers la fin, en repensant à son regard quand elle avait pris le parti de Phil contre moi, quand elle avait cru ses mensonges et pas ma vérité, ma parole. Je n'avais toujours rien dit à Edward à ce sujet et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir. Je ne me sentais pas bien de le lui cacher mais vraiment, à quoi cela servirait-il de lui en parler ? Il serait juste en colère et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Phil était parti c'était fini. Non il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller le chien qui dort.

"Peut-être," répondit-il doucement, attirant mon attention. "Peut-être que tu t'inquiètes pour rien du tout. Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'aller discuter avec Caius."

"Je sais. Je suis juste nerveuse. Je veux dire… je n'ai pas besoin de tout cet argent mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas devenir une sans-abri. Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Rester sur le bord de la route avec une pancarte en carton sur laquelle on pourrait lire. "Puis-je patiner contre de la nourriture et un abri ?"

"Tu sais bien que cela n'arrivera jamais, Bella. Tu nous as tous avec toi et nous ne laisserons rien de mal t'arriver. Si Renée a fait quelque chose, nous gèrerons. D'accord ? Bella ?" interrogea-t-il, quand je ne répondis pas de manière audible, réalisant bêtement que j'avais hoché la tête en oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

"Oui je hoche la tête," l'informai-je. "Je sais que c'est juste de l'argent."

"Bella nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas d'argent."

"Ouais," je respirais parce qu'il avait raison et j'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'il le saurait. Il semblait toujours tout savoir.

"Ils nous demandent d'éteindre nos téléphones, mon amour, je dois y aller, " dit-il après une autre pause. "Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?"

"Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," insistai-je, en me débarrassant de ma mélancolie alors qu'il était sur le point de décoller et la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai, heureusement ce serait en personne. "Je te dirai comment ça s'est passé à ton retour ce soir."

"D'accord. Je te verrai dans quelques heures," dit-il, simple déclaration qui sonnait comme une promesse qu'il serait là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

"Bon vol," lui dis-je, en raccrochant.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivai au cabinet d'avocats Anderson et McCormick et fus immédiatement accueillie par Caius qui m'escorta dans une salle de conférence privée.

"Mlle Swan, merci d'être venue," dit-il, en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

"Merci d'avoir pu me recevoir en si peu de temps, M. McCormick."

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Caius," dit-il, prenant la chaise en face de moi où une pile de paperasse était déjà en place. "Pas besoin de rendre ça plus inconfortable qu'il ne le faut, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissant tout en restant une boule de nerfs. "Alors appelez-moi Bella."

"Eh bien, Bella, pour commencer, nous avons rédigé l'accord de séparation que vous avez demandé pour Renée Swan ainsi qu'une requête au tribunal pour une réclamation de possession de biens ou documents," m'informa-t-il, en glissant quelques feuilles de papier sur la table en verre. "Si vous voulez les lire avant que nous soumettions quoi que ce soit, je vous encourage à le faire. Une fois que vous les aurez signés, nous mettrons tout en route aussi vite que possible."

"Et Phil, euh M. Dwyer ?" demandai-je, évoquant l'autre sujet que j'avais abordé, lors de notre première rencontre. "Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne pourra pas me poursuivre ?"

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est très improbable," dit-il, s'adossant plus sur sa chaise. "Vous n'avez jamais eu de contrat ou d'entente écrite avec lui, simplement un contrat verbal. Les contrats verbaux n'ont pas beaucoup de poids. Un bon avocat lui dirait qu'il n'est pas dans son intérêt de vous poursuivre. Bien sûr, il y a plein d'avocats qui s'occuperaient de lui, donc je ne serais pas vraiment surpris si vous entendez quelque chose. Si c'est le cas, venez me voir immédiatement et on concoctera un plan d'attaque. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devriez vous inquiéter. Si quelque chose arrive, je suis confiant que nous pouvons rapidement tout rejeter."

J'acquiesçai de la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse, parcourant nerveusement les feuilles qu'il m'avait données.

"Alors, Bella, comme vous le savez, nous avons demandé à Félix d'examiner l'aspect financier de tout cela," poursuivit-il, ma lecture s'arrêta instantanément quand mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

"Oui," soufflai-je, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entendre les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

"Ce que nous avons trouvé est un peu surprenant, étant donné ce dont nous avions parlé au départ. Pas en mal, plutôt en bien même…" m'assura-t-il, "… juste surprenant."

"Surprenant, comment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle a pris quelque chose ?" bégayai-je.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Pourquoi je n'expliquerais pas ce qu'on a trouvé et si vous voulez après, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions," suggéra-t-il, en attendant mon approbation avant d'ouvrir un autre dossier plein de paperasse.

"Donc, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, on s'attendait à beaucoup plus de difficultés pour trouver une issue positive à la séparation de vos avoirs financiers et ceux de votre mère, avec la possibilité d'un détournement de fonds. Ce que nous avons plutôt constaté, c'est que vos comptes ont été séparés des siens depuis un certain temps. En fait depuis le tout début de votre carrière."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, complètement ébranlée par ses paroles. C'était si loin de ce que je m'attendais à entendre. J'aurais probablement été moins surprise s'il m'avait dit que chaque centime avait disparu.

"Quand vos parents ont divorcé, un contrat a été signé par les deux parties qui stipule que tout l'argent gagné pendant votre carrière et vos avenants devaient aller dans un compte pour vous et Renée Swan devait agir à titre d'exécuteur tutélaire jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint l'âge légal pour prendre la relève," dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur les formulaires devant lui.

"Un pourcentage était fixé pour la rémunération des services de Mme Swan en tant que votre manager. Mis à part ce pourcentage, elle ne détenait aucun droit ou accès à vos gains. L'argent pouvait être utilisé pour tout ce qui concerne votre carrière, les déplacements, les frais de compétition, l'équipement et ainsi de suite mais il a fait l'objet d'une surveillance étroite. Nous avons jeté un coup d'œil aux retraits et tout semble être en ordre," poursuivit-il, en feuilletant quelques pages. "D'après ce qu'on a pu trouver sur l'historique du compte, il y avait quelques soupçons de retraits avant… mais aucun au cours des dix dernières années."

"Des soupçons, comment ?"

"Essentiellement, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être comptabilisées comme pour votre carrière," explique-t-il, en les décomposant pour moi. "Strictement spéculatif ? Il est possible que votre mère ait essayé d'en prendre plus qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il semble que la situation ait été corrigée il y a un certain temps. Comme je l'ai dit tous les retraits au cours des dix dernières années sont clairement conformes aux termes du contrat."

"Attendez une minute...Donc, elle n'a rien pris ?" demandai-je, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. "Comment... mais son style de vie..."

"C'est un peu délicat," acquiesça-t-il. "Le pourcentage de Mme Swan était à l'origine fixé à un montant plus élevé que celui qui est habituellement attribué à quelqu'un dans son rôle, probablement en raison de vos liens familiaux. Ce pourcentage aurait dû être baissé lorsque vous avez eu dix-huit ans comme elle n'avait plus l'obligation légale de subvenir à vos besoins en tant qu'enfant. Au lieu de cela, le pourcentage est resté le même et elle a tiré 30% de vos revenus. Entre vos gains sur la glace et les multiples contrats que vous avez eus au fil des ans, il s'agit d'une somme d'argent considérable.

"J'ai toutes les informations, ainsi qu'une copie du contrat original rédigé par vos parents pour que vous puissiez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez voir plus de détails," dit-il, glissant un épais dossier vers moi. "Maintenant, on peut aller l'attaquer pour le trop-perçu et je pense qu'on aurait une chance. Cela impliquerait un long procès et ça peut prendre des années avant d'avoir des résultats mais je suis prêt à mettre la main à la pâte si c'est ce que vous voulez."

"Est-ce que l'indemnité s'arrête ?" demandai-je. "Elle n'en aura plus, pas vrai ?"

"C'est exact."

"D'accord," dis-je, en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'au moins les choses immédiates soient réglées. "Puis-je regarder d'abord tout ça, y réfléchir."

"Bien sûr. Tenez-moi au courant. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Je vais vous donner quelques minutes pour lire les demandes que j'aie rédigées pour que vous puissiez les signer aujourd'hui," dit-il en repoussant sa chaise et en se levant. "Prenez votre temps et si vous avez des questions ou des changements que vous aimeriez apporter, aussi petits soient-ils, dites-le moi."

Il me laissa seule dans la salle de conférence avec une pile de paperasse et un million de pensées. Décidant d'en finir rapidement je lus les accords concernant les indemnités de départ de Renée. Tout semblait être en ordre, même si le langage froid et informel des documents me donnait des frissons… si impersonnels pour traiter une situation apparemment si personnelle.

Je décidai d'attendre le retour de Caius pour les signer, au cas où un témoin serait nécessaire. Quand ce fut fait, je ne pus freiner ma curiosité plus longtemps. Il me fallut vingt minutes pour parcourir même superficiellement la pile de formulaires et les chiffres, le tout me donnant le tournis. Une étude plus approfondie permettrait d'absorber les détails complexes mais une conclusion ressortait clairement et était d'une clarté flagrante avec des lumières brillantes et clignotantes qui attirent l'attention sur elle.

Charlie.

C'est à cause de lui que Renée n'avait pas eu le droit de dilapider mon argent et probablement la seule raison. Il avait initié le contrat et avait donné à Renée pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait dans le divorce pour s'assurer que ses demandes seraient satisfaites. Il avait payé la pension alimentaire pour moi, bien plus que le minimum depuis des années. Même quand ma carrière rapportait plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que Renée continue à vivre dans un style de vie très confortable, il avait payé. Il avait continué à payer jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

Je réalisai que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été surpris au téléphone des semaines auparavant quand j'avais mentionné mes comptes. Renée était censée avoir abandonné son rôle d'exécuteur tutélaire sur mes comptes il y a des années, en plus de réduire son pourcentage, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Tout pointait vers lui et j'avais du mal à digérer tout cela à son sujet avec cette nouvelle information. Je pensais qu'il s'en fichait mais alors pourquoi avoir causé tant d'ennuis à Renée ? Je pensais qu'il m'avait oubliée quand Renée et moi étions parties, alors pourquoi aurait-il surveillé les choses d'assez près pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait essayé de rompre les termes qu'ils avaient fixés ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il un chèque tous les mois pendant mon enfance ? Sans qu'il ne m'appelle jamais et ne me parle jamais vraiment ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Tout va bien, Bella ? Avez-vous des questions ?" demanda Caius, en revenant. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'avais presque oublié pour quoi j'étais là.

"Oh, non, je suis désolée. C'est super," dis-je en tenant les formulaires pour Renée. "Je peux signer l'autorisation tout de suite. Je me suis laissée emporter par le reste," soufflai-je et je fis un geste vers les papiers devant moi.

"Oui, c'est beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Je secouai la tête en me frottant la tempe où je commençais avoir une douleur lancinante. J'avais des questions et même un million mais Caius n'était pas la personne à qui les poser.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui pouvait me donner les réponses que je cherchais.

⁂

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'étais couchée par terre dans mon salon, entourée de papiers. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'appeler Charlie et étais honnêtement encore trop perplexe pour avoir la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Alors, je me distrayais en lisant chaque papier que Caius m'avait donné jusqu'à ce que je sente que mes yeux allaient commencer à saigner.

On frappa à la porte alors que j'étais profondément absorbée et partiellement ensevelie sous une série de formulaires. Au lieu de me lever pour répondre je criai simplement : "C'est ouvert !" en supposant que c'était l'une des filles.

"Quoi tu viens de laisser n'importe qui entrer dans ton appartement ?" rigola Edward, en ouvrant la porte.

"Hé !" dis-je avec un sourire surpris. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et réalisai qu'il était bien plus tard que ce que je pensais. "Tu m'as appelée ?"

"Non, je pensais que tu serais chez toi et que j'allais te faire une surprise," expliqua-t-il en traversant la pièce, remettant quelques papiers en tas avec précaution pour pouvoir s'asseoir derrière moi, me prenant dans ses bras. "C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Honnêtement ? Je ne sais même plus," gémis-je, empilant les papiers éparpillés sur mes genoux et les mettant par côté. "Mon cerveau est frit."

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Caius ?"

"Bien," l'assurai-je. "On s'occupe des choses avec Renée et il ne pense pas qu'il devrait y avoir de problèmes majeurs."

"C'est bien. Et tu ne fais pas tes bagages alors je suppose que tu n'es pas fauchée et que tu ne cherches pas un grand carton pour dormir dans la rue."

"Non, je ne suis pas ruinée," rigolai-je, me blottissant dans ses bras et lui racontant tout alors qu'il m'écoutait tranquillement et jouait avec les pointes de mes cheveux.

"Je suis complètement perdue," lui confiai-je, avec un soupir de frustration après lui avoir tout dit.

"Pourquoi, amour ?"

"Les choses avec Charlie. Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il continué à la payer ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu faire beaucoup plus, je veux dire il n'est qu'un petit chef de police, ce n'est pas comme s'il roulait sur l'or. Et il n'a jamais vu un centime de ce que j'ai gagné. Il aurait probablement pu. Je veux dire que ça ne me semble vraiment pas bien qu'il la payait pendant qu'elle et moi avions beaucoup et lui si peu ?"

"C'est ton père Bella."

"Oui c'est mon père mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi et n'y avait jamais plus pensé après que nous soyons parties. Pourquoi n'aurait-il jamais rien dit ?"

"Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas la seule à croire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai. As-tu déjà pensé à ça ?" demanda-t-il, en repoussant les cheveux de mon cou et embrassant la peau qu'il avait découverte.

"Non," répondis-je parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait. "Tu penses vraiment qu'elle… ça ne fait rien," m'interrompis, "Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Je ne devrais même plus être étonnée." Je m'arrêtai un instant pour absorber la douleur de cette nouvelle découverte.

"Elle a essayé de me voler," murmurai-je doucement, reconnaissant pour la première fois à haute voix la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenue en parcourant tout ce que Caius m'avait donné. Edward ne dit rien mais me serra plus fort et me laissa prendre mon temps.

"Il y a longtemps quand j'ai vraiment commencé. J'ai gagné des compétitions juniors à treize ans. C'est à partir de là que l'argent a commencé à vraiment rentrer. Elle a en fait essayé de me voler à partir de là et elle aurait continué si elle n'avait pas été prise. Charlie encore semble-t-il. Il a dû remarquer quelque chose et le lui dire. Ça a du sens, en fait. C'est vers cette époque qu'elle a commencé à me pousser à faire plus de compétitions et prendre plus de contrats publicitaires quand on m'en offrait."

"Il semblerait que ton père et toi ayez besoin de discuter."

"Je sais que c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire," expliquai-je, me sentant impuissante. " _Je suis désolée ? Merci ?_ Ça me semble parfaitement insuffisant."

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par 'Bonjour ' et puis voir comment ça se passe à partir de là ?" suggéra-t-il, en embrassant doucement ma joue. "Peut-être qu'il a des choses à te dire aussi."

"Peut-être," dis-je en regardant l'heure. "Il devrait être à la maison maintenant, il est seulement cinq heures à Forks. Je devrais juste en finir. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser jusqu'à ce que je le fasse."

"Tu veux que je reste ?"

J'hésitai, une part égoïste en moi voulait qu'il reste ici et une autre partie pensait que je devais faire ça seule. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre et tu es probablement fatigué ? Tu as voyagé et…"

"Bella je vais bien. Je peux aller trainer dans un coin," offrit-il, faisant référence à mon endroit préféré "ou si tu préfères être seule je peux aller trainer chez Alice pendant que tu discutes avec lui. " Il tourna mon visage vers le sien et insista. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes," avouai-je, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

"Alors je ne le ferai pas," dit-il facilement, en se penchant pour m'embrasser doucement une fois puis de nouveau après un moment. "Tu veux que je sorte de la pièce ou autre pendant que tu lui parles."

"Non reste là, tu peux regarder la télévision ou autre chose," insistai-je, en me glissant hors de ses bras et m'étirant un instant avant de me lever. "Ou si tu as faim il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo. J'irai dans ma chambre pour parler à Charlie."

Il leva la main et me tira vers lui pour que je m'accroupisse à son niveau. "Je suis juste ici si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête, posant un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant : "Merci."

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, assise au bord de mon lit à fixer mon téléphone. J'avais tapé le numéro mais j'hésitai encore à appuyer sur la touche pour appeler. Je réalisai enfin que j'étais idiote et appuyai sur le bouton de façon résolue.

"Chef Swan," répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.

"Pa... Papa ?" répondis-je devant m'éclaircir la voix aussi. "Euh, bonjour, c'est Bella."

 _Enfin Bella,_ me réprimandai-je en roulant des yeux à ma bêtise. _Il ne l'a pas compris quand tu as dit papa, qui d'autre pourrait bien l'appeler papa… hein ?_

"Bella ?" dit-il de la surprise dans sa voix. "Euh que se passe-t-il ma fille ? Je ne m'attendais pas à toi. Tout va bien ?"

"Hum… oui tout va bien je suppose. Euh je voulais juste te parler… de quelques trucs," bégayai-je et maudissant le lien génétique entre nous qui rendait les choses faciles si compliquées. "C'est bon pour toi ? Sinon je peux rappeler plus tard, je veux dire ce n'est pas grave pas besoin de se précipiter si tu es occupé ou…"

"Bells ?" m'interrompit-il. "Respire. J'ai toujours du temps quand il s'agit de toi."

Ces six mots me déstabilisèrent complètement parce que c'est tout ce que je voulais de lui. La seule chose dont j'avais toujours eu besoin et que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me donner. Avant de pouvoir les arrêter, les larmes avaient déjà coulé sur mes joues, de gros sanglots coincés dans ma gorge rendant toute discussion impossible et ma respiration difficile et je dus tenir le téléphone éloigné de mon visage pendant une minute. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille pour tenter de me retenir physiquement tout en essayant de faire de même avec mes émotions.

"Bells ? Bells ? Tu es toujours là ?" J'entendis la voix de Charlie dans le haut-parleur et ravalai mes larmes juste assez pour lui répondre.

"Oui papa, je suis là," réussis-je à dire.

"Bells, est-ce que tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ? Que s'est-il passé ?" s'enquit-il, d'un ton devenant de plus en plus inquiet à chaque syllabe.

"Je… je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, papa. Comment les choses en sont arrivées là ?" sanglotai-je, même pour moi tout ça n'avait aucun sens, je ne comprenais plus rien à ce que je ressentais.

"Bella tu dois te calmer d'accord ?" dit-il d'une voix ferme. "Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne peux pas te calmer suffisamment pour me parler, chérie."

"Oui d'accord," je hochai la tête et pris quelques profondes respirations en essuyant frénétiquement les larmes de mon visage. "Je suis désolée, ça va."

"D'accord, c'est mieux," dit-il après un moment quand il constata que je n'allais pas recommencer. "Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, papa, c'est tout le problème…" gémis-je, me laissant tomber sur mon lit , les jambes pendantes. "Tout cela semble trop énorme pour qu'on puisse se limiter à une seule chose."

"Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? C'est probablement un bon point de départ."

"J'ai viré maman," dis-je sobrement, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au ridicule de ces mots.

"Waouh. D'accord cela me semble être un point de départ sans nul autre pareil," dit-il en riant lui aussi mais avec perplexité. "Tu veux me dire comment ça s'est passé ?"

J'expliquai le processus qui m'avait conduit à me débarrasser de Renée en passant sous silence une grande partie des détails, y compris la gifle d'adieu et le harcèlement de Phil. J'essayai de ne pas m'enfoncer trop loin dans le passé mais une fois que j'eus commencé à parler je ne pus plus me retenir. La constance de Charlie pour obtenir plus de détails n'aidait pas et ce n'est que lorsque j'eus fini que je me souvins qu'il était flic et qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience pour faire parler les gens. A en juger par ce qu'il m'avait fait dire sans que je m'en rende compte, je trouvais qu'il était sacrément doué.

"Bella, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je n'avais pas réalisé... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention. J'aurai dû..." traina-t-il, semblant ne pas savoir quoi dire.

"Elle a dit que tu l'avais appelée ?" demandai-je avec hésitation, en ouvrant la dernière blessure de notre relation.

"Euh, ouais. Quand tu as dit qu'elle s'occupait encore de tes comptes..." bafouilla-t-il.

"Tu ne l'as pas vraiment appelée pour te plaindre de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je, c'était plus une déclaration qu'une question car je commençais à voir la situation dans son ensemble.

"Quoi ? Non ! Mon Dieu, Bella, d'où te vient cette idée ? Elle te l'a dit ?" rugit-il, sa voix devenant légèrement hostile à la fin.

"Pas en si peu de mots," admis-je.

"Je pourrais juste tordre le cou de cette sa…" Il grogna, s'arrêta et prit quelques grandes respirations avant de continuer. "Bells, je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a dit au fil des années et je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi mais je t'aime, Bells. Je l'ai toujours fait. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas avoir su le montrer mieux que ça."

"Moi aussi, je suis désolée," chuchotai-je en pleurant, consciente d'avoir mes propres erreurs à expier. "J'étais juste en colère contre toi parce que je pensais que tu te fichais de ce qui m'était arrivé, que tu te moquais de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. Elle a toujours dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé par mon patinage, que je perdrais mon temps à te demander de venir me voir parce que tu t'en fichais."

"Oh, Bells, ma chérie, ce n'est pas vrai !" dit-il d'une voix ferme mais consolante. "Ecoute, les choses ne se sont pas très bien terminés entre ta mère et moi… et ça craint vraiment de le dire mais le fait est que tu sois... prise… au milieu des choses. J'ai honte de l'admettre mais à l'époque, c'était plus facile de penser que tu serais mieux avec ta mère. Je pouvais voir à quel point tu adorais patiner et je savais que si tu retournais à Forks avec moi, tu n'aurais pas les mêmes opportunités qu'avec ta mère. Puis quand tu es partie, tout a commencé à décoller pour toi et j'ai pensé que j'avais fait le bon choix et que tu n'avais plus vraiment besoin de moi."

"J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, papa," affirmai-je tranquillement, tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans un silence contemplatif, mon esprit essayant de déterminer où aller à partir de là. "Alors, les comptes ?" lui demandai-je finalement, en me souvenant ce qui avait conduit à cet appel.

"Oui, tu as parlé d'aller voir cet avocat. Je suppose que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose plus tôt." Il soupira et je pouvais pratiquement le voir se gratter inconfortablement le cou comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais enfant.

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je.

"Isabella Marie Swan, tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours ma fille. Maintenant, je n'ai pas fait du bon boulot en tant que père. J'aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses différemment mais malgré ça, c'est mon boulot de te protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Ta mère, elle, c'était clair qu'elle avait de grands projets pour toi... Eh bien, le fait est que je savais que tu allais avancer et que ta mère serait là tout au long du chemin, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle ferait quelque chose pour te blesser mais pendant le divorce, j'ai vu un côté très méchant d'elle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse des mauvais choix et que ce soit toi qui aies à en payer les conséquences."

"Si tu savais comment elle était, pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir avec elle ?" demandai-je d'une voix triste, pas fâchée mais essayant d'absorber ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je sais que les choses ont l'air difficiles maintenant mais je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix à ce moment-là. Je t'ai regardée sur la glace et c'était facile de voir que tu aimais ça. Tu n'aurais jamais été heureuse ici, avec moi, vivant dans le vieux et ennuyeux Forks, restant à la maison pendant que ton père pêchait, n'ayant jamais vraiment de distraction. Peut-être que tout ne s'est pas bien passé mais toi, tu étais destinée à bien plus qu'une vie tranquille et sans histoire ici avec moi," expliqua-t-il, semblant à la fois se justifier pour lui-même autant que pour moi.

"Chaque fois que je te vois patiner, je m'en souviens. Tu es…" dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge puis il poursuivit d'un ton bas et timide, "Eh bien, tu es très belle sur la glace."

"Papa, tu regardes les compétitions de patinage artistique ?" demandai-je, en ricanant un peu.

"Non, je regarde ma petite fille," dit-il sobrement, me laissant sans voix et visualisant mon père macho assis pendant des heures à regarder le patinage juste pour me voir, moi. "Euh, et après je vais arrêter quelques bagarres dans les bars, rendre la vie dure à quelques suspects pour rétablir ma virilité."

"Euh vraiment ?" me moquai-je, gardant un ton sérieux. "Des suspects. A Forks. Ah ah ah !"

"J'ai le courage d'admettre que je n'ai pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix, quand il s'agit de toi. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout oublier mais tu crois qu'on pourrait tenter notre chance ?" demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine mais pleine d'espoir.

"Oui", dis-je, en sentant le poids quitter mes épaules. "Je pense qu'on pourrait faire ça."

"Très bien, alors. Tu pourrais expliquer à ton père ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment ?"

"Quoi, maintenant ?"

"On doit bien commencer quelque part, non ? Et euh, je ne pense vraiment pas que parler de pêche à la truite soit une bonne idée et c'est à peu près tout ce que j'aie en ce moment."

Finalement c'est plus d'une heure plus tard que nous mîmes fin à l'appel, et pendant ce temps, j'entendis mon père dire plus de mots que je n'en avais entendu de sa bouche tout au long de ma vie. Certes ce n'était pas un bavard mais il a vraiment parlé. Il écoutait, il posait des questions, étant plus présent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à croire que les choses changeraient entre nous comme par magie, avec un seul coup de fil, mais nous avions avancé et nous étions dans un bien meilleur endroit que nous ne l'avions été depuis de nombreuses années. Avant de raccrocher, nous avions convenu de faire un effort pour rester en contact, que ce soit par e-mail ou en nous appelant.

Je m'effondrai sur mon oreiller et je m'endormis presque, épuisée par les émotions de la journée quand je me souvins qu'Edward était encore chez moi. Je me levai, fonçai pratiquement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris.

"Edward ?" criai-je, perdue de ne pas le trouver assis dans le canapé à regarder une chaine sportive quelconque comme je l'avais pensé.

"Ici !" fit-il depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement, gloussant un peu, je suivis sa voix pour le trouver dans mon endroit préféré, recroquevillé avec un livre de poche dans l'alcôve.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je du bas des marches, heureuse de le voir là.

"Euh… je lis ? C'est typiquement ce que l'on fait avec un livre, tu sais !" se moqua-t-il.

"J'ai entendu cette rumeur. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" demandai-je, une fois devant lui.

Il souleva le livre et je gloussai parce que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il trouve le seul livre de F. Scott Fitzgerald parmi la pléthore de titres sur mes étagères. "Je croyais que tu le détestais, Swan ?"

" Je le déteste" insistai-je, puis je me glissai sur ses genoux quand il posa le livre et m'ouvrit les bras. "Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à jeter un livre. Ça doit être sacrilège ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis désolée que ça ait duré aussi longtemps."

"Pas de problème, je me suis trouvé de l'occupation. Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Bien," dis-je, en poussant un soupir satisfait quand sa main commença à me caresser les cheveux. "Très bien, en fait. Les choses ne sont pas parfaites mais avec un peu de travail entre nous... Je pense que ça va aller beaucoup mieux."

"Je suis content. Pour vous deux."

"Je ne sais pas, Cullen. Tu penseras peut-être différemment quand tu devras le rencontrer un jour et qu'il pointe son arme sur toi. C'est un flic, tu sais," taquinai-je.

"Eh, il ne me fait pas peur," répondit Edward avec bravade.

"Oh, non ? Tu as une peau à l'épreuve des balles ?"

"Non, je ne suis pas à l'épreuve des balles", dit-il en riant. "Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, même la main armée de ton père ne pourrait m'éloigner de toi."

Nous restâmes blottis là à parler jusqu'à tard dans la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne puisse garder les yeux ouverts. Edward dut rentrer chez lui, bien que la façon dont il s'attarda sur le baiser de bonne nuit me montra qu'il voulait rester. Au lieu de ça, je lui fis au revoir, sachant que je le verrais demain et je tombai dans un sommeil épuisé, mais satisfaisant, attendant avec impatience un nouveau jour pour un nouveau départ.


	13. Ta tête sur mon épaule

.

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Ta tête sur mon épaule

…

"Bella, tu me tues là," grogna Rose depuis le siège passager.

"Vous allez vous calmer toutes les deux ?"

"Tu vas vraiment doucement, Bells," surenchérit Alice, en passant la tête entre les deux sièges avant.

"Toi," lui dis-je, la menaçant de mon doigt. "Pas de conduite à l'arrière. Assieds-toi et lis ton Cosmo ou autre chose. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des nouveautés qui ne demandent qu'à attirer ton attention."

"Très bien," céda-t-elle, se renversant sur son siège et retournant aux pages brillantes de son magazine. "Mais au sujet de ta conduite sache que j'aurai tout lu avant que tu n'arrives à Milwaukee. Et j'en avais apporté assez pour l'aller et le retour."

"Sérieusement, ma fille tu conduis une Mazda. La pub c'est 'Zoom Zoom' non pas 'Pout-Pout'," railla Rose.

"Har- dy, har har, les filles," dis-je sèchement. "Je conduis vingt kilomètres heure au-dessus de la limite et je cours déjà le risque de ternir mon record de conduite sans contravention."

"Mon permis est nickel aussi et je ne conduis pas comme une grand-mère pourtant."

"Ton permis est intact parce que tu t'en sors en exhibant ton décolleté," s'exclama Alice depuis la banquette arrière, ne levant jamais les yeux de son magazine.

"Sérieusement, tu fais ça ?" demandai-je.

"Hé si tu as les outils, fais-en usage," dit Rose en tapotant ses outils. "Ça fonctionne à chaque fois."

"Alors voilà Bells. Si tu te fais arrêter, cligne ces grands yeux de biche au flic et il te laissera partir. "

"Je préfèrerai simplement conduire à vitesse normale et ne pas avoir recourir à un flirt bon marché pour me sortir d'une contravention."

"Eh bien je préfèrerai arriver à Chicago avant les finales de la coupe Stanley," argumenta Alice, en jetant son magazine sur le siège à côté d'elle. "Arrête-toi à la prochaine sortie, nous devrions prendre à manger et nous pourrons changer de conducteur."

"Peu importe," soufflai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel et mettant mon clignotant pour changer de voie et prendre la bretelle. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous étions sur la route, je n'étais donc pas trop contrariée de laisser le volant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les filles et moi avions décidé de faire une surprise aux gars en partant pour Chicago pour leur cinquième match contre les Blackhawks. Les deux équipes étaient bloquées à deux victoires et ce match ne serait pas décisif mais nous avions pensé que ce serait bien d'y aller pour les soutenir. Le bonus supplémentaire c'était que Chicago n'était qu'à sept heures de route des Twin Cities… pour les gens normaux. Connaissant les habitudes de conduite de Rose et Alice, j'étais sûre qu'elles gagneraient du temps une fois qu'elles prendraient le relais. Je n'avais jamais voyagé en voiture avant et cette idée me plaisait, rien qu'à la façon dont elles en parlaient.

Après deux heures nous étions dans le Wisconsin. Les vitres étaient descendues, faisant voler nos cheveux au vent, le soleil brillait et la musique étaient forte, nous étions enthousiastes. Bien que Rose et Alice m'aient dit plusieurs fois de ne pas me sentir mal à propos de mon passage en tant que 'Zombie Bella' il y a quelques semaines, je ressentais toujours le besoin de me faire pardonner, de me reconnecter. Passer des heures dans la voiture à rire ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu était la solution idéale.

Au moment où nous arrivâmes à la limite de Chicago je me sentis complètement remise dans notre amitié, toutes les pensées de Renée et Phil, le drame et les relations tendues avaient disparu. Rose prit une photo du panneau de la ville de Chicago alors que nous passions devant, envoyant un texto aux gars avec un émoticône clignotant pour les informer de notre arrivée. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, grâce au besoin de rapidité de mes compagnes de voyage et il nous restait quelques heures à dépenser avant de nous rendre à l'United Center, domicile des Blackhawks de Chicago.

Après être allées à notre hôtel, le même que celui où l'équipe était installée, nous décidâmes d'aller explorer un peu. Bien sûr pour Alice et Rose explorer signifiait faire du shopping même si je réussis à les trainer jusqu'à la Sear Tower pour monter au sommet où nous prîmes une photo de nous trois devant le ciel de Chicago. Après avoir dégusté tôt un dîner de plats traditionnels de Chicago, également connu sous le nom de pizza et bien méritée, nous passâmes rapidement à notre chambre pour poser nos nombreuses acquisitions et nous rafraichir avant de prendre un taxi pour aller au stade.

Je n'aurai pas dû être surprise de voir la foule innombrable se presser par les portes de la patinoire comme une cohorte de fourmis gravissant une colline. A présent j'avais vu tellement de matchs et je savais que les foules pouvaient être imposantes. Mais le fait que les fans de hockey puissent être aussi passionnés ne cessait de m'émerveiller. Ce n'était pas si terrible quand nous retournions à notre patinoire et que les fans étaient en majorité des supporters de notre équipe. Ici, nous étions clairement en minorité, entourées par des fans des Blackhawks vêtus de leur tenue de fans, commençant déjà à encourager et enthousiastes pour le match.

Ce fut une toute nouvelle expérience que de voir le match en tant que supporter de l'équipe visiteuse. Il y avait des fans des Wild dans la foule en raison de la proximité des deux états mais l'avantage revenait clairement à Chicago. Nous ne pûmes pas avoir des places aussi près de la glace et il semblait que les gars ne nous aient pas vues, bien qu'ils sachent que nous étions là puisque Jasper avait brièvement appelé Alice après avoir reçu la photo texto de Rose.

A la troisième période, il y avait égalité et les choses s'échauffaient sur la glace. Il semblait que les Hawks et les Wild avaient une sorte de rivalité et les joueurs, distribuaient les coups quand les arbitres avaient l'attention occupée ailleurs. Emmett avait déjà été sorti deux fois, Edward une fois. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus de trois minutes avec les deux équipes complètes avant que quelqu'un ne soit sorti. Pour l'instant les cinq joueurs de chaque équipe étaient sur la glace et Edward était en place. Il était accroupi près de la ligne bleue, pratiquement secoué d'énergie et complètement concentré sur la surface devant lui tandis qu'il attendait que l'arbitre remette le palet en jeu. Son adversaire frappait agressivement sa crosse contre Edward et je pouvais pratiquement sentir les vagues d'intensité émaner de lui malgré les dix-huit rangées de gradins qui nous séparaient.

Son adversaire était celui avec lequel je venais de me familiariser. Pas à cause de connaissances personnelles mais plutôt un mélange, je l'avais observé sur la glace les deux dernières fois qu'il était venu jouer à domicile et en écoutant les histoires que me racontait Charlie, il paraissait être un mec bien. Un peu arrogant et d'après ce que disait Charlie, Jake et les Quileute avaient des ennuis dans la réserve, trop sûr de lui avec sa bande de voyous.

Charlie avait insisté sur le fait que je l'avais rencontré plus d'une fois quand j'étais plus jeune mais je n'arrivais à me souvenir que de quelques brides fanées d'un petit garçon bruyant qui tirait mes tresses et me poussait dans les flaques de boue. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis et je suppose qu'il pourrait être classé comme beau maintenant, grand, brun et bien bâti. Et dans les tribunes il était clair qu'il était le favori des fans féminins.

Malgré sa belle apparence et d'après ce que j'avais vu de lui sur la glace, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était un total abruti. Et s'il ne laissait pas mon petit-ami tranquille, je ne pourrais pas être tenue pour responsable de mes actes.

Je savais que les joueurs pouvaient devenir intenses. C'était les séries éliminatoires et tout le monde était à la recherche de sang mais Jake semblait toujours être en train de chercher Edward quand ils étaient sur la glace, ce qui était souvent, la seule pénalité qu'Edward avait eue c'était quand il avait tenté de reculer pour une fois et avait bousculé Jake un peu trop rudement contre les limites juste en face de l'arbitre.

Le palet heurta la glace et Edward en prit le contrôle, le coinçant contre les planches pour dégager l'action de l'autre côté de la patinoire et laisser son ailier prendre le relais. Edward ne se détendait vraiment jamais quand il était sur la glace, c'était évident en voyant ses yeux toujours concentrés sur la rondelle et l'action, n'attendant que l'occasion même quand elle n'était pas à sa portée.

Comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Le jeu se déroulait partout sur la patinoire, entra dans la zone des Wild et la défense prit le relais mais plutôt que de suivre le jeu, je restai concentrée sur Edward. A cause de ça je vis le coup arriver seulement une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se produise. Edward ne se rendit compte de rien. Jake s'était attardé derrière et avait profité qu'Edward soit concentré pour le frapper dans le ventre en le doublant.

Par chance un des arbitres l'avait vu cette fois et avait sifflé. Edward se remit suffisamment pour le pousser au niveau du torse se retrouvant face à lui et je suppose lui demandant quel était son problème. Un arbitre se précipita pour escorter Jake tandis qu'un autre essayait de retenir Edward, les deux joueurs se crachant des injures et se maudissant alors qu'ils étaient séparés.

J'avais sauté de mon siège, en criant pour protester alors que les fans autour de moi applaudissaient le petit crétin conduit en cage.

"Oh là, la tueuse !" essaya de me calmer Rose, en tirant sur ma manche jusqu'à ce que je me rassoie. Je le fis mais j'étais toujours en colère et incapable de détourner mes yeux d'Edward où il se tenait, plié en deux essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu as regardé beaucoup trop de matchs avec ma mère," gloussa Alice.

"Allez, tu n'as pas vu ça ? Ce connard stupide n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Edward n'était même pas près du palet."

"Ça va, il va bien Bells. Il peut se débrouiller," insista Rose en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter.

Quelques instants plus tard Edward prouvait que Rose avait raison en marquant un point dans le coin supérieur du filet, donnant ainsi l'avantage aux Wild. Leur avance ne dura pas longtemps cependant et ils finirent par perdre lorsque les Hawks revinrent dans les trois dernières minutes pour marquer deux buts d'affilé.

Cette montagne russe d'émotions me laissa un peu nauséeuse et complètement déprimée lorsque je regardai nos garçons quitter la glace. La frustration et le découragement se lisaient sur leurs visages alors que les gagnants célébraient leur victoire parmi leurs fans.

Alice leur envoya un texto pour leur dire qu'on se retrouvait à l'hôtel, plutôt que de rester dans les parages. J'étais sûre que les gars voudraient juste traîner à l'hôtel mais ils insistèrent pour sortir et visiter un peu la ville, vu que nous avions fait le voyage. Nous nous retrouvâmes à la Maison du Blues et la musique, les boissons et la compagnie permit à nos garçons d'être de meilleure humeur en un rien de temps.

Je laissai même Edward me convaincre de le rejoindre sur la piste de danse, bien que je l'aie averti que ma coordination n'allait pas plus loin que la patinoire. Je finis seulement par lui marcher sur les pieds trois fois et je me sentais plutôt bien à ce sujet, surtout quand cela le faisait rire sans qu'il y ait un soupçon de mécontentement sur son visage quand je l'avais vu se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Nous étions de retour avec le groupe, tous debout autour d'une table haute à la périphérie de la foule à écouter Jasper raconter une blague quand un regard menaçant passa sur le visage d'Emmett.

"Merde," murmura-t-il, en claquant sa bière sur la table et en poussant le bras de Jasper pour avoir son attention. "Hawks à deux heures."

Les yeux d'Edward se levèrent, son corps se crispa derrière moi si rapidement qu'il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'était transformé en statue.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la foule, je vis finalement où les gars regardaient et vis Jacob Black avancer à travers la mer de gens avec trois copains derrière lui. Ils étaient périodiquement arrêtés pour recevoir les félicitations, les mecs leur tapaient dans le dos, les femmes se lançaient pratiquement à leurs pieds. Les quatre hommes semblaient attirer l'attention, l'un d'eux enroula son bras autour de deux femmes différentes et les conduisit au bar avec lui. Ce n'était qu'en voyant cela que je réalisai exactement pourquoi les joueurs de hockey professionnels avaient cette réputation de coureurs de jupons et de fêtards.

Jake et sa bande se rapprochèrent de nous et en voyant Jasper, Emmett et Edward ils se poussèrent et ricanèrent. Puis, Jake regarda Edward puis moi, ses yeux s'illuminant légèrement de surprise avant qu'un sourire arrogant ne s'étire sur ses lèvres, révélant des dents brillantes qui semblaient trop blanches par rapport à sa peau sombre, comme un modèle pour une publicité de dentifrice.

Jake hocha la tête et cligna de l'œil et ce fut immédiatement évident qu'Edward l'avait vu. Le bras d'Edward se serra autour de mon torse et il bougea, comme pour me protéger de Jake et de ses potes. Quand je lui jetai un coup d'œil, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux flamboyaient. Je levai mon visage juste assez pour frotter ma joue sur la sienne, en attirant son attention sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, lui serrant doucement la main avant de le sentir enfin se détendre encore une fois.

Jake et son groupe se mirent à une table voisine. Les boissons firent immédiatement leur apparition et ils cognèrent bruyamment leurs bouteilles de bière dans un toast de célébration. Jetant un coup d'œil vers nous de temps en temps.

"Hey," dit Alice, en claquant des doigts vers les trois hommes de notre groupe qui restaient concentrés sur l'ennemi. "Oubliez-les, c'est tout. Ils essaient juste de vous faire chier."

"Ouais, allez, Em, allons danser !" exhorta Rose, tirant avec force sur le bras d'Emmett, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, Jasper et Alice les suivant vers la piste de danse.

"Tu voulais danser encore un peu ?" Je me penchai et parlai à l'oreille d'Edward à cause de bruit dans le bar. Il ne répondit pas et bougea à peine, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu.

Je dis : "Hé !" en tournant les bras et en posant les mains sur ses joues mal rasées, ses yeux se tournèrent enfin vers moi. "Toujours avec moi, Cullen ?"

"Désolé," dit-il, se baissant pour frotter son nez contre le mien et poser son front sur le mien.

"Disons que Jacob Black est en haut de la liste des gens que je peux à peine tolérer."

"C'est quoi son problème ?" demandai-je, en avançant un peu pour m'appuyer contre lui pour que ce soit plus facile de s'entendre avec tout ce bruit. "Il était vraiment déchainé contre toi sur la glace."

"C'est comme ça depuis un moment," soupira-t-il, ses doigts se faufilant entre les mèches de ma queue de cheval. "Nous avons tous les deux étés engagés la même année. Mets deux jeunes recrues qui savent tout sur la glace et les choses tournent mal."

"Je le connais," avouai-je, sentant la main d'Edward sur mes cheveux s'arrêter pendant un moment et je me dépêchais de lui expliquer. "Mon père le connaît et je l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça," dit-il, sa main reprenant son mouvement calmant.

"Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. J'étais si petite. Charlie l'a mentionné l'autre soir, quand on s'est parlé."

"Je suppose que Jake est un garçon en or aux yeux de ton père. Ça craint ça," grogna-t-il.

"Non. Il semblerait qu'il ait dû arrêter Jake pour un peu trop de manigances sur la réserve pour croire qu'il est un ange parfait," dis-je, en me frottant la joue contre le creux de son cou.

"Pourtant, ils ont un passé. Cela place automatiquement Black en tête," expliqua Edward, la voix un peu tendue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant, une compétition ?" demandai-je, en me retirant de ses bras pour le regarder et lever un sourcil d'amusement. Edward haussa simplement les épaules, détournant ses yeux, une expression bizarre sur le visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie. Ou Jake," l'apaisai-je, en posant fermement mes mains sur son visage pour tourner son attention sur moi puis je me mis sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. "Tu es le numéro un sur mon tableau d'affichage."

Il sourit, se pencha en arrière pour m'embrasser à nouveau alors que je sentais enfin la tension s'évacuer de son corps. "J'aime être le numéro un."

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, nous restâmes à notre table, bavardant et sirotant nos boissons, les bras d'Edward enroulés autour de mon torse et nous balançant sur la musique. Le reste de nos amis faisaient des allers-retours entre la piste de danse, le bar et la table et il semblait que tout le monde soit capable de regarder au-delà de la présence de leurs adversaires et profiter de la soirée.

"Je vais aux toilettes, d'accord ?" dis-je à Edward en reculant.

"Tu devrais peut-être attendre une minute, Bella," me pressa-t-il, hésitant à me laisser partir. "Jusqu'à ce que Rose ou Alice reviennent et aillent avec toi."

"Edward, je suis une grande fille," gloussai-je. "Je peux me débrouiller pour aller aux toilettes des dames et revenir toute seule."

"Bella..." protesta-t-il.

"Tout ira bien. Tu vas avoir des cheveux gris si tu continues à t'inquiéter autant pour moi," dis-je, en passant la main à travers les mèches cuivrées.

"C'est mon boulot de te protéger, Bella," insista-t-il, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

"La seule chose dont tu as besoin pour me protéger en ce moment, ce sont tous les ivrognes qui continuent de me rentrer dedans et renverser mon verre. Peux-tu aller m'en chercher un autre ?" demandai-je, tenant ma bouteille vide dans l'espoir de le distraire.

"Bien sûr, oui," dit-il, en se concentrant déjà sur sa nouvelle tâche plutôt que sur son inquiétude infondée.

"Même chose, ma belle ?"

"Oui, merci," dis-je, en essayant de me retenir de rire, l'embrassant rapidement avant de poser ma bouteille sur la table. "Je te retrouve ici."

Il me fallut du temps pour me frayer un chemin à travers la foule et au moment où j'atteignais les toilettes j'avais été bien bousculée. Je passai beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'espérais dans la file d'attente, du coup j'étais complètement concentrée sur le fait de retourner à la table et Edward quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

"Hé, tu es Isabella Swan, c'est ça ? La fille de Charlie Swan ?" entendis-je une voix inconnue me demander, mes yeux immédiatement sur la main agrippant mon épaule puis je vis un bras musclé et le visage souriant de Jacob Black.

"Euh, oui, c'est Bella," le corrigeai-je, automatiquement en me tournant davantage vers lui, ne voulant pas être complètement impolie et continuer à marcher. "Hey."

"Bella," répéta-t-il en souriant, la main tendue vers moi. "Je suis ja…"

"Jacob Black," l'interrompis-je, plaçant à contrecœur ma main dans la sienne, dans l'attente d'une poignée de main habituelle. Peut-être que ce type n'était pas un vrai connard. Peut-être qu'il était juste très intense et compétitif sur la glace. Je me dis que je devrais au moins être polie. "Oui, je sais qui tu es."

"Uh oh !" Il gloussa joyeusement, un sourire amical sur son visage qui me fit baisser ma garde juste un peu, même si j'étais un peu mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore lâché ma main. "Ma réputation me précède, ça ne peut jamais être un bon signe. Je suppose qu'on est quittes. J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses sur toi aussi, Bella."

"Ah oui ?" demandai-je, en levant le sourcil de surprise. Je n'avais toujours pas complètement assimilé l'idée que Charlie avait pensé à moi toutes ces années.

"Nos pères sont meilleurs amis, ça ne devrait pas être une surprise. Charlie parle beaucoup de toi." Il se rapprocha encore de moi quand quelqu'un le heurta en passant.

"Tu retournes souvent à Forks ?" demandai-je, en retirant enfin ma main et voulant automatiquement jouer avec mes cheveux avant de me rappeler que je portais une casquette et je laissai maladroitement tomber mes mains dans mes poches.

"De temps en temps. Pas autant que je le devrais."

"Je suis sûre que Chicago t'occupe."

"Ça a ses avantages. Bien qu'il semble que le Minnesota soit le meilleur endroit pour trouver de belles femmes..." dit-il doucement, en baissant un peu la voix et en planant un peu au-dessus de moi, trop près pour mon confort. "C'est là où tu es maintenant, non ? C'est la dernière nouvelle que j'ai eue du vieil homme."

"Oui," fis-je en me reculant un peu et me raclant la gorge alors que je rougissais. "Les cités Jumelles."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à Chicago, Jolie Bella ? Tu es une fan de hockey ?"

"Je…"

"Jake," un homme que je reconnus être l'un des coéquipiers de Jacob nous rejoignit, s'adressant à son pote mais ne me quittant jamais des yeux. "Qui es ton amie, mec ?"

"C'est Isabella Swan," grommela Jake, clairement irrité par cette interruption.

"Tu n'es pas une sorte de patineuse artistique célèbre ?" demanda son pote.

"Euh, oui, je suppose ?" répondis-je avec hésitation.

"Je suis Quil Atera," se présenta-t-il, levant sa tête de façon arrogante comme si son nom était censé signifier quelque chose pour moi.

"Hé est-ce que Embry ne t'attend pas au bar ?" dit Jake en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

"Non. Oh… Euh, oui je veux dire," se ravisa-t-il en comprenant finalement les signaux pas très subtils de Jake. "Je devrais aller le retrouver. Ravi de te connaitre Isabella."

"Désolé pour ça," Jake se tourna vers moi, sourire charmeur en place une fois que son ami fut parti. "Tu disais ?"

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation et essayais de me souvenir ce que je disais juste avant. "Ah oui, je suis juste venu pour le match."

"Ah oui ? Alors tu étais au match ce soir ?" s'enquit-il son visage s'illuminant à cette information.

"Ouais, j'y étais," dis-je ma voix perdant juste un peu de sympathie en me souvenant de son comportement durant le match.

"Tu es fan des Wild pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il avec un amusement quelque peu condescendant.

"Tu pourrais dire ça," répondis-je froidement.

"Je pense que cette fois tu as passé un mauvais moment," dit-il dans un souffle, se baissant afin que je puisse l'entendre. "'Je pourrai être un peu partial cependant."

"Bien c'est mon équipe locale. J'ai un intérêt direct."

"Tu as déjà suivi une autre équipe ? Comment peux-tu savoir quelle est la meilleure si tu n'as jamais donné le moindre coup d'œil à une autre équipe ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre s'il parlait encore d'équipes de hockey.

"Je suppose que je sais juste ce qui fonctionne pour moi," dis-je fermement.

"Tu sais on pourrait revenir à la patinoire si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil, comme tu es patineuse…" offrit-il, changeant de sujet. "Un petit tour en privé ? Tu pourrais me montrer quelques-uns de tes mouvements et peut-être que je pourrai te montrer quelques-uns des miens," offrit-il, inclinant la tête pour murmurer à mon oreille. Et simplement comme ça il redevenait un connard.

"Non merci," me moquai-je et je me tournai pour m'éloigner.

"Hé attends ce n'est pas très amical," dit Jake se précipitant pour m'empêcher de partir, le sourire sur son visage était toujours éclatant me montrant clairement que mon refus ne l'avait pas découragé. "Tu sais ça pourrait être comme autrefois, quand on faisait des tartes à la boue quand nous étions petits."

"Oui j'ai bien compris," dis-je avec désintérêt, réussissant à peine à ne pas taper du pied et me demander comment faire pour mettre fin à toute cette conversation. "Ecoute Jake il y a des gens qui m'attendent."

"Oh allez Bella pourquoi ne pas me laisser t'offrir un verre. Au nom du bon vieux temps ?" insista-t-il. "Après tout entre ton vieil homme et mon vieil homme nous sommes pratiquement de la famille."

"Alors quoi tu veux jouer au grand frère juste parce que nos pères sont amis ?" demandai-je, mon sourcil se haussant d'incrédulité.

"Crois-moi Bella…" dit-il, se rapprochant trop vite pour que je puisse l'empêcher de m'attraper par la taille. "Je ne suis pas intéressé à te considérer comme une sœur." Je restai là, complètement interloquée quand nous fûmes interrompus une fois encore.

"Hé !" J'entendis la voix d'Edward crier, mes yeux attirés immédiatement vers d'où elle provenait alors que le soulagement me parcourait toute entière. "Putain Black, tu crois que tu es en train de faire quoi là ?"

"Oh, hé Cullen !" fit Jake, ses lèvres faisant une espèce de ricanement. Il se tourna pour faire face à Edward laissant tomber une de ses mains mais laissant l'autre en place sur ma hanche, son bras maintenant fermement collé dans mon dos. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais il m'agrippa encore plus fermement, inconscient ou indifférent au fait que je ne voulais clairement pas. "Surpris de te voir sortir ce soir. Je pensai que tu serais à l'hôtel en train de panser tes blessures."

"Viens Bella," me supplia Edward, ignorant totalement ce que disait Jake et me tendant la main. "Alice te cherche." J'essayai encore une fois de quitter l'étreinte de Jake et de prendre la main d'Edward mais je fus déjouée une fois de plus par Jake qui me tira en arrière, me mettant légèrement derrière lui comme Edward l'avait fait plus tôt. Bien que cette fois je me sentais prise au piège plutôt que protégée.

"Hé peut-être qu'elle veut rester avec moi…"

"Crois-moi elle ne veut pas," insista Edward, répondant finalement à Jacob et lui jetant un regard qui m'aurait fait frissonner de peur s'il avait été dirigé vers moi.

"Qui es-tu pour dire ce qu'elle veut ?" éluda Jake, la malice de son ton valant bien la colère d'Edward.

"Son petit-ami, voilà qui je suis, crétin," cracha-t-il pratiquement au visage de Jake et faisant un pas en avant, regardant significativement la main de Jake. "Et je te remercierai de retirer tes mains de ce qui est à moi."

" _A toi_ ?" répéta Jacob, son humour évident, énervant seulement Edward. "Un peu possessif non ? Peut-être que tu devrais la laisser s'exprimer. Ou alors aurais-tu peur d'un peu de bonne compétition ? Tu as peur que si elle jette un regard alentour elle puisse voir quelque chose qui est un peu mieux ? Menacé Cullen ?"

"Par toi ? Même pas, chiot ?" ricana-t-il sans aucune trace d'humour, reculant d'un pas et me tendant à nouveau la main, regardant toujours Jacob. "Allons-y Bella."

Cette fois j'arrivai à me débarrasser de Jake et fis un pas en avant vers Edward avant de sentir sa grosse patte s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir la main d'Edward était sur le poignet de Jake, les phalanges blanches à cause de la pression qu'il exerçait.

"Enlève tes sales pattes ou tu auras une main de moins pour tenir la crosse sur la glace lors du prochain match," grogna Edward, la mâchoire tendue, ouvrant à peine la bouche.

"Tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ? Peut-être que tu aurais alors une chance de gagner."

"La série n'est pas encore terminée, chien. Il y a encore beaucoup d'occasions de te botter le cul."

"Je ne parierai pas là-dessus," tenta Jake avec arrogance, bien que je puisse voir la grimace de douleur sur son visage depuis la prise d'Edward.

"Tu as cinq secondes pour la lâcher ou nous verrons bien si ton équipe à une chance de gagner avec toi allongé sur un lit d'hôpital."

Une expression de défiance passa sur les traits de Jake et il me serra le poignet si fort que je criais. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent, il vit la douleur sur mon visage et je sus que ça pouvait vraiment devenir mauvais.

Il lâcha la main de Jake et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Jake me lâcha aussitôt et je portai mon poignet à ma poitrine, frottant ma peau meurtrie avant de réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rester là.

Les deux hommes semblaient prêts à se battre et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Ce n'était pas que je craigne qu'Edward ne puisse pas se défendre mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'ennuis pour quelque chose d'aussi inutile. Jake n'était rien et certainement pas assez important pour se lancer dans une sorte de bagarre dans un bar.

"Arrêtez !" m'écriai-je, me précipitant vers Edward et m'accrochant à son bras. Même si j'étais forte je savais que je ne l'étais pas suffisamment pour le retenir, pas quand il était aussi concentré sur l'attaque.

"Edward ? Non, s'il te plait," plaidai-je d'une voix apaisante, levant la main sur son menton pour essayer de lui faire tourner la tête pour qu'il me regarde, rencontrant une résistance due à toute la tension qui régnait dans son corps, le bras que je tenais vibrait de colère. Plutôt que de me battre contre lui, je m'avançai, me mettant directement devant lui, entre Jake et lui. "Edward," répétai-je, en posant ma main sur sa nuque et en caressant ses cheveux, réussissant enfin à attirer son attention. La colère dans ses yeux mijotait encore puis elle sembla s'évacuer lorsque je frottai les muscles tendus de son cou et murmurai doucement pour que lui seul puisse entendre. "Ce n'est qu'un abruti il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Il hocha la tête et m'attira contre lui, passant ses bras autour de moi et posant son front sur le mien pendant un instant puis se détournant sans même un regard vers Jake, sa main posée au bas de mon dos et mon bras enroulé fermement autour de sa taille.

"Hé Bella si tu retrouves tes esprits et veux me voir, Charlie pourra te donner mon numéro. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content d'entendre parler de toi et que nous nous sommes vus," nous cria Jake, ne sachant visiblement pas s'arrêter. Edward se tendit une fois de plus et je pus le sentir lutter contre l'envie d'y retourner.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller retrouver tes petits copains, Jacob avant que j'oublie je viens de l'empêcher de te botter le cul," crachai-je en me tournant vers lui pour le regarder une fois, gardant ma prise ferme sur la taille d'Edward.

"Mieux vaut garder la main sur celle-là, Cullen," rigola Jake alors que nous recommencions à nous éloigner. "Elle est fougueuse. A plus tard, Isabella."

Je ne répondis rien mais cédai à mon caractère un peu immature en levant la main derrière moi en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Peut-être qu'une dame ne le ferait pas mais ce petit con m'avait énervé.

"Allez, allons-y, d'accord ? J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'air de toute façon," suppliai-je, en essayant de nous déplacer vers la porte plutôt que de retourner à la table. Edward ne protesta pas, il me fit un signe de tête et m'escorta rapidement dehors.

La légère brise nocturne faisait du bien après la chaleur étouffante de la salle bondée. Nous avançâmes dans un silence tendu, n'ayant aucune idée où nous allions. Soudain Edward s'arrêta, laissant tomber son bras autour de moi et plaçant ses deux mains contre le mur d'un immeuble, la tête baissée, les épaules tendues.

"Bon sang, Bella. Tu aurais dû me laisser le frapper. Le bâtard l'a bien cherché," grogna-t-il.

"Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Edward," répétai-je d'une voix calme, en m'approchant de lui pour reposer ma joue contre son omoplate, la sentant pratiquement vibrer sous moi. Il respirait profondément, ses doigts serrant et se relâchant contre le mur à chaque respiration.

Mon front se fronça d'inquiétude. "Hey, hey, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?" demandai-je, en me mettant devant lui, "Ce n'est qu'un crétin."

"Parce que, Bella, tu aurais dû voir comment il te regardait."

"Je ne suis pas aveugle, Edward, bien sûr que j'ai vu," dis-je, incapable de retenir mon irritation.

"Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es confuse. J'aurais dû étaler ce salaud," dit-il, s'éloignant du mur dans la frustration et s'appuyant contre un arbre qui bordait le boulevard.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, Edward. Tu ne comprends pas ?" m'exclamai-je en m'avançant. "As-tu vu la façon dont je le regardais ? Parce que si c'était le cas, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

"Pourquoi tu lui parlais ?"

"Oh allez, Edward. Il m'a arrêté en revenant vers la table et s'est présenté. Son père et le miens sont amis. Ce serait impoli de passer devant lui sans lui dire bonjour."

"Oui, mais…"

"Pas de mais Edward…," l'arrêtai-je, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Jake n'est qu'un crétin arrogant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ça ? Je le savais avant même de le rencontrer. Demande à Rose et Alice, elles ont dû m'empêcher de sauter par-dessus les barrières et de m'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te harceler. J'ai pensé que je devrais au moins lui donner une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas un connard mais ça ne semble pas être le cas, comme on vient de le voir."

"Vraiment ?" Edward me regarda avec un sourire timide. "Tu voulais venir à mon secours ? Tu allais me défendre contre le grand méchant loup, Bella ?" Il tendit la main et m'attira contre lui.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à être protecteur," lui dis-je, mettant les bras autour de son cou et pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Il n'a pas tort, Bella," dit Edward d'une voix renfrognée, ses doigts faisant des cercles sur mon visage. "Je veux dire, tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de 'tâter le terrain' pour ainsi dire. Et si tu..."

"Arrête ça tout de suite, Edward Anthony Cullen," lui dis-je fermement, ses yeux rivés sur les miens. "Je suis peut-être vierge mais ça ne fait pas de moi une idiote. Je connais mon cœur et ce qu'il veut… et c'est toi. Même si Jacob Black était venu me voir et avait été un type merveilleux, ça n'aurait pas fait de différence, parce que tout ce que je vois, c'est toi."

"Bella…"

"Non. Tu parles d'avoir besoin que je te fasse confiance ? Eh bien, ça va dans les deux sens. Tu dois me faire confiance, Edward. Je sais que je suis encore assez nouvelle dans tout ça et je ne sais pas toujours ce que je fais mais j'ai besoin... que tu me fasses confiance. Crois-moi quand je dis que je te veux toi et seulement toi. Tu peux faire ça ?"

Nous nous tenions là, le réverbère brillait sur nous comme un projecteur et l'arbre au-dessus de nous frémissait doucement dans la brise. Des voitures passaient dans la rue alors que j'attendais sa réponse, mon regard verrouillé au sien dans une sorte de transe.

"J'ai confiance en toi, Bella," murmura-t-il enfin, sa main approchant mon visage vers le sien, et ponctuant ses paroles d'un baiser ardent.

⁂

Après avoir discuté et nous être compris, Edward et moi parcourûmes Chicago main dans la main. Une fois à l'hôtel nous nous séparâmes pour aller chacun dans nos quartiers. Les gars partaient tôt le lendemain et comme Alice, Rose et moi n'avions pas d'obligations nous visitâmes la ville avant de faire le voyage de retour.

Il était presque minuit quand finalement nous trainâmes nos bagages jusqu'à nos appartements, tellement épuisées que nous nous souhaitâmes tout juste bonne nuit avant de nous séparer. J'aurais dû aller directement au lit après une si longue journée mais je choisis de sauter dans la douche d'abord afin de me débarrasser de la fatigue du voyage.

Je mis le maillot d'Edward, rampai dans mon lit, épuisée mais rafraîchie. Bien qu'ils aient perdu leur match, l'excursion de deux jours avait été un vrai plaisir. Je me sentais plus proche que jamais d'Alice et Rose et j'avais pu découvrir un nouvel endroit en voyant plus la ville que l'intérieur d'une patinoire.

Le point culminant avait été le moment où Edward m'avait vue pour la première fois de retour à l'hôtel avant de sortir pour la soirée. Comment le regard déçu sur son visage s'était immédiatement transformé en un éclat de bonheur en me voyant, comment il s'était précipité en avant et m'avait emporté dans ses bras sans hésitation, combien ses baisers me donnaient le vertige et l'essoufflement, sa voix dans mon oreille quand il a ri et m'a dit à quel point il était excité de me voir là.

Avec cette image en tête, j'envoyai un petit texto à Edward pour lui dire que nous étions rentrées et que je le verrai le lendemain, avant de m'endormir.

⁂

Le lendemain fut un tourbillon. Marcus avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser partir pour deux jours à Chicago mais je le payais quand il me remit sur la glace. Je réussis à peine à rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche rapide et me sécher les cheveux avant de me précipiter à la porte pour retrouver les filles et aller au match.

J'étais sur le bord de mon siège pendant tout le match, mon comportement était un mélange de l'intensité de Carlisle, la concentration et l'enthousiasme flagrant d'Esmée. Quand le sifflet de fin retentit, j'étais épuisée mais avec le score final en faveur des Wild, je savais que nous allions passer une longue nuit à faire la fête.

Ils étaient à égalité à trois matchs, le match décisif devait avoir lieu à Chicago vendredi soir. Carlisle et Esmée avaient déjà réservé leur vol pour aller voir leurs garçons jouer. Alice, Rose et moi serions coincées dans le Minnesota cette fois. Je me sentais horriblement mal de ne pas y aller mais ça m'aidait de savoir qu'au moins Carlisle et Esmée seraient dans les gradins pour les encourager.

J'avais eu raison de prédire que la nuit serait longue. Tout le monde s'était apprêté pour sortir et s'amuser après la victoire. Je tins le coup aussi longtemps que je pus, luttant contre le sommeil.

Edward fit comme moi vers une heure du matin quand je faillis m'assoupir, la tête sur son épaule.

Il gloussa en me ramassant, annonçant à nos amis qu'il accompagnait la 'Belle au bois dormant 'dans ses appartements. J'essayai de protester, ne voulant pas qu'il doive écourter sa soirée à cause de moi et j'insistai pour rester dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partir ou que j'attrape un taxi tout seule pour qu'il puisse rester mais il ne voulut rien entendre. En fait je dormais pratiquement debout.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans mon immeuble, j'avais cessé de lutter, réalisant que c'était inutile et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Bien sûr, ça commença par un baiser de bonne nuit et ça s'intensifia rapidement, se terminant une demi-heure plus tard. Cheveux ébouriffés, lèvres enflées, yeux tombant, je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit, réussissant à peine à enlever mes baskets.

⁂

Deux soirs plus tard, Rose et moi nous installâmes chez moi pour regarder le dernier match de la série. Alice arriva à mi-match après avoir terminé une répétition pour un mariage le lendemain. Bien que nous ayons ri et plaisanté toute la soirée comme nous le faisions toujours quand nous étions ensemble, il y avait une tension sous-jacente car nous étions toutes les trois bien conscientes de l'enjeu du match.

S'ils perdaient, la saison serait terminée.

Deux heures et trente-huit minutes plus tard, c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Terminé. Après une finale épuisante contre les Blackhawks, les Wild perdirent de deux buts, mettant fin à la série et à leur saison.

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'Edward devait ressentir quand je l'aperçus sortant de la patinoire avec ses coéquipiers. Découragé, déçu, en colère, frustré ? J'imaginais tout cela et bien plus encore. Pour lui, perdre contre les Hawks, et Jacob Black en particulier, n'était que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il aurait été bouleversé de perdre quoi qu'il arrive mais perdre contre l'équipe de Jake était bien plus dur.

Sachant cela je me fis un devoir de quitter la patinoire assez tôt le lendemain soir pour aller accueillir Edward à l'aéroport, espérant trouver un moyen de le soutenir et de lui remonter le moral. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'il m'envoie un texto lorsqu'il aurait atterri, je pris le chemin du terminal un peu plus tôt et me garai, me distrayant avec un livre en attendant sur un banc près de la zone de récupération des bagages.

Je gardai un œil sur le tableau des arrivées, attendant avec impatience que l'état de son vol passe de attendu à arrivé mais incapable de me concentrer sur les pages de mon livre. Quand il changea je m'approchai des escalators. C'était probablement idiot car il lui faudrait un certain temps pour arriver à la porte d'embarquement en passant par le terminal mais savoir qu'il était si proche m'excitait trop pour rester assise encore plus longtemps. Après environ dix minutes un texto arriva m'expliquant qu'il avait atterri et vers quelle porte il se dirigeait.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'aperçus la couleur familière de ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait l'escalier pour descendre récupérer ses bagages. Il ne m'avait pas vue et je pus l'observer pendant un petit moment.

Il paraissait fatigué, appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier, son sac de sport posé sur la marche au-dessus de lui. Ses épaules étaient légèrement contractées par rapport à sa posture normale forte et confiante. Ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que d'habitude, ce qui me disait que ses doigts étaient passés beaucoup plus souvent dans ses mèches. Son visage était mal rasé. Ses yeux semblaient éteints alors qu'ils étaient toujours remplis d'humour et de vie.

Je ne pus plus rester à le voir aussi triste. Je voulais revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le milieu de la descente, je l'appelais pour l'alerter de ma présence.

Comme je l'avais espéré il tourna la tête, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux cherchèrent pendant un instant avant qu'il ne me voie et un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Il récupéra son sac, le mit à son épaule et se dépêcha de finir de descendre, s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'il dérangeait avant d'arriver en bas, poser son sac et me prendre dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes là, lèvres collées et langues mêlées alors que des voyageurs pressés nous contournaient, enfermés dans notre petite bulle. Je me reculai, lui sourit et il fit de même, récupérant son sac et tendant sa main pour prendre la mienne alors que nous sortions pour rejoindre le parking.

Puisqu'il était presque l'heure du dîner nous passâmes récupérer à manger. Avec les séries éliminatoires, Edward avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans sa cuisine à part une boite de céréales. Et bien que les plats à emporter ne semblent pas très appétissant c'était bien mieux que de regarder des placards vides.

Assis dans le canapé à manger de la nourriture chinoise grasse, je ne pus garder la bouche fermée beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," dis-je sérieusement, frottant mon pied nu contre le côté de sa jambe.

"Désolée pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

"Le match, les séries qui finissent comme ça. Je suis sûre que tu es déçu."

"Oui, bon… "Il haussa les épaules, prenant un autre bout de poulet.

Tiquant à sa réponse je posai mon assiette sur la table basse, je me rapprochai de lui.

"Tu peux me parler, tu sais."

"Je te parle, Bella."

"Tu as raison. Nous parlons beaucoup," concédai-je. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux me parler de choses comme celle-ci. Des choses qui t'inquiètent ou t'énervent. Tu n'as pas toujours besoin d'être fort. Je ne vais pas te regarder différemment à cause de cela."

Il souffla, posant son assiette près de la mienne avant de se tourner vers moi, replier ses jambes pour s'installer comme moi.

"Je suis déçu," admit-il. "Je suis frustré. La plupart du temps, j'étais juste énervé. Je veux dire ce sont les Hawks…" gémit-il en serrant les doigts, "Jacob Black. Chaque fois que je vois sa petite gueule sur ESPN j'ai envie de lui taper dans les dents. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire," dit-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne et suivant les lignes de ma main avec son doigt.

"C'est fait, c'est fini. La saison prochaine nous aurons une autre chance et c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux faire. Alors je ne veux pas trop m'attarder dessus parce que je n'y peux plus rien. Nous nous sommes bien battus mais cette fois ça n'a pas été suffisant. Sûrement la prochaine fois…"

"C'est très zen de ta part," dis-je, prenant un moment pour assimiler ses mots. Il ne cessait jamais de me surprendre.

"Ne te méprends pas, ça me contrarie. J'aime gagner et je déteste perdre mais je sais que j'ai encore pas mal d'occasions devant moi pour me qualifier pour la coupe. Je n'essayais pas de t'exclure, je suppose que je n'ai vraiment jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce genre de choses avant toi. Je veux dire, mes parents, ma famille bien sûr, mais pas un … eh bien, un partenaire," dit-il enlevant son regard de nos mains jointes pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis habitué à garder beaucoup de choses pour moi."

"J'imagine que c'est une chose sur laquelle nous devons travailler tous les deux," souris-je, me penchant pour frotter ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il tourna un peu le visage et se rapprocha pour frotter sa mâchoire contre mon cou, les poils me chatouillant.

"Tu sais…" rigolai-je en le repoussant, "autant j'apprécie les plaisanteries, tu commences vraiment à ressembler à un montagnard."

"Oui je suppose qu'il est temps de retirer la barbe des séries éliminatoires pour cette année," soupira-t-il, frottant ses doigts contre sa joue.

"As-tu une sorte de rituel pour t'en débarrasser ? Par exemple allumer des bougies et de l'encens avec une poupée vaudou d'un des joueurs des autres équipes posée sur ton lavabo ?"

"Non, ça serait bizarre," ricana-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

"Tu veux de la compagnie ?"

"Quoi, tu veux rester là et me regarder me raser ?" demanda-t-il, paraissant à la fois déconcerté et amusé.

"Ouais ? Pourquoi pas ?"

Il haussa les épaules, frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se lever, s'étirant et me poussant du pied pour que je le suive dans l'escalier, récupérant son sac en passant. Il le laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit sa trousse de toilette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain principale.

Une fois entrés dans la salle de bain, il la posa sur un côté du lavabo et tapota le comptoir de l'autre côté pour que je m'y assoie alors qu'il déballait tous ses produits : sa brosse à dent qu'il remit dans son support et ensuite il aligna méticuleusement son déodorant, son dentifrice, son eau de Cologne et ses vitamines sur la petite étagère en verre à côté du miroir.

"Tu es très organisé, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit ça ?" souris-je, appuyée contre le mur.

"C'est ma façon de faire," répondit-il, sortant son rasoir et sa crème à raser, les posant près du bord et fermant la trousse pour la ranger dans le placard sous le lavabo.

"Tu arranges tes chemises par couleur aussi ?" taquinai-je.

"Non mais par type de tissu, en fait," dit-il sèchement en faisant la grimace pour montrer qu'il plaisantait.

J'aurai continué sur ma lancée de plaisanteries espiègles mais à ce moment il mit ses mains derrière la tête et tira sa chemise, la jeta contre une petite porte dans le mur derrière lui, ça devait être son panier à linge.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je rougis immédiatement mais je n'aurais pas pu détourner le regard même si je l'avais voulu. Il était tellement… beau. Les muscles de son torse étaient fins et sculptés, preuve de son style de vie actif et du travail qu'il déployait pour les entretenir. Mais en regardant son torse nu, la salle de gym et les séances d'entrainement étaient les dernières choses auxquelles je pensais. Du moins à ce genre de séances d'entrainement. Il n'était pas exagérément musclé.

Ses pectoraux ne ressortaient pas comme ceux d'un culturiste costaud. Mais il était bien musclé, il ressemblait à un athlète, un modèle du genre. Une fine couche de poils sur sa poitrine donnait envie de glisser les doigts dedans et les suivre le long de son corps jusqu'à son boxer qui dépassait de son jean.

"Hé Swan tu rêves ?" demanda Edward, un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait le robinet et retirait la protection de son rasoir.

"Je ne sais pas… je suis probablement en train de rêver. Tu devrais peut-être me pincer," soupirai-je, en appuyant ma tête contre le mur, me secouant en sentant un pincement minuscule sur ma jambe. "Aïe ! Je ne le pensais pas vraiment Edward !"

"J'accède à ta requête, c'est tout," gloussa-t-il. "Je suppose que ça signifie que tu es réveillée."

"J'imagine que je le suis," acquiesçai-je d'une voix timide. "Cela signifie simplement que j'ai un véritable apollon comme petit–ami."

"Apollon ?" ricana-t-il. "C'est vraiment ringard" Bella."

"Tu préfères autre chose ? Beau mâle ? Beau gosse ? Régal pour les yeux ? Adonis ? " soupirai-je exagérément avec un ronronnement d'appréciation. "J'aime bien Adonis en fait."

"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Rose et ma sœur," rigola-t-il.

Je ris aussi le regardant ouvrir le flacon de crème à raser, le secouer un peu avant d'en mettre dans sa main. Comme il avait le bras levé je pus voir son côté gauche et un éclair d'encre noire sur sa peau claire.

"Aha !" m'exclamai-je, en faisant un sourire victorieux. "Tu sais, je me demande depuis un bon moment où est ce mystérieux tatouage."

"Désolé ce n'est ni un piaf ni une chauve-souris," s'excusa-t-il en plaisantant, repoussant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille quand ils tombèrent devant mon visage alors que je me penchais pour essayer de mieux voir.

"Je suppose que je vais surmonter ma déception," soupirai-je de façon dramatique, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi. "Laisse-moi voir ce truc."

Il expira, baissant la tête en arrière comme si ma demande était un énorme désagrément pour lui et en se tortillant juste assez pour que je puisse voir clairement le tatouage.

En voyant le symbole gravé là, je souris, surprise, en jetant un coup d'œil sur son visage pour le voir me sourire aussi, avant de regarder de plus près.

Sur la peau tendue de sa cage thoracique, il y avait une image que j'avais déjà vue, une image que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir sur sa peau mais maintenant que je la voyais, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer choisir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

C'était le même symbole que celui que j'avais vu gravé sur sa boule de bowling et sur le heurtoir de la porte de la maison de Carlisle et Esmée, les armoiries de la famille Cullen. Chaque détail était comme je m'en souvenais. Le lion, les trois trèfles et la main, le tout entouré d'un ovale aux contours ornés. Le long d'un côté de l'ovale il y avait un mot que je ne connaissais pas, en caractères celtiques.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demandai-je, touchant à peine l'encre noire sur sa peau.

"C'est du gaélique," dit-il, se raclant la gorge. " _Neart_. Ça veut dire 'force'."

"Pourquoi as-tu choisi ça ?" lui demandai-je, en le regardant.

"Ça me semblait approprié. C'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à ma famille."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, plissant mon front.

"Ouais. Pas la force physique, bien que je sois sûr que c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent quand ils découvrent ce que cela signifie mais la force émotionnelle de chaque individu et des liens qui nous lient. C'est ce qui me donne de la force."

"C'est vraiment beau," murmurai-je, en passant le bout de mes doigts sur la marque avant de m'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur et me donner l'espace supplémentaire pour récupérer mon souffle après avoir été si près de lui d'une manière si nouvelle. "Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné mais ça te représente bien."

"Ouais, eh bien je ne voulais rien de permanent sur ma peau à moins que ça signifie quelque chose pour moi."

"Quoi ? Pas de tatouages d'ivrogne, Edward ?"

"Non," dit-il en riant, "c'est Jazz qui a fait ça…"

"Quoi ? Jasper est tatoué aussi C'est quoi le sien ? Où est-il ? Attends, je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir..." hésitai-je, changeant immédiatement d'avis. "Si, je veux savoir. Dis-moi !"

"C'est un grand passionné d'histoire, surtout de la guerre de Sécession," expliqua-t-il, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. "Et tu sais comment il est… quand on le rencontre pour la première fois, il semble timide et sérieux tout le temps. Alors quand il a rejoint l'équipe, il traînait avec nous mais ça lui a pris du temps pour se détendre et être lui-même.

La première fois qu'on est sorti boire un verre ensemble, on lui racontait des conneries sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'être cool. C'était avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Alice. Emmett l'a taquiné, disant qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre à s'amuser un peu. Jazz s'est indigné, prétendant qu'il savait s'amuser. Em l'a poussé à parier cent dollars qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose de dingue comme un tatouage. Il s'avère que Jazz ne peut pas résister à un pari et on a fini au salon de tatouage le plus proche. Jasper est sorti avec le drapeau confédéré sur le cul."

"Tu plaisantes ? !"J'éclatai de rire. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est hilarant. Je vais devoir taquiner Alice à ce sujet demain."

"Ouais, elle a été furieuse contre nous tous quand elle l'a découvert, maintenant elle pense que c'est plutôt drôle," dit-il, ramassant une fois de plus la crème à raser, remplissant finalement sa paume avec le gel moussant et en l'étalant sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que tout soit couvert par la crème blanche. Il se rinça rapidement les mains, m'éclaboussant joyeusement avant de les sécher. Pendant qu'il avait les mains occupées, j'eus une idée puis cédant à l'impulsion, je pris le rasoir du comptoir.

Quand il voulut le prendre et ne le trouva pas, il me jeta un coup d'œil confus.

"Je peux essayer ?" demandai-je, en agitant le rasoir.

"T'es sérieuse ?" demanda-t-il, en haussant les sourcils quand je hochai la tête. "Je ne sais pas… tu pourrais glisser et me couper la jugulaire."

"Je ne le ferai pas," criai-je en signe de protestation. "Je ferai attention, promis."

"Bella, tu es peut-être douce et gracieuse sur la glace mais tu peux être carrément traître. J'aimerais être là la saison prochaine et avoir une chance de faire repousser ça."

"Bien," soufflai-je, lui tendant le rasoir et faisant une moue boudeuse et irritée. "Fais-le toi-même, puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"Oh ho !" dit-il en riant, se penchant vers moi et me chatouillant. "Tu joues sur la culpabilité, n'est-ce pas, Swan ? C'est un coup bas. J'en attendais plus de toi."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…" lui dis-je innocemment, en lissant ma chemise et en posant le rasoir sur le comptoir puisqu'il ne l'avait pas pris. Il le récupéra, fit couler l'eau dessus pendant quelques secondes, en secouant l'excès avant de me le donner.

"Tiens !"

"Non, je n'en ai plus envie," lui dis-je, en faisant la moue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Bella," dit-il d'un ton bas et plein de sollicitude en posant une main sur ma cuisse, me tournant jusqu'à ce que je sois face à lui plutôt qu'à côté de lui. "S'il te plaît ?"

Je fis une grimace, considérant qu'il avait seulement accepté pour m'empêcher de bouder.

"J'ai confiance en toi," chuchota-t-il, en plaçant ses mains sur mes genoux et en les poussant juste assez pour pouvoir s'installer entre eux et s'appuyer contre le comptoir. Il me tendit le rasoir, les yeux suppliants et sincères jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je le prenne. Je remis la lame sous l'eau et posai la petite serviette de toilette sur mes genoux avant de le regarder de nouveau.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une idée loufoque de flirt semblait soudain sérieux et intime avec ses mains chaudes reposant légèrement sur mes cuisses, son menton relevé et ses yeux sur les miens. Mes doigts tremblaient quand je posai le rasoir sur sa joue mais après le premier passage je pus me détendre un peu, confiante que je n'allais pas débiter sa peau en rubans.

Me concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir, je m'approchai un peu plus près, mon visage près du sien alors que mes doigts touchaient doucement sa mâchoire pour pouvoir enlever toute la barbe, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une peau lisse et nue. La chaleur de son torse était un rappel constant de sa proximité et du peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point un vêtement pouvait faire une telle différence. De temps en temps quand je changeais de direction pour le raser, mon coude touchait sa peau et j'étais toujours déchirée entre le choc et l'envie de m'attarder. Au lieu de cela, je continuai et essayai de ne pas trop montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et ce n'est que lorsque je dus me reculer pour voir le résultat que je réalisai que son corps s'était progressivement refermé sur moi, tombant imperceptiblement en avant. J'aurais pu penser qu'il était juste fatigué et commençait à céder à son épuisement si ce n'est que ses mains sur mes cuisses commencèrent à se déplacer plus fermement, ses doigts montant vers le haut sur mes jambes.

Quand je fis un dernier passage avec la lame, mon cœur battait la chamade et son souffle était lourd sur ma joue. Je rinçai le rasoir une dernière fois, le laissant sur le comptoir et je plongeai la serviette dans l'eau puis la passai sur sa mâchoire, enlevant les traces de crème à raser sur sa peau. Quand j'eus fini, je tendis la main pour caresser sa joue, sentant sa peau douce pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il fredonna doucement à mon contact, s'appuyant dans ma paume pendant un instant avant de se tourner pour y déposer un baiser.

Quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient sombres et passionnés, ce qui me coupa le souffle en prévision de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'il se penche en avant, s'accaparant avidement ma bouche, son torse poussant le mien avec la force de son baiser. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille pour me stabiliser.

Mes mains glissèrent de son visage pour atteindre ses cheveux, passant à travers les mèches et tirant dessus quand sa langue balaya la mienne. Ses mains, qui reposaient encore sur mes cuisses, montèrent sur mes hanches avant de s'agripper à mon jean alors que ses doigts me pétrissaient les fesses, me tirant encore plus près du bord du comptoir, vers lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses pouces se détachèrent de mon pantalon et il me souleva du comptoir comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Il nous conduisit dans sa chambre, ne me lâchant pas quand nous atteignîmes le lit. Au lieu de cela il y grimpa en s'agenouillant sur le matelas avec moi encore enroulée autour de lui. Il poussa le sac de sport. Sa bouche bougeait lentement, fermement sur la mienne, son baiser m'absorbant et me distrayant presque de la réalisation que nous étions sur son lit et Edward était à moitié nu.

Puis il m'appuya sur la couette et je ne pouvais penser qu'à ça. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et ma bouche quitta la sienne, mon souffle était un mélange de désir et de panique. Je voulais Edward, j'aimais la sensation de son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres sur ma peau et mon visage, mes mains sur les siennes mais étais-je prête pour ça ? Je n'étais pas sûre et avec l'incroyable sensation de torture d'une érection pressée entre mes jambes, je savais que je ne dirais pas non si c'était la direction que ça prenait.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Edward, sa voix basse et rauque alors que ses mains parcouraient la longueur de mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, la plus grande partie de moi voulant tellement dire "oui, prends-moi", alors qu'une petite voix me disait d'arrêter, que c'était trop, trop tôt, que je n'étais pas prête.

 _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être prête ?_

"Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle ?" demanda-t-il, sa main repoussant mes cheveux en arrière quand ses yeux, si profonds de désir, commencèrent à se remplir d'inquiétude et de doute.

"Rien," insistai-je, en essayant de me débarrasser de ma peur et de noyer cette petite voix minuscule alors que je l'attirais contre moi. J'étais une femme adulte, dans une relation adulte avec un homme merveilleux. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre un terme à quelque chose qui était tout à fait normal pour un couple, me disais-je en bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes un instant avant qu'il ne recule.

"Je lis sur ton visage, Bella. Parle-moi," m'incita-t-il, son corps me surplombant. Le fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore complètement éloigné et que ses mains soient toujours sur mes cuisses était encourageant. J'envisageai d'essayer de le distraire à nouveau. Puis je me souvins que c'était Edward et qu'il ne pouvait jamais être distrait quand il pensait que quelque chose me dérangeait. Même si c'était une toute petite chose.

"Je… je veux ça," murmurai-je, ma voix manquant de cette confiance que je voulais tellement avoir. "Je te veux. Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis juste…"

"Juste quoi ?" m'encouragea-t-il, alors que je m'interrompais encore, sa voix pleine de patience et de compréhension.

"Enervée, effrayée ? Pas par toi," insistai-je rapidement avant de continuer. "Je ne sais pas quel est mon problème. Je veux dire, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux mois et je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Et j'éprouve tous ces sentiments pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont pour la plupart mais je sais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Je ne veux pas perdre cela et je veux vraiment être comme ça avec toi. Je devrais pouvoir le faire. Je veux dire nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes tous les deux adultes en bonne santé et consentants, dans une relation engagée donc il ne devrait vraiment y avoir aucun problème et…"

"Bella, Bella, arrête," m'interrompit-il, nous faisant rouler sur le côté, sa main continuant à caresser ma hanche. "Tout d'abord il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter de ce qui est normal et de ce que nous devrions faire. Chaque relation avance à son rythme. Peu importe ce qui fonctionne pour les autres tant que ça fonctionne pour toi et moi. Et deux mois ce n'est pas vraiment très long quand tu y réfléchis, spécialement avec tout ce que tu as dû traverser depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Je ne voudrais jamais que tu fasses quelque chose si tu n'es pas prête. Même si tu ne peux pas donner une raison, si tu as la moindre petite hésitation, nous ne ferons rien. Tant que tu en as besoin j'attendrai. Ça ? Nous ? C'est bien plus que du sexe. Et oui c'est important mais nous y arriverons et ce sera merveilleux lorsque nous serons tous les deux prêts. Parce que tous ces sentiments que tu as en toi… Et bien je les ai aussi."

Je restai allongée près de lui, le regardant intensément dans les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir réconfortée par ses mots. Le fait qu'il les ait dits et qu'il les pense vraiment effacèrent mon inquiétude. Le croire, avoir confiance qu'il ne me pousserait pas si je ne voulais pas. Je roulai sur lui et capturai sa bouche à nouveau, reprenant notre étreinte passionnée comme si rien ne nous avait interrompus. Tandis que mes lèvres étaient contre les siennes, je savais que j'en voulais plus. Peut-être n'étais-je pas toute à fait prête pour tout mais je voulais plus que ce que nous avions. Avec cette pensée je m'éloignai juste assez pour tirer le bas de sa chemise et commencer à l'enlever.

"Bella," haleta Edward toujours essoufflé à cause de mon assaut alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les miennes pour arrêter leur mouvement. "Nous n'avons pas à…"

"Et nous ne le faisons pas. C'est bon Edward. Je ne suis pas prête encore mais je veux plus. On peut faire plus d'accord ?"

Il fit son sourire en coin et il me remit sur le dos avant que je puisse anticiper son mouvement. "Dans ce cas… c'est moi qui veux le faire," dit-il doucement en passant ses mains sur le tissu avant de l'attraper par l'ourlet et de le tirer très lentement par-dessus ma tête, le jetant derrière lui alors que toute son attention restait sur moi.

Il déglutit et ramena ses mains sur ma taille, ses doigts légèrement tremblants au contact de ma peau. Encore une fois j'étais étonnée de pouvoir le faire trembler, lui cet homme fort et parfait.

"Puis-je…" bégaya-t-il, ses doigts passant sur mon ventre par-dessus mon jean. "Peux-tu, je…"

C'était à moi de le rassurer cette fois, comprenant ce qu'il demandait. Au lieu de parler, je me penchai, effleurant ses doigts avec les miens puis j'appuyai doucement sur le bouton de mon jean descendant la glissière, soulevant mes hanches pour qu'il puisse glisser le denim sur mes jambes. Il me découvrit centimètre par centimètre et nous nous retrouvâmes au bord du lit où il put me débarrasser du pantalon et le jeter par terre avec un bruit sourd de tissu.

Il était debout, parcourant mon corps presque nu devant lui, j'étais en soutien-gorge et shorty en coton. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens je fus époustouflée par l'intensité de son désir, incapable de faire plus que rester couchée là, le cœur battant. Heureusement ce fut tout ce qu'il sembla falloir à Edward alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le dessus de mes pieds, les faisant glisser sur mes mollets, faisant des pauses en chemin pour caresser les endroits sensibles alors qu'il se réinstallait entre mes jambes sur le lit.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la houle de mes seins, ses yeux fixés sur eux. "Tellement magnifique, putain," murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Entre ses paroles et son contact j'étais perdue, laissant échapper un léger gémissement face aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Il referma sa main plus fermement autour d'un téton doux, baissant la tête pour poser un baiser humide sur ma clavicule, m'incitant à agir. Je le voulais sur moi et tout autour de moi et je le voulais maintenant. Tirant fermement ses cheveux j'amenai ses lèvres sur les miennes, un duo de gémissements étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre alors que ses gestes devenaient moins hésitants et plus pressants.

Je fis glisser mes mains de sur son dos pour déboutonner son jean et commencer à le descendre. Je réussis à le faire avec son aide, ne me détachant jamais complètement de lui.

Puis il se mit contre moi, ferme et dur là où j'étais souple. Je fondis pratiquement à la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre moi, séparés seulement par quelques bouts de tissu. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses, le rapprochant de moi en poussant aussi mes hanches contre lui, à bout de souffle à l'intensité de cette nouvelle exploration.

"Oh mon dieu Bella," gémit-il, me poussant plusieurs fois avec force, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou où je sentis ses dents pincer ma peau un instant plus tard.

"Putain Edward !" criai-je, l'humidité et la chaleur s'accumulant entre mes jambes.

"Baby, je veux te toucher," dit-il en gesticulant, glissant sa main sur mon ventre et la posant en haut de ma culotte. "J'ai besoin de te toucher. Ça va ?"

Je hochai la tête avec ferveur ne souhaitant plus craindre d'entrer dans ce nouveau territoire. Pour souligner ma certitude et apaiser son esprit, je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, les faisant glisser toutes les deux entre mes jambes écartée jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent mon sexe couvert. Je haletai brusquement, pas du tout préparée à ce que ce soit aussi bon qu'Edward me touche. Il s'éloigna comme s'il avait été brûlé, ses yeux se posant sur les miens.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Non, Edward," murmurai-je, d'une voix rauque et passionnée que je ne reconnaissais pas. "C'était vraiment bien. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ce soit comme ça."

Il se détendit en entendant mon explication, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux se transformant à nouveau en désir. Je cherchai sa main et la remis là où elle était avant, les picotements inconnus revenant avec elle.

"Seigneur Bella," haleta-t-il, alors que ses doigts commençaient à me caresser doucement. "Tu es si douce, baby."

Je criai, mes doigts serrant la couette sous moi alors que son contact devenait plus vigoureux.

Il déplaça légèrement ses doigts sur le côté, s'arrêtant comme s'il attendait que je lui donne l'autorisation avant de glisser ses doigts sous le tissu pour passer sur mes plis lisses.

Ensuite ses doigts se positionnèrent, essayant d'entrer doucement. Il bougeait lentement, m'autorisant à m'ajuster à l'intrusion avant de commencer à pomper avec un doigt puis il en ajouta un autre alors que je criai de plaisir.

Puis il appuya son pouce à l'endroit le plus sensible, faisant de petits cercles fermes alors que mes hanches se soulevaient vers lui et je me demandais comment putain, je pouvais réfléchir quand sa main exécutait pareille magie. Je me sentais approcher du bord, m'élançant pratiquement vers lui.

"Est-ce que ça fait du bien, Bella ?" grogna-t-il, continuant à faire entrer et sortir ses doigts à un rythme soutenu tandis que son pouce me ravageait complètement. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je hochai la tête continuant à faire des sons absurdes.

"Humm Bella, je veux te voir jouir sur mes mains et savoir que je suis le seul qui t'ait jamais vu ainsi," m'incita-t-il. Il retourna ses doigts à l'intérieur de façon à ce que je sente des pulsations d'électricité me traverser, pressant son pouce et le maintenant là alors que mon dos s'arquait sur le lit et que tout devint trop intense.

A ses mots je me mis à trembler, son nom étant le seul mot qui s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je le criais, retombant sur le lit et me sentant pratiquement liquide alors que je me calmai progressivement.

Le matelas s'enfonça alors que je soupirai longuement de satisfaction, me tournant pour voir le visage d'Edward appuyé contre le matelas à côté de moi, semblant assez content de lui.

"C'était…" Je m'arrêtai, cherchant le bon mot et ne le trouvant pas.

Il fit un petit sourire et s'approcha pour embrasser le bout de mon nez avant de se mettre sur le dos, son bras croisé derrière sa tête. Je m'approchai de lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine et plaçant ma jambe sur la sienne. Alors que je bougeai ma cuisse l'effleura, mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsque je réalisai qu'Edward était toujours dur. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais eu ma libération qu'il avait eu la sienne. Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour lui.

Il grogna un peu, je m'éloignai de ses hanches jusqu'à ce que je ne touche plus son érection et je réalisai qu'il ne s'attendait à rien. Il semblait juste vouloir qu'on se cajole et ne demandait pas plus, bien qu'il soit clair que son corps réclamait plus. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me préparer à faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait par le passé, quelque chose que j'ignorais complètement. Enfin fatiguée de mon attitude je décidai de me lancer, laissant glisser ma main sur son torse nu, m'arrêtant lorsque j'atteignis le coton de son boxer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité, sa voix me choquant car j'étais trop concentrée sur ma tâche. Je levai les yeux vers lui, me mordant la lèvre, me demandant si je devais l'informer de mes projets et prendre le risque de mourir d'humiliation en le disant.

Il se releva un peu sur le lit, s'appuya sur ses coudes et me fixa. Je ne savais pas si j'allais y arriver. J'étais certaine de tout foirer.

Non. Je n'allais pas avoir peur cette fois. Je n'allais pas m'éloigner. Je pouvais toucher ... quoi ? Chose ? Pénis ? Non, ça sonnait faux, comme une leçon d'anatomie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bite. C'est ce qu'Alice et Rose disaient et c'est vraiment ce qui semblait le plus approprié pour l'appendice tendu dans le caleçon d'Edward. C'était une bite.

Soulevant ma main de son corps et ne le regardant plus, je bougeai pour chevaucher ses jambes, posant doucement ma paume sur son érection, sentant la chaleur à travers le tissu. Je savais que poser juste la main là n'allait rien lui faire, alors je frottai avec hésitation, cachant mon sourire quand il gémit en s'enfonçant plus dans le matelas.

En continuant à le caresser par-dessus le tissu, je me souvins à quel point les doigts d'Edward avaient été différents sans barrière et je me demandais si ce serait la même chose pour lui. A la prochaine caresse je mis ma main dans son boxer.

"Merde, Bella," gémit-il, poussant les hanches contre ma main. Il était chaud, ferme et grand et mon désir de le toucher ne laissait aucune place à l'insécurité ou à l'embarras.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je.

"Ouais… juste… " Il s'arrêta, s'empêchant de dire quelque chose.

"Non, quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Edward," insistai-je, avide d'apprendre à lui faire plaisir.

Il tendit sa main, couvrant la mienne au-dessus de lui et recourba mes doigts. "Enveloppe ta main autour." Cette fois, quand je frottai, il se mit à ronronner.

"Mmm, un peu plus serré," demanda-t-il. "Serre encore un peu ta main."

Je fis ce qu'il demandait, enroulant plus fermement mes doigts autour de lui pendant que je continuais à caresser sa longueur.

"Comme ça ?"

"Ahhh, oui. Putain, oui, juste comme ça, baby, " gémit-il, la tête tombant en arrière contre le lit, les muscles de son cou tendus. "Merde, ça fait du bien. Ne t'arrête pas."

Je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter s'il l'avait voulu, tellement j'étais fascinée par la sensation de mes doigts sur lui et la vision de son visage tordu de plaisir par mon toucher. Je continuai à le caresser, accélérant naturellement, ses hanches poussant contre ma main.

Ses mains, qui avaient été à ses côtés et pressées fermement contre le lit, tâtonnèrent désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Ses mains n'arrivaient pas à se décider quoi toucher, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mes mollets, pour finir enfin sur mes cuisses, ses doigts s'enfonçant comme s'il essayait de s'assurer qu'ils ne bougent plus. Il gémit profondément et je pouvais le sentir palpiter contre mes doigts, ses mouvements de plus en plus agités, le volume de ses gémissements ne cessait d'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Putain, Bella !" cria-t-il, tout son corps se raidissant alors qu'il éjaculait.

Je continuai à le pomper, plus lentement maintenant que je le regardais descendre de son apogée, les muscles de son corps se détendant peu à peu. Quand je le sentis se ramollir, je déroulai mes doigts, sortant ma main de son boxer, me détendant pour me blottir contre lui. Il tourna la tête pour poser un doux baiser sur mon front alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de moi, me serrant encore plus et nous restâmes allongés, dérivant entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Il soupira au bout de quelques minutes, serrant sa main contre ma hanche pendant un moment puis enleva sa main. "Je dois me lever une minute, chérie."

"Kay," dis-je, en me recroquevillant sur moi-même à la perte de sa chaleur.

Il fouilla dans la pièce pendant une minute et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa silhouette glorieuse se diriger vers sa commode, sortir un caleçon du tiroir du haut. Il me vit le regarder et me fit un clin d'œil en riant quand je rougis, avant qu'il n'aille aux toilettes, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne partit qu'une minute et je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne soit de retour. Il sauta sur le lit, rebondissant sur ses genoux une fois avant de se retourner vers moi, m'attrapant dans ses bras pendant qu'il se tournait, étalant mon corps sur le sien.

"Hé toi !" dit-il dans un souffle, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

Je soupirai, fondant à son contact et m'endormant alors que ses pouces frottaient le bas de mon dos, soulignant les petites fossettes.

Après m'être réveillée pour la troisième fois, je savais que si j'attendais plus longtemps, je finirais par être inconsciente.

"Je ne peux pas rester," murmurai-je à regret, pas du tout pressée de sortir de la perfection de ses bras. "Marcus me veut sur la glace tôt demain matin."

"Demain ? C'est samedi !" se plaignait-il endormi.

"Je sais, je sais. C'est pour rattraper les deux jours manqués quand on est allé à Chicago."

"J'ai un réveil," me dit-il, en me serrant doucement.

Je me penchai en arrière, posant mon menton sur sa poitrine pour le regarder. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est tentant." En me penchant en avant, je l'embrassai et murmurai : "Pas ce soir. On remet ça à une autre fois, si tu me le proposes de nouveau."

"Quand tu veux, Swan," sourit-il, en frottant le bout de son nez contre le mien. "J'ai toujours un oreiller supplémentaire à ta disposition."

⁂

L'après-midi suivant, après avoir défait mes patins, Marcus me rejoignit sur le banc de touche pour notre débriefing. Tous les jours, nous avions une discussion pour résumer ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de la séance : les choses qui s'étaient bien passées, les choses qui avaient besoin d'être améliorées, des idées pour la suite. J'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur mes sauts, n'ayant même pas essayé un autre triple depuis que je m'étais blessée avec Renée et Phil et il y avait toujours des choses à travailler et à améliorer mais je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise.

"Nous devons commencer à parler des programmes, Bella," m'informa-t-il. "D'autres patineurs auront déjà commencé avec une nouvelle chorégraphie pour la saison prochaine, certains ont probablement déjà leurs programmes et vont se concentrer sur le perfectionnement du moindre geste d'ici la première compétition."

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, après avoir réfléchi de la sorte au cours des dernières séances. J'avais été occupée à reprendre des forces mais il avait raison. A la même époque, la saison dernière, j'avais déjà en mémoire mes programmes long et court.

"Cela m'amène à une autre chose à laquelle nous devrons réfléchir : à quels événements veux-tu t'inscrire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Marcus," soupirai-je, en me frottant la tempe à cause du mal de tête qui couvait. "Tu sais que ma mère s'occupait toujours de tout."

"Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques noms de bons managers," dit Marcus, "des gens dignes de confiance qui sauraient ce qu'ils font..."

"Mais… ?" demandai-je, pensant qu'il y avait plus que ça.

"Mais, je peux comprendre que tu serais gênée de céder le contrôle à un étranger après ce que tu as traversé avec Renée. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un manager, Bella. Il peut être utile mais ce n'est pas une nécessité. A nous deux, nous avons assez de connaissances pour savoir comment on devrait faire les choses… si c'est ce que tu préfères."

"Peut-être. Vous avez dit que vous connaissiez des gens. Pouvez-vous me donner quelques noms que je puisse vérifier avant de prendre une décision finale ?" demandai-je.

"Je pense que ce serait bien de faire cela. Je te les apporte tout de suite."

"D'accord. Donc, les programmes…" j'en revins au sujet initial. "Ma mère a demandé à Heidi Shapiro de passer nous voir."

"Bonté divine, non !" cracha-t-il. "C'est vraiment la direction que tu souhaites prendre ?"

"Non ! Je déteste ce qu'elle fait. Je pense que je me sentirais juste mal à l'aise d'essayer de patiner ses chorégraphies…" m'exclamai-je, alors que Marcus semblait soupirer de soulagement. "Vous croyez qu'on devrait engager quelqu'un d'autre ?" demandai-je sans enthousiasme. "Je veux dire, vous et moi les avons faits ensemble dans le passé mais si on manque de temps..."

"En fait, j'ai eu une idée à ce sujet…" déclara-t-il.

"Et ?"

"Et je pense que tu devrais essayer."

"Quoi ? Genre vous et moi ?" demandai-je, me sentant mieux à propos de cette idée que d'engager quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais jamais travaillé.

"Non. Toi, Bella. Tu fais les chorégraphies," dit-il en hochant la tête vers moi.

"Moi ?" sursautai-je. "Toute seule ? Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?"

"J'aime penser que ma santé mentale est plutôt bonne en fait," dit-il. "Et non, pas entièrement par toi-même. Je serais là pour aider à la fignoler et m'assurer que tous les éléments appropriés sont dans le programme ... mais tu prendrais les rênes."

"Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?" demandai-je, paniquée à l'idée d'assumer tant de responsabilités. "Je sais que j'ai aidé dans le passé mais c'est vous qui l'avez fait en grande partie, j'ai juste aidé avec des idées."

"Oui et c'était toujours de bonnes idées," expliqua-t-il d'un ton apaisant. "Tu as le coup d'œil, Bella. Tes mouvements sont fluides naturellement et tu as une grande capacité à les faire correspondre à la musique. C'est vrai que c'est prendre un risque mais je pense que cela pourrait vraiment bien payer. Si tu crées les enchainements tu seras plus à l'aise avec les programmes, bien plus que quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui te dit quoi faire. Et si tu es plus à l'aise, tu es plus en confiance et ça peut t'aider.

Je vais te dire… prends une semaine pour y réfléchir. Si cette idée te met trop mal à l'aise, nous referons comme par le passé. Si tu décides que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais tenter, nous nous lancerons," proposa-t-il.

"Je ne saurai même pas par où commencer," dis-je, en agitant les mains d'impuissance.

"Commence par la musique, Bella," conseilla-t-il. "Vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose qui te convient, et sur laquelle tu te vois patiner. Tu l'as fait par le passé, Bella. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais c'est à plus grande échelle." Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et que j'y réfléchirai, hésitant toujours sérieusement. "Penses-y. Pour l'instant nous continuons l'entrainement général et nous en reparlons dans une semaine."

⁂

Je m'arrêtai à la maison pour prendre une douche et faire quelques trucs que j'avais négligés ces derniers jours depuis que j'avais dit à Edward que j'irai trainer chez lui pour la soirée. Je l'appelai avant d'y aller pour voir s'il avait pensé à quelque chose pour le diner. Il était un célibataire typique, ne cuisinait pas du tout, réchauffait ses plats au micro-onde ou se faisait livrer des plats tout prêts.

Je lui dis que je m'occupais de ça et que j'allais arriver. Je fis un détour par l'épicerie, prenant le temps de parcourir les rayons et de décider ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine d'Edward mais j'en avais assez vu pour avoir une idée générale de ce qu'il avait comme ustensiles. Ce n'était pas beaucoup. Je savais qu'il avait un barbecue mais les prévisions annonçaient une tempête, le ciel était déjà menaçant, alors il fallait faire autre chose.

Je pris des escalopes de poulet et des asperges, ainsi que quelques épices et du parmesan pour mettre sur les légumes. Je pensais rappeler Edward pour savoir s'il avait du vin mais je décidais de tenter ma chance. Il m'en avait offert avant alors il devait en avoir en réserve et je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter une deuxième fois dans une cave à vin. A la dernière minute j'attrapai du pain artisanal et deux cannolis siciliens pour le dessert et je fus satisfaite de pouvoir préparer un bon repas.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment cuisiné pour Edward avant et je voulais l'impressionner. J'avais toujours aimé cuisiner. Renée n'avait jamais envie de faire la cuisine et ça m'avait permis de faire des expériences même si je devais suivre les règles strictes qu'elle m'imposait.

Quand finalement je m'arrêtai devant chez Edward, l'air s'était refroidi et le vent s'était levé mais il ne s'était pas encore mis à pleuvoir. Ça ressemblait à un bon soir pour rester dedans.

Edward vint à ma rencontre, me prenant les sacs de courses et m'embrassant rapidement pour me dire bonjour et il me poussa à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

"Voilà à quoi ressemble de la vraie nourriture avant qu'elle soit cuite, Edward," plaisantai-je. "Tu sais tous les repas ne se font pas comme par magie."

"Tu es une provocatrice, Swan," dit-il laconiquement, en me tapant sur les fesses et me suivant dans la cuisine où il m'aida à déballer.

"Que fait-on ?" demanda-t-il, en étudiant ce qu'il venait de poser sur le comptoir.

"Rien de spécial. Je sais que tu n'as pas grand-chose dans ta cuisine et c'était en fait un truc de dernière minute."

Il se mit derrière moi, repoussant mes cheveux de mon cou et enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. "Si c'est toi qui cuisines, je suis sûr que ça va être spectaculaire," marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres contre mon cou.

"Je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour toi avant, je pourrai être aussi mauvaise que toi."

"C'est vraiment difficile à imaginer. On dirait au moins que tu sais te débrouiller dans une épicerie. Généralement je m'en tiens à la section des surgelés allant même parfois m'aventurer dans l'allée des repas ou soupes en conserve."

"Tu sais ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir que tu n'es pas parfait en toutes choses," rigolai-je, me retournant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux alors que sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. "Cela nous permet de nous rappeler que tu es humain et pas une sorte de demi-dieu."

Il rit très fort, frottant ses mains sur mon ventre et me demandant de quoi j'avais besoin. Je lui demandai quelques ingrédients, comme de l'huile d'olive ou une poêle. Il se mit à fouiller pendant que je pliais le sac vide et rangeai les cannolis au réfrigérateur et retroussai mes manches pour commencer.

Edward essaya d'aider mais il devint rapidement évident qu'il était plus un obstacle. Il finit par se lever pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir et me regarder préparer le repas. Quand il fut prêt il nous servit à chacun un verre de vin qu'il avait débouché pour la cuisson du poulet et m'aida à tout mettre en place.

Il prit une bouchée de poulet et laissa tomber sa fourchette avec un claquement fort, s'effondrant dans sa chaise et roulant des yeux. "Hum, putain c'est délicieux, Bella."

"C'est juste du poulet, Edward. Je pense que tu exagères un peu," dis-je avec ironie, levant les yeux au ciel à son cinéma.

"Eh bien c'est typiquement ce que je mangerai pour dîner, ça c'est sûr," dit-il en se réinstallant et en piochant dans son assiette.

"J'ai cuisiné pour ta mère, " lui rappelai-je. " Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais mangé de vrais plats cuisinés à la maison avant."

"C'est vrai mais c'est maman, il faut qu'elle me gâte," dit-il quand il eut fini de mâcher. "C'est autre chose d'avoir un repas spécialement cuisiné pour moi par quelqu'un dont le travail n'est pas d'être une bonne mère."

"Quoi… aucune autre femme n'a cuisiné pour toi ?" lui demandai-je sceptique, en coupant les asperges avec ma fourchette.

"Pas que je me souvienne. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un qui aimait ça."

"Et bien il faut que tu commences à t'y habituer, parce que je ne suis pas une grande fan du surgelé ou des diners à emporter."

"Tu vas me gâter, Swan ?" demanda-t-il, en haussant les sourcils.

"Peut-être," dis-je amusée, en déchirant un morceau de pain et en le plongeant dans la vinaigrette.

"Je ne vais pas me plaindre," sourit-il, en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour me donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

La conversation continua tranquillement pendant que nous mangions et arriva jusqu'à l'échange avec Marcus cet après-midi. Sa suggestion était restée présente toute la journée et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser.

"Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas le faire ?" s'enquit Edward, en repoussant son assiette vide.

"C'est beaucoup de pression. Nos programmes nous font gagner ou perdre et ça représente beaucoup de travail. C'est assez compliqué aussi," expliquai-je, en faisant tourner mon fond de vin.

"A quoi faut-il penser ?" demanda-t-il vraiment intéressé.

"Eh bien, il faut que ça soit fluide, que ça corresponde à ta personnalité, à ton style mais il faut également rester au même niveau que les autres. Il y a toujours de nouvelles techniques à apprendre, le sport progresse constamment et tout le monde essaie de repousser ses limites et bien plus encore, choisir la bonne musique et les bons costumes, assortir la bonne émotion, c'est simplement plus qu'enchainer un tas de sauts et de gestes techniques. Quand c'est bien fait la technique ne devrait plus se voir et les gens pensent regarder de l'artistique, c'est l'émotionnel qui doit ressortir."

"Et tu penses que tu ne peux pas jongler avec tout ça ? Bella je t'ai vue patiner. Cette routine que tu as faite à la patinoire quand tu remettais à peine les pieds sur la glace…? C'était magnifique et il y avait toutes ces choses."

"Edward, c'était juste une petite routine idiote d'échauffement. Je n'ai aucun des mouvements techniques requis à y mettre."

"Tu viens juste de dire que le côté technique n'est pas le plus important."

"Ça ne l'est pas mais il le faut."

"Mais tu peux y travailler," insista-t-il, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, penchant son visage d'enthousiasme. "Tu as cette capacité Bella, il faut juste que tu arrives à croire en toi-même."

"Tu le penses vraiment," demandai-je, hésitante.

"Je le sais," insista-t-il, serrant mes mains et me souriant pour me rassurer jusqu'à ce que je lui sourie à mon tour.

"J'ai dit à Marcus que j'y réfléchirais," admis-je. "Je me suis dit que je fouinerais pour trouver des idées de musique pour voir si quelque chose m'entraine."

"Ouais ? Je peux t'aider avec ça si tu veux," répondit-il avec empressement, son expression excitée tout à coup.

"Tu veux m'aider à faire une première sélection ?" lui demandai-je, avec méfiance alors que nous commencions à débarrasser.

"Oui, ce serait amusant. Allez !" demanda-t-il avec une telle excitation que ça me fit rire. Il était vraiment le frère d'Alice.

"Où allons-nous ?" demandai-je, alors qu'il m'entrainait dans le couloir.

"Ici," dit-il en m'attirant dans le salon où était son piano.

"Est-ce que tu vas jouer pour moi ?" demandai-je, soudainement aussi excitée que lui, peut-être même plus. Je savais qu'il jouait et je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu.

"Si tu veux," fit-il en haussant les épaules. "J'ai tout un tas de musique classique ici et tu peux fouiller dedans. Ce serait sûrement mieux car mon répertoire n'est pas aussi grand et il se limiterait à un seul instrument."

"Je veux t'entendre jouer. S'il te plait ?" l'implorai-je, faisant mes yeux de biche pour appuyer ma demande.

"Comme si je pouvais refuser quelque chose à ce si joli visage," soupira-t-il, passant son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure. "Assieds-toi Swan."

Nous nous assîmes sur le banc, m'installant pour ne pas le déranger alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts et tapait quelques notes rapidement.

"Alors… que veux-tu entendre ?" demanda-t-il, en jouant quelques notes au hasard. Je fus distraite un instant par ses longs doigts bougeant avec agilité sur les touches blanches, remplissant l'air de musique. "Bella ?"

"Hein ? Quoi ?" bafouillai-je bêtement, me reprenant. Il me fit un sourire satisfait et reposa sa question. "Tout ce que tu veux, je suis toute ouïe."

Il soupira, se concentra et passa légèrement ses doigts sur les touches. Puis les notes changèrent entamant un morceau familier.

"J'ai déjà utilisé celui-ci," souris-je alors qu'il jouait _Clair de Lune_. "Il est généralement mal vu de réutiliser les mêmes…"

"Je m'échauffe, Swan," me dit-il, en reportant son attention sur les touches. "Tu es pressée ?"

"Non, non. Prends ton temps, maestro," dis-je, en me détendant et en profitant de l'air qu'il jouait.

Edward était vraiment doué, jouant facilement la composition classique sans l'aide de partition, ajoutant même ses fioritures pour améliorer les accords.

Il passait d'un morceau à l'autre sans pause, se contentant de faire le pont entre les changements de tonalités et de rythmes.

Au troisième morceau, j'étais complètement ensorcelée par la musique et l'homme à côté de moi. Il ne jouait pas juste, il embrassait la musique à fond, puisant dans l'émotion des notes, altérant le volume et la force derrière ses mains en fonction du ton et de la progression de chaque morceau. Il ne semblait même pas regarder les touches la plupart du temps, parfois ses yeux étaient fermés, tantôt regardant au loin, tantôt jetant un coup d'œil vers moi. Il semblait utiliser tout son corps pour jouer de l'instrument, se balançant sur le banc alors que ses pieds appuyaient sur les pédales et ses mains s'activaient sur les touches.

La tempête s'intensifiait dehors, le tonnerre devenant de plus en plus fort, la pluie battait contre les fenêtres mais nous continuâmes, Edward jouant, moi écoutant, enfermés dans notre petit monde.

J'aimais chaque chanson qu'il jouait, certaines familières et d'autres nouvelles. Finalement, les notes de la sonate au c _lair de lune_ se firent entendre et je sentis mes yeux se refermer lorsque la musique emplit ma tête.

Dans ma tête, je n'étais plus assise sur le banc de piano, j'étais sur la glace. Au fur et à mesure que les notes jouaient, mon corps bougeait, chaque mouvement était si sûr et clair au fur et à mesure que le morceau progressait. J'imaginais chaque pas, chaque mouvement de bras, comment je patinerai sur la glace. Je fus éjectée de la vision lorsque la musique s'arrêta soudainement.

"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?" chuchotai-je, ouvrant les yeux, déroutée quand je ne vis que l'obscurité, ne pouvant même pas voir le piano ou Edward à côté de moi.

"Panne de courant," dit Edward d'une voix râpeuse.

"Oh. Je suppose que la tempête est devenue assez violente. Devons-nous faire quelque chose ? Ça fait un moment depuis mon dernier black-out."

"Attends un peu. S'il ne revient pas dans quelques minutes, on peut chercher des bougies et des lampes de poche."

J'hésitai, voulant qu'il rejoue le morceau mais me demandant si ce n'était pas stupide de ma part de lui demander puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir les touches devant lui. Mais il jouait quelques notes au hasard dans le silence.

"Pourrais-tu ... Je ne sais pas si tu peux jouer dans le noir mais pourrais-tu finir ?"

"Mm-hmm," Il fredonna alors que le morceau reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus besoin de fermer les yeux pour que mon imagination me transporte. Alors que le morceau touchait à sa fin, ainsi fit la routine dans ma tête et je savais que je devais l'utiliser. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer patiner sur quoi que ce soit d'autre après avoir vu ça dans ma tête. Tandis que les dernières notes s'attardaient, mes yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité et je pus discerner le vague contour de la silhouette d'Edward, les ombres profondes jouant sur son visage.

"J'aime bien cet air," chuchotai-je, souriant et m'appuyant contre lui maintenant que je n'étais pas inquiète de lui écraser le bras quand il essayait de jouer.

"Il te correspond bien," dit-il, en embrassant mon front et en enveloppant son bras autour de moi.

Il avait raison. Le morceau correspondait à mon style mais plus que cela, elle me convenait. C'est ce que je voulais et je voulais la façonner, modeler, jouer avec jusqu'à ce que soit parfait.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon programme libre," chuchotai-je.

"Ouais ? Tu vas le faire ?"

Je hochai la tête contre son épaule et sentis ses mains chercher mon visage, me tenir les joues pour pouvoir trouver ma bouche dans l'obscurité et m'embrasser.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Bella."

"Je n'ai encore rien fait," gloussai-je.

"Mais tu le feras. Je peux déjà le voir."

Je souris, parce que je pouvais le voir aussi. "Eh bien, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Le courant ne revient pas et si on prenait des lampes de poche ?"

"Je suppose qu'on devrait le faire," dit-il, en reculant un peu le banc et en se levant, il me tendit la main. "Je viens d'avoir une idée."

"Quoi ?"

"Quelque chose qu'on faisait quand j'étais petit et qu'une tempête coupait le courant. Reste ici," dit-il une fois qu'on eut traversé le couloir jusqu'au salon.

"Je peux t'aider," lui proposai-je.

"Ma belle, tu finirais probablement par te cogner dans un mur ou quelque chose comme ça," il rit et je le poussai de façon enjouée, grimaçant bien qu'il n'ait pas pu le voir. "Reste ici, je vais prendre quelques affaires et je reviens dans une minute."

Ça prit plus d'une minute mais guère plus. Bientôt, je l'entendis dans le couloir et vis la lumière de sa lampe de poche. Il me la passa alors qu'il posait un panier à linge plein. Tandis que je bougeai la lumière dans sa direction, il sortit un livre dont je ne pouvais pas voir le titre, la boîte de cannoli, une petite pile de vêtements et un tas de couvertures.

"D'accord," dit-il, en allumant une deuxième lampe de poche. "Prends ça et va te changer, je m'occupe de tout ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demandai-je.

"Eh bien, la tempête est toujours aussi forte, donc il me semble que tu ne partiras pas de sitôt, je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas très à l'aise pour dormir en jean."

"Oh, bien sûr," murmurai-je timidement en prenant le t-shirt et le pantalon de survêtement qu'il tenait dans ses bras et je réalisai que je passerais la nuit ici. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"C'est une surprise. Change-toi et j'aurai fini avant ton retour," dit-il, sa lumière clignotant pendant qu'il m'embrassait et me tapotait les fesses pour m'écarter de son chemin.

Je trouvai les toilettes, en posant ma lampe de poche sur lavabo pour pouvoir faire pipi et me changer. Les affaires d'Edward étaient super grandes et je dus rouler le pantalon trois fois à la taille mais c'était bien plus confortable que mon jean et les vêtements sentaient comme lui alors je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Je pliai mes vêtements, glissant mon soutien-gorge entre eux alors que je reconsidérais ma décision de l'enlever. Ce n'était pas confortable de dormir avec mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu bizarre sans cette barrière. Peu importe. Il faisait sombre et je me sentais plus à l'aise, alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Je pris la lampe de poche sur le comptoir pour retourner dans le salon.

Ce que je vis m'étonna. En quelques minutes, la pièce avait été transformée.

Des draps avaient été suspendus au ventilateur de plafond, entourant les meubles et des oreillers repositionnés pour former une sorte de tente. Des couvertures épaisses empilées sur les coussins du canapé pour former un matelas. Quelques lampes de poche éparpillées dans la tente, nichées entre des coussins pointaient vers le haut pour éclairer.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Edward, alors qu'il mettait la dernière lumière en place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demandai-je avec étonnement.

"Fort d'oreiller. Une tradition de la famille Cullen," dit-il en souriant, et me faisant signe alors que nous rampions dans la tente. "Quand on était gosses et qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité, on construisait une grande tente pour dormir tous ensemble et ma mère nous faisait la lecture. Emmett et moi lui faisions lire la collection 'Chair de poule' et elle lisait des contes de fées pour Alice."

"Tu vas me lire quelque chose de 'Chair de poule', Edward ?" demandai-je, en m'allongeant et en m'étirant sur les coussins, surprise de voir à quel point c'était confortable.

"Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas en ma possession."

"Tu brises une tradition là, Cullen…" dis-je.

"Je pense que nous pouvons faire quelques petits ajustements," dit-il, en me donnant un cannoli, en tapant son pied contre le mien dans une sorte de toast avant qu'il ne le dévore en quelques bouchées pendant que je savourais le mien. "D'ailleurs, la tradition voulait qu'Alice se plaigne de nos histoires affreuses. Emmett se moquait d'elle alors que mes parents essayaient de maintenir la paix. Il y a des choses dont je n'ai pas besoin pour garder la tradition."

Nous nous blottîmes contre les coussins, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je tenais la lumière pendant qu'il lisait à haute voix Jane Eyre, sa voix calme et apaisante m'entraînant dans l'histoire. Cinq chapitres plus tard, Edward s'arrêta assez longtemps pour que je me demande s'il s'était endormi.

"Edward ?" lui demandai-je, tournant dans ses bras jusqu'à voir son visage, ses yeux sur moi, plus sérieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

"Bella, je veux te dire quelque chose," chuchota-t-il, lorsqu'il posa le livre sur sa poitrine et toucha ma joue. "Mais je ne veux pas que tu me répondes tout de suite, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête, confuse.

"Je t'aime," dit-il. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de ne plus pouvoir bouger mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler. "Je suis tellement amoureux de toi. J'ai l'impression d'être amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'est de ne pas t'aimer. Je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux jamais ne pas me sentir comme ça parce que c'est plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant."

Il caressa sa main sur ma joue et gloussa : "Respire, ma belle." Je fis ce qu'il demandait, exhalant et essayant d'absorber ce qu'il avait dit et ce que j'en pensais.

"Ecoute, Bella," poursuivit-il avant que mon esprit ne puisse dériver. "Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je veux dire, je veux que tu me le dises et je veux l'entendre de ta part mais je ne veux pas que tu le dises parce que je l'ai dit…

Je ne veux pas que tu le dises avant de l'avoir senti ou que tu sois à l'aise de le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes que ça me fasse mal si tu ne le dis pas encore. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour essayer de te mettre la pression. Je l'ai dit parce que je devais te le faire savoir. J'ai voulu te le dire tant de fois et je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps…

Ça ne change rien, Bella," insista-t-il, en jouant avec les pointes de mes cheveux. "Mes sentiments sont les mêmes qu'il y a une heure, ils sont juste dehors, à l'air libre maintenant. Peux-tu..." dit-il après un moment de silence prolongé. "J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?"

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Il avait insisté qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde mais dire quoi que ce soit d'autre semblait stupide, faux.

Est-ce que j'aimais Edward ? Je savais que j'avais envie de lui. Je savais que je le voulais toujours avec moi et que ça me manquait quand il n'était pas là. Je savais que je tenais beaucoup à lui. Mais l'amour ? Je ne le savais pas encore. Je ne savais pas ce que l'amour signifiait ou comment déterminer si c'était ce que je ressentais. Ça pourrait l'être, mais avant qu'il ne me dise ces mots, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

Je n'avais pas un concept assez clair de l'amour dans ma tête pour être capable d'identifier si c'est ce qu'il y avait dans... mon cœur.

Mes parents avaient été amoureux une fois. Que leur était-il arrivé pour transformer cet amour en haine ? Évidemment, cela ne s'est pas produit avec tous les couples mais le divorce et les déchirements semblaient si répandus qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qui rendait l'amour si difficile. Renée prétendait être amoureuse tout le temps.

Je comprenais maintenant qu'elle n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce que ce mot signifiait. Ce qu'elle avait eu avec tous ces hommes était la luxure, pas l'amour. Je n'étais pas télépathe et peut-être que c'était présomptueux de ma part de spéculer mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle ait ressenti quoi que ce soit pour l'un de ces hommes qui soit même proche de ce que je ressentais pour Edward.

Il était là devant moi, attendant et je n'avais pas encore de réponse mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de lui faire du mal en gardant le silence. Alors, j'ouvris la bouche et dis les premiers mots auxquels j'ai pu penser.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié mais... merci," murmurai-je, en posant ma main sur son cœur pour essayer de lui montrer que je chérissais de les entendre, qu'ils ne m'avaient contrarié d'aucune façon.

"Tu vas me le répéter, juste une fois ?"

"Je te le dirais mille fois, Bella. Je t'aime."

Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser passionnément, férocement, en gardant mon corps éloigné du sien pour ne pas lui faire croire que c'était par désir. J'essayai de communiquer avec mon baiser ce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir mettre en mots. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus profonds que tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre avant. Je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il sache qu'il était tout et qu'il n'était pas seul dans ceci.

Je ne me sentais pas encore qualifié pour lui dire ces mots. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu le temps de tout assimiler et comprendre mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne voulais pas les dire à la légère car ils étaient très importants… Jusqu'à ce que je sache, avec une certitude absolue, que je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas les dire.

"Je suis vraiment contente que le courant ait été coupé ce soir," soufflai-je contre sa joue, ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il en comprenne le vrai sens. J'étais contente qu'il m'ait dit, submergé par le fait, qu'il m'aimait, étourdie d'entendre les mots et remplie de chaleur. Bien que je ne sois pas prête à le lui dire ce soir, j'étais comme en apesanteur et c'était parfait.

Nous étions allongés là, avec seulement le bruit de la pluie et de nos cœurs battant à l'unisson, de temps en temps nos lèvres se rencontraient pour un tendre baiser.

Finalement, Edward me reprit dans ses bras et reprit le livre. J'en écoutais trois autres chapitres avant de ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts.

L'instant avant de m'endormir, je l'entendis chuchoter "Je t'aime" une fois de plus et je murmurai des absurdités confuses qui n'avaient même pas de sens à mes oreilles quand je m'endormis dans ses bras.


	14. Plus que des mots

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Plus que des mots

* * *

J'arrivai à la patinoire tôt le lundi matin et je n'hésitai pas à informer Marcus de ma décision de faire les chorégraphies. Il était favorable et désireux de me laisser commencer… jusqu'à ce que lui dise que j'avais déjà fait ma sélection pour mon programme libre.

"Sonate au Clair de lune, Bella ? Vraiment," demanda-t-il, renfrogné quand je hochai la tête résolument.

"Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu voudrais utiliser quelque chose d'aussi mielleux et surjoué ?"

"Parce que je sais que je peux en faire quelque chose. Je peux le voir dans ma tête, Marcus. Je dois le faire. Je sais que je peux le faire, le rendre différent de tout ce qui a été déjà vu auparavant. Je peux le rendre original. Et ce n'est pas mièvre, c'est classique, romantique. Hors du temps," argumentai-je, répétant les points que j'avais préparés dans ma tête pour plaider ma cause.

"Tu sais les critiques vont être prompts à te malmener pour ce choix, Bella," expliqua-t-il. "C'est l'une des sélections qui revient le plus souvent. C'est usé, les gens veulent voir du nouveau."

"Je sais ce que c'est Marcus mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant," dis-je avec passion, tapant du poing contre ma poitrine. "Je n'ai jamais rien fait dessus. Je ne vais copier personne et ce sera à moi. Je veux juste une chance. Je veux tellement le faire Marcus. Je ne savais même pas à quel point et avant je n'aurais probablement pas pu. Je n'en aurais eu ni la force ni la conviction… mais à présent je sais que je peux le faire. Et je veux le faire sur ce morceau."

Il réfléchissait mais n'était pas prêt à céder. Bien que la discussion ne soit pas terminée il me demanda de chausser mes patins et de patiner pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Tout au long de la séance du matin il me posa des questions ou fit des commentaires sur les raisons pour lesquelles cette sélection n'était pas la meilleure. A chaque mot qu'il disait, j'avais un argument pour défendre mon choix.

Il fallait qu'il accepte. Je savais que mon cœur allait se briser si je ne pouvais pas réaliser cette vision que j'avais eue en entendant le morceau.

J'étais au milieu de la patinoire en train de m'entrainer quand Marcus m'appela.

"Tu sais quoi Bella, on fait un marché. Tu y vas et tu fais un beau triple, tu peux te servir de la sonate au clair de lune," proposa-t-il. "Si tu tombes, c'est moi qui aie le dernier mot."

Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge. Cela faisait un mois que ma dernière tentative de triple avait eu lieu et ça ne s'était pas bien passé et j'avais peur d'essayer de nouveau. A présent ma capacité de patiner le programme que je voulais était de faire ce saut qui me faisait peur. Mes muscles étaient chauds et souples cela ne devrait pas poser de problème mais je n'avais pas le temps de me préparer et je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire.

"N'importe quel triple, Bella," clarifia-t-il. "A quel point le veux-tu ?"

La mâchoire serrée, je le défiai du regard. Je le voulais. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de tendre la main et prendre ce qu'il me proposait. Tout à fait déterminée à relever son défi, je partis sans mot dire, prenant le temps de faire trois tours complets alors que je construisais ma vitesse et décidais quel saut était ma meilleure option.

Salchow ? C'était rare quand je les ratais même lorsque je n'étais pas tout en fait en pleine forme mais cela me sembla un peu trop facile. Il m'avait dit de sauter mais ma fierté ne me laissait pas aller vers l'option la plus facile. Je voulais l'impressionner. Je voulais gagner. En faisant mon deuxième tour je pensais à un Axel mais je savais que c'était encore trop risqué. Même en pleine forme il était rare que j'atterrisse parfaitement. C'était mon talon d'Achille et puisque j'avais l'intention de gagner ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer.

Lutz décidai-je. Ils étaient durs mais faisable. Je pourrai atterrir un Lutz.

Je tournai près des rambardes, bras écartés et faisant glisser les pieds en les croisant, patinant en reculant alors que je dessinais une diagonale sur la glace approchant du coin et de ma cible. En me redressant et en soulevant mon pied arrière en guise de préparation je m'envolais. _Bonne hauteur, bonne vitesse, bonne rotation,_ ma tête vérifia rapidement. _Un peu penché mais rien de préjudiciable._ Avant même de faire la deuxième rotation, je savais que je l'avais.

Atterrissant solidement et en beauté, je sentis une montée d'exaltation me submerger, comme je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. _Dieu que ça faisait du bien !_

Je me livrai à un petit signe de victoire avec le poing et à une mini danse joyeuse alors que je tournai le dos à Marcus me reprenant pour m'approcher de lui, le visage impassible.

"Un peu incliné," dit-il alors que j'essayai de ne pas rouler des yeux. "Sinon pas mal." Il fit un petit sourire en me tendant la main. "La Sonate au Clair de lune est un excellent choix. Ce sera charmant pour toi."

"Mais toutes ces choses que vous avez dites ?" bafouillai-je perdue, en prenant sa main.

"Juste pour mettre en avant ce que je savais déjà. Je crois que tu viens de le prouver," déclara-t-il. "Je savais que tu pouvais atterrir Bella mais c'est toi qui as besoin de le savoir, pas moi. Tu as besoin de vouloir tout ça pour toi-même, par pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Merci," murmurai-je, serrant fermement sa main. Il grommela que nous avions beaucoup de travail et je ris sous cape. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attarder dans un moment émotionnel.

"Bon choix le Lutz," reconnut-il. "C'est l'une de tes meilleures armes. Voyons voir si nous pouvons briller à nouveau…"

⁂

Après avoir réussi ce premier saut, nous passâmes le reste de la journée à peaufiner le mouvement et à commencer à voir les autres. Ils ne vinrent pas tous facilement et nous ne nous attaquâmes pas à l'axel mais je faisais encore des triples et c'était génial.

A la fin de la session, Marcus me tapa dans le dos et dit : "Bon travail aujourd'hui," avant de me donner un fichier d'information pour les managers qu'il me recommandait. Cuite, meurtrie et épuisée je ne rentrais pas chez moi pour me doucher avant d'aller chez Edward. Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un et je voulais le lui dire à lui.

"Hé !" me salua-t-il, content mais un peu confus quand il m'ouvrit la porte. Je prenais toujours le temps de me doucher et de décompresser après un entrainement avant d'aller le voir. "Tu viens juste de terminer ?"

"Oui il y a quelques minutes," confirmai-je, mes cheveux en bataille, mes vêtements humides de transpiration et les yeux brillants. "Edward, j'ai pu faire un triple !"

Je pus tout juste voir son énorme sourire avant d'être écrasée dans ses bras et soulevée de terre.

"Seigneur Bella, c'est merveilleux !" s'exclama-t-il, me serrant un peu plus fort avant de me reposer sur mes pieds, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe. "Je savais que tu pourrais le faire, amour. Je suis tellement fier de toi."

"Apparemment j'ai été la dernière à le savoir !" soupirai-je, me souvenant des mots de Marcus et racontant à Edward tous les événements de la journée alors que nous étions encore dehors dans l'air chaud du soir.

"Je suis tellement excitée," m'exclamai-je, appuyée contre la rambarde.

"Vraiment, Swan ? Je ne pourrais pas le deviner... Je pensais que c'était ton visage quand tu étais ennuyée," me taquina-t-il, tapotant légèrement mon nez en se penchant près de moi. "Tu vas les assommer."

"Tu sais quoi Edward ? Je sens que je pourrais le faire," soupirai-je, souriant grandement en posant ma tête sur son épaule. A ce moment-là, j'étais tellement optimiste à cause de cette journée et avoir Edward à mes côtés me faisait sentir que je pouvais affronter le monde.

⁂

Malheureusement cet état ne dura pas longtemps.

Au moment où je rejoignais Esmée pour le déjeuner le lendemain, je me sentais frustrée et incertaine. Après être rentrée chez moi hier soir, je commençai à parcourir la liste que m'avait donnée Marcus pour trouver un manager. Outre leurs informations il avait inclus une bonne pile de documents détaillant la description du poste.

Jusqu'à ce que je voie ça j'avais vraiment été encline à le faire seule avec Marcus mais plus j'y regardais, plus il me semblait que c'était un travail colossal. Chorégraphier, m'entrainer et gérer ? Etais-je vraiment capable de prendre autant de responsabilité ?

Si je n'embauchais personne, toutes les décisions me reviendraient, planifier les déplacements, remplir chaque formulaire, signer chaque chèque. Il y avait tellement de choses techniques dont je n'avais aucune idée. Je savais que Marcus ne l'aurait pas proposé comme option s'il ne pensait pas que nous pouvions le faire nous-mêmes mais cela me semblait être un travail gigantesque. Je ne voulais pas nécessairement abandonner le reste de ma vie maintenant que j'en avais enfin une.

D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre après Renée. Ma propre mère m'avait spoliée, comment étais-je censée faire confiance un complet étranger, qui pouvait faire de même ou pire encore ?

Le problème de Renée était encore un mal de tête auquel je devais faire face. Je devais décider si je voulais la poursuivre en justice pour essayer de récupérer l'argent qu'elle avait pris ou si je devais la laisser partir. Si je l'attaquais là-dessus elle se défendrait certainement. Cela deviendrait compliqué, prendrait beaucoup de temps et me causerait beaucoup de stress et ça n'en valait probablement pas la peine.

Mais si je ne le faisais pas elle me verrait toujours comme la même petite fille faible que j'avais toujours été. J'avais l'impression que peu importe la route que j'emprunterai, il y aurait des pièges. Je devais estimer ceux avec lesquels je pouvais vivre.

Entre-temps, j'avais parcouru la liste des candidats possibles que Marcus m'avait donnée et en fin de compte, j'avais gardé trois candidatures.

Mardi matin, j'appelai les trois, laissai des messages pour deux et le troisième me dit qu'il était malheureusement indisponible.

Vers la fin de mon déjeuner avec Esmée cet après-midi-là, mon téléphone sonna et je m'excusai en filant dehors pour prendre l'appel.

"Merde," murmurai-je, toute défaite et en m'appuyant contre le mur de briques à l'extérieur du restaurant. Un autre à rayer de la liste.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie ?" demanda Esmée, me surprenant car je ne l'avais même pas entendue sortir.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. On aurait dit que tu avais fini, alors j'ai payé l'addition, si c'est d'accord."

"Oh, Esmée, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça," lui dis-je, en prenant mon sac de sa main.

"N'importe quoi", dit-elle. "C'est un plaisir. J'aime tellement pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Est-ce que tu dois filer ou pouvons-nous marcher un peu ?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il me restait encore un peu de temps avant mon retour à la patinoire.

"Une promenade serait super, merci. Et merci pour le déjeuner."

"Si je puis me permettre, qui t'a agacé au téléphone ?" demanda-t-elle, alors que nous flânions le long du boulevard.

"Juste un manager," soupirai-je. "Je cherche un remplaçant, tu sais, depuis que ma mère est partie. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en avoir un, pas avec Marcus pour m'aider… mais il y a tant de choses à penser et faire et je ne sais pas si je veux tout assumer moi-même."

"Que ferais-tu faire à ton manager ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'essaie encore de le découvrir," admis-je. "Il y a beaucoup de paperasse à remplir, ce n'est pas difficile mais ça prend du temps. Ensuite, il y a la publicité, le côté financier. Les compétitions ne sont pas tout ce qu'il se passe sur la glace, il y a beaucoup de stratégies pour savoir à laquelle participer, l'ordre dans lequel patiner et comment gérer la presse, le nombre d'interviews à faire et tout le reste…

Puis il y a des trucs comme réserver un voyage, s'inscrire aux compétitions et trouver des costumes," énumérai-je sur mes doigts. "J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai peut-être pas tout gérer et me pourrai pas me consacrer complètement à mon entrainement et à la chorégraphie. Je ne veux pas être distraite par tous ces trucs quand j'ai enfin cette opportunité devant moi."

"Eh bien, tu disais que Marcus en sait beaucoup. C'est assez facile d'embaucher un bon comptable qui ne s'impliquerait pas dans ta carrière de patineur et qui se consacrerait uniquement à assurer ta sécurité financière," fit-elle remarquer. J'hochai la tête à cette idée. "Quant aux autres trucs, tu sais qu'Alice meurt d'envie de t'aider avec tes costumes. Tu n'as pas besoin de son aide si tu ne veux pas mais elle a un bon œil pour le design et elle connaît un certain nombre de gens de bonne réputation qui peuvent aider à tout réaliser."

"Oui," gloussai-je. "Elle en a parlé une ou deux fois."

"Elle ne sera pas contrariée si tu prends quelqu'un de plus expérimenté dans le domaine," me rassura-t-elle, en passant son bras sous le mien pendant que nous marchions. "Sache juste qu'elle est impatiente de t'aider si tu veux. Ce sera déjà ça de moins à faire. Et pour le reste ? Eh bien, j'ai une écriture très soignée, pour avoir rempli de la paperasse et bien que je n'en aie pas fait autant récemment, j'ai des antécédents dans les relations publiques et le marketing. Je pourrais..."

"Non !" m'exclamai-je, figée sur place, sentant le sang dans mes veines se transformer en glace. C'était une réponse incontrôlable et irrationnelle mais j'étais terrifiée par son offre. La seule chose que mon cerveau pouvait gérer était 'Non'.

 _Elle ne pouvait pas._

Esmée s'était arrêtée, laissant tomber son bras autour de moi et me regardant avec inquiétude, un soupçon de douleur dans ses yeux verts. Je voulais m'expliquer et enlever cette expression de son visage mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mes pensées accélérèrent alors que j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi j'avais réagi si fortement et si rapidement à une offre si facile.

 _Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir comme elle._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque finalement je compris. Un mois était passé depuis que ma mère m'avait giflée et était sortie de la patinoire, ma voix froide la congédiant. Alors que j'avais essayé de ne pas trop y penser avec tant d'autres choses merveilleuses qui m'arrivait en l'absence de Renée, son départ me hantait encore. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point_? Elle m'avait frappé, prit le parti d'un étranger contre moi. Elle avait volé mon argent et m'avait regardé avec une telle cruauté quand elle était partie.

En regardant le visage gentil et aimant d'Esmée, je ne supportais pas l'idée de perdre une autre mère à cause de ma carrière. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'elle me déteste aussi un jour.

"Je suis désolée, Bella," commença Esmée, un pli d'inquiétude sur son front quand je commençai à réaliser qu'elle pensait qu'elle m'avait contrarié en dépassant les limites.

"Non, Esmée, s'il te plaît, non. **C'est moi qui suis désolée** _,_ " m'excusai-je en pleurant. "Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas, c'est tout."

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage et des sanglots me déchiraient alors qu'elle me tirait vers un banc tout près, m'enveloppant dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, me permettant de pleurer sur son épaule. Quand les larmes se calmèrent, se transformant en hoquets, elle continua à me caresser les cheveux.

"Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne peux pas," lui répétai-je dans les cheveux. "J'apprécie l'offre, vraiment mais je ne peux pas..."

"Ne peux pas quoi ?"

Je me reculai et la regardai avec des yeux qui la suppliaient de comprendre. "Je ne peux pas risquer que tu puisses commencer à me détester comme elle le fait."

Ses yeux étaient douloureux quand elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit d'une voix ferme, "Bella Swan, ça n'arrivera _jamais_. Tu m'entends ?"

"C'est arrivé avec elle, Esmée," pleurai-je. "Ma propre mère me déteste et je l'ai rendue comme ça. Notre vie ensemble lui a fait ça. Ma carrière nous a fait ça."

"Non," dit-elle. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais que ce que tu m'as dit mais il est clair qu'elle s'accroche trop étroitement au passé. Elle est amère et rancunière de ne pas avoir eu les opportunités que tu as eues. Elle ne peut pas voir au-delà de ce qu'elle a raté pour apprécier la personne merveilleuse qu'elle a créée en toi et toutes les autres bénédictions qu'elle a. Je ne crois pas qu'elle te déteste, ma chérie," murmura-t-elle. "Comment pourrait-elle ?"

"Alors pourquoi me ferait-elle toutes ces choses ?" demandai-je. "Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas essayé de m'appeler depuis un mois ? C'est comme si je n'existais plus pour elle."

"Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle pense, Bella. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que tu as été un exutoire pratique et facile pour sa colère. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et tout à voir avec elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?" dit-elle doucement.

"Je sais, je sais. Ça fait un mois, Esmée. Je l'ai virée et maintenant elle me déteste. Alors, c'est la fin ? Je n'ai plus de mère ?"

"As-tu essayé de lui tendre la main ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

"Non," admis-je. "J'étais tellement en colère et blessée, surtout après avoir parlé à Caius et à mon père. Je voulais juste fuir tout ça, me concentrer sur les choses qui vont bien dans ma vie. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être en colère contre elle puisque je n'ai pas fait l'effort non plus."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à prendre le temps de récupérer, de rassembler ses pensées," me dit-elle. "Peut-être que maintenant qu'un certain temps s'est écoulé, vous pouvez essayer de vous parler toutes les deux. On dirait que tout cela pèse très lourd sur toi, Bella. Tu dois lui pardonner. C'est son propre choix si elle veut l'accepter… mais qu'elle l'accepte ou non, tu te sentiras plus légère. J'espère pour votre bien à toutes les deux qu'elle le fasse, parce qu'elle raterait une très belle occasion d'apprendre à connaître la femme que tu es. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu te souviennes que tu es une femme merveilleuse et que tu es aimée."

Je pensai tout de suite à Edward et à ses mots de l'autre soir. Même avec tout le reste ses mots n'avaient cessé de se répéter dans mon esprit.

Ces deux derniers jours, je m'étais rendu folle de doutes et de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il m'a dit ça ? Pas littéralement, comme si je ne connaissais pas la définition mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu _capable_ de... me dire ces mots ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais de si spécial qu'il ressente ça et comment savait-il que c'était de l'amour ? Quand en est-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Il avait dit qu'il voulait me le dire depuis longtemps… mais combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à conclure que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était de l'amour ?

Je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant, du moins pas romantiquement. Même platoniquement, j'avais peu d'expérience.

Entre Charlie et Renée, j'avais à peine entendu ces mots. Charlie l'avait dit la nuit où nous avions parlé au téléphone mais avant, je ne me souvenais pas. La même chose avec Renée.

"Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai entendu les mots 'Je t'aime' de ma mère," admis-je, le cœur brisé.

"C'est une tragédie, Bella," murmura Esmée, me tirant à nouveau dans ses bras. "Si tu étais ma fille, je te l'aurais dit tous les jours." Elle recula, chassant les cheveux de mon visage. "Je ne pourrai peut-être pas rattraper le passé mais à l'avenir, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'assurer que tu ne passes pas un jour de plus sans savoir à quel point tu es spéciale."

Le bip de mon téléphone interrompit ce moment et je vis un texto.

 _On se dirige vers le chalet. Ça craint que je ne puisse pas revoir ton beau visage avant vendredi. Appelle-moi plus tard pour que j'entende au moins ta voix. Je t'aime. -E_

Je sentis Esmée me pousser doucement et je levai les yeux de l'écran, ignorant qu'un énorme sourire éclairait mon visage à la vue de ces mots.

"Vu ta tête, je dirais que mon fils ne te laissera pas l'oublier non plus."

⁂

Je pris la nuit et une partie du lendemain pour réfléchir à ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit. Je n'avais jamais considéré que je devrais pardonner à Renée. Cette pensée aurait été risible si Esmée ne me l'avait pas expliqué si simplement.

J'avais dit à ma mère d'innombrables fois au cours de ma vie que j'étais désolée. Désolée de ne pas faire mieux, désolée de ne pas être assez bien et ça ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir mieux. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il fallait que je dise "je te pardonne" à la place de "je suis désolée." Elle aurait probablement ricané si j'avais essayé de le dire par le passé ou si j'avais fait un commentaire sarcastique pensant qu'elle devait être pardonnée pour quelque chose. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il fallait que je lui pardonne mais pour moi.

Avec cette idée, j'appelai Caius le mercredi matin l'informant que j'avais décidé de ne pas intenter d'action légale contre Renée. Il me rappela que toutes ces informations resteraient disponibles dans l'avenir et que je pourrai toujours changer d'avis et je le remerciai de son aide. L'argent m'importait peu. Renée pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne voulais plus me laisser faire. Il était temps de voir si elle était disposée à faire de même.

De retour à mon appartement après l'entrainement, je fis son numéro de portable. J'allais directement sur sa messagerie et bien que je sois nerveuse de lui parler car ne sachant pas quoi dire je fus déçue. Si elle avait décroché au moins nous aurions pu parler et j'aurais alors su où nous en étions. Je saurais si nous avions une chance d'avoir une meilleure relation, une relation qui n'avait rien à voir avec le travail et tout à voir avec le fait que j'étais sa fille.

Au milieu des innombrables souvenirs de critiques acerbes et de plaintes cinglantes au cours de ma vie il y en avait un qui se distinguait des autres. A l'époque j'étais jeune, mes parents étaient toujours ensemble et on ne pensait pas encore à la compétition. Ma mère m'avait emmenée sur un petit étang derrière la maison de mon enfance pour m'apprendre à patiner. Elle avait souri et elle avait ri. Elle avait applaudi quand j'avais fait mon premier tour toute seule et elle me relevait quand je tombais, m'encourageant toujours à ne jamais abandonner.

Après êtres rentrées nous nous étions blotties ensemble sous une couverture devant la cheminée avec des bols de cacao. Elle avait rigolé avec moi et réchauffé mes joues roses entre ses mains. C'était lointain mais c'était l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie avant que je vienne dans le Minnesota.

C'est à ce souvenir que je m'accrochai avec l'espoir que le sourire de cette femme qui m'avait tenu la main et qui m'avait relevé lorsque j'étais tombée il y a toutes ces années, était toujours là.

Je voulais savoir s'il était utile de conserver ce mince espoir que les choses se passeraient bien pour nous un jour.

Le bip retentit avant que j'aie eu le temps de rassembler mes pensées mais je ne voulais pas raccrocher. Je bavardai ridiculement pendant quelques secondes, essayant de me racler la gorge.

"Hé maman ? C'est…" _Isabella ?_ C'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait toujours appelée même si je détestais ça. Non. Si je voulais un nouveau départ, il fallait qu'elle me voie pour qui j'étais maintenant. Bella.

"C'est Bella. Je, euh… n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment. Je sais que tu es en colère et que les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées alors je ne devrais pas être trop surprise. Je voulais juste… je voulais simplement te parler," je soupirai faisant les cent pas devant les fenêtres. "Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé les choses dégénérer pour en arriver à ce point. J'espère simplement que tu peux comprendre que cette situation n'était bonne pour aucune de nous deux. Peut-être que ça ne l'a jamais été."

Je m'arrêtai un instant ne sachant pas si je devais continuer. Cela semblait ridicule de parler de choses si sérieuses à une machine mais je voulais que ce soit dit. Peut-être que si elle écoutait le message et entendait ce que j'avais à dire elle serait plus disposée à passer à l'étape suivante. Je décidai qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre.

"Je… euh… ne sais pas vraiment comment dire cela mais je sais à propos de l'argent – ce que vous avez fait avec papa, ce que tu as fait. Mon avocat m'a informé que je pouvais porter plainte. Je… je voulais simplement te faire savoir que je ne ferai rien et que… eh bien je te pardonne, je ne veux plus m'attarder sur le passé ni rester en colère. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir fait partir et que nous pourrons essayer d'avancer.

Tu n'es peut-être plus mon manager mais tu es toujours ma mère et je veux toujours que tu le sois," murmurai-je, espérant qu'elle serait capable de reconnaitre à quel point je voulais être sincère.

"Alors je suppose que ceci est mon effort pour te tendre la branche d'olivier. J'espère que tu prendras cela ainsi et que tu me rappelleras, je suis toujours là, maman. Euh je suppose que je te parlerai plus tard," finis-je bêtement, impatiente de mettre fin à ce message.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et laissai ma tête entre mes mains, tenant toujours le téléphone comme une bouée de sauvetage. _Allait-elle rappeler ? Ecouterait-elle mon message ?_ A ce moment-là j'aurai vraiment voulu voir l'avenir et savoir si je perdais mon temps et mon énergie à souhaiter quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais.

En y réfléchissant être diseuse de bonne aventure serait bien plus utile pour de nombreuses raisons. Avec tout ce qui arrivait spécialement avec ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, j'essayai vraiment d'aller de l'avant et de tout rassembler pour penser à ce que je voulais dans la vie.

J'avais toujours eu un but bien précis, toujours pensé à la prochaine compétition, la saison suivante, les prochains jeux olympiques, jamais plus loin. En dehors de la glace je n'avais jamais eu de but. Cela semble si stupide à présent. Il y avait toujours eu une date d'expiration pour ma carrière de patineuse mais ma vie ne finirait pas quand elle se terminerait. Maintenant cela semblait plus proche que jamais et je devais comprendre ce que diable je pourrais faire ensuite.

Pour le court terme je savais. Je voulais continuer mon chemin pour devenir une femme adulte et indépendante. Je voulais davantage pour cette vie que je construisais. Je voulais les Cullen et Jasper et Rose. Je voulais arranger les choses avec mon père, apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

Je voulais Edward.

Je voulais patiner, concourir, chorégraphier. Jusqu'à ce que Marcus ait proposé cette option, je n'avais jamais soupçonné que je voulais avoir cette chance. En fin de compte je voulais aller à Vancouver et montrer ma création.

Je savais tout ça. Mais où voulais-je aller avec tout ça ? Quel était mon but final ? Où voulais-je être dans un an, dans deux, dans cinq ? Que j'aille à Vancouver ou pas, cela ne m'emmenait que jusqu'en février. Où irai-je ensuite ? Voudrai-je toujours faire de la compétition ? Pourrai-je rejoindre une tournée et passer pro ? M'arrêterai-je complètement ? Et si je le faisais que ferai-je en suite ? Des études ? Un travail ?

Il y avait tellement de choses à décider.

Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et je le croyais. Après l'incrédulité initiale et l'inquiétude qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir cela pour moi, j'avais accepté qu'il le pense vraiment. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Comment pourrais-je savoir si je le faisais ? Ou allions-nous ? Etre avec lui depuis quelques mois avait été une nouveauté, quelque chose de délicieux, d'excitant, de nouveau et il avait été facile de se laisser surprendre sans réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Mais il ne s'agissait plus seulement de se laisser entrainer et d'avoir un petit-ami pour la première fois, il s'agissait de lui. Je savais que j'avais de vrais sentiments pour lui et j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient.

Je ne pouvais plus rester assise seule avec mes pensées, tout ce fouillis dans ma tête était sur le point de me rendre folle. Edward et les gars étaient partis quelques jours au chalet des Cullen pour profiter du début de leur trêve bien qu'ils finissent probablement par regarder du hockey la moitié du temps avec les séries éliminatoires. Ayant besoin de distraction je me dis que j'allais voir si Alice et Rose étaient prêtes à faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi pourvu que je ne reste pas seule avec mes pensées.

Je traversai le couloir et frappai à leur porte en tournant la poignée. C'était ouvert alors l'une d'elle était à la maison.

"Ohé ? Alice, Rose ?" appelai-je.

"Ici Bells," dit Rose depuis sa chambre. Je suivis le son de sa voix et la trouvai allongée sur son lit avec son ordinateur, des lunettes rouges sur le nez alors qu'elle fouillait dans un tas de paperasse.

"Hé Alice est là ?" demandai-je, depuis la porte de la chambre. "Je ne veux pas de te déranger si tu es occupée, je…"

"Non c'est bon," elle me fit un signe entassant les papiers pour me faire de la place. "Assieds-toi, Alice a tout un tas de rendez-vous elle ne rentrera pas avant un bon moment."

"Oh !" Mes épaules s'affaissèrent de déception. Rose était occupée et Alice indisponible, il fallait que je retourne chez moi. Seule.

"Assieds-toi, assieds-toi," répéta Rose plus fermement, en tapant sur le matelas. "J'étais sur le point de finir. A moins que tu veuilles spécifiquement Alice…"

"Non !" répondis-je. "Quelqu'un, c'est tout. Je réfléchis trop. Il va falloir m'enfermer si ça continue comme ça."

"Je vois," dit-elle avec intérêt, tapant sur quelques touches avant de fermer son ordinateur et le posant à côté. "Alors ? Parle."

"Non je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais pour me divertir, je voulais juste…"

"Bella ce n'est pas important. Je peux y travailler plus tard," dit-elle. "On dirait bien que tu vas perdre conscience. Allez parle-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Tout ?" gémis-je, me penchant en arrière pour m'appuyer sur les bras.

"Rien que ça ?" gloussa-t-elle, attrapant les papiers pour les jeter par terre et faire de la place, faisant glisser légèrement ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet avant de se rallonger sur le ventre. "Tu peux résumer un peu ?"

"Le problème est bien là, Rose," marmonnai-je, me mettant sur le dos. Ça allait prendre un moment, autant se mettre à l'aise. "Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer."

"Commence par une chose," suggéra-t-elle.

"Renée," soupirai-je, disant la première chose qui apparut.

"S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu en es encore à ce qu'elle t'a fait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne prévoies pas de la poursuivre en justice, cette garce manipulatrice," fit-elle dégoûtée.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi ni qu'elle me jugeait. Rose ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Dans tant de domaines elle pensait en termes absolus. Pour elle, dès le moment où Renée m'avait giflée, elle aurait dû disparaitre du paysage. Il n'y avait pas de rédemption ou de pardon, comme l'avait dit Esmée.

"Je ne lui ai pas raccroché au nez," l'assurai-je. "J'ai essayé de l'appeler, je lui ai laissé un message. Je sais que tu penses que c'est bête… mais c'est ma mère."

Rose ouvrit la bouche, impatiente de dire quelque chose mais je l'arrêtai. "Oui, elle a fait des choses terribles et elle n'a pas été très gentille mais c'est ma mère. J'espère que maintenant que tout le drame est terminé, les choses vont s'arranger. Je ne te demande pas d'approuver mais peux-tu au moins comprendre que je dois essayer d'arranger les choses si j'en ai la chance ?"

Elle soupira, vaincue. "Ouais. Je suppose que oui. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à cause de cette femme."

"Ça fait mal quoi qu'il arrive, Rose", murmurai-je. "Si elle m'ignore ou me dit que je suis stupide de penser qu'on peut arranger les choses, ça va faire mal. Si elle accepte d'essayer, il y a encore tant de choses à faire. Au moins dans le deuxième cas il y a une chance qu'un jour ça ne fasse plus mal."

"Tu es une personne plus forte que moi," chuchota Rose. "Mon père nous a quittés quand j'avais huit ans. Pour une autre femme. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui pardonner. On se parle à peine. Il a sa vie avec des enfants différents et des priorités différentes. C'est comme s'il avait tout oublié de Jazz et moi."

Je roulai sur le côté, plaçant ma main sur son avant-bras. "Je suis désolée, Rose. Je savais que tes parents n'étaient pas ensemble mais je ne savais pas..."

"On ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Pour être honnête, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne se montrera même pas pour le mariage de Jasper. C'est vraiment égoïste et méchant de ma part, je sais qu'Alice a vraiment tout fait pour s'assurer qu'il vienne pour Jazz mais je ne veux même pas le voir," soupira-t-elle. "Soit, c'est leur journée. S'il se montre, je m'assurerai de garder mes distances. Alors, ta mère ?"

"Ouais," soupirai-je, je compris que le sujet sur sa famille était clos pour l'instant. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera mais je suppose que je ne peux pas faire plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre en tête ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je sais que c'est plus que ça."

"Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aimait." Les mots étaient sortis avant même que je le sache.

"Ah j'aime ça !" couina-t-elle, en me tapant légèrement sur le bras. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé avec ça, hein ?"

"Je ne le lui ai pas dit en retour," murmurai-je, ayant un peu honte de l'admettre à voix haute.

"Il n'y a pas de règle qui dit qu'il faut le dire en même temps, Bells," dit-elle.

"Vraiment ? 'Je t'aime' n'est pas censé mériter un 'Je t'aime aussi' ? Surtout de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable qu'Edward. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, pour que je ne puisse pas le lui dire alors qu'il est si merveilleux. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas aimable chez lui ?" murmurai-je, dégoûtée de moi-même.

"Chaque relation est différente," expliqua-t-elle joyeusement. "Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas dit ces mots spécifiques, que tu ne l'aimes pas."

"Je le sais, je suppose," concédai-je. "Et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je les dise juste parce qu'il l'a dit… mais je ne sais pas. Ça ne me semble pas bien. Il dit que je ne lui fais pas mal en ne le disant pas encore mais ce fait ne devrait-il pas lui faire mal ?"

"Il ne te mentirait pas, Bella. Edward n'est pas comme ça. Si ça l'avait blessé, il n'aurait rien dit au départ."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je ne sais pas !" m'exclamai-je, en me retournant sur le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'embrouille ?" demanda Rose, en changeant de position pour être plus à l'aise.

"Comment sais-tu que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur un bouton à un moment et après tu es amoureux ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que quelqu'un a appuyé sur cet interrupteur ?"

"C'est difficile à dire," dit-elle en réfléchissant un instant. "Pour moi, ce n'était pas instantané. Je ne sais pas si c'est une surprise mais Emmett et moi ne sommes pas tombés amoureux au premier regard.

En fait, il a eu beaucoup de mal à me convaincre. J'avais l'habitude de traiter le sexe comme une chose plutôt décontractée et j'évitais les relations amoureuses, probablement à cause de ma mère et comment elle a vécu après que mon père soit parti.

Quand Emmett et moi nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai couché avec lui tout de suite. L'attraction était là, l'alchimie physique était là mais pendant longtemps je ne voulais pas admettre que l'alchimie émotionnelle était là," soupira-t-elle. "Mais il y avait cette force qui m'attirait vers lui et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans ses blagues stupides et ses câlins d'ours écrasants, son rire ridicule et assourdissant."

"Il l'a dit en premier ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Oui, il l'a fait. Lors de notre troisième rendez-vous," gloussa-t-elle. "Il m'a fallu six mois pour le dire en retour."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, ressentant un regain d'optimisme.

"Vraiment. Et je ne le regrette pas. J'avais besoin de ce temps pour y réfléchir et voir ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Je ne pense pas que ça te prendra autant de temps."

"Je ne veux pas le dire si je ne le pense pas de tout mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que, je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est idiot, naïf et immature de ma part mais je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à un homme qui n'était pas mon père et à lui, je ne l'ai dit que quelques fois. Ils signifient beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas seulement les dire pour les dire," expliquai-je, en essayant de bien décrire ce que je ressentais.

"Comme, certaines personnes veulent préserver leur virginité, et je suppose que je l'ai fait aussi, mais pour moi c'est plus important de garder ces trois mots jusqu'à ce que je sache que je ne les dirai qu'à un seul homme pour toujours. Je pense qu'Edward pourrait être cet homme mais jusqu'à ce que je le sache, je ne veux pas le dire."

"Alors ne le fais pas. Tu dois faire ce qui est bon pour toi, Bella et Edward respectera ça. Il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur," dit-elle. "Alors ne t'en veux pas d'être un peu égoïste et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit juste."

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, l'appartement calme se remplit soudain d'une rafale de son et l'énergie d'Alice était de retour.

"Alice ?" appela Rose. "Tu rentres tôt."

"Oui," dit-elle. "Ma future mariée a dû reporter. Une débâcle avec sa future belle-mère ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Eh bien, Bella et moi sommes ici, tu veux traîner avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle, en soulevant un sourcil pour me demander si j'étais d'accord et je hochai la tête.

"Oh, hé, Bella ! Ouais, donnez-moi juste quelques minutes pour me débarbouiller et je vous retrouve dans le salon", dit Alice.

"Tu sais que je vais devoir lui dire," je baissai la voix pour que seule Rose puisse entendre. "A propos d'Edward. Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça même si j'essayais."

"Oui," soupira Rose. "Je ne t'envie pas, Bells. Elle est en pleine fièvre prénuptiale et pense que tout le monde a besoin d'être aussi heureux qu'elle et Jazz en chemin vers l'autel."

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'Emmett et toi allez vous marier, ô demoiselle d'honneur ?" taquinai-je.

"Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas. Il me l'a demandé. Deux fois," avoua-t-elle, reconnaissant la surprise dans mon sourire. "Je ne sais pas, le mariage n'est pas aussi important pour moi que notre simple engagement l'un envers l'autre l'est déjà. Un jour, je suppose. Je ne suis pas pressée, c'est tout."

"Vous êtes vraiment super ensemble."

"Oui, nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en soupirant, un sourire sur le visage. "Quand je le vois, je vois l'éternité avec lui."

Ses paroles me touchèrent profondément. J'étais un peu envieuse, qu'elle puisse s'imaginer l'éternité quand je n'arrivais même pas à percer la brume qui m'entourait pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

Malgré ma vision brumeuse de l'avenir, au moins je voyais le moment présent. J'avais juste besoin que la brume s'en aille pour dégager la vue.

"Allez, j'ai déjà le film !" dit Alice du salon.

"N'appuie pas encore sur _Play_ , Alice ! Bella a quelque chose à te dire et c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un film sordide qu'on a vu un million de fois," s'exclama Rose, en sautant du lit.

"Traître !" gloussai-je, je lui jetai un regard moqueur en la suivant dans le salon et en me préparant pour une soirée de couinement et de discussions entre filles.

⁂

La semaine suivante, j'essayai de démêler le fouillis dans ma tête, en travaillant calmement à chaque problème.

Alice avait été ravie, comme je m'y attendais et beaucoup plus compréhensive que je ne l'avais prévu. Nous n'avions pas regardé le film mais bavardé toute la soirée.

Parler avec les filles m'avait été d'une grande aide et je pensais ce que j'avais dit à Rose, je ne voulais dire ces mots qu'à un seul homme.

Quand je trouverai cette personne, je ne voulais pas avoir peur de le dire comme avec mes parents, je voulais pouvoir lui dire tous les jours et aussi souvent que je le voulais. Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais sûre que cet homme était probablement Edward mais j'attendais toujours le moment où je le saurais sans aucun doute.

Les gars étaient rentrés de leur séjour dans le chalet et nous avions traîné ensemble plusieurs fois. Le sujet à propos d'Edward et moi n'avait jamais été abordé et je me demandais s'il avait dit quelque chose à Jasper et Emmett pendant leur séjour. _Les mecs parlaient-ils de ce genre de choses ou c'était trop un truc de fille ?_ A ma demande Rose et Alice ne dirent rien, bien que je les surprenne en train de nous scruter beaucoup plus et de chuchoter ensemble.

Les choses avec Edward continuaient à aller bien. Nous allions à la salle faire du sport ensemble tous les matins maintenant que son emploi du temps était normal. Ensuite j'allais à la patinoire et il passait ses journées à rattraper son retard sur les choses qu'il avait laissées pendant les séries ou lorsqu'il faisait des choses avec les gars. Il avait commencé à parler de réparations chez lui et de travaux dans la cour et il m'avait complètement perdue quand il avait parlé avec enthousiasme de quelque chose de nouveau et à la mode qu'il voulait avoir. Les mecs… !

Nous essayions de passer autant de temps ensemble les soirs et les week-ends que mon emploi du temps me le permettait, quelquefois avec nos amis mais le plus souvent tous les deux. Entre ma timidité à franchir l'étape suivante et sa réticence à me pousser, nous n'étions pas allés beaucoup plus loin physiquement. Cependant plus nous étions ensemble plus je commençais à réaliser que je serai peut-être prête à sauter le pas avec lui. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est s'il accepterait de me donner ce que je voulais avant que je lui aie dit ces trois mots… je ne voulais pas être juste avec lui pour avoir des relations sexuelles ou perdre ma virginité. Je voulais pouvoir le lui montrer même si je ne pouvais pas encore dire les mots. Lui montrer combien il comptait pour moi.

D'un autre côté, Renée n'avait pas rappelé alors j'avais essayé deux autres fois. J'étais même allée jusqu'à appeler Charlie pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles, pas que j'y croie vraiment.

Ça avait été agréable de lui parler pendant quelques minutes. Je lui racontai un peu ce qu'il s'était passé à Chicago et avec Jake mais sans trop de détails. En fait je fus étonnée qu'il ne soit pas plus surpris d'entendre les agissements de Jake. Apparemment Billy avait récemment raconté comment Jake s'était laissé happer par la célébrité, laissant tout cela lui monter à la tête. Charlie avait mentionné la possibilité d'un coup de pied au cul la prochaine fois que Jake serait en ville… pour lui remettre les idées en place.

A chaque conversation que nous avions les choses devenaient moins gênantes, nous n'allions pas changer de personnalité du jour au lendemain. Les choses seraient sans doute toujours un peu inconfortables entre nous.

Bien que je n'aie pas eu de nouvelles de Renée j'avais eu des nouvelles du dernier potentiel manager que j'avais contacté et il se trouva qu'elle était libre. Après avoir parlé avec elle au téléphone pendant une heure, elle me plaisait beaucoup. A la fin je la remerciais poliment de m'avoir rappelée et d'avoir pris le temps de parler avec moi mais je lui dis qu'après tout je n'avais pas besoin d'un manager. Je continuai à penser à la suggestion d'Esmée et bien que ma réaction initiale ait été un '"non" ferme, plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais que ça pourrait fonctionner.

J'appelai Esmée quelques minutes après, lui demandant si nous pouvions nous rencontrer. Quand je lui demandai de m'aider je crus que son sourire allait m'éblouir. Elle me mit tout de suite en relation avec un excellent comptable qui avait déjà beaucoup travaillé à réorganiser mes investissements, payer mes factures automatiquement et plein d'autres choses que je comprenais à peine. En fin de compte mes finances étaient sous contrôle et même si je surveillais, je n'avais pas besoin de m'en occuper plus que ça.

Esmée était venue à quelques-uns de mes entrainements pour rencontrer Marcus et lui parler de ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était merveilleux de les observer de la glace et de les voir prendre des notes ensemble, discutant avec impatience d'une stratégie. Quand Renée et Marcus parlaient ça finissait inévitablement par une bataille de volonté, chacun tirant dans une direction différente. Marcus devait toujours prendre des antiacides pour y arriver. Avec Esmée il semblait être content, incapable de résister à son charme naturel et à sa gentillesse.

Ils me tenaient au courant de leurs discussions mais me laissaient suffisamment d'espace pour que je puisse me concentrer. A chaque séance je mettais mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et plongeais dans la musique, essayant de recréer la vision que j'avais eue dans ma tête. C'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais, de rendre tout cela réel mais petit à petit ça prenait vie. Je marquais des mouvements, essayant juste de comprendre la progression et les transitions entre les éléments.

Après m'avoir laissé travailler seule une heure et demie tous les jours, Marcus me demandait de voir ce que j'avais fait, je passai la musique dans les haut-parleurs ainsi il pouvait juger. Pour le reste de la session il offrait des astuces et des conseils, de petits changements ici et là qui permettaient d'améliorer le timing ou de fluidifier le passage entre les mouvements. Parfois il y avait des modifications plus importantes, comme un élément technique qui fonctionnerait mieux dans une partie différente ou un saut différent qui fonctionnerait tout aussi bien mais me ferait gagner davantage de points.

En une semaine j'avais presque atteint la moitié des quatre minutes et étais vraiment ravie de la façon dont les choses se passaient.

Le dernier jeudi du mois je partis un peu plus tôt de l'entrainement pour aller faire des courses avec Alice et Rose pour ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Rose avait déjà la sienne et Alice avait réitéré l'assurance que nous n'avions pas besoin d'avoir la même, il fallait juste que nous soyons assorties. Nous prîmes le métro pour aller au centre de Minneapolis et dans les magasins spécialisés plutôt qu'au grand centre commercial, une décision pour laquelle j'étais reconnaissante, me souvenant de notre première excursion.

L'après-midi ne fut pas tout à fait le même tourbillon puisque les filles étaient concentrées sur ma seule tenue avec une palette de couleurs limitée. Rose avait apporté sa robe pour que nous puissions comparer les couleurs et à la seconde où elle la sortit de son sac je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement de ne pas avoir à porter la même. Elle était ornée d'un décolleté en forme de cœur et d'une bande de perles élaborée qui dessinait son buste et se courbait en bretelles. Le dos était audacieux avec une grande découpe qui révélait beaucoup plus que je pouvais en montrer en public à moins que je ne sois en costume. Cela lui irait sûrement incroyablement bien. Sur moi, elle me ferait passer pour une petite fille qui essayait de porter la robe de bal de sa grande sœur.

Heureusement elles décidèrent que nous devions me trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus classique et discret mais toujours sexy. Classique et sage pourrait convenir. Nous respectâmes la même palette de couleur, un vert feuille, et il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'emparer de tout un tas d'options puis de m'entrainer dans une cabine.

"Hey Bella, as-tu vu la tenue que j'ai laissée dans ta chambre pour demain soir ?" appela Alice alors que je me glissais dans la première robe. "Si ça ne te plait pas nous avons encore du temps pour trouver autre chose."

Demain soir nous irions tous les six à une soirée appelée un "Hangar Dance". C'était une soirée danse qui avait lieu dans un vieil hangar aéronautique avec un Big Band et tout le monde s'habillait comme dans les années quarante. Apparemment c'était une tradition annuelle pour les Cullen depuis qu'Alice avait persuadé leurs parents de les inscrire tous les trois au cours de swing à l'âge de huit ans et qu'elle avait vu le film _Une équipe hors du commun*._ Elle voulait être capable de danser comme Madonna au Suds Bucket. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à ne parler que de ça. Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par son excitation.

Hier après-midi quand j'étais rentrée de l'entrainement il y avait un grand sac suspendu à la porte de mon placard. A l'intérieur il y avait une belle robe vintage à pois bleus et blancs avec de larges bretelles et une ceinture blanche. Elle avait pensé aux ballerines assorties et au jupon en organdi rigide du même bleu vif que la robe pour ajouter du volume. Au début je pensais qu'il était ridicule que je puisse porter une pareille chose c'était tellement… bouffant et volumineux. Après l'avoir essayé cependant je m'étais sentie transportée dans cette époque comme une dame prête à passer la soirée en ville. Elle était parfaite.

"Oui Alice, je l'ai vue," lui dis-je, en sortant pour leur monter la robe. "Elle est parfaite."

Elle tapa des mains de contentement. "Je savais qu'elle te plairait. Demain ça va être top Bella !"

"Ça a l'air très amusant," dis-je, impatiente de le faire même si j'étais nerveuse au sujet de la partie danse. "Espérons juste que je ne casse pas les orteils d'Edward s'il essaie de danser avec moi."

"Euh… c'est la trêve… Il a largement le temps de guérir ses orteils avant d'en avoir de nouveau besoin," taquina Rose.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Bella. Edward, Emmett et moi avons commencé à prendre des cours de danse quand nous étions petits. Emmett était toujours un peu trop lourd pour ça mais Edward est vraiment très bon."

"Génial," gémis-je. "Alors ça va ressembler à Gene Kelly en train de danser avec Steve Urkel,"

"Pas du tout. Vous aurez l'air sexy ensemble," insista Rose.

"Alors cette robe ? Oui ? Non ?" demandai-je, en la montrant.

"Non," dirent-elle ensemble. Je rigolai mimant un 'okay' et retournant dans la cabine.

"En parlant de sexy…" continua Rose.

"Quoi ?" hésitai-je à demander, craignant un peu de répondre à ses questions.

"Comment vont les choses dans cette zone ?"

"Tu parles de quoi au juste ?" demandai-je innocemment, en entrant dans la robe suivante.

"Arrête tes conneries Bells. Elle veut savoir si mon frère et toi tournez autour du pot, encore," rigola Alice. "Je lui ai dit que non. Il n'y a pas moyen que vous ayez des moments sexy sans que je le sache."

"Ah tu crois ça hein ? Comment sont définies tes bases ?"

"D'abord s'embrasser et nous savons déjà que vous y êtes parvenus sans problème," expliqua Alice.

"Ensuite il s'agit de se débarrasser de quelques vêtements, la troisième se passe sous les vêtements," continua Rose pour elle.

"Ou oral," coupa Alice.

"D'accord ou oral et bien j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce qu'est un home run. Parce que si tu ne le sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire de toi…" dit Rose avec une voix peinée.

"Je sais ce qu'est un home run," dis-je en sortant, en roulant des yeux et en tournant sur moi-même, avant qu'elles ne me renvoient dans la cabine pour en essayer une autre.

"Alors ?" questionna Rose.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Arrête de jouer, Miss et dis-nous à combien vous en êtes," s'exclama Alice.

"C'est quoi la trois déjà ?" demandai-je, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire à leurs grognements synchronisés.

"Allez Bells ! Alice dit que tu es entre la première et la deuxième. Je t'accorde plus de crédit et je pense que vous vous rapprochez de la troisième base."

"Quoi ? Vous pensez que je ne peux pas aller plus loin ? Je pense que je devrais me sentir insultée," taquinai-je.

"Oh, non. Tu peux faire un grand chelem, baby, il suffit d'attendre le bon lancer," dit Rose.

"Hein ?"

"Ok, assez avec les métaphores du baseball, Rose, ça devient confus," demanda Alice.

"On a fait des choses…" leur confiai-je, en enlevant la prochaine robe et en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que la cabine était vide, en dehors nous.

"Comme ?"

"Je ne sais pas, on s'est touchés. Des séances d'embrassade, je suppose," je rougis, sautillant nerveusement sur mes pieds.

"Nous n'essayons pas de te mettre dans l'embarras," dit Rose, en prenant place sur le banc et en laissant de l'espace entre elles.

"Non, pas du tout", dit Alice rapidement, tapotant le siège et enveloppant son bras autour de moi quand je m'assis. "On veut juste que tu saches que si tu veux parler de quelque chose, on est là. C'est ce que les amies font. Je vais toujours voir Rose pour des conseils sexuels."

"C'est vrai," confirma Rose.

"Ce n'est pas bizarre ? Vraiment ? Vous parlez de ça ?"

"Non. Je veux dire, ouais, ça peut devenir un peu bizarre parfois," admit Alice, "mais qui d'autre allons-nous voir pour parler de tout ça ? Alors, il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?"

"Eh bien, les choses sont vraiment bonnes dans ce domaine, du moins _**je**_ pense qu'elles le sont. Ça a été lent, donc ça peut être un peu frustrant parfois," confiai-je. "Je veux dire qu'il attend presque toujours que je commence ou que j'aille plus loin."

"C'est juste Edward," expliqua Alice. "Il est trop gentleman et ne veut pas te pousser."

"Je sais et j'aime ça… mais ça craint parfois parce que je ne sais pas toujours quoi faire ensuite. Ce serait bien qu'il prenne l'initiative de temps en temps pour me montrer."

"Tu as dit que tu avais fait des choses," disait Rose. "Qu'as-tu fait ?"

"Enfin…" Je fis une pause, me mordis la lèvre et décidai de le dire clairement. "On ne s'est jamais vus nus mais nous nous sommes touchés sous les vêtements. J'ai l'air d'une gamine de douze ans. Voilà où ça mène d'avoir eu des professeurs particuliers au lieu d'aller au collège," gémis-je, en laissant tomber ma tête dans mes mains.

"Hé, ça marche, on a compris et c'est ce qui compte. Alors, tu veux en faire plus ? Est-ce que tu as des questions à ce sujet ?" demanda Rose.

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je le veux mais je ne sais pas s'il le veut encore."

"Oh, chérie, crois-moi, il le veut !" gloussa Rose.

"Tu crois ?" demandai-je.

"Je sais. Il a une bite et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Il le veut."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te l'a dit parce qu'il veut faire l'amour, _Rosalie_ ," siffla Alice, toute agitée.

"Oh, mon Dieu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" cria pratiquement Rose en agitant les mains. "Je veux dire, il est amoureux de toi, donc tu as un lien émotionnel. Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes et séduisants, donc il y a les trucs physiques et c'est un mec, ce qui veut dire qu'il pense au sexe tout le temps. C'est tout Edward. Je parie qu'il veut juste s'assurer que tu es prête avant d'aller aussi loin."

" Tu crois qu'il attend que je le lui dise d'abord ?" Je posai la question qui me tracassait ces derniers jours. "Tu sais, avant qu'on..."

"Pas nécessairement," dit Alice. "Je veux dire, il sait que tu as des sentiments pour lui, il n'est pas inquiet que ce soit un truc occasionnel. Je pense qu'il pourrait penser que _tu_ en as besoin."

"En as-tu besoin ?" demanda Rose.

"Je ne crois pas," admis-je. "Je veux dire, je sais que tout le monde dit que tu devrais attendre jusqu'à être amoureux pour faire l'amour et bla, bla, bla, mais je sais qu'il est important. Je ressens pour lui plus que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'il me l'a dit et qu'il le pense vraiment mais je n'arrive pas encore à savoir ou j'en suis pour le lui dire," leur expliquai-je. "Mais je pense que je pourrais lui montrer à quel point il compte pour moi. Le physique n'est pas la partie dominante de notre vie mais quand on est ensemble, comme ça, c'est plus facile pour moi de communiquer mes sentiments. C'est comme quand il m'embrasse, j'oublie tout."

"Et ça aide à communiquer, comment ?" demanda Alice, avec curiosité.

"Parce que… quand je ne réfléchis plus…" dis-je. "… je peux lui montrer ce qu'il représente pour moi sans mots, et parfois ça marche mieux quand je ne peux pas trouver les mots. Est-ce que ça a un sens ?"

"Oui," dit Alice après un moment de réflexion. "Je pense que oui."

"Définitivement," dit Rose. "Alors, tu crois que tu le veux ?"

"Oui," lui dis-je avec confiance, encore plus décidée. "J'ai confiance en lui et je me soucie vraiment de lui. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer faire ce pas avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Waouh, Bells va tirer profit de sa carte V !" rigola Rose. Je gémis, me levant pour rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage, quand elle me tapa sur les fesses.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?" demandai-je à travers le rideau, en ouvrant la fermeture éclair. "Je veux dire, est-ce que je lui dis que je suis prête ou…"

"Non. Je veux dire, je suppose que tu peux si tu veux mais tu dois te motiver pour en parler _et_ pour le faire ensuite," m'incita Alice. Je grimaçai un peu à l'idée. "Si tu laisses des indices subtils et que tu lui montres quand vous serez ensemble que tu es prête pour plus, il comprendra."

"Ne force pas les choses, Bella," conseilla Rose. "Tu sais que tu cogites trop ? C'est un peu le même concept. Si tu essaies de trop le planifier ou de forcer les choses et si ça ne marchait pas, tu finiras déçue. La première fois est déjà assez difficile sans ça."

"Oh, ouais. Du sexe vierge," marmonna Alice. "Dieu merci, tu n'auras à vivre ça qu'une seule fois."

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ma première fois a été un désastre. Sur le canapé dans le sous-sol de ma mère quand j'avais quatorze ans. Il avait un match de football à l'arrière-plan pour essayer de se distraire et il a fini par perdre sa merde en moins de deux minutes."

"Aïe," compatit Alice. "J'ai fait le truc du bal de fin d'année. Mon rencard nous a trouvé une chambre au Hilton et a failli rater son coup en se soûlant. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et puis, bien sûr, c'était comme du sexe avec un lapin. Tu sais comment sont les adolescents, tac tac tac tac," dit-elle, rapidement en frappant dans ses mains.

"Ça n'aide pas…" murmurai-je.

"Désolé, Bells. Nous ne voulons pas que tu aies ces énormes attentes que ta première fois soit comme dans un roman d'amour. D'habitude, ce n'est pas très bon," m'informa Rose. "Je veux dire, tu iras bien, Edward est un type bien et il s'occupera de toi, assure-toi au moins d'avoir du bon temps. Tu as au moins une idée de comment ça se passe, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, en gros," dis-je, en me montrant dans une nouvelle robe et en ne l'enfilant même pas complètement avant qu'elles ne la rejettent. "Ça ne me dérange pas beaucoup. Je veux dire, je sais que je serai nerveuse mais ce n'est pas la partie qui me fait peur. C'est de savoir quoi faire… et puis de me voir nue."

"Chérie, il ne se plaindra pas de ça, crois-moi," dit Rose en riant.

"A moins que tu sois hirsute. Oh mon dieu, tu n'as pas ça non ?" Alice sursauta d'horreur.

"Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas t'offenser mais on doit te prendre un rendez-vous pour une séance d'épilation DÈS QUE POSSIBLE."

"Oh mon Dieu, Alice, est-ce qu'on parle vraiment de ça maintenant ? Sérieusement ?" gémis-je, me sentant devenir toute rouge. "J'ai l'impression que la chanson de The Twilight Zone devrait passer en ce moment."

"J'essayais juste d'aider…" ricana-t-elle.

"Non, tout va bien de ce côté," chuchotai-je à voix basse. "As-tu vu mes costumes… ?"

"Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Et si tu nous montrais la dernière robe, parce que j'ai tout de suite su que c'était la dernière qui serait parfaite pour toi. Ensuite, on pourra aller acheter des sous-vêtements sexy pour booster ta confiance. Les sous-vêtements sexy font toujours ça…"

"Alice, si tu savais tout de suite que c'était la bonne robe, pourquoi m'as-tu fait en essayer six autres ?" Je gémis d'ennui en sortant pour me montrer.

"Pour qu'il soit d'autant plus évident que c'est la bonne !", s'exclama-t-elle, me faisant signe avec son doigt de tourner sur moi-même. "Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit… ça te va très bien. Allons-y."

Je retournai dans la cabine, secouant la tête. Cette femme me rendait folle parfois mais on ne pouvait que l'aimer.

⁂

Le soir suivant, je passais mes chaussures pour mettre la touche finale à ma tenue et je me vis dans le grand miroir. Je devais l'admettre, j'étais super. Alice m'avait fait des boucles lâches autour du visage, dans le pur glamour hollywoodien.

La forme de la robe faisait ressortir mes courbes grâce à la taille serrée de la jupe ample et un beau buste. Et bien ça et l'aide supplémentaire que ma nouvelle lingerie m'apportait.

Alice avait raison pour les dessous sexy.

Ma peau était pâle, mes yeux dramatiquement ombrés et mes lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge rubis brillant. Heureusement, Rose m'avait donné une sorte de rouge à lèvres qui ne déteindrait pas, sinon j'aurais eu peur d'essayer d'embrasser Edward.

Et j'espérais que nous finirions par faire beaucoup plus que nous embrasser.

Je passai l'après–midi à m'occuper de moi, essayant de me détendre, imaginant ce que ce serait d'avoir les mains d'Edward partout sur moi. Je savais que les filles avaient dit de ne pas trop y penser mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser. Je le voulais et je le voulais ce soir. J'espérai seulement qu'il serait coopératif. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas le lui dire directement, de laisser tomber subtilement quelques indices vers la fin de la soirée pour qu'il sache où j'en étais.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées et je cherchai mon petit sac, me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir en prenant une grande respiration pour me calmer. Les filles et moi nous étions préparées ensemble mais Edward avait insisté pour venir me chercher lui-même alors que les autres étaient déjà partis.

Quand j'ouvris la porte j'étais contente que personne d'autre ne soit là pour voir ma bouche ouverte et mes yeux assombris par le désir. _Seigneur il était magnifique !_

En commençant par ses pieds et en remontant, ça m'aurait fait rire de voir ses chaussures noires et blanches à bouts arrondis, si ma gorge ne s'était pas complètement asséchée en le voyant. Il portait un pantalon noir ajusté avec une chemise gris foncé ouverte, les manches roulées révélant ses avant-bras. En plus il avait un gilet charbon de bois avec de fines rayures. Du cou aux pieds il avait l'air d'un gentilhomme doux et vintage, mais là-haut il était toujours mon Edward avec ses yeux vert brillant et ses adorables cheveux ébouriffés.

Nous restâmes à la porte plus d'une minute sans rien dire à nous regarder. Ses yeux me balayèrent, m'observant avec envie. Et ce fut à cet instant que je devins sûre que ce ne serait pas difficile de le convaincre que nous étions prêts pour la prochaine étape.

Il tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne d'où elle gisait mollement à mes côtés, la portant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser mes doigts alors que ses yeux brûlaient dans les miens.

"Tu vas peut-être me pincer cette fois," dit-il doucement, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. "Tu es parfaite."

Je fis un son d'appréciation en réponse, m'évanouissant un peu intérieurement, heureuse qu'il me tienne la main au cas où je commencerai à me sentir vraiment mal.

"Vous, Monsieur, êtes terriblement beau," soupirai-je.

Il sourit. "J'essaierai de me rappeler que tu as dit cela quand tous les hommes de la pièce auront les yeux rivés sur toi toute la soirée.

"N'oublie pas que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi."

"Tu sais," sourit-il sournoisement. "Je pense que c'est le titre d'une chanson."

"Oh mon dieu," gémis-je."

"Oh oui Swan ça l'est. Allez viens," dit-il, en m'entrainant dans le couloir et dans un pas de danse. Il fredonna un air ancien et se mit à danser.

"Tu es tellement vieux jeu parfois. En même temps, je ne pense pas que cette chanson s'accorde au thème de ce soir," l'informai-je, posant ma tête contre son épaule. "N'a-t-il pas été enregistré dans les années soixante ?"

"Tu parles à la version des Flamingos et c'était en 1959 pour être exact mais en fait la chanson est née dans les années trente. Tu vois ? Elle va à la perfection," dit-il béatement contre mes cheveux.

"Tu es si intelligent," plaisantai-je. "Comment connais-tu toutes ces choses ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas vu que tu sors avec un génie né, Swan. Que te faut-il pour ouvrir les yeux ?" soupira-t-il douloureusement.

"Allez Einstein," marmonnai-je, tirant sur son bras pour reculer vers ma porte et prendre mon sac. "On va être en retard."

⁂

Toute la soirée fut un tourbillon. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'inquiéter de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Edward m'emmena dans son Aston Martin décapotable d'époque jusqu'au hangar avec la douce brise et les mélodies d'antan à la radio. C'était un moyen idéal pour commencer la soirée et créer l'ambiance.

Une fois arrivés au hangar c'était comme être transportés dans le temps. Dehors sur la piste il y avait des avions de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et des voitures anciennes restaurées. Nous pûmes entendre la musique dès que nous franchîmes les portes, le volume augmenta à mesure que nous nous rapprochions, nous entrainant avec le son exaltant des cuivres et des tambours.

La foule était bien dans l'ambiance quand nous arrivâmes dans le grand espace dégagé. Il y avait des gens partout, sur les côtés ou près des tables hautes mais la plupart étaient rassemblés au milieu de la piste de danse. Edward avait ses bras enroulés autour de moi par derrière et fredonnait au son de la musique tandis que nous cherchions nos amis, apercevant finalement Jasper et Rose à une table au bord de la piste de danse.

"Où sont Ali et Em ?" demanda Edward, une fois que nous les rejoignîmes. Rose fit un geste vers la piste de danse où nous les vîmes danser avec enthousiasme.

"Frimeurs," marmonna Edward alors qu'Emmett soulevait Alice, ses pieds au-dessus de sa tête.

"Comme si tu ne faisais pas pire," se moqua Rose.

"Allez Bella ! Allons danser," dit Edward avec empressement essayant de me tirer sur la piste.

"Non, non, non, non, non," résistai-je. "Pas moyen que tu m'entraines pour essayer ces choses folles. Je vais t'écraser les pieds juste en dansant normalement. Tu veux vraiment prendre des risques pour ta santé ?"

"Bel-la," gémit-il, en boudant.

"Bien," cédai-je, incapable de résister à cette expression. "Mais tu ne me jettes pas dans les profondeurs. Tu dois d'abord m'apprendre quelques pas."

Nous restâmes au bord de la piste de danse pour ne pas gêner les danseurs expérimentés alors qu'il me montrait les pas de base du rock et les fantaisies. Juste au moment où je commençai enfin à comprendre, Emmett se faufila entre nous et essaya d'intervenir.

"Je prends le relais ici, Eddie," dit-il, en continuant le rythme et me faisant basculer rapidement. "En plus je sais qu'Ali et toi mourrez d'envie de faire vos mouvements de superstar."

"Non ça va," dit Edward, en me récupérant. "Je lui apprends juste quelques pas."

"Hé, je ne suis peut-être pas Fred Astaire mais j'en connais assez pour lui apprendre les bases. En plus je lui dois une leçon pour son cours sur la patinoire," gloussa-t-il, en me poussant du coude.

"Oh non !" ris-je. "Ne me fais pas tomber pour me rembourser, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de ressortir Goosse et Mav de leur retraite."

"Non, Alice me tuerait si je faisais des bêtises ce soir."

"D'accord," dis-je, me tournant vers Edward. "Vas-y amuse-toi. Je serai toujours là quand tu en auras fini et peut-être je serais prête pour m'aventurer un petit peu plus loin sur la piste de danse avec toi."

Il hésita encore un instant avant d'accepter, m'embrassant chastement et partit pour retrouver Alice.

En fait Emmett était un bon professeur, reprenant là où Edward s'était arrêté, me faisant même faire quelques mouvements plus compliqués. Il était patient mais ne me ménageait pas, me mettant au défi de vouloir apprendre tout simplement parce qu'il me disait que je n'y arriverai pas. Bientôt il me fit faire des cercles et nous riions tous le deux hystériquement jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la foule se réjouir.

"Les voilà !" gronda Emmett mais son visage respirait l'humour.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, étirant le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il regardait.

"Ces deux là ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de frimer," expliqua-t-il en me prenant par la main. "Viens Babybel, tu ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde."

Il m'entraina dans la foule qui avait libéré un espace au milieu de la piste de danse où Alice et Edward tournaient, faisant le show. Leurs pieds bougeaient rapidement, touchant tout juste le sol et suivant le rythme endiablé de la musique. Je pouvais tout juste reconnaitre des choses qu'Edward ou Emmett m'avaient montrées tellement ça semblait être en accéléré, alors je n'étais pas vraiment sûre.

Finalement j'arrêtai d'essayer de comprendre et m'assis pour profiter du spectacle, applaudissant avec la foule alors qu'ils entamaient une série de tours rapides avec les bras joints, quelque chose qu'Emmett avait appelé bretzel. Bien sûr alors que j'étais déjà impressionnée ce n'était que le début. Je fus très surprise lorsqu'Edward la souleva, la faisant glisser facilement derrière son dos pour la rattraper de l'autre côté, pour la faire tournoyer en un demi-tour facile.

Ils me fascinaient, non seulement leurs mouvements mais leurs expressions de joie pure et leurs rires. C'était génial de les voir tous les deux s'amuser autant. Alors que la musique tirait à sa fin, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en faisant un mouvement complexe de rock acrobatique qui me laissa bouche bée, il la lança, Alice atterrit sur ses mains et posant ses pieds sur ses épaules pour être retournée alors qu'il la tenait par le cou et la faisait passer entre ses jambes.

"Putain de merde," haletai-je alors que ça faisait rigoler Emmett. Mon cœur battait plus vite rien que de les regarder. Ils terminèrent, Alice faisant au revoir avec enthousiasme et ils quittèrent la piste pour venir boire à notre table.

Emmett et moi traversâmes la foule qui se dispersait pour les retrouver, Alice et Edward riaient et buvaient de l'eau pendant que Jasper et Rose les taquinaient.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais une sorte de champion du Lindy Hop", dis-je, pour le taquiner quand je l'eus rejoint, en lui chatouillant les côtes.

"Le gars doit garder quelques trucs en réserve", plaisanta-t-il en me rapprochant de lui. "Je ne peux pas montrer tous mes pas étincelants aux dames, sinon je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je sèchement. "Alors, quoi, je devrais être honorée ou quoi ?"

"Très," dit-il, en me tapotant le nez. "Je veux juste dire que je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi."

"Aww," chuchota Alice de l'autre côté de la table, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls. "Allez, Jazz, tu ne peux pas rester assis sur le banc toute la soirée." Elle l'entraîna avec elle.

"Tu veux essayer ?" demanda Edward, au moment où Emmett et Rose partaient à la recherche d'un verre.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer ? Ou faire une sieste ?" ris-je.

"Non, je vais bien. Arrête de gagner du temps, Swan. J'ai vu Emmett t'apprendre les bonnes choses. Voyons voir tes mouvements," dit-il, m'entraînant avec lui.

Pour le reste de la soirée, c'est là que nous restâmes. De temps en temps, nous changions de partenaire. On faisait une pause pour prendre un verre, grignoter de Cracker Jacks en nous amusant tous ensemble.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en regardant Edward se mettre la friandise collante dans la bouche. Dans une poignée, il en sortit un prix, une bague en fer-blanc doré avec un bijou en plastique en forme d'étoile d'un vert foncé qui était assorti ses yeux.

En déposant sa boîte sur la table, il leva ma main et la testa sur chacun de mes doigts. Il découvrit qu'elle n'irait que sur mon petit doigt gauche et je glissai l'anneau en place, en me penchant en arrière pour l'admirer pendant qu'il tenait ma main devant nous. Le clin d'œil qu'il me fit était couplé à un sourire doux d'amour qui me faisait toujours mal au ventre et quand il posa un tendre baiser sur le doigt qui portait la bague, je savais que je le chérirais toujours.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le groupe annonça qu'il allait ralentir les choses et une chanson familière que j'avais entendue de la bouche d'Edward quelques heures plus tôt se fit entendre.

"Je te l'avais dit…" sourit-il, en me tirant dans ses bras, pour nous balancer au rythme de la musique.

Je ne pris pas la peine de faire une remarque, j'appréciai simplement la musique et ses bras autour de moi, son souffle sur mes cheveux.

Mon corps effleurait le sien, nos pieds bougeaient à peine mais totalement à l'unisson. Sa main était solidement attachée à ma taille, son pouce au-dessus du tissu pour frotter légèrement ma peau nue. Comme son cœur battait sous ma joue, je sentis mes yeux s'alourdir et mon souffle devenir peu profond, pas de sommeil mais de désir.

Aussi contente que je sois dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps. Je voulais qu'il m'entoure de ses bras dans un endroit différent, avec rien ni personne d'autre que nous deux. Il était temps de s'arrêter là et j'espérais que ma nuit ne faisait que commencer. Alors que la chanson s'arrêta, je levai mon visage vers le sien.

"Es-tu fatiguée ?" demanda-t-il, en voyant mes yeux somnolents et en se méprenant sur mon désir de somnolence.

"Ramène-moi à la maison, Edward," murmurai-je, l'implorant de mes yeux lourds de lire dans mes pensées et de comprendre ce que je voulais.

Il hocha la tête, prenant ma main pour me faire sortir de la piste de danse. Nous dîmes bonne nuit à nos amis, bien que je sois trop distraite à l'idée de la suite de notre soirée pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait. Je n'étais pas assez distraite pour ne pas voir les clins d'œil encourageants et suggestifs d'Alice et Rose. Je rougis et secouai la tête, espérant désespérément qu'Edward ne les voie pas.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et il m'ouvrit la portière en m'embrassant la main pendant qu'il m'aidait à m'assoir. Alors que nous roulions dans les rues tranquilles, presque désertes, mon estomac avait commencé à se tordre de nervosité et d'excitation. J'essayai de garder ma respiration calme et je me souvins du conseil des filles de laisser les choses se passer naturellement et de ne rien forcer.

La subtilité était mon mantra alors que sa main quittait le levier de vitesse un moment pour couvrir la mienne, me lançant un clin d'œil rapide et un sourire. Je serai patiente et je laisserai les choses suivre leur cours mais ça arriverait. Ce soir était le bon soir, j'avais raison et je n'allais pas me morfondre.

"Tu devrais peut-être prendre la voie de gauche si tu veux sortir de la voie rapide," dis-je, en voyant la sortie pour aller chez lui.

"Pourquoi je sortirai ici ?" demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour changer de voie. "Ton appart est..."

"Je parlais de chez toi, Edward," lui expliquai-je. "Emmène-moi chez toi."

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-il, avec le sourire d'un jeune garçon étourdi.

"Je veux passer toute la nuit avec toi. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi," dis-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et les serra doucement pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je lâchai prise pour qu'il puisse conduire et pour qu'il ne sente pas ma paume moite.

Il se gara dans l'allée et sortit rapidement, passant devant ma portière pour m'aider à descendre et me guider vers sa porte. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses clés et ouvrait je pris une autre respiration apaisante. Je pourrais le faire. Je le ferai.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-t-il, en me prenant par la main une fois à l'intérieur. Il fit une pause pour virer ses chaussures et je suivis son exemple. "Il s'est passé un moment depuis le dîner et on a probablement brûlé pas mal de calories sur la piste de danse. Tu as été géniale pour une première fois."

"Comme je t'ai déjà dit, j'apprends vite…" dis-je, en essayant de baisser ma voix juste assez pour paraitre... séduisante et espérant que fonctionne.

"C'est vrai," dit-il en riant, en me poussant sur le côté. "Tu n'as même pas marché une seule fois sur mes pieds."

"Eh bien, j'avais un bon partenaire," répondis-je en flirtant, décidée à passer à la vitesse supérieure en m'approchant plus près de lui.

Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il avait compris car il me fixa comme étourdi, bouche bée. Puis il sembla sortir de sa torpeur en me souriant d'une manière amicale et habituelle. Je dus me battre contre un gémissement. Ça allait être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. _Les mecs n'étaient-ils pas_ _ **toujours**_ _supposés penser au sexe ? Pourquoi était-ce quand j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il y pense, qu'il se comportait comme un mec ignorant_ ?

"Ouais. Eh bien, euh, la cuisine ?" croassa-t-il, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Non, je ne veux rien de la cuisine," insistai-je, en tirant fermement sur sa main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

"OK," dit-il en haussant les épaules, faisant un pas dans la direction opposée vers le salon. "Veux-tu regarder un film ou…"

Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant. Il n'avait pas anticipé et nos dents se cognèrent maladroitement, nos nez aussi alors que je l'attaquais avec des baisers passionnés et affamés. Il gémit et essaya de me calmer mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais ça et de lui et j'avais besoin qu'il le comprenne. Au bout d'une minute, il céda, m'enveloppant de ses bras et inclinant son visage pour répondre plus confortablement à mon étreinte. Nous trouvâmes rapidement un rythme plus confortable, ses lèvres m'apaisant naturellement. Ses baisers devinrent lents et j'espérais qu'il comprendrait enfin où je voulais en venir.

"OK," chuchota-t-il, en clignant des yeux pendant qu'il m'embrassait encore une fois "Alors, un film ?"

"Non, Edward." Je gémis de frustration mais surtout contre moi-même. Pourquoi étais-je si incompétente dans ce domaine ?

Je le relâchai, incapable de le regarder car la mortification me submergeait.

"Je ne veux pas regarder un film. Je ne veux pas manger, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais revenir ici. Tu ne comprends pas… ? Je sais que je vais tout foutre en l'air. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais sinon tu aurais compris… tu m'embrasserais, tu me déshabillerais, tu me toucherais et tu me ferais l'amour..."

"Quoi ? Bella..." dit-il, puis il se rapprocha.

"S'il te plaît, oublie ça," suppliai-je, en essayant de m'éloigner sans succès, en me contentant de faire demi-tour pour cacher mes joues rougissantes. "Je suis une idiote et c'est tellement embarrassant. Pourquoi ai-je pensé que je serais capable de te séduire..."

Ses mains se serrèrent sur mes épaules pendant un moment avant qu'il ne mette une main sur mon menton et tourne doucement mon visage pour que je le regarde. Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de surprise, d'adoration et ce que j'espérais… du désir. "C'est ce que tu faisais ?"

"Oui," chuchotai-je d'exaspération. "Alice m'a dit d'être subtile et captivante mais apparemment je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire parce que tu n'as rien vu et…"

Il baissa la tête pour arrêter mes paroles par un baiser passionné, s'éloignant juste assez pour reposer son front contre le mien. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

"Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour," soufflai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il s'écartait pour me regarder. "Je veux te faire l'amour. Je veux être avec toi, Edward."

"Baby, ne crois pas que tu doives…"

"Je suis prête," l'interrompis-je, ma voix aussi forte et sûre que possible. Je refusais de détourner le regard. Je savais ce que je voulais, même si je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour y arriver. "C'est ce que je veux. Je te veux. Ici. Ce soir. J'en suis sûre."

"Bella," soupira-t-il.

"S'il te plaît, Edward ?" suppliai-je avec passion. "Emmène-moi dans ton lit et aime-moi."

Il ne dit rien, son regard soutenant le mien, devenant de plus en plus sombre pendant que ma demande planait entre nous.

Après un long moment je pensai le voir hocher la tête, pas plus qu'un petit mouvement de son menton. Ensuite ses bras étaient dans mon dos et sous mes genoux et il me prenait dans ses bras, restant sur place un instant avant de se tourner vers l'escalier. Il ne regardait pas les marches en montant, pas plus qu'il ne regardait devant lui. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi et j'étais complètement hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard.

Je me sentais comme Scarlett transportée dans l'escalier pour être prise par l'homme qui l'aimait. Ça avait toujours été l'une de mes scènes romantiques préférées mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginée pouvoir être à sa place. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, Rhett avait soulevé Scarlett dans un moment de jalousie et Edward n'était rien d'autre qu'aimant et gentil. Mais ses yeux étaient aussi sauvages et passionnés que ceux de Rhett, et c'était bien mieux parce que cette passion était pour moi.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec le coude et le pied, n'allumant pas pour aller vers le lit, la lumière du couloir éclairait suffisamment et se mélangeait à celle de la lune qui tombait par la fenêtre de toit juste au-dessus de son lit. La maison était tranquille, un mélange du bruit de nos respirations, le bruissement de son pantalon et le bruit des grillons par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il m'assit au bord du lit avec une tendresse et soin, comme si j'étais si fragile que je pouvais être cassée. Mes doigts me faisaient mal de vouloir le toucher alors que j'anticipais qu'il s'installe à côté de moi ou même qu'il se couche au-dessus de moi. A la place il s'éloigna, reculant juste hors de ma portée avec une expression étrange.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que j'essayais de savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis. _Pourquoi ne me touche-t-il pas ?_ Je suppose que j'avais pensé que dès que j'aurais dit les mots il serait au-dessus de moi. Je veux dire il avait été si patient et pendant si longtemps. Maintenant que je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait plus à se retenir, il continuait à hésiter. _Peut-être qu'il ne me voulait pas comme ça finalement. Non. Je ne pouvais pas le croire._ Il me l'avait dit souvent, montré par son contact. _Ce devait être autre chose mais quoi ?_

"Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?" demandai-je, la voix tremblante, mes mains se croisant nerveusement sur mes genoux. "Tu ne veux pas… ?"

"Bien sûr que je te veux Bella," dit-il, se rapprochant juste assez pour pouvoir prendre ma joue en coupe, son pouce caressant ma peau douce. "Je… je ne sais pas. C'est comme si ça devait être plus spécial pour toi ou quelque chose. Je veux dire c'est ta première fois et ça devrait être romantique. Tu le mérites. Tu mérites tout, amour." Il laissa tomber sa main et recula en disant, "Attends ici, je vais chercher des bougies ou juste mettre de la musique ou autre chose."

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas me laisser. Je me soulevai du lit et attrapai son poignet avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas. "Edward, arrête ! Tu ne vas nulle part. Je n'ai besoin de rien de ce genre. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi. Tu es ce qui rend ce moment si spécial." Au moment où je disais ces mots je l'incitais à se tourner vers moi, mes mains caressant ses bras pour monter jusqu'à son torse alors que je le regardais dans les yeux.

"Bella…" commença-t-il à discuter faiblement, caressant mon bras avec son doigt. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre alors je posai ma main sur sa bouche. Son front se souleva avec un léger amusement à mon geste.

"En ce qui concerne le romantisme ? Je dirai que tu as fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent," lui dis-je sincèrement, ma voix devenant un murmure, ce qui semblait mieux correspondre à notre intimité du moment. "Tu m'as fait danser Edward. Au sens propre et au sens figuré et sans aucun piège." J'enlevai ma main de sa bouche et passai délicatement mes doigts dans les mèches qui retombaient sur son front.

"Tu l'as fait en me chantant ma chanson de Noël préférée la première fois que nous avons patiné ensemble, en apparaissant à ma porte avec une boite de bonbons cœurs bon marché, en m'amenant manger des hamburgers et en m'apprenant à jouer au bowling et à me traiter comme une fille normale. Tu le fais juste en étant qui tu es et en m'acceptant telle que je suis avant même que je sache vraiment tout cela. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je ne toucherai plus jamais le sol."

"Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Bella," déclara-t-il, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux.

"Je sais," murmurai-je. "Tu ne vois pas ? C'est pourquoi je suis tellement sûre que c'est le bon moment… Pouvons-nous nous arrêter de parler maintenant ou je ne…"

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, mes mots se transformant en un doux gémissement alors que ses bras m'enveloppaient. Une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre au bas de mon dos, m'aidant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Mes mains contre son torse, nous rapprochant encore plus.

Son baiser était enivrant, ses lèvres remuant si doucement sur les miennes avec juste un soupçon de langue. Je sentis ma tête tourner d'une manière qui me faisait me sentir légère, essoufflée et délicieusement étourdie. Mais je ne voulais pas en rester là. Je voulais plus. Edward était si prudent avec moi. J'avais besoin de lui montrer que j'étais vraiment prête pour plus même si j'étais nerveuse.

Je reculai légèrement, levai lentement mes mains vers le haut de son gilet, fixant mes doigts alors que je défaisais le premier bouton, puis le suivant et le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement ouvert sur sa chemise. Seulement ensuite je rencontrai son regard qui était sur moi. Puis je le fis glisser de ses épaules et il tomba presque silencieusement sur le sol. Une fois fait je pus sentir à travers le tissu ce que j'avais senti quand il m'avait tenue contre lui pendant que nous dansions : une paire de bretelles noires étaient fixées à la taille de son pantalon.

J'avais toujours pensé que cet accessoire était quelque chose que seuls les vieux hommes d'affaires portaient pour maintenir leur pantalon au-dessus de leur estomac… ou peut-être les nerds avec leur pantalon trop court. Aucune des deux options ne m'évoquait quelque chose de sexy. Mais en voyant Edward devant moi, les bandes noires sur sa poitrine contraster légèrement avec la couleur de sa chemise et les imaginer sur ses larges épaules et se croiser dans son dos, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était… putain que c'est sexy.

Le fantasme et la convoitise qui commençaient à me traverser me rendirent un peu plus audacieuse. Je tendis la main, crochetant mes doigts autour des bretelles, reculant de deux pas vers le lit et ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de me suivre. Heureusement il ne semblait pas prêt à rester à l'écart. Il s'avança facilement, son corps suivant le mien alors que je m'allongeai sur le lit, tenant toujours fermement ses bretelles. Je sentis ses mains à mes hanches juste un moment avant qu'il ne me soulève pour m'installer davantage au milieu du lit. Son corps recouvrant rapidement le mien alors que ses mains restaient en place sur mes hanches. Il se pencha et finalement m'embrassa. Le bas de son corps était appuyé contre moi et m'enfonçait contre le matelas, mon jupon raide le frôlant.

Il se redressa et je le suivis, rechignant à quitter ses lèvres. Mes mains poussèrent les bretelles, les faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Ses mains quittèrent mon corps pendant un instant seulement, le temps qu'il s'en débarrasse et qu'elles pendent par où elles tenaient à sa taille.

Quand il essaya de s'allonger sur moi, je le retins, mes doigts se dirigeant avec impatience vers les boutons de sa chemise. Travaillant rapidement je poussai sa chemise, ses mains bougeant pour m'aider alors que j'essayai de faire sortir ses bras de ses manches enroulées.

"Bon sang Edward," haletai-je, en trouvant une autre barrière sous la forme d'un débardeur blanc. "Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce soir pour porter autant de couches de vêtements ?"

Il rigola et rectifia rapidement la situation en le passant par-dessus sa tête et en le jetant au hasard à côté du lit, son rire se dissolvant rapidement alors que ses lèvres me retrouvaient.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le côté de mes seins alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la mienne. Mes yeux se fermèrent à son contact. Mes lèvres tirèrent sur les siennes, transformant le baiser en longs mouvements persistants l'un contre l'autre. Je ne voulais pas passer un instant sans sentir sa peau nue contre moi. Je posai un dernier doux baiser sur sa bouche. Clignant des yeux alors que je me dégageai de ses bras et me détournai de lui. Rassemblant mes cheveux avec ma main, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et lui offris la permission de le baisser.

Au lieu de faire directement ce à quoi je m'attendais, il descendit sur la peau nue que j'avais découverte. Ses lèvres douces firent un chemin de baisers de mon cou jusqu'à la courbe de mon épaule. Ma peau explosa en chair de poule et un frisson parcourut mon dos alors que je le sentais sourire contre ma peau. Lorsque je sentis le corsage de ma robe se desserrer je compris qu'il avait descendu la fermeture.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule et ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma poitrine. Il se leva et me tourna vers lui, me demandant sans un mot de m'allonger. Je le regardai, s'asseoir sur ses talons et commencer à faire glisser la robe, me laissant en lingerie cobalt que j'avais achetée la veille et en jupon bleu rigide.

Ses yeux parcoururent avidement mon corps, il tendit sa main vers la fermeture, relâchant son pantalon et le laissant tomber sur ses jambes.

Je ne pouvais même pas protester contre les quelques vêtements qu'il nous restait. Il appuya en avant, poussant son bassin contre moi. La friction du jupon à travers ma culotte provoqua l'extase. A mon gémissement démesuré, il avança de nouveau s'appuyant davantage sur moi. Mes doigts se crispèrent dans les muscles de son dos. Sa bouche trouva l'endroit de pulsation dans mon cou, ses dents grattant avant qu'il ne ferme ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et la suce.

Pendant que sa bouche continuait son exploration, ses doigts caressaient mon abdomen. Mes muscles se tendirent de plaisir à son contact. Ensuite sa main alla sur mon soutien-gorge et ses doigts restèrent là un moment, avant de passer dessous. Son pouce frôla mon mamelon et je rejetai la tête en arrière tenant fermement la couverture entre mes doigts.

Comme pour ma robe, avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, mon soutien-gorge avait disparu et les lèvres douces d'Edward avaient remplacé son pouce, embrassant ma poitrine et faisant glisser sa langue sur la pointe durcie. Je haletai lorsque des picotements exquis se répandirent dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau avait été court-circuité et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'exception de sa bouche et la sensation de fraicheur sur la piste mouillée qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Quand ses lèvres abandonnèrent ma peau et que je pus réfléchir à nouveau, je compris que j'étais torse nu. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mes mains les couvrirent automatiquement quand je le vis regarder mes seins.

Ses yeux brillèrent de désapprobation alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les miennes, les exhortant doucement à s'abaisser.

"Bella, ne te cache pas de moi. Jamais. S'il te plait ? Tu es si belle."

J'arrêtai de lutter contre ses mains, leur permettant d'être enlevées et mises derrière ma tête.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur mes seins, s'assombrissant alors qu'il caressait ma peau douce. Ensuite il les prit en coupe, doucement, comme s'il testait leur poids et leur texture dans sa main.

"Tellement adorables," murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors que j'essayai de contrôler le mien.

Ses mains descendirent sur mon corps, il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres appuient sur mon ventre alors qu'il atteignait le tissu sur mes hanches. Ses doigts accrochèrent l'élastique du jupon et de ma culotte en même temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler de nervosité et d'anticipation.

Il s'arrêta, levant le visage et me regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu trembles. Tu es nerveuse ?"

"Un peu," murmurai-je, incapable de me cacher de ses yeux amoureux.

Il bougea ses mains, en posant une près de mon cœur et l'autre autour de ma nuque. Il aligna son visage avec le mien jusqu'à ce que je ne voie rien d'autre que du vert émeraude.

"Ne le sois pas Bella. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre." Son nez frotta le mien. Un gentil rappel que c'était juste lui et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Ensuite ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et je ne pus penser à rien d'autre qu'à son goût puissant. Sa langue se heurta à la mienne et ses mains repartirent pour leur destination précédente, ne trouvant aucune résistance cette fois, me débarrassant de tout ce qu'il restait et me laissant nue devant lui.

Ses yeux voyagèrent le long de mon corps, s'attardant quelques instants avant de ramener son regard sur mon visage.

"Magnifique," fit-il, se penchant en avant, se reposant sur le lit à côté de ma tête alors qu'il m'entrainait à nouveau dans un doux baiser qui devint rapidement chaud et passionné.

Les doigts de son autre main effleuraient ma poitrine, dansant sur la courbe de l'os de ma hanche avant de descendre plus bas. Sa main trouva enfin ma chaleur lisse, déjà si chaude et humide pour lui. Mes jambes se séparèrent inconsciemment, il continua à m'embrasser, bougeant pour s'agenouiller entre elles alors que ses doigts caressaient la chair tendre.

"Oh Edward," gémis-je, la voix rauque alors que son doigt allait plus bas et faisait des cercles à mon entrée avant d'entrer facilement.

La pression commença à se construire si rapidement que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Mes hanches poussèrent doucement contre sa main alors qu'il ajoutait un autre doigt, augmentant l'intensité quand il les recourba.

Je le voulais en moi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, c'était si bon. La bataille faisait rage dans ma tête alors que ses doigts me conduisaient à la folie. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine si vite. _Ne voyait-il pas ce qu'il me faisait ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête avant que je sois allée trop loin ?_

"Seigneur Edward…" m'écriai-je, en haletant alors que ma poitrine se soulevait et que mes jambes tremblaient.

Sa tête se rapprocha de la mienne, son mouvement vers l'avant enfonça ses doigts plus profondément alors que j'essayais de m'accrocher aux derniers fils de mon contrôle.

"Ne te retiens pas, amour. Laisse aller," murmura-t-il contre ma peau, embrassant le pouls dans mon cou. Je secouai la tête, ce mouvement étant en opposition directe avec les gémissements de totale extase venant de ma bouche. Il ajouta le pouce, appuyant contre mon bouton sensible et mon dos se souleva du lit. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas réussir à arrêter de me battre. Ses doigts me poussèrent de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que je me demande s'il était même possible de ressentir _davantage._

"Lâche-tout, ma belle," m'exhorta-t-il en chuchotant. Sa tête se pencha vers ma poitrine, prenant le bout entre ses dents. Sa langue passa une fois dessus avant qu'il le relâche et je lâchai prise, cédant avec un gémissement, avant d'être dévorée par la lumière aveuglante.

Je sentis vaguement ses lèvres caresser les miennes alors que j'étais à bout de souffle, en train de fondre de satisfaction. Sa chaleur disparut et mes mains tâtonnèrent aveuglément car je voulais juste qu'il reste. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter parce que quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour.

Ses mains erraient librement sur ma silhouette nue alors que sa bouche revenait sur ma poitrine, sa langue sur ma houle arrondie et jusqu'à ma clavicule. Quelques instants auparavant, j'avais été certaine de pouvoir facilement m'endormir mais maintenant la passion recommençait à s'agiter en moi.

Mes mains caressaient son dos, traînant de plus en plus bas. Je m'attendais à rencontrer la barrière de son boxer, mais je n'en trouvai pas, seulement de la chair nue et lisse. J'étais confuse pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je réalise pourquoi il avait disparu brièvement.

J'éloignai mes lèvres des siennes et me penchai en arrière, un mélange de curiosité et de désir de connaître chaque partie de lui.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur sa silhouette, absorbant la vue de son corps jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce que j'avais senti mais jamais vu. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

J'avais compris qu'il était imposant mais le voir vraiment était une toute autre histoire.

 _Comment j'allais pouvoir m'ajuster ?_

Je sentis mon cœur battre et mes dents se refermer sur ma lèvre inférieure pendant que je continuais à le fixer, incapable d'arracher mes yeux de la chair lisse entre ses cuisses musclées.

Edward me poussa le menton d'un doigt, en extrayant la lèvre. "Je ne te ferai pas mal, Bella," jura-t-il, lisant facilement dans mes pensées, comme toujours.

 _Il devrait le faire, n'est-ce pas_ ? Je savais que ce serait inconfortable, la première fois. Il dut voir le doute dans mes yeux parce qu'il me regarda, ses mains caressant mes bras en chuchotant, "Je vais te faire du bien, baby. Je te le promets."

Je lui faisais entièrement confiance et j'étais prête, mal à l'aise ou non. Je hochai la tête, me préparant involontairement pour lui.

"Tu dois te détendre, ma belle," dit-il en m'embrassant doucement jusqu'à ce que mes muscles se relâchent et que je me sente comme si je flottais. J'entendis une légère déchirure et jetai un coup d'œil pour le voir mettre le préservatif et s'installer entre mes cuisses puis se pencher pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je le sentis se frotter contre moi, glisser sa longueur le long de ma chaleur, nos voix perçant le silence de la nuit au premier contact de nos parties les plus intimes.

"Prête ?" murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, le souffle coupé. Je hochai la tête doucement, me frottant le nez contre le sien pour l'apaiser comme il m'avait apaisé. Mes yeux se fermèrent quand je sentis son extrémité pousser contre moi, en moi. J'essayai de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé et de me détendre mais je ne pus pas me retenir de faire des grimaces alors qu'il me pénétrait lentement, m'étirant au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais connu.

"Seigneur, Bella" gémit-il. J'ouvris les yeux, en me concentrant sur lui alors que les mots incohérents continuaient à tomber de sa bouche. "Alors... c'est si... Putain."

Sa tête était légèrement rejetée en arrière, son visage tordu dans un mélange de plaisir et de retenue. Je savais qu'il essayait tellement de me faciliter les choses. Je me concentrai sur son visage, mes doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux quand il arriva à ma barrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les miens et j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien.

Baissant les lèvres vers les miennes, il tira ses hanches vers l'arrière et poussa doucement vers l'avant, déchirant mon innocence en avalant mon cri.

Il se tint immobile, complètement immergé en moi, me laissant un moment pour m'adapter à lui.

"Ça va ?" chuchota-t-il, en reculant pour voir mes yeux pendant qu'il me caressait le visage tendrement. Je hochai la tête une fois que la piqûre initiale se fut évanouie alors que je m'étirais pour lui.

Il se mit à bouger, lentement, doucement, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Peu de temps après, l'inconfort disparut presque entièrement. La douleur céda la place au plaisir et je soulevai mes hanches contre les siennes, rencontrant ses poussées et l'emmenant plus profondément.

"Oh, oui," gémit-il. "Baby, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. C'est trop bon. Seigneur, si bon."

Je pouvais dire qu'il était proche même sans qu'il le dise. Ses mouvements se faisaient légèrement plus frénétiques. Je ne pouvais pas décoller mes yeux de lui, émerveillée à l'idée de pouvoir faire tomber cet homme toujours en contrôle en miettes - avec mon corps. Il essayait clairement de se retenir et je réalisai qu'il m'attendait, qu'il voulait que je grimpe avec lui pour qu'on puisse sauter ensemble. Mais ça n'allait pas arriver, il était trop près et moi trop loin.

C'était merveilleux d'être si près de lui, tellement plus que tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Juste la sensation qu'il bougeait en moi, le fait que nous étions unis aussi étroitement que deux personnes pouvaient l'être physiquement, me suffisait. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas se contenter de ça… il était toujours tellement... altruiste quand il s'agissait de moi, faisant toujours passer mes besoins en premier. Il était temps pour moi d'être altruiste pour lui.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et versai dans mon baiser tout ce que j'avais en moi pour lui. Tandis que nos langues s'enchevêtraient passionnément, je bougeai mes mains vers le bas pour enlever les siennes de mon corps, en entrelaçant nos doigts et en levant nos bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je me cambrai contre lui, accueillant pleinement sa longueur en moi.

En regardant son visage, je vis sa libération arriver, ses yeux se fermant et ses dents serrant sa lèvre inférieure alors que je le sentais palpiter entre mes cuisses. Son corps se raidit et son souffle devint haletant.

Son corps s'abaissa lentement pour couvrir le mien pendant que la tension s'évacuait, des frissons occasionnels le secouant. Ses doigts serraient les miens de temps en temps, toujours au-dessus de ma tête. Son souffle était lourd et chaud sur ma peau alors que sa tête s'installait dans le creux de mon cou.

La pression qui s'était accumulée en moi s'estompa au fur et à mesure que nos corps s'immobilisaient et je le lâchai pour lui caresser le dos. La sensation de savoir que je l'avais totalement satisfait me donnait des ailes.

Je sentis ses lèvres appuyer doucement contre mon cou en chuchotant : "Je t'aime" si doucement que je pus à peine l'entendre.

Il roula pour s'installer à côté de moi, glissant de moi dans le processus. Je gémis me sentant soudainement vide, pour retrouver le contentement quand il m'enveloppa dans ses bras et posa ma tête sur son torse, ses doigts caressant mes cheveux.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il, en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

"Ouais," chuchotai-je en retour, d'une voix rauque.

"C'est sûr ? Es-tu endolorie ?"

"Je vais bien," insistai-je.

"Bella," soupira-t-il, doutant de mes mots.

Je me déplaçai sur sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"J'ai eu un peu mal au début," avouai-je, en passant mes doigts dans les poils filiformes à la base de son cou.

"Mais je vais très bien. Merveilleusement bien, en fait."

"Mais tu n'as pas …"

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, quand il fit une pause.

"Tu sais…" dit-il, en haussant les sourcils et en faisant des gestes bizarres, soupirant quand je le regardais avec confusion. "Joui."

"Non, pas pendant," confirmai-je tranquillement, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment formulé comme une question. C'était ridicule de rougir alors que cet homme avait été en moi, qu'il m'avait fait gémir quelques minutes plus tôt mais je ne pus empêcher la rougeur d'inonder mes joues.

"Eh bien, ça craint," gémit-il. "Je suis désolé, Bella. Je voulais que ce soit parfait pour toi mais ça faisait un bail pour moi et c'était tellement agréable..."

"Hé. Ne parle pas comme ça !" dis-je. "Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. C'était bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. C'était magnifique. S'il te plaît, il ne faut pas avoir de doutes ou de regrets, Edward, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Parce que ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, c'était parfait. Tu me fais me sentir parfaite."

"Tu es parfaite, Bella. Pour moi."

"Je ressens la même chose pour toi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais parfait et ça me faisait peur," avouai-je, le regardant avec assurance dans les yeux. "Tu ne me fais plus peur."

Il sourit doucement et caressa ma joue.

Je tournai mon visage pour poser un baiser sur sa main avant de me blottir conte lui. "Je te promets, je ne suis pas déçue le moins du monde. Quand le moment critique a été dépassé, je me sentais vraiment bien. Incroyable. S'il te plaît, arrête de t'inquiéter."

"Si tu insistes," soupira-t-il joyeusement, un sourire suffisant recourbant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installait de nouveau sur l'oreiller.

Sa main glissa paresseusement sur ma hanche, son pouce la frottant constamment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement.

"Bella ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine d'espièglerie curieuse.

"Hmm ?" Je murmurai somnolente, le nez dans son cou.

"Je me souviens que tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de tatouages..."

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à ses paroles inattendues mais j'essayai de jouer à la timide. "J'ai dit ça ?"

"Oui. Le jour de la Saint-Patrick, petite coquine. Alors, qu'est-ce que je viens de voir… là ?" me demanda-t-il, en passant le pouce sur la tache à ma hanche, en me montrant avec précision l'endroit sans regarder.

"Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça," continuai-je, en feignant l'innocence.

"Toi aussi, tu l'as dit..."

"Non," dis-je, me retournant pour reposer mon menton sur sa poitrine en souriant. "J'ai dit que je détestais les aiguilles et tu en as déduis que je n'en avais pas. Je n'ai dit ni oui ni non."

Il sourcilla puis acquiesça et nous retourna rapidement, me saisissant les hanches, me faisant couiner puis il me souleva du lit, me faisant redescendre quand ma hanche et la petite marque qui était là, fut à la hauteur de ses yeux.

"Quand l'as-tu eu ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder de plus près. Au milieu de ma hanche se trouvait un petit tatouage, pas plus grand que le pouce d'Edward. Il s'agissait d'une seule ligne noire, courbée et en forme de cygne.

"Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans," gloussai-je, en le frottant avec mon pouce. "Mon seul petit secret de rébellion. Personne d'autre ne l'a jamais vu ou ne sait qu'il est là. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis là, pas visible même dans mes costumes. C'était juste pour moi."

"Est-ce à cause de ton nom ou... ?"

"Non. Enfin, en quelque sorte."

"En quelque sorte ?" me demanda-t-il, en me souriant. "Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est probablement ridicule…" marmonnai-je, en me tortillant un peu pendant que son pouce continuait de frotter l'encre.

"Dis-moi ?" implora-t-il, en retirant son pouce, en posant un doux baiser sur la marque et son menton sur le haut de ma cuisse.

"C'était un an avant les Jeux Olympiques de Turin," expliquai-je, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. "Les compétitions sont encore très importantes parce qu'elles te préparent pour l'avenir et tout le monde était déjà concentré pour y arriver. Je suis allée à Salt Lake en deux mille deux comme remplaçante et ma mère était déterminée à ce que j'aille plus loin.

Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans elle a augmenté ma publicité. Je n'y ai pas trop pensé à l'époque parce que c'était tellement... impressionnant. Les séances photo et les interviews constantes, tout ce qui va avec les contrats de sponsoring." Je soupirai en me souvenant de cette époque de ma vie, à quel point j'avais hâte de grandir et de me libérer de la folie dans laquelle Renée m'avait piégée.

"Elle voulait faire connaître mon nom autant que possible. L'appui du public ne permet pas d'être sur la liste des jeux olympiques mais ça ne peut jamais faire de mal et tout le monde veut voir quelqu'un qu'il connaît représenter leur pays. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand mon nom a commencé à être souvent répété, j'ai été surnommé "Le Cygne" par la presse. C'est un peu comme un nom de scène," gloussai-je. Je me souvins combien j'étais gênée d'entendre ça et pourtant si étourdie d'être comparée à une créature qui est connue pour sa grâce et sa beauté.

"La première fois que Renée l'a vu dans la presse, elle s'est bien amusée en disant qu'ils ne m'appelleraient pas comme ça s'ils voyaient à quoi je ressemblais à l'entraînement, tombant sur la glace comme une empotée sur mon cul la moitié du temps," murmurai-je, baissant la main pour me frotter le tatouage comme c'était devenu une habitude pour moi. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué ce geste. "Elle m'avait déjà parlé avec mépris mais jamais devant les autres. J'ai été humiliée et j'ai fini par aller pleurer dans les vestiaires pendant qu'elle partait voir quelqu'un pour mes costumes."

"Marcus m'a trouvée là, mal dans ma peau. Tu l'as rencontré plusieurs fois, il n'est pas sentimental hein ?" Je regardai Edward m'écouter patiemment. "Il s'est assis sur le sol du vestiaire à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Alors il m'a dit que quoi qu'on dise, je serais toujours un cygne, fort, gracieux et beau, et que tant que je m'en souviendrais, personne ne pourrait me couper les ailes."

"Alors, je suis allée faire le tatouage. Une sorte de rappel pour moi-même. Parfois, quand je suis nerveuse sur la glace, surtout lors d'une compétition, je peux le toucher et... je ne sais pas, c'est comme un ancrage," expliquai-je, secouant la tête. "Je t'avais dit que c'était idiot."

"Non," dit-il, en posant un baiser de plus sur le cygne avant de se lever pour ramener son visage au niveau du mien. "Pas idiot du tout. Tu es forte, Bella," dit-il en embrassant ma joue. "Tu es gracieuse," me dit-il en se déplaçant pour embrasser mon front. "Et tu es bien plus que belle," finit-il, en trouvant mes lèvres.

Il me donna un t-shirt pour que j'aille à la salle de bain me laver les dents pendant ce temps il changea les draps, refusant mon aide.

Il entra dans la salle de bains au moment où je terminais, me faisant un bisou et m'exhortant à me mettre au lit pendant qu'il se brossait les dents.

Je rampai entre les draps frais et je l'attendis, ridiculement heureuse à l'idée de me réveiller le lendemain matin pour voir son visage sur l'oreiller à côté de moi.

Il éteignit la lumière en rentrant dans la pièce mais les rayons de lune qui brillaient à travers la fenêtre du toit me permettaient de le voir. Il vient près de moi, me surplombant avec un air malicieux.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, incapable de m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Je veux récupérer mon t-shirt maintenant ?"

"Quoi ?" gloussai-je. "Tu as dit que tu me le prêtais !"

"Offre limitée, Swan. Le temps est écoulé. Je veux mon t-shirt," répéta-t-il, le tirant déjà au-dessus de ma tête.

Je vis la lueur de la luxure dans ses yeux alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches, ses lèvres descendant avec impatience sur les miennes.

"Edward !" gémis-je, prise un peu par surprise. Je pensais qu'il avait fini et qu'on dormirait dans les bras de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé... "Encore ?"

"Encore une fois," confirma-t-il en tapotant son pouce sur mon mamelon. "Je suis un mauvais perdant, baby. Ce jeu n'est pas fini jusqu'à ce que je te fasse jouir alors que je suis en toi. Tu es prête à relever le défi ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu," criai-je, en serrant les dents d'impatience. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème."

"Tu vois, Swan, je savais qu'on ferait une bonne équipe."

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, je cédai à l'épuisement et m'endormis, au chaud et heureuse dans ses bras quand il chuchota : "Bonne nuit, mon amour."


	15. Sans aucune crainte

.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Sans aucune crainte

* * *

Dimanche matin, je bougeai lentement, l'esprit brumeux et le corps languissant. Tout ce que j'enregistrais à mon réveil c'était la chaleur qui m'entourait, jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, j'étais réticente à me réveiller, à perdre cette sensation. Puis la chaleur bougea dans mon dos et je me souvins…

Le hangar. Chez Edward. Sa chambre. Edward.

Nous avions fait l'amour hier soir. Deux fois. Et les deux fois étaient plus incroyables que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. J'avais dormi dans son lit, dans ses bras, nos mains entrelacées et posées sur mon cœur. Dans la lumière du jour je savais que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir franchi cette étape avec lui, pas du tout et j'étais déterminée à ne pas avoir un matin embarrassant.

Il bougea à nouveau, sa jambe glissant entre les miennes alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience.

"Bonjour," dit-il doucement, en appuyant ses lèvres sur l'arrondi de mon épaule, la voix rauque de sommeil. Je voulais le voir pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait quand il se réveillait. Les deux fois où j'avais dormi avec lui sur le canapé de mon appartement et la nuit de la panne d'électricité il s'était réveillé avant moi et était déjà debout. Me tournant paresseusement dans ses bras, je chassai le sommeil de mes yeux en clignant pour l'observer.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses joues un peu écrasées sur le tissu de l'oreiller et son petit sourire paresseux était déjà là, avec un peu de bave au coin de sa bouche. Il était parfait.

"Bonjour," murmurai-je, en souriant et essayant d'oublier le fait que j'étais nue. Ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il avait vu chaque centimètre de moi hier mais je restais toujours timide.

Il sourit de contentement, se penchant paresseusement pour frotter son nez contre le mien avant de me caler contre son torse, posant sa joue sur mes cheveux alors que ses doigts trainaient sur mon dos.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demandai-je, au bord du ronronnement à cause de la sensation du bout de ses doigts.

Je le sentis bouger un peu, sûrement pour regarder l'heure sur sa table de chevet avant de se réinstaller, enroulant son bras un peu plus serré autour de moi avant de soupirer. "Je suis sûr que ce réveil se trompe. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il soit déjà l'heure de se lever."

Je rigolai mais ne discutai pas, contente de rester dans le cocon de ses bras un peu plus longtemps et je me retrouvai dans les limbes de l'assoupissement pendant que ses doigts continuaient leur exploration paresseuse. Après un moment il amena son autre main sur mon visage, tapotant mon nez alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient. "J'aime me réveiller avec toi," sourit-il.

"Ce n'est pas difficile d'ouvrir les yeux pour te voir," souris-je. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je mis ma main sur ma bouche.

"Haleine du matin," marmonnai-je.

"Moi aussi. Je pense qu'elles s'annulent," dit-il, enlevant ma main de ma bouche pour passer ses douces et chaudes lèvres sur les miennes. Il était tout sauf menthe fraiche alors qu'il m'embrassait paresseusement pour me dire bonjour. Je découvris que son haleine du matin ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

"Bon," grogna-t-il, en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se livrant à un bâillement enthousiaste alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit. "Je suppose que nous avons été suffisamment paresseux. Mon estomac est sur le point de commencer à se manger lui-même."

Avec un autre bâillement il rejeta les couvertures et se leva. "Je vais sauter dans la douche. Tu vas me rejoindre," demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois quand je rougis avant de me pencher pour embrasser mon front. "Juste une douche Swan, je sais que tu es probablement endolorie."

"Peut-être un peu," admis-je, en grimaçant alors que la légère douleur dans mes muscles se faisait sentir.

"Allez," dit-il en tendant sa main. "Une douche chaude va te faire du bien."

Il avait absolument raison. Dès que je me mis sous le jet chaud je sentis que chaque douleur commençait à s'estomper. J'essayai de ne pas rougir à la vue de lui nu mais je n'étais toujours pas habituée surtout quand nous ne partagions pas 'des moments sexy' comme le disaient les filles. Il m'attrapa en train de le regarder et me fit un clin d'œil avant que je mette mon visage sous l'eau, la chaleur ne changeant rien à la rougeur de mes joues.

"Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ?" lui demandai-je, ma voix résonnant dans la douche alors que je me mouillais les cheveux.

"Rien de très important," dit-il attrapant le shampoing, en versant une noisette dans sa main. "Je suis censé aller chez mes parents et aider à quelques travaux dehors. Et toi ?"

"Juste me détendre," souris-je, espérant profiter de ce jour de congé. "Je devrais probablement faire un peu de lessive, peut-être quelques courses pour la semaine. Et demain retour au boulot."

"Viens," demanda-t-il en me poussant sous l'eau.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, en clignant pour chasser l'eau de mes yeux.

"Je vais te laver les cheveux Swan et je ne peux pas vraiment le faire si tu restes toujours sous l'eau," expliqua-t-il, en tendant sa main savonneuse alors qu'il inversait nos positions.

"Je peux me laver les cheveux tu sais."

"Oui mais tu le fais tous les jours," dit-il, ses doigts plongeant entre les mèches mouillées pour faire pénétrer le shampoing dans la masse des cheveux. "Je veux le faire cette fois."

"Bien," soupirai-je, feignant la lutte. Ses doigts massèrent mon cuir chevelu et ça ressemblait au paradis. Il fit pénétrer le shampoing partout en faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre de mousse dans mes yeux.

"Comment vont les choses sur la glace ?" demanda-t-il, en continuant sa mission.

"Vraiment bien," soupirai-je, essayant de me concentrer sur la conversation et non sur le fait que je voulais ronronner comme un chaton. "J'ai sûrement déjà la moitié de mon programme libre mais bon… on va voir si ça passe."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça," demanda-t-il, récupérant le pommeau de douche pour rincer les cheveux et me faisant pencher la tête en arrière.

"C'est beaucoup d'essais et d'erreurs," expliquai-je." On doit faire les ajustements au fur et à mesure. Si on essaie de forcer un mouvement simplement parce c'est ce que j'avais en tête au départ, ça aura l'air forcé. Du moins c'est ce que je crois comprendre. J'ai fait quelques chorégraphies avant mais rien d'aussi long. C'est beaucoup de travail mais ça me plait. Beaucoup."

"Est-ce que je pourrais voir un jour ?" demanda-t-il, en raccrochant le pommeau de douche et attrapant le savon pour se laver rapidement avant que je puisse lui proposer de le faire.

"J'espère que beaucoup de gens vont le voir," dis-je timidement.

"Ha ha Swan. Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire."

"On verra. Au moins pas avant que ce soit fini."

"Ce n'est pas juste, ma mère le verra avant que ce soit fini," se plaignit-il, en me tendant le savon et en faisant la moue. Ce n'était même pas une grimace ridicule et taquine mais une moue maussade et véritable. Et c'était sacrément adorable.

"Elle ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il se passe sur la glace une fois sur deux, Edward," expliquai-je. "Elle pense à autre chose. Tu sais au début j'étais vraiment inquiète qu'elle prenne ce job mais elle est géniale."

"Pourquoi étais-tu inquiète ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Je réalisai que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Esmée et elle non plus. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne trahirait jamais ma confiance mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle ne dirait rien sachant combien ils étaient proches tous les deux.

Je haussai les épaules décidant de résumer. "Je suppose qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère j'étais nerveuse d'avoir quelqu'un que je connaissais qui allait reprendre ce rôle. Mais avec Esmée ce n'est pas pareil. Elle n'assume pas tout, les fonctions sont plus séparées et déléguées. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop débordée - enfin je pense que ça fonctionne mieux de cette façon. "

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, reprenant le savon quand j'eus fini et le reposant à sa place.

"Rien," essayai-je d'éluder en me mettant sous l'eau pour me rincer. "Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû être fait par une seule personne dès le départ."

"Bella," dit-il, ne gobant pas cette explication.

"Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber hein ?" rigolai-je et ensuite je soupirai à son expression patiente. "Ecoute ce n'est pas un grand défi. J'en ai déjà parlé avec ta mère et aussi avec Rose un peu, je suis en train de digérer tout ça…"

"Tu ne m'en as pas parlé à moi."

"Ce n'était pas pour t'exclure Edward, je te promets. Tout se passe tellement bien entre nous ces derniers temps que je n'ai pas voulu faire revenir sur tout ce drame avec ma mère. Encore," expliquai-je, désireuse de lui faire comprendre que je n'essayais pas de lui cacher des choses.

"Quel drame ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

"Non," dis-je rapidement pour le calmer. "C'est le problème. Je l'ai appelée la semaine dernière. J'ai décidé de ne pas engager de poursuites judiciaires contre elle. Je veux essayer de voir si nous pouvons arranger les choses. Je sais que tu es loin d'être son plus grand fan et honnêtement c'est pareil pour moi. Je suppose que j'espère juste que maintenant qu'elle n'est plus aussi proche de ma carrière, les choses pourront changer. Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'a pas répondu et elle ne m'a pas rappelé. Et c'est pour ça que j'étais nerveuse de demander de l'aide à ta mère. J'ai déjà perdu une mère à cause de mon patinage. Je ne sais pas si je survivrais si j'en perdais une deuxième."

"Tu l'as dit à ma mère ça ?" demanda-t-il après une minute.

"Oui."

"J'espère qu'elle t'a bien dit que c'était absolument impossible."

"Oui," et je souris." Quelque chose comme ça."

"Bien. Personne ne te laissera tomber ici, Bella. Tu es coincée avec nous," dit-il, me tirant contre lui sous l'eau chaude.

"Alors," dis-je après une minute attrapant le shampoing. "Si tu as lavé mes cheveux est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux laver les tiens ?"

Nous arrêtâmes l'eau quelques minutes plus tard, après que j'eus le temps de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux bronze et mouillés. Il me tendit une serviette moelleuse et en prit une pour lui. C'était vraiment dommage car les gouttes d'humidité qui collaient à sa peau lisse et nue étaient plutôt tentantes.

"Maintenant, je vais sentir comme un garçon toute la journée," me plaignis-je, en inhalant l'odeur masculine qui s'accrochait à mes cheveux.

"Je dois admettre que j'ai un faible pour ton odeur habituelle," dit-il en souriant, tout en arrangeant sa serviette à sa taille.

"Oh vraiment ?" demandai-je joyeusement. "Je m'assurerai de faire savoir aux fabricants de Philosophy que tu approuves leur parfum Strawberry Milkshake."

"C'est ça ?" demanda-t-il, me tirant dans ses bras et m'embrassant le haut de la tête. "Je pourrai prendre un flacon pour quand tu n'es pas là."

"Je ne vais pas mentir, Edward. C'est un peu bizarre," gloussai-je, en soupirant et en posant ma joue contre sa poitrine nue.

"Ne m'en parle pas. Depuis notre première rencontre à l'aéroport, je ne peux même pas sentir une fraise sans penser à toi," murmura-t-il, ses doigts traînant légèrement de haut en bas le long de ma cuisse.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui," dit-il, une expression contemplative sur son visage avant de reparler, sérieusement. "Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on traînait tous _chez Billy_ ? Ce mardi-là, j'ai passé la soirée entière à surveiller la porte, en espérant que tu passerais par là. Je ne savais rien de toi à part que tu étais la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais rencontrée et que tes cheveux sentaient d'un parfum enivrant comme des fraises. J'ai commandé des daïquiris à la fraise toute la soirée parce que ça me rappelait ton odeur… Emmett m'a charrié toute la soirée."

C'était peut-être la chose la plus gentille que j'aie jamais entendue. Ce qui en disait long, vu que je sortais avec Edward qui semblait avoir un quota à respecter sur des choses adorables à me dire. Mes souvenirs de cette soirée-là étaient loin d'être agréables. J'avais tellement peur d'aller le rencontrer.

Nerveuse à l'idée qu'il agisse différemment du gentil gars qui m'avait aidé avec mes bagages, inquiète qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi ou en me revoyant qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ma peur, associée à un coup de fil merdique de Renée, m'avait éloignée de lui ce soir-là. Si le destin n'avait pas eu la bonté de nous réunir à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que serait ma vie. Ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ce soir-là," chuchotai-je, remplie de regrets et sachant maintenant qu'il était assis là-bas, à m'attendre… en vain.

"Hé," il haussa les épaules, embrassant mon front. "Tout se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je dirais beaucoup mieux que bien," dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as raison. C'est beaucoup mieux," dit-il, en baissant les lèvres vers les miennes. Le baiser commença doucement, de façon décontractée. Quelque part en chemin, notre étreinte s'approfondit, nos mains dérivant sur nos serviettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent.

Ses mains à mes fesses, me soulevant sur le comptoir alors qu'il se pressait contre moi, bandant déjà.

"Bella ?" chuchota-t-il, entre des baisers désespérés.

"Humm ?" Je murmurai contre ses lèvres, mes mains caressant ses hanches.

Il laissa tomber ses mains sur mes poignets et brisa notre baiser, posant son front sur le mien, son souffle contre mon visage. "Je pense qu'on devrait parler."

"D'accord," dis-je en hésitant. Parler était la dernière chose que j'attendais qu'il veuille à ce moment-là.

"Ce n'est rien de mal," m'assura-t-il rapidement, en prenant un peu de recul mais en gardant les mains sur mes poignets, faisant des cercles sur mon pouls. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses que maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble le sexe est tout ce qui compte. Je veux dire que je te veux plus que je n'aie jamais voulu quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas perdre tout le reste entre nous parce qu'on a couché ensemble. C'est juste que... le sexe peut changer les choses, eh bien, pas peut, ça change les choses. Et ce n'est pas grave. Je veux coucher avec toi et je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise avec ce côté de notre relation. Mais ce n'est qu'un côté, Bella. Il y a tellement plus que ça entre nous."

"Je le sais, Edward. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons non plus," soupirai-je, en me penchant vers l'arrière sur le comptoir. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici."

"C'est un territoire assez nouveau pour moi aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu une tonne de relations. Même si c'était le cas, ce serait complètement différent. Toi et moi, on est différent. Dans le bon sens du terme, ne te méprends pas."

"On s'en est bien sortis jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je timidement.

"Plus que bien," confirma-t-il.

"Alors, continuons à faire ce que nous faisons. Tu sais, quoi qu'il doive arriver, ça arrivera. On va vivre les choses comme elles viennent. C'est d'accord ?"

"Ça a l'air d'un plan", dit-il en souriant et en me prenant du comptoir, à l'improviste, alors que je couinais.

"Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je, en m'accrochant à lui.

"Je suis le mouvement, Swan," dit-il, me laissant tomber sur le matelas avec un rebond, en riant avant que son corps ne couvre le mien.

⁂

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Edward me reconduisit chez moi avant de se rendre chez ses parents. Mes cheveux étaient noués, emmêlés par le manque de brossage. Vêtu de son pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt noué à ma taille, j'essayai de me faufiler dans le couloir jusqu'à mon appartement et glisser tranquillement dedans. Avant d'y arriver, j'entendis la porte de l'autre côté du couloir et je grimaçai, sachant qu'on m'avait attrapée.

"Arrête-toi là, Bella Swan !" ordonna Alice. Je me retournai, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

J'étais clairement prise la main dans le sac, mes vêtements de la veille ayant été mis dans un sac qui pendouillait de mon poignet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement ?" demanda Rose, rejoignant sa colocataire dans l'entrée.

"Euh, ouvrir ma porte pour pouvoir entrer ?"

"Non. Tu essaies de te faufiler et tu ne le fais pas très bien," dit Alice en riant, et en m'attrapant par la main pour me traîner dans leur appartement. "Ramène ton cul par ici."

"Allez les filles, on est vraiment obligés de faire ça maintenant ?" pleurnichai-je, mais je ne me suis débattis pas beaucoup, sachant que c'était inutile.

"Oui," dit Rose, en aidant Alice à me tirer, et à fermer la porte derrière nous. "Viens ici."

"Maintenant, voyons voir ce que nous avons ici," dit Alice, son doigt tapant sur sa lèvre en me regardant. "Les vêtements d'hier soir dans un sac, des vêtements de mec et tu sens comme le shampoing pour mec."

"Sans parler du fait que tu rayonnes pratiquement," ajouta Rose.

"Quelqu'un a eu de la chance hier soir !" cria Alice, en tapant dans ses mains.

"Alors, comment c'était ? Nous avons besoin de détails !" s'exclama Rose, conduisant notre trio dans le salon pour nous mettre à l'aise sur le canapé.

"Quel genre de détails ?" demandai-je, avec scepticisme.

"Eh bien, rien de super spécifique, mais que s'est-il passé ? C'était bon ?" demanda Alice.

"Alice, la fille est allumée comme une ampoule de deux cents watts, pour l'amour de Dieu. Elle est pratiquement lumineuse. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ressemblerait à ça si c'était mauvais ?" dit Rose sèchement.

"D'accord, très bien. Et alors ?" dit Alice, en tirant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine pour l'envelopper les bras autour.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux savoir…" marmonnai-je, maladroitement.

"Bells, il n'y a que nous. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide. Dis-nous ce que tu veux," offrit Rose.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je, en tirant sur ma queue de cheval. "Après être partis nos sommes allés chez lui et au début c'était un peu bizarre, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être subtile, comme vous l'aviez dit mais il ne comprenait pas. Il parlait de trouver à manger et de regarder un film alors je n'ai pas dû faire comme il fallait."

Je m'arrêtai et elles se regardèrent avec un air entendu avant d'éclater de rire.

"Oh !" haleta Alice entre deux rires. "Pauvre Edward !"

"Bella," dit Rose, en essayant de se calmer pour s'expliquer. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui n'aies pas fait les choses comme il faut. Il essayait probablement d'empêcher ses pensées d'aller dans cette direction au cas où il te comprendrait mal. Je veux dire ce gars est célibataire depuis un moment maintenant il ne veut probablement pas espérer et se retrouver seul avec ses boules bleues si tu n'es pas vraiment prête."

"Je suppose que tu as raison," acceptai-je, en haussant les épaules avant de continuer. "Eh bien nous avons fini par en parler et il a finalement compris. Puis nous nous sommes embrassés et il m'a porté dans l'escalier comme dans _Autant en emporte le vent…"_ soupirai-je, en me souvenant de ce moment toujours clair dans mon esprit.

"Oh bien joué," roucoula Rose.

"Il y a une raison si c'est un classique," songea Alice.

"Et ensuite nous sommes allés dans sa chambre et il s'est inquiété que tout soit parfait pour moi. Du genre, il voulait mettre de la musique et des bougies, tout ça quoi," leur dis-je, me sentant déjà plus à l'aise de leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, l'excitation bloquant ma timidité.

"Ah !" firent-elles ensemble.

"Il a été tellement patient avec moi, je ne sais pas, tellement gentil, je suppose. Pas comme s'il avait peur mais plutôt comme… je me suis sentie chérie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça auparavant. Personne ne m'a jamais fait sentir comme ça."

"Seigneur, ça semble si… doux, Je jure le sexe doux est totalement sous-estimé," murmura Rose, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Alors c'était bon, je suppose," déclara Alice, en attendant mon approbation. "Tu as fini ?"

Je rougis me recroquevillant un peu, tirant mes genoux vers moi. "Pas la première fois. Je veux dire, il, euh m'a touchée avant mais pas pendant."

"Première fois ?" couina Alice. "Donc vous l'avez fait une autre fois ?"

"Oui," je m'éclaircis la voix bizarrement les joues rouges. "Euh deux fois hier soir. Et une fois encore ce matin," ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

"Putain Bells !" s'exclama Rose en me tapant dans l'épaule avec enthousiasme. "Trois fois ? Tu assures ma fille."

"Très bien," annonça Alice en se levant. "Il faut fêter ça !"

"Alice il n'est que treize heures. Et on est dimanche," lui rappelai-je.

"Bella pour une occasion comme celle-là il n'y a pas d'heure. Ne pense pas à ça comme à des cocktails. Penses-y comme à une initiation."

"Hum Alice ? Je pense que c'est Edward qui s'est chargé de l'initiation hier soir," rigola Rose, en me poussant alors que je lui tapai sur le bras. "Oh Bella qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous ?"

"Tu sais quoi Rosalie ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…"

⁂

Alors que mai dérivait vers juin, le temps semblait s'écouler plus rapidement. Au début de l'été ma vie tomba dans une nouvelle routine. Du lundi au vendredi j'étais à la patinoire presque toute la journée. Jusqu'à ce que la saison soit finie, le patinage serait mon travail à temps plein et comme tout, cela nécessitait de longues heures. Je reprenais la force que j'avais toujours eue dans mes mouvements et bâtissais une nouvelle confiance que je n'avais jamais possédée avant. En plus de mes séances quotidiennes à la salle de sport et sur la glace, Marcus avait suggéré de prendre une heure par jour pour travailler avec un instructeur de ballet ce qui permettrait de donner un peu plus de fluidité à mes mouvements.

J'avais déjà suivi des cours de danse même si je les avais toujours un peu redoutés. Sans mes patins mes pieds étaient souvent maladroits. Zafrina mon instructrice était patiente et encourageante. Elle se concentrait plus sur les mouvements de mes bras et les assouplissements que sur la technique pour mes pieds. En peu de temps j'avais commencé à m'amuser et j'avais même hâte de la voir tous les jours. Marcus avait eu raison de prévoir que cela aiderait. Je sentais déjà la différence dans mes entrainements.

Ma chorégraphie avançait. J'étais sur le point de terminer mon programme libre même s'il serait probablement peaufiné jusqu'à ce que je le montre. Marcus et moi avions commencé à discuter pour mon programme court même si rien ne s'était encore passé. Il poussait pour quelque chose d'un peu plus éclatant et je ne savais pas si je l'avais en moi pour le faire sortir. Esmée continuait à venir à la patinoire chaque jour, quelquefois elle traînait plus longtemps lorsqu'avec Marcus ils avaient des choses à discuter. Elle n'était jamais envahissante, restant toujours en retrait et offrant ses suggestions mais elle n'allant jamais plus loin. C'était sûrement le plus gros changement par rapport à Renée. Esmée n'avait pas d'exigences envers moi.

Alors que les jours défilaient sans que je n'obtienne aucune réponse de ma mère, je commençai à réaliser que je devrai probablement accepter ce fait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais vers moi. Notre relation serait tendue, pleine de souvenirs amers et de souffrance. Le mieux que je puisse faire était de rester concentrée sur les choses positives dans ma vie et essayer de ne pas m'attarder sur les regrets.

Des questions commençaient à être posées sur mes projets pour la saison à venir. En avril Renée avait annoncé à la presse que j'avais pris une saison sabbatique mais que je serai de retour pour la course aux prochains Jeux Olympiques. Depuis qu'elle était partie je n'avais plus fait d'annonce. Rien n'avait été dit au sujet des changements et j'avais supplié Marcus de ne pas publier de communiqué de presse jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu plus confiante dans mes décisions.

Je n'avais aucun doute que quand ça se saurait - que je chorégraphiais mes programme -, il y aurait un essaim de spéculations. Il y aurait des gens qui seraient favorables et optimistes et autant de personnes qui douteraient que je puisse le faire, qui riraient de l'idée même. De nombreux patineurs chorégraphiaient leurs programmes mais peu d'entre eux le faisaient pour ce qui devait être jugé. En choisissant, je m'ouvrais complètement. Je serai exposée, vulnérable, exposerai ma création au monde et inviterai quiconque à me critiquer. Jusqu'à ce que je sois plus solide dans ce que je montrerai je n'étais pas pressée de jeter cet os charnu à la presse carnassière.

J'avais encore du temps mais je savais que ça n'allait plus durer bien longtemps. Le début de la saison se rapprochait et si je voulais avoir une chance de me battre il fallait que je commence à prendre des décisions concernant mon plan d'action.

Bien que l'entrainement me garde occupée, je trouvais du temps pour me concentrer sur ma vie en dehors de la patinoire. Je voyais Edward quasiment tous les jours. J'allais souvent chez lui le soir après l'entrainement pour dîner avec lui, regarder la télévision et rattraper notre retard. Parfois il venait chez moi si la séance avait été particulièrement éprouvante et que je n'avais plus l'énergie nécessaire pour faire le court trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Il était rare que nous passions une nuit ensemble pendant la semaine. Nous allions nous entraîner ensemble le matin mais passer la nuit signifiait la tentation de faire bien plus que dormir et avec mon horaire d'entrainement rigoureux je ne pouvais pas me permettre moins de huit heures de sommeil complètes.

Les weekends c'était une toute autre histoire. Au début j'avais été nerveuse, j'avais craint que quitter sa maison le lendemain de la soirée de danse du hangar brise la nouvelle bulle intime que nous avions créée. J'avais craint d'être mal à l'aise avec le nouveau tour qu'avait pris notre relation et que la prochaine fois soit gênante ou forcée. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le sexe ne prenait pas le pas sur notre relation mais était devenu partie intégrante de celle-ci. Nous n'avons pas voulu en parler mais laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturellement.

Presque tous les vendredis soir nous les passions avec les autres, d'abord pour regarder la finale de hockey de la saison. Les Blackhawks avaient perdu contre les Red Wings de Detroit et les gars avaient été très contents d'avoir vu leur rival perdre sèchement. Une fois cette équipe sortie, ils purent encourager plus objectivement les deux dernières équipes en lice pour la coupe.

Le vendredi suivant nous sortis jusqu'à deux heures du matin au cinéma dehors. Une autre fois nous étions allés voir un match au Metrodome. Ensuite je rentrais toujours à la maison avec Edward et c'est là que nous restions généralement jusqu'à dimanche après-midi.

Nous n'avions pas discuté de cela, nous étions tombés dans cette habitude. Après deux semaines Edward avait vidé un tiroir de sa commode pour que je puisse laisser quelques affaires. La vue de ma brosse à dent bleue à côté de la sienne verte me rendait ridiculement heureuse.

Ce sentiment de vertige semblait être commun à notre groupe d'amis. A l'approche du mariage d'Alice et de Jasper tout le monde et surtout Alice semblait être de bonne humeur. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point Alice était calme. J'avais toujours entendu dire que les mariages étaient des affaires stressantes surtout pendant les dernières semaines précédant le Jour J. Dans son cas ça semblait être tout l'inverse.

Plus les jours passaient plus Alice était détendue. Elle vérifiait ses listes de choses à faire et nous recrutait pour faire des choses fastidieuses comme faire des éventails avec les programmes ou passer des rubans autour des bocaux pour mettre des lumières dans les arbres autour de la tente. Pour Alice aucun détail n'était insignifiant et bien que nous protestions quand il s'agissait de l'aider dans ses efforts de bricolage sans fin nous étions heureux de le faire pour arriver à ce jour dont elle avait rêvé.

Une semaine et demie avant le mariage, nous étions tous à son appartement pour graver le nom des invités sur de petites coupes en bois avec des stylos graveurs pour marquer leur place. La troisième fois que je me suis presque brûlée, Emmett essaya de me voler le stylo.

"Très bien… qui a eu cette idée brillante de donner à cette fille un outil qui brûle ? " rigola-t-il. Je le fixai tenant mon stylo bien fort. "Allez Babybel, donne-le moi. Tu vas te blesser. Ou quelqu'un d'autre…"

"Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour le tien, Emmett et ne t'occupe pas de moi," insistai-je, le remerciant avec le sourcil de la garce me le rendant et riant en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je regardai mon bout de bois et vis que je m'étais trompée. Je jetais le petit disque sur le tas des ratés.

"Des problèmes ?" Edward gloussa devant mon soupir de dégoût, les yeux rivés sur son propre bout de bois alors qu'il gravait le nom en caractères élégants.

"Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Ce n'est même pas ton écriture. Les garçons ne devraient pas être capables d'écrire si joliment !"

Je me plaignis de l'injustice de la chose, ramassant l'une de ses œuvres achevées pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Même ceux qui font des pattes de mouche comme moi ont appris à écrire, Bella. Il faut juste de la patience," sourit-il.

"Je peux être patiente quand je le veux," murmurai-je, en ramassant un bout de bois et en prenant grand soin de peaufiner chaque petite lettre. Il me fallut quatre bonnes minutes pour écrire le nom et ça n'avait pas l'air aussi élégant que ceux d'Edward mais je souris quand même en le lui montrant avant de continuer.

La conversation était légère et facile entre nous pendant que nous travaillions, parlant des projets pour le week-end prochain. L'anniversaire d'Edward était samedi et j'avais passé des semaines à agoniser pour trouver un cadeau pour lui. J'avais enfin trouvé le cadeau qu'il fallait la veille et j'avais maintenant hâte d'être samedi pour pouvoir le lui donner.

Le plan actuel était que nous nous rejoignions tous Esmée et Carlisle chez eux pour un barbecue, à condition qu'il fasse beau. Edward insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'il voulait juste quelque chose de discret. Bien sûr, le truc simple ne suffisait jamais à satisfaire Alice. Elle avait prévu une sorte de surprise et gardait tout secret, en nous disant juste qu'on ne devrait pas faire d'autres projets pour ce soir-là.

J'étais en train d'écrire l'un des noms de ma liste quand Emmett dit : "Tu sais gamine que tu as encore beaucoup de bagages à faire la semaine prochaine."

"Je sais," gémit Alice, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pendant une minute. "Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à vider un placard. Ça va me prendre un mois après le mariage pour sortir d'ici."

Je faillis faire tomber mon stylo à pyrogravure et je dus consciemment empêcher ma mâchoire de tomber, en état de choc.

Alice allait déménager.

Bien sûr que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle déménage… elle allait se marier. Les gens mariés vivent ensemble pas avec leurs copines.

Pourquoi l'idée qu'Alice déménage pour aller vivre avec Jasper était un tel choc, je n'en étais pas sûre, mais … ça me frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Mon esprit divagua tandis que la conversation se poursuivait autour de moi.

"Ce n'est pas ton genre de tergiverser, Ali," dit Edward.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais. J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire et je ne voulais pas emballer quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais en avoir besoin. Maintenant je pense que je devrais soudoyer quelqu'un pour qu'il le fasse à ma place. Bella ? Rose ? Je ne peux pas faire confiance à Emmett, il jetterait toutes mes chaussures de marque dans un sac poubelle et dirait que c'est bon."

"Je suis prête pour une fête d'emballage dimanche, si tu veux de l'aide…" proposa Rose. "Bells, t'es partante ?"

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, sortant de ma stupeur. "Oh, dimanche. Ouais, c'est bon, je serai là." Je reportai mon attention sur la gravure devant moi mais je vis le regard confus sur le visage d'Alice.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était ridicule, égoïste et complètement déplacé mais ça faisait mal de me dire qu'elle allait partir. Rose voudrait-elle partir aussi ? Peut-être qu'Emmett et elle avait l'intention d'emménager ensemble maintenant qu'Alice ne serait plus là.

Depuis mon premier soir dans le Minnesota, Rose et Alice avait vécu de l'autre côté du couloir. C'était naïf de ma part de ne pas réaliser que ça pouvait changer et que nous ne serions pas toujours voisines mais ça faisait mal de penser à rentrer à la maison sans la possibilité qu'Alice fasse irruption chez moi pour me harceler.

"Ça va ?" murmura Edward à mon oreille. Je hochai la tête en le regardant avec un sourire rassurant.

Je terminai les trois derniers noms sur ma liste, en essayant de plaisanter amicalement avec tous sans révéler ce qui se passait dans ma tête. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je remarquai qu'il 'était presque neuf heures et demie et je saisis cette excuse pour m'échapper, annonçant qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller au lit car demain matin serait une autre journée complète d'entraînement.

J'essayai de m'éclipser le plus discrètement possible, en ignorant sagement les commentaires taquins d'Emmett à propos de mon habitude de me coucher tôt. J'essayai de dire bonne nuit à Edward et de l'encourager à rester mais il insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte.

Il me suivit dans le couloir et attendis que j'ouvre ma porte. En l'ouvrant, je me retournai vers lui.

"Content ? Tu m'as vu arriver sans encombre jusqu'à ma porte. Maintenant, vas-y, va traîner avec les autres. Amuse-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que ton idiote de copine doit se coucher tôt que tu ne peux pas rester dehors tard et t'amuser," l'encourageai-je, passant mes mains sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il me frottait les bras.

"Tu n'es pas idiote Bella," dit-il en embrassant mon front. "Je peux entrer une minute ?"

"Bien sûr," Je haussai les épaules, poussant la porte, jetant mes clés sur la table d'entrée quand il ferma la porte derrière nous.

"Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda-t-il, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant dans l'alcôve.

"Rien ne me tracasse," dis-je évasivement, prenant la main qu'il me tendait et m'installant entre ses jambes, mes mains sur ses épaules. "Il faut juste que j'aille au lit."

"Quand vas-tu réaliser que tu ne peux rien me cacher, Bella ?" soupira-t-il, atteignant une mèche pour la repousser de mon visage. "Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi."

"Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie," grimaçai-je.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher la douleur dans sa voix.

"Parce que tu vas penser que je suis une personne égoïste et horrible, ok ?" avouai-je. "Et tu aurais raison de le penser."

"Bella, tu ne pourrais jamais être une personne horrible, même si tu essayais," dit-il, en me tirant pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux. "Tu ne l'as pas en toi."

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et chuchotai : "Je ne savais pas qu'Alice déménageait, d'accord ?"

"Oh !"

"Oui, "oh'. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas stupide," argumenta-t-il doucement, dessinant des cercles avec son pouce sur mon genou. "Je suis sûr que ce sera un grand changement de ne pas l'avoir ici. Je sais qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer quand je suis parti à l'université et ne plus l'avoir dans la même maison."

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça me contrariait. Ça m'a juste surpris, c'est tout," expliquai-je en levant la tête, mes doigts jouant doucement sur le dos de sa main. "Je ne lui en veux pas d'aller vivre avec son mari et ce n'est pas un truc de jalousie, c'est juste - c'est ce que tu as dit, _'un grand changement'_. Tout le temps que j'aie passé ici, elle était de l'autre côté du couloir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pilier arraché sans aucun avertissement. Tu vois ? Egoïste. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et ça ne devrait pas me regarder."

"Elle n'ira nulle part, Bella," dit-il en tournant la main pour lier ses doigts aux miens.

"Elle ne te quitte pas. Elle va juste quitter l'appartement."

"Je le sais bien. Je ne l'ai juste pas vu venir. Je suppose que le truc de l'abandon est un peu un déclencheur, avec toutes les conneries qui se passent avec ma mère…" souris-je sans humour et en lui serrant la main puis je voulus me mettre debout. Il me tint fermement en place, inébranlable jusqu'à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me disait qu'il pouvait toujours lire tant de choses rien qu'en regardant dans mes yeux et je commençais à comprendre plus clairement en voyant les émotions dans les siens. Compréhension, sympathie, acceptation, amour.

"Bella ?" commença-t-il, en s'arrêtant un moment, alors que quelque chose dans ses yeux se transformait et qu'il avait l'air de changer de direction, ses lèvres se recroquevillant en souriant. "Tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser d'Alice même si tu le voulais. Elle est comme de la super glue. Le lien est instantané et permanent."

"Tu ne voudrais peut-être pas dire ça devant elle," gloussai-je. "Je ne sais pas si elle aimerait être comparée à un adhésif industriel."

"Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas parlé ensemble," dit-il, en se frottant les mains sur mes cuisses.

"Non… et ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'elle a déjà tiqué parce que je suis partie si brusquement mais je veux juste laisser tomber. Elle est si heureuse en ce moment et je suis vraiment heureuse pour elle. Il s'agissait simplement d'une réaction incontrôlable," dis-je, complètement disposée à tout oublier.

"Je ne dirai rien," promit-il, "mais je pense qu'elle voudrait t'en parler."

"Probablement," soupirai-je, en me penchant pour embrasser sa tempe. "Je devrais vraiment me coucher. "On ne peut pas tous rentrer faire la sieste après une matinée au gymnase."

"C'est vraiment dommage, Swan," dit-il, me bousculant tout en allant vers la porte. "Les siestes en milieu de journée sont l'une des grandes complaisances de la vie."

"Quand toute cette folie sera finie, je me joindrai peut-être à toi pour une fois," souris-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien dans un baiser esquimau.

"Je te garderai une place," sourit-il, en inclinant son visage pour porter ses lèvres vers les miennes dans un doux baiser. "Doux rêves, amour."

"Bonne nuit, Edward," murmurai-je, l'embrassant une fois de plus avant qu'il ne me sourit et ne se tourne vers la porte. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne. "Et merci."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour le voir toujours et pour ne pas lâcher," murmurai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux, en espérant qu'il pourrait comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour moi.

Il prit du recul pour m'envelopper dans ses bras, ses lèvres prenant les miennes dans une étreinte passionnée avant de planter plusieurs baisers doux sur mon front et sur mes cheveux pendant qu'il me tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

"C'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais," murmura-t-il. Je hochai la tête contre son torse bien que ce ne soit pas une question. Il s'éloigna et me regarda pendant une minute avant de caresser doucement mes joues et de dire, "On se voit dans la matinée."

Je verrouillai la porte derrière lui, prenant un verre d'eau du robinet avant d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller dans ma chambre pour faire ma routine du soir. Je me lavai le visage et roulai intérieurement des yeux à la façon dont je m'étais comportée. Comme un enfant. Alice ne m'abandonnait pas parce qu'elle déménageait, elle franchissait une nouvelle étape dans sa vie. Elle était une adulte en bonne santé qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour y arriver. Ce n'était pas à elle de traîner ici jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à la laisser partir.

C'était la deuxième fois que j'avais une réaction instinctive, une de celle que j'avais vis-à-vis de ma mère. Plus cela se produisait plus je réalisais à quel point mes plaies étaient profondes. J'avais besoin de faire une différence entre Renée et les autres personnes dans ma vie. Si elle ne voulait pas changer c'était sa décision mais je ne pouvais pas la comparer aux autres autour de moi. Edward, Esmée, Alice. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui ressemblait comme ils me l'avaient prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises. C'était injuste de ma part de faire des parallèles.

En rampant dans mon lit je résolus de passer voir Alice le lendemain matin à l'heure du déjeuner, pour lui dire à quel point j'étais excitée pour elle et lui offrir toute l'aide que je pourrais. Je me blottis dans mon oreiller me sentant déjà un peu mieux.

"Toc toc," appela doucement Alice depuis ma porte. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue bien que cela ne soit pas une surprise. Je me retournai pour la voir sur le seuil, un peu craintive. "Tu dormais déjà, pas vrai ?"

"Non," soupirai-je en m'asseyant et en m'appuyant contre la tête de lit, lui faisant signe de me rejoindre.

Elle accepta mon invitation, s'installant sur mon lit, les jambes étendues de la même façon que moi. "Bella je suis désolée de ne rien avoir dit…"

"Allons Alice," l'interrompis-je. "Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas, pas même un petit peu et je suis désolée si c'est comme ça que tu l'as ressenti. Ça m'a simplement prise par surprise, c'est tout."

"J'aurai dû en parler plus tôt. Je veux dire nous étions déjà fiancés quand tu es arrivée ici et ensuite nous sommes devenues meilleures amies si rapidement," murmura-t-elle, posant sa tête sur mon épaule alors que la mienne reposait sur sa tête. "C'est tellement facile d'oublier que nous n'avons pas toujours été meilleures amies."

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire," soupirai-je. "Je ne peux même plus penser à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant que vous soyez tous là. Solitaire. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi égoïstement. Je ne pourrais pas redevenir comme j'étais avant, pas maintenant que je sais comment est là vie avec des voyous comme vous." Nous rîmes alors que je la poussai du coude.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit-elle tranquillement après un moment. "Rose et moi avons passé une nuit entière à sangloter ensemble quand je me suis fiancé et que nous avons compris que nous devrions nous séparer. Ce n'est pas égoïste. C'est un grand changement. C'est un bon changement et je suis prête pour celui-là et bien que je me marie et que je déménage avec Jasper c'est un début mais c'est aussi en quelque sorte une fin. Ça ne me manquera pas d'être célibataire ou de sortir ou toutes les autres choses stupides que les gens font avant de se marier mais ce qui va me manquer c'est d'être ici avec Rose et avec toi."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir juste traverser le couloir pour voir si tu es chez toi et emprunter les chaussures de Rose quand elle ne le sait pas. Ça va me manquer d'avoir des soirées entre filles à l'improviste et de pouvoir parler avec ma meilleure amie quelques minutes," soupira-t-elle passant son bras autour de moi. "Mais ensuite je me rappelle que je ne pars qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. Si tous les feux sont verts et que je prends les rues secondaires, je peux être ici en moins de six minutes, Si c'est toi qui conduis il en faut douze," me taquina-t-elle.

"Ah c'est malin !" ricanai-je.

"Ce sera différent," reconnut-elle en se reculant un peu ainsi je pouvais voir son visage. Le fait que ses yeux soient brillants de larmes me fit me sentir un peu mieux. " mais le fait que je me marie et que je déménage ne change rien à notre amitié. Tu seras toujours la Dee de ma Cher."

"Et tu seras toujours la Michelle de ma Romy," rétorquai-je avec un rire humide alors que je l'étreignais, passant juste un bon moment à nous réconforter l'une l'autre. "Comme je l'ai dit j'ai juste eu un sursaut d'égoïsme," expliquai-je quittant ses bras et essuyant quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappé. "C'est déjà passé. Tu peux déménager maintenant."

"Merci pour ta permission maitresse Bella. Je vais juste récupérer mes affaires et m'en aller," fit-elle en éclatant de rire, essuyant ses larmes aussi. "Sérieusement Bella, ça va me manquer de ne plus être ici avec vous les filles. Peut- être que Rose et toi pourriez déménager dans notre chambre d'amis."

"Oui d'accord," rigolai-je. "Ensuite Emmett voudra passer la nuit et aucun d'entre nous ne pourra dormir."

"C'est vrai. Il y a un avantage majeur à ne pas avoir de colocataire. Et c'est pour le sexe bruyant et sans retenue," soupira-t-elle. "Je pense que je vais devoir convaincre Jazz de me prendre sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça mais j'appréhendais trop de le faire quelque part où mon frère l'avait déjà fait."

Hé," gémis-je, le visage déformé. "Emmett et Rose ? Est-ce la même table où nous étions assis ? J'espère que vous avez complètement nettoyé. Et plusieurs fois."

"Nope. Je l'ai fait faire à Rose et je l'ai surveillée à distance. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de cette chose tant que les empreintes du cul d'Emmett n'étaient pas effacées. C'est juste dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi facile d'effacer ce souvenir dans mon cerveau. Bien sûr j'ai demandé des comptes," dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. "La fois d'après chez Emmett nous avons traîné dans sa salle de jeu et avons fait l'amour sur son futon - où il joue à sa box."

"Redis-moi de ne pas avoir de rapport sexuel quand tu es dans les parages," dis-je, en me réinstallant dans mes oreillers. "Tu es démoniaque."

"Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tenez-vous simplement loin des parties communes."

"Je m'en souviendrai," rigolai-je en bâillant, le soulagement d'avoir pu gérer cette situation m'avait donné sommeil.

"Alors je peux mettre ton nom sur mon rouleau de ruban adhésif d'emballage pour dimanche ?" murmura-t-elle sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui fis un grand sourire. "Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde..."

La seule chose qui m'embêtait, c'est qu'à chaque fois que mes pensées dérivaient... mes joues devenaient d'une couleur rose embarrassante et me trahissaient complètement. Je devenais plus à l'aise d'avoir ces pensées coquines mais je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre sache juste combien de fois ça semblait arriver.

Comme maintenant, alors que nous roulions jusqu'à la maison de ses parents pour dîner avec toute sa famille, ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour me souvenir de la façon dont ses cheveux glissaient entre mes doigts plus tôt ce matin-là, alors que mon orgasme m'envahissait et que j'en avais attrapé une poignée de ses mèches.

"Vous êtes en retard !" nous réprimanda Alice, en se précipitant avant même que nous soyons garés. J'essayai rapidement de passer en mode "famille" dès que nous sortîmes de la voiture. "Viens Bells, je vais t'aider à ramener tout ça à la cuisine."

"Hé !" s'exclama Edward, quand Alice le poussa de son chemin pour sortir le porte-gâteau du siège arrière. "Tu n'as rien à dire à ton frère préféré aujourd'hui ?"

"Si, si," elle roula des yeux, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. "Joyeux Anniversaire, mon vieux. Les gars sont dans l'arrière-cour à "superviser" le grill. Va demander à Jazz de vérifier que tu n'as pas de cheveux gris."

"Morveuse…" murmura-t-il affectueusement, profitant de l'occasion pour la décoiffer, vu que ses mains étaient pleines et elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

"Tu vas payer pour ça plus tard, Edward Anthony…" et elle le fixa.

"J'ai si peur, Mary Alice !" se moqua-t-il, se tenant derrière moi, enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille et en lui tirant la langue par-dessus mon épaule.

"Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, Birthday Boy. Et oublie ta copine, on a besoin d'elle !" dit-elle en se tournant pour partir.

"Je devrais probablement aller voir comment je peux aider," soupirai-je, en tournant dans ses bras alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour me libérer.

"Mais c'est mon anniversaire et je veux que tu restes où tu es," sourit-il et il se baissa pour m'embrasser. "Tu dois faire ce que je veux. Ce sont les règles."

"Edward ! Tu auras tout le temps pour les câlins plus tard !" cria Alice depuis le porche. "Tu peux te passer d'elle pendant un quart d'heure…"

"Non, Alice, je ne peux vraiment pas," soupira-t-il, la main sur ma joue. Alice gémit d'exaspération et passa la porte, la laissant ouverte derrière elle. "Surtout pas quand tes joues rougissent dans cette délicieuse nuance de rose et je peux dire exactement à quoi tu penses," dit-il à voix basse. Il m'embrassa les deux joues puis il fit tomber sa bouche sur mon cou et un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand ses dents effleurèrent le point sensible où mon pouls battait.

Puis je me souvins que nous étions chez ses parents, avec sa sœur juste là et sa mère, son père quelque part dans les environs. Je revins à la raison, en le poussant grossièrement.

"Toi. Tu n'arranges pas la situation !" essayai-je de le gronder, même si mes lèvres étaient courbées avec un grand sourire. Il fit un pas vers moi, les yeux chargés de détermination.

"Nu-uh-uh, monsieur," le prévins-je, tenant ma main devant moi en m'éloignant de lui pour attraper mon sac à main et son cadeau dans la voiture, en le gardant en ligne de mire. "Je vais aller trouver ta mère et voir si elle a besoin d'aide. Toi, va chercher les garçons et évite les ennuis."

"Bien," dit-il, puis il ferma la portière arrière de sa voiture et la verrouilla. " De toute façon ce n'est pas amusant d'avoir des ennuis sans toi."

Il prit l'allée qui serpentait autour de la maison jusqu'à l'arrière-cour, pendant que je montai le porche et entrai, allant vers la cuisine. J'y trouvai Rose en train de mélanger une salade mais personne d'autre.

"Salut, Rose," la saluai-je, posant le cadeau d'Edward avec la petite pile de cartes et des articles emballés de couleurs vives sur la table.

"Hé l'étrangère !" répondit-elle, les lèvres souriant malicieusement alors que je m'approchai d'elle et pris une carotte du plateau de légumes. "Est-ce qu'Edward a eu un bon anniversaire jusque-là ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Va lui demander…" lui dis-je en rougissant, parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, c'était un très bon anniversaire jusqu'à présent et ce n'était même pas le mien.

"Tu es beaucoup plus facile à énerver. C'est plus marrant d'essayer de te faire rougir avec tous ces détails coquins."

"Oui, c'était bien," dis-je, en me raclant la gorge. "J'ai juste dormi, pris mon petit-déjeuner, détente quoi."

"Beaucoup de parties de jambes en l'air ?" dit-elle en riant quand je lui envoyai un petit regard douloureux. "Oh allez, Bells, pas besoin d'être timide. Nous savons tous comment sont les garçons pour leur anniversaire, surtout maintenant que vous avait fait l'amour tous les deux. Et c'était bon à en juger par le sourire satisfait sur ton visage."

"Rose," murmurai-je doucement, jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'était là. Mais elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais littéralement pas m'arrêter de sourire.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Esmée et Alice sont descendues au sous-sol pour prendre plus de bière et les garçons sont tous à l'extérieur," me rassura-t-elle, tout en baissant la voix. "Alors, as-tu de grands projets pour ton homme ce soir ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'Alice a en tête."

"Je ne parle pas de ça…" dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je parle d'après la fête, tu sais. Petite fête privée pour clore la grande fête d'anniversaire."

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu, Rose. On ne planifie pas vraiment ce genre de choses, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas…" Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine et me sentis réconfortée par le fait que les quatre hommes se tenaient en demi-cercle autour du gril, buvant de la bière et bavardant, complètement inconscients de notre conversation. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'avais pas de 'plans' en soi, mais j'avais un petit quelque chose caché dans mon tiroir dans sa chambre. "Donc oui, probablement, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais planifié une grande scène de séduction."

"Vous avez essayé autre chose ?"

"Qu'entends-tu par autre chose ?" demandai-je.

"Comme différentes positions et tout."

"Pas vraiment," avouai-je, en hésitant un instant sur les détails et en décidant finalement que si j'allais m'ouvrir à quelqu'un à ce sujet, c'était Rose. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait et il n'y avait pas ce truc de famille gênant. "Il a toujours été au-dessus. J'étais juste plus à l'aise comme ça, pour que je m'habitue, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, c'est toujours très bien, donc ce n'est pas comme si je me plaignais ou quoi que ce soit."

"Chérie, même si c'est bon, tu dois te diversifier un peu," dit-elle, en cueillant une tomate cerise dans le saladier et la mettant dans sa bouche. "Ce n'est pas comme si le sexe n'existait qu'en une seule saveur. C'est une variété. Tu dois les tester tous avant de savoir ce que tu préfères."

"Tu marques un point, je suppose," concédai-je, en me levant pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir. "Alors, quoi, juste quand on est au milieu de tout ça..."

"Suis ton instinct, Bella," dit-elle. "Si ça te fait du bien, ça lui fera du bien… Sur cette note, avez-vous déjà essayé... tu sais…"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vas vraiment me le faire dire ! ?" dit-elle sèchement en levant les sourcils vers moi. "Au milieu de la cuisine d'Esmée, avec le Dr. DILF juste derrière cette porte."

"Comme si tu n'en avais pas déjà dit des trucs… inappropriés, Rose," me défendis-je avec sarcasme. "Tu vas vraiment jouer les timides maintenant ?"

"Bien," marmonna-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle pour une fois. "As-tu essayé d'aller plus bas ?"

"Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demandai-je, complètement perdue.

"Fellation, Bella !" siffla Rose en soufflant, roulant les yeux à ma lenteur.

"Oh !" m'exclamai-je, à voix haute. Je claquai ma main sur ma bouche avant de chuchoter. "Non. Pourquoi ? Devrai-je ?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu devrais ou ne devrais pas faire. C'est une préférence personnelle. Je disais ça comme ça, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça," dit-elle en allant vers le frigo pour sortir la vinaigrette. "Et avec le bon gars ? En fait, ce n'est pas si mal. C'est un peu excitant de voir un mec grand et fort se tortiller à ton contact, tu vois ?"

"Humm," fis-je, d'accord avec elle, bien qu'en réalité je ne le savais pas, mais j'entendis Alice et Esmée qui remontaient les escaliers et je ne voulais vraiment pas me faire prendre en train de parler de tailler une pipe, par la mère de mon copain, peu importe à quel point nous étions proches.

"Juste une suggestion…" gloussa Rose en me faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'Alice arriva en trimbalant une caisse de bière.

"Quelle suggestion ?" demanda Alice, jetant curieusement un coup d'œil entre Rose et mes joues rougissantes.

"Oh, rien. Je dis juste à Bella qu'elle devrait essayer une recette spéciale pour Edward un jour. Emmett est un grand fan !"

J'avais le visage rouge comme un camion de pompier et j'allais vers le réfrigérateur pour essayer de me cacher et de me rafraîchir les joues. Tandis que j'étais légèrement mortifiée par l'endroit où la conversation avait eu lieu, Rose m'avait certainement donné matière à réflexion. Mais peut-être plus tard. Quand ses parents, frère et sœur ne seraient plus dans le coin.

Le dîner avec les Cullen fut rempli de rires et de conversations, entre des gens qui s'intéressaient vraiment à la vie des autres. Il semblait y avoir une sorte de pacte tacite selon lequel le mariage d'Alice et de Jasper n'était pas un sujet de discussion, étant donné qu'au cours des dernières semaines tout avait tourné autour de l'événement à venir. Mais, avec le mariage dans seulement une semaine, il se glissait dans les discutions de temps en temps.

Il y eut une discussion concernant ce que les gars avaient prévu pendant leur trêve, dU camping dans le nord ou de quelques camps d'été pour les petites équipes de hockey locales. On parla même de mon entrainement et de ce que faisait Esmée. Alice évoqua à nouveau la possibilité de me donner un coup de main avec les costumes. Quelque chose que j'avais décidé de lui laisser faire mais ça attendrait le retour de sa lune de miel au Bahamas.

Vers la fin du repas, la conversation glissa vers le sujet principal de cette fête et des histoires commencèrent à couler sur les anniversaires mémorables d'Edward. Son cinquième anniversaire dont le thème était Batman avec tous les enfants du voisinage et quand Carlisle avait fait son apparition en justicier masqué ça avait terrorisé une petite fille du voisinage. Edward chambra Alice pour son anniversaire qui avait lieu à la piscine, elle avait voulu aider sa mère et transporter le gâteau, elle l'avait laissé échapper et il s'était écrasé par terre. Apparemment Alice n'avait plus jamais été autorisée à toucher un gâteau d'anniversaire depuis.

Ensuite Esmée qui n'était pas censée être au courant raconta la première fête d'anniversaire d'adolescence avec le jeu de la bouteille et sept minutes au paradis, Edward rougit tellement qu'il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, ses épaules tremblant de rire. Et quand Alice mentionna qu'il fallait regarder les albums photos, Edward donna son soutien inconditionnel à Emmett pour que le gâteau soit amené.

Alors qu'Alice et Rose débarrassaient la table, Esmée alla chercher les cadeaux, me passant une boite de bougies pour mettre sur mes cupcakes.

"Oh seigneur," s'écria Alice quand elle les vit. "Ils sont adorables, Bella. Il va les aimer."

"Tiens-toi loin, ouragan Alice," plaisantai-je, la poussant loin du plateau pour plaisanter. "J'aimerai bien qu'ils arrivent à bon port."

J'avais trouvé cette idée il y avait deux semaines en cherchant sur internet. C'était des cupcakes au chocolat avec du glaçage bleu clair, rappelant le bleu naturel de la glace. Sur le dessus j'en avais décoré la moitié avec de petites crosses de hockey et les autres avec de petits palets noirs. Ils n'étaient pas spectaculaires j'espérai seulement que ça le ferait sourire.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Tout le groupe se mit à chanter pendant que je les amenais, illuminé par les bougies. Quand je posai le plateau devant lui, il rit et me tira près de lui, me serrant dans ses bras et embrassant mon front. La chanson s'arrêta et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, lui murmurant 'fais un vœu' à l'oreille. Il me sourit et dit "mon vœu s'est déjà réalisé cette année."

Après les cupcakes furent mangés et les cadeaux ouverts, Alice annonça que nous sortions tous les six. Elle avait loué une salle de jeux à proximité, avec un mini-golf, un laser tag et tous les classiques comme le skee-ball et le jeu préféré d'Edward et Emmett le Wacky Gatoir.

Une fois dans l'immeuble ils se dirigèrent directement vers la machine et firent huit parties d'affilée. Leur expression ainsi que leur façon de jouer nous fit beaucoup rire.

Pour le reste de la soirée nous jouâmes comme des gamins, nous précipitant d'un jeu à l'autre.

Nous fîmes une partie de mini-golf et même si j'abandonnais au quatrième trou je les suivis, les applaudissant depuis le banc de touche et les aidant à marquer les points. Après trois rounds épuisants dans la salle laser à deux étages, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de jeu, finissant la soirée en beauté avec des mini-beignets et une partie de skee-ball pendant qu'Emmett défiait Jasper au basket et Alice et Rose allaient jouer à Dance révolution.

"Alors tu as passé un bon moment ?" demandai-je, faisant rouler paresseusement la balle pour la faire monter le long de la rampe et ratant chacune des cibles.

"Je ne sais pas. Il me reste encore une heure et demie…" sourit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de lancer sa prochaine balle, directement dans le trou central.

"Je suis nulle à ce jeu," me plaignis-je, ratant à nouveau mon coup.

"Tout est question de finesse Swan, Allez viens," suggéra-t-il, en me tirant devant lui. "Tu es trop concentrée sur la cible. Tu dois réfléchir davantage à la façon dont tu vas y arriver. Si tu as une bonne prise tout se passera bien." Il ajusta mes doigts sur la petite sphère en bois et la balle roula directement dans le cercle du milieu. "Tu vois ?"

"Hummm," je me retournai, haussant un sourcil vers lui avec humour. "Tu te penses si excitant maître skee-ball ?"

"Je suis chaud Swan. Sports Illustrated l'a dit," plaisanta-t-il, se moquant de ma déclaration antérieure.

"Vraiment ?" rigolai-je, assise sur le bord de la rampe et m'appuyant contre mes mains. "J'ai dû rater ça."

"Maman l'a à la maison," dit-il se penchant pour m'embrasser. "Je vais m'assurer que tu en aies une copie."

"Fais donc ça. Je suppose que c'est captivant" murmurai-je, entre de doux baisers taquins alors que sa main passait sous le tissu pour caresser ma peau.

"Mec, trouve-toi une chambre !" cria Emmett depuis l'autre côté. "Aucun de nous ici ne veut vous voir tous les deux vous peloter sur la rampe du Skee-ball."

Edward et moi nous mîmes à rire pendant qu'il se dégageait et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever alors qu'il essayait de se réajuster discrètement dans son jean.

Avec un sourire sournois je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour m'assurer que les autres étaient concentrés sur autre chose que nous. Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je le tirai pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Tu sais il te reste encore une heure et demie et je pourrais encore avoir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi." Je glissai ma main libre lentement sur sa cuisse, effleurant le tissu, le sentir durcir à mon contact.

"Putain Bella. Tu vas me tuer…" marmonna-t-il, en luttant pour ne pas grogner alors que ses hanches appuyaient contre ma main.

"J'espère que non," rigolai-je. "Si tu meurs tu ne pourras pas avoir ton cadeau." Poussée par sa réaction et sachant ce que j'avais en tête, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pinçai doucement son lobe d'oreille.

"Merde," siffla-t-il. "D'accord je pense que nous sommes prêts pour la nuit, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je suis prête à rentrer chez toi," expliquai-je à voix basse, le regardant à travers mes cils alors que mes doigts appuyaient plus sur lui. "Mais je ne pense pas que le sommeil soit sur l'agenda avant un moment."

"Seigneur Bella," grogna-t-il, accrochant ses doigts aux passants de mon pantalon pour m'attirer plus près. "Rosalie a mis quelque chose dans ton verre ou quoi ? Où est passé ma douce petite-amie timide ?"

"Elle est toujours là," gloussai-je, en frissonnant, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage alors que mes doigts se frottaient moqueusement sur sa longueur. "Juste l'ambiance festive. Et la naissance de mon petit-ami incroyablement sexy est certainement quelque chose qui se fête. Totalement," ajoutai-je, le serrant fermement par-dessus son jean.

"Enfin Bella. Tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça, la maintenant," grogna-t-il, sa main me saisissant le poignet pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre geste, ses yeux fermés pour arriver à se concentrer. "Je te jure que je suis sur le pont de te prendre sur cette rampe, que mon frère et ma sœur soient maudits…"

"Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de partir alors," suggérai-je, relâchant lentement ma main et posant un léger baiser sur sa gorge. "Je ne voudrais pas que ça se termine comme une anecdote embarrassante à raconter à ton prochain anniversaire."

"Cela pourrait valoir toute une vie d'humiliation," gloussa-t-il douloureusement, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder, secouant la tête d'amusement et dérouté face à mon comportement inattendu.

Il avait raison d'être surpris par mon comportement, même au cours des deux dernières semaines depuis que nous faisions l'amour j'étais restée un peu timide et réservée, le laissant prendre l'initiative. Cela devait lui sembler étrange que j'agisse soudainement d'une manière si provocante. Je me surprenais moi aussi un peu mais avec Edward je me sentais à l'aise d'exprimer ce que j'avais toujours enterré si profondément sous la surface.

Avec lui je n'étais pas gênée par les sentiments de désir qu'il éveillait en moi ou par le fait que je fantasmais presque constamment sur nos ébats. Ça et ma conversation précédente avec Rose, je me sentais plus audacieuse et capable de reprendre le contrôle pour une nuit. Elle avait eu raison. Voir Edward trembler de désir diminuait complètement toute hésitation que je pouvais encore ressentir en testant de nouvelles pistes avec lui…

Nous dîmes rapidement bonsoir à nos amis, Edward embrassa Alice sur la joue et la remercia pour ce merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. Et Emmett nous accompagna de huées enthousiastes jusqu'à la porte.

Quand nous atteignîmes la voiture, Edward me fit reculer, me coinçant contre la surface dure alors qu'il appuyait son bassin contre moi et m'attaquait avec sa bouche. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle il s'éloigna et appuya son front contre le mien.

"Si tu veux que ça dure plus de dix secondes il faut que ça soit la dernière mention à quoi que ce soit de sexuel avant que nous arrivions dans ma chambre et dans mon lit. Compris ?" demanda-t-il. J'opinai car j'avais le vertige à cause de son baiser.

Je m'attendais à un trajet tendu et rempli d'anticipation mais Edward était doué pour tout compartimenter et il maintint une conversation enjouée sur les événements de la journée, me remerciant à nouveau pour mon cadeau.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour penser à quelque chose mais j'avais finalement trouvé l'inspiration, en ayant vu sa collection de bandes dessinées vintage exposée dans sa salle de jeux au sous-sol.

Après une bonne recherche en ligne et de l'aide de Rose, j'avais été en mesure de trouver un Batman numéro 5 original, la première apparition de la Batmobile, imprimée en 1941. Le sourire étourdi et enfantin qui s'était répandu sur son visage quand il l'avait déballé avait valu chaque centime et chaque moment d'anxiété que j'avais eu pour en arriver là.

J'espérais seulement que l'autre chose que j'avais prévue pour lui serait reçue avec autant d'enthousiasme. Quand nous franchîmes le seuil de sa porte, Edward verrouilla la serrure et juste comme ça, l'amabilité décontractée avait disparu, la passion grandissante reprenant de plus belle.

Cette fois quand il me porta dans l'escalier, mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et mes lèvres étaient attachées à sa mâchoire, ses mains m'enveloppant solidement les fesses. A mi-chemin dans l'escalier, il fit une pause, me maintenant contre le mur alors qu'il m'embrassait avec avidité, les mains libres pour errer sur mon corps quand je déchirai sa chemise.

"Chambre," murmura-t-il, nous éloignant du mur et me hissant un peu plus haut sur sa taille. Une fois dans sa chambre, je descendis avant qu'il puisse me jeter sur le lit. J'avais un petit quelque chose en tête et je serai trop distraite s'il me couchait sur le lit.

En l'embrassant, je l'aidai à se débarrasser de son jean, l'arrêtant quand il s'approcha de moi pour attraper l'ourlet de ma chemise.

"Donne-moi une minute, d'accord ?" le suppliai-je, en reculant, en cédant presque à son regard quand il fit la moue à cause de l'interruption abrupte. "Sérieusement, vingt secondes, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Il gémit un peu, ses doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux et frottant grossièrement son visage.

"Si c'est plus que ça, je viens te chercher…" prévint-il quand je m'éloignais, en prenant quelque chose dans la commode et disparaissant dans la salle de bains. J'enlevai la plupart de mes vêtements et enfilai le t-shirt avec le symbole de la chauve-souris tendu sur la poitrine. C'était une taille super petite et inappropriée à porter en public mais j'espérais qu'il l'aimerait. Le t-shirt s'arrêtait juste à mon nombril et je laissai une large partie de mon ventre exposée au-dessus du short assorti qui avait le même symbole sur mon bassin. Je relâchai ma queue de cheval. D'après moi, il me restait environ quatre secondes, alors je secouai rapidement la tête, en me regardant dans le miroir pour m'assurer qu'ils avaient l'air ébouriffé. Satisfaite de l'effet, je laissai mes vêtements entassés et j'ouvris la porte.

Il était resté au même endroit, la tête dans les mains mais dès qu'il entendit la porte, ses yeux furent sur moi. Ça aurait été comique la façon dont il se figea mais l'intensité de son regard me fit me mordre la lèvre, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas me frotter les jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager la douleur qui s'y accumulait.

Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte, ne sachant quoi faire. Il était encore comme une statue et je ne savais pas si je devais rester où j'étais ou si je devais aller le voir. Je repoussai mes cheveux qui sont tombèrent sur mon visage et tirai sur le bas de mon t-shirt, un peu gênée.

"Et alors ?" demandai-je, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps. La brume de ses yeux se dissipa, ses lèvres firent ce sourire tordu, avec juste une pincée d'espièglerie. Je soupirai de soulagement, mon sourire reflétant le sien quand je traversai la pièce pour le rejoindre.

"Putain, baby," gémit-il, tendant la main pour me prendre les mains, écartant mes bras joints pour voir ma tenue avant de me tirer entre ses jambes pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. "Tu es comme quelque chose qui sort tout droit de mes rêves mouillés d'adolescent." Je souris mais lui grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche, inquiet d'avoir dit quelque chose qui me mette mal à l'aise. Il tira maladroitement sur ses cheveux avant de faire retomber les mains sur lit derrière lui. "Désolé, c'était bizarre, non ?"

"Non. J'aime bien ça en fait," l'assurai-je, désireuse de lui faire prendre conscience de ma confiance retrouvée dans notre relation physique. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète de la façon dont je réagirai à ce qu'il choisirait de me dire. Je voulais qu'il soit ouvert avec ses pensées pour que je me sente à l'aise de partager les miennes avec lui. Je reculai juste assez pour pouvoir me pencher et poser un baiser mouillé sur sa mâchoire et lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Tu fantasmes sur moi, Edward ?"

"O-oui-oui," dit-il le souffle coupé et je me réjouis de la sensation de son pouls qui battait sous mes lèvres. Je laissai traîner le bout de ma langue au-dessus de sa clavicule, admirant ses muscles tendus et la vue de ses doigts blanchis là où ils serraient les draps. Il semblait réceptif, encourageant même mon attitude effrontée et je décidai de foncer.

Je levai mon visage pour qu'il soit au même niveau que le sien, l'embrassant une fois avant de prononcer contre le coin de ses lèvres. "Est-ce que tu fantasmes que je te prenne dans ma bouche ?"

Il recula légèrement en arrière, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, se remplissant de convoitise pendant qu'ils cherchaient les miens.

"Parce que j'en ai envie, Edward…" chuchotai-je, en gardant les yeux sur lui et appuyant un doux baiser sur le côté de sa bouche. "J'ai envie d'enrouler mes lèvres autour de ta ..."j'hésitai un instant, "bite".

"Oh Seigneur !" Il gémit longuement, la tête en arrière, les veines de son cou saillantes. Je décidai de prendre ça pour un oui, en pressant lentement mes lèvres sur sa poitrine je me baissai pour m'agenouiller entre ses jambes, écartant davantage ses genoux. Son estomac tremblait tandis que je traînais ma langue le long de son boxer, suivant le chemin avec le bout de mon doigt avant de l'accrocher à l'intérieur de l'élastique et faire descendre le tissu le long de ses jambes, exposant ainsi son érection.

Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais mais je me souvins de l'insistance de Rose qui avait dit qu'à peu près n'importe quoi lui ferait du bien. J'espérai qu'elle avait raison et j'essayai de me détendre et de me fier à ce qui me semblait naturel. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de lui, le caressant plusieurs fois sur sa longueur, décidant de commencer avec quelque chose qui m'était au moins un peu familier. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir les yeux d'Edward sur moi.

Son regard me rendait sexy, désirable et je ne voulais pas détourner le regard. Donc, avec mes yeux verrouillés sur les siens, je sortis ma langue pour mouiller mes lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil sur sa bite pendant que j'enroulai mes lèvres autour du bout puis je le regardai pendant que je glissai sa longueur dans ma bouche.

"Putain. Oui...Bella, c'est si bon," gémit-il, entre des halètements étouffés. Je passai mes doigts sur ses cuisses, en massant fermement les muscles durs ses cuisses. En les ramenant, je râpai mes ongles contre lui et un violent frisson parcourt tout son corps, sa bouche s'ouvrant d'un gémissement guttural.

Note à moi-même. Les ongles, c'est bien.

Je continuai à lui faire plaisir avec ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour de sa largeur, le relâchant quand j'étais à court d'air, pour ensuite recouvrir la pointe avec la langue, tourbillonnant autour du bout avant de le prendre plus profondément. Ce n'était pas si mal et il semblait définitivement apprécier.

Ses hanches poussèrent légèrement, presque inconsciemment, contre moi alors que j'essayai de le prendre plus profondément, en m'arrêtant un instant quand je craignais que mon réflexe nauséeux ne se déclenche. M'apaisant une fois de plus pour respirer, je me penchai et posai un baiser bouche ouverte à la base de sa longueur avant de l'engloutir une fois de plus. Il siffla et ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux, me surprenant un peu mais me faisant crier de plaisir alors que sa prise se resserrait.

"Ça va ?" grogna-t-il, en me massant le cuir chevelu avec ses doigts, serrant mes mèches.

"Mmm…" ronronnai-je, le sentant trembler. Ses mains restèrent solidement ancrées dans mes cheveux pendant que je travaillai toute sa longueur avec ma bouche, sans pousser ni forcer, sans retenue, simplement en suivant le rythme que j'avais fixé. Je le sentis palpiter contre ma langue et me demandai s'il allait tenir encore longtemps.

Je n'eus ma réponse qu'un moment plus tard, lorsque sa prise sur mes cheveux se relâcha, le flux sanguin revenant dans mon cuir chevelu. Sa main me soulagea de sa longueur puis il me tira sur lui alors qu'il tombait sur le lit, passant rapidement mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête pour me caresser les seins.

"Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être…" murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, sa langue s'emmêlant avec passion avec la mienne alors que ses mains se déplaçaient au-dessus de ma colonne vertébrale, poussant ma culotte le long de mes hanches pendant que je me tortillais pour l'aider à l'enlever. "… je ne viendrai qu'une seule fois avant minuit et je veux que ce soit à l'intérieur de toi."

Il mit sa main entre mes jambes et glissa un doigt en moi, nos gémissements transperçant l'air car j'étais déjà mouillée et prête pour lui. Il se redressa un peu plus sur le lit, avec moi à cheval sur lui. Ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il fouilla un peu, récupérant le petit paquet en aluminium, le déchirant avec empressement avec ses dents pendant qu'il continuait à caresser mon centre, tournant autour de mon clito et hâtant mon propre éveil tout en enfilant le préservatif de l'autre main. Eloignant la main, ses doigts immobilisèrent mes hanches, me serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce que je sente sa longueur glisser contre moi. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation de lui en moi, mon sang pulsant déjà d'anticipation.

Ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise et ses mains coururent le long de mon torse pour prendre mes seins en coupe. Il releva son buste pour prendre mon mamelon dans sa bouche, son souffle lourd contre ma peau. Sa langue fit des cercles sur le mamelon et mes hanches continuaient à se relâcher sur les siennes, touchant toute sa longueur pendant que je gémissais à cause des glorieuses frictions que cela provoquait.

"Bella ?" souffla-t-il, soulevant ses lèvres de ma peau en levant la main vers ma joue.

"Oui…" soupirai-je, en regardant profondément dans ses yeux vert foncé, et le voyant se pencher lentement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché à plat sur le lit pendant que je restai au-dessus de lui.

"Je te veux comme ça," chuchota-t-il, ses mains caressant mes épaules puis la courbe de mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur mes hanches. "C'est d'accord ?"

A ce moment-là, je lui aurais donné tout ce qu'il demandait mais ce n'était pas difficile de lui céder. Je hochai la tête, poussant une fois de plus contre lui avant qu'il ne me soulève suffisamment pour se stabiliser à mon entrée, s'enfonçant lentement en moi.

Comme d'habitude Il me fallut quelques instants, pour m'adapter, même si à chaque fois c'était un peu plus facile. Il était toujours patient, immobile, ses doigts m'apaisaient jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux, lui assurant que j'étais prête à continuer.

C'était différent d'être sur lui. A chaque fois que nous étions ensemble comme cela, c'est lui qui déterminait le rythme et je me rendis vite compte qu'il serait presque impossible pour lui de le faire dans notre position actuelle. Ses mains restèrent à mes hanches et ses mouvements apaisants devinrent encourageants alors que je me penchais, posant mes mains sur sa poitrine. Je balançai mon bassin contre lui, lentement au début alors que je m'habituais aux nouvelles sensations de cette position puis plus avidement. Alors que j'adoptai un rythme plus régulier, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour me caresser les côtés, atteignant mes seins pour les saisir alors que ses poussées correspondaient aux miennes.

Le bout de ses pouces effleura mes mamelons puis il remit ses mains sur mes hanches, arrêtant mon mouvement et me tenant fermement en place, sa longueur totalement enfoncée en moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration difficile alors qu'il s'asseyait, le mouvement touchant un endroit différent en moi, me faisant geindre de plaisir. Nos visages étaient face à face et ses mains commencèrent à guider mon corps de bas en haut sur sa queue, ses lèvres s'accrochant désespérément aux miennes, nos torses pressés l'un contre l'autre alors que le rythme reprenait, accélérant, me conduisant à mon plaisir et je l'espérais au sien, pour atteindre notre paroxysme ensemble. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de moi et je me sentis partir. Trois poussées rapides et inégales plus tard Edward me suivit, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux et un gémissement vibrant sur mon cou.

Je restai assise là, maintenue en place par sa prise ferme, immobile sauf le mouvement de ma poitrine alors que j'essayai de respirer et qu'un frisson occasionnel me parcourait. Ses mains commencèrent à traîner paresseusement dans mon dos, ses doigts jouant sur les légères bosses de ma colonne vertébrale. Après quelques minutes, il inspira longuement et embrassa mon cou avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il ne bougea pas de plus de quelques centimètres pour jeter le préservatif dans la corbeille à papier près de son lit, avant de se rallonger avec moi, nos jambes enchevêtrées et nos visages proches.

"Il est minuit une," murmura-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait. "Le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie."

⁂

Pendant la semaine qui précéda le mariage, le temps passa vite. Le dimanche après-midi Rose et moi avions aidé Alice à emballer ses affaires. Cela avait été amusant d'entendre les histoires sur tous les petits bibelots qui garnissaient ses étagères. Passer dans son placard avait été une aventure épique. Elle avait toujours les vêtements de la décennie précédente, refusant de s'en séparer, insistant sur le fait que certains reviendraient à la mode. Un jour. Les robes de fin d'année, les uniformes de pom pom girls, les vieux pulls de hockey de Jasper. Les annuaires scolaires, des peluches, un dossier de projet d'école, des papiers et des bulletins de notes qu'Esmée lui avait transmis. Tout fut rangé dans des cartons pour être transporté dans leur nouvelle maison. Pour le moment Rosalie resterait seule dans leur appartement.

Le mardi après-midi, Alice et Jasper partirent pour le nord s'occuper de certains détails de dernière minute et se détendre puis Esmée et Carlisle le lendemain. Emmett, Edward, Rose et moi y allâmes ensemble le jeudi soir après que Rose eut fini ses heures et moi mon entrainement.

Les trois heures de route pour atteindre le chalet des Cullen sur Bay Lake passèrent rapidement entre les parties entraînantes d'I Spy et le jeu des plaques d'immatriculation. A chaque fois que nous approchions d'un tunnel Emmett exigeait que tout le monde retienne sa respiration pendant toute la longueur ou nous aurions de la malchance et nous verserions dans le fossé.

Lorsque nous empruntâmes le petit chemin qui menait au lac je fus étonnée de voir à quel point quelques kilomètres pouvaient faire la différence passant de la ville animée au pays immobile. Dehors l'air était frais et sain, le cadre calme et on entendait le bruissement de la bise dans les arbres environnants. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive pour nous accueillir.

Je n'aurai pas dû être surprise par le chalet surtout après avoir vu leur maison en ville mais cela m'étonnait toujours. Pour moi, un chalet évoquait de minuscules cabanes en bois avec deux pièces qui servaient surtout à ranger tout ce dont vous aviez besoin au bord du lac.

Le chalet était en bois mais c'est à peu près tout sur quoi j'avais raison.

Au départ j'étais un peu confuse des raisons pour lesquelles Alice avait choisi cet endroit pour célébrer son mariage puisqu'elle semblait être citadine jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'est là que Jasper et elle s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois lorsque les gars l'avaient emmené avec eux pendant un long week-end après son arrivée dans l'équipe. Je comprenais la valeur sentimentale qu'ils y accordaient mais avant de le voir je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait choisi alors qu'il y avait aussi de très beaux endroits en ville. Le chalet était comme un vieux château au milieu d'une terre paisible.

Alice me fit faire le tour avec excitation, m'expliquant où les choses allaient se dérouler pour le mariage et me faisant profiter de ses souvenirs de quand elle était enfant, adolescente et adulte. Elle me montra un petit coin de gazon derrière une colline herbeuse. Cela aurait été impensable pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pour Alice c'était l'endroit où Jasper et elle s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et où ils se verraient pour la première fois le jour de leur mariage. Au lieu d'attendre la cérémonie ils avaient décidé de s'accorder un moment privé puis de faire les photos avant l'arrivée des invités afin de ne pas avoir à quitter la fête ensuite.

En me promenant je me sentais parfaitement en paix. Le chalet lui-même était énorme, deux niveaux surplombant le magnifique lac bleu clair. Des arbres majestueux poussaient partout mais il y avait beaucoup de grandes étendues de gazon et de fleurs dont l'une se trouvait près de la maison et serait utilisée pour la réception.

En bas d'un escalier raide il y avait un grand ponton au-dessus de l'eau, avec un bateau et deux jet-skis.

Quand nous eûmes fini de visiter les lieux elle me ramena à la maison. L'intérieur était élégant et chaleureux ce qui était clairement le cas d'Esmée. Trois chambres à l'étage plus une au rez de chaussée. Quand nous arrivâmes les gars avaient déjà rentré nos bagages et s'étaient éparpillés dans la maison. Emmett était là-haut déjà prêt pour la baignade. Et en courant vers la porte il se mit à appeler Edward et Jasper en leur disant de bouger leurs culs paresseux. C'est Edward qui apparut ensuite, s'arrêtant tout juste pour m'embrasser et me dire d'enfiler un maillot avant de se précipiter dehors, suivi de près par Jasper qui essayait de le retenir alors qu'ils sortaient. En moins d'une minute les trois garçons étaient arrivés sur le quai et avaient sauté dans le lac.

"Rien ne change jamais !" rit Esmée, en regardant affectueusement les garçons par la fenêtre. "Tu devrais aller te changer et profiter. Et fais un double nœud si tu as des attaches parce qu'Emmett ne peut jamais résister à une proie facile. " Elle rit et me tapota le bras avant d'aller à la cuisine pendant que nous cherchions nos maillots.

"Alice !" appelai-je, quand j'eus fini de fouiller dans mon sac. Elle passa sa tête par la porte, déjà vêtue de son bikini rose vif et tenant une serviette. "Enfer qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demandai-je, en agitant un petit bout de tissu bleu.

"Ton nouveau maillot ! Considère-le comme un cadeau pour être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur."

"Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Je n'ai fait les bagages qu'hier et tu étais déjà ici."

"Rose," couina-t-elle. "Change-toi Bella, tu perds un temps précieux."

Je fis comme elle me le demandait, grommelant et attachant fermement ma serviette pour me couvrir. Il n'était pas question que j'aille jusqu'au lac en ce qui ressemblait à des sous-vêtements. En descendant dans la cuisine pour retrouver Alice et Rose elles ricanèrent et secouèrent la tête alors que je les regardais, tirant encore un peu plus la serviette et faisant glisser mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux.

Une fois que nous fûmes près de l'eau, Rose abandonna ses sandales et sa serviette sur la balustrade et fit un beau plongeon depuis le quai. Alice fut un peu plus prudente, trempant d'abord son pied dans l'eau pour tester la température et descendant par l'échelle pour patauger, jetant un regard vers les garçons pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient lui faire aucune farce avant qu'elle soit dans l'eau.

Je m'attardai en arrière espérant qu'ils soient tous suffisamment distraits pour que je puisse me débarrasser de ma serviette et me mettre sous l'eau avant que quiconque puisse me voir. Pas de chance. Chacun me fit signe de les rejoindre. Alors que j'hésitais encore je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il était ridicule d'être si prude. Je pouvais me produire devant des millions de gens mais je ne pouvais pas facilement déposer ma serviette devant cinq personnes qui me connaissaient mieux que quiconque ? En roulant des yeux je laissai tomber et accrochai ma serviette près de celle de Rosalie, puis vérifiai que les nœuds du maillot tenaient bien avant de marcher jusqu'au bout de la plate-forme.

"Alors Babybel, tu vas être une poule mouillée comme Alice et prendre le chemin le plus sûr ?" rit Emmett, en enfonçant sa sœur sous l'eau maintenant qu'elle était rentrée toute seule.

Je lui envoyais un regard menaçant avant de reculer de quelque pas puis de courir pour m'élancer, atterrissant au milieu d'eux, les submergeant tous.

"OHOH," salua Emmett, quand je remontai à la surface en m'offrant son poing. "Tu sais pour une si petite chose tu as un bon impact."

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bas sur l'horizon nous restâmes au bord de l'eau. Alice vérifiait l'écran solaire toutes les demi-heures et quand Emmett et Rose ont commencé à se chercher sur le quai Alice leu cria, "Alors fais gaffe Emmett si ma demoiselle d'honneur a un œil au beurre noir, tu paieras pour devoir faire photoshopper toutes les photos de mon mariage."

En réponse il rit fort tout en jetant Rose à l'eau avant de se tourner vers Alice. Il la prit sur son épaule et dit " Chill Bridezilla," avant de la jeter par-dessus bord après Rose.

Ils avaient aussi sorti les jet ski et je m'étais vraiment amusée quand Edward m'avait emmenée pour mon premier tour. Il m'avait même laissé conduire au milieu du lac. Je refusai d'y aller avec Rose ou Emmett après avoir vu certaines de leurs cascades. Quels fous !

A moment donné Jasper et Alice étaient partis faire un tour au bord du lac et Rose et Emmett étaient rentrés à la maison pour prendre un verre et se mettre à l'ombre quelques instants. Edward et moi flottions paresseusement dans l'eau, sur le dos, nos doigts se touchant.

Je dérivai les yeux fermés pendant que l'eau me berçait doucement. Puis sorti de nulle part quelque chose pinça mes fesses sous l'eau et je criai alors que j'essayai de m'éloigner rapidement. Mes yeux scrutèrent l'eau alors que mon cœur battait la chamade jusqu'à ce que je voie Edward à côté de moi, l'expression espiègle.

"Espèce d'idiot," m'écriai-je, en riant alors que je le rejoignais quelques instants plus tard.

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il en m'enveloppant de ses bras, bien que sa voix ne soit pas du tout désolée. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"Je pensais qu'il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes avec Emmett, pas avec toi…" dis-je, en simulant l'irritation, en tapant le doigt sur sa poitrine.

"Tu sais, Emmett n'est pas le seul ici qui sait comment s'amuser," dit-il, en agitant les sourcils vers moi alors qu'il me tenait, en pédalant dans l'eau pour nous maintenir tous les deux.

"Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il l'était."

"Oui, mais je pense que tu pourrais être un peu plus convaincante," dit-il en souriant malicieusement et commença à nager vers le ponton en saisissant le bord avec ses mains pour contourner le moteur du bateau à la nage avant de nous propulser doucement dans l'espace vide entre les flotteurs métalliques qui maintenaient le ponton à flot.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans l'endroit ombragé et privé, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, la peau mouillée et fraîche à cause de l'eau, ses cheveux gouttant de temps en temps sur ma joue pendant que nos langues se rencontraient. Mes jambes étaient verrouillées autour de sa taille. C'était peu profond pour qu'il puisse se lever, bien qu'il doive s'accroupir pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre le plancher du bateau.

Ses mains caressaient avidement ma poitrine, tassant le tissu mouillé sur le côté, m'exposant ainsi pour pouvoir plus facilement caresser ma peau nue.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore dit à quel point tu es sexy dans ce maillot…" murmura-t-il, ses lèvres tombant sur ma clavicule et ensuite plus bas contre ma poitrine. Mon corps s'inclina inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que je flotte pratiquement sur le dos avec Edward planant au-dessus de moi alors que je m'arquais dans son toucher.

Juste au moment où je commençai à perdre toute idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, un bruit fort et rapide retentit autour de nous. Edward se leva et se cogna la tête contre le bateau, jurant et se frottant la tête, le visage renfrogné. "Merde, Emmett !"

"Rien de tel qu'un bon vieux Shivaree, Eddie !" gloussa Emmett, du quai de l'autre côté du flotteur métallique. Je m'empressai de remettre mon haut, reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pu rien voir même s'il avait évidemment déduit où nous étions et ce que nous faisions.

"Garde ça pour les jeunes mariés ce week-end. Je vais avoir une putain de bosse de la taille d'une balle de softball sur ma tête," cria Edward, en retour quand je lui jetai un regard compatissant et tendis mes doigts pour frotter tendrement l'endroit où il avait cogné. Il fit la moue et on entendit Emmett se jeter à l'eau et le jet ski avec Alice et Jasper s'approcher rapidement, avant de pencher la tête vers le bas pour la poser sur ma poitrine pendant que j'embrassais la bosse et continuai à frotter doucement avec le bout de mes doigts.

"Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être blessé si tu es toujours là pour embrasser ma blessure et faire que ça aille mieux," soupira-t-il, en me serrant la poitrine pendant un moment. Je ris légèrement avant de le câliner une fois et de suggérer de sortir de là, avant qu'Emmett ne décide de jouer au requin et s'en prenne à nous.

Vers l'heure du dîner, Esmée et Carlisle vinrent nous rejoindre avec une glacière et un sac rempli de frites et de sandwichs. Nous montâmes sur l'embarcation pendant que Carlisle nous baladait sur le lac pour un dîner croisière.

Après une longue et épuisante journée au soleil et sur l'eau, Edward et moi, nous effondrâmes dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, nous endormant directement, lui blotti contre mon dos.

Le lendemain matin, Alice nous enleva Rose, Esmée et moi pour une journée complète d'embellissement au spa dans la ville voisine. C'était vraiment sympa, étant donné qu'on était pratiquement au milieu de nulle part. Apparemment, les veuves de pêcheurs avaient besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour les garder occupées.

Nous étions rentrées au chalet juste à temps pour nous préparer pour la répétition et à partir de là, tout était bien chargé, chargé, chargé. Après une répétition en douceur et un dîner en famille, Alice annonça que les garçons étaient bannis de la maison principale pour le reste de la nuit. Le chalet était réservé aux filles jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Jasper puissent se voir l'après-midi suivant.

Au début les gars s'étaient tous plaints de devoir dormir dans le chalet d'invités mais Emmett, comme toujours, avait vu le bon côté des choses et avait crié que le premier au chalet avait la couchette du haut. Jasper et lui s'enfuirent sur la colline, Jasper criant après lui que c'était son mariage et qu'il devait être celui qui choisissait le couchage. Edward resta en arrière, pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et me convaincre de m'éclipser et de le retrouver plus tard. Alice l'attrapa et le poussa dehors pendant que je lui lançai un regard d'excuse en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Toutes les trois, et même Esmée pour une courte période, campâmes dans le salon avec des oreillers, du popcorn, des Cosmopolitans et un DVD de la série _Sex and the City_. Il ne me fallut que deux épisodes pour devenir complètement accro, trouvant la série à la fois divertissante et éducative. Esmée fila au lit après nous avoir toutes embrassées sur le front, en nous rappelant que demain serait une journée très chargée et de ne pas veiller tard.

"Les filles…" chuchota Alice.

"Hmm ?" murmurâmes-nous, Rose et moi, au bord de l'inconscience.

"Je me marie aujourd'hui !"

Nous gloussâmes et Rose l'envoya au lit, sinon elle aurait des poches sous les yeux.

"Je vous aime," soupira Alice pendant qu'on s'endormait. "Vous êtes les meilleures amies qu'une fille puisse avoir."

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus d'accord avec elle.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, il y eut beaucoup d'activité. Partout où je regardais, il y avait des gens. Ceux qui montaient la tente de réception dans une clairière à la limite des arbres, des chaises en bois blanc dépliantes furent alignées en rangées ordonnées au bord du lac. Les fleuristes travaillaient sur l'arche qui se tiendrait au-dessus de l'autel, en attendant que l'espace de réception soit aménagé de façon qu'ils puissent aligner les tables avec leurs arrangements élaborés.

Je vis à peine Emmett, Edward, Carlisle et Jasper près de la tente de réception, en train de travailler dur pour accrocher les lanternes en verre dans les arbres, bien qu'il semble qu'Emmett se concentre davantage à distraire les des autres et bousculer les échelles sur lesquelles ils étaient perchés, ce qui donna lieu à une bagarre amicale.

"Bella Swan, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre," ordonna Alice de son siège à la table de la cuisine, où elle était assise.

La coiffeuse travaillait dur pour boucler ses cheveux et ajouter les extensions. "Je te jure, tu es la fille dans la relation, tu es censée être celle qui a le pouvoir de la volonté."

"Je n'y peux rien," gloussai-je, en prenant le siège en face d'elle et en sirotant mon café. "Il est tellement mignon."

"Je suppose que je partage ton avis, vu que nous partageons la même génétique. Donne-moi un coup de ça, tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle, tendant la main vers ma tasse. "Je crois qu'on a regardé un épisode de trop hier soir."

"Oh, Alice, une fois que ton adrénaline aura monté, tu ne penseras même plus à être fatiguée," dit Esmée de là où elle était, appuyée contre le comptoir.

"Ouais, dès qu'on t'aura ligotée dans cet engin que tu appelles une robe, tu auras probablement assez l'énergie pour courir cinq kilomètres," gloussa Rose.

"Vous y croyez, les filles ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver…" soupira Alice, rêveusement "Je sais juste que tout va être parfait."

En regardant son expression exaltée, je savais qu'Alice ne parlait pas des détails de la journée. Peu importait que certaines choses soient en retard ou que l'ourlet de sa robe blanche ne soit plus aussi blanc, l'important c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, elle et Jasper se marieront, entourés de leur famille et de leurs amis.

La matinée se transforma en début d'après-midi et nous réussîmes finalement à lacer Alice dans sa robe pendant que le photographe commençait à prendre des photos discrètement. Esmée, vêtue de sa parure de mère de la mariée, posa soigneusement le voile sur la tête d'Alice pendant qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux un moment de tendresse et les larmes de bonheur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter que ma propre mère certainement ne ferait pas la même chose pour moi quand mon jour arriverait. Mais je ne m'y attardais pas. La tristesse n'avait pas sa place dans un si beau moment.

Rose et moi nous enfilâmes rapidement nos robes. J'avais eu raison d'estimer que Rose serait magnifique et en enfilant le satin lisse de ma robe, je me sentais vraiment capable de me tenir à côté d'elle. La robe était beaucoup plus discrète, mais avec le 'v' qui plongeait sur le devant et sur le dos, je me sentais élégante et séduisante, surtout avec mes cheveux en vagues dans le dos et mon cou exposé.

Nous nous entraidâmes avec nos accessoires et laquâmes une dernière fois nos cheveux. Rose prit la traine d'Alice pendant que je pris nos bouquets pour aller dehors et envoyer la mariée rencontrer son marié. Nous l'accompagnâmes jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse distinguer Jasper attendant devant nous, puis nous nous éloignâmes pour les laisser seuls un moment. On riait toutes les deux quand je sentis quelque chose chatouiller le bout de mon nez et en me retournant je vis Edward, me souriant, l'air complètement fringant dans son smoking noir, la soie verte de sa cravate et sa pochette carrée assortie à ma robe et à un petit bouton blanc épinglé sur son revers.

"Hé !" soufflai-je, en manquant de faire tomber mes fleurs en oubliant que je les tenais et quand j'essayai de le toucher. Il les rattrapa facilement et me les rendit en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. "Merci," chuchotai-je, rougissant de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

"Crois-moi, Swan. Tu n'es pas la seule à être ébloui," sourit-il en prenant ma main libre et me faisant tourner. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible que tu puisses être plus belle," dit-il, me tirant tout près pour un baiser. "Mais à chaque fois, tu me coupes le souffle."

Je lui répondis en souriant, en l'embrassant une fois, avant de me pâmer dans ses bras en flirtant. "Non, je vais m'évanouir…" soupirai-je, en imitant Scarlett O'Hara.

Il sourit en réponse, son visage se déformant un peu en essayant d'imiter Clark Gable. "Je veux que tu t'évanouisses. C'est pour ça que tu aies faite," fit-il lentement avant d'approcher ses lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément une fois de plus.

"Un homme qui peut citer _Autant en emporte le vent_ il faut le garder," rigola Rose, à côté de nous. Je rougis en réalisant à quel point il était facile de tout oublier tout autour de nous. "Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère là-bas, Grand Homme."

"Non," se moqua Emmett. "Il semble que je me sois bien débrouillé seul. En plus, ça aurait semblé stupide venant de moi. C'est Eddie qui a de la douceur dans cette famille."

Rose souffla, passant son bras sous celui d'Emmett alors qu'Edward m'enveloppait du sien. Nous attendîmes qu'Alice et Jasper émergent, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un très grand sourire.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi nous nous promenâmes alentour avec le photographe, cédant à toutes les idées d'Alice. Nous devions être de retour à trois heures pour les photos officielles de famille et nous y arrivâmes quelques minutes à l'avance, passant sur le rang devant alors qu'Alice inspectait chaque détail.

"Je reviens tout de suite," annonçai-je, en posant mon bouquet sur la chaise vide à côté d'Edward. "Il faut que je boive. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?" Les autres refusèrent et je me tournai pour rejoindre le chalet.

"Ne sois pas trop longue, Bella," me cria Alice. "Nous allons commencer nos photos de famille parce que la famille de Jasper a pris du retard. Quoi ? Jazz ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas…"

Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière. "De quoi tu parles Alice ? Je pensais que nous avions déjà fait les photos du mariage."

"Oui. Les photos de famille Bella. Une fois que papa et maman auront terminé ils devraient venir ici pour que nous puissions les faire. Hé, si tu les vois à la maison peux-tu leur dire que nous sommes prêts ?"

"Ouais bien sûr…" marmonnai-je, me détournant et me dépêchant d'y aller. A l'intérieur je passai par l'escalier pour contourner la foule de traiteurs qui s'étaient emparés de la cuisine et me précipitai dans la chambre à l'étage où j'avais dormi avec Edward, faisant claquer la serrure derrière moi alors que l'émotion menaçait de me submerger.

Famille ?

C'est vraiment ce que pensait Alice.

Cela pouvait sembler aussi simple qu'une photo mais un portrait de famille semblait si permanent. Ce serait quelque chose qu'ils contempleraient dans cinquante ans quand Alice et Jasper célébreraient leurs noces d'or. Quand ils la regarderaient ce jour-là je serais là avec eux, figée dans le temps. Les Cullen semblaient si soudés. La famille était évidemment de la plus haute importance pour eux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me demandent d'en faire partie s'ils pensaient que je n'étais qu'une présence éphémère et diraient un jour très loin dans le futur : "C'était quoi son nom déjà. Tu te souviens ?"

Ça ne me surprenait pas qu'ils aient demandé à Jasper et Rose. Evidemment Jasper entrait légalement dans la famille et dans le cas de Rose et Emmett ça ne semblait être qu'une question de temps. Mais je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques petits mois. _Me voyait-il comme quelque chose de vraiment permanent ?_

Au dîner de répétition j'avais rencontré les Hale, les parents de Jasper et Rosalie. Ils étaient polis, tendus. Leur père était froid et ne se mélangeait pas beaucoup aux autres et ils étaient partis immédiatement après le dîner. Leur mère paraissait triste et il était évident qu'elle ressentait encore des choses pour son ex-mari, bien que ça fasse une décennie qu'ils étaient divorcés. Voir combien Jazz et Rose étaient différents de leurs parents était très éclairant. Il était évident qu'ils avaient fleuri par eux-mêmes et finalement trouvé leur vraie place près des Cullen. M et Mme Hale les avaient conçus mais les Cullen étaient leur _vraie famille._

 _Pourrait-il en être ainsi pour moi ?_

J'allai vers la fenêtre et je pouvais les voir en bas. Rosalie arrangeant le voile d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Edward ensemble en train de rire, Carlisle et Esmée à côté d'eux, leurs bras enlacés tout en regardant leurs enfants avec fierté et affection.

Je voulais que ce soit pareil pour moi. Je voulais être sur cette photo et je commençai à croire que j'avais une place ici.

Je regardai le photographe les rassembler, positionnant chaque personne alors qu'Edward regardait s'il me voyait quelque part, bientôt rejoint par Alice. Je reculai de la fenêtre ne voulant être prise.

"Babybel !" hurla Emmett. "Ramène tes fesses ici, fille. Vite allez !"

"Langage, Emmett !" gronda Esmée. Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres pour essayer de contenir mon sourire alors que je me précipitai dehors pour les rejoindre.

Ma famille.

⁂

Dès que les photos furent finies, Alice renvoya les gars où ils devaient attendre le début de la cérémonie alors que nous allions nous cacher pour l'arrivée des invités. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire un mot à Edward avant que nous soyons séparés et ça devrait attendre la fin de la cérémonie.

Très vite toutes les chaises furent occupées et le prélude se termina tandis qu'Esmée donnait un dernier baiser sur la joue à Alice et qu'elle se dirigeait là où elle devait être. Carlisle resta avec nous, escortant sa fille et se mit dans la file d'attente.

Tandis que la musique changeait, j'embrassai Alice et lui souhaitai bonne chance. Rose me fit un clin d'œil et me taquina en me disant de ne pas trébucher sur les pétales de roses.

Je surveillai mes pieds pendant la première moitié de mon parcours dans l'allée, nerveuse à l'idée de le faire avant de réaliser que cela semblait probablement ridicule pour la foule de gens rassemblés là. Quand je levai les yeux, je trouvai immédiatement ceux d'Edward à côté d'Emmett et il était radieux.

Je gardai les yeux sur lui tout le long de l'allée, mes pieds stables et je pris ma place, lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil. Je remarquai que Rose venait à côté de moi alors que la musique retentissait et que l'assemblée se levait.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, les arbres majestueux qui nous entouraient, nous offrant des bouts de lac bleu entre leurs troncs. Je regardai les gens dans la foule, les familles, les couples, des gens qui allaient s'engageaient comme Alice et Jasper le faisaient, certaines peut-être plus d'une fois, certains qui avaient rompu cet engagement et d'autres qui ne le feraient jamais. Je regardai Esmée et Carlisle observer leur fille prononcer ses vœux, leurs mains jointes et posées sur le genou de Carlisle. Elle frottait son alliance et il tendit la main pour toucher la sienne avec un doux sourire, se souvenant probablement du jour où ils se l'étaient passée.

Jasper et Alice répétèrent les mots de l'officiant, les vœux traditionnels qui avaient été répétés par de très nombreux couples au cours des siècles. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient à s'aimer, s'honorer, se chérir l'un l'autre, mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward de l'autre côté de l'autel et je fus instantanément fascinée.

Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir un mariage différent dans un endroit et à un moment différent. Là ce serait moi qui porterais la belle robe blanche et Edward qui attendrait à l'autel. Ce seraient nos mains qui seraient jointes et nos voix qui prononceraient ces mêmes vœux. Ces mots qui bien que prononcés par des millions d'autres, paraissaient complètement uniques parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été dits auparavant. Ce seraient _nos_ vœux et ceux de personne d'autre.

Je réalisai que c'est ce que je voulais plus que tout. Je voulais voir ce jour devenir réalité pas juste dans ma tête. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais un jour. Peu importe que mon genou lâche ou que je ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe olympique. Peu importe que ma mère ne me parle plus jamais. Tout ce qui importait c'était lui. Les Cullen étaient ma famille mais plus que ça, je voulais qu'Edward soit ma famille. A moi. Pour toujours. Tout comme je voulais être la sienne.

Mille souvenirs passèrent devant mes yeux du moment où je l'avais vu à l'aéroport et ensuite à la patinoire, notre premier baiser et la façon dont il m'avait raccompagnée à la maison après. La façon dont son visage s'était éclairé quand enterré dans un banc de neige, je lui avais demandé pour notre premier rendez-vous. La couleur de ses yeux la première fois où je l'avais sentis bouger en moi et comment était sa voix quand il m'avait murmuré "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

Ma respiration se coupa alors que ma vision devenait parfaitement claire comme si le brouillard n'avait jamais été là.

Je le regardai et vis finalement que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pas de question, aucune hésitation.

J'aimais Edward.

Des larmes remplirent mes yeux alors que la découverte me comblait, chaque fissure et chaque entaille qui avait éraflé mon cœur s'apaisa quand je réalisai qu'il était tout ce qui comptait. Tant qu'il m'aimait, moi je l'aimais, je n'aurais jamais besoin d'autre chose. Alors que la première larme tombait sur ma joue, son front lisse se plissa pendant qu'il murmurait : "Tu vas bien ?"

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire larmoyant quand ma lèvre inférieure trembla. Maintenant que je le savais, je ne voulais pas perdre un instant de plus sans lui dire. Alice et Jasper échangeaient les alliances, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant qu'ils soient proclamés mari et femme et qu'Edward m'escorte dans l'allée.

Mais même ces quelques minutes étaient trop longues.

Alors, les yeux fermement fixés sur lui, je lui dis silencieusement : "Je t'aime."

Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche détendue. Pour les minutes restantes de la cérémonie, c'est ainsi que nous sommes restés, nos regards imperturbables, nos corps immobiles. Les applaudissements de la foule brisèrent notre transe et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Jasper et Alice se perdre dans un premier baiser enthousiaste avant leur départ de l'autel.

Emmett et Rosalie suivirent avant qu'Edward et moi nous rencontrions devant l'autel. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne me tende la main et nous remontâmes l'allée ensemble.

Quand arrivâmes au bout, nous ne rejoignîmes pas les autres. Au lieu de ça, Edward m'entraina, me faisant signe de le suivre sans un mot. Nous nous éloignâmes une peu et tombâmes sur une belle clairière parsemée de fleurs sauvages. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur où j'étais, j'étais trop concentrée sur l'homme devant moi.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, hors de vue et hors d'atteinte, il se tourna finalement vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et son expression était intense alors qu'il me serrait de près, encadrant mon visage de ses mains chaudes, ses doigts tremblant légèrement contre mes joues.

"Redis-le…" demanda-t-il, la voix basse et pleine d'émotion. "A voix haute."

Je déglutis une fois, ayant besoin que ma voix soit claire et forte. "Je t'aime, Edward." Des larmes tombèrent sur mes joues pour être essuyées par ses pouces quand je répétai : "Je t'aime tant."

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en dire plus avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les miennes, ma tête tourna délicieusement quand je me perdis dans l'étreinte, dans l'émotion, en lui. J'aimais cet homme de tout mon cœur et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il en doute.

Il m'embrassa le visage, ses bras autour de moi en me serrant plus fort. Sa paume reposait sur l'arrière de ma tête, me berçant contre son torse et je sentis le grondement d'un rire joyeux commencer avant de l'entendre. Il m'éloigna, le sourire sur son visage plus beau que tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu quand il me répondit en chuchotant : "Je t'aime aussi."

⁂

Après avoir pris quelques instants de plus pour nous, nous nous sommes faufilâmes pour rejoindre la joyeuse réception, félicitant nos amis alors qu'Alice me fit un clin d'œil révélateur.

 _Comment savait-elle ?_

Les boissons coulaient à flots et le dîner était servi. Rosalie et Emmett portèrent des toasts qui firent rire les invités, tandis que les paroles d'amour et de famille de Carlisle laissèrent tout le monde en larmes. Alice et Jasper coupèrent leur gâteau et au coucher du soleil sur le lac, ils partagèrent leur première danse.

Au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité tombait, les arbres s'illuminèrent de centaines de minuscules lumières blanches, transformant l'espace en pays des rêves. Tout au long de la nuit, des histoires furent racontées et des rires partagés. Edward resta toujours à mes côtés, ne me quittant qu'à contrecœur pour danser avec sa mère et sa sœur pendant qu'Emmett puis Carlisle, me faisait danser. Alors qu'Edward et moi partagions une autre danse, il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, me conduisant hors de la piste de danse et loin de la tente.

Je fronçai un sourcil quand il s'arrêta à la porte du chalet mais tout ce qu'il me dit c'est qu'un sac m'attendait à l'étage et que je devais le retrouver au même endroit dans cinq minutes. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, en riant un peu quand je trouvais un pantalon de survêtement, un sweat à capuche, ainsi que mes Converses usées qui m'attendaient. Avec seulement cinq minutes, je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever les épingles de mes cheveux, je m'étais changée et dépêchée de redescendre pour le retrouver habillé décontracté tout comme moi.

"Où allons-nous ?" demandai-je, mais il ne fit que sourire et m'attraper la main, m'emmenant dans l'obscurité, loin de la tente et des gens qui dansaient.

Nous allâmes tranquillement vers le quai, l'eau clapotant doucement contre le ponton et le long du rivage. L'air était vif et frais mais calme, même pas perturbé par la moindre brise, l'odeur du sable et de l'herbe se mêlant à l'air pur de la nuit. Avec le bruit des grillons on pouvait à peine discerner la musique de la réception en haut de la colline, bien que les lumières ne puissent pas nous atteindre. La lune était faible mais les étoiles étaient brillantes, remplissant le ciel de plus de petits points de lumière que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

"Waouh !" chuchotai-je, pendant qu'il me conduisait sur le quai. "C'est magnifique ici."

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit-il, en me prenant dans ses bras. "Surtout avec toi ici."

Je lui souris, contente qu'il y ait juste assez de la lumière pour que je puisse voir son visage.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il. Mon sourire s'agrandit, parce que cette fois je pouvais lui répondre.

"Je t'aime aussi." Je pris son visage en coupe, frottant sur la légère barbe qui s'y trouvait. "Maintenant que je l'ai dit, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps. J'aurais dû pouvoir le voir dès le début. Il y avait tant choses et j'aurais dû réaliser ce que je ressentais."

Il me serra contre lui et je soupirai, le sentant faire la même chose. "Ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies pris un peu plus de temps, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas."

"Je n'oublierai jamais, Edward," chuchotai-je à voix basse, même si son ton était taquin, je reculai pour regarder dans ses yeux. "Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es à moi pour toujours."

Nous restâmes là, nos corps se balançant légèrement ensemble au rythme des clapotis de l'eau et de la musique au loin, nous laissant aller à un moment tranquille où il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui et moi.

"C'était la surprise ?" demandai-je, en me souvenant de ses paroles lorsque nous avions quitté la réception.

"En quelque sorte," gloussa-t-il légèrement. "Je savais qu'il allait y avoir du monde jusque tard dans la nuit. Et je te voulais pour moi tout seul, même avant que tout ça n'arrive."

" 'Tout ça' c'est quoi exactement ?"

"Le fait que tu aies enfin retrouvé tes esprits, bien sûr," dit-il ironiquement et je me mis à rire contre son torse. Je ne pouvais pas argumenter.

"Alors, quoi ? On campe ici jusqu'à la fin de la fête ?"

"Pas exactement…" dit-il en haussant les épaules, en faisant un geste vers le côté du large quai en bois où des couvertures et oreillers était entassés. " As-tu déjà dormi à la belle étoile ?"

Il me libéra pour étendre les couvertures, les empilant pour créer un matelas doux.

"Vous autres aimez beaucoup dormir par terre…" taquinai-je, en l'aidant à taper les oreillers. "Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose contre les matelas ?"

"Non, mais ils sont tellement contraignants..." dit-il, en s'allongeant sur les couvertures et en m'ouvrant les bras.

"Regarde cette vue," murmura-t-il, en faisant un geste vers le ciel. "On ne peut pas voir ça de l'intérieur sur un matelas."

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, étudiant ses traits comme si je le regardais pour la première fois.

"Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi."

Ses yeux restèrent sur les miens alors que ses lèvres descendaient pour un doux baiser. Après quelques minutes, il m'assit devant lui pendant qu'il enlevait patiemment chaque épingle de mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en vagues sur ses mains.

Nous nous rapprochâmes, dénudant l'autre patiemment, pas pressés, nous savourions ce moment comme s'il ne finirait jamais. La réalité reviendrait mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, c'était juste pour nous.

Il fit l'amour à ma peau avec ses mains et sa bouche jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement souple sous lui, j'avais hâte qu'il se joigne à moi. Il récupéra son pantalon par terre et je l'arrêtai, doucement en lui tenant le poignet.

"Non," chuchotai-je.

"Bella, j'ai juste..."

"Je sais, je sais. Ne le fais pas," répétai-je. Le moment était trop précieux pour parler de réalité, alors j'espérais qu'il comprendrait mon plaidoyer et ferait confiance à mon assurance. "Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime. Je veux t'aimer sans aucune barrière."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, en me caressant le visage.

"Prends-moi, Edward," répondis-je, m'alignant sous lui. "Je suis à toi. Seulement à toi."

Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'il glissait doucement en moi et que je chuchotai, "Toujours à toi."


	16. Sois mon refuge

.

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Sois mon refuge

* * *

Même si je souhaitais ardemment rester dans notre petite bulle de perfection, la vraie vie m'appelait et je devais répondre.

L'après–midi suivant le mariage, je rentrai en ville avec Alice et Jasper. Ils prenaient leur vol tard dans la soirée pour leur lune de miel et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de négliger l'entrainement à une étape aussi cruciale.

Edward, Emmett et Rose restèrent avec Esmée et Carlisle pour passer la semaine précédant le 4 juillet au chalet. Edward hésitait à me voir partir sans lui mais je l'assurai que ce serait idiot qu'il rentre avec moi. Je passerais toute la journée à la patinoire avec Marcus et il ne ferait que perdre son temps à ne rien faire alors qu'il pourrait se détendre au bord du lac. Il céda et resta dans le nord, insistant pour que je l'appelle tous les matins avant d'aller à la patinoire et tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit. Je promis. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais discuter le fait de pouvoir lui parler tous les jours.

J'avais prévu de retourner au chalet seule, après ma séance de vendredi pour y passer le weekend de la fête d'indépendance avec les Cullen. Se prélasser au bord du lac et profiter du soleil et des feux d'artifice. Faire ce que font les gens normaux pendant les vacances d'été, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Dans le passé, les vacances étaient pour moi une autre journée d'entrainement et se passaient généralement à la patinoire.

De retour en ville, Marcus commença à devenir impatient avec moi. Difficile de dire à quel point mais il avait commencé à faire de plus en plus de remarques passagères sur la façon dont j'avais besoin de me remettre en selle et de prendre des décisions.

La moitié de l'été était presque passé et je ne m'étais encore engagée nulle part. De plus je n'avais toujours pas pu trouver quoi utiliser pour mon programme court. Je savais que Marcus avait raison mais je trainais sur tous les fronts.

En fin de compte je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à abandonner ma vie sereine surtout quand elle allait si bien. Quand j'étais allée au chalet avec les Cullen je m'étais sentie plus heureuse que jamais de toute ma vie. J'avais une famille et un petit-ami qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais en retour. _J'étais heureuse._ Cela avait été comme un weekend à Utopia, le pays de la perfection. Il était égoïste de m'y accrocher d'autant plus que Marcus avait été très patient pour tout avec moi mais je voulais rester aussi longtemps que possible dans le calme de cette perfection.

A la fin de notre séance le vendredi il semblait que je sois arrivée à la fin de ma période de grâce lorsque Marcus m'appela pour que je m'asseye sur le banc avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?" demanda-t-il, une fois que je fus assise.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" répondis-je perdue. J'avais eu une bonne séance ce jour-là. Au moins je le _pensais._

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es coincée dans les limbes en ce moment. Tu as fait des progrès remarquables avec ton libre, je te l'accorde mais un seul programme n'est pas suffisant et ça n'aura plus d'importance si tu rates les délais pour déposer ta candidature pour cette année," ajouta-t-il. Je regardai mes genoux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je savais qu'il avait raison. "Tu veux vraiment concourir ?"

"Oui bien sûr que oui !" insistai-je, regardant mes doigts entrelacés sur mes genoux. "Pourquoi aurai-je fait tous ces efforts si je voulais juste arrêter ?"

"Dis-moi Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où est le problème. Tu dis que tu es prête mais en résumé tu ne l'es clairement pas," dit-il, paraissant un peu frustré. Je hochai gravement la tête, incapable de me disputer avec lui. Il poussa un long soupir exagéré après un long moment de silence. "Je ne vais pas te pousser. Si tu veux concourir il faut que ce soit toi qui prennes cette décision."

"Je le veux," murmurai-je, m'arrêtant un instant pour trouver le meilleur moyen de m'expliquer. Il ne méritait pas d'être malmené après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. "J'ai juste… j'ai peur Marcus. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le départ de Renée ce sera un grand scandale. Quand la presse apprendra que je fais mes chorégraphies on en parlera et pas seulement les autres patineurs mais _tout le monde_. Quand je vais annoncer que je vais aux Jeux à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans il y aura des spéculations et je ne veux pas de ça. En fait je devrais plutôt prendre ma retraite pour laisser place aux jeunes enthousiastes qui se battent pour cette place."

"Je sais que rien de tout cela ne devrait avoir d'importance mais je me suis habituée à ce style de vie un peu anonyme depuis six mois que je suis ici et je ne suis pas trop pressée de m'ouvrir à nouveau et de participer à tout ce cirque. Je sais que si je veux cette opportunité, je dois en passer par là mais je tergiverse," admis-je. Je le regardai, remarquant son expression pensive et patiente, continuant à poser mes cartes sur la table.

"Je me souviens de ce que c'était Marcus. Toute cette attention. C'est comme si je vivais sous un microscope. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir dû tellement faire d'auto-évaluation ces derniers mois, depuis ma blessure et mon déménagement ici **.** Enfin je me sens bien tant dans ma vie personnelle que dans mon patinage mais ma confiance est encore toute nouvelle et je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions," expliquai-je.

"Tu as déjà eu affaire à la presse," répliqua-t-il.

"Oui mais avant ce n'était pas moi qui devais tout gérer. J'étais protégée en quelque sorte. Je suppose que Renée me protégeait d'une certaine manière."

"Je ne peux pas discuter ces points. Les médias se jetteront là-dessus quand ça sortira… que tu projettes d'aller à Vancouver. Il y aura un ajustement, pas besoin d'être avec eux comme c'était avant. Tu n'as pas besoin de donner toutes ces interviews ou tout ce sponsoring cette fois si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu n'as pas à participer aux ragots. Reste à l'écart."

"Ce n'est pas un peu… je ne sais pas," je haussai les épaules. "Je sens que je voudrais quand même orienter ce qui se dira sur moi. Même si c'est horrible."

"Je ne sais pas d'où te vient toute cette négativité," dit-il en se redressant alors qu'il m'observait. "Tu as toujours été une favorite… et pas seulement au niveau national."

"Et s'ils n'aiment pas que je fasse tout moi-même ?" dis-je, révélant l'une de mes peurs de revenir après un tel changement. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que j'aie mis les pieds sur la glace. Et je suis heureuse de tous ces changements et de qui je suis à présent. Mais que se passe-t-il si le public ne ressent pas la même chose ? Et s'ils préfèrent ce que j'étais auparavant ?"

"Tu ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, Bella. Mais tu ne peux laisser personne d'autre te dicter ta façon de voir. Tu as raison. Tu as changé depuis un an et demi. Tu es plus forte, plus confiante, tes mouvements sont plus raffinés," déclara-t-il, en énumérant ces points. "C'est une différence évidente mais elle est strictement pour le mieux."

"Vous le croyez vraiment ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Je le sais, je le vois tous les jours. Tu as toujours été une patineuse forte et une bonne compétitrice. Maintenant ? Rien ne pourrait t'arrêter. Ta souplesse reste inégalée. Tu as le talent artistique, l'émotion. Tu deviens plus forte dans tes sauts et plus cohérente dans tes atterrissages. Ce dont tu as besoin c'est avoir plus confiance en toi. Il y aura toujours des difficultés et des mauvais jours mais tu ne peux pas les laisser t'affecter autant. Accepte que les difficultés soient inévitables et que tu n'es pas parfaite. Personne ne le demande ou ne s'attend à ce que tu le sois."

"Pourtant ils le font, c'est ce à quoi ils s'attendent," argumentai-je avec un sourire triste. "Je le sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite mais ça ne change pas le fait que le public, la presse et les fans attendent que je le sois. Au moment où je me raterai ils diront que j'aurai dû rester chez moi et ne jamais revenir."

"Personne ne pense que tu es finie…" Il repoussa cette pensée avec un simple geste de la main. "Tu as déjà reçu tes affectations au grand prix pour cette saison et s'en sont de bonnes. Tu es assurée d'avoir une place en National. L'USFSA me harcèle pour que je fasse une déclaration de tes intentions et NBC veut te voir à _Champ_ _Camp_ pour t'intégrer à leurs promotions olympiques, _Stars on Ice_ a lancé un appel pour savoir si être leur tête d'affiche dès le printemps t'intéresserait. Le monde est prêt et attend de t'accueillir de nouveau. Profites-en. C'est une opportunité que très peu ont. Je sais que tu es nerveuse mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être."

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, ses doigts rêches grattant ma peau mais me réconfortant aussi. "Ils veulent que tu sois parfaite car ils croient en toi. Ils croient que tu as tout ce que ça demande. Mais tous ces gens importent peu. Ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment, Bella et dans dix ans ils n'auront plus aucune influence sur ta vie. N'oublie pas les gens d'ici qui te connaissent vraiment. Même si tu fais une douzaine d'erreurs dans ton premier programme, ils continueront à te soutenir. Je te soutiendrai. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, tu dois t'en remettre à cela. Aie confiance et envole-toi."

Il avait raison. Je devais cesser d'avoir peur que mon ancien monde déteigne dans le nouveau. Les choses changeraient certainement une fois que j'aurai retrouvé le public mais cela ne voulait pas dire que mes relations changeraient. J'avais besoin de croire que les fondations que j'avais construites ici seraient solides et ne serviraient qu'à me rendre plus forte.

"Prends le weekend, repose-toi. La semaine prochaine nous nous concentrerons sur la finalisation du programme long et du peaufinage. Ensuite nous devrons commencer à agir. D'accord ?" demanda-t-il, en me tapotant sur la main une fois avant de se lever.

Je hochai la tête.

Il fit plusieurs pas avant que je parle à nouveau, sachant que je devais lui faire part de ma reconnaissance. Il avait toujours été une source de force tranquille pour moi. Il était l'une des choses de ma vie d'avant que je chérissais et à laquelle je m'accrochais.

"Marcus ?" l'appelai-je. "Merci. De me supporter, je veux dire. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre dramatique."

"Tu as raison Bella," confirma-t-il avec un acquiescement de la tête. "Très souvent le drame dans ce sport est superficiel et inutile. Et je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour ça. Mais ce que tu as dû gérer ce n'était pas du drame."

Je sentis un rire incrédule sortir. "Vous plaisantez ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que Carlisle m'a donné le feu vert pour m'entraîner à nouveau, ça n'a été _que du_ drame."

"Non, Bella," dit-il patiemment, en revenant sur ses pas pour s'assoir à côté de moi. "Je n'étais pas là pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Renée mais je sais que ça ne pouvait pas être agréable, à cause de ma propre expérience avec elle et de mes observations de toi tout au long des années passées sous sa... supervision, dirons-nous ?" Mes lèvres tremblèrent d'un sourire triste qu'il me rendit avant de continuer.

"C'était toujours difficile pour moi," soupira-t-il. "Je ne suis pas du genre à trop m'impliquer avec mes patineurs du moins pas à titre personnel, et surtout pas lorsque l'essentiel de la problématique est dû à un parent mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose en toi, Bella, qui m'a fait vibrer. Tu as une telle lumière en toi et elle l'a toujours étouffée."

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, prise au dépourvu, qu'il partage tant avec moi. Marcus ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments ou comme il l'avait dit, de trop s'impliquer. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que ça avait dû être pour lui de voir ma relation avec Renée et je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvait l'avoir affecté de quelque façon que ce soit. Je m'étais toujours sentie si seule dans mon désespoir, certaine que personne d'autre que moi ne sentait les douleurs de ses coups.

"Maintenant ? Tu brilles de tous tes feux, ma chère," chuchota-t-il, en me tapotant le menton avec son doigt rugueux et il me sourit fièrement. "C'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours espéré mais je craignais ne jamais voir ce jour arriver. Je suis content d'avoir eu tort."

Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait lorsqu'une seule larme roula sur ma joue, ses mots de fierté et d'admiration me réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Je lui souris en retour, incapable de nier l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Il était raide au début, surpris par ma rare démonstration d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, ses bras m'encerclèrent et il me tapota le dos avec tendresse et juste un peu d'hésitation. Avant, nous n'aurions jamais essayé de nous étreindre, juste dans le coin _'Kiss & Cry'_ après des notes particulièrement bonnes. Voilà, c'était ce qui était attendu d'un patineur et de son entraîneur. Ici, c'était un simple échange entre deux personnes qui se respectaient et s'admiraient mutuellement et étaient finalement parvenues à une compréhension réciproque.

"Merci," chuchotai-je contre son épaule, avant de m'extraire, en retenant un petit rire alors qu'il essayait de retrouver un peu de bienséance et de dignité.

"Pas de quoi, Bella. Ce fut un grand plaisir. Bien sûr, ce le serait encore plus si tu avais déjà choisi le programme court. Tu veux être responsable de la dépression d'un vieil homme ?" demanda-t-il, goguenard avec une expression peinée.

"J'y travaillerai," promis-je, en riant.

⁂

Ce soir-là, je repartis au chalet et Edward me tint compagnie dans mon oreillette via le Bluetooth. C'était ridicule qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi. Ça aurait pu m'irriter si ça n'avait pas été aussi sincère. Comme c'était le cas, ça me faisait du bien de savoir que j'étais si importante pour lui.

Je me garai près de la Jeep d'Emmett alors que j'étais encore au téléphone. J'avais à peine commencé à sortir que j'étais déjà dans ses bras, soulevée dans sa chaleureuse étreinte. Nos lèvres souriantes se rencontrèrent encore et encore quand il me dit que je lui avais manqué, qu'il était heureux de me voir, qu'il m'aimait. Quand je l'embrassais en retour, j'étais de nouveau à la maison, heureuse et contente d'être une fois de plus près de lui.

Il ne fut pas difficile de faire comme Marcus me l'avait demandé et de me détendre. Le weekend avec les Cullen ne fut rien d'autre que calme et sérénité. Après le tourbillon du mariage, tout le monde semblait content de passer quelques jours à paresser avant de retourner en ville et à ses habitudes. Il n'y avait pas d'engagement, pas d'obligation, rien d'autre que six personnes qui profitent d'un weekend tranquille en bonne compagnie.

J'étais triste de partir le dimanche soir et pendant qu'Edward conduisait, je savais que j'emportais le meilleur de cette utopie avec moi. Le chalet paraissait peut-être hors du temps et appartenir à un monde idéal mais les gens qui avaient permis cela seraient avec moi peu importe où j'allais. Et finalement je commençais à arriver à le croire.

La semaine qui suivit le 4 juillet, me permit de peaufiner mon programme long. Marcus était fidèle à sa promesse et ne dit pas un mot à propos de la presse ou des compétitions, bien que mon esprit vagabonde souvent dans cette direction.

Quand je n'étais pas sur la glace, je prenais les mesures nécessaires pour me préparer à me trouver de nouveau sous les projecteurs.

Je fis des recherches sur Internet pour trouver des articles sur moi, ma chute, ainsi que d'autres, datant d'avril dernier qui semblaient excités par la rumeur de mon retour. Ça parlait de comeback et du fait que j'étais toujours le plus grand espoir du pays pour ramener de l'or de Vancouver.

Le patinage artistique féminin souffrait de l'absence d'un patineur de premier plan, avec des changements constants d'une compétition à l'autre. La génération plus jeune n'avait pas encore eu le temps de produire un candidat avec un nom familier mais moi si.

Ce n'était pas être vaniteuse de reconnaître le fait que mon nom était devenu synonyme de patinage artistique féminin américain au cours des six dernières années. Le pays avait besoin de soutenir quelqu'un en février et j'avais l'air d'être la grande favorite pour prendre en charge cette responsabilité.

J'ouvris finalement le paquet de lettres de fans qui m'avait été envoyé par l'Association de Patinage et je passai trois heures à examiner les mots écrits à la main par de petites filles et des fans du monde entier. Leur sincérité à vouloir que je revienne me réchauffa le cœur et me permit de me rendre compte que tout n'était pas négatif dans le fait d'être sous les feux de la rampe.

Quand mon emploi du temps m'en laissait l'opportunité j'appréciais de donner en retour, de patiner à des événements caritatifs pour de nobles causes, de faire escale dans les écoles élémentaires et de parler aux jeunes enfants de l'engagement et de poursuivre leur rêve. Je n'en avais jamais fait beaucoup mais quand je l'avais fait, ça avait toujours renouvelé ma passion pour ce que je faisais et m'avait rappelé que le patinage artistique n'était pas toujours une compétition acharnée.

J'analysais des vidéos de mes programmes passés, en sélectionnant mes points forts et en prenant des notes sur de petites choses sur lesquelles j'aurais besoin de travailler, à quoi faire attention et aussi des choses que je ne savais même pas que je faisais mal.

Je pensais demander à Marcus de filmer une de mes prochaines séances d'entraînement pour pouvoir regarder plus en détail comme maintenant.

Je dressai l'historique de mon programme comme référence pour examiner mes options pendant le programme court. Peu importe le nombre de chansons que j'écoutais, je ne pouvais pas m'y voir.

Les partitions de films étaient devenues des choix populaires au cours de la dernière saison, elles étaient connues par tous, les patineurs et la foule mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de faire le même le choix qu'un autre concurrent et je ne voulais pas non plus me fondre dans la tendance.

Je pensais utiliser quelque chose de jazzy, de joyeux mais il y avait aussi le fait que je serai l'une des plus vieilles patineuses sur la glace, je ne voulais pas faire semblant d'être une patineuse de seize ans, pleine d'entrain. Mignonne et excentrique n'avait jamais été ma force. Avec un tel lyrisme et romantisme pour mon programme long, je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer avec quelque chose de semblable pour mon programme court.

Marcus avait raison. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de différent, d'excitant, de brûlant. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais rien.

Celui sur lequel je revenais sans cesse était _España Cañí_. C'était un pasodoble espagnol que j'avais toujours adoré écouter. Charlie le mettait souvent quand j'étais enfant et que nous vivions tous ensemble, avant que les choses ne s'effondrent entre eux. Renée l'avait toujours détesté et roulait des yeux quand il le passait. En y repensant, c'était un choix un peu étrange pour lui.

Charlie n'avait jamais été un grand amateur d'art et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se détendre avec des medleys instrumentaux. A l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour le questionner mais j'avais simplement apprécié la mélodie de ce morceau enflammé.

La chanson m'avait toujours marqué et je l'écoutais sur mon disc man, et plus tard sur mon iPod, bien que je ne l'aie jamais mise fort pour éviter d'irriter Renée. Ce morceau n'avait pas semblé me convenir dans le passé. J'avais eu tendance à m'en tenir à ce qui était plus lyrique et classique.

Il y a deux saisons, j'avais essayé d'en parler comme d'une option pour mon programme court et j'avais été immédiatement découragée par Renée. Marcus avait convenu que ce n'était pas vraiment mon style et j'avais fini par m'incliner.

Mais c'était il y a deux ans et Renée n'était plus un problème. Peut-être que je pourrais le proposer à Marcus. Il avait dit que j'avais changé au fil du temps, pendant que j'étais loin de la compétition. Peut-être maintenant, ça irait. Peut-être que maintenant, j'étais digne de ce qu'elle représentait. Peut-être que maintenant, cette mélodie pourrait être mon genre.

Il me semblait important de faire preuve de discernement dans mes choix musicaux pour cette saison. Pas pour le public, mes fans ou les juges mais pour moi. Je voulais qu'ils aient un sens. Si je m'exposais au monde en chorégraphiant mes programmes, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout et me montrer. _La Sonate au clair de lune_ montrerait un côté : la douceur, la grâce, l'élégance. Une partie de moi qui avait toujours été là.

Si je pouvais utiliser _España Cañí_ , je pourrais montrer cette nouvelle facette de moi que je ne faisais que découvrir. C'était un risque de tenter quelque chose d'aussi différent mais un risque que je voulais prendre.

Plus je réfléchissais à l'idée, plus j'étais déterminée à faire ce choix. Je décidais qu'avant d'en parler à Marcus, je voulais avoir quelque chose à lui offrir qui lui montrerait avec une certitude absolue qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, que c'était le bon choix pour moi cette fois-ci. C'est dans cet esprit que je démarrai l'éditeur de chansons sur mon ordinateur portable et m'installai pour une soirée de musique et de visualisation de mes deux minutes et demie de programme court.

⁂

"Allez, Marcus !" plaidai-je, le lendemain matin à la patinoire. Une fois mon entraînement terminé, j'étais déterminée à obtenir ce que je voulais. Pas sur la sélection musicale de mon programme court mais quelque chose de complètement différent. Quelque chose qui serait difficile à vendre avant même de demander.

"Non, Bella," répéta-t-il, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine et l'expression résolue. "C'est trop risqué. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un Axel pour concourir."

Il avait raison. Un triple Axel n'était pas un élément obligatoire. Mais quand j'avais écouté la composition, j'avais provisoirement constitué mon programme court, ce saut était tout ce que je pouvais visualiser.

Le programme que j'avais envisagé, bien que vague et indéfini, était complètement inspiré par la force que j'avais acquise ces derniers mois, non pas physiquement mais émotionnellement.

Ça venait du moment où j'avais tenu tête à Phil, du moment où j'avais renvoyé Renée, de chaque premier pas que j'avais franchi avec Edward et notre relation. C'était le feu et la passion. C'était le pouvoir et le courage. Un hommage aux moments où j'avais fait des choses dont je ne me croyais pas capable, dont on ne me croyait pas capable mais contre toute attente j'avais réussi.

Dans mon patinage, le triple Axel en était l'exemple parfait. Un élément que je n'avais jamais pu dominer. Afin d'intégrer cette idée à mon programme, il fallait qu'il y soit. Je devais enfin affronter mon dragon et le terrasser.

Sachant cela, j'étais prête à plaider ma cause contre Marcus aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il soit d'accord. "Non ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça aide."

"Pas si tu ne peux pas faire un atterrissage propre," argumenta-t-il, pas méchamment. Je grinçai légèrement tout de même. "Je ne dis pas cela comme une critique. C'est simplement un fait qu'un Axel est un élément extrêmement difficile et avec lequel tu as toujours eu du mal. Concentrons-nous sur tes points forts. Si tu peux réaliser un programme nickel avec des éléments puissants, tu n'auras pas à te soucier d'un Axel."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise ça et probablement c'est ce que je me serais dit si je n'avais pas eu ma révélation de la veille. "Mais…"

"Bella," m'arrêta-t-il, en levant la main. "J'espère vraiment que tu me fasses confiance pour ce point."

"Je vous fais confiance Marcus mais je ne suis pas non plus complètement désemparée. J'ai fait mes recherches et de plus en plus de patineurs mettent des Axels dans leurs programmes. Si je veux avoir une meilleure chance de les battre, il faut que je travaille le mien, au moins l'avoir dans mon arsenal au cas où j'en aurais besoin," expliquai-je décidant que le moyen le plus facile de gagner était peut-être de l'épuiser lentement. Il n'allait pas céder facilement mais avec le temps il comprendrait peut-être ce que je voulais dire.

"Nous y travaillerons," concéda-t-il, alors que je combattais un sourire. Avancée. "Mais ton entrainement ne se concentrera pas sur ce saut. Je soutiens que si tu peux suivre un programme solide, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais tu as raison… Chaque petit geste compte. Travaillons sur ce que nous avons déjà en place, d'accord ?"

La discussion se termina, je hochai la tête et allai chausser mes patins.

Au déjeuner mon programme long était enfin terminé. Le premier brouillon au moins. A la fin de la journée tous les mouvements étaient fermement mémorisés et j'avais passé la majeure partie de la session à répéter ce programme encore et encore pour l'avoir bien en tête.

Quelques instants avant la fin de la séance, Marcus m'appela du bord.

"Bien, refais-le une dernière fois et ce sera fini pour aujourd'hui. Je veux le voir complet cette fois. Tu le connais bien maintenant. Essayons-le. Tous les sauts, pense à l'extension, à tes mains," il énumérait sur ses doigts. "Je veux le voir comme si tu allais le montrer aux spectateurs demain."

"D'accord," répondis-je, en faisant rouler mon cou et en inspirant longuement, me préparant déjà mentalement. Il me passa ma bouteille d'eau et j'en pris une longue gorgée avant d'enfoncer mon bonnet et de la lui rendre.

"Vas-y," dit-il. "J'attends que tu me donnes le signal pour mettre la musique."

Je m'éloignai du bord et fit un tour de la patinoire pour me calmer comme je le faisais toujours. Cela me permettait de rassembler mes idées et de me décontracter avant de prendre ma position d'ouverture.

En tournant près du centre de la patinoire, je m'arrêtai et secouai mes bras plusieurs fois avant de pointer mon orteil de côté et de placer mes mains dans leur position de départ. La musique commença et je parcourus les mouvements fluides de l'introduction me sentant un peu trop raide et pensant déjà à ma première combinaison. En entrant dans mes croisements je pris une profonde respiration, avant de me lancer dans un triple Lutz, atterrissant sur mes deux pieds et à peine capable de faire ma double boucle même si je dus en sortir immédiatement pour éviter la chute.

Tout semblait serré, fragile. Je pus à peine tenir mon aigle stable pendant deux secondes alors qu'il était censé en durer cinq. Puis je me trompai, je devins raide et fus facilement frustrée par ce cercle vicieux.

"Allez Bella, détends-toi !" entendis-je Marcus me dire, depuis le banc alors que je commençai à me préparer pour le prochain saut. Celui-là ne passa même pas. Mon timing était mauvais, trop prise dans ma tête pour laisser le mouvement se faire naturellement et je tombais. Un instant après je me relevais, essayant mentalement de m'en débarrasser et de passer à l'élément suivant.

"Sors de ta tête. Tu essaies trop," dit Marcus. "Laisse couler naturellement."

En prenant une profonde inspiration j'essayai de suivre ses conseils. Je roulai la tête et forçai physiquement mes épaules à abandonner leur tension.

Je soufflai une fois de plus et me préparai au prochain saut, je me dis de laisser aller. _Ne réfléchis pas, saute !_ Et ça fonctionna. Cette fois mon triple était nickel, rotation parfaite avec un atterrissage correct - un de ceux dont tu n'as pas à sortir rapidement.

"Parfait," entendis-je Marcus dire.

Après ce premier succès, je regagnai de la confiance et fus capable de continuer la suite des trois minutes de mon programme sans aucun accroc. En peaufinant les éléments, je me concentrai uniquement sur la musique, laissant la mémoire musculaire prendre le relais et me guider. Mes sauts étaient solides, mon jeu de jambes rapide et bien défini. Alors que je m'élançai pour la spirale, je me sentais comme si je volais.

"Eh bien voilà," dit Marcus, quand je passai devant lui. "Tu l'as. Belle ligne !"

Avant de le savoir j'arrivai au dernier élément, une combinaison élaborée de spirales qui finissait avec l'un de mes mouvements les plus impressionnants, une spirale où je tenais la lame de mon patin et relevais ma jambe au-dessus de ma tête. C'était ce qui était attendu, une sorte de signature à la fin de mes programmes.

"Termine bien ici dans la vrille," encouragea Marcus. Je me lançai, essayant de mon mieux de terminer sur une excellente note après un début assez difficile. "C'est bien, assure ton atterrissage et c'est fini."

Je sortis de ma position, baissant ma jambe pour la planter fermement dans la glace et prendre ma pose finale. Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant d'entendre quelques applaudissements enthousiastes et quelques voix familières dans les gradins.

Haletant d'effort et de surprise je levai les yeux pour voir Edward et Alice assis avec Esmée quelques rangées derrière Marcus.

Un éventail d'émotions me traversa rapidement, de la surprise avec une petite pointe de déception. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le voie, spécialement Edward. Pas avant que ce soit parfait, parfait aurait été préférable. C'est lui qui me l'avait entièrement inspiré et les souvenirs de la première fois qu'il l'avait joué pour moi. Je voulais l'impressionner avec ce que j'avais façonné à partir de ce moment.

Mes joues étaient brûlantes d'embarras surtout après m'être souvenue de mes hésitations et j'espérai que la couleur de mon visage pouvait être attribuée à l'activité physique plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle était réellement _. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tout vu ? Quand étaient-ils arrivés d'ailleurs ? Comment ne les avais-je pas vus entrer ?_ Je supposais que cela avait du sens. J'avais toujours une vision en tunnel quand je patinais.

Personne à l'exception de Marcus ne l'avait vraiment vu dans son intégralité, même Esmée n'était là que pour des bribes. Bien que le public soit inattendu une partie de moi était presque heureuse d'en avoir fini avant même que je sache que cela se passait. Si j'avais su qu'ils regardaient j'aurais été encore plus nerveuse.

Essayer de cacher toutes ces émotions était ma plus petite de fierté. Bien, ça n'avait pas été parfait mais c'était mon programme, ma création. C'était quelque chose de très beau qui venait de moi, presque comme un enfant que j'aurai nourri et guidé. Et ils avaient applaudi. On dirait qu'ils avaient aimé. On aurait dit qu'Alice était en train de sortir de sa peau d'excitation et Edward… bon, je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'expression sur son visage mais ça semblait être positif.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à les affronter cependant et techniquement je m'entrainais toujours alors je leur fis un signe pour leur faire savoir que je les avais vus avant de glisser vers le bord où Marcus attendait avec une bouteille d'eau. Comme à chaque fois je me réhydratais pendant que Marcus récapitulait, mettant en lumière les éléments qui étaient bons et expliquant ce qu'il fallait peaufiner pour la prochaine fois.

"C'est bien," dit-il.

"Oui c'est ça !" m'exclamai-je, avec sarcasme. "C'était n'importe quoi. Mes sauts ratés… je n'ai même pas pu tenir mon grand aigle."

"Au début tu étais un peu raide," concéda-t-il. "Ça deviendra plus confortable en le répétant. Il faut que tu te détendes et te fasse confiance. C'est ton corps qui travaillera pour toi si tu le laisses faire. Une fois que tu as atteint ta vitesse de croisière le programme est solide. Quelques semaines de plus et nous pouvons probablement le faire analyser pour voir combien il te rapportera de points, savoir ce que ça vaudra en compétition."

"Vous pensez qu'il est prêt pour ça ?" demandai-je, surprise de sa confiance alors que j'avais encore l'impression de ne pas le maitriser.

"Oui, j'ai confiance. Tu es tellement dure avec toi-même parfois, Bella," rigola-t-il, avec amusement. "Regarde l'enregistrement ce soir. Ça pourrait te faire du bien de prendre du recul en y jetant un coup d'œil."

J'étais d'accord qu'il fallait que je le fasse, je l'avais déjà prévu pour avoir une meilleure impression et voir ce qui devait être amélioré. Pas que je ne n'aie pas confiance en ce que Marcus disait mais quelquefois il n'y avait juste qu'à voir par soi-même pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Bonne session aujourd'hui," dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. "Va te reposer. On dirait bien que tu as tout un tas de fans à aller saluer." Il leur fit un signe de la main, ils étaient toujours assis dans les gradins.

"Oui, euh j'ai vu ça," dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix. "Merci Marcus. A demain matin."

Marcus rassembla ses affaires et cria bonne soirée à Esmée et aux autres alors que je mettais mes protections de patin. Ils descendirent tous les trois et je les retrouvai au premier rang. Toujours un peu gênée, je tirai sur le bout de mes cheveux et évitai de regarder Edward.

"Hé bonjour tout le monde," les saluai-je.

"Bien Bells," s''exclama Alice, en se jetant dans mes bras. "C'était génial."

"Eh, pas encore parfait," je haussai les épaules, lui rendant son étreinte. Elle était partie depuis dix jours et c'était vraiment génial de la voir. "Ça avance, je suppose."

"Ecoute une perfectionniste…" se moqua-t-elle, en me tapant sur l'épaule et en levant les yeux à mon auto dépréciation. "De là où j'étais assise, c'était incroyable."

Je lui souris timidement pendant que mon visage rougissait et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pendant une fraction de seconde, encore une fois incapable d'interpréter son expression. Alice et Esmée continuèrent à me complimenter, moi et mon programme, bien que je n'en entende presque rien, mon esprit bourdonnant d'anxiété à cause du silence d'Edward. N'allait-il pas dire quelque chose ? Avait-il aimé ? Avait-il compris ce que cela signifiait ? Incapable de recevoir les compliments d'Alice et Esmée, sans un seul commentaire d'Edward, je tentai de changer la discussion.

"Comment était la lune de miel ?" demandai-je, et comme je l'espérais, Alice était lancée.

"Vraiment génial !" s'exclama-t-elle, se lançant dans un résumé de l'excursion de dix jours que Jasper et elle avaient fait dans les tropiques. Alice parlait avec vivacité de leur station balnéaire, de l'île, plonger en apnée dans l'océan et de nager avec les tortues de mer. La femme était littéralement rayonnante, à cause de la teinte dorée de sa peau et de son bonheur évident. Quelque chose me dit que cela ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt.

"Oh, Alice, il faut qu'on y aille !" dit Esmée, après avoir vérifié sa montre.

"Bon sang, tu as raison !" dit Alice en prenant son sac à main. "On va décoller, Bella. Nous avons une réservation pour le dîner. Je t'appelle plus tard et on en reparlera, d'accord ?"

"Oui, bien sûr," dis-je, à la fois impatiente et nerveuse de les voir partir. Non pas que je sois nerveuse d'être seule avec Edward mais plutôt anxieuse de sombrer dans un silence gênant. "C'est bon de te revoir, Alice," dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras encore une fois. Esmée me tapota la joue et elles sortirent de la patinoire en riant et en bavardant. Heureusement elles étaient manifestement inconscientes de la tension qu'elles laissaient derrière elles.

Une fois la porte fermée, Edward et moi restâmes silencieux, ce qui était gênant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était si rare de sentir de l'inconfort auprès de lui et cela me rendait malade de me sentir de nouveau comme ça, comme si je ne pouvais même pas regarder dans ses yeux ou ouvrir la bouche, comme si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

"Je dois encore m'étirer," toussai-je, en riant nerveusement, puis en secouant mes doigts et faisant des gestes derrière moi vers la balustrade où je finissais toujours mes séances. "Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu ne veux pas. Je dois encore rentrer prendre une douche..."

"Bella," chuchota-t-il, prenant ma main légèrement tremblante dans la sienne, mes yeux sombres s'élevant automatiquement pour regarder dans ses yeux vert vif. Mon front se creusa de confusion, le suppliant sans mot de dire quelque chose qui effacerait cette incertitude. C'était son avis, pas celui d'un arbitre, ni même celui de Marcus celui qui était important.

"Je sais que je devrais m'excuser pour Alice et moi de t'avoir regardée sans que tu le saches…" commença-t-il, presque mal à l'aise, bien que sa main soit stable alors que son pouce caressait ma paume. Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux et murmura : "Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être désolé parce que ce que je viens de te voir faire… ça m'a coupé le souffle. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire."

Le soulagement m'inonda de réconfort. Je m'avançai alors que ses bras s'ouvraient automatiquement et s'enroulaient fermement autour de moi. Je posai ma joue sur sa poitrine et respirai son odeur familière.

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu en pensais. Ça m'a rendu nerveuse," avouai-je, alors que ses doigts commençaient à frotter na nuque. "Je n'aimais pas ça."

"Bella, tu n'as jamais à être nerveuse avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de me dire ou de me montrer quelque chose."

"C'est toujours angoissant. Et si ça ne t'avait pas plu ?"

Il rit, incrédule et me recula jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux en secouant la tête alors que ses doigts traînaient le long de mon visage. "Idiote. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'était bien toi. Ce programme était si clairement toi. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ?" Je souris. Il le savait. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il le ferait. Il l'avait toujours su.

"C'était toi aussi," chuchotai-je. "Toi et le soir où tu l'as jouée pour la première fois pour moi. La première fois que tu as dit que tu m'aimais."

"Tu me rends humble," dit-il, sa voix pleine d'émotion.

"Non. Je t'aime," murmurai-je, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au bout d'un moment, je me souvins que j'avais vraiment besoin de m'étirer, sinon mes muscles me puniraient le lendemain matin. Edward resta à mes côtés pendant que j'enlevai mes patins et que je travaillais ma routine, à me parler de son déjeuner avec Alice et du camp d'hockey où il ferait une apparition le lendemain avec Jasper et Emmett. Il avait quelques obligations comme ça à venir et il avait toujours l'air si excité à l'idée d'aller travailler avec les bénévoles des ligues locales de hockey pour enfants.

Pendant que nous parlions, j'exécutai une fente centrale, pointant mes orteils et me penchant pour étendre mon torse à plat.

"Seigneur..." entendis-je Edward murmurer avec un gémissement doux et je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, mon sourcil s'arc-bouta jusqu'à ce que je réalise de quoi il s'agissait. J'éclatai de rire en voyant ses yeux traîner sur mes jambes, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il essayait de s'ajuster.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ?" demandai-je innocemment, en battant des cils.

"Tu sais exactement ce qui ne va pas, petite coquine," dit-il, en me regardant affectueusement.

"J'oublie toujours que tu ne m'as jamais vu faire mes exercices de yoga. Ce n'est rien," dis-je, en profitant de l'occasion pour le taquiner un peu.

"Yoga ?" souffla-t-il. "Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça ?"

"Parce que je ne le fais jamais quand tu es là. Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer pendant une heure d'étirement," expliquai-je, en finissant mon dernier étirement et en me remettant debout, en époussetant l'arrière de mon pantalon.

"Baby, je ne pense pas que tu aurais à t'inquiéter que je m'ennuie…" dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Je ris, m'interrompant avec un grand bâillement que je ne pus pas cacher derrière ma main.

"Fatiguée ?" gloussa-t-il.

"Pas vraiment," dis-je. "Juste une longue journée. Dommage que tu n'aies pas apporté tes patins. J'aurais pu te battre sur la glace." Je lui envoyai un sourire taquin et haussai les sourcils quand il rit.

"Oh, tu crois ça ? Je suis presque sûr que la dernière fois que nous étions sur la glace ensemble, ça s'est terminé par une égalité…" dit-il, me prenant dans ses bras alors que ses mains caressaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, son visage se penchant vers le mien.

"Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça une égalité…" cédai-je au bout d'un moment, lui donnant trois baisers doux.

"Tu sais," dit-il contre mes lèvres. "Je n'ai pas besoin de patins pour une revanche." Sa bouche se déplaça pour me faire des baisers rapides sur le visage et le cou, me chatouillant.

Je gloussai et le repoussai légèrement. "Alors, des projets pour la soirée ?"

"Je traîne avec ma copine," dit-il, en me tendant la main avant que je n'aille trop loin. "Peut-être que si j'ai du bol elle me fera à dîner. Je suis plutôt gâté ces derniers temps."

"Vraiment, hein ?" demandai-je avec un sourire heureux. "Elle est bonne ?"

"La meilleure," sourit-il, en me serrant la main.

"Je suppose que tu as de la chance."

"Oui, et bien plus," soupira-t-il.

"D'accord, beau parleur, allons-y. Je vais voir ce que je peux dénicher. Tu as faim maintenant ?"

"Euh humm," murmura-t-il, levant mon menton pour rencontrer sa bouche dans un baiser doux et persistant qui me fit flotter instantanément.

"Je dois juste prendre mon sac dans les vestiaires," bégayai-je, pratiquement ivre de l'étreinte intense et inattendue. En reculant de ses bras, je me retournai pour aller dans le vestiaire où je laissais mes affaires, en espérant prendre un moment de plus pour que ma tête et mon cœur reviennent à la normale.

En raison de ma distraction, il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'Edward était toujours à côté de moi quand j'atteignis la porte et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dehors à m'attendre.

"Où penses-tu aller ?" lui demandai-je, m'arrêtant au seuil de la lourde porte légèrement entrouverte.

"Avec toi," dit-il, comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"Ça ne me prendra qu'une seconde, Edward. Je peux..."

Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas. Attendre, je veux dire. Ses lèvres descendirent rapidement sur les miennes, coupant mes mots et mon air d'un seul coup. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et me poussa à l'intérieur, mes pieds se déplaçant sans aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient, ne suivant que les directives d'Edward comme si son corps faisait partie du mien. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de moi, piégeant mes bras sur les côtés, alors que mes doigts tâtonnaient pour essayer de l'atteindre.

"J'ai pensé - Oh, mon Dieu," haletai-je, quand ses lèvres dévorèrent mon cou.

Ses bras se relâchèrent finalement au point où je pus lever les mains vers ses épaules, mes doigts se crispant sur ses muscles durs. "Je croyais que tu voulais dîner."

"No… non," murmura-t-il. Je sursautai quand ses dents se refermèrent sur l'endroit sensible sous ma mâchoire.

"Tu as dit que tu avais faim," fis-je, bien que mon cerveau me crie de me taire et d'arrêter d'essayer de réfléchir quand ses mains me serraient les hanches et que sa langue faisait... ça.

"Pas de nourriture," dit-il d'une voix rauque, en ramenant son visage vers le mien, me regardant fixement pendant seulement un moment ses yeux sombres de désir. "De toi."

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes à nouveau et je gémis sous sa force, ma bouche essayant désespérément de rester avec la sienne pendant que nos langues se mêlaient. Je me sentis partir en arrière même si je ne pouvais pas enlever mes lèvres des siennes afin de prendre conscience de qu'il se passait. Je sentis la surface dure dans mon dos juste au moment où il mit fin au baiser, s'éloignant de moi un instant. Je lui tendis la main pour protester.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle," murmura-t-il à mon oreille. "Je ne vais nulle part."

Ses mains coururent sur mon corps, explorant les courbes sur leur passage jusqu'à qu'il atteigne mes mollets. Je n'eus qu'un instant pour réaliser qu'il m'avait couchée sur un grand banc en bois au milieu du vestiaire avant de se retourner pour me recouvrir de son corps, m'enfonçant fermement dans la surface dure.

Avec la force de levier je réussis à obtenir la traction nécessaire pour le contrer, gémissant au frottement délicieux de sa longueur sur mon centre, séparés seulement par quelques couches de tissu. Il grogna, un bruit rauque qui vibra contre mes lèvres, pendant qu'il m'embrassait goulument et bougeait contre moi.

Ses mains me caressaient en mouvements rapides et mal assurés jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture à glissière de ma veste de survêtement et de la descendre rapidement, soulevant nos torses du banc juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour arracher le tissu de mes bras et le jeter sur le côté.

"Te voir comme ça sur la glace…" marmonna-t-il contre ma peau alors qu'il m'embrassait en remontant jusqu'à ma clavicule, tirant sur le tissu élastique de mon soutien-gorge. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait. Putain tu es tellement sexy Bella."

Le son de sa voix et les mots eux-mêmes m'excitaient alors que mes doigts s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Ses mains trouvèrent le bord de mon débardeur et l'envoya rejoindre le tas de vêtements dans un coin. Je tirai sur sa chemise, exposant son torse musclé, mes mains dansant sur sa peau chaude, traçant les petites crêtes de ses abdominaux.

Il atteignit la taille de mon pantalon, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ma culotte en même temps, avant que je n'aie un moment de lucidité.

"Attends Edward ?" haletai-je, levant les mains pour qu'il s'arrête. "On ne peut pas ici. Et si quelqu'un vient à la patinoire ? Su…"

Il m'interrompit avec un baiser tendre mais intense, ses lèvres et sa langue me faisant tout oublier.

"Personne ne viendra. Et j'ai verrouillé la porte au cas où. C'est juste toi et moi, baby et je te veux ici, comme ça. S'il te plait ?"

"Seigneur oui," haletai-je, enlevant mes mains qui le retenait pour qu'il continue. Il n'hésita pas, enlevant le tissu extensible de mes jambes et me laissant nue devant lui. Il se rassit, chevauchant le banc en bois, ses yeux se remplissant de désir, sa respiration devint superficielle. Je restai là, incapable de bouger sous l'intensité de son regard, tremblant de désir alors qu'il ne me touchait même pas, tout ce que je pouvais faire était prier pour qu'il ne garde pas ses mains pour lui trop longtemps.

Mes prières furent exaucées lorsque ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur le dessus de mes genoux, l'une y restant tandis que l'autre trainait au-dessus de mon mollet, caressant le muscle contracté avant de prendre la cheville. Il leva les yeux vers mon visage alors qu'il le soulevait, poussant doucement ma jambe plus haut… puis encore plus haut. J'aurais dû être gênée d'être si exposée, si ouverte à lui mais la pudeur n'avait pas sa place en ce moment. Ma cuisse sur ma poitrine alors que ma jambe se posait près de ma tête, rappelant la position avec laquelle j'avais terminé mon programme.

Il tendit la main vers mes mains molles, remplaçant sa prise sur ma jambe par la mienne afin qu'il puisse se pencher en arrière pour observer.

"Hmmm," gémit-il, ses doigts caressant la longueur de ma jambe lisse. "J'ai vraiment aimé celui-ci. Et je l'aime encore plus maintenant."

Tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient plus bas, de plus en plus près de l'endroit où je battais pour lui, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, mes mains tremblantes sur ma jambe alors que j'essayais de m'empêcher de l'attraper et de le supplier de se dépêcher et de me prendre, déjà.

"Est-ce que c'est inconfortable ?" demanda-t-il, en continuant à passer ses doigts sur ma cuisse.

Je secouai la tête rapidement, agitant doucement mes hanches dans le but d'atteindre ses doigts taquins. "Combien de temps peux-tu tenir dans cette position ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, la voix rauque.

"Un moment." Je respirai lourdement.

"Tu penses pouvoir tenir pendant que je fais ça ?" demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts glissaient enfin sur moi, caressant ma chaleur mouillée. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je gémis de plaisir à son contact. Les mains lâchèrent et je commençai à perdre le contrôle de ma jambe mais il ne tarda pas à la remettre en place pour moi.

"Peux-tu rester comme ça pour moi, baby ?" demanda-t-il, une fois de plus et j'acquiesçai, resserrant ma prise. Je ferai tout ce qu'il me demanderait tant qu'il me toucherait. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sous mon oreille et murmura, "Bonne fille !"

Puis ses doigts furent de nouveau sur moi, frottant et caressant avant de glisser à l'intérieur pendant que son pouce travaillait mon clitoris. Je criai mais il étouffa le bruit avec sa bouche et elle se referma sur la mienne, mes yeux se plissèrent alors que les sensations de ses mains et de sa bouche devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Ses lèvres commencèrent à voyager sur ma peau, s'arrêtant sur mes seins avant de laisser tomber de doux baisers mouillés sur mon abdomen.

J'haletai quand ses lèvres arrivèrent sur l'os de ma hanche, posant de doux baisers sur mon cygne avant de descendre plus bas. J'ouvris les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il allait faire et je le regardai, il était couché sur le ventre sur le banc, une main caressant ma cuisse qui était au-dessus de moi, alors que l'autre continuait à bouger en moi. Il fixait l'endroit qu'il était en train de toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mon regard sur lui et me regarde. Il continua à me regarder, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur moi.

Il enleva ses doigts et demanda, "Bella ?"

Je ne pus rien sortir d'autre qu'un faible gémissement pour lui répondre.

"Tu penses que tu peux tenir ta jambe pendant que je fais ça ?" demanda-t-il, en se penchant en avant et en passant le bout de sa langue une fois de plus. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde mais l'intensité de ce moment me fit crier.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et ma tête tomba en arrière alors que sa langue recommençait mais ne repartit pas aussi vite cette fois. Il passa dessus, léchant longuement avant de refermer ses lèvres autour et de sucer. Une main en place, me tenant la jambe tandis que l'autre ne pouvait plus être retenue. Elle reposa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à me donner du plaisir avec sa langue, mes doigts s'agrippant aux douces mèches quand il aplatit sa langue contre moi et la laissa un moment, pressée contre mon sexe palpitant. Quand il la bougea elle rencontra le nœud sensible de mon centre et je ne pus plus me contrôler. Mon autre main alla dans ses cheveux pendant que ma jambe tombait et s'accrochait à son épaule pour reposer dans son dos.

"Oh, Seigneur, Ed- Edwa- oui," criai-je de façon incompréhensible alors que mon corps flottait à la sensation et que je me laissai aller.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et mon corps était tout mou. Je ne pouvais même pas penser à bouger, trop occupée à me concentrer sur comment respirer alors que les spasmes continuaient à me parcourir. Je trouvais enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis Edward là, assis sur le banc semblant plus que satisfait de lui. Son jean était ouvert et je pouvais voir le bout de son érection dans son boxer. Le désir dans ses yeux me dit que ce n'était pas encore fini. Je pus sentir l'anticipation se bâtir en moi à nouveau. Cet homme m'avait rendue positivement gourmande.

Je le regardai se lever pour faire tomber son pantalon puis son boxer se décolla de ses jambes, se révélant à mes yeux voraces. Il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes sur le banc, un pied planté sur le sol à côté.

"Ta jambe va bien ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il avançait légèrement pour frotter ma cuisse en massant le muscle étiré.

"Euh, euh," murmurai-je, encore quelque peu incohérente face à l'intensité de mon orgasme.

"Tu sais Bella…" il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille la voix rauque du dominateur. "… tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé."

"Qu… quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas laissé ta jambe en haut pour moi," expliqua-t-il, en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

"Désolée," gémis-je, alors que ses doigts allaient sur ma cheville opposée.

"J'imagine que je vais juste devoir la tenir pour toi," dit-il en répétant son action précédente, consistant à lever ma jambe et l'écarter. Son autre main saisit ma hanche et glissa sur la courbe de mon cul pour me soulever du banc, juste assez haut pour placer ma jambe pliée sur sa cuisse et appuyer contre son érection. "Putain baby c'est si bon," grinça-t-il, le visage sérieux et les yeux fermés alors que ses lèvres tremblaient tant il se retenait.

Il se frotta contre moi, forçant un peu plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble qu'il en ait assez. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et trouvèrent les miens alors qu'il s'apprêtait puis il glissa en moi.

J'étais toujours stupéfaite de voir à quel point c'était incroyable de le sentir bouger en moi, chaque fois c'était une expérience entièrement nouvelle et j'espérais que ce serait toujours le cas, que ce serait toujours aussi enivrant, nouveau et exquis peu importe le nombre de fois que nous le ferions. Les sensations étaient devenues encore plus fortes depuis que nous avions cessé d'utiliser la protection. Eh bien ce genre au moins. Sentir sa peau chauffée me pénétrer sans obstacle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que j'atteigne à nouveau le bord alors que ses hanches poussaient contre moi.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent alors qu'il jetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant, me pompant encore et encore, frappant cet endroit glorieux caché au plus profond de moi que lui seul connaissait.

Je finis en geignant, bientôt rejointe par son gémissement profond et rougissant lorsqu'il se lâcha en moi.

⁂

Après avoir passé une soirée tranquille loin de la glace avec Edward, à me détendre, à nous câliner et à rire, le lendemain je rentrai dans la patinoire me sentant rafraîchie et prête à foncer. Quand j'entrai, je remarquai Marcus assis sur les gradins, comme d'habitude mais je m'arrêtai en voyant Esmée assise avec lui, en train de discuter. Ils avaient l'air absorbé par leur conversation, ce qui n'avait rien de nouveau mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Esmée ne venait jamais à la patinoire aussi tôt. Mais elle avait peut-être une raison… quand ils remarquèrent mon arrivée leur expression changea ce qui me fit instantanément me tenir sur mes gardes.

J'allai directement vers eux et laissai tomber mon sac, essayant de ne pas trop lire dans le les regards qu'ils échangeaient.

"Quoi de neuf ?" demandai-je, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps.

Le calme dura encore un long moment pendant qu'ils se regardaient nerveusement l'un l'autre. Esmée se racla enfin la gorge et me lança un regard plein de compassion.

"Chérie, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?" commençai-je rapidement, chaque question un peu plus paniquée que la dernière. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi ils étaient si nerveux de m'annoncer quelque chose.

"Bella, calme-toi," m'apaisa Marcus, se déplaçant sur le banc pour faire de la place entre eux. "Tiens, assieds-toi."

"Vous me faites flipper. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" plaidai-je, refusant de s'asseoir.

Esmée me tendit un magazine qui était resté ouvert sur ses genoux. En le retournant dans mes mains pour que je vois la couverture, je remarquai que c'était le dernier numéro de _Skating Magazine_ , une publication populaire qui mettait l'accent sur les derniers événements dans notre sport. Sur la couverture il y avait le visage souriant de Lauren Mallory, une étoile montante de dix-neuf ans du patinage artistique aux Etats-Unis.

Lauren était jeune, fougueuse et charismatique sur la glace… et une vraie salope en dehors. Elle n'avait pas atteint l'âge requis pour participer aux Jeux Olympiques de Turin et était encore un peu inexpérimentée pour être une candidate sérieuse même si elle avait eu l'âge requis. Mais depuis quatre ans, elle n'avait cessé de gravir les échelons.

Au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait souvent terminé dans le top cinq des compétitions, bien qu'elle ait eu tendance à être une concurrente quelque peu inconstante.

Dans les coulisses, elle était méchante, toujours prête à répandre des rumeurs et des ragots sur ses concurrents. Elle incarnait pratiquement tous les stéréotypes qui entourent ce sport. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qui s'améliorerait avec l'âge et la maturité mais la dernière fois que j'avais patiné contre elle, elle était vicieuse.

Malgré ses défauts de personnalité, je devais admettre qu'elle était bonne. Elle avait des sauts puissants et une chorégraphie plaisante qui compensait son manque de grâce et de souplesse.

Nous étions aux antipodes dans presque tous les domaines.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lire ici ?" demandai-je, en feuilletant les pages.

"Page 86," dit Esmée.

Je trouvai la page et vis l'article sur Lauren.

"Pourquoi je dois lire un article sur Lauren Mallory?" demandai-je, en regardant entre eux, complètement perdue.

"Lis-le, ma chérie," suggéra Esmée.

Je soupirai et commençai à parcourir le texte. C'était le truc typique, raconter un peu son histoire, ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la saison à venir. Elle avait récemment annoncé ses choix de programme... _Sing, Sing, Sing_ pour son programme court et une sélection de Carmen pour son style libre. Je sourcillai en voyant qu'elle avait engagé Heidi Shapiro pour sa chorégraphie cette saison. Pas tout à fait surprenant puisque le style d'Heidi semblait s'accorder beaucoup mieux avec Lauren.

Je continuai à lire en diagonale, ralentissant pour lire un peu plus attentivement quand je tombais sur mon nom mentionné comme sa plus grande concurrente puis je m'arrêtai brusquement en voyant ce qui suivait. Mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac pendant que je continuais à lire.

 _Lauren est connue pour être un peu inconstante dans ses sélections d'entraîneurs et elle a suscité des critiques au sein de la communauté pour son manque de loyauté. Déjà cet été, elle a remplacé Alistair Montgomery, l'entraîneur qui l'a menée à la première place du podium à Cleveland en janvier dernier par Phil Dwyer, qui a déjà été l'entraîneur de la championne nationale de 2001, Makenna Albright, et de qui la rumeur disait qu'il travaillait avec Isabella Swan. Le lien de Dwyer avec Swan, ainsi que son actuel avec Lauren, ont été confirmés par USFSA, ainsi que par l'équipe de Mallory._

 _Fait intéressant, en même temps que Lauren changeait d'entraîneur, elle changeait aussi de manager et signait avec Renée Dwyer, anciennement Swan. Mme Dwyer est la mère d'Isabella Swan et elle a agi au titre de manager pendant toute la carrière de sa fille. Lorsqu'on l'a interrogée, Mme Dwyer a fait remarquer qu'elle et Isabella Swan avaient dissous leurs liens professionnels et qu'elle ignorait tout des intentions d'Isabella pour la saison à venir._

 _Avec le camp de Swan qui reste muet et le début de la saison qui approche à grands pas, la spéculation a commencé à se répandre sur le fait que peut-être la princesse de glace préférée de l'Amérique ne reviendrait pas et que Lauren Mallory est peut-être le meilleur espoir de médaille pour les Etats-Unis à Vancouver._

Je lus quelques lignes de plus mais il m'apparut que le reste de l'article concernait son ascension vers le sommet et les difficultés qu'elle aurait à surmonter pour y rester. Les mots devinrent flous devant moi et je réalisai que mes mains tremblaient. Je fermai le magazine comme si cela pouvait effacer les trois dernières minutes et ce que je venais de lire.

La nausée retourna dans mon estomac pendant que j'assimilai l'information, chaque fait étant plus troublant que le précédent.

Renée était passée à autre chose. Elle était avec une autre patineuse. Elle était avec une patineuse que je méprisais qui était probablement ma plus grande adversaire. Et elle le savait aussi.

Encore plus dégoûtant et blessant que ce fait, c'était la nouvelle qu'elle s'était mariée. Avec Phil.

Elle avait épousé l'ordure qui m'avait dragué, qui m'avait harcelé sexuellement en faisant semblant d'agir en tant qu'entraîneur. Qui m'avait touchée et m'avait fait des avances sous ses yeux et elle m'avait accusé d'avoir essayé de le séduire.

Cette trahison initiale avait été comme un couteau dans le cœur. C'était juste enfoncer la lame plus profondément et la bouger méchamment.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et mes poumons brûlaient dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que mes doigts étaient contractés sur le magazine mais je ne pouvais toujours pas relâcher mon emprise.

En levant les yeux, je remarquai qu'Esmée et Marcus me regardaient avec prudence et inquiétude.

"S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'est une blague !" chuchotai-je, en brandissant le magazine qui était maintenant froissé dans mon poing serré.

"Non, ma chérie, ça ne l'est pas…" dit Esmée.

"J'ai eu confirmation ce matin," continua Marcus, la voix lente et prudente, tandis qu'il me surveillait de près. "Renée travaille avec Lauren depuis deux mois. Elle a signé un contrat avec elle moins d'une semaine après son retour en Floride."

Moins d'une semaine. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour passer à autre chose, pour oublier tout de moi. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

"Quand se sont-ils mariés ?" grommelai-je. Je fixai mon regard dans le lointain, incapable de les regarder quand je me sentais si complètement révoltée. J'espérais que ma question avait paru désinvolte, comme un simple intérêt passager sur le fait que j'avais un nouveau beau-... Je ne pouvais pas même penser à ce mot associé à lui. C'était incestueux et sale de le considérer comme quelqu'un qui aurait un rôle parental.

"Mariée ? Oh, elle et Phil Dwyer ?" demanda Marcus. Je hochai la tête, tout en regardant ailleurs. "Il y a quelques semaines. Début juin, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver."

"Je suppose que je devrais l'appeler et la féliciter," dis-je sèchement.

"Bella, chérie…" dit Esmée immédiatement. Elle se leva et enroula son bras autour de moi, essayant de m'apaiser comme elle le faisait toujours naturellement. Typiquement, j'aurais apprécié, après m'être habituée à son niveau d'affection. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas supporter la compassion.

Je me figeai, me sentant instantanément claustrophobe et mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un me touche, même Esmée. Mes épaules se raidirent et je m'éloignai d'elle, reculant devant son offre de réconfort.

"Je suis désolée, Esmée," lui dis-je sincèrement, les yeux pleins des excuses. "S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant."

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de compréhension et heureusement, sans la moindre trace de douleur.

Je reculai de quelques pas, les bras serrés autour de mon ventre, avant de m'agripper à mon sac. Je voulais juste oublier. Et la seule façon d'oublier, c'était de patiner.

"Bella, attends…" dit Marcus, les mains tendues devant lui, un geste pour que je m'arrête et réfléchisse une minute. "Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta journée ? C'est beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Vas-y, prends un peu du temps pour toi..."

"Non," dis-je d'abord brusquement, avant de m'arrêter pour prendre une grande respiration. Je le regardai et parlai d'une voix plus calme. "Non, merci. Je veux patiner. Je ne vais pas la laisser m'arrêter ou me faire régresser."

Il m'observa un instant, avant de hocher la tête en signe de consentement. Marcus me connaissait assez bien pour comprendre que j'avais besoin de travailler, d'être active en ce moment, tout comme il savait que j'avais besoin de mon espace et de distraction, plutôt que de rester seule avec mes pensées.

Je sortis les patins de mon sac et les laçai rapidement, désireuse de patiner pour penser à autre chose qu'à ce que je venais de découvrir.

Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de me réveiller et constater que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar que mon esprit surmené avait créé à partir de souvenirs refoulés. Mais ça ne l'était pas. J'étais bien réveillée et la preuve était jute devant moi. Littéralement.

Tout au long de la journée je restai concentrée. Je bloquai tout sauf ce que j'avais à faire sur la glace. Je savais pertinemment qu'Esmée et Marcus me surveillaient comme des faucons, s'attendant à ce que je craque, que je montre quelque signe d'émotion. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que j'étais engourdie. Que je ne ressentais rien. Je ne me laisserai pas aller.

Je fis la seule chose que je savais faire face à la douleur. Fermer mon esprit entièrement, me protégeant en me plongeant dans un état de torpeur, comme je l'avais toujours fait par le passé quand ses mots et ses actions essayaient de m'atteindre.

Je restai dans une brume floue toute la journée. J'entendais la musique ou les paroles de Marcus mais c'était comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Tout était étouffé et vite oublié.

Après ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes, je sentis une main toucher mon épaule, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Je m'éloignai involontairement du contact. Levant les yeux, je vis Marcus baisser la main, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

"D'accord Bella. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui," dit-il.

"Quoi ? Déjà ?"

"Il est cinq heures," m'informa-t-il doucement.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge de la patinoire et je vis que c'était vrai.

Les heures avaient passé et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'espérai que nous n'avions rien fait d'important car ma tête était vide. Je n'avais rien retenu.

"Oh ! Je suppose que le temps s'est échappé," marmonnai-je, en prenant une gorgée d'eau sans même apprécier le rafraichissement. Ma gorge était sèche de même que mes yeux.

"Bella…"

"S'il vous plait Marcus, non," le suppliai-je. J'essayai de lui faire un regard rassurant mais je n'arrivais même pas à sourire, même pas un petit sourire. "Ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

"Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un…"

"Oui," murmurai-je. "Je sais. Merci."

"Je veux que tu te reposes. Prends deux jours de repos loin de la patinoire. Ne pense même pas au patinage. Fais une pause. Passe du temps avec ton jeune homme," suggéra-t-il, en sortant les protections pour mes patins, m'encourageant à quitter la glace.

Je hochai la tête en prenant les bouts de plastique et m'arrêtant à la porte, marchant sur le caoutchouc pour aller vers le banc et enlever mes patins. J'avais trop chaud, j'ouvris la fermeture à glissière de ma veste et l'enlevai en la jetant négligemment sur le banc. Ma tête était douloureuse et palpitante alors je détachai violemment mes cheveux. Cela aidait un peu. Mais je me sentais quand même mal. Anxieuse et mal à l'aise.

"Tu veux parler, mon cœur ?" C'était la voix chaude et apaisante d'Esmée. Je levai les yeux et la vis debout devant moi. "Je n'ai rien de prévu, je serai heureuse de te raccompagner si tu veux."

Son offre était si sincère que je détestais refuser. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Je ne pouvais parler à personne de cela alors que je me sentais si vulnérable. Je ne pouvais laisser personne voir autre chose que la coquille que j'avais été toute la journée.

"Non," murmurai-je. "Merci Esmée. Je le pense vraiment. J'apprécie vraiment. Je viens de… Pas maintenant, d'accord ?"

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi rendant presque impossible d'éviter ses yeux bienveillants bien qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de me toucher à nouveau.

"C'est bon d'être en colère, blessée. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte," dit-elle d'une voix douce et patiente. "Mais ne laisse pas cela te faire reculer. Tu as parcouru tellement de chemin. Souviens-toi seulement que tu n'es pas seule dans cette situation, Bella. Tu n'auras plus jamais à être seule à nouveau."

Je hochai la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure et baissant les yeux pour me cacher sous mes cheveux alors que les larmes coulaient dans mes yeux. Elle resta silencieuse un moment de plus avant de demander si je voulais partir avec elle. Le fait qu'elle me comprenne si bien après seulement quelques mois, qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas prête à être poussée alors que son instinct naturel serait de me réconforter, me faisait me sentir plus mal.

Si j'avais été intelligente j'aurais accepté son offre et serais partie avec elle, je lui aurais parlé ou aurais appelé Edward ou Alice et je leur aurais parlé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être seule en ce moment mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors je refusais poliment.

"Non j'ai encore besoin de quelque temps,"' dis-je ma voix fluette et presque rauque d'émotion.

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête, se pencha pour m'embrasser rapidement sur le front en se levant, me souhaitant bonne soirée et se dirigea vers la porte.

Après qu'elle soit partie, je restais là, ma tête entre mes mains, mes coudes appuyés sur mes genoux, mes cheveux tombant en rideau autour de mon visage. Peu à peu l'engourdissement commençait à s'user, l'intimité de la patinoire vide permettant à la façade calme et recueillie que j'avais maintenue fermement en place de disparaitre morceau par morceau.

Un torrent d'émotions s'abattit et prit le dessus. Tristesse, chagrin, trahison, colère. La colère était la plus facile, la plus satisfaisante et je m'y accrochais désespérément, craignant que tout autre choix ne me brise.

 _Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon ?_ Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son état d'esprit.

Je savais que je l'avais virée mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle prendrait une autre patineuse qui plus est celle contre qui je me battais.

 _Comment pouvait-elle avancer si facilement ? Etait-elle si froide qu'elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Est-ce que je signifiais vraiment si peu pour elle qu'elle puisse passer si rapidement à autre chose ?_

Quelques jours seulement après avoir quitté ma vie, elle avait signé avec une autre patineuse, un nouveau ticket repas, un instrument pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en fin de compte. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était gagner, peu importe le prix. La notoriété, l'argent, le style de vie. Voilà ce qu'elle chérissait, c'était clair maintenant.

 _Avait-elle pleuré ? Avait-elle pleuré la perte de sa relation avec moi… même un peu ? Etais-je vraiment rien qu'un outil ? Un moyen pour arriver à son but ? Etait-ce tout ce qu'avais jamais été pour elle ?_ Les faits semblaient tous aller en ce sens.

Et Phil ? Je ne pouvais même pas penser à lui car la nausée revenait. Je me sentais de nouveau souillée rien qu'en pensant à lui. Je pouvais toujours me souvenir avec clarté de ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là à la patinoire quand j'avais enfin tapé. Chaque souvenir me donnait la chair de poule et des frissons de panique me parcouraient.

En tremblant je réalisais qu'il fallait que je me cache. J'étais encore trop énervée, trop près de mon point de rupture pour vouloir voir qui que ce soit, alors je choisis le seul moyen d'évasion qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Mon refuge.

Je ressortis mes patins, les lames étaient toujours humides. En tirant violemment sur les lacets je les attachais fermement autour de mes pieds, les lacets étaient trop serrés mais le sentiment d'inconfort était une distraction bienvenue.

Je sautai du banc, courant pratiquement jusqu'à la lourde porte et décollai en sprintant sur la patinoire. Mes pieds volaient et l'air balayait mes cheveux lâchés alors que je courais pour essayer de dépasser mes pensées et échouer lamentablement. Elles ne faisaient que continuer à me tourmenter.

Alors que mes lames grattaient la surface et que mes poumons brûlaient, j'essayai de me concentrer uniquement sur le rythme de mes pieds et le bruit de mon souffle haletant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'entrainer.

Je voulais oublier. Revenir à la fin du mois de juin, lorsque ma vie était parfaite. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Maintenant que mes pensées étaient déchainées il était impossible d'essayer de les faire taire. A chaque pas que je faisais un nouveau souvenir faisait son apparition. De Renée. De Phil. Je voulais me cacher le visage et crier jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

Après douze tours de réflexion, je savais que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus pour m'emporter, pour lutter contre.

Et brusquement l'inspiration me frappa.

Quelque chose qui me ferait me sentir forte et puissante. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait à quel point elle se trompait, à quel point elle me connaissait peu.

Elle avait toujours dit que je ne serai jamais assez bonne pour faire un Axel, que c'était trop difficile et que je n'avais pas le talent. Elle m'avait piquée. Elle m'avait taquiné. Elle me l'avait jeté au visage maintes fois lorsque j'avais échoué à le maitriser.

Il fallait plus que jamais que j'arrive à le maitriser.

Deux côtés de moi étaient en guerre l'un contre l'autre alors que je commençais mes croisés arrière. Une partie de moi qui pensait encore de manière rationnelle me disait que c'était une idée vraiment stupide. Malheureusement elle était beaucoup moins convaincante que la majorité de mes pensées qui me criaient de le faire, que c'était quelque chose que je pourrai lui jeter à la figure pour lui montrer qu'elle s'était trompée sur moi, qu'elle l'avait toujours fait.

En serrant les dents, je basculai les bras en arrière, me penchant avant de sauter. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombai violemment sur la hanche. La douleur me coupa le souffle mais c'était plus satisfaisant que la douleur dans mon cœur. L'adrénaline monta en flèche quand je me remis debout pour recommencer immédiatement la passe suivante et retomber une fois de plus.

Chaque tentative devenait plus désespérée et paniquée que la précédente. J'avais besoin de faire un atterrissage propre. Je ne pouvais pas échouer. Si j'abandonnais, ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle avait raison… et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire.

A chaque préparation précipitée, les souvenirs me revenaient, leurs coupures tranchantes s'approfondissant à chaque fois que je tombais. Je ne remarquai ni le froid sur mes bras et mes épaules nus, ni la douleur de ce qui allait être beaucoup de bleus colorés, l'humidité de mon pantalon à cause des chutes sur la glace encore et encore, ne servant qu'à ajouter du poids qui me tirait vers le bas.

 _Tu es faible, Isabella._

 _Tu n'es pas assez bien, Isabella._

 _Pas assez jolie._

 _Pas assez parfaite._

 _Pas assez forte. Pas assez rapide._

 _Jamais assez._

 _Jamais assez, putain. Tu ne seras jamais assez, Isabella._

 _Pourquoi penserais-tu l'être ?_

Ma prochaine tentative fut plus proche, ce qui me permit d'effectuer trois rotations et demie pour arriver à atterrir sur mon pied opposé. Bien sûr, ce fut aussi ma chute la plus horrible. Je tombai très fort sur ma hanche droite, ma cheville gauche cognant contre la glace un instant plus tard. Cette fois-ci, quand j'essayai de me lever, mes jambes cédèrent sous moi, surmenées, épuisées et peu enclines à me faire plaisir plus longtemps.

"Putain de merde !" criai-je, mes poings frappant la glace inaltérable sous de moi. Des larmes que je n'avais pas senties coulaient sur mon visage, des mèches de mes cheveux déchaînés restaient collées à mes joues. A genoux, la tête en arrière, je hurlai à pleins poumons, incapable de contrôler les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Quoi ?"

En réponse je n'eus droit qu'au silence. Comme elle me l'avait toujours donné. Quand elle ne critiquait pas, elle était muette. Pas de mot de soutien, de réconfort, d'encouragement, d'amour. Putain, quel genre de personne - non, quel genre de mère _fait ça_?

Était-elle en Floride en train de dire à Lauren " bon travail" à la fin d'une séance ? Avait-elle dit 'je t'aime' à Phil ?"

Imaginer qu'elle vivait sa vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé alors qu'elle continuait à détenir un tel pouvoir sur moi me fit paniquer. En s _erait-il toujours ainsi pour moi ? Si elle pouvait aller de l'avant si facilement, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dû faire des ravages dans ma vie alors que je n'étais même pas un point sur son radar ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas oublier comme elle l'avait fait ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas couper les attaches quand, pour elle, elles n'existaient même pas_?

Soudain, je pouvais à peine respirer. Mes patins étaient tellement contraignants qu'ils ressemblaient à des chaînes et je griffai désespérément les lacets puis les arrachai de mes pieds et les jetai contre la balustrade et ça résonna comme deux coups de feu consécutifs.

"Pourquoi pas moi ?" hurlai-je. "Pourquoi je ne suis pas assez, bordel ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste m'aimer ?"

Je m'arrachai les cheveux. Je pleurai. Je hurlai à pleins poumons, essayant juste de me purger du poison venimeux qui s'était caché dans l'ombre et qui coulait maintenant dans mes veines - qui me brûlait, me gelait, me tuait.

"Stop. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi partir," suppliai-je, ne sachant plus vers qui je pleurais. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi…"

Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge sur cette dernière requête, la combativité m'abandonnant, mes épaules se voutèrent et mon corps commença à convulser de larmes. Je roulai pour m'allonger sur le côté, ma joue contre la surface gelée, les doigts serrés et recroquevillés, voulant quelque chose qui me retiendrait pendant que je pleurais.

Je répétai ma demande à maintes reprises. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir." Chaque fois plus faiblement jusqu'à ce que ce ne soient plus que des gémissements incompréhensibles. Mon corps devint mou, fatigué et épuisé. Je savais que je n'avais pas la force de me lever alors je me résignai à rester sur place. Mon souffle haletant, les yeux ouverts mais aveugle, je capitulai et je me laissai me noyer.

Puis, alors que je pensais me perdre dans le froid et l'obscurité de mon désespoir, je sentis de la chaleur qui m'entourait.

Dans mon épuisement, j'entendis une voix qui me suppliait de revenir vers lui. Peu à peu, je remarquai la sensation de bras chauds autour de moi, la force d'un corps comme je m'enroulais sur ses genoux, la chaleur de sa poitrine contre le froid de mon corps. Je sentais de douces mains effleurant l'enchevêtrement des cheveux de mon visage et la douceur de lèvres sur ma tempe alors qu'il l'embrassait et murmurait en alternance des suppliques et du réconfort pour moi.

"Ça va aller, Bella," dit la voix. "Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer."

"Reviens, mon amour," chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante. "J'ai besoin que tu reviennes vers moi." Je me rapprochai de la surface, essayai de nager vers sa voix, vers la sécurité, vers la maison.

"Je t'aime."

Comme une ligne de vie qui me tirait de l'eau, je refis surface avec un souffle.

"Edward."

Il était ici. Il était avec moi. Il me tenait dans ses bras. Tant qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, tout irait bien. Il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Edward !" criai-je encore, arrachant mes bras d'où ils avaient été coincés contre sa poitrine.

Désespérément, je les jetai sur ses épaules de toutes mes forces. Je m'accrochai et sanglotai : "Ne me lâche pas. S'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas."

C'est exactement le contraire de ma demande précédente mais tout aussi nécessaire.

C'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Me libérer de ce qui avait été et embrasser ce qui existe aujourd'hui et ce qui allait toujours être.

"Te voilà. Ma Bella," souffla-t-il contre mes cheveux en me blottissant contre lui et en nous berçant alors que mes bras se serraient comme un étau autour de lui. Il ne se plaignit pas et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour desserrer ma prise, bien que ça ne doive pas être confortable. Au lieu de cela, il sembla y trouver du réconfort et il passa doucement les mains sur mon corps et me tint dans ses bras.

"Je ne te lâcherai pas, chérie. Je ne lâcherai jamais. Je te tiens. Toujours," promit-il, encore et encore alors que je hochai la tête dans le creux de son cou et murmurai son nom.

Nous restâmes assis là pendant ce qui sembla être des heures et il ne relâcha jamais son emprise, ni cessa de murmurer son amour pour moi dans mon oreille. Mes pleurs faiblirent avant de s'estomper complètement et mon emprise sur lui se détendit comme si toute la tension était drainée de mon corps dans ses bras.

Après une éternité, je le sentis bouger et je réalisai qu'il se levait. Inconsciemment, je m'agrippai à lui, protestant d'un gémissement étouffé.

"Baby, je dois te sortir de cette glace. Tu es si froide. Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, chérie. S'il te plaît ? Je ne te laisserai pas. Laisse-moi juste te ramener chez toi."

Je n'avais pas l'énergie d'accepter mais il dut comprendre, parce que quelques instants plus tard je me sentis soulevée dans ses bras et je quittai la glace. Il m'assit sur le banc et m'enveloppa rapidement dans un sweat-shirt, en passant mes bras fatigués dans les manches.

"Patins ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hein ?" Je le regardai avec une expression vide, comme s'il avait parlé une autre langue dont je ne pouvais même pas comprendre un seul mot.

"Où sont tes patins, baby ? Ils ne sont pas dans ton sac."

Mon front se plissa alors que j'essayais de me souvenir. Combien de temps depuis ma dernière chute ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Ça m'avait semblé tellement plus long que ça. Mon esprit vacilla jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne.

"Je les ai balancés," dis-je d'une voix monotone, en faisant un geste vague vers la glace. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, la frottant pour lutter contre le mal de tête lancinant qui se formait rapidement à cause de mon débordement émotionnel.

Après une minute de silence, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage. Il semblait m'étudier attentivement, bien que je sois trop fatiguée pour deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il me fit un sourire triste, à peine plus d'un mouvement de ses lèvres, avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser chaud et persistant sur mon front.

"Ça ira pendant une minute, je vais les chercher ?" demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête, bien que je ne sois pas impatiente de le voir partir, même si c'était à quelques mètres de là.

Il revint en un éclair, en fouillant dans mon sac pour trouver les protections. Il les mit en place avant de ranger les patins dans mon sac, accrochant la sangle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se levait et prenait ma main. Je n'eus même pas la possibilité de lui dire que je pouvais marcher avant qu'il me soulève à nouveau, m'installant contre son torse et je réalisai que c'était exactement là où je voulais être. Avec son cœur battant comme un tambour doux et constant sous ma joue, je cédai à l'épuisement et m'endormis avant d'avoir passé les vestiaires.

Je ne dus pas dormir plus de quelques minutes. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans ses bras et il me transportait. Désorientée, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et remarquai que nous étions chez lui et qu'il m'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Après m'avoir déposée au bord du lit, il s'accroupit face à moi et repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage, ses yeux me scrutant plein d'inquiétude.

Je comprenais qu'il ait des questions, qu'il veuille parler mais il me surprit en me disant doucement d'attendre pendant qu'il me faisait couler un bain. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte, sans me quitter des yeux tout en préparant la baignoire y jetant deux bonnes poignées de sel d'Epson. Après ma courte sieste je me sentais un peu mieux et je ne le fis pas revenir, je le rejoignis et il me déshabilla sans un mot. Je le vis grimacer en voyant des ecchymoses en formation mais il ne dit toujours rien. Il se déshabilla tout simplement avant de nous mettre dans la baignoire et de me prendre dans ses bras.

La chaleur de l'eau et de son corps s'infiltra en moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais froid jusqu'à ce que mon corps cesse de frissonner et que mes dents se desserrèrent. Les sels opérèrent leur magie sur mes muscles endoloris et la douce caresse des doigts d'Edward sur mes bras firent de même à mon cœur.

Après m'avoir essuyée avec une serviette moelleuse il m'aida à passer un pantalon en flanelle et un sweatshirt chaud. Il ne devait pas l'avoir lavé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté parce qu'il avait toujours son odeur familière ainsi que celle de la lessive. Je frottai mon visage dessus et respirai, y trouvant du réconfort avant de m'installer sur son lit.

Il me rejoignit et nous nous installâmes face à face. Prenant mes mains dans les siennes il me regarda dans les yeux et je sus ce qui allait se passer avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Je savais, même avant ça, que rester seule pour ressasser était un mauvais choix mais même après avoir fait plusieurs tentatives pour m'ouvrir, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il ne me critiquerait pas pour cela mais je savais que ça le frustrait. Alors il comprendrait pourquoi je l'avais fait, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas appelé en premier, pourquoi il fallait que je passe ce moment seule mais il ne laisserait plus passer de temps sans que je lui parle.

"Bella, il faut que tu me parle, amour," murmura-t-il, en serrant mes doigts. "S'il te plait ne me rejette pas. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu penses."

"Je me sens engourdie, Edward," dis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

"Baby quand je t'ai trouvée couchée au milieu de la patinoire tu n'avais pas l'air engourdie," dit-il tendrement, ses yeux verts brillant d'émotion. Je sortis une main des siennes pour lui caresser la joue sachant combien il avait dû avoir peur en me trouvant sur la glace. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse.

"D'accord alors peut-être que je voulais juste me sentir engourdie," clarifiai-je.

"Je peux le comprendre," dit-il, recouvrant ma main de la sienne et l'appuyant contre sa joue. "Pour toi c'est sûrement la façon la plus facile de tout gérer. Tu es très bonne pour te protéger mais si tu essaies de le faire pendant trop longtemps ça va juste te ronger de l'intérieur."

Il entrelaça nos doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, embrassant mes phalanges. "Tu ne peux pas essayer de tout cacher. Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi il faudra que tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre," ajouta-t-il, parce que je restais silencieuse.

"Je veux te parler," dis-je. "Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment expliquer tout ça. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. Je reconnais quelques émotions mais il y en a beaucoup plus que je ne sais même pas reconnaitre."

"Si tu commençais par me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin," me suggéra-t-il.

"Esmée ne t'a rien dit quand elle t'a appelé ?" demandai-je, en fixant un endroit de ses genoux. Il mit ses doigts sous mon menton et me fit rencontrer son regard.

"Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche."

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. Essayant de me détacher de l'histoire, je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine sous le sweat-shirt trop grand.

"Je suis allée à la patinoire ce matin. Marcus et Esmée étaient assis côte à côte en train de discuter. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux et j'ai immédiatement eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas," en le disant je commençai à jouer avec les cordons de mon sweat, en continuant à raconter. "Ensuite… ils m'ont montré cet article. Ça concernait l'une de mes plus sérieuses concurrentes. Elle et moi n'avons jamais… eh bien, disons simplement que nous n'avons pas une relation très amicale." Je tordis mes lèvres en un sourire ironique et sans humour.

"Alors je suis en train de le lire essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils veulent que je le lise. Au début je pensais que c'était simplement parce que j'étais mentionnée dans l'article. Quelque chose à propos de sa plus grande menace à Vancouver ou peu importe. Mais ensuite j'ai continué à lire et …" je m'arrêtai alors que les mots de l'article me revenaient.

"Et quoi ?" demanda-t-il même si j'étais sûre qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que je devais le dire ou alors ça resterait à l'intérieur. Il me connaissait si bien. Parfois mieux que moi. Le savoir me donnait la force de continuer, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Les yeux rivés sur les siens je le lui dis.

"Ensuite il était question de son nouvel entraineur, Phil Dwyer et de sa femme, Renée qui est maintenant devenue son manager. Apparemment ça s'est passé une semaine après qu'elle soit partie d'ici. Deux mois. Deux maudits mois pendant lesquels j'essayais d'améliorer les choses avec elle où j'espérais pouvoir régler les choses et elle n'a même pas attendu de déballer sa valise avant de trouver une patineuse pour me remplacer," dis-je, la colère m'inondant tout sortit en un seul souffle.

"Elle n'a même jamais essayé. Et ici je pensais que nous aurions sûrement la possibilité d'avoir une relation mère fille. Et pendant tout ce temps ça n'a eu aucune chance d'arriver. Elle n'a jamais voulu essayer. Elle n'a même jamais répondu à un coup de téléphone," crachai-je, avant de réaliser que je me mettais à crier.

En secouant la tête je baissai d'un ton pour continuer. "Je me sens comme une idiote. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle pourrait changer ?"

"Parce que tu es une bonne personne," dit-il, serrant mes doigts de nouveau. "Une personne qui ne veut voir que le bon dans les autres. Et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus en toi."

"Et le pire c'est que Lauren est juste le sel sur la plaie," continuai-je. "Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre… non, elle a pris celle qui m'agace le plus. Et ce qui est hilarant c'est qu'elle le sait. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est allée la trouver en premier parce qu'elle savait que ça me parviendrait !"

Je voulais jeter quelque chose mais je me contentai de taper légèrement sur l'oreiller avant de me coucher. "J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je suis épuisée. Je suis tellement… blessée et déçue que ça soit ainsi mais surtout fâchée."

"C'est compréhensible,"' dit-il de manière rassurante, se baissant pour s'allonger sur le côté et me faire face. "Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir c'est un peu comme la goutte d'eau."

"Ce n'est pas contre elle que je suis fâchée," expliquai-je. "Je veux dire oui, un peu mais plus que tout c'est contre moi-même que je le suis."

"Quoi ?" fit-il semblant surpris et perdu. "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Regarde-moi Edward. Je suis là, en train de crier à cause d'elle et à faire des choses stupides qui pourraient se terminer en désastre parce qu'elle me rend folle et juste parce que j'ai voulu faire des choses pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompe à mon sujet. Tu sais ce qu'elle est probablement en train de faire ?" demandai-je sans attendre sa réponse pour lui donner la mienne.

"Elle est en Floride en train de profiter de sa nouvelle patineuse, sirotant des cocktails à la piscine, à baiser avec son mari révoltant. Elle n'a rien fait là, elle n'est même pas là. Elle n'a probablement plus pensé à moi depuis qu'elle a franchi la porte de la patinoire et quitté le Minnesota. Elle se fiche pas mal de moi et elle arrive encore à me briser," grondai-je, en repliant mes doigts. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le pouvoir de me briser. Je ne veux même pas la haïr. Je veux oublier, comme elle l'a fait pour moi et je ne peux pas," murmurai-je. "Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait."

Il se rapprocha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras, posant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

"Peut-être que tu ne pourras pas oublier, Bella. On ne peut pas changer le passé, tu ne peux pas changer ce qui t'a conduite ici. Tu peux seulement avancer. Et tu n'es pas brisée," dit-il avant de s'arrêter, semblant choisir ses mots avant de parler à nouveau. "Tu n'es pas heureuse maintenant ? Ici ?"

"Quoi ? Si !" m'exclamai-je, tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. La possibilité que ma façon d'agir lui ait laissé penser que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, fit accélérer mon cœur de panique. Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'il n'était pas suffisant pour moi. En vérité il était beaucoup plus que ce que je méritais. "Seigneur, bien sûr, Edward que je suis heureuse. Je suis désolée. S'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas dire que…"

"Non Bella je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi," me calma-t-il avec sa voix et ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe. "Je disais simplement que tu étais heureuse d'être arrivée là. Alors ne regrette pas ce qui t'a amenée ici."

"Je sais. Je sais que tu as raison," soupirai-je soulagée et réconfortée par ses mots. Je fis glisser mes mains pour attraper ses poignets et le regarder intensément. "Ta famille et toi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir quelque chose comme ça, jamais pensé que je pouvais faire partie de quelque chose d'aussi spécial. Je pensais que ce genre d'amour n'existait que dans les livres, les contes de fées comme si ce n'était pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon dans la vraie vie."

Je me tournai pour embrasser la paume de sa main avant de me frotter la joue contre, le regardant avec tout mon amour.

"Mais j'avais tort parce que je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé cela et je me sens égoïste de vouloir encore plus, d'être aussi énervée de l'avoir perdue alors que j'ai gagné bien plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer."

"L'un n'affecte pas l'autre, Bella," insista-t-il doucement, faisant courir ses doigts sur mon visage pour me blottir contre lui. "Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. Ce n'est pas comme si l'amour avait une limite et que tu ne puisses en avoir qu'une certaine quantité avant qu'il soit fini."

"C'est quelque chose que tu m'as appris. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de ressentir autant avant de t'avoir trouvé."

"Je déteste que tu aies tant souffert mais bien que je souhaite que tu n'aies pas eu à traverser cela je ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir le changer," murmura-t-il, en tripotant une mèche de mes cheveux. "Si les choses avaient été différentes, ta vie ne t'aurait pas menée ici, à moi. Et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, Bella."

"Edward," soufflai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il déglutit difficilement. "Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existerais pas avec moi. Je… putain, je t'aime tellement," murmura-t-il passionnément, me prenant dans ses bras alors que je me jetai sur lui.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je, alors que nous nous tenions l'un l'autre.

En sortant de son étreinte, je me sentis plus résolue que jamais.

Il avait raison. J'avais eu besoin de ça. Il avait fallu toute cette peine pour arriver de l'autre côté. Le voyage avait été long et difficile mais je me sentais plus forte d'y avoir survécu et de m'en être sortie relativement indemne.

Je n'avais pas besoin de m'accrocher à lui car il ne partirait nulle part. Je n'avais pas besoin de le chasser car il ne se détournerait jamais de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me protéger de lui car il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Elle était partie. Elle s'était détournée de moi. Elle m'avait fait du mal.

Il ne le ferait jamais.

Je savais déjà que je l'aimais mais après ça je réalisais autre chose.

Edward était mon rocher. Mon refuge.

Encore plus que la glace l'avait toujours été. Parce qu'il était réel et que comme la glace il n'irait nulle part. Il serait toujours là.

Avec cette prise de conscience j'acquis la confiance que je pouvais surmonter tous les obstacles qui se présenteraient à moi, aussi désastreux que cela puisse paraitre.

Il me faisait voir ma propre force, me faisait comprendre que le besoin de tomber en morceaux ne me rendait pas faible, juste humaine. La force venait de se relever et j'allais avancer, comme je savais le faire.

"Je ne vais plus m'attarder là-dessus cette fois-ci," lui promis-je. "Elle a choisi, Lauren et Phil peuvent l'avoir. Je ne veux plus rien."

"C'est elle la fautive, Bella, pas toi."

"Je le sais. Et à présent je suis désolée pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'aura jamais ce que j'aie."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, avec une curiosité amusée.

"Je t'ai, toi. J'ai une famille. J'ai une chance d'être heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle a c'est de l'amertume et du ressentiment. Même si Lauren gagne la médaille d'or, elle sera toujours vide et en train de chercher," expliquai-je, réalisant finalement que je n'aurai rien pu faire qui la satisfasse réellement. Et ce n'était pas ma faute. Ce n'était pas parce que quelque chose n'allait pas en moi. C'est en elle que quelque chose clochait.

"Même si son mari et elle font que ça fonctionne, ça ne ressemblera jamais à ce que j'aie avec toi," dis-je posant ma main sur son cœur.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne te l'ait pas dit," souffla-t-il incrédule. "Phil. Malgré tout le reste comment ne peux-tu pas dire à tes propres enfants que tu te maries ?"

"En fait, je me fiche de ça," je secouai la tête, reculant pour me rasseoir, la pensée de Phil détruisant rapidement le contentement silencieux que j'avais ressenti un instant avant. "Ce n'est pas ce qui me contrarie à ce sujet."

"Qu'est ce qui le fait alors ?" demanda-t-il, en croisant les mains derrière la tête alors qu'il continuait à s'allonger, me laissant de la place.

"C'est juste que pendant toute ma vie depuis qu'elle et Charlie ont divorcé elle a eu des aventures," dis-je. "Je ne les rencontrais presque pas mais je savais qu'ils y étaient. Il lui en fallait beaucoup. L'un d'eux attirait son attention un moment, elle se jetait dans cette… je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça parce que ce n'était même pas une relation, au vrai sens du mot. Elle couchait avec l'un jusqu'à ce qu'un autre lui tape dans l'œil."

"Ça doit être difficile…" offrit-il, "… avoir à regarder ça enfant. Ça n'est pas un environnement stable."

"C'était difficile et c'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'implique une vraie relation," admis-je. "Le fait est que j'ai pensé que c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait entre Phil et Renée. Ils ne faisaient que passer du bon temps et après quelques semaines, ce serait fini et il serait parti."

Je soupirai en me frottant les mains avant de continuer.

"C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelée après ce qu'elle m'avait fait parce que je pensais qu'il était parti et qu'il n'entrait plus en ligne de compte. Mais putain il est devenu son mari maintenant !" m'écriai-je, soudainement furieuse à nouveau. "Elle a épousé ce type dégueulasse, juste, euh, je n'ai même pas de mot assez vil pour le décrire mais elle l'a épousé. Après ce qu'il m'a fait… !"

Les mots sortirent comme une avalanche sans que j'y ai réfléchi, incapable de m'arrêter ou de me retenir. "C'était déjà assez grave qu'elle l'ait cru et pas moi à ce moment-là mais je m'étais dit que c'était comme un voile dû au sexe ou un truc aussi ridicule qui lui donnait envie de s'accrocher à lui. Elle n'était pas très contente avec moi alors peut-être savait-elle à quel point cela me ferait mal de penser que je – qu'il… Putain ! Je suis nauséeuse rien que d'y repenser," dis-je, me frottant maladroitement l'estomac alors que j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration.

"De quoi tu parles, Bella ?" dit-il doucement, dangereusement. Le ton sombre de sa voix attirant instantanément mon attention. Je le regardai et vis qu'il s'était redressé et qu'il était parfaitement immobile, le front plissé, la mâchoire serrée.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as dit ce qu'il m'a fait," dit-il en râlant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

Je fermai les yeux et jurai dans ma barbe en réalisant mon erreur.

"De quoi tu parles, Bella ?" demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air paniqué, désespéré, à cause de moi. "Est-ce qu'il t'a... est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ?"

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Non seulement il le saurait tout de suite mais je savais que c'était mal de garder cela pour moi. C'était injuste pour lui et malsain pour moi.

Alors je le regardai sérieusement dans les yeux et chuchotai : "Oui."

"Seigneur," dit-il en sursautant, ayant l'air de souffrir physiquement alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Quoi... _Quand_ ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il..."

"Ce n'était pas grave, Edward," dis-je, essayant immédiatement d'apaiser la panique grandissante que je voyais dans ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait agressée sexuellement ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il m'a fichu la trouille mais honnêtement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver."

"Laisse-moi en juger, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il, plus calme alors qu'il s'approchait pour prendre mes mains. " Dis-moi. Tout cette fois-ci."

"C'est arrivé la veille de notre dernière confrontation avec Renée. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu dans la patinoire ce matin-là ? Tu as dit qu'Alice et Esmée t'avaient dit que j'avais agi bizarrement la veille. "

Il hocha la tête et je pouvais voir à quel point il essayait d'être patient pour que je puisse aller droit au but, bien que ses doigts tremblent dans les miens.

"Cet après-midi-là, à l'entraînement avant le match, j'ai fini par craquer avec Phil. Il me harcelait depuis le moment où il avait posé le pied sur la glace avec moi. Il me criait toujours dessus, me disant que je déconnais mais n'essayant jamais de m'aider à arranger quoi que ce soit. Comme un entraîneur est censé le faire. Je n'ai juste pas pu en supporter plus. Il m'a fait me sentir si incompétente," soupirai-je, en me souvenant de la frustration et l'impuissance de l'époque.

"Alors pour une fois, je lui ai répondu en criant. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai été surprise qu'il reste si calme. Une expression bizarre est passée sur son visage et il m'a appelée. On travaillait sur mon aigle." Je déglutis et serrai très fort les mains d'Edward, la façon la plus simple était de le dire, de l'arracher, comme un pansement, et d'en finir. Une fois et pour tous.

"Il est passé derrière moi et a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il m'a touché au prétexte de me soutenir. Alors ce n'était plus un prétexte. Il s'est appuyé contre moi et a mis sa bouche à mon oreille me disant comment on devrait faire l'amour pour qu'il puisse me comparer à ma mère," dis-je sans émotion, ignorant le son étranglé qui sortait de la bouche d'Edward.

"Je… je l'ai repoussé et quitté la patinoire. J'avais prévu de partir mais Renée est arrivée et m'a demandé où je comptais aller. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé, que je voulais qu'il parte et que je ne voulais plus m'entraîner avec lui. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle l'a appelé et il a menti en disant que je lui avais fait des avances au lieu de l'inverse."

"Et elle l'a cru…" constata-t-il.

"Ouais," acquiesçai-je tristement.

Les mains d'Edward quittèrent les miennes et finalement je le regardai, le trouvant pratiquement en train de sauter du lit pour arpenter la pièce. Il avait l'air d'un tigre en cage, sauvage et dangereux, se débattant pour se libérer. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'asseoir là, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si incontrôlable, si furieux, même face à Jacob Black. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je voyais maintenant.

C'est comme s'il avait tout oublié autour de lui, complètement emporté par tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, et je voulais faire ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, lui jeter une bouée de sauvetage et le ramener, pour m'assurer qu'il n'ait plus jamais à se sentir comme ça.

Puis, sans prévenir, il poussa un rugissement féroce et son poing frappa violemment le mur à côté de lui, la soudaineté plus le bruit fort me fit trembler et étouffer un cri.

Il appuya la tête contre le mur, juste au-dessus de la petite marque que son coup avait laissé sur le mur et posa ses poings serrés au-dessus de sa tête. Son bras bloquait partiellement son visage mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient fermés, et même s'il était encore immobile, il ne s'était pas calmé du tout.

Ses articulations saignaient où elles avaient tapé le mur et je voulais aller vers lui, pour soulager sa douleur mais je ne savais pas si je serais la bienvenue à ce moment-là.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je.

Ses épaules se tendirent un moment puis s'affaissèrent alors qu'il baissait les bras et éloignait son corps du mur, me regardant avec des yeux perdus. "Bella," souffla-t-il, et il revint rapidement se blottir à mes côtés, me serrant désespérément dans ses bras.

"Merde. Baby, non. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé," dit-il en râlant, les mains passant sur mes bras de haut en bas et il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça. C'est juste... Merde… J'ai juste…. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois blessée comme ça. Tu as dû avoir si peur," chuchota-t-il, en effleurant mes joues avec ses pouces.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était ton entraîneur. Tu aurais dû pouvoir lui faire confiance et il a profité de toi. Je suis si fier que tu lui aies tenu tête," dit-il sérieusement, le feu s'installant dans ses yeux.

" Tu l'es ?"

"Oui," dit-il. "Ça n'a pas dû être facile. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais souviens-toi comment tu étais pendant ces deux semaines. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue pendant tout ce temps, c'est quelque chose que je regretterai toujours. Mais ce que j'ai vu était différent de la fille que j'avais connue avant. Renée s'est pointée. C'était presque comme une éclipse. Comme si quand elle était entrée elle était un objet sombre qui essayait étouffer toute ta lumière, pour la refouler et la garder cachée," décrit-il. " Tu sais ce qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé ?"

"Quoi ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Même à son point le plus sombre, une éclipse ne peut pas bloquer complètement la lumière. On peut toujours dire que le soleil est là, attendant juste l'occasion de briller à nouveau."

Je souris sincèrement pour la première fois de la journée et me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser, la douceur de notre étreinte agissant comme un baume apaisant qui effaça la douleur de la journée. Ici, rien ne pouvait nous toucher.

"Ne me cache plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Jamais," dit-il, sa voix ferme mais aimante quand il appuya son front contre le mien. "Tu m'entends ?"

Je hochai ma tête contre la sienne. "Je te le promets."

Après avoir survécu à la tempête, nous avions finalement retrouvé le chemin de la terre ferme et bien que la journée ait été épuisante sur le plan émotionnel, je me sentais pleine d'énergie à l'idée que nous sortions plus forts de tout cela.

Il me laissa m'occuper de ses articulations abîmées et me fit son sourire tordu quand je les embrassais légèrement. Alors il essaya de me border dans le lit, blottie contre lui. Mais j'avais d'autres intentions.

"Bella," protesta-t-il à contrecœur contre mes lèvres alors que j'essayais de l'attirer vers le bas avec mon baiser. " Il faut que tu te reposes. Nous n'avons pas à..."

"Je le veux, Edward. Je veux être avec toi. Où il n'y a que toi et moi et rien d'autre. Échappe-toi avec moi et aime-moi," suppliai-je, en lui caressant le torse sous son tee-shirt, en le lui enlevant.

"Toujours," chuchota-t-il, caressant mon visage. "Je t'aimerai toujours. Il n'y a que toi. Tu es tout pour moi."

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je me perdis vite alors que nous nous déshabillions, nous embrassant et nous touchant avec des mains douces et aimantes. Mes lèvres recouvraient sa mâchoire et se posaient contre son pouls quand il gémit.

"Isabella," chuchota-t-il, et je fis une pause, prise par surprise.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il quand il remarqua mon immobilité.

"Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ?" demandai-je curieusement.

"Quoi ? C'est ton nom," dit-il, en embrassant légèrement ma clavicule.

"Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça avant," dis-je.

Il soupira et retira ses lèvres de ma peau, se penchant en arrière pour repousser mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me regarda avec patience. "Non, je suppose que non. C'est un problème ?"

"Je n'aime pas ça," avouai-je.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas qui je suis quand je suis avec toi," insistai-je, en étirant mes doigts sur sa mâchoire.

"Tout le monde me connaît sous le nom d'Isabella. Elle m'appelait toujours comme ça. C'est qui je suis sur la glace, pour le public. Avec toi, je ne suis que Bella. Ta Bella."

"Tu seras toujours ma Bella," jura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser à nouveau. "Quoi qu'il arrive." Ses mains dansaient sur ma peau et nos jambes s'enchevêtrèrent, mon esprit s'embrouillait rapidement et de la meilleure façon possible pour me perdre dans ses caresses.

"Tu sais," chuchota-t-il contre ma peau. "Isabella est un beau nom. Je parie que je peux te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Si tu me donnes une chance."

Je ronronnai quand sa langue balaya mon cou, je ne savais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

"J'aime ton goût, Isabella," murmura-t-il, un instant avant d'attacher ses lèvres aux miennes, m'embrassant passionnément jusqu'à ce que je pense que j'allais prendre feu.

"J'aime ce que je ressens quand tu m'embrasses, Isabella," chuchota-t-il, posant une dernière fois un baiser doux contre mes lèvres.

"Edward," soupirai-je.

"J'aime le son de ta voix quand tu dis mon nom. Quand tu parles dans ton sommeil et que tu marmonnes 'Je t'aime,' Isabella," dit-il en regardant dans mes yeux et en souriant adorablement quand je rougis.

"J'aime ton sourire, Isabella", murmura-t-il, en effleurant mes lèvres avec son pouce.

"J'aime ton humour et ton espièglerie, Isabella," me chatouilla-t-il doucement et souriant quand je ris, avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent sérieux alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mon cœur.

"J'aime ta beauté, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, Isabella," chuchota-t-il, avec une telle intensité dans ses yeux et sa voix que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. "J'aime ta détermination, Isabella. J'aime ta force, Isabella."

Il se pencha et balaya doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant que mes yeux se fermaient.

"Isabella ?"

"Oui ?" chuchotai-je, incapable de bouger, tellement envoûtée par son charme.

"Tu es tout pour moi. Et je t'aime. Tu es tellement plus que suffisante, Isabella. Ma Bella."

J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver les siens juste devant moi, brillant d'un tel amour et d'une telle dévotion que ça me submergea. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et amenai ses lèvres vers les miennes en chuchotant : "Je t'aime."

Quelques instants plus tard, il se joignit à moi et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bienvenue, aussi entière, aussi désirée, d'être moi tout simplement.

⁂

Le lendemain de ma débâcle, je m'attendais à me réveiller endolorie et usée par la douleur et l'usure physique et émotionnelle de la veille.

Au lieu de cela, je me sentis purgée, renouvelée. C'était comme si toutes les blessures avaient été effacées, tous les fantômes exorcisés pendant la nuit dans les bras d'Edward.

Je lâchais prise. Complètement cette fois.

Même si j'avais essayé de l'oublier quand elle avait quitté le Minnesota, je n'avais pas réussi à couper complètement les liens. J'avais toujours l'espoir que ça puisse être différent. Maintenant ? Je savais qu'elle ne changerait pas.

Même si elle le faisait un jour, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire confiance. Et on ne peut pas avoir d'amour sans confiance.

Renée avait fait son choix par elle-même. Maintenant, j'avais fait le mien. Au lieu d'accepter passivement en me basant sur ses actions, je faisais le choix de vivre pour moi-même, de chérir les gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour, d'arrêter de m'accrocher à la seule chose qui m'avait toujours entraînée vers le bas.

Au lieu de pleurer la perte, j'embrasserais le bénéfice. J'avais Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice.

Bien que je n'aie plus Renée, j'avais Esmée et elle avait été plus une mère pour moi au cours des dernières mois que Renée ne l'avait jamais été.

Et j'avais Edward. L'amour que nous partagions était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pour moi-même, c'était trop énorme et trop précieux pour que je puisse l'imaginer.

Surtout, j'avais moi.

Après tant de mois de tâtonnements dans ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie comme un nouveau-né, j'étais enfin debout. Brillante, comme l'avait dit Marcus.

Je savais maintenant que je valais quelque chose. J'étais importante. J'étais suffisante.

J'étais assez pour Edward et le reste des Cullen, mais surtout, j'étais assez pour moi.

Et plus personne ne me ferait sentir différemment.


	17. Retrouver son chemin

.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Retrouver son chemin

* * *

A partir de là je me relevais, me secouais et avançais avec un esprit renouvelé. J'en avais fini d'hésiter, d'attendre, de me cacher. Il était temps de se lancer et de relever les défis qui se présenteraient à moi. Au départ Marcus avait été sceptique quand je l'avais appelé l'après-midi pour le rencontrer et parler d'où en étaient les choses, il s'inquiétait sûrement que je me précipite en raison de mes sentiments blessés. Ses inquiétudes furent rapidement dissipées quand il vit à quel point je prenais les décisions et combien j'étais vraiment prête à les prendre.

Alors Esmée, lui et moi nous sommes assis et avons finalisé mon inscription aux deux compétitions du Grand Prix auxquelles j'avais été assignée par l'USFSA. La première aurait lieu à Paris à la mi-octobre, dans seulement trois mois. Cela seul suffit à rallumer le feu en moi. Cette échéance approchant, nous rédigeâmes ma déclaration à l'intention de la presse et la publiâmes quelques jours plus tard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle se répande. En quelques heures il en a été fait mention sur ESPN ainsi que sur un certain nombre de forums en ligne.

Alice m'envoya un mail avec six liens différents qu'elle avait trouvés. Je ne pus que me résoudre à cliquer sur l'un d'eux pour lire l'article.

 _Les Etats Unis ont l'habitude d'avoir une star parmi les patineuses, spécialement quand il y a une compétition olympique._

 _La championne actuelle, Lauren Mallory n'a produit que de faibles performances pour les Championnats mondiaux de 2009 en se classant à la 11_ _e_ _place._

 _Emily Young et Victoria Thomas ont eu leurs bons moments mais elles supportent mal la pression. Après une saison décevante de performances médiocres il semblerait que le règne des Américaines sur ce podium olympique va prendre fin._

 _Toute l'attention s'était tournée vers le peloton international à la recherche de la prochaine étoile montante. Et pourtant l'équipe vient de recevoir l'impulsion dont elle a besoin pour entamer le compte à rebours pour Vancouver._

 _Les représentants d'Isabella Swan ont annoncé que la championne américaine, médaillée d'argent aux derniers Jeux était bien prête pour un retour en force cette saison, avec l'intention de participer une deuxième fois aux Jeux Olympiques._

 _Swan avait disparu de la compétition depuis l'automne dernier suite à une blessure au genou et de la grille pendant un certain nombre de mois. Elle a refait surface en mars, photographiée dans sa nouvelle base à St Paul, Minnesota, avec le joueur de hockey de la LNH et capitaine des Wild du Minnesota, Edward Cullen._

 _La princesse de la glace et l'étoile du hockey auraient un lien romantique, bien qu'aucune confirmation formelle n'ait été donnée._

 _Comme aucun projet n'avait été annoncé, des rumeurs circulaient disant que la patineuse prendrait sa retraite, en particulier après l'annonce récente d'une séparation d'avec sa mère et manager, Renée Dwyer, anciennement Swan. En juin de cette année elle est devenue Renée Dwyer en épousant Phil Dwyer, entraineur de renom dans le sport et ce n'était pas le seul changement._

 _Les nouveaux mariés dont la rumeur disait qu'ils allaient travailler avec Isabella Swan pour son retour, ont annoncé qu'ils allaient attacher leurs services à la patineuse rivale, Lauren Mallory._

 _Aucune des deux parties n'a fait de commentaire sur les circonstances de la séparation._

 _Selon le camp Swan la patineuse est en forme pour la compétition. Elle revient à l'entrainement cinq jours par semaine à St Paul et a meilleure apparence que jamais._

 _Sa première compétition programmée coïncide avec le coup d'envoi de la série Grand Prix du Trophée Eric Bompard à Paris, en octobre, suivie d'une apparition à Lake Placid en novembre pour Skate America._

 _Le plus intriguant est que peut-être Swan travaillerait sur ses chorégraphies, assistée par son coach, Marcus Baker. Aucune information encore sur les morceaux qu'elle aurait sélectionnés._

 _Nous en saurons peut-être plus d'ici un mois lorsqu'elle participera au week-end de presse de l'USFSDA à Champs Camp à Colorado Springs._

 _Jusque-là les amateurs de patinage artistique ne peuvent qu'espérer que Swan Soit prête à relever ce défi._

Globalement l'article ne disait rien de plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais même si le commentaire selon lequel Renée et Lauren se taisaient était un peu surprenant. Peut-être que Renée pensait vraiment que j'allais juste me retirer et lécher mes plaies plutôt que de continuer sans elle. Nous verrions combien de temps son silence durerait une fois qu'elle aurait vent de ma déclaration.

Comme prévu la presse était frénétique à l'idée d'en savoir plus que ce que nous leur avions donné. Nous avions hésité à me faire faire des interviews dès le départ au lieu de rester concentrée sur ma préparation et faire ce que je devais pour être prête pour octobre.

Au cours des deux premières semaines qui suivirent mon annonce, ma vie n'avait pas changé. J'étais dévouée à ma formation et j'avais avancé avec ma chorégraphie pour mon programme court. Marcus n'avait donné aucun argument contre l'utilisation de _España Cañi_ et cela seul m'avait donné la confiance dont j'avais besoin pour lui donner tout ce que j'avais.

Je lui dis que j'étais revenue sur la glace ce jour-là après qu'Esmée et lui soient partis, et comment j'avais s'essayé de travailler sur mon Axel toute seule. Dire qu'il était très mécontent n'est qu'un euphémisme. J'avais eu doit à une trentaine de minutes du rappel de combien il était dangereux de faire ça et que je devrais m'estimer chanceuse de m'en être tirée avec quelques bleus sur le corps. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu ma promesse que je ne referai plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, il promit en retour de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'aider si c'est ce que je voulais réellement. Et à partir de ce jour-là nous commençâmes à réserver un peu de temps pour travailler dessus.

Après cette annonce je constatais que j'étais plus facilement reconnue dans les rues mais pas au point que ne puisse pas sortir et faire des choses toute seule. Il n'y avait pas de paparazzi pour me harceler ou de caméras devant mon visage. Ce fait me rendait continuellement reconnaissante d'avoir choisi le Minnesota comme nouvelle patrie. Je savais que cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles ma vie était restée relativement calme.

Même si on m'avait donné un sursis, les médias nous relançaient sans cesse. Il semblait que j'étais soudainement de retour pour une forte demande. Des demandes d'interview arrivaient à gauche et à droite. Des offres de sponsoring, des invitations à divers événement et apparitions, sur la glace ou à l'extérieur. Si je voulais mettre mon nom en avant il y avait des opportunités partout.

En raison de cela nous avons finalement dû créer une ligne distincte à des fins commerciales. Nous avions pensé qu'il serait utile d'offrir un moyen à Esmée de mettre de côté cet afflux de demandes pour qu'elle ne soit pas sans arrêt en train de prendre des appels.

Esmée était une bénédiction. J'avais toujours su qu'elle était gentille et aimante mais elle avait un côté complètement différent quand il s'agissait d'affaires. Elle était intelligente et stratégique et n'avait pas peur de dire non. Avec tant de choses à venir cette capacité s'avèrerait utile. Je détestais l'idée de refuser des opportunités mais l'idée de tant de choses à faire tout en continuant à m'entrainer était épuisante. Esmée m'aidait à réduire mes options, à choisir ce qui fonctionnerait le mieux.

Au début dire non était difficile, après tant d'années passées à dire oui à tout ce qui se présentait mais une fois que j'eus surmonté mes peurs cela me donnait un peu plus de pouvoir. Je pouvais finalement dicter mes choix. Je pouvais toujours faire partie de ce monde sans avoir à participer à tous les événements qui l'accompagnaient. Donc malgré le fait que l'argent aurait été intéressant – sans aucune autre source de revenu – je refusais les offres de parrainage, les apparitions en tant qu'invitée et les émissions où ils voulaient que je patine.

Et vous savez quoi ? Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé.

Néanmoins la publicité faisait partie du sport à mon niveau de compétition et il serait ridicule de le nier. C'est pourquoi deux semaines après mon annonce j'étais ensevelie au fond de mon placard, à la recherche d'un t-shirt pour mettre dans mes bagages. Je partirai le lendemain matin pour Champs Camp à Colorado Springs puis quelques jours à Los Angeles pour me lancer dans le circuit des médias. Bien que Vancouver soit encore dans quelques mois, les promotions étaient déjà en cours et tout le monde se préparait.

"Hé pourrais-tu aller récupérer le panier à linge dans la cuisine pour moi ?" appelai-je du fond du placard, les vêtements assourdissaient ma voix, même à mes oreilles.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse tout de suite mais je vis des pieds recouverts de chaussettes apparaitre quelques instants plus tard avant qu'une brassée de cintres ne soit poussée de côté révélant Edward qui se tenait là avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il me trouvait accroupie dans un recoin en train de passer les vêtements en revue.

"Tu disais ? Je suis désolé, je n'entends rien. Seigneur tu as un tas de fouillis ici !" rigola-t-il, en poussant les cintres pour les remettre à leur place.

"C'est la faute de ta sœur," me plaignis-je, en trouvant celui que je cherchai et en l'enlevant du cintre. "Je n'étais pas habituée à en avoir autant. Avant de venir ici je pouvais ranger toute ma garde-robe dans trois valises de taille moyenne."

"Je te crois. Cette femme est une menace avec une carte de crédit," murmura-t-il. Il s'avança dans le placard et posa ses paumes à plat sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête avant de m'embrasser. "Tu demandais quelque chose ?"

"Ouais… pourrais-tu aller me chercher… le panier à linge… qui est posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine ?" demandai-je, entre deux baisers avant de finalement poser ma main sur ses lèvres afin de pouvoir donner suite à ma demande. "J'ai oublié de le prendre plus tôt et j'ai besoin de quelque chose."

"Je suppose," soupira-t-il, laissant tomber ses mains lourdement à ses côtés. "Sachant que j'ai déjà dû me lever de l'endroit où j'étais confortablement installé pour voir ce que tu voulais."

"Hé tu n'étais pas obligé de venir,'" lui rappelai-je, en le suivant à l'extérieur du placard. "Je t'ai dit ce que j'allais faire ce soir. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de m'aider si tu restes couché sur mon lit juste là à me distraire."

"Te distraire hein ?" Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire suffisant alors qu'il me coinçait contre la porte du placard et posait à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne.

"Très distrayant," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. "TRES."

"Si tu veux mon avis, je n'ai pas fait du très bon travail," dit-il, faisant traîner des baisers doux sur mon cou et le long de ma mâchoire, alors que mes yeux se fermaient et que je me sentais céder. "Tu es toujours en train de faire tes bagages."

 _C'est vrai. Faire les valises. Concentre-toi, Bella. Ne laisse pas le côté sexy te détourner de ta tâche_.

Oh, de qui me moquai-je ? J'étais plus que disposée à être détournée de la corvée mondaine… ça voulait aussi dire que je le quittais pour une semaine. Je ne l'aurais pas combattu du tout si ce n'était pas important. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je le repoussais avant qu'il ne puisse m'entrainer et me faire tout oublier sauf le moyen le plus rapide de défaire les boutons de son jeans.

"Fauteur de troubles !" le réprimandai-je affectueusement, en lui souriant sans remords. Je fis un pas vers lui et caressai sa mâchoire avec mes doigts, voulant emmagasiner la douceur de ces caresses fortuites avant que je ne doive partir le lendemain et passer un temps pénible sans eux.

"Tu aimes ça," insista-t-il.

"Si je ne savais pas que ta mère frapperait à ma porte à tout moment maintenant, je pourrais avoir un peu plus de mal à essayer de te résister. Comme il en est..." m'interrompis-je, pour poser un baiser doux et persistant sur ses lèvres. "Panier à linge. S'il te plaît ?"

Esmée et moi avions prévu qu'elle passerait pour pouvoir faire un dernier point sur la préparation de l'événement en fin de semaine, en particulier la partie consacrée aux interviews. Elle travaillait sur la compilation des questions que l'on me poserait probablement pour que nous puissions déterminer la meilleure façon d'y répondre. Elle me rejoindrait dans le Colorado et à L.A. mais ne partirait pas avec moi demain matin. Certains rendez-vous la retenaient et elle prendrait un vol plus tard, le soir, puisqu'elle n'était pas obligée d'assister aux festivités d'ouverture.

"Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser," gémit-il, en faisant la moue en sortant dans le couloir.

"Je me souviendrai de ce que tu as dit !" criai-je, après lui alors que je me déplaçais vers mon tiroir à chaussettes, prenant mes affaires pour les jeter dans mon sac. "La prochaine fois qu'on ira au lit ensemble, je ne veux pas de reproches quand je me retournerai et commencerai à ronfler. Tu sais, être le vieux rabat-joie ennuyeux qui…"

Ma déclaration fut interrompue par un couinement lorsque je me sentis soulevée à l'improviste. Il me jeta sur le lit avant de m'attaquer rapidement, m'immobilisant avec ses jambes pendant qu'il attaquait mes côtes avec ses doigts implacables. Il n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie le souffle coupé et que je demande grâce, bougeant seulement pour se coucher plus fermement sur moi. Sa bouche se joignit à la mienne, ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous ma chemise, ses hanches s'avançant jusqu'à ce que je sente la dureté dans son jeans.

J'avais beau vouloir l'enlacer et le supplier de continuer, je savais que je ne pouvais pas.

Ses lèvres passèrent sur mon cou, sa langue claqua à l'endroit tendre sous ma mâchoire. Je gémis alors que sa main prenait ma poitrine en coupe sous ma chemise et que ses dents me grattaient la peau.

 _Eh bien... peut-être juste une minute..._

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es très divertissante !" dit-il en râlant. "Tu serais encore plus drôle si tu enfermais ma mère dehors et oubliais de faire les valises."

"Edward !" soupirai-je, essayant seulement à moitié de le repousser. "J'ai vraiment besoin d'en finir. Je n'aurai pas le temps demain."

"Tu as enfin compris, Swan. Si tu ne peux pas faire tes valises, tu ne peux pas partir. Alors on peut rester ici pendant des jours. J'imagine qu'on pourrait beaucoup s'amuser ensemble…" dit-il, en ponctuant ses paroles d'un roulement de ses hanches contre les miennes.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Ce serait amusant," sursautai-je en l'embrassant avec force pendant un moment, mes doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Puis je tirai son visage en arrière d'un ou deux centimètres.

Ses lèvres étaient encore enflées et légèrement gonflées et il me fallut toute ma détermination pour ne pas lâcher sa tête et le laisser me dévorer. Au lieu de cela je haussai un sourcil et lui dis, à lui et à moi-même : "Ça n'arrivera pas."

"Je pourrais toujours t'attacher et te faire rester. Cela pourrait être amusant aussi…" dit-il d'un air suggestif, en agitant ses sourcils.

Je le frappai à l'épaule.

"Très encourageant," grommelai-je, avec beaucoup de sarcasme.

"Je suppose que ça n'arrivera pas non plus, hein ? Très bien," soupira-t-il, en me roulant sur le dos au milieu du lit. "Va-y. Fais tes valises. Je serai sage."

"Edward," dis-je avec sympathie, me levant pour m'asseoir à côté de lui et reposer ma main sur son cœur. "Ce n'est que quelques jours."

Mon réconfort semblait fragile, même pour moi. Peu importait que ce soit deux ou sept jours et que nous ayons été séparés pendant des jours plus d'une fois par le passé, ça allait quand même craindre.

Cette séparation me semblait encore plus intimidante - pour moi, c'est sûr et apparemment, pour lui aussi.

"Oui, et puis je serai parti tout de suite après," marmonna-t-il, en prenant ma main entre les siennes. "Je sais que tu dois y aller et je te soutiens à cent pour cent. Tu vas juste me manquer."

"Tu me manqueras aussi," murmurai-je, en m'étirant à côté de lui, en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. J'enroulai mon bras et ma jambe autour de son corps, toutes les pensées de valises et de préparation oubliées, mon seul but était de me concentrer sur Edward et de profiter de chaque moment qu'il nous restait.

Deux semaines, avec seulement une nuit entre les deux pour nous voir. Je le redoutais depuis que j'avais découvert que c'était comme ça que nos emplois du temps s'étaient alignés. Seulement un jour après mon retour de Los Angeles, Edward s'envolerait pour Colorado Springs, exactement au même endroit où je passerai le week-end, au siège de l'équipe des USA.

Nous avions découvert juste après la débâcle de Renée que le nom d'Edward était sur la liste des possibles joueurs de l'équipe américaine pour Vancouver. C'était exactement le genre de nouvelles dont nous avions besoin pour faire passer tout le drame en arrière-plan.

Il avait été enthousiasmé lorsqu'il avait reçu son invitation à faire partie de l'équipe et son excitation avait nourri la mienne. Emmett et Jasper avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour passer du temps à la patinoire pour l'aider à se préparer. Bien sûr ils continuaient à s'entrainer à la salle de gym et passaient au moins quelques heures sur la glace pour avoir une chance d'être sélectionné.

La sélection pour l'équipe olympique de hockey était apparemment un processus plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était dans le cas du patinage artistique. Pour nous, les deux premiers de chaque section aux Championnats nationaux faisait partie de l'équipe. Pour eux, le processus avait commencé il y a des mois, avec les entraîneurs et le comité retenant environ soixante-dix joueurs de toute la ligue qui seraient invités à une semaine d'essais. Selon Edward, cette semaine était plus une formalité qu'autre chose. Il avait expliqué qu'ils étudiaient leurs vidéos depuis des mois et qu'ils avaient déjà fait leur choix avant même d'atterrir au Colorado.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ravie qu'il ait cette occasion et j'en profitais pour l'encourager aussi souvent que je le pouvais.

"Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas si bon au hockey, ils ne te prendraient même pas en considération pour l'équipe des Etats-Unis et tu n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller," le taquinai-je alors que mon cœur se remplissait de fierté pour lui.

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Swan. Je suppose que ça craint qu'on soit tous les deux si incroyablement talentueux !" dit-il ironiquement, se cognant contre ma hanche.

"Vous l'avez dit, M. Modeste, pas moi. Tu es excité ?" demandai-je, en me déplaçant pour reposer mon menton sur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ouais. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si ça mènera vraiment à quelque chose mais juste les essais eux-mêmes devraient être une expérience cool," dit-il, en tortillant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

"C'est quoi ce genre de discours ?" demandai-je avec un froncement de sourcils. "Tu es un grand joueur de hockey, pourquoi ça ne mènerait pas à quelque chose ?"

"Soyons réalistes…" fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je sais que je ne suis pas dans le peloton de tête des candidats pour l'équipe nationale. J'irai, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai mais je ne serai pas dévasté si je n'y arrive pas. De plus, le hockey n'est pas comme le patinage artistique…" se moqua-t-il en faisant glisser son index le long de l'arête de mon nez. "Ils te laissent jouer après l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, donc il y a toujours une chance la prochaine fois. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? C'est cool aussi. Ce serait génial de pouvoir représenter mon pays mais jouer aux Jeux Olympiques n'a jamais été mon rêve ultime."

"Quel est _ton_ rêve ultime ?" demandai-je curieusement.

"Pour le hockey ? Je suppose que c'est la même chose que tout le monde dans la ligue," soupira-t-il. "Gagner la coupe, en fait la majorité des joueurs ne la gagne pas."

"Tu es si... Je ne sais pas. Tu me surprends quand tu dis des choses comme ça," avouai-je, en m'asseyant pour observer son visage. "Je te vois sur la glace. Tu as un tel dynamisme. Tu es de toute évidence compétitif pour atteindre le niveau où tu es. Mais ensuite tu dis des choses comme ça, et... C'est tellement... _raisonnable_ ," dis-je en riant, décidant que c'était le meilleur mot pour décrire son attitude décontractée. "Tu veux partager tes secrets, Maître Zen ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix amusée. "Est-ce que ça te fait bizarre que je ne sois pas prêt à me flinguer à chaque fois que je perds un match ?"

"Non, je me disais que ça te secouerait un peu plus. Parfois, on dirait que ce n'est pas une grosse affaire pour toi."

Je dis ça avant de réaliser à quel point c'était insultant. En me frappant le front, j'essayai de revenir en arrière rapidement. "Gah, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je n'essaie pas d'avoir l'air critique, je suis désolée," me dépêchai-je, apaisée par son sourire grandissant alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

"Je ne l'ai pas pris comme ça…" m'assura-t-il, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il semblait réfléchir à ses paroles pendant une minute avant de reparler, "Je veux dire, ouais, c'est une grosse affaire, bien sûr. Mais gagner n'est pas tout pour moi. Le hockey ? Oui je suis bon et j'aime le faire. C'est important pour moi mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Ce serait génial de jouer aux Jeux Olympiques et j'adorerai gagner un championnat de la Coupe Stanley mais si rien de tout ça n'arrive jamais… ? J'ai tout de même eu de la chance d'avoir pu faire quelque chose que j'aime. Et il y a beaucoup d'autres grandes choses que j'aurai encore dans ma vie, même si je ne participe plus jamais à d'autres Jeux."

Je retirai mes mains des siennes et je me déplaçai pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Ses bras s'enveloppèrent automatiquement autour de moi, me serrant contre son torse alors que son nez éloignait les cheveux de mon cou pour qu'il puisse embrasser la peau nue.

L'entendre parler comme m'avait permis de mieux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand je critiquais ou minimisais mon propre patinage. Je détestais l'idée qu'il ait des doutes sur lui-même alors qu'il était si clair pour moi qu'il était vraiment incroyable, à la fois en tant qu'athlète et en tant que personne. Il m'avait dit une fois que je ne me voyais pas très clairement - et c'était peut-être vrai - mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir des moments où _lui_ ne se voyait pas clairement.

"C'est toujours génial d'essayer," insistai-je, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"Ouais, c'est un peu ça," céda-t-il en souriant. Je pouvais pratiquement ressentir l'excitation qui émanait de lui. "J'étais en train de jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste d'essais et c'est un bon groupe. Ce sera amusant de jouer avec certains d'entre eux au lieu de les affronter… pour une fois."

"Dommage que Jacob Black ne soit pas invité. Vous auriez pu surmonter vos différents et devenir de super bons amis…" taquinai-je, en rigolant quand il grogna en réponse. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire. "Je suis sûre qu'intérieurement tu pousses un grand cri de joie, pas vrai ?"

"Bella," soupira-t-il patiemment. "Ce serait complètement immature. Et… bien sûr que oui."

"Peux-tu imaginer si nous y arrivons tous les deux ?" soupirai-je, me blottissant à nouveau contre son torse. "Tu sais que ces limiers vont me poser des questions à ce sujet dans toutes ces interviews ? Pas vrai ? Le monde n'aime rien de plus qu'une bonne histoire d'amour. A moins que ce ne soit un scandale. Ne suis-je pas chanceuse ? J'ai les deux !" m'écriai-je sarcastique, en roulant un peu des yeux.

"Ça va aller ? " me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Oui ça ira," fis-je en haussant les épaule. "Rien que je n'ai déjà vécu avant, non ? Juste quelques interviews, quelques séances photos et je serai de retour dans peu de temps."

"Non pas à ce sujet. Tu as dit que Lauren pourrait être là ?"

"Oui," agréai-je sans minimiser l'importance de ce fait alors qu'il pouvait lire si aisément en moi. "Ce qui signifie que Renée y sera aussi probablement."

"Phil ?"

"Il y sera mais les coachs ont un agenda complètement différent, " expliquai-je. "Je ne verrai même pas Marcus alors je ne pense pas avoir à le rencontrer."

"Bel…" commença-t-il.

Je l'interrompis doucement.

"Il ne va rien se passer, Edward."

"Mais…"

"Je suis sérieuse," dis-je, tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et le rassurer que tout se passerait bien. "Avec tous ces moyens de sécurité autour de moi, même si je le vois, rien ne pourra arriver. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, d'accord ?"

Il m'observa pendant un long moment avant d'hocher la tête. "Alors et Renée ? Si tu la vois ?"

"Je suis simplement…" soupirai-je, me tournant sur ses genoux et enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Ses mains tombèrent sur mes hanches et je continuai, "Je suis en train d'essayer de ne pas trop y penser si tu veux savoir. Je sais que ce sera difficile de la voir une première fois, peu importe quand ça arrivera. Et bien que je souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas et que j'essaie de mettre tout ça derrière moi, ça me fait toujours mal et c'est toujours difficile. Mais je _gèrerai –_ ça et je ne vais pas la laisser influencer mes décisions ou mes actions de quelque façon que ce soit. Surtout pas en me cachant. C'est pourquoi je dois y aller. C'est mon… eh bien, c'est mon travail, vraiment si tu y réfléchis. Tout cela fait partie de mon travail. Je ne vais pas la laisser me retenir de faire ce que je dois faire."

"Chouette boulot si tu me le demandes. Entrevue avec _Sports Illustrated_ et publicités pour C°ca-c°la."

"Que puis-je dire Cullen ? Ma vie est enchantée," plaisantai-je.

"Ne nous oublie pas, nous, les petites gens, ici."

"S'il te plait," sifflai-je, posant mes mains sur ses épaules et le poussant en arrière pour qu'il se couche. Je fis remonter ses mains sur ses bras, entrelaçant nos doigts au-dessus de sa tête. Je me baissai pour caresser son nez, avant de rouler mes hanches contre les siennes. "Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien de petit chez toi."

"Et maintenant qui est en train de nous distraire ?" Il sourit avant de lever suffisamment la tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent et nos langues se trouvèrent de façon espiègle. Juste au moment où il se retournait pour essayer d'approfondir le baiser un coup retentit contre la porte d'entrée.

Il grogna et se recula instantanément pour se recoucher sur le lit, abattu par l'interruption. "Bloqué par ma propre mère. Elle me fait payer, je te le dis, pour chaque moment de stress que je lui ai fait subir depuis que j'étais un ado de treize ans de mauvaise humeur."

"De mauvaise humeur, toi ?" taquinai-je, en lissant mes vêtements et en passant une main sur mes cheveux pour m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop emmêlés.

"Très drôle Swan," murmura-t-il, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il se levait et me tendait la main pour m'aider afin que nous laissions entrer Esmée.

Nous restâmes à bavarder tous les trois quelques instants avant qu'Edward dise qu'il devait y aller pour se mettre au travail.

"Où vas-tu ? " lui demanda Esmée.

"Je vais trainer un peu pendant que vous faites ce que vous avez à faire."

"Si tu cherches quelque chose à faire, ton père a besoin de toi. Encore une fois," l'informa-t-elle, en roulant des yeux avec affection.

"Oh non, pas d'autres diagrammes maman…" gémit-il alors que j'essayai de m'empêcher de rire. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci où il était si facile de voir exactement comment il était lorsqu'il avait treize ans.

"Fais-lui plaisir chéri, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut prétendre être Herb Brooks*," plaida Esmée, en lui tapotant doucement la joue.

"Oh si, il l'est. Il fait ça depuis que j'ai cinq ans," se plaignit Edward, en roulant des yeux.

"Pauvre petit. Combien tu as souffert," lui rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Peu importe maman," il se dégagea et lui lança un sourire malicieux. "Je vais lui dire que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre tout ce qu'il a sur sa théorie sur la meilleure façon d'aborder une mise en jeu dans la zone de base. Vois combien tu l'aimes…"

"Méfie-toi, Edward Anthony Cullen !" haleta-t-elle d'horreur. "Je jure que si jamais je vois un autre dessin d'une patinoire de hockey griffonné sur une serviette en papier, ce sera trop pour moi." Elle se tourna vers moi et dit. "J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des _années_ à cause de ces diagrammes. Le x le o, les flèches… Ça reste un truc terrifiant même après vingt-trois ans. Celui-ci sera tout aussi mauvais quand il aura ses propres petits."

"Et sur cette note…" intervint Edward en se raclant la gorge maladroitement. "… je vais vous laisser mesdames."

Il s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser ma tempe. "Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini, d'accord ?"

"D'accord on se voit tout à l'heure. Amuse-toi avec les x et les o. Et assure-toi qu'il sache bien que ce n'est jamais une bonne chose d'amener le palet au centre."

"Humm j'adore quand tu parles stratégie de hockey," gémit-il en se penchant pour me donner un doux baiser. "Avec toi je pourrai faire des diagrammes toute la journée."

"Hé ! Je suis toujours là moi !" dit Esmée. Je rougis et enfouis mon visage dans son torse alors qu'Edward riait en me serrant plus fort et continuant à plaisanter avec sa mère. "Comme si papa et toi vous étiez gênés devant moi…"

"Allez file d'ici !" lui dit-elle, en faisant un signe de la main.

Il leva mon menton et me fit un dernier baiser, marmonnant qu'il me verrait plus tard – s'il survivait – avant de partir.

Après que la porte se soit refermée Esmée se tourna vers moi. "Prête à te mettre au travail ?" demanda-t-elle gaiement.

"Puisqu'il le faut," soupirai-je, en l'emmenant à la chambre pour que nous puissions discuter, tout en finissant mes bagages.

Deux heures plus tard tout était prêt et je connaissais bien les réponses aux interviews même si mon estomac était toujours contracté à l'idée d'être confrontée à quelques-unes d'entre elles. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à affronter la presse et la perspective de faire ça pendant une semaine entière était un peu décourageante. Heureusement Esmée serait avec moi pour la quasi-totalité et elle semblait convaincue que tout se passerait bien.

Après que nous ayons fini elle me souhaita une bonne soirée et rentra chez elle, me laissant avec les informations pour le vol et un bloc à regarder au cas où j'aurais des questions. Elle arriverait juste quelques heures après moi, le lendemain soir après le dîner de bienvenue.

Je passai quelques minutes à lire l'itinéraire en attendant Edward mais une fois qu'il passa la porte de mon appartement, je mis tout de côté pour profiter de la soirée en sa compagnie, sans distraction.

⁂

Le lendemain matin nous chargeâmes mes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture d'Edward et il me conduisit à l'aéroport. Pendant le court trajet mes pensées commencèrent à s'emballer et mon estomac à se tordre d'anxiété. Je partais _vraiment._ Pas pour longtemps ni pour toujours mais je partais. Je n'avais pas quitté cet état depuis mon arrivée en janvier sauf pour aller quelques jours à Chicago et tout me semblait maintenant être un grand défi.

Et si les choses étaient différentes maintenant ? Si ce monde ne me convenait plus ? Et si j'étais la seule à croire que j'avais encore ma place là-bas ? J'avais tellement changé durant les derniers mois et même si j'aimais toujours patiner et était totalement passionnée par l'entrainement, que se passerait-il quand je serai confrontée aux aspects moins agréables de la compétition ? Les gens, les commérages, la tension, les manipulations, les confrontations constantes. J'avais mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Je me souvins des mots d'Alice, il y a quelque temps, comment venir au Minnesota avait été comme d'arriver à Oz. Bien que nous lui ayons tous donné du fil à retordre pour l'avoir trouvée, la symbolique était là.

"Tu es plutôt calme là," Edward interrompit mes pensées. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir qu'il s'était garé et avait déjà arrêté la voiture. Il me faisait face avec un air un peu inquiet, sa main se posant sur mon genou, son pouce frottant des cercles apaisants sur ma cuisse. "Tout va bien ?"

"Je réfléchis juste," murmurai-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne puis caressant ses phalanges.

"A propos de quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment partie depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Je suis allée avec Alice et Rose voir le match à Chicago mais c'était si différent et vous étiez tous là. Cette fois... Je ne sais pas. C'est différent, comme si j'allais partir, retourner à mon ancienne vie ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est bizarre de penser cela, je suppose," dis-je légèrement.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser le front avant de sortir de la voiture. Il me tint la main pendant que nous traversions le terminal et que nous allions au point de contrôle.

Nous nous écartâmes de la foule pour nous dire au revoir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je m'accrochai à lui, me sentant déjà anxieuse de le quitter. Mes pensées revinrent aux paroles d'Alice.

"Tu te souviens du soir où Alice a monté cette vidéo de mes vieux clips et d'autres trucs et qu'elle a fait cette métaphore sur le Magicien d'Oz ?"

"Ouais."

"Eh bien, ça marche vraiment si tu y réfléchis mais c'est comme... à l'opposé de ce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit," lui dis-je d'une voix perplexe alors que je tentais de m'expliquer.

"Comment ça ?"

"Ma vie avant de venir ici était un cirque. Tout le monde pense que la vie d'un patineur artistique est si étincelante et glamour, et d'une certaine façon ça peut l'être, mais pour moi... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer," soupirai-je. "C'est comme, après être venue ici et avoir appris tant de choses sur ce que la vie a à offrir en dehors du patinage, que le monde semble si vide, incolore. Ce devrait être l'inverse, comme si la vie "normale" était ennuyeuse et grise, comme le Kansas, et le côté célèbre, c'est ce monde de rêve coloré que si peu de gens ont la chance de faire l'expérience. Mais pour moi, _cet_ endroit est le monde de mes rêves, où la vie est pleine de couleurs. Je me sens comme si prendre cet avion et d'y retourner, c'est presque comme me réveiller."

Je me moquai de moi-même, de mes propres mots. "Ça a l'air si mélodramatique. Je suis vraiment excitée à l'idée de concourir à nouveau et je ne m'en fais même pas tellement maintenant que je ne suis pas en train d'être forcée de le faire. Mon Oz va me manquer."

"Tu peux avoir les deux, tu sais," dit-il, ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de ma chemise, de temps en temps frôlant la peau douce au creux de mon dos. "Tu m'as déjà dit que le monde te connaît en tant qu'Isabella Swan, et que pendant que tu es ici, tu n'es que Bella ? Mais c'est les deux. Isabella... Bella, tu as ta place dans ces deux mondes. Cela signifie juste qu'elles peuvent coexister."

"T'es vraiment malin !" gloussai-je, en le serrant plus fort. Il savait toujours exactement quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux.

"Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, Swan et tu ne me crois pas…" soupira-t-il de façon dramatique. Je gloussai légèrement, me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

"Epouvantail ?"

"Oui, Dorothy ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée, jouant avec moi.

Je me penchai en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux en chuchotant : "Je pense que c'est toi qui vas me manquer le plus."

Il secoua affectueusement la tête vers moi avant de se pencher pour frotter son nez contre le mien. "Envoie-moi un texto quand tu atterriras, d'accord ? Pour que je sache que tu es bien arrivée ?"

"Oui monsieur," répondis-je en essayant de saluer, mais en ne parvenant qu'à me taper les doigts sur le bord de la casquette de baseball sur ma tête. La même qu'il avait laissée avec moi à l'une des occasions à cet endroit précis, dans des rôles opposés.

Il gloussa, embrassant doucement mes doigts là où je les avais heurtés. Il tapota le bord et demanda : "Tu me laisses ça, cette fois ?"

"Pas question," répondis-je, en reculant d'un pas et en serrant la casquette de façon espiègle dans mes bras.

"Tu ne récupéreras jamais ça, Cullen."

"Tant que je te récupère, je ne me plaindrai pas," dit-il.

Je me jetai sur lui, mes bras l'enserrant. "Six jours," chuchotai-je comme une promesse.

"Moins d'une semaine."

"Cent quarante-six heures."

J'éclatai de rire, riant de nous deux. "Mon Dieu, Edward, tu es aussi mauvais que moi. Quand en sommes-nous arrivés à être si sentimentaux ?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas," il haussa les épaules en me frottant le dos de haut en bas. "Garde-le pour toi cependant. Ce ne serait pas très bon pour ma réputation. Ce n'est pas très intimidant d'être considéré comme un joueur de hockey au cœur tendre."

"Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi," lui promis je, en embrassant l'endroit sur sa poitrine où j'avais reposé ma joue. "Je dois vraiment y aller. Ils vont bientôt commencer à monter à bord."

"Kay," chuchota-t-il, se baissant pour m'embrasser. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je m'adonnai à un dernier baiser, mes lèvres s'attardant sur les siennes le plus longtemps possible avant de m'éloigner hors de sa portée. En lui faisant un petit sourire, je levai la main et il me répondit sans me dire un mot. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ait semblé comprendre le fait que je ne voulais pas dire au revoir. Parce que même si c'était bizarre d'être de retour à l'aéroport et de partir physiquement, mon cœur restait dans le Minnesota avec Edward et je retrouverai les deux bientôt.

Une fois dans l'avion, je mis mes écouteurs et regardai dans le vide par le hublot pendant que les autres passagers prenaient place.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'Edward avait dit au sujet de la fusion de mes deux mondes et je réalisai qu'en quelque sorte, je l'avais déjà fait. C'était comme s'ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre mais en fait, ils vivaient si près l'un de l'autre à l'intérieur de moi. La patineuse glacée, la compétitrice féroce et la fille normale et ordinaire.

Ils étaient tous moi et ils n'avaient pas à se battre, chacun avait beaucoup de place pour vivre et pour grandir. Reconnaissant cela, je me sentis beaucoup plus à l'aise à mesure que l'avion dévalait la piste, m'emmenant avec lui loin de la maison.

Le voyage fut court et avant que je m'en rende compte, le train d'atterrissage était sorti et le pilote était en train de nous faire atterrir. Je pris mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires, pas aussi pressée que certains de mes compagnons de voyage. Je pris ma valise puis partis tranquillement dans l'aérogare.

Comme je n'avais rien de prévu jusqu'à plus tard dans la soirée, pour le dîner de bienvenue pour tous les patineurs, j'avais pensé à déposer mes affaires à l'hôtel et sortir.

Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être faire un tour en ville pour passer le temps. J'étais assez familière avec la région. Renée et moi nous étions installées à Boulder - à environ deux heures au nord de Colorado Springs - pendant quelques années autour des derniers Jeux Olympiques. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'ennuyer - comme toujours - et nous traine jusqu'en Floride.

Colorado Springs était le siège du Comité Olympique américain, si bien que j'avais eu l'occasion de venir ici à plusieurs reprises mais je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps à l'apprécier. Alors, pourquoi ne pas sortir avant d'être coincée dans des salles de conférence et des chambres d'hôtel pour le reste de la semaine ?

Mes projets momentanés furent déjoués dès que je m'approchai du carrousel des bagages et que je vis qui était là. Paparazzi. Pas beaucoup mais assez pour rendre une sortie discrète impossible. J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils seraient là. Les médias savaient très bien ce qu'il se passait cette fin de semaine et que les plus grands noms du patinage artistique américain seraient en ville. Pourtant, les voir attendre là-bas fut un choc. Heureusement, j'avais été assez vigilante pour comprendre avant de me retrouver dans l'essaim.

En me ressaisissant, je fouillai dans mon sac à main, mis mes lunettes de soleil foncées et envoyai un petit SMS à Esmée pour vérifier que j'étais à la bonne porte où le chauffeur qu'elle avait engagé m'attendait. Mon téléphone bipa un instant plus tard, confirmant qu'il était là et qu'il m'attendait. _Il est temps de foncer dans la fosse aux lions._

Je vérifiai deux fois pour m'assurer que ma casquette était abaissée sur ma tête, ce qui me procurait confort et force de ce petit symbole d'Edward avec moi. Tenant fermement mes sacs, je passai les portes et à l'extérieur dans la mêlée.

Ce fut instantané. Dès qu'ils me reconnurent, les flashs se déclenchèrent rapidement. Ils auraient été aveuglants si les verres de mes lunettes de soleil n'avaient pas été aussi foncés. Des acclamations de mon nom et des questions que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre résonnèrent dans les oreilles et me donnèrent envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner directement dans le Minnesota.

Mais je ne me retournerai pas. Je ne me cacherai pas. Je ne me recroquevillerai pas. Peut-être que c'est ce que j'aurais fait il y a des mois mais pas maintenant, même si c'était tentant.

Je redressai les épaules et gardai un rythme encore plus régulier en marchant, en les saluant avec un sourire poli. S'ils sentaient que je pouvais avoir peur, ils deviendraient plus agressifs.

Je vis le chauffeur qui m'attendait sur le trottoir à la portière déjà ouverte d'un SUV noir. Il me débarrassa de mes sacs et ferma derrière moi une fois que je fus à l'intérieur, coupant immédiatement le son qui devint un bourdonnement feutré. Appuyant ma tête sur le dossier du siège, je relâchai le souffle que je retenais depuis que j'étais sortie.

 _Bienvenue au Kansas._

Sortant à nouveau mon téléphone, j'envoyais un texto à Edward pour l'informer de mon arrivée sans prendre la peine de mentionner mon comité d'accueil.

Je ris un peu de moi en me rendant compte que mes doigts tremblaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu fière de moi. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un petit pas mais je l'avais fait toute seule. Je n'avais pas été préparée à être confrontée à la presse aussi tôt mais j'avais bien géré, tremblements et tout. Maintenant que j'avais passé cette première étape, ça ne serait plus aussi difficile. Je pourrais les bloquer la prochaine fois sans même un accroc.

Bien que je me sente mieux, je savais que je n'étais pas prête à errer seule dans les rues de Colorado Springs si les caméras me suivaient. Je ne me laissai pas abattre et profitai de la salle de sport de l'hôtel pour courir et faire des étirements suivis de quelques longueurs dans la piscine couverte. Les deux étaient presque vides bien que j'aie repéré quelques gars de la section des hommes qui seraient au diner ce soir-là.

Après que j'ai eu fini il me restait une heure et demie avant de devoir descendre dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel pour le dîner.

Je tombai sur mon lit et consultai les informations qu'Esmée m'avaient envoyée. Je trouvai la liste de ceux qui étaient attendus et les passais en revue. Je reconnus beaucoup de noms, quelques-uns m'étaient inconnus puisqu'apparus en cours de saison.

La fin de la semaine était réservée à tous les meilleurs patineurs artistiques américains et pas seulement les femmes. Il y avait des représentants du côté masculin, les couples ainsi que les danseurs sur glace. En gros toute personne ayant remporté une médaille lors d'un Grand Prix ces deux dernières années ou ayant terminé dans le top dix du Championnat du Monde était invitée. Cela signifiait que trente-quatre athlètes seraient présents, tous les patineurs ayant une chance de se rendre à Vancouver. Même s'il était possible que des outsiders fassent une bonne performance lors des tours de qualification, il était peu probable qu'un patineur qui n'était pas invité ici se retrouve dans l'équipe olympique.

En plus de moi cinq autres filles étaient attendues dont bien sûr Lauren Mallory.

Comme je l'avais dit à Edward j'étais préparée à la probabilité qu'elle soit là et que donc Renée y soit aussi. Pas moyen qu'elle laisse Lauren s'occuper seule de la presse. Je ne savais pas exactement comment je réagirais si je la rencontrais mais je savais qu'il était impossible que je m'effondre à nouveau. Elle en avait eu assez de mes larmes pour toute une vie.

Pour ce soir au moins je pouvais relâcher un peu ma garde. Le dîner d'ouverture et le brunch de clôture étaient réservés aux athlètes. Pas d'entraineurs, pas de managers, juste les patineurs.

J'attachai mes cheveux en arrière et me mis des talons une jupe crayon et un chemiser à mancherons. Alors que je mettais un peu de mascara sur mes cils et du brillant sur mes lèvres ; je ris en pensant à quel point il était facile de se glisser dans ce costume que j'avais toujours porté dans ce type de situation. Comme une vieille paire de chaussures qui attendait dans mon placard la chance d'être enlevée et exhibée à nouveau.

Les apparences étaient toujours bonnes mais ce n'était plus confortable. Je n'étais plus satisfaite d'être cet individu à la voix douce qui vivait toujours indépendamment de son entourage. Après avoir passé tant de temps à me _sentir à l'aise_ avec des gens autour de moi, c'était étrange de revenir en arrière mais c'était nécessaire. Ici, c'était une atmosphère différente. Je savais que si je baissais ma garde je serais brulée de l'avoir fait. Alors j'essayai de ne pas regretter, j'attrapai mon sac et sortis dans le hall. Tout ce weekend il serait autant question d'apparence que de compétitions et ce serait probablement tout aussi épuisant.

Je traversai le hall et me dirigeai vers la salle de réception et montrai ma carte d'identité à l'agent de sécurité situé à la porte. La salle était déjà remplie de gens, j'en connaissais beaucoup mais peu à qui je voulais parler. Alors je choisis d'abord d'aller au bar et de prendre un verre bien que j'aie décidé de m'en tenir à des boissons sans alcool. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant rapidement que Lauren n'était pas arrivée, si elle avait effectivement l'intention de venir.

Toutes les autres filles étaient là, deux des plus jeunes se serraient l'une contre l'autre en riant. Elles avaient l'air nerveuses et pas à leur place mais elles apprendraient bientôt à le cacher un peu mieux bien que ce sentiment ne disparaisse jamais vraiment. J'avais ressenti ça très souvent aussi.

"Oh Seigneur, tu as entendu, c'est Ralph Lauren qui conçoit les tenues de l'équipe cette année ? Mon dieu comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas suffisamment d'incitation comme ça ? Maintenant je serai encore un peu plus déçu si je ne suis pas sélectionné et ne peux pas avoir toutes ces superbes tenues." J'entendis une voix familière près de moi qui s'approchait du bar. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. _Enfin_ quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais au moins tenir une conversation.

"Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué des avantages en nature Yorkie ? " demandai-je, avec un petit sourire alors que je me tournai pour faire face à Eric Yorkie, l'un des meilleurs patineurs du pays.

Il avait vingt-trois ans et n'était pas très grand. S'il ne passait pas autant de temps à s'entrainer il serait facilement maigre et l'avait probablement été pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance. Ses cheveux noirs d'encre étaient coupés dans ce qu'il avait qualifié de style avant-gardiste, tombant sur les côtés avec une longue frange au centre qui lui balayait le front. Comme toujours, il était habillé pour impressionner avec un blazer métallique brillant et un pantalon légèrement rayé.

Eric avait toujours été flamboyant et aussi gay qu'il le pouvait. Aux JO de Turin il s'était efforcé d'embellir les chambres de toutes les équipes du Village avec des accents décoratifs et autres froufrous en insistant sur le fait que personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un puisse se concentrer dans un logement aussi ennuyeux. Et les snowboarders en particulier n'avaient pas du tout apprécié ses goûts.

Bien que nous n'ayons jamais vraiment été amis, il était un des seuls avec qui je pouvais passer du bon temps aux événements comme celui-ci. Et le fait que nous n'ayons jamais été en compétition l'un contre l'autre facilitait les choses.

"Petit cygne !" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour m'attraper dans une étreinte enthousiaste. Malgré sa taille et de façon inattendue il était fort. Il pouvait se réceptionner comme personne. "Il était temps que tu viennes. Ton joli visage a manqué aux hétéros."

"C'est vrai ?" ris-je. "Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à les convertir avec ton apparence toujours au top."

"Tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile," argumenta-t-il, feignant d'être insulté. "Je veux dire ils ont déjà fait la moitié du chemin puisqu'ils portent des costumes à paillettes !"

"Je t'ai vu aux championnats nationaux en janvier. Tu as été formidable là-bas," dis-je.

"Merci poupée. La compétition des filles n'était pas la même sans ces jambes légendaires."

"Merci," balbutiai-je, rougissant un peu au compliment.

"Alors, c'est le genou qui t'a causé des ennuis ?" demanda-t-il, en s'accoudant au bar pour siroter son cocktail.

"Ouais. Ligaments croisés déchirés."

"Aïe," grimaça-t-il avec sympathie.

"Raconte-moi."

"Bien ça fait du bien de te revoir," dit-il en trinquant avec moi. "Ça va mettre un peu de piquant dans la compétition. Je te jure la moitié de ces filles ne connaissent pas la différence entre un chameau et une pirouette assise."

"Honnêtement je peux te dire que c'est bon d'être de retour," dis-je, en me détendant un peu en réalisant combien je le pensais vraiment. "Un peu étrange mais bon."

"Oui. J'ai entendu dire que ta mère et toi étiez séparées. Ce doit être difficile."

"Je me débrouille bien seule," dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

"Mieux que bien de ce que j'ai entendu dire… Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu faisais toi-même tes programmes."

"A quels oiseaux as-tu donc parlé ?" dis-je, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas te révéler mes sources," dit-il évasivement, avant de demander avec excitation, "Alors c'est vrai ?"

Je rigolai et hochai la tête. "Oui, ça c'est vrai."

"Fantastique. Je vais m'assurer de venir te voir. Tu vas à la coupe en Chine ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, Bompard et Skate America," dis-je, lui donnant mon programme.

"Ho !" Il claqua des doigts de déception "Bon nous n'aurons qu'une fois ensemble alors."

"Tu sais qui fait quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Peut-être," dit-il timidement avant de passer son bras autour du mien pour m'éloigner du bar.

Eric et moi restâmes ensemble et il m'informa des derniers ragots, des petits secrets en coulisses que personne en dehors du cercle intime ne connaissait jamais… du moins pas si leurs managers faisaient leur travail. Eric était une mine d'information et il était plus qu'heureux de partager tout ce qu'il avait recueilli concernant qui couchait avec qui, en dehors de la glace et qui faisait quoi sur la glace.

De temps en temps d'autres membres du groupe venaient nous voir, tous désireux de dire bonjour et de me souhaiter la bienvenue, certains véritablement, d'autres avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être sincères.

C'était tellement étrange d'être de retour en présence de tous ces gens. On avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où j'avais interagi avec eux et en même temps il semblait que c'était hier.

C'était essentiellement toujours les mêmes visages, les mêmes conversations pleines de cette même excitation concernant la saison à venir et la même recherche subtile d'information sur tout ce que tous préparaient. Bien que cela n'ait peut-être pas été évident pour l'observateur occasionnel il était clair pour moi que tout le monde surveillait la concurrence, peu importe la difficulté avec laquelle ils essayaient de le cacher. Il était connu que seules deux filles, deux hommes, deux couples, deux équipes de danse se retrouveraient dans la liste finale et la question non posée qui traversait l'esprit de tout le monde était : _qui ira ?_

Tout le monde finit par trouver une place à table. Un autre coup d'œil dans la salle me confirma que Lauren ne s'était pas montrée… Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. D'après ce dont je me souvenais Lauren n'avait jamais été du genre à être sympa. Elle se montrerait probablement à la conférence de presse et sauterait tout le reste. Le Président du Comité souhaita la bienvenue, parlant d'un weekend de consolidation de l'équipe nationale et de forger des amitiés au sein de la communauté alors que nous essayions tous de ne pas rouler des yeux.

Les cadres étaient si aveugles. Ils pouvaient parler tant qu'ils voulaient de tout le monde qui s'entendait bien mais en fait, à ce niveau, il était impossible d'avoir des relations d'amitié avec ses concurrents. Comment peut-on être un vrai ami avec quelqu'un qu'on essaie de battre de toutes ses forces ?

Tu ne peux pas soutenir la fille à côté et lui souhaiter honnêtement bonne chance quand elle veut exactement le même prix que toi et il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Donc vous pourriez être des connaissances, vous pourriez être polis et civilisés mais vous ne pouviez pas être amis.

J'avais eu la chance d'être en compagnie d'Eric, grâce à ses commentaires hilarants et méchants, le dîner passa vite et fut plus divertissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Une fois les assiettes débarrassées et la partie de la soirée programmée terminée, je restai dans la salle de bal pour rencontrer des gens et discuter un peu - juste assez longtemps pour être considérée comme polie - avant de filer. Je pouvais jouer en équipe quand il le fallait mais je ne voulais pas rester des heures, faire semblant de sourire et souhaiter bonne chance pour la saison à venir, je me demandais combien de ces filles, amicales en apparence, espéraient me voir me casser une cheville ou me disloquer une épaule afin de leur donner une meilleure chance de faire partie de l'équipe.

Je voulais juste retourner dans ma chambre et parler à Edward, pour me rappeler que cette ambiance n'était pas toute ma vie, qu'il m'attendait encore à la maison, comme il l'avait promis.

J'étais déjà en train de composer son numéro en mettant la carte-clé dans la porte de la chambre d'hôtel mais je raccrochai en entrant et en découvrant qu'Esmée était arrivée pendant que j'étais en bas.

"Hé, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"

"Oh, je viens d'arriver il y a quelques minutes," soupira-t-elle, en s'accroupissant pour brancher son chargeur de téléphone, sa valise ouverte sur le lit. "L'avion était plein, donc il a fallu du temps pour descendre et traverser le terminal. Tu es jolie," dit-elle, en se relevant et en m'observant une fois de plus.

"Merci", bégayai-je, toujours un peu désarçonnée par ses compliments occasionnels. Ils étaient toujours différents de ceux d'Edward. "Peut-être que tu peux dire à Alice qu'en fait, je suis capable de m'habiller décemment. Je pense qu'elle a failli faire une attaque en se retenant de fouiller dans ma valise…"

"C'est ma fille," dit-elle, en souriant fièrement, tout en continuant à sortir des objets de sa valise et s'installer. "Quel micro-manager ! Depuis toujours."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Ouais. Elle fait des listes depuis qu'elle a appris à écrire. Et avant ça, elle me demandait de les écrire pour elle."

"Oh, elle devait être tellement mignonne," lui dis-je, en retirant mes talons hauts pour soulager mes pieds.

"Je peux te dire un secret ?" demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête. "C'était une emmerdeuse," elle s'assit face à moi pendant qu'on gloussait tous les deux. "Imagine une enfant de trois ans qui essaie de te donner des ordres tout le temps. Dieu sait qu'elle a été à l'origine de nombreux maux de tête mais même ainsi, elle pouvait toujours me faire sourire."

Notre rire s'estompa et je jetai un coup d'œil à l'Esmée pour voir qu'elle me regardait sans cesse, pensant probablement a une mère et une fille différentes.

"Des rencontres ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne fis pas semblant de mal comprendre sa question. "Non, non. Lauren ne s'est même pas montrée au dîner."

"D'après les informations que j'ai pu obtenir, vos horaires sont très différents pour le reste du week-end. Il se peut que tu ne les voies pas du tout," ajouta-t-elle.

"J'espère avoir cette chance," soupirai-je avant de hausser les épaules. "Je ne vais pas me cacher. Si je les vois, je vais les gérer."

"Oui, tu le feras," dit-elle, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne. "Je dois dire, Bella, après avoir travaillé avec toi ces dernières semaines… ? Je suis très fière de toi."

"Pour quoi ?" demandai-je, en la regardant.

"Ce n'est pas facile de passer à autre chose," dit-elle, en me passant les doigts dans mes cheveux si naturellement, "l'impression d'avoir été mis de côté par un parent. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé ou à ce que tu avances juste en claquant les doigts."

"Je ne sais pas s'il serait possible d'oublier - ou même si je le voudrais. Au début, je l'ai fait…" avouai-je discrètement. "Je voulais oublier qu'elle avait existé, parce qu'elle avait l'air de m'avoir oublié. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tant que je fais partie de tout cela," dis-je d'un geste englobant la situation actuelle, "Je ne peux pas les éviter. Même si j'ai peur de la revoir, je sais que ça arrivera…

Il faudra bien que ça arrive. Si ce n'est pas ce week-end, alors à l'une des compétitions. Et si je ne la vois pas, j'entendrai parler d'elle ou on me posera des questions à son sujet. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'elle a disparu ou qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Et elle peut essayer mais elle ne pourra jamais m'oublier complètement non plus. Elle sera toujours une partie importante de ce qui m'a amené à ce point dans ma vie et pour ça, je ne peux pas souhaiter que ce soit différent. Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ces derniers mois.

Même à mes points les plus bas, ma vie a été meilleure qu'elle ne l'a jamais été," expliquai-je. "Et j'ai enfin l'impression que je suis une personne dont je peux être fière."

Elle me sourit et dit : "C'est pour quoi ? Tu as tant à offrir, Bella. Je suis si contente que tu réalises enfin à quel point."

"C'est moi qui devrais te remercier," insistai-je. "Toi et ta famille, Rose, Jasper. Je suis bénie de vous avoir tous dans ma vie."

"Crois-moi, ma chérie, c'est réciproque," dit-elle, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Nous discutâmes un peu plus du déroulement de la journée. Je lui racontai pour les paparazzi à l'aéroport et elle prit note pour être mieux préparée à l'avenir avec le nombre de voyages qu'il faudrait effectuer. Elle me parla brièvement de ce qui m'attendait pour le lendemain et je lui parlai des gens qui avaient assisté au dîner et à quel point c'était bizarre d'être de retour.

Elle m'écouta quand je lui dis que je me sentais obligé de faire semblant dans cet environnement et que j'avais besoin d'une façade et quand j'eus fini, elle me sourit et me donna mon téléphone.

"On dirait que tu as besoin de savourer un peu la maison," dit-elle. Je le pris avec reconnaissance, en m'aventurant sur le balcon pour appeler Edward.

"Salut ma belle," répondit-il après une seule sonnerie, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut. Le vernis disparut, et je n'avais plus à faire semblant de sourire comme je l'avais fait tout au long de la soirée. J'étais juste la Bella d'Edward à nouveau.

⁂

Le lendemain, il y eut un flot constant d'informations. Les séminaires se succédaient sur les relations avec les médias, la psychologie du sport et un examen approfondi des rouages du système de points actuel. On nous fit des conférences sur la lutte contre le dopage et sur l'importance de prêter attention à notre nutrition et à notre santé physique. Les porte-parole olympiques parlèrent des politiques et des procédures jusqu'à ce que je pense que mes oreilles aller saigner. Ils voulaient bien faire, en essayant de permettre à chacun d'entre nous de se fixer des objectifs élevés au cours de la saison à venir et en nous donnant les outils et l'information dont nous aurions besoin pour mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Pendant la majeure partie de la journée, j'eus l'impression d'être dans un dessin animé de Snoopy où le professeur marmonne des incohérences. J'avais déjà tout entendu et même si je suppose qu'il était utile d'avoir un rappel, à la fin j'aurais aimé venir avec un jour de retard et sauter tous les trucs ennuyeux.

Il semble que quelqu'un ait pris cette voie. Lauren n'avait toujours pas montré son visage, bien que je n'aie pas été si naïve pour baisser ma garde. Le lendemain, il y aurait le marathon médiatique et c'était impossible que Renée la laisse rater une si grande opportunité de faire parler d'elle.

Ce soir-là, il y eut une série d'activités de consolidation d'équipe ainsi que des discours de motivation pour tous les athlètes par Dorothy Hamill et Peter Carruthers, tous deux anciens médaillés olympiques. Encore une fois, je restai dans les parages pour tous les événements prévus et je fus même capable de me détendre et de bavarder un peu plus avec quelques patineurs. Mais, dès que je pus m'éclipser, j'en profitai pour chercher l'intimité du balcon de ma chambre d'hôtel et appeler Edward pour prendre des nouvelles.

Le samedi était le vrai test. Toute la journée se déroula un peu comme un décathlon exigeant et nécessita tout autant d'endurance. La journée des médias.

Quand nous arrivâmes au Centre d'entraînement olympique, Esmée s'arrêta pour vérifier mon emploi du temps avec l'association pendant que j'allais me coiffer et me maquiller, buvant un café alors qu'une femme me posait de gigantesques rouleaux dans les cheveux et me tamponnait sous les yeux avec du correcteur. Je passai le temps à envoyer et recevoir des textos d'Edward et Alice, profitant de ce temps libre et le lien qu'ils m'offraient au monde réel.

Je finis par les laisser en leur disant que je les contacterai plus tard dans la soirée, avant de mettre mon téléphone portable en veille et de me préparer pour la journée.

Il y avait tellement de choses différentes à faire et tout le monde en était à une étape différente. Les gestionnaires et les représentants de l'USOC faisaient en sorte que tout se déroule sans heurt, ce qui nous a tous fait passer d'un poste à l'autre, avec le minimum d'interaction avec d'autres patineurs dans le but de garder la confiance de tout le monde.

Différentes salles avaient différents journalistes de différents journaux, magazines et chaînes de télévision, comme pour une conférence de presse. Une autre suite était aménagée avec un photographe pour les photos promotionnelles et les photos pour les prochaines campagnes publicitaires que NBC lancerait avec tous ceux qui iraient à Vancouver.

En début d'après-midi, j'étais prête pour une sieste. J'avais la tête qui palpitait à cause du bruit constant et d'avoir à répondre aux mêmes questions encore et encore et ce n'était pas fini. J'avais une dernière interview à passer avant d'être à la patinoire pour un tournage vidéo, suivi du médecin de l'équipe pour un bilan de santé. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était retourner dans ma chambre et retrouver mon lit.

Esmée m'enlaça avant que nous entrions dans la pièce où l'intervieweur final attendait et me donna deux aspirines que j'avalai rapidement après lui avoir fait un sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, je gémis intérieurement et souhaitai qu'elle m'en ait donné plus de deux.

Jane Saunders, une journaliste connue pour sa dureté était assise sur la chaise. Elle s'était taillé une mauvaise réputation en reprenant des citations hors de leur contexte afin de donner sa propre tournure et en essayant constamment de vous mettre des mots dans la bouche ou de vous amener à dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait écrire.

Jusque-là dans mes entretiens j'avais eu beaucoup de chance. La plupart des questions portaient sur mon absence, ma blessure, sur ce que je faisais pour revenir et insistait beaucoup sur l'intérêt que je portais à la chorégraphie. Il avait été question de temps à autre de Lauren, Phil et bien sûr Renée mais pas autant que je l'avais anticipé.

Apparemment ma chance tirait à sa fin.

Nous commençâmes par les questions habituelles : comment était-ce de revenir après une saison de repos ? Comment avais-je récupéré de ma blessure ? Avais-je pensé à arrêter ? Pourquoi avais-je décidé de revenir ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se concentre sur Renée mais elle me désempara complètement en allant dans la direction opposée, en me posant des questions sur mon déménagement dans le Minnesota puis en mentionnant Edward. Jusque-là personne n'avait abordé ce sujet et je n'étais plus sur mes gardes, pensant que ce ne serait pas un sujet de discussion. Ça me prit un moment pour m'éclaircir les idées et gérer ces questions.

"Vous êtes liée de façon romantique avec le joueur de hockey de la LNH Edward Cullen, dont nous venons juste d'apprendre qu'il est également en lice pour une place pour Vancouver. Ce sera l'amour au village olympique en février ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire faux.

"Ouais, qui sait ? Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en six mois et il y a encore beaucoup d'étapes à franchir d'ici là mais c'est excitant d'y penser."

"Il semblerait que les joueurs de hockey et les patineurs aient une sorte de rivalité, est-ce le cas pour vous deux ?"

Elle était si transparente, essayant de trouver du drame là où il n'y en avait pas. "Non pas du tout. Être sur la glace est quelque chose que nous aimons tous les deux. C'est un intérêt commun. Le hockey et le patinage peuvent être deux branches très différentes mais elles viennent du même arbre."

"Que pensez-vous de son prochain essai ?"

"Je suis très excitée pour lui," dis-je avec un sourire sincère. "C'est une grande opportunité qu'il a méritée. C'est un excellent athlète et notre pays aurait de la chance qu'il soit là pour nous représenter."

"Et si l'un de vous va aux Jeux Olympiques et l'autre non, comment pensez-vous que ça va affecter votre relation ?" s'enquit-elle. Mes dents voulaient grincer en voyant la lueur dans son œil, désirant que je dérape un peu et dise quelque chose qui puisse être interprété comme de la jalousie. Il fallait que je fasse très attention.

"Edward et moi nous soutenons mutuellement, nos carrières et nos aspirations. Je le respecte en tant que coéquipier et il m'encourage également. Si l'un de nous deux ne réussit pas, ce serait certainement une déception mais lui et moi ne rivalisons pas dans les mêmes cercles, je ne vois donc pas que cela ait une quelconque importance."

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y ait une certaine jalousie, d'un côté ou de l'autre ?"

"Non je ne pense pas," dis-je et j'en restai là. Elle pourrait tenter de spéculer tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Je n'avais pas à me justifier ni à partager ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur ou donner des détails d'une relation aussi personnelle.

"Isabella Swan est devenue un nom familier avec les Jeux Olympiques précédents et Edward Cullen est bien connu dans le monde du hockey. La célébrité est-elle un facteur dans votre relation ?"

"Je ne nous ai jamais considéré comme un couple de célébrité, pas du tout," dis-je honnêtement. Cette pensée en était même risible. Brangelina nous ne l'étions pas. "Nous sommes deux personnes normales qui avons un travail qui nous met sous les yeux du public de temps en temps. La plupart du temps nous avons des vies tranquilles."

"Des sources disent que vous vous êtes bien rapprochée de sa famille depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans le Minnesota, c'est vrai ?"

"Oui c'est vrai," dis-je lentement sachant que ça allait conduire à autre chose.

"Une famille de remplacement, peut-être ?"

Et voilà ça y était.

Je vis une lueur de fureur traverser les yeux d'Esmée depuis derrière l'épaule de Jane, derrière la caméra. Je lui fis un minuscule signe de tête pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à l'interview. Ça aurait l'air pire que c'était si elle le faisait.

"Ce sont des choses complètement séparées qui n'ont aucune relation entre elles."

"Mais vous avez renvoyé votre mère, pas vrai ? "

"J'ai mis fin à un accord professionnel puisque nous n'arrivions plus à nous entendre."

"Et ça vous a fait vous sentir comment ?"

"C'était nécessaire. Si un patineur et son manager ne sont plus sur la même longueur d'onde ça ne mènera jamais au succès. Au final le patinage artistique est un sport en solo et je dois faire les bons choix pour moi quand cela concerne ma santé et mon bien-être."

"Quels sont les événements qui ont conduit à la séparation ?"

Je réfléchis attentivement à mes prochains mots mais rapidement. Tout signe d'hésitation ou une pause qui durerait trop longtemps donnerait l'impression que je tentais de cacher quelque chose et ne ferait qu'attiser les flammes. "C'était une décision cumulative. Quand j'ai été blessée j'ai été obligée d'évaluer ce qui fonctionnerait le mieux pour aller de l'avant et continuer. Et c'était un changement qui devait être fait."

"Comment avez-vous pris la nouvelle qu'elle était partie travailler avec Lauren Mallory ?"

"Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qui était bien pour elle, tout comme j'ai pris les décisions qui étaient bonnes pour moi."

"Lauren fait équipe avec votre précédent manager, coach et chorégraphe. Pas de rancune à l'idée qu'elle marche sur vos plates-bandes ?"

"Chaque patineur a un style différent ainsi que des méthodes d'entrainement différentes. Lauren et moi sommes très différentes. Ce qui n'a pas fonctionné pour moi pourrait très bien fonctionner pour elle. Je suis satisfaite de mon équipe actuelle et du déroulement de mon entrainement. Je peux uniquement me concentrer sur mon patinage et sur ce que je peux contrôler. Et espérons que ça suffira pour avoir une place pour Vancouver."

Esmée fit signe que c'était terminé et je m'effondrai presque de soulagement quand je vis la lumière rouge s'éteindre sur la caméra mais je ne pouvais pas encore me détendre, pas avant d'avoir pu trouver un endroit tranquille, loin des regards pour respirer et me ressaisir. Nous remerciâmes et fîmes nos adieux avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Où nous nous retrouvâmes face à face avec Lauren Mallory.

Elle était un petit peu plus grande que moi, faussement bronzée au point d'en être orange, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Mon opposée à tous points de vue, sur et en dehors de la glace.

"Isabella Swan, c'est chouette de te croiser ici," fit-elle avec amertume. "J'étais sûre que tu ne viendrais pas."

Je savais que je pouvais juste tourner les talons et continuer à avancer. Première règle pour survivre : ne jamais engager la bataille avec un ennemi. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas faire ça et la laisser croire qu'elle m'intimidait de quelque façon que ce soit.

"Et qui t'a donné cette idée, Lauren ?" demandai-je avec un sourire mielleux. Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Les tuer à force de gentillesse.

"Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour savoir quand arrêter et mettre fin à toute cette comédie sur ton retour. Je suppose que non," dit-elle sournoisement en haussant un sourcil trop épilé.

"Il n'y a qu'une personne très stupide ou peu sûre d'elle qui sous-estime la concurrence, Lauren. Ton manager ne te l'a-t-il pas dit ?"

"Tu n'es pas une menace pour moi. Toi et ton petit groupe de marginaux essayant de faire comme si vous étiez encore dans le coup. C'en est fini Swan. Tout le monde le sait et ils rient beaucoup en te voyant encore là," ricana-t-elle, essayant de paraitre cool et confiante mais je pouvais entendre son désespoir dans son ton. Elle n'était pas contente de me voir là mais par pour les raisons qu'elle avait données. Qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou non j'étais une menace et elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour se rendre compte que plus elle mettait de l'énergie à penser à me battre, moins ça arriverait.

"J'espère que nous le découvrirons, pas vrai ? Bonne chance pour cette saison Lauren, " lui offris-je en tendant ma main par politesse. "Et crois-moi quand je dis que tu vas en avoir besoin."

"Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi Swan," siffla-t-elle en tapant dans ma main pour l'éloigner. Bien que je sache que c'était immature je ne pus m'empêcher de m'infiltrer dans l'ouverture qu'elle m'avait laissée.

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je avec un sourire sournois. "Comment profites-tu de mes secondes de retard, Lauren ?"

"Lauren !" J'entendis la voix de Renée l'appeler. C'était toujours ce ton cassant avec lequel elle m'avait appelé des milliers de fois. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça me faisait toujours un peu grincer des dents même quand ce n'était plus moi qu'elle appelait. Heureusement Lauren était trop occupée à rouler des yeux pour remarquer ma petite grimace.

Elle se tourna avec une expression hautaine, baissant les yeux vers moi en disant. "'On se voit sur la glace Swan. Si tu arrives jusque-là."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," la rassurai-je doucement. "J'y serai."

Elle partit, passant le coin où je pus immédiatement entendre des discussions à voix basse. Esmée et moi nous dirigeâmes dans la direction opposée, nous arrêtant pour prendre de l'eau et une barre de céréale avant d'aller dehors pour aller jusqu'à la patinoire.

"Comment tu tiens le coup ?" me demanda-t-elle, quand nous fûmes enfin seules.

"Je vais bien," répondis-je honnêtement. Les batailles de ce jour avaient été éprouvantes mais j'étais sortie victorieuse. Je me sentais pleine d'énergie, confiante, prête à relever le prochain défi.

"Tu t'es très bien débrouillée lors de la dernière interview. Je voulais arracher les extensions de cheveux de cette journaliste à cause de ces questions," avoua Esmée en chuchotant à voix basse, me faisant rire. Elle pouvait être une vraie dure sous toute cette douceur et cette chaleur.

"Ouais, c'est une des vautours. Je m'y attendais un peu. Donc je n'ai pas tout gâché ou dit quelque chose qui va revenir me hanter ?"

"Pas du tout. Tu as répondu à ses questions avec assurance et grâce. Elle aura l'air d'une salope inconsidérée. En parlant de salope. La fille Mallory ? Si c'était ma fille... je ne peux même pas terminer cette phrase," dit-elle en secouant la tête avec dégoût. "Je n'aurais jamais élevé quelqu'un de si vil et mesquin."

"J'aurais dû l'ignorer, m'en aller," reconnus-je. "C'était stupide de s'engager mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"Hé, tu ne m'entendras pas te faire la morale," dit Esmée en tirant sur la poignée de la porte pour qu'on puisse entrer dans la patinoire. "A mon avis, elle s'en est bien tirée."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Elle est coincée avec Renée tous les jours."

"C'est vrai," soupira-t-elle. "On récolte ce qu'on sème, je suppose."

"Qu'est-il arrivé au pardon ? S'élever au-dessus de la mêlée ?"

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te faire avoir. Tu t'es défendue toute seule. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela," dit-elle, en me faisant un clin d'œil alors que nous approchions de notre prochaine destination. "Finissons-en avec ça, pour qu'on puisse aller prendre un bain dans le jacuzzi. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis prête à décompresser un peu."

⁂

Le reste de la fin de semaine passa rapidement et avec peu de drame. Je ne revis ni Lauren ni Renée et n'entendis pas non plus sa voix, bien que je sois restée sur mes gardes tout le temps.

Lors de la dernière journée au Colorado, l'USFSA avait organisé un brunch pour tous les athlètes qui avaient participé. Encore une fois, Lauren ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Son absence me permit de me détendre et de passer du bon temps avec mes collègues patineurs, loin de la compétition.

L'ambiance était plus détendue à la fin du weekend. Alors que la conversation tournait toujours autour du patinage, il y avait une attitude de camaraderie qui n'avait pas été présente au début. Tout le monde dans la salle était dans le même bateau, consacrant des heures folles à l'entraînement, éprouvant leurs corps tous les jours, finalisant leurs programmes, s'occupant des médias à mesure que la saison approchait. Pendant quelques heures seulement, tout le monde sembla capable d'oublier la compétition et compatir avec les seules personnes qui pouvaient comprendre exactement ce que l'autre vivait. Je me sentis légère et optimiste et prête pour le reste de la semaine.

Esmée et moi retrouvâmes Marcus avant de nous rendre à l'aéroport pour discuter de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. Il prit l'avion pour rentrer dans le Minnesota pendant qu'Esmée et moi allions en sens inverse, en Californie.

Les journées à Los Angeles étaient longues. Bien que mon emploi du temps fût chargé et que je sois occupée, les pauses entre les interviews et les obligations s'éternisaient. C'était un cycle étrange de temps qui passait à toute allure puis ralentissait une fois de plus. Esmée était un réconfort et la seule chose qui me permit de tenir le coup. Sans sa compagnie, j'aurais jeté l'éponge et serais rentrée plus tôt, prête à en finir avec les distractions et à retourner à ma vie.

Edward et moi avions réussi à parler au moins une fois par jour, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Des textos coquins et des messages vocaux doux remplissaient ma boîte de réception mais j'avais toujours envie de le retrouver, de me blottir dans la courbe de son cou et de respirer son odeur, juste parce que je le pouvais. La douleur qui me remplissait quand nous étions séparés aurait pu m'inquiéter, ne voulant pas devenir si dépendante mais je fonctionnais toujours bien. D'après le ton de sa voix quand nous nous disions bonne nuit tous les soirs, je savais que c'était aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi.

J'avais aussi reçu des nouvelles d'Alice et de Rose. Elles m'avaient demandé d'envoyer des photos de l'arrière-plan de l'une de mes séances de photos et étaient toujours excitées d'entendre ce que j'avais fait pendant mon absence. Avec leur aide, je compris à nouveau que c'était vraiment une période passionnante, que je devais en profiter et non pas simplement souhaiter que ça soit passé. Donc, malgré mon mal du pays, j'essayai de rester optimiste et profiter de l'endroit et de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Les jours passèrent beaucoup plus vite et avant même que je m'en rende compte, Esmée et moi étions à l'aéroport de Los Angeles pour rentrer à la maison.

Pendant trois heures, mon genou rebondit sans cesse, de plus en plus impatiente de voir Edward. Esmée était une sainte, elle me souriait simplement en retournant vers son livre, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour me distraire.

Dès le moment où nous descendîmes de l'avion, je voulais piquer un sprint vers le tapis à bagages. Les bonnes manières et la courtoisie étaient les seules choses qui m'empêchèrent de me frayer un chemin dans la foule de passagers qui bloquaient mon chemin vers lui.

"Bella !" J'entendis sa voix douce et soyeuse crier et mon visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand je repérai Edward dans la foule, me faisant signe avec le même sourire que moi. Je ne pouvais pas courir vers lui à cause du poids de mes bagages et la masse des voyageurs entre nous. Je gémis de frustration, juste impatiente d'être à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il était si près. Esmée gloussa doucement à côté en posant sa main sur ma valise et en virant ma main.

"Vas-y !" Elle me fit signe de partir.

"Es..." essayai-je de protester, ne voulant pas être impolie et la laisser avec tous les bagages.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et posa une main sur ma joue. "Je me souviens encore de ce que c'était d'être jeune et amoureuse, quand même un jour de séparation semblait éternel. Vas-y, c'est tout."

Je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus. Libérée de mes chaînes, je me précipitai à travers la foule, glissant entre les corps en mouvement et sautant par-dessus les sacs dans une démonstration d'agilité qui m'aurait étonné si je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée pour atteindre mon but.

Enfin, _finalement_ , j'étais devant lui et je ne perdis pas un instant de plus avant de me jeter imprudemment dans ses bras, confiante qu'il serait là pour me rattraper.

Son corps frémit contre le mien alors qu'il berçait ma tête contre son épaule et qu'il respirait mon odeur, tout comme moi. Son odeur familière envahit mes sens et je ne pensais qu'à la maison. J'étais à la maison.

Nous passâmes la soirée seuls chez moi, à parler de notre temps de séparation mais surtout... profitant des quelques heures ensemble avant de nous séparer à nouveau.

Le lendemain, c'était à mon tour de déposer Edward à l'aéroport et de le voir partir.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, ramassant l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi la nuit précédente et respirant son odeur qui persistait encore là. Un morceau de papier plié attira mon attention. Je le dépliai et vis l'écriture familière d'Edward, les mots écrits me firent sourire, tout en me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _Prends soin de mon cœur, je te le confie. -E_

C'était un peu plus facile d'être séparé de lui quand j'étais celle qui restait à la maison mais seulement un peu. Marcus m'occupait à la patinoire et quand j'étais à la maison, Alice et Rose étaient souvent là, essayant de m'empêcher de me morfondre et de le languir.

Ce qui était vraiment déprimant, c'est que ce n'était que le début. On était en août, aucune de nos saisons n'avait encore commencé et quand ça serait le cas, notre temps ensemble n'en deviendrait que plus limité encore.

Il serait plus à l'extérieur de la ville avec les matchs. S'il faisait partie de l'équipe olympique, il y aurait un supplément de formation et la promotion. En octobre, je serai à Paris pour une semaine. En novembre, ce serait Cleveland. Combien de fois nous verrions-nous au cours des six prochains mois et combien de nuits solitaires passerions-nous dans des lits séparés ? C'était un aspect négatif de mon choix de carrière que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant et ça craignait vraiment.

"Bells ?" La voix vive de Rose me fit sortir de mes pensées, me rappelant que j'étais censée faire attention. Alice et elle étaient venues dîner et commencer à esquisser des idées pour mes costumes. J'avais demandé à Alice si elle me donnerait un coup de main à mon retour de Los Angeles et elle m'avait presque rendu sourde quand elle avait jeté ses bras autour de moi et crié dans mon oreille tellement elle était excitée.

Je les regardai toutes les deux pour voir que leurs expressions correspondaient à de l'irritation et de l'amusement. "Quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Tu as encore ce regard," dit-elle, en haussant les sourcils.

"Quel regard ?"

"Ce regard… déprimé et morose," interrompit Alice de sa place sur le sol, entourée d'échantillons et de crayons de couleur alors qu'elle se remettait à faire des ombres sur les lignes qu'elle avait dessinées. "Comme Claire quand elle a découvert que Leo avait été banni de Vérone. Edward sera à la maison dans moins de vingt-quatre heures."

"Je sais," soupirai-je, en leur faisant un sourire d'excuse pour avoir été si distraite. "J'étais en train de réfléchir, je suppose."

"Nous savons," dit Rose, avec un sourire compréhensif. "Il te manque ton Roméo."

"Comment avez-vous fait ?" demandai-je, en remontant mes genoux et en les serrant contre ma poitrine. "Être avec Emmett et Jasper alors qu'ils voyagent beaucoup ? Ce n'est pas difficile ?"

"Bien sûr que c'est dur," avoua Rose avec un haussement d'épaules. "J'essaie juste de me rappeler que c'est seulement pour un temps court et que nous sommes assez forts pour le traverser."

"Il faut beaucoup de travail des deux côtés," dit Alice. "Beaucoup de communication et beaucoup de confiance mais quand on aime quelqu'un, ça vaut le coup."

"Et ensuite ça rend plus facile d'apprécier le temps que nous passons ensemble," dit sérieusement Rose, avant que ses lèvres ne tremblent d'un sourire provocateur. "Oh, et tu serais surprise de voir à quel point un peu de sexe par téléphone peut adoucir la séparation…" Elle me mit un petit coup dans les côtes et haussa les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça," protestai-je, mes paumes devenant moites rien qu'à la pensée d'essayer un truc comme ça. Bien que je sois de plus en plus en l'aise pour m'exprimer sexuellement avec Edward, je ne pense pas avoir atteint _ce_ niveau.

"Oui, je suis avec toi, Bella," dit Alice me faisant me sentir un peu soulagée de n'être pas la seule qui était complétement inhibée. "Jazz et moi avons essayé quelques fois et c'est simplement trop bizarre. De l'autre côté quand on se retrouve ? C'est vraiment quelque chose…"

Mes pensées revinrent immédiatement à cette nuit qu'Edward et moi avions partagée quand j'étais rentrée, les heures que nous avions passées dans les bras de l'autre, renonçant au sommeil pour être ensemble et ensuite en imaginant comment ce serait lorsqu'il rentrerait. L'anticipation se logea dans mon ventre alors que mes joues rougissaient tellement les images étaient définies. C'était définitivement quelque chose que j'attendais impatiemment.

"J'adore que tu rougisses quand on parle de sexe. Comme si tu n'avais pas d'orgasmes réguliers depuis deux mois," sourit Rose.

"Peu importe," murmurai-je en rougissant davantage. "Imbéciles…"

"Et alors, si nous parlions de quelque chose de vraiment important," suggéra Alice, en agitant des bouts de tissu vers moi. "Comme tes costumes. Nous étions censés travailler là-dessus avant que tu ne te mettes à rêvasser."

"Très bien, très bien Alice," cédai-je, me réinstallant dans un effort pour essayer d'arrêter de rêvasser. Je promets que je vais faire attention. Eblouis-moi avec ta connaissance des paillettes et de la mousseline de soie."

Pendant les heures qui suivirent elles réussirent à garder mes pensées occupées. Alice avait vraiment de merveilleuses idées pour mes costumes et elle était extrêmement douée pour transférer ses visions sur papier avec les crayons de couleur qu'elle avait apportés.

Je n'avais vraiment jamais rien eu à dire à propos de mes costumes par le passé, pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais travailler avec Alice et avec Rose qui donnait son opinion c'était fantastique. Elle avait travaillé en amont, écouté les morceaux que j'avais sélectionné encore et encore pour avoir une idée de ce que sous-tendait la musique, essayant de trouver quelles couleurs iraient avec chaque morceau et ensuite faisant correspondre les différentes nuances avec la couleur de ma peau.

Au fil de la soirée je me sentis de plus en plus enthousiasmée par le processus et investie du fait d'avoir mon mot à dire. Au début je pensais que je devais laisser Alice prendre les rênes et lui faire confiance pour comprendre chaque chose mais elle faisait vraiment un effort pour travailler en groupe demandant quels tissus iraient le mieux, ce qui était le plus important en termes de couture, quels éléments pourraient entraver mes mouvements.

A la fin de la soirée nous avions quelques bons croquis auxquels je pouvais réfléchir et aussi demander son avis à Esmée.

Après leur départ je me préparais pour aller au lit, me blottissant dans le maillot d'Edward et m'écroulant sur les couvertures. C'était une nuit suffisamment fraiche pour éteindre la climatisation et ouvrir les fenêtres au moins un peu mais trop chaude pour dormir sous les draps. J'aurai été probablement plus à l'aise en débardeur mais je ne pouvais pas m'endormir autrement.

Dormir avec son maillot était la chose la plus proche de lui que je pouvais avoir pour me sentir comme dans ses bras mais ce n'en était qu'une pâle imitation. Encore une nuit seule et je pourrai l'avoir en vrai.

J'attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler Edward et lui dire bonsoir. Et mon estomac se tordit de déception quand j'atterris directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Je me disais que je le verrai le lendemain soir quand j'irai le chercher à l'aéroport, jusqu'à présent nous ne nous étions jamais ratés le soir. De nouveau j'avais le cafard et sans personne pour me juger, je me couchai et me vautrai dans la solitude jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne enfin.

Mes rêves étaient emplis d'Edward – son contact, sa voix, son odeur.

La chaleur de ses doigts caressant ma joue paraissait si réelle, le son de sa voix chuchotant mon nom à mon oreille était si clair que quelque part perdue dans le sommeil je me demandais comment c'était possible que je dorme encore.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il à nouveau, son haleine chaude soufflant sur ma joue, suivie par le grattement de sa barbe. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir ce qui n'était réellement pas un rêve. Mes doigts se levèrent dans un effort pour m'assurer que mon esprit ne me jouait pas de tour. Et quand ils touchèrent sa joue et qu'il ne disparut pas, je souris et caressai sa mâchoire paresseusement, retrouvant sa texture sous mes doigts.

"Tu es vraiment là," murmurai-je, ma voix encore rauque de sommeil.

"Je suis là," sourit-il, croisant ses doigts autour des miens et s'appuyant à leur contact.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Accueil très chaleureux Swan," rit-il. "Tu m'as manqué aussi."

"Non," je secouai la tête, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées, me sentant encore un peu lente d'avoir été si brusquement tirée du sommeil, "Je veux dire n'étais-tu pas censé ne rentrer que demain."

"J'ai pris un vol plus tôt."

"Mais tu n'avais pas d'obligations demain ? Que…" Mes protestations furent arrêtées quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et que ses bras m'étreignirent, me tirant plus près contre son torse et qu'il se coucha à côté de moi.

"Je ne pouvais pas passer une autre nuit sans te tenir dans mes bras," murmura-t-il ses doigts se posant sur ma cuisse alors que je me blottissais contre lui, me sentant enfin complète pour la première fois depuis une semaine. "Il n'y avait rien de vraiment important demain, juste boucler les choses. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont partis plus tôt. J'ai décidé que c'était une bonne idée."

Je n'allais pas discuter davantage. Ce serait inutile alors que c'était déjà fait et je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était bien de l'avoir avec moi plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me blottis encore et embrassai son cou, incapable de m'éloigner pour atteindre ses lèvres. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Il m'embrassa aussi et me dit que je lui avais manqué aussi. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Sa main se déplaça sur mon dos et commença à suivre les applications sur le dos du maillot, d'abord le grand numéro puis chaque lettre qui était cousue.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu portes exactement, Swan ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix pleine d'amusement, ce qui me montrait qu'il avait compris tout seul.

"Oh juste un pyjama," dis-je timidement.

"Ah tu dors toujours dans les maillots de hockey trop grands pour toi ?"

"Pas toutes les nuits," plaisantai-je, en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Il s'éloigna pour allumer la lumière, projetant dans la pièce une faible lueur alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Pendant qu'il m'observait je pris le temps de le regarder aussi, comme buvant pour étancher ma soif. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et ses yeux étaient remplis de désir alors que son doigt allait vers l'étoile au-dessus du 'i' puis il alla directement au 't' directement sur mon mamelon. Bien que je ne puisse pas bien sentir son contact à travers les épaisseurs de tissu, savoir où se trouvaient ses doigts suffisait à faire accélérer mon cœur.

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce maillot ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux collés à mon vêtement.

"Quelque temps," admis-je, ma voix trop rauque pour croire que je plaisantais.

"Et ça fait combien ça ?" insista-t-il, ses mains glissant jusqu'à l'ourlet sur mes cuisses alors qu'il me regardait.

"La saison dernière," dis-je vaguement, pas vraiment désireuse d'avouer à quel point je l'avais eu tôt.

"Je ne laisserai pas passer ça Swan," sourit-il à mon jeu. Il posa son visage contre mon cou, l'émaillant de doux baisers et insistant au creux de ma gorge. "Dis-moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas juste," soupirai-je, mes yeux se fermant alors qu'il continuait à effleurer ma peau de ses lèvres. "Te servir de tes lèvres comme moyen de coercition n'est pas fair-play." Ensuite ses dents se mirent à grignoter la courbe de mon cou et mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec un halètement. "Les dents non plus."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je combattrais loyalement," dit-il passant doucement sa langue sur les légères marques sur ma peau avant de faire une pause. "Maintenant est-ce que tu vas parler. Je peux continuer toute la nuit, baby," ajouta-t-il alors que j'hésitais.

"Promis ?" murmurai-je, mes hanches cherchant son corps et une source de friction. Je réussis à le toucher suffisamment pour déterminer à quel point il était excité bien qu'il soit en train d'essayer de se contrôler.

"Merde," chuchota-t-il, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes cuisses. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il déglutit, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes se battant pour prendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Ses mains se serraient et se relâchaient lentement autour de mes jambes dans un flux et reflux captivant qui m'ensorcela rapidement. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la faible lumière quand il les ouvrit et me regarda avec désir, un regard qui donnait à mon cœur l'impression qu'il allait éclater dans ma poitrine. Avec une quantité ridicule de retenue, il poussa lentement contre moi, son regard fixe, ne clignant jamais des yeux. Je poussai un petit cri doux et tremblant et essayai de me frotter contre lui mais il s'était déjà écarté.

"S'il te plaît, Bella ?" supplia-t-il, se penchant en arrière pour me regarder dans les yeux, clairement déterminé à se retenir jusqu'à ce que je parle.

"Avant la Saint-Valentin," cédai-je en soupirant, en frôlant ses mèches couleur bronze avec mes doigts. "Tu te souviens quand tu as fait ce long voyage par la route ?" demandai-je. Il hocha la tête et je dis : "Je l'ai eu lors du dernier match à domicile, avant que tu ne partes. J'ai dormi avec presque toutes les nuits pendant que vous étiez partis et ça a un peu aidé pour que tu me manques un peu moins. C'est toujours le cas."

Il se tut un long moment, ses yeux regardant les miens tandis que ses lèvres se courbaient lentement pour devenir un sourire. "Si je me souviens bien, c'était presque un mois avant que tu me demandes pour notre premier rendez-vous, Swan. Dormir dans le maillot d'un hockeyeur n'est pas un comportement très amical."

"Edward, je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que toi et moi n'avons _jamais_ été que des amis."

"Eh bien, moi je le savais," sourit-il, en tournant la main pour frotter son pouce sur ma pommette. "Quand as-tu eu cette révélation ?"

"Quand j'ai réalisé que je tombais amoureuse de toi ce premier jour à l'aéroport," lui dis-je. "Dès l'instant où j'ai regardé dans tes yeux verts, près du tapis à bagages. J'étais trop aveugle pour voir ce qui était juste devant moi tout le temps."

"Et tu vois clairement maintenant ?" Il sourit, se baissant pour déposer une série de baisers chastes sur mes lèvres.

"Clair comme du cristal," lui dis-je, en faufilant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en le tenant en place pendant que j'approfondissais notre étreinte.

"Tu sais ce que j'aimerais voir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Toi dans mon maillot. Lève-toi et tourne, ma belle."

"Es-tu sérieux ?" demandai-je, mes sourcils se haussant d'amusement, roulant les yeux alors qu'il me regardait avec impatience en faisant tourner son doigt.

Je me levai et fis un petit tour rapide en essayant de me laisser tomber sur le lit et dans ses bras.

"Pas si vite !" protesta-t-il, me faisant signe de me retourner. Je m'y résignai, me détournant de lui et me tenant à côté du lit.

Il prit mes cheveux d'une main, balayant la masse de mèches foncées pour les faire tomber sur une épaule, pour voir les lettres sans obstacle. Puis il se pencha et embrassa le haut de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Tu es si sexy dans mon maillot, baby," gémit-il doucement, ses mains caressant mes mains couvertes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la peau nue de mes cuisses. "Mon nom est écrit sur ton dos. Mon numéro." Il me tira contre son torse, caressant mon ventre sous le maillot pour prendre mes seins en coupe pendant qu'il m'embrassait le cou. Il passa les dents sur lobe de mon oreille et chuchota, "Tu es à moi."

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, grimpant de nouveau sur le lit pour m'agenouiller devant lui et regarder profondément dans ses yeux en lui disant : "A toi."

Nos mains travaillèrent en tandem pour le dépouiller de ses vêtements. Il enleva ma culotte, ne laissant que le maillot, bien qu'il ne semble pas pressé de s'en débarrasser.

Au lieu de cela, il me contourna sur le lit, à genoux juste derrière moi. Ses mains s'enroulèrent sur mes hanches, me tirant sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que je sente son érection appuyer contre mes fesses. Il se pencha sur moi puis il tendit les bras en me tirant doucement les cheveux, m'incitant à tourner mon visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres puissent capturer les miennes.

"A qui es-tu, Bella ?" demanda-t-il, en frottant ses hanches contre moi, faisant glisser sa longueur entre mes jambes sur mon humidité avant de se positionner à mon entrée.

"A toi, Edward," haletai-je, tendant une main derrière ma tête pour tirer ses cheveux et attirer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent au moment où il entrait en moi, nos gémissements s'étouffant dans nos bouches. "Toujours à toi."

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches, me serrant fermement contre son corps alors qu'il poussait en moi, l'angle de nos corps lui permettant de me pénétrer beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ça ne manquait jamais de m'étonner à quel point le sexe avec lui pouvait toujours être incroyablement nouveau. A chaque fois.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au choc initial et à la surprise des différences notables dans cette position, alors que je me donnais à lui et aux sensations que son corps faisait au mien. Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour sans être face à face, et je soupçonnais que l'acte perdrait une partie de son intimité sans ce lien. Mais avec ses bras forts me liant étroitement à son corps et son souffle chaud contre ma joue, je me sentais entièrement connecté à lui.

Ses mouvements lents et réguliers devinrent un peu plus puissants au fur et à mesure que je me sentais approcher de la libération. Des gémissements et des soupirs silencieux remplissaient le silence de la pièce alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur moi, libérant mes hanches. Il leva sa main pour l'écraser sur mon cœur, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la douceur de mes seins. Son autre main s'enroula autour de mon estomac, descendant vers le bas pour frotter fermement mon clito, me tirant plus haut et son nom tomba de mes lèvres alors que je jouissais.

Ses bras se tendirent autour de moi, sa joue dans mon cou quand il dit d'une voix râpeuse : "A toi, Bella. Je suis à toi, aussi." Puis il enfouit son visage dans ma peau avec un gémissement et se libéra en moi. Nous tombâmes sur le lit, nos membres s'emmêlant alors qu'il nous déplaçait sur le côté et me câlinait, m'embrassant le cou pendant que nos doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Bien qu'il soit terriblement tard et que nous soyons tous les deux fatigués, Edward et moi restâmes éveillés pendant des heures, à nous embrasser, parler, rire, juste profiter du fait d'être ensemble. A deux heures du matin, pendant que le reste du monde dormait, nous partageâmes un pique-nique de beurre d'arachide et des sandwiches à la gelée dans mon lit avant de nous perdre l'un dans l'autre une fois de plus et de finalement céder à l'épuisement.

…

*Herb Brooks : (1937 – 2003) joueur puis entraineur de hockey. Son équipe a gagné la médaille d'or aux JO de Lake Placid en 1980.


	18. Au fil des jours

**.**

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Au fil des jours

* * *

Le mois d'août fut plein à craquer avant même que je n'aie le temps de remarquer qu'il avait commencé.

Une fois qu'Edward et moi fûmes rentrés de nos semaines séparées au Colorado tout s'accélérera en même temps pour nous deux. Edward avait dit qu'ils étaient tous supposés être en pleine forme avant même d'avoir osé poser leurs lames sur leur patinoire à l'automne alors ils s'entrainaient pour le début de leur saison. Pour le reste il me sembla que tout arriva du jour au lendemain. Le calendrier des matchs des Wild fut publié, les billets commencèrent à être vendus, le choix des équipes en vue du repêchage fut fait et elles furent rajoutées, les dates pour leur camp d'entrainement préparatoire, finalisées.

Être avec Edward me permit de suivre en direct le travail que l'équipe faisait même avant que la saison n'ait commencé. Ce n'était pas simplement enfiler l'équipement, prendre la crosse et taper dans le palet. Comme pour moi cela impliquait un haut niveau de préparation à la fois mentale et physique. Il n'était pas rare que j'arrive chez Edward et qu'il soit devant la télé en train d'étudier au ralenti avec crayon et papier des vidéos de la saison précédente.

Après seulement trois jours d'entrainement ils avaient leur premier match d'avant saison contre les Blues de St Louis. Six matchs d'avant-saison c'était tout, avant de plonger directement dans la compétition régulière. Ils ouvriraient à domicile et comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi ils étaient immédiatement opposés aux Blackhawks. L'esprit de revanche les motivaient pour l'entrainement et ils avaient tous hâte de commencer.

D'un autre côté je continuai à préparer ma saison. Mes programmes étaient pratiquement terminés et Marcus avait fait appel à un analyste pour nous donner une idée de la façon dont ils seraient appréciés dans le système de jugement actuel. Des ajustements mineurs étaient encore en cours et seraient nécessaires tout au long de la saison en fonction du résultat en compétition mais nous étions tous les deux bien fiers de mes chances avec deux programmes solides dans mon arsenal.

Malgré mes tentatives quotidiennes je ne réussissais toujours pas mon Axel. Et chaque jour où j'échouais j'étais de plus en plus frustrée et moins optimiste quant à son utilisation. De temps en temps j'arrivais à atterrir mais cela ne suffisait pas. Si vous n'y arriviez pas neuf fois sur dix à l'entrainement vous ne pouviez pas espérer le présenter en compétition avec succès, au moment où la pression était la plus forte et que des millions d'yeux vous scrutaient, n'attendant qu'un échec.

Marcus était encourageant mais réaliste. Il essayait de rester optimiste en me rappelant que ce n'était pas un élément nécessaire, que peu de patineurs le réussissaient vraiment et qu'il était possible de monter sur la plus haute marche sans ce saut. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçue chaque jour après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse. Nous avons quand même continué à y consacrer une partie de mes séances tous les jours mais je devenais impatiente.

Avec tout.

J'avais commencé à angoisser, tout semblait être au bord du gouffre et j'étais impatiente de juste sauter dedans et voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Cette angoisse était due au fait de savoir que la liste définitive de l'équipe de hockey des Etats-Unis ne serait pas annoncée avant la fin décembre, ce que j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à accepter qu'Edward. Ça me laissait perplexe qu'ils puissent mettre autant de temps à prendre cette décision alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé les essais mais Edward haussa simplement les épaules, acceptant que c'était simplement ainsi que se déroulait la sélection. Il était concentré entièrement que sa saison, reportant toute idée des jeux Olympiques en arrière-plan et j'étais obligée de faire de même, à contrecœur.

L'agitation médiatique s'était quelque peu calmée après mon retour, le nom d'Edward étant toujours sur la liste des candidats potentiels de l'Equipe américaine, quelques demandes de renseignements concernant des interviews et des séances de photos communes furent demandées. Quelque chose pour souligner la rareté d'une possible romance olympique.

L'idée était amusante mais nous décidâmes ensemble que nous ne voulions pas exposer notre relation au public de manière aussi voyante et nous refusâmes. Les gens pouvaient spéculer autant qu'ils voulaient, il n'était pas nécessaire de les encourager.

Je fis de mon mieux pour éviter de lire quoi que ce soit mais de temps en temps je cédais à la curiosité et faisais une recherche sur nous. Pour la plupart ce n'était pas mauvais. Quelques photos de paparazzi, une remarque occasionnelle et des citations tirées de la multitude d'interviews que vous avions donnés tous les deux lors de notre séjour au Colorado.

L'article de l'interview de Jane fut publié et se révéla aussi dérangeant que je m'y attendais mais j'avais été ravie de constater qu'il semblait plus montrer son incompétence en tant que journaliste que tout autre chose qui avait à voir avec moi. Il était facile de l'oublier puisque quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des médias semblaient jouer en ma faveur.

Après la première vague de publicité qui avait entouré Champs Cam tout semblait se tasser. Il y avait encore des appels mais c'était devenu sporadique. Je savais que ça recommencerait une fois que les compétitions auraient démarré mais pour l'instant j'appréciai le calme.

Ma vie était devenue un exercice d'équilibre avec de plus en plus de choses qui s'ajoutait chaque jour et j'étais un peu chagrinée d'admettre que j'étais un peu embourbée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de vie en dehors de la patinoire. J'avais toujours su que l'entrainement requis pour mon niveau de compétition était assez intense et dévorant mais cela ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé par le passé.

Au cours des saisons précédentes j'étais toujours à la patinoire, au gymnase ou en train de faire quelque chose en rapport avec le patinage. Quand j'étais à la maison je dormais. Il y avait très peu de temps d'arrêt. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué le manque à l'époque mais maintenant je commençais à le remarquer.

Pendant ces semaines Alice fut vraiment une grâce salvatrice. Même si elle était submergée de travail, les gars avec leur entrainement et moi avec le mien, elle veillait à ce que nous trouvions encore du temps à consacrer à notre amitié. Elle organisait un rendez-vous hebdomadaire où nous retrouvions tous chez Esmée et Carlisle, le dimanche matin pour le brunch, pour nous reposer avant le début de chaque semaine. Elle mit tout le monde sur des calendriers électroniques et nous réserva des moments à nous six qu'il s'agisse de passer une soirée tranquille chez l'un ou l'autre ou de sortir. Même si nous avions peu de temps libre cela permettait de garder notre amitié solide.

Dans les derniers jours d'août nous nous réunîmes pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Emmett. La date tombait toujours dans les dix jours de la Grande Foire du Minnesota également connue sous le nom de State Fair. Et apparemment il était de tradition pour beaucoup d'entre eux de célébrer ce qu'Emmett aimait par-dessus tout : manger.

Cela avait semblé amusant quand ils avaient abordé la journée mais je n'avais pas du tout été préparée à ce qu'Emmett prenne au sérieux cette activité. Cet homme était une machine et pour une fois il était même plus organisé qu'Alice. Il avait créé sa propre liste d'aliments que nous devions rechercher, ça allait des classiques comme les cookies de Sweet Martha avec des verres de lait, jusqu'aux nouveautés comme du bacon recouvert de chocolat. Il avait marqué tous les arrêts sur une carte, trouvant même la meilleure stratégie pour s'assurer de pouvoir dévorer dans les meilleures conditions. Bien que je sache pertinemment que je ne devrais pas m'adonner à tous ces excès, fromage, barres chocolatés, multitude de délices servis sur des bâtons, la tentation était trop forte pour résister. Pour un jour, j'abandonnai mon régime d'entrainement et goutai tout ce qu'Emmett me présentait.

La journée avançant je commençai à me sentir légèrement… décalée. Une sensation de malaise m'entourait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la provoquait.

La semaine qui suivit je trouvais enfin. En trois jours, je vis Edward pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Certains des membres de l'équipe avaient commencé des séances d'entrainement en groupe le matin, nous ne passions donc plus ce temps ensemble. Alice et moi étions allées dîner et regarder un film après ma séance un soir et étions rentrées tard, puis les deux soirs suivants il avait eu des réunions d'équipe pour préparer le prochain camp d'entrainement pendant que les filles et moi travaillions sur le développement des costumes.

Quand il m'appela le jeudi après-midi pour me dire que son père avait besoin d'un coup de main à la maison et que ça ne pouvait pas être fait plus tard, ça tilta. Je compris comment il était bien plus facile de se laisser entrainer par ce qui devait être fait en suivant simplement les routines quotidiennes sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elles étaient réellement.

Pour Edward et moi ce que ça signifiait c'était que nous pouvions à peine nous voir, nous étions tellement épuisés que nous ne nous voyions plus, nous ne faisions rien à part être ensemble devant la télé avant de nous endormir. Nous étions trop fatigués pour parler réellement – comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Nous faisions l'amour parfois mais pas très souvent. Et quand c'était le cas ça semblait toujours précipité comme si nous avions le faire rapidement avant de nous endormir. Nous ne prenions plus de temps pour les préliminaires. C'était toujours bon mais je ne sentais plus cette connexion profonde d'autrefois. Les seules fois où nous étions vraiment ensemble c'était quand nous faisions quelque chose tous les six et bien que nous essayions de nous voir tous les jours ça ne nous donnait pas l'impression de passer du temps de qualité ensemble.

Ce n'était de la faute à personne, nous avions chacun une carrière à mener, ce qui requérait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Physiquement nous repoussions nos limites tous les jours, pour devenir plus forts, plus rapides, meilleurs, ce qui nous laissait épuisés quand nous sortions de sur la glace.

Nous ne nous battions pas et les choses ne nous posaient pas de problème lorsque nous étions ensemble et c'est sûrement pourquoi c'est arrivé si facilement. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de source de conflit entre nous. Même dans ce cas c'était un problème à prendre au sérieux.

Quand Edward était parti pour son essai, je m'étais inquiétée exactement de cela mais nous en étions arrivés là où nous en étions maintenant sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Lorsque nous étions séparés c'était plus évident de le voir avec la distance mais là tout près, il était difficile de se rendre compte du peu de temps que nous passions ensemble chaque jour.

Et même s'il était tout proche de moi, il me manquait. Etre vraiment ensemble, être 'un nous' me manquait.

Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute que si Edward était conscient de la façon dont nous nous étions éloignés, il aurait été horrifié, il serait dégoûté, il aurait boudé pendant un jour ou deux mais ensuite aurait fait un grand geste pour tout changer et rattraper le temps perdu.

Il était évident pour moi qu'il n'avait pas réalisé. Il avait l'air distrait au téléphone, déjà concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire avec son père. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il s'était précipité pour me dire au revoir quand Carlisle l'avait appelé de l'autre pièce et pour une fois, il n'avait pas dit "je dois y aller" avec "je t'aime".

Esmée était avec moi quand je reçus l'appel, juste au moment où je faisais mon sac pour rentrer de ma séance de l'après-midi. Bien sûr, elle avait tout de suite remarqué mon expression quand j'avais réalisé que je passerai une autre soirée sans Edward.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle depuis les gradins.

"Non, tout va bien," marmonnai-je, en essayant de me débarrasser de ma mauvaise humeur. "Edward est en route pour chez vous. Carlisle a besoin de son aide pour... quelque chose," finis-je maladroitement, me rendant compte que je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils préparaient. Je n'avais pas demandé et Edward n'avait rien dit.

"Ah ? Ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle pour moi…" gloussa-t-elle. "Quand ces deux-là se mettent à réfléchir sur un projet ensemble ça signifie que quand je rentrerai ce sera la pagaille et j'aurai deux types grincheux qui sont trop têtus pour admettre qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font."

Je ris mais mon cœur n'y était pas, trop lourd après sa récente prise de conscience et la perspective d'une autre nuit solitaire dans un appartement vide.

Esmée s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi, cognant son genou contre le mien en disant, "A quoi penses-tu ?"

Je grimaçai, sachant à quel point j'avais dû mal à cacher ma déprime. Edward et elle se ressemblaient trop parfois. Ils parlaient tous les deux couramment 'Bella'.

"Je commence à peine à voir à quel point c'est dur…" soupirai-je, réalisant que je voulais parler à quelqu'un de cette situation plutôt que de me morfondre tout seule. "Et par là, je veux dire trouver un équilibre pour tout. J'ai l'impression qu'Edward et moi passons à peine du temps ensemble… et quand nous le faisons, nous ne prêtons pas vraiment attention à notre relation, nous ne faisons qu'un peu de figuration. C'est juste... il me manque, c'est tout. Même quand il est avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement d'autres choses qui se passent que ça se met entre nous. Et rien de tout ça n'a à voir avec _**nous**_ , c'est juste circonstanciel."

"Oh, Bella, je sais que c'est dur," dit-elle en remontant le menton avec son index et en me faisant un sourire sympathique. "Quand Carlisle faisait ses études de médecine puis son internat c'était comme si nous étions deux étrangers vivant dans la même maison et dormant dans le même lit. Il était occupé avec le travail, j'étais occupée avec les enfants et il y avait des jours où l'on pouvait à peine se dire plus que "bonjour" et "au revoir", tous les deux tellement pris dans le train-train quotidien."

"C'est justement ça," m'exclamai-je. Mes mots commencèrent à sortir avec urgence, sachant qu'elle serait capable de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et en espérant qu'elle pourrait offrir des conseils. "Je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle et me dise qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir. Encore une fois. J'ai ce sentiment bizarre qui me tourmente depuis deux semaines mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que c'était jusque-là."

"Ce sur quoi ils travaillent peut attendre. Voudrais-tu que je passe un coup de fil à Carlisle ?" proposa-t-elle, en train de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte..."

"Non, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire," insistai-je, me sentant un peu égoïste et coupable car j'avais envie de la prendre au mot. Autant que je le voulais, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Autant il était à moi, il n'était pas seulement à moi et j'avais besoin de me souvenir de cela.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas délibéré. Je suis aussi coupable," avouai-je. "Je déteste juste qu'il y ait une sorte de distance entre nous. Ça me rend anxieuse pour les six prochains mois alors que tout va s'intensifier."

"Tu t'en sortiras, Bella," dit-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute, en enveloppant son bras autour de moi. "Edward et toi avez forgé une fondation très solide. Je ne peux pas imaginer un obstacle qui vous poserait des problèmes."

"Comment tu t'en es sortie ?"

"Eh bien, une fois que nous nous sommes tous les deux sortis la tête hors du sable et que nous avons vu ce qui se passait, c'était mieux. Le simple fait de savoir que le problème était là, nous a aidés tous les deux à garder notre relation forte."

Elle laissa tomber son bras et se retourna sur le banc pour me faire face, l'encouragement dans ses yeux me donnant l'espoir que les choses n'étaient pas aussi sombres qu'elles le paraissaient quelques minutes auparavant.

"Honnêtement, Bella, je pense que la plupart des couples d'adultes se heurtent aux mêmes défis, peu importe leur occupation. Le fait que tu reconnaisses le problème représente 90 % de la bataille. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de remédier à la situation. Parle-lui. Passez un peu de temps ensemble, juste vous deux sans aucune distraction extérieure."

"Comme un rencard ?" demandai-je, l'idée me fit déjà me sentir un peu plus légère. "Ça a l'air sympa. Je devrais lui en parler."

"Ou juste le surprendre…" suggéra-t-elle. "Il n'y a pas de règle qui dit que l'homme doit toujours être le seul pour faire tomber une femme à la renverse."

"Tu marques un point," admis-je, bien que cette idée tomber à la renverse me rende nerveuse. "Je ne sais pas, Esmée, je pense que ton fils a peut-être écrit le manuel sur les gestes romantiques. C'est dur de faire mieux."

"Tu sais, il n'a pas eu tous ses gestes doux de son père. J'ai bon espoir que tu arriveras à trouver quelque chose. Et le simple fait d'être avec toi sera un geste suffisant pour lui. Ne réfléchis pas trop, c'est tout."

⁂

N'y réfléchis pas trop. C'est vrai. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je passai la soirée à essayer de trouver ce que je pouvais faire pour le surprendre. Malgré le fait qu'Edward et moi avions eu pas mal de rendez-vous à ce moment-là dans notre relation. C'était difficile d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui corresponde à ce que je voulais.

Un film ne permettrait pas de discuter. Un restaurant serait trop bruyant, trop fréquenté. Rester à la maison et lui préparer le dîner ne semblait pas assez spécial. Chaque option fut immédiatement rejetée pour une raison ou une autre. Dégoûtée de mon incapacité à trouver un seul geste romantique, je décidai de le mettre de côté et de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

En regardant mon e-mail, je remarquai qu'Alice avait envoyé un lien vers une galerie en ligne qu'elle avait faite avec les photos du mariage. Lorsque je commençai à cliquer sur les vignettes, agrandissant de temps en temps une photo, je sentis la douleur dans mon cœur s'estomper un peu, à cause du chaud souvenir que j'avais de cette journée.

Tout avait été si parfait. Nous n'avions jamais pensé à des horaires chargés ou à des voyages pour les compétitions à l'étranger. La journée avait été consacrée à l'amour, à la famille et à la convivialité. Bien que tous les jours ne pouvaient pas tourner entièrement autour de ces choses, c'était exactement ce que je voulais garder avec moi, même dans les mois stressants à venir.

Je gardai quelques favoris dans un dossier à imprimer puis je décidai d'aller un peu plus loin et de passer la multitude d'autres photos qu'Alice avait partagées avec moi au cours des mois. Cette femme était toujours en mouvement et était toujours impatiente de documenter nos activités, même si elles étaient banales. Bien que j'eus toujours roulé des yeux et gémi à l'idée de me faire prendre en photo, j'étais secrètement contente qu'elle n'ait jamais écouté mes plaintes.

Faire défiler les photos et me souvenir de tant de moments heureux, me remonta le moral, me rappelant que même si les mois à venir seraient difficiles, j'aurais toujours ces gens à mes côtés - et je ne pouvais pas les perdre - même si nous étions très occupés.

Quand j'eus fini, le dossier que j'avais fait était assez volumineux. Je les gravai sur un disque et je me promis de les emmener à Target le lendemain pour les imprimer. Peut-être que je trouverais un album ou quelque chose que je pouvais garder avec moi quand je serais loin de chez moi et que je me sentirais déprimée. Sûrement que voir les photos de leurs visages aiderait un peu, non ? Rien que d'y jeter un coup d'œil sur mon ordinateur me faisait me sentir mieux.

Je cliquai sur l'une des images miniatures et je l'agrandis pour remplir tout l'écran. La photo était d'Edward et moi vers le carrousel des bagages. Alice l'avait prise un jour où nous étions allés ensemble récupérer les gars. Elle portait toujours un petit appareil photo dans son sac à main en pensant qu'il serait adorable de nous photographier quand cela lui chantait. Je m'étais plainte à l'époque, anxieuse de m'éloigner de la foule mais je lui souriais en me blottissant contre lui.

C'était devenu une de mes préférées pour de nombreuses raisons. Nous avions tous les deux l'air si heureux d'être réunis et voir cette photo me fit me souvenir de la joie qui me traversait à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait après être séparés. Nos câlins étaient toujours juste un peu plus serrés, nos baisers toujours un peu plus longs, comme si nous essayions tous les deux de nous savourer l'un l'autre. Au moins, c'était une chose que j'attendais avec impatience.

A part cela, l'aéroport était en quelque sorte un point de repère pour notre relation. C'est là que nous nous étions rencontrés, là que nous avions eu tant de moments importants. Ça voulait dire que nous devions nous séparer mais aussi toujours nous retrouver. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour rencontrer l'amour de sa vie mais ça nous convenait.

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir un dîner aux chandelles devant le carrousel de bagages, pensai-je, avec un sourire en coin, mon esprit revenant aux idées pour une soirée romantique.

L'idée me resta en tête et je n'arrivai pas à la déloger. Edward m'avait dit, lors de notre premier rendez-vous, qu'il aimait les choses les plus simples, qu'elles étaient plus son style. Ayant appris à le connaître, je savais que c'était vrai. Bien qu'il puisse apprécier un grand geste romantique, je savais que quelque chose de simple et de sincère serait plus significatif pour lui.

Eh bien, pour moi l'aéroport avait un sens pour nous, surtout si nous devions vraiment parler de la façon dont nous allions faire face aux mois à venir. Mais comment... ?

Dans la perspective de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, j'appelai la seule personne qui était maître dans l'art du complot.

"Bonjour Bella, quoi de neuf ?" répondit Alice à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Hé, tu es occupée ?"

"Non je regarde la télé en travaillant sur un plan de salle. Distrais-moi je t'en prie !" gémit-elle.

"Alors je veux faire quelque chose avec Edward demain soir. Planifier quelque chose pour nous deux parce que nous avons été tous les deux tellement occupés ces derniers temps…"

"Oh, c'est vraiment gentil, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"C'est le problème, je ne suis pas sûre. Je veux dire que j'ai une idée mais ça va avoir l'air vraiment bizarre."

"Sauf si tu penses à l'emmener dans un club échangiste ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne penserai pas que c'est bizarre. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Bon je voudrais faire quelque chose autour de l'aéroport. Je veux dire je sais qu'on ne peut pas y aller sans avoir un billet pour passer la sécurité et qu'ils sont vraiment très stricts. C'est probablement une idée stupide quoi qu'il en soit, je veux dire en quoi un carrousel à bagage peut-il être romantique ?" délirai-je, en roulant des yeux pour avoir pensé que ça pouvait convenir.

"Ce n'est pas stupide Bella. C''est important pour vous deux. Je pense que c'est très romantique."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais… En fait, je pourrai avoir une idée," dit-elle, réfléchissant déjà.

Alice et moi passâmes vingt minutes au téléphone à prévoir les plus petits détails pour la soirée du lendemain. Elle offrait des suggestions mais ne prévoyait rien à ma place. En fin de compte je proposai un plan qui me convenait et qui je le savais, représenterait quelque chose de significatif pour lui, même si ce n'était pas une soirée romantique typique avec pétales de rose et nappes de lin blanc.

Après avoir fait une liste précise de ce qu'il fallait que je prépare, j'appelais Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il était toujours chez ses parents alors je ne le retins pas trop au téléphone. Je pouvais dire au son de sa voix que je lui manquais aussi, même s'il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, ce qui ne servit qu'à me renforcer dans mon idée.

Nous en avions besoin.

Mon plan accompagné de ses 'fais de beaux rêves et je t'aime' murmurés, me laissèrent moins agitée et plus heureuse que je l'avais été de toute la semaine et je me blottis contre mon oreiller un sourire sur le visage.

⁂

Le lendemain soir j'attendais impatiemment l'arrivée d'Edward et priais pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Ce serait juste ma chance qu'il n'ait pas vu mon mot ou que quelque chose vienne troubler mes projets.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Alice m'envoya un message pour me dire qu'Edward venait de l'appeler pour savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose et qu'il allait arriver. Selon mes calculs j'avais environ huit minutes à attendre.

Mais il arriva en moins de six.

Je le regardai se garer à côté de ma voiture et sortir puis venir vers la petite colline où je m'étais installée.

"Pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'ici ?" demanda-t-il, un peu dérouté mais il souriait et il était impossible de ne pas lui sourire en retour.

"Je t'attendais."

"C'est un curieux endroit ne crois-tu pas ?" Il s'installa à côté de moi sur la couverture que j'avais étalée et passa ses jambes autour de moi, me blottissant contre son torse. Je soupirai de contentement alors qu'il embrassait le côté de ma tête et laissait reposer sa joue contre mon front, semblant se délecter de ma présence autant que je le faisais. "Que se passe-t-il Bella ?"

"Je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu as eu mon mot ?"

"Oui, je l'ai eu,"' dit-il en rigolant. "Je dois bien dire que ce sont les informations les plus inefficaces que j'ai jamais eues."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu saches où tu allais," haussai-je les épaules en souriant. J'avais mis une enveloppe sur sa porte plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lui disant de suivre mes instructions pour qu'il me retrouve ici. Je l'avais fait passer dans des ruelles et des routes détournées pour tenter de camoufler où il allait.

"Mission accomplie. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à un kilomètre. Nous avions l'habitude de venir ici tout le temps quand nous étions enfants, pour regarder les avions atterrir," soupira-t-il avec nostalgie, en se réinstallant, me gardant toujours contre lui puis il se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur ses mains tandis que nous regardions devant nous.

La destination indiquée par Alice était une petite colline isolée qui longeait les pistes du terminal de l'aéroport. C'était sur un petit chemin de terre que peu de gens connaissaient vraiment, qui satisfaisait mon envie de passer une soirée tranquille et privée, tout en faisant en sorte de contenter mon idée d'endroit significatif.

"Je sais," admis-je. "Alice m'en a parlé quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide."

"La petite cachottière ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais quand je l'ai appelée. Alors que fait-on ici ?"

"Eh bien on ne pouvait pas vraiment aller à l'endroit que j'avais choisi. Je suis à peu près sûre que la sécurité du terminal nous aurait chassés en nous voyant pique-niquer juste à côté du carrousel à bagage. Et puis aussi je préfère ne pas me faire piétiner par des gens qui essaient de récupérer leurs valises. Alors… Alice a mentionné cet endroit et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux."

"Pourquoi l'aéroport ?"

"Ça me paraissait approprié. Symbolique."

"Pourquoi ? Je suis lent en ce moment, mon amour. Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe dans cette belle tête ?" demanda-t-il, en grattant doucement mon cuir chevelu et en y déposant de doux baisers.

Je ne voulais pas forcément commencer la soirée par une discussion sérieuse mais je savais que ce serait mieux si tout était dévoilé et que nous pourrions vraiment en discuter. Si j'attendais je savais que le sujet aller rester dans un coin de ma tête et que je ne pourrais jamais me détendre complètement.

En prenant une profonde inspiration je décidai de me lancer. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, toujours entre ses jambes alors que mes mains le cherchaient, ayant besoin du réconfort de son contact.

Mes yeux fixés sur nos mains jointes et ma voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure je demandai, "Quand était-ce la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, Edward ?"

"Quoi ? Nous parlons tous les jours, Bella !? " dit-il, de la confusion dans la voix et sur son visage quand je le regardais. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Sa main libre se leva pour venir caresser ma joue et j'aurai voulu pouvoir tout oublier et simplement lui dire : "C'est bon, oublie ça." Quand j'étais dans ses bras toutes les pensées de solitude et de séparation disparaissaient simplement et je voulais tout oublier à part lui. Mais l'idée de combien peu de jours il me restait à passer dans ses bras me poussa à continuer.

"Réfléchis. Quand est-ce qu'on a eu une vraie discussion où on s'est dit davantage que ce qu'on avait fait dans la journée ou à quel endroit nous devions-nous retrouver ou que faire pour dîner ou quoi que ce soit qui ne puisse pas être classé comme du bavardage ?" détaillai-je, espérant qu'il commence à comprendre où je voulais en venir.

Une fois encore je me forçai à lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. "A quand remonte la dernière fois où nous avons passé du temps seuls ensemble sans aucun membre de la famille ou des amis où l'un de nous deux n'était pas à moitié endormi ?"

Je pus voir l'instant précis où il comprit la situation. Une partie de moi fut soulagée de constater qu'il avait été facile de lui faire voir tandis qu'une autre détestait voir l'expression horrifiée sur son visage qui se transforma en angoisse.

"Putain !" jura-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Sa main laissa mon visage, pour frotter le sien puis il s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il me fixa un long moment silencieusement avant de se racler la gorge. Il haussa légèrement les épaules en disant. "Seigneur Bella, je n'ai même pas…"

"Moi non plus," avouai-je, avec un sourire triste, ne voulant pas le laisser se sentir seul dans quelque chose dont nous étions tous les deux responsables. "Jusqu'à hier."

"Je ne sais pas ce que… je viens…" bafouilla-t-il, en saisissant la main que je lui tendais alors qu'il suivait avec respect les lignes dans ma paume. "Je suis désolé, Bella. Je me sens comme un imbécile total d'avoir laissé cela se produire sans même le réaliser."

"Je suis désolée aussi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Nous sommes tous les deux coupables. Nous sommes très occupés et nous allons partir chacun dans des directions différentes à partir de maintenant," expliquai-je espérant alléger un peu le fardeau qu'il avait clairement entièrement pris sur ses épaules.

"Oui, je suppose," marmonna-t-il, clairement pas réconforté. Je devais renverser la situation. Ma détermination à aborder le sujet n'avait rien à voir avec le désir de sombrer dans l'idée que notre relation pourrait ne pas être parfaite comme un conte de fée. Il s'agissait de reconnaitre les défis auxquels nous étions confrontés et les relever ensemble.

"Je n'en parle pas pour que tu te sentes mal," insistai-je, en me rapprochant un peu de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois assise entre ses genoux, mes mains s'immobilisant à la taille de son short cargo. "Je serai triste que tu le comprennes comme ça, je veux dire j'ai passé la plus grande partie de la soirée d'hier à me morfondre mais ce n'est pas pour ça que te le dis."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit hier ?" demanda-t-il, puis il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton repose pratiquement sur sa poitrine. "C'est stupide. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à me le dire."

"Le truc, c'est que ça ne fera qu'empirer avec le début de la saison. Tu seras souvent sur la route et il y aura des moments où je serai partie aussi. Quand nous serons là, nous serons toujours occupés, comme nous l'avons déjà découvert," expliquai-je, en levant les mains pour tenir son visage dans mes paumes et encourager ses yeux à se fixer sur les miens. "Je ne veux pas _nous_ oublier parce qu'on pense que c'est le seul endroit où est toujours solide."

"Je ne veux pas que cela arrive," chuchota-t-il avec passion, ses mains recouvrant les miennes.

"Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin d'une soirée pour revenir à nos origines, reprendre contact, si tu veux. Découvrir comment nous allons le faire. Ensemble."

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire petit mais sincère avant de se pencher pour un baiser chaud et doux. "Merci."

"Je t'aime, Edward. Tu es trop important pour risquer quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de la négligence. Je ne dis pas que l'un de nous _a été_ négligent mais je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là juste parce que nous pensons que ça ne pourrait jamais nous arriver."

"Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Bella," murmura-t-il, m'entraînant dans ses bras et en me posant la tête dans son cou. "Tu es plus importante pour moi que mon travail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis désolé si dernièrement je t'ai fait sentir le contraire."

"Tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait," lui dis-je, en traînant légèrement mes doigts sur son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser comme il m'avait apaisé. "Je sais que ton travail est important pour toi et que tu l'aimes. J'aime le mien aussi. Ce sont des jobs qui nous prennent beaucoup de temps et nos emplois du temps se chevauchent. Beaucoup."

Je reculai pour le regarder, ma voix était pleine d'optimisme et mes yeux remplis de foi. "Nous pouvons nous en sortir, Edward mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera comme ça. Nous devons faire en sorte que cela se produise. Je veux que ça arrive."

"Moi aussi."

"Je sais," souris-je. "Alors arrêtons de nous morfondre et trouvons un moyen de faire en sorte que ça marche, d'accord ?"

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent nous nous blottîmes dans la couverture pendant que les avions volaient au-dessus de nous. Edward sourit quand je sortis notre dîner de hamburgers Juicy Nookie et de frites que j'avais pris en chemin.

Il gloussa devant la glacière que j'avais remplie avec le repas et la crème glacée d'Izzy qui représentait notre premier "vrai" rendez-vous.

Il me serra dans ses bras quand je sortis le petit album photo en cuir que j'avais assemblé pour lui. Il était juste assez grand pour la poche avant de son bagage à main. Il était rempli de photos de nous mais aussi de lui avec nos amis et notre famille. Alice m'en avait envoyé quelques anciennes le soir où je lui avais parlé de mon idée. J'ai pensé que si les photos m'aidaient, elles l'aideraient probablement aussi.

Le soleil se couchait sur le terminal et nous couvrait dans la pénombre alors que nous étions assis sur le flanc de la colline qui surplombait les feux clignotants de la piste. La nuit était calme, il n'y avait que quelques avions et nos voix pour rompre le silence. Nous nous embrassions, serrés l'un contre l'autre, rions mais nous parions surtout, faisant l'amour avec des mots plutôt qu'avec notre corps. Tout comme il me complétait quand nous étions physiquement unis, ses paroles me remplissaient, me guérissaient et je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute que nous nous en sortirions ensemble et que nous n'en serions que plus forts.

Plus tard, alors que ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine, j'écoutais son cœur battre, nos doigts entrelacés. Tard dans la soirée, je me couchais la tête sur sa poitrine, les doigts serrés l'un contre l'autre. Son nez était enfoui dans mes cheveux, me demandant silencieusement de lever la tête.

"Tu sais, quand je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'allais chez mon père hier soir ?" chuchota-t-il doucement. Je hochai la tête. "J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais," souris-je, en frottant le bout de mon nez contre le sien. "Je t'aime aussi."

⁂

Après notre discussion, les choses s'améliorèrent beaucoup. Bien que nos horaires ne se soient pas modifiés comme par enchantement, nous essayâmes de nous réserver du temps uniquement pour nous deux et cela aidait beaucoup. Nous commençâmes à nous retrouver le matin pour aller courir ensemble avant de nous rendre à la salle de gym pour nos entraînements respectifs.

Il essayait de venir me voir pour déjeuner quelques jours par semaine et nous arrivions à communiquer beaucoup mieux en général. Je savais que nous aurions encore des moments difficiles mais j'étais plus confiante après lui avoir parlé et peu importe combien de fois nous pourrions être séparés dans les mois à venir, nous trouverions toujours un moyen de nous en sortir. Mieux que bien.

Nous continuions notre routine de soirées pyjama de fin de semaine, avec exceptionnellement une soirée en semaine. Ainsi je me retrouvai dans le lit d'Edward, un dimanche matin de septembre.

Une voix douce chantonnait dans mon oreille alors que quelque chose de frais, velouté et parfumé caressait légèrement ma joue, me tirant agréablement du sommeil. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir Edward devant moi, agenouillé près du lit et caressant mon visage avec une tulipe panachée rose et blanche.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour," murmura-t-il avec un sourire, en se penchant pour poser un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

"Bonjour," dis-je en souriant, en m'étirant un peu au fur et à mesure que je reprenais conscience. Lorsque mon esprit s'éclaircit, je remarquai une légère odeur de brûlé dans l'air qui avait été masquée par la douce odeur de la tulipe sur mon visage. "C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Edward sourit un peu penaud et se frotta la nuque. "J'ai en quelque sorte... essayé de te faire un petit-déjeuner," expliqua-t-il, en faisant un geste vers un plateau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté d'un vase contenant plus d'une douzaine d'autres jolies fleurs qu'il avait utilisées pour me réveiller. Sur le plateau étaient posés un verre de jus d'orange et une assiette de crêpes. Elles étaient nappées de sirop d'érable et saupoudrées de myrtilles. Les crêpes elles-mêmes étaient soit insuffisamment cuites, soit noircies de part et d'autre, quelques tranches de bacon croustillantes étaient empilées sur le côté.

Je le regardai incrédule, à la fois touchée par le geste et amusée par sa tentative bâclée de cuisiner. "Et la maison n'a pas brûlé ?" le taquinai-je, pendant qu'il rouspétait adorablement.

"Ha ha, Swan," grommela-t-il, se levant sur le lit et sautant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, contre la tête de lit lorsque je pris le plateau pour le poser sur mes genoux. "Juste pour ça, je vais m'asseoir ici et te regarder manger chaque bouchée. Même les brûlées."

"Je n'ai aucun doute que ce sera le meilleur petit-déjeuner que j'aie jamais pris," lui dis-je, en me penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres boudeuses. "Merci."

"De rien," dit-il, en m'embrassant de nouveau avant de piquer un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette.

"Tu as déjà mangé ?"

"Non, je me suis dit que tu pourrais partager."

Je passai les premières minutes de ma vingt-cinquième année à croquer des crêpes brûlées avec Edward, nous échangions les couverts et nous faisions manger, jouant et en essayant d'éviter de faire couler du sirop sur les draps. Quand nous eûmes fini, il rapporta le plateau à la cuisine pendant que je m'attardais paresseusement au lit. Je ne voulais pas m'extraire des couvertures chaudes. Il revint et secoua un peu la tête en me trouvant encore cramponnée aux couvertures.

"Il nous reste quelques heures avant qu'Alice ne te dérobe à moi. Qu'est-ce que la fêtarde veut faire ?"

En boudant, je fis un bruit de mécontentement avant de lui sourire puis cligner des yeux vers lui. "Eh bien... tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment ?"

"Quoi ?" gloussa-t-il.

Je sortis ma main de sous les couvertures et passai mes doigts à travers la boucle de ceinture de son short cargo kaki, le tirant pour qu'il se tienne debout contre le matelas. "Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu enlèves ce short. Et ça, dis-je, " en saisissant l'ourlet de son t-shirt et en le poussant vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la relève pour le jeter par terre.

"Jusqu'à présent, j'aime bien où ça nous mène," dit-il en souriant, en défaisant son short.

"Puis... je veux que tu te mettes dans ce lit," continuai-je, en rabattant un peu les couvertures et en me déplaçant pour lui faire de la place. Il glissa sous les couvertures avec empressement puis nous recouvrit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui.

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et je m'enfouis dans sa chaleur. "Et faire des câlins avec moi," finis-je avec un soupir. Il éclata de rire avant d'acquiescer à ma demande, en embrassant mon sourcil et reposant sa tête sur la mienne. Sa main posée sur ma cuisse et son pouce caressait paresseusement ma peau nue.

"C'est si bon ?" demanda-t-il, une fois que nous nous fûmes bien installés tous les deux.

"Mmm. C'est un début," murmurai-je, en bécotant la peau douce de sa poitrine sous ma joue.

"Dans une dizaine de minutes, on pourra peut-être se faire un gros câlin. Suivi d'une brève période de pelotage et alors... qui sait ? Le pelotage peut mener à toutes sortes de choses merveilleuses."

Sa poitrine rebondit un peu en dessous de moi alors qu'il riait doucement et dit : "Je pense que je pourrais apprécier fêter ton anniversaire autant que le mien."

"C'est difficile à égaler," souris-je, en me rappelant cette journée.

"Je pense que nous sommes prêts à relever le défi."

⁂

Quand Alice m'avait parlé de mon anniversaire j'étais partagée. Je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire mais d'un autre côté, j'étais en quelque sorte... excitée à l'idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour une fois. Dans le passé, j'avais toujours passé mon anniversaire à la patinoire. Entrainement. Cette année, Marcus avait insisté pour que je prenne ma journée et que je ne pense même pas à pointer mon nez à la patinoire et j'avais accepté avec reconnaissance son offre d'une journée libre.

J'étais encore un peu nerveuse à propos de ce qu'Alice était capable de mettre sur pied. Parfois, son idée d'une fête amusante était très différente de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter, Alice semblait savoir exactement ce que je désirais. Toute la journée fut relaxante et exactement ce que je voulais. Je n'avais besoin d'une grande fête, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec les gens que j'aimais. Et c'est exactement ce que j'eus.

Après avoir passé une matinée, qui avait duré jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, à paresser au lit avec Edward, les filles m'emmenèrent faire manucure et pédicure et nous faire dorloter un peu. Je devais admettre que le traitement à la cire de paraffine faisait des merveilles à mes pieds. Je ne les avais jamais sentis aussi lisses.

Plus tard dans la soirée nous nous réunîmes chez Carlisle et Esmée pour l'un des repas les plus délicieux que j'ai jamais goûté de ma vie. Alice avait orienté son organisateur de soirée en décorant leur salle à manger de fleurs et de bougies qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière chaude dans le crépuscule de la mi-septembre.

Carlisle était un peu le Maître du Grill et il avait passé des heures à s'occuper de ce gros morceau de poitrine de bœuf et il l'avait fumée à la perfection tandis qu'Esmée s'était surpassée avec un assortiment d'accompagnements savoureux mais qui ne me forceraient pas à aller dépenser le trop plein de calories. C'était vraiment du détail mais c'était totalement Esmée. Elle essayait toujours de faire en sorte que chacun se sente spécial.

Vers la fin du repas mon téléphone sonna. Je m'excusai pour l'interruption, ayant l'intention de l'éteindre. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran me dit qu'il s'agissait de Charlie et je débattis brièvement pour savoir s'il serait impoli de ne pas répondre.

Charlie et moi avions continué à nous appeler et à nous envoyer des mails pendant tout l'été. Rien d'important mais une amélioration par rapport à notre relation dans le passé. Nous étions tous les deux un peu trop têtus et maladroits pour qu'une conversation transforme miraculeusement notre relation mais je me sentais bien là où nous en étions. L'avoir dans ma vie et savoir qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de moi était suffisant pour l'instant. Pendant nos conversations nous parlions souvent de la possibilité de nous rendre visite mais cela avait toujours été différé pour une raison ou une autre. Honnêtement cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus que ça m'inquiétait un peu.

La veille j'avais reçu sa carte d'anniversaire ainsi qu'une édition vintage joliment reliée de mon livre préféré. Je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup plus que ça. Le fait qu'il m'appelle me fit sourire et je pensais que si quelqu'un pouvait m'excuser de répondre à cet appel c'était bien les Cullen.

"Hé papa," répondis-je.

"Hé gamine. Comment vas-tu ?" Sa voix grave et bourrue passa par le haut-parleur.

"Bien, je vais bien. Euh tout va bien. Comment vas-tu ?" demandai-je, en lançant un regard d'excuse à la table et en sortant de la pièce.

"Bien, on flemmarde. Je voulais t'appeler pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire."

"C'est bien de t'entendre."

"Ma carte est arrivée à temps ?"

"Oui je l'ai reçue hier. Et le livre, j'ai adoré, merci."

"Alors tu fais quelque chose de spécial, pour fêter ça ?"

"Oui nous dînons chez Esmée et Carlisle," dis-je. J'avais peu à peu raconté ma vie dans le Minnesota à Charlie au fil de nos conversations téléphoniques. Il avait toujours paru intéressé et spécialement amusé par les bêtises d'Emmett et le comportement d'Alice.

Une partie de moi se demandait si ça le rendait triste. Je veux dire je pensais vraiment ce que j'avais dit pendant cette interview à Champs Camp. Je n'essayai pas de le remplacer mais je me demandais s'il pensait cela alors que j'avais dans ma vie ces personnes que je considérais réellement comme une famille.

"C'est génial," dit-il sincèrement. "Ils semblent être de bonnes personnes, Bells."

"Ils le sont. J'espère que tu pourras les rencontrer bientôt."

"Oui, ce serait bien. J'aimerais bien. Je suis, euh et bien je suis heureux que tu les aies. Bien sûr ça m'aide de savoir que tu as des gens tout près qui se soucient de toi."

"Papa," murmurai-je un peu gênée par ses mots même s'ils me réchauffaient le cœur.

"Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir, c'est tout."

"Merci," murmurai-je. "J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Et toi aussi."

"Ouais et bien tu devrais probablement y retourner. Je ne voulais pas interrompre je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et tout."

"Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies fait," dis-je. "Je te rappellerai dans la semaine d'accord ?"

"Ça me semble bien. Euh, je t'aime, Bells."

"Je t'aime aussi," dis-je fière de moi de n'avoir pas bégayé. C'était encore un peu gênant de le lui dire et encore plus de l'entendre mais ça devenait un peu plus facile chaque fois.

Après avoir fini je retournai dans la salle à manger, m'excusant d'avoir pris l'appel. Esmée, Carlisle et Alice devaient être sortis un moment et la table avait été débarrassée en mon absence. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil depuis son siège me demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien et je lui adressai un sourire radieux en hochant la tête, il sourit en réponse en me faisant un clin d'œil subtil.

"Viens par-là Babybel," insista Emmett, en m'attrapant par le bras quand j'essayais de me rassoir entre Edward et lui. Il m'installa sans cérémonie sur ses genoux et leva mon bras pour inspection. "Voyons voir les rides."

"Hé maintenant si quelqu'un doit vérifier ça doit être moi, merci beaucoup à toi," dit Edward, en tendant sa main pour me faire asseoir sur la chaise vide et la tirant un peu plus près de la sienne pour pouvoir passer son bras autour de moi.

"Et tu as un an de plus que moi mon pote," lui rappelai-je en tapant sur son torse. "Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais vérifier tes rides."

Il repoussa mes cheveux en arrière et se pencha pour chuchoter à mon oreille ce qui fit accélérer mon cœur. "Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant si c'était toi qui le faisais. Assure-toi simplement d'être très minutieuse," dit-il en mordillant doucement le lobe de mon oreille.

"Eddie tu te transformes en sale chien excité. Je suis très fier," dit Emmett, en essuyant une fausse larme.

"N'y a-t-il pas une règle qui veut qu'on mette dans l'embarras la personne qui fête son anniversaire ? " demandai-je, tout en attrapant mon eau pour rafraichir le rougissement de mes joues.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, Babybel. Tu as encore de nombreux autres anniversaires à fêter avec nous," gloussa Emmett, enroulant son bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un demi-câlin ou un demi-étouffement alors qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

Esmée me sauva en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de Carlisle puis d'Alice qui prenait des photos alors qu'Esmée arrangeait les bougies sur un gâteau rougeoyant devant moi. Du moins je pensais que c'était un gâteau. Cela aurait pu facilement être une sculpture…

La base ronde était blanche parsemée d'étincelles et de plis argentés, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une patinoire endommagée par des lames de patin. _Joyeux Anniversaire Bella_ était écrit au glaçage bleu aqua autour de l'autre côté du cercle. Au milieu une paire de patins parfaitement travaillés et incroyablement détaillés, étaient recouverts de fondant. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

"C'est trop cool !" m'exclamai-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à Esmée derrière moi. "Tu n'as pas fait ça, pas vrai ?"

"Seigneur non," rit-elle. "Alice a tellement de contacts avec des décorateurs de gâteaux pour son travail qu'elle en a trouvé un qui pouvait le faire pour nous."

"C'est incroyable," dis-je, me penchant pour regarder de plus près. "Je ne veux même pas le manger. Pouvons-nous simplement le conserver et le mettre dans un cadre ou quelque chose de ce genre ?"

"Mais… mais Babybel…" balbutia Emmett à côté de moi, avec une moue pathétique sur ses traits enfantins. "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Ne me taquine pas avec le gâteau."

"J'ai pris beaucoup de photos avant de l'amener, Bells," dit Alice depuis l'autre côté de la table. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett puisque tu es si impatient que dirais-tu si nous commencions ?"

Il se racla la gorge ostensiblement puis fit quelques gammes 'do-ré-mi-fa-sol-la-si-da' avant d'entonner la chanson d'anniversaire bientôt rejoint par les sept autres voix. Aussi inconfortable que cela me faisait d'être le centre de l'attention, je ne puis m'empêcher de me sentir aimée à leur sérénade un peu décalée certes, mais sincère.

Je soufflai les bougies et Carlisle nous servit, coupant une part deux fois plus grosse à Emmett. J'étais en train de terminer ma part lorsqu'Alice laissa tomber une grande boite richement emballée sur la table devant. "C'est de notre part à tous," dit-elle avec un sourire étourdi.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû m'acheter quelque chose," protestai-je. "Vous n'avez déjà tellement donné."

"Allez ferme-la et ouvre-le, Missy," lança Rose, par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett alors qu'il continuait à dévorer le gâteau de sa main libre. "C'est notre travail en tant que famille de te gâter un peu pour ton anniversaire."

"La carte d'abord," insista Alice, en croisant ses mains sur la table dans un effort pour se contenir même si elle semblait toujours prête à exploser d'excitation.

"Tu es au courant ?" Je regardai Edward en déchirant le rabat de l'enveloppe avec mon doigt.

"Mon nom est sur la carte mais non. Tu auras mon présent plus tard."

"Oh vraiment ?" fis-je, taquine, en haussant un sourcil.

"Pervers," toussa faussement Emmett.

"Comme d'habitude, tu as les idées mal placées mec," dit Edward, tendant la main derrière moi pour taper Emmett derrière sa tête.

"Allez, allez, ouvre-le !" dit Alice, impatiente et sautant sur place.

"Voudrais-tu l'ouvrir pour moi, Alice ?" demandai-je.

"Eh bien, si tu dois mettre une éternité..."

Je roulai des yeux et retirai la carte brillante du papier. Sur le devant se trouvait une affiche du Magicien d'Oz. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'avaient trouvé, mais il y avait de tout... du Glinda au maire et au légiste de Munchkin Land. A côté de chacun des personnages, ils avaient apposé leur signature comme des autographes. Alice avait dû laisser ses parents participer à la blague parce que même Carlisle avait signé à côté du palais vert du Sorcier, "All Powerful Carlisle", avec un smiley dans son écriture de médecin.

" Je vais encadrer ça," dis-je en riant doucement et en passant mes doigts sur leurs noms.

"Merci, les gars. J'adore ça."

"Oh, allez, Bells, tu n'as même pas encore ouvert le vrai cadeau. Dépêche-toi," insista Rose.

"Bien sûr," soupirai-je, en ouvrant la carte pour lire le message à l'intérieur, en pensant qu'ils avaient tous signé à l'extérieur.

Sur le fond blanc se trouvait un message simple écrit de la main d'Alice, d'une écriture délirante.

 _Chaque Dorothy a besoin de sa paire de chaussons de Ruby Slippers..._

 _Joyeux anniversaire Bella !_

 _Amour, tes Ozlings_

Je la regardai quand elle poussa la boîte plus près et me dit : "Ouvre-la."

La curiosité dépassa ma tendance à prendre mon temps pour déballer des cadeaux. Après avoir rapidement défait le nœud, je déchirai le papier et le laissai tomber sur le sol en soulevant le couvercle du carton.

Au-dessous d'une couche de papier de soie, une paire de patins artistiques flambant neufs, entièrement recouverts de strass rouge chatoyant. Les facettes scintillaient et étincelaient, même dans la faible lumière de la salle à manger.

"Ils devraient aller," dit Alice comme je restais sans voix. "Esmée a trouvé les renseignements pour les personnaliser à partir de la paire que tu utilises actuellement. C'est la même marque et tout. Et puis j'ai les ai envoyés au même endroit que les miens. Je sais que tu n'es pas un grand fan des tonnes de paillettes et étincelles mais..."

"Ils sont parfaits," j'arrêtai son bavardage nerveux alors que mes doigts passaient respectueusement sur les bijoux, les touchant à peine de peur d'entacher leur éclat avec des traces de doigts.

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix était pleine d'espoir et d'excitation.

" Ouais," je hochai la tête, la regardant avec un sourire larmoyant.

C'est vrai que j'avais ri en janvier en voyant les patins bling-bling d'Alice au carnaval, pensant qu'ils étaient exagérés et ostentatoires. Et peut-être qu'ils l'étaient aussi mais je le pensais vraiment. Le geste, la pensée, le soin qu'ils avaient pris pour le faire signifiait énormément à mes yeux. Le symbolisme en plus de tout ce qui les rendait parfaits.

Edward m'enveloppa de ses bras, se penchant vers moi pour embrasser ma tempe alors qu'il me tirait près de lui. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir les visages souriants de ceux qui m'étaient le plus cher alors que ça me pénétrait une fois de plus. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Je leur souris et chuchotai : "Il n'y a rien de mieux que la maison."

⁂

Une heure et demie plus tard, Edward et moi marchions main dans la main dans son allée jusqu'à sa maison. Je tenais un sac contenant mes nouveaux patins et des restes de gâteau.

"Bon anniversaire ?" demanda-t-il, en déverrouillant la porte.

"Le meilleur," soupirai-je joyeusement, la tête appuyée brièvement sur son épaule. "Mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Je suis toujours en attente d'un cadeau."

"En effet, tu l'es. Par ici, la fêtarde," dit-il après avoir posé le sac près de l'escalier, me tirant dans la direction opposée de celle où je pensais qu'on irait et me conduisant vers les portes françaises et dans la pièce où il gardait son piano. "Je l'ai caché ici."

"Oh, tu m'as vraiment acheté un cadeau ? Comme un vrai cadeau ?" demandai-je, mes joues devenant un peu roses en réalisant ce que j'avais compris quand il avait dit "présent", et quand Emmett avait insinué quelque chose de sexuel.

"Bien sûr que j'ai un vrai cadeau pour toi. Quel genre de petit-ami penses-tu que je sois ?" demanda-t-il en dérision.

Il me conduisit sur le banc du piano avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

"Je ne sais pas," haussai-je les épaules. "Je t'ai dit de ne rien me prendre, alors j'ai pensé que quand tu as dit..."

"Emmett a une mauvaise influence sur toi…" gloussa-t-il, me picorant les lèvres puis le cou puis la courbe exposée de mon épaule. "On peut faire ça aussi... mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Edward," soupirai-je, en signe de protestation et je me mordis vite la lèvre en voyant le regard qu'il me lançait.

"Fais-moi plaisir. S'il te plaît ?" Je hochai la tête et il me sourit, m'embrassant une fois de plus avant de faire craquer les articulations et faire une gamme rapide le long des touches.

"Si tu m'avais dit que tu allais jouer pour moi, je ne me serais pas plainte," rétorquai-je, en souriant et en m'installant, prête à m'amuser en regardant ses longs et élégants doigts caresser les touches noires et blanches. "Qu'est-ce que tu joues pour moi ?"

Il me fit un clin d'œil et se lança dans une interprétation enjouée de _Happy Birthday_. Je gloussai et tapotai ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Puis il souffla et remit ses mains sur les touches avant de remplir à nouveau la pièce de musique, cette fois d'une belle mélodie inconnue.

Je fus enchantée dès le début par la façon dont la mélodie se mêlait aux accords.

Au début, la chanson était douce et hésitante, avec des notes légères et aérées puis elle se développa progressivement. Quand la musique atteignit son crescendo, j'eus l'impression que je pouvais pratiquement voir l'image des notes qui m'entouraient, comme si je pouvais tendre les mains et les attraper, comme si je pouvais les sentir s'enrouler autour de moi et caresser ma peau. Mon corps se balança et j'eus l'impression de flotter alors que la chanson se terminait et les notes finales s'évanouissaient bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Un toucher chaud et doux caressa ma joue et mes yeux s'ouvrirent, bien que je ne me sois même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient fermés. En clignant des yeux, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et quand je tendis la main vers le haut pour l'essuyer, je réalisai que ce n'était pas la première fois.

"Edward," chuchotai-je avec étonnement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus.

"Ça t'a plu ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix était un mélange d'espoir et de nervosité.

"C'était magnifique," murmurai-je, en plaçant ma main sur la sienne, là où ses doigts reposaient sur les touches. Sa main se retourna sous la mienne pour joindre nos doigts, les levant ensemble jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que je regardais dans ses yeux verts étincelants. "Je n'ai jamais entendu avant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est à toi," chuchota-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est ton morceau chanson, Bella. Je l'ai écrit pour toi."

"Tu... tu as écrit ça ?" demandai-je, ma mâchoire se décrochant d'étonnement quand il hocha la tête.

"C'est juste... C'était..." commençai-je et je m'arrêtai car tout ce que je pouvais dire était beaucoup trop faible pour ce qu'il venait de me donner. Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est presser mes lèvres sur les siennes, versant tout mon amour pour lui dans l'étreinte. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son cou alors que ses bras m'entourèrent et que je murmurai contre sa peau : "Merci."

Il me serra plus fort et nous restâmes assis dans une sorte de réminiscence à la suite de cette... expérience émotionnelle intense. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'étira pour prendre un petit carré enveloppé.

"Tiens," dit-il, en me le posant sur les genoux. "Ça va avec."

"Maintenant _je_ me plains. Tu ne peux pas me donner plus que ça, Edward. C'est trop."

"Ouvre-le, Swan," se moqua-t-il en me chatouillant.

Je soufflai et ramassai le carré, déchirant le papier pour révéler un boîtier de CD standard avec un disque gravé. Une liste de titres était écrite de la main d'Edward sur le disque et sur une étiquette blanche au dos de la boîte. En le parcourant, c'étaient toutes des chansons qui me faisaient penser à lui, mélangé à quelques vieilles chansons préférées.

"Tu m'as fait une compilation ?" demandai-je avec délice.

"Pas exactement," dit-il en se grattant le cou et en tirant sur les cheveux courts, "C'est une compilation mais ce sont tous des arrangements pour piano."

"Comment tu les as trouvées dans des versions instrumentales ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Un type de l'équipe a un oncle qui dirige un studio d'enregistrement en ville et il m'a laissé l'utiliser pour faire les arrangements."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité quand j'étudiais son visage pour voir s'il me taquinait ou s'il était vraiment sérieux.

Ouais, définitivement un visage sérieux. J'étais complètement submergée par lui. Donc, je fis la première chose à laquelle on pourrait penser.

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule et le grondai. "Bon sang, Edward, pourquoi fais-tu des choses comme ça ?"

"Aïe, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda-t-il, en riant en essayant de se protéger.

"Tu dis et fais ces choses si incroyablement romantiques qu'il est impossible de croire que je ne vis pas dans un rêve," dis-je avec amusement et juste une pointe d'exaspération. "C'est un idéal insensé à attendre. Tu ne peux pas croire que tu vas réussir à tenir ce niveau pendant longtemps. C'est impossible."

"On peut dire que cela te plait alors," dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Plaire ? Non !" soupirai-je passant mes doigts sur le boitier. "J'aime, j'aime ça."

Il m'installa sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur mon épaule pendant que nous lisions la liste des morceaux ensemble.

"C'est juste celui-là que je viens de jouer," dit-il en montrant le premier titre, _Bella's Lullaby._ En continuant à lire il y avait _Baby It's Cold Outside, Chasing Cars, Somewhere Over The Rainbow, I Only Have Eyes For You…_

"Tu as enregistré _Moonlight Sonata ?"_ haletai-je, en la voyant sur la liste et je me tournai pour le regarder.

"Ouais. Il est très similaire à l'arrangement sur lequel tu patines."

Je n'hésitai pas avant de lui demander. "Je peux m'en servir ?"

"Tu ne l'as même pas écouté, Bella. Il pourrait ne pas te plaire…"

"S'il te plait ?" suppliai-je, en interrompant ses arguments inutiles. Il était impossible que ce ne soit pas parfait. "Je veux dire je ne le ferai pas si ça te met mal à l'aise qu'il soit diffusé en public ou…"

"Bella !" Cette fois c'est lui qui m'arrêta en me caressant la joue affectueusement. "Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. Si ça fonctionne et que tu veux les utiliser ça me va. En fait j'en serai honoré."

"Merci," souris-je, passant mes bras autour de lui et lui faisant des bisous dans le cou.

"Que dirais-tu si nous montions pour que tu me montres ta gratitude ?" suggéra-t-il, serrant légèrement ma hanche.

"J'aime bien cette idée."

⁂

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, un compte à rebours constant passant du premier au dernier jour de l'été et au premier jour de l'automne. Et cela marquait le début des échéances pour moi et l'entrée en scène d'Edward.

Au début du mois d'octobre, la saison des Wilds commençait. Avant même d'avoir mis un pied à la patinoire je savais que ce serait une soirée mouvementée. Les gars étaient très impatients depuis quelques jours en prévision de leurs matchs contre les Blackhawks. Alice, Rose et moi avions tenté de leur laisser de l'espace dans les jours précédents.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement nos places, Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà installés, ils étaient arrivés plus tôt pour voir entièrement l'échauffement. Nous étions au même endroit que la saison précédente mais quelques rangées plus proches de l'action.

La patinoire était bruyante et remplie de ferveur dès le moment où les lumières s'éteignirent pour la présentation des joueurs. La foule était fébrile à la fois pour le lancement de la saison et pour la revanche. L'intensité était sur tous les visages alors qu'ils s'alignaient pour l'hymne national et qu'Edward s'accroupissait dans la zone d'engagement, je sentais l'adrénaline par procuration monter dans mes veines.

Dès que le palet toucha la glace j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, mes yeux constamment scotchés sur la silhouette d'Edward, quand il était sur le banc, buvait et regardait le match, je l'observais hypnotisée par le niveau d'intensité et d'agressivité qu'il affichait. La passion. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu jouer.

Il avait toujours été un joueur passionné même si souvent je me concentrais davantage sur la fluidité et la grâce de son patinage. Il était toujours puissant, toujours fort, toujours présent mais encore plus ce soir. Il était à la recherche de sang et cette soif était manifeste dans chaque course et chaque passe qu'il faisait.

C'était un peu intimidant, même depuis les gradins. Mais plus que cela il faisait incroyablement chaud. Même le fait de savoir que ses parents étaient assis à ma gauche n'empêchait pas mon esprit d'errer, d'avoir des visions érotiques dans cette patinoire, très différentes et très intimes. J'étais tellement distraite par les images dans ma tête que je ne m'intéressais plus au match.

Je réussis à suivre un peu. Au début de la troisième période, les Wild étaient en tête et tentaient désespérément de conserver cet avantage. Les Blackhawks avaient amélioré leur jeu, probablement à cause des cris de leur entraineurs après les deux buts qu'ils venaient d'encaisser et parce qu'ils étaient menés. J'étais ailleurs profondément engagée dans un fantasme assez palpitant qui me rappelait l'époque à laquelle il m'avait malmenée contre les bandes avec beaucoup moins de vêtements quand un soudain rugissement de la foule attira mon attention.

Tout autour de moi les gens avaient sauté de leur siège et criaient. Le bruit s'amplifiait et ma première pensée fut qu'ils avaient à nouveau marqué.

Mes yeux allèrent vers la glace recherchant la cause de ce tapage juste pour voir Edward enlever ses gants. Il les jeta sur la glace à côté de sa crosse avant de lancer un regard à Jacob Black qui s'était déjà débarrassé des siens et semblait le narguer.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demandai-je à personne en particulier alors que je me relevais pour essayer de mieux voir.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Alice mais je ne quittai pas Edward des yeux, grimaçant un peu lorsque Jake lui envoya un solide coup de poing dans le torse. On aurait dit qu'Edward ne s'était aperçu de rien, continuant à avancer et le tapant à son tour. "Le jeu a été arrêté. C'est la pub. Je n'ai pas vu…"

"Edward était au centre et Jake s'est jeté sur lui. Ils regardaient par ici mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Il a dû dire quelque chose à Edward qui a complètement perdu les pédales. C'était comme si Jake essayait de le provoquer," expliqua Rose alors que nous continuions à regarder la bagarre.

Les arbitres restèrent en retrait à l'affut de tout signe de faute manifeste mais ils n'intervinrent pas, les joueurs des deux côtés commencèrent à se confronter, certains se disputant, d'autres se faisant face alors que deux autres commençaient à se taper dessus après avoir attendu deux périodes complètes.

La foule était euphorique. Après tout chaque amateur de hockey adorait une belle bagarre. Le Minnesota était rempli de bons partisans de hockey et ce fut certainement un bon combat.

Je ne prêtai aucune attention aux autres escarmouches, ma vision se focalisant vers où Edward et Jake continuaient à se bagarrer. Le casque de Jake se détacha lorsque le poing d'Edward le repoussa et que Jake lui rendit la faveur quelques instants plus tard.

Ils étaient à égalité, rendant coup pour coup même si l'expression de leurs visages maintenant que je pouvais mieux les voir était très différente. Les deux étaient agressifs mais Jake semblait presque heureux, satisfait. Cela correspondait bien à l'affirmation de Rose selon laquelle il avait délibérément provoqué Edward. D'un autre côté Edward était furieux. Son visage était rouge, sa mâchoire crispée et la veine de son front saillante, des signes évidents de son énervement.

Pendant que je regardais, j'étais inquiète ne voulant pas qu'Edward soit blessé et curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu amener à pareille confrontation. Mais une autre émotion était beaucoup plus forte et ça aurait dû me faire honte quand j'identifiais exactement ce qu'elle était.

De la luxure.

Voir Edward aussi sauvage et agressif et… _déchainé_ était une nouveauté. Mon souffle était pratiquement haletant alors que le désir se glissait dans mon ventre. Mes fantasmes antérieurs me revenaient en tête maintenant, aidés par la vision claire alors que je me battais pour ne pas me tortiller à la vague de tension sexuelle.

Après un moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle Edward prit son élan. Il gronda et ses dents se serrèrent lorsque sa main se posa sur les coussinets d'épaule de Jake. Des coups violents partaient dans les deux directions et la seule chose qui me traversait l'esprit c'est que j'aurai vraiment aimé le voir ainsi quand il ne portait pas toutes ces protections qui bloquaient la vue de ses muscles tendus.

 _Seigneur Bella putain quel est donc ton problème ?_ Mon côté rationnel me rappelait à l'ordre. _Quelle petite-amie tu fais ! Ton copain est énervé et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser c'est lui arracher ses protections. Quand es-tu devenue à ce point un démon sexuel ?_

Je continuai à me réprimander, essayant de me concentrer sur le combat qui diminuait et d'ignorer mon pervers intérieur.

Edward attrapa le maillot de Jake et son prochain coup atterrit fermement sur son visage, faisant basculer la tête de Jake en arrière et faisant couler le sang. Les arbitres intervinrent finalement et les séparèrent. Edward était toujours en train de bouillir bien qu'il n'ait pas résisté à l'arbitre qui l'emmena sur le banc des pénalités. Jake aussi fut escorté et on lui passa une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'éponger alors que la partie recommençait.

Pendant cinq minutes ils restèrent sur leurs bancs respectifs. Edward ne sembla pas beaucoup se calmer bien que ce ne soit plus apparent. Il devait avoir canalisé sa colère dans la détermination car une fois relâché sur la glace il sauta immédiatement sur le palet. Il vola sur la patinoire, l'emmena direct au centre et l'envoya instantanément derrière le gardien de but dans le filet. Cela sembla un peu atténuer la tension sur son visage et il sourit alors que ses coéquipiers l'entouraient pour fêter le but.

Les minutes restantes du match furent moins mouvementées et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand la sonnerie finale retentit et que les joueurs quittèrent la glace pour aller aux vestiaires. Comme il s'agissait du premier match de la saison – dramatique pour Edward – je savais qu'il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour sortir du vestiaire et passer la horde des médias pour nous retrouver.

Alice, Rose et moi rejoignirent l'endroit habituel où nous les attendions pendant que Carlisle et Esmée rentraient chez eux. Comme prévu, Jasper et Emmett sortirent en premier disant qu'Edward les suivait de près. Ils échangèrent un regard bizarre et dirent qu'il serait probablement peu enclin à sortir après le match. J'insistai pour qu'ils partent devant, aillent au bar et fêtent la victoire pendant que je restai en arrière pour l'attendre.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, je vis Edward arriver dans le couloir. Je me précipitai pour lancer mes bras autour de lui et voir par moi-même qu'il allait vraiment bien. Il avait une petite ecchymose sur sa pommette mais à part ça, il n'avait pas l'air plus abimé qu'il ne l'avait été ce matin.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

 _Voilà, c'est quelque chose à quoi une petite-amie aimante et attentionnée devrait penser. Ne pas l'imaginer pousser contre le mur... ou sur une table... ou... ou... bordel. Arrête, Bella !_

"Ouais. Bien," dit-il, en haussant les épaules, se penchant vers le bas pour me picorer les lèvres. Il prit ma main et commença à me guider en direction des portes. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il allait vraiment essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé sur la glace.

"Attends, Edward !" protestai-je, le tirant à l'arrêt. "De quoi s'agissait-il ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "quoi" ? Cette bagarre avec Jacob."

Ses lèvres se serrèrent et sa mâchoire trembla, il glissa sa main de la mienne et en les enfouissant toutes les deux dans sa poche arrière. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas, même s'il n'offrait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il me répondit.

"Il ne sait pas quand fermer sa grande gueule, c'est tout," murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Ce n'est rien, Bella," soupira-t-il, ne rencontrant pas mes yeux. "Oublions ça, d'accord ?"

"De toute évidence, tu es toujours fâché," persistai-je.

"Peut-on laisser tomber ?" dit-il, en me regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un regard noir. "Peut-on parler de quelque chose d'autre ?"

J'essayai de ne pas me sentir blessée par son ton et l'expression de son visage. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre moi mais de cette situation. Mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas entièrement.

"Oui, d'accord," dis-je doucement, en m'enveloppant dans mes bras quand il fut clair qu'il n'allait pas le faire avec les siens. Je me dis qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espace, de temps pour se calmer. Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui en pensant qu'il me suivrait pour qu'on puisse aller dans le parking et trouver sa voiture.

"Merde," l'entendis-je, jurer dans sa barbe avant d'élever la voix pour crier mon nom. "Bella, attends !" implora-t-il. Je m'arrêtai net et j'entendis ses pas derrière moi seulement un moment avant que ses mains ne se posent sur mes épaules, me tournant doucement pour que je puisse le voir. Son expression était sincèrement contrite et effaçait rapidement la douleur que son ton dur avait causée avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis toujours énervé et juste sur les nerfs mais c'était injuste. Je ne veux pas m'en prendre à toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il de nouveau, ses yeux verts suppliant quand ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et que son pouce caressa ma joue. "Pardonne-moi ?"

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains se posèrent légèrement sur mes hanches et il posa son front sur la courbe de mon épaule.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella", chuchota-t-il. Je posai un baiser sur sa tempe et levai mes mains pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides, lui grattant doucement la tête.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais une voix sournoise et familière m'arrêta provenant de derrière moi et Edward se tendit immédiatement de nouveau, levant la tête pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

"Querelle d'amoureux ?"

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Black," dit Edward d'un ton bas et menaçant quand je me retournais, en m'appuyant contre sa poitrine pour le soutenir.

Physiquement, Jake n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à Chicago mais ses cheveux avaient eu été coupés courts, alors qu'avant ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Il semblait que sa personnalité n'ait pas changé non plus. C'était toujours un crétin.

"Peut-être que Bella est _mon_ affaire, Cullen," dit-il avec le sourire le plus exaspérant et le plus arrogant sur son visage, bien que son œil soit enflé et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. "Après tout, je suis comme un fils pour Charlie. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que je veille à ses intérêts quand il n'est pas là."

"Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci." Je parlai d'une voix froide, contente d'avoir un exutoire pour ma frustration au sujet de la tournure que la soirée avait prise, surtout quand on pouvait en rejeter entièrement la responsabilité sur lui.

"Je ne sais pas, Bella," dit Jake, en me souriant avant de retourner ses yeux sombres et éblouissants vers Edward. "Je ne pense pas que Charlie aimerait que sa fille unique s'enchaîne à un connard possessif avec des problèmes de maîtrise de la colère."

J'étais furieuse. Je me poussai de la poitrine d'Edward pour me propulser en avant. Il avait eu l'occasion de se battre.

"Tu as fini ? Mes choix personnels ne te regardent pas, Jacob." dis-je d'un ton dur alors que la colère chauffait mon sang. "Tu ne me connais même pas et tu connais très mal Edward."

"T'es-tu déjà dit que c'est peut-être toi qui ne le connais pas ? Parce que si tu le faisais tu verrais qu'il n'est pas le petit ange parfait que tu crois…" se moqua Jake, sa voix râpeuse ne servirait qu'à m'irriter davantage.

Je soufflai, dégoûtée et roulai des yeux en me retournant vers Edward. Ce connard ne valait pas une minute de mon temps. Il avait de toute évidence de graves problèmes mentaux s'il avait pensé que je prendrais son parti plutôt que celui d'Edward dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

"Tu vois ?" dit-il. "Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Il t'a aveuglée..."

"Non, Jake," soufflai-je, en marchant sur lui. Pas intimidée par le fait qu'il soit un homme et plus grand que moi, je piquai mon doigt dans sa poitrine pour donner plus de poids à mes mots "Evidemment c'est toi qui as des problèmes de vue. Il n'y a _rien_ entre nous. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. Et peu importe à quel point mon père et toi êtes proches, toi et moi ne serons _jamais_ proches. Alors reste loin de moi. Ne t'approche pas d'Edward. Quelles que soient tes pensées nous concernant, gardes-les pour toi parce que ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse absolument pas."

Je gardais mon sang-froid assez longtemps pour m'assurer qu'il comprenne que j'étais très sérieuse puis je me retournai et rejoignis Edward sans un regard de plus.

"On peut y aller maintenant, s'il te plaît ?" demandai-je, en tendant ma main pour prendre la sienne.

Il fixa Jacob encore un instant avant de tourner son regard vers moi, s'adoucissant instantanément et il me prit la main. "Ouais. Rentrons à la maison."

Le trajet de retour chez Edward fut légèrement tendu. Il semblait toujours sur les nerfs. Ses articulations étaient blanches à l'endroit où elles serraient le volant et il semblait complètement pris dans une lutte interne au vu des expressions qui passaient sur ses traits. C'était de la frustration, de la tristesse.

Je voulais essayer de l'apaiser mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait autant troublé. Pour moi, l'interaction avec Jake était irritante mais sans importance. Je lui avais parlé à deux reprises et les deux fois je l'avais trouvé tout simplement pathétique. Mais Edward avait été perturbé les deux fois et il était clair qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple rivalité entre joueurs.

Je voulais lui parler, découvrir ce qui l'avait tant contrarié. Mais l'expression sur son visage me retint et j'essayai de lui donner un peu d'espace pour se calmer, pour faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez lui quinze minutes plus tard, il était encore silencieux et boudait et j'en avais assez d'attendre.

"Sérieusement, Edward, c'est quoi ton problème ?" demandai-je à l'intérieur, une fois débarrassés de nos chaussures et arrivés dans le salon. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si obsédé par ce que ce crétin dit."

"Peut-être parce qu'il a raison", répondit-il, la voix tendue, les yeux rivés sur un point qui n'était pas près de mon visage. "Je ne suis pas infaillible, Bella, et je ne suis certainement pas parfait. Même si j'aimerais l'être pour toi, je ne le suis... pas."

Ses épaules se soulevèrent puis tombèrent impuissantes et il rencontra enfin mon regard, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

Il y avait là des souffrances et de l'insécurité, ce qui me mit en colère. En colère que Jake ait mis cela dans ses yeux. "J'ai des défauts. Et de ceux qui vont plus loin que le simple fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire dans une cuisine. Jacob Black a eu la gentillesse de te faire remarquer certains d'entre eux ce soir."

"J'emmerde Jacob Black !" m'exclama-je, serrant les mains au son de son nom sur ma langue et la frustration qui me traversait. "Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il ne te connaît pas. C'est juste un voyou délirant qui s'amuse à te faire te sentir mal dans ta peau et ça lui fait du bien parce que c'est une ordure. Pourquoi tu le laisses t'atteindre comme ça ?" demandai-je, en cherchant un indice dans ses yeux.

Il ne répondit et ma patience s'épuisa. "S'il te plaît, parle-moi, Edward. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me parles pas."

Il soupira et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "Je ne veux pas te donner une fausse idée de pourquoi je suis contrarié."

"Pourquoi me ferais-je de fausses idées ?"

" Cette bagarre sur la glace ? Jake m'a dit quelque chose. A propos de toi. Et à propos de... Kate."

C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir. J'avais la tête qui tournait, j'essayai de comprendre une information inattendue. "Kate ? Comme ton ex, Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Ils ont couché ensemble. Quand elle et moi étions toujours… elle a couché avec lui," dit-il sans émotion.

Malgré son ton calme j'avais mal pour lui, sachant combien cette sorte de trahison le contrarierait. Edward appréciait tellement la morale et la loyauté que l'infidélité le blesserait profondément. Mais il semblait y avoir plus que ça.

"Tu as dit que c'était à mon sujet, aussi. Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

Il leva les yeux vers moi et cette fois sa voix ni ses yeux n'étaient calmes. "Il a dit qu'il se demandait si tu étais aussi douée au lit que Kate. Bon j'admets que c'est un peu censuré."

Je soupirai, laissant mon dégoût pour Jacob de côté et j'allai vers lui et m'installai sur ses genoux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de moi alors qu'il posait sa tête sur ma poitrine.

"Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter," murmurai-je en massant la tension qui restait dans sa nuque. "Je ne te ferai jamais ça. Avec personne et spécialement avec lui. Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient blessé de la sorte, qu'elle t'ait fait ça."

"Il ne s'agit pas de Kate, Bella," soupira-t-il, ses doigts jouant avec le bouton de mon chemisier. "Ce n'est même pas à cause de Jake ou d'elle, vraiment. Je veux dire le fait qu'elle m'ait trompé m'énerve mais juste parce que je n'ai aucune tolérance sur la tromperie. Si tu veux être avec quelqu'un d'autre il faut au moins avoir la décence de rompre en premier tu comprends ?"

"Oui. Tu as un grand sens des valeurs. Je ne peux imaginer qu'une telle chose soit facile à entendre pour toi."

Il leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait. "Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un bon bout de temps. Je déteste que cela se présente même dans une conversation parce que je ne veux pas que tu doutes. _Je n'ai pas_ ces sentiments," dit-il en prenant ma main et la posant sur son cœur avec la sienne par-dessus, "je n'ai rien ressenti de tel pour quelqu'un d'autre avant toi. Découvrir pour Jake et Kate c'est mauvais mais je savais qu'elle me trompait et j'ai dépassé ça."

"Alors pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu si énervé si ça t'est égal ?"

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains et commença à jouer gentiment avec mes doigts en parlant à voix basse. "Quand il a dit ce qu'il avait fait… ça m'a rappelé Phil. Ce que tu m'as dit qu'il t'a fait," expliqua-t-il, en me blottissant la joue contre sa tête et je réalisai à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de l'entendre s'il était encore coincé là-dessus.

Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas la seule raison car il continua à parler. "En plus de cela je me sens déjà assez merdique à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines, tu sais le fait que je n'ai rien vu. Je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à une comparaison mais ça ressemble à ce qui avait déclenché tous les problèmes que Kate et moi avions rencontrés ou peut-être ce qui les a amenés à la surface. Les problèmes existaient déjà. Je déteste l'idée que quelque chose comme ça nous arrive. La simple idée de ne pas être avec toi…" Il laissa la phrase en suspens alors que sa main serrait la mienne.

"Hé," dis-je, doucement mais fermement, prenant son menton dans ma main libre et le levant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien. "Je ne vais nulle part. Nous en avons déjà parlé. La séparation et tout ça, ça craint mais ça ne va pas nous briser. Aucun de nous deux ne laisserait cela arriver."

"Je sais." Ses lèvres se contractèrent et son corps sembla perdre un peu de sa tension alors qu'il levait une main sur mes cheveux, tortillant doucement une mèche entre ses doigts. "Je sais que nous en avons parlé et je sais que nous allons nous en sortir. Et ce que nous partageons est tellement différent, vraiment. C'est incomparable. Je suppose c'était juste un déclic pour que ça ressurgisse si vite après qu'on ait eu cette conversation."

J'embrassai son front pour le rassurer et quittai ses genoux pour étirer un peu mes jambes engourdies d'être restée assise pendant des heures. Je m'appuyai contre le montant de la porte et étirai mes jambes devant moi.

"C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?" demandai-je, désireuse d'avoir fait le tour du sujet afin que nous puissions passer à autre chose et oublier.

"Juste quelques petits commentaires sur la façon dont tu vas retrouver la raison assez tôt pour comprendre quel genre de personne je suis. Il t'a déjà donné son avis sur moi."

"Ouais," je roulai des yeux d'irritation. "Et comme j'ai dit il ne sait pas de quoi il parle."

"Mais il a raison," soupira Edward, mettant sa main dans ses cheveux et tirant sur ses mèches en signe de frustration. "Je déteste qu'il ait raison. Je déteste avoir ce pouvoir de te faire sentir nerveuse et mal à l'aise."

"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je, un peu choquée et perdue. " Non jamais. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? " grogna-t-il. "Est-ce que tu m'as vu ce soir sur la glace ? Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas fait peur ? J'ai totalement disjoncté pour quelques remarques sournoises. J'aurai dû être en mesure de mieux me contrôler. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. Je déteste le fait que tu m'aies vu comme ça. Comme un monstre violent."

Je faillis éclater de rire bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment drôle. Maintenant il était nerveux parce qu'il pensait que de le voir ainsi m'avait effrayé et me faisait me poser des questions sur lui alors qu'en fait je me reprochais de penser à quel point c'était sexy, excitant de le voir dans cet état. Cette pensée me rendait mouillée de désir encore plus.

Bon ça serait un peu gênant de l'admettre mais si ça faisait partir la tristesse dans ses yeux ça valait bien d'être un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me redressai, quittant le mur. "Oui Edward j'ai vu ça. Et tu veux savoir ce à quoi je pensais ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je pensais que _j'aimais_ te voir un peu hors de contrôle, _j'aimais_ voir ton comportement calme habituel disparaitre. _J'ai aimé_ voir ce côté de toi." Je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et m'arrêtais entre ses genoux écartés. "Beaucoup."

"C'est vrai ? Mais... pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'aime les abrutis possessifs avec des problèmes de gestion de la colère," plaisantai-je, avec un sourire narquois qui se transforma en sourire quand il se mit à rire. Je levai la main pour la poser sur son cou et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Ou j'ai juste peut-être un faible pour toi. Tout toi pas seulement les parties parfaites."

Je pouvais sentir son pouls s'accélérer dans sa gorge sous mon pouce. Mes lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire satisfait tandis que je les appuyais sur sa peau lisse puis ne me retirais que de quelques centimètres pour dessiner une fine ligne le long de son cou avec le bout de ma langue.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches alors qu'il lâchait un souffle étouffé et bas. "Bella."

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Edward ?" murmurai-je, alors que mes dents mordillaient le lobe de son oreille. "Tout de moi ?"

"Oui," murmura-t-il, alors que son corps tremblait légèrement.

Je me reculai juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux en posant ma prochaine question. "Alors je peux tout te dire et tu n'en penseras pas moins de moi ?"

"Quoi ? Bien sûr que non," dit-il les sourcils levés, me donnant toute l'assurance dont j'avais besoin pour passer à l'étape suivante.

"Donne-moi ta main Edward," murmurai-je, en lui tendant la mienne.

Je la pris avec les deux miennes puis reculai, l'invitant à se lever. Les yeux rivés sur son visage et ma respiration irrégulière à cause de la nervosité et de l'excitation, je posai doucement sa main à plat contre mon ventre.

La chaleur de son contact à travers le fin tissu de mon débardeur augmenta le désir qui me parcourait le corps et je ne me souciais plus de choses comme être timide ou gênée, douce ou innocente. Je voulais juste qu'il me touche. Qu'il me prenne. Je n'étais pas gênée d'être aussi mouillée ou de le vouloir autant et je voulais qu'il le sache.

Je voulais le lui montrer.

Lentement je tournai sa main pour que ses doigts soient écartés contre moi dans la direction opposée, leur bout effleurant à peine la taille de mon jean. Sans plus tarder je posai ma main sur la sienne mes doigts entre les siens. Je glissai nos mains jointes sous le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent mon centre chaud et la moiteur trempant ma culotte.

Son souffle était saccadé et un gémissement étranglé sortit de sa gorge alors que ses doigts frottaient ma culotte sans plus d'encouragement. "Oh putain," murmura-t-il en soufflant.

"Est-ce que tu le sens ?" demandai-je, même si la question était inutile. "C'est ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir. Je te voulais tellement. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était d'être seule avec toi pour pouvoir déchirer tes vêtements. Pour que tu puisses déchirer les miens. Personne d'autre ne me fait ça. Personne ne me fait me sentir comme ça."

Son souffle était irrégulier et sa pomme d'Adam tremblait dans sa gorge. Ses yeux flambaient et fixaient l'endroit où nos mains étaient posées. Il était complètement immobile à part le léger frottement de ses doigts dans mon jean.

"Arrête de te retenir," plaidai-je, posant mes lèvres sur sa gorge. "Je veux que tu perdes le contrôle avec moi. Je ne suis pas fragile. Tu ne peux pas me casser. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'as pas à être toujours aussi prudent."

Je mordis son cou juste au-dessus de sa clavicule et il laissa échapper un son grave alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et qu'il haletait. Ses doigts se replièrent contre moi mais il ne laissa pas tomber les chaines invisibles dont il s'était lui-même affublé.

Je reculai lentement d'un pas, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur les miens alors que sa main restait toujours en place et il me suivit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons bloqués par le mur. Je passai mes mains sur son torse, les laissant reposer sur ses épaules alors que je jouai avec l'encolure de sa chemise.

"Je veux être possédée mais par toi seulement. Je veux être prise mais par toi seulement. Alors prends-moi," l'incitai-je, haletant alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient finalement sur les miennes. La main dans mon jean appuya plus fermement alors que son autre main serrait rudement le tissu sur mon ventre et que sa bouche assaillait la mienne, nos langues bataillant avec passion.

Il baissa le chemisier de mes épaules et je déchirai son t-shirt. Je gémis en signe de protestation la perte de sa bouche pendant seulement un moment avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de nouveau.

Il enleva sa main de mon pantalon et je gémis, ayant désespérément besoin de friction pour soulager la douleur entre mes cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant alors que ses lèvres et sa langue ralentissaient dans leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient longs et languissants en rencontrant ma bouche.

J'étais légèrement déçue. Bien que ses caresses et ses baisers aient été merveilleux et parfaits, ils n'étaient pas exactement ce que j'espérais.

Il appuya son front contre le sommet de ma tête pendant que ses mains glissaient de mes hanches et qu'il défit le bouton de mon jean et baissa la fermeture. Inclinant la tête en arrière et regardant dans mes yeux, il chuchota, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je, en me mordant la lèvre pendant un instant, alors que je me demandais si je devais juste laisser tomber. Mais le feu passionné que je pouvais voir brûler dans ses yeux d'un vert profond me donna du courage. Il le voulait autant que moi, je le savais. Il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

Sans prévenir, j'utilisai toutes mes forces, aidé par l'élément de surprise, pour nous faire tourner, le poussant contre le mur et m'appuyant fermement contre son corps. La peau brûlante de nos torses s'aligna alors que je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour placer mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire, juste sous son oreille.

"Je sais que tu m'aimes, Edward," dis-je, en appuyant fermement contre son érection, me frottant lentement contre sa longueur. "Mais je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant."

"Tu ne veux pas, hein ?" demanda-t-il, quand sa poitrine se souleva et qu'il inclina le bassin pour mieux répondre au mouvement de mes hanches.

"Non. Je veux que tu me baises. Dur, rapide et fort. Comme personne d'autre ne l'a jamais fait et comme personne d'autre ne le fera jamais. Baise-moi, Edward," murmurai-je, le regardant à travers mes cils, les yeux pleins de luxure. "S'il te plaît ?"

Son souffle sortit dans un grognement violent et je sentis pratiquement les chaînes de sa retenue se briser.

En un clin d'œil, nos positions s'inversèrent à nouveau et je me retrouvais dos au mur. Nos mains se précipitèrent sur l'autre alors que nos bouches se rencontraient dans une frénésie de lèvres, de langues et de dents. Quand il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, je criais en me contractant de désir.

Nos mains s'emparèrent du jean de l'autre. Ses paumes couvraient mes seins, ses doigts se recourbant dans le haut de mon soutien-gorge et tirant les bonnets vers le bas pour exposer mes mamelons.

Un instant plus tard, sa bouche se referma sur l'une des pointes roses pendant qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts. Il gratta les dents contre ma peau tendre avant de passer à l'autre et de lui administrer le même traitement, avec la paume de ma main je caressais son érection avant de pousser le tissu de son boxer et d'envelopper mes doigts fermement autour de sa longueur.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ma culotte alors qu'il levait la tête pour réclamer mes lèvres une fois de plus il tira sur ma culotte et l'arracha brutalement et soudainement de mes hanches.

Littéralement.

Puis ses bras passèrent sous mes cuisses et me hissèrent jusqu'à ce que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, il se plaça à mon entrée et m'abaissa sur lui d'un seul coup.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et mes doigts griffèrent son dos et dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou, appuyant mes épaules contre le mur en pompant frénétiquement en moi encore et encore. Nos peaux se touchaient et la pièce résonnait de mes cris désespérés et de ses grognements entrecoupés de gémissements gutturaux de mon nom.

Mes jambes se serraient autour de lui, mes talons s'enfonçaient dans ses cuisses alors que je sentais les premières vagues de l'orgasme s'écraser sur moi. Les sensations s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il me tira les cheveux assez fort pour faire basculer ma tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que je ne voie que le plafond. Puis je fus complètement aveuglé quand il passa les dents contre mon cou et me mordis avec un grognement.

Sa main relâcha mes cheveux au moment où je jouis, il tapa fort contre le mur pendant qu'il plantait la main au-dessus de ma tête et continua à bouger, en se précipitant vers sa libération. A travers la brume de plaisir, je regardai son visage quand il l'atteignit. Sa peau était rouge, sa mâchoire serrée.

Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front transpirant où je pouvais voir sa veine palpiter. Une vague de satisfaction coula à travers moi. Il était vraiment excité et cette fois pour moi.

Sa main retourna à mes cheveux, serrant les mèches alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri quand je le sentis palpiter entre mes cuisses. Son corps se raidit, ses muscles se tendirent quand il se laissa aller profondément en moi.

Il se pencha en avant, son corps me coinçant contre le mur, c'est la seule chose qui me maintenait debout alors que mes membres tombaient en lambeaux. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, au même rythme que le mien.

Des perles de sueur s'étaient formées sur sa peau et comme je commençais à retrouver mes sens, je réalisai que j'en avais moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant. Loin de là. Ça ne m'emplit que d'émotions de satisfaction et le désir de le refaire.

Sa tête reposait contre le mur juste à côté de la mienne, une de ses mains serrait encore mes cheveux pendant que l'autre me pétrissait les cuisses.

"Putain, Bella !" haleta-t-il, son souffle chaud et lourd contre mon oreille. "Tu vas me tuer."

Je gloussai en serrant un peu et en gémissant pendant que je le sentais trembler, toujours enfoui dans ma chaleur. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et sourit de satisfaction en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

"Oui," soupirai-je de contentement, "… mais quelle façon de partir…"

⁂

Quelques jours plus tard, un bruit sourd et un juron m'arrachèrent abruptement du sommeil.

Il faisait encore sombre et à travers mes yeux plissés, je pouvais voir que les chiffres rouges de l'horloge montraient cinq heures vingt du matin. J'arrivais à peine à discerner la forme sombre d'Edward, au pied du lit alors qu'il se penchait et se frottait le pied.

"Edward ?" demandai-je, ma voix rauque et mon cerveau encore confus et surtout endormi.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillée," chuchota-t-il, en s'approchant et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de moi.

"Ça va ?" lui demandai-je, en tendant la main et caressant légèrement ses orteils nus alors qu'il avait posé le pied sur sa cuisse.

"Oui, je me suis juste cogné l'orteil."

"Mmmm" fis-je, avant de bâiller puis de tomber sur le dos en lui tapotant le pied. "J'aimerais t'embrasser mais j'ai trop sommeil."

Il gloussa et me tapota le nez affectueusement. "Tu te rattraperas plus tard."

"M'kay," murmurai-je, en me blottissant un peu plus profondément sous les couvertures alors que je sentais le froid du petit matin dans la chambre. Je clignai des yeux à quelques reprises pour le regarder avec un sourire triste quand il s'assit sur le lit en enfilant ses chaussettes puis ses baskets.

Il partait ce matin-là pour un long voyage d'une semaine et demie, son premier de la saison. Il passerait quelques jours à la maison avant de me voir partir pour Paris. Son emploi du temps était trop chargé pour venir avec moi mais nous avions parlé de faire un voyage à l'étranger ensemble un jour ou l'autre, quand nous aurions tous les deux la chance d'en profiter vraiment. Même si c'était décevant, je ne pouvais pas être déçue. Même s'il venait avec moi je serais trop occupée par la compétition pour qu'on soit vraiment ensemble.

"Ton père est arrivé ?" demandai-je, en caressant le creux de son dos, en me livrant au plaisir de le toucher pendant que j'en avais encore la possibilité.

"Il vient de m'envoyer un texto. Il vient de récupérer Emmett et est à environ cinq minutes d'ici," murmura-t-il. Il dégagea sa jambe, se retourna sur le lit et s'y accouda puis il me sourit.

"Je suis content que tu m'aies réveillée," dis-je, touchant une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

"Je t'appellerai quand on y sera, et plus tard ce soir, d'accord ?"

"Ça a l'air bien," murmurai-je, essayant de combattre les larmes à l'idée de dire au revoir.

Il me sourit avec compréhension et se leva pour caresser mes lèvres des siennes dans un baiser qui commença tout doucement et devint peu à peu plus passionné en suçant ma lèvre inférieure puis il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et nos bras s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre. Après quelques minutes il s'éloigna puis se pencha à nouveau et posa rapidement trois baisers chastes contre ma bouche.

Il appuya son front contre le mien et chuchota : "Je dois y aller. Emmett devient grincheux si quelqu'un d'autre que lui est en retard."

Je hochai la tête et mis ma main derrière son cou pour ramener ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un dernier baiser.

"Avant que je m'en aille," soupira-t-il, s'extirpant de mes bras pour se lever et traverser la pièce jusqu'à l'armoire, avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi avec quelque chose de caché derrière son dos. Je me relevai un peu et allumai la lampe à côté du lit, en le regardant avec curiosité. Il sourit et me tendit ce qu'il avait derrière lui. "C'est pour toi."

Il me tendit un chien en peluche brun poilu et frotta son nez en plastique contre ma joue avant de le poser sur mon ventre. En le récupérant pour l'examiner de plus près, je gloussai en remarquant que c'était une réplique de Toto avec une fourrure douce, des oreilles et des membres mous, et juste la taille parfaite pour les câlins. En serrant le chiot dans mes bras je souris à Edward et lui dis : "Merci."

"Toto te protégera pendant mon absence. Nous avons longuement discuté de ses responsabilités, " dit-il sérieusement, en frottant une main sur la tête du chien pendant que je gloussais.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. C'est un très bon confident. Tu devrais essayer un jour."

"Je pourrais bien," dis-je.

Au son sourd d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait à l'extérieur, nos bras s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre et j'inspirais son odeur.

"On se voit dans dix jours," murmura-t-il, en se penchant pour embrasser mon front.

"Je serai là. Eh bien, pas ici, mais tu sais..."

"Et si tu étais là ?" demanda-t-il, en reculant avec une expression pensive.

"Hein ?"

"Reste ici," précisa-t-il. "Pendant mon absence. Tu as une clé et c'est aussi près de la patinoire que ton appartement. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu ne le veux pas ou si tu n'es pas à l'aise d'être ici toute seule mais j'ai juste pensé..."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je quand il hésita.

"Eh bien, ce serait bien de penser à toi ici pendant que je suis sur la route," dit-il, en prenant ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts. "Dans ma maison, dans mon lit... C'est probablement ridicule."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," insistai-je. "Je me sentirais mieux aussi. Plus près de toi."

"Alors tu vas rester ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

"Je vais rester."


	19. Distraction bienvenue

.

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Distraction bienvenue

* * *

Les dix jours de séparation passèrent l'un après l'autre. Mes journées remplies d'obligations étaient faciles à gérer mais les nuits étaient plus difficiles. Le soir je passai du temps avec les filles et nous regardions les matchs des gars chez Rose, simplement comme nous l'avions fait la saison précédente quand elles habitaient toutes les deux ici. Et bien qu'il m'aurait été plus facile de traverser le couloir jusqu'à mon appartement ensuite, je rentrai chez Edward et me glissai dans un de ses t-shirts usés et me blottissais contre Toto dans des draps qui sentaient comme Edward. Entourée par son odeur je trouvais toujours la paix dont j'avais besoin pour glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Notre conversation près de l'aéroport avait bien servi. La séparation n'était pas moins difficile mais elle était gérable car nous restions dévoués l'un envers l'autre et envers notre relation.

J'étais rentrée trois fois chez moi après l'entrainement et avant d'aller chez Edward pour récupérer le courrier dans ma boîte à lettre, y trouvant des lettres manuscrites provenant de divers endroits du pays selon le cachet. Chacune d'elle m'étourdit. Je montai l'escaler et roulai sur le ventre sur le lit pour dévorer ses lettres avec mon oreiller sous ma poitrine. Bien que nous parlions tous les jours et nous envoyons beaucoup de texto il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses lettres quelques chose de démodé et de tout à fait romantique. Après en avoir mémorisé chaque ligne je les rangeais en sécurité dans mon tiroir. Souriant avec mélancolie en pensant à quel point il serait merveilleux de les retrouver dans trente ans quand elles seraient jaunies et fanées par l'âge, le papier usé et froissé par des années de relecture de ses mots.

Quant à moi j'avais découvert l'adresse de quelques hôtels dans lesquels il devait séjourner tout au long de son voyage et je lui avais fait passer des colis, un à la première étape et un à la seconde. Je lui avais préparé des biscuits et son pain à la banane préféré et en avait ajouté en supplément afin qu'Emmett ne lui vole pas le sien. Il m'avait immédiatement appelée quand il avait reçu le premier et m'avait fait rire quand il m'avait salué la bouche pleine mais si désireux de me parler qu'il n'avait même pas attendu d'avaler la première bouchée.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi et roulé des yeux, j'avais glissé un petit flacon de mon shampoing dans le premier envoi. Être chez lui entourée par son odeur me réconfortait tellement et je me souvenais de lui disant qu'il avait toujours aimé l'odeur de mon shampoing. C'était peut-être bizarre mais tout ce qui pourrait lui faciliter la tâche valait un peu de bizarrerie entre nous.

L'équipe s'était bien comportée et j'espérais que la série de victoires et le fait qu'Emmett et Jasper lui tiennent compagnie l'aide autant que m'aidaient Rose, Alice et ses parents. Parfois au son de sa voix je pouvais dire qu'il semblait déprimé mais la plupart du temps je pensais que nous gérions bien les choses cette fois-ci. Il me manquait encore mais je découvris que je n'étais pas aussi grincheuse.

Marcus me gardait occupée sur la glace, fignolant les modifications de dernière minute apportées à mes programmes pour les rendre prêts à être diffusés. Alice et la couturière étaient en train de peaufiner mes costumes et de faire des ajustements après que les ai essayés sur la glace.

Mon estomac commençait à se crisper chaque fois qu'il était fait mention de Paris. Même si je voulais que les jours passent et qu'Edward soit de retour je ne pouvais me résoudre à le souhaiter. Chaque jour passé me rapprochait beaucoup de mes débuts. Bien que je ne l'admette devant personne j'étais nerveuse comme l'enfer.

Je savais depuis des mois que cette compétition allait avoir lieu. Je m'y préparais, je passai tellement de temps à me préparer pour la compétition. Mais dans un sens cela semblait toujours être si loin. Maintenant il ne restait que quelques jours et je ne pouvais plus nier que cela aller réellement arriver. Avec cette acception vinrent les doutes, les insécurités qui me tourmentaient toujours quand il s'agissait de concourir. C'était une entreprise impitoyable et peu importe combien je me préparais il ne fallait qu'une chute, un pied de plus sur un atterrissage pour gâcher tout ce par quoi j'étais passée pour en arriver là.

J'essayai de ne pas trop m'attarder là-dessus et pour la plupart j'arrivais à cacher mon stress. Au moins suffisamment pour que personne ne le remarque.

Marcus et moi traverserions l'océan quatre jours avant le début du programme court féminin pour que j'ai le temps de m'ajuster complètement au décalage horaire et aussi au changement d'altitude. Parfois les jeunes patineurs arrivent la veille et cela diminue leurs chances.

Pendant la compétition il y a toujours beaucoup de choses à gérer en dehors de la glace. N'importe quel détail pourrait être décisif entre le succès ou l'échec. C'est presque accablant d'y penser. D'un autre côté mon statut de patineuse expérimentée m'aidait mais j'étais encore stressée rien qu'en y pensant. Alors j'essayais de ne pas le faire.

Les choses semblaient aller bien.

Puis deux jours avant le retour d'Edward et cinq jours avant que je m'envole pour Paris, je me réveillai dans le lit d'Edward avec l'impression d'avoir été renversée par un gros camion. Ma gorge était sèche et me faisait mal, ma tête était lourde et embrouillée. Des frissons me parcouraient et mes dents claquaient de froid bien que je sois enfouie sous une lourde couette.

Les yeux grands ouverts je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure sur la table de chevet et je regardai deux fois en comprenant qu'il était plus de neuf heures, j'étais censée être sur la glace. Marcus allait me tuer.

Je me levai et eus la sensation que la pièce tournait autour de moi. Des taches brouillaient ma vision et je dus me recoucher rapidement par peur de perdre connaissance. _Que diable se passait-il ?_

Je me concentrai pour respirer régulièrement mais je pouvais quand même dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mes poumons. Chaque fois que j'essayai de prendre une profonde respiration cela me donnait une quinte de toux si violente que j'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

Une fois le vertige passé et la toux calmée je cherchai mon téléphone, je le mis devant mes yeux.

Deux appels manqués et un nouveau message.

Je parcourus le journal et vis que les deux appels provenaient de Marcus et d'Esmée, me demandant sans doute où j'étais.

Le message était le bonjour habituel d'Edward. Son équipe était actuellement à San José pour un match et leur dernier aurait lieu à Los Angeles vendredi après-midi avant qu'il rentre à la maison plus tard dans la soirée. Le message était arrivé une heure plus tôt. Il m'en envoyait un le matin avant d'aller à la salle et ensuite à l'entrainement avec l'équipe. Être dans des fuseaux horaires différents signifiait que j'étais toujours en retard pour lui répondre mais je lui envoyai toujours un message en retour quand je faisais une pause et nous discutions dans la journée dès que nous avions un moment pour nous parler.

J'envisageai de lui envoyer un texto. S'il n'avait pas de mes nouvelles il pourrait s'inquiéter et je ne voulais pas être cause de distraction. Mais quand j'essayai de lui répondre ma vision devint floue et je ne pus plus me concentrer sur mon téléphone pour lui écrire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Gémissant de frustration je jetai le téléphone au hasard sur mon lit et tendis la main vers Toto. En le serrant contre ma poitrine mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et je m'enfonçai dans l'oreiller gémissant pathétiquement quand je ne toussais pas.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir mais je dus m'assoupir. Ensuite je sentis quelque chose de frais et d'humide sur mon front et je pus distinguer la voix douce d'Esmée qui marmonnait doucement à côté de moi, son inquiétude étant évidente malgré sa voix calme.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas venue à la patinoire ce matin et n'a pas appelé. Je me suis arrêtée pour voir si tout allait bien," murmura-t-elle. Je n'entendis aucune réponse alors je supposais qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour les ouvrir et vérifier.

"Et bien elle a de la fièvre mais je ne sais pas combien. Elle a les mains gelées," continua-t-elle alors que je sentais ses doigts chauds contre la peau sur le dos de ma main. "Elle tremble beaucoup et est très pâle, plus que d'habitude."

Je trouvais ça bizarre d'entendre décrire mes symptômes, presque comme une expérience hors du corps. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce que je ressentais. Un instant je voulais enlever tous mes vêtements et repousser la couette et le moment suivant je voulais m'enterrer sous les couvertures pour trouver de la chaleur. La seule chose que je savais avec une certitude absolue était que je voulais juste dormir.

"Je ne suis vraiment sûre d'aucun autre symptôme," l'entendis-je continuer, bien que sa voix prenne un ton de rêve à mes oreilles. J'arrêtais de me battre pour rester éveillée et me laissais aller. "Elle dort depuis que je suis arrivée."

 _C'est vrai. Dormir. Dormir c'est bien. Je devrai dormir._

A cet instant juste au moment où je me sentais replonger dans l'inconscience mes poumons me trahirent. Je me redressai, suffocant et haletant à cause de la toux qui me brulait la poitrine et la gorge.

Des mains douces me frottèrent doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle et par-dessus le bruit de mes halètements je l'entendis me murmurer son soutien.

"Tout va bien chérie. Tout ira bien. Carlisle ?" Sa voix était plus ferme et plus urgente lorsqu'elle amena le téléphone à son oreille. "Il faut que je te l'amène ? Tu es sûr ? D'accord merci. Oui on se voit dans quelques minutes. "

Je l'entendis mettre fin à l'appel et sentis le matelas s'enfoncer alors qu'elle se penchait pour poser le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je ne risquai pas de lever la tête de l'endroit où je l'avais posée, sur mes mains, craignant que tout changement de position ne ramène la toux. Esmée continua à me frotter le dos, m'offrant du réconfort sans mots.

"Tu veux te recoucher ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes. Je hochai la tête, la levant et clignant des yeux dans une tentative infructueuse de combattre la somnolence. Je jetai un regard vers Esmée et compris qu'elle était inquiète malgré l'amour et la tendresse que m'offrirent son sourire alors qu'elle repoussait quelques mèches de mes cheveux emmêlées sur mon visage.

Elle se pencha derrière moi et tapa les oreillers, les retournant pour que je puisse m'allonger de nouveau sur du tissu froid plutôt que de la surface encore chaude en raison de ma fièvre.

"Carlisle est en route pour venir te voir et comprendre ce qu'il se passe," expliqua-t-elle. Je hochai la tête, trop fatiguée pour dire que c'était idiot de sa part de quitter l'hôpital juste pour venir me voir. Ce n'était probablement qu'un refroidissement ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je tendis la main sur le côté, tâtant aveuglément autour de moi mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais.

"C'est ça que tu cherches ?" demanda Esmée, en tenant Toto. Je hochai la tête de nouveau et je lui fis un sourire quand elle mit le chiot tout doux et en peluche à côté de moi.

"As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?"

Je voulais demander de l'eau mais je pensai qu'essayer d'ingérer quoi que ce soit à ce stade-ci, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Je secouai la tête et me rapprochai de Toto en cherchant un peu de réconfort en m'agrippant à lui alors que je me sentais si minable.

"Quand as-tu commencé à te sentir mal ?"

J'ouvris la bouche puis je dus la refermer et l'avaler, me raclant la gorge et essayant de mouiller mes lèvres. Même alors, ma voix était rauque et râpeuse et les mots me râpaient la gorge, alors j'essayai de garder la conversation au minimum.

"Je tousse et renifle depuis presque une semaine, me fatigue plus vite que d'habitude. Je... Je pensais que c'était juste un rhume. J'en ai parfois à l'automne. Changement de saison et tout ça. Alors ce matin..." Je fis un vague geste de mon état actuel. "Tu l'as dit à Marcus ? Était-il contrarié ? Je n'ai même pas appelé..."

"Je lui ai parlé quand je suis arrivée et il va bien," m'a-t-elle assuré. "Il attend d'avoir des nouvelles."

"Je ne devrais pas manquer l'entraînement si près d'une compétition," dis-je avec un soupçon de panique alors que j'essayais de me redresser. "Je devrais…"

Esmée m'interrompit rapidement, me poussant doucement mais fermement dans les oreillers. "Tu devrais t'allonger et te calmer, voilà ce que tu devrais faire. Carlisle sera là dans quelques minutes. Une fois que nous saurons ce que tu as, on verra à partir de là, d'accord ?"

J'arrêtai d'essayer de me battre contre elle. Je ne me sentais même pas capable de me lever du lit, encore moins de conduire jusqu'à la patinoire et de m'entraîner toute une journée. Je me détendis dans les oreillers, le visage contre la fourrure de Toto, doux et frais contre mes joues rouges.

Esmée passa de l'autre côté du lit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, me caressant tranquillement les cheveux pendant qu'on attendait. Carlisle arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard, pénétrant dans la maison et frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre pour alerter de sa présence avant d'entrer. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil et sourire à l'Esmée avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de moi.

"Salut, Bella," dit-il, en me frôlant la joue d'une main dans un salut affectueux. "Tu ne te sens pas trop bien ce matin, hein ? Très bien, je vais te faire asseoir ici à côté de moi et nous allons jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il se passe."

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour établir un diagnostic. Après m'avoir fait prendre quelques respirations profondes tout en écoutant mes poumons, il me fit un sourire compatissant et me dit que je pouvais me rallonger.

"Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise parce que tu n'iras nulle part dans les prochains jours," dit-il.

"Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas rester au lit. Je suis censée..."

"Qu'y a-t-il, Carlisle ?" demanda Esmée.

"Pneumonie," répondit-il en se tournant vers moi. "Rien de trop grave mais assez pour t'assommer pendant un petit moment. Je te laisse un antibiotique à prendre deux fois par jour. Ça devrait aller mieux d'ici dix jours."

"Dix jours ?" J'étais consternée à l'idée même d'être clouée au lit pendant plus d'une semaine.

"Tu pourrais commencer à te sentir mieux plus tôt que ça," m'assura-t-il rapidement, en riant doucement à l'expression horrifiée sur mon visage. "Mais tu voudras quand même y aller doucement et te reposer. Ça prendra du temps pour retrouver ton niveau d'énergie."

"Combien de temps ?" demandai-je, me sentant plus déprimée à chaque question et réponse.

"C'est difficile à dire à ce stade. Certaines personnes sont de nouveau sur pied tout de suite et d'autres souffrent des effets persistants pendant un ou deux mois après la fin du traitement. Je suppose qu'une partie de ton rétablissement dépendra de toi."

"Ne dis pas ça," le prévins-je. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais à la patinoire en ce moment."

Il rit à nouveau et frotta un doigt sur l'arête de mon nez avant que son visage devienne sérieux. "Je déteste dire ça, Bella mais il semble que tu ne pourras pas aller à Paris cette fois-ci. Tu ne seras pas guérie à temps pour voyager."

J'hochai simplement la tête en essayant d'ignorer la déception à la confirmation de mes soupçons.

La nouvelle ne me surprenait pas. Même s'il ne me fallait que quelques jours pour guérir, j'aurais besoin de temps pour reconstituer ma force musculaire afin de faire face au rythme intense de la compétition. C'est une mauvaise idée d'essayer de concourir quand tu n'es pas au top et je n'avais pas envie de faire un retour à moitié raté juste parce que j'étais trop têtue. Au lieu de m'attarder là-dessus je réfléchis à ce qui allait suivre.

"Et le mois prochain ? Est-ce que je serai bien pour Lake Placid ?"

"Tu devrais aller beaucoup mieux," dit-il, son ton certain et son expression encourageante. "Certains des symptômes peuvent rester dans les parages pendant un certain temps mais rien que tu ne puisses pas traverser tant que tu n'oublies pas de te reposer et de boire beaucoup."

"D'accord," hochai-je la tête, me sentant un peu plus optimiste en entendant la première bonne nouvelle de toute la matinée.

Il semblait hésiter encore un instant et je le vis jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, apparemment communiquant avec Esmée sans paroles. Ses traits ressemblaient tellement à ceux d'Edward, bien que leur aspect soit très différent. Il me manquait et la façon dont il me regardait comme ça parfois, comme s'il pouvait tout me dire d'un seul regard partagé.

Carlisle me regarda et dit : " Je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu n'étais pas toute seule en ce moment. Les antibiotiques commenceront à agir tout de suite mais il ne va pas y avoir d'amélioration avant quelques jours. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez nous ? Au moins jusqu'au retour d'Edward. On a plein de chambres."

Je pesai sincèrement le pour et le contre pendant un bon moment et l'idée me vint que je pourrais peut-être retourner à mon appartement pour ne pas remplir la maison d'Edward de microbes. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester avec Esmée et Carlisle. Je savais qu'ils se souciaient de moi, ne me considérerait pas comme un fardeau, même si j'en avais le sentiment d'en être un mais je ne voulais pas rompre ma promesse à Edward. Je lui avais dit que je resterais, et bien sûr, c'étaient des circonstances exceptionnelles, je savais qu'il comprendrait mais je voulais tenir ma promesse de rester chez lui.

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle et essayai de lui témoigner ma gratitude sincère. "J'apprécie l'offre. Vraiment. Mais je pense que je veux rester ici si tu es d'accord."

"Alors je resterai ici avec toi," dit Esmée.

"Non, Esmée, je ne peux pas te demander ça," dis-je, consternée. J'avais mes raisons de rester mais ça ne devrait pas l'obliger à rester aussi. "Il n'y a même pas un lit supplémentaire. Et Carlisle," continuai-je, même si j'avais mal à la gorge à force de parler. "Tu as dit que j'allais juste dormir beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne sert à rien que quelqu'un traîne dans le coin pendant que je dors toute la journée."

"Bella," soupira patiemment Esmée et je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que je gagne. "Je peux être juste aussi têtue que mon fils. Tu ne resteras pas seule ici pendant que tu es malade. Tu ne demandes pas. Je vais juste te dire que je reste."

"Tu ferais aussi bien d'économiser ta salive, chérie. Quand elle a pris sa décision, il n'y a pas la moindre chance de la faire changer d'avis. C'est parfois incroyablement frustrant…" il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire compatissant. "Je te souhaite bonne chance parce qu'Edward tient d'elle."

"Oui, je l'ai remarqué," lui dis-je d'un ton ironique, en levant un peu les yeux vers eux.

"J'ai confiance que tu es prête à relever le défi. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital mais je repasserai plus tard," dit-il en se penchant et en posant un baiser paternel sur mon front, ce qui me fit rougir.

Je maudissais intérieurement mes joues parce que j'avais encore la capacité de montrer ma réaction embarrassante alors que le reste de mon corps pouvait à peine bouger. Peu importe à quel point je me sentais à l'aise avec le niveau d'affection physique que ces personnes montraient, des démonstrations inattendues me prenaient toujours un peu par surprise. Surtout venant de Carlisle. Lui et moi avions eu une interaction un peu plus limitée et je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir une figure paternelle à mes côtés, certainement pas celle qui m'embrasserait le front quand je me sentais malade ou qui m'appellerait chérie. J'aimais un peu ça.

Mes paupières tombaient et je me battais le plus fort pour les garder ouvertes, jusqu'à ce que ça me demande beaucoup trop d'efforts pour rester éveillée. Trop fatiguée pour même m'inquiéter d'être impolie, je fermai les yeux et cherchai le sommeil.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre quelques affaires et passer au magasin pour prendre ton ordonnance et quelques provisions," murmura Esmée près de mon oreille. Je la sentis repousser quelques mèches de cheveux errants de mon visage. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Mon premier instinct était de lui dire non pour pouvoir me rendormir mais je me souvins que je n'avais pas répondu au texto d'Edward ce matin-là. Bien que l'idée d'essayer de parler davantage semblait épuisant, j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler, juste pour entendre sa voix.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour du lit, essayant de trouver où j'avais jeté l'appareil plus tôt. "Mon téléphone ? Je devrais appeler Edward. Je ne lui ai pas répondu."

"Et si je l'appelais pendant que je suis dehors, pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe ?" suggéra Esmée. " Tu devrais dormir, chérie, tu peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Je lui dirai que tu lui parleras plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ?" dis-je avec un bâillement. "S'il pense que quelque chose ne va pas, il va faire quelque chose de stupide comme réserver un vol pour rentrer et laisser tomber son match."

Je ne restai pas suffisamment éveillée pour entendre sa réponse.

⁂

Les heures se mélangèrent dans un brouillard de somnolence. Je me réveillais pour de courtes périodes de temps mais je ne pouvais jamais garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. La seule fois où je me levai fut pour aller aux toilettes et même ce petit voyage me priva de mon énergie et je dus retourner au lit presque en rampant.

Alice et Rose vinrent camper avec moi pour regarder les gars jouer ce soir-là, même si je ne restais éveillé que quinze minutes pendant tout le match.

Entre elles deux et Esmée, je n'étais jamais vraiment seule. Même Carlisle avait été fidèle à sa parole et était passé quelques fois, soit pour voir comment j'allais, soit pour tenir compagnie à Esmée pendant que je dormais.

Bien que je me sente mal parce qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils devaient me soigner et me surveiller, les avoir aidait vraiment. Pendant les brèves périodes où j'étais éveillée, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur place s'assurant juste que j'allais bien. Je n'étais pas malade très souvent mais les rares fois où j'avais été malade dans le passé, je n'avais personne pour prendre soin de moi. J'avais toujours pris soin de moi ou plus souvent l'ignorait complètement, en prenant de nombreux médicaments pour pouvoir quand même aller à la patinoire. Pour une fois, c'était bien d'avoir des gens qui voulaient m'aider quand je n'allais pas bien.

Edward ne fit rien de stupide. Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il se précipiterait à la maison dès qu'il saurait que j'étais malade mais une partie de moi avait un peu peur qu'il prenne une décision irréfléchie et vienne pour me tenir compagnie et m'apporter des couvertures supplémentaires. Il était toujours si protecteur envers moi et je savais que je sois malade pendant son absence le dérangerait. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour changer les choses mais quand même, il aurait voulu être là. Alors, j'avais été soulagée en lui parlant la première fois d'entendre qu'il était plutôt calme, plus que je m'y attendais. Esmée avait dû faire de la magie.

Les deux jours suivants, il m'envoya des textos, ne voulant pas me réveiller avec un appel au cas où je dormirais. Je pouvais dire qu'il était toujours inquiet, même si ses parents l'avaient convaincu que j'irais bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter à la maison. Je fis fait tout ce que je pus pour le rassurer à travers mes messages et des appels téléphoniques, bien que je sois presque sûre que d'entendre ma voix rauque, fatiguée et ma toux faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Il appela après son match de vendredi après-midi pour me dire qu'il était en route pour l'aéroport et serait à la maison dans quelques heures. Bien sûr, je n'irai pas le chercher et je resterai coincée à la maison en attendant que quelqu'un le dépose.

Pendant que j'attendais, je me faufilai hors du lit pour essayer de ranger un peu. Avec ma maladie, j'étais devenue un peu bordélique et Edward n'avait pas besoin de rentrer chez lui pour voir des tas de mouchoirs en papier et des bouteilles de boisson énergétique vides partout.

Je réussis à mettre les déchets dans la poubelle, à me brosser les dents et à ramasser mes vêtements sales éparpillés sur le sol. Techniquement, c'était ses vêtements sales puisque j'avais vécu dans ses t-shirts et sweat-shirts. Je jetai tout en tas dans le panier, en me promettant de les laver avec ses draps quand j'en serai capable. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas encore tout à fait le cas.

Je commençai à sortir de la salle de bains puis je réfléchis et enlevai le maillot froissé que je portais et qui finit aussi dans le panier, avant de me diriger vers le placard d'Edward et d'en prendre un propre à manches longues. Ils étaient devenus mes préférés. Mollement je poussai les bras à travers des manches trop longues pour m'effondrer sur le lit. Je m'endormis avant même d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour ramper sous les couvertures.

La fois suivante, à mon réveil, j'étais enroulée autour de quelque chose de chaud et de solide. L'odeur d'Edward remplissait mes sens, tellement plus forte que l'odeur fanée sur son oreiller. J'inhalai profondément, voulant m'imprégner. Je sentis mes cheveux bouger puis je réalisai que quelqu'un était là, caressant mes mèches doucement et avec constance.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir son corps étendu sur le lit devant moi, une de mes jambes sous une couverture qui couvrait nos membres inférieurs. Ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine, nos mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et posées sur son ventre, se levant et tombant doucement avec son souffle.

Ses lèvres reposaient contre mon front, embrassant légèrement la peau chaude juste en dessous de la ligne de mes cheveux. La lente caresse de sa main sur mes cheveux étaient les seules indications qu'il était réveillé.

"Hé, la Belle au bois dormant," murmura-t-il. Je fondis au son ton lisse et velouté dans mon oreille sans la distorsion du téléphone portable.

Son seul contact et le son de sa voix étaient le meilleur remède que j'aie jamais pu demander. Ce n'était peut-être pas un remède miracle mais je me sentis tout de suite un peu mieux. Je souris, me blottissant un peu plus contre sa poitrine avant de me retourner. Je posai ma tête sur son estomac pour pouvoir lever les yeux et voir son visage, ses yeux verts scintillant de tendresse et d'affection alors qu'il continuait à rouler une mèche de cheveux avec ses doigts.

"J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas une autre hallucination provoquée par la fièvre," chuchotai-je, ma voix rauque, et pas du tout séduisante.

Il gloussa et m'enveloppa le visage, caressant ma pommette avec son pouce. "En as-tu eu beaucoup ?"

"Juste quelques-unes. Plus de rêves que d'hallucinations, je suppose. L'Edward du rêve peut parler français et Italien. C'est aussi un chef gourmet. Je lui ai dit que c'était un imposteur," je souris et il me tapa sur l'épaule avec un regard moqueur.

"Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, toi et ton voilier de rêve, murmurer des choses douces dans les langues romantiques lors d'un dîner aux chandelles," dit-il brusquement, se déplaçant comme s'il avait l'intention de délaisser mes bras et descendre du lit. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse et le serrai fort en maugréant alors que je me blottissais dans les muscles chauds de son ventre.

"Mm-mm. Tu es tellement mieux qu'un rêve. Tu sens meilleur et tu es bien plus mignon que ton homologue."

"Bon à savoir," rit-il et il s'installa, jouant avec mes cheveux pendant que nous nous allongions ensemble.

Mon nez reniflait et coulait un peu et je levai la tête de son estomac pour trouver la boîte de mouchoirs que j'utilisais sans cesse.

"Besoin de quelque chose, baby ?"

"Oui, euh, mouchoirs," murmurai-je timidement tapotant mon nez rouge et bouché.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui repérant la boite sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit – _par l'enfer comment était-elle arrivée là ? -_ et ensuite il me passa quelques mouchoirs.

Au début j'essayai de me moucher délicatement mais c'était inutile et ne résolvait pas le problème. Je roulai des yeux à toute cette situation et cédai me mouchant fort de façon tout sauf délicate.

Je fis une boule avec le mouchoir et le jetai à la poubelle que j'avais placée près du lit pour plus de facilité. Je rampai au-dessus de lui pour attraper la mini bouteille de gel antibactérien pour les mains qu'Alice m'avait offerte ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres articles de santé quelle avait rassemblés. Je levais le bouchon et me frottai les mains ensemble, contente que ce produit sente bon.

"Bon accueil à la maison n'est-ce pas ?" grognai-je, me recouchant à côté de lui. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué d'être là.

"Oui en fait," soupira-t-il, sans aucune trace de sarcasme alors qu'il me rapprochait encore.

"Ouais bon," toussai-je. "J'aurai dû rentrer chez moi mais le temps que j'y réfléchisse ta maison était déjà infectée par les germes alors j'ai pensé que ça ne valait plus le coup que je fasse cet effort. Bon ça et… j'avais dit que je resterai. En fait ça m'a aidé d'être ici, entourée par toi. Ça m'a fait me sentir mieux."

"J'en suis content," murmura-t-il, en embrassant le dessus de ma tête et en me frottant le dos.

" En vrai j'aurai dû rentrer chez moi. Ton père dit qu'il me faudra probablement deux autres jours avant que j'aie assez d'énergie pour me lever. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici à te prendre ton espace alors que je ne fais que me plaindre et gémir parce que je suis malade. "

"Tu n'iras nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus malade," protesta-t-il fermement.

"Edward, c'est simplement ridicule," soupirai-je, me dégageant de ses bras, tout à fait prête à débattre avec lui à ce sujet. Il posa sa paume sur ma bouche et m'envoya un regard qui me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter.

"Tu sais il me semble me souvenir avoir entendu mon père dire que c'était une bonne idée de te reposer la gorge," sourit-il.

Je levai mon front vers lui et le fixai jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa main. "Est-ce une façon de me dire de me taire ?" dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

"Couche-toi avec moi, Swan," sourit-il et il me rapprocha de lui, n'attendant même pas que je bouge toute seule. "Arrête d'être aussi difficile."

Je me blottis contre son torse, soupirant de contentement à la sensation d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Je décidai que si ça ne le dérangeait pas que je contamine sa maison et que je me plaigne dans ses oreilles, je n'allais pas essayer et me disputer avec lui. Il n'y avait rien à discuter et il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où je voudrais être.

Ses mains retournèrent dans mes cheveux en caresses réconfortantes, me berçant dans un assoupissement qui se serait transformé en sommeil si mes putains de poumons n'étaient pas en train d'organiser une mutinerie.

Je sortis de ses bras alors que ma poitrine se contractait, la toux me coupa le souffle et me fit reculer, m'étouffant et haletant. Une partie de moi voulait être gênée d'être vue ainsi. Ça ne devait pas être joli si c'était aussi mauvais que ce que je ressentais. Cacher la gêne était la plus grande partie de moi qui se sentait reconnaissante qu'il soit à nouveau avec moi, me calmant, me surveillant.

Edward s'assit avec moi, me frottant doucement le dos - tout comme sa mère - alors que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle. Ils étaient tous les deux réconfortants bien que leur contact soit si différent. Même si j'aimais bien Esmée, le contact d'Edward était incomparable.

La dernière quinte de toux s'étira en un gémissement plaintif qui était davantage de l'apitoiement qu'autre chose alors que je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et retombai sur le matelas.

"Mieux?" murmura-t-il, s'appuyant sur son coude à côté de moi et frottant ma poitrine avec sa main libre.

"Vraiment attirante, hein ?" grognai-je, tournant mon visage pour le regarder.

"Tu es toujours aussi belle," murmura-t-il, alors que ses yeux regardaient mon visage, l'éclat de son adoration si clair dans leur profondeur qu'il était évident qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. "Certainement un spectacle pour des yeux endoloris."

"Menteur !" je fis une grimace et un clin d'œil. "Je me suis vue dans le miroir tout à l'heure. Pas joli."

"Au contraire," il soupira et se redressa, posant une main de chaque côté de moi alors qu'il me surplombait, se penchant pour poser des baisers chastes sur mes joues et mon front. "Tu es très jolie. Grands yeux lourds, cheveux ébouriffés, noyée dans mon t-shirt qui est environ douze tailles trop grand pour toi. Sexy," dit-il, en agitant les sourcils et me faisant rire.

"Hum hum. Dommage que je sois infestée de bactéries. Je suis sûre que c'est un énorme problème."

"Ouais quel est le problème avec ça Swan ? Tu étais tellement opposée à l'idée d'une autre série de rapports sexuels de retrouvailles que tu as fait exprès d'attraper une pneumonie ?"

"Hé ne me laisse pas t'arrêter," insistai-je. "Je vais juste m'allonger ici pendant que tu fais tout le travail."

Il éclata de rire, posant un dernier baiser sur le bout de mon nez avant de s'installer juste à côté de moi. "Aussi tentant que ça paraisse… je pense que je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses réellement participer."

"D'accord ," soupirai-je avec suffisance, passant une jambe et un bras sur lui alors qu'il nous recouvrait d'une couverture, me serrant contre lui et l'arrangeant pour que nos pieds ne dépassent pas.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Juste toi," murmurai-je déjà à moitié endormie.

"Dors mon amour," murmura-t-il. "Je suis là."

⁂

Les jours suivants les antibiotiques commencèrent à faire leur effet, chassant la pneumonie bénigne de mon système. Bénigne selon Carlisle… j'avais essayé de ne pas râler quand il avait fait ce commentaire. Je détesterais voir celle qu'il qualifierait de sérieuse. J'avais toujours une toux à couper le souffle qui me laissait pratiquement étouffée pendant des minutes et je pouvais à peine descendre l'escalier sans m'essouffler.

 _Bénigne tu parles._

Edward avait la patience d'un saint. Quand il n'était pas à l'entrainement ou à la salle, il était à la maison pour essayer de prendre soin de moi, que ce soit pour me distraire avec des jeux de société et des mots croisés s'assurant que je buvais suffisamment ou me servant simplement d'oreiller pendant mes nombreuses siestes. Il me faisait manger aussi, alors c'était une grande chance pour nous deux que je ne puisse pas manger grand-chose d'autre que de la soupe.

J'étais la première à reconnaitre que j'étais une patiente difficile. L'inactivité me rendait folle et j'étais frustrée d'être aussi fatiguée même si les autres symptômes avaient rapidement diminué. Carlisle me rassura, disant que la fatigue passerait aussi mais j'étais impatiente de retourner sur la glace et de me remettre au travail.

Le Trophée Bompard eut lieu sans moi. Rose, Alice et Esmée vinrent pour regarder la compétition avec moi pendant que les gars étaient partis pour un voyage rapide à Buffalo. C'était difficile à regarder sachant que j'aurais dû y être. Mais j'avais accepté le fait que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer la situation, il était cependant difficile de ne pas imaginer comment mes programmes se seraient mesurés à ceux des autres patineurs.

Le pire c'était qu'au moment où le programme court dame commença, je me sentais presque remise. Il était impossible que je puisse participer à une compétition mais il aurait été plus facile de la regarder si je m'étais sentie aussi mal que la semaine précédente. Dans l'état actuel des choses une partie de moi se sentait encore plus impuissante d'être assise chez moi alors que j'aurais dû être à l'étranger et sur la glace.

Comme je m'y attendais il y eut tout un tas de rumeurs sur mon retrait. Cet abandon permettait de spéculer sur le fait que tout le scénario du retour était simplement une demande d'attention, un coup de pub. Nous avions publié une déclaration le jour où nous avions contacté les organisateurs pour les informer mais les médias avaient toujours leurs propres idées. Quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une maladie ordinaire n'était jamais aussi excitant qu'une alternative plus scandaleuse.

Je ne pouvais pas m'y attarder. Les patineurs abandonnaient tout le temps des compétitions pour une raison ou une autre mais ça n'empêchait rien. Malheureusement l'abandon de cet événement signifiait que je n'étais plus dans la course pour participer à la finale du Grand Prix en décembre.

Les règles disaient qu'il fallait participer à deux événements pour avoir suffisamment de points pour être qualifié. J'avais encore un autre événement pour le Grand Prix et j'allais donner le meilleur de moi-même et si ce n'était pour rien d'autre ce serait au moins pour ma satisfaction personnelle.

Dès que j'eus le feu vert, je retournai au travail. Paris fut oublié et tout mon intérêt se concentra sur Lake Placid à la mi-novembre, dans quelques semaines à peine.

Marcus et Esmée m'exhortèrent à faire preuve de prudence et à faire en sorte que mes séances soient courtes les premiers jours de mon retour à l'entrainement. Je savais qu'Edward était inquiet à l'idée que j'en fasse trop, trop tôt aussi mais je pense que cela l'aidait de savoir que sa mère me surveillait lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas.

Heureusement sa préoccupation pour moi ne dura pas aussi longtemps en ce qui concernait les activités hors glace. Il n'hésitait jamais à me toucher mais mettait rapidement un terme à tout ce qui pouvait être éprouvant ou fatigant tant que je prenais les médicaments même si j'insistais en disant que je me sentais bien et que nous nous sentirions bien mieux tous les deux s'il se décidait à laisser tomber et à être avec moi comme avant.

Alice compatissait et elle vint avec Rose pour passer un moment. Apparemment Jasper n'aimait pas les microbes et ne l'avait pas embrassée pendant une semaine après qu'elle ait eu la grippe l'hiver précédent. Au moins Edward n'était pas aussi psychotique. Après les deux premiers jours où il y avait vraiment une possibilité que je sois contagieuse, il était plus que content de se livrer à des séances de pelotage prolongées, sexuellement frustrantes. Elles aidèrent certainement à combattre l'ennui et me firent me sentir beaucoup moins pleurnicharde. Je pense qu'il le comprit après la première fois parce qu'il devint beaucoup plus désireux de me distraire par la suite.

Le premier jour où je ne pris plus d'antibiotiques il me coinça sous la douche. Toujours le petit-ami bienveillant qui me demandait si je me sentais bien avant de ravir mon corps sous le jet chaud et pulsant. Après trois semaines de célibat forcé par la séparation et la maladie, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une frénésie sauvage et désespérée de lèvres, de mains et de membres qui nous laissa à la fois haletants et rassasiés. Plus tard quand nous nous glissâmes dans les draps frais nous nous savourâmes, faisant l'amour lentement et paresseusement, ce qui compensa plus que le manque de rapports sexuels.

La vie revint à la normale. Eh bien aussi normale que les choses l'étaient pour nous. Au fur et à mesure que la saison de hockey avançait Edward et moi commençâmes à nous habituer à notre routine. Depuis son premier voyage en octobre, il était rentré beaucoup plus souvent, ne voyageant qu'un ou deux jours à la fois pour des matchs à l'extérieur. Les courtes séparations étaient rapides maintenant que nous savions comment les gérer.

Pendant qu'il déroulait sa saison je luttais contre la fatigue et la toux persistantes pour me préparer à mon début de saison différé. Une semaine avant _Skate America,_ j'étais prête et me sentais bien, peut-être pas aussi forte que je l'avais été avant d'être malade mais bien dans l'ensemble.

Mes programmes fonctionnaient bien et les sauts que je faisais étaient solides. Nous avions pris une pause dans l'entrainement de mon triple axel pour le moment, nous concentrant plutôt sur les sauts que je réussissais. Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait capable de maitriser le triple, mon double axel semblait solide et c'était bon pour mon programme court.

Mes costumes avaient été finis et essayés avec succès. Alice et sa couturière formaient une équipe de rêve et avaient vraiment créé deux pièces magnifiques. Elles étaient très différentes mais chacune correspondait parfaitement à leur programme. Je n'avais jamais été aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de montrer mes costumes que je l'étais avec ces deux-là.

Pour le programme long nous avions décidé d'utiliser la méthode traditionnelle, faire correspondre le costume à la musique. Le costume était classique et élégant avec des manches longues et transparentes et un tissu fleuri pour refléter la diversité des nuances du ciel nocturne. Alice s'était modérée sur les scintillements, les gardant pour le tour de l'encolure et la base des manches ainsi qu'une broche au milieu du décolleté. C'était assez simple, un retour aux robes de patinage traditionnelles sans que ce soit démodé.

Pour le programme court la tenue était plus audacieuse et peut-être que j'aurais été mal à l'aise mais une fois que m'y fus adaptée mes doutes disparurent. Mon programme court consistait uniquement à prendre des risques et à sortir de ma zone de confort, à grandir et prendre des forces. Je n'aurais peut-être pas porté quelque chose d'aussi audacieux il y a six mois mais j'étais ravie de porter du rouge éclatant à Lake Placid.

Environ une semaine avant de prendre mon avion pour New-York, Edward et moi nous installâmes pour une soirée de détente. Nous avions de grands projets pour exclure le reste du monde et nous blottir sur le canapé avec un film et une pizza.

Il ouvrit au livreur à la porte pendant que je prenais des boissons et des assiettes dans la cuisine pour nous retrouver au milieu des coussins.

"Qu'as-tu choisi ?" demandai-je, en chargeant mon assiette avec quelques tranches de saucisse et de pizza aux champignons puis en décidant d'être généreuse et en lui mettant à lui aussi car il était occupé à choisir un film.

"Merci," dit-il quand je lui tendis l'assiette. "Eh bien je suppose que puisque tu seras à Lake Placid la semaine prochaine, celui-ci est de circonstance," expliqua-t-il, alors que l'écran montrait le début de _Miracle*_.

"Sérieusement ?" dis-je en rigolant. "Tu vas me laisser regarder ce film avec toi ? Je ne sais pas si nous sommes prêts pour ça. C'est un grand pas dans notre relation."

"Si tu le dis, Swan. Tu devrais te sentir honorée."

"Oh, crois-moi, Cullen, je le suis ! Alors, ça veut dire que je vais vraiment te voir pleurer ? Ai-je besoin d'attraper les mouchoirs ? Il nous en reste probablement depuis que tu as pratiquement racheté le magasin la dernière fois," taquinai-je, en tapant mon genou contre le sien.

"Sois sérieuse, Bella. Les vrais hommes n'utilisent pas de mouchoirs. Nous tamponnons secrètement avec nos chemises," dit-il sérieusement, pendant que je riais et mangeais ma pizza. "Maintenant, fais attention. C'est un film sérieux. Pas de bavardage."

Je n'avais jamais vu le film avant, même si je connaissais l'histoire. Ayant beaucoup appris sur le hockey depuis mon déménagement au Minnesota et avoir été happée par une famille dévouée à ce sport, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder et beaucoup plus facile à suivre. Je me trouvai tout de suite fascinée par l'histoire.

Je ris du fait que Kurt Russell et Carlisle avaient presque le même accent, bien que la voix de Carlisle soit un peu plus ténor que la basse rugueuse de Kurt. Je craquai quand Herb Brooks garda son équipe sur la glace pour patiner après avoir joué un match entier. Je souris quand ils finirent par devenir vraiment une équipe.

Quand nous eûmes fini de dévorer la pizza, nous repoussâmes les assiettes et les boîtes pour pouvoir nous câliner et regarder le reste du film blottis sous une couverture. Edward fut fidèle à sa parole, le film le fit pleurer. Pendant la cérémonie de remise de médailles, j'entendais Edward renifler et je sentais sa tête se tourner pour s'essuyer sur l'oreiller sous sa tête.

Je tournai dans ses bras pour lui sourire, absorbant l'émotion dans ses yeux brillants un instant avant qu'il ne recule, me lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Souriant, je balayai doucement les traces d'humidité sous ses yeux avec le bout du doigt avant de me pencher pour embrasser le bout de son nez, sans rien dire à haute voix, bien que je sois pratiquement en train de roucouler à l'intérieur en voyant à quel point il était adorable.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait aller se coucher," gémit-il, en étirant les bras puis il bâilla avant de planter un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et de me tapoter les fesses pour m'inciter à me lever.

C'était devenu une habitude pour moi de passer la nuit chez Edward. Ce n'était pas vraiment un changement conscient, simplement un arrangement implicite. Quand j'étais malade, il avait insisté pour que je reste pour garder un œil sur moi. Quand j'ai été guérie, l'habitude de dormir ensemble et rentrer chez lui s'était déjà formée. Tous les soirs, je revenais après l'entrainement passer la soirée avec lui. Mes affaires étaient déjà là depuis son déplacement, alors je passais la nuit ici. Le lendemain, on se réveillait, nos chemins se séparaient puis se retrouvaient à nouveau après les matchs ou les entraînements ou nos obligations.

Alors que nous nous brossions les dents et que nous nous préparions à aller au lit, je pensais que je n'avais pas physiquement mis les pieds dans mon appartement depuis un mois. L'argent du loyer avait été bien dépensé.

"Je devrais probablement passer un peu de temps chez moi demain après l'entraînement," dis-je, en rampant sous les couvertures. "Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de rester absente pendant un mois et je ne veux même pas penser à la quantité de poussière qui a dû s'accumuler. C'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas de plantes ou d'animaux. Qui sait dans quel état je les trouverais !"

Je voulais que mes paroles soient légères et taquines mais quand je me retournais pour lui faire face, son visage était... sérieux, presque contrarié.

"Oui, je suppose que tu devrais," murmura-t-il sobrement, en tapotant une tache sur sa taie d'oreiller avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer mon regard. "Tu vas rester là-bas ou revenir ici ?" demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix timide, presque hésitante.

"Je ne sais pas encore. Je devrais probablement prendre quelques affaires au cas où je passerais la nuit ici. Peut-être que je vais voir si Rose est libre et qu'elle veut rester un peu, puisque tu as des projets avec..." dis-je en traînant les mots, et voyant ce qui semblait être une grimace, bien qu'il n'ait pas tardé à cacher sa réaction.

"Quoi ?"

"Quoi quoi ?"

"C'est quoi cette tête ?" demandai-je avec méfiance.

"Je ne fais pas la grimace."

"Non, pas maintenant que tu sais que je regarde mais tu faisais une grimace quand j'ai parlé de mon appartement. Crache le morceau, Cullen !"

Il haussa les épaules et croisa les bras pour reposer sa joue sur son poignet pendant qu'il paraissait rassembler ses pensées.

"Je ne sais pas," marmonna-t-il, en ne me regardant pas. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas trop impatient de te voir partir."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, en rapprochant mon corps un peu plus du centre du lit jusqu'à ce que je reflète sa position et que nos visages soient plus proches. "Je n'étais pas censée rester si longtemps. Ne suis-je pas restée trop longtemps ?"

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens et ils avaient une intensité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ça me coupa presque le souffle.

"Non, pas du tout," chuchota-t-il, en levant la main pour me caresser la joue. "J'aime t'avoir ici. Beaucoup," dit-il, presque pour lui-même. Ses lèvres se courbaient doucement et son front se plissait. Quand il parla, son ton était presque hypnotique.

"J'aime me réveiller avec toi le matin, rentrer à la maison ou attendre que tu rentres à la maison. J'adore quand je te surprends en train de fredonner quand tu penses que tu es seule. Comment tu es toujours en train de te cogner contre des choses et essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était," sourit-il, en frottant son pouce au-dessus d'un bleu sur mon avant-bras d'un coup contre la commode trois jours plus tôt.

"J'aime te voir te brosser les dents à côté de moi dans la salle de bain et ramper dans le lit tous les soirs. J'aime que ton beau visage soit la dernière chose que je voie avant de fermer les yeux et ta voix la dernière que j'entends," murmura-t-il lentement, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps pour choisir exactement quoi dire. "Je ne veux pas me passer de ces choses, pas plus que je ne le dois. C'est déjà dur qu'on doive se séparer autant. Je ne veux pas être séparé quand nous sommes tous les deux ici et que nous n'avons pas besoin de l'être."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" chuchotai-je, essayant de comprendre exactement où il voulait en venir.

"Que dirais-tu de te débarrasser de ton appartement et d'emménager avec moi ?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je compris sa question "Tu veux que j'emménage ici ? Comme vivre officiellement ensemble ?"

"Ouais. Ou on pourrait chercher un autre endroit si c'est ce que tu veux. Ensemble, donc c'est quelque chose que nous choisirions tous les deux," rectifia-t-il rapidement.

Cette idée était encore plus choquante que la demande initiale. "Tu vendrais ta maison ?" demandai-je, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. "Juste comme ça ?"

"Eh bien, pas exactement comme ça. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps," avoua-t-il, son visage légèrement penaud.

"Vraiment ?" lui demandai-je, en commençant à me sentir un peu ridicule avec toutes mes questions rapides, toutes sur le même ton. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je m'étais retrouvée au milieu de cette conversation sans être un peu plus préparée. Je suppose que j'aurais dû l'être mais honnêtement, j'étais complètement surprise par le tournant que la soirée avait pris.

"Ben oui." Il haussa les épaules, un peu sur la défensive. " Tu es ici depuis plus d'un mois. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à en faire plus, je ne sais pas, officiel, je suppose. Tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

"Honnêtement ? Non. Je n'avais même pas vraiment remarqué que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi dans mon appart. C'est devenu une sorte d'habitude de revenir ici tous les soirs," expliquai-je, bien que chacune de ses raisons avait du sens maintenant que j'y réfléchissais.

"Oh." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et il sembla s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire…" lui dis-je, un peu crispée par son expression effondrée. "Je ne suis pas nécessairement opposée à l'idée. Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ressentir."

"Puis-je te dire ce que je ressens à ce sujet ?" demanda-t-il, l'espoir dans son ton, alors qu'il s'asseyait droit pour me regarder.

"Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?" Étonnée qu'il puisse y avoir plus que les mots suprêmement convaincants qu'il avait déjà prononcés.

"En partie. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il ne s'agit pas de vivre dans une bicoque ou quelque chose comme ça. Oui, c'est vrai, ça serait plus commode de vivre ensemble, surtout quand on est occupés comme on l'est maintenant. Mais on s'en sort plutôt bien sans vivre officiellement ensemble. Je pense qu'on peut encore le faire. Si tu n'es pas prête ou si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec l'idée, je veux que tu te sentes libre de me le dire. Vivre ensemble ou ne pas vivre ensemble, ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi."

Je pinçai mes lèvres pendant que je considérais ses mots puis hochai la tête lentement pour lui faire savoir que je comprenais et que la décision qu'on prendrait ne changerait rien au fait qu'on soit toujours ensemble.

"Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'on vive ensemble ?" demandai-je.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ou même pensé à ça. Avec toi, c'est pratiquement tout à quoi j'ai pu penser depuis ce matin-là, quand je t'ai demandé de rester ici pendant mon absence. Je ne veux pas penser à toi ici que pendant que je suis en tournée pour mes matchs. Je veux penser à toi ici, tout le temps," dit-il. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre puis la refermai puisqu'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas encore fini.

"Je sais que ce serait un ajustement pour tous les deux. Vivre ensemble à temps plein serait différent que juste passer quelques nuits ensemble ici et là. On serait coincé ensemble tout le temps, sans un espace distinct où l'on peut aller quand on est agacé, tendu ou tout simplement quand on veut être seul. Mais je veux essayer," dit-il, l'envie claire dans son ton et dans son toucher lorsqu'il saisit ma main et la tint sur sa poitrine. "Je veux être coincé avec toi et que tu sois coincée avec moi. Je ne veux pas de temps en temps, je veux tous les jours."

Il leva ma main vers sa bouche et effleura mes doigts de ses lèvres avant de tourner sa tête, sa joue contre mes doigts. Ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage et je réalisai que je n'avais pas dit un mot. J'avais la gorge serrée d'émotion. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire et j'étais un peu reconnaissante qu'il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup à penser et qu'il y a plus à discuter sur le plan logistique. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de se précipiter pour prendre une décision. Je voulais juste le mettre sur la table, voir si tu l'envisagerais," dit-il, serrant mes doigts. "Tu veux bien ?"

"J'y réfléchirai," chuchotai-je, trop submergée pour essayer d'en dire plus à ce moment-là.

"D'accord. Alors nous en resterons là pour l'instant. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, réfléchis-y et fais-moi savoir." Il fit son sourire sincère et tordu, soulageant un peu mon anxiété lorsqu'il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète et qu'il était vraiment d'accord pour que je ne lui donne pas de réponse tout de suite.

"D'accord," convins-je. Mes yeux se fermèrent et mes bras glissèrent autour de son torse nu alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser, en engageant ma bouche dans un doux et patient baiser. Nous nous allongeâmes ensemble, nos membres s'enchevêtrèrent fluidement pendant que nos lèvres se caressaient, les langues se frôlant lentement dans une étreinte qui était tout sauf pressée.

J'adorais embrasser Edward comme ça, quand il n'y avait pas d'autre but que la simple connexion. Même si j'aimais les aspects plus physiques de notre relation, il y avait quelque chose dans la simplicité d'un baiser, sans autre intention. Ça réussissait toujours à me faire tourner la tête.

Ce soir était un de ces moments. Finalement, la pression derrière ses lèvres se relâcha et ma langue arrêta de sortir pour rencontrer la sienne. Nos doux gémissements de passion se fondirent en soupirs et il se blottit contre moi, comme il le faisait tous les soirs, avant de se pencher pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe à côté du lit.

"Fais de beaux rêves, ma belle," chuchota-t-il, alors que je fredonnais ma réponse et déposais un doux baiser contre son cœur.

Typiquement, nous nous étendions comme ça et en quelques instants, le battement régulier de son cœur me berçait pour que je puisse dormir. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas ce soir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à sa demande d'emménager ensemble. Je comprenais bien ce qu'il voulait dire quand il disait qu'il n'était pas capable d'arrêter d'y penser une fois que l'idée était dans sa tête, parce que ça semblait être exactement la même chose pour moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir être aussi patiente que lui. J'avais l'impression que je voulais résoudre tout cela tout de suite.

 _Qu'est-ce que je pense du fait d'emménager avec lui_ ? Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vraiment de référence.

Je n'avais jamais habité avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents. Mais c'était si différent. Même un frère ou une sœur aurait pu être un peu plus facile à appréhender. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas une figure d'autorité, quelqu'un d'à peu près de mon âge.

J'avais tendance à être une créature un peu solitaire, encore plus avant de venir ici mais même. J'aimais avoir mon espace, pouvoir me confiner et profiter du calme quand j'en avais besoin. Ce n'était pas que j'étais antisociale mais Edward avait raison. Nous avions toujours eu cette solution de repli... nos propres endroits pour nous échapper si nous en avions besoin. Nous n'en avions pas encore eu besoin mais nous en aurions certainement besoin un jour ou l'autre, nous le ferions. Il serait ridicule de penser que nous ne nous disputerions jamais et que nous ne nous énerverions jamais l'un contre l'autre.

Les choses se passaient bien depuis un mois. Cela ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi étrange que nous soyons tombés dans cet arrangement, tout cela paraissait tellement naturel. Rentrer chez lui à la fin de la journée me semblait juste. Mais il avait raison de dire que ce serait différent si nous vivions ensemble à temps plein et partagions les responsabilités.

Je me couchai sur son torse dans le noir et essayai de réfléchir aux avantages et inconvénients de la vie en commun. Après cinq minutes je n'étais toujours pas parvenue à trouver un seul inconvénient face à l'un des douze avantages, je savais que j'avais ma réponse.

"Oui, " murmurai-je, ne sachant même pas s'il était toujours réveillé. J'avais juste besoin de le dire à voix haute.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise que sa réponse soit immédiate. "Oui quoi ?"

Je relevai la tête de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux pendant que je lui disais. "Oui je vais emménager avec toi. Ici."

Même dans l'obscurité de la pièce je pus voir son visage s'éclairer. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais."

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir vivre _ici_? Je veux dire nous pouvons chercher une autre maison que nous pourrions choisir ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression d'emménager chez moi. Je veux aussi que ce soit chez toi," murmura-t-il, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "La nôtre."

"J'aime cette maison. Depuis la première fois que j'y aie mis un pied. Je veux vivre _ici._ Avec toi. Je n'irai nulle part ailleurs," expliquai-je. " Mais si tu es inquiet, penses-tu que nous pouvons faire quelques aménagements ? Il y aura de toute façon quelques ajustements pour installer mes affaires ici. Nous pourrions peindre ou mélanger certains des meubles, certains des miens, certains des tiens. Si tu n'aimes pas nous pourrons trouver de nouvelles choses ensemble. En faire notre maison au lieu d'un mélange de tes affaires et des miennes."

"J'aime cette idée," sourit-il, en exerçant juste un peu de pression sur mon cou pour que j'abaisse mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"Il faudra probablement attendre deux semaines," continuai-je entre les baisers, désireuse de penser à tous les détails maintenant que nous avions pris la décision. "Juste qu'à ce que je sois revenue de Lake Placid et que les choses se calment pendant un certain temps. Il faut que je contacte mon propriétaire - m'occuper du bail – " Je soupirai alors qu'Edward allait vers mon cou, suçant doucement son endroit préféré juste en dessous de ma mâchoire. Mes mains caressèrent les muscles chauds de son dos alors que je restai concentrée sur la conversation. "Nous devrons aussi partager les frais ici. Si tu veux que je me sente comme chez moi, je veux prendre ma part…"

Il me coupa avec un baiser passionné qui ne laissait place à aucune pensée rationnelle.

"On trouvera une solution," murmura-t-il contre ma mâchoire, pendant que ses mains passaient sous mon t-shirt pour prendre mes seins en coupe, ses pouces caressant mes mamelons alors que je gémissais dans ses cheveux. "Les détails n'ont pas d'importance, Bella. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Nous nous occuperons du reste plus tard. En ce moment j'ai envie de faire une petite pendaison de crémaillère privée avec ma nouvelle coloc."

Je reculai ma tête juste pour pouvoir lui lancer un regard noir à cause de ce mot. "Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'appeler comme ça, pas vrai ?"

"Qui sait ?" sourit-il. Il nous fit rouler et recouvrit entièrement mon corps, son érection fermement contre moi, mes hanches cherchant involontairement la friction.

"Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème, coloc ?" demanda-t-il, posant ses lèvres sur le pouls sur mon cou et ponctuant le surnom, en mordillant la peau tendre. Mon souffle se relâcha avec un gémissement étranglé pendant que mes doigts s'accrochaient à son dos. Béni soit cet homme et ses dents. Il savait exactement ce qu'il me faisait.

"Pas du tout si chaque fois que tu m'appelles colocataire, tu fais ça," dis-je, en haletant de désir et en tournant ma tête pour exposer un peu plus de mon cou.

"Quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il en répétant le geste, mordant un peu plus cette fois-ci et laissant presque certainement une marque visible. Je criai alors que des picotements me tiraient dans le dos, me forçant pratiquement à pousser mes hanches contre lui. Je sentis ses lèvres sourire contre mon cou et j'entendis son rire narquois quand il dit : "Je pense que nous pouvons mettre cela par écrit."

⁂

La semaine suivante nous nous retrouvâmes tous chez Jasper et Alice pour un dîner de départ. Apparemment la LNH nous en voulait car le deuxième voyage des Wild coïncidait presque exactement avec _Skate America_ _ **.**_ Edward et moi partions le lendemain à une heure d'intervalle. Il irait à l'ouest vers Vancouver tandis que je m'envolerai vers l'est à New-York. Il espérait prendre un avion pour aller à Lake Placid pour au moins me voir patiner même s'il ne pouvait pas rester là tout le weekend mais entre le match et les vols disponible ils n'allaient pas pouvoir y arriver.

Emmett et Jasper étaient dans le même bateau et Alice avait un énorme mariage. Elle y travaillait depuis un an et ne pouvait pas tout laisser à un assistant. Quant à Rose elle avait eu l'intention de prendre l'avion avec Esmée et Carlisle pour m'encourager jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malade. Elle était même trop malade pour venir dîner ce soir-là mais elle m'avait envoyé un message de bonne chance. En fait c'était plus du genre, _'botte-leur le cul, Bells. Montre à ces petits imbéciles scintillants comment ça se passe'_.

Ils se sentaient tous horribles d'être incapables de venir à New York et j'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon temps libre, ce weekend-là, à tenter de les rassurer que j'irai bien.

Après le dîner ce soir-là Alice me coinça dans la cuisine pendant que nous vidions le lave-vaisselle et que les gars choisissaient un film.

"Alors Bells, tu as parlé à ton père récemment ? Il a prévu de venir à New-York ce weekend ?" demanda-t-elle, en me passant un torchon pour que j'essuie.

"Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours. Il voulait mais il y avait quelques problèmes au poste. Il n'arrivait à trouver personne pour le remplacer alors je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le championnat national est à Spokane alors il viendra à ce moment-là."

"Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un."

"Ça va Alice,"' dis-je, en me débarrassant du sujet comme si ce n'était pas important. Ça n'était pas important. Ça aurait été bien qu'il soit là-bas mais tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas venir. Tout comme je n'allais pas insister sur le fait que les circonstances les éloignaient également. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose à ce sujet, il était donc inutile de me morfondre.

" _Ce n'est pas bien,_ " insista-t-elle, laissant tomber un plat dans l'eau savonneuse avec un cliquetis en se tournant vers moi. "Tu devrais avoir des gens là-bas pour t'encourager."

"Honnêtement tu en fais trop," argumentai-je, plongeant dans l'eau et récupérant le plat, le passant sous le robinet pendant un moment avant de le sécher avec mon torchon. "Ce n'est même plus une grande compétition pour moi puisque j'ai raté celle de Paris. Même si je me classe, je ne peux pas obtenir assez de points pour aller à la finale. C'est plus un échauffement. Comme une répétition générale."

"Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prétendre que ce n'est pas grave ?" cria-t-elle, en tournant le robinet et en se mettant devant l'évier pour que je ne puisse plus atteindre un autre plat. "Finale ou pas c'est toujours ta première grosse compétition et tu ne devrais pas être seule."

"Je ne serai pas seule. Il y aura Marcus tout le temps et tes parents viendront m'encourager dans les tribunes," lui rappelai-je.

Avec Esmée et Marcus nous avions décidé que ce serait mieux que nous restions seuls avec Marcus. Pour cette compétition la couverture médiatique était légère et la plupart du travail d'Esmée était déjà terminé. Moins de gens dans les coulisses moins de distractions. Elle faisait toujours le voyage et serait là si j'avais besoin de ses compétences professionnelles. Mais pour l'essentiel elle m'encouragerait depuis les gradins. Carlisle et elle arriveraient à New-York le soir suivant parce que Carlisle avait une garde complète à l'hôpital.

Alice se détendit un peu et se laissa aller contre le comptoir. "Pourtant ça ne me semble pas juste."

Je soupirai en jetant le torchon sur le comptoir avant de m'appuyer à côté d'elle.

"Ecoute, je sais que vous voulez tous être là mais ça ne marche tout simplement pas cette fois-ci. Et d'une certaine manière ça me va," avouai-je doucement. "Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je pense vraiment que ce sera plus facile de ne pas vous avoir tous là."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle, en s'éloignant du comptoir et en se retournant pour me faire face.

Je haussai les épaules, jouant avec l'ourlet de ma chemise parce que je ne pouvais pas rester debout à la regarder dans les yeux et voir sa douleur. Elle serait blessée même si ce n'était pas personnel et que ça ne lui était pas destiné ni à aucun des autres. Elle et moi fonctionnions juste différemment parfois. Dans l'esprit d'Alice des choses comme celles-là devaient être partagées avec la famille, devaient être affrontées ensemble. Pour moi il avait toujours été plus facile de gérer le stress seule. J'avais appris à accepter que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler les problèmes de ma vie personnelle mais sur la glace c'était une toute autre histoire.

Même s'ils me connaissaient tous et qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper comprenaient peut-être le stress en tant qu'athlète, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce que c'était. Le patinage était personnel. Quelle que soit la qualité de mon équipe d'assistance, je devais être en mesure de gérer seule. Parce que sur la glace c'était juste moi.

Ainsi au lieu de déplorer le fait que toute ma famille ne me soutiendrait pas depuis les gradins, je le prenais comme un signe indiquant que je devais être à la hauteur de la force que j'avais développée ces derniers mois et affronter tout ceci par moi-même.

"C'est beaucoup moins de pression de se présenter face à des inconnus qu'à des personnes que tu connais," essayai-je d'expliquer du mieux que je pouvais. "C'est plus facile d'écarter une foule sans visage. Si je savais que vous étiez tous là à regarder, je pense que je serai encore plus nerveuse…"

"Cela n'a aucun sens."

"Peut-être que non mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je suis habituée à être seule pour ces choses-là."

"Oui parce que ça devait être comme ça par le passé. Maintenant tu n'es plus obligée. Tu nous as nous."

"Et je t'ai toujours, même si tu ne peux pas y être en personne. Je sais que tu me soutiendras même si tu n'es pas physiquement là. C'est suffisant pour moi. C'est plus que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors je t'en prie, arrête de te sentir coupable pour ce que tu ne pas contrôler. J'irai bien."

"Si tu le dis," elle haussa les épaules et laissa tomber le sujet. Nous finîmes de ranger la cuisine et les gars vinrent chercher quelques bières. Emmett insista pour que nous trinquions avec une Guinness pour me porter chance.

Alors que nous nous rassemblions autour de l'ilot central dans la cuisine, Alice me fit passer une boite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je avec scepticisme.

"Eh bien comme nous ne pouvons pas être là avec toi, en personne, j'ai trouvé quelque chose que tu pourras emporter. Juste un petit rappel pour te dire que tu as une équipe d'encouragement personnelle qui te soutient."

"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire des cadeaux à n'importe quelle occasion, maintenant."

"Je suis une âme généreuse. Ne m'étouffe pas."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et enlevai le couvercle de la boite sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber jusqu'à ce que je l'ouvre. Il y avait cinq petits objets difformes roulés dans du papier de soie les uns à côté des autres. Je pris le premier et le déballai, bouche bée devant l'objet alors que les autres éclataient de rire, visiblement pas au courant de ce qu'Alice avait fait cette fois.

"Allez continue à déballer !" s'exclama-t-elle, à mon air incrédule.

Un par un je déballai les cinq articles jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à une rangée de poupées à tête branlante, trois joueurs de hockey, une blonde en combinaison de mécanicien et une petite brune chargée de sacs à provisions.

Je secouai la tête d'amusement. Laissez à Alice le soin de trouver quelque chose d'absolument cinglé mais de parfait… Les gars rigolaient en voyant leur miniature et se moquèrent d'Edward disant que sa miniature ressemblait à un Frankenstein.

"Elles te plaisent ?" demanda Alice, en venant près de moi.

"Elles sont géniales Alice," ris-je, en la prenant dans mes bras en tapotant sur la tête de sa miniature. "Bizarre mais génial. Même si elles ne ressemblent à aucun d'entre vous."

"Alors tu les emmèneras avec toi ? Ça ressemblera à ta petite famille."

"Je les alignerai sur ma commode à l'hôtel," l'assurai-je, en cognant ma hanche contre la sienne. "Promis."

"Très bien," fit Emmett en cognant son verre contre le comptoir pour attirer notre attention. "Ça appelle un toast. Prenez votre verre et écoutez."

"Au retour de Babybel… ce qui me donne une excellente excuse pour regarder pendant deux heures des filles patiner en jupe courte," dit-il gravement puis éclatant de rire quand Edward le tapa en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. "Je plaisante, enfin, Eddie, calme-toi."

"Comme si tu avais besoin d'excuses Em," rigola Alice.

"Pas faux," Emmett leva son verre pour lui accorder un point. "Sérieusement cependant. A Bella pour être la personne la plus forte que j'aie jamais rencontrée," dit-il d'un ton sincère et d'un sourire à fossettes fier. "Pour t'être relevée et avoir réalisé tes rêves, peu importe le nombre d'obstacles qui se sont dressés sur ton chemin. Je sais que je parle pour nous tous lorsque je dis que nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi et que nous sommes tous très chanceux et que tu sois restée assez longtemps pour que nous puissions te connaitre."

"Tchin tchin !" s'exclama Alice, le verre levé, ce qui amena tout le monde à lever son verre. Après avoir bu une gorgée, je posai mon verre et allai vers Emmett, en enveloppant mes bras autour de sa silhouette encombrante et souriante quand il m'enferma dans une étreinte étouffante d'ours. "Merci, Em."

"Tu ferais mieux de botter quelques derrières, Babybel," dit-il, en me serrant fort.

"Je vais essayer."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," soupira-t-il. "Selon les mots de Maître Yoda, 'Faites ou ne faites pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai."

"Tu dois vraiment convaincre Rose de t'épouser," gloussai-je. "Vous partagez pratiquement le même cerveau."

"Elle finira bien par changer d'avis. Elle est juste têtue."

"J'ai parié sur toi."

"C'est parce que tu es une fille intelligente. On ne peut pas nous résister à nous, les Cullen."

" Tu as bien raison."

⁂

Le lendemain, Alice nous conduisit, Edward et moi, à l'aéroport. Mon vol décollait en premier et nous arrivâmes plus tôt au terminal pour pouvoir prendre notre temps pour passer la sécurité et manger un morceau avant mon vol. Pour une fois, c'était sympa de ne pas avoir à nous dire au revoir dans le hall d'entrée. C'était peut-être juste pour retarder l'inévitable séparation mais c'était réconfortant de passer la sécurité et de marcher main dans la main dans les couloirs fréquentés sans se précipiter pour se dire au revoir.

Nous prîmes quelques sandwichs et des collations et nous installâmes par terre dans un coin tranquille pour un petit pique-nique improvisé. Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger, nous avions encore une demi-heure avant mon embarquement. Edward s'adossa contre le mur, les jambes devant lui et ouvrit les bras, me faisant signe de me joindre à lui. Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques longues minutes, simplement nous serrant l'un contre l'autre.

"J'aimerais pouvoir être là," chuchota-t-il, les lèvres appuyées contre ma tempe.

"Je le sais," murmurai-je, en le serrant contre moi, sachant qu'il avait autant besoin de réconfort que moi, sinon plus. Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que moi à accepter le fait que son emploi du temps ne lui permettrait pas d'être là. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui avais dit que ça irait, on dirait qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment cru.

"Je t'ai entendu parler avec Alice dans la cuisine hier soir," dit-il, m'ajustant sur ses genoux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors que ses bras étaient autour de moi. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu ressens vraiment ? Qu'il sera plus facile de ne pas nous avoir là-bas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," soupirai-je. "D'une certaine façon, oui. J'ai l'habitude d'aller en compétition dans un certain état d'esprit. Je sais que je ne suis plus seule mais je pense qu'il me sera plus facile de faire comme avant. J'ai besoin de me concentrer entièrement sur mon patinage et, eh bien... ne le prends pas mal mais vous tous pouvez être vraiment distrayants. Surtout toi," le taquinai-je, en le tapant légèrement dans les abdos.

"Je pensais que tu aimais mes distractions…" Il baissa sa voix et ses dents égratignèrent mon lobe.

"C'est vrai," rigolai-je, en le repoussant avant qu'il puisse avoir d'autres idées. "Mais je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre d'être distraite lors d'une compétition."

"Je sais," soupira-t-il et il souleva le bord de mon bonnet, lissant les mèches en dessous avant de le faire redescendre. Ses yeux m'étudièrent pendant un long moment avant que ses lèvres ne se transforment en un demi-sourire qui n'était toujours pas entièrement comblé. "J'ai compris, Bella, vraiment. Tout le monde a sa propre façon de gérer ces trucs. Je ne vais pas me battre sur ton besoin de faire les choses à ta façon, même si... je ne suis pas très content de la situation."

"Ce n'est pas que _je ne veux pas_ que tu sois là," murmurai-je, en caressant sa joue. "Si je pouvais je dépasserais mon anxiété et je serais heureuse que tu sois dans les gradins. Même si ça me rendrait un peu nerveuse et même si tu étais un peu distrayant. Mais je n'ai pas fixé les calendriers et toi non plus. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te sentir si mal de rater alors que c'est quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut contrôler, c'est tout."

"Et ton père ? Tu es vraiment d'accord pour qu'il ne vienne pas ? Je me souviens que tu as toujours souhaité qu'il soit là à tes compétitions par le passé."

"C'est différent cette fois-ci," haussai-je les épaules. "Je sais qu'il veut être là et qu'il tient à moi. Mais il sera là pour le Championnat National. Et tu seras là aussi," lui rappelai-je, assise sur ses genoux et secouant un peu ses épaules dans un faux sentiment de frustration. "Vous tous. Alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. C'est à celle-là que je veux que tu viennes. C'est celle-là où je vais avoir besoin de toi. C'est celle qui comptera. Celle-là ne compte pas. C'est en gros un grand échauffement pour moi."

"Je crois que tu bluffes," murmura-t-il. "Mais si c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer..."

"Edward," soupirai-je. "Je sais que tu veux être là et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais tout ira bien. Lauren ne sera pas là, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de tomber sur elles. Quant à la compétition ? Je ne peux même pas te dire combien de ces choses j'ai patiné dans le passé. Vous faites tous comme si c'était ma première fois. Je sais à quoi j'ai affaire et je peux le gérer. D'accord ?"

"Je sais que tu le peux," sourit-il, sincèrement cette fois, et se pencha en avant pour frotter le bout de son nez contre le mien. "Tu vas être géniale."

Nous nous embrassâmes avant de rassembler nos affaires pour qu'Edward puisse me déposer à ma porte et aller de l'autre côté du terminal pour trouver la sienne.

"Tu vas les avoir, ma grande," dit-il en s'arrêtant à la fin de la file pour me faire un câlin en guise d'aurevoir.

"Toi aussi. Essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire pour moi," dis-je, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

"Non, je réserverai ça pour quand on rentrera à la maison," dit-il avec un sourire suggestif qui était vraiment... injuste, vu qu'on serait séparés pendant quatre jours.

"C'est une promesse ?" demandai-je, en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler ses lèvres, en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Tu peux compter dessus, Swan." Il approfondit le baiser et je cédai à son toucher malgré la multitude de curieux qui nous entouraient.

"Bon vol…" chuchotai-je, en le tenant encore un instant près de moi avant de baisser les bras. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-il, en touchant le bord de mon bonnet avant de partir. "Je t'appelle ce soir." Je le regardai se frayer un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que la masse de gens le cache à ma vue.

Et juste comme ça, j'étais tout seule.

Une fois que j'ai embarqué dans l'avion et rangé mes bagages à main dans le compartiment supérieur, je m'installai dans mon siège. Je clipsai ma ceinture de sécurité et je réalisai que mes mains tremblaient tellement que je pouvais à peine le faire.

En fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur la respiration, essayant de dissiper l'assaut soudain de nervosité... qui crépitait dans mon corps comme un fil sous tension. Maintenant que j'étais seule, je pouvais admettre la seule chose que je n'avais pu dire à personne d'autre.

Cette compétition me fichait la trouille et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de l'affronter toute seule.

Je repensai à un mois plus tôt, à la nervosité que j'avais ressentie dans les jours qui avaient précédé ma maladie. Ce que je ressentais maintenant était dix fois pire. C'était décevant de rater le Trophée Bompard mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait aussi été un soulagement. Ça m'avait donné un mois supplémentaire pour me préparer. Maintenant que j'étais en bonne santé, j'étais forte, je devais être prête.

Et si ça ne suffisait toujours pas ?

Quand j'étais à la maison et entourée de tout le monde tout le temps, il était facile de cacher ma nervosité, dissiper mes peurs pour effacer leurs inquiétudes. J'avais fait du bon travail pour convaincre tout le monde que cette fois, ça ne comptait pour rien, que je pouvais l'affronter seule. Tellement bien que j'avais failli m'en convaincue. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais de sérieux doutes d'y parvenir.

Malgré toutes mes belles paroles, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille effrayée qui se rendait à sa première compétition. Il s'agirait de ma première à bien des égards. La première depuis ma blessure. La première de la saison. La première sans ma mère, derrière moi, dans les gradins.

Bien que je déteste le fait que Renée ait influencé mon mental, j'avais beaucoup pensé à elle ces temps-ci. Une toute petite partie de moi était triste de son absence, cette même partie qui pleurait encore une femme gentille dont je n'avais vu que des bribes. Je ne regrettais pas les choix que j'avais faits en l'excluant de ma vie, d'autant plus depuis que cet article était paru et que je m'étais purgée de la douleur et de la trahison. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ce serait différent sans elle.

Peut-être que différent serait une bonne chose, comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent mais il y avait toujours une chance que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de tout faire foirer. Elle regarderait et au moment où je trébuchais, elle sourirait à elle-même et se rendrait compte qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'elle avait raison à mon sujet, que je n'étais pas capable de réussir dans ce monde sans elle. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Cette nuit-là, à l'hôtel, je restai surtout seule. Edward appela en arrivant à son hôtel à Vancouver, comme il l'avait promis. Leur match contre les Canucks était prévu pour le lendemain soir avant qu'ils ne se rendent un peu plus au sud, à Anaheim, pour jouer contre les Ducks, samedi. Entendre sa voix permit à mes nerfs de se calmer un peu. Je fis de mon mieux pour avoir un visage courageux et encenser les paroles confiantes que je lui avais dites, ainsi qu'à Alice, à propos du fait que je me débrouillais toute seule.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter puisque les membres de l'équipe dînaient ensemble. Je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'avoir capté mon anxiété. Bien que je veuille le supplier de venir à New York, je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait son travail et moi le mien. J'avais besoin d'être à la hauteur de la force qu'il croyait que je possédais et de relever le défi par moi-même. J'étais une grande fille et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il bataille pour moi. Ou du moins, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de lui.

Le jeudi fut stressant mais assez calme. Marcus et moi allâmes à la patinoire pour nous enregistrer et récupérer nos badges d'identification pour la sécurité. Les fans et les médias se pressaient mais en bien moins grand nombre qu'ils ne le seraient le lendemain. La veille du début de la compétition, tout était question d'adaptation. Ce n'était pas très excitant pour personne, même pour les patineurs mais c'était quand même important.

Un par un, chaque catégorie de patineurs - hommes, patineurs en couple, danseurs sur glace et patineuses – obtint sa place pour une séance d'entraînement ouverte pour se familiariser avec la patinoire et l'environnement. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'entraîner tout le temps sur une patinoire de la même taille, alors pour eux, ils travaillaient à ajuster leur temps et... comment se déplacer dans l'espace. Heureusement, je n'avais pas ce problème cette fois-ci.

Pour moi, le temps passé sur la glace était plus une question de connexion avec la surface et de prise de repère de mes pas. C'était difficile de pratiquer ou de faire quoi que ce soit pendant le temps d'entrainement libre avec autant de corps dans les parages. C'était l'un des inconvénients du travail en solitaire avec Marcus plutôt qu'avec un club de patinage. Beaucoup de filles avaient l'habitude de se frayer un chemin parmi d'autres personnes et je ne l'avais certainement pas. Il y eut quelques petits incidents qui me laissèrent un peu tremblante et sur les nerfs.

Les tensions étaient fortes pendant la séance d'entraînement et les nerfs étaient aiguisés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bavardages ou l'interaction entre les patineurs. Presque toutes les filles venaient d'un pays différent. L'autre concurrente américaine était une nouvelle venue que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant et dont je n'avais même jamais entendu parler.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les tribunes pour regarder la séance mais il y avait quelques fans applaudissant chaque fois que quelqu'un sortait un triple ou une combinaison de sauts. Tout le monde s'observait et quelques-unes des meilleures filles essayaient d'utiliser le temps pour intimider les autres en montrant quelques-uns de leurs mouvements les plus impressionnants. Je détestais admettre que ça fonctionnait.

J'étais restée loin de la compétition depuis plus d'un an. Plus de la moitié des filles qui m'entouraient avaient au moins sept ans de moins que moi. Une partie de moi se demandait ce que je faisais ici et en voyant leurs visages un certain nombre d'entre elles se posaient la même question.

Après une longue journée à la patinoire, suivie d'un séjour au gymnase de l'hôtel, je retournai dans ma chambre pour me changer avant de retrouver Carlisle et Esmée pour aller dîner et regarder le match des Wild.

Je pouvais à peine manger et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je finis par retourner dans ma chambre avant que le match soit terminé, prétendant que je devais me coucher tôt alors que j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. Esmée avait commencé à me regarder d'un air inquiet et je ne voulais pas l'alerter plus que cela.

Seule avec mes pensées, je ne pouvais pas échapper à mes nerfs. Mon souffle était court et mes mains tremblaient alors que je vérifiais à nouveau mon sac de patins et mes costumes pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre. Ça commençait tôt le lendemain matin et je savais que je devais aller au lit pour me reposer suffisamment. Mais quand je me couchais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Après une demi-heure d'agitation, je me levai et je sortis sur le balcon avec une couverture et Toto pour prendre l'air. La nuit de mi-novembre était froide mais rafraîchissante et les bruits paisibles de la circulation et de la vie lointaine étaient apaisants. _Paisible_. Au moins, l'aurait été, si ce n'était pas pour le tohu-bohu de mes pensées.

Assise seule dans le noir, je capitulai et je m'avouai que je n'étais peut-être pas aussi forte que j'essayais de le faire croire à tout le monde, moi y compris. Peut-être que j'avais changé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais participé à une compétition mais j'étais toujours la même personne au plus profond de moi-même. J'avais encore des insécurités. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de me présenter devant une foule et de m'offrir pour être jugée. Je craignais d'échouer et d'être source de déception.

Oui c'était vrai que cette fois c'était différent mais en même temps c'était exactement pareil. Je n'avais pas voulu croire que ça le serait. J'avais voulu croire que je pourrai rentrer dans cette patinoire demain et me sentir intouchable, confiante, comme si personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même moi. Après tout j'avais survécu à Renée et à Phil, après tous les défis que j'avais affrontés et dépassés dans ma vie aussi bien que sur la glace pour en arriver ici, je voulais croire que ça serait facile.

Mais à l'intérieur de moi je savais que ça ne le serait pas. J'avais menti pendant des semaines à des personnes qui comptaient pour moi mais plus que ça, je m'étais menti à moi-même. Depuis que j'avais manqué le Trophée Bompart je m'étais convaincue moi-même de ce que je disais à tous les autres. Ce Skate America n'était qu'un échauffement, ça n'était pas important.

Après tout le grand spectacle c'était les championnats nationaux. C'était ce qui déciderait pour les participants des Jeux Olympiques mais ce serait là que Lauren patinerait contre moi, là où Renée et Phil ne pourraient être évités. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop y penser puisqu'il restait encore deux mois avant d'y arriver mais ça restait toujours quelque part dans un coin de ma tête.

Dans le but de me distraire et de distraire les autres, à savoir Edward et Esmée – j'avais fait bonne figure. Je pouvais dire qu'aucun d'eux m'ait vraiment crue mais ils avaient suffisamment semblé me comprendre pour laisser tomber et me laisser faire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour traverser tout ça.

Apparemment ils me connaissaient mieux que moi. Parce que maintenant que j'étais là, je réalisai que je souhaitais vraiment qu'ils soient là, dans les tribunes demain. Distraction ou non je voulais qu'ils soient ici, j'avais besoin d'eux. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le leur dire parce que je savais que c'était impossible.

Pourtant même s'il ne pouvait être avec moi en personne cela aiderait si je pouvais juste entendre sa voix. Je composai son numéro et mis le téléphone à mon oreille avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

"Hé !" répondit-il et cela relâcha immédiatement la contraction dans ma poitrine. "Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir maintenant ?"

"Ouais, probablement," murmurai-je, en appuyant ma tête contre la balustrade du balcon. "Je n'arrive pas à dormir."'

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas Edward." Je soupirai en me demandant si je devrais vraiment lui parler de ce genre de choses maintenant alors que ça ne ferait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais je ne pus empêcher les mots de sortir de mes lèvres. "Je commence juste à me sentir nerveuse pour demain. Toute la pression, l'attention. La pression. Je suppose que j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être stressant."

"Qu'en est-il de toutes ces discussions où tu disais que ce n'était pas un problème ?"

"J'ai menti," avouai-je. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je me mentais à moi-même, tout autant qu'à vous. C'est une grosse affaire et je ne sais pas si je peux le faire."

"Baby," soupira-t-il et j'entendis un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il devait tenir le téléphone éloigné de son visage pendant une minute. "Seigneur, j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras là."

"Moi aussi," murmurai-je, en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux. "Je suis désolée de t'appeler. Je sais que tu t'es senti mal de ne pas pouvoir être avec moi et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes plus mal encore. J'avais simplement besoin d'entendre ta voix, c'est tout."

"Non," dit-il semblant un peu chagriné. "Ne sois jamais désolée de m'appeler, Bella. Je vais gérer mais je ne veux _jamais_ que tu aies l'impression que tu ne peux ou ne dois pas me parler. Tu peux _toujours_ me parler."

"D'accord."

"Alors _honnêtement_ , à quoi tu penses ?"

"Je pense que je devrais pouvoir faire ça toute seule. Et je suis en colère contre moi-même de douter que je peux."

"Et pourquoi tu penses ça ? "

J'hésitai un moment, rassemblant mes pensées et réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'expliquer. "Penses-tu que j'ai changé Edward ? Depuis le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, j'ai changé ?"

"Tu sais bien que oui."

"Et c'était de bons changements, pas vrai ?"

"Baby, je ne comprends pas…"

"Réponds simplement s'il te plait."

"Oui je le pense. Je veux dire je ne sais pas comment tu étais avant que nous nous rencontrions mais tu sembles plus heureuse maintenant que la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu t'es… je ne sais pas, épanouie, je suppose. Pourquoi ?"

"Oui je le pense aussi. J'aime la personne que je suis devenue depuis que j'ai emménagé dans le Minnesota depuis que je vous ai tous rencontré. Mais maintenant je suis ici, au même endroit qu'il y a deux ans et je me sens exactement la même que celle que j'étais habituellement. Toujours nerveuse, toujours très effrayée, toujours peu sûre de moi-même. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste à nouveau me sentir faible alors que je me sentais si forte il y a quelques jours alors que j'étais arrivée si loin."

"Tu n'es pas faible, Bella. Être effrayée et nerveuse quand il s'agit de ce genre d'événements ne te rends pas moins forte. Et tu as raison. Tu es toujours la même personne que tu étais il y a deux ans. Même si certaines parties de toi ont changé, au fond tu es toujours la même. Et c'est quelque chose qui j'espère ne changera jamais car c'est de celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu es peut-être plus confiante et plus sûre de toi mais tu es toujours toi. Tu n'étais pas faible il y a deux ans baby. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été. Tu as toujours eu de la force en toi, la seule différence c'est que tu penses réellement l'avoir maintenant."

"Oui, grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais vu par moi-même sans toi."

"Si, tu l'aurais vu," dit-il avec assurance. "Mais je suis content d'avoir été là pour voir ça arriver."

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, écoutant simplement l'autre respirer et retirant du réconfort de cette connexion même si nous étions aux deux extrémités opposées du même continent.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je brisant le silence.

"Oui ?"

Je pensais lui dire combien je souhaitais qu'il soit là demain mais ce ne serait pas juste. Alors à la place je dis, "Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi. Tu devrais aller te coucher, amour. Veux-tu que je reste au téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? Je pourrai fredonner ou autre chose. Si Emmett me surprend à faire ça, c'est toi qui en porteras le blâme."

"Non," rigolai-je en me levant pour rentrer, m'arrêtant près de la commode pour tapoter les têtes des poupées en signe de bonne nuit. "J'ai pris Toto, ton maillot et ma petite famille de têtes pour me tenir compagnie. Je vais prendre mon iPod et écouter ton CD jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme."

"Si tu es sûre…"

"Ouais," dis-je, en me glissant sous les couvertures, cherchant mon iPod et trouvant la playlist de ses compositions de piano avant d'éteindre la lumière. "Je vais bien. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé."

"Je suis content. Si je ne parle pas avant que tu patines demain… bon j'espère que je pourrais le faire mais sinon bonne chance."

"Merci," murmurai-je, m'enfonçant dans mon oreiller, me sentant finalement capable de m'endormir. "Bonne nuit Edward."

"Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," murmurai-je. Quelques moments après avoir mis fin à l'appel, je tombais endormie.

⁂

Dès que je me levais le lendemain matin, j'eus une mauvaise impression concernant cette journée. Mes muscles étaient tendus et ça me prit plus longtemps que d'habitude pour me réveiller. Malgré ma conversation avec Edward hier soir j'étais encore extrêmement nerveuse. Pendant la majeure partie de la journée je l'étais, réfléchissant à chaque étape de mon programme dans ma tête, essayant de déterminer le moment exact de chaque élément.

Ma séance d'entrainement en début d'après-midi ne se déroula pas bien. Je réfléchissais trop à mes sauts et cela en retardait l'exécution. Même écouter la musique d'Edward pendant mon jogging d'échauffement dans les coulisses ne m'aida pas à me calmer.

Bien avant que je sois vraiment prête ma section était alignée pour s'échauffer pendant cinq minutes et ensuite ce serait mon tour.

Je faillis entrer en collision trois fois parce que je ne faisais pas assez attention. Je pouvais dire que Marcus commençait à être agité à propos de mon manque de concentration.

Ils demandèrent que la glace soit libérée et Marcus me fit signe de me diriger vers lui.

"Calme-toi Bella. Tu as répété ça un million de fois à l'entrainement. Patine et bloque tout le reste."

Je hochai la tête mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Peu importe combien j'essayais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Marcus attrapa mes mains et les serra fort alors qu'on appelait mon nom, il me fit un clin d'œil et m'envoya sur la glace.

Je fis mon tour habituel me sentant un peu comme si j'étais sous l'eau, les sons autour de moi bourdonnaient dans une vague étouffée sans fin. Je respirai profondément plusieurs fois, secouant mes bras et faisant craquer mon cou. Mon pouce caressa mon cygne caché alors que j'essayais de me rappeler comment j'avais fait cela par le passé. Cela aurait dû ressembler à faire du vélo mais pour une raison quelconque je me sentais comme une amateur complète face à sa première représentation. Un de mes patins me parut un peu lâche alors je me penchai pour le réajuster rapidement, remettant mon collant en place avant de prendre mes marques.

Dès que je fis le premier pas je sus que ça allait être mauvais. Cette adaptation de dernière minute de mon patin avait été une erreur. Je l'avais trop serré, nerveuse de le laisser lâche et je pouvais déjà sentir les effets sur mes mouvements.

Pour le moment il n'y avait rien à faire alors j'essayai de me concentrer sur les choses que je pouvais contrôler. Je me préparai à ma première combinaison de sauts mais je mis un peu trop de puissance dans mon élan par rapport à la rotation première ce qui me mit dans une mauvaise position pour enchainer avec le second. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je trébuchai l'adrénaline me tirant pour continuer et commencer les croisements pour mon prochain saut. Celui-là était bon mais j'étais tellement inquiète de le gâcher que je posai inutilement le second pied à l'atterrissage.

La minute et demie qui suivit fut probablement la plus longue de ma vie. J'étais tellement déçue de la façon dont j'avais commencé que je voulais juste abandonner, jeter les mains en l'air et dire "au diable". Mais je n'avais jamais été une lâcheuse et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. Je restai donc sur la glace et me battis pour chaque mouvement même si cela me laissait plus épuisée que le programme le plus long que j'avais déjà patiné. Il y eut quelques petits instants où je me sentis bien à propos dans ma performance mais pas suffisamment pour que je sois satisfaite.

Je pris ma position finale et il me fallut chaque once de volonté pour ne pas tomber sur la glace et me mettre à pleurer.

Me tournant de chaque côté, je saluai la foule avec la révérence et le signe de main obligatoires aussi rapidement que possible avec un faux sourire, désireuse de quitter la glace et au moins de me mettre à l'abri des projecteurs.

Marcus m'attendait au bord. Un simple regard à mon expression et il sut qu'il devait reculer et me laisser de l'espace pour me ressaisir. Il me poussa vers le coin _Kiss and Cry_ , me tendant mes protège patins et demandant une serviette et de l'eau pour moi aux volontaires qui étaient là.

Je m'assis à côté de Marcus et avalai l'eau essayant de faire de mon mieux pour tout chasser. J'étais frustrée et légèrement vexée de devoir rester assise là et sourire alors que tout ce que je voulais faire était de trouver un endroit sombre pour m'évanouir et oublier que tout cela s'était passé.

Je ne dis rien. Il y avait des caméras sur mon visage et des micros partout. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'ouvrir la bouche et laisser échapper quelque chose sur ce que je ressentais vraiment après cette première performance. Tout le monde voudrait savoir que j'avais fait de mon mieux et c'est tout ce qui importait alors je restais comme si tout s'était bien passé et j'étais satisfaite d'être revenue et d'avoir fini mon premier programme.

Mais tout ça était faux. J'avais commis une erreur grossière. J'avais été trop dans ma tête pour bien récupérer. J'étais énervée et déçue. Donc non je ne pouvais rien dire. Personne ne voulait entendre les jurons de la princesse de la glace préférée des Etats-Unis. Ce ne serait pas un très bon exemple pour les milliers de fillettes qui regardaient et voulaient vivre cette expérience.

Marcus me donna un coup de coude et j'entendis la voix étouffée dans le haut-parleur annoncer mes résultats. Mais je n'y fis même pas attention, je ne jetai même pas un coup d'œil sur le moniteur face à moi qui affichait mon total de points. Marcus me le dirait plus tard mais honnêtement cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne s'agissait pas de points. J'avais échoué. Tous ces mois de travail avait conduit à cela.

Tout ce que j'avais voulu faire c'était de me prouver que j'avais toujours une place ici et que je pouvais toujours le faire et par moi-même. Montrer à Renée qu'elle ne jouait aucun rôle dans mon succès, que mes réalisations passées n'étaient que cela – les miennes et non les siennes en aucune façon.

Mais je n'avais rien fait de tout ça. J'avais pratiquement fait l'inverse. J'avais commis une erreur de débutante qui avait conduit une chose après l'autre et je n'avais pas été assez forte pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour arrêter cet engrenage.

Au moment où nous fûmes libérés du _Kiss and Cry_ je me précipitai dans les coulisses.

Marcus me rattrapa avant que je puisse entrer dans le vestiaire.

"C'est juste un programme, Bella," dit-il. "Tu dois oublier ce truc. C'est fini. C'est fait. Oublie tout ça et concentre-toi sur un nouveau départ avec ton libre."

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ , pensai-je, bien que j'acquiesce. N'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête pour une discussion inspirante en ce moment.

"Pourriez-vous appeler la voiture ? Je veux juste retourner à l'hôtel. J'enverrai un texto à Esmée et je lui dirais que je les verrai plus tard s'ils veulent rester et regarder."

"Je les appellerai. Prends une minute et reprends ton souffle. Je vais faire attendre la voiture à l'arrière."

"Merci," lui dis-je, en m'attardant près de la porte, rassemblant le courage de lever les yeux vers lui, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas été capable de faire depuis que j'avais quitté la glace. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée de l'avoir laissé tomber mais je ne pus rien faire de plus qu'un sourire triste et secouer ma tête.

"Ne renonce pas encore," murmura-t-il, en me tapotant le menton avec son doigt.

"Demain est un nouveau jour."

Il partit passer des coups de fil pendant que j'allais dans les vestiaires pour enlever mes patins et me changer, désireuse d'éliminer toute trace de cette performance de ma mémoire. Mon audacieux costume ressemblait à une farce et je voulais juste le mettre en boule et le fourrer dans un coin de mon sac mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à froisser la belle création sur laquelle Alice avait passé tant de temps. Au lieu de cela, je la remis soigneusement sur son cintre et l'enfermai rapidement dans sa housse à l'abri des regards. Attrapant mon sac à vêtements et la poignée de ma valise, je me tournai pour partir.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué les deux autres filles dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que je manque de les percuter en sortant. J'en reconnus une comme étant la meilleure Canadienne de la saison précédente, grande et blonde mais je ne connaissais pas l'autre brune. Elles étaient toutes les deux en costume et patins, n'ayant évidemment pas encore patiné.

L'avantage en hauteur de leurs lames les faisait me dominer. Bien qu'elles soient évidemment beaucoup plus jeunes, je me sentais honnêtement comme un petit enfant tout maigrichon sur le terrain de jeu, essayant de ne pas se recroqueviller devant une paire de tyrans.

"Eh bien, Isabella Swan. On ne peut pas être trop heureuse de cette démonstration, n'est-ce pas ?" gloussa la brune, sa langue claqua avec une expression piteuse sur son visage.

"Tu sais que tu aurais vraiment dû arrêter pendant que tu étais en tête," dit la blonde. "Ton retour est une blague. Peut-être que tu étais la meilleure mais clairement tu ne peux plus faire autant. Tu aurais dû prendre ta retraite alors que tu étais encore au sommet. Maintenant, tout le monde se souviendra de ta pathétique tentative de retour."

"C'est vraiment triste. J'avais l'habitude de penser que tu étais si géniale. Maintenant ? C'est bien dommage," dit la brune.

C'était une guerre psychologique et je le savais. Elles avaient vu que j'étais à terre, faible, vulnérable et elles voulaient... en tirer profit. Si elles pouvaient entrer assez profondément dans ma tête, mes erreurs et mes insécurités se retourneraient contre moi le lendemain et m'écarteraient définitivement de leur chemin.

Mais je n'étais pas prête à baisser les bras aussi facilement. Peut-être que j'étais déçue de moi-même. Peut-être que ma soirée avait été difficile. Mais Marcus avait raison. C'était juste un soir. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de ça et de revenir fraiche pour le libre et il fallait commencer dès maintenant.

"Nous n'en sommes pas encore à la moitié de la compétition, mesdames. C'est vrai que ma performance ne me fera pas briller dans le classement final pour le moment … Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en quatre minutes," dis-je froidement. Je les frôlais en passant avec autant de confiance que possible.

Ces filles n'étaient rien pour moi. Aucun des autres patineurs ne l'était. La seule chose que je pouvais contrôler, c'était moi-même et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin de me souvenir. Personne d'autre ne comptait. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter à la porte et de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière en faisant un clin d'œil. "Bonne chance, les filles. La glace est glissante ce soir !"

Je sortis sans un mot de plus et pris le couloir long et presque vide. Je pouvais entendre les applaudissements et les grognements de la foule pendant que la patineuse actuelle se produisait.

Bien que j'aurais probablement dû aller directement aux portes pour voir si la voiture était déjà là, je trouvai un banc vide le long du mur vitré de la patinoire. Edward était probablement occupé et ne répondrait pas mais je voulais quand même essayer d'entendre au moins sa voix sur la boîte vocale. J'avais besoin de réconfort et pour l'instant, c'était le seul qui puisse m'en donner.

Comme prévu il ne répondit pas. L'équipe était en route du Canada vers la Californie donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ce qui fut surprenant, c'est que moins d'une minute après lui avoir laissé un message le téléphone bipa un texto.

 **Hé, j'ai vu que j'ai raté ton appel. Tu vas bien ?**

C'était une question piège. Physiquement, j'allais bien. Sur le plan émotionnel, j'allais mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais balayé tout ça d'un revers de la main et j'aurais dit que j'allais bien. Mais c'était Edward et je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher de lui.

 **Pas vraiment. Un mauvais programme court puis un drame dans les couloirs.**

 **Besoin de moi pour arranger un sabotage ? ;)**

Je gloussai et répondis rapidement, me sentant déjà mieux d'avoir parlé avec lui, même par texto.

 **Tentant... mais non.**

 **Que s'est-il passé avec ton programme ?**

 **J'étais nerveuse et j'ai fait des erreurs stupides. J'ai bousillé toutes mes chances. Tout ça a été une catastrophe**.

"Je ne sais pas…" j'entendis une voix basse et familière dans mon oreille quelques instants plus tard. "D'où j'étais assis ça avait l'air plutôt génial !"

J'haletai et tournai la tête pour voir Edward assis à côté de moi sur le banc. Pendant un moment, j'étais certaine de rêver. Mais il ne disparut pas quand je levai les doigts pour toucher son visage. Il était réel et il était là.

"Edward," chuchotai-je, en jetant mes bras autour de lui et en m'accrochant désespérément.

"Salut, ma belle," dit-il, me serrant aussi fort que je le tenais.

Pendant une minute, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à quel point c'était merveilleux à ce moment-là d'être tenue dans les bras par l'homme que j'aimais. Mais ensuite, je vis ce que cela signifiait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?" lui demandai-je, en le poussant et en lui frappant la poitrine.

"Tu devrais déjà être à Anaheim."

Il me sourit simplement et prit mon visage en coupe. "Et rater les grands débuts de ma copine ? Jamais."

"Mais ton boulot !" protestai-je, la culpabilité me traversait du fait qu'il manquait ses matchs à cause de moi. Parce que je n'étais pas assez forte sans lui. "Tu es censé jouer demain. Tu dois être..."

Son autre main se leva jusqu'à ce qu'il berce mon visage entre elles et ses lèvres douces et chaudes descendirent sur les miennes. Il nous frotta le nez et me serra contre lui en soupirant.

"Je suis exactement là où j'ai besoin d'être, Bella. L'équipe peut se passer de moi pour un match. J'ai besoin d'être ici d'autant que je sais que tu veux que je le sois. Même si tu essaies de faire la coriace."

"Je devrais être fâchée que tu aies séché ton boulot," marmonnai-je, m'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans ses bras. "Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là."

"Moi aussi."

"Alors tu as vu ?" dis-je, au bout d'un moment.

"Oui," murmura-t-il et il embrassa le haut de ma tête. "Tu étais magnifique là-bas."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ce genre de choses pour que je me sente mieux," dis-je, en roulant les yeux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage. "J'ai merdé. C'était horrible."

"Tu ne te vois pas très clairement, tu le savais ?" gloussa-t-il, en bougeant mon visage vers le haut pour s'aligner avec le sien. "As-tu au moins vu tes résultats ?"

"Non," admis-je. "Je ne faisais pas très attention."

"Tu étais troisième à la fin de ton programme. Bien sûr, tu as eu quelques ennuis mais tu es arrivée et a continué à avancer. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était quand même génial. Arrête d'être une telle drama queen, Swan," il sourit avec un clin d'œil pour me faire savoir qu'il plaisantait. "D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans cette histoire de patinage, le programme court ne compte pas autant que le programme long. C'est comme dans le hockey. Tu peux jouer horriblement dans les deux premières périodes et revenir pour tout rafler dans la troisième."

"En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas exactement pareil."

"Assez proche. Et même si tu crains demain, tu as quand même fait ce que tu es venue faire ici. Tu es venue et tu as essayé. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Bella."

"Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te dire que je n'avais pas besoin de toi ici. Je pensais juste que j'aurais pu être capable de me débrouiller toute seule."

"Ouais, eh bien, je ne t'ai pas vraiment cru de toute façon…" dit-il, ses lèvres se courbant lentement en un sourire tordu. "Je devais arriver assez tôt pour te voir avant que tu ne quittes l'hôtel mais notre vol a été retardé à Seattle."

"Seattle ?" demandai-je, mon front se plissa de confusion. "Tu as fait une escale là-bas ou quoi ?"

"Pas exactement. J'ai dû faire un arrêt," dit-il lentement, puis il regarda quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction vers où Edward regardait et je restai bouche bée.

Mon père était là, avec Esmée et Carlisle.

Ils bavardaient tous les trois mais dès que je levai les yeux et verrouillai les miens avec Charlie, toute conversation cessa. Il me fit un petit sourire qui excentra un côté de sa moustache vers le haut et haussa les épaules comme pour dire : "Oui, je suis vraiment là." Ses mains étaient dans ses poches arrière et il se balançait doucement sur ses talons comme s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire ensuite.

Je réussis à détourner mon regard de Charlie vers Edward pour le voir me sourire en retour.

"Quoi, comment … com…. " bafouillai-je, incapable d'achever une pensée, encore moins une vraie phrase.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dire bonjour ?" me suggéra-t-il, en m'embrassant le front avant de se lever et de me tendre sa main. Je l'agrippai en me levant sur mes jambes tremblantes.

Charlie s'éloigna des parents et nous nous rejoignîmes au milieu du couloir presque vide. Je sentis Edward serrer ma main pour m'encourager avant de la lâcher pour aller avec ses parents et nous donner à mon père et moi un moment seuls.

Tandis que nous nous tenions là, chacun un peu incertain de la meilleure façon de commencer, j'étudiais l'homme en face de moi. Il ressemblait encore à l'homme qui m'avait élevée jusqu'à ce que Renée et moi partions mais si différent en même temps. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une poignée fois depuis et je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de le regarder, trop occupée à me sentir blessée par son apparente désinvolture.

Il était plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, ce qui me parut bizarre puisque j'avais grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ses cheveux étaient encore foncés et épais mais les mèches sur ses tempes étaient striées de petits éclats de gris. Les rides sur son visage étaient un peu plus profondes que dans mes souvenirs mais il ne paraissait pas dur ou vieilli. Malgré son jean Levi's décontracté et une chemise en flanelle, il avait l'air presque distingué. En le regardant dans les yeux, presque identiques aux miens, je vis une lumière en eux. Sous l'incertitude et la maladresse, il y avait une émotion. Le bonheur. Et j'étais presque sûre d'en être la cause. Cette prise de conscience me donna le courage de faire le premier pas, même minime.

Je lui souris. "Salut, papa."

"Salut, gamine," dit-il, après s'être raclé la gorge légèrement. "Comment ça va ?"

"Bien. Comment tu... ?" commençai-je décontractée, il y avait tant de choses que je voulais lui demander. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir."

Il bougea un peu et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pendant un moment puis il me regarda de nouveau. "Ouais, eh bien ton garçon, là-bas, s'est pointé à ma porte et m'a fait réaliser à quel point c'était important pour toi. Deux gars au commissariat font des heures supplémentaires pour me remplacer."

"Edward est allé à Forks ?" demandai-je incrédule. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était une surprise. Je compris… non fait, je n'avais rien compris du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver, sans parler de ce qui avait dû se passer pour en arriver là.

"Il est venu frapper à ma porte à la première heure ce matin, avant même le lever du soleil. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit."

"Alors vous êtes venus ici ensemble ?" demandai-je, me sentant un peu bête de poser cette question mais je n'arrivais pas à faire en sorte que mes pensées se synchronisent au point que tout cela prenne un sens.

"Ouais. Ce garçon n'accepte pas non comme réponse. On avait réservé nos billets et tout. A peine eu la chance de prendre des vêtements de rechange avant de me pousser pratiquement dehors."

Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie pour voir Edward. Il parlait à ses parents, essayant de nous donner à mon père et moi un peu d'intimité, bien qu'il me surveille encore de toute évidence. Il me fit un demi-sourire et un clin d'œil rassurant et j'avais envie de me pâmer. Il avait l'air fatigué. Épuisé, vraiment. J'avais été trop excitée pour m'en apercevoir quand je l'avais vu.

Il devait être à Vancouver quand je lui avais parlé hier soir. Revenir à New-York à temps pour me voir patiner avait dû être une course contre la montre, déjà il était allé à Forks – au milieu de nulle part dans l'état de Washington – puis retour à Seattle pour attraper un long vol pour traverser le pays. Pour moi. Si je n'étais pas déjà aussi submergée par toutes sortes d'émotions j'aurais pu en pleurer.

"Ça c'est un mec, Bells," dit Charlie en suivant mon regard. Sa moustache bougea quand Edward détourna rapidement le regard et se gratta le cou, semblant un peu chagriné d'être pris sur le fait. Esmée et Carlisle le regardèrent avec un sourire encourageant alors qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille et qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je vois que tu as rencontré ses parents aussi."

"Oui, euh… nous avons bavardé quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel puis assis dans les gradins," dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix de nouveau avant de faire un geste vers les trois personnes qui nous attendaient. "Nous euh… avons fait une réservation pour le dîner si tu penses que tu es en forme. Rien de trop fantaisiste puisque nous avons pensé que tu serais fatiguée. Mais tu dois quand même avoir besoin de manger quelque chose après tout ça."

"Oui bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée," dis-je. Nous bavardâmes encore un peu avant de rejoindre les autres.

Je passai les prochaines heures avec Edward, ses parents et Charlie. Nous dînâmes dans un petit steakhouse près de l'hôtel car nous avions manqué l'heure du dîner. Marcus était passé un moment et avait semblé se régaler de discuter avec les gars.

C'était génial de les avoir tous là. Charlie et moi étions si gênés qu'il aurait été difficile de poursuivre la conversation par nous-même mais avec tous les autres nous pûmes trouver cela un peu plus confortable. Carlisle et Charlie semblaient déjà être de bons amis et je me retrouvai à en apprendre beaucoup sur l'homme à moitié responsable de mon existence.

Les Cullen semblaient tirer Charlie de sa coquille comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas vraiment mon père. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je voulais que ça change. La soirée se révéla être très différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais, au lieu de bouder dans un coin de ma chambre d'hôtel, j'avais apprécié un repas décontracté plein de sourires et de rires où la conversation s'écoulait facilement. Merci à eux, je pus presque oublier le fait que j'avais mal patiné quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel nous prîmes un moment pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit et nous mîmes d'accord sur ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, Charlie sembla hésiter. Je me mordis la lèvre, j'aurais dû lui dire quelque chose mais je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise.

Edward avait dû remarquer mon expression déchirée. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête avant de parler doucement à mon oreille.

"Tu devrais lui parler mon amour."

"Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire."

"Tu trouveras. Il est aussi nerveux de te revoir. Je pense que ça vous ferait beaucoup de bien de parler un petit peu tous les deux, face à face."

Je hochai la tête et sortis de ses bras m'éloignant avant de faire demi-tour.

"Et toi ?"

"Je vais aller avec mes parents pour l'instant. Viens me chercher après si tu veux."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et traversai le hall en courant.

"Papa ?" appelai-je, alors que la porte de son ascenseur s'ouvrait. "Attends-moi."

"Tu montes ?" demanda-t-il

"Oui. Euh Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre… si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?"

"Bien sûr, euh c'est bien," fit-il alors que nous entrions dans le petit espace puis nous restâmes dans un silence un peu inconfortable. Malgré tous les progrès que nous avions fait en nous parlant au téléphone, c'était différent de l'avoir en personne. Edward avait raison. Nous avions besoin de nous parler. Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment commencer.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à sa chambre sans que l'un de nous deux eut le courage d'ouvrir la bouche puis nous commençâmes en même temps, nous balançant l'un contre l'autre et nous interrompant pour que l'autre commence en premier.

"Bel…"

"Pa…" fîmes-nous en même temps, riant un peu nerveusement et nous arrêtant net, chacun faisant signe à l'autre de commencer. Il était plus têtu alors je cédai. "Euh… ça te dérange si je rentre une seconde ?" demandai-je, pas vraiment à l'aise de parler dans le couloir.

Il hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte, me faisant signe de passer devant lui alors qu'il allumait les lumières.

Une fois à l'intérieur il nous fallut une minute de plus pour reprendre la conversation. Cette fois ce fut Charlie qui prit l'initiative.

"Eh bien c'était vraiment quelque chose là-bas aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu patiner en direct."

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu papa. Je sais que je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu ne venais pas mais euh… ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu sois là."

"Oui eh bien pour moi aussi. Je voulais être ici Bells mais les choses se sont gâtées au travail et ensuite tu as dit que ça irait si je venais en janvier alors j'ai laissé tomber. J'aurai dû faire plus d'efforts pour que ça fonctionne au lieu d'attendre qu'Edward se pointe à ma porte et me tire par les oreilles."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demandai-je, débordant de curiosité.

"Certaines choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre," soupira-t-il. Lorsqu'il n'ajouta rien je décidai de ne pas insister, peu importe ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça cependant.

"Comment l'as-tu… ? Euh, est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ?"

"Bien sûr," il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. J'essayai de ne pas gémir tellement il était peu coopératif pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

"Et toi tu as été gentil avec lui ? Pas que je pense que tu ne l'as pas été…" divaguai-je rapidement. "Je veux dire il était nerveux à l'idée de te rencontrer, je pense. Je veux dire il ne m'en a rien dit mais c'est juste …"

"Tranquillise-toi, je le pense vraiment. Nous nous entendons très bien. Après avoir appris à le connaitre un peu… eh bien, c'est un homme bon. Et il t'aime vraiment c'est évident."

"C'est vrai," acquiesçai-je, en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. "Je l'aime aussi."

"Bien, euh je sais que ce n'est probablement pas mon rôle et que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence mais je… euh bien… je l'aime bien… si ça compte."

"Ça compte. Il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux," avouai-je. "Nous avons rencontré Jacob Black à plusieurs reprises. Il a dit certaines choses qui donnaient l'impression que tu n'approuvais pas vraiment. Jake est un étranger pour moi donc je m'en foutais mais il donnait l'impression que vous étiez proches et bien Edward et Jacob ne s'entendent pas très bien."

"C'est un euphémisme," gloussa Charlie. "Edward et moi en avons discuté dans l'avion. J'ai vu le dernier match aussi quand ils se sont battus. Je le lui ai dit mais tu devrais l'entendre aussi."

Il fit une pause et souffla. Il s'assit au coin du lit et croisa les mains pendant que je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil face à lui. "Jake est complètement fou en ce moment. Il laisse l'attention et la célébrité lui monter à la tête. Il a toujours été un peu fauteur de troubles, trop audacieux et trop têtu pour son bien. Et aller à Chicago n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Billy est plutôt déchiré à ce sujet alors j'essaie de garder un œil sur lui et de vérifier de temps en temps. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre Jake et moi ça ne concerne en rien ce que je pense d'Edward. J'aime à croire que je suis bon à juger le caractère des gens et que j'ai assez de bon sens pour me faire ma propre idée. Edward ? Il a bon caractère. Il semblerait qu'il ait la tête sur les épaules et les pieds bien posés sur le sol. Il pense que tu détiens les étoiles et la lune. En tant que père même si j'ai été très absent, je ne pouvais espérer mieux que lui pour toi."

"Papa…" soupirai-je. "Je souhaite vraiment que tu arrêtes de parler comme ça. Le passé est derrière nous. Nous ne pouvons pas le changer… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très bien pour nous deux de nous attarder sur nos erreurs. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas été présents l'un pour l'autre par le passé mais maintenant nous le sommes. Et… je suis très heureuse que tu sois là maintenant et d'avoir la chance d'en apprendre plus sur toi et que toi tu puisses en apprendre plus sur moi."

"Ça me rappelle. J'ai… euh… j'ai amené quelque chose," marmonna-t-il et il alla à son sac, fouillant dedans pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers moi et avec un regard hésitant, il me tendit un grand album. La reliure était usée et des petits papiers collés dépassaient de tous les côtés. La couverture était gondolée et quand je l'ouvris je découvris des pages remplies de photographies et d'articles, soit scotchés, pliés ou collés, tellement que ça débordait de l'album.

"Papa," haletai-je, en regardant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il était derrière moi, regardant par-dessus mon épaule alors que je tournai délicatement les pages par les coins, en prenant soin de ne pas abimer les papiers usés et vieillis. Chacun d'eux parlait de moi, qu'il s'agisse d'une photo ou d'une histoire. La plupart était des articles soigneusement découpés dans les journaux et des magazines. Certains des plus récents semblaient provenir d'internet. Mais mêlés à tous ceux-ci il semblait y en avoir qui n'étaient pas des archives publiques – des photos de moi enfant avec lui ou avec Renée ou juste moi. Je ravalai mes larmes et repérai les visages usés sur une photo de nous trois réunis à l'étang gelé derrière notre maison prise quand j'avais environ quatre ans.

"C'était pour quoi tout ça ?" lui demandai-je, ne le regardant avec un sourire larmoyant.

"Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'ai toujours suivie même si cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais avoir une meilleure vie avec ta mère," il s'arrêta et sa moustache bougea, quelque chose que je reconnaissais comme était un signe qu'il essayait de rester calme. "Mais je… tu m'as manqué comme l'enfer."

Mon menton trembla alors que je combattais mes propres émotions avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de la poser contre lui. Sa main n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se poser sur ma tête et de me frotter affectueusement les cheveux.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, papa," murmurai-je.

Après une minute je recommençai à feuilleter les pages. Charlie s'installa à côté de moi près de la petite table et nous parcourûmes l'album ensemble discutant au fil des pages, revivant des souvenirs, partageant des histoires et des anecdotes au fur et à mesure.

En arrivant à la fin je trouvai une photo plus jaunie que les autres. Je la dépliai et c'était une photo de ma mère que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Elle paraissait si jeune et si heureuse. Très belle. Elle était sur la glace avec une robe de patineuse rouge au milieu d'une spirale impressionnante.

"Quand a-t-elle été prise ?" demandai-je, en défroissant la photo et l'étudiant.

"A peu près à l'époque où je l'ai rencontrée. Je suis allé la voir se produire à un petit spectacle local peu après que nous ayons commencé à nous voir. Je savais qu'elle aimait patiner, c'est l'une des premières choses dont elle m'a parlé quand je l'ai rencontrée. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai vue dehors que je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était vraiment important pour elle. Elle était vraiment très bonne en fait. Elle aurait pu se faire un nom si elle en avait eu les moyens. Elle était tellement contente sur la glace. Elle était… bien, enchanteresse. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle."

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la photo et sa voix était basse et calme alors qu'il se souvenait, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées même s'il les partageait avec moi.

"Elle avait beaucoup de grands rêves, elle voulait quitter sa ville natale et voir le monde, être quelqu'un. Ensuite, eh bien, la vie se passe, je suppose. Parfois les gens changent et ce n'est pas toujours pour le mieux," ses lèvres se soulevèrent sans humour et il me regarda.

"Quand nous t'avons eu, elle a pensé que toute chance de patiner qu'elle aurait pu avoir était passée. J'ai essayé de l'encourager à recommencer, que le simple fait d'avoir un bébé ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait renoncer à ses rêves, qu'elle pouvait toujours patiner. Bien sûr peut-être qu'elle ne deviendrait pas célèbre ou quoi que ce soit mais elle n'avait pas à tout abandonner. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, le simple fait de patiner ne suffisait pas à la satisfaire, notre vie ensemble ne lui suffisait pas.

"Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour admettre que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer les choses. Je euh… j'espère que tu le réalises aussi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est comme elle est et tu n'aurais rien pu y faire non plus."

J'opinai et regardai la photo à nouveau pensant combien c'était triste que la fille heureuse de la photo se soit laissé transformer en femme amère qui n'était jamais satisfaite.

"Et de te voir patiner là ? Et bien ça m'a rappelé beaucoup comment elle était au début, quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Particulièrement aujourd'hui avec cette musique. Elle patinait dessus tu le savais ?"

"Quoi ? Non, je ne savais pas. Je me souviens que tu mettais souvent cette musique quand j'étais petite."

"Oui c'est sur ça qu'elle patinait quand je l'ai rencontrée. Ça la rendait folle quand je la mettais. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Je suppose que c'était ma façon d'essayer de retenir la fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux," finit-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment avant de me sourire. "C'est bien que tu t'en serves. Entendre ce morceau ? Te voir là-bas en train de faire ce que tu aimes ? Tu m'impressionnes beaucoup Bells. Je suis vraiment fier de toi."

Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et enfouis mon visage contre son cou, respirant l'odeur des feuilles persistantes et le tabac, cette même odeur qui me rappelait mon enfance. "Merci papa."

Au bout d'une minute, nous nous éloignâmes, moins gracieusement. "Ouais, euh... si tu veux... Je ne veux pas..." bégaya-t-il, en montrant l'album du doigt.

"Non," dis-je doucement, en fermant l'album et en le lui remettant. "Merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi mais euh… je pense que tu devrais le garder. C'est bon de savoir que tu as au moins un petit quelque chose pour te rappeler de moi."

Il me sourit avec amour et me tapota sur la joue. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un album pour ça, chérie."

⁂

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Charlie, j'allai retrouver Edward dans la chambre de ses parents. Nous passâmes quelques minutes à bavarder avant que je perde patience. Je voulais juste être seule avec Edward. Je lui chuchotai qu'il prenne ses affaires pour qu'on puisse retourner dans ma chambre avant d'élever la voix pour dire bonne nuit à Esmée et Carlisle.

Edward protesta avec tiédeur pendant le court trajet jusqu'à ma porte, en insistant qu'il pouvait rester chez ses parents ou avoir sa propre chambre.

Quand nous entrâmes et qu'il radotait encore, je cessai d'essayer de discuter et je glissai lentement mes mains sur sa poitrine pour les reposer sur ses épaules, lui coupant la parole avec un baiser enthousiaste. Il me le rendit tout aussi minutieusement. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas réussir à le détourner aussi facilement.

"Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à rester avec toi ce soir. Je sais que tu as besoin de te reposer et que tu dois te concentrer," dit-il, en serrant mes poignets avec ses doigts, en levant une main puis l'autre vers ses lèvres. "Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ton espace."

"Peut-être que je veux que tu empiètes sur mon espace," chuchotai-je, me tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire pleuvoir de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais distrayant."

"Tu l'es. Beaucoup," murmurai-je, en accentuant mes paroles de petits baisers bouche ouverte le long de son cou.

"Mais je commence à réaliser que parfois une distraction peut être une très bonne chose et exactement ce dont j'ai...besoin. Distrais-moi, Edward. S'il te plaît ?"

Il nous fit avancer, m'abaissant doucement jusqu'au lit. En touchant le matelas, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une distraction gênante. Avec ses lèvres à seulement un souffle, je bougeai la tête juste hors de sa portée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Je me tournai vers la tête vers la table de chevet où les cinq figurines étaient alignées, les yeux ouverts et regardant chacun de nos mouvements. "D'abord, je vais avoir besoin que tu ranges ça dans un tiroir ou quelque chose. On n'a pas besoin d'un public pour ce que j'ai en tête pour toi."

"Vraiment ?" Il rit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, cachant les poupées avant de se retourner avec un sourire espiègle. "Je ne sais pas, baby, j'ai toujours été plus performant face à une foule en délire…"

"Quand on rentrera à la maison, je te trouverai un enregistrement d'une bande de fans hurlants et on pourra satisfaire ton penchant pour le voyeurisme," murmurai-je, en accrochant mes doigts dans ses passants de ceinture pour le tirer plus près.

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire étourdi avant de me saisir les hanches, pour me hisser de nouveau au centre du lit et sauter après moi avec empressement. Il m'entraîna dans un baiser enflammé, ses mains déjà tirant sur mes vêtements pendant qu'il marmonnait contre mes lèvres. "Hmmm, Bella, tu vas être la meilleure colocataire de tous les temps."

⁂

Le lendemain, je me sentais complètement différente. C'était peut-être la même compétition mais je voulais l'aborder d'une toute nouvelle façon.

Edward avait fait un travail extraordinaire pour me distraire hier soir et je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à la compétition avant de sombrer dans ses bras.

Ce matin-là, Edward, Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle se joignirent tous à moi pour le petit-déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la patinoire pour la répétition du libre. La conversation me permit de rester calme et je découvris que je pouvais parler de la compétition sans être nerveuse. A la patinoire je trouvai leur présence réconfortante plutôt que stressante, comme je l'avais initialement pensé. Peut-être que ça apportait vraiment quelque chose d'avoir quelques supporters inébranlables dans son coin. Ils voulaient me voir bien faire mais ils ne seraient pas déçus si je chutais. Même si je voulais les rendre fiers de moi, je savais que mon classement final n'affecterait pas leurs sentiments. Ils l'étaient déjà.

Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était la présence d'Edward ou le fait que je me sentais plus à l'aise avec mon programme long ou quelque chose d'autre mais je me sentais être une toute nouvelle patineuse. Peut-être que j'avais juste épuisé tous mes nerfs la journée avant.

Ma séance d'entraînement se déroula bien et je quittai la glace en me sentant bien. Je me sentais préparée, en contrôle.

Après le retour à l'hôtel, la journée se déroula aussi rapidement que la précédente. Mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Après le déjeuner, je fis une sieste à côté d'Edward qui jouait avec mes cheveux tout en regardant la chaine sportive. Il resta avec moi pendant que je me préparais, me volant quelques baisers avant que je mette mon rouge à lèvres.

Bien que j'aie besoin d'être à la patinoire beaucoup plus tôt que tous les autres, ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au contrôle de sécurité et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Edward me serra fort, en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer mon chignon plein de laque en me disant "Bonne chance, ma belle. " Je lui tournai ma joue pour qu'il l'embrasse car je ne voulais pas lui mettre du rouge à lèvres partout mais apparemment ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Il me fit pratiquement décoller du sol en m'embrassant avec tant de passion que ça me laissa toute étourdie. Je ris quand on se sépara en voyant ses lèvres couvertes de gloss couleur prune.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta couleur, Cullen," dis-je, en passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Il sourit et s'essuya le visage avec la manchette de sa chemise. "Ça en valait la peine."

Dans les coulisses, je retrouvai mon rythme. Je cherchai un coin tranquille pour m'étirer et m'échauffer pendant que Marcus me tenait compagnie. A mi-chemin de mon échauffement, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans mon sac. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Marcus. C'était un grand partisan d'éteindre le portable à la porte du vestiaire. Il haussa les épaules et me sourit, m'encourageant à regarder. En prenant le portable, je vis un texto d'Edward.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je regardai Marcus de nouveau, me demandant si je devais répondre ou simplement le ranger. Marcus leva les yeux vers moi et s'éloigna du mur et commença à partir. " Continue juste à faire les étirements."

Je souris et passai le reste de mon échauffement à envoyer et recevoir des textos avec Edward. Rien en particulier, juste des bêtises.

Je fis un jogging rapide dans les couloirs pour faire circuler mon sang, en écoutant sa musique et en continuant d'envoyer des SMS. Quand le moment vint de m'habiller, je me sentis exaltée et rafraîchie, prête à conquérir le monde. Je lui dis que je devais y aller et il m'appela tout de suite.

"J'ai hâte de te voir dehors, Bella. Fais-moi un bisou, d'accord ?"

"Je le ferai. On se voit après ?"

"J'attendrai," promit-il.

Lorsque mon groupe prit la glace pour s'échauffer, j'entendis les quatre membres du groupe m'encourager dans les gradins. Je ris et leur fis signe de la main, bien que mes joues rougissent d'embarras.

Je décidai de réchauffer ma combinaison triple flip-triple boucle piquée et peut-être instiller un peu de peur chez mes concurrentes. Je réussis les deux sauts à la perfection et fus acclamée par la foule.

 _C'est bon, c'est bon. La Swan est encore là._ Je souris à l'une des filles qui m'avait coincé dans le vestiaire Elle n'avait plus l'air si arrogante.

J'étais troisième cette fois alors je fermai mon sweat-shirt pour me réchauffer et allai dans les coulisses attendre que Marcus vienne me chercher. Je ne regardais personne. N'écoutais rien. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'éloigner les distractions. Aucun d'entre eux n'existait. Dans mon esprit, il n'y avait pas d'autres patineurs, pas de juges, pas de caméras ou de journalistes. Il n'y avait que moi et la glace. Avant même d'entendre mon nom, je savais que ça allait être une bonne soirée.

Cette fois, lorsque je pris ma position d'ouverture, j'étais calme et recueillie. Quand la musique commença - la musique d'Edward, je me perdis dans les notes, dans la vision de lui jouant pour moi, le regard dans ses yeux la première nuit où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je bloquais tout, même les pas et la technique et je me laissais aller. Ce n'était toujours pas un patinage parfait - pas assez de hauteur sur mon Lutz et je dus faire un double au lieu d'un triple et je pris un peu de repos dans ma séquence de jeu de jambes.

Je fis quelques faux pas mais dans l'ensemble, je terminai mon programme en me sentant satisfaite de ma prestation.

Deux patineurs après moi dans le programme court la veille avaient aussi fait de bonnes performances, m'envoyant en cinquième position pour le libre. En fin de soirée, je terminai quatrième.

Je vis la cérémonie de victoire avec trois autres filles monter sur le podium et je n'eus pas ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de déception.

Peut-être qu'une partie de la philosophie d'Edward avait commencé à déteindre sur moi, parce que j'étais optimiste. Peut-être que cette compétition n'avait pas été ma meilleure mais j'avais fait ce que j'avais prévu de faire. J'étais venue, j'avais patiné et j'avais fait de mon mieux. J'avais prouvé que j'avais encore le courage de concourir et il y avait encore une autre chance de montrer que j'avais encore envie de gagner.

⁂

Après le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, nous montâmes dans un taxi pour l'aéroport avec Charlie, Edward et sa famille pour prendre nos vols de retour respectifs. Mon père partit le premier avec des promesses de garder le contact.

Ça me fit sourire de voir mon père si à l'aise de serrer la main et de partager des rires avec le père d'Edward. Ça me surprenait de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient, bien que ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû. C'était deux hommes assez formidables. J'aurais déjà eu de la chance de n'en avoir qu'un mais là j'étais bénie de les avoir tous les deux.

Alors que Carlisle et lui étaient comme des larrons en foire, Charlie avait encore l'air un peu débordé quand Esmée le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il m'avait fallu un moment pour m'habituer aux Cullen et à leur nature ouvertement accueillante.

Bien que nous ayons continué à demeurer un peu embarrassés, Charlie et moi réussîmes à partager une accolade et à dire nos au revoir avant que l'hôtesse de l'embarquement n'annonce l'embarquement de son vol. Il attrapa son sac et le jeta par-dessus son épaule, sa moustache un peu bizarre comme s'il hésitait sur quelque chose. Alors il s'approcha de moi et me reprit dans ses bras, beaucoup plus sûr que pour la première.

"Je te verrai à Spokane, Bells. Je te le promets," chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. Je le serrai tout aussi fort et hochai la tête. "Je t'aime, ma chérie", dit-il en me serrant encore une fois la main avant de me relâcher, en essayant furtivement d'enlever les traces d'humidité de ses yeux.

Je ne réussis pas aussi bien à masquer les larmes qui coulaient dans mes yeux, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser sa joue en chuchotant : "Je t'aime aussi, papa."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sa moustache se tortilla, il renifla et se tourna vers Edward à mes côtés, la main tendue.

"Charlie," dit Edward, en le prenant et en le serrant fermement. "Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte si c'est d'accord."

Il hocha la tête et leva la main pour un dernier adieu à nous trois pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la file, s'arrêtant juste sur le côté et partageant quelques mots. Mon front se plissa un peu par curiosité et je me demandais de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Carlisle et Esmée m'entraînèrent dans une conversation, bien que je garde un œil sur les deux hommes qui parlaient encore.

Leur conversation sembla durer une éternité pour deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer. Je fus stupéfaite de voir qu'ils partageaient une étreinte virile, avant de se séparer. Charlie me lança un autre un regard et un sourire alors qu'il faisait la queue et donnait son billet, tandis qu'Edward revenait en courant pour qu'on puisse filer jusqu'à notre propre porte d'embarquement.

"De quoi s'agissait-il ?" demandai-je, en prenant nos sacs à dos et en marchant dans le couloir.

"Oh, moi et le chef ? On est meilleurs amis maintenant, tu ne savais pas ?"

" Meilleurs amis ? Vraiment ?" me moquai-je.

"Que puis-je dire, Swan ? Je suis un type adorable..."

"Tu l'es vraiment," soupirai-je et je passai mon bras sous le sien quand nous arrivâmes à notre porte et nous mîmes derrière Esmée et Carlisle.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit Edward quelques minutes après l'embarquement et l'installation à bord.

"Quoi ?"

"Nous sommes tant de fois allés à l'aéroport… eh bien c'est le premier vol que nous prenons ensemble."

Je lui souris et je me penchai sur l'accoudoir pour embrasser ses lèvres. Je posai ma tête sur la courbe de son l'épaule et regardai par le hublot pendant que nous roulions sur la piste, pensant à quel point c'était agréable, pour une fois, non seulement de rentrer chez lui mais aussi avec _lui._

 _Chez nous_.

…

* Miracle : film de 2004. Comment aux J. O. d'hiver de 1980 à Lake Placid, l'équipe de hockey américaine a remporté la médaille d'or face aux invincibles soviétiques


	20. Jamais aussi bien que chez soi

.

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Jamais aussi bien que chez soi

* * *

Ce soir-là après avoir atterri, tout le monde se retrouva pour un dîner du dimanche chez Esmée et Carlisle. Bien que la majorité d'entre nous ait passé la journée à voyager, nous nous satisfîmes de pizza et nous assîmes pour bavarder, rattrapant les nouvelles des jours passés.

Les gars parlèrent de leurs matchs, spécialement celui qu'Edward avait manqué, Carlisle s'enquit de la santé de Rosalie, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux et Alice nous raconta les potins concernant son dernier mariage.

Tout le monde voulut des détails concernant ce qu'il s'était passé à Lake Placid. Alice et Rose avaient regardé à la télé et même Jasper et Emmett étaient allés chercher les vidéos sur internet, postées par des fans enthousiastes. Dans l'ensemble c'était un moyen idéal de terminer la semaine en famille.

Vers vingt et une heure trente j'étais prête à trouver un lit et à m'évanouir, épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement par ces derniers jours. Edward arriva derrière moi alors que nous étions tous dans la cuisine et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

"Prête à partir, coloc ?" murmura-t-il à mon oreille, l'amusement était clair dans sa voix.

"Coloc ?" s'exclama Alice, à côté de nous. "Avez-vous quelque chose à partager avec la classe… ?"

Nous avions gardé cela pour nous depuis le soir où nous avions pris la décision, convenant que nous devions passer ma première compétition avant d'apporter de véritables changements à notre arrangement. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un de nous pensait que quelqu'un désapprouverait de quelque manière que ce soit mais simplement cela n'avait pas besoin d'être su par tout le monde au départ. Il semblerait que le chat soit sorti du sac.

"Euh ouais, en fait…" bégaya Edward, en se mettant à côté de moi.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, cherchant la permission de partager la nouvelle. Je haussai les épaules et lui fit un sourire rassurant, glissant mon bras autour de sa taille et pinçant doucement sa hanche.

"Bon, Bella et moi avons décidé d'emménager ensemble."

Les mots n'avaient pas fini de sortir de sa bouche qu'Alice rebondissait déjà. En un instant nous étions tous les deux coincés dans son étreinte, ses cris excités résonnant à mon oreille. J'essayai, sans succès, de m'extraire de son emprise pour le bien de nerfs auditifs mais je me retrouvai prise au piège. Pour une aussi petite chose elle pouvait vraiment être assez forte quand elle le voulait.

"Oh seigneur je suis tellement excitée pour vous !" s'exclama-t-elle, me lâchant une seconde pour serrer davantage son frère puis revenant à moi avant que j'aie pu reculer.

"Sérieux, minus ? Nous n'aurions pas pu le dire…" dit Emmett. Alice lui lança un regard avant que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent en un sourire géant.

"Sérieusement. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'appareils auditifs ? Je connais Alice depuis dix mois et je peux déjà sentir que mon audition commence à diminuer quand elle crie comme ça," murmurai-je d'un ton léger, serrant Alice moi aussi, alors qu'elle criait et me serrait de nouveau, apparemment inconsciente de ma moquerie.

"Tu développeras une immunité avec le temps," dit Esmée, me faisant un clin d'œil amical en s'avançant vers son fils. Elle prit Edward dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit et opina, la serrant lui aussi, la soulevant pratiquement à cause de leur différence de taille.

En les voyant ainsi c'était facile de voir combien leur lien était fort. Je savais qu'Edward et Esmée étaient proches et qu'ils l'avaient toujours été mais c'était merveilleux de le voir en direct, spécialement parce que je les chérissais tous les deux. La vision d'Esmée qui lui caressait la joue et le regardait de manière adorable me fit visualiser à quoi il devait ressembler quand il était petit et qu'il aurait été celui qui tordait le cou pour la regarder au lieu que ce soit elle.

L'interrogatoire pétillant d'Alice me ramena dans le présent et m'éloigna des images d'un adorable petit garçon aux genoux égratignés et aux dents manquantes qui souriait à sa mère.

"Alors quand est-ce que tu emménages chez lui ? Tu vas redécorer ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour tout ranger ? Quand est-ce que ton bail s'achève ?"

Et juste comme ça Alice était en marche. Bien sûr son premier réflexe fut de prendre un papier et un crayon et de faire une liste en essayant de présenter un plan d'action détaillé sur la manière la plus efficace de fusionner nos deux habitations. Elle avait des idées sur tout, placement des meubles, couleurs de peinture, conseils pour optimiser la circulation et la sérénité dans notre petit "nid d'amour."

Jasper et Emmett s'éclipsèrent pour aller voir la télé et Rose fit de même peu de temps après. Esmée resta là presqu'aussi excitée qu'Alice pour aider et c'était difficile de les décevoir. En fait ça m'était égal. Depuis le temps je m'étais habituée à son penchant de vouloir contrôler toutes les situations et elle était généralement assez bonne pour se maitriser et ne pas dépasser les bornes.

Je pouvais encore me souvenir de ce qu'avaient été les premiers jours quand je m'étais installée en ville et les avais rencontrées toutes les deux. J'étais timide et perdue et Alice avait été comme un tourbillon qui m'avait ébranlée et m'avait fait perdre mes repères. Bien que ça m'ait dépassé ça avait été agréable, nouveau et différent et j'avais été plutôt contente de la laisser diriger parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire tout ça par moi-même.

Et maintenant avec ce déménagement ? Même si je m'amusais bien avec Alice, j'espérais vraiment qu'Edward et moi puissions faire le plus de choses par nous-mêmes. Je m'attendais des choses stupides comme nous perdre à _Bed Bath & Beyond_ pendant des heures à choisir de nouvelles serviettes et de nouveaux gadgets pour remplir ses tiroirs de cuisine presque vides. Je voulais parcourir les allées de _Home Depot_ avec ma main dans la sienne et passer quarante-cinq minutes à discuter de la couleur pour peindre la salle de bain et autres bêtises de ce genre.

Peut-être que c'était trop demander. Bien sûr Edward aimait bricoler mais peut-être que ça ne l'intéresserait pas vraiment de choisir des rideaux ou des couettes et autres choses pour la maison. En plus il était toujours très occupé avec son emploi du temps épuisant. Ce n'était probablement pas très réaliste de penser qu'il pourrait s'impliquer très activement dans ce travail.

En même temps il n'y aurait probablement pas grand-chose à faire. Bien sûr j'avais suggéré l'idée de redécorer un peu mais j'aimais déjà la maison comme elle était. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de grands changements à apporter.

Mais Edward resta là pendant toute cette conversation et ça me laissa espérer qu'il n'avait pas envie de repousser toutes ces décisions vers sa sœur, sa mère et moi. Carlisle resta lui aussi et ils semblaient impatients tous les deux de s'attaquer à quelques projets. Ils se mirent ensemble, attrapant papier et crayons, dessinant les dimensions de la pièce et évoquant l'ajout de moulures à l'un des plafonds ou l'extension de certains des systèmes de chauffage déjà en place. Edward mentionna le fait qu'il avait quelques réparations à faire et maintenant semblait être le moment idéal pour s'en occuper.

Une heure plus tard j'étais pratiquement morte de fatigue et personne ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Ma tête flottait avec la terminologie et les idées pour l'amélioration de la maison – Edward et Carlisle dans une oreille et Esmée et Alice dans l'autre. Je décidai de poser ma tête sur le comptoir. La main chaude d'Edvard se posa sur ma colonne vertébrale et il fit des mouvements circulaires apaisants qui me plongèrent dans un léger assoupissement.

Dans une vague brume, j'entendis Jasper revenir récupérer Alice et Rose et Emmett dire au revoir. J'envisageai brièvement d'ouvrir les yeux pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et voir si Edward était prêt à partir mais j'étais tellement bien à ce moment-là, la joue sur mon avant-bras et le bras d'Edward autour de moi, sa main sur mon dos. J'étais réticente à bouger si cela impliquait de perdre ce contact chaleureux et réconfortant même pour le plus bref instant.

Pendant qu'Edward et ses parents continuaient à bavarder, je me laissai dériver encore plus. C'était un sentiment étrange de rester assise, affalée sur la table, mon corps complètement épuisé alors que mon esprit était encore un peu alerte. Bien que les voix soient assourdies et un peu lointaines, je pouvais quand même discerner l'essentiel de la conversation autour de moi.

"La pauvre chérie est épuisée," murmura Carlisle avec affection. La main d'Edward se leva et traina doucement sur ma joue, caressant mon visage détendu avant de passer mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Oui, ce week-end lui en a vraiment beaucoup demandé. Probablement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis," dit-il.

"C'était assez incroyable de voir comment ça se passe dans les coulisses, tout ce qu'elle a dû faire pour se préparer alors que ça ne dure que quelques minutes. Je me souviens de l'avoir regardée patiner à la télé dans le passé," dit Esmée. Je pouvais l'entendre essorer son sachet de thé. "Son talent m'a toujours éblouie mais je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait traverser pour y arriver."

"Elle dit que c'est différent cette fois-ci. Le fait que nous la soutenions tous facilite les choses mais je sais que ça doit encore être difficile. Je pense qu'elle a toujours ce sentiment qu'elle a tellement de choses à prouver."

C'était étrange de rester là, à les écouter parler de moi. Le réflexe de mon genou était une réaction de malaise avec une pointe d'irritation. Mais en luttant contre ça une partie de moi était ridiculement curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient dire quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Peu importe ce que j'en pensais mon corps était beaucoup trop fatigué pour me laisser ouvrir les yeux et leur dire d'arrêter.

"Elle t'a dit quelque chose au sujet du championnat national ?" demanda Carlisle, après une courte pause. "Je suis sûr que ça va être encore plus compliqué pour elle vu que Renée y sera aussi."

"Ne redis plus ce nom dans cette maison Carlisle Cullen," insista Esmée, avec virulence.

Cela me surprit un peu.

Je savais qu'Esmée ne pensait pas grand bien de Renée mais ses sentiments étaient plus profonds que je ne le pensais. "Rien que de penser à cette femme méprisable..." Elle laissa la phrase inachevée avec un hululement qui me fit vouloir rire et pleurer en même temps. Toujours maman ours.

"Non," soupira Edward quand il fut clair qu'Esmée ne continuerait pas. "Elle n'en a pas parlé du tout. Elle a dit qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur celle-là d'abord. Je ne sais pas. Elle a fait tellement de progrès en me parlant quand elle est contrariée mais je pense qu'il est encore trop naturel pour elle de s'arrêter et de souffrir en silence."

"On dirait quelqu'un d'autre que je connais…" gloussa doucement Esmée, sa voix était pleine d'amusement ironique.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais," reconnut Edward, de façon désinvolte. Je pouvais le sentir se pencher en avant à côté de moi et le voir presque tendre la main et frôler les cheveux de sa mère, comme il le faisait si souvent avec Alice quand elle lui faisait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il s'assit et soupira, remit la main dans mon dos, jouant légèrement avec le col de ma chemise et frôlant la peau de mon cou. "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ça t'a toujours tellement frustré. Je sais qu'elle me fait confiance et c'est une chose difficile pour elle mais quand même... parfois je veux juste la secouer et lui dire d'arrêter de me bloquer."

"Il faut de la patience, fiston," dit Carlisle.

"Oui. C'est dur d'être patient avec elle parfois mais d'un autre côté, c'est la chose la plus facile au monde," murmura-t-il, l'adoration était claire dans sa voix. "C'est peut-être bizarre."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit Esmée. "Tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais elle vaut le coup pour toi. C'est magnifique de voir que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un digne de cet effort."

"Elle l'est. Elle en vaudra toujours la peine."

Je voulais ouvrir les yeux et le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne lâcherais rien pour nous non plus mais ça n'arrivait pas. Le sommeil s'insinuait de plus en plus, ce qui rendait mes membres lourds et leurs paroles plus difficiles à distinguer.

"Nous l'aimons aussi. Beaucoup," dit Esmée.

"Je sais, je sais. Plus important encore, elle le sait. Elle vous aime les gars, parfois c'est juste dur pour elle de le dire."

"Elle le montre, surtout à cause de son amour et de son respect pour toi. J'espère que tu sais que ta maman et moi sommes vraiment heureux pour toi. Nous n'aurions pas pu imaginer quelqu'un de mieux pour toi, même si nous avions essayé. Bella est une jeune femme remarquable."

"Elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est un euphémisme. Elle était remarquable avant que l'un d'entre nous n'ait eu le privilège d'être dans sa vie. En voyant les changements qu'elle a traversés ces derniers mois, comment elle a relevé tous les défis avec grâce et dignité, comment elle s'est ouverte de tout son cœur à toi, à nous tous ? Je dirais qu'elle n'est rien de moins qu'extraordinaire."

"Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est : "Tu ferais mieux de réaliser que tu es un homme sacrément chanceux et de ne jamais l'oublier," dit Carlisle. Ils ricanaient tous, et même au bord du sommeil, je sentais mes joues rougir à cause de leurs mots. La situation ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il devint évident que cela se voyait.

"Elle rougit même quand elle dort," dit Esmée. "C'est si gentil."

"Ses oreilles doivent brûler," dit Edward, en riant et en frottant ses phalanges sur ma joue chaude.

"Elle déteste quand elle rougit mais j'adore ça. C'est une de mes choses préférées."

Leur discussion revint sur le week-end, bien que je n'en compris presque rien au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais davantage dans l'inconscience. Quand j'entendis le nom de mon père, je luttai contre la fatigue, impatiente de rester éveillée assez longtemps pour espérer obtenir des réponses. Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas beaucoup parlé de son voyage à Forks ou de ses interactions avec Charlie et j'étais follement curieuse.

"Je pense que le fait que Charlie et toi soyez venus l'a certainement aidée à s'en sortir," soupira Esmée.

"Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis pour avoir raté ton match, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Non," dit Edward, et je pouvais pratiquement voir son haussement d'épaules. "Il est encore tôt dans la saison pour que ce ne soit pas un gros match. L'entraîneur m'a infligé une amende. Ça valait le coup. En particulier après lui avoir parlé cette nuit-là. Je savais juste que je devais être là."

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à tolérer que tu te dérobes à tes responsabilités..."

"Oh allez, Carlisle, ne sois pas si difficile !" s'exclama Esmée et dans mon esprit endormi, je ricanai.

"Ce que j'allais dire, avant que ta chère mère ne m'interrompe, c'est que dans ce cas particulier, je suis... très fier de ta décision. Parfois, il y a des choses plus importantes que le travail."

"Merci, papa."

"Alors, Charlie et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre," dit Esmée.

Bien sûr, au moment où j'en arrivais aux bonnes choses, mon cerveau s'arrêta et m'entraîna dans un sommeil plus profond. Je n'avais même pas l'énergie de me sentir frustrée.

Je bougeai un peu quand il me souleva de ma chaise et nous emmena à la voiture, mon esprit étourdi et... désorienté et plus qu'à moitié endormi. Je marmonnai en signe de protestation, je voulais juste un lit et j'essayai de me renfrogner. Il ne fit que rire de moi en réponse et dit quelque chose du genre que j'étais adorable. Je ne me sentais pas adorable. Je me sentais fatiguée, bougonne et frustrée du fait que je n'étais pas à plat, bien que la poitrine d'Edward fasse un oreiller plus que satisfaisant.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous et je l'entendis me murmurer, mon corps se blottissant légèrement contre sa poitrine solide alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Je sentis ses mains enlever doucement mes chaussures et mon jeans. Ses doigts sur ma peau pendant qu'il défaisait les boutons de ma chemise et j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir l'énergie de répondre à son contact avec plus qu'un gémissement plein de sommeil.

Puis son contact disparut beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qui était acceptable. Bien que je sois sous les couvertures, j'avais froid sans sa chaleur.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je, mes mains dérivant sur les draps à côté de moi.

"Juste ici, baby," chuchota-t-il, en attrapant une de mes mains dans la sienne alors qu'il glissait son corps vers moi et je posai ma joue sur sa poitrine.

Je soupirai et touchai sa peau avec mon nez. "Je suis si heureuse d'être à la maison."

"Moi aussi, mon amour," murmura-t-il et il posa ses lèvres contre mon front.

"Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir."

⁂

Marcus m'accorda une pause et me laissa reprendre mon souffle dans les quelques jours qui suivirent notre retour chez nous mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Les Championnats nationaux étaient dans moins de deux mois et il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Bien que j'aie déjà présenté mes programmes en public, les semaines avant le prochain concours me tiendraient occupée avec des ajustements pour les rendre meilleurs, plus forts. Ce n'était pas le moment de me la couler douce. Loin de là.

Nous nous assîmes et regardâmes les enregistrements de Skate America pour que je puisse apprendre de mon expérience et voir ce qui avait bien fonctionné pour moi la première fois.

Au début il m'était difficile d'étudier mes programmes de façon objective, je me laissais trop emporter par les souvenirs de ce que j'avais ressenti sur place, pour voir de quoi ça avait l'air pour tout le monde. Au début quand je regardais la vidéo de mon programme court j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais peu à peu je devins capable de prendre du recul et pus vraiment étudier les mouvements.

Plus je regardais, plus je pouvais repérer de petites choses qu'il fallait corriger - certaines faciles comme simplement garder le bon timing et certains aspects qui seraient probablement mieux si on les changeait complètement.

Marcus reçut mes feuilles de points détaillés des juges et s'assit avec moi pour les examiner et décomposer ce qui avait l'air bon et ce qui pourrait l'être davantage. Avant, c'était assez facile. Dans l'ancien système, un six-point-oh était la perfection et vous vouliez rester aussi près que possible de ça. Le nouveau système était un code de points rempli de valeurs de base, de facteurs et des critères de d'exécution.

Bien que le nouveau système ait été en place pendant près d'un tiers de ma carrière de patinage, je suis toujours aussi confuse en regardant ce fouillis de chiffres. La moitié du temps, je dois me tourner vers Marcus dans le coin _Kiss et Cry_ et demander si mon score était décent.

Ce que je détestais le plus, c'est qu'une grande partie des valeurs des points étaient basées sur des éléments techniques et ne laissait pas autant de place au côté artistique que j'avais toujours aimé. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais toujours préféré faire des programmes exhibition plutôt que des programmes pour la compétition. C'était plus sur la musique et le mouvement et moins sur l'espacement des sauts pour en tirer le plus de point possible.

En regardant mes scores, je fus ravie de voir que j'avais obtenu de bons résultats sur la composition, bien qu'il y ait un certain nombre de soustractions dans l'exécution. Ça me rendit plus optimiste. Mes programmes avaient le potentiel d'obtenir d'excellents résultats si je réussissais à patiner proprement. Avec quelques ajustements ici et là - et un peu plus de confiance - je me sentais bien au sujet de mes chances d'atteindre le podium à Spokane. Peut-être même la première place.

Avec mon regain de force et la pause prolongée de la compétition, nous travaillâmes de nouveau sur mon triple Axel. J'espérais toujours que je pourrais le réussir un jour, même si je ne pouvais jamais être assez confiante pour l'utiliser en compétition. Juste la rumeur d'avoir le saut dans mon arsenal suffirait à énerver mes concurrents. L'intimidation n'était en fait que la cerise sur le gâteau. Ce qui me séduisait vraiment, c'était à quel point il serait satisfaisant d'atteindre ce noble objectif que je m'étais fixé depuis des années.

Pendant que j'étais occupée à la patinoire, Edward se consacrait aussi au travail. Son calendrier de matchs lui permettait de rester sur place pendant un certain temps mais toujours occupé avec un grand nombre de matchs à domicile. C'était génial d'avoir du temps ensemble, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un repas tranquille le soir ou d'un câlin sous les couvertures la nuit. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait à la patinoire pour me surprendre pendant ma pause s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être à la patinoire pour s'entraîner.

En raison de nos emplois du temps mal synchronisés il était difficile de rassembler les choses et de faire les cartons. Je pensais que ce serait un processus assez rapide mais les jours passaient et nous ne cohabitions toujours pas officiellement.

D'un point de vue pratique nous n'avions probablement pas le meilleur timing avec ce déménagement. Les vacances étaient déjà là, avec Thanksgiving très bientôt. Edward était en pleine saison avec un autre long voyage par la route qui devait se dérouler au cours de la deuxième semaine de décembre. Cela l'amènerait juste avant Noël. Je devais commencer à penser à janvier et au championnat national. Ce n'est pas parce que nous voulions tout arrêter et nous concentrer sur l'aménagement de notre maison que cela allait se passer aussi facilement.

Il semblait que quand l'un pouvait se libérer l'autre partait. Les moments où nous pouvions être ensemble malgré nos journées bien remplies étaient toujours très appréciés. Ils nous empêchaient de nous plaindre mais cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre pour travailler au déménagement.

J'avais jusqu'à a fin de l'année pour quitter mon appartement mais j'espérais vraiment le faire bien avant. J'aurai probablement pu tout emmener mais il semblait plus logique de commencer par la maison avant d'essayer de ranger mes affaires.

Donc pour l'instant nous avions maintenu le statu quo selon lequel je passais la nuit avec en prime le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fin en vue de mon séjour là-bas.

Plus je passais de nuits avec Edward, plus je réalisais à quel point il était vraiment câlin. Chaque nuit, il se penchait pour éteindre la lampe de chevet avant de se retourner et de me tirer près – parfois pour poser ma tête sur sa poitrine pendant que nos jambes s'entremêlaient et d'autres fois, mon dos appuyé contre sa poitrine et la main écartée sur mon cœur. Peu importait la position exacte tant que nous étions blottis.

Ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû me surprendre il était toujours très affectueux mais je me demandais s'il continuerait quand nous serions ensemble plus souvent. La vraie surprise était peut-être de voir combien de fois je cherchais son contact en retour alors qu'il y a moins d'un an, j'aurais complètement évité. Il semblerait que moi aussi je me sois transformée sérieusement.

Et si cela était possible, c'était encore pire le matin et il me rattrapait vite lorsque j'essayai de me sortir de ses bras pour me lever. Non pas que je lutte beaucoup contre lui quand il m'attirait avec ses baisers chauds et somnolents et ses bonjours murmurés.

Bien que je sois plus que contente de passer toutes les nuits avec lui, je voulais vraiment en terminer et m'installer _officiellement_ même si je vivais déjà là. Je ne voulais plus du filet de sécurité de mon appartement. Je voulais que la clé de notre maison soit la seule sur mon porte-clé et rentrer à la maison pour voir mes affaires mêlées aux siennes. Je pense qu'Edward le voulait autant que moi alors malgré notre emploi du temps chargé nous essayâmes d'en dégager pour arranger la maison à notre convenance avant que j'emmène mes affaires.

J'aurais probablement pu en faire plus s'il n'avait pas voulu être présent tout comme il aurait aussi pu travailler seul mais cela semblait être un accord tacite, nous voulions faire cela ensemble.

Toutefois je commençais à être un peu impatiente de constater que nous ne pouvions pas le faire plus rapidement. Maintenant que nous avions pris la décision j'avais hâte de m'installer dans la maison et de commencer ensemble la prochaine phase de notre vie. Une partie de moi voulait oublier l'idée de redécorer et trimballer mes boites mais Edward insistait. Il voulait peindre les murs et choisir un nouveau canapé pour le salon afin de le rendre moins semblable au sien et plus semblable au nôtre.

Sa dernière idée pendant que nous étions au magasin en train de choisir un nouveau canapé était que nous devrions peut-être chercher un nouveau lit. Un plus grand. Je protestais puisque nous dormions déjà sur un matelas grande taille chez lui et chez moi. D'après les suggestions qu'il me murmura dans son baryton rauque il devint rapidement évident que plus grand n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec dormir. Ma colonne vertébrale tremblait et ma respiration devint saccadée alors même que l'idée se réalisait et me remplissait de joie.

J'allais vivre avec Edward.

Tous les soirs j'allais m'endormir à côté de lui dans notre lit et ce serait également là que je me réveillerai tous les matins. Pas de temps en temps quand je resterai dormir mais tous les jours. Je verrai son visage encore endormi à la table du petit-déjeuner, versant ses céréales les yeux encore embués de sommeil parce que ça lui prenait un certain temps pour être réellement réveillé.

Certes je savais à quoi je m'engageais quand j'avais dit que j'emménagerais avec lui mais cette idée de choisir le lit dans lequel nous allions dormir tous les soirs faisait que sa maison devenait aussi la mienne.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je le tirai avec moi sur le lit, insistant que pour prendre une décision en connaissance de cause, nous devions d'abord tester les limites de la grandeur actuelle. Bien sûr ce fut la fin de tout ce qui avait été productif pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Nous réussîmes finalement à trouver du temps pour nous concentrer sur le travail à accomplir.

Comme je l'avais imaginé nous allâmes dans les magasins de meubles pour la maison et discutâmes du choix des luminaires pendant qu'il m'enveloppait dans ses bras et m'embrassait dans le cou. Le choix des peintures fut aussi merveilleux que je l'avais imaginé même si nous n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord.

Nous achetâmes du linge de lit et passâmes des heures à tester des matelas et je dus rougis lorsqu'on nous mit à la porte d'un magasin parce qu'Edward était devenu un peu trop enthousiaste avec ses idées d'expérimentation.

Nous passâmes tout le dimanche à _Bed Bath & Beyond,_ flirtant et choisissant des rideaux de douche et des serviteurs de salle de bain. Il essayait de me distraire pendant que je choisissais des objets pour la cuisine et les jetais dans le chariot. J'étais fière de pouvoir garder mon sang-froid malgré ses taquineries ou murmures suggestifs… du moins jusqu'à' ce que nous rentrions à la maison.

Avec nos amis et la famille et du travail tard le soir nous fîmes de bons progrès.

Deux jours avant Thanksgiving, nous finîmes de poser le dernier interrupteur. Bien sûr il y aurait des changements à venir mais pour le moment tout allait bien. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps à faire les cartons chez moi alors quand les gars iraient à Pittsburg pour un match, les filles et moi avions prévu de faire la fête tout en emballant.

Bien qu'ils soient là pendant les vacances, ils seraient partis pour le weekend puis de nouveau à la maison quelques jours avant de reprendre la route pour leur long voyage. J'étais déterminée à ce que mes affaires soient chez Edward dans deux semaines. Avec l'aide d'Alice et de Rose j'étais confiante que nous allions y arriver.

La soirée fut productive chacune nous attaquant à une partie de l'appartement. Avec des cartons et de l'adhésif je rassemblais les livres, vidant les étagères de mon coin, Rose s'occupant des vêtements et des cadres qui furent soigneusement emballés par Alice ainsi que des bibelots dans du papier bulle alors qu'un joyeux mélange de musique pop des années 90 passait dans les haut-parleurs.

Bien sûr la productivité baissa lorsque Britney fit son apparition et Alice brandit brosses à cheveux et fers à friser pour une session de karaoké improvisée. Rose fit une Christina Aguilera assez impressionnante. Elle me fit tomber la mâchoire dans un mélange de crainte et d'horreur lorsqu'elle reconstitua parfaitement la chorégraphie de _Genie in a Bottle_ alors qu'Alice et moi nous effondrions dans un fou rire sur le canapé et l'encouragions avec enthousiasme.

Ensuite Alice commanda une pizza et Rose prépara des boissons pendant que je tentais d'être responsable et continuais à travailler. A l'heure du dîner nous étions parvenues à ranger la plupart de mes étagères et à bien commencer la cuisine. Je ne me sentis pas coupable d'arrêter et de me prélasser sur le canapé avec mes meilleures amies pour profiter d'une dernière "soirée entre fille" chez moi.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en ailles, Bells," soupira Alice, en jetant son assiette vide et en essuyant le gras de ses doigts. "On dirait que c'était hier que nous t'avons aidé à emménager."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me laissiez seule ici," renifla Rose, léchant bruyamment le bout de ses doigts avant de prendre son verre. "Rien de tel qu'être le dernier invité à quitter la fête."

"Oh allez Rosalie !" me moquai-je. "Emmett et toi êtes en train de choisir un endroit. Tu seras partie avant même de t'en apercevoir."

"C'est vrai," soupira-t-elle. Elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, étirant ses jambes sur les genoux d'Alice et sous mes genoux pliés alors que ses pieds se perchaient sur le bord des coussins. "Ce truc de chasse à la maison n'est pas aussi amusant que je l'avais prévu. Emmett et moi n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Eh bien sauf que nous devrons probablement rénover le garage, peu importe la maison que nous trouvons. Ce ne sera pas assez grand pour ce dont nous avons besoin."

"Tu sais que la plupart des gens se focalisent sur le nombre de chambres ou l'amélioration de la cuisine… ?" fit remarquer Alice.

"Pourquoi diable, nous en inquiéterons-nous ? Aucun de nous ne cuisine et il est facile de trouver des maisons à plusieurs chambres. Trouver le garage de ses rêves ici est une tâche bien plus difficile," se lamenta Rose.

"Eh bien je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillerez très bien," dis-je. "De plus ce qui est important c'est que vous viviez ensemble."

"C'est vrai. J'attends cela avec plus d'impatience que d'avoir mon véhicule restauré et entièrement refait à neuf. A peine plus," fit-elle, avec un sourire ironique.

"Quand vas-tu tirer mon frère de sa misère et lui laisser acheter une bague pour ton joli petit doigt ?" demanda Alice, en jouant avec le doigt nu de Rosalie.

"Il n'avait pas l'air très malheureux hier soir," sourit-elle, avec un sourire narquois et en fronçant les sourcils en gloussant quand Alice lui tapa sur la cuisse. "Je dis juste..."

"Bon, je dis seulement que tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi têtue."

"Oui, un jour," elle haussa les épaules. "Qui sait… je vais probablement me surprendre et finir par dire oui sans m'en rendre compte. Pour l'instant nous sommes très contents de franchir cette étape. Il est assidu mais il ne me force pas. Et c'est vraiment l'une des choses que j'aime en lui," expliqua-t-elle, en lançant un regard acerbe à Alice.

"Oui, oui, oui. Je n'essaie pas d'être insistante... " dit-elle, en extirpant une poignée de M&M du sac ouvert sur la table basse.

"Toi, Alice ? Insistante ? Non..." dis-je, avec exagération et en partageant un clin d'œil avec Rose.

"Je peux parfois être un peu exubérante, je l'admets," concéda Alice, pendant que Rose tentait d'étouffer un petit rire.

"Mais c'est seulement parce que je vous aime tous les deux et que je veux que vous soyez heureux."

"Je sais, Ali," dit Rose, en s'asseyant pour enrouler ses bras autour d'Alice. "Je te promets qu'un jour tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec mon mariage. Tu le regretteras parce que je finirai probablement par devenir une incroyable Bridezilla."

"Oh mon Dieu, tu le seras carrément !" s'exclama Alice, s'étouffant pratiquement avec les bonbons qu'elle avalait.

"N'est-ce pas, Bells ?"

"Sans aucun doute," répondis-je, en étirant mon bras pour atteindre le sachet de bonbons.

"Hé !" Rose protestait contre nos allégations, m'écrasant la main et agrippant le sac sur sa poitrine. "Tu sais on pourrait toujours finir par s'enfuir."

"Ne dis pas ce mot devant moi. Ce n'est même pas drôle, Rosalie !" lui dit Alice, en la regardant fixement.

"Qu'y a-t-il de mal à s'enfuir ?" demandai-je, ce qui ne valut un regard noir.

"Ne commence pas, Isabella," dit-elle, en pointant son doigt sous mon nez.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" gloussai-je, un peu déconcertée par la réaction d'Alice.

"Alice est anti-s'enfuir," expliqua Rose dans un simulacre de murmure. "La seule mention d'un mariage à Vegas lui donne des frissons."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est tellement... Je ne sais pas. Dans ma tête, je sais que la fugue peut être romantique et intime, ce ne sont pas seulement des cérémonies d'ivrognes pourries à la chapelle du Petit Mariage Blanc avec un Elvis imposteur qui officie. C'est juste... pour moi, un mariage, c'est une histoire de famille. Bien sûr que ça marche probablement pour des gens de s'enfuir mais..." elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout à coup elle se mit à trier les M&M's dans la paume de sa main en tas de couleurs différentes.

"Quoi ?" insistai-je.

"Non, ça va paraître si égoïste," dit-elle.

"Tu es entre amis, bébé. Si tu ne peux pas être égoïste avec nous, tu ne pourras l'être nulle part ailleurs," fit remarquer Rose.

"Je serais vraiment déçue si je n'étais pas là pour voir Emmett ou Edward se marier," dit-elle, regardant chacune de nous avec un petit tic sur ses lèvres. "Manifestement, je serais toujours solidaire, c'est une décision personnelle pour chaque couple... mais quand même."

"Aww, espèce d'andouille !" soupira Rose et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Alice, la serrant fort. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je plaisante peut-être sur le fait de partir à Vegas ou de me précipiter au tribunal pour te faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais tu sais que dès que j'aurai craqué et accepté de me marier avec le gros bouffon, ce sera une centrale de mariage ici," dit Rose.

Le sourire d'Alice était brillant et contagieux alors qu'elle se réjouissait en applaudissant et s'installait sur le canapé, l'air beaucoup plus détendu.

"Et toi, Bells ?" demanda-t-elle, son corps et son attention tournés vers moi, maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu l'assurance de Rose.

"Quoi moi ?" demandai-je avec scepticisme.

"Comment tu te vois faire le grand saut ?"

"Je ne sais pas," haussai-je les épaules. "Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Alice avec incrédulité.

"Jamais ?"

"Je croyais que toutes les petites filles imaginaient ce que serait leur mariage."

"Pas moi. J'ai toujours été trop prise par le patinage. Je n'avais pas le temps pour les garçons ou les mariages imaginaires."

"Eh bien, et dernièrement ? Tu as manifestement du temps pour les garçons maintenant. Ou au moins un garçon," dit Rose, avec un petit rire espiègle alors qu'elle offrait à nouveau des bonbons.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que j'organise un mariage dans ma tête," argumentai-je.

"Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas épouser mon frère ?" m'interrogea Alice, les sourcils haussés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Je... je ne... je ne..." bafouillai-je, essayant de comprendre le sujet et de savoir comment exprimer mes sentiments à ce sujet. "Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pense pas qu'on en soit encore là."

"Oh allez ! Vous êtes parfaits ensemble. C'est évident que c'est vers là que vous allez !"

"D'accord, probablement," reconnus-je avant de continuer de radoter. "Mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'apprendre tant de choses sur ce qu'il faut pour être dans une relation. Je veux dire, je n'avais aucune expérience avec ce genre de choses avant lui et on n'est pas vraiment ensemble depuis bien longtemps quand on y réfléchit. Regarde notre relation. Nous avons toujours été lents à passer à l'étape suivante. Nous ne sommes pas pressés."

"Pourtant, vous emménagez ensemble…" fit remarquer Alice.

"C'est différent," dis-je, en tirant sur les fils de mon pantalon de survêtement. "Ne demande pas pourquoi, ça l'est."

"Chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de nous expliquer," dit Rose, en posant une main réconfortante sur mon genou. "Ali a la fièvre du mariage en permanence mais vous deux savez ce qui vous convient le mieux."

"Peut-être que si j'arrive à faire en sorte que Jazz me mette en cloque, je passerai à la fièvre du bébé à la place…" plaisanta Alice, pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que nous éclations de rire.

"Ouais, comme si ça allait être mieux…" grogna Rose.

Au fur et à mesure que notre rire s'apaisait, je repensais à ce dont nous avions parlé. "Je ne sais pas, on n'a même pas encore eu une vraie dispute. N'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'on est supposé faire avant de commencer à penser aux cloches de mariage ?"

"C'est idiot," dit Alice. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez totalement enveloppés dans la perfection de votre relation et ne voyiez pas la réalité. Pas besoin de te disputer avant de savoir que vous serez capable de survivre à quoi que ce soit ensemble. Je dirais que vous avez vu assez de difficultés pour savoir que vous faites une bonne équipe. Vous parlez, vous vous écoutez. C'est le genre de choses que tu dois savoir."

"Ouais," soupirai-je. "Je ne sais pas. Quand je pense à Edward, je vois 'toujours'. Depuis longtemps je pense cela et je ne vois pas ça changer. On y arrivera un jour mais en attendant, je ne vais pas te laisser déjà commencer à choisir les décorations de table."

"Honnêtement ? J'ai commencé à planifier mon mariage et celui de Jasper après notre premier baiser…" soupira Alice, elle s'en souvenait clairement.

" Waouh, Ali, tu as pu attendre si longtemps ?" demandai-je. "C'est une retenue majeure venant de toi."

"Pas vraiment," fit Rose, pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. "Ils s'embrassaient dans les quarante-cinq minutes qui ont suivi leur rencontre."

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es qu'une salope de mariée de rêve qui abandonne si facilement !" gloussai-je en piquant Alice dans les côtes.

"Hé, quand c'est bien, tu sais, c'est tout. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai su après quarante-cinq minutes."

"Eh bien, tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide à reconnaître son destin," affirma Rose.

"Peut-être pas dans ta tête mais je pense que tu le sais dans ton cœur. Regarde Bella et Edward."

"Encore moi ?" gémis-je. "Pourquoi ça doit toujours être moi ?"

"Parce que tu es un bon exemple. Il t'a fallu des mois pour que ta tête comprenne ce que ton cœur savait après seulement quelques minutes. Et n'essaie même pas d'en discuter," elle parlait plus fort que moi en agitant son doigt. "Je me souviens de la tête que tu faisais quand tu nous as parlé pour la première fois de cet adorable étranger qui t'avait aidée avec tes sacs. Tu savais déjà qu'il était important. Même en ne sachant rien de lui, ton cœur l'a reconnu."

"Ali, tu peux être si ringarde parfois," gloussa Rose. "Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas raison mais tu es si romantique. Le sort, le destin. Tu vas te lancer dans un monologue sur les âmes sœurs après ?"

"En fait…" commença-t-elle, avec un sourire enjoué. Rose et moi lui tombâmes dessus rapidement, nous faisant rouler dans un enchevêtrement de chatouilles, de membres agités sur le sol.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rose et Alice s'endormirent sur des matelas dans le salon, l'écran de télévision toujours allumé brillait faiblement dans la pièce sombre, le volume avait été coupé. Pendant qu'elles dormaient à poings fermés je me glissais dans mon coin et me recroquevillais dans l'alcôve de la fenêtre.

Dès ma première nuit d'arrivée au Minnesota, cette alcôve avait toujours été l'un de mes endroits préférés. En y repensant, j'avais passé des heures à cet endroit précis. Lire, penser, pleurer, rêver.

Souhaiter.

Je me souvenais encore de m'être mise en boule la nuit du carnaval d'hiver et d'avoir souhaité que ma vie puisse... être différente, que je n'avais pas besoin de rester si renfermée et seule, que je pouvais m'ouvrir à d'autres gens, à lui.

Maintenant, j'étais assise ici au même endroit quelques mois plus tard et je réalisais tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru. Je n'étais plus la fille effrayée et seule, coupée de tout alors que le monde continuait à tourner.

J'en faisais partie aussi.

Laisser l'appartement serait sûrement un peu doux amer. Ces murs gardaient tant de souvenirs.

Avant de venir ici je ne me connaissais pas vraiment. Cet appartement avait vraiment été mon premier goût de liberté, d'adulte, de vie en dehors de la glace. Entre ces murs, j'avais découvert la fille qui se cachait sous la surface, celle qui avait plus à offrir que des médailles de patinage artistique et qui attendait de trouver son chemin. Avant de venir ici je savais à peine que cette fille existait. Je m'étais laissé emporter par le monde de la compétition pendant si longtemps sans penser à construire une vie en dehors de tout ce cirque.

J'étais encore une enfant quand j'avais franchi ce seuil pour la première fois. En fait dire que j'étais entravée serait une meilleure description. Les béquilles à mes bras n'étaient pas les seules dont je devenais trop dépendante. Mon patinage, ma mère, mes ambitions de carrière. C'était des béquilles sur lesquelles je m'appuyais avant de me blesser au genou. J'étais trop complaisante avec les choses et la façon dont elles étaient et j'étais trop contente de laisser les choses être prises en charge pour moi, principalement parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire autrement.

Décider de venir ici avait été la première décision que j'avais prise pour moi, certainement la première pour laquelle j'avais vraiment combattu.

Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler exactement ce qui avait inspiré cette idée mais je me souvenais d'avoir combattu Renée bec et ongles pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser partir. A l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment pu mettre le doigt sur la raison pour laquelle il était si important que je vienne ici. C'était comme si quelque chose m'appelait, me faisait signe comme un phare à travers le brouillard. Avec le recul c'était comme un appel à revenir là où je me sentais à la maison.

Tout semblait si impossible à présent, les étonnantes coïncidences qui s'étaient enchainées, tomber sur Edward en premier, ensuite Alice et Rose, Carlisle et Esmée puis à nouveau Edward. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, comme si quelqu'un l'avait prévu mais j'étais trop contente du résultat pour le remettre en question. Quoi qu'il en soit, le destin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je serai reconnaissante pour toujours à ces forces qui avaient conspiré pour m'entrainer ici.

Avant j'étais un peu triste de devoir abandonner cet endroit. Mais en étant assise là, à mon endroit préféré et en regardant dehors dans la nuit, je ne me sentais pas triste, je me sentais satisfaite. J'avais fait tellement de progrès depuis que je m'étais assise ici pour la première fois. A l'époque peut-être bien que j'en avais eu besoin mais plus maintenant. J'étais prête à le quitter et à commencer la prochaine phase de ma vie, avec Edward. Il y avait un siège de fenêtre différent qui m'attendait pour me perdre dans mes rêveries, celui où je savais que je n'aurais jamais plus à me recroqueviller seule et à m'inquiéter de la solitude.

Pourtant pour une nuit de plus je me blottis dans mon petit coin tranquille et laissai son confort familier m'apaiser pour dormir, mes rêves remplis de possibilités.

⁂

Thanksgiving passa très vite. Nous allâmes à la maison Cullen et je me plongeai dans les traditions de la fête, appréciant le fait que j'avais des gens pour célébrer une journée qui tournait autour de la famille. La maison était joliment décorée et même si nous n'étions que huit c'était une occasion spéciale. Alice et Esmée étaient allées en ville pour décorer en s'inspirant de l'automne et le code vestimentaire habituel, jeans et t-shirt avait cédé la place à des jupes plus formelles, des pantalons et des chandails.

Dès notre arrivée tout le monde se regroupa selon ses intérêts. Alice et Rose campaient dans le salon pour regarder le défilé de la fête de Macy tandis que les gars se réunissait pour regarder l'ouverture du match de football sur un petit téléviseur portable. Ils restèrent debout, sirotant leur bière et "surveillant" la dinde.

Cette année Carlisle avait eu l'idée que c'était le moment parfait pour mélanger les choses et expérimenter la friture de la grosse volaille. Esmée gardait l'œil vigilant par la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant qu'elle et moi mettions en place les accompagnements, murmurant tout le temps sur la façon dont il allait se blesser à la main pour finir par manger ses canneberges en conserve dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Heureusement les préparatifs se déroulèrent sans incident et alors que le soleil tombait dans le ciel nous nous réunîmes autour d'une table richement décorée et débordante. Carlisle dit la prière traditionnelle et nous sollicita pour dire des remerciements. Tandis que son père parlait, Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne sous la table et me dit silencieusement, "Je te suis reconnaissant."

Je souris et lui serrai la main en réponse, sachant que je ne serais jamais en mesure de trouver suffisamment de mots pour lui dire à quel point j'étais reconnaissante moi aussi.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Esmée nous fit entrer dans le salon où la cheminée était allumée. Apparemment chaque année le jour de Thanksgiving, Esmée insistait pour prendre un portrait de famille, pour ajouter à son album et pour l'utiliser sur ses cartes de Noël.

Alice et Rose allèrent retoucher leur maquillage tandis qu'Esmée arrangeait la cravate de Carlisle. Emmett se plaignit de devoir reboutonner son pantalon, gémissant que l'année prochaine, ils devraient prendre la photo avant le repas. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette suggestion.

J'étais près du feu crépitant dans les bras forts d'Edward, mes yeux dans le vide alors qu'il frottait mon cou avec son nez et posait un doux baiser sur ma clavicule exposée. Bien que ce soit mes premières vacances avec eux, on aurait dit que les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où je pouvais imaginer être.

Cette fois l'idée de faire ce portrait de famille ne me choqua pas ni ne me surprit, comme lors du mariage d'Alice, j'étais complètement à l'aise cette fois.

C'est ce que cette famille était pour moi – juste bien. Ce qui rendait tout cela encore plus spécial c'est le fait de n'avoir pas réalisé à quel point ma vie était morte et froide avant de les avoir dedans. Ça rendait tout ce confort encore plus précieux.

Et bien que je ne les aie pas cherchés ils m'avaient trouvé eux aussi.

⁂

D'une façon ou d'une autre je réussis à esquiver la folie du Black Friday le lendemain matin. Comment je fis me dépassait mais je n'allais certainement pas pousser ma chance à essayer de le comprendre. En l'état Alice, Rose et Esmée allèrent dans les magasins pendant que les gars prenaient un avion.

J'allais à la patinoire.

Marcus était absent pour rendre visite à sa famille pour les vacances et ne reviendrait pas avant lundi. J'aurai pu profiter de ces quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires. A la place j'attrapai mes patins et fis le trajet familier vers la patinoire, la glace m'appelant comme le chant des sirènes.

Dans le bâtiment calme et vide je ne pris pas la peine de travailler sur mes programmes ou m'entrainer, je branchai mon iPod aux haut-parleurs et patinais sans autre but que la joie pure que cela m'apportait.

Après une heure à trainer j'étais sur le point de m'y mettre lorsque la liste de lecture s'embrouilla et que le morceau suivant commença.

Ma berceuse.

Je l'écoutais souvent et, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'entendais les notes, elles me laissaient toujours perplexe. Non seulement à cause du flux et du reflux de la composition mais par le talent et la beauté de l'homme derrière la musique, les émotions étaient si clairement évidentes dans chaque inflexion.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je commençai à patiner dessus, mes mouvements aussi naturels que la respiration. Chaque pas que je faisais semblait s'accorder parfaitement au morceau. Cela m'emplissait comme si les deux n'avaient jamais existé l'un sans l'autre.

Mes bras se levèrent et se courbèrent sans intention, réagissant simplement aux notes alors qu'elles touchaient mes oreilles et transcendaient mes veines. Mes pieds tapaient sur les notes de l'allegro rapide et vivant et glissaient doucement pendant les adagios lents et lisses, jouant de la glace comme les doigts d'Edward sur les touches. A mesure que l'énergie du morceau augmentait la mienne aussi, la puissance de mes sauts et la vitesse de mes virages étaient déterminées par le rythme et la force du morceau.

Au moment où la musique s'arrêta je savais que je devais l'avoir.

J'étais bien consciente que c'était une idée folle. Les patineurs ne changent pas de programme à mi-saison et surtout pas _cette_ fin de saison. J'avais déjà un libre solide qui pourrait me mener au sommet. Mais autant j'aimais la Sonate au clair de lune, quelque chose en moi avait désespérément besoin de patiner sur ce programme, ce morceau. J'avais presque l'impression que si je ne m'en servais pas, l'occasion manquée bouillirait en moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

Vendre ça à Marcus serait difficile. Alors que c'était vraiment moi qui avais le dernier mot je savais que je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans son soutien. L'ajout d'un programme entièrement nouveau serait exténuant. Cela nécessiterait des sacrifices sur notre temps alors qu'il était déjà juste. Je pouvais menacer, insister et argumenter contre l'une de ses protestations mais je voulais vraiment qu'il dise oui de lui-même.

Pour le reste de l'après-midi je passai le morceau en boucle et je me mis à créer quelque chose de si époustouflant et magnifique qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Pendant deux jours je me lançai dans la création, le temps le plus court que j'aie jamais consacré à l'élaboration d'un programme quel qu'il soit mais une fois l'idée en tête, les pas coulaient de mon corps comme de l'eau. C'était comme si les mouvements n'attendaient que moi pour ouvrir le robinet et sortir.

Lundi après-midi j'étais une épave complète. J'étais presque reconnaissante qu'Edward soit à l'extérieur pour qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi j'avais passé toute la journée du samedi et le dimanche à la patinoire ou ce qui m'avait autant énervée.

J'étais contente de ce que j'avais trouvé. C'était difficile de ne pas être inspiré par ce morceau mais j'avais l'impression que ce que j'avais créé à partir de la musique était la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais produite. Ce n'était pas prêt pour la compétition mais les fondations y étaient.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle heure Marcus rentrait car son vol de retour de Boston avait été retardé. Je pensais qu'il viendrait à la patinoire une fois arrivé alors je passai du temps à peaufiner le programme et à essayer de l'enregistrer.

Après un échauffement complet, je branchai mon iPod et pris ma position de départ au centre. Alors que je commençai à bouger je me sentis flotter comme dans un état presque onirique, cet état que je semblais retrouver chaque fois que je patinais sur cette musique. Même après l'avoir écouté et répété d'innombrables fois au cours de ces derniers jours, ce morceau semblait toujours frais et nouveau à chaque fois comme si je ne faisais que découvrir les notes.

D'une certaine façon, il me rappelait ma relation avec Edward. Chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait ou qu'on faisait l'amour, c'était toujours une exploration exaltante, il rendait encore mes genoux flagada quand il souriait de travers ou quand il faisait quelque chose d'aussi simple que prendre ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts.

La fin du morceau semblait arriver toujours trop tôt. Au lieu de m'épuiser - comme les quatre minutes de patinage libre le faisaient - cette chorégraphie me laissait toujours exaltée, comme si je me réveillais d'un beau rêve quand mon patin s'est enfoncé dans la glace pour ma position finale. Bien que la musique ait été lyrique et douce, elle me donnait de l'énergie et me laissait toujours plus forte que jamais.

La musique s'estompa, ne laissant dans le silence que mon souffle haletant, bien que le calme ne dure pas longtemps. Des applaudissements retentirent du banc et je fus ébranlée par ce son inattendu, me retournant pour voir Marcus debout à sa place habituelle le long de la balustrade avec un sourire heureux sur son visage.

"Eh bien, c'était charmant," dit-il.

"Merci," murmurai-je, avec un sourire timide alors que je glissai vers lui pour le rejoindre, attrapant la bouteille d'eau qu'il me proposait.

Je me sentais nerveuse en buvant le liquide froid. Il m'avait surpris à débarquer si soudainement. J'espérais avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à la façon de le convaincre que je n'étais pas complètement dingue.

"C'est quoi cette musique ?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne reconnais pas du tout."

"Non, euh, bien sûr que non. C'est Edward qui l'a en quelque sorte écrit. Pour moi."

Je rayonnai de fierté pour Edward tout en rougissant à l'idée de partager quelque chose de si personnel.

Après mon impulsion initiale de vouloir utiliser ce morceau, une partie de moi avait commencé à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il serait d'accord avec ça. Bien sûr, il était d'accord pour que j'utilise sa Sonate au clair de lune, mais c'était différent. C'était à lui. Mais il avait insisté sur le fait que c'était à moi de faire ce que je voulais, alors j'étais sûre qu'il le pensait.

Je n'étais pas encore sûre de lui dévoiler mon projet. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs si ça ne marchait pas. Une autre partie voulait le surprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais besoin d'abord de convaincre Marcus.

"Vraiment ?" dit Marcus, de l'admiration et de la considération claires dans ses traits. "Eh bien, le garçon a du talent, c'est certain. Et il t'a capturé jusqu'au bout. La façon dont tu as bougé, c'était sans faille."

" Vous le pensez ?" demandai-je.

"Je ne le dirais pas si je ne le pensais pas."

L'optimisme et un soupçon de courage raffermirent ma détermination. S'il y avait une ouverture pour faire ma demande, elle était là.

"Eh bien, je voulais parler de peut-être..." bégayai-je en soufflant, incertaine de la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il patiemment, manifestement habitué à mes bouffonneries nerveuses.

"Je veux m'en servir," m'exclamai-je. "Pour un programme."

"Quoi, comme pour une exhibition ?"

"Non," dis-je doucement. "Pour la compétition. Cette année. L'année prochaine, techniquement mais cette saison."

"Bella !" soupira-t-il, et je me sentis un peu démoralisée, même si je m'attendais à ce qu'il discute. "C'est un beau morceau et tu patines à merveille dessus. Je n'ai vu que la dernière moitié mais ce que j'ai vu était brillant, peut-être le meilleur que je t'aie jamais vu faire."

"Mais ?" demandai-je, sachant déjà que ça allait arriver.

"Mais il n'y a pas assez de temps. Tu as déjà deux beaux programmes que nous savons que tu peux exécuter à merveille si tu arrives à te calmer un peu. Ajouter une toute nouvelle chorégraphie si tard ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas faisable," expliqua-t-il, les bras croisés devant lui et appuyé contre le bord.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas être fait," argumentai-je. "Je peux le faire, Marcus. Nous pouvons le faire. Je suis prête à travailler."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de te surmener," répondit-il. "Tes muscles devront s'ajuster et mémoriser une nouvelle série de mouvements. Tu te fatigueras et t'épuiseras peut-être juste quand tu auras besoin d'être à ton apogée. C'est risqué de te pousser trop fort en ce moment et de chercher les ennuis. Ce moment est assez stressant sans y ajouter ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'entends ce que vous dites," dis-je. "Je comprends pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais malgré tout ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est le bon choix."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour une exhibition ?" suggéra-t-il. "Ou la saison prochaine ? Ça n'a pas besoin d'être maintenant mais tu pourrais quand même l'utiliser."

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je sais que je pourrais l'utiliser une autre fois mais je le veux maintenant. Je pense que j'ai besoin de le faire maintenant."

"Et tu veux que ce soit prêt à temps pour les finales nationales ?"

"Idéalement, oui, mais je sais à quel point c'est compliqué. Alors, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que je voulais patiner sur la Sonate au clair de lune ?" demandai-je, en attendant qu'il acquiesce, en me sentant confiante... au moins il m'écoutait. "Vous m'avez offert un marché ce jour-là. Que si je pouvais atterrir un triple, je pourrais l'utiliser mais j'avais besoin de vous montrer à quel point je le voulais. Eh bien, je propose un autre marché."

"J'écoute," dit-il, son attention clairement piquée.

"J'utiliserai mes programmes actuels pour le championnat national, avec tous les changements nécessaires," dis-je lentement, énumérant les termes de ma proposition. "Si je me classe dans les deux premières places et que je fasse partie de l'équipe olympique, vous acceptez de m'aider à préparer la berceuse pour la compétition afin que je puisse l'utiliser à Vancouver."

" Tu voudrais lancer un tout nouveau programme sur la glace olympique ?" demanda-t-il incrédule. "C'est... c'est courageux, Bella, faute d'un meilleur mot."

"Je sais que ça l'est. Mais je sais aussi que je suis prête à relever le défi," dis-je, me sentant enfin en confiance pour lui prouver que j'étais sérieuse et que ce n'était pas qu'une lubie ridicule.

Il se redressa contre les barrières avec un regard attentif. Cet homme avait un visage de poker et c'était toujours difficile de déterminer exactement où ses pensées étaient concentrées. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elles penchent du côté que je voulais.

"C'est évident que c'est important pour toi," dit-il après quelques instants de silence. "C'est pourquoi je vais le considérer et ne pas te dire que tu es dingue. L'idée est peut-être folle mais j'admets être intrigué."

"Alors..." traînai-je, ne me permettant pas encore de me donner de faux espoirs. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Tu garderais toujours le même programme court, quoi qu'il arrive ?" dit-il, même si ça avait l'air d'être une demande.

"Oui," promis-je. "Je n'y toucherai pas. Je sais que j'ai merdé à Lake Placid mais je sais que je peux mieux le faire une fois que je ne serai plus aussi nerveuse."

"Bien. C'est une bonne chose." Il souffla et se tint droit. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai seulement capté la dernière partie du programme. As-tu une chorégraphie entière ?"

"Oui, c'est brut, mais je suis contente de la fondation. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement et vos conseils ça pourrait être vraiment incroyable," dis-je avec un soupçon d'espoir et un sourire prudent.

"Pas besoin de caresser mon ego, ma fille", sourit-il. "J'ai impression que j'aurais besoin de voir ce que tu as déjà pour prendre la décision. J'ai aimé la conclusion. Et si tu me montrais si le reste est à la hauteur ?"

"D'accord," acceptai-je, patinant pour aller au centre de la patinoire pendant qu'il lançait le début du morceau.

La nervosité parcourut tout mon corps lorsque je pris ma position de départ. J'avais besoin de faire mes preuves et je savais que je n'avais qu'une seule chance de le faire. D'une certaine façon, ce patinage, exécuté pour une seule paire d'yeux sans lumière, sans costume ou vernis, était probablement le plus important que j'aie fait jusqu'à présent.

Dès que j'entendis les premières notes de la mélodie, mon corps se calma et je me perdis dans le rêve. Edward avait bien nommé la composition. Les notes ne manquaient jamais de bercer instantanément mon âme.

Je n'avais pas encore commencé, comme tant de patineurs et de chorégraphes étaient enclins à le faire. Souvent toute la première moitié était remplie de sauts - les éléments les plus difficiles - afin d'obtenir les points avant que la fatigue ne s'installe. D'une façon ou d'une autre avec ce programme, je n'avais jamais senti mes pieds traîner ou mes bras se fatiguer et j'en profitais au maximum en répartissant les mouvements autant que possible. En compétition, cela me permettrait d'accumuler des points supplémentaires et m'aiderait vraiment à me démarquer de la meute.

J'étais tellement absorbée par la musique que je remarquai à peine que mon dernier saut approchait, un solide double axel dans la seconde moitié de la prestation. Tandis que je reprenais de la vitesse, l'idée me vint que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était temps de tout oublier et de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que je me préparais pour mon saut, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de faire un double solide.

Les dents du patin s'enfoncèrent dans la glace et je sautai en avant, me lançant dans les airs avec facilité et détermination. Je retins mon souffle et tous les bruits semblèrent s'estomper, sauf celui du battement du cœur et le sang qui coulait à flot.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, je tournais, bien au-dessus de la glace. Avec un dernier élan de pure volonté, je réussis à faire en sorte de décaler mon centre de gravité et de vriller ce dernier demi-tour qui m'avait toujours échappé avant de me poser solidement sur le pied opposé d'où j'étais partie.

C'était comme si tout c'était simplement enchainé. La pièce manquante du puzzle s'était mise en place et les planètes s'étaient toutes alignées pour ce moment parfait. Pendant un instant, je ne réalisais même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais quand je compris, je faillis tout faire capoter en m'effondrant en état de choc.

Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent brusquement et je regardai les pointes de mes patins, comme s'ils étaient magiques et allaient me dire que je ne rêvais pas.

Heureusement Marcus ne broncha pas lorsque mes patins ne coopérèrent plus.

"Bon dieu, Bella," dit-il dans un souffle étranglé. "C'était… Tu as atterri !" Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui, sa mâchoire relâchée et ses yeux étonnés.

Je me sentais figée comme si lorsque je bougerais cela effacerait la réalité de ce moment. Marcus et moi restâmes là, nous fixant l'un l'autre pour je ne sais pas combien de temps. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il rit. Il se mit à rire, un roulement de rires ravis, en se précipitant pour s'avancer sur la glace. Au moment où il m'atteignit je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas pu bouger même si je pouvais sentir mon sourire refléter le sien.

Il me fit me relever, cet homme un peu stoïque et corpulent, et me serra pendant que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le retins, mon rire rejoignant le sien.

Il me fit reculer. Avec un clin d'œil il me tendit la main. Deux seuls mots sortirent de sa bouche mais c'était exactement celui que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

"Marché conclu."

⁂

Quand j'arrivai ce soir-là je fus ravie de trouver les lumières allumées indiquant qu'Edward était rentré de son voyage. Je réussis à peine à fermer la porte derrière moi, déterminée à le retrouver et à partager les nouvelles de mon dragon nouvellement vaincu.

Je criai son nom avec frénésie quand je ne le trouvais pas tout de suite. Quand il apparut je ne perdis pas de temps et courus pour parcourir les quelques marches avant de me lancer dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle avec un "ouf" alors que ses pieds trébuchaient et qu'une de ses mains s'avançait vers le mur pour nous stabiliser tous les deux.

Je réussis à peine à dire les mots tant mes lèvres était occupées à parsemer son cou de baisers de fête mais il sembla saisir l'essentiel. Il me retourna la faveur et me coupa le souffle tellement il me serrait fort, les joyeux bruits qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine étaient très semblables à la réaction de Marcus et chacun d'eux était très satisfaisant pour mes oreilles.

Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux et il prit gentiment mon visage en coupe. Mes jambes restèrent autour de lui et je vis briller l'adoration dans ses yeux dans la lumière faible du couloir.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire," murmura-t-il. "Je n'en ai jamais douté."

Le lendemain malgré l'énorme quantité de travail que nous avions à faire, Marcus me laissa libre pour la grande journée "officielle " de déménagement. Les gars avaient une journée de repos après leur weekend sur la route et Rose quitta le garage pour donner un coup de main. En commençant par mon appartement nous finîmes de tout ranger dans des cartons pour laisser de la place et remettre l'endroit en bon état pour récupérer ma caution.

Pendant que les gars faisaient reculer le camion de Jasper et la jeep d'Emmett jusqu'à la zone de chargement près de la porte d'entrée, les filles et moi sortions mes affaires dans le couloir. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis tout cela étalé que je réalisais à quel point j'avais beaucoup de choses. Même après avoir vendu ou donné la plupart des plus gros meubles, c'était vraiment à couper le souffle par rapport à la quantité stupidement petite avec laquelle j'étais arrivée.

"Putain de merde, Babybel !" dit Emmett, en sortant de l'ascenseur. "Tu n'avais pas genre deux cartons quand tu es arrivée ici ? Putain que s'est-il passé ? C'est comme si tes affaires s'étaient accouplées en captivité et s'étaient transformées en lapins excités."

"C'est la faute d'Alice."

"Hé !" protesta-t-elle, en tirant un autre carton vers le tas.

"Tu ne peux pas être insultée quand c'est un fait, Ali. Il a raison, je n'avais pas grand-chose quand je suis arrivée ici. Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer tout ça dans la maison ?"

"Nous le ferons rentrer chérie," murmura Edward, en venant derrière moi et dégageant mes cheveux de mes épaules pour y poser son menton. "Mais bon ça fait beaucoup de choses."

"Ne m'en parle pas… " marmonnai-je. "Autrefois je jure que je n'avais pas grand-chose. Et maintenant il va falloir trois voitures pour transporter tout ça. Au moins."

"Je pense que nous y arriverons," gloussa-t-il et il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir pour aider les gars à amener les cartons dans l'ascenseur.

Une heure plus tard les voitures étaient chargées et les autres partirent pour avoir une longueur d'avance pendant qu'Edward restait avec moi pour vérifier tous les coins et recoins avant de fermer une dernière fois.

Il s'assit sur les marches de l'alcôve pendant que je me promenais dans les pièces vides, me donnant un moment dont je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin.

Autant j'avais hâte de vivre à la maison, cet endroit allait me manquer. J'étais au centre du salon et sentais bien les larmes dans mes yeux, alors que je me souvenais de tant de merveilleux moments ici – les soirées entre filles, les discussions avec Esmée, les câlins avec Edward. Cela avait été le premier endroit qui avait vraiment été à moi, où j'avais eu l'impression d'être vraiment chez moi. C'est comme être à la maison.

"Ça va ?" demanda Edward. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé près de moi.

"Oui je vais bien."

"Cet endroit me manquera aussi," murmura-t-il, essuyant avec son pouce une larme perdue qui coulait sur ma joue. "Beaucoup de bons souvenirs entre ces murs."

"Ouais," fis-je, en hochant la tête et glissant mes bras autour de sa taille, en séchant ma joue sur sa chemise et en respirant au rythme de sa respiration.

"Je pense que nous avons probablement le temps d'en ajouter un de plus à la collection," dit-il, en sortant son iPod de la poche de son jeans. Il tripota les boutons pendant un moment avant de rentrer un écouteur dans mon oreille et mettant l'autre dans la sienne et me ramenant dans ses bras. Une ballade lente commença, une que je ne reconnus pas au début.

Alors que la musique passait dans une oreille, la voix fredonnant d'Edward passait par l'autre et je réalisai que c'était une mélodie qu'il me chantait souvent lorsque nous faisions la sieste ou tout simplement des câlins. Avec nos mains jointes sur son cœur, il me balançait en cercles lents. Nos pieds se mélangèrent et ses doigts dansèrent sur ma peau nue à la taille où mon t-shirt était remonté au-dessus de mon jeans.

"Est-ce que ça va être une autre règle à la maison ?" demandai-je, en haussant les sourcils d'amusement. "Danse spontanée obligatoire ?"

"Tu le sais Swan. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, ça pourrait arriver souvent."

"Ça ne dérangerait pas de danser avec toi," dis-je timidement. "Tant que ça ne t'ennuie pas d'avoir quelques orteils meurtris de temps en temps."

"Peu importe," se moqua-t-il. "Tu danses bien."

"Ha, peut-être parce que tu es mon partenaire. Je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un d'autre finirait dans un fauteuil roulant s'il essayer de me guider."

"Je suppose que tu devras juste rester avec moi, baby," dit-il, avec un sourire arrogant. "Je fais tous les bons mouvements."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas…" rigolai-je, en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres.

Il rit avec moi avant de chuchoter un chut tranquillement et de me tirer contre son torse et nous continuâmes à nous balancer.

Toute trace de tristesse ou de pensées mornes s'évanouirent, ne laissant que de la joie. En disant au revoir à cet endroit je disais bonjour à quelque chose d'infiniment plus merveilleux.

Alors que la musique finissait, Edward me fit tournoyer, les petits écouteurs tombant de nos oreilles et pendant de sa poche par le cordon. Il sourit et descendit ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser avant de me remettre sur mes pieds.

Je lui souris et lui tendis la main. "Allons à la maison."

⁂

Après avoir rendu mes clés, Edward et moi ramenâmes le reste de mes affaires à la maison et trouvâmes tout le groupe en train de travailler avec acharnement.

Durant les heures qui suivirent nous entassâmes les cartons dans le salon et mélangeâmes lentement mais surement mes affaires avec celles d'Edward. Les gars bougeaient tous les poids lourds pendant que je supervisais, principalement soulignant les différents endroits où Edward et moi avions décidé de poser les choses. Ce fut assez facile et amusant avec la bonne compagnie.

Lorsque l'après-midi se transforma en soirée nous commandâmes de la nourriture et de la bière chinoise en guise de remerciement pour leurs efforts. Non pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, nous avions aidé Alice et Jasper à s'installer et le referions quand Rose et Em auraient décidé pour leur maison. C'était vraiment quelque chose de simple même si je savais que ce genre d'amitié étroite était difficile à trouver. C'était quelque chose que je ne prendrais jamais pour acquis.

Après avoir débarrassé la nourriture ils proposèrent de rester pour continuer avec les autres cartons. Bien que l'aide supplémentaire aurait probablement été la bienvenue j'étais prête à profiter d'un peu de calme après cette journée si chargée. Edward sembla le sentir et les chassa poliment.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration juste pour savourer le silence. Bien que j'aime beaucoup nos amis, toute cette agitation finissait par devenir épuisante.

En soufflant j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Il semblait lui aussi profiter d'un moment de calme. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils trouvèrent immédiatement les miens et ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire qui me faisait toujours flancher.

Il se dirigea vers moi et me souleva. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et se resserrèrent quand il me fit tourner vertigineusement.

Sa main enveloppa l'arrière de ma tête et inclina mon visage pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me retrouvai dans un enchevêtrement lent et satisfaisant. La douce étreinte se transforma en taquinerie lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et me fit des chatouilles tout en me serrant fort.

"Tu es prête à travailler un peu plus avant d'arrêter ?" demanda-t-il, en se frottant les mains sur mes cuisses et me tapotant légèrement les fesses.

"Je suppose," dis-je en soupirant longtemps. "Nous devrions probablement agir en adultes responsables."

"Je dois admettre que la responsabilité n'est pas vraiment ma motivation," dit-il, en souriant alors que je me remettais debout. "Je suis juste prêt à en finir avec tout ça pour qu'on puisse avoir plus de temps pour se concentrer sur des activités très irresponsables."

"Oh vraiment ?" demandai-je, avec un sourire timide. "Eh bien, allez, et que ça saute ! Allons vider les derniers cartons."

Ensemble, nous nous attaquâmes à mon vaste assortiment de livres, en les intercalant sur les étagères avec ceux déjà en place. Nous comparâmes nos collections et bavardâmes au fur et à mesure que nous les organisions dans un ordre que nous approuvions tous les deux. Il se moquait de mes romans d'amour ringards pendant que je menaçais de cacher sa collection de livres de Fitzgerald là où ils ne verraient plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes aux derniers cartons restants dans le coin du salon, il y en avait deux... et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de les déballer.

Edward s'approcha du premier et demanda où il allait.

"Nous n'avons probablement pas besoin d'en faire quoi que ce soit," insistai-je, en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où il tournait le carton, cherchant une étiquette. "Si tu as de l'espace pour les ranger, nous pouvons juste les empiler."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Juste quelques vieux trucs. Rien d'important," répondis-je avec désinvolture. J'attrapai le second, disposée à le coller dans n'importe quel placard ou sous-sol mais je n'eus pas cette chance. Il avait déjà déchiré la bande sur le sien et l'ouvris.

"Bella…" dit-il, avec un soupçon d'exaspération.

"Edward…" fis-je en l'imitant. "Je suis sérieuse, jetons-les quelque part qu'on en finisse."

Il mit la main à l'intérieur et souleva la plaque avec ma médaille olympique. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'on jette dans un carton quelque part."

"Si c'est ce que j'ai choisi d'en faire," répondis-je avec un peu de pétulance. "C'est ma médaille après tout…"

"Baby, c'est quelque chose dont on peut être très fier," dit-il en le tenant devant lui. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux juste la laisser dans un carton dans un placard sombre au sous-sol ?"

Je haussai les épaules et regardai fixement le carton fermé dans mes mains, jouant avec un coin du ruban adhésif. Les deux grands cartons remplis de souvenirs de ma carrière de patineuse avaient été cachés dans mon appartement dès leur arrivée après le retour de Renée en Floride, tout comme le plus petit carton qu'elle m'avait envoyé quand j'avais déménagé sans elle. Je n'en avais jamais rien fait et n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça change maintenant.

Il soupira et posa doucement la plaque sur le dessus du carton. Il se tourna vers moi, me prit le mien et le posa sur le canapé avant de mettre ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ?" murmura-t-il doucement. Je clignai des yeux une fois, en gardant les yeux fermés plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de rencontrer son regard.

"N'en es-tu pas fière ?" demanda-t-il.

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules, tirant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour mordre doucement, surtout dans le but d'éviter de lui montrer que ça me rendait nerveuse.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-il, répétant mon haussement d'épaules. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est incroyable ? Tout ce qui est là ? Médailles, trophées... Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour toi mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Tu ne devrais pas tous les jeter dans un coin pour qu'on les oublie."

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…" murmurai-je. "Oui, je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait mais une partie de moi sent comme si c'était mal de tous les exposer."

"Est-ce une question de modestie ? Parce que j'ai compris, Bella, je ne suis pas du genre à faire étalage d'un tas de conneries et essayer de montrer à tout le monde à quel point je suis formidable. Même si c'est un peu le cas…" dit-il avec un sourire enjoué, disant ouvertement des mots arrogants, probablement destinés à faire naître un sourire. Il réussit et mes lèvres tremblèrent momentanément.

"Mais tu es plutôt impressionnante et c'est ta maison désormais," poursuivit-il. "Tu devrais mettre ça quelque part."

"Ce n'est pas nécessairement une question de modestie," expliquai-je, même si je suppose que cela en faisait partie. "C'est juste que... je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir tes mots avec moi, tu sais," dit-il patiemment quand je traînais. "Je ne te jugerai pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

"Non, je sais," lui dis-je, en soufflant et en rassemblant mes pensées. "Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à me classer quatrième à Skate America ?" demandai-je et il acquiesça. "D'une certaine façon, j'en suis presque plus fière que tout ce qu'il y a dans ces cartons. J'ai l'impression d'y être arrivée par mon propre mérite et pas seulement parce que Renée me poussait et me harcelait. Peut-être que je n'ai pas ramené de médaille à la maison mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que je méritais vraiment cette place."

"Tout ce que tu as dans cette boîte, tu l'as mérité," dit-il d'une voix ferme, la décontraction qui avait été si évidente dans ses traits quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu complètement, bien que la tendresse dans ses yeux demeure. Ses mains bercèrent mon visage et il garda mes yeux sur les siens, ferme mais incroyablement doux en même temps.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance si cette salope te poussait ou menait la barque à l'époque. Tout ce que tu as fait c'est toi, pas elle. Ce sont _tes_ accomplissements."

"Je ne sais pas," murmurai-je, un peu honteuse d'admettre la vérité de mes pensées. "Peut-être que je n'aurais pas gagné si elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait."

"Peut-être pas… mais c'est _**toi**_ qui as gagné tout ça. Qui s'est poussé au bord du précipice pendant les entrainements ? Qui a eu mal au corps après une dure journée sur la glace ? Qui a ressenti l'anxiété devant des milliers de gens et surmonté ses nerfs pour patiner et avoir l'air totalement magnifique en le faisant ?" dit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure et ses mains me rapprochant de plus en plus de son visage, jusqu'à ce que son souffle murmure chaudement sur les joues, ses yeux enflammés dans les miens. " _ **Toi. C'est toi**_ , Bella, pas Renée. Jamais elle."

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me fondis dans son contact et l'intensité de ses paroles, mon front tombant pour s'appuyer contre sa joue. Parfois, la force de ses sentiments pour moi, en particulier sa fierté et son respect me submergeaient encore et me laissaient choquée.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses poignets, les serrant doucement avant que je m'éloigne de lui et soupire. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers les cartons qui avaient amené cette conversation.

"Tant d'objets dans ces cartons gardent de mauvais souvenirs," avouai-je. "Je ne dis pas que j'avais une vie terrible jusqu'à ce que je déménage ici, mais je parie que tu peux choisir n'importe quel objet au hasard et je peux te dire quelque chose qui s'est passé pendant la compétition et qui m'a rendu malheureuse. Même quand j'ai fini première, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'était pas assez bien."

"Tu te sentais mal à l'aise de monter sur le podium ?"

"Non, je suppose que non. C'est une telle montée d'adrénaline," souris-je doucement, me rappelant l'émerveillement de ces moments. "Presque surréaliste dans un sens. C'est plutôt cool de sentir le poids autour du cou, de se tenir debout, tenant un bel arrangement de fleurs pendant que tu regardes ton drapeau hissé devant toi."

"A part les conneries avec Renée, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la compétition ?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, quelque chose devait te plaire si tu choisis encore de concourir, alors qu'elle n'est plus dans la course."

"C'est difficile à dire. C'était toujours si stressant, angoissant. Il y a toujours des gens partout et ils ont tous des attentes. Mais c'est comme si, quand je mettais les pieds sur la glace, tout ça disparaissait. Chaque représentation est comme une ardoise vierge. Toujours fraiche et remplie de possibilités. C'est un défi mais presque comme, je ne sais pas, plus envers moi-même," expliquai-je, presque comme une question, je ne savais pas exactement comment la décrire. Il semblait comprendre alors je continuai.

"Manifestement, tu essaies de battre les autres mais le plus grand défi pour moi a toujours été envers moi-même. Et ça peut être déchirant et décevant de travailler si longtemps puis faire seulement une erreur stupide quand ça compte le plus. Mais quand c'est bon ? Quand tu es là-bas et que tu atterris une combinaison vraiment difficile ou atteint tes postures parfaitement ? Il n'y a rien de mieux." Je soupirais. "C'est une sorte d'euphorie, tu sais ?"

Il hocha la tête, me toucha la joue avec un sourire compréhensif. "Ouais. Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire."

Il laissa tomber sa main et se pencha, rangeant la plaque avec ma médaille dans le carton ouvert et le prit. Il me sourit et fit un geste bizarre pour que je saisisse l'autre. Je le suivis jusqu'au sous-sol où nous les posâmes devant le mur de sa salle de jeu qui abritait ses propres trophées et médailles.

Sa main dans le carton, il sortit à nouveau ma médaille d'argent de Turin et me la tendit.

"Je veux que tu choisisses un endroit pour celle-là."

Je soupirai et la lui pris des mains, en passant vers le mur. Je la regardai, passant doucement mes doigts sur le ruban lisse puis le long de la courbe de métal froid et lourd.

Je me souvenais du moment exact où je l'avais reçu, j'avais tout juste été capable de me contenir et de m'empêcher de danser toute excitée. Renée avait été déçue, bien sûr ce n'était pas l'or mais j'étais exaltée. Et pendant que je devais écouter ses plaintes et ses commentaires négatifs après la cérémonie, je n'avais rien ressenti de tel sur le podium.

Quand les représentants du Comité Olympique avait passé cette médaille autour de mon cou, je n'avais entendu que les applaudissements et les cris d'enthousiasme qui correspondaient à tout ce qui traversait mon être à ce moment-là. J'étais là, agrippée à mes fleurs et souriant bêtement. Je me souvenais d'avoir été très impressionnée. Je m'étais sentie, belle, puissante, incroyable. La déception ne m'avait même pas effleurée.

Il avait raison, j'avais besoin de me rappeler des moments comme ça, pas seulement des émotions négatives que j'avais vécues avec ma mère. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais oublier l'intégralité de ma vie avant de me faire mal au genou et de commencer à rompre ces chaines. Ma vie ne tournait pas entièrement autour d'elle, peu importe que ça ait l'air d'être comme ça. Je n'étais pas juste envers moi-même en bloquant tout, simplement parce que les circonstances étaient moins que parfaites.

Je brandis la médaille vers un endroit vide sur le mur au milieu des plaques et des boites de récompenses passées.

"Ici, je pense," dis-je, en tournant mon cou pour voir où il était.

Il s'avança derrière moi et posa sa main sur la mienne, tenant la plaque contre le mur. "Juste ici, c'est parfait."

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à réorganiser les étagères de trophées, mélangeant les miens aux siens tout en partageant les histoires qui les accompagnaient. Et bien que nous nous connaissions bien à présent nous n'avions jamais vraiment approfondi toutes les petites étapes qui nous avait permis d'arriver là où nous en étions.

Il me raconta plus de choses sur son enfance, ses études secondaires et ses expériences à l'université. Je lui donnais des récits de ma vie que je n'avais jamais pensé à partager avant, pensant que personne d'autre ne les trouverait intéressants. Mais Edward semblait tout aussi désireux de dévorer chacune des petites friandises que je voulais partager de la même manière que je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

La conversation ralentissait la vitesse de déballage mais ça ne sembla pas nous déranger. Morceau par morceau et histoire par histoire nous vidâmes les étagères, les remplissant des symboles de chacun de nos parcours.

Il fit beaucoup de commentaires suggestifs qui me firent rougir quand il tomba sur une réserve de mes costumes même s'il était vraiment un peu déçu qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus révélateur. Apparemment les tissus de couleur chair n'étaient pas aussi sexy que la peau qu'ils cachaient.

En déplaçant quelques affaires sur une étagère je tombais sur un simple petit cadre, caché derrière de plus gros objets.

Je l'attrapai pour une inspection plus approfondie et je fus surprise de voir que c'était la carte de score du bowling où il m'avait emmenée à notre premier rendez-vous, celui de cette même soirée en fait. Il y avait sur cette carte à la fois nos noms griffonnés au crayon et la date écrite au stylo dans un coin, évidemment rajoutée plus tard. Les cadres étaient remplis pour les trois matchs que nous avions joués ensemble avec mes gribouillis désordonnés sur le côté quand j'avais tenté ma chance pour noter le score une fois.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demandai-je, me tournant vers lui et le lui montrant pour qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais savoir.

"Rien," dit-il rapidement, en me l'arrachant de la main. Il le cacha derrière son dos dans une tentative ridicule. Ses joues étaient roses et il avait l'air timide, se raclant la gorge en détournant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'rien' ?" rigolai-je, en tentant d'atteindre l'objet qu'il tenait derrière son dos.

"Juste ça, j'avais oublié que c'était là," balbutia-t-il, se détournant pendant que je suivais ses mouvements. Après quelques minutes d'esquive et de jeu, je m'arrêtai et croisai les bras, relevant ma tête alors que mes lèvres faisaient un sourire narquois.

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement pourquoi tu as le tableau de bord de notre premier rendez-vous encadré sur ton étagère à trophées ?" suggérai-je, la voix amusée et taquine.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était ici…" dit-il exaspéré.

"Non non non," dis-je enjouée, en passant ma main derrière lui. Je lui pris facilement le cadre par surprise et le tins devant moi. "Cela ne ressemble pas exactement à un papier jeté négligemment sur une étagère mon pote, je n'en crois rien. Il me semble que tu l'as mis là délibérément."

"S'il te plait est-ce que tu ne pourrais simplement pas laisser tomber ?" demanda-t-il, de nouveau en tendant sa main vers le cadre.

"Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu l'as mis ici," insistai-je, en le cachant derrière moi bien qu'il puisse l'atteindre facilement s'il voulait.

Il soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tout en se balançant sur ses talons.

"Edward…" insistai-je, quand il ne dit rien.

"Parce que c'est là qu'il doit être, ok ?" lâcha-t-il. "Parce que quand je suis rentré ce soir-là, après t'avoir déposée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné le plus gros prix de ma vie. Sortir avec toi ? Être avec toi ? Constater que tu me voulais vraiment, je me sentais comme si j'avais gagné le championnat, une médaille olympique ou putain même la coupe Stanley et tout cela à la fois. Eh bien je n'en ai gagné qu'un mais j'imagine que c'est ce que je ressentirais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Bella et je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus important que de gagner ton cœur."

Eh bien, c'était juste… tellement adorable. Je voulais sérieusement faire la moue et tirer la langue mais à en juger par la façon dont il se grattait nerveusement le cou et détournait les yeux je ne pensais pas que ça serait approprié.

Parfois il me déroutait complètement. Il était l'homme le plus doux que j'aie jamais rencontré, cela semblait toujours facile. J'attendais ces adorables petits gestes et il n'avait jamais hésité à me les montrer auparavant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir aussi mal à l'aise devant une démonstration d'affection.

"Sérieusement tu rougis ?" demandai-je, incrédule en m'approchant de lui, prenant ses joues légèrement roses et voyant comme sa pomme d'Adam bougeait. "Pourquoi es-tu si gêné par ça ?"

"Parce que je suis un gars," dit-il comme si cela était évident.

"Et donc ?"

"Eh bien encadrer un souvenir de notre premier rendez-vous est ringard et sentimental et il n'y a qu'une fille qui ferait ça," développa-t-il, en me regardant enfin. "Emmett me dirait probablement que je ferais aussi bien de faire bronzer mes boules et de les accrocher au mur s'il voyait ça."

"Mais Emmett n'est pas ici maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Non. Mais…" Il haussa les épaules et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules me faisant tourner pour m'appuyer dos à lui. Il regarda l'objet dans mes mains, son menton contre mon cou et il mit ses doigts sur les miens sur le métal froid. "Tu ne penses pas que c'est étrange que j'aie mis ça là ?"

"Non," dis-je, en reposant le cadre sur l'étagère, bien devant et au milieu sans le cacher. Je me tournai dans ses bras et passai mes mains sur son torse. "Je pense que c'est incroyablement tendre. Et de façon absolument virile. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être ton prix aussi longtemps que je pourrai te gagner aussi.

"Toujours, amour," dit-il contre mes lèvres. "Il n'y a pas de compétition."

⁂

Peu de temps après nous en finîmes au sous-sol et remontâmes pour nous préparer à aller au lit.

Alors qu'il défaisait les couvertures et que je tapai les oreillers, ridiculement heureuse que le mien soit avec le sien dorénavant. Même si cela ne me dérangeait pas j'étais devenue rapidement accro aux oreillers en plume qu'Alice m'avait incité à acheter quand j'avais emménagé la première fois. C'était agréable de les avoir de nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu peux dormir sur ces choses," marmonna-t-il, en retirant sa montre et en la posant sur sa table de chevet.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'en passer," persistai-je, serrant l'un des objets célestes contre ma poitrine.

"Ils sont sans intérêt."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu sais les duvets ou peu importe comment tu les appelles," expliqua-t-il en pinçant ses doigts. "Ils traversent l'oreiller. C'est inconfortable."

"C'est ridicule," raillai-je. "Ces choses sont géniales."

"Si tu le dis, Swan. Garde-les juste de ton côté du lit," dit-il, en me poussant plus loin de ses oreillers non ronds.

"De mon côté," dis-je d'un sourire indulgent, serrant l'oreiller dans un câlin. "C'est agréable d'y penser."

"Quoi ? Ça toujours été ton côté," fit-il remarquer.

"Je sais mais maintenant c'est plus _officiel,_ tu comprends ?" expliquai-je, tapant l'oreiller puis en attrapant l'autre. "Je n'ai plus d'appartement. Tous mes vêtements sont suspendus dans ce placard ou rangés dans ces tiroirs. Ta cuisine déborde de tout mon bazar et je ne veux même pas que tu penses à y toucher," l'avertis-je d'une voix ferme. "Tu ne t'en sers pas donc je peux choisir où ça sera rangé."

"Oui madame," dit-il avec un salut à deux doigts.

Je hochai la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse avant de continuer.

"Ça semble plus réel maintenant. Comme si nous étions vraiment là, en train de le faire. Une partie de moi pense toujours que tout cela est un rêve impossible ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il fit le tour du lit et se mit à côté de moi, posant ses mains sur ma taille, ses pouces frictionnant doucement mes hanches.

"Crois-le, Swan. Tu es bien réveillée et nous sommes tous les deux ici. Tu es coincée avec moi," dit-il, en s'appuyant et en effleurant ses lèvres doucement et lentement contre les miennes. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'officiellement cohabiter ?"

Je soupirai et le regardai avec ce qui pourrait être considéré comme des 'yeux de biche' et je murmurai, "Incroyable".

"Je le pense aussi," il sourit et m'embrassa une fois de plus. Il s'éloigna et fis passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le jetant au hasard sur la chaise dans le coin.

"Tu devras me dire si je fais quelque chose de super agaçant," je souris, en prenant ma lotion de la table de chevet et en la passant sur mes coudes et mes avant-bras. "Je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire avant."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il. "Jamais ?"

"Non. Il y a eu plein de fois où ils ont essayé de me coller avec des camarades de chambre pour la compétition ou des camps et autres trucs mais Renée finissait toujours par réserver des chambres séparées. Trop de distractions. Et toi ?"

"J'en ai eu quelques-uns," il haussa les épaules. "Emmett, bien sûr. Nous partagions une chambre quand nous étions enfants, avant de déménager dans une maison plus grande. Puis à la fac, j'ai passé quelques années dans les dortoirs. Maman et papa voulaient que je profite de toute l'expérience, je suppose. Mon colocataire de première année était totalement bizarre," dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le côté du lit pour retirer ses chaussettes et les jeter sur son t-shirt puis en défaisant son jean pour l'ajouter à la pile. "Le mec ne se douchait presque jamais et il regardait Office Space au moins quatre fois par semaine. La deuxième année était un peu mieux puisque je partageais ma chambre avec un gars de l'équipe mais il était vraiment à fond sur les femmes. J'ai eu quelques rencontres gênantes avec ses partenaires d'un soir."

"Ah oui ?" souris-je, refermant ma lotion et la remettant à sa place.

"Mmhmm. L'une d'elles a essayé de s'enfuir avec ma chemise préférée parce que je l'avais laissée sur le futon. J'ai pratiquement dû la lui arracher pour qu'elle me la rende. Et non," m'interrompit-il quand j'ouvris la bouche pour commenter, "ce n'était pas du tout sexy. Cette salope essayait de voler ma chemise Batman."

"Pas la chemise de Batman !" haletai-je d'horreur simulée.

"Tu plaisantes, Swan, mais tu sais que ça te manquerait," il sourit, en allumant la lampe de son côté du lit.

"Tu as raison. C'est vraiment sexy sur toi," dis-je avec un soupir de rêve, mes yeux se voilant légèrement pendant que je l'imaginais la porter. "Surtout quand tu es étendu par terre, avec juste le plus petit morceau de ton ventre qui se montre et la bande grise de ton caleçon qui se détache de ton jeans" terminai-je, avec un fredonnement indulgent.

"On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi," ironisa-t-il, en tendant les mains vers moi, m'approchant de lui.

"Peut-être," dis-je coquettement, en l'embrassant rapidement. "Peut-être. Probablement", dis-je en changeant les mots avec un sourire en coin, en ponctuant chaque mot d'un bisou avant de sortir de son emprise. "Je vais aller me brosser les dents. Tu viens ?"

Le temps que nous terminions nos routines nocturnes et que nous rentrions dans la chambre, je me sentais bien éveillée, malgré les activités fatigantes de la journée.

Edward éteignit la lumière principale et se hissa sur le lit, vêtu seulement de son boxer bleu. Je me permis de le reluquer une délicieuse minute pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, en sourcillant, quand il me trouva juste à côté du lit, plutôt qu'allongée à côté de lui. Je pris l'un de mes oreillers et le secouai, essayant de cacher mes joues rosies de m'être fait prendre à le regarder. Pendant que je tapotai le coussin, je fus frappée par l'inspiration.

"Tu sais, Edward," dis-je avec un sourire sournois et charmeur. "J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose mais comme je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire avant, je n'ai pas pu..."

"Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en riant. Il replia négligemment ses bras derrière la tête, devenant vulnérable.

 _Parfait. Cible parfaite._

Sans réfléchir dans quoi je m'embarquais, j'attaquai. Avec un fort bang je frappai le haut de son corps avec mon oreiller. Il cria de surprise, ses bras tombant et ses jambes se recroquevillant instantanément sur lui-même en position de défense. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi avec une expression d'incrédulité.

"Bataille d'oreillers," dis-je en souriant, puis je grimaçai, imitant son expression surprise.

Sa bouche béante se referma, avant de se tordre en un sourire sinistre et ses yeux se plissèrent de défi. Il attrapa l'arme la plus proche - qui se trouvait être mon autre oreiller – et avança sur moi, me frappant dans le dos en bondissant.

Ce fut une guerre totale, un enchevêtrement de membres et de tissus alors que nous roulions sur le matelas. Je réussis à résister, mes muscles toniques et aidés par ma souplesse mais il me battait en taille et en poids. Nous nous battions alternativement pour le contrôle, en roulant et s'épinglant et en jouant avec les oreillers et les couvertures.

Nous nous battîmes sans relâche, le bruit des oreillers frappant les corps se mêlant à notre rire haletant, un chœur de mes cris et son grognement enjoué. Les couvertures s'emmêlant d'abord autour de nous, puis tombant par terre pour dégager le champ de bataille.

Je le plaquai par derrière, m'attachant maladroitement autour de son torse comme un singe araignée. Il me fit tourner puis basculer par-dessus son épaule et me fit tomber sur le matelas. J'eus le souffle coupé avant d'enfoncer mes orteils dans ses côtés pour le chatouiller, sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche son emprise.

Au cours de cette bataille épique, je frappai son torse avec mon oreiller et j'entendis un craquement. Je restai bouche bée quand je réalisai ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Edward !" réprimandai-je. "Tu as déchiré mon oreiller !"

"Bella, je suis vraiment désolé !" ricana-t-il, bien que son expression soit tout sauf pleine de remords. Il essayait, sans succès, d'étouffer son rire en serrant l'oreiller intact sur sa poitrine.

"Gros con !" criai-je, en me retournant et en le frappant sur la tête. Les plumes volaient partout, couvrant sa tête et se collant à sa peau, recouvrant ses cheveux comme un lourd manteau de neige.

Il crachait avec humour les flocons de duvet qui lui collaient aux lèvres avant de fixer son regard sur moi et de me dévisager.

Je reculai lentement à genoux, en tenant mes bras devant moi dans un geste de paix alors que je me battais contre le rire qui menaçait d'éclater en le voyant comme ça.

"Oh, tu es dans le pétrin, Swan !" menaça-t-il, ses lèvres se transformant en un sourire tordu et ses yeux devenant sournois.

Avant que je puisse évaluer ses intentions, il arracha le tissu de l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le déchirant volontairement. Il se précipita sur moi, déversant le contenu de son arme et en me plaquant au lit.

Il y avait des plumes partout pendant que notre bataille de flirt se poursuivait, tous les deux arrachant maintenant de minuscules peluches blanches de nos bouches parce que nous riions trop fort.

Finalement, il réussit à me coincer. Les taies d'oreillers vides furent abandonnées et ses mains saisirent mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête alors que ses jambes coinçaient les miennes. Je continuai à glousser et en haletant je me rendis, trop épuisée pour tenter une autre riposte.

Je secouai les cheveux de mon visage et levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne riait pas ou même souriait. L'intensité dans ses yeux émeraudes était comme un coup direct à mon cœur et il vacilla dans ma poitrine. Mon rire essoufflé se transforma en un halètement silencieux alors que je le regardais, mes lèvres légèrement ouvertes mais plus du tout recourbées en sourire à cause de nos pitreries.

"Mon Dieu, Bella !" souffla-t-il, en me regardant avec un air de révérence. "Tu es tellement magnifique. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment à moi."

"Je suis à toi," murmurai-je, les yeux fixés sur son visage en transe. "Toujours."

Son corps sembla s'effondrer sur moi, bien que je ne sente pas la force de son poids. Ses bras étaient instantanément enroulés autour de mon corps alors que nos torses s'alignaient et que ses lèvres cherchaient et conquéraient les miennes.

L'atmosphère qui avait été espiègle et coquine quelques instants auparavant était soudainement lourde de passion et de désir intense. Nos mains s'étalaient sur la peau de l'autre, les siennes tirant sur les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge et libérant mes seins de leur confinement.

Sa tête plongea alors que sa bouche explorait la pointe tendue de mon mamelon, le tirant entre ses dents et en passant sa langue sur la peau sensible. Son pouce se leva pour entourer l'autre, le faisant rouler jusqu'à la rigidité assortie. Ma tête tomba en arrière et je poussai un doux cri alors que mes mains plongeaient dans des mèches de cheveux doux.

En gardant ses bras serrés autour de moi, il se remit à genoux sur le lit, me tirant pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux avec mes jambes parallèles aux siennes de chaque côté. La peau nue de nos poitrines frottait l'une contre l'autre quand nous nous embrassâmes, légèrement collants à cause de l'effort de notre jeu.

Le dos de ses doigts recourbés frôlait légèrement la courbe de ma poitrine alors qu'il abaissait la bouche à l'endroit tendre de mon cou où il pouvait sentir le battement accéléré de mon cœur. Il déposa un baiser humide et bouche ouverte contre mon cou et gémit doucement quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent, en pinçant l'endroit afin d'envoyer des picotements et des vagues de chaleur directement à mon centre.

"J'aime la façon dont ton pouls accélère juste là," murmura-t-il contre ma peau, l'embrassant à nouveau. "Est-ce à cause de moi baby ?"

"Tu sais que oui," soufflai-je doucement. Je revins dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je puisse regarder en bas et voir son visage. Je cherchai sa main et la posai à plat contre mon cœur, la recouvrant avec les deux miennes pour le bercer. "Tu es le seul qui fasse battre mon cœur ainsi."

Il descendit sa tête pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le dos de ma main au-dessus de mon cœur et ensuite il la prit dans sa main libre et la posa sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait aussi rapidement dans un rythme régulier. Il posa sa main sur la mienne imitant ma position et nous restâmes là, nous regardant simplement dans les yeux et sentant le rythme semblable de nos deux cœurs.

"Tu me fais toujours ça," murmura-t-il, avec un gémissement rauque sa respiration tremblante de désir.

"Je voudrai faire tellement plus," dis-je.

Je plongeai pour lui, mes bras s'agrippant à ses épaules alors que ma bouche accélérait sur la sienne. Ses mains tombèrent rapidement sur mes hanches, m'incitant à me rapprocher. Mes hanches bougeaient de par leur propre volonté, cherchant la friction délicieuse de son corps contre le mien. Je gémis quand je la trouvai et sa langue plongea dans ma bouche ouverte.

Doucement, je me frottai contre lui, mes yeux se fermant à l'intensité du plaisir qui me traversait. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, la taille de ses mains permettant à chaque doigt d'atteindre un large territoire et de me revendiquer. Mes ongles creusèrent dans son dos, désireuse de le revendiquer moi aussi. Quand je sentis son corps frémir à mon contact, mes lèvres se recourbèrent contre les siennes en une joie enivrante. Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle avant qu'il ne me relâche dans un gémissement bas et guttural.

"Putain, Bella," grogna-t-il, glissant sur ma peau pour serrer le tissu en dentelle au niveau de mes hanches. Je me levai sur les genoux puis redescendis pour l'aider à me débarrasser de ma culotte. Etalé sur une couverture de plume je l'attrapai. Tirant son corps à moi je le poussai vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que je puisse caresser sa poitrine chaude et musclée, ne faisant une pause que pour accrocher mes doigts dans le coton de son boxer et le faire glisser de sa taille.

Les plumes chatouillaient et piquaient alternativement alors que je m'allongeai à plat contre le matelas sans y prêter attention. Ma concentration allait sur lui sans partage.

Son corps se releva jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassoie sur les talons. Il baissa les yeux, dévorant avidement mon corps nu alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi, aussi nu que moi. Ma main reposait mollement sur mon cœur battant tandis que je regardais son visage et attendais qu'il fasse le prochain mouvement. Je pouvais à peine respirer alors que ses doigts tendaient la main pour caresser tendrement ma peau, effleurant légèrement les plumes qui s'accrochaient à mon corps.

Lorsque ses yeux brillants se levèrent pour enfin rencontrer les miens tout mon être trembla d'anticipation.

Il ne me fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Son corps s'abaissa sur le mien, sa main caressant ma cuisse et accrochant ma jambe à sa taille alors que je haletais.

Son corps bougeait contre le mien, sa longueur dure glissant sur la chaleur entre mes cuisses et je le désirais et il grognait.

Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu'il poussait lentement ses hanches contre moi. Ses yeux clignèrent rapidement et ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis que des sons étranglés s'échappaient de sa bouche et que ses doigts impatients caressaient mes jambes écartées.

Se reculant juste assez pour s'aligner avec mon entrée, il me regarda, leva un doigt sur ma joue et me caressa doucement le visage.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il passionnément.

Sa main passa dans mon dos, l'autre toujours à ma taille, tenant toujours ma jambe contre sa taille, mon mollet coincé sur sa jambe.

Il ne me donna pas l'occasion de lui dire la même chose avant de glisser en moi, me remplissant complètement d'un seul coup. Je poussai des cris alors que mon corps tremblait, toujours désireux de l'accueillir de nouveau chez lui.

Mes bras se serrèrent étroitement autour de son dos pendant que je posai mes lèvres contre son cou et murmurai, "Je t'aime aussi."

Il n'y avait rien de rapide ou d'hâtif dans nos ébats amoureux, c'était lent et intense et nous savourions chaque contact et chérissions chaque soupir. Quand je me sentis approcher de mon apogée, le pouls de son corps me dit qu'il était juste comme moi.

Sa main se tendit vers la mienne, serrant étroitement nos doigts et posant nos bras joints au-dessus de ma tête sur le matelas. Sa paume se serra contre la mienne au rythme de ses poussées, ses doigts se resserrant sur les os de ma main. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent alors que nous atteignîmes l'orgasme. Nos hanches se tendirent contre l'autre pendant qu'il se déversait en moi et que la tension de mon corps se dissipait rapidement.

Tandis que redescendions de notre apogée il roula à côté de moi et se coucha sur le dos. Nos mains ne se séparèrent jamais, toujours mollement étendues au-dessus de nos têtes.

Après quelques minutes de calme ses doigts commencèrent à danser légèrement sur ma paume. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il me souriait tendrement et adorablement et je lui rendis la pareille facilement.

"Je dis que c'est un commencement parfait pour cette entière chose de vivre ensemble," dis-je légèrement, en soupirant de contentement.

"Pas de discussion ici," dit-il, en se penchant pour frotter son nez contre le mien et picorer doucement mes lèvres. Il se redressa un peu et se pencha son sourire s'élargissant d'amusement.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Rien. Tu es vraiment à la hauteur de ton nom en ce moment avec toutes ces plumes dans tes cheveux," expliqua-t-il, arrachant quelques minuscules plumes blanches de mes cheveux.

"Oh seigneur," grognai-je, y mettant ma main pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. "Il doit y en avoir partout."

"Un peu," gloussa-t-il.

"Hé. Tu sais je ne suis pas la seule. Tu as petit truc de Duffy Duck là… "dis-je, levant la main et ébouriffant ses cheveux et des plumes s'envolèrent. "Tu me dois deux nouveaux oreillers."

"Si tu le dis," dit-il, en continuant à enlever des plumes de mes cheveux. "Tu sais déjà qu'ils ne survivront pas longtemps probablement. Mais si c'est quelque chose que tu es prête à risquer…"

Je gémis et me redressai, m'époussetant les cheveux. "Ce n'est probablement pas la peine mais je les aime."

"Je dois admettre que je vois ces oreillers en plume d'un œil nouveau," sourit-il avec un air enfantin. Je secouai la tête d'amusement et me penchai pour l'embrasser avant de me lever.

Regardant le lit, je gémis intérieurement. Il était entièrement recouvert de duvet blanc et ça allait prendre une éternité à nettoyer. Edward resta assis parmi les plumes et je lui souris.

"Tu sais quoi, Cullen ?"

"Quoi, Swan ?" demanda-t-il, croisant ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

"Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour discuter de la façon dont nous allons nous partager les tâches ménagères," dis-je sobrement.

"Oh tu crois, hein ?"

"Euh euh… Si cela doit se produire régulièrement," dis-je, en désignant le lit et tout le bazar de plumes. "Je ne parle pas seulement du nettoyage des plumes. Je veux que chacune de ses saletés ait disparu quand je sortirai de la douche," ordonnai-je avec arrogance, en chatouillant son nez avec une plume que j'avais enlevée de mes cheveux, avant de tourner les talons et de filer à la salle de bain.

Je ne fis pas deux pas avant d'être dans ses bras.

"Je pensais que nous étions censés être une équipe, Swan," dit-il, en me jetant sur son épaule. "Et tu vois maintenant, la façon dont je vois les choses c'est que nous reformions notre équipe dans le domaine de la douche, nous unirons nos forces pour lutter contre les plumes perverses et nous pourrons en récolter les fruits ensemble," expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Tu es si intelligent," gloussai-je. "Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté d'emménager avec toi."

"J'espère qu'il y en a plus d'une," dit-il, me reposant, en tendant sa main vers la douche.

"Oh, il y en a des centaines, Cullen," dis-je, en glissant mes bras autour de lui et levant mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que nous entrions. "Des milliers, même."

⁂

Nous n'avions pas vécu officiellement six jours ensemble avant qu'Edward ne parte pour son marathon sur la route. Ce n'était pas vraiment assez long pour savoir si nous fonctionnerions à long terme mais je savais que ça allait le faire.

Les jours étaient heureux et pas seulement parce que nous étions comme dans un conte de fées ou dans une sorte de lune de miel. Nous nous chamaillions sur des choses banales, de temps en temps nous étions grincheux et nous devinions que les habitudes de l'autre ne tarderaient pas à nous taper sur les nerfs. Mais tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était regarder autour d'une pièce, n'importe laquelle et voir les signes de chacun de nous juste là, pour me redonner le sourire.

Au début j'étais encore un peu hésitante dans la maison, réticente à ouvrir certains tiroirs ou à déambuler la nuit pour prendre un verre dans la cuisine pendant qu'Edward dormait mais chaque jour ça devenait un peu plus confortable.

Je trouvai étonnamment facile d'être moi-même auprès de lui, j'avais toujours caché des parties de moi, même récemment. Bientôt je commençais à perdre certaines de mes inhibitions et je n'hésitais plus à faire des choses comme me coucher sur le canapé ou me couper les ongles des pieds, choses peu importantes mais apparemment privé et intime.

Notre petite bulle de bonheur n'était pas complètement impénétrable et des nouvelles désagréables nous parvinrent concernant la participation d'Edward aux Jeux Olympiques. Comme il l'avait prédit, il n'avait pas obtenu la place bien qu'il fasse partie des cinq suppléants offensifs répertoriés en cas de maladie ou de blessure.

J'étais déçue, certes, mais Edward semblait bien prendre la nouvelle. Il m'assura à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait encore des chances, et qu'il était juste heureux d'avoir été envisagé pour l'équipe. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'essayer de le réconforter, lui et moi, et il n'avait pas de scrupules à me laisser faire.

Beaucoup trop tôt, l'équipe repartit. Pendant qu'Edward était absent, je me concentrai sur mon entraînement, en m'en tenant principalement à mes programmes actuels pour les finales nationales. Marcus accepta de réserver une partie des séances chaque après-midi pour travailler sur mon programme de berceuse. Si je réussissais à obtenir une des deux places pour l'équipe olympique, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer la nouvelle chorégraphie.

Je me sentais déjà bien par rapport à la chorégraphie et Marcus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec elle non plus. Une partie de moi était nerveuse parce que ça me semblait trop facile, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas tout à fait assez difficile, mais il semblait convaincu que ce serait un programme solide et compétitif, si j'avais la chance de l'utiliser.

Nous n'avions pas parlé à Esmée de notre pacte et je n'avais pas non plus partagé la possibilité d'utiliser la musique d'Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que si je ne réussissais pas aux Nationaux ou si je n'étais pas dans l'équipe, je serais probablement plus que déçue à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir patiner ce programme. Une partie de moi pensait qu'il serait plus facile de s'en accommoder si personne d'autre ne savait que ça avait été une possibilité.

Entre le fait de s'installer à la maison et de penser à Noël, de se concentrer sur les championnats nationaux et le potentiel Vancouver, mes pensées étaient entièrement consumées dans le présent et dans un avenir proche. Ainsi, lorsque Marcus m'approcha pour quelque chose au-delà de cette ligne temporelle, je fus complètement prise au dépourvu.

"L'été prochain ?" demandai-je, en me dirigeant vers les bordures et en prenant la bouteille d'eau qu'Esmée me tendit avec un sourire.

"Oui, j'ai mentionné cette possibilité il y a quelque temps, si tu te souviens. _Stars on Ice_ est en train de dresser sa liste et ils aimeraient avoir ton nom si tu es intéressée."

"Eh bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi," bégayai-je.

"C'est quelque chose auquel tu dois commencer à penser," affirma-t-il. "Je sais qu'il est facile de se laisser prendre dans ce qui se passe juste devant toi mais tu dois relever les yeux vers l'horizon pour voir ce qu'il y a au-delà."

"Je sais, vous avez raison," soupirai-je, en jouant avec le bouchon de ma bouteille d'eau. "Je euh, j'étais juste assez occupée."

"Chérie, nous savons que tu as beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser en ce moment," intervint Esmée. "Je pense que nous sommes tous conscients que le Championnat National va être dur pour toi et à plus d'un titre. Nous ne voulons juste pas que tu oublies ton avenir. Ta vie ne s'arrêtera pas en janvier après les Nationaux ou les Jeux Olympiques, si tu arrives jusque-là. Tu ne veux pas te réveiller le lendemain matin sans un indice sur ce qui arrivera après, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je secouai la tête, prenant acte de leur point de vue.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux," admis-je tranquillement. "Les tournées, les spectacles, c'est amusant et j'aime travailler sur de nouveaux programmes mais je ne sais pas si je veux faire cela."

"Penses-tu à participer à nouveau à la compétition l'année prochaine ? " demanda Marcus. "Je reconnais que les Jeux Olympiques dans quatre ans sont hors de question mais il y aurait encore beaucoup d'opportunités. Tu es en grande forme, tu patines mieux que jamais. Tu pourrais probablement y arriver une autre année, peut-être même deux."

"Je ne sais pas non plus," dis-je en croisant les bras et en m'affalant sur le côté des panneaux. "Je suis désolé, les gars, je sais que vous voulez plus de réponses mais je n'en ai pas pour le moment. Je vais volontiers admettre que j'ai été assez distraite ces derniers temps."

"C'est pourquoi nous soulevons cette question maintenant, pendant qu'il y a encore plein de temps pour y penser et que tu as toutes sortes d'options," expliqua Esmée, en se penchant et en me frottant le dos d'une manière qui me réconfortait toujours.

"Je déteste un peu penser cela mais j'aimerais presque qu'il n'y ait pas autant d'options," dis-je avec un sourire sans humour. "Ça rendrait le processus de prise de décision beaucoup plus facile s'il y avait juste un chemin à choisir."

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas à décider complètement par toi-même," dit doucement Esmée. "C'est ta vie, Bella, et en fin de compte, ce sont tes choix, car ce sont eux qui t'affecteront le plus et tu devras t'en accommoder. Mais tu peux parler à l'un de nous, à tes amis, et tu devrais probablement parler à Edward. Je suis sûre qu'il te soutiendra quoi que tu veuilles faire et tu ne devrais pas te sentir retenue par le fait d'être en couple mais c'est toujours une bonne chose d'en parler, de voir ce que chacun pense et comment vous allez faire en sorte que ça marche."

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait suggéré… et bien sûr qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire.

"Tu sais quoi ? Plus je suis dans une relation, plus il semble y avoir de discussions," dis-je avec un sourire. "Non pas que je me plaigne mais il semble qu'à chaque fois qu'un problème survient, quelqu'un me dit toujours de lui parler, même si ce n'est que la voix dans ma tête."

"Et est-ce que ça marche ?" demanda-t-elle.

"A chaque fois," admis-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils et me fit un sourire complice. "Hmm, je suppose que ça dit quelque chose de bien."

⁂

Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il soit approprié d'avoir une discussion sérieuse et approfondie sur l'avenir au téléphone avec une réception potentiellement mauvaise. Quelque chose à propos de ça semblait si désinvolte.

Impersonnel.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre aussi longtemps que prévu pour lui parler en personne.

Quand j'eus fini de m'entraîner cet après-midi-là, je vis un texto d'Edward me disant qu'il avait trouvé un vol juste après le match ce soir. Il rentrerait pour moins de quarante-huit heures et ensuite prendrait un avion pour le Colorado pour leur prochain match.

C'était peu pratique et ridicule de dépenser l'argent pour un vol simplement pour remplir le seul créneau disponible dans son emploi du temps avec moi, après tout, nous avions dépassé la moitié de son séjour et nous avions survécu plus longues séparations dans le passé. Mais ça lui ressemblait tellement. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à secouer la tête ou faire la grimace. Je me sentais trop excitée à l'idée de dormir dans ses bras cette nuit-là.

Son message disait qu'il n'arriverait que très tard et qu'il prendrait un taxi pour rentrer de l'aéroport.

Je fis donc de mon mieux pour suivre mes projets originaux pour la soirée, en préparant le dîner et en traînant avec les filles en regardant le match.

Je m'entretins brièvement avec Edward avant qu'il ne monte à bord de son avion, confirmant son heure d'arrivée. Bien que j'essaie de rester éveillée pour le saluer à son arrivée, je finis par m'endormir en regardant Jimmy Kimmel.

Quand je me réveillai, la pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Edward était assis sur le bord du lit à côté de moi, se penchant sur mon corps et me poussant doucement du bout du nez pour me réveiller.

"Humm," murmurai-je en tournant la tête et en cherchant instinctivement ses lèvres dans le noir.

"Hé !" murmura-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir son profil sombre et familier devant moi, le peu de lumière mettant à peine en évidence les parties de son visage.

"Salut," soufflai-je tranquillement, mes lèvres se courbant en un sourire doux et endormi. "Tu viens de rentrer ?"

"Il y a quelques minutes," dit-il. "Tu viens en bas avec moi ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, confuse. "Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?"

"Pas encore," dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main. "Allez."

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux chiffres brillants de l'horloge.

"Edward," me plaignis-je. "Il est tard. Et il fait froid. Mets tes fesses sous les couvertures et fais-moi un câlin."

"Ça en vaudra la peine, je le promets," insista-t-il en riant. Il se pencha et embrassa mon front avant de me prendre la main et de me tirer le bras. "Allons-y."

"Bien," soufflai-je, en jetant les couvertures.

Le froid de la pièce me donna des frissons et j'allai jusqu'au placard avec les pieds bien lourds, en saisissant un des sweatshirts moelleux d'Edward pour me protéger du froid.

Je le suivis dans l'escalier jusqu'au salon, ma mauvaise humeur d'avoir été arrachée de mon lit confortable diminua instantanément en voyant le feu doux et crépitant dans l'âtre et deux tasses fumantes du chocolat chaud posées sur la table basse.

"Pourquoi tout ça ?" demandai-je.

Il prit simplement ma main et me conduisit aux fenêtres de devant, en tirant doucement les rideaux.

L'extérieur de la rue était sombre, presque noir à cause de l'absence de lampadaires et de maisons éclairées mais les premières lueurs du matin, étaient juste assez lumineuses pour qu'on puisse voir les doux flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel nocturne pour couvrir le sol.

"La première neige de la saison," murmura-t-il, balayant les cheveux de mon épaule et embrassant mon cou, juste au-dessus de la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

Je souris et me retournai dans ses bras, mes yeux regardant toujours par la fenêtre alors que je posais ma tempe contre sa poitrine. "Tu avais raison," soupirai-je. "Ça en valait la peine."

Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre sur le siège de la fenêtre, en repliant les rideaux pour pouvoir regarder la neige tomber pendant que nous sirotions notre chocolat chaud. Il me raconta son voyage et je le mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici, en omettant de mentionner comment Marcus et moi passions les après-midis.

Je pensai à ce que Marcus et Esmée m'avaient dit cet après-midi-là et je me dis qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à retarder cette conversation.

"Hé Edward ? "demandai-je.

"Hé Bella ?" répéta-t-il, en embrassant mon cou.

Je gloussai légèrement puis soupirai. "Marcus m'a demandé quelque chose aujourd'hui et c'est probablement une chose dont nous devrions parler."

"De quoi s'agit-il amour ?" demanda-t-il. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oh oui tout va bien," le rassurai-je, prenant ses doigts dans ma main pour jouer avec. "C'est simplement. Je n'ai pas réellement pensé à ce qui aller se passer après les championnats nationaux. Je veux dire idéalement j'irai à Vancouver donc ça m'amènera jusqu'en février mais c'est euh… ensuite que ça devient un peu brumeux."

"D'accord, et…?" m'incita-t-il à continuer.

"Et…" je m'arrêtais un moment, hésitant et mâchonnant ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il allait réagir à ce que j'allais dire ensuite. "Eh bien Marcus a mentionné la possibilité de faire une tournée cet été. _Stars on Ice_. Ils voyagent partout dans le monde pendant des mois pour faire des spectacles. Je l'ai déjà fait et ils me demandent de revenir."

"Est-ce quelque chose que tu veux refaire ?"

Il n'hésita pas à demander et il n'était pas nerveux en le faisant. J'avais certes été un peu inquiète qu'il panique à l'idée que je parte. Parce que je l'étais certainement moi-même. Je le voulais un peu mais une part beaucoup plus importante ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, ses côtés, plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

"C'est juste ça, je ne sais pas," grognai-je, enfonçant mes doigts dans mes cheveux et tirant légèrement dessus de frustration. "Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Marcus a mentionné que je pourrais probablement même participer de nouveau à la compétition l'année prochaine ou peut-être même l'année d'après aussi. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ressens à ce sujet," dis-je avant qu'il ait le temps de demander. "Mais alors si je ne fais rien de tout ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'autre ?"

"Eh bien as-tu pensé à autre chose ?" demanda-t-il patiemment, peignant mes cheveux avec ses longs et doux doigts alors que je tournai ma tête contre sa poitrine. "Reprendre des cours ? Essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?"

"Honnêtement ? Non. Je veux dire… j'ai un niveau d'étude décent et je suppose que je pourrais prendre des cours ou quelque chose mais pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais travailler dans un bureau ou enseigner ou n'importe lequel de ces autres emplois que les gens normaux pensent faire lorsqu'ils deviennent adultes. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose que patiner."

"Et le coaching ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Peut-être," murmurai-je en y réfléchissant. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais toujours trop laxiste pour essayer de diriger d'autres patineurs."

Il ricana en rigolant, me serrant un peu plus fort un instant. "Baby tu n'es pas trop laxiste. Crois-moi."

Je roulai des yeux parce que je savais qu'il mentait ou du moins qu'il essayait d'éluder pas mal de choses.

"Peut-être pas autant qu'avant," lui accordai-je. "Pourtant je ne sais pas si je voudrais. C'est un environnement dur, féroce et souvent rempli de manipulation et de stratégie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais suffisamment de patience comme Marcus."

"Il y a toujours la retraite anticipée," taquina-t-il. "Tricote. Deviens une de ces bourgeoises qui déjeunent."

"Ouais, c'est une idée," soufflai-je avec humour, me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu feras ? Quand tu ne pourras plus jouer ?"

"Un peu," dit-il. "Je veux dire tant que je n'ai pas de blessures ou de problèmes de santé je pourrais encore jouer un certain temps donc ce n'est pas aussi urgent de résoudre ce problème. Mais oui, un jour je devrai rendre les patins. Quand je le ferais je voudrais quand même continuer avec le hockey. Non seulement parce que je connais mais parce que c'est ce que j'aime. Je voudrais probablement entrainer. Peut-être dans la ligue si j'en ai l'occasion sinon à l'université, Je pense que je pourrais être heureux aussi bien dans l'un comme dans l'autre."

"Je peux le voir," dis-je en souriant sur sa peau, en posant ma joue sur son avant-bras. "Tu ferais un excellent entraineur. Tu as tellement de patience mais tu peux aussi être dur. Je peux certainement t'imaginer faire ta part pour façonner la prochaine génération de stars de la Ligue Nationale de Hockey."

"Quelque chose comme ça," gloussa-t-il.

Je me retournai sur ses genoux jusqu'à pouvoir enrouler mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui et le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je suis un peu jalouse," avouai-je. "Tu sembles avoir pensé à tout. Et moi je n'ai la moindre idée de rien."

"Tu dois juste penser à ce qui te rend heureuse," dit-il, en levant le dos de sa main pour me caresser tendrement le visage. "Tu as vingt-cinq ans Bella et il y a encore beaucoup de vie devant toi. Comment te vois-tu vivre ?"

Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à répondre à cette question. Du moins pas à ce sujet.

"Avec toi," murmurai-je, après un moment. "La seule chose dont je sois certaine c'est que je te veux dans ma vie et tous les autres aussi. Je veux voir mon père davantage, apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Au-delà de ça ? Je n'en sais rien ?"

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa doucement en arrière pour que je puisse voir son visage.

"Nous n'irons nulle part mon amour," murmura-t-il avec assurance. "Donc si tu veux encore faire de la compétition un an ou deux ou tourner pendant que tu le peux, et c'est quelque chose qui semble amusant, alors fais-le. Nous arriverons à nous en accommoder. Si c'est l'été je pourrais aller avec toi, nous pourrions voyager voir un peu du monde ensemble."

"Tu ferais ça ?"

Il hocha la tête sans hésiter. "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors je ferais n'importe quoi pour te soutenir," promit-il, entrelaçant nos doigts. "Nous y serons ensemble."

"Ouais," murmurai-je, baissant la tête pour caresser ma joue avec nos mains jointes. "Ensemble."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu as développé des racines que tu ne peux pas voler," déclara-t-il. "Tu peux toujours avoir des rêves et les poursuivre. Et je serai là avec toi comme tu le fais pour moi."

"Toujours." Je souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

⁂

Edward repartit à nouveau le dimanche matin avec ses coéquipiers pour terminer leurs matchs à l'extérieur. Je retournai au travail me sentant rafraichie et reconstituée après notre temps impromptu ensemble. Nous n'avions pas quitté la maison depuis le moment où il avait franchi la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte pour l'aéroport. La plupart de ces heures s'étaient passées au lit.

Quand ils revinrent toute la famille prit la journée pour aller dans une ferme d'arbres pour couper nos arbres de Noël – un grand pour la maison d'Esmée et de Carlisle et des modèles un peu plus petits pour les autres. C'était un processus amusant malgré les températures glaciales. Nous étions emmitouflés, avions chargé les scies et les cordes dans deux voitures, quittant la ville et entonnant des chants de Noel.

Les gars prenaient la tâche de traquer les meilleurs spécimens très au sérieux, c'était même difficile de garder un visage impassible. Celui-ci était trop court, le suivant était déséquilibré. L'un avait un point mort et le bout tordu, on ne voyait pas le sommet de l'arbre.

Finalement ils se décidèrent pour celui de la maison des Cullen. Tandis qu'Emmett et Rose se mettaient au travail pour s'occuper du monstre, Alice et Jasper se précipitèrent à la recherche du leur tandis qu'Edward m'attrapa par la main et me tira avec enthousiasme dans la direction opposée pour en chercher un pour nous.

Finalement il en trouva un. Il virevolta autour, le contemplant silencieusement pendant que j'essayai d'étouffer mon rire. Quand il fut satisfait il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire aveuglant et dit : "Bien non ?"

Je hochai la tête et le rejoignis, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. "C'est parfait."

Il envoya un texto à Emmett lui indiquant notre emplacement afin qu'il puisse venir nous aider à le couper et à le ramener à la voiture. En attendant nous profitâmes d'un moment tranquille pour nous tous seuls. Je commençai un peu à trembler de froid et Edward m'ouvrit sa veste, m'emmitouflant contre sa poitrine chaude et m'enroulant dans le tissu épais de son manteau.

Je soupirai de contentement et me blottis contre lui alors qu'il posait sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête pendant que nous regardions notre arbre.

"C'est amusant. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'aie eu un sapin de Noël," murmurai-je.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Je suppose que nous en avions quand j'étais enfant mais nous n'avons jamais fait ça. Quand nous vivions ici Charlie allait en chercher un au Garden Center après Thanksgiving. Il le décorait avec des lumières colorées et mettait l'ange ancien de sa mère tout en haut. Renée n'aimait pas trop faire la fête, du moins pas quand j'ai commencé le patinage. Elle disait que c'était juste une distraction. Les vacances étaient toujours très occupées alors nous ne faisions pas grand cas de tout ça. Ensuite quand nous sommes parties nous n'avons plus jamais eu d'arbre. Quelquefois je m'apercevais tout juste que c'était Noël."

"Raison de plus pour en choisir un parfait cette année," murmura-t-il, me serrant contre lui et en frottant sa joue froide contre mon visage. "Rien ne dit mieux Noël que l'odeur des feuilles fraîches et persistantes qui te réveillent le matin."

"J'attends ça avec impatience. Siroter du chocolat chaud près de la cheminée, garnir des biscuits de sucre. Faire tous ces trucs ringards qu'on est censé faire en décembre juste parce que c'est la tradition."

"Oh, nous sommes très attachés aux traditions, alors tu peux compter sur ça," gloussa-t-il.

"Quelle est ta préférée ?"

"Il y en a beaucoup. La nourriture, évidemment. On a toujours la même chose pour le dîner et maman aime tellement faire de la pâtisserie. Ça sent la cannelle et la vanille dans toute la maison pendant le mois entier," soupira-t-il paisiblement. "J'aime aller à la messe de fin de soirée avec toute la famille et écouter les chants traditionnels. C'est exactement le même service depuis que je suis petit. J'aime la continuité. Maman donne toujours à tout le monde un nouvel ornement à accrocher au sapin et des trucs drôles, des petits cadeaux dans les chaussettes de tout le monde. Je pense que mon préféré c'est d'écouter mon père lire _La Nuit Avant Noël_. Il a ce vieux livre d'images abîmé qui lui a été transmis par sa famille et même si nous connaissons tous les mots par cœur, il le sort encore chaque année pour le lire près du feu."

"C'est bien," souris-je contre sa poitrine. "Je suis excitée de voir certains d'entre elles."

"Moi aussi," dit-il en m'embrassant. "J'aime l'idée de partager mes traditions avec toi. Peut-être en commencer de nouvelles…"

Ma bouche chercha encore la sienne, ayant besoin de plus qu'une simple et douce caresse. Ses doigts gantés touchèrent le bas de mon dos. Ils étaient légèrement humides et froids à cause de la neige mais je ne tressaillis pas quand ils touchèrent la peau nue sous mon pull. Au lieu de cela, je gémis contre sa bouche alors que sa langue s'enfonçait entre mes lèvres en me pressant contre lui, faisant glisser mes mains couvertes sur son dos sous son manteau.

Ses baisers me laissèrent essoufflée et chaude, fondant pratiquement malgré le vent vif et mes orteils gelés.

"Maintenant, c'est une nouvelle tradition que je pourrais garder," dit-il avec un sourire enjoué. "Fête de l'embrassade après avoir choisi le sapin parfait. On va définitivement refaire ça l'année prochaine."

"L'année prochaine ?" demandai-je, sentant une lueur chaleureuse de bonheur se répandre dans mon corps. "J'aime vraiment ça."

⁂

L'après-midi de la veille de Noël, je me débattais avec la fermeture éclair de ma robe dans la salle de bain.

"Tu es presque prête, mon amour ?" appela Edward de la chambre. "Maman vient d'appeler pour dire qu'ils se dirigent vers nous maintenant."

Je gémis en sentant la fermeture éclair se bloquer à nouveau et j'abandonnai le combat. Je m'approchai de la porte et vis Edward assis sur le côté du lit en train d'attacher ses chaussures brillantes.

" Pourrais-tu... " fis-je en faisant des mouvements vers la fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

Il me regarda et sourit, me faisant signe de me mettre devant lui. Ses doigts décoincèrent la fermeture en douceur puis il la ferma sans effort avant de me tourner doucement pour lui faire face.

Son visage était au niveau de ma gorge lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit et je me mis entre ses jambes.

Il sourit en voyant ce que je portais sur mon cœur, une étincelante réplique du cygne de ma hanche qu'il avait faite faire pour moi et passée autour de mon cou seulement ce matin-là. Il la toucha doucement avec son index avant de traîner sur le décolleté de ma robe.

"Tu es magnifique," murmura-t-il, posant ses mains sur mes hanches et faisant courir ses yeux sur mon corps d'une manière qui me donnait envie de rater la messe.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus…" dis-je, en tendant la main pour redresser le nœud de sa cravate déjà parfaite. Je tirai sur la soie, forçant son visage à s'approcher du mien pendant que je baissai la tête jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se caressent doucement.

Ce qui avait commencé doucement devint rapidement passionné. Mes mains se mirent à jouer avec ses boutons et les siennes serrèrent mes hanches. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de me glisser lentement à l'intérieur et de retrouver la sienne.

Mon corps se pencha en avant et le sien retomba contre le matelas tandis que mes pieds se soulevaient du sol pour se croiser aux chevilles.

Ses doigts erraient, s'agrippant à la jupe de ma robe et se déplaçant plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent toucher la peau lisse et nue de mes jambes. J'éloignai mes lèvres des siennes pour mordiller son oreille pendant que mes hanches roulaient contre lui. Il haleta et serra ses mains sur mon corps, arrêtant soudainement mes mouvements.

"Bella", protesta-t-il en essayant de bouger sa tête hors de portée de ma bouche impatiente. "On ne peut pas. On va être en retard pour la messe."

"Serait-ce une chose si terrible ?" lui demandai-je, toujours en train de me débattre et d'essayer de le ramener avec des baisers.

"Nous devons y aller," se plaignit-il, bien que ses mains continuent à m'encourager. "Tout le monde va être là."

"Tout ce que je veux est ici," contestai-je. Je glissai ma main sous son corps pour effleurer son érection.

"Oh, mon Dieu", gémit-il, ses yeux se fermèrent quand il tressaillit contre ma paume, involontairement.

"Tu vois ?" murmurai-je, profitant du fait qu'il ne me repoussait plus, pour me frotter contre lui et je pris sa bite dans ma main à travers la matière fine de son pantalon. "Ici et maintenant c'est tellement mieux qu'à l'église."

Il grogna et s'éloigna de mon contact, respirant fortement.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons quand même y aller…" dit-il, en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres pour mettre de la distance entre nous. "Et maintenant, grâce à toi, je vais probablement devoir réserver un confessionnal pour une semaine entière."

"Pourquoi ça ?" gloussai-je.

"Parce que tu peux parier ton cul sexy que je vais passer tout le service à fantasmer comment je vais te mettre nue le plus tôt possible," expliqua-t-il, avec une expression enjouée.

"On ne peut pas avoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je gentiment, en me glissant vers lui et en tentant d'attraper sa fermeture éclair.

"Swan !" avertit-il, bien qu'il soit ridiculement faible dans sa protestation.

"J'essaie juste d'aider, Edward," insistai-je, en chevauchant ses jambes puis en me déplaçant lentement sur son corps jusqu'à ce que mon visage plane juste au-dessus de la boucle de sa ceinture.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, battant timidement mes cils pendant que le bout de mes doigts s'enfonçait dans son pantalon et le caressai légèrement à travers le coton de son caleçon.

"Qu'est-ce qui est pire sur l'échelle du péché, être en retard de quelques minutes ou avoir des pensées lascives ?" demandai-je, en flirtant.

Il passa ses mains sous mes bras et me ramena sur son corps, m'étalant sur lui avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne.

"Putain, je m'en fous," murmura-t-il entre des baisers durs et rapides. "En plus, le paradis ne peut pas être mieux que toi."

Nous réussîmes à arriver à l'église à temps, en trouvant nos places sur le banc avec sa famille alors que les cloches sonnaient.

Le service fut magnifique, même si certaines parties étaient un peu ennuyeuses. Quand mon attention commençait à dériver, je pouvais toujours me divertir en regardant Edward. Comment il était emballé par le sermon, comment il chantait chaque chanson. C'était un côté si différent de lui. De temps en temps, il me surprit à le regarder et me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux et je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas si différent après tout. Juste quelque chose de nouveau.

Le dîner chez les Cullen fut une fanfare. Je pensais qu'ils avaient fait toute une histoire de Thanksgiving mais ce n'était rien. Il y avait de la nourriture partout - des biscuits de toute taille et couleur, des gâteaux aux fruits (que seul Carlisle mangeait), tout ce que vous vouliez. Alice servit du lait de poule pour un toast pendant qu'Esmée s'occupait de la cuisine, refusant toute aide.

A table, Carlisle s'empressa de plonger dans sa portion de Lutefisk* et essaya, sans succès, de nous en faire goûter. Je m'étais suffisamment approchée dans la cuisine pour sentir son odeur et il n'était pas question que je m'aventure plus près. Le reste des choix n'était pas seulement comestible mais délicieux et je goutais à tout.

Après le repas, nous laissâmes la vaisselle dans l'évier et nous réunîmes tous dans le salon pour échanger des cadeaux et simplement être ensemble.

Et alors que la pile de paquets colorés sous l'arbre s'amenuisait, Esmée me prit à part, me tendant une petite boîte bien emballée. A l'intérieur, posée sur un coussin de satin ivoire, se trouvait un beau bracelet, déjà à moitié rempli de breloques colorées.

"Esmée !" marmonnai-je, en levant les yeux de la boîte pour la voir me sourire.

"Nous en avons tous un," expliqua-t-elle, en levant le poignet et en montrant une chaînette assortie avec des charmes différents. "Alice a le sien depuis qu'elle est bébé et nous en avons donné un à Rose pour Noël il y a deux ans."

"Il est magnifique," chuchotai-je. Je soulevai doucement la chaîne de la doublure matelassée et la tins pour inspecter de plus près les petits objets suspendus. Il y avait un "B" incrusté de pierres précieuses bleu clair, une patineuse et les cinq cercles des anneaux olympiques. Il y avait un livre, un gant de cuisine et une petite réplique du logo des Wild pour Edward. A côté de celui-ci, il y avait un poisson, qui ressemblait à une truite en fait et j'étais confuse. Je le pris dans la main, lui demandant ce qu'il représentait.

"Pour Charlie," dit-elle avec un sourire. "J'ai pensé que tu voudrais qu'il soit représenté."

Je souris, heureuse qu'elle se soit souvenue de l'inclure. Charlie et moi devions encore apprendre à mieux nous connaître mais les choses allaient bien depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Lake Placid. Nous avions beaucoup parlé et avec moins de gêne.

Quand nous nous étions parlé plus tôt cet après-midi pour échanger des "Joyeux Noël", il avait même déclaré qu'il passait la journée avec une femme qu'il avait commencé à voir. Apparemment, c'était la veuve d'un de ses bons amis et ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais ce n'est que récemment qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui et je n'avais même pas bafouillé en lui disant que je l'aimais avant de raccrocher.

En bougeant le bracelet, je vis une autre breloque qui me coupa la respiration.

Les armoiries de la famille Cullen.

Les doigts d'Esmée rejoignirent les miens sur le bracelet, brandissant la petite breloque pour que nous puissions toutes les deux la voir.

"Tu es de la famille, Bella. Pas seulement parce que tu es avec Edward mais parce que tu es toi. Tu es l'une de nous maintenant." Elle prit le bracelet de mes doigts tremblants et le passa autour de mon poignet. En tapotant la chaîne, elle me regarda avec un sourire affectueux. "Tu le seras toujours."

Une fois les papiers d'emballage jetés et la vaisselle lavée, nous nous installâmes autour la cheminée pour écouter Carlisle lire à haute voix.

Je comprenais pourquoi Edward appréciait tant ceci. C'était simplement un moment de calme, chaleureux et familial. Même Emmett était calme, avec un regard doux et tendre sur son visage alors qu'il était assis à côté de Rose et lui tenait la main. La voix de Carlisle était posée et apaisante. Intemporelle. Installée par terre à côté d'Edward, je pouvais si facilement imaginer cette même scène chaque année dans l'avenir. Toujours la même mais toujours changeante.

Edward jouait avec mon bracelet pendant que nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre sur le plancher, pendant que Carlisle parlait des nuits magiques de Noël, je savais qu'il n'y en aurait rien de mieux que ça.

Sauf peut-être l'année prochaine.

…

*Le lutefisk est une spécialité de Norvège, de Suède et de Finlande. Ce plat est également consommé dans les États américains du Minnesota et du Wisconsin. Le lutefisk est fait de poisson blanc séché (l'élaboration dure plus de 15 jours). Ce plat à l'odeur et au goût fort, typiquement viking, est servi avec une purée de pois cassés, des pommes de terre nouvelles, du bacon, de la moutarde forte, du fromage de chèvre et une boisson alcoolisée.


	21. Se préparer au pire

.

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Se préparer au pire

* * *

Pour la plupart des gens les jours qui suivent Noël servent à se détendre et à récupérer des jours très occupés des vacances. Pas que ce soit le cas pour moi, ni pour Edward d'ailleurs. Le jour après Noël il partit pour un autre voyage et je retournai à la patinoire pour continuer ma préparation finale pour les championnats nationaux.

Avant même de le savoir le 31 décembre et l'aube de la nouvelle année était là. Les Wild jouaient à domicile ce soir-là alors nous allâmes tous à la patinoire pour les encourager. Au lieu de notre célébration post match au pub, Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper décidèrent d'aller en ville pour aborder 2010. Pendant qu'Edward et moi nous barricadions sur le canapé, à siroter du champagne dans des verres en plastique et nous blottissant sur le canapé pour regarder Dick Clark procéder au compte à rebours.

C'était la première fois que je partageais un baiser avec quelqu'un à minuit et Edward avait plus que compensé leur absence dans mon passé.

Plus tard dans la semaine il m'obligea à m'emmitoufler contre le froid et nous allâmes jusqu'à la petite colline près de l'aéroport où je l'avais surpris quelques mois auparavant. J'étais un peu perdue au début concernant la raison pour laquelle il voulait m'emmener là-bas, mi – janvier, avec des températures en dessous de zéro. Mais ensuite il me rappela que c'était exactement un an plus tôt que nous nous étions croisés pour la première fois à l'aéroport. A ce rappel j'oubliais complètement le froid, seulement remplie par la chaleur du souvenir et du chemin parcouru depuis ce premier jour.

C'était incroyable de penser que ça ne faisait qu'un an que j'avais déménagé dans le Minnesota et vraiment commencé à vivre – vraiment vivre – plutôt qu'exister. Il y a un an je ne connaissais ni Edward, ni Alice, ni Esmée, ni aucune des personnes qui étaient devenues importantes pour moi. Je me connaissais à peine. Il y a un an, j'étais recroquevillée sous ma mère et cédais à chacune de ses demandes, sauf pour revenir ici. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer retourner à cette vie maintenant.

Avec mon départ pour les championnats nationaux dans quelques jours seulement, il était difficile de ne pas penser à la certitude de me heurter à mon passé. Dans ce monde fermé, il serait inévitable de croiser Phil, Lauren et Renée. Lauren je pourrai la gérer. Elle était immature et ennuyeuse mais ce serait facile d'en faire abstraction.

Phil et Renée ça allait être une histoire complètement différente. La simple pensée de croiser à nouveau Phil me donnait des frissons. Et Renée ? Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé depuis que je l'avais virée. J'avais travaillé pour repousser toutes ses pensées dans les mois qui avaient suivi la publication de l'article de Lauren mais ce serait différent de se retrouver face à face avec elle de nouveau. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le soutien que j'aurais avec moi ainsi que ma confiance nouvellement forgée, suffiraient à me soutenir et à me porter à travers tout ce qu'il se passerait.

Le vendredi avant les championnats je me réveillais avec un frisson. Bien que je sois toujours sous les couvertures, la chaleur du corps d'Edward et la façon dont il s'enroulait autour de moi me manquait. Je me retournai sur le matelas, toujours endormie. Mes mains le cherchaient, voulant juste trouver où il était pour pouvoir me replier à côté de lui et replonger dans l'inconscience. Mais il était introuvable et les draps sur le côté du lit étaient frais.

Confuse, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi, essayant de comprendre où il avait pu aller. La porte de la chambre était légèrement entrouverte alors que nous la laissions fermée la nuit, je devinais qu'il était descendu, juste pour prendre de l'eau peut-être.

Pas que je puisse me rendormir avant de comprendre où il était.

Frissonnant à l'air vif, je m'enveloppai dans un sweat-shirt et mis des chaussettes épaisses pour épargner mes orteils sur le plancher froid. Mes pas étaient silencieux alors que je descendais l'escalier bien que ne pas faire de bruit n'était pas nécessaire pour nous deux seuls. Il faisait nuit mais la douce lumière de la lune brillait par les fenêtres. En jetant un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte qui menait au salon, je repérai Edward assis sur le siège de la fenêtre. Sa tête se tourna instantanément vers moi quand j'entrais dans la pièce et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Hé !" murmura-t-il.

"Hé," répondis-je, me dirigeant vers l'endroit où il était assis. La petite alcôve était un peu exposée à tous les vents, les fenêtres givrées, pourtant il s'était assis là, en pantalon de survêtement et rien de plus qu'un mince t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, encore plus que d'habitude soit à cause de ses doigts agités soit juste parce qu'il venait de se lever.

"Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ?" demanda-t-il. Je haussai les épaules parce en vérité c'était son absence qui m'avait réveillé. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire penaud alors qu'il ouvrit les bras. "Désolé," murmura-t-il et il embrassa le dessus de ma tête pendant que je me blottissais contre lui.

"Ça va," dis-je, essayant d'étouffer un bâillement dans son t-shirt. Mes genoux se recroquevillèrent pour se cacher sous ce sweat-shirt trop grand que j'avais enfilé. Nous restâmes assis en silence quelques minutes pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux et que j'essayais de secouer le brouillard de mon cerveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ?" demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas," soupira-t-il. "Je te vois assise ici tout le temps quand tu as besoin de réfléchir. Je me suis dit que j'allais essayer."

"A quoi réfléchis-tu ?"

Il haussa les épaules puis me serra un peu plus fort. Quelque chose le tracassait. Je m'écartai juste assez pour qu'il voie mon visage dans la douce lumière qui brillait à travers la fenêtre, soulevant mon front d'une manière qui lui disait que je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

"Juste le week-end prochain," céda-t-il. "Tes concurrentes et tout."

"Et plus précisément ?"

Il hésita un instant, pinçant les lèvres comme s'il essayait de penser à quoi dire ou peut-être simplement comment le dire. J'essayai d'être patiente car dieu sait qu'il l'était toujours avec moi mais ce n'était pas facile alors que la tension était si évidente dans ses yeux.

"Je suis juste…" commença-t-il puis il s'arrêta. "Je ne sais pas, inquiet je suppose. En quelque sorte," marmonna-t-il tranquillement. Il roula des yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage et il jura doucement en les enlevant puis il me regarda. "Putain, je suis nerveux, d'accord ?"

"Tu es nerveux ?" demandai-je, véritablement surprise parce que cette pensée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. "A quel sujet… mon patinage ?"

"Non, bon oui," se contredit-il rapidement. "Seulement parce que je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile pour toi mais ce n'est pas… ça."

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et ne sembla pas trop pressé de continuer. Je n'étais pas aussi patiente que lui alors là où il m'avait peut-être donné plus de temps pour rassembler mes pensées et le laisser entrer, je ne trouvais pas la patience d'attendre. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui le gardait éveillé et lui mettait ce soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux surtout si c'était moi qui en étais la cause.

Je me penchai et pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains, massant la peau de ses tempes avec mes pouces. "Dis-moi Edward. Je ne peux pas aider si tu ne me parles pas."

Il fit un petit rire qui effaça un peu la tristesse de ses yeux.

"C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude," dit-il, avec un sourire narquois et il leva ses mains pour me prendre les poignets.

"Ouais et bien c'est fair-play," souris-je, en déposant un baiser sur son nez. "Allez, raconte maintenant."

Il soupira longuement, la tension quittant ses épaules. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur mes poignets et ses yeux cherchèrent les miens un moment.

"Je suis nerveux à cause de Phil et de Renée," dit-il. "Tu vas très certainement tomber sur eux et je ne serai pas avec toi quand ça se passera." Ses mains restèrent liées aux miennes, alors que ses yeux se détournaient, sa voix devenant un murmure rauque tellement bas que j'avais du mal à entendre ses mots même dans le silence de la pièce. "Je déteste cette idée que tu sois près d'eux quand je ne pourrais pas être avec toi."

"Hé," murmurai-je doucement, caressant ses joues et l'incitant à me regarder dans les yeux. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Et comment tu le sais ?"

"Parce qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment d'opportunité pour que quelque chose se passe. Je ne suis jamais seule là-bas, Edward. Esmée et Marcus seront toujours avec moi et il y a beaucoup de sécurité et d'officiels, sans mentionner les autres patineurs et leur encadrement. Rien ne va m'arriver."

"Pourtant," soupira-t-il et il laissa tomber ses mains des miennes pour s'appuyer contre le mur. "Je déteste ne pas pouvoir être avec toi pour m'en assurer."

Ses lèvres faisaient une moue des plus adorables. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux fatigués je dus sourire et secouer un peu la tête en le voyant. Je souhaitai vraiment qu'il ne s'inquiète pas autant, principalement parce que je détestais le voir souffrir, même dans une moindre mesure. Mais en le voyant comme ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir aimée.

"Mon chevalier en armure étincelante," murmurai-je, en frottant doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. "Tu dois vraiment arrêter avec ça, tu vas me faire m'évanouir."

Ses lèvres firent un sourire comme je l'espérais. "Ne te moque pas !"

Je ris et avançai pour me mettre contre sa poitrine, ses genoux repliés de chaque côté de mon corps. "Je suis désolée. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es maussade et surprotecteur."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." Sa main caressa mon dos sous mes cheveux. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon cou, frottant doucement ma nuque. "C'est mon travail de te protéger. Peux-tu me reprocher de prendre ça au sérieux alors que tu es la chose la plus précieuse de toute ma vie ?"

Laissez donc à Edward le soin de rendre la surprotection incroyablement romantique et même sexy. La femme moderne en moi voulait le gifler mais je ne pouvais pas, pas quand il disait des choses comme ça.

"Non," dis-je, en frôlant ses côtes. "Mais tu peux me faire confiance pour faire mon travail et prendre soin de moi-même lorsque tu n'es pas là."

"Je te fais confiance, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas me sentir mal à l'aise de te regarder partir où je ne peux pas t'atteindre si tu as besoin de moi.

"Tu en fais vraiment trop," insistai-je légèrement, me soulevant un peu pour secouer la tête et essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

"Peut-être," céda-t-il, avec un soupir. "Mais tu n'es pas du tout nerveuse ?"

"Si, je suis nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer," avouai-je, me penchant et posant mes mains sur le banc derrière moi pour me soutenir. "Principalement parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Me parlera-t-elle ? M'ignorera-t-elle complétement ? Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Je déteste ne pas comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Une mère normale serait probablement désolée, non ? D'avoir rejeté son propre enfant. Même si elle est toujours en colère contre ce qu'il s'est passé, on pourrait penser qu'après un certain temps elle commencerait à regretter ses actes. Mais peut-être pas. Peut- être qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Ça dépend d'elle.

J'ai déjà fait la paix avec ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai avancé. Je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas quand j'ai une famille qui me la donne librement. Pas alors que je t'ai toi," murmurai-je avec passion, me baissant jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit proche du sien et qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de voir à quel point j'étais sincère. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa barbe naissante. "Tu me donnes tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin et bien plus encore."

Il sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et murmura en retour, "C'est facile de donner quand je reçois autant en retour."

"Je suis contente que tu ressentes ça." Je l'embrassai de nouveau et me réinstallai sur sa poitrine.

Nous restâmes là pendant quelques minutes, plus contents même s'il était clair que le problème n'avait pas complètement disparu.

"Donc… le patinage," déclara-t-il après une minute. "Tu es nerveuse à son sujet ?"

"Je suis toujours nerveuse de participer à une compétition," répondis-je honnêtement. "Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Cela me garde les pieds sur terre et ne me permet pas de me complaire. Mais j'ai une compétition à mon actif avec ces programmes, ce qui aide à dissiper une partie de l'incertitude et vous serez tous là avec moi tout le temps. Il est si facile de se laisser emporter par tout mais j'espère qu'aucun de vous ne me le permettra."

"Je pense que nous pouvons gérer ça," dit-il, d'une voix basse et espiègle alors que ses poignets s'abaissaient pour trainer de manière taquine sur ma cuisse nue. "Il me semble que je me souviens de quelques méthodes qui avaient bien fonctionné pour te distraire la dernière fois."

Je gloussai et lui tapai sur la main, en me redressant. En le regardant, je savais que je devais être aussi honnête que possible, pour le préparer à ce que ces quelques jours seraient. Je ne voulais pas arriver là-bas et qu'il soit pris au dépourvu par la dimension du cirque que cette compétition serait.

"Ce sera plus grand cette fois-ci, plus de patineurs, plus de fans et beaucoup plus de médias. Les événements du Grand Prix comme Skate America ont tous ces trucs mais c'est loin d'être comme pendant cette compétition. Les championnats nationaux sont de haut niveau, en particulier dans une saison olympique. C'est un événement très amusant mais il va y avoir beaucoup de choses en même temps. Je suis désolée si je ne te vois pas beaucoup ou si je ne suis pas toujours à cent pour cent là quand je le ferai."

"Hé, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ou pour aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Fais juste ce que tu as besoin de faire."

"Ça semble si égoïste," dis-je en soupirant, en me retournant sur le banc.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," affirma-t-il facilement, s'étirant vers l'avant pour s'allonger à côté de moi, son visage reposant près le mien. "Suis-je égoïste quand je veux que tu sois là à mes matchs ? Ou quand tu me déposes et me récupère à l'aéroport tout le temps ? Ou quand tu dois dormir seule parce que je suis sur les routes pendant la moitié de la saison ?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est très dur de s'asseoir dans ces gradins et de te regarder jouer," dis-je d'une voix taquine, en me tordant sur le banc pour pouvoir m'appuyer contre lui et traîner mes doigts sur sa poitrine.

"Ah oui ?"

"Mmhmm, c'est très difficile quand tout ce que je veux faire c'est sauter par-dessus les bordures et te dépouiller des coussinets de protection. Peut-être faire un petit tête-à-tête avec un peu de sueur," dis-je avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

"Mmm, j'adore quand tu penses à des choses cochonnes avec le hockey," il gémit et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser.

Nous nous allongeâmes ensemble sur le banc, chacun pris dans ses propres pensées, bien qu'aucun de nous ne détourne son regard de l'autre. Je pensais à ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait que c'était un peu comme quand je le soutenais en étant là quand il avait besoin de moi et qu'il faisait simplement la même chose pour moi.

Dans un sens, c'était la même chose ici. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'il soit nerveux, inquiet pour moi alors que j'avais toujours ces mêmes sentiments en le voyant partir en tournée ou même juste en étant assise dans les gradins et en le regardant jouer. D'accord, c'était probablement à un degré moindre mais je le ressentais quand même, bien que je ne lui aie jamais dit avant.

"C'est dur pour moi parfois de regarder tes matchs," avouai-je. "Je sais que tu peux t'occuper de toi-même mais ce n'est pas facile de te voir prendre un coup de temps en temps, de craindre qu'à chaque seconde tu puisses être blessé. Donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suppose que c'est ce qui accompagne l'amour."

"Je suppose que oui," consentit-il. "L'amour n'est pas que des cœurs gonflés et des romances douces."

"Non mais c'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé," rétorquai-je. "Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, même quand c'est difficile."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma et se mit à rire de façon incrédule.

"Mon Dieu, tu me rends si ringard parfois, Bella." Il secoua un peu la tête, soit à la situation ou lui-même.

"Tu aimes ça," taquinai-je, en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes. "N'essaie même pas de le nier."

"Peut-être," concéda-t-il, en levant les mains pour jouer avec une mèche de cheveux rebelle près de mon visage. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être ringard."

"Je suis contente que ce soit moi," chuchotai-je.

"Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Ça a toujours été toi, Bella. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps je t'ai attendue."

Mon cœur fondit simplement et je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau parce que vraiment, quelle autre réponse donner à quelque chose comme ça ? Par mon baiser, j'essayai de communiquer que je ressentais exactement la même chose pour lui. Comme Alice l'avait si brillamment déclaré, mon cœur avait toujours su que c'était lui.

Je me déplaçai dans ses bras tandis que sa langue balayait la mienne et approfondissait le baiser. Malheureusement, le peu d'espace et mon manque de coordination n'était pas un bon mélange et je me cognai le genou contre le cadre de fenêtre.

"D'accord, Roméo," gémis-je et je le tapai légèrement dans le dos, en me déplaçant pour me déplier de l'alcôve. "Allons te mettre au lit avant que tu commences à me réciter des sonnets."

"Pas encore," dit-il, en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de moi pour me maintenir en place. "Pouvons-nous rester ici un peu plus longtemps ?"

Il semblait plus détendu que quand je l'avais trouvé mais je pouvais encore détecter un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Sa réticence à quitter ce petit espace ne faisait que confirmer qu'il n'était pas convaincu à cent pour cent.

Bien qu'il soit clair que je ne pourrais pas effacer entièrement ses préoccupations, j'espérai au moins le réconforter par mes actions.

"Bien sûr," murmurai-je, le gardant près de moi et je m'allongeais sur le banc dans l'espace confiné. Mes jambes s'entrelacèrent avec celles d'Edward et nos corps se chevauchèrent de façon pas tout à fait confortable.

J'ouvris le tiroir intégré sous le siège, j'en sortis une couverture et la drapai sur nous. Un des coussins du canapé était par terre, tout près, et Edward l'attrapa pour que je le mette derrière ma tête quand il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Sa joue blottie dans la vallée entre mes seins, sa main s'étendait sur ma cage thoracique, le bout de ses doigts effleurant à peine la courbe de ma poitrine. La position n'était pas sexuelle, simplement intime et malgré le froid de la fenêtre et l'espace légèrement exigu, je ne voulais pas bouger d'un pouce.

"C'est vraiment un bon endroit," dit-il d'un air endormi. "Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'aimes tant."

"Ouais, eh bien, d'habitude je n'ai pas une paire de seins pour oreiller," le taquinai-je. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu dans le but de l'endormir.

"C'est dommage, Swan," dit-il, en enfonçant son visage un peu plus profondément. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "C'est vraiment la meilleure partie."

Je gloussai doucement et secouai la tête. C'était vraiment un mec, malgré son côté ringard et sentimental.

"Ferme les yeux, bébé," l'exhortai-je dans un doux murmure, poursuivant mes caresses sur sa tête.

"Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça avant," dit-il, sans bouger de sa place.

"Oh, ouais, euh... totalement émasculant ?" bafouillai-je. J'étais un peu gênée de ne pas avoir réalisé que ce terme d'affection m'avait échappé.

"Non, en fait," murmura-t-il, en pressant doucement avec ses doigts l'endroit où ils se trouvaient sur mon torse. "J'ai en quelque sorte aimé ça."

Je tournai mon visage juste assez pour appuyer mes lèvres sur le haut de sa tête et je murmurai, "Dors, Edward. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en retour, sa voix déjà lourde et brouillée par le sommeil.

Bien que je sois fatiguée, je ne pouvais pas m'endormir, pas avant de savoir qu'il se reposerait paisiblement. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer combien de fois il avait fait la même chose pour moi - me réconforter, faire attention à moi. J'étais contente d'avoir pu être là pour lui pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, même si je n'avais pas pu effacer entièrement le fardeau.

Edward gémit un peu et s'agita contre moi. Qu'il soit endormi ou pas, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire et je ne voulais pas le déranger s'il l'avait fait. Je pensais au nombre de fois où il m'avait endormi avec le son velouté de sa voix, soit en chantant, soit en fredonnant. Bien que ma voix chantée laisse un peu à désirer, je me demandais si cela aurait le même effet sur lui que sur moi.

Alors je chantais la première chanson qui me vint à l'esprit, par coïncidence la même chanson qu'il fredonnait pour m'apaiser pour dormir, _Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars_. Au début, je chantais doucement et timidement, un peu mal à l'aise avec le son de ma voix dans le silence puis plus facilement et avec un peu plus de confiance quand je le sentis se détendre et que sa respiration devenait lente et lourde contre moi.

Après avoir terminé la chanson une fois, je recommençai depuis le début, en fredonnant simplement la mélodie cette fois. J'étais presque certaine qu'il dormait maintenant mais je continuais au cas où. Après la deuxième fois, je m'arrêtai un moment. Juste avant de pouvoir recommencer, je sentis Edward se déplacer légèrement contre moi, marmonnant clairement dans son sommeil. Bien que je ne puisse pas distinguer grand-chose, je reconnus mon nom tomber de ses lèvres, suivi de près par un "Je t'aime".

Je souris et posai ma joue contre le sommet de sa tête, ridiculement charmée par l'homme étalé sur moi. Une fois qu'il fut calmé et que sa respiration devint un doux ronflement, je me permis finalement de fermer les yeux et de le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

⁂

Edward s'envola pour Dallas avec les gars le lendemain matin. Après qu'il soit parti, je m'immergeai entièrement dans le patinage, profitant des dernières journées sur la glace à domicile avant de traverser le pays pour l'état de Washington.

Malgré ma nervosité, j'avais hâte d'y aller, pour voir si le travail que j'avais fait ces dernières semaines depuis Skate America avait apporté une différence. Ça a toujours été le pire moment pour moi, juste attendre au bord du gouffre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus que je puisse faire et qui m'aiderait à me mieux préparer. Au lieu de cela, ces jours étaient simplement une question de répétition et de suivi de mes étirements afin de maintenir la mémoire musculaire que mon corps avait acquise pour mes deux chorégraphies.

Je me sentais beaucoup plus en confiance avec mon patinage cette fois-ci mais chaque compétition était une sorte de pari. Tu pouvais y aller en ayant parfaitement réussi tes exercices pendant l'échauffement et ensuite le gâcher avec un stupide faux pas. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tous les patineurs sont prompts à dire que la glace est glissante.

Après avoir réussi le premier triple Axel, j'avais été beaucoup plus constante dans la réalisation du saut à l'entraînement mais pas au point où je veuille l'utiliser pour la compétition. Je savais que j'avais une bonne chance d'arriver au sommet, même sans incorporer le mouvement. J'admets qu'une partie de moi voulais le rajouter, juste pour avoir l'opportunité de contrarier Renée mais ce n'était qu'une toute partie de moi.

Je m'entraînais encore au saut tous les jours et je m'accrochais à l'espoir de pouvoir l'utiliser. Bien sûr, mon côté pessimiste s'inquiétait de ne pas en avoir l'occasion. Que les championnats nationaux seraient la fin pour moi. Mais, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ces pensées. Pas besoin de m'en faire par avance.

Ça me faisait du bien de savoir que j'aurais autant de soutien à Spokane. Tous les Cullen et les Hale seraient là en plus de mon père. Carlisle, Esmée, Rose, Alice et Marcus s'envoleraient tous avec moi le mardi matin, alors que les gars arriveraient séparément de la destination finale de leur tournée. Charlie avait prévu de conduire depuis Forks.

Alice avait fait appel à sa magie organisatrice et avait réussi à réserver des sièges en première classe sur un vol du Minnesota à Spokane et qui atterrirait une heure après l'arrivée des gars. Je pense qu'elle savait à quel point Edward était nerveux à propos de toute cette situation, même après notre conversation la veille de son départ. C'était gentil de sa part d'essayer d'apaiser son esprit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

J'avoue que ça me soulageait de savoir qu'il serait là à m'attendre quand je descendrai de l'avion. Les médias attendraient certainement aux portes, en plus grand nombre qu'ils ne m'avaient accueillie à Colorado Springs pour Champs Camp. Savoir qu'il serait là à mes côtés rendait tout cela un peu moins intimidant.

Notre voyage en avion se déroula sans incident, rempli des bavardages enthousiastes de Rose et Alice sur le prochain week-end - elles étaient excitées de voir à quoi ressembleraient les costumes de tout le monde, si elles pouvaient assister à une séance d'entraînement - et l'hôtel chic où nous serions tous logés avec les autres concurrents et leurs équipes. Ça m'a aidé à me changer les idées, même si à chaque accalmie dans la conversation, je finissais par m'inquiéter de savoir si j'avais oublié quelque chose.

Peu de temps après, les trains d'atterrissage étaient sortis et on se frayait un chemin dans le tunnel plein de courants d'air, menant au terminal.

Dès que je franchis la porte d'entrée, je vis le visage d'Edward scrutant la foule qui passait la porte. Il lui suffit d'un instant pour me repérer et quand il le fit, son visage devint souriant alors qu'il courait pour me prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

Il fit pleuvoir des baisers sur mon visage et me dit que je lui avais manqué avant de s'attarder sur mes lèvres, me donnant un baiser étourdissant qui aurait pu me gêner, si mon cerveau n'avait pas simplement fondu à son toucher.

Quelque part dans mon abasourdissement, j'entendis Emmett faire une blague sarcastique que je ratai complètement mais ça fit rire et chahuter les autres. Je réussis à me détacher et à enfouir mon visage rougissant dans le cou d'Edward qui me tenait serrée et qui tapait son frère dans le dos à cause de ses taquineries.

"Hé, ho ! Jazz, pourquoi tu ne me dis plus bonjour comme ça ?" entends-je Alice gémir à côté moi, mon visage encore enfoui dans le cou d'Edward. Je me tournai sur le côté pour voir Jasper sourire d'un air penaud à sa femme.

"Désolé, Darling." Il sourit avant de la soulever de la même façon et de déposer uns gros baiser sur ses lèvres rieuses.

Rose poussa Emmett et lui lança un regard acéré. "Oh allez Rosie maintenant ça aurait juste l'air stupide si je le faisais."

Elle roula des yeux et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac.

"Allez romantique sans espoir, allons chercher nos sacs," gémit-elle, en passant son bras sous le sien et essayant de le tirer.

Il la saisit par la taille et la souleva sans prévenir. Elle poussa un petit cri et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tapant son torse avec espièglerie et le réprimandant alors qu'il riait bruyamment et l'arrêta dans ses plaintes avec un baiser enthousiaste qui était juste légèrement inapproprié, juste comme ils semblaient le préférer.

"Il faut que je te soulève aussi ma chère ? Je ne voudrai pas entendre des plaintes que les garçons montrent ce qu'il faut faire à leur vieux père," dit Carlisle, ses bras atour de la taille d'Esmée qui était devant lui.

Esmée rit et secoua la tête, tapotant le bras de Carlisle et sortant de sa prise pour arracher son bagage à main et suggérer que nous passions à la récupération des bagages.

Edward desserra finalement son étreinte mais il me garda à ses côtés, prenant mon sac avec le sien sur son épaule. Nous suivîmes les autres un peu en arrière pendant que nous nous posions des questions sur nos vols respectifs.

Nous avançâmes en groupe dans le terminal, récupérant d'abord les bagages des gars puis attendant que les nôtres prennent place sur le chariot. Dès que j'eus ma valise en main, je la posai et l'ouvris pour faire un inventaire rapide. J'étais devenu un peu paranoïaque d'avoir à mettre mes patins dans la soute et je ne me sentis mieux qu'en voyant par moi-même qu'ils étaient arrivés en un seul morceau.

Une fois que je vis que tout était en ordre, je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Edward, en me donnant un coup de coude taquin et en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

"Ouais," dis-je, avec un sourire penaud. "Je n'aime tout simplement pas mettre mes bébés entre les mains du personnel de l'aéroport, tu comprends ?"

Il gloussa et ébouriffa mes cheveux puis alla aider son père à récupérer le reste des bagages sur le carrousel.

Alice s'approcha, posant lourdement sa valise à côté du tas grandissant à côté de moi.

"Oh Bella tu as apporté tes patins rubis !" applaudit Alice avec excitation quand elle les vit par l'ouverture de mon sac.

"Oh ouais, euh porte-bonheur je suppose. Je ne peux pas vraiment les porter pour la compétition mais j'ai pensé à les prendre," balbutiai-je, ne voulant pas révéler le fait que j'avais l'intention de les mettre si je finissais par me classer parmi les quatre premières et que je pouvais patiner en exhibition le dimanche après-midi.

"Ça craint que tu ne puisses pas les porter. Ils iraient parfaitement avec ton costume rouge pour le programme court."

"Ce serait un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?" demandai-je, en rabattant le haut de mon sac et en le refermant.

"Bébé je déteste le dire, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de "trop" quand il s'agit de patinage artistique," offrit Rose.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un ami qui serait totalement d'accord avec toi…" dis-je en pensant à Eric. "Je vais laisser l'ostentation et l'excès aux patineurs comme lui… qui peuvent le faire."

Les championnats nationaux s'étiraient sur deux week-ends et la semaine entre les deux afin de donner à tous les représentants de l'équipe américaine un temps d'arrêt égal avant leurs performances olympiques. Les hommes avaient eu leur compétition le week-end précédent. Les dames patinaient toujours en dernier donc nous n'avons pas concouru avant jeudi pour nos programmes courts et ensuite samedi pour les longs. Cependant Eric serait toujours là puisqu'il avait remporté le titre masculin. Les quatre premiers finalistes de chaque catégorie se produiraient dimanche pour l'exhibition. J'avais hâte de le revoir surtout parce qu'Eric ne faisait rien à moitié set encore plus pour l'exhibition. Il était toujours sur la ligne du "trop".

Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure prou rassembler tous nos sacs et nous diriger vers le trottoir. Comme prévu la presse attendait à l'extérieur alors Marcus, Esmée et Carlisle sortirent pour trouver les taxis.

Une fois qu'ils nous eurent envoyé un texto, Edward me mit sous son bras avec Emmett et Rose devant pour dégager le chemin pendant qu'Alice et Jasper suivaient, formant un bouclier très efficace contre les caméras et les questions criées. Je pouvais dire que ça dérangeait Edward de voir et d'entendre tant de gens se bousculer et hurler, essayant de se rapprocher de moi mais il sembla se détendre un peu quand je lui serrai la taille et lui souris pour lui faire savoir que j'allais bien.

Nous dûmes prendre trois taxis pour aller à l'hôtel, Alice monta avec Edward et moi et nous passâmes tout le trajet à écouter ses commentaires. Quand nous arrivâmes Edward était souriant et il riait de nouveau, beaucoup plus détendu qu'il l'avait été depuis que nous étions sortis de l'aéroport.

Quand nous fûmes enfin au Davenport, l'hôtel officiel de l'événement, la mâchoire d'Alice se décrocha quasiment jusqu'au sol.

"Nous allons rester ici ?" demanda-t-elle, avec de grands yeux alors que nous sortions du taxi.

"Ouaip. Ce sera notre chez nous pour les prochains cinq jours," dis-je, en passant mon bras autour de sa taille et en admirant l'hôtel à mon tour.

"Oh seigneur c'est incroyable !" s'exclama-t-elle. Elle poussa un petit cri et se lança dans un bavardage pétillant sur la façon dont il serait cool de planifier un mariage dans un endroit comme celui-ci alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'arrière du taxi pour attraper ses sacs afin que nous puissions entrer.

C'était vraiment quelque chose à admirer – orné et somptueux, la grande classe. J'aurai été heureuse d'avoir une chambre un peu moins luxueuse autre part mais je pensais que ce serait amusant pour tous les autres de trainer dans le quartier général de tous les patineurs ainsi que de voir les quelques visages célèbres qui ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de se montrer. Pas vraiment qu'ils soient obsédés par ce genre de chose mais ça pouvait faire un bon divertissement.

Je n'avais jamais séjourné dans les hôtels officiels avant. Renée nous prenait toujours une chambre loin de tout ce qui était officiel mais toujours quelque chose de luxueux pour satisfaire son niveau d'exigence. Je ne savais pas si c'était une erreur de se mêler aux autres patineurs mais j'étais plutôt excitée d'être un plus impliquée dans l'atmosphère, surtout avec tous les autres à proximité pour me garder les pieds sur terre.

Esmée, Carlisle et Marcus allèrent à la réception pendant que nous restions avec les bagages bavardant et admirant le hall. Les sols en marbre, les hauts plafonds ornés, les arrangements floraux décadents, les fauteuils et canapés moelleux et une grande fontaine bouillonnante qui était un signe certain que cet endroit n'était certainement pas un hôtel de seconde classe.

Comme nous attendions Jasper s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec Alice sur ses genoux, Rose s'était affalée sur un énorme fauteuil trop rembourré et Emmett s'était appuyé sur le dossier. Je repérai quelques visages familiers dans le hall, quelques-uns qui s'enregistraient, d'autres qui ne faisaient que passer. J'étais devenue plus amicale avec quelques patineurs depuis Champs Camp mais à présent l'environnement était tout à fait différent. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'amitié ni de bavardages décontractés dans les couloirs. Ici tout était compétition et _tout le monde_ était en compétition.

Raison de plus d'être reconnaissante d'avoir un groupe de soutien aussi solide de mon côté. Une partie de moi ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient tous là, abandonnant leurs occupations juste pour m'encourager. Pas que ça me surprenne. Ils ne le voyaient pas comme un sacrifice, comme beaucoup d'autres auraient pu le faire. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de personnes aussi soudées que les Cullen et grâce à un miracle j'avais été acceptée comme l'un d'eux.

J'étais entourée par les bras d'Edward, m'appuyant nonchalamment contre son torse alors qu'Emmett et Jasper partageaient une anecdote amusante sur les dernières manigances de leur coéquipier dans les vestiaires quand je vis un visage qui me bloqua la respiration.

Lauren Mallory déambulait sous les arches imposantes qui menaient des ascenseurs dans le hall, dans toute sa gloire blonde à la peau orange. Elle ressemblait à une future Lindsay Lohan, dans une robe pull ample qui était vraiment trop courte, des bottes talons aiguilles au-dessus des genoux et un chapeau pailleté couvraient ses cheveux raides. _Quel genre de personne s'habille comme ça à la mi-janvier ?_ Ou m'importe quand d'ailleurs…

Apparemment le même genre de personne qui bronze au point de ressembler à une carotte dans une perruque blonde.

Je me raidis instantanément, prise complètement au dépourvu en la voyant ici. Bien sûr je savais que je la verrais à Spokane mais à la patinoire pas l'hôtel. Apparemment les choses se passaient un peu différemment avec sa nouvelle équipe car à moins que mes yeux ne faiblissent elle était là, à pas plus de quinze mètres.

Bien sûr elle me remarqua avant que je puisse regarder ailleurs et une fois que ses yeux furent sur moi je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la regarder fixement de peur qu'elle ne le prenne comme un signe de faiblesse. L'intimidation était déjà pleinement opérationnelle.

Elle me sourit et haussa les sourcils et je ne montrai aucune émotion pas même le moindre tressaillement de mes lèvres. Puis ses yeux bougèrent juste un peu et je sus qu'elle regardait Edward. Elle tira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et même d'aussi loin je pouvais voir la lumière dans ses yeux – désir, luxure, défi, peu importe comme vous l'appelez, cela me donna envie de grogner et de grincer des dents. Quand elle plissa les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, je dus me mordre la langue pour me retenir.

Je savais que si je montrais à quel point sa réaction me dérangeait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses alors je souris simplement. Cela lui disait que je savais exactement ce que j'avais et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, tout en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et sa mâchoire se figea avant qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Parfois il était si facile de voir à quel point elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Pourtant c'était une bonne actrice et elle récupéra rapidement. Ses lèvres firent un sourire narquois et elle me fit un signe de doigts condescendant. Elle lança un dernier regard, long et salace, à Edward de haut en bas avant de s'éloigner vers l'une des nombreuses portes pour sortir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut hors de ma vue que je réalisais à quel point cette petite rencontre m'avait tendue. Je dus physiquement forcer mes épaules à se relâcher alors que je soufflai de soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Edward, un doux murmure à mon oreille, alors que son menton se posait sur mon épaule.

"Rien," dis-je, en secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de tout ça. "Rien de grave."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de lui, cherchant probablement la source de ce qui m'avait dérangé.

"Ce n'est vraiment rien, promis. Je ne m'attendais pas à…" Je m'éloignais voulant juste oublier ça.

Bien sûr j'aurais dû savoir que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le satisfaire, surtout pas avec la façon dont il était devenu protecteur récemment.

Il tira légèrement sur ma taille, s'éloignant du groupe et me tenant la main pour que je le suive. Il s'arrêta quand nous atteignîmes la fontaine et se tourna de nouveau vers moi, tendant l'autre main.

"Tu es contrariée. S'il te plait, dis-moi ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux étaient patients et implorants en même temps.

"Je viens de voir Lauren," dis-je, espérant que si j'expliquais rapidement et avec désinvolture il croirait que tout allait bien. Et vraiment il en était ainsi. Bien sûr elle avait réussi à me déstabiliser mais je m'étais préparée à bien pire qu'un sourire irritant. "Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'y attendais pas. Renée ne nous a jamais laissé rester dans le même hôtel que les autres alors j'ai pensé qu'ils ne seraient pas ici. Ils m'ont juste pris par surprise."

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il, levant une de nos mains jointes contre sa joue, frottant mes phalanges contre sa fine barbe. "Nous pouvons trouver une chambre ailleurs."

"Non, c'est idiot," dis-je. "C'est un grand hôtel il y a des tonnes de gens ici et nous ne serons pas là de toute façon. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était juste inattendu, c'est tout."

Il me serra la main. "Si tu changes d'avis, dis simplement un mot et nous partons d'ici, d'accord ?"

"Ouais." Il sourit et se pencha pour frotter légèrement son nez contre le mien puis en picora le bout avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

"Eh bien, si ça te fait du bien, il pourrait y avoir un visage familier qui vient de faire son apparition," dit-il avec un sourire, en faisant un geste du menton. Quand je me retournai je vis Charlie au milieu du groupe. Il échangea une poignée de main amicale avec Carlisle puis un câlin avec Esmée avant qu'Alice ne bondisse, le faisant presque tomber à cause de son enthousiasme. Ça le surprit vu son expression sidérée alors qu'il lui tapotait maladroitement le dos.

"Allez," souris-je et je tirai Edward par la main dans leur direction. "Nous ferions mieux de le sauver avant qu'Alice ne lui provoque une crise cardiaque."

Le reste de cette première journée fut merveilleux. Après nous être installés et avoir pris un peu de repos nous partîmes à l'aventure avant de nous retrouver dans le hall pour discuter de nos projets de dîner. Apparemment Alice et Esmée y avaient déjà pensé puisqu'elles avaient réservé l'une des plus petites salles de réunion de l'hôtel pour nous. Elles avaient commandé des pizzas et il y avait une télévision grand écran pour mettre des films amusants en arrière-plan pendant que nous trainions et nous amusions. C'était un début parfait et discret pour le week-end. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin sans même le savoir.

C'était super de voir Charlie se mêler au reste du groupe. Comme à New York, il semblait parfaitement s'adapter à ce mélange, en bavardant à côté de Carlisle et en buvant une bière ou en se laissant entraîner par l'enthousiasme d'Alice quand elle lui demanda de faire partie de son équipe pour Catch-phrase.

Il semblait plus léger et plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Bien que j'admette ne pas l'avoir vu souvent, je pouvais encore faire la différence. Que ce soit à cause de Sue, la femme qu'il voyait ou être accueilli par les Cullen et traité comme un ami de longue date ou autre, je n'étais pas sûre mais j'aimais vraiment ça. C'était agréable de le voir si enjoué, surtout quand j'étais si heureuse aussi.

Bien que la compétition ait toujours été au centre de mes préoccupations, je me sentais plus détendue en y allant que je ne l'avais été jamais avant. Même si le stress des facteurs extérieurs à la compétition pesait sur mon esprit.

Mercredi suivit le même schéma. Les événements officiels n'étaient pas programmés avant le lendemain avec l'entraînement du programme court le matin puis le début de la compétition plus tard dans la soirée. Mercredi, cependant, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part quelques interviews avec la presse ici et là. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être présent à Spokane tout de suite mais j'ai toujours voulu y aller un peu plus tôt afin de donner à mon corps le temps de s'adapter à tout changement d'altitude.

Marcus avait trouvé une patinoire à la périphérie de la ville où je pouvais m'entraîner sans risque de croiser d'autres patineurs ou les médias. Le reste du groupe sortit pour visiter la ville avec Charlie comme guide. Ils finirent par nous retrouver, Marcus et moi, à la patinoire et les gars me rejoignirent même sur la glace puisqu'ils avaient leurs patins étant venus directement après leur match.

Alice et Rose se joignirent à la fête, glissant dans leurs chaussures de ville, et après un certain temps, même les anciens s'aventurèrent sur la glace. Pour le reste de l'après-midi, il ne fut plus question de préparation, juste s'amuser et faire du raffut. Au lieu de m'attarder sur les minuscules problèmes, que j'avais rencontrés pendant ma séance d'entrainement, je finis par rire tellement fort que mes abdominaux commencèrent à me faire mal et je quittai la patinoire en me sentant bien.

Par la suite, nous revînmes à l'hôtel pour nous rafraîchir avant de nous mettre en vêtements confortables et de nous affaler sur les canapés et le plancher de la suite de Carlisle et Esmée pour grignoter et regarder un film. Edward et moi partîmes en premier car nous avions prévu de nous retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner tôt le lendemain matin avant ma séance à la patinoire.

Nous étions de retour dans notre chambre à neuf heures, juste assez de temps pour que je puisse convaincre mon très serviable petit-ami que j'avais besoin d'une distraction vu la suite du programme. Il était plus que disposé à se soumettre.

Si souvent, la veille d'une compétition, j'étais agitée, stressée et inquiète. Le plus souvent, mes rêves étaient remplis d'images anxieuses du pire des scénarios jouant encore et encore dans mon esprit en technicolor entièrement et clairement.

Mais cette nuit-là, mes rêves ne furent remplis que d'Edward et mon esprit ne fut rien d'autre que pacifique.

⁂

Se présenter à la patinoire le lendemain matin fut un peu comme aller un zoo. La sécurité était stricte, avec de multiples points de contrôle à franchir. Cela prit beaucoup de temps puisqu'ils fouillaient minutieusement chaque patineur mais je me divertis en envoyant des SMS à Edward.

Esmée et Marcus m'accompagnèrent dans les coulisses pendant qu'Edward, Rose et Alice partirent dans l'autre direction pour camper dans les gradins, pour la plupart vides, et regarder la séance d'entraînement.

Le reste des gars décida d'esquiver les festivités du début, prévoyant d'être tous présents quand ça comptait vraiment. Ça me convenait parfaitement. Les séances d'entraînement étaient toujours un peu imprévisibles et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un tas de gens en plus qui regardaient. Surtout si ça se passait mal.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'Alice et Rose veuillent venir regarder mais j'avais été surprise quand Edward avait refusé l'offre des hommes de passer la journée avec eux, préférant rejoindre les filles et observer ma séance du matin. Je l'avais encouragé à y aller parce qu'en fait, la séance d'entraînement n'était pas très intéressante mais il avait été assez catégorique pour rester tout près. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas réellement le blâmer.

L'entraînement était facultatif, alors je ne savais pas si Lauren et son équipe se montreraient mais je me préparais à la probabilité qu'ils soient là, grâce à ça je ne fus pas tout à fait choquée d'apercevoir Phil et Renée à l'enregistrement.

Ils n'avaient pas changé bien que je suppose que cela aurait dû être une évidence. Ce n'est pas parce que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vus qu'ils avaient changé physiquement.

Ils étaient à la sécurité pour faire contrôler les sacs de Lauren, alors que nous étions quelques groupes derrière eux. Phil jeta un coup d'œil, visiblement impatient de voir combien de temps prenait le processus de contrôle et il me repéra presque instantanément. J'avais espéré rester sous leur radar un peu plus longtemps mais non, pas de chance. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un lent et sournois ricanement, me rappelant ce premier regard déconcertant qu'il m'avait donné quand Renée nous avait présentés à l'hôtel. Celui qui me donnait envie de me mettre à l'abri sous de lourdes couvertures.

Il hocha la tête pour me saluer mais je ne fis pas de même et ne le saluai de quelque façon que ce soit.

Au lieu de cela, je choisis de jouer avec la sangle de mon sac, faisant comme si je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis pousser Renée et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux, juste au moment où elle me regardait.

Nos yeux se connectèrent pendant un instant, les siens restèrent inexpressifs. Ils m'étaient si familiers mais de tant de manières étrangers en même temps. Ils étaient froids, durs, presque insensibles. Le regard qu'elle me lança était à la fois évaluateur et désintéressé, comme si elle ne faisait que me jauger. Ça ne dura qu'un instant et juste comme ça, sa tête se retourna, son attention se porta sur Lauren et Phil. Le seul signe qu'elle était affectée par ma présence, c'est qu'elle tira durement sur le bras de Phil pour détourner son attention de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

 _Donc c'est comme ça que ça va être_ , pensais-je. Je souhaitai être aussi peu affectée qu'elle l'était mais je suppose que je ne suis pas sans cœur. Le fait qu'elle puisse me regarder comme ça alors qu'elle m'avait conçue, mise au monde et élevée, me rendait physiquement malade. Ma main se leva pour frotter mon ventre sans même que je m'en rende compte.

"Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? Tu es un peu pâle," murmura Esmée. Elle balaya doucement les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon front, en posant sa paume à plat dessus pour vérifier par elle-même.

"Ouais, je vais bien," marmonnai-je, en voulant toucher de nouveau mon ventre et en forçant mes mains à rester à mes côtés. Ma tête commença à tourner pour les regarder mais je m'arrêtai juste à temps, en ramenant mon regard sur Esmée. J'essayai de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais ce fut plutôt une grimace.

Elle dut remarquer où mes yeux voulaient se perdre car elle regarda par-dessus mon l'épaule. A en juger par la grimace qui tordit immédiatement ses lèvres, elle comprit assez facilement ce qui me dérangeait. Elle ne regarda pas dans leur direction plus d'un instant et quand ses yeux revinrent aux miens, ils étaient doux de compassion et de compréhension.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux," dit-elle doucement, en glissant son bras autour de ma taille. "Je sais que c'est dur chérie… mais ils ne peuvent t'affecter que si tu les laisses faire."

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un petit sourire qui devint un peu plus sincère quand elle me serra contre elle et embrassa mon front.

Ce fut un peu plus facile de respirer quand la sécurité en termina avec les sacs de Lauren et les laissa passer. Les coulisses étaient généralement assez encombrées, si bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je les verrais. Pendant le temps qu'il nous restait à attendre pour passer le point de contrôle, je me concentrai sur moi, pour me construire un peu de cette carapace qui me permettrait de traverser ça.

J'envoyai un texto à Edward pour lui dire que je les avais vus et que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il les manque une fois qu'on serait toutes sur la glace et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit pris au dépourvu. Il me répondit rapidement par texto, essayant clairement de vérifier et de s'assurer que j'allais vraiment bien. Plutôt que de faire un échange de texto, je l'appelai pour qu'il comprenne au ton de ma voix que tout allait bien et lui dire que je serai sur la glace après quelques étirements.

Sa réponse fut suggestive et enjouée, plutôt qu'inquiète, je considérais que j'avais bien fait mon travail.

Esmée et Marcus prirent mes sacs pour aller chercher une place le long des bancs avec les autres équipes, pendant que je faisais un jogging rapide dans les couloirs pour faire monter mon rythme cardiaque. Je trouvai un coin tranquille et fis mes étirements sans être dérangée avant de retrouver Marcus et lacer mes patins.

La glace était encombrée d'autres patineurs, bien que certains soient encore en coulisses à effectuer leurs routines d'échauffement. L'entraînement était décontracté - au moins aussi décontracté que possible avec vingt-trois femmes ultra compétitives. Nous avions été réparties en trois groupes distincts de sept ou huit patineuses, avec une heure chacune sur la glace.

Nous étions libres d'aller et venir à notre guise dans le créneau horaire et chaque patineur avait l'occasion d'exécuter son programme complet une fois avec la musique dans les haut-parleurs, même si la patinoire n'était pas complètement vide. Quelques-unes des filles, les moins bien classées de ma section étaient déjà acharnées au travail, avec une qui prenait sa place au centre de la patinoire quand sa musique commençait. C'était le _Pas de Deux de Casse-Noisette_ , une sélection que j'avais utilisée il y a quelques années. Le morceau familier me fit sourire.

Je la regardais en laçant mes patins et m'attardais un peu plus le long des bordures, posant ma cheville sur le dessus en courbant mon bras pour toucher mes orteils.

La fille était en fait assez bonne et avait un réel potentiel. Je me creusai la tête pour essayer de me rappeler son nom mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle essayait juste un peu trop fort, probablement un peu intimidée par certains visages plus connus sur la glace autour d'elle.

C'est la partie que j'aimais vraiment dans les répétitions - voir tous les différents entrainements, les chorégraphies que chacun avait travaillé. C'était comme une confiserie pleine d'inspiration, écouter les choix de morceaux et comment elles coupaient leur musique, comment elles avaient choisi d'enchaîner leurs pas. C'était difficile d'être original mais c'était amusant de regarder et de voir la variété. Je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à regarder quelqu'un d'autre patiner une fois la compétition commencée, donc l'entraînement était vraiment ma seule occasion de scruter la scène.

La jeune fille avait un beau programme, bien que j'aie repéré quelques éléments que je modifierais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. J'avais presque envie de mettre la main dessus et de la façonner, comme si souvent en regardant d'autres patineurs. Non pas parce que je pensais que j'étais meilleure mais parce que mon esprit semblait toujours déborder de possibilités. Cette envie semblait encore plus prononcée maintenant que j'avais eu l'occasion d'explorer mes capacités en tant que chorégraphe.

Quand elle eut fini, j'entendis les applaudissements de la foule clairsemée dans les gradins. Son entraîneur se tenait près de l'endroit où j'étais et l'appela, me rafraîchissant la mémoire quant à son identité.

Angela Weber, relativement nouvelle sur le terrain et encore très jeune à dix-huit ans. Je l'avais vue ici et là lors de quelques événements dans le passé. Elle était bonne mais un peu incohérente et toujours un peu sous le radar, bien qu'elle ait remporté quelques médailles au cours des trois derrières saisons. D'après mes souvenirs, elle avait fait quelques chutes brutales au Grand Prix mais avait quand même terminé relativement haut.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes étirements et de les ignorer pendant que son entraîneur lui parlait de certains éléments et la laissa pour aller voir les officiels.

Au lieu de repartir pour continuer à s'échauffer, Angela resta près du bord. Ses yeux étaient énormes et elle avait l'air extrêmement nerveuse. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. A dix-huit ans, ce serait son premier essai pour une équipe olympique et ça ajoutait toujours beaucoup de stress.

J'hésitai un instant, voulant dire quelque chose, ayant été à sa place auparavant. Elle me semblait gentille mais je ne la connaissais certainement pas assez pour savoir si elle allait crier sur moi pour m'être adressée à elle comme d'autres filles le feraient.

Quand elle resta là, à se tordre les mains d'anxiété et à manifestement essayer de contrôler son souffle, je décidai de suivre mon instinct.

"Tu étais vraiment très bien, Angela," dis-je prudemment.

Sa tête se releva et elle resta bouche bée dans ce qui semblait être un choc quand elle comprit qui lui parlait.

"Qui, moi ?" demanda-t-elle, en pointant sa poitrine.

Je souris chaleureusement et fis un signe de tête. "C'est un super programme. J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu as coupé le morceau."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire radieux en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. "J'ai adoré ta version en deux mille quatre. Celle avec la robe rose ? Je la regarde sur YouTube tout le temps."

"Ouais ?" demandai-je, me sentant un peu étourdie par le compliment. La chorégraphie de Casse-Noisette était l'une des premières où j'avais participé en aidant Marcus. "C'était une de mes préférées aussi. J'espère que ça marchera aussi bien pour toi que pour moi."

"J'en doute fortement," dit-elle, en levant un peu les yeux au ciel. "Je veux dire… tu as gagné l'or à Skate Canada et l'argent aux championnats nationaux cette année-là. Il n'y a pas moyen que ça m'arrive."

"Pourquoi pas ? De ce que j'ai vu, on dirait que tu as une bonne chance."

"Oh allez. Moi ? Pas question," dit-elle d'un air triste. "J'ai presque détruit mes chances au début de la saison. J'espère juste que je ne me ridiculiserai pas ce week-end pour pouvoir me montrer à nouveau l'année prochaine…"

"Hé on ne sait jamais... Tout peut arriver," offris-je. "Tu peux aller sur la glace et patiner deux programmes parfaits et ramener l'or à la maison."

Elle secoua la tête, toujours pessimiste. Je détestai la voir se saborder toute seule sûrement parce que je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois par le passé et je savais combien ça me hantait. Quelque chose en elle me donnait juste envie de l'encourager.

"Je suis aussi assez nerveuse," murmurai-je, espérant que ça l'aidera à se détendre si elle ne se savait pas seule.

"Vraiment ?!" se moqua-t-elle avec incrédulité. "Toi ?"

"Eh bien oui. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu te produis devant une foule, c'est toujours angoissant. Se blesser et disparaitre la saison dernière ? C'est difficile de revenir de là."

"Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je veux dire que tu es la meilleure patineuse qui soit. Et tes programmes ? Oh mon Dieu ils sont tout simplement magnifiques."

"Merci," dis-je doucement, rougissant en voyant combien elle était visiblement sincère.

"Je veux dire je sais que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi mais tu es une sorte d'idole."

"Eh bien, moi aussi je pense que tu es assez impressionnante," lui dis-je avec un sourire. "Ne sois pas trop nerveuse et ça se passera bien."

"Angela ?" entendis-je son entraineur crier, en lui faisant signe.

"Oh je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller," balbutia-t-elle, en lui faisant un geste.

Je souris et lui tendis ma main pour la lui serrer. "Bonne chance ce soir."

"Merci ! Et à toi aussi," dit-elle. En me tapant dans la main avec enthousiasme. "Pas que tu en aies besoin, bien sûr, tu es merveilleuse."

"J'en ai toujours besoin. Merci, Angela."

Je la regardai s'éloigner, me sentant plus légère à l'idée de m'entraîner. En essayant de l'apaiser j'avais en quelque sorte réussi à calmer mes nerfs aussi.

En regardant autour de moi j'aperçus rapidement Edward, Alice et Rose assis le plus près possible, juste à côté du milieu de la patinoire. Je leur souris en leur faisant un signe de la main alors que je finissais de m'étirer puis je m'approchai de Marcus pour avoir notre conversation pré-entrainement typique.

Lauren était déjà sur la glace au moment où j'enlevais mes protège patins et franchis la barrière. J'essayai de la bloquer mais c'était difficile étant donné qu'elle semblait passer beaucoup de temps à répéter ses spirales juste en face d'Edward.

 _Tellement transparente,_ pensai-je, secouant la tête de dégoût devant ses tactiques bon marché. Je n'étais pas du tout inquiète. Edward était à moi et ne serait jamais intéressé par elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, je le savais.

Et vraiment ses spirales n'étaient pas si impressionnantes même s'il était probablement insignifiant de s'en réjouir. Les sauts et l'athlétisme de Lauren étaient ses points forts, certainement pas sa souplesse ou son talent artistique.

Après avoir effectué plusieurs tours pour m'habituer à la surface, je commençai à échauffer mes propres spirales, me collant près des planches de l'autre côté. Renée et Phil étaient stationnés à une extrémité de la patinoire, restant près des bords mais bougeant parfois pour étudier leur patineuse.

Chaque fois que je m'approchai de l'endroit où ils étaient, Renée semblait faire exprès de se détourner et de m'ignorer complètement alors que Phil faisait exactement le contraire, me scrutant minutieusement. Bien que j'essaie de les éviter, il était difficile de ne pas occuper toute la surface de la patinoire si je voulais vraiment profiter de cette séance d'entraînement.

J'entendis le faux rire aigu de Lauren de l'autre côté de la glace et je me tournai pour la voir debout près des bords, juste face à l'endroit où les filles et Edward étaient assis. Juste devant mes yeux, elle souleva sa jambe et cala son pied sur les planches, lui donnant effectivement une vision complète de son entrejambe dans son petit justaucorps.

Ça suffisait. Elle n'était peut-être pas une menace mais je n'allais pas rester là, à la regarder se jeter ouvertement sur mon petit-ami.

Je glissai vers elle. En m'approchant je l'entendis lui demander s'il l'aiderait avec ses patins d'une voix douce et mielleuse, battant, ridiculement, des cils et se penchant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse regarder dans son décolleté - comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez vu.

Edward avait l'air consterné et un peu paniqué en essayant de l'ignorer, jetant des coups d'œil à Rose et à sa sœur pour obtenir de l'aide. Je pouvais dire que Rose n'était qu'à un souffle ou deux de déchaîner l'enfer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que l'un d'eux aient des ennuis avec la sécurité alors je patinais juste à côté de Lauren, l'avertissant de ma présence en grattant bruyant mes lames contre la glace.

"Oh Lauren," dis-je avec condescendance. Elle se tourna et pinça les lèvres comme si elle venait de goûter quelque chose d'aigre. "Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est une sacrée responsabilité de faire lacer ses patins par quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu trébuches parce qu'ils sont attachés trop serrés…"

Elle roula des yeux et même si elle avait l'air un peu réticente à le faire, elle laissa retomber sa jambe des planches et se tourna vers moi.

"Bonjour Isabella," ricana-t-elle, ses mains calées sur ses hanches. "J'ai oublié que tu patinais à cette compétition."

"J'en doute," dis-je froidement. "Mais si tu veux sous-estimer tes adversaires, je t'en prie..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée lorsque Phil l'appela de l'autre côté de la glace, l'informant qu'elle était là pour répéter son programme.

Elle lança un dernier regard dans ma direction avant de tourner son attention vers Edward.

"C'est Edward, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et haletante, séduisante. Une fois de plus elle lui envoya un regard charmeur et bomba le torse si évidemment que je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. "Je suis sûre que je te reverrai."

Elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts avec ses lèvres collantes et brillantes puis les posa sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait et d'empêcher sa manœuvre. Elle pivota sur ses lames et s'envola vers son entraîneur, sa haute queue de cheval blonde rebondissant à chacun de ses pas.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa d'horreur alors qu'il essayait d'enlever la substance gluante sur sa joue.

"Beurk," gémit-il.

"Il te faudra peut-être te faire vacciner contre le tétanos, Edward…" lui conseilla Alice. Rose et lui se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs. "Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire quand on s'est fait mordre par une chienne enragée ?"

J'éclatai de rire, me serrant les côtes tandis que Rose et Alice riaient aussi. Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward bien moins amusé et essuyant toujours son visage. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle et je me mis au travail pour retirer toutes les preuves de son passage sur sa belle joue.

"Sérieusement, quelle saleté !" se moqua Rose.

"Saleté ?" demandai-je, en m'appuyant contre les bords et en m'étirant pour rester échauffée.

"Putain de garce !" Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oui totalement !" s'exclama Alice. "J'avais peur qu'elle saute par-dessus et commence à danser autour d'Edward."

"Vous riez toutes mais je viens d'être violé !" se plaignit-il, d'un air renfrogné. "J'ai besoin de trouver une douche. Et un peu de désinfectant aussi," ajouta-t-il, effleurant à nouveau son visage même si toutes les traces de gloss avaient disparu.

"Oh mon pauvre," roucoulai-je exagérément, tendant la main pour prendre son visage boudeur entre mes mains. "Je t'embrasserai bien pour que tout aille mieux mais je travaille."

"Mais Bella je suis en état de vulnérabilité en ce moment," gémit-il, sa lèvre inférieure faisant une adorable moue. "J'ai juste besoin de réconfort."

"Je peux aller chercher Lauren si ça peut t'aider," le taquinai-je. "Il ne semble pas qu'elle soit très soucieuse de se montrer professionnelle."

"Non, non, ça va," dit-il rapidement. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux."

"Si tu es sûr..."

"Oui," dit-il en tendant sa main vers les miennes et me tirant. Les planches nous séparaient de la taille aux pieds mais il réussit quand même à se rapprocher suffisamment pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, nos poitrines se frôlant. "Je devrais arriver à être patient jusqu'à ce que je puisse te sortir de la glace et loin des regards indiscrets..."

Je rougis d'anticipation – comme je le faisais toujours – quand il parlait ainsi. Ces mots et avec _cette_ voix… Soudain je n'étais plus du tout préoccupée de paraître professionnelle.

"Eh bien peut-être juste un truc rapide," murmurai-je, levant mon visage vers le sien et lui caressant les lèvres avec un doux et tendre baiser qui en évoquait beaucoup d'autres à venir. "Mais je vais t'envoyer Marcus si ça me cause des ennuis."

"Prends ton cul paresseux de là et va patiner, Swan," ordonna Rose, en tapant des poings sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. "Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder et de te faire bécoter. Nous avons payé cher pour voir du patinage."

"Pit bull !" ris-je, profitant de cette opportunité pour m'appuyer contre Edward pour un instant supplémentaire. "Vous avez eu des laisser-passer gratis. Je ne te dois rien. Je ne suis pas ton petit singe de compétition."

"Allez va montrer à ces filles qui est le chef ici !" m'encouragea Alice, en tapant dans ses mains.

"D'accord d'accord, chahuteuses folles !" grognai-je dans un souffle et je lâchai Edward. Je levai les yeux vers lui et serrai ses mains une dernière fois avant de lâcher prise. "A bientôt ?"

"Si ces deux dingues ne m'ont pas tué avant…" dit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

"Hey !" protesta Alice, en le tapant à l'arrière de la jambe.

Je rigolai en secouant la tête aux chamailleries du frère et de la sœur et je partis. Je n'avais pas fait plus de trois pas avant de céder à la tentation. Edward s'était détourné et plaisantait avec Alice quand je le pris par surprise, saisissant son poignet.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour m'interroger mais je ne laissai pas sortir les mots avant que mes lèvres ne s'écrasent passionnément contre les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de moi tandis que les miens serraient son cou.

Le baiser fut court mais chaud et très satisfaisant.

Je le laissai quand Rose et Alice commencèrent à nous encourager avec enthousiasme.

"Je prendrai le blâme pour ça." Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Mais ça valait tellement le coup."

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon dos quand je m'éloignai et quand je levai les yeux je vis un mélange d'étourdissement et de luxure, la luxure l'emportant rapidement.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil, Isabella," dit-il, en se penchant et en chuchotant contre ma joue. "Maintenant je vais devoir rester là avec une érection de la taille du Texas et te regarder te tortiller pendant une heure. "Parlez donc d'exciter un gars jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les boules bleues…"

Je gloussai et je lui fis une bise chaste sur la joue. "Je me rattraperai plus tard," promis-je, en m'éloignant et en faisant un clin d'œil espiègle et il se rassit.

Lorsque je revins auprès de Marcus et Esmée de l'autre côté de la patinoire, je fus accueillie par le visage désapprobateur de Marcus, le sourcil levé et tout. Esmée se tenait à côté de lui, essayant d'étouffer ses rires.

"Je sais, je sais," dis-je avec regret. "Je suis désolée."

"Oh allez, vieil homme, détends-toi !" dit Esmée, le poussant du coude pendant qu'ils s'appuyaient sur le bord des panneaux. "C'est toi qui étais assis ici à me dire combien ils sont mignons."

Marcus couvrit son rire d'une toux et refit son visage renfrogné, bien qu'il était facile de voir que ses yeux scintillaient d'amusement.

"Assure-toi que tu es bien échauffée. Tu es la prochaine," dit-il brièvement, en me poussant et en fusillant Esmée du regard.

Ces deux-là formaient vraiment une bonne équipe.

Je suivis la fin du programme de Lauren pendant que je m'échauffais sur les bords et que je lâchais quelques-uns de mes sauts. Je détestais admettre que c'était bien - pas du tout mon style mais j'étais sûre que ça plairait au public.

Si elle réussissait tous les sauts, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle obtiendrait des scores élevés.

Les sauts avaient toujours été ma faiblesse. Le reste des éléments coulait facilement pour moi, aidé par ma souplesse et une stabilité naturelles mais les sauts étaient ce qui me retenait. Naturellement je n'étais pas une athlète, ce n'était pas mon point fort. Dans un système de points qui mettait beaucoup plus l'accent sur l'atterrissage des sauts difficiles, je savais que je devais améliorer mon style.

Lauren en finit et me frôla avec un sourire en quittant le centre de la patinoire et je bougeai pour prendre sa place. Je roulai des yeux et fis craquer mon cou, en secouant les bras alors que je me concentrai sur ce que je devais faire.

En prenant ma position de départ, je dus me dire consciemment de me calmer et d'y aller doucement. Une grande partie de moi voulait juste passer à pleine puissance et tout donner, sachant que Lauren et Renée étaient proches et regardaient. Mais ce serait plutôt stupide de me saboter en en faisant trop pendant l'entraînement.

"Patine, c'est tout, Bella," me répétai-je comme un mantra. "Juste un échauffement. Ne deviens pas dingue."

Mais quand ma musique se mit en marche, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir l'étincelle de feu en moi. Mes mouvements, était légers et calmes, marquant les étapes plutôt que de me lancer à fond mais ma détermination était à son maximum.

Je passai près d'eux, me préparant pour ma première tentative de saut. Je souris un peu de satisfaction quand je vis Lauren reculer et s'aplatir contre les barrières, visiblement elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

Je réussis le premier saut puis le second et je dus reprendre une grande respiration pour combattre l'adrénaline qui me poussait à foncer. Je réussis à patiner un programme propre, à faire mes sauts, en soulignant certaines étapes les plus faciles dans ma tête afin de conserver mon énergie.

Lorsque j'arrivais à ma dernière position, je fus accueillie par les applaudissements enthousiastes de la petite foule dans les gradins, avec Alice et Edward qui m'acclamaient et Rose qui sifflait entre ses doigts. Je souris et leur fis une révérence exagérée avant de retourner vers Marcus pour boire et faire un bilan après ma répétition.

Il me donna quelques conseils sur ce à quoi il fallait faire attention et m'envoya passer le reste de l'heure à faire ce que je voulais, ce qui me permettrait de me sentir en confiance pour patiner dans la soirée.

Alors que l'heure touchait à sa fin, je me sentais bien. J'avais réussi à bloquer Renée, Phil et Lauren et trouver ma concentration, me laissant convaincue que je serais capable de faire la même chose en compétition.

Je m'arrêtai au bord de la patinoire pour souffler et enlever des copeaux de glace de mes patins, pensant que j'avais tout le temps de faire quelques sauts de plus avant qu'ils nous demandent de dégager pour le prochain groupe.

"Tu es essoufflée, Isabella ?" entendis-je Lauren demander, en s'approchant. "J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'es pas donné à fond pendant ta répétition. Déjà fatiguée ?"

Je me mordis la langue et secouai la tête d'incrédulité. La fille ne savait pas quand s'arrêter. Au lieu de m'engager dans une bataille mesquine, je continuai à essuyer mes patins et à m'étirer.

Elle tapotait une épingle à cheveux bon marché contre ses lèvres en me contournant. Je continuai mes étirements, en essayant de vaquer à mes occupations et de ne pas être trop distraite.

"Je suppose que c'est trop d'attendre que quelqu'un de ton âge puisse nous suivre."

"Tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin de frimer quand ça ne compte pas vraiment," répondis-je.

Les mots s'étaient échappés avant que je puisse les arrêter. J'étais déchirée entre garder mon sang-froid et me gifler pour avoir mordu à son hameçon. Elle me déstabilisait et je détestais ne pas pouvoir m'en aller mais je voulais effacer ce sourire suffisant de son visage.

"Tout compte, Swan. En tant que vétéran ici, je suis étonnée que tu ne le saches pas. Ou peut-être c'est juste que tu ne te soucies pas suffisamment de gagner pour t'en rendre compte," dit-elle.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, inclinant ma tête avec confiance, bien qu'elle ait l'avantage de la hauteur.

"Ne te trompe pas, Lauren, je suis venue ici pour gagner," dis-je avec une détermination tranquille. "Alors ne pense pas une seconde que tu vas avoir la route libre jusqu'au podium et un billet gratuit pour Vancouver avec ton nom dessus."

"S'il te plaît…" se moqua-t-elle, en me tapotant le nez avec condescendance avec la fleur rose pointue au bout de l'épingle à cheveux dans sa main. " Tu n'as aucune chance. "

"En fait, si. Et tu le sais. Tu sais que je peux te battre. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi."

"Ce titre est pour moi," dit-elle, les dents serrées, la lèvre retroussée dans un grognement peu attrayant. Alors son visage s'adoucit, des éclats de malice et de défi dans ses yeux bleus qui brillaient. "Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas tout ce que je vais te prendre ce week-end…"

Elle regarda sur le côté et mon regard la suivit jusqu'à Edward. Il se tenait au même endroit, appuyé contre les planches, me regardant, les mains croisées devant lui. Quand il me vit regarder dans sa direction, ses lèvres se plissèrent pour faire mon sourire préféré et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"C'est un bon parti," dit-elle, tuant mon sourire heureux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps d'une manière qui me donna envie de lui arracher les yeux. Elle tourna juste devant moi en le bloquant effectivement de ma vue. "Des mains si douces pour un joueur de hockey, j'ai été surprise. Je parie qu'il sait aussi exactement comment s'en servir. Je peux juste les imaginer courant partout sur mon corps, les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec ces doigts longs et sexy."

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Lauren, imaginer…" dis-je, légèrement arrogante puisque je savais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais.

"Je n'en serais pas si sûre," sourit-elle. "Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il m'a regardé."

Je dus me retenir de rire, parce que j'avais vu la façon dont il la regardait et ça n'avait pas été agréable, certainement pas de quoi se vanter.

"Tu délires complètement. "

"Et tu ne comprends manifestement pas les hommes. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup. Montre-leur un peu de peau, fais que ta voix soit un peu rauque en leur chuchotant à l'oreille combien tu veux leur bite et ils ne sont pas trop regardants sur la personne avec qui ils tombent au lit. Ça me prendra peut-être dix minutes pour qu'il arrache mes vêtements et oublie tout de toi," dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, en tournoyant autour de moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Ma relation avec Edward était inébranlable et certainement pas sous la menace d'une petite bimbo dégoûtante. Je n'avais pas besoin de me défendre devant elle. A la place, je choisis tout simplement de filer.

"Ton beau-père n'a pas mis plus longtemps que ça à venir ramper vers moi," dit-elle après moi, en gardant sa voix assez basse pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Ça me fit m'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Je me retournai pour la regarder en face, détestant le triomphe que je vis dans ses yeux de pouvoir retenir mon attention.

"Tu m'as bien entendue," dit-elle, en patinant à nouveau vers moi. "J'ai eu Phil haletant entre mes jambes en quelques jours."

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû être surprise. Cet homme était un vrai connard et Lauren était une salope. Mais Renée... Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle ait pu avoir des soupçons sur la nature de leur relation ou Lauren serait grillée, j'en étais convaincue.

Ces trois-là étaient comme un soap opéra vivant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me parlait de Phil et d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que ça me ferait du mal ou que ça me ferait du tort mais en fait ça ne me faisait plus rien du tout. Plus maintenant. Ils pourraient tous les trois vivre heureux dans leur petite merde, dans un univers rempli de drames. Ça ne faisait aucune différence pour moi.

"Je suis persuadée que l'association américaine de patinage artistique serait très intéressée par cette information. Sans parler de ton manager…" dis-je et j'essayais de repartir mais Lauren m'emboîta le pas.

"Oh, elle ne me fait pas peur. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une petite fille faible qui se laisse faire," dit-elle sèchement, patinant quelques pas devant moi et s'arrêtant brusquement, m'arrêtant en même temps.

"Renée pense peut-être qu'elle mène la barque mais elle fait exactement ce que je veux. Et elle le fait pendant que son mari se faufile dans mon lit. Ta mère ne peut pas retenir un homme contre moi et… toi non plus."

Je lui souris gentiment et parlai d'une voix lente et patiente.

"Il n'y a pas de compétition là, Lauren. Edward est à moi. Donc je te suggère de te concentrer sur le fait d'essayer de me battre sur la glace. Parce que même si ce n'est pas gagné, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui."

Avec ça et un petit clin d'œil insolent, je tournai autour d'elle et décollai sur la glace, sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre.

Le temps étant compté, il semblait que tout le monde se soit entassé à la dernière minute, donc réussir à se faufiler parmi les sept autres patineuses était difficile. Et avec seulement quelques minutes restantes à l'horloge, je voulais refaire mon flip plusieurs fois. C'était une des choses où j'avais du mal mais je les réceptionnais bien mieux ces derniers temps. Je réussis à faire trois sauts, tous avec succès. Je pensai à essayer d'en faire un autre, simplement parce que je me sentais bien et pour garder en mémoire le timing autant que possible jusqu'à ce soir.

Je glissais lentement sur le côté, mes mains reposant sur mes hanches en reprenant un peu mon souffle avant d'essayer à nouveau. Puis soudain, je ne planais plus, je tombais.

La pointe de mon patin semblait s'être prise dans la glace et ça me déséquilibra complètement. Puisque je me déplaçai quasiment à la vitesse d'un escargot, je n'étais pas préparée à me rattraper.

Mes pieds partirent sous moi et je criai de surprise en tombant sur le dos, ma tête heurtant violemment la glace.


	22. Ne me dis pas de ne pas voler

.

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Ne me dis pas de ne pas voler

* * *

Je ne m'évanouis pas mais tout s'estompa. La chute m'avait coupé le souffle et il ne semblait pas que je puisse reprendre une grande respiration. Ma tête palpitait et me piquait là où elle avait touché la surface dure et gelée. Les lumières étaient éblouissantes et floues en même temps alors je fermai les yeux en gémissant douloureusement.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Le chaos retentit autour de moi – des gens criaient mon nom, des cris d'inquiétude, le bourdonnement d'une foule de gens – tous se demandant s'ils avaient vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Par-dessus tout ça je pouvais entendre les cris de panique d'Edward, même si je n'arrivais pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il disait à part mon nom.

Ma tête tournait un peu alors je n'essayai pas d'ouvrir les yeux au début. Mais quand je sentis une vague glaciale de copeaux de glace toucher le haut de mon bras nu et que je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi, je jetai un coup d'œil.

Cela me prit un moment et pas mal de clignements d'yeux avant de pouvoir me concentrer mais quand je le fis, je vis la dernière personne que je voulais.

Lauren.

Elle fit claquer sa langue et prononça d'une voix basse et malveillante. "Petit cygne maladroit. Tu devrais regarder où tu vas."

Alors que j'essayai de comprendre ses mots et de chasser le bruit strident de mes oreilles, je la vis glisser lentement cette épingle qui ressemblait à un bijou dans ses cheveux avec un haussement de ses sourcils très épilés.

Et tout s'éclaircit. Cette petite garce m'avait délibérément fait trébucher. Elle avait dû jeter l'épingle à cheveu devant moi et elle s'était coincée dans ma pointe.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de la confronter en entendant Marcus et Esmée s'approcher rapidement. Lauren fit une expression inquiète dès le moment où j'entendis leurs pas à proximité.

"Oh mon dieu Isabella, ça va ? " roucoula-t-elle.

"Mallory éloignez-vous de ma patineuse," claqua Marcus en s'approchant. "Allez avec votre coach."

Elle se releva et s'éloigna en patinant mais pas avant que j'aperçoive son petit sourire satisfait. Ensuite Marcus et Esmée planèrent au-dessus de moi, accroupis à mes côtés et appelant mon attention.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Esmée, hésitant un peu à me toucher pour une raison quelconque. Il me fallut un moment pour me souvenir que ma tête avait cogné et que j'avais atterri rudement. Ils étaient probablement préoccupés par une blessure à la colonne vertébrale.

"Oui ça va. Un peu fatiguée. Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait une petite sieste…" dis-je sèchement, suscitant des rires soulagés qui se transformèrent en regard inquiet quand je gémis à nouveau à cause de la douleur pulsante dans ma tempe.

Je levai mon bras pour toucher mon front et essayai de m'asseoir, voulant juste enfouir ma tête entre mes genoux jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Je ne réussis même pas lever la tête avant qu'ils ne me poussent tous les deux doucement et me maintiennent là.

"Reste tranquille Bella,'" ordonna doucement Marcus. "Ils envoient un médecin."

"Non, je vous en prie, non," protestai-je, essayant de lutter contre leurs mains pour me relever mais incapable de bouger sous leur emprise. "Je vais bien."'

"Tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort, chérie," murmura Esmée. "Ils veulent juste s'assurer que tu vas bien."

Je soupirai mais arrêtai de discuter parce que ça me faisait encore plus mal à la tête.

L'un des médecins s'accroupit à côté de moi, repoussant Marcus et Esmée sur le côté pour qu'il puisse voir clairement ce qu'il se passait. Je grognai et essayai de ne pas rouler des yeux alors qu'il faisait tous les examens de base, de vérifier mon pouls à m'éblouir avec cette petite lampe agaçante dans les yeux.

Quand il eut terminé la vérification préliminaire et que je n'étais pas blessée à la colonne vertébrale ou quoi que ce soit de grave il nous demanda de revenir dans la salle de formation qu'ils avaient installée comme poste de premiers secours pour l'événement, pour effectuer quelques tests supplémentaires. J'essayai de protester et reculai rapidement quand ils se liguèrent contre moi, insistant sur le fait que c'était par précaution.

"Esmée ?" criai-je, en lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'elle se rapproche puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas que je me relève. "Peux-tu dire à Edward que je vais bien ?" demandai-je, quand elle s'accroupit à côté de moi et me prit la main. "Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour une petite bosse sur ma tête. Je suis sûre que tout ça lui fait peur," dis-je, en faisant un geste entre le médecin et moi, toujours allongée sur le sol.

"Bien sûr ma chérie," acquiesça-t-elle, en me serrant la main et me faisant un sourire compréhensif. "Je te retrouve là-bas après qu'ils aient fini leurs examens."

Ce fut lent, ils craignaient toujours une commotion cérébrale mais je réussis à m'asseoir et puis à me tenir debout avec de l'aide. Marcus m'accompagna avec le médecin sur la glace. Il m'aida à enfiler mes protège patins car ils ne voulaient pas que je bouge plus avant d'avoir subi un examen plus approfondi.

Une des responsables nous attendait au bord de la glace et nous accompagna à la salle d'examen qui était assez grande et entièrement équipée comme toujours lors de ces événements. Une bonne chose pour ce haut niveau de compétition puisqu'il y a des directives strictes pour assurer la sécurité et la santé des patineurs.

Ils avaient même un scanner portable qu'ils utilisèrent pour vérifier si j'avais une commotion cérébrale. L'officielle resta avec nous pour surveiller mon examen et poser probablement quelques questions même si elle ne l'a pas fait pendant que le médecin travaillait.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps mais plus que suffisamment pour me rendre nerveuse. Je connaissais assez bien mon corps pour dire que j'allais bien, rien de plus qu'une bosse et un peu mal à la tête. Je voulais juste enfiler mes chaussures et sortir d'ici, retourner à l'hôtel pour décompresser et me reposer un peu.

Et je voulais voir Edward, le rassurer que j'allais bien, apaiser l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait sans aucun doute. Plus longtemps je resterais ici plus ce serait difficile. Il avait paru tellement effrayé quand j'étais étendue par terre et je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'il avait traversé, ne pouvant rien savoir, seulement que j'étais sûrement blessée. Je l'avais déjà vu, lui, tant de fois dans la même situation quand je le regardais jouer, je savais combien c'était difficile de ne pas laisser les pensées se déchainer à cause de l'incertitude.

Pendant que nous attendions les résultats, l'officielle s'avança et se présenta à moi avant de poser quelques questions sur l'incident. Je décidai de me taire et lui dit n'être pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas pour épargner Lauren mais parce que je n'étais pas intéressée d'être impliquée dans une sorte de scandale ridicule. Je pouvais déjà pratiquement voir les gros titres.

En plus j'étais plus déterminée que jamais à battre Lauren à la loyale, pas par défaut parce qu'elle serait disqualifiée.

Les résultats des tests sont revenus négatifs, pas même une légère commotion cérébrale. Le médecin nous renvoya après m'avoir donné de l'aspirine pour les maux de tête et me conseiller de me reposer, ce qui était déjà ce que j'avais prévu.

Esmée attendait dans le couloir juste à l'extérieur, inquiète et les sourcils froncés, appuyée contre le mur avec mes sacs à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi, passant ses mains sur mon visage et ma tête essayant de se faire une idée par elle-même.

"Je vais bien, Esmée. Juste mal à la tête," insistai-je, mais la laissant vérifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite.

Marcus dit qu'il allait retourner sur la glace pour parler à quelques officiels et répondre à d'autres questions et il me rappela d'aller me reposer.

Esmée m'amena sur un banc et me remit mes baskets. Ils m'avaient déjà fait enlever les patins pour le scanner et elle les glissa dans le sac, exactement de la façon dont j'aimais qu'ils soient rangés. Ça me fit sourire. Esmée remarquait toujours tout.

"Comment va Edward ?" lui demandai-je.

"Un peu secoué. Désireux de voir par lui-même que tu vas bien," dit-elle. Ses lèvres firent un sourire amusé. "Apparemment je ne suis pas une source médicale très fiable. J'aimerai bien savoir, qui, selon lui a soigné toutes ses coupures et contusions au fil des ans. Entre Emmett et lui j'ai pratiquement obtenu mon doctorat."

Je ris avec elle, même si ça me faisait mal à la tête.

"Merci d'avoir essayé au moins. Il était tellement énervé à propos de tout ce week-end. Je suis sûre que cela n'a rien arrangé… " grimaçai-je.

"Je sais que ça peut être un peu ennuyeux, ma chérie mais essaie de te calmer. Il se soucie tellement de toi."

"Je sais," soupirai-je, en me frottant les tempes. "C'est difficile de s'énerver contre lui. Je suis sûre que je serais tout aussi mauvaise s'il se blessait sur la glace."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" s'enquit-elle doucement, en caressant mes cheveux. "Je te regardais quand tu es tombée mais il n'a pas semblé que tu aies fait quoi que ce soit."

Je haussai les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise parce que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Je savais que je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à un officiel mais pourrais-je vraiment le cacher à Esmée ? Ou à Edward ? C'était si mal de même penser à leur mentir.

"Quelque chose est arrivé," dit-elle ne me scrutant. "Je t'ai vu trébucher suffisamment de fois pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble."

"J'ai trébuché…" admis-je, la regardant dans les yeux. "… sur l'épingle à cheveux de Lauren Mallory."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas de preuve mais j'en suis à peu près sûre. Elle m'a fait un commentaire sarcastique après ma chute et je l'ai vue la remettre dans ses cheveux."

"Es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle a délibérément essayé de te faire du mal ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix calme mais frémissante.

"Je ne sais pas quelle était son intention. Elle voulait sûrement me secouer. Elle a essayé verbalement et je suis sûre que ça l'a fâché que je lui réplique au lieu de me recroqueviller."

"C'est… révoltant," cracha-t-elle, son visage devenant rose de colère. "C'est un comportement intolérable. Nous devons le signaler. Tu leur as dit quand ils sont posés des questions à ce sujet ?"

"Non, je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé," admis-je.

"Bella !" dit-elle avec désapprobation.

"Je n'ai pas de preuve," lui rappelai-je. "Et en plus ils la vireraient."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Elle _devrait_ être expulsée pour avoir tenté de saborder une autre patineuse !"

"Je veux avoir la chance de la battre sur la glace," dis-je avec passion. "Je sais que je suis juste censée vouloir gagner pour moi-même et que la compétition ne concerne personne d'autre mais c'est _cette fois_ Esmée. Je veux gagner pour moi mais je veux vraiment botter le cul de Lauren Mallory à l'occasion."

Esmée me fixa un instant, ensuite elle éclata de rire, me tirant dans ses bras.

"Oh Bella," renifla-t-elle, en essuyant des larmes d'amusement et en se reculant. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai hâte de voir."

Elle se leva et tendit la main vers mon sac, le posant sur son épaule avant que je puisse le lui prendre.

"Allons retrouver Edward et les filles avant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque…"

Je hochai la tête et nous nous mîmes en marche.

"Tu dois lui dire," murmura-t-elle alors que nous avancions dans le couloir. "Nous n'avons pas à le signaler mais tu ne devrais pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça."

"Je vais le lui dire… mais pas avant que nous soyons à l'hôtel pour qu'il n'aille pas la confronter mais oui, je vais lui dire."

Esmée enroula son bras autour de moi et je me laissai un peu m'appuyer sur elle pendant que nous marchions, l'épuisement du matin commençant à me rattraper.

Quand nous tournâmes au bout du couloir, son bras se resserra autour de ma taille et j'entendis quelque chose comme un grondement provenant de sa poitrine. Je levai les yeux, intriguée de savoir pourquoi elle aurait fait ce bruit alors qu'une voix familière répondait à ma question.

"C'était assez théâtral là-bas, Isabella," dit Renée. Elle était appuyée contre le mur dans le couloir vide juste à côté d'une porte marquée Personnel Officiel et elle se redressa quand nous nous rapprochâmes.

"Quoi, tu pensais que tu pourrais essayer d'obtenir un vote de sympathie des juges ? Un peu trop dramatique, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Vous voulez parler de drame ? " craqua Esmée. " Allez parler à votre patineuse. Bien que je ne serais pas surprise que vous encouragiez son comportement déplorable."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez dire...Emma, c'est ça ?"

"Vous savez exactement de quoi je parle," répondit Esmée, ignorant la façon dont Renée, avait délibérément écorché son nom. " Vous ne me trompez pas une minute. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas porter ça devant le conseil de l'USFSA et signaler votre équipe pour conduite antisportive."

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas aller par-là, chérie. Vous êtes dépassée par les événements," dit Renée. "Pourquoi ne retournez pas dans votre petite cuisine Betty Crocker où vous devriez être et arrêtez d'essayer de marcher dans mes chaussures ? Elles ne sont vraiment pas votre style."

"Oh, ne me cherchez pas !" dit Esmée entre dents.

"Stop !" dis-je, en m'interposant entre elles et en levant les mains pour les séparer. Je lançai un regard noir à Renée puis je tournai mon attention vers Esmée.

"Esmée, pourrais-tu nous laisser une minute ?" demandai-je.

"Tu dois te reposer, Bella, on devrait vraiment retourner à l'hôtel," protesta-t-elle, en regardant Renée par-dessus mon épaule avec plus de malice que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux verts typiquement gentils. Soudainement je compris exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire par la phrase, " _si les regards pouvaient tuer_ ".

"Je sais. Juste une minute," lui promis-je tranquillement, en essayant de la rassurer d'un regard.

Ses épaules perdirent un peu de leur tension et elle hocha la tête avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

"Je reste ici," murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille, "Je ne te laisse pas seule avec elle."

Je lui fis un signe de tête puis la relâchai, en attendant qu'elle fasse quelques pas dans le couloir avant de me tourner vers Renée.

"Je vois que tout le monde se bat encore pour toi," sourit-elle. "Tu as toujours joué le rôle de la petite princesse de glace gâtée."

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enregistrer l'insulte. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que je voulais lui dire qui n'impliquait pas de plaisanteries insignifiantes.

Je ne savais même pas par où commencer mais en regardant son expression froide, la seule chose que je pus dire était : "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

"Excuse-moi ? " répondit-elle, l'air un peu offensé.

"Tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu deviennes une femme si froide et une salope sans cœur ?"

 _Ok, peut-être pas la façon la plus efficace de commencer la conversation mais il fallait le demander._

"Est-ce que tu prends ton pied à me parler comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je suis toujours ta mère."

Je ris incrédule et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. "Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant des mois."

"Ça ne change rien à ce fait. Tu t'adresseras à moi avec respect."

"Tu n'as pas gagné mon respect," dis-je froidement.

"Oh, je l'ai mérité," discuta-t-elle. "Toutes les conneries que j'ai gérées au fil des ans pour te mener là où tu es. Tu ne serais rien sans moi."

"Ça ne te donne pas droit à quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas après que tu m'aies laissé tomber. J'ai essayé, Renée. Je voulais arranger les choses, faire amende honorable avec toi mais tu as tout gâché."

"Tu n'as personne d'autre que toi-même à blâmer pour ça. Tu m'as virée."

"En tant que mon manager. Mais tu as démissionné en tant que ma mère. C'est ta faute."

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose à dire à ce sujet mais moi si.

"Tu es allée voir Lauren," accusai-je. Bien que je ne veuille pas nécessairement qu'elle sache que ça m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, j'avais besoin d'avoir une sorte d'aperçu.

"Eh bien, je devais trouver quelque chose à faire jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes esprits," expliqua-t-elle. "Clairement, tu ne l'as pas encore fait, donc c'était une bonne chose que je l'aie fait."

"Quoi, tu pensais que je reviendrais en rampant vers toi ?" me moquai-je. "Tu ne me connais vraiment pas."

"Je te connais mieux que quiconque," fit-elle valoir.

"Non. Tu ne me connais pas," lui dis-je avec certitude. "Tu connais la marionnette que tu as contrôlée et dont tu as tiré les ficelles. Mais ce n'était pas _moi_. Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi."

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas le faire sans moi," dit-elle avec un rictus. "Pas dans ce monde. J'ai vu ta performance à Skate America. Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans moi. Tu as _besoin_ de moi."

Je la regardai fixement pendant un moment, étonnée de voir à quel point il était maintenant facile de laisser ses mots voler au-dessus de ma tête sans en absorber un seul dans mon cœur comme je l'avais toujours fait dans le passé.

"Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je doucement, calmement. "J'avais besoin de toi. Mais pas en tant que mon manager. J'avais besoin de ma mère. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu de toi, c'est être ta fille. J'aurais adoré que tu me dises que tu m'aimes… juste une fois. Que je gagne ou perde, tu serais là pour moi et me soutiendrais en tant que ta fille en premier et patineuse en second."

Je la laissai absorber ça pendant un moment, pour elle et pour moi, bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'elle comprenne combien de chances je lui avais offertes.

"Mais je ne le fais plus," poursuivis-je. "J'ai finalement trouvé des gens qui me voient comme quelque chose de plus qu'un moyen de gagner une médaille, qui pensent que je vaux quelque chose en dehors du patinage artistique."

"N'est-ce pas pittoresque ?" ricana-t-elle. "Pourtant, tu es là. Toujours désespérément accrochée à la chance de gagner un autre trophée. Qu'est-ce que ça dit de toi ?"

"Que je ne suis pas une lâcheuse. Je n'abandonne pas mes rêves aussi facilement que certaines personnes," dis-je, regardant son visage et me demandant si elle comprendrait mon insinuation. "Et ce sont mes rêves, Renée. Pas les tiens. Tu m'as peut-être présenté les opportunités que j'ai eues mais c'est moi qui les ai saisies."

Il était clair qu'elle commençait à perdre un peu son calme. C'était presque comme si plus calme je devenais plus elle semblait agitée et frénétique.

"C'est une blague, ta présence ici !" Elle était furieuse. "Tu ne seras jamais une championne, Isabella. Tu es trop comme ton père, trop douce et complaisante pour vraiment faire quelque chose de toi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis souciée de toi. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut. Tu n'as certainement jamais eu le talent."

Il y a un an, un tel commentaire de sa part m'aurait mise à genoux, mais maintenant je n'étais même pas touchée. C'était la chose la plus libératrice au monde d'entendre ces mots et de ne même pas sentir la moindre piqûre.

Ça ne me faisait rien et c'était si merveilleux.

"C'est ton opinion. Franchement, ça ne signifie plus grand chose pour moi." Je souris paisiblement, parce que pour la première fois, je le pensais vraiment. Son opinion ne faisait plus aucune différence.

"Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être surprise quand tu as essayé de séduire Phil," dit-elle, se raccrochant désespérément à n'importe quoi maintenant qu'elle voyait que son emprise sur moi avait faibli.

"Encore ça ? Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toutes," dis-je, en baissant suffisamment la voix pour qu'Esmée ne puisse pas entendre. Je n'avais jamais dit à personne d'autre qu'Edward ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et je n'étais pas trop désireuse de faire sortir ce squelette. "Ton oh-si-innocent petit mari m'a harcelée sexuellement."

"C'est ta version," se moqua Renée, visiblement moins inquiète de baisser la voix. "Je suis peu disposés à croire une petite pute qui mettrait ses griffes sur son entraîneur, sans parler d'un homme impliqué avec sa propre mère. Puis quand il a refusé, ça t'a énervé et tu as essayé de jouer comme si c'était lui qui avait tort."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux croire…" dis-je indifférente.

"J'ai vu ton petit copain là-bas. Edward ?" dit-elle, et je me hérissais en entendant son nom sortir de ses lèvres. "J'ai été un peu surprise de voir que tu avais réussi à garder son attention pendant si longtemps. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait s'il savait que tu as essayé de baiser ton entraîneur derrière son dos."

Ce fut mon point de rupture. Si elle voulait essayer de répandre des rumeurs vicieuses ou me provoquer avec des vacheries, c'était son choix mais j'en avais marre de la laisser faire.

"Oh, va te faire foutre, Renée !" dis-je, en roulant les yeux et en lui tournant le dos.

Je sentis instantanément sa main serrer mon poignet et je ne pus retenir la grimace de douleur quand elle enfonça ses ongles manucurés dans ma peau.

"Hey !" cria Esmée, s'éloignant du mur et s'approchant rapidement. " Enlevez vos mains... "

"Dégagez, madame," interrompit Renée, me tiraillant violemment pour me rapprocher d'elle et m'éloigner d'Esmée. "Ce n'est pas votre affaire. C'est ma fille et vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire..."

"J'ai tout à fait le droit," dit Esmée avec fermeté, interrompant Renée cette fois-ci. "Il faut beaucoup plus que donner naissance pour s'appeler une mère. Je suis étonnée que vous puissiez vous appeler mère."

"Qui diable pensez-vous être ?" demanda Renée.

"Quelqu'un qui comprend vraiment ce que signifie être une mère. Maintenant, enlevez votre main d'elle immédiatement ou j'appelle la sécurité et je vous fais escorter hors du bâtiment."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," grogna Renée.

"Au diable si je ne peux pas !" dit Esmée dangereusement. "Vous voulez que j'appelle la police aussi ? Vous avez cinq secondes pour lâcher sa main et même ça c'est généreux."

Elles se regardèrent fixement pendant que Renée tenait mon poignet. Quand quatre secondes furent écoulées et qu'elle ne m'avait pas lâchée, Esmée leva simplement son élégant sourcil en signe de défi. Renée s'essouffla, serrant mon poignet une fois de plus avant de balancer mon bras.

"Bien," dit Esmée doucement, faisant deux pas de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien en face de Renée. "Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois."

"Je n'ai pas à écouter..."

"Mais vous allez le faire," insista Esmée. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez abandonné. Isabella est une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Elle est douce et gentille et bonne. Elle est plus forte que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés. Et rien de tout ça n'est à cause de vous. _Tout_ est à cause d'elle. Vous avez eu votre chance de voir ça, de la connaître et un jour vous regretterez de ne pas l'avoir saisie. Pour ça et ça seulement, je suis désolée pour vous. Maintenant vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit, elle ne veut pas ou n'a pas besoin de vous dans sa vie et si vous avez un peu de bon sens, vous l'écouterez et resterez loin d'elle."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me dire... "

"C'est **e** _ **lle**_ quivous l'a dit. Moi je vous dis ceci. Si vous essayez encore de poser un doigt sur _**ma**_ fille, vous en serez désolée."

"Est-ce une menace ?" demanda Renée, essayant de paraître ambivalente bien que sa voix soit tremblante.

"C'est un fait," dit Esmée. Avec un dernier regard dans la direction de Renée, Esmée tourna son attention vers moi, en tendant la main. "Allons-y, Bella."

Je ne jetai même pas un coup d'œil en partant avec la main chaude d'Esmée dans la mienne.

Une fois que nous eûmes disparu au fond du couloir, Esmée souffla un grand coup et s'affala contre le mur.

"Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur bat la chamade," rit-elle, en posant sa paume sur sa poitrine.

Je ris et me mis à côté d'elle, imitant sa position. Elle tourna la tête et me sourit avec un clin d'œil pendant que je souriais en retour.

"Allez maman ours !" lui dis-je, en lui tendant mon poing, pour un 'tope là' ce qu'elle fit avec un éclat de rire.

"Je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites," dit-elle une fois que nous nous fûmes calmées. "Tu l'as géré brillamment. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir poser une autre main sur toi."

"Merci. Merci d'être intervenue quand tu l'as fait, d'avoir dit ces choses."

"Je pensais vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit," dit-elle en me prenant gentiment la joue. "Je ne te vois pas simplement comme la petite-amie de mon fils ou ni même comme une amie, bien que tu sois ces deux choses. Tu es ma fille, Bella, dans mon cœur si ce n'est par le sang. Je t'aime."

Je souris malgré mes larmes et me cachai dans ses bras en murmurant, "Je t'aime aussi."

⁂

Sortir de la patinoire avait été chaotique et avait pris beaucoup de temps.

Edward faisait les cent pas frénétiquement quand nous passâmes la sécurité et je ressentis du remords de l'avoir abandonné si longtemps même si je me sentais bien d'avoir pu faire ce que j'avais fait avec Renée.

Il n'attendit pas que nous arrivions à lui. Dès qu'il nous vit, il se mit à courir et ensuite il me souleva dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas me laisser aller, même pas quand Rose et Alice nous rejoignirent. Ils m'entourèrent tous alors que je leur répétais encore et encore que j'allais bien. Finalement il se calma suffisamment pour me regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit sembla le réconforter et effacer un peu son inquiétude.

Quelques caméras qui avaient suivi les entraînements avaient divulgué l'info que j'étais tombée et la presse était venue en masse pour explorer la possibilité d'un acte malveillant. Entre Edward, Marcus et quelques agents de sécurité supplémentaires nous traversâmes la foule en toute sécurité pour arriver sans tarder au SUV.

Quand nous arrivâmes à notre chambre j'étais plus que prête à m'effondrer dans mon lit. J'avais pensé parler à Edward de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fois avec Lauren et avec Renée avant de me reposer mais les veines de ma tempe palpitaient et mon corps se traînait.

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'Edward et posai ma tête sur son cœur. Il semblait un peu plus calme quand il pouvait me tenir dans ses bras.

"Je sais que j'ai dit que nous parlerions," murmurai-je contre sa chemise. "Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une sieste, espérons-le pour me débarrasser de ce mal de tête avant ce soir. Pourrons-nous parler après ?"

"Si c'est ce que tu veux. Nous n'avons pas à le faire, tu sais, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses en tête pour ce soir," dit-il, en se reculant pour me caresser les joues. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois distraite."

"J'ai promis que je te parlerais toujours quand il se passe quelque chose," dis-je, en levant la main pour la poser sur les siennes. "Je veux tenir cette promesse. Je vais vraiment bien mentalement et physiquement, donc je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes mais je veux quand même te dire ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Bien, quand tu voudras parler je t'écouterais."

"D'accord," dis-je en lui serrant les mains, en m'asseyant au bord du lit et en m'enlevant les chaussures. "Donne-moi quelques heures pour me remettre."

Je me déshabillai et restai en sous-vêtement, enfilai un de ses maillots avant de ramper sous les couvertures. Je ne fus pas surprise quand Edward ferma les rideaux et me rejoignis en boxer et t-shirt, mais je le fus quand il éteignit la lampe et m'attira contre lui. Habituellement quand je faisais la sieste il regardait la télévision ou parfois il lisait.

"Tu peux allumer la télé si tu veux. Ça ne me dérangera pas," murmurai-je, pensant qu'il ne le faisait pas à cause de mon mal de tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste assis là dans le noir pendant les deux heures que j'allais dormir.

"Ça me va. Je suis bien là."

"Tu devrais te reposer aussi," marmonnai-je, frottant ma joue contre son avant-bras et essayant de me détendre.

Il fit un peu de bruit et caressa ma nuque. Se penchant en avant il embrassa la peau qu'il avait exposée avant de chuchoter à mon oreille, "Dors mon amour."

Je me réveillai avant l'alarme ce qui était idéal au lieu de me sentir groggy et grincheuse d'être arrachée du sommeil de force, je me sentis rafraîchie et revigorée. Je me retournai dans les bras d'Edward et je vis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et clairs – comme si ça faisait un moment qu'il était réveillé.

"Tu as dormi ?" lui demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête et me sourit doucement, se pencha pour frotter son nez contre le mien. Il bougea ma tête dans son cou et me tint là simplement, me frottant doucement le bas du dos.

Je pensai prendre une douche en premier, il ne m'en voudrait pas. Mais j'étais vraiment prête.

"Ce n'était pas un accident," dis-je, sachant qu'il comprendrait de quoi je parlais. "Je suis presque sûre que Lauren a jeté une épingle à cheveux sur la glace devant moi pour bloquer mes patins."

Il souffla et ne dit rien pendant une minute en regardant le plafond mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air trop bouleversé.

"J'avais peur que ce soit quelque chose comme ça mais je pensais juste être paranoïaque. Tout le monde me disait que tu venais de trébucher mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ça," dit-il, en tournant la tête sur l'oreiller pour me regarder. Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage et il me fit un petit sourire. "En fait ça aide un peu de savoir que je n'étais pas complètement fou."

Je lui souris et caressai doucement ses cheveux.

"Désolé d'agir comme un fou," murmura-t-il, avec une grimace. "Je suis juste si inquiet pour toi."

"Ça va," chuchotai-je en retour, en picorant le bout de son nez.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait à ma prochaine déclaration.

"Je ne l'ai pas dénoncée et je ne vais pas le faire," dis-je avec hésitation.

Etonnamment il hocha la tête et eut presque l'air heureux.

"Bien. Alors ça va encore lui faire plus mal quand tu vas lui botter le cul sur la glace."

Je ris et me jetai dans ses bras, reconnaissante qu'il me connaisse suffisamment pour comprendre mes pensées sans poser de questions. Je chuchotai un merci contre son cou et il embrassa le dessus de ma tête en réponse.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et il joua avec mes cheveux pendant que je lui parlais de ma confrontation avec Renée et de l'intervention de sa mère.

"Je suis contente que ce se soit passé ainsi," dis-je me sentant plus légère au final. "Il fallait que je lui dise certaines choses même si elle ne les a pas entendues. Et maintenant il me semble que je peux laisser tout ça derrière moi. Je ne suis même pas en colère. Je me sens juste… libérée."

Il n'avait rien à ajouter, son sourire me disait qu'il comprenait et la fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit me sentir très puissante.

J'allai prendre une douche et il me rejoignit devenant un peu joueur avec ses mains mais ce fut tout, de peur de me fatiguer, c'est du moins ce qu'il dit. Au moment où je m'assis au bord du lit pour me sécher les cheveux je me sentais heureuse et impatiente d'y aller.

Les filles arrivèrent à la porte et chassèrent Edward pendant qu'elles m'aidaient à me préparer. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à leur raconter les détails nous passâmes le reste du temps en mode nanas – plaisantant, rigolant et passant un agréable moment ensemble.

Rose tira mes cheveux en arrière et attacha la rose rouge ornée de bijoux à mon chignon tandis qu'Alice me maquillait. Étonnamment je me regardai dans le miroir et cela ne semblait pas être une transformation si énorme. Je ne ressemblais pas à une poupée ou à une femme trop maquillée – comme c'était parfois le cas lorsqu'on me préparait à la compétition. C'était peut-être la première fois dans un programme court que j'étais confiante plutôt que stressée.

Je me détournai du miroir pour faire face à mes amies et avec un sourire je leur dis. "Ça va être une belle soirée."

⁂

D'une manière ou d'une autre je réussis à garder ce calme et cette confiance en moi pendant le reste de l'après-midi et jusqu'à la soirée.

Tout le groupe vint en voiture et aussi loin que possible jusqu'à la sécurité. Ils me gardèrent de bonne humeur et je n'avais même pas l'impression de me diriger vers ce qui était probablement la compétition la plus importante de ma vie. C'était une bonne chose que nous soyons partis tôt car il me fallut un bon moment pour se frayer un chemin à travers les étreintes et les coups de poing et les souhaits de bonne chance.

Emmett nous fit nous mettre en cercle pour me booster le moral. C'était un peu gênant et ça fit tourner la tête à certaines personnes qui passaient par là mais cela me fit qu'amplifier mon sourire.

Après il jeta ses bras massifs autour de nous tous et m'écrasa dans une étreinte de groupe. Il tira même Charlie à côté de lui quand il essaya de s'échapper et lui frotta la tête en disant, "Allez chef, ressentez l'amour !"

Visiblement Emmett et Charlie avait forgé une amitié solide pendant cet après-midi-là. Ils admiraient tous les deux Randy Moss* et aimaient beaucoup les info-publicités ringardes de fin de soirée.

Edward réussit à manger la plupart de mon rouge à lèvre à la grande consternation d'Alice et il me fallut encore cinq minutes avant que je puisse les laisser quand elle fouilla dans le sac et trouva le maquillage pour faire les 'réparations' qui s'imposaient.

Esmée vint dans les coulisses avec Marcus et moi pas comme la fois d'avant. Il y avait beaucoup plus de journalistes à gérer et j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide pour faire celles qui n'étaient pas prévues.

Je suppose que tout le monde était content qu'elle soit avec moi au vu des événements du matin. Pas que Marcus ne puisse pas gérer ces choses tout seul mais il pouvait être très occupé quand la compétition commencerait et ça aidait beaucoup d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec moi.

Comme ça avait bien fonctionné à Lake Placid je fis la même chose – écouter la musique d'Edward puis courir pour m'échauffer dans les couloirs et ensuite échanger des textos avec lui pendant mes étirements.

J'avais beaucoup de temps à tuer, je ne passai que dans le troisième groupe, Lauren était dans le premier alors je ne la verrai certainement pas beaucoup. Je savais qu'elle traînerait ici jusqu'à la fin pour attendre le classement mais je ne prévoyais pas beaucoup d'opportunités d'interaction avec elle ou son équipe. Et aussi insignifiante et immature qu'elle soit elle n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Je ne m'inquiétais ni pour elle ni pour aucun des autres concurrentes pendant que je m'échauffais. J'enregistrai que la compétition était en cours en entendant le rugissement sourd et lointain des acclamations et que j'aperçus Kurt Browning et Dick Button* sur l'un des nombreux écrans plats qui bordent la zone. A partir de ce moment-là je gardais la tête baissée et m'échauffais. Je savais que Marcus me ferait savoir quand je devrais commencer à m'habiller mais jusque-là je restais dans ma bulle.

Une heure et demie passa et avant que je me m'en rende compte j'étais dans mon costume et debout près des bords, attendant que l'annonceur invite mon groupe à entrer sur la glace. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration et ne fis pas vraiment attention à qui patinait avec moi, tout comme je n'avais pas regardé les scores ou le classement des douze premières patineuses qui avaient déjà terminé leurs programmes courts.

Je remarquai qu'Angela se tenait à ma droite comme si elle essayait très fort de ne pas regarder la foule.

"Hé," dis-je doucement. "Bonne chance." Elle tourna la tête et me sourit.

Je tendis ma main et elle la tapa légèrement.

"Toi aussi," dit-elle, au moment où l'annonceur se mettait à parler. Je fis rouler mon cou et agitai les genoux à quelques reprises pendant que la foule commençait à faire du bruit. Dès que nous pûmes rentrer je fus la deuxième à franchir la porte et je m'écartais rapidement du peloton.

Nous avions six minutes à passer sur la glace, pas beaucoup de temps pour autre chose que quelques tours, peut-être quelques sauts. Je me servis du temps pour m'habituer à l'atmosphère – les lumières, les caméras, la foule.

L'endroit était bondé et plein d'énergie. Je pouvais entendre ma famille et mes amis m'applaudir et je dus gémir quand Emmett commença un chant enthousiaste de "Al-lez Bel-la' suivi d'un applaudissement saccadé.

La foule était toujours plus turbulente pendant l'échauffement car elle ne voulait pas gâcher la performance de qui que ce soit et cela créait un environnement amusant. Cela faisait du bien de se nourrir et d'absorber cette énergie.

Quand ils annoncèrent que le temps était écoulé je ne m'attardais pas. Je sortis la première, attrapant rapidement mes protège lames et la veste polaire qu'Esmée me tendit avant de repartir derrière le rideau prête et à attendre mon tour. Je passai quatrième, il s'agissait donc de rester souple jusqu'à mon retour.

Quand Marcus me dit qu'il était temps, la nervosité commença finalement à faire son apparition. Mais avec elle la montée d'adrénaline donc ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement. Esmée me serra et me souhaita bonne chance, me prenant mes protège patins alors que je passais par la porte.

Marcus et moi fîmes notre traditionnelle réunion apaisante près du bord en attendant qu'ils m'annoncent. Quand ils le firent il me serra les mains et me fit un clin d'œil.

"C'est parti !"

Je pris mon temps pour glisser jusqu'au centre de la glace, laissant le bourdonnement électrique du public s'infiltrer et booster l'énergie qui me traversait déjà.

Avec confiance et assurance, je pris la pose de départ, en regardant le jury avec un regard qui disait, "On y va".

La musique commença et je la suivis parfaitement synchronisée, sentant chaque note dans mes pas. Je n'allai pas trop vite, j'allai plutôt à la rencontre de chaque élément au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait, faisant confiance à mon corps pour se souvenir de ce que je lui avais enseigné.

Mon premier saut fut un peu serré mais pas au détriment de mon deuxième qui fut fluide et propre. Avec eux derrière moi avec succès, je pris de l'élan et fis mon flip sans aucun effort.

Un saut de plus et j'étais libre. Mon Axel. Je pensai brièvement à envoyer la prudence au vent et faire un triple car je me sentais bien mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance si je le ratais. Alors je gardai mon souffle calme pendant que je naviguais dans ma préparation... et je réussis le double.

Putain. Oui ! pensai-je en me félicitant.

A partir de là, c'était facile. Le temps que je fasse mon saut et que je me lance dans ma spirale, je me sentais complètement intouchable. Infaillible. Encore plus quand la foule commença à applaudir en rythme avec la musique.

J'eus un sourire sur le visage pendant la dernière minute et demie de mon programme parce que je savais que je l'avais. Malgré les événements ridicules du matin, mes craintes de venir à cet événement au cours des dernières mois, mes nerfs, j'avais relevé le défi et réussi.

C'était _**ma**_ soirée et rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

La foule criait et se levait avant même que je n'atteigne ma pose finale et je le bus comme un élixir magique. Le tout était un peu étourdissant et ressemblait presque à un rêve, comme si c'était juste trop parfait pour être réel. Je secouai la tête et prononçai un " waouh " déconcerté que je ne pus entendre par-dessus des acclamations. Je me ressaisis avant de saluer, en m'assurant de souffler un baiser à l'endroit où je savais qu'Edward et les autres s'étaient levés.

Je ramassai une des plus grosses peluches qu'un supporter avait jeté sur la glace pour me garder au chaud dans le coin _Kiss & Cry_ jusqu'à ce que je puisse remettre mon sweatshirt. Marcus me rejoignit sur les bords avec un sourire éclatant et une chaleureuse accolade, m'amenant sur le banc où Esmée attendait pour m'offrir la même chose.

Attendre les notes était toujours le pire. Mes sauts étaient super mais est-ce que les atterrissages feraient baisser la note ? Ma séquence de pas était-elle en phase avec la musique ? Mes pirouettes étaient-elles régulières ? C'était... complètement hors de mes mains maintenant.

Marcus et Esmée bavardaient à côté de moi pendant que je finissais l'eau et me tamponnais le cou avec une serviette.

La foule reprit vie alors que la voix bourdonna finalement dans les haut-parleurs pour donner mes résultats.

Quand j'entendis mes notes, j'étais ravie mais ce qui suivit était encore mieux.

 _La première place._

Je criai et jetai mes bras autour de Marcus avec Esmée qui me rejoignit rapidement. Puis je me levai et saluai la foule, prête à aller en coulisses et à m'imprégner du succès de la soirée. Il y avait encore deux patineurs dans mon groupe, puis une autre série de cinq filles mais je n'avais pas prévu de regarder.

Je glissai mes bras dans ma veste et la fermai jusqu'au cou, en faisant de nouveau signe à la foule et me retournant vers le rideau qui menait aux coulisses. Les gens étaient regroupés autour des patineurs, des entraîneurs et des officiels, tous regardant la soirée se dérouler. L'une de ces personnes était Lauren, avec Phil qui se tenait en retrait, Renée n'était pas avec eux. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air très heureux mais Lauren avait l'air carrément énervée.

Je n'étais pas certaine de son classement actuel, ni de la façon dont elle avait patiné. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais fait mieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever le visage et de lui lancer un petit sourire arrogant quand nous passâmes devant.

C'était un peu puéril, certes mais ça valait tellement la peine quand elle souffla et s'envola comme un petit enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Je gloussai, en regardant Phil et en le fixant avec un sourire supérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les yeux vers moi puis s'éloigne pour suivre sa patineuse en fuite.

Il y avait encore tout un programme à suivre et tant de choses pouvaient changer… mais pour une soirée, j'étais au top et j'avais prévu de fêter ça.

Le reste du groupe semblait assez désireux de s'assurer que je le fasse.

Nous allâmes dîner tard dans un restaurant voisin avec Alice qui avait appelé pour libérer le fond pour nous. Les autres burent quelques verres, pendant que je m'en tenais à l'eau. J'avais tout le lendemain pour me reposer et récupérer mais ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée de me soûler. Edward s'arrêta après le premier verre et résista aux autres qui tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de le forcer à boire plus.

Quand nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, tout le monde était plutôt heureux. Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper avaient décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait prêts à terminer la soirée et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de l'hôtel.

Edward et moi étions dans le hall avec nos parents, en train de discuter et de nous souhaiter bonne nuit, quand nous fûmes approchés par un jeune garçon. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans et portait un maillot de hockey _Wild_ qui était vraiment trop grand pour lui.

"Waouh ! " s'exclama-t-il, avec de grands yeux en se frayant un chemin entre Carlisle et Charlie. Il fixa Edward avec des yeux énormes remplis d'adoration. "Vous êtes Edward Cullen ! J'ai essayé de dire à mon frère que je vous avais vu ici plus tôt mais il ne m'a pas cru…"

"Hey mon pote !" Edward lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main. Le gamin resta bouche bée, planté là pendant quelques secondes avant de mettre sa main dans celle d'Edward et de la serrer avec enthousiasme. Il fit un geste vers le maillot du gamin. "Tu es un grand fan de hockey ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Nous n'avons pas d'équipe pro là d'où je viens mais je regarde quand même tous les matchs. Les _Wild_ sont mes favoris, " dit-il, en se réveillant rapidement et en perdant un peu de cette timidité initiale que les enfants ont si souvent près de nouvelles personnes. "Et mon père ? Une fois, il m'a emmené avec lui quand il est allé dans le Minnesota pour le travail. Et il m'a emmené à un de vos matchs ! Mec, c'était tellement cool ! Tu as marqué deux buts. Oh, et ton frère, Emmett, a eu une grosse bagarre. C'était génial. Il est là aussi ?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Edward fit un signe de tête et commença à parler mais le gamin ne le laissa pas placer un mot.

"Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda-t-il, puis il me remarqua derrière Edward. "Oh, vous êtes cette fille patineuse. Comment _connaissez-vous_ Edward ?" Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'amusement parce que le gamin avait l'air carrément accusateur.

"La patineuse est ma petite-amie," dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me tirant ensuite vers lui.

"Oh. Je suppose que c'est bien," dit-il après un moment de réflexion. "Je veux dire, _je_ n'aime pas les filles mais si tu le fais, Edward, alors ça doit être bien. Et tu es bien, tu sais, pour une fille," affirma-t-il, je faillis m'étouffer de rire en disant "Merci".

"Je n'aime pas regarder le patinage artistique mais ma mère et ma sœur me le font faire parfois et tu es leur préférée. Tu n'es pas aussi ennuyeuse à regarder que les autres filles mais ce serait bien mieux si tu as de la bonne musique," poursuivit-il en bafouillant. "Comme cette fille qui a utilisé le thème de _James Bond_ ? C'était cool. Tu devrais faire quelque chose comme ça. Ou _Pirates des Caraïbes_ peut-être."

Le gamin était super mignon et visiblement en pleine forme. Il se présenta comme Pete et fit rire tout le monde avec son commentaire plein d'esprit sur le fait d'être obligé d'aller au Championnat National parce que ses parents avaient eu des billets pour l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur et nous offrit quelques-unes de ses moments préférer de hockey.

Edward répondit avec plaisir à toutes ses questions et, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien, il accepta d'aller avec lui retrouver sa famille au restaurant pour rencontrer son frère aîné et poser pour quelques photos.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'il y aille. Je pensai brièvement à aller avec eux pour dire bonjour à sa sœur.

C'était vraiment amusant de rencontrer un petit fan et de voir ses yeux s'illuminer de crainte et de plaisir, rendre sa journée belle avec quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un câlin et un autographe. Mais j'étais juste trop épuisée pour participer à ce qui pourrait être un long échange. Au moins si la fille était un peu comme son grand frère.

Avec l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait rapidement de mon sang, l'épuisement de la très longue journée commençait à me rattraper. J'étais plus que prête à monter dans ce lit extrêmement moelleux dans notre chambre et à m'effondrer.

Je dis à Edward que j'allais monter dans la chambre puis je griffonnai un mot sur un bout de papier pour l'enfant à transmettre à sa sœur en lui disant "Joyeux anniversaire" et en lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir me voir dans les coulisses quand ils laisseraient quelques personnes revenir pour des photos et des autographes dimanche l'après-midi.

J'embrassai Edward sur la joue et lui dis de s'amuser et de prendre son temps avant de partir vers les ascenseurs.

En montant, j'appuyai la tête contre le miroir et débattis mentalement si je prenais un bain avec les sels de bain parfumés fournis par le spa de l'hôtel. Je luttais encore avec cette décision en sortant de l'ascenseur et en tournant dans le couloir qui menait à notre chambre.

Ce que j'y vis me paralysa et me donna la chair de poule.

Phil Dwyer, trébuchant dans le couloir vide.

Il était seul et n'avait pas encore semblé me remarquer. J'étais déchirée entre faire demi-tour et essayer de prendre l'ascenseur pour redescendre ou me faufiler dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne me voie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un choix avant que sa tête ne se tourne et que ses yeux gris perçants soient sur moi. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que ses lèvres ne s'écartent dans un lent sourire qui me donna des frissons.

Le sourire du prédateur.

"Eh bien, eh bien," marmonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers moi. "Si ce n'est pas la femme du moment. Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Non pas que tu les acceptes de ma part. Petite salope prétentieuse."

Il était clairement ivre et instable sur ses pieds. J'espérais que ça voulait dire qu'il était un peu lent, aussi.

J'essayai de le contourner avec agilité pour arriver à ma porte mais sa main s'élança, tapant contre le mur pour me bloquer. J'hésitai un instant de trop, en essayant de décider si je devais me glisser sous son bras ou tourner autour de lui. A la seconde où mon esprit choisit, il me coinça contre le mur avec un bras solide de chaque côté de mon torse. Son haleine empestait le whisky, horriblement doucereux et à en juger par ses yeux rouges, il en avait bu beaucoup.

"Euh euh euh, où crois-tu aller ? Nous avons une conversation ici, Isabella. Et tu es très grossière."

J'essayai de rester calme. Phil était grand mais j'étais agile. J'étais sobre et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une petite mauviette. Bien sûr, il avait l'avantage mais j'étais convaincue que je pouvais lui résister.

"Laisse-moi partir, Phil," ordonnai-je, d'un ton aussi ferme que possible. Malgré mes efforts pour garder mon calme, mes genoux commençaient à trembler et mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

Il pinça les lèvres pendant un moment avant de me sourire à nouveau, en disant lentement : "Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai. C'est dommage la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées au Minnesota. Tu sais, on aurait pu faire une grande équipe si tu n'avais pas été si... difficile."

J'envisageai brièvement de crier à l'aide, après tout il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans les chambres autour nous à cette heure de la nuit. Mais j'espérais gérer la situation moi-même sans que personne ne soit impliqué. Les gens parlaient et je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée à me laisser entraîner dans un scandale.

"Je pense que je me suis très bien débrouillée sans toi," dis-je froidement. Je le regardai fixement en utilisant chaque petit bout de volonté que je possédais pour rester calme. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer à quel point il me faisait peur. Peut-être que s'il pensait que je n'étais pas affectée, il abandonnerait et continuerait son chemin.

Il rit de façon maniaque et secoua la tête. Il leva une main pour se détacher du mur mais seulement pour frôler mes lèvres de ses doigts, son pouce et son annulaire serrant ma mâchoire pour tenir mon visage quand j'essayais de m'éloigner. Son majeur passa sur ma lèvre inférieure et la nausée déferla dans mon estomac.

"Tu as une sacrée bouche," dit-il à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où ses doigts étaient posés. "J'ai toujours aimé ça. Maintenant ta mère, elle a aussi une bouche. La femme ne la ferme jamais. ' _Isabella ceci, Isabella cela_.' C'est assez pour faire exploser ma tête," il m'agrippa, en regardant dans mes yeux. "Maintenant, tout ce que je vais entendre, c'est l'entendre râler sans fin. Et puis il y a Lauren. Les deux ne feront rien d'autre que me harceler, harceler sans fin si tu gagnes."

Sa main quitta de mon visage mais ne descendit que pour s'appuyer contre mon cou comme un serpent tranquille et inoffensif mais menaçant tout de même.

"Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu as fait ton propre lit avec Renée et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu le fais avec Lauren, aussi," dis-je, en proférant des menaces voilées pour le convaincre de se retirer. Si l'association les découvrait, il serait banni de ce sport. La fraternisation entre les entraîneurs et leurs patineurs étaient strictement interdite.

Malheureusement, la menace d'être dénoncé ne sembla pas l'effrayer. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop ivre pour s'en soucier. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais à court d'options.

"Hum… ça c'est sûr tu es une tête brûlée, pas vrai ?" rigola-t-il, en s'inclinant pour arriver à poser son avant-bras à côté de ma tête et empiétant encore un peu plus sur mon espace. Il fit descendre son doigt le long de ma gorge ce qui aurait pu sembler séduisant pour une personne extérieure. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le tremblement qui secouait mon corps et cela me terrifiait que ma peur ne semble que l'exciter.

"Tu sais," affirma-t-il. "Lauren est vraiment accommodante. Très désireuse de plaire. Peut-être un peu trop facile. Il y a quelque chose d'excitant concernant un challenge. J'aime davantage quand on me résiste."

La lueur rapace et affamée dans ses yeux me glaça le sang et je perdis tout espoir de régler cela avec des mots.

"Oh ouais. Tu vas bien te battre," dit-il. Sa main se déplaça du mur vers ma poitrine, tapotant le tissu de ma veste. Je me tordis contre lui essayant de le repousser avec mes mains, mon épaule.

Il bougea juste assez pour que je puisse lever mon genou entre ses jambes.

Malheureusement je ratai ma cible et mon genou tapa solidement contre le haut de sa cuisse plutôt que dans son aine. Cela le fit reculer suffisamment pour que je puisse bouger mais pas suffisamment pour lui échapper.

Il récupéra assez rapidement et je criai quand il me repoussa contre le mur. Il me coinça cette fois, si près de moi que je pouvais à peine bouger contre lui ni même taper contre le mur pour alerter quelqu'un. Sa main se serra autour de ma gorge et je ne pus pas faire plus qu'un gémissement étouffé.

Son visage était tout près du mien, sa joue caressant pratiquement mon visage et son souffle dans mon oreille.

"Tu penses que tu es résistante mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es minuscule, impuissante," dit-il, la main qui n'était pas autour de ma gorge saisit mon bras et se resserra de façon inquiétante. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point il serait facile pour moi de te prendre comme une brindille. Peut-être que je ferai juste cela, Lauren et Renée me remercieraient. Tout le monde sait à quel point tu es maladroite. Les gens penseraient que tu viens de tomber dans l'escalier. Tu aurais attiré l'attention pendant quelque temps. _'Pauvre petite Swan elle était si proche. Quelle tragédie !_ ' Et ensuite tu disparaîtras. Et alors sûrement que je pourrai avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité." Il grogna ses derniers mots. Sa main se serra autour de mon cou jusqu'à ce que je voie des points. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me débattais contre lui.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il. "Il me semble que ce serait bien."

Le sang affluait à mes oreilles alors que je luttais contre l'évanouissement. Puis par-dessus le bourdonnement de mon pouls j'entendis le plus merveilleux bruit que je puisse imaginer.

"Bella ? Hé !" cria la voix d'Edward. "Putain mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? Lâchez-la !"

Ça me parut loin mais je ne pouvais pas dire si ça l'était vraiment ou si c'était juste parce que j'étais au bord de l'inconscience. De toute façon j'étais soulagée. Edward était là et je savais que j'étais sauvée.

La pression autour de ma gorge disparut instantanément, suivie du poids contre mon corps. Je m'effondrai sur le sol dès que je ne fus plus soutenue par la forte emprise de Phil. Je me penchai et agrippai ma poitrine en haletant pour respirer. Vaguement j'entendis des pas rapides et inégaux s'éloigner et je compris que Phil filait dans le couloir dans la direction opposée.

Ensuite Edward fut devant moi montrant un mélange de fureur et d'inquiétude quand je le regardais. Ses mains étaient douces mais tremblantes alors qu'elles couraient sur mon visage et sur mes bras.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et expirai en sifflant. "Oui je vais bien."

Ses yeux prirent un air meurtrier alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au-dessus de moi, absorbant probablement les zébrures rouges autour de mon cou ainsi que mes vêtements froissés. Puis sa tête se tourna brusquement pour regarder dans le couloir alors que la porte coupe-feu de la cage d'escalier claquait avec fracas.

"Reste avec ton père," me dit-il, en se levant. Il partit en sprintant, criant à Charlie de s'occuper de moi.

Charlie était accroupi à l'endroit qu'Edward venait de quitter, me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et si j'allais bien. Il était clair d'après ses questions qu'il était arrivé après Edward et n'avait vraiment rien vu. Je ne lui répondis pas, ma tête étant trop brumeuse pour former une phrase.

Puis tout à coup je compris ce qu'il se passait : Edward allait s'en prendre à Phil.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique et je me précipitai pour me lever.

"Bella, attends !" appela Charlie, me rattrapant facilement alors que je trébuchais en essayant de courir après Edward.

"Papa je t'en prie, tu dois y aller," suppliai-je, me tournant et agrippant sa chemise alors qu'il essayait de me retenir "Edward poursuit Phil. Tu dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se blesse. S'il te plaît !"

La moustache de Charlie frémit ses yeux se plissèrent et il acquiesça rapidement.

"Reste ici chérie," ordonna-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas ma confirmation avant de partir en courant. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il me fallut moins de deux secondes pour décider d'ignorer leurs demandes et de courir après eux.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité je poussai la lourde porte menant à la cage d'escalier. Je pouvais entendre des jurons étouffés et des bruits de lutte plus bas, je suivis les sons jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin y voir. Edward avait la main sur Phil il le tenait contre le mur pendant qu'il le frappait au visage et ça faisait un bruit écœurant.

"Edward ! Arrête !" entendis-je mon père crier, en continuant à descendre les marches.

Les mots détournèrent l'attention Edward pendant une seconde mais c'est tout ce qu'il fallut. Phil saisit cette opportunité et leva son poing sur la joue d'Edward, le repoussant juste assez pour qu'il puisse lui échapper et continuer à descendre l'escalier.

Au moment où Edward se remit suffisamment pour lui courir après, Charlie était à ses côtés le retenant et lui parlant d'une voix pleine d'autorité apaisante.

Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps et je réalisai que je respirais bruyamment, proche de l'hyperventilation. Je m'appuyai contre la rampe et tentai de me contrôler lorsque je les vis remonter les marches.

J'y arrivai presque au moment où Edward arriva à ma hauteur. Je tombai pratiquement dans ses bras. Ils m'entourèrent instantanément et me bercèrent gentiment en me chuchotant des choses réconfortantes.

"Allez dans votre chambre," suggéra Charlie.

Edward dut quasiment me porter parce que je refusais de le lâcher. Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte Edward essaya de récupérer sa carte dans sa poche mais je ne le laissai pas faire et sortis la mienne de ma veste. Je voulais simplement quitter ce couloir aussi vite que possible.

Mes mains tremblaient et je n'y arrivai pas. Charlie me prit la carte et la glissa facilement, poussant la porte et nous faisant entrer. Il alla à la salle de bain pour trouver un gant pour le visage d'Edward pendant que nous allions nous asseoir au bord du lit, moi sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de moi alors que je me blottissais contre lui.

Je vis Charlie revenir et hésiter un peu avant d'offrir le linge humide.

"Merci Charlie," dit Edward en le lui prenant.

Je réalisai que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé Edward depuis qu'il avait surgi. _Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un linge humide ? Etait-il blessé ?_ Ma tête tourna et je haletai en voyant du sang couler d'une coupure juste à côté de son œil.

"Oh mon dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu vas bien ? Ça fait mal ?" l'interrogeai-je, la voix paniquée alors que mes doigts tremblaient sur sa joue.

"Bella !" Il arrêta mes questions avec un simple mais ferme. "Je vais bien, je te le promets."

"Mais ton visage ?" protestai-je.

"Un crochet déloyal," marmonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné. Il passa le linge mouillé contre sa joue pour essuyer le sang. "Le salaud m'a frappé avec sa bague."

"C'est juste une coupure, Bells," dit Charlie pour me rassurer. "Rien de pire qu'il n'ait déjà eu en jouant au hockey."

"Mais ça n'est pas arrivé pendant un match !"

"Baby, ce n'est rien," me promit Edward, jetant la serviette sur le lit quand il eut fini. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les caressa pour m'apaiser. "Je n'aurai probablement pas même un bleu, il était trop bourré pour faire davantage."

Maintenant que le sang avait disparu ça ne semblait pas aussi mauvais. Ce n'était vraiment rien de plus qu'une entaille entouré d'un léger gonflement. Je déposai un baiser juste à côté et ensuite remis ma tête contre son épaule.

"La vraie question, c'est comment tu vas toi ?" demanda Charlie. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Comme je ne répondis pas immédiatement Charlie regarda Edward.

"Je suis arrivé et les ai trouvés. Phil… l'avait coincée contre le mur et il l'avait quasiment soulevée du sol," dit-il lentement, sa voix articulant précisément chaque mot et ses bras se serrant autour de moi. "Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose de plus. J'ai crié et ça lui a fait peur. Je me suis arrêté pour voir si elle allait bien avant de partir à sa poursuite."

"Bien sûr que tu l'as fait fiston," dit Charlie en s'approchant et en tapotant son genou.

"Bells ?" demanda-t-il après une minute et il s'agenouilla face à moi. "Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé avant ça."

Je frissonnai en respirant et opinai avant de lever la tête. Je m'éloignai d'Edward mais il garda sa main serrée entre les deux miennes et je m'accrochai à sa chaleur pour chasser les frissons. Il posa son autre main dans mon dos, le caressant doucement tirant lui aussi du réconfort de ce contact.

Je leur racontai tout, depuis le moment où j'étais sortie de l'ascenseur et où je l'avais vu jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive. Ils ne m'arrêtèrent pas ni ne me posèrent de questions. Ils ne me poussèrent pas quand je dus prendre un moment pour me ressaisir. Ils m'écoutèrent patiemment jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout déballé.

"Bells, nous devons appeler les flics," affirma Charlie. "Et pas seulement la sécurité de l'hôtel, les vrais."

Je paniquai instantanément, me levant brusquement du lit.

"Non ! On ne peut pas appeler la police."

"On ne peut pas !?" réagit vivement Edward, comme je l'avais prévu. "Il t'a agressée, Bella ! Cette merde doit être enfermée dans une cellule de prison."

"Tu as raison," lui dis-je, en me retournant pour lui faire face. "Il devrait. C'est un salaud et ce qu'il a fait était tellement mal."

"Bien, nous sommes d'accord," dit-il rapidement. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

"Et s'il le retourne contre toi, Edward ?" criai-je. "Et si nous le faisons arrêter et qu'il porte plainte contre toi pour l'avoir poursuivi ?"

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Bella."

"Mais _ça pourrait,_ " persistai-je. "Je parie qu'il va essayer par tous les moyens de se sortir de ses emmerdes."

"Ce serait sa parole contre la mienne," dit-il, en se levant avec agitation. "Il n'y a pas de surveillance vidéo dans les cages d'escalier, donc ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient prouver que j'ai fait quelque chose. _Ce que nous pouvons prouver_ , c'est qu'il t'a coincé et t'a prise à la gorge." Il cria pratiquement, la voix douloureuse en enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"C'est toujours un risque et un risque que je ne suis pas prête à prendre. Pas avec toi. Même une simple rumeur serait nuisible à ta réputation," dis-je.

Je repensai brièvement au petit garçon qui était dans le hall, à la façon dont il avait regardé Edward avec une telle admiration. Je l'avais déjà vu tant de fois. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que quelque chose arrive à changer ça, que ce petit garçon entende que son héros avait été jeté en prison pour agression, même si c'était pour me défendre.

"Qui se soucie de ma réputation ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Moi ! Et tu devrais aussi. Tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. Tu es une bonne personne, Edward et je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder te faire dépeindre sous un mauvais jour pour avoir essayé de me protéger."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais abandonna quand Charlie se racla la gorge, se tenant juste sur le côté et entre nous.

"Je déteste dire ça, Edward…" dit-il après un moment. "Mais elle marque un point. Une ordure comme Phil, va essayer n'importe quoi pour tout mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre."

Edward essaya de discuter mais Charlie le coupa à nouveau.

"Maintenant, je ne dis rien contre ce que tu as fait là-bas. Tu as protégé ma fille. En tant que son père, je t'en suis reconnaissant. En tant qu'homme et ami, je respecte le fait que tu aies fait ce que tu avais à faire. Personne ne comprend ce que tu ressens plus que moi. Je ne veux rien de plus que de le voir pourrir dans une cellule. Je ne me sentirais pas bien de le laisser partir mais je me sentirais encore plus mal de le dénoncer pour une punition légère si ça doit te causer des problèmes. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire démolir pour ce que tu as fait, puisque j'aurais fait exactement la même chose à ta place."

"Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça," insista Edward en s'adressant à Charlie. L'expression dans ses yeux était un peu désespérée maintenant que Charlie et moi étions contre lui. "Où est la justice dans tout ça ?"

"Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas le faire," murmurai-je, attirant son regard vers moi. "Je ne peux pas te mettre dans une situation où tu pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause d'un salaud comme Phil Dwyer. S'il te plaît, ne... me demande pas de le faire."

"Alors quoi, il va s'en tirer comme si de rien n'était ?" demanda-t-il, les épaules courbées dans la défaite.

"Non. Tu as raison, il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça," dis-je, appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise où Charlie était assis tout à l'heure.

Je me creusai la tête pendant une minute, en essayant de penser à ce qui pourrait être fait sans risquer d'impliquer Edward et qui n'attirerait pas les médias. J'étais dans ce monde depuis longtemps et j'avais entendu beaucoup d'histoires, des histoires que la plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas. Je n'avais pas nécessairement entendu parler d'une situation semblable mais d'assez de scénarios similaires pour savoir ce que je pourrais faire.

"Si je dépose une plainte auprès de la fédération, ils enquêteront discrètement," dis-je. " Tu as dit qu'il n'y a pas de caméras dans les escaliers mais il y en a dans les couloirs. Ils verront tout le truc mais pas ce qui est arrivé après. Ils vont au moins le suspendre, plus probablement il sera banni en tant qu'entraîneur ou tout ce qui est lié à ce sport. Ils essaieront de garder ça aussi secret que possible. Ils ne voudront pas impliquer la presse s'ils peuvent l'éviter."

Edward souffla un peu et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

Quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient si tourmentés que j'eus envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je voulais céder et lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, juste pour être sûre de ne jamais avoir à le voir comme ça.

"Ce n'est pas assez, Bella," grinça-t-il.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas juste…" lui dis-je, en croisant les jambes. "Mais je dois croire qu'il recevra tout ce qu'il mérite. Mais pas comme ça. Pas si ça risque de te nuire." Je le regardai fixement dans les yeux, le suppliant de comprendre et de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Il gémit et tapa le matelas.

"Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû le poursuivre."

"Ne t'en veux pas," suppliai-je, en frottant des cercles doux et apaisants contre son genou. "Je ne le fais pas. Tu m'as protégé."

"Ouais et en le frappant, j'ai juste rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. Je n'aurais pas dû me lancer à sa poursuite, même si c'était extrêmement satisfaisant de lui botter le cul. J'aurais dû rester avec toi."

"Stop," dis-je fermement. "Même si on essayait de lui coller une accusation d'agression, il n'obtiendrait pas une punition sévère. J'aurai probablement un ou deux bleus mais il ne m'a pas vraiment fait mal. Il n'aurait rien de plus qu'une tape sur la main. Tout ce que porter plainte ferait, c'est le mettre en colère et impliquer les médias."

Je m'arrêtai un moment, décidant que je devais être honnête sur toutes mes motivations, pas seulement sur certaines. "C'est vraiment égoïste mais je ne veux pas les gros titres ou ce genre d'attention. La presse serait affamée et pas seulement pendant ce week-end. Ils nous suivraient chez nous, pour Dieu sait combien de temps. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache et se transforme en un nouveau scandale à la Nancy Kerrigan et Tonya Harding. Ce n'est pas comment je veux être connue ou qu'on se souvienne de moi."

Il me regarda, étudiant mon visage pendant un long moment avant de soupirer et de toucher mes cheveux. "Je n'aime toujours pas ça."

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas," dis-je. "Je n'aime pas non plus. Mais il semble que ce soit la solution la moins douloureuse. Je ne te demande pas d'aimer ça, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de solution magique, une qui rendra tout le monde heureux. La vie n'est pas aussi simple - la victoire pour les gentils et les méchants perdent. Mais de cette façon, il est hors de nos vies et ça ne changera pas la nôtre. Peut-être que nous... ne gagneront pas mais lui non plus."

"Ok," dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'acceptation peu enthousiaste. "Mais nous obtenons la vidéo de surveillance et on l'apportera au comité si c'est ça qui doit le faire déguerpir d'ici. Et juste après ça, nous allons déposer une injonction restrictive. Pas de discussion," dit-il, bien que je n'aie pas ouvert la bouche pour le faire. "Tu m'as dit avec quoi tu peux vivre, c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin." Il prit ma joue en coupe et la caressa avec son pouce. "Il ne va plus jamais... s'approcher de toi."

"Ok," acceptai-je, sans hésitation. Il hocha la tête une fois et me prit dans ses bras.

"Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais," dis-je, en respirant profondément et en laissant son odeur et sa présence m'envelopper. "Toi ?"

"Seigneur, Bella," chuchota-t-il, sa voix se brisant en abaissant son front jusqu'à mon cou. "Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Jamais."

"Chut," le fis-je taire doucement, en embrassant le haut de sa tête. "Je suis là. Je vais bien. Je vais bien." Je chuchotai ces mots, encore et encore, le tenant simplement aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin.

Charlie s'excusa pour aller voir avec la sécurité ce qu'il pouvait faire pour mettre la vidéo de côté pour que les responsables de la fédération puissent l'examiner.

"Je suis vraiment content que tu aies un jour de congé demain," murmura Edward au bout d'un moment. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer un autre de ces trucs."

"Aujourd'hui n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?" Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude, pour essayer de nous remonter le moral à tous les deux.

"Non. Il y avait beaucoup de bonnes choses aussi. Comme te regarder te lancer là-bas ? C'était... cool."

"Assez pour que ça vaille la peine de s'occuper de tout le mal ?"

"Je suis ici avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?" Je lui souris doucement et il frôla mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.

"Alors ça vaut toujours la peine. Quoi qu'il arrive."

Il retomba sur le matelas, me tirant avec lui. "Quand même, j'attends avec impatience une journée tranquille demain et que cette journée soit enfin finie."

Je me figeai un moment dans ses bras

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Est-ce que…. Pourrions-nous peut-être trouver une autre chambre ? Ailleurs je veux dire." Dormir ici… je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner de cet endroit où Phil m'avait coincée et murmuré ses mots malveillants à mon oreille me rendaient ridiculement mal à l'aise.

"Je suppose que nous ne le ferons pas maintenant car il est très tard. Mais demain ? Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais c'est juste – ce couloir… je ne peux - non," bafouillai-je alors que le choc revenait, me laissant tremblante et instantanément au bord de l'évanouissement sans que je m'en rende compte.

Il me serra plus fort, embrassa ma tête et caressa mes cheveux me laissant pleurer contre sa chemise. Quand j'eus fini je me sentis totalement épuisée mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Chaque fois que je fermai les yeux je me voyais dans ce couloir juste après cette porte et le visage menaçant de Phil.

"Allez," murmura Edward, en tapotant mon dos et en me faisant asseoir. "Allons faire nos bagages."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je me sentant vraiment lente. "Pourquoi ?"

"On ne reste pas ici Bella. Tu n'es pas bien et honnêtement moi non plus."

"C'est si tard," dis-je en regardant l'heure et réalisant qu'il était encore plus tard que ce que je pensais.

"Tout est déjà prévu. Maman nous a trouvé un hôtel de l'autre côté de la ville. On y va."

"Quoi ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

"Texto, mon amour. C'est la vague du futur," dit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Charlie est allé voir mes parents et ils ont averti Alice et les autres alors qu'ils montaient. Ils nous attendent tous dans le hall."

"C'est vrai ?" Je m'arrêtai maladroitement. "Est-ce qu'ils savent ?"

"Oui Charlie leur a raconté," dit-il en me tirant dans ses bras quand je fis la grimace. "Ils sont bouleversés mais pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Personne ne veut te voir blessée. Nous t'aimons. Tu vas juste devoir l'accepter," dit-il sans détour, posant un baiser claquant sur le bout de mon nez, me faisant rire.

Je secouai la tête en gémissant. "Je ne veux pas faire déménager tout le monde…"

"Tu ne leur fais rien faire," insista-t-il. "Ils voulaient. Nous sommes venus pour rester ensemble. Eh bien pas _ensemble_ ensemble parce que j'ai l'espoir de profiter pleinement de ton après-midi libre." Il sourit avec espièglerie réchauffant mon cœur. Il leva mon menton pour rencontrer mes lèvres.

"Merci," murmurai-je, entre deux baisers.

"Nous sommes avec toi, Bella. Toujours."

⁂

C'était vraiment très tard dans la nuit. Après que nous ayons traversé la ville et effectué l'enregistrement j'étais à peu près morte debout. Je réussis à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour passer un peu de temps à tous les rassurer que j'allais vraiment bien et à être réconfortée par leurs câlins. La dernière chose dont je me souvins c'était d'être assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et être écrasée par l'un de ses énormes câlins d'ours et de rester là dans son étreinte fraternelle jusqu'à à ce que je m'évanouisse d'épuisement.

La chose suivante c'était qu'il faisait jour et que j'étais couchée avec Edward enroulé autour de moi. Nous avions dormi mais pas trop. Je pense que nous étions tous les deux impatients de parler au comité et d'en finir.

Charlie, Esmée et Marcus revinrent avec nous à Davenport. Marcus avait déjà alerté de la situation et avait demandé une entrevue. C'était difficile de revivre cela pendant que je leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé mais je pus me détacher suffisamment pour m'en sortir sans trop de peine.

Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient déjà été en contact avec le service de sécurité de l'hôtel et avaient fait rédiger une ordonnance pour obtenir la bande. Ils avaient également été en contact avec Phil après avoir examiné la vidéo pour lui demander de venir. D'après ce que je sus il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de la nuit précédente à part s'être saoulé au bar de l'hôtel puis s'être fait réveiller par la sécurité après avoir comaté sur une chaise longue de la piscine de l'hôtel. Apparemment son explication pour les bleus sur son visage était qu'il avait eu une bagarre au bar.

Ils purent nous dire tout de suite que des mesures immédiates seraient prises contre lui sous la forme d'un licenciement définitif.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la première plainte contre lui déposée par un patineur mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de preuves substantielles et tangibles pour confirmer.

Ils allaient l'obliger à se taire avec une ordonnance de silence concernant les circonstances entourant son licenciement. Ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne que les médias s'emparent de cette histoire.

Tout se passa beaucoup plus facilement que je l'avais prévu. Nous nous arrêtâmes au poste de police à la demande d'Edward pour une injonction restrictive. Charlie avait quelques amis et ça aida le processus pour obtenir une injonction temporaire avant qu'une demande officielle puisse être déposée. Après cela nous retournâmes à l'hôtel et campâmes tous dans la suite de Carlisle et d'Esmée en tenue décontractée, étendus sur les fauteuils ou par terre profitant pleinement de ce congé.

⁂

J'abandonnai l'entraînement officiel du patinage libre le samedi matin, pour éviter la folie un peu plus longtemps. Marcus et moi retournâmes à la patinoire locale pour que je puisse m'échauffer brièvement. Pour la plupart je me détendis, m'étirai et fis la sieste, emmagasinant de l'énergie pour ce soir. Quatre minutes semblaient être un temps très court mais ça pouvait ressembler à une éternité si tu n'étais pas au sommet de ton art.

Après le drame des jours précédents, je commençai à me demander si ça en valait la peine. Je n'étais pas de celles qui voulaient tout faire pour gagner. Je ne voulais pas battre les autres pour arriver au sommet. Bien sûr je voulais battre Lauren mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à lui causer des dommages physiques ni même à lui souhaiter ça. C'était sans compter les fois où j'imaginais ses pieds se recroqueviller après qu'une maison lui soit tombée dessus. Mais c'était purement de l'imagination.

J'avais travaillé si dur pour en arriver là et je le voulais toujours mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Je retournai cette question en tous sens tout l'après-midi alors que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, essayant de me reposer.

J'arrivai à la conclusion que oui ça valait le coup. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser gagner et me faire douter de moi. J'aimais la compétition. J'aimais patiner. J'aimais toute cette excitation, ce défi, le risque. Il y avait juste quelque chose à être là-bas sur cette glace, à respirer cet air froid et frais et à relever le défi, cela me faisait me sentir vivante. Chaque fois que j'étais sous les lumières j'apprenais quelque chose de nouveau sur moi-même et je n'avais pas encore fini d'apprendre.

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'être la meilleure. Je voulais juste être à _mon_ meilleur.

Quand j'allais à la patinoire ce soir-là c'était avec cet objectif, patiner le meilleur que j'aie jamais fait.

Le groupe m'accompagna à nouveau et tout le monde semblait un peu méfiant, faisant attention à tout signe de problème.

J'étais complètement préparée à cela – il n'y avait aucun moyen que Renée ou Lauren acceptent tranquillement le licenciement de Phil. Perdre son entraîneur au milieu d'une énorme compétition était déjà assez dévastateur mais je ne pouvais même pas penser à être désolée pour aucune des deux.

J'avais grogné un peu en disant à Edward que j'étais prête à ce que les griffes soient sorties ce soir. Il avait souri et m'avait dit que Lauren au moins ne m'embêterait plus. Quand j'avais ricané à ce sujet, il m'avait simplement dit qu'il l'avait croisée le jeudi soir et qu'elle était consciente que je n'étais pas quelqu'un avec qui elle voulait jouer.

J'étais un peu exaspérée qu'il ne me donne pas plus que ça, avide de connaître toute l'histoire. Mon imagination avait fait un travail décent en comblant les vides sur la façon dont cela avait dû se passer - Lauren essayant de flirter et lui la repoussant totalement. Cette seule pensée me fit sourire. Pauvre Lauren. Edward furieux était sûrement une chose effrayante à voir si vous étiez du mauvais côté. Néanmoins, j'étais contente d'avoir une personne de moins dont je devais me soucier.

Eh bien deux en fait puisque Phil avait été banni de la patinoire.

Comme prévu les ennuis se manifestèrent sous la forme de Renée.

Elle était furieuse, me traquant dès que nous nous approchâmes du contrôle de sécurité où Lauren et elle faisaient la queue.

"Espèce de petite garce lâche !" cria-t-elle, étonnant même Lauren qui en resta bouche bée. Elle recula de quelques pas lançant des regards inquiets et nerveux vers Edward et moi et se taisant. Il avait dû être très impressionnant.

"Y a-t-il un problème Renée ?" demanda Charlie, s'avançant devant nous pour affronter la femme qui avait été son épouse autrefois. Edward me tira à côté de lui alors que le reste de la famille formait un cercle autour de nous.

"Oui, Charles il y en a un," dit-elle en tournant son attention vers lui. "J′ai un très gros problème avec des gens qui disent des mensonges et profèrent des accusations haineuses pour ruiner la vie de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour leur propre bénéfice."

"Hypocrite," souffla Alice, ce qui me fit étouffer un rire lorsqu'elle l'associa à un clin d'œil impertinent dirigé vers moi. Heureusement il semblait que Renée n'ait rien remarqué.

"Je sais que c'est toi !" ragea Renée en me regardant. "Ils ne me le diront pas mais ça doit être toi."

"Tu sais avec quoi j'ai un problème," demanda Charlie sur le ton de la conversation avec une menace sous-jacente. "Une femme qui maltraite sa fille depuis des années. Qui la vole, la rabaisse, l'isole. Qui lui ment et lui fait croire que la seule valeur qu'elle a pour quiconque est sa capacité à ramener un trophée, à sortir, se produire puis ne plus s'occuper d′elle.

"Et sais-tu ce qui me pose un plus gros problème ?" continua-t-il, la voix toujours calme et posée  
mais basse et dangereuse. "Quand cette fille c'est la mienne. Phil s'en est sorti nettement mieux que ce qu'il aurait dû avoir pour ce qu'il a fait, alors profite-en. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne seras pas chanceuse deux fois. Toi, ta patineuse et ton mari, restez loin de Bella. Ne vous en prenez pas à elle. Ne pensez même pas à elle. Elle n'existe plus pour toi. Si j'entends différemment, tu n'aimeras pas ce qui te tombera dessus. Ne me fais pas chier, Ren."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se mit à bouger de façon comique en bafouillant, tentant de former une réponse ce qui échoua manifestement.

"Garde ton souffle," dit-il. "Nous en avons fini ici."

Ses yeux se déplacèrent, absorbant les dix personnes qui lui faisaient face. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis une expression intimidée, faible, même effrayée.

Elle se mit à souffler et tourna les talons, saisissant violemment la main de Lauren et se dirigeant vers la porte de sécurité.

"Allez, chef !"rugit Emmett, lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos. "Je détesterais être du mauvais côté de ta table d′interrogatoire."

"Continue comme ça, mon grand, tu pourrais bien finir là," le taquina Charlie, en lui tapant affectueusement sur la tête.

"Bien, maintenant que le spectacle est terminé, pouvons-nous passer à l'événement principal ?" demanda Marcus.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît ?" ris-je, en me blottissant contre Edward. "Je pense que j'ai eu assez de drame pour le reste de ma vie."

"Prête à aller gagner cette médaille d'or, ma belle ?" demanda Edward, en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

"Plus que tu ne le penses."

Et je le pensais. J'étais prête à y aller et à montrer à tout le monde ce que je savais déjà dans mon cœur.

C'était mon moment de briller. J'étais la plus vieille patineuse du groupe mais je n'avais pas dépassé la fleur de l'âge. J'étais... juste à mon apogée.

La soirée avançait et je me sentais bien. Je devais patiner en deuxième position dans le dernier groupe, ce qui était en fait assez idéal. Il faudrait attendre plus longtemps pour savoir comment je finirais mais ça me donnait juste assez de temps après les six minutes d'échauffement pour reprendre mon souffle mais pas assez pour risquer de me déconcentrer et devenir trop nerveuse.

Lauren était sur mes talons en deuxième place et elle patinerait en dernier, alors ce serait dur jusqu'à la toute fin. L'agréable surprise fut Angela Weber. Elle avait réussi son programme court le jeudi soir et se trouvait actuellement en quatrième place, patinant en tête de notre groupe.

Je vis à peine Renée pour le reste de la soirée et quand je la voyais, c'était toujours de loin. Elle semblait...secouée. Nerveuse. Lauren ne changeait pas et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir rester immobile, même en s'étirant. Elle ne me dérangeait pas, donc je ne lui prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention.

Je m'échauffai et ne pris même pas la peine de mettre ma polaire après. Je ne respectai pas la règle que je m'étais imposée et regardai Angela en m'étirant, l'encourageant intérieurement, elle prit facilement la première place, malgré quelques petits faux pas.

Puis ce fut mon tour.

Je me sentais bien sur cette glace, confiante que ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Je trouvai Edward dans la foule alors que je glissais vers le centre de la glace et lui souris. Il était un peu en retrait mais je pouvais le voir clairement sourire en retour et me dire : "Je t'aime".

"Je t'aime," lui répondis-je en chuchotant, en sourdine.

Je gardai les yeux sur lui en prenant ma position de départ et j'attendis que sa musique m'emporte sur ses ailes.

Chaque fois que j'en eus l'occasion, mon regard trouva le sien et il me poussait à continuer. Ces quatre minutes ressemblèrent à un rêve et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, tout était fini.

Avec un rire déconcerté, je réalisai que j'avais à peine fait attention aux pas mais que je n'avais pas merdé. Pas même une fois.

Deux programmes propres à la compétition la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux que ça.

Je me sentais détendue en attendant mes notes, sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être décevantes. Je voguais facilement au sommet du peloton avec une marge assez large.

Puis je passai le rideau et remis mon pull, en m'installant pour l'attente. J'avais mis la barre haut, il s'agissait maintenant d'attendre de voir si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait la relever.

Je campai dans le salon des patineurs, me blottissant dans le canapé rouge à coussins durs en costume et baskets. Si je finissais dans les quatre premières, je devrais retourner sur la glace pour le podium.

Il faudrait attendre encore plus longtemps pour savoir qui d'entre nous irait à Vancouver. Le fait de se placer en premier et deuxième n'était pas une entrée automatique. Un groupe de neuf personnes se réunirait plus tard dans la nuit pour prendre la décision sur qui représenterait les dames américaines pour les jeux. J'essayais de ne pas penser à cette affaire, me concentrant plutôt sur qui finirait première.

Les autres patineuses commencèrent à revenir pour se joindre à l'attente. Je passai le temps avec Edward par texto, bien que je lui aie demandé de ne rien me dire de ce qui se passait là-bas.

Il y avait des écrans de télévision tout autour de moi mais je les ignorai autant que possible. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre et ça me rendait seulement nerveuse de regarder les autres, en attendant de voir si elles vont glisser ou passer devant moi pour arriver au sommet.

Le temps que Lauren touche la glace pour finir la soirée, j'étais toujours au top avec Angela qui était deuxième, à environ dix points derrière moi. Ça avait été une soirée difficile pour les autres filles avec quelques chutes cruelles. La plupart d'entre elles avaient déjà tout remballé et s'étaient changées, me laissant, Angela et les deux filles assises en troisième et quatrième place à attendre, se demandant où Lauren s'intégrerait.

Edward continua à me distraire pendant tout son programme mais j'attrapai quelques trucs quand je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux d'aller à l'écran. Elle avait l'air bien d'après ce que j'ai vu et ça me rendait très nerveuse. Je n'avais pas suffisamment regardé pour savoir à quel point je devais être inquiète.

Alors que j'entendis le bourdonnement sourd de l'annonceur révéler ses scores, mon téléphone bipa avec un texto et je regardai frénétiquement.

 **Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es toujours numéro 1 sur mon tableau d'affichage. –E**

Je souris en me rappelant que je lui avais dit la même chose.

Mon portable bipa à nouveau alors que des acclamations retentissaient tout autour de moi.

… **et apparemment tu l'es sur celui de tout le monde aussi. Félicitations, baby ! –E**

Au début, je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il disait. Marcus et Esmée me bombardèrent pratiquement de câlins et de cris excités. Je dus les regarder comme s'ils étaient fous parce qu′Esmée m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit finalement comprendre.

"Bella, tu as gagné !"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'écran. Bien sûr, il y avait le classement final.

Lauren en troisième, Angela en deuxième et mon nom en premier avec dix points d'avance. J'en restais bouche bée et faillis dire "merde" à voix haute avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait des caméras tout autour de moi.

Je me tournai vers elles avec un sourire radieux. "Oh mon Dieu, j'ai gagné !"

…

* Don't tell me not to fly : extrait de la chanson Don't Rain on My Parade de Barbra Streisand... _Ne me dites pas de ne pas voler - je dois simplement y arriver..._

* Randy Moss : né en 1977, joueur de football américain, l'un des meilleurs receveurs dans l'histoire de la National Football League – 1m 93, n°81 des _Patriots de la Nouvelle-Angleterre_.

* Kurt browning : patineur artistique canadien né en 1966, quadruple champion canadien ainsi que champion du monde quatre fois (dont trois consécutives).

* Dick Button : né en 1929, ancien patineur artistique américain et analyste à la télévision. Deux fois champion olympique et en 1948 il fut le premier à réussir un double Axel en compétition.

…


	23. Depuis la plus haute marche

.

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Depuis la plus haute marche

* * *

Les minutes qui suivirent ont été un chaos complet. Je fus étreinte et félicitée mais trop prix par le choc d'avoir gagné pour enregistrer les visages qui m'approchèrent. Bien que je voie mon nom à la première place je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'avais vraiment gagné ou même compris exactement ce que cela signifiait. Je me suis retrouvé à regarder l'écran pour m'assurer que c'était bien mon nom qui était écrit, que tout ça n'était pas une illusion.

Mais à chaque fois que je regardais il était là.

Petit à petit ça a commencé à faire son chemin. J'avais fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant même que les résultats finaux soient arrivés. J'étais revenue et avais patiné à mon meilleur niveau. J'avais surmonté ma nervosité et mes insécurités et avais triomphé. Le fait que j'aie dominé les autres n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Un glaçage très doux Vu qu'un membre de la meute était Lauren.

Je regarde à nouveau l'écran, plissant les yeux pour voir le petit tableau des classements dans la pièce inférieure droit. J'étais à moitié curieuse de la réaction de Lauren aux nouvelles mais elle était déjà sortie. Je suppose qu'elle traînait quelque part le long des bandes, en attendant la cérémonie des médailles.

Mon regard alla vers où Angela et son entraîneur étaient assis, sur un canapé. L'expression de son visage correspondait exactement à ce que je ressentais, de la stupéfaction dépassée - mais très, très heureuse. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et ses principaux étaient joints sur son cœur comme si elles essayaient de maintenir en place. Je réalisai que les miennes étaient exactement au même endroit, ont été sur mon cœur battant. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent dans un regard stupéfait avant que nous n'éclations toutes les deux en des sourires lumineux, en nous offrant un pouce en l'air pour nous féliciter.

Puis Esmée agita mon téléphone portable devant mon visage et j'entendis la voix excitée d'Edward malgré la mauvaise réception.

Il suffit d'entendre sa voix pour me perdre complètement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses mots, son ton disait tout. Sa fierté était écrasante. Des larmes de bonheur, d'excitation, d'accomplissement et de soulagement se répandirent sur mes joues. Je babillai de façon incohérente dans le téléphone d'abord avec Edward puis avec tous les autres alors que le téléphone circulait.

Je parlai brièvement à chacun d'eux, essayant de les inciter tous à rentrer à l'hôtel après la cérémonie car je serai coincée ici pendant un certain temps pour gérer les procédures officielles mais ils ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. J'aurais dû le savoir et deviner qu'ils insisteraient pour m'attendre, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Trop tôt un des officiels près de la porte nous fit signe que le podium était prêt et je n'eus pas le temps de discuter davantage. _Pourquoi me semblait-il que c'était tellement plus rapide cette fois ?_ J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir mon pull et de prendre le miroir d'Esmée pour m'assurer que mon mascara ne coulait pas sur mon visage avant que Marcus ne soit là me faisant passer le rideau.

C'était le même espace, la même foule mais en sortant cette fois cela me sembla tellement plus stupéfiant. Les lumières étaient tamisées mais les acclamations étaient plus fortes. L'atmosphère était remplie d'énergie mais pas l'énergie nerveuse du passé. Cette fois c'était la fête. Tout semblait amplifié.

Avant même que je puisse enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, l'annonceur commençait les choses avec la quatrième place qui terminait un tour et montait sur le podium, suivie de Lauren puis d'Angela. Esmée tendit la main depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait près des bords et serra ma main juste avant que mon nom ne retentisse dans les haut-parleurs, suivie d'une vague de cris de joie.

Première place. Médaillée d'or. Championne nationale. Cela semblait tellement surréaliste d'entendre mon nom après ces mots.

Je serrai dans mes bras et félicitai mes collègues patineuses même Lauren qui avait l'air étonnamment timide debout sur sa troisième plateforme.

Puis je pris la place la plus haute.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration, buvant l'air frais. Les joues me faisaient déjà mal de sourire mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très haut mais c'était une belle vue.

La cérémonie elle-même se déroula dans un flou comme une course rapide à un carnaval. Je pouvais voir les lumières et entendre les sons mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en particulier. Du moins pas avant que l'arbitre officiel de la compétition se tienne devant moi et me fasse signe de baisser la tête. Alors qu'il mettait la médaille en place, le ruban tricolore grattait délicieusement ma peau nue.

Le poids du petit disque en or était insignifiant mais définitivement présent. Il compensait tout le poids du dur labeur que j'avais accompli l'année dernière pour me guérir, toute mon anxiété à l'idée de revenir sur la glace après ma blessure, toutes mes craintes de revenir cette fois en tant que chorégraphe par-dessus la patineuse. Il supportait le poids de chaque chute et de chaque ecchymose, des muscles endoloris, chaque nuit sans sommeil et chaque jour épuisant. Ma force pour rompre les liens et faire des choix difficiles mêmes s'ils étaient les bons.

Cela avait été une lourde charge à porter et le serait encore si j'avançais mais le poids ne me tirait pas vers le bas. Bien au contraire. Debout, la tête haute, je me sentais incroyablement forte. Le sourire sur mes lèvres était permanent car pas à pas, nous l'avions fait, traverser le faste et les circonstances d'une cérémonie de victoire.

Quelques félicitations de différents personnalités officielles et quelques photos plus tard, ils nous permirent de nous retirer et de faire un tour de victoire sur la glace. Je pris mon temps agitant mes fleurs au-dessus de ma tête et tapant dans la main de petites filles et de petits garçons au premier rang alors que je me perdais dans le triomphe du moment au plus haut degré. Je regardai la foule et vers où j'avais vu ma tribu de supporters préférés et j'entendais leurs voix familières appeler mon nom. La plupart d'entre eux était entassé contre les bords, debout dans l'allée au milieu.

Je souris et glissai vers eux, me jetant dans leurs bras accueillants. Je ne savais pas exactement quels bras étaient autour de moi seulement que chacun d'eux était là _pour moi_. De tout cœur. C'était le plus grand sentiment au monde d'être entourée de leur soutien.

Quand je fus capable de me reculer suffisamment pour les regarder, le visage souriant d'Edward était juste à côté de moi. Il tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour du ruban qui entourait mon cou, m'attirant à lui. Juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, il murmura : "Bravo, champ."

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus gagnante que je le faisais à ce moment-là.

Finalement je dus les laisser et quitter la glace. Le plaisir était terminé et maintenant il fallait remplir les obligations. Chacune de celles qui avait reçu une médaille était étroitement surveillée pendant que nous allions dans les vestiaires pour nous changer puis escortée vers une série de tests de dépistage de drogues très inconfortable et légèrement invasif. C'était toujours ma partie la moins préférée – pour des raisons évidentes. Entre se faire piquer et se faire palper, les yeux toujours présents à nous regarder pour s'assurer que nous n'allions pas essayer de tricher, j'étais une boule de nerfs même si je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Inutile de dire que j'étais contente que ce soit fini.

Ensuite viennent les documents suivis d'une conférence de presse. Tout au long du déroulement des événements une question flottait dans ma tête, sans réponse.

 _Jeux Olympiques ?_

Je savais que le comité qui prenait la décision était déjà en session. Neuf personnes tenant le destin de ma carrière en compétition entre leurs mains expertes. Je m'étais répété de nombreuses fois de ne pas m'y attarder, que c'était hors de mon contrôle et que j'avais déjà fait tout mon possible de mon côté. Pourtant l'incertitude piquait ma colonne vertébrale. Oui, j'avais gagné cette compétition mais j'avais été absente toute la saison précédente et je n'avais même pas atteint le podium lors du seul autre événement auquel j'avais participé cette saison. Même si cela me faisait un peu de mal de l'admettre je savais que mon nom était bien connu et que dans ce cas ça pouvait aider.

Ensuite il y avait une autre possibilité. Angela avait fini en argent et c'était elle qui était le choix évident mais encore, elle était jeune et peu expérimentée et certainement pas très connue. Elle avait brillamment patiné mais n'avait pas un bilan très constant. Malheureusement Lauren avait encore une chance car elle avait été championne nationale la saison précédente et elle patinait bien, même si tout n'était pas parfait.

Le jury voulait sélectionner les deux meilleures athlètes pour représenter le pays et même le jury pouvait admettre que Lauren était une bonne patineuse. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils ne jugent pas d'après le caractère alors peut-être je me sentirais plus en confiance pour l'éliminer.

Seul le temps me donnerait la réponse. Le temps et apparemment un texto.

Une fois la conférence de presse terminée, le président de la fédération nous informa que nous recevrions un texto une fois que le comité serait parvenu à un accord. Pouce en l'air ou pouce en bas. J'étais un peu frustrée d'entendre cette nouvelle. Comme si tout ce processus n'était déjà pas assez éprouvant pour les nerfs, il y avait maintenant l'angoisse supplémentaire d'essayer de me forcer à ouvrir un texto. Le seul réconfort venait du fait que je n'avais pas à l'attendre à la patinoire.

Même s'il était déjà très tard, il y avait toujours une grande fête pour les concurrents après la fin de la dernière épreuve officielle. J'étais vraiment tenté de l'éviter et de terminer seule avec ma famille, peut-être convaincre Edward de retourner dans notre chambre pour fêter ça tous les deux. J'étais presque sûre qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile à convaincre. Malheureusement c'était un peu une obligation tacite de faire au moins une apparition en tant que championne.

Une fois libérée du labyrinthe des coulisses, je fus accueillie par les bras chaleureux et les câlins festifs. Bientôt nous décidâmes de rentrer à l'hôtel pour que je me change en quelque chose de plus approprié pour un cocktail puis nos retournâmes au Davenport où la fête était déjà bien entamée dans la somptueuse salle de bal de l'hôtel.

Tous les patineurs étaient là, les hommes, les couples, les danseurs et les dames, en plus des familles et des amis les plus proches. Les anciens champions et les grands noms du patinage mondiaux étaient présents et je m'amusai à me promener avec Rose et Alice en leur présentant certains des patineurs qu'elles avaient admirés à la télévision comme Kristi Yamaguchi et Tara Lipinski.

Je repérai Angela qui sirotait un soda aux côtés de son entraîneur et de ses parents. Edward et moi les rejoignirent pour la féliciter et partager l'excitation de la soirée. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était inquiète, tout comme moi du fait qu'aucun message ne soit encore arrivé. N'ayant traversé ce processus qu'une fois avant, il était difficile de dire si c'était normal que cela prenne autant de temps pour prendre une décision. Chaque minute qui passait nous tapait encore plus sur les nerfs.

En regardant autour de la pièce une personne avait visiblement disparu. Eh bien deux personnes. Renée et Lauren étaient introuvables. Je pensais qu'elles étaient peut-être gênées d'avoir terminé troisième ou qu'elles avaient en fait pris conscience et ressentaient du remords pour leurs actions et leur comportement tout au long de ce weekend. Ou peut-être qu'elles avaient découvert ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Phil et avaient réalisé à quel point elles s'étaient trompées. Quelle que soit la raison ça n'imprima pas sur mon radar. Je passais peut-être la nuit la plus incroyable de toute ma carrière professionnelle et rien ne pouvait m'abattre.

Nous restâmes un peu plus d'une heure. Emmett, Rose et Alice et Jasper n'avaient aucun problème pour se distraire et faire la conversation. A moment donné je vis même Emmett sur la piste de danse avec Eric faisant des mouvements sur les airs pulsants de Lady Gaga. Ils formaient un couple non conventionnel – le joueur de hockey costaud et le patineur artistique flamboyant mais ils semblaient avoir cimenté une amitié rapide surtout avec les boissons qui coulaient à flot.

Vers une heure du matin toujours pas de texto, fatiguée et anxieuse je décidai que j'en avais assez. Je tirai sur la cravate d'Edward, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que j'étais prête à partir. Nous informâmes les autres et les encourageâmes à rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient, leur promettant de leur envoyer un mot dès que j'aurai des nouvelles. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour sortir mais nous nous retrouvâmes dehors et prîmes un taxi pour rentrer.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup en chemin vers notre chambre. Edward semblait ressentir mon anxiété grandissante et il fit ce qu'il put pour me réconforter en me tenant près sur le siège arrière du taxi, en jouant doucement avec mes cheveux.

Bien que nous soyons tous les deux conscients que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant que le message n'arrive, nous rampâmes sous les couvertures et éteignîmes la lumière. Il me tira dans ses bras, enroulant sa chaleur autour de moi et m'enveloppant en lui. Ses bras étaient un poids réconfortant sur mes côtes et ses jambes se faufilèrent entre les miennes. Sa joue reposait sur ma tempe et nous restâmes blottis silencieusement, d'eux paires d'yeux vigilants focalisés sur mon téléphone qui reposait sur le matelas devant moi.

Enfin juste après deux heures du matin, mon téléphone bipa avec un texto, la petite lumière illumina la pièce sombre comme un projecteur. Je sursautai, tressaillant dans les bras d'Edward. Il gloussa et me fit rouler pour m'envelopper. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour tenter de calmer la nervosité qui m'avait envahie.

"Je ne peux pas regarder," murmurai-je dans son cou.

"Si, tu peux," m'encouragea-t-il, en déposant un doux baiser sur mes cheveux. "C'est comme arracher un pansement, il suffit de serrer les dents et de le faire."

Je tendis le bras pour attraper le téléphone. Il s'était éteint de nouveau et une petite partie de moi craignait que quand j'appuierai, le message ne soit plus là. Ou pire qu'il n'annonce pas ce que je voulais et avais besoin qu'il dise.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Toi regardes," dis-je, en poussant le téléphone vers Edward.

"Bella," soupira-t-il, en me remettant doucement le téléphone entre les mains. "Tu dois regarder. Je serai juste là mais ce message est pour toi."

"Ok." Je pris une respiration calmante puis une autre.

Mes doigts tremblaient quand j'appuyai pour allumer l'écran, qui indiquait 1 nouveau message. Avec mon pouce sur le bouton, je regardai dans les yeux d'Edward et appuyai.

"Regarde juste, baby," dit-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **Félicitations, Isabella ! Nous sommes ravis de vous offrir une place dans l'équipe des USA pour les XXI Jeux Olympiques d'hiver à Vancouver. Pour plus de détails, veuillez vous présenter avant de vous entraîner pour le gala ce matin.**

"Respire, Bella."

Je regardai Edward avec de grands yeux en réalisant que je n'avais pas respiré depuis que j'avais ouvert le message.

Je le fis en haletant, inspirant rapidement et immédiatement.

"Bonne nouvelle, je suppose ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire timide.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit. Au lieu de cela, je hochai la tête et me jetai dans ses bras en riant, nous poussant tous les deux sur le lit. Il fit pleuvoir des baisers rapides sur mon visage et mes cheveux, me répétant sans cesse combien il était heureux pour moi sans même dire un mot.

Même si je voulais juste verrouiller la porte et savourer la bonne nouvelle seule avec Edward, je savais que je ne pouvais pas être aussi égoïste. Je devais le dire à Marcus, à Esmée et à toutes les autres personnes qui m'avaient aidé à en arriver là. Bien que ce soit mon exploit, je n'aurais certainement pas pu le faire toute seule.

Je repoussai tout de même le son des trompettes pendant quelques minutes et appréciai la méthode unique qu'Edward choisit de célébrer la nouvelle, avec des lèvres câlines, des caresses et des fredonnements doux contre ma peau, des mots calmes et des lèvres courbées qui me faisaient sentir chérie et spectaculaire.

Finalement, je réussis à envoyer le mot, un texto qui disait : **Que pensez-vous de Vancouver en février ? ;)**

Il fallut moins de quatre minutes avant qu'ils ne viennent tous frapper à la porte, tout le monde en pyjama avec du champagne et des gobelets en papier à la main.

⁂

Plus tard ce matin-là, après quelques précieuses heures de sommeil, je fis mes sacs pour retourner à la patinoire. J'étais attendue pour une réunion de l'équipe olympique, suivie de photos puis d'un rapide entraînement pour le gala cet après-midi.

La journée allait être très chargée et je comptais sur l'excitation et l'adrénaline pour me donner le pouvoir de la traverser. Cette semaine avait été épuisante tant mentalement que physiquement et j'étais plus que prête à prendre l'avion pour retourner dans le Midwest pour un peu de paix et de tranquillité. Nous avions à l'origine prévu de rentrer lundi matin plutôt que de se précipiter pour prendre l'avion le soir même après la cérémonie de clôture mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais prête à rentrer chez moi dès que possible.

Marcus était le seul à m'accompagner pour les événements du matin. Le reste de la bande avait en charge de tout emballer et de libérer l'hôtel une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de leur lit. J'étais plus qu'envieuse qu'ils puissent faire la grasse matinée après la nuit d'excitation. Edward m'avait demandé plus d'une fois de venir et de s'asseoir dans les tribunes pendant que je m'entraînais mais cette fois je tins bon. Je voulais vraiment que le programme que j'avais choisi pour le gala soit une surprise pour tous. Même Esmée ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Nous arrivâmes à la patinoire et passâmes la sécurité pour tomber sur une scène de chaos dans les coulisses.

Les agents de sécurité étaient partout, entourés d'une petite foule de patineurs, d'entraîneurs et du personnel de la fédération. Je ne voyais pas bien la cause de toute cette agitation, trop petite pour voir au-delà du mur des gens mais je pouvais certainement entendre.

Renée et Lauren, toutes deux criant des grossièretés.

Marcus et moi restâmes sur le côté plutôt que de nous joindre à la foule mais je ne pouvais pas nier que je mourrais d'envie de voir de plus près. Je fus stupéfaite quand je compris finalement certaines des choses qu'elles disaient. Apparemment, le chat était sorti du sac à propos de Phil et Lauren et comme je l'avais prédit, le résultat n'était pas joli. Malheureusement, j'avais l'impression de ne voir que la fin du drame.

La foule se sépara et je faillis suffoquer devant ce que je vis. Quelques gardes en uniforme accompagnaient Lauren et Renée ailleurs et aucune des deux n'avait l'air en très bonne forme. Lauren avait des traces noires de mascara sur son visage et sa joue était rouge à cause de la marque familière de la main de Renée. Je me souvins de ce que j'avais ressenti et je dus m'empêcher de lever la main jusqu'à ma propre joue en signe de sympathie.

Renée n'avait pas l'air mieux. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre complet et on aurait dit que Lauren lui avait donné un coup de griffe sur le cou, laissant un triple rouge vif sur la peau de Renée.

La sécurité les fit passer juste devant nous en sortant du bâtiment. Lauren ne le remarqua même pas, occupée à gémir et à crier n'importe quoi. Renée, cependant, semblait sentir où j'étais.

A leur approche ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage. Il était difficile de distinguer son expression. La colère, le désespoir, la défaite, tout était là. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus et ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir sur son visage.

La honte.

Elle soutint mon regard pendant un long moment puis juste avant de passer, elle baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, permettant aux gardes de l'emmener sans un mot de plus.

La foule commençait à se disperser et à se déplacer, l'excitation étant retombée. Marcus me tapota le dos en murmurant qu'il allait pointer à l'enregistrement. Il m'encouragea à me diriger vers les vestiaires pour déposer mes affaires avant que les choses ne commencent. Je hochai la tête mais je ne bougeai pas, même quand il eut disparu. Mon esprit tournait en rond, essayant toujours de comprendre ce dont je venais d'être témoin et ce que tout cela signifiait.

"Swan ! Par ici !"

Je sortis de ma transe et levai les yeux pour voir Eric me faire signe de la main de là où il se tenait, parmi la foule qui diminuait. Si quelqu'un avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était sûr que ça allait être Eric. Cet homme avait le nez pour les ragots. Je pris mon sac de vêtements et ma valise à roulettes et le rejoignis.

"Tu rates toute l'action, ma fille !" dit-il, en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes quand je m'arrêtais à côté de lui. Il y avait un reflet excité dans son œil qui me disait qu'il avait quelques informations très croustillantes à partager.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, c'était épique !" s'exclama-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour avant de me murmurer, "Le test de drogue de Mallory est revenu positif."

"Quoi ?" criai-je. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Eric fit un signe de tête et agita ses sourcils de façon exagérée. "La fille a fait le plein d'énergie."

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," murmurai-je, en retournant cette information dans ma tête.

"Crois-le," dit-il avec empressement. "C'était partout sur la patinoire ce matin. Elle et ta, euh… eh bien, sa manager ont été appelées ici ce matin pour rencontrer tous les gros bonnets, très discrètement. Heureusement pour les esprits curieux, les salles ne sont pas insonorisées," révéla-t-il, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

"Tu as sérieusement espionné pendant une enquête officielle ?" demandai-je. Eric était une commère mais il était difficile de l'imaginer en train de poser une oreille contre une porte fermée pour quelque chose de si sérieux.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas me salir les mains… " se moqua-t-il. "J'ai juste des amis dans tous les bons endroits."

"Euh hum. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Oh, d'accord, alors elles entrent, se font passer un beau savon comme quoi elles salissent notre noble sport et combien leurs actions sont inappropriées, comment ce genre de comportement n'est pas acceptable à la Fédération de patinage artistique des États-Unis, bla bla bla, bref tu vois le topo," dit-il en agitant les mains, manifestement désireux de faire découvrir toute l'histoire à son public captif.

"C'est là que le drame se joue vraiment. Lauren commence à faire une crise de nerfs, en lançant son entraîneur et Renée sous le bus, disant qu'ils l'ont forcée et qu'ils ont été insistants, abusifs et je cite "tyranniques". " Essayant de jouer la victime innocente et impressionnable.

Eh bien, tu peux imaginer à quel point cela s'est bien passé... Dwyer se met à lancer des insultes et des accusations sur elle. A ce moment-là, je n'avais même pas besoin d'un espion, on pouvait les entendre hurler depuis le couloir".

"Sérieusement ?"

"Oui, et ça continue. Il s'est avéré que Lauren avait des sessions hors glace très régulières avec son coach… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…" lance-t-il, faisant un geste de la main pour illustrer exactement ce qu'il insinuait. "Peux-tu le croire ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surpris mais oui, la scandaleuse ville. Sexe, drogues, tricherie et un vrai combat de chattes pour couronner le tout. Se tirer les cheveux, se griffer, la totale. La sécurité a dû les séparer. C'est énorme, bébé, comme Nancy et Tonya étaient énormes."

Eric vibrait pratiquement d'excitation à ce moment-là et je dus m'étouffer de rire quand il fit une petite danse de déhanchement. Ce type de drame lui plaisait beaucoup.

"Euh. On dirait que ça a été un sacré spectacle."

"Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir coupé les ponts avec ces fauteurs de troubles ? " me demanda-t-il, en me donnant un coup de coude. Je te connais, bébé, le drame n'est pas ton truc. Tu es trop douce et classe pour tomber dans le scandale de la drogue".

"Ouais. Je ne peux même pas imaginer..." bafouillai-je, essayant toujours de me faire une idée de la situation. "Renée n'a jamais pensé à la drogue quand nous étions ensemble, enfin, quand elle était ma manager," dis-je. "Peut-être que c'était l'idée de Phil."

"Eh bien, quoi que ce soit, tout cela sort et ils sont sur la liste noire du patinage artistique, chacun d'entre eux. Bon débarras, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bien que tu sais… j'aime les drames en coulisses."

"C'est tout simplement fou," dis-je, ayant encore du mal à digérer tout cela. "Et stupide. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que la fédération teste minutieusement tout patineur qui monte sur le podium. Pourquoi prendre ce risque en sachant qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils s'en sortent ?"

"Qui sait ?" Eric haussa les épaules. "Beaucoup de gens font des choses stupides quand ils sont désespérés. Et ces deux ? On pouvait pratiquement sentir le désespoir suinter à travers leurs pores grotesques."

"Je suppose," murmurai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Elles le méritaient, c'était sûr. Non seulement pour leurs actions à mon égard mais aussi pour avoir été assez stupides pour essayer de tricher. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les tricheurs ne prospèrent jamais.

Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de moi était ravi d'être d'accord avec Eric et de dire "bon débarras" aux trois. Et au moins avec Phil et Lauren, j'étais incontestablement soulagée de les voir sortir de ma vie, même si je choisissais la compétition à l'avenir.

C'était le regard de Renée qui passait devant moi qui me faisait garder ce petit un pour cent, je me sentais simplement désolée pour elle. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait les choses et qu'elle changerait peut-être un peu sa vie mais je n'allais pas attendre que cela se produise. Elle avait fait les choix qui l'avaient amenée à ce point, comme j'avais fait les miens pour en arriver là où j'étais. Renée et moi étions sur des chemins complètement différents et je doute fort qu'ils se croisent beaucoup à l'avenir, voire pas du tout.

"Alors ?" dit Eric, en balançant son bras autour de mes épaules. "En route vers des choses plus heureuses. Tu m'as manqué pendant la fête hier soir."

"J'étais là," lui souris-je, en me débarrassant de cette drôle d'humeur du matin. "Tu étais juste occupé à te faire remarquer".

"Tu aurais dû l'être aussi, mon amie victorieuse."

"Mais tu le fais tellement mieux."

"Tu ferais mieux de te réhabituer très vite aux feux de la rampe, ma fille," dit-il. "Parce que, après tout…"

Il ne finit pas, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et je craquai, bien consciente de ce qui allait suivre. C'était un peu une tradition pour Eric s'il finissait en tête du peloton et il m'avait traîné les quelques fois où nous nous étions tous les deux classés premiers lors du même événement.

"Ne fais pas ça, Yorkie !" le prévins-je, en tentant de le repousser. Il serra simplement le bras autour de mon épaule, en projetant son autre bras et en chantant fort.

" _We are the champions, my fr-i-end._ Allez, Swan, chante avec moi !" demanda-t-il, en me secouant un peu comme je jetais un regard anxieux.

"Eric ! Je te dis à chaque fois que c'est inapproprié !" protestai-je. "Tu veux vraiment avoir la réputation d'être un crétin qui balance son succès à la face de tous ?"

"Il n'y a personne autour," insista-t-il, faisant signe au couloir vide. "Allez, bébé, on en mérite un, en chœur." J'hésitai encore. Il se redressa et me pinça la joue de façon enjouée. "Tu sais que tu le veux."

"Grrr, bien…" gémis-je, mais je cédais avec un sourire réticent. Parce qu'en réalité, je l'avais en quelque sorte mérité et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était agréable de chanter ces mots quand ils avaient vraiment un sens. "Garde juste ta voix basse."

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc retrouvés dans un couloir abandonné, dans les coulisses de la patinoire. Le champion chez les hommes et la championne des États-Unis, se déhanchant ensemble et chantant les paroles conquérantes de Queen alors que nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires.

⁂

Ce matin-là fut plein à craquer beaucoup de choses concentrées en peu de temps. Bien que le début de la journée ait été pour le moins étrange, elle se transforma rapidement en excitation à cause de l'anticipation olympique. La première agréable surprise fut de voir Angela participer à la séance d'information. Elle était étourdie et sa passion était contagieuse. Entre elle et Eric on avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient avec impatience les vacances de printemps plutôt que l'événement sportif le plus exténuant que notre sport puisse offrir.

Après d'interminables rencontres, des interviews avec la presse et des photos, nous eûmes un peu de répit pour sortir sur la glace et répéter nos chorégraphies d'exhibition. Peu de temps après nous avons tous été séquestrés pour nous préparer pendant que la foule commençait à arriver pour le gala du milieu de l'après-midi pour conclure l'événement de deux semaines.

En me préparant dans le vestiaire je ne me sentais pas du tout nerveuse. J'adorais patiner. Il n'y avait pas de pression car nous n'étions jugés sur rien et nous n'avions aucune exigence à respecter en termes d'éléments et de chorégraphie. C'était juste amusant de patiner pour le plaisir.

Bien sûr il y avait toujours le risque de tomber devant une énorme foule de gens, des dizaines de caméras de télévision mais c'était vraiment juste une chance de se déchaîner et de se montrer un peu. C'était aussi l'une des rares occasion où je pouvais vraiment me détendre et profiter des performances des autres patineurs sans craindre qu'ils fassent mieux que moi pour me détrôner dans le classement.

Bien que j'aie été l'une des dernières à patiner, je me dépêchai de me préparer pour pouvoir rester près du bord et avoir la chance de regarder le spectacle. Tout le gala fut une explosion dès le début. La foule était géniale et les chorégraphies que je vis étaient amusantes et excitantes. Après que quelques patineurs soient passés Eric vint à côté de moi et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Tu fais ton visage de poker, Yorkie ?" demandai-je, avec un sourire narquois en voyant son costume.

"Tu es juste jalouse, Swan," souffla-t-il, frôlant l'épaule de son body ostentatoire. "Tu sais que tu ne pourrais jamais secouer la Gaga comme je le peux." Je soupirai quand il déploya de façon spectaculaire ses doigts éblouissants et gantés sur son visage.

"Oui tu as raison."

"Mieux vaut rester fidèle à ce qui fait notre force. Toi tu sors tes petites nattes et fais en sorte que toutes les petites filles supplient leurs mamans et papas de les laisser s'inscrire à des cours de patinage artistique pour qu'elle puissent devenir comme toi," roucoula-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, tirant sur les mèches lâchement bouclées qui étaient au-dessus de mon épaule. "Je m'en tiendrai à mon rôle de source de choc et de controverse."

"Hé si ça marche…" je haussai les épaules.

"En parlant de ce qui fonctionne… qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour nourrir les garçons au Minnesota ?" gémit-il, faisant un geste à travers la patinoire jusqu'à l'endroit où mon fan club Cullen, Hale et Charlie occupait pratiquement toute la première rangée de sièges le long du centre. "Je jure que tu as toute une gamme de spécimens masculins parfaits pour toi là-bas. Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste…"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas," convins-je avec un soupir satisfait, prenant un moment pour apprécier les hommes très attirants qui m'entouraient au quotidien, surtout celui en particulier que j'appréciais à un niveau plus intime.

Il me piqua dans les côtes. "Putain de gourmande ! "

"Salope jalouse !" lui lançai-je avec un sourire.

"Ouais je le suis totalement. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je te détesterais…" fit-il en faisant une moue. "Tu le mérites aussi, je veux dire regarde-toi. Superbe, talentueuse, tout américaine, ma chérie avec ton parfait Adonis joueur de hockey, vivant dans la maison de tes rêves au cœur du pays. Plein de chance je te le dis. Vous aurez probablement de petits bébés parfaits qui deviendront les prochains prodiges du patinage."

"Nous sommes loin de vouloir que nos enfants patinent."

"Ouais mais tu y viendras. L'expression sur le visage de ce garçon quand il te regarde… hurle pratiquement 'pour toujours'. C'est tellement évident qu'il est fou de toi."

Je n'avais d'autre réponse que de sourire. Parce que je savais qu'il l'était comme je l'étais de lui.

"Tu le sais aussi !" dit Eric, d'une voix accusatrice. Il s'effondra contre le mur et murmura : "Chienne chanceuse."

Je ris et m'éloignai du mur, tirant sur son bras.

"Allez Yorkie nous sommes dans le groupe suivant. Mieux vaut s'échauffer si tu veux éviter de t'abîmer un muscle de l'aine et finir par devoir regarder les cérémonies d'ouverture depuis ton canapé avec un sac de glace dans ton pantalon…"

⁂

Je finis par terminer mes étirements le long du bord pour pouvoir regarder la performance d'Eric. Il entraînait toute la foule dans son exécution très passionnée, dédiée à sa diva préférée et j'étais hystérique de voir Rose, Alice et Emmett sauter dans les gradins, criant quand Eric faisait ses coups de hanches et agitait les bras. Il était avant tout un show man.

Difficile de passer après lui, pourtant quand je sortis sur la glace après la pause publicitaire, c'était sans même un soupçon de nervosité.

Scott Hamilton* interviewait chaque gagnant avant qu'il ne rentre dans la patinoire, alors je restai sur la touche, patinant en rond et discutant avec lui, en attendant que les caméras reviennent.

Ils nous donnèrent le signal et je déplissai ma jupe en prenant place à côté de Scott.

"Tu as passé une bonne semaine hein ?" demanda-t-il, obtenant une vague de rire de la foule.

"Oui très bonne," dis-je avec un petit rire, luttant contre l'envie de tousser inconfortablement et de croiser mes bras autour de moi. Les projecteurs ne me dérangeaient pas lorsque je patinais mais le fait de parler me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

"Donc tu as eu un peu de répit la saison dernière. C'est bon d'être de retour ?"

"C'est incroyable," répondis-je, me rappelant exactement où j'étais lors des championnats nationaux l'an dernier – sur le canapé de mon appartement me demandant si j'aurais jamais la chance de vraiment patiner à nouveau. "Revenir cette saison a certainement été un défi mais ça en valait la peine. Il n'y a vraiment rien de tel que de se lancer en compétition et je suis juste reconnaissante d'avoir eu une autre occasion de venir."

"Nous savons tous maintenant que tu as rendez-vous à Vancouver le mois prochain ?" dit-il, s'arrêtant pendant que la foule applaudissait. "Tu as déjà une médaille olympique dans ton arsenal. Penses-tu que ce sera différent cette fois-ci ?"

"Je pense que ce sera très différent. Quatre ans c'est long et j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi-même depuis 2006 à la fois en tant que personne et en tant que patineur. J'ai fait beaucoup de changements depuis et je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise. Évidemment c'est toujours très intimidant mais je me sens beaucoup plus confiante qu'en Italie. Je me sens plutôt bien."

"Eh bien tu étais plutôt bien là-bas aussi, si cette semaine donne une indication il semble que les filles internationales font avoir une bataille à livrer pour t'abattre."

Le public applaudit avec enthousiasme pendant que je souriais timidement, priant pour que la lumière éblouissante du projecteur efface la rougeur qui envahissait mes joues.

"Je ne sais pas pour les autres," déclara Scott, "Mais je veux vraiment te voir patiner. Penses-tu pouvoir nous montrer quelque chose ?"

"Je pourrai avoir un petit quelque chose…" dis-je timidement.

"Très bien alors," dit-il, en me tapotant l'épaule. "Vas-y amuse-toi… parce qu'après ça tu devras te remettre au travail."

Je glissai sur la glace, le projecteur me suivant, faisant un simple tour de chauffe pour me remettre en condition et absorber l'énergie de la foule. Au lieu de me diriger vers le centre de la glace d'où presque tous mes programmes avaient commencé, je m'arrêtai près des bords juste en face d'Edward.

Il sourit et s'assit en avant, chuchotant "Salut" alors que je secouai mes pieds, me mettant en place. Je bougeai, lui fis un petit clin d'œil impertinent avant de replier mes bras, en prenant appui sur la planche et y posant ma joue. Il tendit la main et passa son doigt sur ma joue juste aussi léger qu′une plume. Quand je le regardai il semblait hypnotisé comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais réelle et juste en face de lui.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me laissai fondre dans la musique, une version a capella de _Somewhere over the Rainbow,_ chantée par quatre voix féminines harmonieuses.

J'avais su dès que j'avais ouvert la boite contenant mes patins rubis que je voulais les utiliser pour patiner sur cette chanson, idéalement à un moment et un endroit comme celui-ci. J'étais tellement heureuse que ce souhait se soit réalisé.

Le programme n'était pas très long ni trop éprouvant physiquement mais je me lançai dans les étapes avec autant de passion que je l'avais fait avec mes deux chorégraphies de compétition. Parce que ce programme n'était pas seulement une pièce d'exhibition amusante mais c'était un hommage à ma famille, ma façon de leur montrer exactement ce qu'ils avaient tous apporté à ma vie. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais pouvoir leur rendre quelque chose pour tout ce qu'ils m'avaient donné.

La salle entière sembla retenir son souffle pendant les trois minutes de mon programme, contrairement aux huées et aux hurlements et aux applaudissements enthousiastes qui avaient accompagné Eric sur la glace quelques minutes auparavant. C'était presque comme si un sort était tombé. Le manque d'accompagnement des voix douces de la chanson ne faisait qu'amplifier les sons de mes lames virevoltant et grattant la glace, ajoutant leur propre harmonie à la musique.

Les lumières scintillaient contre les pierres rouges sur mes patins alors que je me déplaçai et dansai dans les reflets des strass étincelants de ma robe bleue, couleur pure et vive sur le blanc éclatant de la glace. La colonne lumineuse du projecteur me séparait du reste de la patinoire et je me sentais comme dans un rêve incarné, flottant sur les supports solides de ces huit personnes alignées là, de l'autre côté des planches.

La meilleure partie était, que contrairement à Dorothy, je n'avais pas à dire au revoir et à les laisser. Ils étaient toujours avec moi.

Le morceau s'acheva et les applaudissements commencèrent, brisant la transe tranquille que j'avais lancée. Je plongeai dans un arc, envoyant un baiser à ma famille, faisant mes adieux aux lumières et à l'excitation de ce monde pendant au moins quelques semaines.

La semaine à Spokane avait été incroyable, une série de jours remplis de rêves, contenant certains des plus hauts moments que j'aie jamais connus, mélangés à quelques bas cauchemardesques. Bons et mauvais, j'étais plus forte à tous les niveaux.

Mais j'étais plus que prête à tourner les talons et à rentrer chez moi.

⁂

Bien que ça ne soit pas aussi facile que trois tours de patins rubis, Edward et moi réussîmes finalement à passer la porte de notre maison ce soir-là, nous effondrant en un tas sur le lit en nous blottissant dans les couvertures chaudes, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver à la maison.

Je ne réglais pas l'alarme pour le lendemain matin. Lorsque nous avions atterri Marcus avait insisté pour que je prenne congé le lendemain sans même penser à mettre un pied près d'une patinoire. J'avais essayé d'insister pour le principe mais il avait tenu bon.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je m'étais tellement poussé ces derniers jours et mon corps avait besoin de temps pour récupérer même si ma tête me disait qu'il ne restait que quatre semaines avant Vancouver et un peu moins de trois semaines avant les cérémonies d'ouverture.

Entre les obligations de presse que j'aurai entre-temps et peaufiner le tout nouveau programme à haut niveau qu'il faudrait montrer à Vancouver, il n'y avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Mais comme l'avait souligné Marcus cela ne me ferait aucun bien d'être impatiente et de risquer de me blesser en m'entraînant trop.

Donc le matin après mon retour à la maison j'avais bien l'intention de dormir. Ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute si je dormais légèrement et si je me réveillais en sentant le poids d'Edward quitter le matelas.

Je gémis et tapotai son côté du lit cherchant à le tirer contre moi.

"Rendors-toi ma belle," entendis-je Edward chuchoter près de mon oreille, avant de déposer rapidement un baiser sur ma joue.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir se déplacer dans la pièce, enfiler un pantalon de sport sur son caleçon et fouiller dans son tiroir pour trouver un t-shirt.

"Où vas-tu ?" gémis-je, en frottant le sommeil de mes yeux.

"M'entraîner," dit-il, en enfilant le t-shirt. Ce qui était vraiment une honte. Je suis presque sûre que mes lèvres firent une moue en se voyant refuser le petit bonbon pour mes yeux, tôt le matin.

"Tout le monde n'a pas d'entraîneur qui lui donne un jour de congé," dit-il, ses lèvres faisant un sourire taquin.

"Reviens ici," demandai-je d'une voix tourmentée et rauque. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de gâcher mes projets paresseux de câlins le matin. Je lui tendis les mains bien que ce soit une tentative infructueuse. Il était de l'autre côté de la chambre et bien hors de ma portée.

"Baby, je suis déjà en retard," dit-il, en continuant à chercher ses chaussettes et baskets.

J'aurais probablement dû le laisser partir. Il avait toujours des responsabilités et des obligations, même si je m'étais octroyé un jour de congé. Il m'avait fait passer avant son travail à plusieurs reprises et il n'était pas juste de lui demander de le refaire sans raison valable.

Mais je me sentais en manque ce matin. C'était notre premier matin de retrouvailles, dans notre lit, dans notre maison depuis toute la folie des championnats nationaux et il avait déjà était en tournée avant cela. La nuit précédente, nous étions trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que de nous écrouler dès que nous avions touché les oreillers. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un peu de câlins. Ce n'était pas trop demander, pas vrai ?

Je pointai mon doigt vers lui avec un regard boudeur puis montrai avec insistance le matelas, le rappelant au lit.

Il ricana et roula les yeux avant de laisser tomber les chaussettes, traversant la chambre pour se tenir devant moi.

"Quoi ?"

Plutôt que de lui dire ce que je voulais, je décidai de prendre les choses en main. J'enveloppai les bras autour de son corps, en le plaquant sur le matelas avec moi. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et j'y avais mis toutes mes forces. Il tomba lourdement sur moi avec un "ouf", roulant rapidement de moi pour ne pas m'écraser. Il rit, gémissant, en se rendant et disant 'bien', avant de m'enlacer dans ses bras, frottant sa joue mal rasée contre mon cou.

"Deux minutes," précisa-t-il. "Ensuite, je dois me lever. J'ai déjà raté mon heure de gym."

"Fainéant…" souris-je et je suis blottis dans son corps.

"Regarde qui parle, feignasse," murmura-t-il, en me donnant une tape sur le cul.

"Oh, Edward !" soupirai-je, mes lèvres s'enroulant dans un sourire satisfait contre sa peau alors que je cachais mon visage dans le creux de son bras. "Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je suis une championne nationale. J'ai gagné une journée de flemme."

Il rit de bon cœur et me fit rouler. Il se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il plane au-dessus de moi, installant son corps entre mes jambes écartées mais appuyé solidement sur l'armature de ses bras. "Oh, c'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourcil levé.

"Mmhmm," murmurai-je avec un sourire arrogant. "C'est en petits caractères. Gravé au dos de la médaille même. Va vérifier par toi-même."

Il secoua la tête, son regard se posant sur mon visage alors que son sourire s'étirait. "Tu es tellement adorable, je te l'avais dit ?"

Mes propres lèvres se fendirent en un sourire radieux qui correspondait au sien tandis que je le regardais. "Pas aujourd'hui."

"Eh bien, je te le dis maintenant," murmura-t-il, baissant la tête pour poser des baisers doux et bouche ouverte le long de ma clavicule, me chatouillant avec sa peau mal rasée.

"Adorable. Et sexy," continua-t-il entre deux baisers, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rauque, chaque baiser un peu plus ferme et persistant que le précédent. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que je puisse le sentir, raide et ferme contre doux et souple. "Et complètement irrésistible."

Ses lèvres se levèrent soudainement et volèrent mon souffle en s'écrasant sur les miennes avec une ferveur inattendue, sa langue se mit à glisser entre mes lèvres séparées, s'emmêlant passionnément avec la mienne. Ses mains couraient avidement sur mes cuisses nues, ses longs doigts pétrissant le muscle qui s'y trouvait en resserrant sa prise. Il poussa mes jambes plus haut autour de sa taille pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour de lui, m'encourageant à épingler son corps au mien. Il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes, son érection se frottant divinement contre moi en coups lents et réguliers.

C'était un peu ridicule de voir à quelle vitesse cet homme pouvait me transformer en une flaque de luxure délirante et tortillante mais je réussis à faire fonctionner une ou deux cellules de mon cerveau. Avec beaucoup de retenue, je rompis le baiser.

"Edward," haletai-je, alors qu'il tournait son attention vers mon cou, sans être découragé par mon interruption. "On ne peut pas," protestai-je sans force. Je n'étais pas vraiment désireuse de l'arrêter, même si c'était la bonne chose à faire. " Tu as entraînement, tu te souviens ?"

"Hé, c'est toi qui as commencé, Swan," murmura-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de lever la tête de l'endroit où se trouvait sa langue sur ma peau, en suivant la courbe de ma poitrine avant de plonger sous le coton de mon soutien-gorge.

"Je voulais juste un petit câlin. Mais tu as raison, tu dois partir…" dis-je, bien que mes doigts se soient faufilés dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à rester. "Tu vas être en retard."

"Et puis merde," dit-il d'une voix éraillée, en tirant le bonnet de mon soutien-gorge sur le côté pour exposer mon sein. Le coussinet légèrement calleux de son pouce fit des cercles sur le mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tendu et raide sous sa main puis il passa à l'autre. Mon souffle s'étrangla en un gémissement alors que le reste de ses doigts me caressait la peau, poussant les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge sur mes épaules puis se déplaçant pour le dégrafer dans mon dos et s'en débarrasser complètement.

"Ils peuvent me mettre une amende ou autre chose mais il n'est pas question que je quitte ce lit avec toi l'air tout ébouriffée et attirante," dit-il, en caressant fermement mes côtés, frôlant mes seins avant de plonger dans mes cheveux, empoignant les mèches hérissées alors que ses lèvres remontaient le long de ma mâchoire. "Et tu surestimes considérablement ma maîtrise de moi-même si tu crois que je me lever et passer cette porte maintenant soit envisageable."

J'arrêtai de me débattre, trop prise par lui et les choses qu'il faisait à mon corps pour partager une autre réflexion sur la responsabilité. Je me donnai à fond, en tendant les mains sur les muscles chauds de son dos sous son t- shirt, avant de l'en débarrasser rapidement.

Le sentiment qu'il me faisait face avec seulement de fines barrières de coton entre nous était une extase insuffisante. Mes hanches se heurtèrent à lui, cherchant plus de friction, des gémissements quand je le trouvais et ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Je voulais qu'il soit nu et en moi, impatiente avec tout ce qui pourrait empêcher cela.

Il saisit ma main et guida mes doigts sans grand effort sous son pantalon, en quête de sa bite et je la serrai quand je la trouvai.

"Tu sens ça ? " gémit-il, en pompant dans la main.

J'étouffai un rire et resserrai ma prise, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure parce que je ne le voulais pas dans ma main, je le voulais entre mes jambes.

"C'est un peu difficile à rater."

"Putain, oui, c'est dur," grogna-t-il. "C'est toi qui me fais ça, baby. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet ?"

Mon regard se porta sur le sien, l'expression de désir flagrant dans ses yeux ne faisait que refléter ma propre envie. Mon poing se serra autour de lui une fois avant que je ne brise ma prise. Mes mains se levèrent pour pousser avec force contre ses épaules, retournant notre position jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché à plat avec moi à cheval sur lui. Je posai des baisers d'impatience sur sa poitrine, grattant mes ongles sur sa peau avant de les accrocher à son pantalon en le tirant pour l'enlever.

Il repoussa le coton fin de ma culotte, aidé par un rapide balancement de mes hanches, avant que je ne sois sur lui de nouveau, cette fois ma peau brûlante glissant sur sa queue sans inhibition, chaude et humide et prête pour lui.

"Putain !" dit-il, la tête rejetée sur le lit alors que sa queue se mouvait entre mes cuisses, en poussant mais sans entrer. "Oui, Bella. Argh, si bon."

"Ça va bientôt être encore mieux," promis-je, en me soulevant de lui juste assez pour que son bout se pose sur mon entrée avant de glisser sur lui, le prenant en moi d'un seul coup sec.

A partir de ce moment ce fut une course enivrante, les mains tâtonnant et la peau claquant, les gémissements étranglés et cris de plaisir dans le calme et la tranquillité du matin, où rien d'autre n'existait qu'Edward et moi.

Quand mon orgasme miroita au-dessus de moi, son nom tomba de mes lèvres, tout comme le mien quand il vint quelques instants plus tard.

Je m'effondrai sur sa poitrine, roulant de son corps pour m'étaler, épuisée et rassasiée, à ses côtés alors que mon cœur battait encore rapidement dans ma poitrine.

En sentant un léger chatouillement sur ma joue, je tournai la tête et ouvris les yeux pour voir un Edward satisfait face à moi, sa joue écrasée sur le matelas alors qu'il était couché sur le ventre, son index jouant avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage.

"Tant pis pour un matin de paresse," dit-il, encore un peu essoufflé.

"Il est encore tôt," fis-je remarquer. Je me hissai sur son dos, ayant besoin de son contact. Mes courbes s'adaptaient aux contours de son corps, mes mains glissant sous lui pour trouver les siennes et nous serrer les doigts. Je soupirai et me détendis, sentant mon corps se fondre parfaitement dans le sien.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je après quelques instants de silence à simplement respirer avec lui.

"Ouais ?" grommela-t-il, sa voix étouffée par les draps.

"Combien t'infligent-ils d'amende pour être en retard à l'entraînement ?" demandai-je, en caressant son cou avec le bout de mon nez.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis généralement très ponctuel quand tu n'as pas une mauvaise influence," expliqua-t-il d'une voix taquine. "Cinq cents, peut-être ?"

"Waouh. J'ai l'impression que je devrais en payer la moitié ou quelque chose comme ça," gloussai-je, en embrassant son épaule.

"Oublie ça, Swan. Un jour, je te mettrai en retard pour quelque chose et on sera quittes."

"C'est une promesse ?" lui demandai-je, tout bas et rauque, contre la jonction de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge.

"Comptes-y*," murmura-t-il joyeusement, se déplaçant légèrement sous moi.

Mon Dieu, qu′il était mignon. Si heureux et si naturel, des traces de charme enfantin se mêlaient à l'homme sexy qu'il était devenu. Et quand ces petites touches d'argot local avec juste un soupçon d'accent glissaient de ses lèvres, je voulais juste l'entourer de mes bras et ne jamais le laisser partir.

"Edward ?" chuchotai-je encore.

"Ouais ?"

"Combien tu reçois d'amende pour avoir raté une journée entière ?" demandai-je de façon suggestive, en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

"Je suppose qu'on va le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, se déplaçant sous moi jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le dos, mes cheveux s'étalant en éventail sur les draps froissés. Il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes, en me souriant, avant de tirer sur la couette, de la jeter sur nous et de bloquer presque toute la lumière du matin ensoleillé d'hiver.

"Que fais-tu ?" gloussai-je, mes pieds donnant des coups sur les couvertures alors qu'il s'abaissait sur moi.

"Non, non, laisse-les," dit-il en frottant ses pieds contre les miens, ses orteils se posant sur mes mollets comme ses doigts saisirent les miens. "Tu voulais faire l'école buissonnière, on va bien le faire. Je ne vais pas te partager avec rien ni personne pour le reste de la journée. Même pas le soleil."

"C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons tous les deux des athlètes très entraînés," murmurai-je, contre ses lèvres. "Cela va probablement exiger une extrême endurance."

"Tu penses que tu es partante pour ça, Champ ?"

Je souris et enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. "Vois si tu peux me suivre, Cullen."

⁂

Après notre journée de détente, les choses reprirent leur cours normal pour Edward et moi. Sa saison continua à le tenir occupé. Il voyageait souvent et quand il était à la maison, la plupart de son temps était occupée par les matchs et l'entraînement.

Mon emploi du temps était encore pire. Marcus et moi étions en pleine frénésie, consacrant chaque jour à la patinoire, en affinant et perfectionnant mon programme. Il y avait des jours où je rentrais chez moi complètement épuisée et exténuée, me demandant pourquoi j'avais pensé que je pourrais réaliser un tout nouveau programme libre en l'espace d'un mois. Pourtant, chaque fois que j'étais sur la glace, à patiner sur ma partition, je savais que c'était le bon choix.

En plus de mon travail à la patinoire et malgré le fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la distraction, je consacrais beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Les championnats du monde de mars pesaient lourdement sur moi et même si j'avais déjà gagné une place en faisant partie de l'équipe olympique, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il semblait acquis que je fasse de la compétition mais peut-être pas vraiment. Peut-être que les Jeux Olympiques étaient faits pour moi. Bien que je ne sois pas encore prête à prendre des décisions définitives, je me mis à penser de plus en plus que peut-être c'était le bon moment pour moi de raccrocher mes patins, au moins pour la compétition.

Cette saison avait déjà été un tel succès. Faire partie de l'équipe olympique, avoir la chance de patiner un programme qui incarnait tant de moi en tant que personne et en tant que patineur - un programme qui même encore dans sa forme imparfaite aujourd'hui serait la meilleure chose que j'aurais jamais faite. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une façon plus appropriée d'achever ma carrière compétitive. Je pourrais encore patiner et même faire de la compétition mais je n'avais plus besoin de le faire pour gagner un prix.

Je n'abordais le sujet avec personne d'autre, tout comme ils ne le firent pas fait avec moi. Marcus et Esmée avaient supposé, comme moi, que nous passerions Vancouver, les Jeux, et qu'ensuite nous prendrions des décisions concernant la suite des événements. Et bien que mon avenir affecte certainement Edward, il m'avait déjà apporté son soutien total dans le choix que je ferais, en m'assurant que nous y étions ensemble et que nous ferions en sorte que cela fonctionne quoi qu'il arrive.

En fin de compte je savais que c'était ma décision. J'avais juste besoin de me ressaisir et de comprendre ce que je voulais.

En attendant j'en avais plus qu'assez pour m'occuper.

Comme tout le monde. Ma sélection pour Vancouver eut des conséquences pour nous tous. Esmée et Carlisle avaient assumé la lourde tâche d'organiser tous les arrangements de voyage et d'hébergement. Heureusement la LNH serait en pause pour les JO d'hiver et ensuite la saison était assez calme pour Rosalie et aussi Alice. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de conflits c'était encore un peu un cauchemar logistique pour tout planifier.

Puisque Vancouver était beaucoup plus près que Turin je pris la décision d'y aller pour la cérémonie d'ouverture et toutes les obligations liées à la presse avant de revenir dans le Minnesota pendant la semaine entre l'ouverture et le début des compétions dame. Je devinais que je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise sur ma patinoire, loin de la pression et de l'excitation. Je voulais être aussi détendue que possible pendant la compétition et il n'y avait pas moyen que je le sois en territoire inconnu et entourée par une foule.

Nous partirions tous ensemble deux jours avant le programme court, Charlie également. Esmée nous avait trouvé un grand appartement à louer non loin du village olympique. Je n'avais pas séjourné au village auparavant et en y réfléchissant ça serait sûrement ma seule occasion de le faire mais cela ne valait pas la peine de me débarrasser de ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Avec tous les détails d'organisation enlevés de mes épaules, je pus continuer et me concentrer sur ce dont j'avais besoin : mon patinage.

Le programme de la berceuse se déroulait comme aucun autre entraînement pour lequel j'avais déjà patiné. C'était aussi naturel et sans effort que de respirer à chaque fois que je prenais ma position de départ et que Marcus appuyait sur _Play_. Il y avait quelques problèmes à résoudre mais pas trop. Nous n'avions pas pris la décision concernant le triple Axel et nous ne le ferions pas jusqu'à la dernière minute selon toute vraisemblance. Cela dépendrait de ce que je ressentirai dans les jours précédant le libre et la façon dont le programme court se déroulerait. C'était quand même encourageant de savoir que c'était une possibilité et qu'elle était là si j'en avais besoin.

J'avais gardé le silence au sujet de mon changement de programme que ce soit pour la presse ou mes proches. Même Edward.

Je n'étais pas sûre de quand le leur dire. Avant le championnat national j'avais hésité car je ne savais pas si j'aurais la chance de le montrer. Maintenant je n'avais pas vraiment de bonne raison. Mais encore quelque chose me disait de le garder pour moi et d'attendre le bon moment.

Heureusement ça n'était pas difficile de le garder secret.

Esmée venait rarement à la patinoire, trop occupée par toute l'organisation pour passer beaucoup de temps avec Marcus et moi. Elle avait son travail et nous avions le nôtre. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour eux de se croiser.

Edward était rarement à la maison et quand il y était, il ne s'approchait pas de la glace. Il avait assez à faire avec sa saison et j'avais l'impression qu'il hésitait à venir, de peur de me distraire pendant mes séances.

Une partie de moi se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas leur avoir dit. Surtout à Edward. Techniquement je n'avais jamais vraiment menti à ce sujet car on supposait que je patinerais les deux mêmes programmes qu'à Spokane. Et aucun d'eux ne connaissait le fonctionnement de ma préparation pour soupçonner que le temps que j'avais passé à la patinoire signifiait que je travaillais sur quelque chose de nouveau. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il était normal que je m'entraîne si longuement pour arriver à un événement aussi important.

Je l'avais presque dit à Alice. Tout de suite après notre retour de Spokane je l'avais approchée pour qu'elle m'aide à trouver un nouveau costume. J'aurai pu facilement me servir de la même robe que je portais pour S _onate au clair de lune_ mais si je me lançais dans un nouveau programme il fallait que je le fasse jusqu'au bout. Ça et j'avais déjà une vision en tête de ce que je voulais porter pour patiner sur ce morceau.

Alice avait accepté sans poser de question, toujours désireuse de jouer avec la mode. Le concept correspondait à ma sélection de morceaux précédents, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de soupçonner que la nouvelle robe soit pour un nouveau morceau.

La conception était assez simple mais même ainsi, Alice et sa couturière firent des miracles pour qu'elle soit prête très rapidement.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez, il y avait la tâche de gérer l'attention médiatique lourde qui accompagnait la création de l'équipe olympique. Alors que j'étais un peu isolée entre la maison et la patinoire je savais bien que mon nom et mon visage étaient partout. Le travail promotionnel que j'avais fait à la fin de l'été dans le Colorado et à Los Angeles était diffusé. C'était comme il y a quatre ans, peut-être même un peu plus fou depuis que j'étais devenue un nom encore plus établi.

Bien que la plupart de mes obligations soient détachées de Vancouver, je tombais sur deux ou trois choses qui nécessitaient mon attention plus tôt.

C'est pourquoi Esmée, Alice, Rose et moi prîmes un vol pour New York au début du mois de février. J'avais des enregistrements prévus au _Today Show_ , un gala au Rockfeller Center et une interview de Conan. Ce fut une petite escapade très rapide pendant le week-end, interrompant à peine mon programme d'entraînement.

Il aurait probablement été plus efficace d'y aller seule mais l'idée d'un week-end entre filles - bien que chargé et semi-professionnel – était une trop bonne occasion pour le laisser passer. Surtout que les gars étaient au milieu d'un autre road trip prolongé.

C'était génial de faire le tour de New York avec les filles. Nous bûmes du champagne sur la banquette arrière d'une limousine rallongée en nous promenant autour de Times Square. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour déjeuner à _Pastis_ (car selon _Sex and the City_ c'est l'endroit où déjeuner). Nous terminâmes le week-end par une promenade remplie de rires sur la Cinquième Avenue sous la neige.

C'était un répit parfait durant mon programme d'entrainement frénétique même si ce n'était pas vraiment un week-end.

Et quand nous rentrâmes dans le Midwest ce fut de nouveau retour au travail.

La semaine précédant la cérémonie d'ouverture, mon programme était terminé… et il était sacrément beau. Quelques jours après notre retour de New York Alice m'appela pour me dire que ma robe était finie. Elle la déposa à la patinoire en passant pour aller retrouver un client mais je ne l'avais pas encore sortie de sa housse.

Encore une fois il me sembla que je devais attendre le bon moment pour la tester, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne restreindrait pas mes mouvements et que son mouvement ne soit pas bizarre lorsque je tournerai. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète. Au fond je savais qu'elle serait parfaite.

Il fallait qu'elle le soit.

Edward était parti pendant deux semaines et il me manquait terriblement. J'essayai bien de me dire que c'était idiot mais je n'aimais pas être seule dans notre lit.

Le côté positif c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autre match à l'extérieur avant les JO et il aurait deux semaines de congé ensuite. C'était un peu dommage que mes épreuves soient à la toute fin, nous ne pourrions pas vraiment nous détendre et profiter de ses vacances.

A l'origine son vol devait arriver de Boston en début de soirée ce qui me donnait l'occasion de le retrouver à l'aéroport.

Puis son vol fut retardé. Et encore repoussé.

A onze heure, heure locale, il était finalement dans l'avion et je maudissais son long vol et le mauvais temps.

Avant de décoller nous avions brièvement parlé. Il avait insisté pour que je reste à la maison, inquiet que je conduise dans la neige si tard dans la nuit. Son vol n'arriverait que vers deux heures. De plus il fallait qu'il sorte du terminal, récupère ses bagages, la nuit allait être très longue pour lui.

C'était vendredi soir et j'avais un jour de congé le lendemain donc bien que j'aie accepté de rester à la maison et de le laisser prendre un taxi à l'aéroport, j'étais déterminée à rester éveillée pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Je me blottis avec Toto et une couverture sur le siège de la fenêtre idéalement située, donnant sur le devant de la maison, afin de pouvoir surveiller son arrivée puis je m'installai pour l'attendre avec un livre.

Après avoir relu la même page quatre fois sans même m'en rendre compte, je renonçai.

Mon attention était inexistante ces jours-ci sauf s'il s'agissait de patinage. Chaque fois que je m'asseyais pour faire quelque chose, mon cerveau visualisait mes programmes et je parcourais chacune des étapes dans ma tête. De temps en temps si j'étais avec quelqu'un, il m'interpellait car je faisais des gestes avec les mains ou avec les doigts sur toutes les surfaces planes qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Alice pensait que c'était mignon et je la surpris en train de me filmer avec son téléphone, elle envoyait à Edward en plaisantant et disant que je l'ignorerai probablement s'il était ici.

Ce n'était donc pas le cas. Eh bien peut-être juste un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent vraiment me reprocher d'avoir beaucoup de choses en tête. Mais à ce moment-là avec la maison calme et la neige qui tombait dehors je n'avais de pensées que pour Edward, souhaitant qu′il rentre au plus vite.

Finalement je dus m'endormir parce que la fois suivante quand je levai les yeux Edward était là à me regarder.

Même si je ne l'avais pas entendu venir ce n'était pas un choc de le voir assis là juste contre moi. C'était tout simplement normal.

Je soupirai, la satisfaction me submergeant. Tout était comme il se devait. La maison n'était tout simplement pas la maison sans lui.

"Hé," murmurai-je, souriant doucement. Je m'étirai, m'être endormie assise m'avait courbaturée puis me réinstallai pour le regarder.

 _Il est tellement fatigué,_ fut ma première pensée voyant ses yeux tombants et son visage fatigué. Mais il était rentré mon homme parfait, beau et fatigué.

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il me regardait avec une expression un peu étrange sans sourire en retour, sans rien dire du tout. Sans tendre la main pour enrouler ses bras autour de moi comme je m'y attendais après une si longue séparation. Le seul contact entre nous était celui de sa cuisse appuyée contre la mienne à travers son jean et la lourde couverture polaire qui me recouvrait.

Je ne pouvais imaginer que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était bien quand nous avions parlé quelques heures plus tôt, bien qu'un peu frustré par tous les retards.

Mais il restait assis là, avec cette expression comme s'il me regardait sans vraiment me voir.

Mon front se plissa et je tendis la main pour caresser sa mâchoire. Mon contact sembla le tirer de son étourdissement. Il secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il secouait le brouillard de son cerveau. Puis _enfin_ il me sourit. Avec son sourire tordu qui faisait toujours tressaillir mon cœur.

"Tout va bien ?" demandai-je, juste pour en être sûre, en caressant sa barbe naissante.

Ses mains se fermèrent sur mes doigts, il les porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un doux baiser.

"Tout est parfait," murmura-t-il. Il serra ma main avant de se pencher vers moi pour une étreinte tranquille et savoureuse.

Je m'éloignai. Il était sûrement très fatigué. Et il semblait être heureux d'être rentré à la maison.

"Je suis si heureuse que tu sois rentré," lui chuchotai-je, toujours serrée dans ses bras.

"Baby tu n'en as pas la moindre idée," murmura-t-il, me serrant plus fort et embrassant le dessus de ma tête simplement parce que c'était l'endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre le plus facilement.

Il était tard et la journée avait été longue. Alors main dans la main nous allâmes nous coucher sous les mêmes couvertures depuis bien longtemps.

Il était en congé le jour suivant. Après avoir mis ma tête sur son torse et l'avoir embrassé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, je sus exactement comment je voulais passer la journée suivante.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je, en passant mes doigts sur les sillons de ses abdos.

"Hum ? " fit-il, en me caressant le bras paresseusement avec le dos de sa main.

"Tu viendrais avec moi à la patinoire demain ?"

"Je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'entrainement," dit-il.

"Je n'en ai pas," dis-je, levant ma tête pour le regarder. "Pas pour l'entrainement. Juste toi et moi ? Ça fait déjà si longtemps…"

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, arrêtant leur mouvement et il me fit un sourire endormi.

"J'aimerai ça."

⁂

"Tu sais, je peux lacer mes patins toute seule," plaisantai-je, le lendemain. Nous avions un peu dormi et avions eu une matinée paresseuse à la maison avant de déjeuner et d'aller à la patinoire, nos sacs de patinage à la main.

Nous étions assis dans les gradins en train de lacer nos patins. Edward avait rapidement abandonné les siens, défaits sur ses pieds et ramené ma jambe par-dessus la sienne pour lacer les miens.

"Peut-être que j'aime le faire pour toi," dit-il, regardant rapidement ce qu'il faisait puis me faisant un clin d'œil rapide.

"C'est un peu comme des préliminaires."

Je grommelai sans élégance avant d'éclater de rire.

"Eh bien, loin de moi l'idée de bloquer ta petite obsession concernant les patins," dis-je, levant volontairement mon autre jambe sur son genou.

Il sourit et tourna son attention vers sa tâche, nouant mes lacets parfaitement. Lorsqu'il termina, il ne retira pas immédiatement ma jambe de ses cuisses, il continua simplement à frotter doucement mon mollet avec son pouce.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça", dit-il, en me regardant.

J'acquiesçai, en posant mon front sur son épaule. "Trop longtemps."

Il se retourna et m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, donnant quelques tapes rapides sur ma jambe, la poussant de ses genoux pour pouvoir attacher ses propres patins.

"C'est dommage que nous ayons été sur la route pendant la majeure partie du carnaval d'hiver cette année," dit-il. "Cela aurait été... un plaisir d'y revenir avec toi. Tu sais, quand tu n'étais pas toute perturbée à propos de m'aimer et t'enfuir quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser." Son ton était léger et taquin mais le sourire sur son visage était carrément diabolique.

"Je n'étais pas perturbée !" criai-je, d'un ton offensé, en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

"Mais tu t'es enfuie quand je t'ai embrassée," sourit-il.

Je me glissai sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses jambes, les genoux reposant sur le métal froid des gradins.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, mes doigts se tordant dans les cheveux doux à la base de son cou.

"Je ne fuis pas maintenant," murmurai-je sans aucune trace d'humour, effleurant ses lèvres tout doucement avec les miennes.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement mon dos, ses doigts frottant légèrement la peau exposée entre mon jean et mon t-shirt. Nos bouches bougeaient ensemble, tendrement. Sans jamais changer de vitesse ou de pression, ni s'écarter de leur douceur innocente.

C'est du moins ce que je pensais.

"Si tu continues comme ça, on ne pourra jamais sortir sur cette glace," chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur mes hanches.

Je gloussai et déposai un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as raison. Je veux faire du patin avec toi. Ça peut attendre…" lui dis-je, en quittant ses genoux.

"Tu en es sûre ? " demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.

"Définitivement. Garde-la dans ton pantalon, Cullen !" me moquai-je, en roulant mes yeux vers lui d'un air moqueur.

"Elle était là," grimaça-t-il, s'ajustant de façon pas très subtile dans son jean. " Pendant deux très longues semaines".

"Alors quelques heures de plus ne devraient poser aucun problème, non ?" demandai-je timidement, en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne. "Allons-y."

Etre sur la glace avec Edward ne ressemblait à rien d'autre au monde. C'était une sorte de foyer pour

tous les deux. Je n'avais jamais rêvé de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse partager cette même passion pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une paire de lames et une couche d'eau gelée mais maintenant que je l'avais, je ne pouvais pas imaginer de ne pas l'avoir pour le partager avec lui. En patinant avec lui, j'avais l'impression de partager une partie de mon âme.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous patinions ensemble et ce n'est pas près d'être la dernière. Mais

à chaque fois, je ressentais quelque chose de spécial.

J'étais impressionnée par sa façon de bouger, si gracieuse et sans effort, mais toujours avec un soupçon de férocité juste sous la surface. Son style - le style de joueur de hockey - était si différent du mien, et pourtant nos pas se mélangeaient toujours de manière fluide.

Notre temps sur la glace n'était pas précipité, il n'y avait pas de plan d'action. Nous mîmes mon iPod sur lecture aléatoire et appréciâmes simplement le temps passé ensemble, à faire des galipettes, à flirter, à rattraper notre retard sur notre temps passé loin de l'autre et aussi ne parler de rien d'important.

Nous étions assis côte à côte, suspendus sur le bord des bordures, prenant une pause lorsque le prochain... morceau commença.

Edward me fit un sourire en cognant son genou contre le mien et en agitant ses sourcils pendant que l'introduction de _Bébé, il fait froid dehors_ résonnait dans la patinoire.

"On dirait que nous allons avoir notre chance pour un petit Carnaval d'hiver après tout", dit-il, en sautant des planches pour se tenir devant moi.

Je gloussai, poussant un petit cri de surprise quand il mit ses mains à ma taille et me fit bondir de la bordure pour me tenir à côté de lui.

"Tu penses pouvoir rester debout cette fois-ci ?" plaisantai-je.

"Hé," protesta-t-il, "ce gamin m'a complètement chamboulé !"

"Ouais. Bien sûr…" me moquai-je.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais un peu distrait à ce moment-là," dit-il, en serrant ma main alors que nous commençâmes à patiner.

Nous patinâmes main dans la main, échangeant des paroles tout en chantant. Nous flirtions en jouant avec les paroles, comme nous l'avions fait il y a plus d'un an. Bien que nous ayons fait du chemin depuis ce jour et avions acquis de la confiance l′un avec l′autre, cette l'étincelle de vertige grésillait encore entre nous.

Quand nous arrivâmes à ce vers familier qui nous avait fait trébucher la dernière fois, Edward me prit dans ses bras, tout comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là au carnaval. Cette fois, mon cœur ne pensa même pas à hésiter.

" _J'ai de la chance que tu sois passée_ ", chantait-il doucement. Mes joues rougissaient, anticipant ce qui allait venir. Il secoua la tête et sourit tendrement, laissant traîner ses articulations sur ma peau chaude. Il disait toujours qu'il aimait quand je rougissais.

" _Bon, tes lèvres sont délicieuses_ ," chuchota-t-il, en baissant son visage vers le mien. Notre souffle se mêlait dans le minuscule espace entre nous avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent, d'abord doucement puis avec une intensité croissante à mesure que mes doigts trouvaient leur place dans le devant de sa chemise et qu'il me soulevait pratiquement.

Je le sentis trembler, ses lèvres frémissaient contre les miennes et je réalisai qu'il essayait d'étouffer un rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" lui demandai-je, en me blottissant contre sa poitrine.

"Ça marche tellement mieux sans qu'une bande de petits enfants gênants ne traînent autour pour gâcher mon moment," dit-il en riant.

Je ris avec lui, en lui tapotant la poitrine. "J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'Emmett avait quelque chose à voir avec cela."

"Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait," déclara Edward. Je plissai le front étant presque sûre qu'Emmett pourrait jouer un tour comme ça.

Edward secoua simplement la tête et repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage. "Il savait à quel point je t'aimais bien".

"Moi aussi, je t'aimais bien," dis-je en souriant timidement. "Même si j'agissais bizarrement et essayais de me cacher."

Il soupira, me berçant le visage entre ses mains et m'amenant vers lui pour embrasser mon front.

"Je t'aime, Bella."

Je bourdonnai doucement et je me fondis dans son contact, sans me presser de le lui dire en retour parce qu'il savait que je l'aimais aussi.

Dans ses bras, je réalisai exactement ce que j'attendais, pourquoi je n'avais rien dit à personne avant, même pas à lui.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'éloignai de lui, en attrapant ses mains entre nous.

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

"Ça a l'air prometteur," dit-il en souriant.

Je me mordillai la lèvre, débattant un moment avant de décider de faire le grand saut. "Peux-tu attendre ici une minute ?"

"Comment es-tu censé me montrer si tu t'en vas ?" fit-il en faisant la moue, en s'accrochant à mes mains.

"Je reviens tout de suite !" promis-je.

"Je n'ai pas droit à un indice ?"

"C'est une surprise !" lui dis-je, en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses. "Donne-moi juste une minute."

Je me précipitai hors de la glace, m'arrêtant brièvement devant mon sac de patins pour prendre une paire de collants dans la poche latérale avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires. J'avais gardé la nouvelle robe rangée ici hier soir, me disant que j'attendrais jusqu'à lundi pour l'essayer quand Marcus serait là pour que nous puissions commencer les répétitions en tenue.

J'aurais pu la laisser là et faire le programme pour Edward en pantalon de survêtement mais je réalisai que je voulais qu'il soit le premier à voir ce programme complet.

Il m'avait donné la musique et je voulais lui montrer exactement ce que j'en avais fait.

En défaisant la fermeture éclair de la housse opaque, je me donnai un instant pour tout simplement sourire et admirer la robe.

Elle était exactement comme je l'avais imaginée : un simple dégradé bleu nuit de tissu vaporeux.

Je m'y glissai avec empressement, lissant les manches lorsque je mis les pieds devant le miroir. Elle m'allait comme un rêve, de ses manches serrées et transparentes à sa jupe bouffante. La robe resterait bien en forme et n'entraverait pas mes mouvements. Je savais que le tissu flotterait sans effort quand je patinerai.

Le tissu était si léger qu'on avait l'impression de ne rien porter du tout. Pas d'une manière inconfortable mais plutôt comme être enveloppé dans un nuage nocturne en apesanteur. Le corsage plongeait dans un v bas à l'avant, un décolleté qui se retrouvait à l'arrière, tous deux ornés de cristaux sombres et scintillants, unique embellissement de la robe.

C'était le costume le plus simple que j'avais jamais porté mais à mon avis, le plus beau. Il était comme moi.

En remettant rapidement mes patins, je passai mes bras dans ma veste, en la zippant jusqu'au cou avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Quand je revins, Edward me sourit espièglement et siffla doucement.

"Jusqu'à présent, j'aime la surprise."

"Pervers !" répliquai-je, en secouant affectueusement la tête.

"Hé, tu viens ici avec l'équivalent d'une mini-jupe, à quoi tu t'attendais ?" Il haussa les épaules, léchant ses lèvres, ses yeux collés à mes jambes nues alors que je passais à côté de lui.

"Sors ton esprit du caniveau ou tu n'auras pas le reste de ta surprise !" ironisai-je, en baissant ma fermeture éclair de quelques centimètres puis en la remontant brutalement jusqu'à ma gorge.

"Coquine !" murmura-t-il sans ménagement. "Je vais bien me tenir. Pour l'instant. Je vais essayer," il fit rapidement marche arrière, en mettant ses mains dans les poches avant de mon sweat-shirt et en me tirant facilement vers lui. "Ça dépend de ce qu'il y a sous ce sweat-shirt."

"Encore une fois…" lui murmurai-je, en faisant remonter mes doigts le long de sa poitrine. "Pervers."

"Alors, si c'est ma surprise…" dit-il lentement, jouant avec ma fermeture éclair. "Est-ce que je peux te déballer ?"

"Si tu veux," lui dis-je, le souffle coupé.

Il tourna sa main et la passa le long de la courbe de ma mâchoire, me caressant la peau avec délicatesse, comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux et de fragile. "Je veux toujours."

Je lui souris et jetai un regard vers le bas, lui offrant sans mot dire la permission de défaire ma couverture.

Il le fit lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas coincer le tissu dans les griffes de la fermeture. Je l'ignorai, impatiente qu'il voie. L'expression de son visage valait bien l'attente. L'étonnement, le désir mélangés à tant d'autres émotions, tout cela me faisait sentir comme la plus belle femme au monde.

"Waouh," chuchota-t-il en soufflant. "Bella... tu as l'air," s'arrêta-t-il, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge. Il l'éclaircit doucement et me regarda dans les yeux. "Je jure, à chaque fois que je pense que tu ne pourrais pas être plus belle, tu me prouves que j'ai tort".

"Ça te plait ?" lui demandai-je timidement, en regardant vers le bas pour inspecter. Je fis bouger mes hanches d'un côté à l'autre, appréciant le doux balancement du tissu qui bougeait autour de mes jambes.

Il me prit par la main, les yeux errant sur mon corps alors qu'il me faisait faire un cercle, la jupe tourbillonnant sans bruit autour de moi.

"Mmmmhmmm," il bourdonna son approbation. "Plus que ça." Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux miens et ses mains glissèrent autour de ma taille, entortillant le tissu lâche. "Et j'aime bien ce qu'il y a dedans. Je ne veux même pas dire ça de façon perverse," dit-il, souriant et posant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. "Eh bien… pas entièrement."

Je ris et levai mes bras, les accrochant à ses épaules. "Je suis contente. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi."

"Alors c'est pour Vancouver ? Pour la Sonate ?"

"Non. Eh bien oui, c'est pour Vancouver mais euh ce n'est pas… je ne patinerai pas la Sonate…" dis-je, m'arrêtant un peu avec incertitude.

Je ne m'étais jamais inquiétée de ce qu'il penserait que j'utilise sa musique, quelque chose de si intime et personnel. Je ne m'inquiétais toujours pas, pas vraiment mais c'était quand même un peu angoissant de lui dire.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"J'ai changé de programme," expliquai-je. "Juste pour le libre."

"Tu peux même faire ça ?"

"Techniquement," je haussai les épaules, baissai les bras et jouai avec l'ourlet de ma jupe. "Ce n'est pas très courant. Faire un nouveau programme représente beaucoup de travail supplémentaire si ce n'est pas nécessaire. La plupart des gens ne le recommanderait pas."

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Je veux dire ton programme avec la Sonate au clair de lune est juste…" il s'arrêta pour chercher le bon mot, "Eh bien magnifique, Bella et tu l'as si bien patiné."

"Je sais. J'adore ce programme. Il… eh bien il a beaucoup de sens pour moi," dis-je, avec un petit sourire en repensant à mon inspiration initiale. "Et oui ce serait probablement _beaucoup_ moins stressant d'aller à Vancouver avec un programme que j'ai déjà testé plusieurs fois et que je sais que je peux réussir."

"D'accord… encore une fois, pourquoi alors ?"

"Parce que même si j'aime ce programme, il y en a un qui, je le sais, signifie encore plus pour moi," expliquai-je d'une voix douce. "Ce sont mes derniers Jeux Olympiques, Edward. Peut-être ma dernière saison de compétition, peut-être même ma dernière compétition. C'est important pour moi de pouvoir patiner sur ce programme tant que j'en ai l'occasion."

Il me regarda intensément comme s'il essayait de voir à l'intérieur de ma tête pour lire dans mes pensées. Puis après un long moment son expression se transforma en approbation.

"Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu fais et ce dont tu es capable," déclara-t-il en toute confiance. Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un sourire narquois. "Comment as-tu convaincu Marcus ? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement."

"J'ai fait un pari," souris-je timidement.

Il éclata de rire. "Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Et tu as gagné je suppose ?"

"Je ne parie pas pour perdre…" dis-je, avec désinvolture.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Ou tu l'as dit…"

"Non," l'arrêtai-je rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il pense une seule seconde qu'il était le dernier à savoir. "Personne d'autre ne le sait encore. Juste Marcus."

"Ma mère ?"

Je secouai la tête et pris ses mains dans les miennes. "Pas même elle. Au début je ne voulais le dire à personne au cas où je ne l'utiliserai pas. Ensuite… Je ne sais pas. Ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment ou autre chose. Maintenant je commence à réaliser que j'attendais que tout soit prêt. Je t'attendais. Je veux que tu sois le premier à le voir fini."

Il me sourit et me serra les mains. "Je te remercie."

"Promets-moi juste quelque chose, d'accord ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux," dit-il facilement.

"Si ça t'énerve ou te met mal à l'aise il faut que tu me le dises," l'implorai-je doucement. "Tes sentiments sont plus importants que l'utilisation de ce programme."

"Pourquoi ça me mettrait mal à l'aise ?"

"Promets. S'il te plaît ?" demandai-je.

"D'accord," dit-il sans hésiter. "Promis."

Je souris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je le conduisis par les mains vers un endroit le long des bords où je savais qu'il serait hors de portée. Je voulais qu'il soit sur la glace avec moi pour avoir cette simple connexion de nos pieds - debout sur la même surface - pendant que je partagerai cela avec lui.

"Tu appuieras sur _Play_?" lui demandai-je, en montrant l'iPod.

Je pris position au centre de la patinoire, mon cœur battant un rythme rapide dans ma poitrine. J'étais nerveuse. Je voulais être parfaite pour lui, non pas parce qu'il l'avait demandé mais parce que je savais que je l'avais en moi.

Il m'avait donné son cœur avec cette musique et m'avait montré le mien avec ses notes. Il était juste que je lui donne mon cœur de cette manière, de la manière la plus personnelle que je connaissais.

Mes yeux rivés sur les siens, j'attendis que les notes d'ouverture m'entraînent à leur suite. Edward baissa les yeux un instant pour appuyer sur les boutons, mettre l'appareil de côté et s'appuyer contre les planches.

Dès l'instant où les premières notes résonnèrent dans les haut-parleurs je sus qu'il les reconnaissait. Je pus le voir s'étaler sur son visage avant de devoir me détourner. Je ne pus pas entièrement déchiffrer son expression, savoir s'il était satisfait ou contrarié.

J'espérai juste…

Me forçant à me concentrer sur les choses que je pouvais contrôler, je comptais sur ma foi en Edward pour calmer mon appréhension quant à sa réaction.

La musique m'emporta, la présence silencieuse d'Edward agissant comme un rythme cardiaque profond et régulier en arrière-plan. J'arrêtai de m'inquiéter pour mes pas, je ne m'inquiétais pas plus pour mes sauts car ce n'était pas ce qui comptait cette fois. Au lieu de cela, je m'ouvris, posant mon cœur aux pieds d'Edward à chacune de mes respirations et chaque glissement de mes pieds.

Je ne le regardai jamais directement mais je savais toujours exactement où il était. Je pouvais sentir pulser à travers mes veines une force vitale qui guidait mes pas.

Finalement le morceau s'affaiblit et j'arrivai à ma dernière pose. Mes mains se croisèrent sur mon cœur et mon visage se leva paisiblement.

Le silence remplissait la patinoire, seulement troublé par mes expirations légèrement haletantes.

J'attendis.

Je ne savais pas trop quelle réaction espérer. Pas nécessairement des acclamations ou des applaudissements ils semblaient mal adaptés à un échange aussi intime. Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose, d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ça, en me voyant.

Donc pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé, je levai les yeux vers Edward.

Il était immobile contre les planches, les bras croisés. Sa position paraissait défensive et pendant un moment ça m'inquiéta. Mais je vis son visage.

Ses yeux étaient submergés par l'émotion, tellement puissante que je pouvais en sentir la force depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais au milieu de la patinoire. Je sus alors que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Je pouvais toujours lui faire confiance pour voir exactement de quoi mon cœur était fait.

Je baissai les mains ne sachant toujours pas si je devais y aller ou attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Ce mouvement très subtil sembla être suffisant pour le faire avancer.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'il s'éloignait des bords et patinait en avant, non pas de nervosité mais d'anticipation. Le grattement de ses lames contre la glace retentit dans la patinoire silencieuse tandis qu'il venait vers moi en terminant par un très long glissement.

Mon regard ne le quitta pas et je pouvais voir de plus en plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Quand il s'arrêta face à moi ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, illuminant leur vert étincelant mais sans déborder. Tandis qu'il me regardait, je remarquais sa pomme d'Adam bouger et son menton trembler juste une fois avant qu'il ne serre la mâchoire.

Mais encore son regard resta doux. Abasourdi. Bouleversé.

Mes yeux fixés sur son visage, je vis à peine sa main se lever. Pas avant de la voir se poser, tremblante, sur mon cœur. Au moment où sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, une seule larme coula sur sa joue.

Je lui fis un sourire ému alors que mes doigts tremblants aussi se soulevaient pour l'essuyer, frottant doucement l'humidité entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Cette seule larme en disait plus que tous les mots.

"Isabella," souffla-t-il, sa voix presque inaudible. Je le regardai fixement, en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose de plus.

"Épouse-moi. "

Mon cœur s'arrêta et mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge, persuadée que j'avais imaginé entendre des choses.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, bien que ce soit assez faible.

"Épouse-moi," répéta-t-il, l'émotion étant encore forte dans sa voix, bien que ses mots soient plus forts.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, frémissant doucement en essayant de former des mots que mon cerveau ne pouvait pas offrir. Je n'avais pas su quelle serait sa réaction mais ce n'était certainement pas ça.

"Attends," dit-il rapidement, alors que je continuais à agiter la bouche comme un poisson lune. "Juste, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi m'expliquer d'abord, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête, encore sous le choc, contente qu'il ne s'attende pas encore à ce que je parle. Apparemment, parler était au-delà de mes capacités mentales à ce moment-là.

Il souffla longuement et raffermit ses épaules comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau. Peut-être qu'il l'était.

Il baissa sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait au centre de ma poitrine et prit une de mes mains entre les siennes.

"Je n'avais pas encore prévu de demander cela…" commença-t-il d'une voix timide, remplie d'incertitude. "Je me suis dit qu′on allait laisser passer les Jeux Olympiques, peut-être même la fin de ma saison. Attendre que les choses se calment et le moment bien choisi puis je t'emmenais dans un endroit romantique et..." ajouta-t-il ajouté, le "et" resta non-dit mais entendu.

"Ouais, eh bien, apparemment je ne suis pas aussi patient que je le pensais…" ricana-t-il. "J'ai presque failli te demander hier soir."

"Presque ?" couinai-je.

Il fit un signe de tête, fixant nos mains alors que ses doigts se mêlaient aux miens. "Je suis entré par la porte et t'ai vue assise là, à m'attendre. La lune brillait sur toi à travers la fenêtre de devant. La neige projetant des ombres sur ton beau visage. Mon Dieu, Bella, tu m'as coupé le souffle." Il me regarda et je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, parce que quand il me regardait comme ça, je ne pouvais pas respirer. "Alors tu as ouvert ces grands yeux marron et tu m'as regardé. Je ne voulais plus attendre. Les mots étaient là, sur le bout de ma langue."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?" demandai-je quand il ne continua pas.

"J'avais un plan," m'expliqua-t-il, les lèvres frémissantes d'amusement. "Faire ma demande alors que nous étions tous les deux à moitié endormis et que je sentais l'avion. Tu mérites mieux que ça."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, ça me semble bien. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais prévu de demander mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer un moment plus parfait. Pour nous."

J'étais choquée, c'est sûr mais pas chagrinée. Et bien sûr, mon cœur battait la chamade quand il parlait, mais pas de manière anxieuse. Je reconnus le galop de mon cœur pour ce qu'il signifiait.

Je regardai dans ses yeux, l'air vif et familier de la glace qui nous entourait, nos joues légèrement roses de froid, le bout des doigts refroidi. Et je réalisais qu'il avait raison. C'était juste. C'était parfait.

Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour le lui dire, il parlait à nouveau.

"Tu crois que tu peux attendre ici un instant ?" demanda-t-il, s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

"Quoi ? Edward…" protestai-je, en me précipitant vers lui. Il s'arrêta net, se retourna et me rattrapa quand je le percutai pratiquement.

"Attends ici. S'il te plaît ?" Ses yeux me supplièrent, l'excitation et la détermination dansant dans leur vert profond. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me réjouir du fait qu'il parte au milieu de sa demande en mariage. Même si ce n'était qu'à quelques pas.

 _Que faisait-il ?_

Je le regardai avec une curiosité évidente alors qu'il sortait de la glace et courait vers les gradins où nous avions abandonné nos sacs et fouillait dans la poche du sien pendant un moment.

Mais quand il fonça vers moi, il n'avait rien sur lui. C'est du moins ce que je pensais d'abord. Quand il s'arrêta devant moi, il tenait une petite boîte de velours noir.

Mon cœur remonta immédiatement dans ma gorge.

"Ça fait des semaines que je trimbale ça," dit-il, en tournant la boîte dans ses mains. "Des mois, vraiment. Chaque nuit où j'étais loin de toi, je la posais sur la table de chevet et je me demandais comment diable j′allais réussir à te demander d'être à moi. Pour toujours."

Il ouvrit le couvercle et tourna la boite pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Nichée dans la doublure matelassée se trouvait une bague de Claddagh argentée, brillante, ses deux mains et sa couronne entourant une émeraude scintillante.

"Cette bague était à ma grand-mère. Du côté de mon père," expliqua-t-il. "Quand j'étais petit garçon, je la voyais avec mon grand-père. Quand ils avaient soixante-cinq ans, mariés depuis plus de quarante ans, ils se tenaient encore la main quand ils descendaient le pâté de maisons et dansaient ensemble dans la cuisine. J'ai toujours voulu cela. Ce qu'ils avaient, ce que mes parents ont. Mais maintenant, je sais que la seule personne avec qui je pourrais jamais avoir cela c'est toi."

Je levai les yeux de la bague pour contempler l'homme que j'aimais, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il me sourit doucement, tendant la main pour prendre mes joues en coupe et les essuyer.

"Ce n'était peut-être pas mon plan initial mais au moins je peux faire cette partie correctement."

Sur ce, il se mit à genoux, ses lames grattant la glace en descendant.

Si je n'avais pas déjà pleuré, la vue de lui agenouillé devant moi avec ses patins de hockey me firent perdre la tête. En fait, j'essayai d'étouffer le sanglot qui menaçait et de me ressaisir pour un tel moment important.

Il prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et me regarda.

"Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer à chaque instant de ma vie. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser faire. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Le son qui éclata à travers mes lèvres était mi-rire, mi-sanglots. Je balayai mes larmes avec impatience et lui souris. Je mis ma main droite sur sa joue.

"Seulement si tu me laisses t'aimer pendant chaque instant," lui dis-je.

"C'est un oui ?" me demanda-t-il, un sourire commençant à traverser ses lèvres, plissant les coins de ses yeux.

Je lui souris tendrement et lui murmurai ma réponse.

"Oui".

Il se releva précipitamment, me balançant dans ses bras et me faisant tourner, son rire joyeux résonnant dans la patinoire.

⁂

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais pour la première fois en tant que femme fiancée. Cette seule pensée apporta un sourire à mon visage avant même que j'ouvre les yeux.

En le faisant, le sourire ne fit que se renforcer. Ma main gauche était posée sur la poitrine d'Edward, repliée avec ses doigts. Son pouce traçait légèrement le long de la bande brillante, d'avant en arrière sous son regard.

Il dut me voir bouger et regarder, serrant sa main autour de la mienne en souriant.

"Bonjour."

"Très bon matin," lui dis-je, en me précipitant pour l'embrasser, en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Son pouce recommença à frotter le métal.

"Tu vas l'user," lui dis-je.

Il rit et leva ma main vers ses lèvres, en pressant un baiser sur mon annulaire juste au-dessus de la bague.

"C'est tellement plus beau à ton doigt que dans la boîte."

"Je l'aime bien moi aussi," dis-je, en levant la main avec les doigts écartés pour admirer la façon dont le soleil du matin scintillait sur la pierre d'un vert éclatant.

"Tu es sûre que tu es contente ?" demanda-t-il en caressant la bague. " Ne crains pas de me dire si tu préfères avoir autre chose".

"Edward. C'est parfait," lui dis-je, en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le pensais vraiment. Aucun diamant n'aurait pu être plus beau. "J'aime ça."

Il sourit et frotta son nez contre le mien avant de rencontrer doucement mes lèvres.

"Oh, j'ai failli oublier !" dit-il soudain. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'anneau et commencèrent à le faire coulisser.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de le faire glisser au-delà de la jointure. "Tu permets ?"

"Tant que je la récupère."

Il sourit et la fit glisser jusqu'au bout, s'assit dans le lit et me tira à côté de lui. Nos têtes rapprochées, il tint la bague, la faisant tourner doucement dans la lumière jusqu'à ce que je remarque une gravure dans le métal.

Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers lui puis de nouveau vers la bague, en louchant pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était.

"Je voulais faire quelque chose pour qu'elle soit vraiment à toi," dit-il en l'approchant de mon visage.

A l'intérieur de l'anneau écrit tout simplement, je lus :

 _B, Is tú mo chroi. -E_

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Il sourit prenant la bague et la remettant à sa place sur mon doigt avant de poser ma main sur son cœur, la paume à plat le recouvrant.

"Ça veut dire _tu es mon cœur."_

Je me rapprochai de lui, nos visages à un souffle à peine alors que j'attrapai sa main pour la poser sur mon cœur.

"Tout comme tu es le mien. Toujours."

⁂

Plus tard ce matin-là nous nous extirpâmes du lit et de notre cocon nous aventurant chez les Cullen pour le brunch du dimanche matin.

En conduisant nous en arrivâmes à la décision de ne pas parler de notre nouvelle excitante immédiatement. Visiblement ses parents le savaient puisqu'ils lui avaient donné la bague et leur bénédiction il y a longtemps. Mais ils ne savaient pas exactement quand ça arriverait.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela reste secret bien longtemps mais je n'étais pas le genre de fille à rebondir d'excitation en criant que j'allais me marier.

Mariée. Quelle sensation !

C'était beaucoup à absorber étant donné qu'il y avait un an j'avais à peine embrassé un garçon. Maintenant j'allais être la femme de quelqu'un. La femme d'Edward.

Une partie de moi se demandait si c'était bizarre que je ne sois pas du tout nerveuse d'accepter sa demande. Je m'étais inquiétée de tous les autres événements de notre relation pourquoi pas maintenant avec le plus grand tournant de tous ?

La seule conclusion à laquelle je pouvais arriver était que c'était vrai et chaque partie de moi le savait.

"Prête ?" demanda-t-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil quand il se gara dans l'allée.

Je hochai la tête et sortis de la voiture le suivant dans l'allée et entrant directement.

Tout le monde attendait déjà. Nous pouvions les entendre bavarder dans le couloir alors que nous nous débarrassions de nos manteaux et de nos bottes.

"Dépêchez-vous, limaces de lit !" hurla Emmett avant que nous soyons même rentrés. "Vous retenez la nourriture en otage !"

"C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses, Em ?" demanda Edward, en roulant des yeux alors que nous les rejoignions dans la cuisine.

"Non. Je pense aussi au sexe. Et au hockey. Et… Non c'est à peu près tout. Je suis une simple créature."

"Bien," grogna Rosalie d'où elle était au comptoir, occupée à couper des fruits. "Il est bon de savoir que nos futurs enfants hériteront d'une intelligence aussi variée."

"Oh baby, tu sais qu'ils vont tenir tout leur génie de toi," dit-il en faisant glisser un morceau de melon du bol à côté d'elle et en embrassant sa joue.

"Bonne réponse," marmonna-t-elle.

"Alors comment allez-vous tous les deux ce matin ?" demanda Esmée, depuis le gaz où elle retournait des crêpes, Alice faisait cuire du bacon à côté d'elle.

"Bien," répondis-je, en m'approchant d'elles. "Puis-je aider à quelque chose ?"

"Non, non, non," Esmée me chassa rapidement. "Va juste t'asseoir on a presque fini."

"Tu es bien rentré de Boston l'autre soir, Edward ?" demanda Carlisle, en tapotant le dos d'Edward pour le saluer. "Quel mauvais temps à l'est."

"Oui ce fut une longue nuit mais sans trop de gros problèmes. Juste quelques retards ennuyeux."

"Alors qu'avez-vus fait hier ?" gazouilla Alice son attention toujours sur le bacon.

Heureusement personne ne me regardait vraiment pendant que nous parlions parce que j'étais presque sûre que le rougissement qui envahit mes joues nous aurait trahi assez rapidement.

Edward me regarda et sourit agitant ses sourcils avec espièglerie.

Il n'allait évidemment pas être d'une quelconque aide.

"Nous euh…" je toussai pour couvrir mon bégaiement. "Nous sommes juste allés un peu à la patinoire."

"Isabella," gronda Esmée, se tournant pour secouer sa spatule vers moi. "Tu vas te ruiner si tu ne prends pas le temps de te reposer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas maman," la rassura rapidement Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de moi alors que nous nous appuyions contre le comptoir. "Pas d'entraînement, juste de l'amusement."

Esmée n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais elle laissa tomber, nous conduisant tous à la salle à manger maintenant que la nourriture était prête.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table, remplissant des assiettes et mangeant, les sons d'un repas de famille éclipsés par les voix qui parlaient ou riaient en même temps comme c'était toujours le cas pour nos réunions du dimanche.

Edward serra ma main sous la table et me fit un clin d'œil quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Je lui rendis la pareille, plaçant un muffin dans mon assiette avant de lui tendre le panier.

"Hé Babybel envoie les biscuits ?" demanda Emmett, au bout de la table. Je les atteignis avec ma main gauche passant le plat sans réfléchir, ne réalisant même pas ce que cela ferait.

Alice se mit à hurler, laissant tomber son couteau à beurre avec un cliquetis tandis que ses mains allaient devant sa bouche.

"Waouh là Darling !" marmonna Jasper grimaçant et se frottant l'oreille. "Tu vas briser tout de cristal d'Esmée un de ces jours."

Alice ne le reprit même pas, trop occupée à regarder ma main ou plus exactement ce qui était sur mon doigt.

"Oh mon dieu !" cria-t-elle en me tirant pratiquement sur la table alors qu'elle la portait à son visage. Après l'avoir étudiée pendant une minute, elle regarda son frère puis me regarda avec un sourire lumineux. "Tu es fiancée ?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui haussa les épaules, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, l'air heureux comme une palourde. Apparemment c'était à moi de partager la nouvelle.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Mes yeux papillonnèrent sur les six autres visages autour de la table, tous me fixaient. Esmée et Carlisle étaient assis en bout de table, son bras autour d'elle avec des regards approbateurs. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air choqué contrairement aux quatre autres. La lèvre inférieure d'Esmée trembla doucement alors qu'elle nous regardait son fils et moi avec un sourire fier et ému.

Je lui souris puis je regardai Alice qui attendait toujours une réponse.

Je hochai la tête et attrapai la main d'Edward. J'essayai de réprimer le sourire étourdi qui menaçait de prendre le dessus mais c'était une bataille sans espoir. Apparemment j'allai être une de ces femmes. Au moins juste une fois.

"On s'est fiancé !"

La salle à manger se transforme en chaos. Le brunch fut immédiatement oublié, même par Emmett, alors qu'Edward et moi étions plongés dans des étreintes et des félicitations. Rose et Alice m'attaquèrent en premier, se penchant sur ma bague alors qu'elles me coïncidaient entre elles, me posant des questions sur le moment où cela s'était produit et comment il m'avait demandé. Je pouvais à peine comprendre un mot de ce qu'elles étaient tellement elles étaient excitées.

Emmett s'approcha et les repoussa, me soulevant dans une énorme étreinte d'ours tandis qu'Alice s'approchait pour attaquer Edward.

"Babybel", soupira Emmett près de mon oreille. "J'ai toujours su que tu serais ma petite sœur un jour…"

Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou et gloussai. "Tu vas être le meilleur grand frère de tous les temps, Em."

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Jasper, ce qui bien sûr, ramena Alice. Finalement je me dirigeai vers Esmée et je survécus à ses câlins avec seulement un minimum de larmes de joie. C'est son mari qui me brisa finalement.

Carlisle souleva ma main et sourit à la bague, celle que sa mère avait portée. Il me sourit et me dit : "Elle est magnifique sur toi."

"Carlisle", murmurai-je, sentant les larmes dans mes yeux immédiatement.

"Je savais que ce serait le cas", me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Comme si elle avait été faite pour toi. Tout comme toi qui étais faite pour cette famille."

Je passai mes bras autour de lui et sanglotai pendant qu'il tapotait les cheveux en murmurant. "Nous ne pourrions être plus heureux, ma douce."

"Oh mon dieu!" s'écria Alice depuis l'autre côté de la pièce où elle attaquait Edward pour avoir plus de détails. "Vous devez appeler Charlie ! Ou l'avez-vous déjà fait ?"

"On ne l'a encore dit à personne, Alice, dis-je." Ça ne date que d'hier."

"Oui, hier…" fit-elle remarquer. "C'est quinze précieuses heures qui ont été gaspillées pour l'organisation du mariage".

"Prends un calmant, Ali", dit Edward, en enroulant son bras autour de son cou. "Nous n'avons même pas encore envisagé de date".

"D'accord, d'accord," dit-elle, en repoussant son bras sans succès. "Je vais arrêter de parler de mariage pour l'instant. Mais tu dois le dire à ton père".

"Nous le ferons," insistai-je.

"Quand ? Maintenant ? Tu devrais le faire maintenant. On a un téléphone avec haut-parleur !" Apparemment, c'était une affaire conclue parce qu'Alice se libéra de l'emprise d'Edward et se précipita dans la cuisine.

"Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière, Bella," murmura Jasper. "Il est trop tard pour moi, mais toi peux encore te sauver…"

"J'ai entendu ça !" cria Alice depuis la cuisine. "Et oui, il est trop tard. Tout cet engagement, le mariage n'est que de la sémantique, elle est déjà coincée avec nous."

"Cela signifie-t-il que nous pouvons juste aller à la mairie ?" me moquai-je.

"Non," dit-elle fermement, en se tournant vers Edward, "Non". Puis elle se retourna vers moi et me donna le téléphone. "Tu as un appel à passer."

"Mince, Alice, on dirait que c'est toi qui viens de te fiancer…" murmurai-je, en composant le numéro.

Elle cria et m'enveloppa dans une autre étreinte.

"Quoi maintenant ?"

"J'adore t'entendre dire ça !"

Je me tournai vers Edward et la regardai avec une horreur simulée. "Nous ferions mieux de faire en sorte que les fiançailles soient courtes si elle doit être comme ça."

Le téléphone sonna trois fois chez Charlie avant qu'il ne décroche.

"Hé, papa !" le saluai-je.

"Hey, Bells," dit-il. Je pouvais entendre les journalistes sportifs du matin hurler avant qu'il ne mette la télé en sourdine. "Comment ça va, gamine ?"

"Plutôt bien. Euh… je devrais probablement te dire que tu es sur haut-parleur."

"Quoi ? Où es-tu ?"

"Chez les Cullen. On prenait juste un brunch."

"Oh, c'est sympa. Tout le monde est là ?"

"Oui," répondis-je, suivi d'un chœur de "bonjour" de tous les côtés. Charlie les salua en retour, en interrogeant les garçons sur leur dernier match et discutant avec Carlisle.

Il était clair qu'Alice perdait rapidement patience.

"Hé, Charlie ?" fit-elle finalement, à la première pause dans la conversation.

"Oh, hey, Ali, comment ça va ?"

"Oh, bien. En fait, Bella avait quelque chose à te dire," dit-elle précipitamment, me lançant un regard perçant.

"Bells ?"

"Oui, papa," répondis-je, ayant soudain l'impression que ma gorge était sèche. "Je euh, eh bien, Edward et moi sommes en quelque sorte…"

"Nous nous sommes fiancés," déclara Edward lorsque je bégayai. Je lui souris et il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je suppose que c'était équitable. Je l'avais dit à sa famille, il l'avait dit à la mienne.

"C′est vrai ? " fit Charlie, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait pleuvoir à Forks demain.

Alice avait l'air carrément étonnée qu'il n'ait pas eu la même réaction initiale qu'elle. Je voulais juste rire. Charlie n'affichait pas souvent ses émotions.

"Oui," lui dis-je.

"Eh bien, quand est-ce que tout cela est arrivé ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Hier," lui dis-je, en lui donnant la version courte de la proposition d'Edward.

"Hum…" me dit Charlie. Alice en tomba pratiquement de sa chaise, stupéfaite. "… Eh bien… il était temps."

Emmett éclata de rire et le conforta dans son commentaire, avec l'écho des rires du reste de la famille.

"Je te le dis, Bells…" dit Charlie. "Tu as un sacré gars-là… mais le garçon est aussi lent que la mélasse en janvier".

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demandai-je, en regardant Edward.

"Eh bien, il m'a demandé ma bénédiction il y a presque trois mois. Je commençais à penser que peut-être il t'avait demandé et tu avais refusé à ce pauvre gars…" gloussa-t-il.

"Trois mois ?" demandai-je à Edward. Il sourit et haussa les épaules. "C'est ce dont vous étiez en train de lui parler à l'aéroport ?"

"Non," répondit Charlie. "C'était juste pour dire au revoir. Il m'avait déjà demandé dans l'avion de Seattle".

Je secouai la tête et grognai légèrement d'exaspération en passant à Edward, le frappant sur l'épaule avant de le serrer dans mes bras tandis que les autres continuaient à parler à Charlie.

"Dis, euh, Edward, ça te dérange si je te parle un moment seul à seul ? " demanda Charlie quand les choses commencèrent à se calmer.

"Bien sûr, Charlie," dit Edward en décrochant le téléphone et en donnant à chacun un moment pour dire au revoir.

"Euh, Bells, tu peux être là aussi si tu veux," dit Charlie avant qu'Edward ne coupe le haut-parleur. Je haussai les épaules et suivit Edward dans l'autre pièce pendant que les autres se mettaient au travail pour réchauffer la nourriture oubliée.

"Quoi de neuf, Charlie ?" demanda Edward, assis sur le repose-pied devant le canapé et me tirant sur ses genoux.

"Eh bien, je voulais juste dire quelques mots," grommela Charlie, mal à l'aise. Mes lèvres se tordirent d'amusement, imaginant mon père mal à l'aise de montrer ses émotions. "Je, eh bien, je sais que tu as une très bonne famille avec toi là-bas. C'est un sacré groupe. Et vous avez tous accueilli ma fille comme si elle était l'une des vôtres. Elle a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir tous".

Apparemment, les pères étaient en plein déchaînement émotionnel ce matin. Je retins mes larmes et Edward embrassa ma tête tandis que Charlie fit un bruit et hésita sur ses prochains mots.

"Je sais que nous sommes très différents de ta famille. Il n'y a que moi et Bells après tout, et même ça, c'est plutôt un nouveau territoire. Mais nous sommes une famille. Et je voulais juste te dire que je suis très heureux de t'avoir comme membre de ma famille, fils."

"Merci, Charlie," dit Edward, la voix grave et rauque. "Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Vraiment."

"Oui, tu as déjà prouvé que tu peux prendre soin d'elle et il est évident que tu l'aimes. Je sais qu'un père n'est jamais censé penser qu'un homme est assez bien pour sa petite fille, mais, eh bien… je dirais que tu t'en rapproches sacrément".

Je serrai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward, en approuvant de tout cœur.

"Merci, Charlie. Je ferai de mon mieux…" répondit Edward, en me souriant.

"Je sais que tu le feras, fils," dit Charlie.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir, nous promettant de nous parler bientôt pour finaliser les projets pour Vancouver.

"Eh bien…" soupirai-je. "Je dirais qu'ils ont tous plutôt bien pris la nouvelle."

"Comme s'il y avait un doute…" se moqua Edward. "Je ne me faisais de souci que pour toi."

"Quoi, tu pensais que je dirais non ?" lui demandai-je, en lui pinçant la joue.

"Non," rit-il. "J'avais un peu peur que tu te tortilles et que je doive te convaincre."

"Pas besoin de me convaincre," lui dis-je, en prenant son visage entre mes mains et en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. "J'ai hâte de t'épouser."

"Ce sentiment est entièrement réciproque, je te le promets."

…

*Médaillé d'or aux JO de Sarajevo en 1984

* You betcha

* * *

 ** _Avons-nous besoin d'un récapitulatif ?_**

 ** _Oui._**

Cérémonie de remise des médailles et nouvelles de l'équipe olympique

Exhibition, Over the Rainbow, et la chute des Sorcières

Rentrer à la maison et faire l'école buissonnière

Préparation olympique et un peu de temps dans l'alcôve

La patinoire (faut-il en dire plus ?)

Brunch familial et partager la nouvelle


	24. Allumer la flamme

.

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Allumer la flamme

* * *

La veille de mon départ pour Vancouver et les cérémonies d'ouverture j'étais seule à la maison.

Avais-je revérifié mon sac pour la quinzième fois ? Etais-je en train de passer en revue les mouvements de mes programmes dans ma tête ? Etais-je en train de ramper sous les couvertures pour essayer de dormir un peu avant mon vol très tôt ?

Non, j'étais assise dans mon lit, feuilletant un magazine de mariage. Non seulement cela mais j'étais entourée par une multitude de documents liés au mariage y compris les listes de suivi des échéances potentielles et un classeur personnalisé qu'Alice m'avait présenté le lendemain de notre annonce. Elle disait qu'elle faisait cela pour m'aider à trouver mon 'style' de mariage.

Pourquoi je regardais tout ça maintenant ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. J'avais certainement des questions plus urgentes que de décider quel type de pièces maîtresses rendrait mon mariage personnel et unique. Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais dit à Alice lorsqu'elle avait déposé un sac plein de "documents de recherche" sur le pas de ma porte en plein milieu de la crise olympique.

Elle m'avait dit que ça me fournirait une distraction si je devais avoir besoin d'une pause dans le patinage artistique et de m'inquiéter de tous les résultats possibles des deux prochaines semaines.

Comme d'habitude elle était parfaite. Quand j'étais rentrée de la patinoire cet après-midi-là et que je me souvins qu'Edward avait une réunion avec son équipe qui le retiendrait jusque tard dans la soirée, j'étais désespérée d'avoir quelque chose à faire – n'importe quoi – pour me débarrasser de la manie olympique pendant quelques minutes.

J'avais fait la chose responsable, pris mon dîner puis vérifié deux fois mon sac pour m'assurer d'avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon bref passage à Vancouver avant de rentrer chez moi. Puis je me laissai tomber sur le lit dans l'un des pulls molletonnés surdimensionnés d'Edward et une paire de jambières. Je vidai le contenu du sac, repoussant toutes les pensées de patinage de ma tête et je m'immergeai complètement dans un autre type de folie.

La folie du mariage.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que j'avais accepté la demande d'Edward, faisant remonter l'idée de devenir sa femme beaucoup plus haut dans la liste des choses que je m'imaginais se passer dans ma vie.

Cette partie ne me faisait pas tellement peur. Il n'y avait pas un seul brin d'hésitation dans mon esprit ou mon cœur à l'idée de passer ma vie avec Edward de façon permanente. _C'était lui._ Il était _tout_. J'avais confiance que quoi que la vie envoie sur notre route, nous trouverions une solution. Comme une équipe.

Mais en parcourant les magazines qui se vantaient de titres comme _plus de 800 robes de mariées (la vôtre est ici_ ) je me sentais déjà submergée par la pensée d'un mariage.

Je veux dire et si la mienne n'était pas là ? Cela voulait-il dire que j'avais échoué ? Etait-ce sensé être une sorte de prophétie que j'échouerai aussi en tant qu'épouse ?

Je n'avais pas menti quand j'avais dit à Alice et à Rose que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé comme une mariée. Quand j'étais petite je ne rêvais pas de robes blanches et de fleur d'oranger. Peut-être que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais trouvé de gars que je pourrais m'imaginer épouser, pas avant Edward.

Maintenant j'étais fiancée. J'étais censé _planifier_ un mariage, pas seulement en rêver. Je ne me sentais pas du tout préparée.

Feuilleter les magazines ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Une heure plus tard, j'étais encore plus perdue que lorsque j'avais commencé. Il y avait tellement d'options et de détails ridicules à prendre en compte. _Comment puis-je choisir la bonne ?_

Blanc, ivoire, écru, soie, satin, taffetas. Ourlets décolletés et tour de taille… c'était suffisant pour me faire tourner la tête. Et ce n'était que pour la robe…

Dégoûtée par moi-même et par l'industrie du mariage en général, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Les journaux et magazines que j'avais étalés autour de moi bruissaient et se froissaient sous mon dos. C'était un peu satisfaisant de les chiffonner sous moi et de les jeter au hasard sur le côté du lit.

 _Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ?_

Passant mes mains sur mon visage je me laissai aller à un gémissement excessif. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alice avait un travail et assez lucratif. J'étais plus que tentée de lui faire un chèque et de lui dire de le faire. Ça ressemblait un peu à de la triche. Je veux dire j'étais excitée à l'idée de me marier. Plus précisément j'étais ravie d'épouser Edward. Je voulais avoir ce moment devant notre famille où nous nous engagions l'un envers l'autre. Je voulais le faire tomber à la renverse en me voyant dans une robe époustouflante et sentir ses doigts effleurer mon voile avant d'embrasser doucement mes lèvres pour la première fois en tant que mon mari.

Mari. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup réfléchi à ce mot dans le passé. Maintenant c'était quelque chose que je voulais désespérément. Je voulais être sa femme.

Je souhaitai juste pouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre ignorer ce stress initial de décider comment y arriver.

 _Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas inclus une copie de_ La préparation du mariage pour les Nuls _dans ce sac ?_

Cette pensée me secouait et me fit rire. Je me rappelais comment avant mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward, j'avais acheté et étudié religieusement un exemplaire du _Rendez-vous pour les Nuls._ Je me souvenais aussi de l'ampleur du désastre. Ça n'avait pas aidé, ça m'avait rendue tellement nerveuse que j'avais pu à peine lui parler pendant les vingt premières minutes du rendez-vous.

Avec le recul je réalisai que c'était comme ça que je me sentais tout le temps – incertaine, non préparée. Il y a un an j'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un manuel d'instructions pour à peu près tout dans la vie. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre j'avais réussi à m'en passer. J'avais éclos toute seule, je m'étais fait des amis et m'étais trouvé une famille. J'avais rencontré l'amour de ma vie. J'avais commencé le processus de raccommodage avec mon père. Je m'étais fixé des objectifs et les avais dépassés. J'avais pris des décisions concernant ma vie et je savais que j'étais prête à _continuer_ à en prendre.

Je m'étais fait une vie dont j'étais fière – pas seulement à cause de mes réalisations sur la glace. Maintenant j'étais fière de la personne que j'étais hors de la glace aussi.

Je me souvenais quand Edward m'avait coincé lors de notre premier rendez-vous quand j'agissais bizarrement, comment il m'avait rappelé que c'était toujours juste lui, qu'un petit mot comme 'rendez-vous' ne changeait rien.

C'était toujours lui. C'était toujours moi. C'était toujours nous.

Des mots comme "fiancé" et "marié" étaient un peu effrayants et beaucoup plus gros que "rendez-vous" mais c'était toujours nous.

J'épousais _Edward._ Peu importait ce qui fonctionnait pour quelqu'un d'autre j'avais juste besoin de trouver ce qui fonctionnerait pour nous. Bien sûr nous n'avions pas la relation la plus conventionnelle mais nous formions une sacrée équipe.

Réalisant soudain cela, la pensée de _notre_ mariage ne semblait pas si effrayante.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante je restai là où j'étais. Je ne repris pas les magazines ou continuai à parcourir les listes de conseils et d'idées utiles des épouses précédentes et des tendances les plus récentes selon les professionnels. Je regardais le plafond et pensais à ce que _je_ voulais pour _notre_ mariage.

J'en étais encore là vers vingt-deux heures quand j'entendis enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les bruits désormais familiers d'Edward rentrant à la maison. Ses bottes restaient dans l'entrée alors qu'il tapait la neige de leurs semelles, sa parka faisait du bruit quand il la jetait sur le dossier d'une chaise plutôt que de la suspendre dans le placard comme il était censé le faire. Ensuite il y avait mon préféré. Il se frottait les mains et soufflait dessus parce que la plupart du temps il renonçait à mettre des gants pour le court trajet entre sa patinoire et la maison. Il n'y avait à peu près rien d'aussi adorable que sa façon enfantine de frissonner et de secouer la neige de ses cheveux marmonnant un "brr" silencieux.

Il s'activa pendant une minute, vérifiant la maison comme il le faisait toujours et fermant à clé pour la nuit avant que j'entende ses pieds en chaussettes marcher dans l'escalier.

"Hé toi !" murmura-t-il en franchissant la porte. Ses cheveux étaient foncés et humides, sa mâchoire couverte de barbe et ses joues et son nez roses du froid de la nuit de février. Bien que ses yeux soient un peu rouges et fatigués et ses pas un peu lents, il réussissait toujours à avoir l'air beau à tomber surtout quand ses lèvres firent un sourire.

"Hé toi-même ?" dis-je, en m'asseyant et en remontant mes jambes devant moi pour mieux le voir. "Longue journée ?"

"Ouais," soupira-t-il, enlevant son sweat et fouillant dans son tiroir pour un t-shirt et un pantalon pour la nuit. "Ce nouvel entraîneur de ligne qu'ils ont amené est un sadique total. Comme dans cette scène de _Miracle_ où Herb Brooks les garde tous sur la glace pour toujours ? Ouais ce genre de sadique. Il a la voix la plus agaçante qui soit, Em était sur le point de le frapper."

"Eh bien il est bon au moins ?" demandai-je, pour essayer de ne pas être trop distraite par la vue de son torse nu alors qu'il se changeait. Ou la façon dont cette petite traînée de poils vaporeux descendait juste sous la taille de son pantalon en flanelle qui pouvait facilement être retiré.

"Ouais il est génial. Il va complètement nous mettre en forme et faire bouger les choses," concéda-t-il, entrant dans la salle de bain avant de tourner la tête. "Mais c'est une bite."

"Si ça marche…" fis-je en haussant les épaules, poursuivant la conversation pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire dans la salle de bain. "Les entraîneurs ne sont pas là pour être nos meilleurs amis. J'ai détesté Marcus."

"Comment as-tu pu détester Marco Polo ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'étais une fille de treize ans. Je détestais tout le monde," expliquai-je, rassemblant mes cheveux avant de m'allonger sur le dos et de retomber sur les oreillers.

"Je parierai que tu étais une adorable ado," dit-il, après s'être rincé la bouche, sa voix résonnant dans la salle de bain.

Je ris, me souvenant que j'avais été tout sauf adorable à l'époque.

"As-tu besoin de prendre une douche ?" demandai-je.

"Non, j'en ai pris une au Xcel avant de partir," dit-il, en éteignant la lumière dans la salle de bains et arrivant vers le lit. Lorsqu'il vit tous les magazines qui le jonchaient, il s′arrêta net et me sauta dessus pour se mettre à ses côtés, comme il était enclin à le faire. "C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Oh, ça ? C'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour organiser le mariage de ses rêves…" expliquai-je, avec un geste englobant le désordre qui m'entourait. "En fait, non, pas tout. Apparemment, c'est juste la partie émergée de l'iceberg."

Il prit le magazine à côté de moi, toujours ouvert à la dernière page que j'avais lue et l'examina rapidement.

" _Noces terriennes élégantes. Cent façons de dire "oui" tout en restant respectueux de l'environnement,_ " poursuivit-il  
dans un marmonnement bas avec son front plissé. Il feuilleta quelques pages, sa main se posant sur sa nuque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette mer… euh ça ?" demanda-t-il, se reprenant rapidement mais pas assez.

Je dus me retenir de rire. Il avait l'air si penaud et confus en feuilletant une copie de ′ _Les mariages de Martha Stewart_ ′.

"Mais Edward," dis-je lentement, en lui arrachant le magazine des mains et en essayant d'avoir l'air  
offensé. "Est-ce que tu viens presque d'évoquer les détails concernant l'union bénie de nos âmes comme...  
 _de la merde_?" Je serrai le magazine sur ma poitrine et fis une moue avec ma lèvre mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ma bouche de trembler vu qu′un rire bouillonnait dans ma gorge. J'avais eu à peu près la même réaction que lui.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…" dit-il innocemment, en se penchant pour m'embrasser avec un  
sourire espiègle.

"Mmmhmm," ronronnai-je sarcastiquement mais je cédais et appréciais la douce pression de ses lèvres et de  
sentir son nez froid se frotter contre le mien.

"C'est beaucoup de trucs quand même," dit-il entre deux baisers. "Et ça prend ma... place."

Je gloussai et le repoussai après un dernier baiser.

"Oui, c'est la façon dont Alice essaie de me distraire pour que je ne panique pas à propos des Jeux Olympiques," dis-je, pendant que nous rassemblions les magazines, les empilant en tas désordonnés et en les mettant par terre. "Apparemment, si je me fais piquer par le virus du mariage, tout le reste se mettra en place comme par magie."

" Tu y crois vraiment ? " demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

"Non," avouai-je en riant. "Mais elle veut bien faire et ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose d'autre que le patinage artistique pendant quelques minutes".

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose alors," dit-il, en s'allongeant et en me tirant vers le bas pour me reposer sur sa poitrine.

"Ne la laisse pas te bousculer, d'accord ?" murmura-t-il, en faisant tourner une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. "Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ma bague à ton beau doigt que nous devons commencer immédiatement à planifier le mariage du siècle."

"Mais, baby…" gémis-je, en traînant mon doigt de façon taquine sur le bout de son nez. "Orchestre symphonique que j'ai toujours voulu doit être réservé… deux ans en avance !"

Il haussa son sourcil vers moi pendant un moment et me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête. "Tu plaisantes."

"Oui," ris-je, en poussant plus haut pour lui embrasser la joue.

"Bien," marmonna-t-il, en nous faisant rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfouir sa joue dans mes seins. "Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais au lit avec ma sœur. C'est juste flippant."

Sa main glissa sous l'ourlet de mon sweat-shirt, ce qui me fit sursauter car ses doigts étaient encore froids. Il la glissa sur mon ventre et pris mes seins dans sa main, la laissant reposer là, juste parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Nous restâmes allongés là pendant quelques minutes de calme, en profitant de la présence de l'autre après une longue journée d'absence.

"Savais-tu que la tendance actuelle en matière de robes de mariée consiste en ces énormes jupes bouffantes qui ressemblent à des matelas ?" demandai-je, en jouant avec les pointes de ses cheveux.

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par ma poitrine.

"Sérieusement. Regarde ça," lui dis-je, en tendant le bras pour attraper le magazine sur ma table de chevet. Je feuilletai quelques pages et en mis une devant son visage.

"Eh bien, c'est... intéressant," dit-il après un long moment. Il me prit le magazine des mains et le jeta sur le côté du lit. Il se hissa pour me chevaucher, les mains posées sur mes cuisses alors que le bout de ses longs doigts plongeait sous le haut de mes jambières. "Tu ne vas pas porter quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi, tu ne penses pas que je serais belle dans ce qui est essentiellement une couette ?" demandai-je innocemment, en caressant doucement son torse.

"Je pense que tu serais fantastique sous une couette. Nue et avec moi en toi…" dit-il, en plongeant sa tête pour me pincer l'oreille puis le cou. "Est-ce que ça compte ?"

"Eh bien, je ne pense plus aux robes de mariée, c'est sûr," murmurai-je d'un air tremblotant, mon souffle se transformant en gémissement quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent doucement dans ma peau.

"Que dis-tu du patinage artistique ?" demanda-t-il, en passant sa langue sur la coquille de mon oreille alors que ses mains me serrait doucement les hanches. "Tu penses à ça ?"

"Est-ce que je sais faire du patinage artistique ?" lui demandai-je avec légèreté, en passant mes doigts sur son dos et en glissant sous son caleçon. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir la longueur de son érection ferme se frotter contre moi. "Je suis désolée, il semble que j'ai perdu toute capacité pour tout autre chose que te toucher. Et t'embrasser," poursuivis-je, en appuyant des baisers bouche ouverte contre son cou. "Et t'imaginer nu et en moi."

"Tu sais, si tu arrêtais de parler et que tu te mettais au travail, tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'imaginer, " expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

"Es-tu vraiment si facile ?" lui demandai-je, en poussant sur ses épaules pour que je puisse grimper sur lui.

"Pour toi ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, en saisissant l'ourlet de mon sweat-shirt. "Toujours."

Je ris légèrement quand il souleva le t-shirt et le fis passer par ma tête, mon rire se transformant en un doux gémissant alors qu'il s'asseyait, ses paumes couvrant mes seins nus et ses lèvres murmurant des baisers sur ma clavicule.

Le bout de ses doigts caressait ma peau, traçant légèrement les courbes de mes côtes avant d'atteindre le coton qui couvrait mes hanches. Je me penchai pour aider, en commençant à tirer sur le tricot des jambières pour les enlever aussi.

"Non, laisse-les," protesta-t-il, ses lèvres contre ma peau et ses mains recouvrirent les miennes. "Elles sont sexy."

Je souris, en éloignant mes mains pour plonger dans ses cheveux, en serrant les mèches comme mes lèvres se liaient aux siennes, nos langues s'entremêlant passionnément. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'un instant, lorsque Edward s'occupa rapidement de ses vêtements. Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt avant de me recueillir dans ses bras, nos poitrines nues serrées l'une contre l'autre, nos cœurs battant à tout rompre alors que ma peau réchauffait la sienne.

Son nom était le seul mot sur mes lèvres lorsque nous nous réunîmes, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Ses mains et sa bouche me conduisirent à des hauteurs que lui seul pouvait me faire atteindre, mon corps s'adaptant au sien comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Ses hanches s'enfonçaient entre mes jambes écartées, me remplissant. Me complétant. Je jouis avec un cri haletant, m'agrippant à ses épaules alors que mes jambes se resserraient autour de sa taille.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent délicieusement dans mes mèches alors que ses mouvements devenaient erratiques avant qu'il ne me suive et trouve sa propre libération. Il dit mon nom dans un gémissement alors qu'il se raidissait puis s'effondrait sur moi.

Il bougea juste assez pour ne pas m'écraser, me plaçant sous lui, posant sa tête sur mon cœur qui battait rapidement et passa sa jambe et son bras autour de mon corps épuisé.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je comprenais vraiment qu'il était à moi. Pour toujours. Pour le reste de ma vie, j'aurais des moments comme celui-ci : l'accueillir à la maison, plaisanter et parler de nos journées, nous amuser, flirter et faire l'amour. Pas tous les jours, évidemment. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire que notre vie serait un parfait conte de fées ou un roman sentimental. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, chaque jour, je l'aurais lui.

Notre peau se refroidit et nos cœurs se calmèrent. La faible lumière scintillait sur ses cheveux cuivrés alors que sa tête bougeait légèrement au rythme de mon souffle. Sa propre respiration se régula au point que je pensais qu'il s'était peut-être endormi mais son pouce frottait légèrement ma hanche, donc je savais qu'il était réveillé, juste comblé.

Je savais que j'avais un million d'autres choses à penser mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers mes réflexions avant qu'Edward ne franchisse la porte. J'étais consciente que traditionnellement les gars ne se souciaient pas beaucoup des détails d'un mariage mais une partie de moi se demandait si peut-être Edward le faisait. Je me dis que je devais au moins lui demander avant de l'écarter en tant que marié désintéressé.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je.

"Hmm ?"

"Est-ce que tu... Que veux-tu pour notre mariage ?"

Il soupira et se tut un instant. Puis il leva la tête, se déplaçant sur le matelas pour s'allonger sur le côté. Il me sourit dans la faible lumière et effleura la courbe de ma joue. "Je veux... que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, Bella."

"Je sais cela. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas…" je haussais les épaules, levant la main pour entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens, en frottant ma joue contre ses articulations. "Je n'ai jamais envisagé mon mariage avant. Je ne suis pas Alice qui a rêvé de ce jour pendant la majeure partie de ma vie."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes fiancés que tu dois te transformer en maniaque du mariage. En fait pour ma santé mentale j'espère vraiment que tu ne le fais pas, " sourit-il avec espièglerie, tapotant le bout de mon nez avec son index.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies à beaucoup t'inquiéter à ce sujet," l'assurai-je, me blottissant contre lui. "Je ne me vois pas vraiment me soucier de la typographie des invitations ou de la manière de présenter les cartes d'escorte."

Il ricana légèrement et me serra la hanche. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que les cartes d'escorte ?"

"Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée," avouai-je avec un petit rire.

"Bien alors nous n'en avons probablement pas besoin."

"Probablement pas," cédai-je, me blottissant plus dans le creux de son cou.

Il me tenait solidement là, dans ses bras, ses doigts caressant légèrement ma colonne vertébrale. Après quelques minutes, il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et laissa ses lèvres s'y attarder.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ?" murmura-t-il. J'acquiesçai et reculai la tête juste assez pour pouvoir le vert profond de ses yeux dans la lumière de la lampe. "Je veux juste être marié avec toi. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment pour moi."

Je souris et remis ma tête à sa place, embrassant doucement son cou. "Honnêtement ? C'est tout ce que je veux aussi. Je veux dire, je veux que nos familles y soient. Et je suppose que l'idée de passer par la mairie ou de s'enfuir à Las Vegas ne me semble pas trop attirante mais tout… tous ces trucs… ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Il y a là-dedans plus de choses que je ne veux pas que le contraire."

"On trouvera. Ensemble," dit-il avec certitude. "Mais nous n'avons pas à le faire ce soir."

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne façon de se distraire si cela ne fait que déplacer l'anxiété d'un sujet à l'autre," gémis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non pas vraiment," gloussa-t-il, en déposant un autre baiser sur ma tête. Il me tapota la hanche et bougea pour que nous puissions rentrer sous les couvertures, me tirant à nouveau dans ses bras. "Tu es prête à partir ?"

"Ouais. A peu près. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de beaucoup puisque je serai de retour après-demain," haussai-je les épaules. "Je n'emmène même pas mes patins. Pour finir j'aurai dix fois plus de choses au retour."

"C'est vrai, vous les Olympiens êtes couverts de cadeaux et de produits gratuits, quelle vie super dure !"

"N′est-ce pas ?" plaisantai-je avec un gros soupir. "C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je veux y aller. Une garde-robe gratuite."

Il rigola et secoua la tête en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. "Tu es excitée ?"

"En quelque sorte ?" dis-je, incertaine, en croisant mes bras sur son torse comme ça je pouvais poser mon menton et le regarder parler. "C'est bizarre… on ne dirait pas que ça va commencer demain. Surtout que je vais revenir de suite. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à faire que défiler avec l'équipe et donner des interviews."

"Regarde toi… Championne," dit-il, avec un sourire adorable. "Tu la joues si cool avec tout ça. Cérémonie d'ouverture ? Se produire devant des millions ? Juste un jour ordinaire dans la vie d'Isabella Swan…" plaisanta-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," rigolai-je, en le tapant légèrement. "Je suis sûre que quand je vais arriver là-bas, je vais me laisser entraîner. Et je peux te dire que la semaine prochaine quand nous y retournerons pour la compétition je serai complètement flippée."

"Pourquoi tu flipperais ?"

"Ce sont les Jeux Olympiques, Edward," dis-je simplement.

"Tu y as déjà été," il haussa les épaules. "Et tu leur as botté le cul au Championnat national."

"Ça ne signifie pas que ça va être une partie de plaisir. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bien patiné à Spokane que ce sera pareil à Vancouver. Je peux faire des erreurs. Je peux tomber sur mes fesses. Face à des millions de personnes," dis-je, en tremblant d'horreur à cette pensée. "Et pour y avoir déjà été… je ne sais pas, c'est différent cette fois. Peu importe, ce sont les Jeux Olympiques. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu y participes c′est un putain de défi."

"Oui un énorme défi," dit-il tranquillement. Sa main monta sur ma joue, ses yeux fixés intensément sur les miens. "Et peu importe ce qu'il va se passer…"

"Oui," approuvai-je, ma main sur la sienne et serrant ses doigts. "Je sais. Cette partie est différente. Je n'aime pas ressentir avoir besoin de prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un. La dernière fois il n'était question que de la fin et des résultats. Gagner et décrocher une médaille. Je le veux toujours mais ça ne va plus influencer ma carrière. Tant que je donne tout ce que j′aie ce sera suffisant."

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens pendant un moment avant que ses bras ne se déplacent autour de moi, me serrant fermement contre lui. "Je suis tellement fier de toi Isabella. Tu le sais, non ?"

Je hochai la tête contre son épaule, des larmes me piquant les yeux face à l'intense sincérité de sa voix. Il m'appelait si rarement par mon nom complet, donc chaque fois qu'il le faisait cela faisait accélérer mon cœur. Pas comme avant quand Renée m'appelait ainsi, refusant de m'appeler autrement. Il accélérait parce que la façon dont Edward le disait montrait son amour et son adoration, me disait que j'étais chérie et acceptée pour exactement qui j'étais.

Je pouvais me souvenir de cette nuit où il m'avait énoncé toutes les choses qu'il aimait chez moi en répétant mon prénom en entier. Maintenant à chaque fois que je l'entendais, ces mots, sa voix, c'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

"Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi que tu dises ça et que tu le penses vraiment n'est-ce pas ?" murmurai-je, en réponse à sa question.

"Oui," murmura-t-il. Nous nous installâmes sur le côté, nos mains liées entre nous.

"Alors tu penses que tu dois parler à la presse de ton nouveau programme ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui probablement. Nous devrons finaliser la musique et tout le reste quand nous serons sur place, donc je suis sûre que la presse le saura."

"Je suppose que je dois me préparer, les gars vont me tomber dessus en disant que je compose des chansons d'amour guimauve pour ma fiancée," me taquina-t-il avec un sourire.

"Si quelqu'un t'embête avec ça, je…" je laissai la phrase en suspens essayant de réfléchir à un châtiment approprié. "Je vais enfoncer la pointe de mon patin dans leurs culs !"

Il rit de bon cœur et roula des yeux. "Tu passes vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec ma mère. Elle t'a refilé ses tendances violentes."

"Je le pense ! Ce n'est pas de l'eau de rose," dis-je en caressant sa joue râpeuse. "C'est magnifique."

"Je suis content que tu le penses," dit-il avec un sourire heureux. "Tu dois en avoir assez de l'entendre depuis le temps que tu répètes dessus à l'entraînement."

"Jamais," dis-je sérieusement. "Tu es sûr que tu es d'accord avec ça ? Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, si ça t'ennuie je ne m'en sers pas."

"Bella, je t'ai dit que ça me va."

"Non, je sais. Je veux que tu saches que je comprendrais si ça n'allait pas," expliquai-je. "Je veux dire c'est vraiment très personnel et… bon… intime. Et la diffusion des Jeux Olympiques est internationale."

"Et j'ai hâte de m'asseoir dans les gradins et te regarder patiner sur _ma_ musique," dit-il, la lueur excitée dans ses yeux ne faisait que confirmer ses mots. "Il n'y a rien à cacher. Je l'ai écrit parce que je t'aime. Je sais ce que cela signifie pour toi. Et ce que tu en as fait ? Mon Dieu Bella te voir patiner comme ça ? Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire ce que ça me fait de te regarder. Mais que d'autres entendent et voient ce que tu en as fait ? Cela n'enlève rien et ne le rend pas moins important."

"Je suis contente de te l'avoir montré en premier. Parce que c'est à toi, juste comme la musique est à moi."

"Je sais. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui te voient patiner comme ça, je sais ce qui se cache derrière."

Mon cœur se gonfla, une forte émotion monta dans ma voix alors que je chuchotai, "Je t'aime."

"Je le sais aussi," murmura-t-il, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, le souffle de ses prochaines paroles toucha le coin de ma bouche. "Ton cœur est mon bien le plus précieux."

"Tu sais beaucoup de choses, garçon mélancolique," soupirai-je, en frottant ma joue lisse contre sa peau râpeuse. " "J'ai de la chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi intelligent."

"Tu veux savoir ce que je sais d'autre ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais …" dit-il lentement, en soulevant mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Que nous ne serons pas à l'aéroport à temps si nous ne nous endormons pas."

Je ris et frottai mon nez contre le sien. "Ai-je dit intelligent ? J'aurai dû dire âne savant."

Il me sourit avant de tendre la main pour éteindre la lumière. "Tant que la partie fiancée ne change pas…"

⁂

A une heure impie le lendemain matin, Edward sortit du lit et me conduisit à l'aéroport. J'étais un peu jalouse que dès qu'il m'aurait laissée, il retournerait se coucher pour quelques heures. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, il avait simplement gardé son pantalon de pyjama et enfilé ses bottes et sa veste. Pendant ce temps je volerai pendant trois heures et j'étais sûre de rester éveillée tout le temps. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir à bord d'un avion même si j'allais loin.

Il fut assez gentil pour se garer et venir avec moi à l'enregistrement plutôt que de me laisser aux portes avec un 'au revoir' précipité. Il resta près de moi, me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux et dans ses bras sur l'une des banquettes inconfortables jusqu'à ce que Marcus, mon seul compagnon de ce voyage particulier, apparaisse. Je m'attardais aussi longtemps que possible sur notre dernier baiser, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son dernier match cet après-midi-là, avant la pause. Ensuite je passai mon bras sous celui de Marcus et nous prîmes la file d'attente pour passer la sécurité et prendre notre vol.

Marcus me garda calme et détendue pendant le long trajet pour passer la frontière du Canada. Il me raconta des histoires de son voyage aux JO quand il patinait en couple en 1952 et partagea des anecdotes amusantes sur les coulisses, d'autres expériences qu'il avait eues aux jeux d'hiver tout au long des années alors qu'il entraînait d'autres patineurs.

C'était vraiment un homme fascinant. Je l'avais toujours respecté mais en travaillant étroitement avec lui cette saison sans le tampon de Renée, j'avais énormément appris sur lui en tant que personne. Au cours des derniers mois notre agréable relation de travail s'était transformée en bien plus. Il n'était plus simplement un guide ou un mentor, il était un ami. Et avec les Cullen qui l'accueillaient, il était pratiquement devenu un membre de la famille, presque comme le grand-père de substitution que je n'avais jamais eu.

En l'écoutant parler je me sentais tellement inspirée. Il était clair qu'il aimait son travail. Je suppose qu'il avait dû le faire pour continuer même quand il était certainement en mesure de prendre sa retraite confortablement. Il avait eu ses difficultés, il avait eu des patineurs avec lesquels il s'était affronté, des parents qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, Renée n'étant qu′une d'entre eux mais il avait clairement obtenu une intense satisfaction dans son travail – en aidant les patineurs à découvrir leurs forces et façonner leurs techniques pour explorer le talent dont ils avaient été pourvus. En le regardant parler de certains des moments préférés de sa carrière, l'éclat dans ses yeux disait clairement quelque chose. Joie.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant l'atterrissage même les histoires de Marcus n'arrivèrent plus à me distraire. J'avais dit à Edward que je ne commencerai probablement pas à paniquer avant notre prochain vol vers Vancouver. Et je ne paniquais pas… pas exactement. Pas concernant le patinage. La pensée de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire une fois que nous atterririons me rendait impatiente de descendre de l'avion et de m′y mettre alors que l'anticipation de la cérémonie ce soir-là avec toutes les caméras et l'attention, me donnait le trac.

En descendant de l'avion nous fûmes immédiatement plongés dans l'excitation. Vancouver avait fait tout son possible pour bien accueillir les athlètes et la foule attirés par les Jeux Olympiques. Tout le long des couloirs du terminal il y avait des affiches et des dépliants annonçant les jeux. Des panneaux d'affichage aux couleurs vives mettaient en vedette des athlètes. Cela me coupa un peu le souffle quand je reconnus ma silhouette parmi eux, m'arrêtant net au milieu du terminal encombré.

 _Putain de merde. Je suis aux Jeux Olympiques._

Même y avoir été seulement quatre ans plus tôt ne rendit pas cette révélation moins étonnante.

Je pris une photo avec mon téléphone et l'envoyai à tout le monde chez moi, souhaitant autant que possible partager mon excitation avec eux.

L′aventure ne faisait que commencer. Marcus et moi nous installâmes rapidement dans notre hôtel près du village olympique laissant nos bagages et nous dirigeant vers l'organisation pour nous enregistrer. Ce processus prit quasiment toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Nous obtînmes nos accréditations avec nos passes officiels et tout un tas d'informations qu'Esmée allait examiner – du moins je l'espérais – pour ne pas avoir à m'en soucier.

Ensuite on m'accompagna dans un grand entrepôt de la taille d'un terrain de foot rempli de stands de cadeaux. Le rêve de tout acheteur - la pause shopping. En regardant autour de moi, je savais qu'Alice serait au paradis si elle était à ma place. Je pris une autre photo et la lui envoyais, récoltant une réponse immédiate et incompréhensible qui mentionnait les mots "fléau" et "pouf." Ça me fit rire de voir simplement la bave couler sur son menton en imaginant le tas démentiel de vêtements que j'allais recevoir.

En me déplaçant dans la salle, je me fis équiper pour les cérémonies d'ouverture et fermeture puis je pris des objets au hasard qui attiraient mon attention, en prenant quelques tailles différentes pour pouvoir partager tout ça chez moi. Quand j'eus fini, j'avais trois sacs de sport trop remplis de nouveaux vêtements d'hiver et de sport et je voulais désespérément une sieste. En revanche, j'avais une garde-robe complète pour les deux semaines à venir et je n'avais pas à faire de bagages, sauf mes affaires de patinage pour notre deuxième voyage ici.

J'eus à peine le temps de déposer mes sacs à l'hôtel et de me changer en tenue officielle avant de filer au stade pour la cérémonie. Il s'agissait alors de se dépêcher puis attendre. Les coulisses étaient immenses mais très fréquentées car des athlètes du monde entier essayaient de trouver leur chemin et leurs équipes. Finalement, nous avons été un peu plus compartimentés mais l'équipe américaine seule était énorme. Il me fallut un certain temps pour trouver des visages familiers dans la mer de couleur marine et blanche.

"Swan ! " J'entendis la voix d'Eric alors que j'errais sans but, essayant de voir par-dessus les corps imposants de  
certains des membres les plus imposants de l'équipe américaine.

"Oh, Dieu merci !" Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en le repérant. Je me faufilai entre les gens pour pouvoir le rejoindre et rester parquée au même endroit.

"Plutôt excitant, hein ?" me demanda-t-il, en glissant son bras autour de mes épaules et en me donnant une tape.

"Je serais plus excitée s'il ne faisait pas si chaud ici," ris-je, en enlevant ma veste rembourrée et en la drapant sur mon bras. Le pull crème en tricot n'était pas beaucoup plus frais mais c'était une amélioration. Celui qui a pensé à nous coller un pantalon blanc ajusté n'a manifestement pas pris en compte que nous resterions à l'intérieur à transpirer comme des fous. En fait, j'espérai que rien n'apparaît sur les caméras.

"Parfois, il faut souffrir pour avoir du style, baby," dit sagement Eric, en tendant les bras devant lui et en admirant son ensemble.

"C'est assez mignon," avouai-je, en retirant mon chapeau pour secouer ma tête. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une tête en sueur avant même d'entrer.

"Putain oui, c'est vrai. Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de différent ?"

"On ne sait jamais. Il y avait ces chapeaux vraiment moches qu'on a dû porter aux Jeux Olympiques de Turin," lui rappelai-je.

Il grimaça et tendit la main pour caresser le modèle actuel, bien plus joli, sur sa tête. "Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai brûlé l′autre. Mais cette fois, c'est Ralph qui s'est occupé de nous. Ralph ne déçoit jamais".

Je gloussai et je m'appuyai contre le mur, en essayant de me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. La cérémonie ne commencerait qu'à sept heures, et en tant qu'une des dernières équipes du Défilé des Nations, nous aurions au moins une autre heure d'attente.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me faisant sourire avant même de vérifier si c'était son nom sur l'écran. Mon sourire ne fit que grandir en lisant le texto d'Edward :

 **Hé, beauté ! Je m'installe devant la télé avec le reste de la bande. J'ai hâte de te voir !**

"Aaah…" roucoula Eric, en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. "Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, c'en est presque nauséabond."

"Peu importe," murmurai-je, mes joues rougissant quand je lui donnais un coup de coude. Mais je ne pouvais même pas essayer de combattre le sourire sur mon visage. J'aimais bien le fait que nous étions "nauséabondement mignons" ensemble. Je venais d'envoyer un texto rapide, lui demandant comment son match s'était déroulé lorsqu'un autre visage familier apparut.

"Hey les gars !"

Angela arriva en se faufilant parmi les gens autour de nous, évitant une foule plutôt bruyante alors qu'elle s'avançait.

"Hé, Angela," l'accueillis-je, avec une étreinte rapide. "Tu viens d'arriver ?"

"Il y a environ vingt minutes," elle soupira, en enlevant aussi sa veste. " Seigneur, est-ce qu'ils...chauffent ou autre chose ?"

"Je sais, non ?" demandai-je. "Ça donne presque envie d'une cérémonie en plein air dans le froid glacial. Au moins nous serions mieux habillés pour cela."

"Totalement, mais je jure que si je dois faire mes débuts olympiques avec des traces de sueur sur les fesses, quelqu'un va en entendre parler…" gémit-elle. Je gloussai, sortant mon téléphone de ma poche quand il vibra pour voir un autre texto d'Edward m'informant qu'ils avaient gagné leur match.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?" demanda Angela.

"Oh, rien," soupira Eric. "J'intercepte juste quelques textos du délicieux petit-ami d'Isabella."

"Fiancé," corrigeai-je distraitement, en tapant une réponse sur mon téléphone. Je l'avais dit dans ma tête assez souvent depuis sa demande au point que c′est devenu automatique.

"Quoi ?" Eric haleta. "Tu es fiancée ?"

Je sentis une vague de déjà-vu m'envahir en voyant son expression. Il y avait quelque chose… qui me faisait penser à Alice.

"Euh, ouais", bégayai-je, un peu gênée d'avoir laissé échapper si facilement cette info. Ce n'est pas que nous ne le disions pas aux gens, nous n'avions simplement pas fait d'annonce officielle à ce stade. Autant j'adorais Eric, je savais bien que quand il le saurait, tout le monde serait au courant dans les quarante-cinq minutes environ. "Euh, Edward m'a fait sa demande la semaine dernière".

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! C'est tellement excitant !" couina Eric, me prenant dans ses bras en sautant en rond, me tirant avec lui.

"Félicitations, Bella," sourit Angela, qui me prit dans ses bras une fois qu'Eric m'eut relâchée. "Je dois être d'accord avec Eric, sur ce coup-là, il est délicieux. Et il est _vraiment_ sexy," ajouta-t-elle, les joues rouge vif instantanément en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. "Oh mon dieu, je n'aurai probablement pas dû dire ça de ton euh… futur mari."

Je secouai la tête et lui souris, en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de camaraderie. "Il est vraiment sexy. Avoir un mari extrêmement désirable est juste le fardeau avec lequel je vais devoir apprendre à vivre," soupirai-je, lui faisant un clin d'œil rapide.

Nous passâmes le temps à essayer de nous raconter ce que nous avions fait depuis le championnat national, comment était l'entraînement et nos réflexions sur la compétition des autres équipes. Angela et moi nous rapprochâmes en raison de la pression que nous ressentions de la part des médias. Apparemment, une femme de l'équipe américaine montait sur le podium de patinage artistique à chaque édition des Jeux d'hiver depuis les années soixante et ce serait à l'une de nous de perpétuer cette grande tradition.

La conversation se tourna rapidement vers l'avenir et ce qui allait suivre. Nous avions tous les trois été invités cet été-là à _Stars on Ice_ , et Eric s'était déjà engagé pour le show dans les trente-trois des quarante et une villes. Angela travaillait encore sur quelques problèmes avec son entraîneur mais elle était assez excitée d'y aller aussi. C'était bien de savoir que si je décidais de partir en tournée, il y aurait au moins deux visages amicaux dans le bus.

Ensuite, on nous demanda de faire la queue pour entrer dans le stade.

"Oh ! Allons-y !" applaudit Eric avec enthousiasme. "J'ai eu le scoop sur le meilleur endroit où entrer pour la caméra."

"Eric..." pleurnichai-je. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait aller droit au but, alors que moi je serais très bien contentée d'une entrée en plein milieu du peloton, anonymement mêlée aux autres.

"Swa-an…" gémit-il, me frappant dans les côtes pendant que mes bras étaient occupés à se glisser dans mon manteau. "Ne laisse pas ce joli visage se perdre, ma fille. Donne aux gens à la maison quelque chose pour qu′ils puissent sourire." Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, me berçant et parlant d'une voix grinçante. "'Aw, regarde comme elle est adorable ! Regarde, maman, c'est ma favorite ! Le patinage artistique féminin est le seul sport que je veux regarder aux Jeux olympiques, juste pour voir Swan !"

"Tais-toi, Eric !" murmurai-je de bon cœur, en le repoussant. "Arrange ton chapeau," lui dis-je, en le tapant sur le front, ce qui le détourna facilement de ses taquineries.

Il haleta et agrippa sa tête, essayant d'arranger ce qui n'était même pas en désordre. "C'est une bonne chose que j'ai apporté un miroir," il le sortit et fit un gros effort pour lisser chaque mèche de cheveux. "De quoi ai-je l'air ?"

"Tu es magnifique, ma chérie," chantai-je, avec un accent exagérément prononcé, en arrangeant mon propre chapeau. "Très chic olympique."

"Toi aussi, poupée," dit-il, en me picorant la joue et en liant son bras au mien. Il offrit l'autre à Angela. "Allons faire notre marche !"

On nous fit avancer, pour ensuite attendre à nouveau. Je me divertis et essayai de ne pas me concentrer sur la chaleur en envoyant et recevant des SMS d'Edward. Alors que nous nous mettions en place, les sons de la foule déjà à l'intérieur du stade nous envahit, je décidai que je ne voulais pas me contenter de lui envoyer un SMS. Je voulais qu'il partage ce moment avec moi, même si ce n'était que par téléphone. Les gens tout autour sortait leur propre téléphone, prenait des photos et appelait leurs proches. Je me dis que ce ne serait pas mauvais de faire la même chose.

Il répondit immédiatement, sa voix me calmant instantanément. Bien que les papillons de l'anticipation battent encore dans mon ventre lorsque j'entendis l'hymne olympique par-dessus le vacarme de la foule. J'étais vraiment là. Une grande partie de ce moment me parut complètement surréaliste et cela m′aidait d'avoir Edward au bout du fil pour me ramener sur Terre.

"Hé, ma belle, où es-tu ? Ils sont en train de finir avec l'Ukraine, tu n'es pas la prochaine ?"

"Ouais, on est juste à la porte," dis-je, en me bouchant l'oreille pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre. "J'arrive avec Eric et Angela. Nous sommes vers la fin, peut-être ?"

"Oh, génial," dit-il, en transmettant l'information au reste de la famille. Bien qu'il ait été difficile d'entendre par téléphone, je pouvais juste distinguer leurs voix excitées en arrière-plan.

"Comment ça a été jusqu'à présent ?"

"Ça a l'air vraiment, cool, Bella. Je jure que cet endroit doit être bondé."

"C'est le cas. Et il fait vraiment chaud…" lui dis-je, en tirant sur le col roulé de mon pull pour avoir un peu d'air.

"Je transpire à mort ici."

Il rit. Puis j'entendis un grand cri de joie au téléphone et dans le stade, alors qu'ils annonçaient les Etats-Unis et l'équipe se mit en marche.

Sortir du tunnel pour entrer dans le stade fut un moment très fort. C'était en effet énorme et extrêmement bruyant. Le niveau de bruit était pratiquement assourdissant lorsque nous commençâmes notre tour, souriant et en faisant des signes de la main au fur et à mesure de notre avancée. Je continuai à parler avec Edward, bien que la majeure partie de ma contribution à la conversation soit marquée par des rires.

Tout l'endroit était illuminé de lumières bleues glacées, qui scintillaient sur la foule et sur le sol. C'était un énorme pays de merveilles hivernales. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel, même pas aux Jeux Olympiques de Turin. Je n'avais certainement personne pour partager la fascination la dernière fois. Même si Edward n'était pas là physiquement pour marcher avec moi, je peux dire qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de cet événement.

A la moitié de notre tour, j'entendis une série de cris et de hurlements au téléphone. Emmett siffla, suivi d'un cri de "Tu es belle, Babybel !"

"Oh Seigneur, je suis à la télé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, tu l'es, ma belle. Fais-nous un signe de la main, tu veux ?" demanda Edward.

Je gloussai et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, trouvant une caméra juste à ma droite. J'essayai de m'empêcher de rouler des yeux et leur fit signe, décidant de faire avec et de leur envoyer un baiser à travers l'objectif. J'entendis un "waouh" suivi du rire d'Edward, je compris qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de retard dans la transmission.

"Mon Dieu, tu es mignonne !" murmura Edward. "Regarde-toi toute sportive et patriotique."

"Ouais, ouais, je suis la poupée Barbie olympique ordinaire," ris-je, cédant au roulement des yeux quand je ne vis plus la caméra devant moi. "Est-ce qu'ils disent quelque chose à la télé ?"

"Ouais, juste euh... en train de parler de..." il s'éloigna avant de marmonner tranquillement. "Sainte merde".

"Quoi ?"

"Baby, ce pantalon te donne un air spectaculaire," gémit-il doucement.

"Quoi ?" répétai-je, en regardant furieusement autour de moi. Il y avait des caméras partout, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir exactement de quel angle cela venait. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce n'était pas un gros plan.

"Super !" gémis-je. "Ça a toujours été mon rêve de voir mes fesses apparaître sur la télé internationale".

"Eh bien, j'apprécie certainement l'angle de la caméra," dit-il. "Bien que je ne sois pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de partager la vue avec des milliards d'autres personnes. Ce cul est à moi."

"Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de preuves à ce sujet," dis-je sèchement.

"Elle est là, à ton doigt. Elle scintille même donc tu ne peux pas la manquer."

"Oh c'est ça que ça veut dire ?" demandai-je, tendant la main devant moi et remuant les doigts, bien que l'anneau soit caché sous mes gants.

"Mmmhmm," ronronna-t-il, avant de gémir à nouveau légèrement. "Oh mon dieu, tu ferais mieux de croire que quand tu seras de retour à la maison tu vas encore porter ce pantalon pour moi. Et rien d'autre."

Je gloussai et jetai un coup d'œil une fois de plus, me demandant d'où diable cette caméra filmait et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à filmer que mes fesses.

"J'ai l'impression que je ne le porterai pas très longtemps," taquinai-je à voix basse.

"Tu as probablement raison," flirta-t-il en retour. Je pouvais pratiquement voir le sourire narquois sur son visage. "D'accord cette caméra doit vraiment faire un panoramique ou je vais être dans une situation embarrassante entourée de toute ma famille."

"Pervers," réprimandai-je.

"Baby je suis un gars. Un jeune homme avec une fiancée magnifique et athlétique qui est actuellement affichée en haute définition sur mon téléviseur grand écran dans un pantalon blanc serré qui montre ses fesses très fermes et pulpeuses. Tu devrais être inquiète _si ça ne m'affectait pas."_

Je ris espérant que le rougissement qui avait envahi mes joues puisse passer pour de l'excitation due à la cérémonie. J'essayai de cacher un peu mon visage puis je réalisai combien de caméras il y avait partout, se cacher était presque impossible. Au lieu de cela je me contentai de protéger au moins une partie de mon visage pendant que nous continuions à bavarder.

"Ça fait toujours de toi un pervers. C'est une cérémonie respectable, un moment propice dans l'histoire du sport," le grondai-je en plaisantant. "Tu as les idées trop mal placées, toi !"

"Je n'y peux rien. Va te plaindre à Ralph Lauren de t'avoir fait mettre ce pantalon."

"Tu es vraiment un vilain coquin," marmonnai-je bien que son flirt soit grandement apprécié. J'aimais qu'il puisse me faire sentir tellement sexy même quand j'étais quasiment habillée des pieds à la tête.

"Tu sais que tu aimes ça," murmura-t-il

"Oui j'aime vraiment ça," soupirai-je. "Je vais m'assurer de laisser celui-là au-dessus, dans ma valise."

"Pourquoi tu mets ta main devant ta bouche ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que quelqu'un là, puisse lire sur les lèvres et que tout soit étalé dans les tabloïds pour dire que la princesse de la glace américaine échangeait des propos coquins avec son fiancé pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture…"

"Oh allez amour," rigola-t-il. "Ce serait une belle histoire à raconter à nos petits-enfants…"

"Ouais," me moquai-je. "C'est juste le genre de choses que tu aurais voulu que ta grand-mère te raconte."

"Pourquoi pas ? Je parie que mon grand-père pensait qu'elle était sexy."

"Oh mon Dieu, Edward, c'est juste que…" Je m'arrêtai frissonnant. "Je n'ai même pas connu mes grands-parents et ça me dégoûte."

"Pourquoi ça te dégoûte ? Tu ne penseras plus que je suis sexy quand je serai vieux et gris ?"

"Eh bien, oui… mais c'est différent," dis-je. "Ne me demande pas pourquoi…"

"Bella quand tu seras vieille et ridée je penserai toujours que tu es la femme la plus sexy que j'aie jamais rencontrée."

"Ouah," roucoulai-je, faisant une moue.

Nous arrivâmes dans le dernier virage et nous dirigeâmes vers les tribunes pour prendre nos places juste au moment où le stade éclatait de nouveau et que le Canada faisait son entrée. Je mis fin à la conversation avec Edward, lui disant que je l'appellerai plus tard une fois que je serai rentrée à l'hôtel.

La parade des nations arrivait en fin de cérémonie et les athlètes ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mais nous avions été annoncés dès le départ pour que nous puissions nous asseoir et profiter de l'excitation. C'était génial de rester assis avec Eric et Angela, entourés par nos coéquipiers étourdis pendant que nous regardions le spectacle éblouissant se dérouler devant nous – lumières, effets spéciaux, musique et mots inspirés. Des frissons remontèrent mon dos quand ils hissèrent le drapeau olympique et récitèrent le serment officiel avant d'allumer le chaudron qui resterait allumé pendant les seize jours des Jeux.

La lueur du feu dansait sur mon visage, enflammant mon cœur alors que j'étais là, entourée par mes collègues olympiens.

J'étais tellement prête pour ça.

⁂

Le reste de mon cour séjour à Vancouver fut très occupé. Après les cérémonies d'ouverture nous connûmes tous une telle montée d'adrénaline que personne ne pouvait vraiment penser à retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir. Je traînai au village olympique avec Eric, Angela et un groupe de coéquipiers dont quelques surfeurs des neiges, des joueurs de hockey et un couple de danse sur glace que je connaissais vaguement. Il semblait que faire partie de l'équipe nationale réunissait tout le monde rapidement. Je ne reverrai probablement aucun d'eux après la fin des jeux mais pendant au moins pour une nuit nous étions tous exactement au même endroit, remplis de crainte et d'excitation (et juste un soupçon de terreur) de faire partie de tout ça.

Après avoir à peine dormi j'étais de nouveau debout pour faire quelques interviews et la conférence de presse de patinage artistique féminin. Une fois de plus j'étais reconnaissante qu'Angela soit ma compagne plutôt que Lauren. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'asseoir à côté de Lauren Mallory après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse me forcer à faire semblant de la soutenir pour la presse ou que nous nous encouragions quoi qu'il arrive.

Avec Angela c'était facile, même amusant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle et de plaisanter avec la presse. Elle était toujours ébahie, quelque chose dont je me souvenais clairement et honnêtement je n'avais jamais complètement surmonté ma première participation aux Jeux. Il y avait cette lumière dans ses yeux qui disait qu'elle voulait tout, même si elle n'avait pas encore la certitude de pouvoir l'avoir. Chaque fois que je lui aie dit qu'elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec une Sarah Hughes et tous nous surprendre, elle rougissait et riait. N'ayant acquis que récemment cette confiance en moi à vingt-cinq ans, je savais à quel point c'était difficile d'arriver. J'espérais pour elle que cela ne lui prendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Les obligations médiatiques étant terminées jusqu'à la semaine suivante, Marcus et moi fîmes nos bagages pour rentrer chez nous.

Une fois là-bas dès que j'eus atterris, je repris l'entraînement. Deux jours complets sans un seul moment sur la glace si proche de la compétition me rendaient un peu anxieuse alors j'attrapai rapidement mes patins et repartis en force à la patinoire dès le lendemain matin. Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une brume de manger, dormir et patiner en mettant l'accent sur le dernier. Marcus et Esmée étaient toujours là pour s'assurer que je ne me poussais pas trop. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de me déchirer un muscle ou autre chose stupide.

A la fin de la dernière journée d'entraînement à domicile je me sentais bien. Mes deux programmes étaient solides et cohérents. J'avais répété ma berceuse avec et sans le triple axel, voulant me sentir totalement à l'aise avec l'une ou l'autre option. Honnêtement je ne me souvenais pas lequel j'avais utilisé quand je l'avais montré à Edward la première fois. J'avais été tellement prise par les émotions du moment. Je voulais vraiment utiliser le triple. En pratique je le posais parfaitement bien plus de fois que je le ratais. Mais il m'arrivait encore de le rater. Consciemment je savais que cela ne me ferait aucun bien d'insister obstinément à l'utiliser si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas bien les jours précédents le libre. C'était une décision que nous devions prendre beaucoup plus près de ce jour.

Je franchis la porte juste au moment où le soleil d'hiver plongeait bas dans le ciel. La voiture d'Edward était déjà dans l'allée et les lumières chaudes de la maison étaient allumées, m'accueillant chez moi. Nous étions au milieu d'une vague de froid et les températures étaient tombées bien en dessous de zéro. Une grande partie de moi voulait juste se blottir sur le canapé devant le feu, des couvertures et une tasse de chocolat chaud et profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec Edward avant de partir pour Vancouver le lendemain matin.

Je fis une petite moue en sachant que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, cet après-midi j'avais reçu un message d'Esmée nous invitant tous chez eux pour un dîner en famille. Un bon repas relaxant avec eux tous, serait presque aussi bon, avec le bonus supplémentaire que je serais moins susceptible de penser au patinage si j'avais sept personnes bruyantes pour me distraire. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer avec eux ces derniers temps même si je savais qu'ils le comprenaient tous, ça me manquait toujours.

Le feu et Edward seraient toujours là ensuite. Peut-être que nous laisserions tomber le chocolat chaud pour d'autres activités.

"Edward ?" appelai-je, en rentrant et enlevant mes bottes.

"A la cuisine amour," répondit-il immédiatement.

"Tu ne cuisines pas j'espère !?" plaisantai-je, en m'arrêtant au placard pour suspendre mon manteau, en roulant des yeux et prenant le sien qui était resté sur le fauteuil.

"Est-ce que ça sent le brûlé ?" demanda-t-il sèchement, me faisant rire pendant que je jetai mes gants dans le panier et refermai la porte. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour cet homme dans une cuisine. Il pouvait découper et éplucher des légumes mais à la seconde où vous lui demandiez de mélanger deux ingrédients et de les cuire, il s'ensuivait un désastre.

Je humais l'air profondément et souris. Ça sentait simplement comme la maison.

"Non ça sent très bon par ici, comme …" Je m'arrêtai en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant qu'Edward n'était pas seul.

"Papa ?" demandai-je et j'en restais bouche bée de surprise. Je clignai des yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Charlie était appuyé contre le comptoir alors qu'Edward était assis sur l'ilot central, ils tenaient chacun une bouteille de bière et ressemblaient à des amis. Mon père était censé partir de Seattle pour nous rejoindre à Vancouver demain dans l'après-midi et nous retrouver à l'appartement.

"Hé Bella," dit-il et il leva la bouteille m'accueillant comme si c'était totalement normal qu'il traîne ici dans ma cuisine.

"Papa ! Que diable fais-tu ici ?" demandai-je, en avançant. Une fois que je fus plus près je pus voir son amusement et l'excitation dans ses yeux brun chocolat, contredisant son comportement cool et décontracté habituel. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward levant mes sourcils en une question silencieuse pour qu'il me dise ce que j'avais manqué. Il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit en sirotant sa bière, en faisant un geste vers Charlie.

"Oh tu sais je passais juste dans le quartier et j'ai pensé vous rendre une visite," gronda Charlie, en se redressant un peu en s'éloignant du comptoir.

"Rooo tu exagères !" m'exclamai-je, en le tapant sur l'épaule. "Tu étais censé nous rejoindre depuis Seattle demain."

"Oui, bon. Esmée a fait quelques ajustements avec mon voyage comme ça je pourrai voyager avec vous tous," fit-il. "Cette femme n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je alors que je faisais un sourie enchanté. "Tu vas voler avec nous ?"

"Bon c'est sûr que je ne vais pas rester ici. J'avais oublié à quoi le mois de février ressemble dans le Minnesota. Il gelait à mort là-bas pendant que j'attendais que ce mec arrive pour me chercher," grommela-t-il en désignant Edward de son pouce.

"Hé je te l'avais dit Charlie," argumenta Edward, avec un petit rire. "Tu aurais dû attendre à l'intérieur comme je l'avais dit."

"Oui oui. Petit morveux," marmonna Charlie. Il leva la main et ébouriffa grossièrement les cheveux d'Edward. "Tu es sûre que tu veux garder celui-ci, Bells ? C'est un peu Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout."

Je ris, mon cœur se réchauffant de les voir ensemble. Deux hommes qui comptaient énormément pour moi de manières différentes et ils avaient développé un lien étroit avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

"Ouais," soupirai-je, en aplatissant les cheveux d'Edward et les remettant à leur place comme il aimait qu'ils soient. Ensuite je regardai dans ses yeux et je souris quand je vis qu'il me fixait heureux et content. "J'en suis presque sûre papa. Je me suis plutôt attachée à lui."

Edward me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil, me tirant entre ses genoux et enroulant nonchalamment ses bras autour de moi.

"Eh bien d'accord alors. Je suppose que tu aurais pu faire pire," concéda Charlie avec un mouvement amusé de sa moustache. "Le garnement a juste besoin d'apprendre un peu de respect pour l'autorité."

"C'est toi qui as commencé à agir de la sorte alors je te traite comme tel," dit-il par-dessus mon épaule, me serrant doucement.

Charlie éclata de rire. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire Bells ? Pas de respect pour son futur beau-père. Rappelle-moi de te faire visiter mon armoire d'armes à feu quand vous viendrez tous les deux à Forks pour une visite."

"Peu importe Charlie," se moqua Edward. "Tu m'aimes trop pour te servir d'un pistolet contre moi."

Charlie rit. "Ça pourrait te faire du bien," dit-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre une autre bière. Et cela me fit plaisir de le voir se sentir comme chez lui dans notre maison.

"Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?" murmura doucement Edward dans mon oreille, en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

"Ouais. Je ne devrais avoir que quelques marques colorées sur les hanches cette fois-ci," dis-je sèchement, en grimaçant lorsque mon pouce a trouvé un endroit sensible.

"Je t'enduirai de glace minérale plus tard," murmura-t-il, la chaleur de son souffle contre mon oreille et la promesse dans sa voix rauque me firent frissonner.

Je tournai la tête un peu, oubliant que mon père n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi me retrouvant face aux yeux profonds et émeraudes d'Edward. Je me léchai les lèvres, mon regard s'arrêta un instant sur celui d′Edward, souhaitant une fois de plus que nous puissions fermer les portes et exclure le monde pour une nuit. Il  
y avait vraiment trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu prendre du temps juste nous deux.

"J'ai déjà hâte," murmurai-je, en me retournant pour lui faire face et en me penchant doucement pour  
embrasser ses lèvres.

Je voulais que ce soit juste un petit baiser rapide et désinvolte mais bon sang, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Et je ne l'avais pas vu de toute la journée, je l'avais à peine vu plus de quelques heures par jour depuis que j'étais rentrée de Vancouver. Qui pourrait me reprocher de l'embrasser et de me fondre dans ses bras juste un peu ? Surtout quand il répondait avec enthousiasme. Le bout de ses pouces effleura la peau nue de mon dos, juste  
au-dessus de mon pantalon de yoga pendant que mes mains couraient sur ses cuisses musclées et couvertes de denim, à partir du genou puis en se déplaçant vers le haut pour saisir doucement ses hanches alors que j'essayais de me rapprocher.

Le bruit d'un raclement de gorge faible mais intentionnel, me réveilla comme si on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau froide, me faisant revenir au moment présent. _Oups. Oui. Charlie_.

"Désolé, Chef," marmonna Edward timidement, un sourire sur son visage. Un soupçon de rose se montra sur ses  
joues alors qu'il desserrait les bras et s'éloignait un peu plus de moi. Mon visage était rouge de gêne également mais il n'était pas question que je m'excuse. Après tout, nous étions fiancés. Et vivions ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si Charlie était complètement inconscient du fait que nous étions... enfin, intimes.

"Hé, vous êtes chez vous…" dit Charlie, en détournant les yeux et en buvant sa bière, ses propres joues juste un peu roses. _Nous faisions une sacrée équipe_. "Je n'ai juste pas besoin d'être témoin de... ce qu'il se passe là," bégaya-t-il, en faisant un geste maladroit entre nous avec sa bouteille de bière.

Edward rit, en levant les mains comme pour dire "n'en dis pas plus". Il souffla un peu et se frotta les mains sur ses cuisses, en jetant un regard entre nous deux.

"Je vais juste vous laisser un peu de temps pour vous retrouver," dit-il, me poussant doucement pour pouvoir descendre. "Charlie n'a pas encore vu la maison, pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ?" suggéra-t-il, en hésitant un peu avant de me donner un baiser rapide sur le front. "Nous devrions partir chez mes parents vers six heures alors tu as un peu de temps".

"OK," acceptai-je, en tendant la main pour tenter de le tirer en arrière pour un baiser de plus. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un rire quand il retira hâtivement sa main de la mienne, me lançant un regard douloureux qui disait de ne pas pousser ma chance. Toujours un gentleman.

Une fois qu'Edward fut sorti, Charlie et moi n'eûmes qu'un moment de gêne initiale et j'en fus assez fière. Pour une raison quelconque, cela avait toujours été plus facile, plus confortable, quand il y avait d'autres personnes autour de nous pour d'amortir les similitudes de nos personnalités qui faisaient que de nous rapprocher était difficile. Mais nous étions tellement mieux maintenant, tous les deux faisant un effort pour y arriver. Après une vie entière de sentiments blessés et de malentendus, je pensais que nous avions fait des progrès miraculeux.

Je fis faire à Charlie une petite visite de la maison, en passant pas mal de temps dans la cave, également connu sous le nom d'"antre d'Edward" ou la "caverne du mec" comme j'aimais l'appeler, où tous les "trucs sympas" étaient rangés. Je lui montrai fièrement montré la vitrine des trophées où les symboles de nos réalisations étaient exposés. Le dernier ajout en date était ma médaille d'or des championnats nationaux, fraîchement monté et accroché au mur avec une photo de groupe de moi avec toute la famille, prise après la cérémonie de remise des médailles.

Après avoir traversé le reste de la maison, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur le canapé, comme je m'y attendais, Charlie alla jusqu'à la cheminée, regarder les différentes photographies encadrées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour les regarder de plus près. Les photos encadrées étaient un mélange de nos photos préférées - nous en famille, entre amis, ensemble. La plupart étaient plus récentes, allant de l'époque où nous nous étions rencontrés à aujourd'hui mais il y en avait quelques-unes qui dataient d'avant notre relation.

L'une de mes préférées était une photo d'Edward et de sa famille se tenant debout sur la glace du Xcel, prise après son premier match professionnel. Emmett et lui portaient toujours leur tenue complète, leurs joues roses à cause du froid et de l'effort, leurs cheveux humides de sueur. Edward avait l'air si frais et excité, ses parents le soutenant fièrement et Emmett agenouillé devant et Alice assise sur ses genoux. Il était clair de voir l'amour qui les unissait et ça n′avait pas changé.

Cette même affection était évidente sur la photo à côté, la photo de famille sur laquelle j'avais été incluse à la cérémonie de mariage d'Alice et de Jasper. Cela m'émouvait toujours un peu de voir que leur amour s'était étendu à Jasper, Rosalie et moi-même. Nous n'avions jamais eu l'impression d'être des nouveaux venus dans la solide unité familiale déjà en place. Nous étions traités comme si nous avions toujours eu une place là-bas, comme s'ils nous attendaient pour les compléter.

Charlie reprit la photo suivante, tout en riant à gorge déployée pendant qu'il examinait. C'était la photo de nous six, prise juste après le plongeon de l'ours polaire en mars dernier. J'ai été frappé par le fait que c'était exactement la même photo que Renée avait prise dans mon étagère quand elle avait mis les pieds dans mon appartement. Elle l'avait regardée avec un léger dégoût et un certain agacement pour la vie que je m'étais forgée. La voir scruter cette photo m'avait donné mal au cœur.

Et je fus vraiment frappée à moment-là par la différence entre mes parents. Charlie regardait cette photo avec de l'admiration et du respect. Il les avait tous bien accueillis, malgré son calme parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient importants pour moi. Il était reconnaissant de leur présence dans ma vie. Il était si évident, en voyant son expression, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je sois heureuse, et qu'avoir cet aperçu de ma vie ici - voir que j'étais vraiment heureuse - lui suffisait. J'étais soudainement extrêmement reconnaissante que mon père et moi ayons eu une autre chance.

"Papa ?" lui dis-je doucement, en me tenant à côté de lui.

"Hmm ?" me répondit-il distraitement, en continuant à étudier les photos.

"Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu," murmurai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, sa moustache se mit à bouger avec son sourire et il enroula un bras autour de moi… et me serra contre son épaule. "Moi aussi, Bells."

Je restai dans son étreinte en lui racontant l'histoire de quelques-unes des photographies, l'éclairant sur certains des faits marquants de l'année écoulée et sur ma vie dans le Minnesota. Il s'arrêta net en tombant sur une photo placée près de l'extrémité de l'étagère, un simple cadre en bois qui contenait une photo de moi et Charlie de quand j'étais petite fille. J'étais vêtue d'un costume rose étincelant et assise sur les genoux de mon père dans les gradins de la petite patinoire locale où j′avais participé à ma première compétition.

"Je me souviens de ça," chuchota-t-il, en prenant le cadre pour regarder de plus près, en caressant doucement le verre du bout du doigt, son visage arborant un sourire. "Tu as patiné sur la musique de la _Belle au bois dormant_ et tu étais si excitée de faire ton premier Salchow. Tu les as appelés les " _Chow Cows"_.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas," gloussai-je, aux sottises de mon jeune moi. "J'ai juste toujours aimé la photo. Je l'avais dans ma chambre quand j'étais plus jeune. Après notre départ. Puis... eh bien, les choses ont changé. Maman a commencé à changer. J'ai commencé à changer. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi du fait que je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de moi et bien sûr, elle ne faisait que l'encourager. Alors pendant longtemps, je l'ai mise de côté."

"Bella…"

"Non, papa, c'est bon," l'interrompis-je en douceur. "Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière et on ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais nous réparons enfin nos erreurs. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir sortir cette photo maintenant et je sais maintenant que mon père m'a toujours aimée, même si nous nous étions perdus de vue pendant un certain temps".

Il me prit dans ses bras, l'odeur du tabac et de la verdure remplissant mes narines puisque mon visage était appuyé contre sa poitrine couverte de flanelle. Je le sentis embrasser le haut de ma tête, son souffle légèrement chancelant alors qu'il me tenait fermement.

"Je l'ai fait, ma petite fille," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours plus que n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas très doué pour le dire mais j'espère que tu le sais".

Je hochai la tête contre sa poitrine et le serrai contre moi. "Je le sais."

"Euh, c'est vrai," bafouilla-t-il, en reculant d'un pas et en toussant un peu gêné. Je voulais rouler les yeux en voyant avec quelle facilité il retombait tout de suite dans son attitude réservée. Mais c'est juste une partie de ce qui faisait de lui Charlie. "Alors... J'ai en quelque sorte, eh bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Quoi ? Non, papa, tu n'as pas besoin de m'apporter quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es déjà arrangé pour prendre tout ce temps libre pour aller à Vancouver, c'est tout ce que je voulais."

"Oh, ce n'est rien, Bells. Je devrais y être. Je veux y être. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper, le fait de ne pas être là au fil des ans. Anniversaires, Noël, ne pas t'avoir vu patiner aux derniers Jeux Olympiques et tous ces autres moments importants où j'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'ai juste, euh, je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de choses".

"Quoi ?"

" Tu sais, les trucs ringards et émotionnels…" grommela-t-il, fouillant dans la poche de ses Levi's usés.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, alors... voilà." Il tenait une petite boîte, l'agitant un peu quand je ne la pris pas tout de suite. Il semblait plutôt désireux de s'en débarrasser, le regard sur son visage donnait l'impression qu'il tenait une bombe à retardement ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais résistai à discuter davantage. C'était évidemment important pour lui et j'avoue être très touchée par ce geste, surtout en voyant à quel point c'était important pour lui.

J'ouvris le couvercle de la boîte et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. A l'intérieur, installés sur un coussin de velours se trouvaient deux simples clous d′oreilles en saphir bleus étincelants.

"Si tu ne les aimes pas, tu peux en parler à Edward," bégaya-t-il en se frottant le cou. "Il m'a en quelque sorte aidé à les choisir."

"Vous êtes allés faire du shopping ensemble ?" demandai-je, mes yeux s'écarquillant plus à cela qu'au cadeau lui-même. C'était tellement... adorable.

"Eh bien, nous sommes allés dans un magasin et j'ai acheté quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que cela nous fasse vraiment être des copains de shopping," dit-il, vaguement horrifié à l'idée.

"Merci, papa," lui dis-je en faisant un geste avec la boîte. " Elles sont vraiment belles. "

"Je voulais juste que tu aies quelque chose, tu sais, à garder avec toi," m'expliqua-t-il. "Je sais que nous ne nous verront pas si souvent, avec toi qui vis ici et moi à Forks."

"Ce n'est pas un si long voyage de Forks à St. Paul," murmurai-je avec un doux sourire. "Et apparemment Esmée a déjà une chambre d'amis à ton nom."

Il gloussa et hocha la tête puis il tendit la main et posa sa main chaude et calleuse sur la mienne.

"Ça va dans les deux sens, Bells. Si toi et Edward voulez un jour venir à Forks, et bien, la porte est... toujours ouverte".

"Nous te prenons au mot," promis-je, en levant ma main sous la sienne pour relier nos doigts.

"Bientôt."

…

Résumé:

Projets de mariage et moments de tendresse à la maison

En route pour Vancouver et les cérémonies d'ouverture

Le visiteur surprise


	25. Citius, Altus, Fortius

.

 **CHAPITRE 25** : Citius, Altus, Fortius

Cette soirée était tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant notre départ pour Vancouver : bonne nourriture, bonne compagnie, rires, détente. Famille. Marcus nous rejoignit pour le repas qui se transforma en une fête de fiançailles impromptue car c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble. Carlisle fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne ridiculement chère et je ne pensais même plus au patinage ni aux Jeux Olympique de la soirée. Enfin, presque pas.

Quand Edward et moi rentrâmes à la maison je pus même exaucer mon vœu de passer du temps seuls. Juste lui et moi. Bien qu'il fût tard et que le lendemain soit occupé à voyager, nous allumâmes un feu et nous mîmes à l'aise sur un matelas de fortune d'oreillers et de couvertures par terre. Nos baisers sans hâte et nos caresses douces devinrent quelque chose de plus. Tandis que le feu chaud crépitait dans le foyer, Edward et moi fîmes l'amour lentement, doucement et nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain rien n'était tranquille. Lutter pour faire embarquer dix personnes sur un vol dans un aéroport très fréquenté n'est pas une mince affaire en particulier avec des gens comme Alice qui aurait dû embaucher du personnel vu le nombre de ses bagages. Le pauvre Jasper avait l'air épuisé et il n'était que dix heures du matin lorsqu'ils apparurent tous les deux avec leur chariot à bagages.

Le départ se déroula sans heurt mais les choses se dégradèrent par la suite.

Nous avions une correspondance à Chicago pour laquelle Emmett se plaignit abondamment en disant que nous ne devrions pas voler vers l'est alors que notre direction était le nord-ouest. L'escale était super courte et dès que nous atterrîmes nous partîmes dans une bousculade pour traverser le terminal et attraper notre prochain vol. je dus rire pendant que nous sprintions dans les couloirs d'O'Hare. C'était une vraie scène tirée de _Maman j'ai raté l'avion._ Alice commença même à fredonner la chanson alors que nous nous précipitions.

Même en nous dépêchant beaucoup nous ratâmes de peu la correspondance et Esmée se mit au travail pour nous réserver un autre vol. Heureusement elle avait prévu que notre voyage durerait un jour entier avant que je sois censée être là-bas.

Deux heures et demie après le décollage de notre vol initial nous étions toujours coincés dans le terminal avec encore deux heures d'attente devant nous. Alice et Rose avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le groupe et étaient parties explorer les opportunités de shopping qu'O'Hare avaient à offrir. Jasper s'était calé sur la pile de bagages à main et progressait silencieusement dans une copie usée de The Red Badge of Courage _*_. Esmée s'était installée sur un banc au-dessus de lui, parcourant joyeusement un roman d'amour récemment sorti sur son lecteur. Charlie et Carlisle campaient devant les fenêtres, grignotant des graines de tournesol et des cacahuètes grillées en discutant sport et politique.

Je m'étendis sur une rangée vide de chaises avec ma tête sur les genoux d'Edward, essayant de combattre un mal de tête qui s'était infiltré toute la matinée. Ses mains grattaient patiemment ma tête, apaisant le pouls palpitant de ma tempe alors qu'il feuilletait nonchalamment une copie de _Sports Illustrated_ , ses pieds calés sur la valise d'Emmett devant lui.

Emmett était assis sur le banc en face de nous, jouant à une sorte de jeu vidéo sur son téléphone. Ça ne devait pas bien se passer car il n'arrêtait pas de se taper le front et de jurer à voix basse. A un moment donné il eut l'air de vouloir casser le minuscule appareil entre ses grandes mains. Il se contenta de le jeter maladroitement sur le siège à côté de lui. Il se rassit, s'étalant sur trois sièges et soufflant de frustration, tapant ses doigts contre le dossier du banc.

"C'est bientôt l'heure ?" gémit-il, à personne en particulier.

"Non Emmett," soupira Esmée, ne levant même pas les yeux de sa lecture. "Je t'ai déjà dit six fois… que le vol était à cinq heures trente."

"NOOO," grogna-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et faisant une moue boudeuse, ressemblant tout à fait à un petit garçon grincheux. "Ça craint. J'aurais pu traverser le terminal deux fois plus vite si je n'avais pas été avec vous. Je pourrais être à mi-chemin de Vancouver en ce moment."

"Eh bien peut-être que la prochaine fois tu devrais juste courir sans nous, Emmett McCarty Cullen," dit Esmée d'une voix neutre qui me montra qu'elle avait fait face à ses gémissements à plus d'une occasion. "Alors peut-être que tu seras heureux et que nous pourrons avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité."

"Aïe maman !" dit Emmett, en tenant sa main sur son cœur en se levant. "Ça fait vraiment mal." Il avança vers l'endroit où Esmée était assise, lui arrachant son Kindle des mains et le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête de manière taquine alors qu'elle essayait de le récupérer.

"Hé Emmett, rends-moi ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me punir ?" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Pire. Je vais le dire à Rosalie," menaça-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait quand le visage d'Emmett se décomposa. "Ses punitions sont beaucoup plus efficaces."

"Ce n'est pas juste," fit-il en grimaçant, lui rendant l'appareil à contrecœur.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher quelque chose à manger ?" suggéra-t-elle, se remettant à l'aise.

"Non. Je m'ennuie trop pour grignoter," se plaignit-il.

Je fis un soupir exagéré, tapotant le genou d'Edward. "L'apocalypse est là… Emmett n'a pas faim."

"Ha ha ha," il se tourna vers moi et tira la langue. "Vous êtes tous un groupe de comédiens. Je vais aller regarder les avions atterrir."

"Comment va ta tête ?" demanda Edward, roulant son magazine et le fourrant dans son sac de voyage.

"Mieux."

"Tu veux te promener un peu ?"

"D'accord," fis-je en haussant les épaules, me redressant sur ses genoux et attrapant mon sac sous le siège.

"Maman ça te dérange de veiller sur nos affaires ?" demanda Edward. "Bella et moi allons nous dégourdir les jambes."

"Pas du tout," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Gardez juste un œil sur les panneaux en cas de changement de vol. Amusez-vous bien."

"Où allons-nous ?" demandai-je, alors que nous sortions dans un couloir animé.

"J'ai pensé que nous ne ferions que nous promener un moment," dit-il tendant la main et agrippant la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. "Nous resterons suffisamment assis dans l'avion."

Nous errâmes un peu, parcourant des souvenirs trop chers dans l'un des kiosques à journaux et nous arrêtant pour prendre une photo devant le globe suspendu que je me souvenais avoir vu dans des films.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Edward après un moment. "Il y a de bons endroits où manger ici. Et tu peux parier que nous n'obtiendrons rien de bon dans l'avion."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Je ne suis jamais passée par cet aéroport avant."

"Oh baby, tu es avec le bon gars alors," dit-il, me tirant plus près alors que nous nous écartions pour laisser passer un flot de passagers pressés. Mes bras passèrent autour de son cou et il frotta sa joue sur ma mâchoire. "J'ai ici tout un trésor de connaissance en ce qui concerne les secrets cachés de survie dans un aéroport," déclara-t-il, en tapotant le côté de sa tête et ayant l'air assez fier de lui.

"C'est un fait ?" lui demandai-je en lui souriant, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à un souffle de ses lèvres.

"Mhmmhmm," fit-il mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. "Reste avec moi, mon amour."

"Je ne prévoyais rien de différent," marmonnai-je, resserrant mes bras autour de lui et soupirant alors qu'il suçait doucement ma lèvre entre les siennes, sa langue cherchant délicatement à entrer dans ma bouche et ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

Je gémis doucement alors que la pression de sa bouche augmentait régulièrement et que ses lèvres bougeaient avec les miennes. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur le bas de mon dos, l'une serrant légèrement le tissu de ma chemise tandis que l'autre s'écrasait sur ma peau, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je haletai en sentant son érection contre mon ventre, mes doigts se resserrant dans ses cheveux alors que je gémissais, rencontrant la passion accrue de ses baisers avec une ferveur égale.

Un sifflement aigu nous fit rapidement nous séparer, pour trouver Alice et Rose qui arrivaient vers nous chargées de sacs de shopping.

"Hé trouvez-vous une chambre, les tourtereaux !" cria Rose, juste un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Je mis le dos de ma main contre mes lèvres gonflées essayant de retrouver mon souffle.

"Nous étions juste… euh… en train de chercher…" balbutiai-je.

"De la nourriture," lâcha Edward, venant à mon aide en se mettant légèrement derrière moi, essayant de s'ajuster discrètement dans son jean. "On allait manger quelque chose."

"On dirait que tu avais bien entamé l'apéritif avec le visage de Bella," ricana Alice.

"Ferme-là, demi portion," marmonna Edward en roulant des yeux et en me tirant dans la direction opposée. "Nous vous retrouverons à la porte d'embarquement."

"Ne vous laissez pas emporter par votre tourbillon de câlins au point de rater l'avion !" cria Alice.

Nous nous comportâmes bien et Edward m'emmena à un endroit bien connu de Chicago appelé _Billy Goat Tavern_ pour les cheezborgers* Après nous être suffisamment rassasiés Edward m'entraîna avec enthousiasme dans le couloir et dans une file extrêmement longue devant une petite boutique appelée _Garrett's Popcorn_. J'essayai de le dissuader en disant que l'attente était trop longue et suggérai que nous prenions juste des jetons et des bonbons dans l'un des kiosques à journaux près de la porte mais il insista sur le fait que je ne vivais pas vraiment avant d'avoir goûté leur mélange de Chicago. Cela paraissait un peu dégoûtant, un assortiment de pop-corn au caramel, au beurre et au fromage, tout mélangé mais Edward avait l'air si adorablement excité que je cédai et attendis dans cette file ridicule pour avoir un mélange de pop-corn dégoûtant.

Ça en valait sûrement la peine, il me fit passer le temps en me frottant doucement le cou et en m'engageant dans une démonstration publique et physique d'affection à la limite de la décence qui m'aurait embarrassée si je n'étais pas si désespérée pour lui.

Quand l'adolescent derrière nous me tapa dans le dos et m'informa sèchement que c'était notre tour, je décidai qu'Edward et moi devions vraiment prendre des vacances – juste nous deux, de préférence quelque part complètement à l'écart du monde extérieur. En voyant le regard d'Edward quand je lui suggérais l'idée je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait trop d'acharnement pour le convaincre.

Au moment où finalement nous montâmes dans l'avion tout le monde semblait être de meilleure humeur et prêt à y aller.

Nous avions finalement réussi à embarquer pour aller au Canada. Nous étions tous un peu fatigués de voyager lorsque l'avion se posa mais la vue de Vancouver dans toute sa splendeur olympique sembla donner le coup d'envoi à notre deuxième souffle. Avec le changement de fuseau horaire nous arrivâmes à l'appartement près du village et nous installâmes juste vers l'heure du dîner.

"Les adultes" choisirent de rester et de commander quelque chose mais les six autres étaient tous impatients de commencer le séjour ici et de se plonger dans l'esprit olympique. Ce fut une courte balade au village et avec les températures douces et printanières dont Vancouver jouissait cela permit une agréable promenade en soirée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'abord à la cafétéria pour manger et profiter de la cuisine des chefs de haut calibre, servant des cuisines du monde entier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous errâmes sans but dans les vastes terrains, passant d'un bâtiment à l'autre pour regarder – la salle de gym, le petit complexe commercial complet avec une banque et un centre religieux toutes confessions. C'était vraiment comme une mini-ville isolée. Les sentiers et les couloirs regorgeaient d'athlètes du monde entier, arborant tous fièrement les couleurs de leur nation, beaucoup d'entre eux se promenant avec désinvolture avec des médailles autour de leur cou comme si c'était un accessoire parfaitement courant.

Emmett était comme un enfant le jour de Noël, montrant les sites, donnant les noms des athlètes qu'il reconnaissait. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il se présente à l'un des snowboardeurs bien connu que nous croisâmes en chemin dans le salon des athlètes et qu'il lui demande un autographe. Vous n'auriez jamais pensé que l'homme lui-même était un athlète professionnel.

Je les présentais aux membres de l'équipe que je reconnus, recevant toujours un accueil chaleureux.

Enfin nous allâmes dans la salle de jeux dans la section américaine des dortoirs. Je mourrai d'envie de montrer ça aux gars depuis que j'avais campé ici presque toute la nuit de la cérémonie d'ouverture. C'était comme une salle de jeux fantastique avec des téléviseurs grand écran. Un groupe s'était engagé dans un passionnant jeu de Guitar Hero, des tables de billard, de ping-pong, de hockey sur table et des fléchettes étaient dispersées partout. La musique pop faible passant dans les haut-parleurs, mélangée au rire des coéquipiers créait une atmosphère de plaisir et de détente où tout le monde pouvait s'éloigner de la pression de ses différentes compétitions et simplement profiter d'une pause.

"Hé, Bella !" J'entendis mon nom appelé par un ténor profond quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Je levai les yeux juste à temps pour voir Garrett Saunders, nous rejoindre en courant. C'était un patineur de vitesse et l'un des visages les plus célèbres de l'équipe américaine. Il avait gagné le titre de champion olympique et je suppose que le titre lui avait été attribué pour une bonne raison. Il était incontestablement séduisant avec ses cheveux blonds, courts et ses yeux bleu océan, le bronzage de sa peau convenant mieux à un surfeur qu'à un patineur de vitesse.

Mais alors qu'il faisait battre le cœur des autres filles, je n'avais jamais senti un seul battement de trop pour lui. Il  
était simplement un bon gars, une connaissance amicale et un athlète que je respectais.

Je l'avais rencontré aux Jeux Olympiques précédents lors des cérémonies d'ouverture et je l'avais croisé pendant les jeux lorsque Renée n'avait pas son œil d'aigle sur moi. Il avait fait partie du groupe avec lequel j'avais traîné après la cérémonie la semaine précédente. Bien qu'il ait toujours flirté, il n'avait jamais fait un pas dans ma direction non plus, inébranlablement dévoué à sa petite-amie de longue date et qui se trouvait être également membre de l'équipe de curling féminin.

"Garrett, hey ! Comment ça va ?" demandai-je en riant quand il me prit dans ses bras. _Ai-je... mentionné qu'il flirtait_? Tout à fait inoffensif mais néanmoins dragueur.

"Super !" dit-il en me remettant sur pied. "Tu viens de revenir ?"

"Oui, ce soir. Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?"

"Deux jusqu'à présent," sourit-il en étirant les rubans autour de son cou pour montrer ses médailles : une d'argent, une de bronze.

Il semblait un peu prétentieux d'étaler ses victoires en portant des médailles pendant que vous alliez dans le lounge mais en regardant autour de la pièce, ces petits disques étincelants étaient partout.

"Waouh, c'est sûr," souris-je, en me penchant pour voir de plus près le motif unique gravé dans le métal ondulé. "Combien t'en reste-t-il ?"

"Deux," dit-il, en laissant tomber ses mains dans ses poches quand je me redressais. "Quinze cents demain et le relais n'est pas avant vendredi prochain".

"Eh bien, bonne chance."

"Toi aussi. Quelques gars et moi avons eu des billets pour venir te voir patiner," m'informa-t-il, en me donnant un petit coup de pouce sur l'épaule. "Je suis sûr que tu seras très bien."

"Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part," dis-je en regardant derrière moi quand je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher.

"Hé, Bells, tu ne nous présentes pas à ton ami ?" demanda Rose de manière suggestive, en ayant l'air plutôt impatiente de rencontrer l'homme en face de moi.

Alice était tout près derrière elle et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire en voyant leur expression. Elles étaient comme deux pré-adolescents en pâmoison face à leur Backstreet Boy préféré. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elles se mettent à se tripoter les cheveux et à glousser à tout moment.

"Oh mon Dieu, désolée," bégayai-je, en alertant le reste de la bande quand je vis les garçons quelques pas en arrière. "Les gars, voici Garrett, patinage de vitesse. Garrett, voici Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice et Edward," lui dis-je, en le tirant près de moi et en me blottissant sous son bras quand il enveloppa facilement sa main autour pour la poser sur ma hanche. "Mon fiancé."

"C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fiancée," dit-il, en tendant la main à Edward et en la lui serrant avec enthousiasme. "Félicitations, mec, j'espère que tu réalises que tu vas épouser l'une des filles les plus cool du monde. Bâtard chanceux."

Edward me fit un sourire fier et un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il était d'accord. Je fus soulagée de ne pas détecter le moindre soupçon de jalousie dans ses yeux. Les gars n'étaient pas tous très compréhensifs quand un mec draguait sa fiancée. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi. Peu importait qui d'autre croisait notre chemin ou à quel point ils étaient attirants. Nous n'avions d'yeux que pour l'autre et une confiance profonde qui ne pouvait pas être ternie.

"Peu importe, Garrett, comme si tu n'étais pas follement amoureux d'Irina depuis presque une décennie…" plaisantai-je, me fondant dans l'étreinte d'Edward quand sa main frottait négligemment ma hanche.

"C'est vrai," soupira-t-il, en claquant des doigts de façon comique. "Pourtant, beaucoup de cœurs ont été brisés quand on a su que le Swan n'était plus sur le marché. Tu ferais mieux de la traiter correctement, Edward."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux," répondit Edward avec sérénité, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

"Bien sûr que oui, tu as l'air d'un gars droit. Et hé, j'ai presque oublié que tu joues pour les Wild. Ça alors, Emmett, Jasper, je n'ai pas fait le lien au début mais vous êtes tous dans l'équipe !" s'exclama Garrett, l'admiration claire dans sa voix. "Vous êtes géniaux, je suis un grand fan. Ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé partir pour le hockey, elle a dit que j'étais 'trop délicat'. Je suis presque sûr que c'est le langage maman pour dire maigrichon."

"Certainement plus du tout maigrichon," murmura Alice dans sa barbe, trop tranquillement pour qu'un des garçons l'entende. Rose secoua la tête en signe d'accord, les yeux écarquillés d'appréciation en mordant lèvre inférieure. Je ne l'avais jamais vue regarder quoi que ce soit de cette façon, sauf les voitures classiques et Emmett.

"Vous allez assister à un match pendant que vous êtes ici ?" demanda Garrett aux gars. "Je pense que les USA jouent contre le Canada pour les préliminaires de dimanche."

"Oui, mais ils doivent être complètement complets, je veux dire, voyons !" se moqua Emmett.

"Mec, t'es avec Bella, je suis sûr qu'elle peut te brancher !" dit Garrett, en donnant une légère claque sur l'épaule à Emmett. "N'est-ce pas, Swan ?"

Je me retins de sourire, ne voulant pas laisser entendre que j'avais pris les devants.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…" Je haussai les épaules avec désinvolture. "Je vais peut-être pouvoir tirer quelques ficelles…"

"Babybel, tu es géniale !" dit Emmett, le poing levé.

"Vous allez rester dans le coin un moment ? Nous étions plusieurs à vouloir organiser un tournoi de hockey sur table. Vous voulez voir si vos compétences correspondent à vos mouvements sur la glace ?" dit Garrett, sur le ton le plus convaincant.

"Amusez-vous bien !" dit rapidement Alice, les repoussant pendant qu'elle liait son bras avec le mien. "On va juste avoir une petite discussion entre filles sur les canapés."

Elle attendit que les gars partent avec Garrett et elle me traîna sur un canapé, me poussant pour que je m'assoie et en me tapant les doigts sur le front.

"Aïe, c'est quoi ce bordel, Alice ?" râlai-je, en me frottant le front.

"Tu nous as caché des choses, ma fille !" accusa Alice. "Quel autre régal pour les yeux as-tu caché ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"De quoi je parle ? Je parle du fait que Garrett Saunders vient de traverser la salle et te serrer dans ses bras comme si tu étais sa meilleure amie ou quelque chose comme ça. Crache le morceau !" dit-elle d'un seul souffle, avec des yeux énormes alors qu'ils se baladaient derrière moi pour vérifier où étaient les gars et voir qui d'autre elle pourrait reconnaître.

"Il n'y a rien à cracher !" insistai-je. "Je l'ai rencontré aux derniers Jeux Olympiques et je l'ai revu la semaine dernière quand j'étais ici. Nous avons traîné ensemble après les cérémonies d'ouverture".

"Et tu ne t'es jamais tapé ça ?" se moqua Rose.

"Quoi ?" criai-je de surprise. "Non !"

"Bells, l'homme est digne qu'on lui bave dessus," m'informa Alice comme si je manquais un fait évident.

"Il est dans mes cinq," dit Rose.

"Tes cinq ?" lui demandai-je.

"Oui, tu sais, la liste des cinq célébrités avec lesquelles tu pourrais coucher si jamais tu en avais l'occasion... oh merde, eh bien, je suppose que je viens de prouver que cette règle est fausse puisque nous sommes dans la même pièce avec mec _régal pour les yeux_ et il n'y a toujours pas moyen que je trompe Emmett," raisonna-t-elle, son visage se laissant aller à une certaine déception. "Oh et bien, je maintiens toujours qu'il est un de mes béguins célèbre."

"Ok, c'est juste...peu importe mais non, je ne me suis jamais "tapé" ça. Vierge, tu te souviens ?"

Alice se mit à ricaner.

"Plus maintenant," fit remarquer Rose, les yeux rivés sur la pièce et sifflant à voix basse.

"Et je dois dire que j'ai une nouvelle admiration pour ta maîtrise de toi-même. Tenir ta carte V pendant si longtemps avec un tel éventail de prétendants de premier plan n'aurait pas dû être si facile."

"Vous êtes de vraies perverses !" m'exclamai-je, en les frappant toutes les deux sur la tête pour essayer de leur enlever ce regard de groupie effrayante en pâmoison. "Et toi, tu es heureuse dans ton mariage !" dis-je, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Alice.

"Ça ne me rend pas aveugle," fit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

"Garrett Saunders est sacrément sexy, Bells", dit Rose. "Admets-le."

"Meh," je haussais les épaules avec désintérêt.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas, Rose," dit Alice d'une voix dégoûtée. "Elle est clairement prise dans la brume des fiançailles où elle ne voit pas d'autre homme que son fiancé."

"Ouaip," dis-je avec un sourire suffisant, en me plongeant dans la vue de mon fiancé sexy qui se livrait à un jeu exigeant de hockey sur table et la façon dont les muscles de son dos et de ses bras ondulaient délicieusement sous son t-shirt fin. "Et la vue est sacrément bonne d'ici."

Quelques heures plus tard, notre groupe s'était mélangé avec les autres Olympiens, passant de bons moments à rire et à bavarder.

Alice et Rose avaient rapidement perdu leur attitude de groupie et s'étaient lancées dans le jeu, leur enthousiasme effréné attirant facilement les gens lorsqu'elles ont affronté un groupe de skieurs alpins à Guitar Hero.

Eric s'était pointé il y avait quelque temps et Emmett l'avait pris sous son aile, essayant de lui apprendre comment jouer au ping-pong. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que peu de succès car Eric avait tendance à se recroqueviller et à laisser tomber sa raquette chaque fois que la petite boule blanche s'approchait de lui. C'était comme un petit spectacle comique et je m'amusais bien à les regarder quand Edward arriva et se posa sur le canapé à côté de moi.

"Hé, ma belle, comment ça va ?" me demanda-t-il, en m'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras.

"Bien. Tu t'amuses bien ?" J'inclinai ma tête vers l'arrière en souriant quand il m'embrassa doucement sous cet angle bizarre.

"Oui," dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau. "Toi ?"

"Mmmhmm," je fredonnai, l'embrassant encore une fois avant de me pelotonner sur ses genoux. "Un peu fatiguée. C'était... une longue journée"

"Nous allons bientôt partir. Je pense que tout le monde est bien fatigué," murmura-t-il, en caressant doucement mes cheveux et m'enroulant dans son étreinte. "C'est un groupe amusant. Garrett est un gars marrant."

"Ouais, il a toujours été un peu grande gueule," dis-je, en me battant contre un bâillement. "Lui et Eric s'entendent vraiment bien."

"Je vois ça," dit Edward en riant, en regardant où Garrett avait rejoint Emmett et Eric, en essayant de lui donner quelques conseils "utiles" qui, pour la plupart, ne nécessitaient que beaucoup de tentatives dans un va-et-vient d'insultes. Dites avec la plus grande affection bien sûr.

Je souris, en riant doucement à ce spectacle et je m'enfonçai dans l'épaule d'Edward.

"Hé," dit doucement Edward, en nous appuyant contre les coussins alors que nos jambes s'entremêlaient. "Garrett a dit qu'il pouvait nous obtenir des laissez-passer pour aller le voir patiner demain, ça te dit ?"

"Ouais. Ça a l'air sympa."

"Euh…" il s'éclaircit la gorge, voulant manifestement dire autre chose, bien qu'il hésite.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous faire entrer au stade dimanche ?"

"Pourquoi ?" lui demandai-je avec désinvolture, en levant la tête de sa poitrine et en fondant un peu à son expression excitée dans ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. "Tu voulais y aller ?"

"Putain oui ! Je veux dire, euh, oui, si on peut entrer…" bégaya-t-il, se reprenant rapidement. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas nous avoir des billets."

Je souris et frottai mes articulations sur sa joue, embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

"Que dirais-tu si je te disais... que je les ai déjà," dis-je.

"Sérieusement ?"

Quand je hochai la tête ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

"Rangée six, centre de la patinoire."

Il me fixa un moment, sa mâchoire se relâcha. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et il serra ses lèvres me regardant avec une agitation enjouée. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes flancs, chatouillant mes côtes alors qu'il me roulait sous lui, me grondant joyeusement pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Perché au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres s'écartèrent dans un sourire géant.

"Tu es vraiment la fiancée la plus cool qui soit."

⁂

Pendant les trois jours suivants je me concentrais sur vivre cette expérience le plus possible, me plongeant dans l'excitation et le plaisir des jeux. Je n'oubliais pas pourquoi j'étais là et je consacrai une partie de mes matinées à sortir sur la glace et aller au gymnase pour continuer mon entraînement afin de pouvoir m'adapter au changement d'altitude. J'avais même réussi à faire sortir les gars pour un footing avec moi autour du périmètre du village à quelques reprises chaque matin.

Honnêtement à ce stade j'étais aussi préparée que possible, il était inutile de m'enchaîner à la patinoire pour m'entraîner.

Je l'avais fait la dernière fois à Turin même si ce n'était pas par choix. J'avais à peine vu quoi que ce soit des jeux à part l'intérieur de la patinoire de Palavela où se passaient les entraînements et où nous avions patiné. Au moment où le programme court se profila j'étais déjà usée bien que Renée ne l'ait pas vu et c'était à cause du surentraînement.

Je n'avais pas prévu de refaire cette erreur une deuxième fois.

J'étais redevenue olympienne et je l'avais fait entièrement avec mes deux pieds sans que Renée soit là pour me pousser et m'inciter à faire plus. Les jours où elle me disait que je devais m'entraîner davantage, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser distraire étaient passés. Cette fois j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de cette aventure que si peu de gens ont la chance de vivre.

Chaque jour j'enfilai ma tenue de supporter rouge, blanc et bleu et m'aventurai à soutenir mes coéquipiers avec ma famille enthousiaste. Ils m'entouraient d'amour et de soutien ayant foi en mes capacité et encourageaient mon besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à l'entraînement et de profiter de ce temps. Je savais que l'occasion ne se reproduirait plus et j'étais complètement déterminée à tout absorber comme une éponge.

Le snowboard, le patinage de vitesse, le curling nous en eûmes un aperçu, allant même jusqu'à Whistler pour regarder l'action en montagne lors du ski alpin et les courses de skeleton. Nous restions ensemble ou nous séparions en groupes en fonction des événements que nous voulions voir s'il y en avait plus d'un à la fois.

De temps en temps nous rencontrions Eric, Angela, Garrett et d'autres avec lesquels nous avions fait connaissance le premier soir. Mais si souvent nous n'étions que six, je trouvais que je préférais cela. Partager cette expérience avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose et Edward, courir tous les jours dans le village olympique comme des enfants sautaient sur des bonbons à Disney World… je n'échangerai cette expérience pour rien au monde. Tant de souvenirs se gravèrent dans ma tête au cours de ces trois jours… Je savais que c'était des souvenirs que je chérirais pour toujours.

Mon préféré était d'être assise près d'Edward dans les tribunes bondées de la patinoire de hockey et d'encourager l'équipe américaine contre le Canada. C'était le premier match de hockey, c'était le premier auquel nous assistions ensemble en tant que fans, même si nous avions déjà regardé quelques matchs à la télévision. J'aurai dû réaliser qu'il serait un fan fou mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vécus pendant ce match.

Il était le mélange parfait de ses parents – suivant calmement et studieusement les mouvements du jeu comme Carlisle, toujours sur le bord de son siège, ses doigts sous son menton jusqu'à ce que ce qu'un penalty soit prononcé ou qu'une bagarre éclate ou qu'un but soit marqué. Puis il était totalement comme Esmée, sautant partout, applaudissant et criant.

A chaque but marqué par les Etats-Unis, il me soulevait et m'écrasait contre lui avec un câlin et me faisait presque exploser les tympans avec ses cris exaltés. En voyant son expression alors qu'il regardait le match se jouer il devenait clair pour moi qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y aller même s'il ne l'admettrait pas.

Pourtant il semblait parfaitement heureux d'être assis avec moi, me tenant la main et grignotant un bretzel tout en étant entouré par le reste de notre famille autour de nous.

Vers la fin de la troisième période, les Etats-Unis avaient une avance minime et je commençai à avoir hâte de sortir de là. Pas parce que je n'aimais pas le match ou la compagnie mais regarder Edward sur les gradins toute la soirée plus le manque de temps que nous pouvions passer ensemble depuis notre départ du Minnesota, tout ça me faisait me sentir très… fringante.

J'avais entendu certains des athlètes bavarder au Village à propos de la diminution jusqu'à l'arrêt total de l'entrainement avant une compétition*. Il est courant pour les olympiens de s'entraîner très rigoureusement et de réduire considérablement les jours précédant leurs épreuves. C'est ce qui est censé entraîner des conditions de performances maximales pour le corps. C'était quelque chose que presque tout le monde pratique dans une certaine mesure à ce niveau et il était certain que je m'entraînais bien moins que quand j'étais chez moi pour donner à mon corps beaucoup de repos.

Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé c'est qu'il était bien connu que cette pause entraînait également une augmentation massive de la libido. Quelque chose concernant les endorphines. Cela aidait certainement à expliquer l'atmosphère sexuellement chargée dans le village ainsi que la pléthore de préservatifs gratuits fournis aux athlètes… ce qui n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose que j'avais remarqué ou vécu moi-même. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Que ça soit ça ou non, je m'en fichais vraiment. Je voulais juste avoir Edward seul et nu et le plus tôt possible.

Son attention était sur le match, ses yeux presque vitreux et il ne clignait pratiquement jamais, même si je pouvais les voir se déplacer rapidement alors qu'ils suivaient le palet. Une partie de moi pensait que je devrais juste attendre car le match était presque terminé et il était tellement excité d'être venu le voir. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à au moins faire connaître mes intentions pour ce que je voulais faire ensuite.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son biceps alors que son coude était sur l'accoudoir entre nous. Puis je penchai ma tête contre la courbe de son épaule, me blottissant contre son cou alors qu'il s'adaptait pour m'accueillir.

"Salut," murmurai-je, posant un doux baiser contre son cou.

Il se tourna légèrement et me sourit, passant son doigt sur mon avant-bras. "Tu t'amuses ?"

"Ouais," soupirai-je, baissant ma voix pour qu'elle devienne un murmure prometteur. Je voulais lui expliquer clairement mes intentions mais je n'avais certainement pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre entende ce que j'avais en tête. "Bien que je préfère de loin te voir sur la glace."

"C'est vrai ?" sourit-il mais il était clair que je n'avais pas encore attiré toute son attention. _Je vais devoir intensifier mon jeu_.

"MMMhMMM," fis-je, laissant tomber une de mes mains sur son genou et remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Je ratissai mes ongles le long de son entrejambe, il se redressa un peu plus en sursautant, écartant automatiquement les jambes juste un peu à mon contact. Mes lèvres firent un sourire coquin. _J'ai définitivement son attention maintenant._

"Je te vois patiner là-bas, la façon dont la transpiration s'accumule sur ta peau après l'effort, j'imagine ton corps, la façon dont tes muscles s'étirent sous tes protections. La façon dont tu gères ton… bâton…" dis-je lentement, ma voix remplie d'insinuations. J'appuyai un baiser bouche ouverte et senti sa peau vibrer contre mes lèvres alors qu'il haletait, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant tandis qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Avec un sourire satisfait, je me rassis à ma place. "Ouais je préfère vraiment ça."

"Seigneur Bella," gémit-il, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire contractée. Comme c'était toujours le cas quand il essayait de garder une certaine maîtrise de soi. "Tu ne peux pas me dire ça quand on est en public."

C'était probablement un peu méchant de le taquiner davantage mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Mon besoin désespéré de lui m'avait transformé en chatte sans vergogne. Je me fichais même que mon père et ses parents soient à moins de trois mètres. Je pensai que tant qu'ils ne se retournaient pas j'étais en sécurité.

"Alors ça n'aidera probablement pas si je te dis que j'ai emballé ton maillot dans mon sac," murmurai-je, en me tournant un peu sur mon siège pour pouvoir facilement caresser son torse avec mes doigts. "Et que j'ai bien l'intention de le mettre quand nous retournerons à notre chambre," dis-je, refermant doucement mes dents sur le lobe de son oreille. "Et rien d'autre… _Capitaine."_

"Oh Seigneur," gémit-il, puis il haleta quand mes doigts effleurèrent son érection. Sa prise se resserra sur l'accoudoir jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient blanches. "Non, ça n'aide vraiment pas."

"Tu sais qu'ils disent que les participants aux JO sont très excités pendant les jeux ?" l'informai-je sur le ton de la conversation, nonchalamment alors que mes doigts continuaient à errer sur sa cuisse.

"Ils font ça ?" dit-il faiblement, soulevant légèrement ses hanches du fauteuil comme s'il cherchait mon attention.

"Ouais, toute cette testostérone et cette activité physique, tant de jeunes corps parfaits et _fermes_ dans un espace confiné, " dis-je, en appuyant ma main sur le muscle durci de sa jambe.

"C'est une situation difficile," dit-il tournant sa tête pour caresser sa joue contre ma peau douce, embrassant légèrement mon cou.

"Mmmhmmm, mais il n'y a qu'un corps ferme que je veux. Le seul que j'aie jamais voulu et que je voudrai toujours," dis-je, d'une voix rauque alors que les doigts de mon autre main plongeait dans ses cheveux, agrippant les mèches pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou. "Le seul dont j'ai besoin. Le tien."

Ses mains allèrent sur mon visage avec empressement, me tenant fermement tandis que sa bouche couvrait passionnément la mienne.

"Soudain je suis très impatient que ce match soit terminé," murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud et haletant sur mes lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que le commentateur dit dans le haut-parleur, "Il reste une minute dans la troisième période !"

"Putain quel timing parfait !" marmonna Edward, se levant de son siège et me tirant, pas très délicatement, sur mes pieds avec lui. Je criai à notre brusque mouvement puis ravalai un gémissement en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux. De la luxure. Pure.

"Hé mec ou tu vas ? Ils viennent juste de sortir le gardien !" protesta Emmett, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le maintenir en place.

Pendant une seconde il sembla qu'Edward fut tenté de jeter son frère par terre et de m'emporter sur son épaule, une image mentale qui m'excitait bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais nous fûmes épargnés parce que la foule se leva pour fêter une glorieuse victoire. Emmett lâcha sa prise pour se joindre aux applaudissements en tapant dans les mains de chaque personne qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Les Etats-Unis avaient marqué dans la dernière minute du match, remportant la victoire.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, ses mains dans mon dos et il appuya mes hanches contre lui sous l'apparence d'une étreinte de joie.

Il plongea sa tête près de mon oreille tandis que les applaudissements continuaient de retentir autour de nous "Sortons d'ici."

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds, saisissant instantanément ma main fermement alors que nous nous frayions un chemin hors de la rangée.

"Nous nous reverrons à l'appartement plus tard," dit-il lorsque Rose demanda où nous allions. "Beaucoup plus tard," claqua-t-il après un autre regard lubrique vers moi.

Il me traîna pratiquement dans l'escalier, désireux de nos faire sortir de la patinoire avant la fin du match pour éviter que nous soyons engloutis par la foule. Je le suivis, gloussant et à bout de souffle tout le long du chemin en trébuchant, criant de manière puérile quand il grogna et me hissa simplement dans ses bras, pas très loin de mon précédent fantasme.

Le chemin du retour prit environ trois fois plus de temps que prévu car nous n'arrêtions pas de tomber l'un sur l'autre. C'était comme une sorte de force magnétique qui courait entre nous. Je devais simplement le toucher.

A un moment il me coinça contre le mur de la salle à manger du village olympique, ses mains dézippant mon gilet avec impatience pour qu'il puisse plus facilement caresser mes seins sous mon pull. Ce n'était que légèrement embarrassant lorsque nous avons été pris sur le fait par une équipe de bobeurs qui passait. Ensuite Edward m'ordonna fermement d'avancer à trois mètres de lui sans aucun contact physique jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés.

Et nous l'avons fait, claquant à peine la porte derrière nous avant d'être l'un sur l'autre. C'était un enchevêtrement désespéré de mains, de lèvres et de membres, nous griffant dans notre frénésie. Les vêtements furent déchirés et dispersés au hasard dans notre hâte d'être nus, cherchant la satisfaction de nos peaux glissant l'une sur l'autre.

Nous tentâmes de monter l'escalier pour aller dans notre chambre au cas où notre avertissement n'aurait pas été pris au sérieux. Mais nous ne fîmes que deux pas avant qu'il ne perde patience et ne me cloue contre un mur. Ses lèvres se collèrent à ma peau et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches alors qu'il m'agrippait, me soulevant jusqu'à ce que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, attirant sa longueur en moi d'un coup à me couper le souffle.

C'était animal, la sueur scintillant sur notre peau alors que nos corps tapaient l'un contre l'autre, chacun cherchant le plaisir que seul l'autre pouvait offrir. Des cris d'extase et des grognements de satisfaction furent les seuls autres sons dans la pièce. Même ceux-ci tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que le sang pulsait dans ma tête comme des vagues déferlantes alors qu'il me prenait.

Je n'eus aucune idée de combien de temps ça dura, deux ou dix minutes. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus désirée que lorsqu'Edward me serrait désespérément contre lui, haletant mon nom, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou alors qu'il se déversait en moi quelques secondes seulement après mon orgasme fracassant.

Il me maintint là, contre le mur, tous les deux effrayés de bouger de peur de simplement nous effondrer. Finalement je desserrai mes jambes de sa taille et nous glissâmes sur le sol.

"Merde. Bordel. Aah, Bella," haleta-t-il, sa main frottant son cœur palpitant alors qu'il essayait de récupérer son souffle.

"Tu peux le dire encore une fois," gloussai-je, en m'étalant à côté de lui, la poitrine se soulevant comme mes poumons brûlaient pour trouver de l'oxygène.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol dans un silence satisfait, ma tête posée sur son bras comme seul contact entre nous.

"Ce devrait être une raison suffisante pour organiser les Jeux Olympiques chaque année," dit-il après  
quelques minutes. Quand je tournai la tête pour le voir, il regardait le plafond complètement satisfait.

"Oh mon Dieu, on s'entre tuerait !" m'exclamai-je, en me retournant pour poser ma tête sur sa poitrine.

"Tu veux parier ?" Il sourit avec malice, me faisant rouler sous lui, en me couvrant le visage de baisers taquins.

⁂

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le mardi arriva et c'était à mon tour d'avoir une chance de remporter une médaille, plutôt que d'applaudir ceux qui avaient gagné la leur. Mon échauffement se passa bien, même si la vue de toutes ces chaises vides entourant la glace inquiétait les papillons dans mon ventre.

La taille même de la patinoire était impressionnante mais je trouvais un moyen de me calmer et de m'entraîner en me répétant encore et encore que ce n'était qu'une foule comme les autres, juste un spectacle ou compétition de patinage. Que la taille n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Ce soir-là, j'entrai dans le Pacific Coliséum aussi préparée que possible.

Dès que je déposais mes affaires dans le vestiaire, je me mis au travail en m'échauffant et en faisant ce que je faisais habituellement quand j'étais dans cette zone.

Pour une raison quelconque, ça ne fonctionnait pas. L'ambiance dans la patinoire était si pleine d'énergie  
qu'il m'était impossible de retrouver mon calme. Les bruits de la foule au début de la soirée étaient si  
assourdissants que même dans les coulisses, avec mes écouteurs, je pouvais entendre chaque acclamation, chaque grognement, chaque applaudissement.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et je devais boire de l'eau toutes les deux minutes pour empêcher que ma gorge  
ne devienne sèche. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier les écrans après chaque  
patineuse, pour voir comment elle s'était débrouillée. Le tirage au sort ne m'avait pas favorisée, me laissant en dernière position. Cela ne me donnait que plus de temps pour devenir nerveuse.

J'envoyai des SMS à Edward, en prenant soin de censurer mes commentaires pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas à quel point j'étais secouée mais je pense qu'il me surveillait. Chaque message de sa part était rassurant, apaisant, juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Il m'aidait... en quelque sorte. Mais j'étais encore un peu nerveuse quand je dus éteindre mon téléphone et avancer dans le vestiaire pour me changer.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer avec l'échauffement du groupe. C'était le bruit de la patinoire. Je jure que je n'avais jamais entendu rien de tel de toute ma vie.

 _Cela avait-il été le cas à Turin ? Etait-ce simplement que j'avais oublié au cours des quatre dernières années comment c'était de se produire aux Jeux Olympiques ?_

J'avais envie de vomir.

Une fois de plus dans les coulisses, je pris quelques minutes pour m'asseoir et poser ma tête entre mes genoux, essayant désespérément de me sortir de cet état de terreur totale. Ce serait un désastre si je sortais comme ça.

Finalement, je pus reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et me concentrer pour rester au chaud, me visualiser en train de patiner un programme parfait.

 _J'avais ça. J'avais déjà parfaitement réussi ce programme à Spokane. Je pouvais le refaire._

Malheureusement, les lourds battements de mon cœur et les spasmes de mon estomac s'opposaient à ces pensées confiantes.

La meilleure concurrente du Canada patinait juste avant moi et la foule fut enthousiasmée par ses résultats, ce qui la plaça facilement en première position.

Les acclamations pour elle se transformèrent rapidement en un chant tonitruant de "U-S-A ! U-S-A !" quand j'enlevai mes protections et marchai sur la glace.

 _Pas de pression, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je me glissai dans le coin, en attendant le signal pour pouvoir prendre mon départ. Mon pouce frottait nerveusement le cygne caché sur ma hanche, une habitude à laquelle je n'avais pas eu recours depuis un certain temps. En le faisant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder tout autour. Les drapeaux américains flottaient avec force et des panneaux colorés arboraient mon nom. Des gens. Tant de gens.

Marcus me rappela, les mains tendues sur les bordures, offrant un moment d'ancrage dans une tempête de détresse.

Je mis mes mains dans les siennes, les récupérant instantanément pour les essuyer sur ma jupe lorsque je remarquai combien elles étaient moites. Marcus se tenait simplement debout, les paumes levées et attendait patiemment. Je bougeai nerveusement mes genoux, mes yeux s'agitant partout sauf là où il le fallait. Je savais que je me sabotais toute seule mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. C'était comme une avalanche de peur imparable et les nerfs qui se déchaînaient dans mon système.

"Allons-y, Bella," me dit gentiment Marcus, les doigts se repliant pour me faire signe. J'essayai à nouveau de soulever mes mains et les placer dans les siennes mais elles vibraient pratiquement.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Marcus," haletai-je, en plaçant mes mains devant moi. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de trembler."

"Les mains ici, ma fille," murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Je posai rapidement mes mains dans les siennes, ses mains chaudes se serrèrent autour de mes doigts gelés et il frotta de manière rassurante mes mains tremblantes. "Allez, Bella. Respire profondément. Inspire... expire... Encore une fois. Inspire... expire... Et voilà…" dit-il. Je suivis ses instructions et je me sentis apaisée, les yeux fermés pendant un moment alors que j'essayais de bloquer tout sauf le son de sa voix et ma respiration. "Continue de respirer et reste sur tes pieds. C'est tout ce que tu dois faire. D'accord ?"

"Ouais," murmurai-je, le son perdu dans le volume de la salle. Je hochai la tête lentement, en gardant les yeux fermés aussi longtemps que possible pour maintenir ce sentiment précaire de calme. "Ok."

Marcus resta simplement là avec moi, me tenant les mains et frottant mes articulations jusqu'à ce que nous entendions mon nom, d'abord en français puis en anglais.

"Représentant les États-Unis, Isabella Swan !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent au rugissement de la foule. C'était une lutte pour maintenir le sentiment de calme mais je réussis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à y parvenir, du moins dans une certaine mesure.

"Ecoute juste la musique et fais-toi confiance. Tu l'as," dit Marcus, en serrant mes mains encore une fois. Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui faisant un sourire tremblant maintenant que j'avais réussi à contrôler ma respiration. Il lâcha mes mains et me fit sortir. "Prends tout ton temps."

Je fis comme me dit, exploitant chaque seconde de la minute qui m'était allouée pour prendre ma place au centre de la glace, ce qui permit à la foule de se calmer. Lorsque je levai les bras dans leur position de départ, la patinoire était silencieuse. A ce moment, mille doutes me consumaient, le trac dans mon estomac ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes. L'étendue de la glace s'étendait autour de moi comme une mer sans fin et je me tenais prête à me noyer.

Le morceau familier résonna dans cette patinoire inconnue. Mes pieds répétaient ce qu'ils avaient fait des centaines de fois sur cette glace inconnue. Une fois que je retrouvais ma routine, presque tout le reste disparaissait, me permettant de me concentrer sur mes mouvements et ma performance. Je m'approchai du premier saut avec confiance mais cela n'aida pas. Rotation excessive. Mauvaise rotation.

Tout ce que j'entendais dans ma tête pendant la descente, c'était la voix apaisante de Marcus qui disait : "Reste sur tes pieds". D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis à sauver l'atterrissage, même si c'était serré et que je n'avais plus suffisamment d'élan que pour faire un double saut au lieu du triple prévu.

 _Eh bien, vas-y. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. J'ai atterri cette combinaison proprement toute la semaine, qu'était-il arrivé ?_

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur le passé, à moins de vouloir totalement gâcher mes chances, alors je m'en débarrassais en faisant coïncider mon souffle avec le rythme de la musique comme je le faisais mes croisements pour le prochain saut. Profondes respirations... et atterrissage parfait.

 _Mieux comme ça._

Une fois les sauts derrière moi, je voguai à nouveau en douceur à travers mes pirouettes et mes spirales, terminant sur une note élevée qui fit se lever la foule. Mais en saluant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir juste un peu déçue. J'avais laissé l'ambiance prendre le dessus et n'avais pas réussi à me calmer suffisamment pour atteindre l'état d'esprit dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser un programme parfait. Après une si belle performance aux finales nationales, j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir pu le faire à nouveau.

Je gardai le sourire et mes pensées pour moi-même en saluant la foule, en glissant vers le bord tout en me frayant un chemin à travers les bouquets de fleurs et les animaux en peluche éparpillés sur la glace. L'un d'entre eux attira mon attention. Juste avant d'arriver à la porte, je vis un ourson en peluche sur la glace, portant un maillot de hockey vert. Je souris, mon moral s'améliora instantanément, je le ramassai pour y jeter un coup d'œil de plus près. L'ours portait une réplique miniature de maillot des Wild d'Edward, nom et numéro brodés dans le dos et tout.

Je serrai l'ours contre ma poitrine et levai les yeux vers les gradins, en essayant de le trouver dans la foule imposante. Cela me prit un moment mais juste avant de sortir de la glace, je le repérai. Ses cheveux de bronze brillaient dans la lumière fluorescente aveuglante. Il se tenait dans les gradins avec notre famille, vêtu de la tête aux pieds des couleurs de l'équipe américaine que j'avais pris pour lui, m'encourageant fièrement.

En les voyant là, leurs visages excités alors qu'ils me saluaient, je ne me sentis plus aussi déçue. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été parfait mais je m'étais bien reprise après mes erreurs et avais continué.

Et vraiment, c'est tout ce que je pouvais me demander.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être irréprochable.

Quand je sortis du Kiss & Cry avec mon ours Cullen blotti dans mes bras et à la troisième place, en fait je me sentis assez phénoménale.

⁂

Il fallut un certain temps pour sortir du Pacific Coliseum après le programme court. Même si j'étais la dernière de la soirée il y avait encore la presse à gérer. J'avais pris quelques minutes pour bien m'étirer dans les vestiaires pour ne pas risquer un muscle froissé puis je passai mes bras sous ceux de Marcus et Esmée pour sortir des coulisses et retrouver tous les autres.

Ils étaient pleins de sourires et d'encouragements. Pas un seul mot sur mes petits faux pas. Et en fait, ils étaient mineurs bien qu'ils m'aient paru énormes sur le moment. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'ils en parlent mais c'était quand même si... rafraîchissant de n'entendre que de la positivité. Même maintenant, après tous ces mois, une petite partie de moi continuait à attendre cette réprimande quand je faisais une erreur. Mais à chaque fois que je dérapais et que je n'étais pas parfaite, il était devenu un peu plus facile d'accepter que cela n'allait pas venir, plus maintenant.

A Turin, lorsque j'avais pris la tête à la suite de mon programme court, Renée avait encore ressenti le besoin de souligner les minuscules détails que j'aurais pu mieux faire. Je savais que ma famille n'était en rien comme elle.

Esmée, Charlie, Edward, Alice. Pas un seul d'entre eux, ni aucun des autres, ne m'aurait jamais rabaissé ou m'aurait fait sentir que je n'étais pas assez bien. En fait, ils s'empressaient de dire exactement le contraire, que j'étais toujours bonne. Mais quand même, c'était comme s'il y avait un certain instinct ancré dans mon cœur après tant d'années de critiques qui n'attendaient que d'entendre sa voix chaque fois que je sortais de la patinoire. Surtout ici.

Bien que nous soyons à l'autre bout du monde, l'environnement était si semblable. Cela faisait remonter tant de souvenirs même si je m'efforçais d'en créer de nouveaux.

 _De meilleurs souvenirs._

J'avais mal au cœur pour la fille que j'avais été à l'époque - si seule et nerveuse, terrifiée par son propre potentiel et essayant toujours d'enterrer profondément ces insécurités pour donner l'image d'une perfection inébranlable quand je me sentais tout sauf parfaite.

Je pouvais encore me rappeler si clairement ce qu'avait été cette vie et je ne pouvais jamais imaginer y revenir.

Plus jamais je ne pleurerais avant de m'endormir après une mauvaise journée d'entraînement, seule et misérable. Même lors de mes jours les plus difficiles, j'aurais toujours Edward. Je pouvais envisager l'avenir avec la certitude que même si je n'avais pas toutes les réponses, je les trouverais et je n'aurais jamais à le faire seule. Mes fardeaux étaient les siens, tout comme mes triomphes. Tout comme les siens étaient les miens. Avec le soutien que j'avais gagné et la confiance que j'avais désormais en moi, je pouvais regarder en arrière et me rendre compte que mes erreurs ne m'avaient pas brisé, elles n'avaient fait que me rendre plus forte. Et avec cette certitude, je me rendis compte que je pouvais faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais.

De retour à l'appartement, nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon, un feu chaud crépitait en arrière-plan, pour grignoter un en-cas et profiter de la compagnie. J'avais un jour de congé avant le patinage libre, donc je n'étais pas trop inquiète de rester éveillée tard. Pourtant, le flot constant des activités commença à nous rattraper et à minuit, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre en luttant contre les bâillements.

Edward s'endormit, probablement convaincu que j'étais tellement épuisée par ma journée que je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté à dormir. Mais d'une certaine façon, le sommeil m'échappait. Je restai allongée là, au chaud et confortablement installée dans ses bras, les sons calmes de la maison autour de nous et la régularité de la respiration d'Edward tentant de m'apaiser dans mon sommeil. Mais même si mes yeux étaient fermés et que mon corps aspirait au repos, mon esprit ne pouvait pas suivre.

Sorties de nulle part, des douzaines de questions me vinrent à l'esprit, l'une après l'autre en un clin d'œil.

 _Quelle est la suite ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? De quoi ai-je besoin ? Qu'est-ce qui va me rendre heureuse ?_

Il semblerait que toutes les questions que j'avais gardées pour "plus tard" s'étaient entassées pour obtenir leur réponse maintenant, me privant de paix jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient reconnues et satisfaites. Plus j'essayais de les repousser dans un recoin de ma tête plus elles devenaient bruyantes et finalement je cédais.

Dans le silence de la nuit je cherchais les réponses à mes questions dans le seul endroit où j'étais susceptible de les trouver : mon cœur.

Et quand je les trouvais je dormis le plus paisiblement possible.

⁂

Le lendemain alors que tout le monde dans la cuisine faisait des projets pour la journée, je pris Edward à part et lui suggérai de rester seuls. Je fus reconnaissante qu'il ne discute pas ma demande, il dit simplement aux autres que nous les retrouverions plus tard puis il rinça son bol de céréales avant de me suivre à l'étage pour m'habiller et sortir. Je n'avais pas vraiment de plan je savais seulement que je voulais l'amener dans un endroit calme où nous pourrions discuter. Alors que j'avais trouvé certaines de mes réponses, je ne pouvais pas les rendre définitives avant de les avoir partagées et de m'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent aussi pour lui.

Bien que ce soit ma vie, nous étions une équipe à présent.

Nous décidâmes de prendre une des voitures de location et de rouler un peu en direction du nord de Vancouver vers Cypress Mountain où les événements de snowboard et de ski acrobatique avaient lieu. Aucun n'était prévu ce jour-là et le coin était calme. La foule était à Vancouver ou à Whistler où toute l'action se poursuivait. Edward accepta facilement ma suggestion de s'arrêter pour que nous puissions nous promener un peu.

La journée était chaude surtout par rapport aux températures glaciales que nous avions connues au Minnesota. C'était agréable de se promener sans but pendant un certain temps appréciant, qu'il n'y ait pas la foule. Nous n'étions pas complètement seuls bien sûr, il y avait encore des athlètes qui se pressaient, s'entraînaient un peu avant que leurs épreuves ne se poursuivent mais c'était facile d'éviter toute interaction. Main dans la main gantée, nous parcourûmes les sentiers, nous promenant parfois dans la neige lorsque nous voulions voir quelque chose de plus près. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation, pas d'horaire, pas de plan, juste nous deux profitant de passer du temps ensemble.

Dans notre exploration nous tombâmes sur un petit monticule isolé, juste assez loin des sentiers battus pour qu'il soit peu probable que quelqu'un nous dérange. Cela me rappelait presque la petite colline près de l'aéroport où nous étions allés à plus d'une occasion pour trouver un moment de calme. C'était parfait.

Je tirai sur la main d'Edward, le conduisant avec impatience et le poussant doucement pour qu'il s'installe sur le monticule de neige, je me mis entre ses jambes et ses bras m'entourèrent. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment sentir la réaction de son corps ou sa chaleur, nous étions séparés par l'épaisseur de nos manteaux, mais je ressentais toujours ce contentement familier qui me remplissait toujours quand il me berçait dans ses bras. J'étais à la maison. Peu importe où nous étions, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de lui et je trouverais la maison.

"C'est magnifique ici," soupirai-je, en regardant les sommets des montagnes.

"Ouais, un peu différent du Minnesota, c'est sûr," dit-il, en repoussant mes cheveux de mon cou pour pouvoir mettre son menton dans la courbe et s'y reposer.

"As-tu déjà pensé vivre ailleurs ?" demandai-je, réalisant que je n'avais même jamais pensé à ça.

"Pas vraiment, " il haussa les épaules, posant un doux baiser sur la minuscule tache de peau sur mon cou qui n'était pas couverte. "Je suppose qu'il y a toujours une chance si un métier se présente mais j'adore ici. C'est… la maison. Tu comprends ?"

Je hochai simplement la tête, souriant en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je le savais exactement.

"Alice y a réfléchi pendant un moment," dit-il doucement après une minute. "Après le lycée elle avait très envie de partir. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle était allée à LA pendant un certain temps ?"

"Non je ne savais pas ça."

"Elle est allée dans une école de mode pendant un an," expliqua-t-il, après une minute. "Les études secondaires avaient été dures pour elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Et elle s'est rendue compte que certaines des filles avec qui elle pensait être amie, n'étaient avec elle que parce qu'elles pensaient que ça augmenterait leur chance de mieux nous connaître, Emmett ou moi."

"C'est horrible," grognai-je doucement, la colère éclatant dans mon cœur pour quiconque blesserait ma meilleure amie. "Qui voudrait ne pas être ami avec Alice ? C'est la meilleure."

"Oui c'était assez difficile pour elle. Quand elle a eu son diplôme elle a pensé que c'était sa chance de recommencer à zéro," poursuivit-il, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point cela avait été difficile pour lui, pour chacun d'eux. Je le serrai pour le soutenir quand il reprit la parole, la tristesse avait disparu. "Il lui a fallu deux ans avant de se rendre compte que c'est dans le Minnesota qu'elle voulait être. Je ne sais pas, nous sommes si proches qu'il est difficile de penser à vivre séparément. Surtout maintenant."

"Je ressens la même chose. Renée et moi avons tellement voyagé après qu'elle et Charlie se soient séparés. Aucun endroit ne m'a jamais semblé être chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au Minnesota et que je vous ai tous trouvés."

"Je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu l'aies fait," murmura-t-il, posant un long baiser sur ma joue. Il se rassit, me tirant avec lui pour m'allonger sur le doux lit de neige alors qu'il me tordait dans ses bras pour que je pose ma tête sur son torse.

"C'est un peu fou, quand on y réfléchi," déclara-t-il. "Toi et moi nous sommes croisés à l'aéroport puis tu as emménagé à côté de ma sœur, mon père est ton médecin et puis tu te pointes à la patinoire ce soir-là."

"On dirait que l'univers voulait nous dire quelque chose, hein ?" lui dis-je, avec un sourire taquin. Toutes ces coïncidences étaient un peu ridicules en y réfléchissant bien.

"Tu peux le dire. Je pense que ça veut dire que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre," murmura-t-il, en passant ses doigts gantés sur ma joue. "Il m'a toujours semblé qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Et maintenant je réalise que c'est toi que j'attendais."

"Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre," murmurai-je, en frottant doucement mon nez contre le sien, leurs bouts froids se réchauffant légèrement.

"Ça valait le coup," dit-il, me souriant magnifiquement avant de me rapprocher dans une étreinte serrée, les poches de nos manteaux s'aplatissant entre nous. "Et maintenant que je t'ai, tu peux parier que je ne te lâcherai jamais."

"Je n'irai nulle part si tu n'es pas avec moi," lui dis-je.

Nous étions allongés là, entremêlés et contents, l'air juste assez chaud pour rendre notre pause dans la neige assez confortable.

"Edward ?" murmurai-je, après un certain temps. J'avais envie de lui parler et je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver un meilleur moment.

"Hmmm ?"

"J'ai en quelque sorte… eh bien, pris des décisions," balbutiai-je, en me raclant légèrement la gorge. J'étais seulement un peu nerveuse que mes projets ne correspondent pas aux siens. "Euh à propos de ce que je veux faire ensuite ? Aucun n'est gravé dans le marbre. Je voulais d'abord en discuter avec toi et découvrir ce qui fonctionne pour nous deux."

"Quand as-tu eu même le temps d'y penser ?" dit-il en riant. "Tu n'as pas été un peu occupée ?"

"Hier soir." Je haussai les épaules. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, inclinant ma tête jusqu'à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. "Tu aurais dû me réveiller," dit-il doucement.

"Ça m'a donné le temps de réfléchir," dis-je avec un doux sourire, repoussant les cheveux de son front. "J'avais besoin de ça."

"Ça aurait pu attendre quelques jours. Petite folle," me réprimanda-t-il affectueusement. "Alors… à quelles conclusions en es-tu arrivée ?"

Je me soulevai de son torse, me sentant plus à l'aise d'être assise face à lui. Il se cala sur ses coudes à côté de moi, attendant patiemment d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

"Je veux prendre ma retraite," dis-je, confiante. "Au moins pour la compétition. Demain ce sera la dernière fois que je patinerai en compétition."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, sans rien d'autre que du soutien dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. "Tu n'as pas les championnats du Monde le mois prochain ?"

"Si. Mais c'est ce que je veux. Je suis contente d'en être arrivée là dans ma carrière et ça… je ne sais pas. C'est juste le bon moment," expliquai-je. "Peu importe, ce qu'il se passe demain, je sais que je me sentirai bien en raccrochant mes patins pour ainsi dire. Je suis … contente. Médaille ou pas."

Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour d'eux, en baissant les yeux sur lui, voulant partager toutes les révélations que j'avais eues la nuit dernière. "Cette saison a été tellement incroyable. Après m'être blessée… me demandant si je pourrais même patiner à nouveau, je suis revenue et ai accompli bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu veux savoir ce dont je suis reconnaissante ?"

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il, rayonnant joyeusement vers moi.

"Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir retrouvé ma joie de patiner," murmurai-je passionnément. "Pendant si longtemps, l'accent a été trop mis sur le travail, les sacrifices, les difficultés. J'aimais toujours patiner mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'apprécier. J'ai finalement retrouvé ça."

"Tu peux le dire," dit-il se redressant et se rapprochant de moi. "Chaque fois que je te voie patiner je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est contagieux."

"Je ne suis pas encore prête à abandonner complètement," lui dis-je, m'arrêtant un instant pour rassembler mes pensées. "Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment dire ça quand tu as dit que tu viendrais avec moi si je partais en tournée un moment ?"

"Oui je l'ai dit," dit-il sans hésitation. "Il faudra regarder les détails mais autant que possible au moins."

Je le regardais dans les yeux pendant un long moment, cherchant tout indice qu'il n'était pas sincère. Il n'y avait aucune trace de doute dans leurs profondeurs vertes étincelantes.

"Je veux le faire," dis-je. "Au moins pour cet été. La plupart des dates tombent pendant ta saison morte donc j'espère que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup à nous séparer. Ça a été difficile entre ta saison et la mienne et je ne veux pas continuer à faire ça si nous voulons vraiment commencer notre vie ensemble. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire," murmurai-je, en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne. "Je veux passer un peu de temps à profiter de mon patinage pendant que je le peux encore. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas toujours patiner comme je le fais maintenant quand j'aurai cinquante ou soixante ans…"

"Chut," me coupa-t-il, avec une moue joueuse sur les lèvres, posant son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'arrêter. "Ne parle pas comme ça. Dans mon imagination tu seras une personne de soixante ans… très courageuse."

J'éclatai de rire et le poussai avec mon épaule. "Sale pervers !"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes," plaisanta-t-il, en se penchant pour caresser mes lèvres des siennes.

"Alors…" fis-je, d'un air interrogateur.

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-il, me prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu es d'accord, partir avec moi, en tournée ?"

"Si c'est important pour toi je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ça fonctionne," dit-il d'un air sûr, embrassant le dessus de ma tête. "Je ne voudrais jamais empêcher tes rêves de se concrétiser, Bella."

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je fais passer le patinage avant notre relation."

"C'est ridicule," dit-il, me prenant par les épaules et me faisant tourner pour que je le regarde en face. "Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?"

"Il me semble tellement égoïste de te demander de faire le tour du pays avec moi dans un bus pendant quatre mois," expliquai-je. "Comme tu l'as dit, ta famille est importante pour toi et elle l'est aussi pour moi, je nous en éloignerais."

"C'est toujours notre maison. Nous y retournerons assez souvent et ils seront toujours là quand nous reviendrons."

"Et concernant le mariage ?" demandai-je. "Ça veut dire qu'il sera un peu repoussé."

"Et je te l'ai déjà dit, pas besoin de se presser," dit-il doucement, en embrassant tendrement mon front. "Tu es mon toujours Bella. Qu'on soit mariés demain ou dans deux ans ne changera jamais cela."

"Pour information," murmurai-je, en posant mon front contre sa joue piquante. "J'espère que ça ne sera pas dans deux ans."

"Moi aussi," convint-il, avec un soupir, ses mains frottant doucement mon dos. "Nous trouverons le moment qui fonctionnera pour nous deux. Alors ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Pourquoi veux-tu faire cette tournée ?"

"Parce que le patinage, la performance ça ne ressemble à rien d'autre au monde. J'adore ça. Je veux avoir la chance de m'amuser sans la pression constante de la compétition. Profiter de cette joie maintenant que je l'aie retrouvée. Pendant longtemps le patinage n'a pas été un choix pour moi. Je devais le faire même quand je ne voulais pas. Maintenant je n'ai plus à patiner mais je le veux. C'est mon choix. Et je veux faire ça… pour moi."

"Alors tu devrais en profiter. Baby, il y aura des moments où je voudrais faire des choses et je viendrai vers toi, en te demandant ton soutien. Ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours facile mais j'espère que tu seras toujours de mon côté, que tu me soutiendras. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance pour faire la même chose pour toi."

Je ne pouvais pas parler, il me bouleversait tellement que je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

"On dirait que tu veux seulement faire une tournée cette saison. Une idée de ce que tu vas faire après cela ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai découvert que j'aime vraiment la chorégraphie. Saisir la musique et la mettre en mouvement,  
créer quelque chose à partir de rien, en utilisant seulement mon imagination et mon corps. Je veux explorer mes capacités et la tournée est une excellente occasion pour cela. Je pense que c'est ce que je veux faire," expliquai-je, l'excitation me parcourant les veines face à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi.

"Après la tournée de l'automne, je veux m'installer en tant que chorégraphe. Si je peux me construire une  
réputation je pourrais travailler en free-lance et depuis le Minnesota. Et plus tard, peut-être même être coach. Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver autre chose qui me rende aussi heureuse que le patinage artistique. Aussi satisfaite. Ce serait une expérience différente, travailler depuis les bords plutôt que sur la glace mais je pense que ça me comblerait."

"Je le pense aussi," dit-il en me souriant fièrement. "C'est ton monde, Bella. Et tu y as ta place. D'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux," lui dis-je.

"Quoi d'autre ?"

J'enlevai mes gants, voulant que nos peaux soient en contact. J'enroulai mes mains chaudes autour de ses joues froides et regardai dans ses yeux brillants, souhaitant avoir des mots plus éloquents pour lui dire tout ce que je souhaitais pour nos vies. Je devrais me contenter de la simplicité et de la sincérité.

"Je veux avoir une famille avec toi," chuchotai-je, en mettant mon cœur dans mes mots. "Peut-être pas immédiatement. J'ai l'impression d'en apprendre encore beaucoup sur moi-même mais je veux éventuellement avoir des bébés avec toi. Être mère, construire un foyer et élever nos enfants. Ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive dans nos vies - les opportunités qui nous seront offertes ou qui nous échapperont… je veux être ta partenaire, ta meilleure amie et ta femme."

Ses yeux brillaient en retour, étincelants d'émotion. Il ouvrit la bouche, un son silencieux s'en échappant avant qu'il la referme. Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure, la mouilla avec sa langue en déglutissant, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots pour répondre. Il tendit la main et fit glisser ses mains nues le long de mes bras, passant ses mains sous les miennes pour entrelacer nos doigts.

Quand il parla, ses mots étaient taquins mais sa voix était grave et rauque. " Tu penses que tu peux avoir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui… Tant que je suis avec toi."

"Je ne sais pas, mon amour," dit-il en embrassant mes articulations et en me faisant son beau sourire en coin. "Ce n'est pas un conte de fées."

"Tu as raison," dis-je, en levant le visage jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres ne soient plus qu'à un souffle des siennes. "C'est tellement mieux."

⁂

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que je m'asseyais par terre dans les coulisses du Coliseum, en m'étirant les jambes, je ne pouvais que constater à quel point tout était différent. Le niveau de bruit était toujours insensé mais il ne me secouait pas. Comme ce fut le cas mardi. C'était peut-être parce que je l'avais déjà vécu une fois cette semaine mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, je me sentais incroyablement calme. Concentrée. Prête. Je souriais en m'étirant, me souvenant des moments avant de partir pour la patinoire au début de l'après-midi.

Je dus faire le tour de la pièce, chacun me souhaitant bonne chance à sa façon. Carlisle me tapota la joue avec affection, me rappelant de ne pas lésiner sur les étirements. Charlie me sourit, ne grommelant que légèrement quand il embrassa mon front et me dit : "Tu es magnifique, ma petite fille."

Jasper me fit une accolade fraternelle et me dit "Amuse-toi bien, _Darlin,_ " avec cet accent du sud qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Alice et Rose s'occupèrent de ma coiffure et de mon maquillage, faisant une dernière retouche pour s'assurer qu′aucune des embrassades ne m'avait "ruinée". Puis elles-mêmes menacèrent leur travail parfait en m'écrasant entre elles dans une étreinte à couper le souffle alors qu'elles me disaient que j'allais très bien m'en sortir. Et puis il y eut Emmett...

Il s'approcha de moi avec l'expression la plus sérieuse que j'aie jamais vue sur son visage, posant ses mains géantes sur mes épaules. Il se baissa pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux mais ne s'en approchant pas. Il me regarda en disant : "Babybel, c'est ton moment. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire…" Puis il s'était arrêté de façon théâtrale, soufflant avant de poursuivre sobrement : "Ne tombe pas sur ton joli petit cul !"

J'avais éclaté de rire, comme tous les autres, le comportement sérieux d'Emmett se fissurant instantanément comme s'il riait de son propre humour, me prenant dans ses bras pour m'écraser contre lui. "Va les chercher, Champ !" avait-il dit avant de me taper sur les fesses et de me remettre sur pied pour m'envoyer dehors.

Edward m'avait accompagné à la voiture pendant qu'Esmée rappelait une dernière fois aux autres quand ils devaient partir et où elle avait laissé les laissez-passer.

"Eh bien, il semble qu'ils aient couvert toutes les bases," me dit Edward en souriant alors que nous étions à côté de la portière ouverte.

"Pas toutes," dis-je de façon suggestive, en levant mon visage vers le sien pour un baiser prolongé.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes joues, berçant délicatement mon visage tandis que nos bouches se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. "Bella,", respira-t-il, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la peau nue de mon cou alors qu'il me tenait pour un instant encore. Son contact me communiquait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Quand Esmée et Marcus commencèrent à montrer des signes d'impatience, Edward m'embrassa une fois de plus, chuchotant "Je t'aime" contre ma tempe. Puis il me fit monter dans la voiture et me fit signe alors que nous partions.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me souvins de ces moments et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler, leur amour et leur soutien me fournissaient ce que je n'avais pas pu trouver pour moi-même avant le programme court. _**La paix**_.

Je restai détendue pendant toutes les phases préliminaires - m'étirant, courant dans les couloirs pour activer ma circulation, m'habillant, ne pensant jamais plus loin que l'étape suivante. En tant qu'une des meilleures, j'étais dans le dernier groupe de préparation et bien sûr, la foule était frénétique pour nous accueillir lorsque nous fûmes appelées pour notre séance d'entraînement de six minutes. Je souris en voyant Angela, bien que ses scores l'aient fait reculer assez loin pour une place sur le podium. Lorsqu'on nous laissa entrer j'utilisai ce temps pour m'acclimater au bruit, m'en imbibant pour pouvoir le bloquer quand il le faudrait.

Ne voulant pas épuiser mon énergie, je continuai à m'échauffer en me concentrant sur l'essentiel, me familiarisant avec la surface de la glace et l'énergie qui m'entouraient. Je repérai ma famille dans les tribunes quelques rangs plus loin des bordures, près du centre de la patinoire et les saluai d'un signe de main.

Puis je répétais mon triple Axel.

Marcus m'avait laissé la décision finale ce matin-là après la séance d'entraînement, me faisant confiance en disant que je savais mieux que quiconque ce qui me convenait. Je pouvais le faire. Chaque cellule de mon corps me disait de le faire. Si c'était ma dernière fois sur la glace en tant que patineuse de compétition, je voulais montrer tout ça.

J'exécutais le saut trois fois pendant les six minutes d'échauffement, chacun avec un atterrissage fort et parfait.

Esmée me retrouva près du bord et m'escorta en coulisses pour attendre mon tour. J'étais troisième sur les cinq patineuses du groupe final. Alors que logiquement, je savais que trois d'entre nous ramèneraient des médailles à la maison, monter sur le podium n'était même pas dans mon esprit.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller sur la glace et patiner ce programme du mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais laisser mon cœur sur la glace qui avait été un tel moteur dans ma vie pendant si longtemps. Si je pouvais faire cela, je partirais heureuse.

Esmée me murmura que j'étais la prochaine, m'incitant à passer le rideau. Juste à la limite des coulisses, elle me tendit la main pour prendre la mienne, la serrant pour m'encourager.

Elle n'eut rien à dire. La chaleur de sa main, son sourire fier et ses yeux larmoyants disaient tout. Je lui fis un signe de tête et serrai légèrement sa main puis je sortis.

Quand je franchis le portillon, je me sentis calme et confiante et quand mes mains trouvèrent celles de Marcus près du bord elles ne tremblaient pas.

Il me sourit et me frotta les articulations. "Respire, Bella. Regarde tout le chemin que tu as parcouru."

Je lui souris et serrai ses mains rugueuses et ridées, en lui adressant un "merci" silencieux bien que je lui doive beaucoup plus que cela. Il me fit un doux clin d'œil alors que la foule hurlait recouvrant la voix du présentateur qui annonçait mon nom.

"Vas-y et vole, ma fille. Personne d'autre ne peut t'égaler…" me dit Marcus.

Le public était plus bruyant que mardi, assoiffé d'un gagnant à nommer et de médailles à décerner mais tout ce bruit ne me terrifia pas comme il l'avait fait avant le programme court. Je n'étais pas soucieuse de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit avec ce programme. La seule que je devais satisfaire, c'était moi-même. Savoir cela m'apporta la sérénité alors que je prenais ma pose de départ et respirais, en attendant le début de ma berceuse.

Quand elle arriva, je fus emportée comme dans un rêve.

Tout disparut sauf la musique d'Edward et la glace sous mes pieds. Mes deux grands amours parfaitement entrelacés.

La musique était mon parcours et à travers mes pas j'en revécus chaque instant. Dix-neuf ans d′apprentissage, de formation, d'effort. Une année à tomber amoureuse, non seulement d'Edward et des autres mais aussi de moi-même.

Un torrent de souvenirs déferla dans ma tête, certains bons et d'autres mauvais mais ils constituaient tous mon histoire. Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas connu pendant tout ce temps, Edward avait trouvé un moyen d'accéder à mon cœur, de lire chaque page, transcrivant cette histoire dans ses belles notes. Et chacune d'elles se jouait à travers les mouvements de mon corps pendant ces quatre petites minutes sur la glace.

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que ce n'était que le début. Peut-être que je fermais un chapitre de ma vie mais je continuais. A un moment donné, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais l'impression que ma vie pourrait s'arrêter si je ne pouvais pas patiner, que je ne valais rien si je n'étais pas sur la glace. Que c'était mon but. Mon seul but.

Je savais maintenant que le patinage n'était qu'une partie de ce que j'étais, pas la totalité. J'avais appris tellement de choses sur moi et j'étais impatiente de voir ce que j'allais découvrir d'autre.

D'un seul coup, je réalisai que mon corps avait arrêté de bouger et pendant un instant, je paniquais, me demandant ce que j'avais oublié. Puis, comme si mes oreilles avaient été débouchées, le bruit des applaudissements retentit.

C'était fini.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et mes yeux quittèrent la glace pour regarder autour de moi. Des milliers de visages - tous souriants, les mains et les voix chantant leur approbation ravie. Mes pensées accélèrent, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ma main se tendit inconsciemment vers le haut pour toucher mon cou où mon pouls martelait dans ma gorge. Je sentis une minuscule goutte d'humidité à travers la manche de ma robe. En soulevant le dos de ma main jusqu'à mes joues, je fus surprise de trouver des larmes.

En un instant, tout s'enchaîna.

Je l'avais fait. Pas un seul faux pas, pas même le plus petit. J'avais patiné le meilleur programme de ma vie pendant ces quatre minutes envoûtantes.

Aux Jeux Olympiques.

Je ne savais pas quel serait mon score et honnêtement, je m'en foutais. Parce que la perfection de ces quatre minutes suffisait pour durer toute ma vie, que je gagne ou que je perde.

Un bouquet de fleurs atterrit à quelques mètres devant moi, me surprenant dans mon hébétude. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais toujours au milieu de la patinoire et que je n'avais même pas salué.

 _Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai vraiment fait !_

J'éclatai de rire, la puissance et la grandeur de mon sourire menaçant de déchirer mes joues et levai victorieusement les mains en l'air. Mes doigts se fermèrent en poings comme si je voulais capturer la grandeur de ce moment pour la mettre dans ma poche et la ressortir plus tard.

Ma tête s'inclina vers l'arrière alors que les applaudissements pleuvaient sur moi. Mes bras s'abaissèrent pour se recroqueviller sur ma tête alors en riant ou pleurant des larmes de joie - je ne savais plus trop - tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était putain extraordinaire.

Reprenant mon calme, je levai les bras vers la foule, en souriant et en m'inclinant, en saluant de la main avec enthousiasme de chaque côté, gardant la section avec ma famille pour la fin.

Sans hésitation, mes yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur ceux d'Edward, la joie et l'émerveillement qui les emplissaient reflétaient les émotions qui me submergeaient.

Le regard fixé sur lui, je glissai vers les planches... et avec un sourire, je quittai la glace.

En lui, je voyais ma vie, mon amour, mon avenir et il n'avait jamais été aussi prometteur.

 **F I N**

* La conquête du courage : roman de guerre de l'écrivain américain Stephen Crane paru en octobre 1895, ce roman est considéré comme l'un des ouvrages les plus influents de la littérature américaine.

*cheeseburgers avec l'accent mdr

* tapering effect


	26. Epilogue

.

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Mac ?" criai-je, en fouillant le rez-de-chaussée de notre maison, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque porte. "Nous devons y aller mon pote !"

Pas de réponse. L'enfant pouvait devenir une souris quand il le voulait. Ce qui était agréable parfois mais pourquoi devait-il choisir _maintenant_?"

"Allez Big Mac, maman et ta sœur vont nous attendre ! Tu sais à quel point elles sont grincheuses quand nous sommes en retard…"

Je montai les marches deux à deux et plongeai ma tête dans sa chambre, fronçant les sourcils quand je la trouvai vide à part le bazar du petit garçon. _Bella va être remontée si elle voit qu'il n'a pas rangé sa chambre comme il le lui avait dit._

Je commençai à m'énerver et ma patience diminuait, je parcourus le couloir jusqu'à notre chambre. Parfois il aimait se mettre avec un livre sur le petit canapé au pied de notre lit.

La couette n'était pas dérangée, chaque oreiller soigneusement tapé pas un seul élément déplacé.

Pas de Mac.

Alors que mes yeux parcouraient la pièce ils s'arrêtèrent sur un objet posé sur notre commode. Entre la boite à bijoux de Bella et mon tas de boutons de manchette, les colliers et la monnaie se trouvait le grand cadre en bois que mes parents nous avaient donné après notre mariage. Les mots _l'amour est patient_ étaient inscrits dans le cadre.

La patience. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant.

En grandissant les valeurs avaient beaucoup d'importance dans notre maison. Mes parents avaient essayé d'inculquer les leurs à chacun d'entre nous, enfants, et ils les appliquaient chaque jour à travers des enseignements, des mots et des actions. Pour moi ils étaient un exemple vivant et respirant des vertus qu'ils souhaitaient que chacun de nous incarne.

Finalement, j'ai appris – comme tous les autres enfants – qu'aucun de mes parents n'était parfait mais j'ai admiré la façon dont ils ne s'éloignaient jamais de ce qu'ils croyaient important…

Honnêteté, Fidélité. Respect. Amour, l'un pour l'autre et envers leurs enfants.

Et patience.

Cette dernière avait toujours été un peu plus difficile à saisir pour Alice et Emmett.

Emmett était un grand fan de la gratification instantanée surtout pendant son adolescence. Il voulait toujours tout _maintenant_ et n'aimait pas attendre. Cela fonctionnait généralement de cette façon pour lui aussi. Il m'a toujours semblé que les choses venaient si facilement pour lui : les sports, les amis, les filles. Surtout les filles. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été le meilleur élève, il s'était débrouillé et avait été rapidement accepté dans son université de premier choix grâce à une bourse de hockey. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'attendre quoi que ce soit... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rose.

Et Alice, elle était trop planificatrice. Elle avait besoin de délais et de structure et de beaucoup de listes. Elle n'avait jamais été une fan de cette notion que si vous bâtissez des rêves ils se réaliseront. Elle avait toujours été une avocate de construisez et entraînez chaque personne que vous connaissez (et cinq de leurs amis) à venir et à l'admirer.

Pendant que mon frère et ma sœur luttaient avec ça, pour une raison quelconque la patience était toujours cette vertu que je saisissais facilement.

La plupart du temps au moins. Pas tellement en ce moment.

 _Dans combien d'endroits différents un enfant peut-il se cacher ?_

Je roulai les yeux d'exaspération. _Un gars essaie d'attraper dix minutes sur SportsCenter et pour ça il paie très cher ensuite._

"Masen Anthony Cullen !" beuglai-je, sortant le grand jeu. Quand papa m'appelait par mon nom complet j'arrivais toujours en courant. Nous savions qu'il voulait toujours quelque chose quand il utilisait cette tactique.

Malheureusement, mon fils ne semblait pas avoir la même peur que j'avais à son âge. Pas un seul regard.

 _Bon, merde. Il faut bien qu'il soit quelque part._

Je me grattai la tête, essayant de réfléchir où il avait bien pu disparaître. Il avait été sage cet après-midi depuis que je l'avais récupéré à l'école. Un peu déçu d'avoir perdu leur match de hockey hier soir mais rien de dramatique.

 _Où diable est-il ?_

Tout en poursuivant ma recherche, j'essayai de garder mon sang-froid, me rappelant comment j'avais fait face à l'impatience par le passé.

Au début avec de petites choses. Comme travailler mes devoirs d'orthographe et enregistrer toutes ces règles de grammaire embêtantes dans ma mémoire. Même quand je voulais déchirer mon cahier en deux et lancer des fléchettes aiguisées au plafond.

Ou essayer si fort d'attendre cette poussée de croissance quand mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me le dire. Celle qui me ferait passer d'un garçon maigre et parsemé de rousseur à un homme imposant et ciselé. J'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps si j'avais su que grandir si vite signifiait être pris dans le purgatoire d'un corps d'adolescent maladroit pendant bien trop d'années.

Je n'oublierai jamais quand j'avais fait mes premiers essais pour apprendre à patiner. Tomber et manger de la glace n'est pas amusant. Et j'en avais mangé _beaucoup_. Mais j'avais écouté mon père quand il m'avait dit d'être patient et de continuer d'essayer. Avec un travail acharné et de la persévérance je finirais par comprendre et commencerais à patiner mieux que mes amis.

Et il avait raison. Alors que la première année d'études secondaires arrivait j'étais le plus rapide sur des patins et j'avais déjà été appelé pour faire partie d'une équipe.

Quand j'eus le courage de demander à la première fille de venir au bal avec moi et qu'elle m'avait jeté sans ménagement ma mère me consola en faisant comme si elle ne voyait pas les larmes rebelles dans mes yeux, une évidence que j'aurai préféré cacher de mon cœur d'adolescent brisé. Elle s'était couchée avec moi sur ma couette des Minnesota North Stars dans une chambre qui était décorée avec des posters de Wayne Gertzky et Mike Modano. Elle avait arrangé mes cheveux et gratté mon crâne. Et elle m'avait dit d'être patient. Qu'un jour je rencontrerai la fille qui m'aimerait pour exactement qui j'étais, qui m'apprécierait et chérirait mon cœur autant que je chérirai le sien.

… il fallait juste que je l'attende.

Et _ce_ conseil était un peu plus difficile à suivre.

Tout au long de mes études secondaires, j'avais regardé mes amis se lier avec des filles à l'école, tombant amoureux et rompant aussi vite, tellement que j'arrivais difficilement à suivre qui était avec qui.

Et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais resté complètement chaste.

Et alors que j'essayais de croire que ce que ma mère m'avait dit était vrai, que la fille parfaite pour moi était quelque part, là, dehors, mes hormones hurlantes me disaient autre chose. Je réparais donc ce cœur brisé pendant le premier cycle du secondaire. J'ai flirté, embrassé, j'ai même attiré une fille sur le siège arrière de ma voiture après un match particulièrement génial pour parler, se peloter un peu… d'accord, peut-être beaucoup.

Puis j'ai perdu ma virginité face à cette même jolie fille après que notre équipe ait remporté le championnat d'état durant ma dernière année. Même si je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

A l'université j'ai continué à passer un bon moment. Me vanter d'être l'un des meilleurs buteurs de l'équipe (dans l'une des universités les plus réputées du pays) ne me laissa pas en manque d'attention féminine. Malgré tout je ne déconnais pas avec toutes les filles qui venaient à moi, comme certains de mes amis, j'avais une vie sociale assez équilibrée pour un gars de mon âge. Je n'avais pas été un coureur de jupons mais je n'avais pas non plus été un moine.

Et ensuite il y avait eu Kate.

Au début je pensais que ça pourrait être elle, la bonne. Elle était douce gentille et magnifique. Tout ce que je pensais avoir voulu… au début. Mais il était vite devenu clair que Kate n'était pas celle-là. Elle avait été pratique, permettant de combler un vide pendant un certain temps.

J'aimais être dans une relation – la compagnie qu'elle offrait et avoir quelqu'un à ramener chez moi pour les dîners en famille même s'il était clair qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement. J'aimais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, qui m'encourage, que je puisse tenir dans mes bras. Quand j'étais avec elle je réalisais à quel point j'avais été seul auparavant, quel était mon manque de ce point de vue.

Mais ce n'était pas la femme dont ma mère m'avait parlé, celle qu'il fallait que j'attende.

Nous avions rompu juste avant Noël et je me retrouvai en position de septième roue dans une famille pleine de couples parfaits.

Pendant un an j'étais resté tout seul, me concentrant sur mon travail et maintenant une relation très proche avec ma famille et mes amis. J'avais ri, souri mais je n'avais jamais été _vraiment_ heureux. Et comme elle l'avait fait quand j'avais douze ans ma mère s'était assise à côté de moi et m'avait caressé la tête. Et elle avait répété les mêmes mots.

Sois patient.

Elle l'avait redit quand je m'y attendrais le moins, la bonne fille trébucherait sur mon chemin.

Et trébucher c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Au moment où Bella avait trébuché sur ses béquilles et était tombée dans mes bras à l'aéroport, je savais qu'elle serait importante.

Quand elle m'avait regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux de Bambi, c'était comme si j'avais trouvé ce que j'attendais.

Quand elle ne s'était pas présentée au bar la semaine suivante j'étais sûr d'avoir raté ma chance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Toutes ces années d'attente et j'avais laissé la fille de mes rêves glisser entre mes doigts et sortir de ma vie. J'avais été tellement déçu et énervé contre moi-même, sans parler de l'univers. _Elle avait été juste là !_

La patience et moi nous sommes un peu battus cette semaine-là…

Puis je l'ai vue à travers la vitre, assise entre ma mère et ma sœur. J'avais été tellement secoué que je n'étais pas sûr que ce ne soit pas mon imagination. J'avais tellement voulu la revoir que je pensais être en train de rêver. Et c'est ce que pensa une partie de moi pendant tout le match. M'attendant à ce qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau dès que j'aurais quitté la glace.

Mais quand je sortis du vestiaire pour retrouver ma famille et mes amis ce soir-là, elle était toujours là, m'attendant.

Immédiatement je sentis que tout allait bien dans l'univers, effaçant ma déception et la remplaçant par une pure exaltation. Et du soulagement.

Je ne l'avais pas perdue. A partir de là je n'ai plus jamais remis la patience en question.

Et c'était une bonne chose car j'en ai eu besoin.

Dès le début il est devenu clair pour moi que Bella était différente. Quand je l'ai rencontrée elle ne s'était pas encore trouvée, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle ne faisait pas facilement confiance et pour cause. Il y avait eu tellement de fois au cours de ces premières semaines de notre amitié que j'ai voulu qu'elle se dépêche d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir à quel point elle était incroyable, à quel point nous pouvions être ensemble.

Et elle l'a fait… lentement.

Ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais comme je l'avais dit à Bella, au cours de cette première année ensemble, ça en valait toujours la peine.

 _Elle_ en valait toujours la peine.

Le bonheur qu'elle avait apporté dans ma vie, la façon dont elle s'était parfaitement intégrée à ma famille. La façon dont elle me faisait sourire tous les jours, même dans mes pires jours. Oui, elle en valait la peine.

Et bien que la patience et moi soyons devenus de grands amis, de temps en temps nous devions nous battre un peu. Mais à la fin de la journée nous étions toujours dans la même équipe. La patience était mon ailier.

Surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci lorsque mon petit très sournois de sept ans, se cachait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Emma même si je doutais qu'un garçon de sept ans ait un intérêt quelconque pour le paradis violet à volants où notre fille de cinq ans dormait. Encore une fois peine perdue.

Et les endroits où chercher commençaient à se faire rares.

Notre maison n'était pas immense après tout, mais assez grande pour qu'un enfant d'un peu moins d'un mètre vingt puisse se cacher pendant un long moment.

Nous avions quitté notre maison quand nous avions découvert que Mac était en route. Alors que nous aimions tous les deux la maison dans laquelle nous étions tombés amoureux, la même où nous avions commencé notre mariage, ce n'était tout simplement pas pratique pour nous deux. Nous n'avions pas bougé bien loin, à quelques kilomètres seulement et depuis nous y étions.

Je suppose que nous ne pouvions pas être qualifiés d'âmes errantes. Nous avions tendance à trouver notre place et à creuser. Nous aimions tous les deux voyager mais nous avions toujours besoin d'une maison où revenir.

Je traversai le salon en évitant les jouets qui restaient rarement dans les paniers que Bella avait achetés pour les ranger. Je jetai un coup d'œil sous la table basse qui était couverte de traces de feutre, _très compliqué à nettoyer_ \- vérifiai derrière le canapé avec plein d'oreillers avant que je ne les vire. _Tu cherches un enfant, mec, pas tes clés perdues_.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas là. Les photos accrochées sur le mur et posées sur les étagères, racontant les années de notre vie commune, une copie écornée de Sense & Sensibility ouverte sur le siège ensoleillé de l'alcôve de la pièce de devant qui était une demande de Bella quand nous avions cherché une nouvelle maison. Elle avait toujours aimé s'asseoir et rêver, et c'était toujours le premier endroit où je la trouverais.

Dommage que Mac n'ait pas été aussi constant.

En dernier recours, je descendis au sous-sol. Il y avait quelques lumières allumées mais quelqu'un oubliait toujours de les éteindre. J'appelai plusieurs fois, en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, que Bella avait surnommé ma "caverne de mec". Avec un écran de projection, des canapés moelleux et notre vaste mur de trophées le long du mur du fond. Mon maillot Wild accroché au milieu, avec la robe de patinage de Bella de son long programme à Vancouver exposée juste à côté.

Les voir côte à côte me faisait toujours sourire et me rappeler cet hiver-là, cet air qu'elle avait avec cette robe quand je m'étais agenouillé et lui avais demandé de m'épouser. Comment elle avait été si gracieuse et si belle avec sur la glace devant des milliers de personnes lors des Jeux Olympiques, tellement envoûtante et magnifique que j'avais eu du mal à respirer durant tout le temps. Son expression quand, moins d'une heure plus tard, elle se tenait sur la plus haute marche du podium et saluait pour recevoir sa médaille. D'or. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je l'avais vue sur la plus haute marche, sa main sur son cœur alors que la bannière étoilée résonnait dans le Coliseum.

Ma fille le méritait, même si elle avait finalement compris _qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin_.

Quand je n'obtins pas de réponse, je fis presque demi-tour pour continuer à chercher. Puis une petite touffe de cheveux bruns en désordre, juste au-dessus du dossier du canapé, attira mon attention.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Finalement je commençai à paniquer.

"Te voilà," dis-je, faisant le tour du canapé. "Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ?"

Mac était là, recroquevillé dans le coin. Mon fils. L'une des meilleures choses qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et il était en pleine crise de morosité.

J'étais toujours un peu stupéfait de voir tout ce qu'il avait pris de moi, même au début. C'était comme me voir quand j'étais enfant. La seule différence était que le balai ébouriffé sur sa tête était du même brun acajou profond de Bella et il avait aussi hérité de la forme de sa bouche. Tout le reste, le nez, le visage, les yeux, c'était tout moi. Bella avait déjà prophétisé qu'il serait entouré de filles dans pas longtemps.

Il portait son sweatshirt favori trop grand avec le logo Wild sur le devant et jouait avec un ours en peluche, le même que j'avais jeté sur la glace à Bella après son programme court aux Jeux Olympiques. Elle le gardait sur une des étagères du mur des trophées et Mac aimait s'asseoir avec lui quand il se sentait démoralisé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui se passait.

"Oh. Hé, papa", dit-il d'un ton grincheux, en tournant ses yeux verts vers moi. Il me gratifia d'un petit demi-sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant de regarder l'ours sur ses genoux.

"C'est quoi ce visage renfrogné, Big Mac ?" demandai-je en lui tapant sur le menton. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ça va." Il haussa les épaules et serra l'ours un peu sur sa poitrine.

"Mec, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me cacher des trucs…" soupirai-je, en m'appuyant sur le canapé, face à lui. "Je suis le Papa, tu te souviens ? Je sais tout."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," me dit-il, en me faisant cette petite expression qu'il avait maîtrisée si tôt. " Tu ne sais pas ce que maman va t'offrir pour Noël".

"Oui, c'est parce que maman est rusée avec ce genre de choses. Mais je peux toujours dire quand elle est contrariée par quelque chose… et c'est la même chose pour toi," lui dis-je, en tendant la main pour lui piquer les côtes. "Alors, allez. Avoue. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

"C'est vraiment stupide," marmonna-t-il. "Certains des gars à l'école rageaient à propos du match d'hier soir."

"Et alors ?"

"Eh bien, tu te rappelles de ce but que j'ai manqué à la deuxième période ?" demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Apparemment, Mac l'avait fait, parce qu'il avait l'air gêné quand il marmonna le reste de son explication. "Ils me taquinaient parce que c'était un tir facile. Ils ont dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien échanger mes patins de hockey contre un tutu et devenir un patineur artistique comme maman si je ne peux pas apprendre à tirer avec le palet."

 _Petits merdeux._

Il fallait que ce soit Derek et Cody. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient que sept ans mais il était clair qu'ils étaient tous les deux de petits enfoirés arrogants. Mon premier instinct fut d'aller les trouver et de cogner leurs crânes ensemble pour avoir mis ce regard de misère sur le visage de mon enfant. Mais cela m'aurait causé des problèmes avec la ligue, sans parler des autres parents. Même s'ils étaient presque tous d'accord avec moi. Je suppose que je devrais me contenter d'une "discussion de père" pour régler le problème, du moins pour l'instant.

"Hé," dis-je doucement, en me rapprochant de Mac jusqu'à pouvoir lui donner un coup de coude dans l'épaule. Ses yeux étaient énormes et pleins de confiance quand il me regardait. J'espérais pouvoir trouve le bon moyen de dire les choses pour régler ce problème. "Tout d'abord, ces gars sont des... euh... crétins."

"Papa !" dit-il en haletant, la bouche ouverte. "Tu es l'entraîneur. Je ne pense pas que tu sois censé dire que tes joueurs sont des crétins."

"Ouais, eh bien je suis ton père d'abord et l'entraîneur ensuite. Entre toi et moi, ces gars sont des cons."

"Ouais, ils le sont un peu," dit-il, les lèvres se tordant en un petit sourire.

"Deuxièmement, toi plus que quiconque, dois savoir à quel point ta mère est cool et que le patinage artistique n'est pas... juste de tourbillonner dans une jupe étincelante."

"C'est en partie ce qui m'a rendu si furieux," dit-il, son petit front se creusant de mécontentement. "Je n'ai pas aimé comment ils se moquaient d'elle."

"Ils sont juste jaloux," lui dis-je, en passant mon bras sur le dossier du canapé, au-dessus de sa tête. "Combien d'autres enfants ont une mère avec deux médailles olympiques ?"

"Ouais... elle est plutôt cool," il haussa les épaules, ses doigts jouant avec le petit maillot de l'ours.

"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Sais-tu que _Sports Illustrated_ a dit un jour qu'elle était l'une des meilleures athlètes au monde ? En comptant à la fois les garçons et les filles. Tu penses qu'ils diraient ça si elle était juste un patineur artistique quelconque ? Il faut beaucoup de travail et…"

"Je sais, papa mais je ne veux pas être un patineur artistique…" gémit-il. "Je veux être un joueur de hockey. Comme toi."

Je vous le dis, il n'y avait rien de plus impressionnant et de plus terrifiant à la fois que de voir ce regard dans les yeux de Mac. L'amour, la fierté, l'admiration. Il m'avait dit que j'étais son héros et j'essayai d'être à la hauteur de ce titre tous les jours mais ce n'était certainement pas toujours facile.

"Il faut continuer à s'entraîner," lui dis-je, avec un sourire encourageant. "Chaque joueur a un jour sans, de temps en temps."

"Même toi ?"

"Même moi," je fis un signe de tête. "Quand je jouais pour les Wild, il y avait des tonnes de tirs que j'aurais dû réussir et qui ne sont pas rentrés. Mais parfois, on rate. Et cela ne veut pas dire que tu abandonnes. Tu continues... en essayant et en continuant à tirer jusqu'à ce que tu marques un point. Ensuite, tu essaies de marquer le prochain. Tu sais ce que Le Grand Maître a dit : "Tu manques..."

"Cent pour cent des coups que tu ne tires jamais," il finit la phrase que je lui avais répétée un certain nombre de fois. "Je sais."

"Je sais que c'est dur quand tes coéquipiers te donnent du fil à retordre mais tu dois apprendre à laisser glisser," lui dis-je en lui touchant le visage avec mon doigt. "Joue ton jeu, fais de ton mieux. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire."

La misère a disparu de ses yeux vert brillant, remplacée par du courage et de la détermination. Voilà mon garçon.

"Ok…" il hocha la tête. "Je vais essayer."

"Je t'aime, mon pote," lui dis-je, en enroulant mon bras autour de son cou et en le tirant dans mes bras, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais," gémit-il, bien qu'il ait enroulé ses petits bras autour de moi. "Je t'aime aussi, papa".

"Allons-y avant que les filles ne commencent à pleurnicher," lui dis-je, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"Il n'y a qu'Emma qui pleurniche," fit remarquer Mac, en descendant du canapé. "Maman ne fait que lever un sourcil. Comme ça." Il pinça les lèvres et haussa exagérément son sourcil gauche dans une sacrément bonne imitation du visage irrité de Bella.

"Tu te crois si intelligent que ça ?"demandai-je. "Viens par ici !"

Je tendis la main et réussis à le prendre dans mes bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses côtés alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire. Je l'attrapé par les genoux et je le fis passer par-dessus mes épaules, en le faisant pendre dans mon dos alors que je me dirigeais vers l'escalier.

"Non papa !" protesta-t-il, en me tapant sur les fesses, car c'était le seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre.

"Lâche-moi, tu veux ? "

"Aucune chance, mon pote."

⁂

Quinze minutes plus tard, après un arrêt rapide pour prendre ma version d'un drapeau blanc, Mac et moi arrivâmes dans le parking vide de la patinoire locale. La même sur laquelle j'avais joué quand j'étais enfant et la même sur laquelle Bella s'était entraînée lors de sa dernière saison de compétition. Bien qu'il y ait eu des réparations et des rénovations au cours des onze années qui s'étaient écoulé depuis, tant de choses étaient restées les mêmes.

J'avais eu beaucoup de bons souvenirs sur cette glace…

Bella aussi, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité un instant quand je lui avais parlé de la possibilité de l'acheter il y a quelques années. Elle m'avait simplement passé les bras autour du cou et m'avait dit que c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle ait jamais pu demander.

C'était déjà notre patinoire auparavant. L'acheter avait simplement rendu la chose légale.

J'avais déposé Bella à la patinoire ce matin-là après avoir fait faire une révision à sa voiture. Elle avait eu une journée bien remplie, en consacrant d'abord un peu de temps aux routines qu'elle chorégraphiait pour quelques patineurs de compétition pour lesquels elle travaillait en free-lance. Puis, dans l'après-midi, elle avait une poignée de leçons privés. Enfin, elle finissait sa journée avec son tout nouveau projet, un cours de débutant pour les filles, y compris notre propre petite fille tourbillonnante.

C'est l'une des choses que j'admirai le plus chez Bella. Son dynamisme, son ambition, ses rêves. Alors qu'elle aurait pu simplement prendre sa retraite il y a longtemps, l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Elle relevait toujours de nouveaux défis, sur la glace ou ailleurs.

L'été suivant Vancouver, nous avions fait le tour du pays avec sa tournée de patinage.

Bien qu'il ait été difficile d'être sur la route et souvent loin de chez soi, ce fut un été étonnant qui nous avait rapprochés. Mais tout n'avait pas été qu'amusement et jeux. Bella considérait la tournée comme une occasion de se faire un nom en tant que chorégraphe, non seulement en créant ses propres programmes mais en aidant d'autres patineurs de la tournée également. A l'automne, elle avait déjà commencé à recevoir des demandes.

Elle continue à travailler en free-lance, ce qui lui donne la possibilité de travailler à la maison pendant que les enfants sont à l'école et que je suis sur la route. Sa réputation faisait que c'était les patineurs qui venaient à elle plutôt que l'inverse. Ce n'est que récemment qu'elle s'est mise à l'entraînement, en commençant par une poignée de patineurs au niveau régional. Elle aspirait à explorer davantage ses capacités au cours des années à venir mais voulait attendre que Mac et Emma soient tous deux à l'école à plein temps.

En plus de cela, elle restait occupée avec diverses organisations caritatives. Invitée de temps en temps pour des événements de grande envergure et même patiner pour de organismes de bienfaisance ce qui lui ai permis de garder le pied dans le patinage de compétition.

Mais malgré le nombre de balles avec lesquelles elle devait jongler, elle gardait toujours notre mariage et l'éducation de nos enfants au centre de son attention.

Et _ **mes rêves**_. Depuis le début elle m'avait toujours encouragé à poursuivre mes ambitions, même si cela présentait de nouveaux défis pour nos vies et notre relation. Et chaque fois que je pensais à refuser quelque chose pour prendre la route la plus sûre et la plus facile, elle me poussait en avant, me rappelant que je l'avais toujours soutenue dans la poursuite de ses rêves et qu'elle voulait m'apporter le même soutien.

Ainsi, lorsque l'occasion se présenta pour moi d'enfiler le maillot de l'équipe olympique américaine à Sotchi, en Russie, quatre ans après son incroyable performance de Vancouver, elle avait été ma plus grande pom-pom girl. Et bien qu'elle soit enceinte de sept mois de Mac à l'époque, elle avait traversé la moitié du globe en avion et assisté à chaque match, me soutenant inlassablement et avec enthousiasme depuis les tribunes.

Si deux mille dix avait été le sommet de la carrière de patinage de Bella, deux mille quatorze avait sûrement été la mienne. Avec une médaille d'argent en poche, je pris l'avion pour rentrer chez moi avec ma belle femme et accueillir notre beau petit garçon. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, moins de deux mois plus tard, j'étais sur la glace à domicile avec mon équipe et nous serrions tous dans nos mains le métal froid de ce qui concrétisait mon rêve ultime pour le hockey. La Coupe Stanley.

Emmett, Jasper et moi étions restés dans l'équipe pendant quelques années encore, profitant du temps sur la glace avant de passer à de nouveaux projets. Jasper s'était lancé dans la rédaction sportive, en commençant un blog qui suivait tous les derniers événements de la LNH, tandis qu'Emmett avait suivi une voie plus bruyante en devenant commentateur.

Quant à moi, lorsque le moment vint de raccrocher mes patins, je suivis mon nouveau rêve, en m'engageant comme entraîneur adjoint de mon alma mater, les Golden Gophers du Minnesota. Au début, c'était un peu bizarre, regarder les matchs depuis le banc de touche sans espoir de sauter par-dessus les planches pour entrer dans l'action. Mais au cours des deux saisons où j'ai travaillé avec le programme, j'ai trouvé une immense satisfaction au façonnage et la formation des jeunes patineurs qui avaient toute leur carrière devant eux.

Le bonus supplémentaire : mon emploi du temps avec l'équipe universitaire était moins rigoureux que celui de la NHL.

Cela me permettait de passer plus de temps à la maison avec Bella et les enfants. Elle et moi avions assez bien géré de nombreuses périodes d'hiver de voyages prolongés et de séparations mais c'était tellement merveilleux de savoir que je rentrerais à la maison presque tous les soirs.

Peu importe à quel point j'aimais le hockey, ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour que j'avais pour Bella, Masen et Emma. Ils étaient mon monde.

Bien que jouer me manque, l'entraînement me donnait le temps de prendre du recul et de me tenir aux côtés de Bella en regardant nos enfants grandir.

Et je passe encore beaucoup de temps de glace, j'entraîne l'équipe des Mites de mon fils avec Emmett et Jasper. Le plus jeune garçon de Jasper et Ali a le même âge que Mac et de temps en temps nous nous amusons à jouer à cinq, après l'entraînement.

Peut-être qu'un jour, je retrouverai la NHL, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas demander beaucoup plus de choses dans ma vie.

Je franchis les portes lourdes et familières de la patinoire, respirant l'air frais et vif. J'avais toujours pu respirer plus facilement avec de la glace dans l'air. C'était comme une addiction, je n'en avais jamais assez. Je suppose que j'étais un garçon du Minnesota à cent pour cent.

Avec Mac qui traînait devant moi, chargé de son sac de hockey, je fis une pause, je le faisais toujours et je m'imprégnai de la belle vue qui s'offrait à moi. Là, à travers du plexiglas éraflé, était ma raison d'être. Ma Bella.

Je ne pensais pas que je m'habituerais un jour à sa beauté ou à la façon dont mon cœur battait un peu plus vite chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. Peu importe le nombre d'années que nous avions passé ensemble, peu importe le nombre de fois où je la prenais dans mes bras, j'étais toujours étonné de voir à quel point nous allions bien ensemble.

Elle n'était plus la même que lorsque je l'avais rencontrée mais elle était tout aussi éblouissante. Peut-être encore plus maintenant. Je connaissais chaque centimètre de sa peau lisse et soyeuse, chaque tache de rousseur subtile sur son nez, chaque tache d'or dans ses yeux marron foncé. Elle avait toujours été mince et tonique, avec le corps d'un athlète professionnel. J'étais toujours étonné qu'elle puisse être si douce mais si forte en même temps.

Après avoir pris sa retraite, elle consacrait moins de temps à l'entraînement mais elle était toujours restée active. Sans la lutte constante pour maintenir son corps dans la condition optimale requise pour une activité de haut niveau, sa silhouette s'était adoucie en courbes délectables que j'étais toujours désireux de caresser. Elle avait toujours été sexy pour moi mais c'était un vrai plaisir de passer mes mains sur ces courbes arrondies et sexy. Même après dix ans de mariage, je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin d′elle.

Mes lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire en la regardant, virevoltant et gloussant aux côtés d'une petite fille aux boucles cuivrées et brillantes et à la peau de porcelaine. Je savais que si cette petite chose levait les yeux, je verrais de grands yeux brun chocolat, une réplique exacte de sa mère et un sourire qui me faisait me sentir tout chaud et tout guimauve. La première fois qu'elle avait regardé vers moi, mon cœur s'était perdu pour elle, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Bella quelques années auparavant.

Mon bébé. Mon Emma.

J'avais envoyé un message à Bella pour lui dire que Mac voulait passer du temps sur la glace quand nous arriverions alors elles avaient toujours leurs patins, glissant ensemble dans un moment rien que pour elles. J'aimais regarder mes filles comme ça quand elles pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Emma vacilla un peu sur ses minuscules lames et Bella ne tarda pas à la rattraper, plongeant dans la masse de boucles gloussantes, ses petites jambes couvertes de collants bleus scintillant et d'une jupe à volants.

Elle était vraiment une petite chose et c'était la plus mignonne. Tout comme sa maman qui était carrément sexy dans un pantalon de yoga serré, un gilet matelassé sur son t-shirt à manches longues et des jambières sur ses mollets. _Putain… les jambières._ J'adorais ces choses. Elles me rappelaient la première fois que je l'avais vu les porter avec ce minuscule short quand j'étais arrivé à l'improviste chez elle le jour de la St Valentin alors que nous n'étions encore qu'amis."

 _Amis,_ j'en ricanais encore. Elle avait toujours été mon amie mais elle n'avait jamais été que ça. J'avais su dès le début que nous étions beaucoup plus que ça.

Voir Bella avec nos enfants, la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient, l'énergie qu'elle avait pour eux, l'amour qui irradiait si facilement d'elle… Peut-être que ça paraissait ringard mais putain c'était magique.

Mac annonça notre présence en posant bruyamment son sac d'équipement sur les gradins en métal. La tête de Bella se releva instantanément, un grand sourire sur le visage quand elle me vit. _Peut-être avait-elle oublié que je l'avais irritée…_

"Papa !" Emma poussa un cri de joie, remuant dans les bras de Bella pour se frayer un chemin vers moi alors que je passais les bords et me jetais sur la glace.

"Hé, mon petit ange !" la saluai-je avec un sourire, me baissant pour l'attraper alors qu'elle se jetait de tout cœur dans mes bras, toujours confiante que je l'attraperai. Je la hissais, picorant un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Ensuite je l'installais confortablement sur ma hanche. "Ça s'est bien passé en classe aujourd'hui ?"

"Très bien," s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant et tapant des mains d'excitation. "Maman m'apprend comment faire une pirouette debout." Elle passa ses mains autour de mon oreille et prononça la suite à voix basse. "Elle a dit que j'avais fait de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire devant les autres filles, c'est du favoritisme."

Je retins un petit rire à sa sincérité enfantine. Elle ne manquait jamais de me faire sourire avec sa grande naïveté.

"Eh bien si maman l'a dit… ça doit être vrai," lui dis-je triant doucement sur une de ses boucles. "Elle sait."

"Parce qu'elle est la meilleure patineuse de tous temps, pas vrai ?" dit-elle avec un soupir rêveur, en battant des cils.

"C'est vrai," lui souris-je, puis je tournai mon sourire plein d'espoir vers Bella alors qu'elle s'approchait. "Et la plus jolie."

"N'essaie pas d'utiliser la flatterie pour m'adoucir, Cullen" bourdonna-t-elle, enfonçant une pointe dans la glace et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu es en retard."

"Euh oh papa, tu as encore des ennuis," chuchota Emma avec un rire. "Maman a le sourcil."

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et il était clair que Bella faisait de même. Pourtant je savais que ça la dérangeait que je sois en retard, alors je me retins et me raclai la gorge pour cacher mon amusement.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'entraîner à ta pirouette comme ça tu pourras me montrer ?" suggérai-je, en posant Emma sur ses pieds et en lui tapotant les fesses sur ses volants.

"D'accord !" s'exclama-telle, en s'éloignant à quelques pas avant de tourner la tête et de nous regarder. "Tu promets que tu vas regarder ?"

Oh seigneur cette petite moue boudeuse… ! Elle me menait tellement par le bout du nez que c'en n'était plus du tout drôle.

"Promis mon cœur," lui dis-je et je fis une croix sur mon cœur. "Donne-moi juste deux minutes d'accord ?"

Elle s'éloigna en patinant et je tournai mon attention vers Bella.

"Désolé d'être en retard," dis-je, en comptant sur l'aide de ce petit demi-sourire qui, elle me l'avait dit plus d'une fois la rendait toute chose. Je lui offris le gobelet en papier épais que je cachais derrière mon dos. La gourmandise préférée de Bella - un chocolat blanc chaud. "Je viens avec une offrande de paix."

Elle baissa ses yeux sur ma main en réfléchissant. "Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait un supplément de crème fouettée pour cette offrande paix."

"Bien sûr qu'il y en a," dis-je, en l'agitant plus près d'elle. "Juste comme tu l'aimes."

Elle soupira et tendit la main pour me le prendre, profitant de sa chaleur pour se réchauffer les doigts.

"D'accord, tu es pardonné," dit-elle. Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rester en colère contre moi bien longtemps. Elle se rapprocha et leva sa main pour poser ses doigts sur ma joue. "Toujours aussi charmeur."

"Rien que pour toi amour," plaisantai-je, en me baissant pour l'embrasser.

Alors que j'allais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, je sentis un tiraillement insistant sur la jambe de mon pantalon.

"Papaaaa," grogna Mac, se frayant un chemin entre nous. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que nous pourrions venir nous entraîner pas vous bécoter avec maman."

"Eh bien excuse-moi Sir Masen," dit sèchement Bella, accrochant son menton entre ses doigts et tournant son visage vers elle. "Bonjour à toi aussi."

"Hé maman," dit-il, avec un signe brusque de main. "Puis-je aller enfiler mes patins ?"

Il s'était déjà tourné pour s'éloigner mais Bella ne tarda pas à le rattraper.

"Hep, hep hep, attends un peu," fit-elle. Mac s'arrêta net et se retournant, ses épaules s'affaissant et l'air très impatient.

"C'est comme ça ?" demanda Bella, se penchant pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte, frottant sa joue contre la sienne de la même manière qu'elle le faisait depuis qu'il était bébé. "Pas de câlin, pas de baiser, pas de ' _tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui ma belle, merveilleuse maman à moi.'_ "

"Mamaaan," protesta Mac en riant lorsqu'elle commença à l'embrasser sur la joue. "Laisse-moi partir !" Il se libéra de son étreinte et fit une grimace de dégoût en essuyant sa joue.

"Ouais, ouais tu es un dur mais je t'ai à l'œil," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle le faisait vraiment. Mac était à un âge où les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas considérées comme cool, le gamin était le garçon à sa maman. Je rentrais souvent à la maison pour les trouver blottis ensemble.

"As-tu passé une bonne journée à l'école ?" lui demanda Bella, lissant ses cheveux avec ses doigts dans un effort inutile.

"Ouais ça allait," il haussa les épaules puis tourna son attention vers moi. "Peut-on jouer maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr mon pote," lui dis-je. "Va mettre tes patins et j'arrive dans une minute. Je vais juste parler avec maman un peu."

"Eh bien dépêche-toi. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous embrasser et ça prend une éternité," grogna-t-il, et je ris de bon cœur car c'était totalement vrai. Et je n'étais pas sur le point de m'en excuser.

"Vas-y, sors de là," le chassa Bella en se penchant pour s'appuyer contre mon torse. "Je te l'envoie dès que j'en ai fini avec lui."

Mac grogna et partit pour sortir les patins de son sac pendant que j'en profitais pour saluer correctement ma femme. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi. Elle sourit et leva son visage vers le mien, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, une tenant toujours le gobelet.

"Quand tu en auras fini avec moi, hein ?" murmurai-je, en plongeant ma tête pour la pousser avec mon nez. "Et quand ce sera exactement, Mme Cullen ?"

Elle soupira et se mit sur la pointe des pieds frottant ses lèvres douces sur les miennes dans un baiser prolongé. "Jamais."

"Le gamin risque d'attendre longtemps là-bas." Je souris et plongeai la tête pour capturer sa bouche pour un autre baiser. Elle avait un goût de rouge à lèvres aux fraises et de chocolat blanc et je me précipitai avec impatience pour un autre échantillon. Ensuite un autre. Et un de plus avant que qu'elle ne glousse et ne détourne la tête pour décourager mes avances enjouées. Elle avait raison. Je ne me lassais jamais de l'embrasser et j'étais toujours avide de ses lèvres parfaites et boudeuses.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse et me regarda avec un sourire triste. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Eh oui les mamans savent toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas avec leurs enfants.

"Quelques enfants lui font passer un sale quart d'heure à cause du match hier soir," partageai-je tranquillement. Je rigolai quand je vis l'étincelle de feu dans ses yeux et un froncement de sourcil contrarié. E _lle est si mignonne._ "Rien qui nécessite que tu sortes tes griffes, maman ours. Nous avons discuté. D'homme à homme. Il ira bien."

Elle soupira, la tension ayant instantanément disparu de ses épaules. Ses yeux restaient un peu inquiets et juste un peu tristes alors qu'elle regardait vers l'endroit où Mac était assis. "Les enfants peuvent être si méchants parfois et il prend les choses tellement à cœur," me regarda-t-elle. "Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?"

"Promis." Je lui souris de manière rassurante et déposai un baiser sur son front, apaisant son inquiétude avec mon contact et mes mots. Je la sentis hocher la tête contre moi et se blottir dans mes bras, j'ai su qu'elle me croyait. J'espère qu'elle ne s'inquièterait pas trop. "Comment s'est passé ton cours ?"

"C'était bien," dit-elle de nouveau joyeuse en levant la tête pour me regarder. "Il est assez évident que quelques-unes des filles ne consacrent pas de temps à l'entraînement mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'on apprend aux patineuses débutantes. Tout le monde ne persévère pas."

"Elles ne peuvent pas toutes devenir des superstars médaillées d'or," la taquinai-je, en tapotant son nez.

"Ouais mais elles sont si mignonnes dans leurs petites robes de patinage scintillantes, vacillant et dérapant partout," gloussa-t-elle, en remuant les doigts.

"Tu sais ça fait un bon moment que je ne t'ai pas vu dans une petite robe de patinage scintillante…" dis-je, de façon suggestive, immédiatement coincé avec cette image en tête. Bella était fantastique, putain, en robe de patinage. Les jambes exposées, la façon dont le justaucorps épousait parfaitement son petit cul lorsque la jupe se relevait pendant qu'elle bougeait, l'adhérence du tissu sur ses seins…

 _Euh ouais, ça arrive définitivement. Bientôt._ Ma bite devenait difficile. Et j'avais plein de belles images dans ma tête.

"C'est vrai," répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Cela fait à peu près aussi longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec tes protections sous ta tenue de hockey."

"Peut-être que nous devrions envoyer les enfants chez leurs grands-parents un soir et tu pourrais me donner un petit cours en privé." Je baissai la voix pour qu'elle soit rauque et bourrue juste la façon dont elle aimait. J'appuyai mes hanches contre elle, frottant ma bite essayant simultanément de soulager une partie de la tension dans mon pantalon et de convaincre Bella. Puis juste pour faire valoir mon point de vue je dis doucement contre sa peau crémeuse en grattant mes dents contre son cou. "Seul à seul."

"Tu le crois hein coach ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix un peu haletante. _Putain oui, c'est ça._

"Hummmm, très bientôt," fis-je, mes doigts serrant ses hanches. Sa tête tomba en arrière juste assez pour donner plus de territoire à explorer à ma bouche.

"Ce soir sera assez tôt ?"

"Hein ?"marmonnai-je distraitement, entièrement concentré à prodiguer de l'attention sur cet endroit tendre juste en dessous de son oreille que j'aimais particulièrement.

"Esmée a appelée cet après-midi," expliqua-t-elle. Celle attira mon attention. J'arrêtai de grignoter et regardai son visage en essayant de déterminer exactement ce qu'elle me disait. "Ton père et elle ont proposé d'emmener les enfants pour le week-end. Ils vont venir ici et les récupérer dans une heure."

Je me fendis d'un sourire même si mes boules étaient douloureuses d'anticipation. _Deux nuits sans enfants_ _? Direct dans les buts_!J'écrasai son petit corps contre moi et rencontrai sa bouche avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle riait. Mes lèvres souriantes contre sa peau, je gémis, "J'adore mes parents."

"Paaapaaaaa !"

"Va marquer des buts avec ton fils." Bella me sourit innocemment alors que sa main traînait malicieusement le long de mon ventre et que ses doigts effleuraient ma bite. "Nous continuerons cela… _plus tard_." Elle souligna ces mots avec une petite pression de sa main. Ce qui était vraiment méchant putain, vu qu'elle allait s'éloigner en me laissant bandant et tendu. _Friponne._

Elle me tapota le torse et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sirotait son chocolat en s'envolant pour aller vers Emma et allumer la musique, me laissant languir pour elle et ce qui allait se passer une fois que les enfants seraient partis. En passant les mains dans les cheveux, je me laissai aller à un irritant gémissement d'avoir été bloqué. Puis je m'affalai sur les gradins pour sortir mes patins de mon sac, en voulant me débarrasser de la trique qui appuyait inconfortablement sur la braguette de mon jeans.

 _Plus tard mec. Elle a promis. Peut-être qu'on peut même la convaincre de faire une petite reconstitution dans le vestiaire._

Même si j'aimais mes enfants, j'étais sacrément excité à l'idée d'un week-end avec Bella. Et si j'avais de la chance, nous passerions la plupart du temps dans notre chambre sans aucun vêtement. Sauf peut-être mon maillot. Je ne me plaignais jamais qu'elle le porte au lit. Il y avait juste quelque chose dans le fait de voir mon nom et mon numéro sur son dos pendant que je la baisais par derrière, toute lisse et serrée et... _Putain. Ça n'aide pas_.

J'enfilai mes patins, les serrant un peu trop fort et attrapai ma crosse et gants, sortant pour tirer quelques buts avec Mac tout en priant que mes parents se montrent à temps.

Bien sûr, une fois que j'étais dehors à m'amuser avec Mac, le temps passa vite. Son petit sourire exalté quand il faisait un bon tir, ses rires retentissants quand je le poursuivais autour du filet… j'adorais jouer avec lui.

Bien que Bella et moi ayons mis nos enfants sur des patins très tôt, nous ne les avions jamais forcés à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils patinaient s'ils le voulaient et l'accent était toujours mis sur le plaisir, pas sur le travail. Mais je savais qu′un jour, ils auraient peut-être d'autres rêves qui n'auraient rien à voir avec le patinage. Et quel que soit le chemin qu'ils choisiraient, Bella et moi les encouragerions.

Mais je devais admettre que des moments comme celui-ci, se retrouver sur la glace avec ma famille, était l'un de mes préférés au monde.

Pendant que je me déplaçais, j'aidais Mac à rassembler les palets pour les remettre dans le seau pour un autre round, je me tournai vers Bella et Emma pour voir Bella s'exhiber un peu pour le plus grand plaisir de notre fille. Emma adorait regarder sa maman patiner et voulait être comme elle. Elle essayait déjà de convaincre Bella de lui apprendre cette folle pirouette avec la jambe levée près du visage. _Quel enfer_ , c'est ce que j'avais dit Bella. Je savais exactement où mon esprit allait quand je la voulais faire ce mouvement et il n'y avait pas moyen que ma douce et innocente petite fille commence à mettre ces idées dans la tête des garçons excités. Charlie me soutenait. Il avait déjà menacé de venir de Forks avec un fusil de chasse la première fois qu'un garçon de sa maternelle lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie.

Mais Bella, c'était une autre histoire. Elle pouvait faire cette spirale quand elle le voulait. Heureusement pour moi, elle pouvait encore le faire. Ma femme était toujours aussi souple qu'un élastique. Un putain d'élastique sexy comme l'enfer, avec des muscles et des jambes qui semblaient toujours incroyablement longues pour sa petite taille. Et cela me rendait encore fou de luxure à chaque fois.

Comme maintenant. _Merde, on avait vraiment besoin de ce week-end._

Je retournai mon attention vers Mac, en essayant de ne pas garder un œil sur l'horloge pendant que nous nous entrainions à marquer.

Puis la musique passa à un air familier. Mac gémit alors que mes lèvres partaient dans un sourire, en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de glisser sur la glace pour entraîner ma femme comme je le faisais toujours quand cette chanson arrivait.

"Pas encore…" grommelait Mac, sans pouvoir lutter complètement contre un sourire.

Oui, encore. Chaque fois. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'étais un bâtard romantique et c'était notre chanson. Heureusement pour moi, Bella aimait quand j'étais ringard et jouait toujours le jeu.

" _Je ne peux vraiment pas rester,_ " dit-elle, en chantonnant et en me tendant la main quand elle me vit approcher.

" _Bébé, il fait froid dehors,_ " lui répondis-je en chantant, serrant sa main dans la mienne et la tirant pour qu'elle patine avec moi.

" _Je dois m'en aller_."

" _Bébé, il fait froid dehors,_ " chantai-je, en tendant les bras pour l'entourer, en accordant nos pas.

" _Ce soir a été…_ " chanta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour que mes lèvres puissent se presser contre sa joue. Je pouvais la sentir sourire comme je le faisais.

" _J'espérais que vous passeriez._ "

" _C'est très gentil,_ " continua-t-elle.

"J _e vais te tenir les mains, elles sont gelées._ " Je retrouvai ses mains, en entrelaçant nos doigts.

C'était la perfection, de patiner avec elle. A chaque fois. La façon dont ses joues étaient roses à cause d'un mélange de froid et de mon flirt, comment nos corps étaient parfaitement en harmonie lorsque nous glissions sur la glace. C'était putain de génial d'avoir ça avec elle.

Au milieu de la chanson, elle se retourna dans mes bras et me sourit. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle.

Et je me souvins d'une autre fois où nous avions chanté ensemble cette chanson, pour une fois nous étions ailleurs que sur la glace. Au lieu de cela, je l'avais tenue dans mes bras alors que nous dansions sur un plancher en bois avec un feu crépitant à proximité. Nous n'étions entourés que de notre famille et de nos amis les plus proches, avec de brillantes nouvelles alliances qui brillaient à nos mains gauches.

Si nous ne nous sommes pas mariés tout de suite nous n'avions pas attendu trop longtemps. Nous avions échangé nos vœux un vendredi après-midi de janvier, deux ans exactement après notre rencontre. Nous avions eu moins de vingt invités, en gardant ce moment intime et parfaitement nous. Au crépuscule de cette journée inhabituellement chaude, je me tenais debout sous les lumières scintillantes du parc où nous avions partagé notre premier baiser et je l'avais regardée avancer sur le sol, légèrement recouvert de neige, au bras de son père.

Je n'avais jamais vu son sourire aussi éclatant et je ne l'avais jamais vue plus belle que ce jour-là.

Elle portait une robe d'un bleu si pâle qu'elle était presque blanche, avec une jupe douce et fluide et un haut en dentelle qui se resserrait à sa taille minuscule, ne faisait qu'accentuer son spectaculaire décolleté. Pour la cérémonie, elle avait enfilé un fin pull vaporeux pour se protéger du froid. La chose était si douce que j'avais profité de mon rôle de marié passionné pour garder les mains sur elle toute la soirée. Elle avait un bouquet de tulipes, parce que c′était des fleurs que je lui avais donné lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

Je me souvenais de la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne lorsque je la regardais, heureuse, des yeux pétillants et j'avais fait le vœu de l'aimer et de la chérir pour toujours. Et sa voix n'avait jamais faibli quand elle avait fait de même.

En regardant ces yeux maintenant, près de dix ans plus tard, ils étaient exactement pareils, remplis d'amour et de contentement.

Je passai mes doigts sur sa douce joue rose puis les mis dans les cheveux sur le côté de son visage pendant que j'oubliais la chanson et ne pensai plus qu'à elle.

"Je t'aime, Isabella Cullen," murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit de plaisir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mes lèvres.

"Tout comme je t'aime," murmura-t-elle.

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que ces deux-là sont encore là ?" entendis-je la voix de mon père crier, d'un air taquin, l'accent du Minnesota toujours aussi évident dans sa voix. Bella me dit que j'ai un peu de l'accent, aussi, bien que je ne l'ai certainement jamais remarqué.

Nous levâmes les yeux pour voir mes deux parents se tenir à la porte ouverte du bord de la patinoire.

"Grand-père Carlisle, Nana Esmée !" s'écria Mac, se précipitant vers eux avec la main de sa sœur fermement dans la sienne, l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre lorsqu'elle glissait un peu. "Vous êtes là ! Sauvez-nous !"

Je murmurai doucement à l'oreille de Bella. "Oui, je vous en prie. Prenez-les."

Bella ricana et me donna une légère tape sur la poitrine, le clin d'œil qu'elle me fit en se détournant, me dit qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose.

Nous sortîmes de la glace et aidâmes les enfants avec leurs patins, en rassemblant leurs affaires pendant que nous discutions quelques minutes avec mes parents.

Bien qu'ils aient vieilli et quelques cheveux gris de plus, ils semblaient toujours aussi jeunes et dynamiques qu'ils l'avaient toujours été pour moi. Ce qui était bien car leurs sept petits-enfants les gardaient actifs.

Emmett et Rose avaient finalement fait le grand saut à l'automne, après le mariage de Bella et moi. Moins de deux mois plus tard, ils avaient annoncé qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Apparemment, une fois décidés, ils étaient prêts à tout. Alice et Jasper étaient juste derrière avec la naissance de leur fils seulement quelques mois après que Rose et Emmett aient eu leur première petite fille.

Mes parents profitaient de chaque ajout à leur famille et étaient toujours prêts à voler un ou deux enfants les week-ends. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle j'étais heureux que nous soyons tous restés près de chez nous tout au long des années.

Avec la famille de Bella, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Charlie vivait toujours à Forks. Quand il s'était envolé pour le Minnesota pour notre mariage, il avait amené une charmante femme nommée Sue qu'il voyait depuis quelque temps. Ils avaient fini par se marier plus tard cet été-là, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella. Je savais qu'elle avait peur qu'il se sente seul.

Charlie et Sue prenaient l'avion pour lui rendre visite deux fois par an, encore plus souvent maintenant qu'ils avaient des petits-enfants à gâter et nous essayions d'aller dans l'Etat de Washington chaque fois que nous le pouvions. Bella avait même fait installer le Sk*pe à Charlie l'année précédente pour qu'il puisse bavarder par vidéo avec les enfants.

Et puis il y avait Renée. Elle était revenue dans nos vies quand Bella était enceinte de Mac. Apparemment, entendre la nouvelle que sa fille attendait un enfant avait assez fait bouger quelque chose en elle pour qu'elle fasse un effort de rédemption. Le pardon était un processus lent, surtout au début. Bella et moi étions très réticents aux efforts de Renée pour nous contacter et essayer de se réconcilier avec sa fille. Mais avec le temps, nous avons vu à quel point elle était vraiment repentante et avons décidé de l'écouter. Bien que méfiante, ma Bella avait ouvert son cœur courageux à la femme qui l'avait abusée et maltraitée et lui avait laissé une chance.

Nous apprîmes qu'elle avait demandé le divorce de Phil immédiatement après la débâcle des Championnats Nationaux et tous les scandales qui avaient été mis à jour. Elle avait commencé à se faire soigner peu de temps après, attendant de pouvoir approcher sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment progressé sur des problèmes qui existaient avant même la naissance de Bella.

Nous nous étions débattus pour la laisser entrer mais savoir qu'elle avait commencé à faire des changements lui a lentement valu notre confiance même si c'était avec beaucoup de prudence. Elle avait déménagé en Arizona et s'était finalement trouvé une vie en dehors du patinage artistique. Elle s'était lancée dans la gestion de projets pour une entreprise de construction et avait découvert qu'elle appréciait beaucoup cela.

Bella me disait que le plus grand indicateur pour elle que Renée faisait vraiment un effort, était qu'elle avait cessé de rechercher l'attention des hommes. Apparemment, grâce à sa thérapie, elle avait réalisé combien ses rapports avec les hommes avaient été toxiques, tant pour elle que pour Bella. Les hommes, pour elle, étaient devenus une addiction, une faiblesse, et elle avait enfin commencé à se sevrer de leur destruction, en essayant d'apprendre à vivre seule et à prendre soin d'elle-même pour une fois.

Je devais admettre que j'avais vu les différences en elle, surtout une fois que Mac et Emma étaient entrés dans sa vie.

Renée ne serait jamais ma personne préférée mais pour le bien de Bella, j'étais content qu'elles aient lentement trouvé un moyen de panser ces vieilles blessures. Il y avait encore de la tension, même après toutes ces années mais elles faisaient toujours des progrès. Et comme Renée vivait sa vie en Arizona, nous ne la voyons pas autant que cela.

Même si elle raccommodait les choses avec Renée, Bella considérait toujours Esmée comme sa mère. Elles étaient si proches toutes les deux que ça me réchauffait toujours le cœur de les voir ensemble. La première femme que j'aie jamais aimée et celle qui possédait de mon cœur.

Je les regardai et souris alors qu'elles travaillaient ensemble pour envelopper les enfants dans leurs manteaux et enfiler leurs bottes. Bella se pencha pour les embrasser et les serrer dans ses bras et caressa la joue de ma mère en disant au revoir. Maman donna la main à ses petits-enfants et fit un arrêt pour que je puisse l'embrasser aussi. Je serrai la main de mon père en riant, quand il me fit un clin d'œil conspirateur et un signe en partant.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, je me retournai pour trouver Bella, voulant la prendre et la porter jusqu'au coin le plus privé possible et commencer ce week-end, éventuellement en se pelotant en chemin. D'accord… bien sûr en se pelotant en chemin. Elle aimait ça.

Elle était retournée sur la glace, ramassant quelques palets égarés que Mac et moi avions oubliés.

Je me glissai derrière elle, étouffant un gémissement quand elle se baissa pour attraper un palet. _Bon sang, son cul est spectaculaire._

Elle se retourna, en sursautant un peu quand elle me vit si près. Son regard se baissa pour un instant et quand elle me regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient remplis de malice. Avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres et un clin d'œil grivois, elle s'éloigna sans un mot pour finir de rassembler les palets.

Elle semblait avoir l'intention de me tuer lentement, en se penchant exagérément à chaque fois, bien plus que nécessaire. Et l'expression de son visage quand elle le faisait me disait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle me faisait.

Avec un sourire, elle fit tomber le petit tas de palets dans leur seau et reprit lentement son chemin vers moi. Je tendis la main vers elle, pour la saisir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, plantant la pointe de son patin dans la glace et tournoyant en cercle.

"Viens par ici," lui demandai-je, en tendant à nouveau la main.

Elle ne faisait que sourire et secouer la tête, inclinant son corps dans la direction opposée. Cette fois, je ne pus étouffer mon gémissement d'appréciation en regardant la courbe de son dos, la remontée de ses seins, son cul se tendant en se déplaçant. Je n'eus pas besoin de le faire. Elle l'attendait évidemment.

"Pour quoi, Edward ?" dit-elle d'un ton taquin, se mettant enfin à ma portée. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine, en s'agrippant légèrement au tissu fin de mon t-shirt. "Est-ce que la pointe de mon patin t'excite ?"

"Tu sais que c'est toujours le cas," lui dis-je, en glissant mes mains sur son dos, en pétrissant mes doigts contre ses hanches en se déplaçant plus bas.

Elle ronronna de satisfaction alors que je baissais la tête pour lui sucer légèrement le cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" me demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. "Me mater ?"

"Putain, c'est vrai," gémis-je, prenant la suggestion comme son consentement et la cognant soigneusement contre les planches derrière nous, en faisant claquer le plexiglas. Je levai les bras, en enroulant mes doigts sur la vitre et l'épinglant au mur, appréciant la façon dont ses seins se serraient contre ma poitrine et la sensation de ma bite se frottant contre elle alors que je rapprochais mes hanches. Mes lèvres cherchaient les siennes, goûteuse, exigeantes, dévorantes.

Et cela m'amenait seulement à la désirer davantage.

"Ce week-end a été long à venir, baby," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, gémissant quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains me caressaient le dos. "Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu la maison pour nous seuls."

"Oh, Edward," soupira-t-elle, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux et tirant ma tête en arrière. Elle sourit.

Elle me regarda avec tant d'amour dans les yeux et me dit : "Ne sais-tu pas que de bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui savent attendre ?"

Jamais mots plus vrais n'avaient été prononcés. Au moins pour moi.

Je souris et me baissai pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Doucement. Lentement. Nous avions tout le temps du monde.

 **F I N**


End file.
